The Daughter of Zarc, and Ray!
by bopdog111
Summary: Not only was Zarc, and Ray split into four creating the four Yu-Boys, and Bracelet Girls but their own daughter Dawn was also split to four in response. With her incarnations now on their quest to stop the Professor, and the Fusion Dimension from their goals, and the ideal to stop their true father Zarc what will they do? Join the four as they travel! Co-author with Ulrich362.
1. Dawn, Daughter of Zarc and Ray!

**bopdog111 Hello everyone. This is bopdog111.**

 **Ulrich362: Along with Ulrich362, looks like I'm along for another wild ride.**

 **bopdog111: This time here we are working on something totally new that should be one of the most great fics we ever created.**

 **Ulrich362: Well I don't know if it'll be quite that good, but who knows. You readers will be the judge of that.**

 **bopdog111: But enough chatter time to begin!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V or the characters! But we do own the OCs that will appear here!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy!**

* * *

Three years before Zarc's campaign for power had begun both he, and Ray had a very big surprise on their lives. A surprise that both filled them with joy, but filled Leo Akaba with a mixture of anger and shock. It was revealed their were gonna have someone new join their lives.

...A child of Zarc, and Ray's.

"This isn't good Ray, I mean... You're amazing and this is one of the greatest things in the world but..." Zarc started for the thousandth time since they'd found out. Despite his desire to make everyone smile and his happiness when he was spending time with Ray the idea of being a father still terrified him, especially considering he had nothing to look back on due to not remembering anything about his family.

"Zarc calm down. What about the past doesn't make any difference from today." Ray assured her having known he doesn't have any family when she, and Leo met him one time. "I am terrified about this new development too but with you with me I know we will be great parents. I know you'll be a terrific father."

He turned to her before smiling. "You're right, that's one of so many reasons I fell in love with you."

With that he gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Ray giggled at this.

When it was time for their child to be born it was revealed it was a girl who has hair like her father. She was a little bundle of joy whenever they look at her, and they couldn't be prouder which they remembered the first time they saw her.

It was where Ray was holding her daughter with Zarc sitting beside her.

"Ray... I have a new dream." he told her. "Making everyone smile is great, but there are two smiles I never want to see go away."

As he said that Zarc gently took their daughter's hand.

"Your smile, and the one on her face."

Ray flashed him a soft smile, "That will be accomplished Zarc."

Zarc smiled. "I know, but I had to tell you anyway."

Ray smiled before turning back to their daughter with a joyful smile, "What should we name her?"

Zarc blushed. "Well... I had an idea but its kind of stupid."

Ray turned to him curious, and flashing him a encouraging smile.

"Well, she's the dawn of a new life for us so... Dawn." Zarc admitted. "I know, it's cliche and stupid but it's the best I have."

Ray smiled, "You know what I think?"

"That it's the dumbest name you've ever heard and I'm the same dueling goofball you fell in love with?" he guessed.

"Well yes on the second part." Ray giggled remembering his silliness, and goofiness. "I think that is a wonderful name." Zarc stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before blinking. "You do?"

Ray nodded, "It totally fits her with a capital d."

Zarc laughed. "Ok, that one was bad even for you." With that he looked at their daughter. "Dawn Akaba, daddy loves you so much." It was when Dawn opened her eyes where they see pure blue eyes as she gripped one of Zarc's fingers.

"She's perfect." Zarc whispered as Ray nodded.

Since she was born she had been quite a kid for both Zarc, and Ray's lives, and they couldn't be happier then they already have. Of course Leo Akaba did berate Zarc for impregnating his daughter even he smiled at this, and congratulated them both. Dawn was a very special case for always cheering for her father when they see him duel his opponents for great duels, and was always honest while caring much of life, and always being loyal for her family while also shy, and timid for others. They always thought it could always be like this forever.

...But they were wrong.

A duelist that had been dueling with Zarc earlier was on the ground clutching his wounded shoulder after Odd-Eyes Dragon smacked it's tail on Ignition Beast Volcannon which resulted what happened as the latter stared in horror.

Then to his shock the crowd started cheering chanting Zarc's name urging him to keep going.

"Mama, what are they doing?" Dawn asked fearfully. "He's hurt."

Ray herself looked around horrified before turning to her lover. Zarc had an expression of shock and confusion on his face but as the cheering increased a smile slowly appeared.

"Is this what you want?"

The crowd cheered on in response.

"Yeah that's what we want Zarc!"

"Keep on it we love to see that kind of action!"

"Yeah this is what we want for in this!"

"ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!"

"Then that's what I'll give you!" Zarc declared. The crowd cheered loudly at this as Ray looked horrified on this before turning to her father. He looked shocked as Dawn turned to Ray and started crying. Ray told her, "Come on Dawn... Let's head home. I'm gonna have a really long talk to daddy when he gets home." While comforting her she started to leave.

Zarc meanwhile kept smiling seeing everyone cheering and happy that he didn't notice the two of them leave.

Ever since then Zarc's playing style starting changing from being silly, and a carefree duelist to a more brutal, and a sadistic kind of playing style. It was even more that he isn't giving any of his opponent's mercy, and always harm them on purpose while the crowd cheers on not caring about the conditions of his opponents.

Finally Ray has had enough. "Zarc!" "Isn't it incredible Ray?" Zarc asked. "Everyone is enjoying these duels more and more, this is everything I ever wanted."

"Zarc you have to stop this evil!" Ray yelled at him. "This is not what you wanted the crowd's cheering is changing you!" "I've always wanted to make people smile with my dueling, nothing else. If you can't understand that there's nothing for us to talk about." Zarc told her coldly. "Now move, I have a match."

Ray then couldn't help it, and slapped Zarc loudly. Zarc froze putting his hand on his face as he met Ray's eyes before glaring at her hatefully and walking past. "Zarc..." She trailed off sadly placing a hand on her chest.

It was that day that everything would change, countless opponents faced Zarc with each one suffering injuries worse than the last until nobody was left to challenge him and he stood in the center of the arena with the crowd cheering for the carnage they'd just witnessed.

"More more!" Zarc cried greedily. "Give me more!"

"Mommy, make him stop!" Dawn sobbed. "Daddy's scaring me."

Ray just grunted not knowing what to do.

Soon Zarc smirked, "I see... Then I'll have to make you come to me! Go my friends force them out!"

One by one Zarc's four Dragons appeared.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon

And Odd-Eyes Dragon.

Then they begun to attack everyone at the stadium. The crowd that had moments ago been cheering immediately started screaming in terror as they ran desperately to get away from Zarc's dragons. Many citizens were caught up from the dragons either getting killed, brutally injured, or unconscious while Zarc smirked insanely.

Eventually something nobody expected happened.

"Now my dragons it is time to unite as one!" Zarc cried before holding up a card. "Astrograph Sorcerer who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!"

A magician looking like space appear lifting his staff as Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, Starving Venom, Clear Wing, and Zarc himself was lifted to a portal were they seem to be combining. Ray and Dawn stared in shock as the five of them transformed into a massive dragon. Zarc announced in a distorted voice, **_"Get ready to feel the wrath of the newest dragon! The Supreme Ruler of the Universe! Supreme King Z-ARC!"_** The huge dragon roared before getting ready to attack.

"Supreme King Z-ARC?" Dawn asked. "Mommy, bring daddy back to normal."

Ray grunted before saying, "I don't know if I can sweetie. Come on we better find Grandpa." She started to run off with her daughter at hand. "Dad!? DAD!?" "Ray, over here. I have an idea but I need your help." Leo answered waving to them. "We need to go before its too late."

"What idea? Is it anyway to turn Zarc back from that dragon?" Ray asked him.

"I don't know, but look. Despite all the destruction the wind is still blowing and the flowers and trees seem to be fine. If we can tap into that energy then maybe..." Leo started before looking at Supreme King Z-ARC. "We can save people."

With that said, and done during the rampage Leo, and Ray have put their efforts to tap the energies of the birds, the winds, the flowers, and even the moon to create four spells to counter Zarc. The Natural Energy cards. With the completion of the cards Leo Akaba turned to his daughter and granddaughter. "You two have done enough, leave the rest to me."

"What are you saying dad?" Ray asked him worried. "I'm going to use these cards to split Zarc and his dragons apart, though in doing so... the same thing is going to happen to me." Leo answered.

"Dad.../Grandpa..." Ray, and Dawn looked on hearing them in horror. "It's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means you two will be safe." Leo smiled. "I promise I won't let either of you be hurt."

Dawn looked like she's ready to burst to tears before Ray looked serious, "No!" She ran up, and snatched the four cards, and ran off. "Mommy don't!" Dawn cried. "Ray what are you thinking?" Leo Akaba questioned in shock before picking up Dawn and running after her.

Leo holding Dawn continued to chase Ray who was running to get close to Supreme King Z-ARC to the four cards. Before she continued she turned to them, "Dad I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for this! Zarc is my boyfriend, and I aim to help him!"

"Mommy, I don't want you to go away!" Dawn sobbed. "Please stay with me!" "Give me the cards Ray, think about your daughter!" Leo Akaba told her.

"I am along with you dad..." Ray told him. "And I am not going to lose either of you!" As she said this she activated a card which pushed debris to block their path. The debris blocked Leo, but Dawn managed to squeeze through and run to Ray clinging to her. "Don't, mommy please!"

Ray seeing this grunted before turning to Supreme King Z-ARC who continued to terrorized the city before turning back to her daughter before picking her up, "Come on Dawn! We're gonna save daddy!"

Dawn nodded quietly. "Family stays together, that's what daddy taught me."

With that carrying Dawn, Ray ran up, and reached Supreme King Z-ARC. "ZARC!" Ray cried catching his attention. "Leave everyone alone! You want a challenge I'll give you one!" The dragon turned to Ray and Dawn. _**"You two, You've never beaten me Ray. What could you possibly hope to do now?"**_

"What we want to do!" Ray cried. "To make sure your bring back to normal!"

She placed Dawn down before activating her Duel Disk. **_"Fine, then you will be my next victim Ray. For your betrayal!"_** Zarc cried. Even though it pained Ray she still nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Set It Off by Skillet)**

 **Ray: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ray 1st Turn:

Ray drew before looking seeing she has one of the cards she took. Nodding she called "To start I'll be playing Natural Gardna in defense mode!" A life giving shield appeared ready.

* * *

 _Natural Gardna_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "Natural" Card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Then I set 1 card face-down, to end my turn!"

Zarc 1st Turn:

 _ **"Is that all Ray, I summon Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"**_ Zarc smirked as a small dragon that looks like Supreme King Z-ARC appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _ **"And now I'll play two cards face-down."**_ Zarc smirked. " ** _Now destroy her monster!"_**

The small dragon roared firing a blast at Ray's Natural Gardna as she grunted taking the blow. "Whenever Natural Gardna is destroyed I can add a Natural Card to my hand!" Ray cried before showing a trap card called Natural Endurance.

 _ **"Pathetic, I end my turn."**_ Zarc stated.

* * *

 **Ray: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

* * *

Ray 2nd Turn:

Ray drew before calling, "I now summon Natural Bird!" A bird that looks peaceful appeared ready.

* * *

 _Natural Bird_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is destroyed add 1 "En Birds" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now attack Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"

 _ **"Trap card open, Supreme Aura."**_ Zarc called as a red glow appeared around the dragon.

* * *

 _Supreme Aura_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on 1 "Supreme King" Monster you control you have it gain 500 ATK. If that monster destroys a opponent's monstrer by battle your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

 _ **"This gives my monster 500 more attack points, you're even less of a challenge than before Ray."**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm:_ **_(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)_**

The small dragon fired a blast at Ray's monster. It hit Natural Bird as Ray grunted taking the blow. **(Ray: 3600)** "When Natural Bird is destroyed I am allowed to add a very Special card to my hand!" Ray cried showing to him En Birds.

 ** _'What the, she's never had that before.'_** Zarc thought before shrugging it off. **_"Supreme Aura's other effect lets you draw one card since my monster destroyed yours in battle."_**

Ray drew in response before calling, "I now set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

Zarc 2nd Turn:

 ** _"You disappoint me Ray, I didn't even need to try."_** Zarc declared before summoning another small dragon. **_"I summon a second Darkwurm, any last words?"_**

"I'm not planning to go yet!" Ray cried. "Trap card open! Natural Endurance!"

* * *

 _Natural Endurance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you have 2 "Natural" Monsters in your graveyard: All damage you take is halved this turn only. You can banish this card add 1 Spell Card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now for the rest of this turn all damage I take is cut in half!"

 _ **"Oh I remember that card well Ray, which is why I set this."**_ Zarc smirked before playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Supreme Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your battle phase only you can Special Summon 1 Monster from your hand._

* * *

 ** _"The trap card Supreme Summon which lets me summon another monster this turn during my battle phase. Now then my two Darkwurms both attack you directly!"_**

The two Darkwurms fired blasts at Ray as she screamed in pain. "Mommy!" Dawn worried horrified at this action as Ray weakly clutch her shoulder. **(Ray: 1800)**

 ** _"Oh, that's not the worst of it. Supreme Summon lets me sacrifice my Darkwurms for something you should remember Ray."_** Zarc smirked. _**"I summon Odd-Eyes Dragon!"**_

The red dragon with green eyes appeared giving out a roar.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"I knew it..." Ray grunted. "Even after all this you still cared about your dragons Zarc..."

 _ **"Of course, and now Odd-Eyes attack Ray directly!"** _Zarc declared.

The dragon roared firing a blast as Ray screamed getting pushed back. **(Ray: 0550)**

"MOMMY!" Dawn ran to her mother.

 ** _"With that, my turn is over. You both die on my next turn."_** Zarc stated coldly.

Dawn soon started to cry, and begged her father, "Please Daddy! Stop this! Be back as the daddy I knew!"

Zarc stared at her. **_"Now that I've merged with my dragons I don't need you two any longer. You are no child of mine, and you will perish along with Ray."_**

Dawn started to cry hearing those words before with a reowned vigor activated her Duel Disk.

"Dawn!" Ray cried in horror. "What are you doing?"

"I want Daddy back... Even if it means I have to duel him!" Dawn cried with a new vigor.

 _ **"Well then, show me what my flesh and blood can do."** _Zarc replied accepting her intrusion into the duel.

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn drew before calling, "Since I don't have any spells or traps I can summon Canga, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" A demon like lizard appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then using the same conditions I can summon Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" A centaur fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Now I use Cagna, and Calcab to build the Overlay Network!" Dawn cried as the two jumped up.

 ** _"A rank three Xyz Summon on your first turn, I'm glad someone is trying to fight back."_** Zarc told her.

Dawn chanted, "Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" A warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Dante, and thanks to his effect..."_ **Zarc started before smirking. **_"Dawn I'm impressed, you've actually done something productive in this duel."_**

Dawn only looked down at this before saying, "Th-Thanks Daddy... And he's gonna help me get to you..."

Zarc stared at her waiting for her next move.

Dawn cried, "Now I play Shield Attack!"

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

"What this equip card does is switches Dante's attack, and defense power!"

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500) (DEF: 1000)**_

 ** _"2500 attack points, so our monsters are equal now."_** Zarc noted. **_"Though that's about to change isn't it Dawn?"_**

Dawn nodded, "I play Dante's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard based on what Number I chose, and Dante gains 500 attack points for each one! I chose 2!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 x 2 = 3500)**_

 ** _"I'll admit, you're impressing me."_** Zarc told her. **_"Though you're still a long way from victory!"_**

"I... I know that." Dawn nodded before calling, "Dante please attack Odd-Eyes Dragon! Hope you can forgive me Odd-Eyes!"

Her Xyz Monster charged at Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes was destroyed in the collision. **(Zarc: 3000) _"I play Supreme Revival to bring my Darkwurms back to the field!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Revival_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 2 level 4 or lower "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your graveyard._

* * *

The two Darkwurms appeared back. "Well I during the end of the battle phase Dante switches to defense mode..." Dawn grunted as Dante switched.

 ** _"Yet your turn is far from over this is where your deck's real power reveals itself."_** Zarc recalled before smiling. **_"So how many? One, two, or three?"_**

Dawn grunted before answering, "I end my turn..."

 ** _"I know, which means your Burning Abyss cards activate so what effects did you get Dawn?"_ **Zarc inquired.

"Only 1..." Dawn answered.

 ** _"And that effect is?"_** Zarc asked.

"Calcab..." Dawn answered. "It returns a set card to the hand."

Zarc smirked. **_"Ray's set card."_**

The card returned to Ray's hand as she slowly stood up as Dawn looked to her mother apologetically.

"It's ok Dawn." Ray smiled gently.

 _ **"Yes, Ray is simply in the way of our battle. On my next turn I'll defeat her for us and then we can have a true duel!"**_ Zarc told them.

Ray declared, "Except on this turn which would beat you!"

 ** _"_** ** _You're going to defeat me in your condition, you have barely any life points and no cards on your field."_** Zarc reminded her. **_"I know every card in your deck, there's no way you can beat me this turn!"_**

* * *

 **Ray: 0550**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Zarc: 3000**

* * *

Ray 3rd Turn:

Ray drew looking before calling, "I banish Natural Endurance! So now I can add a spell to my hand!" She shows it to be En Moon. **_'Another one, what are those things?'_** Zarc thought. **_'No it can't be, there's no way she can actually beat me this turn. It's impossible!'_**

Ray looked at her hand before turning to Dawn, "Dawn I need you to run."

Dawn looked scared but shook her head. "Daddy says, family stays together. Even... even when it's scary."

Ray looked saddened before calling, "Alright! First I play En Flowers!"

* * *

 _En Flowers_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control "En Moon", "En Winds", and "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can make as many monsters on the field as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, then inflict 600 damage to the controllers of the destroyed monsters for each of their monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

Dawn ran to Ray as the card appeared. "Next I play En Birds!" Ray cried.

* * *

 _En Birds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you control "En Flowers" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Xyz Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

 _ **"What are you doing Ray?"**_ Zarc questioned angrily.

"Mommy, do you think... do you think it'll be better next time?" Dawn asked.

"I hope so sweetie..." Ray answered. "Now I activate, En Winds!"

* * *

 _En Winds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you control "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Synchro Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

 ** _"Wait, this feeling..."_** Zarc started before his eyes widened in shock and horror. **_"No, what are you doing? Ray!"_**

"Finally I activate En Moon!" Ray finished as nature started giving the cards energy as Leo Akaba ran up seeing his daughter playing the cards.

* * *

 _En Moon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you control "En Winds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Fusion Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

"I love you daddy, please be ok now!" Dawn cried as four bracelets appeared on Ray's arms and the effects of the cards began to split the three of them.

Roaring in agony Zarc roared at Ray, **_"Stop it! Stop it now! Or you will suffer the consequences!"_**

Ray and Dawn both stayed silent before all of them split into four and a flash of light enveloped the area.

* * *

 **Ray: 0550**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Zarc: 3000**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

The force was so great it pushed Leo Akaba back crying out.

* * *

A few minutes later Leo woke up looking around. "Wh-What happened?" He noticed two kids dueling nearby. Walking over he asked, "Excuse me kids?" One of the kids turned to him. "Yeah, what is it?" "Can you two please tell me where I am?" Leo asked them.

"Huh, Paradise City. Everybody knows that." one of them told him while the other nodded in agreement.

Leo looked around hearing that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Okay folks I would say this is a good place to end the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the duel because it is our version how it's played.**

 **Ulrich362: I would agree with that, though despite how it looked there Ray needed to use the Natural Energy Cards. Dawn might have damaged Zarc, but if the duel had continued she would have been defeated alongside her mother.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter will be the introductions of Dawn's aspects. Hope your looking forward to it! Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Dawn's four Incarnations!

**bopdog111: Hey guys it's back for chapter two here. Time to meet Dawn's aspects in the summoning order!**

 **Ulrich362: Bopdog's right, so lets get right into it by introducing them to you all.**

 **Disclaimer: Me, and Ulrich362 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we do own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

In was a peaceful day in a school known as Duel Academy. Shortly after the splitting of the Dimensions, Zarc, Ray, and Dawn things have begun to pick up where they left off, and make into new images with no memories of what happened at all. Unfortunately, while Duel Academy itself was peaceful something far less peaceful was happening off the shores of its island.

The Obelisk Force, the elite duelists of Duel Academy were looking to recruit new students. Which meant dueling anyone and everyone to force them to enroll, some joined eagerly. It was the few that were resistant to the idea that gave the Obelisk Force their fun.

"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, wipe out their life points!" cried a masked man with a blue gem in his mask before turning to a masked man wearing an identical outfit with a yellow gem in his mask. "That makes three more."

"Yeah too easy." The one with the yellow gem agreed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" questioned a voice from behind them.

They looked over to see a girl with short purple hair, and having on a white blouse with black pants in addition. "Didn't you hear me, I asked what you two are doing." the girl repeated.

"Just doing our job to look for fresh meat." The masked man with the red gem answered.

"By fresh meat he means new members of the Obelisk Force." The yellow gem man told her.

"You want me, then beat me." the girl said activating her duel disc. "My name's Lilly, and I'm not about to become a member of Obelisk Force!"

"Who are you to talk to us like that?" The red gem member smirked.

"I just told you, my name's Lilly. So are we dueling or not?" Lilly asked.

"Fine then you little kid." The masked man with the red gem said. "My name is Lilly." she told him before taking a breath and drawing her cards. The masked man activated his Duel Disk drawing his hand.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break by Three Days Grace)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force 1st Turn:

The masked man drew looking over, "I'll be summoning Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode!" A rusty robot hound appeared howling.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _'So that's the Hunting Hound, the card used by the Obelisk Force.'_ Lilly thought looking at the monster.

"And I'll play two cards facedown." The masked man continued. "Your turn now little girl."

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with a spell card called Giant Trunade to return all the spell and traps on the field to their owners hand." Lilly said as a powerful tornado blew the masked man's cards away.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

"After that, I summon Marmiting Captain in attack mode." A man that looks like a cook appeared in place.

* * *

 _Marmiting Captain_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can shuffle 1 card from your hand into the Deck, then draw 1 card, then you can Special Summon it if it is a monster._

* * *

The two masked man looked at the monster surprised to see anything like this. "Next when I summon Marmiting Captain I get to shuffle one card from my hand into my deck and draw a card. Then if I draw a monster I can immediately summon it." Lilly explained while putting a card on top of her deck as it shuffled before drawing and smiling. "Its my lucky day, I summon Sword Hunter!"

A man wielding blades appeared.

* * *

 _Sword Hunter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed a monster(s) by battle and sent it to the Graveyard this Battle Phase: Equip all those monsters from the Graveyard to this card as an Equip Spell Card(s) with this effect._  
 _● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK._

* * *

"2450 attack points?" The masked man asked in shock.

"Exactly, and now I'm going to put them to use." Lilly smirked as the warrior tightened his grip on the two swords he was holding. "Sword Hunter attack the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

With that command Sword Hunter dashed towards the mechanical hound before slashing it in half creating a massive explosion. **(** **Obelisk Force (Red): 2550)** "Now, Marmiting Captain attacks you directly!"

The man hit the masked man with his wooden spoon. **(Obelisk Force (Red): 1350)**

Lilly smirked. "Now the best part, Sword Hunter's ability means that at the end of the battle phase any monster he destroyed is equipped to him from the graveyard and gives him 200 more attack points."

As she said that, the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's head appeared on Sword Hunter's left shoulder plate as a trophy.

 _Sword Hunter: **(ATK: 2450 + 200 = 2650)**_

"I end my turn with one facedown card."

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 1350**

* * *

Obelisk Force 2nd Turn:

The man glared yelling, "Don't you dare think that's funny you little brat!" "I don't." Lilly replied before looking up to see a cloud pass in front of the sun. "I think it's pathetic, you're the Obelisk Force. Duel Academy's best, and here I am some little girl beating you and making it look easy."

"What was that?" The masked man asked in rage.

Lilly looked back at him as her two warriors glared at the masked man. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of going to Duel Academy, of maybe one day proving my worth to our home? I looked everywhere to get enough cards to duel and spent so much time trying to come up with strategies that might work, I know I'd never come close to legends like Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Yuri, or... Alexis Rhodes. I idolized you, but this is just it's painful to watch, I'm average at best and can't even Fusion Summon."

"Well you will not get admission to Duel Academy once I am done with you!" The masked man yelled drawing. "And I'll be playing everyone's favorite Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Lilly flinched hearing that. _'They're taunting me with that, I've never been able to Fusion Summon.'_

"And I'll be combining these two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" The masked man cried as the two fused. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

A two-headed version of the machine appeared.

* * *

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can place 1 Gear Counter on that monster(s) (max. 1). At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster with a Gear Counter battles: You can destroy that monster._

* * *

"That'll shut this brat up." smirked the masked man with the blue gem.

"Now what do you notice about my hound?" The masked man smirked.

"You mean besides the face that it's a Fusion Monster?" Lilly questioned angrily. "It's still weaker than Sword Hunter."

"Not what I meant." The masked man smirked. "I believe it's better to show you."

He reveals the next card in his hand. Fusion Weapon.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

Lilly's eyes widened in horror seeing the card. "That... I mean that's..."

"All Fusion Dimension residents all knows this." The masked man smirked.

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: **(ATK: 1400 + 1500 = 2900/DEF: 1000 + 1500 = 2500)**_

"And don't bother playing your face-down. When he attacks you are forbidden from playing it." The masked man smirked.

"I know." Lilly frowned.

"Well, this is rather interesting." noted a calm male voice from behind the Obelisk Force. "Do you mind if I stay and observe?" They looked to see who was speaking to them.

It was a young boy with purple hair looking at the duel with a playful smirk. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to watch."

 _'Yuri... Duel Academy's greatest duelist?'_ Lilly thought before placing a hand over her chest. _'He's actually right here watching me, I can't let him down.'_

The masked men looked a bit fearful but the masked man with the red gem nodded gulping, "A-And now Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attack her Sword Hunter!"

The hound ran to the warrior. The warrior tried to block the hound but was overwhelmed and shattered. **(** **Lilly: 3750)** "I place my two cards down, your turn runt." The masked man smirked.

Lilly 2nd Turn:

Lilly drew her card and looked at her hand nervously. _'Ok, if I... no wait that won't... but maybe I can. Oh I can't lose with him watching. Yuri is one of my three biggest role models, why is this happening now?'_

"Are you done wasting my time little girl?" The masked man asked impatiently.

"No!" Lilly cried desperately before looking at her hand. "Ok, please work. I activate the spell card Reload to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw the same number of cards!"

* * *

 _Reload_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck._

* * *

She quickly put her hand on top of her deck as it shuffled before slowly drawing her new cards one at a time before her eyes widened seeing what they were. The Obelisk Force don't like the looks of this.

"I drew it, I drew my strongest combo!" Lilly cheered. _'I can show Yuri just how strong I am.'_

With that she smiled.

"First, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" A black armored knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gearfried the Iron Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Destroy that Equip Card(s)._

* * *

The masked man looked before starting to laugh, "Are you kidding me? Your putting all your faith into that weakling?" Lilly smiled. "Yes, thanks to Release Restraint!" "Release what?" The masked man asked confused.

* * *

 _Release Restraint_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Gearfried the Iron Knight"; Special Summon 1 "Gearfried the Swordmaster" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"It sacrifices Gearfried the Iron Knight for my best monster, Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Lilly explained as the iron clad warrior leapt into the air as his armor exploded off of him.

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordsmaster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Release Restraint" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

The new warrior jumped on the field.

The masked man grunted, "Well I will admit your best monster is impressive. But it still cannot lay a claw on my Double Hound!"

"Wrong, I play the spell Lightning Blade to give Gearfried 800 more attack points, but that's just the start!" Lilly smirked as an electrically charged blade replaced the one her warrior had been holding.

* * *

 _Lightning Blade_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. All WATER monsters lose 500 ATK._

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordmaster: **(** **ATK: 2600 + 800 = 3400)**_

The masked man stepped back seeing his two face-downs. _'Fusion Trench, and Ancient Gear Reborn...'_

"When Gearfried the Swordmster is equipped with a card, one of your monsters is destroyed!" Lilly stated as her monster swung the Lightning Blade slicing the two-headed hound in half. "Now attack!"

The monster charged.

The masked man grunted, "Fusion Trench!"

* * *

 _Fusion Trench_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Monsters cannot attack, except Fusion Monsters. Once per turn, if the controller of a Fusion Monster did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly._

* * *

"I play my trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Lilly countered. "I can pay 1000 life points to stop your trap card!"

* * *

 _Seven Tools of the Bandit_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(Lilly: 2750)**

 _'I did it, I showed him how strong I can be.'_

The warrior slashed the masked man who cried out before landing on the ground.

* * *

 **Lilly: 2750**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

Lilly looked at the field before turning to Yuri to see if she impressed him at all. She sees a little smirk was on his face. "This little kid... She dare make a mockery on us!?" The masked man with the yellow gem yelled. "I say we turn her into a card!"

That one sentence turned Lilly from a relatively decent duelist into a scared child who stepped back in horror.

 _'What, they're going to turn me into a card? Am I going to die?'_

They moved to do so before Yuri stepped in front of them with a warning glare.

"Yu... Yuri?" Lilly asked in shock.

The Obelisk Force immediately froze seeing Yuri in front of her.

"One can still walk with sore feet." Yuri told the Obelisk Force coldly. "You did lost but you can still live to duel another day." A smirk built on his face. "Now get out before I like to have some 'fun' with you all."

The two Obelisk Force nodded fearfully before running off. Yuri turned to Lilly before asking, "What's your name?"

"Lilly." she answered. "Um... thank you."

"Don't thank me." Yuri told her. "Come with me. I like you to meet someone." Lilly nodded immediately only to drop her deck revealing to Yuri it was a fairly average deck without a single fusion card.

Yuri looked on before simply laughing, "Interesting... You managed to beat an Obelisk Force member without a single Fusion Card. Your certainly a mystery."

Lilly was blushing heavily.

"I never found one, I mean I heard all the stories about how amazing duelists at Duel Academy really are and I wanted my entire life to enroll so I spent as much money as I could trying to get a deck that worked a little bit. That's why I decided to use Warriors because I want to be one of Duel Academy's warriors like you and everyone else, but I never could get Polymerization so I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough to impress my idols in dueling and when I saw you, my dueling idol and the person I wanted to meet more than anyone in the world I was so nervous and then when I drew my combo and it worked I was so happy because maybe you were just a little bit impressed and..."

She suddenly stopped and tried to catch her breath after talking so quickly.

"...And a bit hyper." Yuri remarked surprised she talked so quickly.

Lilly blushed in embarrassment while picking up her deck.

"I'm so sorry, I don't normally do that."

"Doesn't matter." Yuri told her. "Come with me." Lilly nodded following him. They continued walking through out the halls of Duel Academy eventually reaching a huge door.

Opening it Yuri called, "Professor." A man in a purple suit with a metallic plate on his head turned to them.

"Yuri, what is it?"

"I like to introduce you to this girl who is certainly impressive." Yuri smirked gesturing to Lilly. The Professor turned to her with a surprised expression. "You impressed Yuri, interesting." Lilly blushed before Yuri added, "Defeated an Obelisk Force member, and not even having a single Fusion Card."

"No Fusion Cards? Professor may I request something?" asked a young man walking into the room. "Oh, I finished the assignment as instructed."

They turned to see who walked in.

It was a young man with a red blazer and brown hair smiling.

The man noticed Yuri and nodded slightly. "Yuri."

Yuri nodded back rolling his eyes, "Jaden."

Jaden turned to the Professor. "Professor, would it be alright if I took her under my wing? With your permission of course." Lilly looked surprised before turning to the Professor.

The Professor looked at him thoughtfully. "Even among our best duelists your skill with Fusion Summoning is unmatched, very well."

Lilly at that walked over to Jaden, and offered a hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and smiled. "Trust me, you'll be even stronger with my help." Lilly nodded taking that in.

The Professor thought seeing the girl, _'So Dawn's Fusion Self has shown herself...'_

Yuri meanwhile was staring at Lilly thoughtfully. _'There's something about her, but what is it?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension..._

A girl that has green hair, and having on simple white clothing was walking down a street. Hearing some humming she looked over, and sees a Duel Runner streaking to her. She screamed and tried to run from what she assumed was Sector Security only to trip and fall to the ground just as the Duel Runner stopped in front of her.

"Oh man, hey are you alright?" the rider asked her nervously. "Are you ok?" She looked, and sees it wasn't Sector Security, and sighed in relief, "I... I thought you were Sector Security..."

"What, no. My name's Yugo." the rider smiled offering his hand. "I'm really sorry about scaring you. Hey I have an idea, why don't you let me make it up to you by letting you stay with my best friend and me for a while."

Suddenly Yugo smacked himself in the head.

"Oh wait, you probably want to get back to your parents. Well at least let me give you a ride."

The girl looked down at that. Yugo's eyes widened before he knelt down and gently hugged the girl to try and comfort her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Though now you have to come with me and Rin, we won't let you be on your own." he whispered to her. The girl hugged him back.

"Come on, lets get going." Yugo grinned as he got on the Duel Runner and waited for the girl to get on too. She nervously got on before blinking, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself... I'm Alex..."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Yugo smiled looking over his shoulder and smiling warmly. "Don't worry, you'll love Rin. She's amazing."

With that Yugo rode off making sure not to go too fast for Alex. Alex looked around as she sees that they were speeding around the city. Eventually they reached a small building.

"Here we are, home sweet home. It isn't much, but it's a roof over our heads and a place to work on this." Yugo smiled as he drove the Duel Runner into a small side garage. Alex looked around before saying, "S-Sorry Yugo... I don't mean to intrude..." "You're not intruding, you're more than welcome." Yugo smiled offering his hand. "You want to meet Rin?"

Alex slowly took his head, and blushed shyly. Yugo walked up before opening the door. "Rin, I'm back!" A girl that has green hair looked over to them. Alex shyly hid behind Yugo. The older girl noticed before crouching down. "Hey, are you ok?" Alex blushed before admitting, "I... I am shy..." Yugo and the older girl exchanged a look before they both smiled.

"That's ok, my name's Rin." the older girl smiled before gently offering her hand. "Can we be friends?" Alex looked at her hand before slowly taking smiled.

Rin smiled.

"Being shy isn't a bad thing, and I can tell you're a kind girl Alex." Yugo told her.

Alex blushed as she bring out a kind smile to Rin, "I'm... I'm Alex." "It's nice to meet you Alex." Rin said with a smile. Alex nodded as Yugo sees she has a deck. "Huh, Alex you're a duelist?" he asked her. Alex nodded shyly, "I... I was from the Tops 2 weeks ago. But I gotten kicked out when I couldn't pay the rent."

"What?" Rin asked in horror.

"That's horrible, I promise that will never happen to you again." Yugo told her. "As long as you're here you can stay with me and Rin for as long as you want. "I... I don't mean to be a bother to..." Alex trailed off. Rin took Alex's hands. "You're not a bother at all."

Alex looked at her. Rin knelt down again and hugged Alex. "You're welcome to stay here with us as long as you need." Alex couldn't help it, and started crying in Rin's arms. Rin held her gently. "Its ok, it's ok Alex." Alex continued sobbing in Rin's arms before falling asleep. Rin held her before looking up at Yugo.

"The Tops are monsters, kicking a little girl like her out. That's it, the three of us are going to win the Friendship Cup and change things for the better." Yugo declared looking at the duel runner. Rin nodded in agreement before asking, "Yugo this will sound strange... But are you also feeling a little vibe from Alex?"

"Yeah, I am." Yugo answered. "I don't know what it is but I definitely do." Rin nodded as they continued looking at the sleeping girl in Rin's arms. The two of them smiled before Rin gently carried Alex and laid her down gently before tucking her in. Alex smiled in her before mumbling, "Mommy?"

Rin gasped turning to Yugo who was also looking at her in surprise. "Get some sleep Alex." Rin whispered gently. Alex smiled turning, and snoozing peacefully. "Mommy..." Rin said quietly before turning to Yugo. "Why does that feel so right Yugo?" "I don't know." Yugo answered turning to her.

The two of them turned back to Alex and smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Xyz Dimension..._

A girl that has short black hair, wearing a yellow coat, and having white pants was alone and she smiled "Okay guys I'm back." Then several animals came out, as she sat down smiling as they surrounded her as she softly petted a deer's head.

The animals all sat near her.

"You guys are such great friends." The girl smiled before a magpie flew to her with an apple in it's talons. She smiled accepting it, "Thanks." The magpie chirped as she giggled seeing this.

While that was happening a teenage boy, a young girl, and their parents arrived at the park, and sees her. The girl walked over. "Hi." The little girl looked over, and smiled "Hi."

The young girl smiled seeing that animals. "You're lucky that the animals like you, my name's Lulu and I love feeding the birds." "Their my best friends. I'm Terri." The little girl smiled. "Its nice to meet you Terri." Lulu smiled before looking at her family. "That's my mom, my dad, and my big brother Shay." Terri waved hi to them.

The parents waved back as Shay looked at her suspiciously. "It's nice to meet you all." Terri smiled. Suddenly a few birds landed on Lulu's shoulders and started to sing causing her to smile.

"I guess we have something common Terri."

Terri giggled softly at this. "Terri, do your parents know you're out here?" asked an older man. Terri who looked like she is happy instantly went saddened hearing that.

"Terri?" Lulu asked noticing that. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't have a mommy or daddy..." Terri started to cry as the animals went to comfort her. Lulu's eyes widened and she immediately hugged Terri. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." the older man apologized.

Terri hugged Lulu back. "Dad, mom, it isn't fair Terri doesn't have a family." Lulu mentioned. "Is there anything we can do for her?" The two looked at each other. Lulu continued hugging Terri and letting her cry as her parents nodded. "We have something in mind." Her mother answered. The two girls turned to Lulu's mother.

She smiled, "Would you like to be an Obsidian, Terri?" Terri looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Be a part of our family." She answered.

Shay turned to his mother in shock as Ruri and Terri's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you think do you want to be sisters?" Lulu asked with a smile. Terri started crying hugging Lulu tight. Lulu smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright young lady welcome to the family." The man smiled. Shay looked uncertain but nodded. Terri smiled at them. "Come on, lets go home Terri." Lulu smiled offering her hand.

Terri nodded taking her hand before waving to her animal friends. The animals all looked at her happily before leaving the area. They arrived at a new house as Terri looked around. "Well, this is it." the man smiled. "Your new home. Well we need to work out some details about adopting you but as far as you're concerned, just call us your family."

Terri nodded smiling, "Thanks." Her new parents and Lulu smiled as even Shay nodded at his new youngest sister. Terri walked to a small table, and pulled out a deck looking over them. Shay and Lulu walked over.

"What kind of cards do you use?" Lulu inquired curiously. "Cards that resembles my friends." Terri smiled. "Zoodiac."

Shay nodded. "I use Raidraptors myself." "Yeah, and I use Lyrilusc cards." Lulu smiled taking out her cards. "See?"

Terri looked over Lulu's cards, and nodded. Lulu smiled hugging her sister. Terri hugged her back. Lulu closed her eyes while hugging her. _'Why do I feel like I know you Terri?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension..._

A girl with pink hair wearing a white shirt with pink shorts while having black sandals walked up to a school. _'So this is You Show Duel School...'_ She thought smiling. Suddenly the door opened and a man in a top hat and a red magicians suit using a cane walked out before noticing her. "Oh, hello there."

The girl turned smiling to him, "Hi sir." "Well you're certainly friendly." the man laughed. "What are you doing here?" "I want to enroll here." The girl smiled. "Well I'll be happy to let you enroll." the man smiled. "My name's Yusho Sakaki, and I'm always glad to see new potential Dueltainers."

The girl nodded, "I'm Stacy." "Well the pleasure is mine Stacy." Yusho replied opening the door for her. "After you." Stacy nodded walking in. As they walked in a boy with green and red hair ran up to them.

"Dad, are you going to be ready?" the boy asked excitedly. Yusho laughed, "I will be Yuya. But look here. A new student." Stacy waved at him. Yuya turned and smiled offering his hand. "Hi, I'm Yuya Sakaki." Stacy shook his head smiling, "Hi. I'm Stacy." Yusho smiled seeing the two of them getting along. "So what do I need to do?" Stacy asked."Well, there are a few forms to fill out but we can help you with that, and aside from that just remember the most important thing about Dueltaining." Yusho told her. "Have fun."

Stacy nodded before looking over a card with a soft smile. "Huh, what's that?" Yuya asked curiously. "This is my favorite monster." Stacy smiled showing him it. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer." Yuya looked at it before his eyes widened. "Whoa."

"I know right?" Stacy smiled. "Here's my favorite one, Odd-Eyes Dragon." Yuya smiled showing the card. Stacy looked before smiling, "Whoa he looks really cool." "He really is." Yuya nodded. "Actually... can you keep a secret?"

"A secret?" Stacy asked curiously. Yuya nodded looking at Odd-Eyes. Stacy soon asked surprised, "You can too?" "Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion. "Can what?" "Can hear the spirits of your monsters." Stacy clarified. "Well... not all of them, just Odd-Eyes. I think he's alive." Yuya admitted. "You can hear them, that's really cool." Stacy nodded agreeing.

That's when a girl with pink hair, and an older woman with blonde hair walked up to them. "Yoko, Zuzu." Yusho nodded seeing them. "It's good to see you." the blonde woman smiled. "Oh, and who are you?" "I'm Stacy." Stacy smiled. "I want to enroll here in You Show."

"Really, that's wonderful news." Yoko smiled. "I'm sure Skip will be happy to hear that."

Stacy nodded.

"Well, lets get you enrolled then Stacy." Yusho smiled.

"Yes Mr. Sakaki." Stacy smiled. Yusho just chuckled as they walked down the hall. They see a red hair man was looking over some paper work. "Shuzo, are you busy?" Yusho inquired.

Skip looked over before saying, "Oh no Yusho I ain't. What is it?""We have a potential new student." Yusho smiled. "Stacy, meet Skip Boyle, the principal of You Show."

Stacy waved to Skip. "A new student, well why didn't you say so?" Skip asked. "I am Stacy sir." Stacy smiled. Skip smiled back. "Well it's great to have you as a student." Stacy nodded smiling. Yuya and Zuzu smiled hearing that. "So what forms do I have to fill?" Stacy asked. Skip nodded handing them to her. "Normal things, name, age, nothing complicated and we can help if you need it."

Stacy nodded filling the forms in.

"Yuzu, does she feel familiar at all?" Yuya asked.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah." Zuzu nodded. Yuya nodded back. "It feels like we've met before. I just don't know where."

And so that marks as all four. Lilly of Fusion now being trained by Jaden, and submitted to Duel Academy. Alex of Synchro now living with Rin, and Yugo to make peace with the Tops, and the Commons. Terri of Xyz now settling with Lulu, and Shay's family as a Obsidian. And now Stacy of Standard who is now a Student of You Show Duel School intend on being a Dueltainer with the teachings of You Show.

What will happen with these four ladies now that their settling down?

* * *

 **bopdog111: Alright guys we now saw about Dawn's four incarnations settling down.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course all good things must come to an end, as unfortunate as that is.**

 **bopdog111: Agreed next time we will see the birth of Pendulum where both Stacy, and Yuya will defend Yusho's honor against the Sledgehammer.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right though beating the Sledgehammer won't be easy. These two are going to have a tough fight on their hands if they want to take him down.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter. Oh, and before we forget what do you think Bopdog, three OCs can join the Lancers?**

 **bopdog111: We will have to find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Well if you want your OC included you have until the formation of the Lancers to submit.**

 **bopdog111: Agreed. See you guys next time!**


	3. Stacy's Pendulum Begins!

**bopdog111: Howdy there guys! Chapter 3 is here already!**

 **Ulrich362: When you get on a roll I guess this is what they mean.**

 **bopdog111: Well right here is 3 years after the four girls met the Yu-Boys, and Bracelet Girls which is percisly is where the events take place, and is also the first episode of the anime here.**

 **Ulrich362: But wait you're probably thinking, that means Yuri's already captured Rin and Ruri for the Professor and you would be right about that. Though that leaves the obvious question of what happened to Alex and Terri. Well Bopdog, want to answer that one or should we leave the readers in suspense over the fate of these two young girls for a bit longer?**

 **bopdog111: Suspense, and surprises are always good to have in stories like this. So we will leave that un-answered for now.**

 **Ulrich362: Works for me, and with that out of the way its time for the Pendulum to be born.**

 **Disclaimer: Me, and Ulrich362 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V but we do own the OCs!**

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _It had been a month since Stacy was enrolled into You Show, and lately something mysterious, and heart-breaking happened._

 _"Well the championship was suppose to start 1 hour ago, and the champion Yusho Sakaki still hasn't show up to protect his title!" The announcer cried. "What's going on, dad where are you?" Yuya asked nervously._

 _Finally fed up the opponent known as the Sledgehammer yelled "Yusho Sakaki has chickened out!"_

 _The crowd went wild at the news at this._

 _Stacy ran up, and yelled "You take that back Yusho is no chicken!"_

 _"Then where is he little girl?" the Sledgehammer questioned. "If he didn't chicken out than why isn't he here dueling me?"_

 _"I don't know he might be late!" Stacy yelled as Yuya ran beside her._

 _"My dad is no chicken let me duel him!" Yuya yelled as Yoko took him in her arms._

 _"Yuya calm down." Yoko told him as he struggled in her arms._

 _"I'm not scared! Duel me instead!" Yuya cried as tears ran down his face as Stacy grunted looking over._

* * *

 _Flashback ended..._

It was 3 years since the incident of the disappearance of Yusho to where both Stacy, and Yuya promised to avenge Yusho's honor one day. Lately they have been helping Skip, and Zuzu with You Show, and they got several fans to where they met three kids named Fredrick, Allie, and their newest addition Tate.

Stacy also started to get feelings for Tate to which he notices sometimes, and she always back off not admitting she likes him. Right now it was where they are witnessing a duel done by Yuya, and his friend Gong.

Yuya: 4000

Gong: 2600

Gong ? Turn:

"Alright Yuya, I sacrifice my Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler and my Superheavy Samurai Swordsman in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode." Gong declared as a huge metal like samurai with 3500 defense points appeared. "Now fight me like a real duelist!"

"It's showtime! Ladies, gentlemen, and Gong how 'bout I kick things off this round's entertainment with some Carnival Craving Hippos!" Yuya cried now older riding on a hippo monster jumping on a rooftop playing a spell. "Get hopping hippos!

Three different colored hippos appeared dancing in front of Yuya.

"Again?" Zuzu asked in annoyance from a different room. "Stacy, when is he going to take things seriously?"

Stacy shrugged a bit before giggling, "You gotta admit he sure is silly, and that's why I like him!"

Zuzu just sighed. "You two are way too similar, it's kind of scary."

That was when they noticed that the simulator started to static to which Yuya having not noticed calling, "You Hippos sure know how to have a good time!" Everything in the room vanished with him in the air. He panicked trying to avoid hurting himself as they see he fell to the ground wincing. "...Ouch."

"Yuya you alright?" Stacy asked worried.

"I think so, what happened?" Yuya asked.

"The System broke down again!" Zuzu fumed. "Yuya what do you have to say for yourself?"

Yuya then made a funny face at her to which Stacy laughed a bit.

"Figures..." Zuzu disdainfully muttered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Oh man if the Arc System, and my hot-blooded coaching are ruined the students will leave!" Skip panicked. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok." Stacy smiled.

"You always know when to say stuff like that Stacy." Skip told her.

Yuya groaned placing his goggles over his eyes, "Aw man I was about to unveil my best Dueltaining Moves when the system went down!" "Yuya, you need to focus on dueling." Zuzu scolded. "You don't take anything seriously."

Yuya moved to leave only to bump into Gong, "Ouch... Is that you Gong or did someone placed a boulder here?"

"Not funny Yuya, Zuzu's right you need to start taking this more seriously." Gong told him.

Yuya removed his goggles showing they had red marks from the bumping, and only grinned "Well their isn't anything wrong with my Dueltaining as long as the audience is laughing."

"That's right." Stacy agreed. "Yuya makes people smile and that's..."

"Yuya, they're laughing at you not with you. They see you as a clown not a duelist." Zuzu interjected.

"When Yusho was on the field he has all the fans smiling." Gong told him. "He made Dueltaining, entertaining. Your duels are usually just embarrassing!"

"Well if you ask me my dad's last duel was also embarrassing." Yuya grinned at him.

That's when Stacy looked down. "He's coming back right?"

"I know he will Stacy." Yuya answered before the door opened showing a man wearing shades, and having on a yellow, and black uniform.

"Oh I do hope I not intruding." The man apologized.

"Not at all, what do we owe the visit?" Skip inquired.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter." The man introduced. "Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

"The Sledgehammer?" Stacy asked in shock.

The thought entered Yuya, and Stacy's minds all the way back to where they see Yusho's disqualification, and the Sledgehammer's default victory.

"Yes, you see he's issued a tag dueling challenge." Nico explained. "To Yuya Sakaki, and Stacy."

"You're inviting us to duel the Sledgehammer?" Yuya asked shocked as Stacy was stunned.

"He challenged you both." Nico told them. "Though he's being rather quiet about his own partner. So what do you say, do we have a match?"

Yuya, and Stacy looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Forget it I won't let them take part of this match!" Skip yelled.

"What?" Stacy asked in surprise. "But he insulted Yusho, we have to duel him."

"I won't let you, and Yuya be humiliated!" Skip answered to her.

"But... we can't let him insult Yusho." Stacy argued.

"I see, well thank you for your time." Nico noted before pausing. "Oh, did I forget to mention that if they win the Leo Duel School will provide the latest Solid Vision Technology?" That instantly changed Skip's mind, "You've got a deal!"

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked him with a paper fan.

"Poor Skip." Stacy winced. "Glad to hear it." Nico smiled. "You just said you would never let them duel the Sledgehammer!" Zuzu scolded at her father.

"But for the good of the school..."

"What about for the good of Yuya, and Stacy?"

"Huh, where's Yuya go?" Stacy asked suddenly.

They looked around seeing he's gone.

"Just like his old man." Nico remarked.

Stacy soon ran off to find Yuya.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Stacy soon finds Yuya was sitting on a rail staring at his swinging Pendulum with his goggles on his eyes. "Yuya?" Yuya turned to her and smiled. "Oh, hey Stacy." "Are you alright?" Stacy asked worried. When Yuya wears his goggles over his eyes she knows he's upset about something.

"I'm just thinking, I miss him Stacy." Yuya admitted. "Why did he leave?"

It was strange, but Zuzu and Stacy were two of the only people Yuya really felt comfortable sharing his concerns with.

Stacy looked over at his Pendulum before telling him, "You remember what he said. Try to laugh when you feel like crying, and give a smile when things goes down." Yuya smiled. "Yeah, he did say that. Thanks Stacy."

Stacy smiled leaning on him. "You know sometimes I feel like your the father I never had."

Yuya turned to her and chuckled. "Funny, I sort of feel the same way. Well not the same way exactly but you know what I mean."

Stacy chuckled back before grinning mischeviously. "Yuya?" "Yeah?" he asked. "Tag your it!" Stacy tapped his nose before running off. "Huh, wait what are..." he started before grinning. "Oh get back here."

With that he started laughing running after her.

Stacy begun laughing as she continued to run away from Yuya, "You can't catch me!"

Suddenly Yuya jumped and landed in front of her. "I'm still older than you and can move faster Stacy. Oh, and tag."

As he said that Yuya gently bopped her on the top of the head.

Stacy grinned running after him.

* * *

 _The day of the duel..._

Skip, Zuzu, and Gong ran in as Nico announced, "Alright everyone the tag duel of the century is about to begin! Three years ago the champion Yusho Sakaki did not show up in his duel against the Sledgehammer will now his only son Yuya, and one of his best students Stacy will try to erase that disgrace but we don't know what surprises the Sledgehammer, and his partner has in store!"

As Nico said that the Sledgehammer and a young man in a suit walked up.

"It's an honor to be dueling alongside the greatest Dueltainer of them all." the young man said calmly. "Though I doubt this duel will last very long, I'll try to enjoy it while I can."

"Well young man would you care to introduce yourself?" Nico asked him.

"Jason Stones, and I ask that everyone watching remember that the weak must be offered to the strong in this duel." the young man stated. "In this case, Yuya Sakaki and Stacy shall fall before us in due time."

"Do you two think they will show up?" Zuzu asked Skip, and Gong.

"I hope so." Skip answered nervously.

secs ago"And now everyone time to activate the field the Castle of Chaos!" Nico announced holding a card up.

* * *

 _Castle of Chaos_

 _Action Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

The castle appeared as the Sledgehammer and Jason rose up to the balcony looking out over the field.

"Where are they?" Jason questioned. "Did they run away?"

"Their not even gonna show?" A audience member asked.

"Guess like father like son." Another guessed.

"And in another's case like teacher like student." Another remarked.

"Oh man, I should have known this would happen." Skip frowned.

"This must be a joke." The Sledgehammer said disgruntled as he and Jason were unaware two clowns were behind them doing funny faces. "I was hoping to bring that coward Yusho out so I can be the Ultimate King but now his own son, and best student won't show up."

"Huh, who are they?" asked someone in the audience.

"I have no idea, clowns?" someone else guessed.

"Please don't tell me they are..." Zuzu stopped in disbelief.

"They are." Gong finished in equal disbelief.

Soon the crowd started clamoring telling the Sledgehammer, and Jason to turn around. The two of them turned around seeing the clowns.

"What the, who are you two?" Jason asked in shock. "Don't tell me the circus came to town?" The Sledgehammer asked as they bowed to them.

"It didn't." The boy clown grinned. "We're your opponents." The girl clown grinned.

"Wait, then you two are..." Jason started in shock. They pulled off the masks, and hats showing they are Yuya, and Stacy.

"Yuya..." Yuya started.

"And Stacy." Stacy continued.

"Fearless, entertaining, and amazing we are the two duelists of the Duel Spectacular!" The two cried in unison posing in stature.

"If this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny." Jason told them. "Though since you're here we can crush you."

"Well let's how nasty as you two smell." Yuya grinned getting ready.

"I mean come on what stinks?" Stacy grinned getting set. "Keep laughing you two, we'll be laughing when we win." Jason told them.

With that said, and done the four duelists got set.

'Be careful you two.' Yuzu thought nervously.

secs ago"Alright now duelists get your hands set, and battle!" Nico announced as they got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Yuya & Stacy: 8000**

 **Sledgehammer & Jason: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya grinned, "Alright welcome to the Duel Spectacular! For my first trick I am gonna make a spectacular getaway!"

"And I am doing the same!" Stacy grinned as she, and Yuya took some zipline zipping down to the ground.

"Running away already?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"And to help our escape I'll summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya grinned as a small hippo appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Hip Hippo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

Landing on it's back Stacy cried, "Help Sledgehammer, Jason why not you two try, and catch us!?" Before the hippo galloped off carrying Yuya, and Stacy.

The Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"This is embarrassing." the Sledgehammer noted before smirking. "Let me show you two a real monster, I activate the spell card Feast of the Wild LV5!"

* * *

 _Feast of the Wind LV5_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand, but their effects are negated._

* * *

"This allows me to summon two level five monsters from my hand."

As he said that, Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Swamp Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

 _Lava Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

""Now I'll release both of them in order to summon the all powerful Battleguard King!"

What appeared was a huge warrior roaring wielding a huge club.

* * *

 _Battleguard King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now then, Battleguard King attack his hippo." the Sledgehammer declared.

The king charged, and smacked it's club on them.

"Ow that outta leave a mark on..." Nico begun before what ran from the smoke was Yuya, and Stacy with Hip Hippo unharmed.

"What, how did you dodge that?" Jason asked in shock.

Yuya grinned. "Just before the attack hit Stacy activated the Action Spell, Evasion to negate the attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Well your luck runs out because Battleguard King can attack twice." the Sledgehammer revealed. "Now destroy that Hip Hippo."

"Oh no not again!" Stacy cried as Yuya reached out, and grabbed something before crying, "I play the Action Miracle! This allows Hip Hippo to stay, and halved all damage!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved.__

* * *

The attack hit as they cried out. **(Yuya & Stacy: 6900)**

"Your monster survived this turn, I set one card and end my move." the Sledgehammer stated.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Alright then it's Dracoformer Stacy's play through!" Stacy drew her card, and grinned.

"Dracoformer?" Jason questioned.

"Stacy uses Dracoslayer, and Dracoverlord cards so she altered the word 'performer' in her image!" Yuya grinned.

"Dracoslayer and Dracoverlord." the Sledgehammer noted thoughtfully.

secs ago"And to start things off I will summon out Vector, the Dracoverlord!" Stacy grinned as a dragon like fiend appeared in place with only 1850 attack points.

* * *

 _Vector, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Your new monster is too weak to be a threat." Jason pointed out.

"Well now I'll remove Vector from play to call on a proud-full Dragon!" Stacy cried as Vector vanished. "Take to the field Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The metallic version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared on the field roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".__

* * *

"Even that monster is too weak, Battleguard King outmatches him by 200 points." the Sledgehammer told her.

Stacy hopped on it before calling, "Well it's special ability outta knock your lights out! Once every turn I can summon a dragon from my deck or graveyard to also take the stage! So let's welcome one of my favs the great Master Gem, the Dracoslayer!"

A dragon like warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Gem, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

"Next up is Galaxy Wrath!" Stacy grinned.

* * *

 _Galaxy Wrath_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase 1: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"So in exchange for giving up my battle phase I can summon another dragon from the hand! Such as Luster Gem, the Dracoslayer!"

Another dragon like fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Master Gem, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"Incredible, three powerful dragons on her first turn." Nico announced.

"And here's also where it's get pretty exciting! The spell, Dragonic Tactics!" Stacy grinned.

* * *

 _Dragonic Tactics_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 Dragon monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 8 Dragon monster from your Deck._

* * *

Yuya explained grinning, "What that does is allows Dracoformer Stacy to sacrifice two dragons, and summon a level 8 Dragon straight to the field!"

"Another dragon?" Jason asked in shock. "But your hand is empty."

"It allows me to do it from the deck!" Stacy grinned.

"Um... was Stacy this strong before?" Yuzu asked.

"She might have a good hand." Gong answered.

"Then who are you summoning?" the Sledgehammer asked.

"One of the most protective dragons in the fightcard yet! Armed Protector Dragon in defense mode!" A fish like dragon appeared roaring crossing his fins.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Yuya grinned seeing Stacy's dragons.

"That rolls up the curtain." Stacy grinned. "Let's see what you two can do against me, and Yuya's talent here!"

Jason 1st Turn:

Jason drew his card and smirked. "I told the crowd before that the weak must be swallowed by the strong, and this is what I mean. I summon Kuriboh in attack mode."

The small monster appeared.

* * *

 _Kuriboh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: You can discard this card; you take no battle damage from that battle (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"Is this suppose to be a joke?" An audience member asked not happy.

They begun to boo Jason.

"Patience people, next I play Multiply, sacrificing my Kuriboh for four Kuriboh Tokens." Jason continued as the Kuriboh's appeared.

* * *

 _Multiply_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 face-up "Kuriboh"; Special Summon as many "Kuriboh Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200) as possible, in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"Now this next monster can only be summoned by sending four level one monsters to my graveyard, which as you all can see I do indeed have."

secs ago"Four level 1 monsters?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Now I sacrifice them all in order to summon Dystopia the Despondent!" Jason declared.

secs agoThe four Kuriboh's vanished as what appeared was a black man with a huge shield on his back looking quite mean towarding over the castle.

* * *

 _Dystopia the Despondent_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _ _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or Graveyard) by sending 4 face-up Level 1 monsters you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Other monsters you control cannot attack. During either player's Battle Step, once per battle involving this card: You can banish 1 Level 1 monster from your Graveyard; until the end of the Damage Step, this card is unaffected by other cards' effects, also it cannot be destroyed by battle.__

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait wait 5000 attack points!?" Stacy cried in major shock as Yuya himself looked completely stunned.

"That's correct, now I'll set two cards and have Dystopia attack your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Jason smirked. "This is what real power looks like."

Dystopia attacked hard.

Stacy hurried grabbing an Action Card.

"Go ahead, it won't help." Jason smirked.

"I play the Action Spell, Evasion to negate your attack!" Stacy cried.

"Weren't you listening, it won't help you. Once per turn if Dystopia battles I can banish a level one monster from my graveyard to render all effects against him worthless." Jason smirked. "So this weak Kuriboh allows Dystopia to attack without your Action Spell doing a thing to stop him."

Stacy looked shocked before trying to reach another but soon Dystopia's fist smacked her dragon as it roared in agony shattering as Stacy screamed falling to the ground.

 **(Yuya & Stacy: 4700)**

"That ends my turn, Dystopia doesn't allow other monsters to attack." Jason explained.

Stacy continued screaming falling to the ground. Yuya jumped and caught her before the two of them landed on Armed Protector Dragon. "Are you ok?" Stacy breathed, "Oh boy that wasn't fun... Sorry Yuya I lost us a ton of points."

"It's ok." Yuya smiled. "Don't worry."

"You can always give up now." Jason stated. "With Dystopia and Battleguard King there's no way we can lose."

* * *

 **Yuya & Stacy: 4700**

 **The Sledgehammer & Jason: 8000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Not a chance!" Yuya drew, and grinned seeing it was Odd-Eyes Dragon. "Oh yeah!"

"Draw something useful?" the Sledgehammer taunted. "It won't help you."

Yuya's face appear on the screen as he cried **"Your attention please! My next move is about to be a show stopper! As some of you may know, if I tribute my Hip Hippo right now it will count as two monsters!"** Yuya, and Stacy got off as the Hippo ran out, as Yuya said **"It's one of Hip Hippo's favorite tricks! Go for it buddy!"** The Hippo jumped.

The Hippo vanished as Yuya, and Stacy was falling down, but he cried **"Now please welcome..."** They took off their Jester outfits showing their real outfit before saying **"One of the main attractions! One of the wonders of the Dragon world, the main spectacular, Odd-Eyes Dragon!"** A red, and white dragon, with green eyes, and a gold head piece appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes." Stacy smiled seeing the monster.

"Here comes the fun part!" Yuya called out as they landed on Odd-Eyes Dragon's back.

"Fun part, your dragon is weaker than both of our monsters." Jason pointed out.

"And don't you repeat your spineless old man's words." the Sledgehammer stated.

"My dad wasn't scared of you two!" Yuya cried offended.

"Then why did he run away?" Jason questioned.

"We don't know, but he would've beaten you easy, and I'll prove it by taking you down all the moves my dad taught us!" Yuya told him.

The Sledgehammer however said "Grr... you keep talking about game but your dragon cannot lay a claw on Battleguard King!"

Yuya grinned before calling, "But after I use this spell here, it would be a different story! Wonder Balloons!"

* * *

 _Wonder Balloons_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; place 1 counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses 1000 ATK for each counter that was on this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wonder Balloons?" Jason questioned.

"Just watch." Stacy smiled.

The moment Yuya activated that card, a box with question marks on it appeared in front of Battleguard King while Yuya ran around the field grabbing Action Cards and sending them to his graveyard.

"Each time I send a card in my hand to the graveyard Wonder Balloon adds one more Balloon, and then by sending Wonder Balloon to the graveyard one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points for each balloon." Yuya explained before snapping as the Wonder Balloon card was destroyed. "So Battleguard King loses 3000 attack points, bringing him down to zero."

The smoke cleared revealing that Battleguard King was trapped in balloons. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Zero attack points?" Jason asked in shock.

"Now I see that you've been playing games with us from the very beginning." The Sledgehammer said a bit annoyed that his monster's attack points are all for naught.

Yuya held up his Pendulum as he said "It was risky but, I knew the duel would swing my way." Soon everyone was cheering for him. Yuya thought smiled _'The crowd's got our backs, just like how they got my dad's during his duels!'_ "Alright Odd-Eyes, let's excite the crowd even more!" Yuya called. "Hey when Odd-Eyes decrowns your king you take half it's attack points as damage!"

"Half its' attack points, so with 2500 points of battle damage and 1500 points from that effect we'll lose half our life points!" Jason realized in shock.

Yuya grinned while saying "I can reach us one step closer in one blast. Alright Odd-Eyes! Get set to strike take down, Battleguard King! Spiral Flame!" As Yuya said that, Odd-Eyes Dragon launched a stream of red fire towards Battleguard King enveloping it in flames.

The blast struck creating a massive explosion before fading to reveal Battleguard King survived.

"Nice try, but you two aren't the only ones who can use Action Spells." Jason smirked revealing a Miracle card.

"What?" Stacy asked in horror.

"Oh, and it shows why the Sledgehammer's partner is the best!" Nico announced. **(The Sledgehammer & Jason: 6750)**

"That's not all, since we took damage I can play the trap Battleguard Rage to give Battleguard King 2000 more attack points!" the Sledgehammer added.

* * *

 _Battleguard Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Battleguard" monster you control. It gains 2000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Battleguard King:_ ** _(_** _ **ATK: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

 _'So at the end of this turn...'_ Stacy thought grunted. _'Two 5000 hitters!'_

"Still think you can turn this around?" Jason questioned.

"I end my turn." Yuya said in frustration before the Wonder Balloon card wore off and Battleguard King regained its attack points. **(ATK: 2000 + 3000 = 5000)**

"Oh, and in case you were wondering how Battleguard King can attack while Dystopia the Despondent is in play, my trap card Effect Lock is the answer, it lets me or the Sledgehammer choose to activate or deactivate Dystopia's abilities whenever we want." Jason revealed.

* * *

 _Effect Lock_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: Equip this card to it. You can negate or unnegate the effects the equipped monster on your field whenever you want. When the equipped monster is destroyed destroy this card._

* * *

"Oh crud." Yuya grunted.

The Sledgehammer 2nd Turn:

"Alright, now to get rid of your dragons Battleguard King attacks Odd-Eyes Dragon and Armed Protector Dragon." the Sledgehammer declared.

Yuya,and Stacy turned and started running off on Odd-Eyes Dragon. "You won't get away!"

Their reaching for an Action Card before both their dragons were hit roaring in agony while the two cried out landing hard on the ground. **(Yuya & Stacy: 2200)**

"Thanks to the effect of Battleguard Rage your monsters return to your hand." the Sledgehammer revealed. "Then the spell Battleguard Magic restores our life points equal to half the attack points of your Odd-Eyes Dragon."

* * *

 _Battleguard Magic_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain LP equal to half its ATK._

* * *

 **(The Sledgehammer & Jason: 8000)**

"Now I end my turn with one facedown card."

"Could things get worse?" Zuzu asked very concerned how Stacy, and Yuya could pull off a victory.

"I don't know." Gong admitted. "Hopefully not."

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy slowly got up looking up at the two 5000 attack point monsters. Yuya turned to her uncertainly.

Stacy drew, and said "I'll play Trade-In!"

* * *

 _Trade-In_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.__

* * *

"By discarding Armed Protector Dragon I can draw 2 cards." She drew twice before saying, "One such as Graceful Charity."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"Draw as many cards as you want, it won't change a thing." the Sledgehammer smirked.

She drew three times before showing the two she's discarding to be Darkblaze Dragon, and Alexandrite Dragon discarding them. Jason and the Sledgehammer just watched her.

"Next up is Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Rebron_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And I'll use it to revive the Darkblaze Dragon I discarded!" A black dragon appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Darkblaze Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: Its ATK and DEF become double its original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"A dragon with 1200 attack points, that's a joke right?" Jason asked.

"When it's summoned from the graveyard it's attack, and defense points are doubled!" Stacy cried. **(ATK: 1200 x 2 = 2400/DEF: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**

"Even doubled your dragon is so weak the moment it attacks you'll lose the duel." the Sledgehammer told her.

"I know. Next off I play Dragon Heart!" Stacy cried. "So now like it's giving energy of the dragons by discarding Master Peace, Cave Dragon, and Spear Dragon Darkblaze gets 1000 points stronger!"

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.__

* * *

 **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**

Then she ran to a Action Card.

"What are you doing?" Jason questioned.

She grabbed one before calling, "Next I'll play Delta Zero!"

* * *

 _Delta Zero_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 level 7 Monster: Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

"So now as long as I control a level 7 or higher monster Dystopia's attack points are all the way to zero!"

"What?" Jason asked in shock.

 _Dystopia:_ ** _(ATK: 5000 - 5000 = 0)_**

"Fine, even if you attack Dystopia we'll still have 4600 life points and Battleguard King can finish you both." the Sledgehammer stated. "Actually once Darkblaze destroys Dystopia you take his original attack points as damage!" Stacy grinned.

"What?" Jason asked in shock. "But that means..."

"8400 points of damage." Nico announced. "Is this the end of the duel?"

"Time to end this! Darkblaze attack Dystopia!" Stacy cried as the dragon fired a blast at Dystopia triggering a explosion.

The smoke faded a few seconds later revealing Dystopia had been destroyed but Jason and the Sledgehammer were still standing.

 **(The Sledgehammer & Jason: 4000)**

"Nice try, but by using the Kuriboh's Resolve trap and banishing three Kuriboh monsters with different names from my deck all damage is negated and our life points just get cut in half." Jason declared. "Too little too late."

* * *

 _Kuriboh's Reslove_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Banish 3 "Kuriboh" monsters from your deck: Negate all damage this turn. Then pay half your Life Points.__

* * *

"Oh boy seems like these two can't stay down!" Nico announced.

"That was your last chance little girl, this duel is over!" the Sledgehammer told her.

Stacy grunted looking down. _'That's all I can do... I... I... I failed Yusho, and Yuya! I'm so sorry guys...!'_

Tears started to brink in her eyes.

That was before she remembered something.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Stacy when she was younger was outside the school crying. "Huh, hey Stacy what's wrong?" Yuya asked walking up to her. Stacy looked up at him still crying._ _Yuya knelt down and hugged her._

 _"Yuya... I wish I..." Stacy continued crying._ _"You wish what?" Yuya asked holding her gently. "...I wish I have a family." Stacy revealed. Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't... I'm so sorry Stacy."_

 _That's when Yoko walked up seeing them. "Stacy, are you ok?" she asked noticing the tears. Stacy turned to her. "Mom... she doesn't have a family." Yuya explained causing Yoko's eyes to widen._

 _"Well, we're going to change that." she said calmly. "Come on, we're going home."_ _"Yoko?" Stacy asked confused still in tears. "You deserve a family, and Yusho, Yuya, and I are going to be that family." Yoko smiled hugging her._

 _Stacy widen her eyes before hugging her crying full force. "It's ok, cry as long as you need." Yoko comforted her. Stacy continued on before Yusho walked up. Yoko and Yuya explained the situation before he nodded and gently rubbed Stacy's back._ _Stacy continued before crying herself to sleep._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

 _'That's right... Me, and Yuya can't give up now... We came so far!'_ Stacy thought wiping her tears off before declaring. "I end my turn!"

 _Darkblaze:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 1000 = 2400)_**

Jason 2nd Turn:

"This duel is over, Battleguard King attack Darkblaze Dragon and wipe out their life points!" Jason declared.

The Battleguard roared attacking as Stacy grabbed an Action Card. "It may not be enough but I play the Action Spell, Sunshine Smile to give Darkblaze 400 attack points!"

* * *

 _Sunshine Smile_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Darkblaze: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

"Your Life Points are still low enough!" Jason cried.

"Who said I was using just 1!?" Stacy cried playing another.

 _Darkblaze: **(ATK: 2800 + 400 = 3200)**_

"Fine, Battleguard King still destroys your monster." the Sledgehammer stated as Darkblaze Dragon was destroyed and reappeared in Stacy's hand as the two cried out.

 **(Yuya & Stacy: 0400)**

"You survived the turn, but you won't be so lucky next round. I end my turn." Jason stated.

* * *

 **Yuya & Stacy: 0400**

 **Sledgehammer & Jason: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya slowly gets up breathing in, and out. "Yuya, we can still win right?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll..." Yuya started before pausing. _'Who am I kidding, I only have monsters in my hand. I guess taking dad's place really was impossible.'_ Suddenly his Pendulum started glowing as a light enveloped him and Stacy.

"What the?" Zuzu asked they covered their eyes.

That was before Yuya sees two cards, and Odd-Eyes Dragon transformed to new cards as Stacy sees several of her cards are evolving.

 _'What's going on?'_ Stacy thought in confusion.

"I use my scale 1 Timegazer Magician and my scale 8 Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared placing the two cards on his duel disc as his monsters rose from the ground in pillars of light.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"The what?" Jason questioned in shock.

"Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya declared. Everyone just stared in awe. "Now I call on, Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried, as a snake, a sword like fish, and a new evolved Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Sword Fish_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Is this something You Show isn't telling anyone about?" Gong asked.

"No we never done this." Skip said in awe.

 _'Yuya, Stacy.'_ Zuzu thought in awe.

"Now I activate Performapal Whip Snake's effect, the attack and defense points of Battleguard King are swapped!" Yuya stated. "Then Performapal Sword Fish reduces Battleguard King's attack points by another 600!"

 _B_ _attleguard King:_ ** _(ATK: 1100 - 600 = 500/DEF: 5000)_**

Stacy, and Yuya hopped on Odd-Eyes as Yuya cried, "By the way whenever Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a level 5 or above monster you two take double the damage!" "Since 2000 are coming your way that equals up to 4000!" Stacy cheered.

"That's what you think, I play the trap card Battleguard Howling." the Sledgehammer countered. "Since you're attack a Battleguard your monster is returned to your hand and you take his attack points as damage."

* * *

 _Battleguard Howling_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; return that target to the hand, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"I'll play Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability!" Yuya declared. "As your targeting a Pendulum Monster with a trap he negates, and re-sets it!"

The trap was set facedown again.

"Then how about this, I use the Action Spell Evasion!" Jason declared.

"I'll play Stargazer Magician's Pendulum ability!" Yuya declared. "As your targeting a Pendulum Monster with a spell he negates, and re-sets it!"

The Action card was set as the blast struck Battleguard King destroying it.

* * *

 **Yuya & Stacy: 0400**

 **The Sledgehammer & Jason: 0000**

 **Yuya and Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

Odd-Eyes landed as Yuya cried "Odd-Eyes good job! That was perfect! You too Stacy!"

The screen shows Yuya, and Stacy before the word 'WIN' appear on it.

The crowd immediately started cheering for both of them.

Yuya, and Stacy were set softly on the stage. "Huh?" Yuya looked around. "You won!" The two looked seeing Yoko, Zuzu, Gong, and a crying Skip. "Your father would be so proud of you Yuya, and Stacy!" Yoko cried to him. "You show them Yuya!" Zuzu cried. "Even Gong is impressed!" Gong said.

Skip cried "Their our star players!" Yuya, and Stacy smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, there you have it with Stacy and Yuya avenging their father and defeating Jason and the Sledgehammer.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah! Next off we will see just how Alex is doing once Yuri captured Rin.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, so you can look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Alex's Synchro Journey!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Glad to be back on this after Easter. Hope you guys had a fun Easter.**

 **Ulrich362: That goes to you too Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well here is Alex's time with Yugo, and Rin before the latter was taken by Yuri. It shows of what happened the day after Alex called Rin mommy, and we will see what happens from here on there.**

 **Ulrich362: They have no idea what's going to happen, but the good times will last for a little while right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a day after Yugo and Rin met Alex and took her in their care. Alex opened her eyes slowly, and yawned. The sounds of people working on a machine entered her ears.

 _'This is loud...'_ She thought before walking to the sound. Yugo and Rin were working on their duel runner only for Rin to notice her.

"Oh, did we wake you up?" she asked. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Alex told her before yawning. Rin chuckled walking over to her. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Alex nodded rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. Yugo put down a wrench before walking over. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go grab some stuff, anything in particular you want?"

"Healthy stuff." Alex answered. Yugo nodded before walking off.

"Um... Alex can I ask you something?" Rin asked her. Alex looked at her nodding rubbing her left eye.

"Well... when you went to sleep last night you... called me mommy."

Alex widen her eyes before asking, "Oh... I'm so sorry about that! I shouldn't have said that! Please don't be mad I mean..." Rin shook her head before gently hugging her.

"I'm not mad, it's just... did you not have a good life in the Tops?"

"Well I..." Alex trailed off.

"I understand, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. Just know that Yugo and I are here for you."

Alex with tears admitted, "I... I never had a mommy..." Rin's eyes widened in shock as she hugged Alex. "I'm so sorry. That must have been hard."

"And... And... My daddy was... was a real meanie..." Alex cried in her arms.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rin asked holding her. "I promise, Yugo might be a bit clueless and act without thinking but he's a kind person."

Alex sobbed before telling her what happened. Lately her father had only cared about business, and paid no attention to her, and seemed to only think she's only a bother in his life, and punishes her whenever she bothers him. 2 weeks ago while he, and her were in a limo on a business trip stopping for a moment that was a little muggle, and soon a robber shot her father dead, and stole the money threatening he'll do the same to her if she doesn't get out of the way.

Rin looked horrified hearing that and held Alex closer. "I'm so sorry. Nobody deserves to have that happen." Alex continued crying in her arms.

"Alex, do you want me and Yugo to be your mommy and daddy?" Rin asked. "We're not Tops and don't have much to offer compared to what you probably had before."

Alex widen her eyes looking at Rin. She was smiling gently. "I mean it, if that would make you feel a little better. You're a kind girl, I can tell and you deserve to have a family."

"Y-You really want me... To be your little girl?" Alex asked her thinking she's hearing things. "Only if you want us to be your parents." Rin answered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Alex soon started crying hugging Rin tight. She just held her rubbing her back gently.

"...Yes."

Rin nodded softly. "Then when Yugo gets home we can tell him. And don't worry I promise everything will be ok."

Alex nodded hugging her. Twenty minutes later Yugo came back holding a few bags of groceries. "I'm back!" He called.

"Welcome home daddy." Rin called.

"Hey Rin-What?" Yugo asked confused. "Daddy?" Rin nodded. "That's right."

She then explained everything that happened while he was gone.

Yugo looked shocked, and horrified hearing both of them.

Alex was sitting on a chair looking over her cards. He walked over to her. "Hey, Alex?" Alex looked over. Yugo was smiling warmly. "So, daddy huh?" Alex blushed but nodded. Yugo smiled taking out his cards. "Well, do you want to have a friendly game?"

Alex looked over before looking at her own cards before answering softly, "Well uh... I never really used these much..."

Yugo smiled. "Well as your dad it's my job to teach you, so one day the three of us can enter the Friendship Cup and win." "The what Cup?" Alex asked confused.

"The Friendship Cup, a huge dueling tournament that Rin and I were going to enter." Yugo answered before explaining their plans to enter, defeat Jack Atlas, and try to change the city.

Alex nodded asking the info before looking at her deck before smiling, "I want to help out..."

Yugo smiled putting her cards to the side and taking her hand. "I might not know the first thing about being someone's dad, but I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you and Rin safe. You have my word that I won't let anyone hurt you."

Alex hugged him hearing that. He hugged her back. "Thanks... daddy." Alex smiled. He just smiled and held her.

Rin sat on Alex's other side, and held her also.

Alex sighed softly happy.

"We might not be perfect, or even know what we're going. But from today forward we're a family." Rin whispered.

Alex smiled before grinning, "Hey mommy?" "Yeah?" Rin asked. "Tag!" Alex grinned taping her arm before beginning to run off. "Alex, don't run in here." Rin scolded. Yugo chuckled a bit. "You gotta admit Rin she sure is wild minded. We should take this outside."

She laughed. "You have a point. Ok Alex you want to play tag lets find somewhere a little less crowded ok?"

Alex nodded. The three of them then put the food away before walking out and heading to find a park.

* * *

 _3 Months later..._

Soon Alex, and the two were on summon vacation heading to a beach to have fun. While Yugo insisted on working on the Duel Runner, Rin and Alex kept telling him their are other times to work on it, and besides even he needs a break.

"Oh man, could this be a more perfect day?" Yugo asked. "The sun is shining, the water is great. You two were right we definitely needed this."

"Yeah I agree. Even since this is Alex's first time here." Rin smiled. The two of them turned to their daughter and smiled. They were seeing her making a sand castle with a happy smile.

Rin walked over before crouching down. "Do you need any help?" Alex turned before shaking her head, "Thanks though mommy." Rin smiled. "Well ok."

Alex smiled at her.

Rin walked back to Yugo.

"She's a wonderful girl. Her coming into our life was one of the best things that could have happened." he mentioned. She nodded in agreement. "Though I wish we could help her before..." She trailed off. He nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way."

They smiled at each other.

Suddenly they begun to hear Alex crying. The two of them immediately ran over to her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Rin asked. They seen her sand castle was stomped to the ground. Yugo looked shocked. "Who did that?"

"Man... That idiot!" They see a green hair boy breathing heavily was there before telling, "Sorry... That was my friend. He thought it be fun to stomp down that castle she was making." "Where is he?" Yugo asked.

"Ran off over there." The boy answered pointing to a direction. "I tried to stop him, I really did but he didn't listen."

Yugo nodded before running off.

"Does your friend do things like this often..." Rin started before pausing.

"Yeah. He mostly gets away with it, and puts the blame on me." The boy answered. "And I am getting really tired of being his Guinea Pig."

"What's his name?"

"Sly." The boy answered.

Suddenly Yugo came back holding a boy by the arm. "Now you are going to apologize for ruining Alex's sand castle."

The boy struggled, "Hey it isn't me! It was him!" He pointed at the green hair boy.

Yugo turned to Alex. "Which one of them was it?" Alex looked nervous. She never likes to lie but is afraid of what Sly would do if she tells the truth. Rin knelt down. "It's ok, you can tell daddy."

Alex nodded before slowly points to Sly. Yugo nodded. "Well, say you're sorry." Sly grunted before saying, "I'm sorry for destroying your terrible castle." Yugo glared at him as Rin comforted Alex who started tearing up again.

"What's your problem, she didn't do anything to you." he told Sly.

"No but she needs to know around here I rule here." Sly glared. "Oh, and why is that?" Rin questioned.

"I am better then anyone else here." Sly answered. "I'm from the Tops, and my parents decided to come to the Commons beach and frankly I find it horrible."

That was the breaking point as Yugo glared at Sly. "You two are from the Tops huh?" The green hair boy shuddered as Sly glared, "Yeah. So what?"

"Well I have an offer for you, we duel. If you win we'll leave, but if I win you have to genuinely apologize to Alex and promise never to treat Commons like that again." Yugo told him. "Or are you afraid of someone usurping your 'rule'?"

Sly smirked before saying, "Very well on two conditions."

"Alright, what are they?" Yugo asked.

"One is I am dueling her." Sly smirked pointing at Alex. "And two if I win she'll have to be what you call girlfriend. After all I do find her attractive." Yugo's eyes widened in shock before turning to Alex and turning back to him. "I said you're dueling me."

"Then no deal." Sly smirked. Yugo turned to her. "What do you think, its your choice Alex. If you don't want to duel you don't have to."

Alex swallowed nervously before activating her Duel Disk. Yugo nodded. "We believe in you sweetie."

"Win or lose, just do your best." Rin encouraged her.

Alex nodded as the green hair boy stared on as Sly smirked.

Rin, Yugo, and the green-haired boy stepped back to give them some space.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sly 1st Turn:

"Ok little girl, I'll set one card and play a monster in defense mode." Sly smirked. "That'll do for now."

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew, and looked over her hand wondering which one to play.

"Take your time Alex." Yugo smiled.

Alex nodded taking a look over.

"Okay... I'll summon Crystron Smiger in defense mode!" A mechanical gray, and yellow tiger appeared yowling with 1800 defense points.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Sly's expression instantly darkened. "What the, how does a Common like you have a Crystron card?"

"Actually 2 weeks ago... I'm a Top myself." Alex admitted looking down.

The green-haired boy looked shocked. "What... what happened?"

Alex looked saddened before explaining everything.

The green-haired boy looked horrified and took a step towards her only for Sly to glare at him causing him to flinch and stop.

"So in other words, you're nothing more than trash now." Sly summarized coldly. "Then just surrender, like I said once I win you're my girlfriend and you have to realize its better than living with these Commons."

Alex shook her head, "They... Might not be perfect. But their the family I deserve."

Sly glared at them. "Once I beat you it won't matter anyway because I'm not losing to anyone."

"Well next I start with the spell, Big Wave Small Wave!" Alex continued before the ocean at the beach started a ripple before splashing away Crystron Smiger.

* * *

 _Big Wave Small Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all face-up WATER monsters you control, then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect._

* * *

Rin and Yugo smiled seeing that while Sly glared at the water and the green-haired boy just watched silently.

"Due it it's effect all water attribute monsters I control. But now I can summon as many water attribute monsters for how many monsters destroyed by this effect." Alex explained. "Such as Crystron Citree!"

A yellow like being with the level 2 appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Sly questioned.

"Maybe not... But the spell Iron Call can. While I have a Machine-Type monster out I can summon 1 from my graveyard." Alex told him.

* * *

 _Iron Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase.__

* * *

"I get it, so now you'll have two monsters while Sly only has one." the green-haired boy realized.

Alex summoned back Smiger in action. "However his Special abilities are negated."

Sly glared at the two monsters.

"Now... Uh how's does that work again?" Alex asked looking over her monsters.

"You're joking." Sly stated in disbelief.

"Sorry." Alex said sheepishly. "I don't use these too much as a Top."

Rin smiled. "It's ok Alex, you look at the levels remember?"

Alex looked over, and nodded.

Her parents were nodding back with reassuring smiles on their faces. Alex looked before saying, "L-Level 2 Citree tune with Level 3 Smiger!"

Citree turned into two green rings as Smiger became three stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"I Synchro Summon, Accel Synchron!" Alex cried as a warrior appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Accel Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner/Synchro_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Synchron" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _● Reduce this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). You can only Synchro Summon "Accel Synchron(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Play defense so often and I'll assume you want me to beat you." Sly pointed out.

Alex only said, "Unfortunately when I Synchro Summon with Citree the monsters used are banished instead of going to the graveyard." She pocketed Smiger, and Citree.

Everyone just watched, her parents smiling, the green-haired boy nervously, and Sly impatiently.

"I place 1 card face-down. Your turn." Alex ended.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

* * *

Sly 2nd Turn:

"I flip summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing!" Sly declared.

A blue furred wyrm appeared growling.

* * *

 _Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Wyrm/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing". If you control no other monsters: You can send 2 "Yang Zing" cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 ATK and 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 DEF from your Deck, but banish them during the End Phase. You can only use 1 "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now I'll use his effect to send two Yang Zing cards to my graveyard and summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing, and Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing." Sly smirked. A lion like wyrm, and a dragon like wyrm appeared in unison.

* * *

 _Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material is unaffected by Spell effects._

* * *

"Now I'll set another card and end my turn." Sly told her.

"During your end phase I play the trap card, Crystron Impact!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

Sly flinched hearing that.

"So now I can take one of my banished Crystron's, and summon it. In addition all the defense points of your monsters are zero." Alex explained.

"Whatever." Sly shrugged it off.

 _Jiaotu: **(DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

 _Pulao: **(DEF: 1800 - 1800 = 0)**_

Crystron Smiger appeared back.

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew, and looked over. "Oh can you please stop wasting my time and just duel already?" Sly snapped.

"Hey I don't use these much." Alex frowned reminding him.

"Then just surrender already, you're wasting both of our time." Sly told her.

"Well... I can summon the Tuner, Crystron Quan." Alex told him as a blue machine appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

Sly smirked seeing that move.

"Now... Level 1 Quan tune with level 3 Smiger!" Alex cried.

Quan became a single green ring as Smiger became three stars again.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex cried as a man with a wyrm behind him appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Old Entity Hastorr_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. That monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated. If this card leaves the field while equipped to an opponent's monster by this effect: Take control of the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

"Huh, that's not a Crystron monster." Sly pointed out.

"No... But the next one is." Alex mentioned.

"The next one?" Sly questioned before his eyes widened. "Wait that's your plan!"

"Level 5 Accel Synchron tune with level 4 Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex cried.

Accel Synchron became five rings as Old Entity Hastorr became four stars.

"Synchro Summoning using Synchro Monsters?" the green-haired boy cried in shock.

 **(LV: 5 + 4 = 9)**

"Crystron of Rose quartz join now in battle to rid the enemies' resources with the title-waves of energy! Accel Synchro! Level 9! Crystron Phoenix!"

A red machine like humanoid appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystron Phoenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and in their Graveyard. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 other monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So Hastorr's effect activates now right?" Sly asked.

"No. Phoenix' activates." Alex answered. "When Synchro Summoned all spell, and traps on your field, and graveyard are banished!"

Sly's eyes widened in shock. "Banished!"

Crystron Phoenix used the beach's ocean waves to splash at Sly's side washing away his set cards. "Not bad, not good but it was an ok move."

"Well now I play Back-Up Rider!" Alex called. "And what this does is give Crystron Phoenix 1500 more points until end of turn."

* * *

 _Back-Up Rider_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Phoenix: **(ATK: 2800 + 1500 = 4300)**_

"Level 2 Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing tune with level four Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing and level one Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing!" Sly cried suddenly.

"What?" Alex asked.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 + 1 = 7)**

"My monsters can synchro summon even during your turn, so now I Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing in defense mode!" Sly smirked as a new wyrm appeared.

* * *

 _Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Wyrm/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. You can only use each of these effects of "Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing" once per turn._  
 _● You can target 1 "Yang Zing" monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them._  
 _● When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

Then, Suanni gives him 500 attack and defense points while Pulao makes him immune to all spell cards."

 _Yazi: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100/DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

"Um... He's still lower Phoenix..." Alex pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" Sly questioned.

Alex looked down, "S-Sorry If I had offended..."

Sly just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, are you attacking or not?"

"Phoenix?" Alex asked.

Heeding it Phoenix fired a water blast at the Synchro.

Yazi shattered.

"When Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing is destroyed I can summon Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing in defense mode." Sly revealed.

A new wyrm appeared.

* * *

 _Bixi, Water of the Yang Xing_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phaseor Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"I set a card, and end my turn." Alex ended.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

* * *

Sly 3rd Turn:

"Alright, time to teach you..." Sly started only to suddenly pause as a drop of rain landed on him. "Rain, you've got to be kidding me."

Alarmed they looked up.

It was starting to rain.

"Uh oh we better go!" The green hair boy cried.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Duel ended with no result.**

* * *

Sly glared at Alex. "We'll finish things some other time."

With that he walked off. "Come on Leo, we're leaving."

The green-haired boy nodded before turning to Yugo, Rin, and Alex.

"Sorry for all the trouble."

They nodded before Alex walked to him, and smiled "Thanks for being honest." Before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Leo blushed slightly before running off after Sly.

Yugo, Rin, and Alex ran themselves to get away from the rain. When they got back home Yugo was smiling. "You did a great job Alex, I'm sorry our day of fun had to end though." Alex nodded, "Though... I think I won that match."

"I agree." Rin smiled.

"No I'm serious." Alex said before showing her set card which was Torrenital Reborn, and one card in her hand Limiter Removal. Her parents looked surprised before Yugo smiled.

If the duel had continued she would of used those two cards, and defeated Sly. "Looks like the weather beat you, but now you know you can beat him next time." he chuckled.

Alex nodded before checking to see if her Duel Disk, and Deck were wet. Her duel disc was a little wet but not damaged and her cards were dry. She sighed in relief. Rin chuckled seeing that.

"What's so funny?" Yugo asked her. "She's like you, so worried about her duel disc. It's cute." She answered.

Alex blushed a bit. Her parents hugged her. Alex hugged them back.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

It had been a year ever since the incident with her, and Sly and they had been practicing for the Friendship Cup. Currently Rin, and Alex were shopping for parts on the Duel Runner before Alex bumped into someone familiar.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't..." the person started before pausing. "Wait, do I know you?"

Alex looked to see it was Leo. "Leo? Is that you?"

"Wait, Alex right? What are you doing here?" Leo asked blushing.

"Me, and Mommy are getting parts for our Duel Runner back for Daddy." Alex answered.

Leo looked surprised. "He has a duel Runner? That's awesome."

"Well we are using it for the Friendship Cup." Alex told him. "What are you doing here?"

"No!" Leo cried suddenly before looking embarrassed and blushing a bit more. "I mean... it's too risky, you didn't know exactly how your deck worked and entering the Friendship Cup might be too much for you."

"I've been practicing." Alex told him.

"Its still a really bad idea." Leo said turning to Rin. "She isn't entering is she, I mean Sly's gotten even stronger and if they duel and she loses..."

"She won that duel Leo. She has Torrential Reborn, and Limiter Removal waiting." Rin told him. Leo's eyes widened but he still looked worried. "What if she loses though, aren't you her mom shouldn't you be stopping her?"

"Why should I stop her? She wants to change this city like us." Rin answered.

"But if she loses we'l..." Leo started before shaking his head. "You'll never see her again."

Alex looked scared hearing that. Leo turned to her. "Promise you won't enter."

"Well I... Uh..." Alex trailed off unsure what to do. Suddenly someone called Leo's name.

"Be right there sis. Just say you won't compete." he requested again.

Alex looked sadden but said, "Sorry Leo... I can't do that. I want to change this city like daddy, and mommy..."

Leo's face showed how hurt he was hearing that before he looked down and ran off. Alex looked down herself. Rin took her hand. "Are you ok?" "I... I don't know..." Alex answered feeling guilty seeing Leo's hurt face.

"Come on, lets just go home for today."

Alex nodded to her. The two of them walked off. They walked in the house as Yugo looked over, "Did you guys get the stuff?" Alex shook her head as Rin explained what happened.

Yugo looked surprised. "Never see Alex again if she loses what kind of rule is that?" "I don't know, but... Alex can you excuse mommy and daddy for a minute?" Rin requested.

Alex nodded walking to the living room. "Yugo, when he was telling us about what would happen Leo started to say 'We'll never see her again.'" Rin told him.

"'We'll'?" Yugo asked surprised.

Rin nodded. "Yugo, I think he might have a crush on her."

Yugo thought before saying, "Might be that kiss Alex gave him the last time we saw him."

"Maybe, I don't know if Alex realizes it though." Rin admitted. "He was really worried about her though, maybe we should just watch the Friendship Cup this time and see what he was talking about."

Yugo nodded in agreement before they heard a crash, and a yell of pain.

Worried the two of them ran towards the sound of the crash.

They see Alex was holding her leg in pain, and a lamp on the table have shattered on the ground. Rin walked over. "What happened?"

"M-Mouse..." Alex answered sniffing. Yugo nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of it, you let Rin look at your leg ok?"

Alex nodded with tears in her eyes. Rin walked over and helped her to her feet as they left the room.

"Ok where are you?" Yugo asked looking for the mouse. Hearing a little squeak, and looked to see a mouse was there nibbling on something. Yugo grabbed Alex's trash can slowly before quickly dropping it over the mouse trapping it. The mouse started to softly claw on the trash can attempting to escape.

"Sorry little guy, but you need to go outside now." Yugo grinned before quickly flipping the can over with the mouse inside it.

He let the mouse out as it quickly ran to get away. After that he walked over to Rin and Alex. "The mouse is safely outside now." They both nodded as Rin could see Alex's leg a bit bruised, and is bleeding a little.

"Yugo, could you get me some paper towels to wipe her leg?" she requested.

Yugo nodded walking to find some. "Does it still hurt?" Rin asked. Alex nodded sniffing. Rin smiled gently kissing Alex on the forehead. "Mommy will take care of it."

Alex smiled tearfully, "T-Thanks... Mommy..." Rin just nodded as Yugo walked back and she gently cleaned Alex's injury before starting to bandage it up. Alex watched as her leg was bandaged.

When it was done Rin and Yugo were smiling.

"How does it feel?"

Alex looked before smiling, "Better already."

Her parents both smiled hearing that.

"I love you both." Alex smiled.

"We love you too." Rin smiled.

Alex smiled softly at this.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

Another year has passed, and now Alex is a 7 year old girl helping Yugo, and Rin with their dream of helping this city change. Her, and Leo have also been seeing each other sometimes, and she started to have feelings for him but was afraid of what he thinks. She decides to help ask her mother for help.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, what is it sweetie?" Rin asked.

"Uh... How did you, and daddy admit each other?" Alex asked blushing.

"Huh what do you mean?" Rin asked blushing herself.

"Like... How you said you loved each other." Alex answered. "Oh... um actually we haven't." Rin admitted. "Yugo and I grew up in the same orphanage and became really good friends. We're staying here because we want to change the city for the better but actually we haven't done that yet. Why?"

Alex looked down blushing, "I..."

Rin suddenly smiled. "Do you want to go see if he's buying parts?"

Alex looked at her mother confused, and surprised.

She was just smiling and offered her hand.

Alex blushed before taking her hand.

The two of them walked down to the shop before Rin noticed someone and paused letting Alex walk ahead. Alex walked ahead looking around. "Al... Alex?" asked a voice from one of the shops.

She looked over. It was Leo blushing standing next to a green-haired girl. "Leo..." Alex blushed back. "Oh, you're Alex." the girl smiled walking up. "My name's Luna, Leo's sister."

Alex nodded, "Nice to meet you." Luna smiled. "I'll leave you two alone." Alex blushed at that. Luna walked off leaving Leo and Alex alone.

"Um... it's really nice to see you again." Leo started nervously.

"...Nice to see you again Leo." Alex said nervously. Leo looked down awkwardly. _'Oh man, why is this so hard? Luna's right just tell her so why am I scared?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Alex suddenly hugging him.

Leo's eyes widened as he slowly hugged her back. "Alex?"

"I'm... I'm scared." She started crying softly.

"Huh, of what?" Leo asked trying to comfort her.

"Of... Of not seeing mommy, and daddy again..." Alex sobbed. "Since you told me, and mommy... If I lose... We can't see each other anymore... I want to help... change the city but... if I lose..."

Leo immediately nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel, Luna and I are Tops but we want things to change too. It's not fair, that's why... this year I'm entering the Friendship Cup."

Alex looked up at him.

It's a huge risk, but I've been training for years to be ready and I have my ace card. My secret weapon." Leo smiled.

"Alex looked before saying, "Then... If your entering I should too." "No!" Leo snapped. "I..."

He took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

"I don't want to risk losing someone I care about."

Alex looked surprised. Leo was blushing.

"I... I care about you two Leo." Alex told him. Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Alex you..." Alex nodded blushing leaning into his chest. Leo held her. "I... I don't want you to compete alone Leo... Please... Let me compete with you..." Alex told him. "But..." Leo started nervously. "What if we have to duel each other?"

"..." Alex didn't answer sobbing in his arms.

Leo just held her trying not to cry himself. "Leo... Please let me compete..." She begged.

Leo didn't say anything but just nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

Alex started crying as Leo hold her.

Unaware to them a familiar purple hair boy wearing a cloak was spying on them smirking, _'That girl looks like Lilly... Whatever she's not who I'm after...'_

He walked off into the shadows.

* * *

 _7 Months later..._

Rin was walking home in the night until she felt a shudder, and looked behind her seeing the cloaked boy.

Seeing the boy Rin started walking faster.

The boy started to walk faster to her.

That frightened Rin as she started to run sending a message to Yugo.

The boy smirked running after her.

She continued running trying to get away before realizing she'd reached a dead end.

"Looks like someone reached a dead end." The boy smirked walking to her. "I'll admit my dear you know how to put up a good chase."

"Who are you?" Rin asked fearfully.

"Me? My name is Yuri the Professor's most trusted student, not to brag." The boy smirked. "Now your coming me. The easy way or the hard way, and I usually prefer the hard way."

Rin looked terrified.

Somewhere away from Rin, and Yuri was Yugo is on his duel runner, and Alex was sitting with him having gotten Rin's message.

"Come on... Where are you Rin?" Yugo grunted looking around.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Alex asked him fearfully.

"Yeah, we'll find her." Yugo answered before speeding up.

Eventually they found Yuri who has a unconscious Rin over his shoulder as he looked over to them.

"Let her go!" Yugo shouted at him.

"Sorry... But I am afraid I can't do that." Yuri smirked. "Do mind giving me who you are?"

"I'm Yugo, and you're going to let Rin go." Yugo answered activating his duel disc. "Right now!"

"Yugo?" Yuri asked before he started to laugh.

"Let mommy go!" Alex yelled at him.

Yuri looked over, and said "Like I said my dear... I can't do that."

He activate a spell called Violet Flash which made a bright light admitted. "I'll be seeing you two later."

Yugo and Alex shielded their eyes before the light faded revealing Yuri and Rin were gone.

"Mo...mommy? Mommy!" Alex cried as she started sobbing.

"RIN!" Yugo screamed. Alex buried her head in Yugo's chest as she just sobbed.

Yugo hugged his daughter as he stared off where Yuri vanished. "That... I will get Rin back!" Alex looked up. "I want to help save mommy too."

Yugo looked down to her.

Her eyes were red and full of tears but she was looking up at him. "We have to get mommy back daddy." Yugo looked, before nodding "Okay my little dumpling."

Alex nodded hugging him.

Yugo looked over, _'Rin... I promise me, and Alex will get you back...'_

* * *

 **bopdog111: Okay folks this seems a good place to stop. Too bad Yuri had to go capture Rin.**

 **Ulrich362: I was all for ending this chapter on a happy note but nope, we have to torture a poor little girl by having her new mother be taken right in front of her by someone who has the same face as her daddy. Though depending on how you look at things, the next chapter just might be even worse.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah we will have to see Terri's view next chapter though hopefully it can't be that worse unless you count the invasion.**

 **Ulrich362: The invasion, oh the invasion is going to be something. Though if its any consolation at all part of the next chapter will be heartwarming... before everything is ruined.**

 **bopdog111: At the very least she'll either have Shay, her father's Xyz self, or someone special to her to fight, and look for Lulu.**

 **Ulrich362: Someone special... oh why did you remind me of that? She'll be completely heartbroken.**

 **bopdog111: It's her love interest.**

 **Ulrich362: Not who I meant Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well either way we will find out. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Terri's Xyz Revenge!

**Ulrich362: Well, from one heart wrenching chapter to another. Time for Terri's life as a member of the Obsidian family.**

 **bopdog111: Of course Terri will meet friends, and unfortunately one guy that seemed friendly at first.**

 **Ulrich362: Well she has a lot of amazing things to look forward to, and someone very special to meet too. A familiar face from a prior chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Well what are we doing talking about it? Time to start.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It had been 1 year since Terri was taken in by the Obsidians, and they find her energetic, and helpful at most things.

"Terri, where are you?" Shay called in annoyance.

"Over here big brother!" Terri called.

Shay walked over seeing her. "Ok, what mischief have you and Lulu gotten up to now?"

Terri chuckled not answering. He sighed. "You're going to be the death of me little sister." "Sorry Shay." Terri smiled. He just chuckled. "Come on, Kite said he wanted to introduce the four of us to someone today."

Terri nodded walking over. "You ready Lulu?" he asked.

"Yeah Shay." Lulu nodded. "Then lets go pick up Yuto and head over to meet Kite." he nodded.

They nodded as they walked over to see Yuto.

Looking up he noticed them. "Hey Terri." "Hi Yuto." Terri smiled waving to him. He walked over and hugged her.

Terri hugged him back. Ever since he heard she was an orphan when they met her he had been protective of her. "Hey, I found something for you." Yuto mentioned. "You do?" Terri asked.

"Yup, what's something your big brother does all the time?" Yuto asked.

"Rank-Up Magic?" Terri guessed.

"Yup." Yuto answered showing her Limitover Force. "Whoa..." Terri said amazed at the Rank-Up card.

"It's the same one Shay and Kite use, and now you have one too." Yuto smiled.

"Amazing." Terri smiled before saying, "But I think all my Zoodiac Xyz are Rank 4."

"You never know when it might come in handy." Yuto reminded her.

Terri nodded slowly taking the Rank Up-Magic Card.

"Ok you two, Kite's waiting." Shay reminded them.

They nodded. With that they walked off. They walked over to Kite's home, and knocked on the door.

Kite opened the door. "Good to see you guys. I thought you might want to meet my new teacher."

"Yeah, I especially think you two will like him." Kite mentioned looking at Lulu and Terri. "A new teacher of You Show?" Shay asked. Terri, and Lulu both nodded as they walked inside. They saw a man with a cane speaking with Kite's parents before he turned to see them. "Oh, hello there." They nodded as Terri waved to him.

"You must be the Obsidian's and Yuto." he smiled though paused a few seconds looking at Yuto and Terri. "My name's Yusho Sakaki."

"I'm Yuto." Yuto smiled.

"I'm Lulu Obsidian." Lulu waved.

"Hi I'm Terri Obsidian." Terri smiled waving.

"Name's Shay Obsidian." Shay nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Yusho smiled.

Terri offered him a hand to shake.

He chuckled taking it.

"Looks like Terri has took a liking." Lulu smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Yuto agreed.

"Mr. Sakaki what do you teach here?" Terri smiled.

"A specialty of mine, Dueltainment." he answered. "You see Terri, I believe dueling should bring smiles to people's faces."

"Is that like putting on a show?" Terri asked curiously.

"A bit, would you like to see something?" he inquired.

Terri smiled nodding excited.

Yusho smiled activating his duel disc. "Then Terri, Lulu, Yuto, Shay. Allow me to welcome you all to Smile World."

With that he played the spell.

What appeared everywhere as they looked around was colorful smiling faces as Terri looked around in awe. Yusho smiled seeing her reaction before looking down. _'They just like you two, I hope you can forgive me.'_

"Yusho? Is something wrong?" Yuto asked seeing it.

"No, everything's ok." he answered with a smile before deactivating Smile World. "I should be going, it was very nice to meet you all and hopefully we can talk again sometime."

They all nodded. With that he smiled and walked off. "He's really nice." Terri smiled.

"Yeah." Yuto agreed.

"Something seemed wrong with him." Shay told Kite.

"His leg is bothering him, that's why he has the cane." Kite explained. _'Not what I meant but... I guess.'_ Shay thought.

"Big brother, I want to see him again." Terri smiled.

"We will sometime soon Terri." Shay told her. She smiled hearing that.

"What should we do?" Lulu asked everyone.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kite asked.

"Well I heard of your brother reaching a duel rank, and today was the day he attempts to claim it." Yuto told Kite. "When is his duel coming up?"

Kite looked down. "He lost."

"He lost?" Lulu asked shocked. "What happened?"

"Destiny Overlay." Kite answered.

"Destiny Overlay?" Terri asked confused having never heard of that spell. "It's a powerful card that allows you use your opponents monsters as Xyz Materials." Shay explained.

"Did someone used that on him?" Yuto asked.

"Yeah, he was prepared to win next turn but all his monsters were taken." Kite explained.

"Poor Hart..." Lulu said feeling bad.

"He's pretty upset, he knew his opponent had the card but got confident." Kite mentioned.

Terri feeling bad for him asked, "Can I see him?"

Kite nodded. "He's upstairs."

Terri nodded walking up the stairs. She saw one of the doors was open. She walked over, and took a short peek inside. Hart was lying on his side facing away from the door. She softly knocked on the door.

"Go away Kite, I know I messed up. Just like the last three times." he said sadly.

"Hart... It's me." Terri said softly. "Terri?" Hart asked turning to see her. "What are you doing here?"

She closed the door behind her, and answered "I heard what happened."

Hart looked down. "I'm really pathetic, I can't win anything can I?"

"Your not pathetic Hart." Terri said walking over to him. "You just need help."

"You know I keep failing though, the first year it was because I went second and she OTKed me, then the second year it came down to the last move but in the end I walked into the trap that cost me everything, and now this." he sighed.

Terri took his hand assuring.

He looked at her.

Terri was smiling softly. "I know that you can do well Hart. Loses are tough... But you can always get better, and learn from your mistakes."

"I'm trying, it's just..." Hart started before smiling. "I'm glad you came though, the duel reminded me that you might like this."

With that he opened a drawer and handed a copy of Destiny Overlay to her.

"You use Zoodiacs, and so many people use level four monsters this definitely would help you out."

Terri looked surprised at this offer.

"Just consider it an early birthday present." Hart smiled. Terri looked before asking, "Is this your only copy?"

Hart nodded.

"Yeah, but I want you to have it."

Terri told him, "Hart I can't take your only copy of Destiny Overlay... It would make things for your deck harder."

"It's ok really, Zoodiacs are all rank four so its better for you to have it. Plus, not many people take the time to bring out level eight monsters anyway." Hart pointed out.

"But... If Galaxy-Eyes is taken, and this card can be the only way to take it back..." Terri trailed off.

Hart immediately looked down. "... I know."

"That's why I can't take it." Terri told him sadly. "Galaxy-Eyes is your favorite card, and I would hate for you not getting him back if he's stolen from..."

"Terri please. I want you to take it." he said handing her the card. "I can't explain why, but I know you'll need it one day."

"Hart..." Terri trailed off.

He just gently handed her the card and smiled. "It's ok, really."

Terri started having tears before she finally accepted the card. Hart gently kissed her cheek. Terri blushed before hugging him tight. He hugged her back.

"Hart... You know I love you right?" Terri asked.

He gently held her.

"Hart... Can we..." Terri trailed off.

He looked to her curiously.

"Can we... have a match...?" Terri requested.

Hart looked surprised. "A match?" Terri nodded.

Hart looked down uncertainly. "I don't know. I'm not really..."

As he said that Hart met Terri's eyes before sighing.

"I can't say no to you, ok."

Terri smiled kissing his nose. "Your the best."

Hart smiled.

With that they sat on the table shuffling their decks.

"Ladies first." Hart offered.

Terri smiled softly to him.

"Duel."

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Collide by Skillet)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew responding to his offer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Looks like she managed to cheer him up a little bit." Shay noted.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"If I had to guess, they're talking about things. They're always happy when they're spending time together." Kite answered.

"Kite have you wondered their being more then friends?" Yuto asked.

Kite and Shay both turned to Yuto.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked.

"With so how easily she been cheering him up, and seeing him every so often I'm starting to think they might be having feelings for each other." Yuto answered.

"No." Shay said simply.

"What do you mean no?" Lulu asked him. "They don't have that kind of relationship." Shay answered simply.

"Have you actually seen it for yourself though?" Yuto asked.

Shay didn't say anything but glared at Yuto with an expression telling him to stop talking.

Yuto looked a bit un-eased under it.

Kite meanwhile was looking up towards Hart's room thoughtfully.

* * *

 _Back in Hart's room..._

"Alright Hart..." Terri said looking over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'll summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast in defense mode." Terri started placing a rabbit like monster with a gun on the table.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Hart nodded seeing the monster.

"Then I set a card, and play the Zoodiac Barrage Continuous Spell Card." Terri continued.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"I can destroy 1 card I control, and summon another Zoodiac from my deck."

"With that said, and done I'll use Barrage's effect to destroy Bunnyblast." Terri said placing the monster in her graveyard before saying, "And summoning from the Zoo today is Zoodiac Ramram."

Hart nodded.

She placed a monster which was a shield with over 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"You have something evil planned don't you?" Hart guessed.

"We'll see. That's all Hart." Terri ended.

Hart 1st Turn:

Hart nodded drawing his cards only to pause. "Ok, I summon Photon Thrasher with its ability, and then I can summon Photon Crusher to the field too."

The two were placed on the field.

* * *

 _Photon Crusher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Photon Thrasher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

"Ok, now I overlay level four Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher in order to Xyz Summon Starliege Lord Galaxion in attack mode." he continued as he placed the Xyz Monster down.

* * *

 _Starliege Lord Galaxion_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 4 "Photon" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 or 2 Xyz Materials from this card; apply this effect, depending on the number you detached._  
 _● 1: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand._  
 _● 2: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Your using it's effect?" Terri guessed.

"Yup, I use two Overlay Units to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck." Hart answered summoning the dragon. **(ORU: 2 - 0)**

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Now I attack with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

Terri placed Ramram in the grave. "When Ramram is destroyed I can summon a Zoo animal to take his place from the grave. Such as Bunnyblast." She placed the monster down in defense mode.

"I end my turn." Hart finished.

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Hart: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

"I'll use Barrage's effect to send Bunnyblast to the grave, and call another Zoo Animal to the field." She sent Bunnyblast back, and said "And I'm thinking... Zoodiac Thoroughblade is my bud."

She placed a monster that has a blade on the field.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Hart nodded calmly.

"Next is Bunnyblast's ability. See when she leaves the field due to an effect I can add a Zoo card from my graveyard to my hand. Such as Ramram." Terri told him. "Next when Throughsword is summoned I can send a Zoo card from my hand to the grave to draw 1 card. I'll discard a second Zoodiac Barrage to do just that."

She drew.

Hart watched before getting an evil smile.

"Next I'll summon a wild Zoo Animal. Well a wild whip. Well a wild Zoo Whip." Terri told him. "Such as Zoodiac Whiptail."

She placed a monster that holds a sharp whip down.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

Hart nodded. "Terri, I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Terri asked.

"Well, when I win for a prize I want us to have a picnic together." Hart said with a small blush.

Terri blushed at that before nodding.

Hart smiled before nodding for her to continue.

Terri smiled, "Well now I'm gonna use Whiptail, and Throughblade to call on an Xyz Zoo Animal to the playing field."

Hart nodded.

"And I am picking..." Terri checked before smiling, "This gal. Zoodiac Chakanine!"

She placed it down with Throughblade, and Whiptail behind it.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Hart. Do you know what is one of the most unique things of my deck?" Terri smiled.

"I do." Hart answered before his eyes widened.

"The Xyz monsters attack, and defense points are determined by the Zoodiac Monsters attached to it." Terri smiled.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

 _'Oh, that's the part she meant.'_ Hart thought. _'I thought she meant how she can use one to summon another.'_

"Next I'll be using Chakanine itself as a Overlay Unit." Terri smiled.

"I was afraid of that." Hart admitted.

"Hart... I have been working on this Chant for a while, and I like to hear how you think." Terri smiled before chanting, "Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

She placed the monster down.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

"Whoa." Hart mentioned. "That sounded awesome."

Terri blushed before saying, "C-Come on it can't be THAT good."

"No I'm serious, I really like it." he smiled.

Terri blushed a bright red.

Hart smiled. "It's just a shame I have to beat Drident."

Terri grinned, "Well now if I have anything about it! I'll play his ability. By using an Overlay Unit 1 face-up card such as Galaxy-Eyes is taking a trip in the graveyard!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Hart frowned sending the monster to his grave.

"And now Drident will be attacking Galaxion!" Terri cried.

Hart nodded as his monster was destroyed.

 **(Hart: 3200)**

"And here is one thing. While Whiptail is used as an Overlay Unit for a Beast-Warrior it's effect activates. After damage is applied the monster it battled is banished." Terri told him.

Hart frowned. "You're as strong as I remember."

"Ah thanks." Terri smiled.

"Is that all though?" Hart asked. Terri nodded.

Hart 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I play the spell Galaxy Rebirth to bring Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon back from my graveyard and equip this card to him." Hart started placing the dragon back.

* * *

 _Galaxy Rebirth_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Its ATK is halved. During your End Phase, if the equipped monster did not inflict battle damage to your opponent this turn: Destroy it. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat this card as a monster with a Level equal to the equipped monster's Level and use it as an Xyz Material for that Xyz Summon._

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

"Then I use Galaxy Expedition to summon Galaxy Knight to my field."

* * *

 _Galaxy Expedition_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": Special Summon 1 "Galaxy Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

A knight was placed beside the dragon.

* * *

 _Galaxy Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy Knight", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another card with the same name, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Ok, now if I Xyz Summon Galaxy Rebirth also counts as a monster so I Overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy Rebirth, and Galaxy Knight." Hart stated placing the cards on top of each other. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

He placed a red three-headed version of the dragon down.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 8 monsters_

 _ _When this card is Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as any of its Materials: Negate the effects of all other monsters currently on the field. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send all Xyz Materials from all other monsters on the field to the Graveyard. If you activate this effect, this card gains 500 ATK for each, also it can make a attacks on monsters up to the number of Xyz Materials sent to the Graveyard.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"When Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as an Overlay Unit every other monster on the field has its abilities negated." Hart mentioned.

Terri grunted as she stared at the Drident card. **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Zoodiac Drident!" Hart declared. "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"I'll be playing a face-down card." Terri told him. "Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4500/2 = 2250)**_

She placed the card down in her graveyard. **(Terri: 1750)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Hart mentioned.

* * *

 **Terri: 1750**

 **Hart: 3800**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

"Wow... Your insanely strong as I remembered Hart." She smiled.

Hart blushed heavily. "Thanks. Oh, right just in case you had any evil ideas I use Kuriphoton's effect."

As he said that Hart showed her the card and put it in his graveyard.

"Now I pay half my life points but in exchange I don't take any damage this turn."

 **(Hart: 1600)**

Terri chuckled seeing it, "And also tough to get pass."

"Well I'll set this card face-down, and re-summon Ramram to end my turn." Terri smiled.

Hart 3rd Turn:

Hart drew before his eyes widened and he smiled.

"I summon Photon Satellite in attack mode and end my turn."

* * *

 _Photon Satellite_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can target 1 face-up "Photon" monster you control; increase this card's Level by that target's Level. If this card is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat it as 2 monsters._

* * *

Terri looked confused. Hart only smiled.

 _'Why didn't he attack with Neo Galaxy-Eyes...?'_ Terri thought.

"It's your turn Terri." Hart told her.

* * *

 **Terri: 1750**

 **Hart: 1600**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri nodded drawing. He watched patiently.

"Okay I'll summon Goblindbergh in attack mode." Terri started as she played a goblin on a airplane.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"Next with it's ability I'll call on the Zoo Animal, Zoodiac Kataroost!" Terri smiled as she played the last card in her hand which was a rooster humanoid with a katar.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Kataroost_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Kataroost"; shuffle it into the Deck. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warriorand has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Another Xyz?" Hart guessed.

"First is Zoodiac Barrage is destroy Goblindbergh, and call on a second Throughblade!" Terri smiled as she switched monsters. "And now I Overlay Ramram, Throughblade, and Kataroost to build the Overlay Network!"

Hart flinched seeing that.

"I Xyz Summon one of the Zoo's most dangerous critters!" Terri smiled. "Zoodiac Tigermotar!"

She placed on the field a humanoid tiger girl with a Motar.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEFequal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"So it has 2800 points." Hart noted.

Terri nodded agreeing.

 _Tigermotar: **(ATK: 1600 + 800 + 400 = 2800/DEF: 1200 + 0 + 2000 = 2200)**_

"So that's it." Hart asked.

"First off I'll be playing my face-down Zoodiac Combo." Terri smiled.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"What this does is allows me to use Zoodiac Bunnyblast from my deck as a Overlay Unit for Tigermotar." Terri smiled.

 **(ORU 3 - 4)**

 _Tigermotar: **(ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600/DEF: 2200 + 800 = 3000)**_

"3600!" Hart cried in shock.

"Now attack his Photon Satellite!" Terri cried.

Hart just smiled before flipping a set card. The Photon Shock trap.

* * *

 _Photon Shock_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you would take battle damage from a battle involving a "Photon" monster you control: Your opponent takes the same amount of battle damage you take from this battle._

* * *

"Huh?" Terri asked seeing it.

"Photon Shock, when one of my "Photon" monsters battles and I take damage you take the same amount of damage." Hart explained. "In other words, we both take 3600 points of damage."

Terri smiled, "Well your lucky it doesn't target. With Ramram as one of it's overlay units when a trap or effect targets the monster it's used for it negates the activation."

"I remember." Hart smiled.

* * *

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **DRAW**

* * *

Terri started laughing, "Oh boy that was fun!" Hart started laughing with her. "Terri, thanks."

"For what?" Terri smiled.

"Coming over, trying to cheer me up." he answered with his own smile before kissing her cheek.

Terri smiled brightly before asking, "So should we get the picnic ready?"

"I thought that was only if I won." Hart mentioned before freezing. "Is... is Shay here?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure he won't do anything." Terri smiled. "Being his sister has it's perks."

Hart nodded as they walked downstairs.

They soon see the others.

"Hi guys." Hart smiled.

They looked over as Terri waved.

"Did I miss anything?"

"We were just talking." Yuto answered. "You two been up there for a few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Oh me, and my little Hart had a little duel." Terri smiled joining her arm with Hart's.

Hart and Lulu smiled, Shay glared at Hart, Kite looked surprised but pleased, and Yuto surprisingly looked approving.

"And it ended in a draw but I decided we should do what happens if he won." Terri smiled.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Shay asked coldly.

What she spoke next shocked them all.

"Have a picnic."

"A picnic, you mean all of us or..." Lulu started. "He never specified it but I guess me and him." Terri smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lulu smiled.

"I agree." Yuto nodded while Kite was quiet and Shay glared at Hart.

"Come on Hart we better get it ready." Terri smiled dragging Hart off so her boyfriend wouldn't feel Shay's wrath.

"Hey, Terri hold on..." Hart started as he was dragged off.

"Well seems Yuto was correct." Kite remarked. "Do me a favor Shay, and don't harm Hart."

"If he touches Terri, no promises." Shay stated coldly only to get punched in the gut by Yuto.

Lulu looked surprised at this, "Yuto..." "It's the only way to get through to him sometimes." Yuto mentioned. "Besides, Hart is kind and trustworthy so I don't have a problem with it."

Lulu nodded in agreement. "Are you fine with it Kite? I know the answer is obvious but I like to hear for real."

"I didn't expect it, but they're happy together so who am I to say they can't." Kite smiled.

Lulu smiled nodding. "You can't be serious, there's no way we can let this hap..." Shay started only for Yuto to punch him again.

"Shay if I were you I would be fine with it if you know Hart quite well." Kite told him as Terri, and Hart came back with picnic supplies.

He frowned.

"Well Shay, Lulu me, and Hart will be back soon." Terri smiled.

Hart looked nervous as Shay glared at him before they left.

Terri smiled before asking Hart, "Hart what did I tell ya? Being a sister of Shay has it's perks." Hart nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Soon Terri said, "Oh that spot is perfect."

Hart looked and smiled. "Yeah, it really is."

They settled down on the spot as they looked over at the distance.

Suddenly Hart blushed. "Terri... this is our first date isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess." Terri chuckled.

Hart smiled. "Well, I guess we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now. So um..."

Terri turned to him with a smile. Hart turned and gently kissed her on the lips before quickly pulling back with a heavy blush. Terri looked stunned before smiling, and giggled. Hart was looking down awkwardly. Terri smiled before kissing him full on on the lips. Hart's eyes widened in shock at that as he pulled back hitting his head on a tree. "Ow, that hurt."

Terri giggled at that.

He smiled hearing that before closing his eyes. "I love hearing you laugh, but that isn't funny Terri."

"Well it is you clumsy bum." Terri laughed.

"You caught me off guard, besides..." he started before looking down. "We're still just kids, you know what I mean."

"I know." Terri smiled. "I am just very lucky to be with ya."

"I feel the same way." Hart smiled. "Though, hey do you mind if before we... get to the picnic I ask you something about our friends?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's just, have you noticed that Yuto is really protective of you? I mean, more than just like a friend. He kind of acts like your dad sometimes." Hart admitted.

"I think it's only because of after he heard I was orphaned." Terri answered.

"Maybe... but I don't know." he admitted before shaking his head. "Well we can worry about that later, right now lets enjoy the picnic."

Terri smiled nodding.

Hart gently wrapped an arm around her as they sat together.

* * *

 _1 Year Later..._

A full year has passed ever since they met Yusho, and Terri became Hart's girlfriend. Terri is currently having her 7th Birthday Party, and Kite is waiting for the Special Entertainment to show up.

"Where is Dennis? He's suppose to show up 2 minutes ago." Kite asked looking at his watch impatiently.

At that moment a red-haired young man was running up to them. "Sorry, sorry. I lost track of time, I didn't miss the party did I?"

"2 full minutes of it yes." Kite answered.

The red-haired man rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, so who's the lucky birthday girl? You guys never told me who it was."

"Terri Obsidian, my brother's girlfriend along being Shay, and Lulu's little sister." Kite answered pointing to where she's at.

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the Obsidian siblings. This is certainly a ni..." Dennis started before his eyes widened in shock. _'No way, am I seeing things?'_

Terri, Lulu, and Shay were together talking.

 _'That's the target, and that other girl looks like Lilly. But I thought she was with Celina back in the Fusion Dimension, maybe I should call the Professor and see what he thinks.'_ Dennis thought. "Hey, Kite do you mind if I grab something I forgot really quick, I'm so sorry but I can't do my tricks without my special wand."

Kite sighed in annoyance, and face-palmed "Remind me again why I hired you... Fine but make it quick!"

Dennis nodded sprinting before slipping into an alley and activating his duel disc. "Professor, its me. I've hit a small snag."

 _"What kind of 'snag'?"_ The Professor asked.

"I located the target and can easily keep an eye on her, but its her sister... she looks just like Lilly. What do I do about her, when the time comes do I bring both of them to Yuri? Professor what are your instructions?"

 _"Dawn..."_ Dennis heard the Professor grunted softly, _"Don't do anything involving that girl. Just stick with the orders I give you, and I'll tell when to start the invasion."_

"Of course." Dennis replied before hanging up as he started heading back. _'Dawn, who's Dawn?'_

* * *

Back at the party Terri soon asked, "So where's the entertainment Kite called?"

Suddenly Dennis walked up to them. "I'm sorry, I lost my... oh young lady what's that hiding up your sleeve?"

Terri looked at her sleeve, "I don't see anything."

Suddenly a magic wand fell from her sleeve onto the table in front of her. "My name's Dennis, a bit of a magician at your service. May I please have my magic wand?"

Terri looked amazed seeing that, _'Whoa... Now that was awing...'_ She grabbed the wand, and handed it to him.

"Thank you, and in return... wait you are the birthday girl right? Dating Kite's brother?" Dennis asked her.

"Yes that's me. I'm Terri sir." Terri smiled nodding.

"Well Terri, I hope he doesn't get jealous." Dennis laughed before snapping as the wand was replaced with a bouquet of flowers which he handed back to her. "My specialty is card tricks, so I don't need a wand. Feel free to keep those if you want."

"Wow." Terri smiled seeing before taking them. "They look so real."

"They are real."

"Wow. Where did you learn those cool tricks?" Terri asked excitedly.

"Now now, a magician never reveals his secrets." Dennis smiled. "But he might take a request or two."

Terri giggled at this. "Thanks for coming Dennis."

"You're very welcome Terri." Dennis smiled warmly.

"Thanks Dennis. That trick was amazing." Lulu smiled.

"Making people smile is the important thing. That's what my teacher taught me after all." Dennis smiled.

"Wait... Your teacher is Yusho?" Terri smiled. "We met him one time."

"Of course his teacher is Yusho, where do you think we met?" Kite asked her with a smile.

Terri giggled before asking, "Hey where's Hart?"

"He said he'd be here for you but he had something to take care of first. All he said was you deserved something special like Lulu." Kite answered.

"You mean like her relation with Yuto?" Terri asked.

"Not that." said a voice from behind Terri. "Sorry I'm late."

Terri turned to who said it with a smile.

It was Hart smiling and holding a small gift but he had bandaids on his hands as if he'd been cut.

Terri gasped asking, "Hart are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry Terri." Hart reassured her. _'Besides, it'll be worth it when you open this.'_

"How many did you...?" Terri trailed off.

"How many did I what?" he asked nervously before putting the gift down and hugging her. "Are you ok?"

"How many cuts did you get?" Terri asked him worried.

Hart closed his eyes. "Around forty, but I stopped counting." "They weren't bad, just really small ones." he added quickly.

"F-Forty...?" Terri asked horrified.

Hart held her closer. "I'm ok, I promise."

Terri hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"Young love." Yuto smiled. "It's a beautiful thing." Lulu agreed. Terri soon sees Hart's gift. Hart noticed her looking at it and smiled. "You can open it now if you want."

Terri looked before taking it, and opening it.

It was a small hand sewn doll of her Zoodiac Drident.

She gasped saying, "Hart... This..."

"Forty times, and I think seven that went wrong before I finished that one." he told her. "Do you like it?" She stayed silent in pure shock before turning to him with tear stricken eyes with a smile, "It's perfect..."

Hart smiled. "You're wrong Terri, you're perfect." With that he gently kissed her. "Happy birthday."

Terri hugged him tight. Hart held her and kissed the top of her head.

Terri looked at the doll, and hugged it.

 _'Seeing her this happy, it makes all the stabbing myself worth it.'_ Hart thought happily.

"Hart, you worry me sometimes." Kite smiled. "But doing something like this sure is one good scare for me."

"Sorry for keeping it secret, I didn't want her to know what I was doing until her birthday." Hart admitted. "Though, I'm sorry the first seven didn't end up looking right."

"It's fine. What I am glad is that I know why you were doing it." Kite smiled.

Hart nodded. "I just wish my first idea worked and I could have made all of them but... I ended up having so much trouble I could only finish Drident in time."

"How did you managed to get the details?" Terri smiled.

"Drident is your favorite card and you always summon it. I just pictured you dueling with a smile and well, the rest was just trying not to stab myself." Hart answered before smiling. "I don't think I'll go with my idea of making the rest of your monsters though, stabbing yourself with a needle hurts."

Terri smiled before kissing him.

Hart kissed her back gently.

"Don't ever change Hart." Terri smiled.

"I won't." he smiled.

Terri looked at the Drident Doll, and smiled "I'll keep this as a treasure."

Terri smiled at Dennis chuckling.

* * *

 _1 Year Later..._

This is were tragedy struck.

Everything seemed so peaceful, and apart from Yusho mysteriously disappearing just a few days ago everyone was happy.

Hart and Terri were sitting near a lake reminiscing when it happened, the first explosion.

"What was that!?" Terri cried hearing that turning.

"The city!" Hart cried seeing that there was a fire and a massive mechanical creature was attacking.

"Hart come on!" Terri cried running to it.

He was already running with her looking.

They soon arrived to see several blue suited men with different gem helmets attacking the city with these mechanical beasts.

"We need to do something!" Hart cried before activating his duel disc. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, stop them!"

The dragon appeared attacking the beasts.

"Zoodiac Drident help him!" Terri cried.

"More of you, fine. Lets duel." one of the masked men said as five of them activated duel discs simultaneously.

Terri turned to Hart

Hart looked worried but activated his duel disc as the two of them moved to fight back. Only for their efforts to be fruitless before the Fusion Monsters these strange masked men were using.

Obelisk Force (Red): 4000

Obelisk Force (Yellow): 4000

Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000

Obelisk Force (Green): 4000

Obelisk Force (Orange): 4000

Terri: 400

Hart: 1000

Hart stared weakly at the army of mechanical dogs before closing his eyes and turning to Terri. "I'm sorry, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Carry her to safety!"

With that Hart's strongest monster grabbed Terri and flew off just as another attack struck Hart wiping out his remaining life points.

"Hart! HART!" Terri cried as she witnessed her boyfriend fell. One of the masked men smirked walking up to Hart as a purple flash of light enveloped him before fading to reveal a single card.

Terri looked horrified seeing this action before turning seeing her animal friends were being killed, injured, or dying under the invasion as well.

Something then snapped in her.

That's when see noticed the worst part, Dennis was leading her sister Lulu away from the others in the direction of a hooded figure wearing the same kind of duel disc as the masked men.

Totally snapped she dropped, and landed in front of them."Wha... Terri?" Dennis asked in shock as Lulu ran up to her.

"You're safe, I was so scared." Lulu admitted hugging her sister.

Terri glared at Dennis before telling Lulu, "Lulu don't trust Dennis. He was leading you to someone who is also with these guys."

"What, Terri I'm your friend I'm trying to help. Our friends are trapped and we need to get to them." Dennis told her. "You know you can trust me."

"Not anymore." Terri glared.

"Terri..." Lulu started.

"Come with us, we need to make sure as many people survive as possible." he told her. "I don't know why you're doubting your friend, but we can't waste time with these people destroying our home."

Terri told him, "If that's so then why didn't you save Hart? Huh!? You let him be taken by these people!"

Dennis looked shocked hearing that.

"Terri... what do you mean?" Ruri asked fearfully. "What happened?"

Terri answered, "Me, and Hart were trying to save Heartland against 5 of them, and he made his Neo Galaxy-Eyes carry me away, and I witness him before turned into a card!"

Lulu's eyes widened in horror before turning to Dennis. "We need to go back."

"No!" Dennis cried. "I mean... it's too dangerous, we don't even know who's still safe. Just the three of us stand no chance against them."

"Lulu don't listen to him!" Terri told him.

"Terri please, you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. We need to get help." Dennis said. "Those... those monsters are dangerous."

"You were leading Lulu to someone who is with them!" Terri yelled.

Dennis looked down. "Why are you doing this Terri?"

"Lulu come on we better go!" Terri told Lulu.

"Stop right there." Dennis told them before moving in their way. "This wasn't supposed to happen, but now I guess I don't have any choice."

With those words he activated his duel disc and stood opposite Terri.

Terri looked serious.

"Dennis?" Lulu asked shocked.

Suddenly he looked up with a smirk. "Before we start Terri, you should know that this entire invasion. Your home being destroyed and Hart being turned into a card, its all because of Lulu."

Terri growled "Don't blame Lulu for this!"

"But its the truth, after all I came here from the Fusion Dimension specifically to find her. She was the entire reason for this invasion, in other words everyone who's been hurt in any way can blame her for this." Dennis smirked. "Now then, shall we begin our little game Terri?"

Terri growled before telling Lulu, "Lulu can you please go hide?"

She was just staring at Dennis in disbelief before looking at her hands. "This... its all my fault?"

"No it isn't Lulu." Terri told her. "He's trying to throw you out."

"Actually he's being completely honest." said a hooded figure. "Now then, Lulu was it? Are you going to come along or will you make this fun for me?"

They turned to him as Lulu looked serious. "Somewhere else."

"Well then, after you." the masked figure smirked. "Oh and Dennis, do try to deal with this quickly so we can return to the Professor."

With that Lulu ran off with the cloaked figure following.

Terri activated her Duel Disk to duel Dennis. "You should have left things alone Terri." Dennis told her. "I know your deck inside and out."

"That doesn't mean you can beat me." Terri glared. "Let's get this over with."

Dennis sighed. "Then take your turn."

"LET'S DUEL!" And the battle for the Xyz Dimension has begun.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rules of Nature by Metal Gear)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first! Draw!" Terri cried, "And I'll start by calling the Zoo Animal, Zoodiac Whiptail!" The monster holding the whip of a snake appeared ready.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Whiptail, alright." Dennis nodded.

"Next up I activate the continuous spell, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri continued playing the spell.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Then by laying two cards face-down that's the end of this Zoo Catastrophe!"

Dennis 1st Turn:

"Alright, then I think I'll start with a spell card. A special one called Polymerization!" Dennis smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"This lets me fuse Performage Trick Clown with Performage Stilts Launcher."

Hearing the name of the spell Terri grunted.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Witch!" Dennis chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Perfromage Trapeze Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 "Performage" monsters_

 _"Performage" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects. While you control another "Performage" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. If a "Performage" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; it loses 600 ATK._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards, and Trapeze Witch will attack Zoodiac Whiptail. Oh, and when a Performage battles while Trapeze Witch is in play your monster loses 600 attack points."

 _Whiptail: **(ATK: 1200 - 600 = 600)**_

The Zoo animal was destroyed. **(Terri: 2200)** "Well I play my face-down Damage Condenser!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Damage Condenser, so that's your plan." Dennis noted.

"So by discarding Ramram I can summon from my deck the Zoo Animal known as Zoodiac Throughblade!" Terri cried as the monster appeared with 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Then I guess I'll just end my turn, which means thanks to his ability Performage Trick Clown comes back in defense mode, though he has to give up all his points." Dennis mentioned as his monster reappeared.

* * *

 _Performage Trick Clown_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _If this card was sent to the Graveyard this turn: You can Special Summon it to your field, and make its ATK and DEF 0.__

* * *

 _Performage Trick Clown: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 =0/DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0)**_

"Well since Throughblade was summoned I can discard a zoo card, and draw 1 card!" Terri cried discarding Bunnyblast, and drawing.

Dennis simply nodded. _'I just need to keep her busy long enough for Yuri. Though winning won't be a bad idea either.'_

* * *

 **Terri: 2200**

 **Dennis: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew, and said "Now I play Barrage's effect! By Throughblade to graveyard I can summon another Zoo Animal to take his place! Such as Zoodiac Ramram!"

The defensive Zoodiac appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"You know that none of your monsters can beat my Fusion monster Terri, so why don't you just go ahead and surrender." Dennis offered.

"I won't! And I'll play my face-down Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I can summon Throughblade from my graveyard!" The monster appeared. "Now I Overlay Throughblade, and Ramram to build the Overlay Network!"

"An Xyz Summon? Terri you know that won't work against me."

"Correction! You don't!" Terri yelled before chanting, "Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**_

Dennis just stared at the monster calmly.

"And I still haven't normal summoned yet have I?" Terri glared.

Dennis paused. "Well actually no you haven't."

"So now I can summon a Zoodiac Whiptail!" Terri called as the monster appeared. "And due to it's ability it becomes an Overlay Unit for Chakanine!"

Dennis nodded calmly.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2000 + 1400 = 3400/DEF: 2000 + 0 = 2000)**_

 **(ORU: 2 - 3)**

Dennis just looked at the monster calmly.

"Now I construct a new Overlay Network with Chakanine!" Terri called.

Dennis paused seeing that. "Trap card open, Mage's Fortress. As long as I have a spellcaster you can't attack me."

* * *

 _Mage's Fortress_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, your opponent cannot declare an attack. If this card is destroyed: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 3400/DEF: 2000)**_

Dennis just smirked. "Did you forget that you can't attack me?"

"That's gonna change!" Terri cried. "I play Zoodiac Drident's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit 1 face-up card is destroyed!"

 **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Dennis stared in shock as his trap shattered.

"Now take out his Trampeze Witch!" Terri cried as Drident charged. "Get ready Dennis. For a beat down!"

"Trap card open, Pinch Breaker." Dennis called.

* * *

 _Pinch Breaker_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that opponent's monster; that target's ATK becomes the same as the DEF of 1 monster you control until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This trap lowers Drident's attack points to the same as Trick Clown's defense points. In other words, zero."

"Does that trap target?" Terri asked.

"Yes, but what difference does that..." Dennis started before his eyes widened.

"I play Drident's new ability from Ramram! By using an Overlay Unit when a trap targets Drident I can negate the activation!" Terri countered.

 **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

Dennis could only watch as his Fusion Monster shattered.

 **(Dennis: 3400)**

"Now do you see Dennis? You can't beat me like this. Oh, and since Whiptail was used as an Overlay Unit one of Drident's new abilities plays banishing the monster it just battled!" Terri cried.

"I can't beat you, I beg to differ." Dennis stated.

"Let's find out." Terri said playing a face-down to end her turn.

Dennis 2nd Turn:

"I summon Performage Damage Juggler!" Dennis called as a new spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Damage Juggler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Performage Damage Juggler" once per turn.__

* * *

"And now I overlay Damage Juggler and Trick Clown." Dennis stated.

Terri grunted seeing the Xyz.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Trapeze Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters  
_ _Any_ _effect damage_ _lower than or equal to this card's_ _ATK_ _becomes 0. During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card, then_ _target_ _1 monster on the_ _field_ _; that target must make two_ _attacks_ _this turn, if able. If it does not,_ _destroy_ _it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Terri grunted seeing this thing. "Your Xyz Ace..."

"Exactly, and I also have the spell Hot Surprise which summons Performage Flame Eater to your field in attack mode." Dennis told her.

* * *

 _Hot Surprise_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by choosing 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster in your hand; Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field. If that monster leaves the field: Destroy this card, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card leaves the field: Destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Terri watched as a fire spellcaster appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Performage Fire Eater_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _During either player's turn, when a card or effect that would inflict effect damage is activated: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage 0.__

* * *

"Hot Surprise might be the right name for that spell." Terri admitted.

"Now, Performage Trapeze Magician attacks Performage Flame Eater, and when he goes so does Hot Surprise and 400 of your life points." Dennis smirked.

Terri watched as Fire Eater shattered. **(Terri: 0900)** Then flames bounced on her crying out. **(Terri: 0500)**

"I end my turn." Dennis told her.

* * *

 **Terri: 0500**

 **Dennis: 3400**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri got up weakly shaking her head drawing. Looking over she cried, "I reveal my face-down! The trap Zoodiac Combo!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Zodiac Combo?" Dennis asked nervously.

"It allows me to attach another Ramram from my deck to Drident! Which means if you play Pinch Breaker again it won't work!" Terri cried.

 **(ORU: 2 - 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"Wait a second, you still have Thoroughblade attached don't you?" Dennis asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes. And that means he can inflict piercing damage." Terri answered. Dennis stepped back fearfully. "Terri... we're friends remember?"

"Not anymore because of your betrayal. Revenge is not my thing but I'll make an exception in your case." Terri glared. "Drident take out his Trapeze Magician!"

The Xyz Monster shattered.

 **(Dennis: 2500)**

"And I place 1 card down to end my turn." Terri ended.

Dennis 3rd Turn:

"Alright, new plan the spell Card of Sanctity!" Dennis stated.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Ok, I play the spell Xyz Backlash." Dennis stated. "I pay life points equal to Trapeze Magician's defense points and since he was rank four, I'm allowed to summon four monsters to my field with their special abilities negated. Though in exchange for this summoning they can't attack and at the end of my turn they get destroyed."

* * *

 _Xyz Backlash_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target one Xyz Monster in your graveyard and pay life points equal to its DEF. Special Summon monsters equal to the rank of that Xyz Monster; however their effects are negated, they cannot attack, and they are destroyed during the end phase._

* * *

 **(Dennis: 0500)**

"Your putting yourself in a huge risk with that." Terri told him. Dennis just smirked. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

Four mechanical hounds appeared in place.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can place 1 Gear Counter on that monster(s) (max. 1). At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster with a Gear Counter battles: You can destroy that monster._

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Terri grunted seeing them.

"Now, I play another Polymerization to fuse these four mechanical hounds together into one all powerful beast." Dennis declared activating the spell. "Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

The same mechanical giant she, and Hart seen when the invasion started appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's Spell/Trap effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Terri grunted, "I play Drident's ability! During either player's turn by using a Overlay Unit your giant is destroyed!"

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

 **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

"You're joking!" Dennis cried in horror as his monster exploded.

"Now do you see Dennis? You awoken the warrior that has slept in my heart for far too long." Terri glared before declaring, "I am not the same girl you once knew!"

"This... this is some kind of nightmare!" Dennis said nervously looking at his hand. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

 **Terri: 0500**

 **Dennis: 0500**

* * *

Terri 4th Turn:

Terri drew before calling, "Reveal face-down card! Another Zoodiac Combo!"

Dennis was staring at her in disbelief. "This... how is this possible?"

A Whiptail attached itself.

 _Drident:_ ** _(ATK: 3000 + 1400 = 4400/DEF: 0 + 0 = 0)_**

"Avenge everyone they took!" Terri cried as Drident charged. "Let's see how you like it!"

Dennis could only watch as the attack struck him only for his duel disc to flash and his body to vanish in a blue light just as the sounds of a bird filled the sky.

* * *

 **Terri: 0500**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

Terri breathed heavily after she won seeing where Dennis vanished, and soon fell on her back totally exhausted as her vision blurred close to passing out for now. "Terri!" Shay cried jumping off his monster and running to catch her.

He managed to catch her before dropped down.

"Terri, are you alright? What happened?" Shay asked her.

Terri looked up at her brother before saying, "Shay... I managed... To beat... Dennis... He's the one... Who started the invasion..." Shay looked shocked hearing that before clenching his fists. "Come on, we need to tell Yuto what happened. Then, we follow them back to wherever it is they came from."

"Shay... What about... Lulu? Someone... hooded is... dueling her... And they also... turned Hart to... a card..." Terri looked ready to cry saying that.

"We'll get our revenge Terri." Shay told her. "We'll get our sister back, and avenge Hart and everyone else. I promise."

Terri nodded to him before mentioning, "I feel... so tired..."

He picked her up. "Come on, once we've got our strength back the three of us should go. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Terri nodded before letting sleep take over her mind.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, the sleeping beast in Terri has been awoken. So, that's probably a bad thing.**

 **bopdog111: But then again she managed to kick Dennis at the rear. Question is what will happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: Well, three things. Dennis will be terrified of a little girl, Terri, Shay, and Yuto will arrive in Standard, and things will come to a head very quickly. That aside, there's one more story to tell before all of that right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: That's correct. Lilly's side of the three years before the events of ARC-V take place. And Ulrich has gotten ideas for it since he is a big fan of Fusion.**

 **Ulrich362: I have a few ideas, nothing overly special. As for being a fan of Fusion... well, I won't argue that point. We'll have to see what you guys think of the thoughts I have in mind, the evil thoughts.**

 **bopdog111: With all that aside see ya guys next time. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you later.**


	6. Lilly's Fusion Resistance!

**Ulrich362: Well, it's time at last for Fusion. Lilly's time at Duel Academy under Jaden's tutelage.**

 **bopdog111: And too see what your ideas are about.**

 **Ulrich362: Not all of them may show up in this chapter, but a few of them will. I have ideas reaching all the way to *Spoilers removed***

 **bopdog111: Well they'll be interesting once we reach that point!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It had been 1 year ever since Lilly was enrolled in Duel Academy under Jaden's teaching where he is teaching her mostly on Fusion. Though one thing is special is one archetype where it has a special way of summoning Fusion Monsters without using cards like Polymerization. Known as the Masked HEROs.

Lilly had been practicing using them and felt fairly confident especially after finally beating Jaden. She knew he had been holding back but still it was a victory she was proud of, though at the moment she was nervously standing outside the Professor's chamber before taking a slow breath and knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Lilly walked in before approaching and kneeling. "Professor, I... I fear there may be something wrong with me."

The Professor turned to her, "What sort of... Problem?"

Lilly looked nervous. "Well... ever since he saved my life from the Obelisk Force I've been trying as hard as I could to gain Yuri's respect and admiration for my talents and yet... It's gotten to the point where failing him is keeping me up at night and I can barely breathe whenever Jaden, Alexis, or anyone else defeats me for fear of disappointing him. And then there's... her."

"Celina?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, I only met her once while Jaden was taking me to pick up some new cards back then and yet. I feel a strong connection to her and I'm concerned. Our mission is so important but these thoughts, I'm worried I won't be able to help you and that breaks my heart Professor." Lilly admitted.

The Professor looked away thinking, _'She's reacting to Yuri, and Celina being the Fusion parts of her parents...'_

"Professor what do I do?" Lilly asked him. "I can't help you if I'm distracted like this."

"I know... What I can say for know is just try to ignore those feelings. If you can't ignore it come to me, and I'll see what I can do." The Professor answered.

Lilly nodded. "Thank you Professor."

With that she walked out only to sit against a wall and hold her head. 'Just seeing either of them makes my heart race, what's wrong with me?'

A few moments later she shook her head.

"No, I can't let myself be distracted. Maybe dueling someone will clear my head, that candy obsessed boy is somewhere around here, what's his name again Sam... Smith? Oh I'll find him somewhere."

With that in her mind she walked to find the guy.

"Huh, why are you using an Xyz Monster?" asked a blue-haired boy as he put a lollipop in his mouth. "You know they're pathetic right?"

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Lilly mentioned walking up to the blue-haired boy. "Scott right?"

"Scott? My name is Sora Perse." The boy pouted.

"Right, well whatever." Lilly told him. "Duel me."

"Why?" Sora asked her.

"I challenged you, that's why." she answered.

"Well I better head off to the Xyz Dimension. Choa Sora." A red hair man grinned at Sora walking off.

Lilly watched him walk off before turning. "Well Sora, do you acce..."

"Fine fine." Sora told her.

She nodded absently. _'Both of them are heading this way.'_

Sora soon got set before saying, "I don't see why your suddenly interested in challenging me but I suppose not to question it."

Lilly nodded activating her duel disc.

"Oh, mind if we watch Sora?" Yuri inquired.

Sora froze before turning over seeing Yuri, and Celina were there.

"Y-Yuri? What are you...?" Sora asked fearful.

"I was actually escorting Celina to the Professor but I'm sure he would understand that we simply decided to watch a duel." Yuri answered. "Please, don't mind us."

Celina meanwhile met Lilly's eye and she looked away nervously.

"You... can go first." Lilly said quickly.

"O-Okay..." Sora nodded getting set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Circus for a Psycho (Nightcore) by Skillet)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew looking over, "Okay. I'll first start off by summoning one stuffed friend, Fluffial Bear!" As Sora said that, a pink stuffed bear with wings appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Fluffal Bear, ok." Lilly nodded.

"Next I'll play the Continuous Spell, Toy Vendor!" Sora called as a gumball machine appears.

* * *

 _Toy Vendor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters._

* * *

Lilly nodded while taking deep breaths.

"So now I discard Instant Fusion to draw a card. If it's a level 4 or lower monster I can summon it." Sora said sending the card, and drawing then grinned. "Such as the monster card Fluffial Leo!"

A stuffed winged lion appeared in place.

* * *

 _Fluffal Leo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Two Fluffals, not a bad start." Yuri noted.

"Now by laying these two down that's all from me." Sora ended.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Ok, I start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Lilly started.

A water like warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

"Only 800 points?" Sora asked.

"For now." Lilly smiled. "I play the spell card Mask Change!"

"Mask what?" Sora asked.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

"Mask Change, it lets me send a Hero I control to the graveyard to summon a Masked HERO with the same attribute, so I can summon Masked HERO Acid!" Lilly declared as a dark blue warrior with a gun appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"Then when Masked HERO Acid is summoned all your spell and trap cards are destroyed and your monsters lose 300 attack points."

"Wh-What?" Sora asked as he sees his field is weakening. His face-downs, Toy Vendor shattered as Fluffials Leo, and Bear weakened.

 _Leo: **(ATK: 1600 - 300 = 1300)**_

 _Bear: **(ATK: 1200 - 300 = 900)**_

"Now I play the effect of Elemental HERO Honest Neos to give Acid 2500 more attack points this turn." Lilly continued.

 _Masked HERO Acid: **(ATK: 2600 + 2500 = 5100)**_

"Masked HERO Acid attack Fluffal Bear!"

"No way..." Sora watched in shock as Acid attacked Bear defeating him almost instantly.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

Lilly breathed nervously before looking towards Yuri and Celina. _'Did I impressed them?'_

Yuri was watching with a smirk while Celina was looking amazed at the OTK.

Lilly smiled before suddenly pausing. "Oh, good match Sora."

"Yeah..." Sora nodded a bit.

Yuri then started clapping, "Impressive. First OTK I ever seen in a long time."

Lilly froze hearing that and suddenly blushed heavily. "Yuri... thank you."

"No need to say thanks. What are your thoughts to this Celina?" Yuri smirked to the girl with him. "Surely even you must be impressed with this display of talent."

"It... wow." she answered.

"Sounds like your impressed." Yuri smirked.

Celina just nodded.

 _'All my hard work, its all worth it.'_ Lilly thought with a smile. _'I need to ask the Professor about that, I know I can help him and if that other guy is in the Xyz Dimension that leaves Standard free for me.'_

With that thought she eagerly ran off unaware she still was blushing.

"Huh where's she going?" Sora asked seeing her running off.

"Not sure, but we should head to the Professor." Yuri mentioned as Celina nodded. "As for you Sora, careful, you wouldn't want to disappoint him would you."

Sora froze before chuckling nervously, "I-I know..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Professor's room..._

"Professor, I have a request!" Lilly said running into the room. "Please let me be the one to go to Standard!"

The Professor looked startled as Obelisk Force members suddenly appeared in front of her.

"And what gave you the right to barge in unannounced?" One of them asked glaring.

She turned to the Obelisk Force. "I've spent the past year training with Jaden Yuki, and have become a more powerful duelist than I ever dreamed, and if there's a way I can bring us closer to achieving our mission I'll do it. I can hold my own against any duelist in the Standard Dimension and unlike you I can slip in unnoticed and gather the information the Professor needs."

The Professor told her, "Lilly would you mind telling me why you want to go Standard?"

"Dennis is already going to the Xyz Dimension to gather information there on your orders, and... he's in the Synchro Dimension." she said spitefully. "I want to be able to help you and after OTKing Sora and receiving praise from both Yuri and Celina I know I can gather the information we need and handle any unexpected problems. Please give me a chance to serve Duel Academy."

The Professor gave it thought before saying, "Lilly while you did impressed me by defeating Sora on your first turn, and getting a praise from both Yuri, and Celina while in addition becoming a very powerful duelist under Jaden's teaching..."

She waited eagerly.

"...I'm afraid I can't let you go to Standard."

She looked shocked hearing that before nodding. "I understand Professor. I'm sorry for barging in like this."

As she said that Lilly turned and walked off before heading back to her room.

The Professor looked on before sighing, _'Dawn... Hope you can forgive this old man...'_

At that moment Yuri and Celina walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked calmly.

The Professor looked over seeing her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lilly had returned to her room and was lying on her bed in tears. "Why? I just want to help him and I know I could do an amazing job in Standard. They can't use any advanced summoning methods so even if I was discovered Jaden's teaching will help me. My whole life I wanted to come here, and the past year has been the greatest in my entire life but every time I ask to help somehow I'm told no. What am I doing wrong?"

She then heard a knock.

"Lilly?" Jaden's voice asked.

Lilly looked up before wiping her eyes. "It's open."

Jaden walked in holding a boxed gift before shutting the door. "I saw you walking in to your room upset. Is everything okay?"

"I told the Professor about what was bothering me like you suggested, and then I challenged that boy Sora to a duel." Lilly answered. "Yuri and Celina both showed up to watch and... I won in one turn."

"Oh wow. I wished I would have seen that one." Jaden grinned goofly. "I can't remember the last time I have done that."

Lilly smiled before looking down. "It's just... I asked the Professor if I could go to Standard but he said no. Why doesn't he trust me, why am I not allowed to do anything to help? I'd give my life for Duel Academy but I'm always pushed aside... it isn't fair."

She couldn't help it and started to cry saying that.

Jaden looked concerned placed the gift on her bed, and hugged her. "Hey hey Lilly it's alright. Maybe he is just being a worried old coot you know? I mean I remember many times many people were worried about kids doing things that are dangerous, and others like that."

"I just..." she choked out hugging him. "I know I can help... but I can't just disobey the Professor. What do I do Jaden?"

Jaden thinks of something before saying, "I don't know. Maybe you can ask again when your older. Oh before I almost forgot..." He handed the gift to her. "I got ya a little something. Figure you would like it."

She wiped her eyes nodding and picking it up. "Thank you Jaden."

Lilly then opened the gift.

She sees it was a mask that looks like her favorite card. Masked HERO Koga's mask. She smiled seeing it before hugging Jaden again. "Thank you so much." Jaden smiled hugging her back. "Come on Jaden, we're supposed to look into the Obelisk Force recruits this time." mentioned a silver haired young man.

Jaden glanced at him, "Be there in a jiff Aster." Turning to Lilly he said, "Listen Lilly it was great seeing ya but I have ta go. Hopefully that mask of Koga's will help you out in stealth missions."

He walked out as Aster, and him walked off. Lilly looked at the mask before smiling as she put it on and lying down to go to sleep.

* * *

 _1 Year Later..._

A full year has passed since her request to the Professor to visit Standard. Lilly and Jaden were discussing strategies only for her to pause again.

"Jaden... can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Jaden asked.

"Well... it's just, you like Alexis right?" she asked him. "How do you know if you like someone?"

"Well..." Jaden thought about it. "I think it would be if you feel like stammering for no reason... Feeling your heart bursting from your chest... And maybe your face feeling on fire... Why?"

Lilly blushed. "Can you be in love with more than one person?"

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"I... I think I'm in love with Yuri and Celina." Lilly admitted with a bright red face. "I always want to make them proud, my heart races when I see them, and when I first met Yuri I got so nervous I ran out of breath talking to him."

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Before you guys ask no this is not gonna be a LillyxYuri, or a LillyxCelina or even a LillyxYurixCelina. No it's not. Due to Lilly being their daughter in Fusion she is feeling her love for both her parents not the other way around.)**

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Bopdog's right, now might be the time to mention that like her counterparts Lilly was an orphan before arriving at Duel Academy so doesn't know the difference between parental love and romantic love.)**

"Oh boy..." Jaden looked nervous. "I... Don't know what to say there."

Lilly blushed. "Oh, well it's not important. You were saying about DNA Transplant?"

"Well uh... It changes attributes of your monsters." Jaden told her wanting to change the subject.

"I remember, you were telling me how I could use it to catch my opponent's off guard but you didn't tell me how." Lilly explained.

"Well you can use it to summon strong Masked HEROs with that card by using the monsters on your field with the attribute you chose." Jaden answered.

Lilly nodded before her eyes widened. "And since its a trap card I can summon a monster and use Mask Change II to summon one Masked HERO, then use this trap and Mask Change to summon a completely different Masked HERO."

"Bingo." Jaden grinned.

Lilly smiled. "You're the best teacher ever."

"Ah come on now I do my best." Jaden grinned.

"I know, but it's true." she smiled.

Jaden chuckled, "Let me tell ya I met kids like ya but never anyone like yourself. Been 2 years since I took ya under my wing hasn't it?"

"Yeah, two years since I replaced my warrior deck with the Masked HEROs." Lilly smiled before taking out three cards. "I'm still keeping these three though."

Jaden looked over.

She was holding Gearfried the Iron Knight, Release Restraint, and Gearfried the Swordmaster, the same cards she used the day she arrived at Duel Academy, her original ace monster.

"Well I certainly see no problems with them." Jaden smiled. "It's important to keep cards you remember by."

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Lilly mentioned before looking up. "Huh, who's he?"

Jaden looked up.

It was a man with grey spiky hair and an eyepatch.

"Barrett..." Jaden said a bit annoyed. "A veteran captain of the Obelisk Force."

"Where do you think he's going?" Lilly asked.

"Another mission I guess." Jaden shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Lilly mentioned before running off to follow Barrett.

"Wha? Lilly where..." Jaden asked surprised seeing his student running to Barrett.

She was trying to stay out of sight while following him. Barrett feels someone, and turned over. Seeing him start to turn Lilly quickly turned down a hall and covered her mouth to try and control her nervous breathing. Barrett looked around before turning to continue on walking thinking it was nothing. Lilly poked her head out after a few seconds and continued following him. Barrett soon arrived at a door as he knocked.

The door opened and Celina walked out.

"I believe you know the reason why you must stay here?" Lilly heard Barrett asked.

"You know I can't do that." Celina told him.

"It's the Professor strict orders too..." Barrett started.

"I know the Professor ordered it, but I'm done just sitting here." Celina told him. "That's why you came here right?"

"Yes just so-Who's there?" Barrett asked suddenly feeling someone spying.

Lilly reluctantly walked up. "You're talking about going to another Dimension aren't you?"

"Hey who are you?" Barrett asked her.

"Lilly, Jaden's student and a user of Masked HEROs." she answered before taking a deep breath. "Let me go with you."

"Lilly..." Celina trailed off surprised. Lilly blushed slightly before shaking it off.

"You know I can handle myself in a duel, this could be my one chance to prove myself. I'm just asking for the opportunity."

Barrett looked at her before asking Celina, "What should we do?" Suddenly Lilly looked down. "You don't have a choice." _'I hate blackmailing them, but I need to go no matter what.'_

Celina looked at her before walking to her asking, "So your tired of sitting around too?"

"That's exactly it." Lilly answered.

Celina smiled, "Well you, and me are more in common then I imagine. So your coming with us."

Lilly's eyes widened before nodding. "Thank you."

"Well the schedale said it won't start until next year." Barrett mentioned. "So we need to keep this too ourselves for now."

Lilly and Celina both nodded before Lilly turned to head back only to notice Jaden walking up. "Oh, well thank you very much for telling me about that Mr. Barrett."

With that she ran over to him.

"Lilly, what were you doing following Barrett?" Jaden questioned.

"Well, when you said he was a veteran captain of Obelisk Force I..." Lilly started with an awkward smile. "I just had to ask him about it, sorry for running off."

Jaden gave out a confused grunt before shrugging, "Aw well. Not any of my business."

"Sorry." Lilly apologized sheepishly before turning to Barrett and nodding respectfully as she walked off with Jaden.

* * *

 _1 Year Later..._

It's finally time. Time to enter Standard along with Celina, and Barrett. Lilly looked at her deck one last time before nodding and running to the spot they had planned on meeting making sure nobody was following her. Barrett, and Celina were waiting until they see her.

"Are you all prepaird?" Celina asked her.

"Yeah, I am." she answered. "This means the world to me, thank you so much."

Celina nodded before telling Barrett, "Fire it up."

He nodded as a blue glow enveloped the three of them and they disappeared.

* * *

 _In Standard..._

They appeared in Paradise City looking around as they see it is peaceful.

Lilly briefly looked around at the city before turning to Serena and Barrett to follow their plan.

"Alright... All we have to do is look, and card Xyz Duelists." Celina told them. "If we get caught we're screwed."

"We won't be caught." Lilly smiled.

Celina nodded with a smile before saying, "Let's get going."

Barrett and Lilly nodded.

They walked off.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Gotta admit this one is pretty short.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, it is pretty short. Oh well, we can't give too much detail to the inner workings of Duel Academy especially considering what's coming up in the foreseeable future and some twists I don't think any of you will expect.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, it is pretty short. Oh well, we can't give too much detail to the inner workings of Duel Academy especially considering what's coming up in the foreseeable future and some twists I don't think any of you will expect.**

 **bopdog111: Well with all of the 3 years explained of these four girls it is time to continue on forward on Stacy's time to where Sylvio is assigned by Declan to retrieve Yuya's Pendulum Cards for study.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Stacy vs Sylvio!

**bopdog111: Hope you guys are now ready because here is Sylvio's appearance, and to see what Stacy can do!**

 **Ulrich362: Though as a slight modification from canon, the first of a fair number mind you, Sylvio will be debuting with and exclusively using his Abyss Actors. Right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yup. And just so it wouldn't be messing it up the Abyss Actors are currently non-Pendulum Cards as Pendulum Summoning is still new.**

 **Ulrich362: Though I have a few cards to make up for that.**

 **bopdog111: Alright let us see what Stacy is capable of right now! Oh, and before we forget me, and Ulrich362 have decided something you'll find out at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we do own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

It was 2 days after their match with the Sledgehammer, and Jason. People were very excited to learn Pendulum Summoning from Yuya who dueled Zuzu in a attempt to master it... Only to be lead to bad results.

Yuya lost without Pendulum Summoning since he doesn't know how it completely works, and the students learn he's the only student who can Pendulum Summon which outrage they called him a cheater, and saying their match was a fake stomping out.

Yuya luckily had a fan which was Tate, and Stacy again blushed at him refusing to say her feelings for him, and inspired Yuya to continue on the newest summoning mechanic he mastered as they are unaware even Stacy is unaware she has something like Yuya.

While other people have plans.

"I trust you have it under control?" A man with a red scarf asked a blonde hair boy.

"Of course." the blonde boy replied calmly. "Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician right?"

"Indeed. Just remember not to underestimate him." The man warned calmly.

"He's the one who shouldn't underestimate me. It's curtains for Yuya Sakaki." the blonde smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy, Fredrick, Allie, and Tate were waiting outside the school Yuya, and Zuzu were in after hearing Yuya successfully Pendulum Summoned last night, and are excited to see him do it again. That was when Stacy wants to admit something, and mentions Allie to come over.

"Yeah, what is it Stacy?" she asked.

"Uh... Allie this is something I want him to know... But I love Tate." Stacy answered.

Allie blinked before smiling. "That's so sweet."

"But... I don't know if he feels the same way... What if he doesn't?" Stacy asked her sadly.

Allie took her hand. "I'm sure it'll be ok."

Stacy looked at her.

"Just tell him, I know everything will be ok." she smiled.

Stacy thought before taking a deep breath, and asked "Tate?"

He looked over. "Yeah?"

"There's something... I want to say to you." Stacy told him trying her best not to stammer, and couldn't hide the blush she's making.

Tate noticed and started to blush too as Allie walked back leaving them on their own.

Fredrick followed her.

"I... l-l-... love you." Stacy said quickly.

Tate blushed heavily hearing that. "Stacy... I, I mean..."

Stacy listened before turning away afraid of what he's gonna say.

Suddenly she felt him hug her.

"I'm so happy, I was afraid you didn't."

Stacy turned to him shocked.

"I was too afraid to say anything before because you might not have felt the same way. I told Allie but she didn't say anything about it so I just got more scared." he admitted.

She smiled hugging him back. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

Tate chuckled softly. "I guess we're both kind of dumb for not saying anything. I love you too."

Stacy smiled as tears creep up.

Tate frowned wiping her eyes. "You shouldn't cry."

"I'm just... So happy." Stacy smiled to him.

Tate smiled before gently kissing her nose. "You deserve to be happy."

Stacy smiled at him just as Allie, and Fredrick sees Yuya, and Zuzu walked out of the school.

"Oh hey you two." Allie smiled.

"Guys what are you doing-Huh?" Yuya sees Tate, and Stacy were hugging.

"Guys?" Zuzu asked to catch their attention.

The two of them heard that and immediately separated with blushes on their faces.

"Stacy are you okay?" Yuya asked seeing her tears.

"I swear I didn't hurt her." Tate said nervously.

"Of course he didn't." They turned to see the blonde hair boy from before, "Both him, and that girl merely confessed to one another, and she was very happy she's crying."

Tate turned bright red only for Stacy to gently take his hand and smile.

"Oh, is that all. Well if you two are happy that's the important thing." Yuya smiled before pausing. "Wait, don't you go to LDS?"

"Yes. My name is Sylvio Sawatari, Yuya Sakaki was it?" The Blonde hair boy asked.

"Yeah." Yuya answered.

"Is there something you want Sylvio?" Zuzu inquired.

"Well ever since I've seen Yuya, and Stacy's duel against the Sledgehammer, and Jason I am a fan of Pendulum Summoning that I want to see it for myself." Sylvio answered.

"Huh, oh sure no problem." Yuya smiled. "Lets just head inside so I can show you."

"Ah ah. I know the perfect place for you to show it." Sylvio insisted.

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

"Where do you mean?" Stacy inquired curiously.

"Where else? The building of LDS itself." Sylvio answered smiling. "My treat."

"Wow, thank you." Yuya replied.

Sylvio nodded before smirking, _'Pretty soon those Magician cards will be ours...'_

They walked to a huge building as they looked around amazed.

"Wow, this place is incredible." Stacy smiled looking around only to suddenly look down. _'Huh, why do I feel sad here?'_

"Huh? Lilly?" A kid with a blue uniform, and has a lollypop in his mouth asked seeing her.

She looked over, and he said "Oh sorry mixed you with someone else." He quickly walked off.

"That was weird, why'd he call you Lilly?" Tate asked.

"He said he mixed me with someone else..." Stacy trailed off.

"Stacy, Tate!" They looked over, as Sylvio said "The main dueling arena is this way."

They entered an arena which was HUGE!

"Whoa..." Tate mentioned in awe looking around. "I think you could fit our whole school in here."

"Impressive isn't it?" Slyvio asked smiling.

"Hey!"

They looked over seeing three students walking to them. Slyvio explained, "You see Yuya the four of us are your big fans during you, and Stacy's Duel with the Sledgehammer, and Jason, and were engrossed with Pendulum Summoning."

"Gee, thanks." Yuya replied. "I didn't know I had fans here, it's kind of embarrassing to be honest."

"You mean 'we' even though I never Pendulum Summoned." Stacy told him.

Yuya smiled. "Of course I mean 'we'. I couldn't have pulled it off without your help, you're the greatest Dracoformer in the world."

Stacy giggled.

"Yuya you won't mind if we look at your Pendulum Cards." Slyvio requested. "And not to worry their buds of mine."

"Huh, oh sure no problem." Yuya mentioned taking out Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician. "Here you go."

Suddenly Stacy grabbed her head.

"Stacy?" Tate asked worried.

Sylvio snatched them from his hand before showing them to his friends.

"See?" He shows the cards to them.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"So I can Pendulum Summon with these cards?"

Two of them took one of the cards. "Whoa! This one's mine!"

Sylvio said however, "Gentleman please." He took the cards back, and explained, "You can't have these Pendulum cards."

"That's right, they belong to my big brother." Stacy mentioned rubbing her head. _'What was that, Astronaut something? I can't remember.'_

Sylvio smirked at that before saying, "There mine. I'm adding them to my rare card collection."

That caught the group off-guard as Zuzu protested, "That's not amusing Sylvio!"

"I wasn't being funny." Sylvio pointed out. "I happen to prefer rare cards. In my opinion the only cards that are worth collecting."

"They aren't yours, give them back!" Stacy yelled at him.

"Oh, and who's gonna make me?" Sylvio smirked.

"I'll..." Yuya started only for Stacy to glare at Sylvio.

"I am." she told him. "You're giving my big brother his cards back."

Sylvio mentioned, "I'll admit I like that fire you have." He thinks before shrugging, "Alright why not?" He shuffles the Pendulum Cards before saying, "I accept your challenge."

His Duel Disk had a call as a voice told him, _"Dueling wasn't part of the plan. You are ordered to retrieve the cards, and bring them here immediately."_

"Please, with my skills this won't take any time at all. Besides, we need to see how the cards work right? Just consider this a test run." Sylvio replied.

 _"Do not try to defy us!"_ The voice yelled. _"Bring the cards here-"_

 _"No."_ Another was heard in his duel disk. _"Let him be. Do not interfere."_

"Stacy, are you sure about this?" Tate asked nervously.

Stacy nodded with a vigor getting set, "Anyone who steals cards are gonna have to face me!"

Tate looked to her before closing his eyes and kissing her cheek. "For luck."

Stacy smiled to him.

"Wait a second, won't we be in the way for an Action Duel?" Frederick asked suddenly.

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem." Sylvio smirked snapping his fingers.

They all looked around wondering what was about to happen.

Suddenly the field transformed into a coliseum where everyone not involved with the Action Duel was sitting on Audience seats.

* * *

 _Coliseum of Phantasms_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _'Be careful Stacy.'_ Tate thought crossing his fingers.

Stacy looked around before turning to Sylvio determined.

"Now technically since you challenged me I should take the first turn but since I'm such a gentleman, ladies first." Sylvio smirked.

Stacy nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible by Skillet)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew her hand, and extra card before looking shocked at the cards she has. Some of her monsters were Pendulum Cards.

 _'Stacy.'_ Tate thought nervously assuming she was shocked because her hand wasn't good.

She looked over before nodding, _'Okay.. Best thing to do is just try to learn Pendulum Summoning... Until then I should restrict playing these as mistakes, and play them by their names previously...'_

With that in mind she said, "I'll start off by summon Master Gem, The Dracoslayer!"

Her monster appeared on the field who wield the true name 'Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer.'

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

"Is that all you're doing?" Sylvio asked.

"Two cards down. Your turn." Stacy answered.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

Sylvio looked at his hand and smirked. _'One already.'_ "Ok, I think I'll start with a spell card called Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal!"

* * *

 _Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon two "Abyss Actor" monsters from your hand or deck. When those monsters are destroyed, add them to your hand instead of sending them to the graveyard._

* * *

"This handy spell lets me summon two Abyss Actors from my hand or deck to my field, and the best part is when they're destroyed they simply come back to my hand." Sylvio explained before saying, "I'll use my spell to call on Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie, and Abyss Actor - Evil Heel."

Two fiends looking like perfromers appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

 _Abyss Action - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Abyss Actor?" Yuya asked confused.

"My deck. Now then, since Evil Heel was summoned I can target one of your monsters and it loses 1000 attack points for each Abyss Actor on my field." Sylvio smirked. "That means your precious Master Gem, The Dracoslayer loses 2000 attack points."

Stacy looked shocked as her monster powered down.

 _Master Pendulum: **(ATK: 1950 - 1000 x 2 = 0)**_

"Now... Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie attack her monster." Sylvio smirked.

The monster charged.

"Reverse card open!" Stacy cried. "Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I suppose you cut the opening act short, but I'll just set this and end my turn." Sylvio replied calmly.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew seeing it was her ace. Master Peace. _'Nice for you to come in here...'_ Stacy smiled at the card.

"You can win Stacy." Tate whispered.

"Now I summon Lector, the Dracoverlord!" Stacy cried as a fiendish lord appeared bearing the name Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** _ _Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"Another weak monster." Sylvio noted calmly.

"Well this next monster isn't gonna be weak." Stacy grinned.

"You already summoned, or did you forget that little detail?" Sylvio inquired.

"I never said this will be a Normal Summoned." Stacy grinned. "This is Dracoformer Stacy's best performer known."

Yuya, Zuzu, Tate, Allie, and Fredrick all smiled.

"By sacrificing a Dracoverlord, and Dracoslayer I can call him out!" Stacy grinned as the two vanished. "Come on to your debut! Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

A Dracoslayer larger then her other ones, and looks powerful appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Sylvio's eyes widened seeing the monster only to suddenly smirk. "That's impressive, but it falls just short of Evil Heel's 3000 attack points."

"But your Sassy Rookie isn't! Master Peace attack his Sassy Rookie with Draco Slash!" Stacy cried as Master Peace raised his sword to strike.

"Sassy Rookie's special ability, the first time he would be destroyed each turn he isn't destroyed." Sylvio revealed. "In addition, my trap card Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv adds the damage to Sassy Rookie's attack points."

* * *

 _Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster on the field battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster you control, except the battling monsters; any battle damage inflicted from that battle is increased by the targeted monster's ATK.__

* * *

"Well I'll play Master Peace's ability!" Stacy cried. "Once a turn I can negate the effect of a card, and destroy it! Such as your trap!"

"You'll what?" Sylvio asked in shock as the card shattered as the attack struck but Sassy Rookie wasn't destroyed.

 **(Sylvio: 2750)**

"Awesome, not only did she deal damage she stopped him from making his monster stronger." Tate cheered. "That was great Stacy!"

Stacy blushed hearing that before saying, "Thanks Tatey!"

"I'll admit, that wasn't too bad." Sylvio admitted. "So has the second act come to a close?"

Stacy nodded.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"Well, you're in for quite the treat. I activate the spell Abyss Understudy." Sylvio smirked.

* * *

 _Abyss Understudy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Monster Card in your hand: Add to your hand from your deck 1 Monster Card that has a lower level from that monster as long as their attributes, and monster type are the same._

* * *

"Now pay attention because I'm only explaining it once. I reveal one monster in my hand, and then I can add a monster with a lower level from my deck to my hand as long as they share the same type and attribute."

"Let me guess you got one of the Magician's in your hand?" Stacy asked.

"Well aren't you a clever little girl. That's exactly right." Sylvio smirked revealing Stargazer Magician. "Which means I'm allowed to add Timegazer Magician to my hand."

As he said that a card slid out of his deck as Sylvio took it.

"Now then, next..."

 _'Good thing he doesn't know how Pendulum works.'_ Stacy thought grinning.

Suddenly Sylvio took the two cards. "I use scale one Stargazer Magician..."

 _'Wait is he...'_ Stacy thought with widen eyes.

"It... can't be." Yuya said in disbelief what he heard.

"... And scale eight Timegazer Magician..." Sylvio continued.

 _'He...'_ Stacy thought.

"Is..." Yuya continued.

"Pendulum Summoning!" Zuzu finished shocked.

Sylvio suddenly smirked. "... In order to set the Pendulum Scale, this allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at once."

As he said that the two magicians appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Time to introduce the rest of my cast, I Pendulum Summon Abyss Actor - Leading Lady, and Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

A woman holding a whip, and a star having an afro appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now then, I choose to activate Abyss Actor - Superstar's ability to add an Abyss Script to my hand." Sylvio smirked as the card appeared and he took it. "Oh what a shame, I was hoping we could have a bit more fun but this duel is over."

"Why is that?" Stacy asked.

"This card I'm holding, since I have a level seven or higher Abyss Actor you can't use cards or effects to stop it." he answered. "I play Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position"Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"This card targets face-up cards on the field up to the number of Abyss Actors I have in play and destroys them, though I only need one to destroy Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer."

Shocked Stacy watched as her ace was blasted shattering.

"Master Peace..." She whispered shocked just before two monsters a Dracoslayer, and Dracoverlord appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"What the?" Sylvio questioned.

"When Master Peace is destroyed she can summon a Dracoverlord, and Dracoslayer to take his place." Yuya explained.

"Yeah, but what is she going to do about those monsters?" Frederick asked nervously.

"I'll answer that, Superstar and Evil Heel will destroy your new monsters while Sassy Rookie and Leading Lady attack you directly for 3200 points of damage." Sylvio declared.

The two attacked as Stacy frozen due to the lost of her ace was attacked crying out. **(Stacy: 0800)**

"Stacy!" Tate cried fearfully before moving to try and reach her.

"Tate no!" Yuya cried reaching to stop him.

"She's in trouble Yuya!" Tate argued. "Stacy, I'll be right there!"

Stacy slowly opens her eyes haring his cry.

She looked up to see him about to jump down to the field.

"Tate... Don't jump..." Stacy tried to say.

He froze. "But... Stacy I need to help you."

"I'm... I'm okay." She flashed him a assuring smile. "Besides... I still have Life Points."

"For now." Sylvio smirked. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 0800**

 **Sylvio: 2750**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy grunted slowly standing up. "Now would be a good time to accept your defeat, its curtains for you on my next turn." Sylvio told her.

Stacy declared, "I... I'm still standing. As long as that's that... I can keep fighting!" She drew before looking at her hand before looking at the Pendulum Cards on Sylvio's field.

"Well, if you can keep fighting then don't keep me waiting." he told her. "We've reached the climax of our performance and all that's left is for me to end the show in victory."

"Well your right. Because you helped me." Stacy grinned.

"Of course, and now I'll accept your... wait what did you say?" Sylvio questioned.

"Huh, how did he help you Stacy?" Yuya asked.

"With these words." Stacy grinned. "Using Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord..."

"Hold on, what the?" Sylvio questioned in disbelief.

"Wait, is she doing what I think she's doing?" Zuzu asked.

"Stacy... you're amazing!" Tate cheered.

"And Scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer I set the Pendulum Scale!" Stacy grinned placing her monsters down as they raise up ready. "So now I can summon monsters that are level 4 all at once!"

"Hold on, only level four. Then what's the point of that? You almost had me worried." Sylvio smirked.

"Well two things. The Pendulum abilities for one. Once while Master Pendulum is in his Zone one Pendulum Card in your Pendulum Zone is hereby gone!" Stacy grinned pointing at Timegazer.

Sylvio watched in shock as Timegazer Magician vanished.

"Next while Vector is in his zone all card effects in your Pendulum Zones are negated!" Stacy grinned.

"Hold on, then Stacy didn't use those two for their Scale, she used them for their abilities!" Allie realized.

"And also for my face-down which is Card of Demise!" Stacy cried. "So now I can draw until I hold 5!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

She drew before grinning, "And here's the second thing!"

"Pendulum Summoning 4 monsters!" She revealed grinning showing her monsters.

Alexandrite Dragon

Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer

Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord

And Mirage Dragon.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

 _Mirage Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Even with those monsters, Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and Abyss Actor - Superstar are still stronger than any of them." Sylvio pointed out.

"Maybe but the last card in my hand should change it." Stacy grinned. "The spell card Wavering Eyes."

* * *

 _Wavering Eyes_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Destroy as many cards in each player's Pendulum Zones as possible, then apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of cards destroyed by this effect._  
 _● 1 or more: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● 2 or more: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Main Deck to your hand._  
 _● 3 or more: You can banish 1 card on the field._  
 _● 4: You can add 1 "Wavering Eyes" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Wavering Eyes?" Sylvio inquired. "I've never heard of it before."

"Listen because this gets complicated." Stacy said. "All cards in each player's Pendulum Zones are destroyed, and I can select an effect to take place on how many are destroyed."

"Hold on, that destroys your own Pendulum Scale too." Sylvio pointed out.

"But I can play it's third ability. And that's banishing your Evil Heel!" Stacy grinned.

Sylvio watched in horror as his strongest monster disappeared.

"Next I can inflict 500 points to ya." Stacy continued.

 **(Sylvio: 2250)**

"Finally I can add a Pendulum Monster to my hand. Such as one beauty known as Smile Magician." Stacy grinned showing the card. "Which I am quick to play!"

A magician appeared in place with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"And when she's summoned while I have Pendulum Monsters on the field I can add a monster card back to my hand. Such as Master Peace." She grinned.

 _'_ _Whoa, Stacy... she's better at this than I am.'_ Yuya thought in shock before smiling proudly.

"And now by tributing Lector, and Luster from the field Master Peace comes back!" Stacy grinned as Master Peace makes his reappearance.

Sylvio took a half step back seeing that.

"But this show can't end without a good smile. So while she's the lonesome Pendulum monster my field I can tribute Smile Magician to add a spell to my hand." Stacy smiled as Smile Magician vanished. "A spell that should bring a smile to everyone's face."

"That can only mean one thing." Allie smiled.

"I now play the wonders of the spell, Smile World!" Stacy smiled.

* * *

 _Smile World_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

As she said that smiling circles, moons, and suns appeared all around the field.

"So now all monsters gains 100 points for each monster on the field." Stacy smiled. "Their are 3 on yours, and 3 on mine. So that makes 6."

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 2950 + 100 x 6 = 3550)**_

 _Mirage Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 100 x 6 = 2200)**_

 _Alexandrite Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 100 x 6 = 2600)**_

 _Sassy Rookie: **(ATK: 1700 + 100 x 6 = 2300)**_

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1500 + 100 x 6 = 2100)**_

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 + 100 x 6 = 3100)**_

Sylvio looked at the field fearfully. _'I can survive her attacks, but only Sassy Rookie won't be destroyed and I don't have any way of bringing my other monsters back from the graveyard.'_

"Now Master Peace, Alexandrite Dragon attack Sassy Rookie, and Mirage Dragon attack Leading Lady!" Stacy cried.

Master Peace and Alexandrite Dragon both hit Sassy Rookie destroying it.

 **(Sylvio: 0700)**

"Hold it right there, I play Abyss Actor - Leading Lady's special ability. Nor for all the damage that's been dealt this turn your Mirage Dragon loses that many attack points, and since I've lost 1550 life points he loses 1550 attack points. Which means this attack is curtains for you and your dragon." Sylvio revealed.

 _Mirage Dragon: **(ATK: 2200 - 1550 = 650)**_

"You just lost." Stacy grinned.

"What are you talking about, my Leading Lady's ability makes her strong enough to destroy your dragon and wipe out the last of your life points." he pointed out. "Even with Smile World, Mirage Dragon's attack points decrease to 650 while Leading Lady has 2100 points."

 _Mirage Dragon: **(ATK: 650 + 1550 x 2 = 3750)**_

"During the turn the spell I added has been played when a monster's attack power changes when one of your monsters has higher power one of my monster's gains double the change!" Stacy grinned.

"3750 attack points?" Sylvio asked in horror.

"Mirage Dragon finish the duel!" Stacy grinned.

The dragon destroyed Leading Lady sending Sylvio flying.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0800**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

Stacy finished, "And that's the end of this classic!"

As the action field faded everyone ran up to her and Tate pulled Stacy into a hug.

"That was incredible, you're amazing!" He smiled.

Stacy hugged him back smiling.

"Stacy, since when have you owned Pendulum Cards?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't aware of it myself." Stacy grinned.

"Give Yuya his cards back Sylvio." a voice told him.

"Huh, but don't..." Sylvio started.

"I already have everything we need, his sister having her own cards provided even more valuable information about the cards." the voice answered as Sylvio glared at them.

"Hey!" he called.

They turned over to him.

He threw two cards to Stacy before walking off.

She caught them before handing them to Yuya.

Yuya took the cards and smiled before hugging Stacy. "You did incredible Stacy."

Stacy told him, "Well it was-I mean..."

"It's true, I'm so proud of you right now." Yuya smiled.

Stacy blushed at that.

"Ok, I think we're starting to embarrass the poor girl." Zuzu laughed. "Come on, lets head back to You Show."

They all nodded.

Unknown to them, that boy from before had seen the entire duel. "Pendulum huh, and the two that use it... interesting."

Stacy soon hugged Tate, and surprised everyone with a kiss on the lips.

Tate turned a bright red as everyone else looked shocked.

Stacy smiled, "I love ya."

"Too love you." Tate replied.

Stacy chuckled, "Don't you mean 'love you too'?"

"Oh, yeah." Tate agreed.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that was crazy.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh Bopdog, the crazy hasn't even started yet.**

 **bopdog111: Yep your right. And also here's what we said at the disclaimer. A chance to put an OC in to replace Dennis as part of the Lancers.**

 **Ulrich362: For somewhat obvious reasons, he won't be joining them this time. So to add an OC you can review the story, or PM either of us with the following information.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Deck:**

 **Personality:**

 **Any other information you think we need:**

 **Anything I missed Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Nope. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you next time.**


	8. The teaching of Pendulum!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. We are back here on this new chapter! And now their is someone me, and Ulrich362 should mention who gave us permission to use cards he created.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, his name is Count Morningstar and he's a great author. I would personally recommend 5ds Alternative Trilogy which is where those cards came from.**

 **bodpog111: An antagonist will use those cards later in this story. For now though we will see what happens after Stacy's victory against Sylvio.**

 **Ulrich362: Though first things first, Sora will reveal something drastically unexpected he's done in the past year while making a rather surprising request of Yuya and Stacy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): You might have noticed Lilly seems to be winning her duels a lot quicker than her counterparts, that's actually a bad thing because unlike Stacy, Terri, and Alex she hasn't spent nearly as much time with Yuri or Celina, and hasn't been having fun and relaxing. True her dueling skill is impressive but she's missed out on having people care about her to the same level as the others.)**

It was an early morning when Stacy defeated Sylvio, and got Yuya's Pendulum Cards back from him. Stacy is still snoozing sleeping soundly against her bed drooling a little. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the front door waking her up. She snorted sitting up yawning. She heard the sounds of the door opening before her mom and a voice she didn't recognize started talking. She looked over still sleepy.

"Stacy, can you get your brother and come down please?"

"Sure." She answered wiping her mouth.

Saying that Stacy walked over to Yuya's room before knocking on the door only to hear a loud crash. Alarmed she ran in. Yuya was tangled up in his covers and had fallen out of bed.

"Oh, morning Stacy." he laughed.

Stacy sighed before asking, "What happened Yuya?"

"I don't know, I'm ok though. What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Mama wants us to come down stairs." Stacy answered.

Yuya chuckled before getting up. "Alright, then lets head down."

She nodded as they walked down stairs.

When they got downstairs they saw the same boy that called Stacy, Lilly talking with their mom before he looked over. "Oh, hi."

"Hey weren't you that..." Stacy trailed off recognizing him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." the boy apologized. "My name's Sora, but actually I had a really big favor to ask you guys."

"What kind of favor?" Yuya asked him as they walked to the table for breakfast.

"Well, I caught the end of your duel and it was really awesome. I was hoping you guys would let me be your apprentice in learning how to use Pendulum cards and Pendulum Summon." Sora requested.

Stacy looked amazed before asking, "Well listen Sora why do you want to know?"

"Well, I want to be the best duelist I can and Pendulum Summoning looks like it could really be helpful." Sora answered before smiling. "How about this, we have a duel and if I win you two have to teach me how Pendulum Summoning works, deal?"

Stacy blinked before turning to Yuya, "Yuya what do you think?"

Yuya looked hesitant. "I don't know."

Stacy told Sora, "Sora listen this is a bit sudden so would you mind being a little patient?"

"Huh, I don't mind." Sora replied before smiling. "Your deck was really strong though, you must be the strongest duelist here."

"Oh it's Yuya who is stronger here. He's the one who created the summoning." Stacy told him.

"Really?" Sora asked. "But you looked so natural doing it."

"Well... I didn't know I have Pendulum Cards myself." Stacy admitted.

His eyes widened hearing that.

"I don't see the harm, Sora's been a perfectly fine gentleman after all." Yoko pointed out. "Besides, you two can practice while you help him."

"I guess but this just sudden mom." Yuya told her.

"I'm really sorry, maybe if I come back tomorrow?" Sora suggested. "It's just when I saw the Pendulum Summoning it looked so cool I couldn't wait to ask you to teach me."

"You don't have to say sorry Sora." Stacy told him. "It's just sudden things are not really what we are used too, and I would love to teach you."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Stacy nodded before asking, "Though there is one thing I don't get. Why did you call me Lilly? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Sora asked. "Oh no, nothing like that at all. She's just... we had a class together once and you look a little bit like her." _'Exactly like her actually, it's kind of scary how much you two look like them.'_

"Alright. Well just to say I have a boyfriend." Stacy mentioned.

"Well, I'll just say he's probably really lucky." Sora smiled. "So, I'll come back tomorrow?"

"After breakfast I'll teach ya." Stacy smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Sora smiled.

Stacy smiled nodding.

"Ok, well do you three mind lending a hand making breakfast?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, not at all miss. It's really nice of you to help cook for your younger brother and sister." Sora smiled.

They all looked surprised before Yoko mentioned, "Oh I'm their mother Sora."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora apologized. "You looked so young I just thought you were their sister."

Yoko soon smiled before saying, "Well aren't you nice? Here." She swiped Yuya's orange juice before giving it to Sora. "A little drink I whoop up."

"That's my orange juice!" Yuya complained but was ignored as Stacy sweat-dropped on this.

"Thank you very much." Sora smiled sweetly.

Stacy watched as Yuya pouted on this.

* * *

 _After breakfast..._

The three of them are now walking to You Show.

"Hold on, you mean you nearly dealt 8000 points of damage in one attack?" Sora asked incredulously. "That's incredible."

"Well they both still have 8000 Life Points so that was the only move I can think of to end things quickly." Stacy answered showing Darkblaze Dragon, and Dragon Heart.

"Yeah, but that's still really cool. I don't think I could even come close to that, you're amazing." Sora complimented. "Your boyfriend must be the luckiest guy in the world, I mean you're a great duelist, you're kind, I mean what isn't there to love?"

Stacy blushed, "Well I had my eyes on him... I was just scared he wouldn't feel the same."

"But he did, and that's the important thing." Yuya reassured her with a smile.

Stacy smiled nodding.

That's when the three of them arrived at You Show.

"Oh we're here." Stacy smiled.

Sora nodded. "Then after you."

"Hey Stacy." Zuzu smiled.

"Hey Zuzu." Stacy smiled.

Stacy nodded, and walked in.

"Oh, your name's Zuzu?" Sora asked. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sora."

Zuzu looked, and waved "Hi."

Sora waved back before pausing. "Um... I've never actually been in an Action Duel before so... is it ok if we just have a normal one?"

"I don't mind." Stacy smiled before looking around, "Where's Tate, Allie, and Frederick?"

"Tate and Allie will be here later, Frederick got sick last night so they're visiting him first." Yuzu explained.

"Oh is he alright?" Stacy asked her.

"Yeah, it's just a cold." Zuzu mentioned.

Stacy nodded at it.

Yuya smiled. "Worried about Tate?"

"Who wouldn't be? Allie, and Frederick are my friends to." Stacy smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Yuya agreed.

"Gong and I are your friends too right?" Zuzu inquired playfully.

Yuya blushed before saying, "Only as friends Zuzu I doubt he has that kind of feelings for you!"

SMACK!

Zuzu glared at Yuya with her paper fan. "I meant Gong and I are Stacy's friends Yuya."

Stacy whispered to Sora, "One thing about Zuzu: Never get on her bad side."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sora whispered back.

"Well should we get started?" Stacy asked everyone.

"Started?" Zuzu inquired.

"Alright." Sora smiled.

"I'm teaching Sora about Pendulum." Stacy explained to Zuzu as they walked to the arena.

"Oh." she nodded in understanding.

 _'Ok, I really hope what you said works because if not and this was all a waste of time I won't be happy.'_ Sora thought walking to the arena with them.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Sora was looking at his cards in shock after suffering an OTK before looking in the direction Dennis had walked off._ 'Do I even dare, I mean they're so weak but... I don't know. Maybe I'll just go talk and ask him why he's using them again, besides the worst thing is I'm proven right and stick with what I know works best.'

 _With that he walked back to his room before slipping out of his Duel Academy Uniform and changing into what could be described as a casual outfit anyone might throw on to just head out for a relaxing day before activating his duel disc._

 _"Ok... Xyz Dimension, here I come."_

 _"Sora?"_

 _Sora noticed and walked up making sure nobody was nearby. "Yeah, we need to talk. Don't worry, I'm not here to take over from you. Actually... and I can't believe I'm about to say this, I need your help."_

 _Someone walked up, "With what?"_

 _He took a deep breath. "Learning Xyz Summoning Dennis."_

 _Dennis asked shocked, "Why?"_

 _"Look, after that humiliating defeat I need something else to fall back on in case of an emergency. You didn't see it, but I lost in one move. The more options I have the better and you're one of the only people I know who's mastered it, so can you help me or not?" Sora inquired._

 _Dennis thinks about it before saying, "Alright Sora. I can teach ya. And trust me they are not as weak, and pathetic as you think. Very soon your gonna love em."_

 _"We'll see about that." Sora mentioned with a grin._

 _End flashback:_

* * *

"I really appreciate your help Stacy."

"Ah don't mention it." Stacy smiled. "I just love helping others."

Sora smiled hearing that. "You really are an amazing person."

With that he activated his duel disc.

"Ready whenever you are."

Stacy nodded as they get set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: White Rabbit (Nightcore))**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy pulled out a coin, and said "Call in the air." She flipped the coin.

"I call... tails."

Stacy caught the coin before looking, "Tails."

"Then I get to choose so... do you mind if I go first?" Sora inquired.

Stacy nodded.

Sora 1st Turn:

 _'Ok, lets see what do I... alright that'll do.'_ he thought. "Ok, I'm not that good but I'll do my best so I start with a field spell, Madolche Chateau." he mentioned activating the card.

* * *

 _Madolche Chateau_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Shuffle all "Madolche" monsters in your Graveyard into the Deck. All "Madolche" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF. If a monster(s) in your Graveyard would be returned to the Deck by the effect of a "Madolche" monster, you can add it to your hand instead._

* * *

The place turned to a candy like realm as everyone looked around.

"Madolche what...?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Chateau, actually this is the first time I'm using these cards. A friend of mine told me about them and well... I kind of have a sweet tooth." Sora admitted taking out a lollipop. "Ok, now I summon Madolche Messengelato and thanks to my field spell he gets 500 more attack and defense points."

As he said this a messenger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Madolche Messengelato_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Madolche" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You must control a face-up Beast-Type "Madolche" monster to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

 _Meggengelato: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

"Has anybody heard of these Madolche cards?" Yuya asked the group.

"No, do you think it's an LDS deck?" Zuzu guessed.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Well it doesn't matter what kind of deck it is. I can tell this will be an exciting duel!" Stacy grinned drawing, and looking at her cards, "Your in for a treat Sora."

Sora's eyes widened. "You mean you can already do it?"

Stacy grinned, "Using Scale 5 Smile Magician, and Scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer I set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed them down as they raise up ready. "So now all level 4 monsters of mine can be summoned at once!"

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

Sora watched eagerly.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear to origin my best cast!" Stacy cried as 3 lights shot forward.

"Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" One of the fiendish dragons appeared.

"Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" One of her warrior dragons appeared.

"And Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" The fiendish dragon lord appeared in place chuckling like mad.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Three monsters, but none of them have enough attack points to beat Messengelato's 2100 points." Sora pointed out.

"Well I play Smile Magician's Pendulum Ability." Stacy grinned. "Once a turn I can add a spell to my hand."

"That doesn't sound good." Sora admitted.

"And the one I pick... Is Foolish Burial!" Stacy grinned.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Huh, why that card?"

"One thing is playing it." Stacy grinned.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I can send Master Peace to the grave."

She shows her ace before discarding it.

"After that Awakening from Beyond." Stacy added.

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Not good." Sora mentioned nervously.

"So now in exchange for you drawing two cards I can add a monster from my graveyard." Stacy grinned.

Sora nodded drawing his cards.

She shows Master Peace.

Sora looked at the field before swallowing nervously. "This is really bad isn't it?"

"Let's see. By sacrificing both Vector, and Luster I can summon Master Peace!" She grinned as her ace appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"I knew I was no good with these." Sora admitted. "I'm probably going to lose aren't I?"

"We'll figure it out. Master Peace attack his Messengalato!" Stacy cried.

The monster shattered.

 **(Sora: 3150)**

"When Messengelato is destroyed he normally gets shuffled back into my deck but thanks to Madolche Chateau's effect I can add him back to my hand instead." Sora explained.

"Well Lector Pendulum will direct attack with 1950 points of damage!" Stacy cried.

The dragon struck Sora.

 **(Sora: 1200)**

"Your turn now." Stacy grinned.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Sora: 1200**

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

"Well, at least I still have one option." Sora mentioned. "I play the trap Madolchepalooza!"

* * *

 _Madolchepalooza_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon any number of "Madolche" monsters from your hand, but shuffle them into the Deck during the End Phase._

* * *

"And this lets me summon all the Madolche monsters in my hand at once but at the end of my turn they're shuffled back into my deck so I'll summon Madolche Messengelato, Madolche Hootcake, and Madolche Chouxvalier all in attack mode."

The message monster, a young man riding a horse while holding a candy cane sword, and an owl appeared.

* * *

 _Madolche Chouxvalier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. Your opponent cannot target face-up "Madolche" monsters you control for attacks, except "Madolche Chouxvalier"._

* * *

 _Madolche Hootcake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into the Deck. You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Madolche" monster from your Deck, except "Madolche Hootcake". You can only use this effect of "Madolche Hootcake" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok, now I'm really bad at this because I've only ever tried once in my life. I actually use a different deck but here goes nothing." Sora said before closing his eyes. "I use level four Madolche Messengelato and Madolche Chouxvalier to build the Overlay Network!"

"The what?" Stacy asked as both Messengelato, and Chouxvalier glowed brown jumping to the air.

"Hold on is Sora..." Zuzu trailed off shocked.

"Regal ruler of the Madolche kingdom, let your..." Sora started to chant before frowning. "Oh forget it, I don't know what to say. I Xyz Summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu in attack mode."

A queen surrounded with candy appeared sitting on a throne with two brown orbs circling around her.

* * *

 _Madolche Queen Tiaramisu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _2 Level 4 "Madolche" monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target up to 2 "Madolche" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle those cards into the Deck, also, after that, shuffle cards your opponent controls into the Deck, up to the number of "Madolche" cards returned._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Stacy looked shocked, and amazed at this.

 _Queen Tiaramisu: **(ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700/DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

 _Hootcake: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000/DEF: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

"Ok, next I..." Sora started before frowning. _'Wait a second, how did that work again? I spent all that time trying to learn this and I still don't fully get it, I should have just used my normal deck.'_

"What... Did you just do?" Stacy asked shocked. "Did you just create a new summoning mechanic?"

"Huh, oh no my friend taught me how to Xyz Summon." Sora explained before pausing. "I still don't really fully get it though, I don't remember much about them though. Can you give me a second?"

Stacy nodded waiting patiently.

Sora nodded appreciatively before looking at the card and muttering as he read something. "Ok, got it. I use one Overlay Unit, the thing circling around Tiaramisu to activate her special ability."

Stacy continued waiting before looking at her deck. _'Do I have it in me to Xyz Summon...?'_

"I can return Madolche Chouxvalier and Madolchepalooza to my deck to shuffle two cards on your field into your deck." Sora explained.

"Wait what?" Stacy asked snapping out of her train of thought.

"Yeah, I just activated Tiaramisu's ability." Sora explained.

Master Peace, and Lector Pendulum vanished.

"Oh she's wide open!" Yuya cried shocked.

"Um... Queen Tiaramisu and Hootcake direct attack?" Sora declared uncertainly.

Stacy cried quickly, "I use Kuriboh to nullify the damage by Hootcake!"

Hootcake was blocked but Tiaramisu hit Stacy.

 **(Stacy: 1300)**

"I end my turn, so thanks to Madolchepalooza Hootcake gets shuffled into my deck but my Chateau returns him to my hand." Sora mentioned.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy slowly raise up drawing looking over before grinning at Sora, "Wow Sora! For a first timer you were so cool, and so awesome with that summoning I never seen before!"

He blushed. "Well I actually learned something else but thanks for saying that."

Stacy soon looked over her cards before looking at her Pendulum Scale.

 _'I can only Pendulum Summon 1 Monster but it won't be enough... How should I...?'_ Stacy caught something on her duel disk, and pulled a tab making a shocked look.

Sora looked on curiously.

Stacy soon grinned, "Okay I'll Pendulum Summon both from my hand, and my EXTRA DECK!"

"Your Extra Deck?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Alright! Pendulum Summon! Vector Pendulum, Luster Pendulum, and a new addition! Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" Stacy grinned playing her three cards.

"No way, Pendulum Summoning is awesome." Sora grinned.

"And..." Stacy grinned before pausing, _'Wait... Do I even have what it takes to Xyz Summon... How importantly how does it work again...?'_

"Stacy!" Tate called running up with Allie.

Stacy, Sora, and everyone looked over to see.

Tate and Allie had arrived to see the duel.

"Tate, Allie you two made it!" Stacy smiled. "Is Frederick doing alright?"

"He's ok." Allie answered.

Stacy nodded.

"Is she ok?" Tate asked Yuya.

"Yeah she just Pendulum Summoned but her current monsters can't stand against Sora's Xyz." Yuya answered looking worried.

Stacy looked over before asking Sora, "Sora can I ask you one little question?"

"Huh, sure."

"Well how can you Xyz Summon?" Stacy asked him.

"Oh, well you need monsters that are the same level." Sora answered.

"Monsters with the same..." Stacy muttered before looking over her three monsters.

 _Master Pendulum: **(LV: 4)**_

 _Luster Pendulum: **(LV: 4)**_

 _Vector Pendulum: **(LV: 4)**_

 _'Wait a second, no way. She can't do that... she's not from the Xyz Dimension. Is she?'_

 _'Well here goes something...'_ Stacy took a deep breath before crying, "I use Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum to build the Overlay Network!"

The two glowed gold, and purple jumping up.

Suddenly a beep echoed in her duel disk as she looked seeing there was an error.

"Huh, what happened?" Tate asked.

"Stacy, you don't have any Xyz Monsters do you?" Sora asked her.

Stacy admitted sheepishly, "No I don't. I thought that a Xyz monster would appear if I try to summon it."

"Oh, you can't Xyz Summon without one." Sora explained.

"That really explains it." Stacy slumped.

"It's ok." he reassured her.

She nodded before saying, "Okay I'll play Smile Magician's Pendulum Ability to add a spell to my hand!"

Sora nodded.

Stacy took the spell, and smiled "The spell I'm playing. Dracoslaying Asunder!"

* * *

 _Dracoslaying Asunder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. All "Dracoslayer" monsters you control can attack directly as long as their ATK is lower then your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"Dracoslaying Asunder?"

"By paying half my points all my Dracolayers can wage direct attacks as long as their attack points are lower then your monsters!" Stacy grinned.

 **(Stacy: 0650)**

"Huh, but Tiaramist has 2700 points." Sora said before his eyes widened in shock.

"Alright Master Pendulum place the showstopper on this one!" Stacy grinned as the monster charged raising his sword.

Sora just watched as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0650**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

As he lost for a brief moment Sora saw Lilly instead of Stacy.

 _"You did well Sora. Never let any losses get to ya."_ Lilly smiled to him waving.

Sora nodded only to frown. "I knew Xyz wouldn't work. I should have used my real cards."

 _"It's alright."_ Lilly smiled before telling him, _"Xyz will work. You just need to practice with them more, and very much soon you'll master them like a pro. You inspired a young girl to start trying to Xyz Summon, and that's one reason why to keep going to use Xyz."_

Sora looked at her. "You want inspiration this is the best part."

Sora handed her a spell card saying that.

Lilly vanished showing Stacy who looks surprised seeing the spell.

Sora blinked before rubbing his eyes. "It's called Polymerization, where I'm from everyone uses it."

"I see. Well Sora you were pretty amazing with the Xyz you were doing." Stacy smiled offering him a hand.

He smiled taking it.

"You should continue using it with your real deck." Stacy smiled. "You never know when it will come in handy."

"It's not that simple, my real deck is a lot different than... actually why don't I just show you?" he offered.

"Alright against me this time." Yuya told him.

Sora nodded before grinning.

They walked to the field.

"Alright Action Duel this time Sora." Yuya told him.

"Right, I do have an advantage after all." Sora grinned.

"Action Field, Old West activated."

They soon appeared in a western town.

"Huh, don't you have anything sweeter?" Sora requested.

Skip checked over, "Sweet..."

"Action Field, Sweets Island activated." The field transformed into a island of Sweet.

* * *

 _Sweets Island_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This is perfect." Sora grinned.

"Ya set?" Yuya grinned getting ready.

Sora nodded.

Yuya activated his Duel Disk.

Sora did the same. "I'm not losing."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo!" Yuya grinned playing the monster.

* * *

 _Performapal Hip Hippo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes._

* * *

Stacy smiled seeing the familiar monster.

"Not bad Yuya." Sora grinned.

"Your move." Yuya grinned.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with the spell card Toy Vendor." Sora grinned as the gumball machine appeared.

* * *

 _Toy Vendor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, Special Summon it. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect are treated as "Toy" monsters._

* * *

"It's a really cool card that lets me discard one card to draw a new one and if I draw a monster I get to summon it right away." Sora explained discarding a card before drawing. "Nice, I drew Fluffal Bear."

A pink bear with wings appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Next up I summon Fluffal Leo."

A lion with wings appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffal Leo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Ok, now Fluffal Leo attacks your Hip Hippo." Sora grinned.

"Sorry Sora but I activate the Action Spell, Evasion to get rid of the attack!" Yuya grinned.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Huh, oh so that's how those work. Ok then I'll have Fluffal Bear attack instead."

Yuya grabbed another card, "I now activate the other Action Spell Candy Shower!"

* * *

 _Candy Shower_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

As he said this candy fell around Sora, and Fluffal Bear.

Sora looked around with a grin before noticing his monster was in defense mode. "What the?"

"It switches your bear's battle mode." Yuya grinned.

Sora stared at his monsters before clenching his fists. _'I'm not getting humiliated again.'_ "I end my turn Yuya."

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, and grinned "Oh yeah!" "Huh?" Sora asked nervously.

"I use my scale 8 Timegazer Magician and my scale 1 Stargazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared placing the two cards on his duel disc as his monsters rose from the ground in pillars of light.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

 _'No, not again. I won't lose again!'_ Sora thought staring at the scale.

"Pendulum Summon! Come on out Perfromapal Skeeter Skimmer, Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya grinned as the three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performapal Sword Fish_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Performapal Skitter Skeemer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Sora looked at the monsters before looking down to Yuya only to suddenly step back in fear.

Stacy noticed, and asked "Sora what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion before looking back. "Oh, I'm ok. You haven't won yet Yuya."

"Well I play Sword Fish's ability to slice 600 off Leo!" Yuya grinned.

 _Fluffal Leo:_ ** _(ATK: 1600 - 600 = 1000)_**

"And now I play the Action Spell, Nanana!" Yuya grinned.

* * *

 _Nanana_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK this turn._

* * *

"This adds 700 to Odd-Eyes!"

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 700 = 3200)**_

"Odd-Eyes attack Fluffal Leo!" Yuya grinned.

Sora watched in horror as his monster was destroyed. **(Sora: 1800)** "Your move Sora." Yuya grinned.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew his card before looking at Yuya angrily. "I am not losing again, not using these cards Yuya! I start with the spell Suture Rebirth to bring Fluffal Leo back from my graveyard!"

* * *

 _Suture Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Fluffal" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

The lion appeared set.

"Now I play the effect of Toy Vendor, sending a card to my graveyard to draw a new card." Sora stated before drawing. "I drew Edge Imp Sabres!"

A pair of scissors appeared in place.

Stacy shuddered seeing them.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I play the spell card Double Fusion!" Sora declared.

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn.__

* * *

 **(Sora: 1300)**

"I pay 500 life points to Fusion Summon twice this turn, first I fuse my three monsters together!"

"Wait Fusion?" Yuya asked shocked.

"That's right, my specialty is Fusion Summoning." Sora answered as Fluffal Leo, Fluffal Bear, and Edge Imp Sabres spiraled into a vortex. "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

A fiendish tiger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" +_ _1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

"When Frightfur Tiger is Fusion Summoned I can destroy your cards up to the number of monsters I used to summon him which is three monsters! SO all three of your monsters are destroyed!" Sora declared.

Yuya watched as Odd-Eyes, Hip Hippo, and Swordfish shattered as he grunted.

"Now Double Fusion also lets me fuse Frightfur Tiger with the Fluffal Owl in my hand!" Sora continued as the two of them entered another vortex. "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

A more powerful tiger appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 6 or higher "Frightfur" monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster you control. A Fusion Monster that used this card as a Fusion Material cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Now when Frightfur Sabre-Tooth is summoned I can summon a Frightfur monster from my graveyard ignoring summoning conditions, so Frightfur Tiger comes back." Sora told him. "Now, for every Frightfur on my field Frightfur Tiger gives all my monsters an extra 300 points, and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth gives them an extra 400 points."

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) + (400 * 2) = 3300)**_

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 2) + (400 * 2) = 3800)**_

"Both have over 3000!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"That's right, now Frightfur Tiger attacks you directly!" Sora declared.

"You forgot a cast member." Yuya said pointing at Skeeter Skimmer who pouted at being ignored.

Sora frowned. "Fine, then I'll just attack him!"

"Skeeter Skimmer's effect! When he's attacked while in attack mode I can switch him to defense mode to negate your attack!" Yuya cried as the bug switched.

Sora ran before grabbing an Action Card. "I play Oversword, now Frightfur Tiger's attack can't be negated and he gains 500 points."

* * *

 _Oversword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _ _Target 1 Monster you control: It's attack cannot be negated, and it gains 500 ATK.___

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**_

"I am still safe as Skeeter Skimmer is in defense mode!" Yuya reminded as the attack struck.

"Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's direct attack says otherwise, and with another Action Spell, Double Attack this duel is over!" Sora declared.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 3800 * 2 = 7600)**_

Yuya looked shocked before running to an Action Card.

The Frightfur monster appeared in front of him before striking him.

"I told you, I'm not using when I use my Fusion Cards!" Sora declared.

 **(Yuya: 0100)**

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief. "I just dealt 7600 points of damage, this duel should be over!"

Yuya chuckled showing it.

* * *

 _Survival_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a direct attack would defeat you: Your Life Points become 100 instead. You cannot take anymore damage for the rest of the turn._

* * *

Sora stared at Yuya only to suddenly shudder in horror. _'No, this isn't happening. I'm going to die.'_

Stacy looked worried, "Sora? You okay?"

He didn't seem to hear her but was just staring at Yuya with a look of absolute terror on his face.

Yuya looked confused at this.

"Turn off the field." Stacy said quickly.

"Huh why?" Skip asked her confused.

"Look at Sora." she told him pointing to Sora who was violently shaking in fear.

Skip did what she said turning the Action Field off.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0100**

 **Sora: 1300**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

As the field faded Sora suddenly blinked. "What... what happened, weren't we dueling Yuya?"

Stacy ran up, and asked "Sora are you okay?" She pressed a hand to his forehead, and said "You were in mild fear."

He looked at her before turning to see Yuya walking over only to start shaking again. Stacy looked worried hugging him tight. Seeing that Tate looked a little jealous.

Sora looked at her. "It's ok... I'm ok and I think you might be making your boyfriend a little upset."

"I don't care. You were totally petrified there. Is there something wrong?" Stacy asked worried.

Sora looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. "I... I need to go."

As he said that Sora deactivated his duel disc and ran off.

"Sora!" Stacy cried as she witness him running off.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes later Sora had ran as far from You Show as he possibly could and was breathing heavily before collapsing to his hands and knees and punching the ground.

"What's wrong with me, he's not even here and Yuya isn't the same as him. I need to calm down, I can't get information on her if I'm too scared to think straight. Everything depends on me and me alone but... damn it!"

"Huh? Sora?"

He quickly looked up.

It was Lilly who looked surprised.

"Stacy, but aren't you back... Wait a second, what are you doing here?" Sora questioned.

"Don't ask." Lilly answered. "Are you feeling okay? You look really scared."

He looked at her before deciding against it. "I found the girl we need to find, and her friends. One of them... he looks just like Yuri and I ran."

"What?" Lilly asked surprised. "So you thought he was Yuri?"

Sora just nodded. "Pathetic, I thought I was about to die and ran like a coward. I deserve to be carded for that."

Lilly pitying him sat beside him, and patted his shoulder "Hey that was only a mistake Sora. I can't imagine how many times I had been in that position by starting when the Obelisk Force tried to card me but Yuri stopped them."

Sora took a breath. "I guess, but still its just... actually one of the girls there looked like she could have been your twin."

"I don't remember having a twin." Lilly told him.

"Well, if you see her you'll know what I mean." Sora admitted. "If you keep my cowardice a secret I won't tell the Professor I saw you here, deal?"

Lilly smiled nodding, "Thanks Sora." She the gave a soft peck on his cheek. "For always being a little sweetie." Before running off to find Celina, and Barrett.

Sora blushed at the peck as he watched her walk off before taking a deep breath and turning to head back towards You Show. _'I'll just have to come up with something. Well, I could always give a half truth.'_

* * *

 _Back at You Show..._

"Please let him be alright." Stacy said again.

Yuya looked upset before they heard someone knock at the door.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well Sora knows Lilly is in Standard but is willing to keep it secret for her, but why did he have such a violent reaction to Yuya? That's for next chapter to reveal right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And speaking of next chapter it will be shown to where Sylvio attempts to get revenge by ambushing Zuzu only to be stopped by two familiar people.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, though before his ambush we'll have a rather brief flashback and two characters will make an agreement that may lead to an interesting development in the future.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And also everyone I have something fun in mind. Ulrich said he said no to this pairing but I want to know what you guys think. A poll will be placed on the pairing of what will be decided.**

 **Ulrich362: First I'm hearing of this, but I guess I'll accept it. We'll have to see what you guys think. Also the Poll will be open until... I'd say until we reach the start of the Maiami Championships?**

 **bopdog111: Right now since we have seen first steps of it here. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. Terri vs Sylvio!

**Ulrich362: Things are starting to get rather interesting in Standard wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Along with we will see how Sylvio is dealing after his defeat by Stacy. If I remember he's still a sore loser despite him being one of my favs.**

 **Ulrich362: That's true, and unfortunately for Sylvio his real talents still won't be available to him. The Abyss Actor Pendulum Cards still haven't been created.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed but still he can be quite an opponent. I put a re-cap on this episode which is episode 7 of the anime to what we need to know. Let's see how our 'Mr. Mystery', and his companion deal with this endeavor.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Confused Stacy walked over to the door and opened it revealing Sora.

"Sora are you okay?" Stacy asked him.

"Sorry, bad memory. Really bad memory." he told her. "It's... well I was dueling someone and it didn't exactly end well. His Dragon wiped me out and I guess I've been kind of afraid of them since."

"Poor thing. Let me get you something." Stacy told him dragging him off.

Sora pulled his hand back. "Stacy, I'm ok... really." _'As long as I never have to fight Yuri again, that wasn't a duel it was a predator toying with its meal.'_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"So you're this Yuri everyone's talking about?" a younger Sora asked. "You don't look that impressive."_

 _A younger Yuri turned to him smirking before activating his Duel Disk, "I suppose I have a few minutes before I head off to my next mission."_

 _"Keep talking, I'm one of Duel Academy's best and I've earned that title." Sora stated. "You shouldn't underestimate me."_

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

 _"Now Starving Venom Fusion Dragon show Sora why you don't underestimate us!" Yuri cried grinning sadistically as his dragon attacked a Frightfur Chimera._

 _Sora just stared as his Frightfur Chimera, Frightfur Bear, and Frightfur Tiger were all destroyed easily and he was sent flying back into a wall._

 _Sora: 0000_

 _Yuri: 4000_

 _Yuri wins the duel!_

 _Sora just stared at Yuri in horror._

 _"Is that the best you can do?" Yuri questioned coldly. "I'm disappointed, you're a duelist of Duel Academy so I'll let it slide once, but not twice."_

 _With those words he walked off leaving Sora in pure fright._

 _Sora just stared at Yuri's retreating form in horror before running for his life in the opposite direction._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Feeling a hand on his forehead Sora looked to see Stacy was looking concerned placing a hand on his forehead. "You are sweating. Do you have a fever?"

"No, hey I'm really sorry about all of this." Sora apologized. "Maybe I can find some way to make up for my behavior earlier?"

"You don't have to make up." Stacy told him. "Just at least tell us what spooked ya next time."

Sora nodded. "Well I still feel like I should repay you for showing me Pendulum Summoning. If you think of anything let me know."

Stacy nodded on that before saying, "Oh. I got an idea! I have been meaning to share this with everyone!" She ran off.

"Huh, Stacy?" Tate asked in confusion as she ran off.

A few minutes later Stacy came back holding a covered platter in her hands.

"Stacy, what's that?" Yuya asked her.

"It's something I have been making with Mr. Boyle's help for a while." Stacy smiled before setting it down, and pulled out the lid showing it was a pie.

"Wow, it looks really good." Tate smiled.

"Thanks Tate. I think this should help Sora get back to his cheerful self." Stacy smiled.

Sora chuckled before pausing. "Wait, where'd your friend go?"

They looked around seeing Zuzu isn't anywhere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In a ally-way was a masked boy, and a masked little girl looking out to the LID building before the masked boy pulled out a badge of the Leo Corp.

"Is this what were looking for?" The little girl asked him.

"Yeah, it is." he answered. "Anyone with this badge is connected to them."

The little girl nodded as they toward the building.

* * *

 _Inside the building..._

"And now Superstar take out Power Dart Striker!" Sylvio cried as his monster destroyed the enemy monster winning the duel.

"Man, you're getting too good with those." his opponent mentioned. "Not to mention once he finishes them."

"Indeed. I knew I haven't lost my skills with my Abyss Actors!" Sylvio grinned. "I was merely being too focused on Pendulum Tactics with those two Magicians! Now that I am focused over not using them I will take care of that girl Stacy!"

"What about Yuya?" asked another LID duelist.

"Oh I will take care of him once I get my own Pendulum." Sylvio told him. "But first we should go to the storehouses so I can get in my zone! Come on everyone!"

The group nodded before following him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The masked boy, and the masked little girl were on top a store-house until she sees something. "Yuto look."

He looked over seeing Zuzu was sneaking in one of the store-houses.

What Zuzu sees inside was Sylvio, and the other students were talking to each other.

"Hey!" She cried to them.

"Huh, hey aren't you that girl from before? Yuya's friend right?" one of the students questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Sylvio I know about your attempts to get revenge on Stacy, and Yuya!" Zuzu yelled. "Why don't you just leave them alone?"

"It would seem you know too much so we'll have to make sure you don't spoil anything to those two." Sylvio stated.

Zuzu looked ready to-

Hearing a sudden cry of pain they looked to see one of the students have landed on the ground little bit injured as they see the masked boy known as Yuto, and the masked girl was there at the entrance.

"Aw man... Now what?" Sylvio asked in annoyance.

They walked forward as Yuto said, "Hope we're not interrupting."

The masked girl's eyes widened seeing Zuzu before turning to Sylvio. "Where is he?"

"He? What are you talking about?" Sylvio asked her.

"And you two are...?" Zuzu trailed off seeing them.

"People on a very special mission." Yuto told her as he eyed the badge on Sylvio's jacket. "A mission that we will complete no matter what."

"Yeah that's great, and all but as you see we're about to duel." Sylvio told them.

The masked girl asked Yuto, "Mind if I take this one?"

"Are you sure about this?" Yuto asked her.

"I am, he has to know where those two are and I'm making him tell us." she answered. _'Big sis got away, but he's still here somewhere, and I need to make Dennis pay.'_

"Please I'm I suppose to be scared of a little girl?" Sylvio asked her.

The masked girl activated a purple, and strange looking Duel Disk saying, "An original one not at all. But one who has suffered for a long time perhaps."

"Never seen a Duel Disk like that." Sylvio mentioned eyeing her duel disk.

Zuzu meanwhile was watching nervously. "Be careful, he's strong."

"Trust me. Terri has skills you never seen before." Yuto told her as they get set.

"Alright then let's do this." Sylvio grinned as they get set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Indestrucible by Disturbed)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Well, Terri was it? Why don't you show me what these skills of yours can do." Sylvio smirked.

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri said, "Very well." Terri drew before saying, "To start I think I'll call on a Zoo Animal."

"A Zoo Animal, are you mocking me?" Sylvio questioned.

"A Zoo Animal that may be small, but can provide quite a help." Terri told him. "So I think I'll summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast."

What appeared was a humanoid bunny armed with a rifle.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"A rabbit, you're dueling me with a rabbit?" he asked her.

"She's a bunny. Not a rabbit." Terri corrected. "Next up I play a spell card that is known as Zoo Crisis."

* * *

 _Zoo Crisis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 "Zoodiac" card in your hand: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now by sending a Zoo Card from my hand to the graveyard I am allowed to draw two cards."

She reveals Zoodiac Whiptail discarding it before drawing twice. "Next up I'll play three face-downs to end my turn." Terri ended.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"If that's all you can do this won't take any time at all. I play the spell card Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal!" Sylvio smirked.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon two "Abyss Actor" monsters from your hand or deck. When those monsters are destroyed, add them to your hand instead of sending them to the graveyard._

* * *

"And this spell allows me to call two Abyss Actors from my hand or my deck." Sylvio smirked. "So time for my opening cast to take the stage with Abyss Actor - Superstar, and Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!"

The two fiendish actors appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Terri suddenly snapped her fingers, "I reveal my face-down card, Triggered Summon."

* * *

 _Triggered Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their hand._

* * *

 _'Triggered Summon, so that's her game.'_ he thought.

"Since a monster was Special Summoned on your field the two of us can summon a level 4 or lower monster from our hands." Terri told him. "And I'm going with the defensive Zoodiac Ramram."

A humanoid monster with a shield appeared with 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Well as for me I'll pick Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie." The rookie appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"Now then since I summoned Evil Heel your little bunny loses 1000 attack points for every Abyss Actor on my field." Sylvio stated. "I count three thanks to your trap card."

 _Bunnyblast: **(ATK: 800 - 1000 x 3 = 0)**_

"Is that suppose to frighten me?" Terri asked not impressed.

 _'Something's off about this girl, well you never can over prepare for a twist.'_ Sylvio thought. "I'll set one card, and now I'll play Superstar's ability to add an Abyss Script to my hand, for example Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster you control._

* * *

"Which gives me 500 life points for every Abyss Actor currently on the field."

 **(Sylvio: 5500)**

Terri merely crossed her arms waiting for something impressive. "Alright that's it, Abyss Actor - Superstar attack her rabbit!" Sylvio declared in frustration.

The star attacked.

Terri suddenly snapped her fingers again, "Reverse card open."

 _'Another trap card, she's incredible.'_ Zuzu thought in awe.

* * *

 _Super Junior Concrontation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the battle, and 1 monster with the lowest ATK in face-up Attack Position your opponent controls battles against 1 monster with the lowest DEF in face-up Defense Position you control. After that battle, end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Super Junior Confrontation." Terri explained. "When you declare an attack, I can negate the battle that just took place. And then after that 1 monster you have in attack mode with the least attack points battles a monster I have in defense mode with the least defense points."

 _Ramram: **(DEF: 2000)**_

 _Sassy Rookie: **(ATK: 1700)**_

Sylvio's Sassy Rookie struck Ramram only to bounce back. **(Sylvio: 5200)** "Fine, Evil Heel finish what Superstar started and destroy her Zoodiac Bunnyblast!"

Evil Heel didn't move.

"Huh, what's going on why isn't he moving?" asked one of the LID students.

"Super Junior Confrontation ends the battle phase." Terri told them. "Which I would've explained if he didn't try to attack again."

Sylvio glared at her. "I set two more cards and end my turn."

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 5200**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

"My move. Draw." Terri started drawing her card.

 _'I don't want to believe she can, but just to be on the safe side...'_ Sylvio thought. "I activate my trap card Abyss Actor's Injury!"

"Abyss Actor's Injury?" Zuzu asked confused.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor's Injury_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster on the field. Monsters with the same Level as that target cannot be used as Material for a Summon._

* * *

"I target one Abyss Actor I control, in this case my Sassy Rookie and any monster with the same level can't be used as material for a summon." he explained.

So with Sassy Rookie's level at 4 all of Terri's level 4s can't be used for a summon.

Sylvio just smirked. "Oh, did I ruin your little plan?"

Terri only told him, "That is not impressive."

"Of course you're hurt, I the great Syl..." Sylvio started only to pause. "Excuse me?"

"This spell here is." Terri said playing the card she drew which was Remove Trap.

* * *

 _Remove Trap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Trap Card on the field and destroy it._

* * *

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock seeing the spell. His Abyss Actor's Injury shattered upon impact.

Sylvio looked shocked before suddenly smirking. "Well it doesn't matter, nothing you play can defeat my Abyss Actors."

"By themselves my Zoo Animals can't." Terri agreed. "Their not powerful by themselves they way they are now. But together their strong. And step one to prove that is the Continuous Spell, Zoodiac Barrage."

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Wait, together? Then you can perform one of them!" Sylvio cried. "The question is, which one?"

"So by by destroying Ramram I can call on another Zoo Animal. Such as Zoodiac Throughbalde."

A humanoid carrying a sword appeared ready.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And when Ramram is destroyed by battle or effect I can summon a Zoo Animal from the graveyard. Such as Zoodiac Whiptail!"

A humanoid carrying a whip resembling a snake's tail appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _'None of them are tuner monsters, which means the only options are Fusion Summoning or Xyz Summoning. Fortunately that card works against either one.'_ Sylvio thought.

"Now as Throughblade was summoned I can discard a Zoo Card to draw another." Terri said showing Zoodiac Combo before discarding it drawing a card. "Now I use Throughblade, Whiptail, and Bunnyblast to build the Overlay Network!"

"She can Xyz Summon?" Zuzu questioned in shock.

 _'Bingo.'_ Sylvio smirked. "Not so fast, I reveal the trap Abyss Plot Twist!"

* * *

 _Abyss Plot Twist_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Send 1 Monster from your field to the graveyard. Declare 1 Type of monster. Monsters of the declared type cannot be summoned this turn. You cannot summon other monsters for the next three types should you activate this card.__

* * *

"Now by sending a monster from my field to the graveyard, such as Sassy Rookie, I'm allowed to declare one type of monster and any monster of that type can't be summoned this turn. I choose Xyz Monsters." _'Unfortunately, my trap also prevents me from summoning for three turns but with Evil Heel and Superstar already out I won't have to worry about that detail.'_

Terri watched as her attempt Xyz Summoning failed.

"Well now I place 2 cards down. Your move now." Terri ended.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"I attack Bunnyblast with Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Whiptail with Abyss Actor Superstar!" He declared. "Time for the final curtain."

"Not so fast snotty boy. There is one thing you seem to forgot." Terri told him.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"My face-downs. One of them is Call of Haunted which is used to call Ramram." Terri told him as Ramram appeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Then my other is a Special Trap called, Emergency Overlaying."

* * *

 _Emergency Overlaying_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent's monster declare an attack: You can Xyz Summon a monster using monsters on your field. If an Xyz Monster summoned by this effect activated it's ability to stop a spell/trap or monster effect you can stop that card ignoring effects saying it can't be stopped.__

* * *

"And just like the name says I can Xyz Summon during your turn."

"Xyz Summoning during my turn?" Sylvio asked in shock as Yuto just smirked behind his mask.

"So now I use Ramram, and again Throughblade, Whiptail, and Bunnyblast to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried as the four fly up to the air. "Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

A dragon humanoid holding a halberd appeared in place smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Wait a second, that monster has zero attack points." Zuzu mentioned.

 _'Huh, but big sis knows how Drident works. What did they do to her?'_ Terri thought before glaring at Sylvio coldly.

Sylvio caught the glare, and thought _'What's her deal?'_

Terri told him, "It may not have any attack points but that all changes right now."

"For each Zoo Animal used in it's summoning it gains their attack, and defense points!" Terri revealed.

"It what?" Sylvio asked. "Wait, you're joking aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Terri asked him coldly.

 _Drident: **(ATK: ? + 800 + 1200 + 1600 + 400 = 4000/DEF: ? + 800 + 400 + 2000 + 0 = 3200)**_

"4000 attack points?" Sylvio asked in horror.

"Getting cocky, and underestimating your opponents will be a major undoing once you see their true talent." Terri told him bitterly.

 _'Ok, calm down. she can only attack once and I have those in my hand.'_ Sylvio thought before looking at the monster. "I'll admit, that's quite the monster you have there."

Terri didn't respond.

"Terri, I'm starting to doubt he has the information we're after." Yuto told her.

"We will find out soon or later Yuto." Terri told him.

He simply nodded before turning to Zuzu. _'Are our eyes playing tricks on us, you're acting so strange but... is it really you Lulu?'_

"What do you got now?" Terri asked Sylvio crossing her arms.

"Huh, you're not attacking?" Sylvio asked in surprise.

"It's still your turn." Terri told him. "Emergency Overlaying activated during your turn."

"Oh, right..." Sylvio mentioned. "I now play the spell Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position"Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

Terri stayed silent.

"Since I control a level seven or higher Abyss Actor you can't stop this card, and it destroys face-up cards on your field up to the number of Abyss Actors I control. I destroy Zoodiac Drident!"

"I play one of Zoodiac Drident's new abilities." Terri told him.

"Weren't you listening, you can't use any cards or effects since I have Abyss Actors above level seven." Sylvio reminded her.

"I know but I'm gonna do it anyway." Terri told him. "Thanks to the ability it acquired from Bunnyblast I can put a stop to any spell card targeting Drident by detaching an Overlay Unit. And in addition I play Emergency Overlay's effect from the graveyard. By banishing this card your spell card can be stopped ignoring effects saying it can't!"

 **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 4000 - 800 = 3200/DEF: 3200 - 800 = 2400)**_

Sylvio just watched before glaring at Terri. "I set one card and end my turn." _'This brat is just like Stacy, well this trap will teach her to insult me.'_

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 5200**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri drew looking at the card she drew. "I activate my trap card, Abyss Curtain Call!" Sylvio declared. "You take damage equal to half the total attack points of every Abyss Actor on my field!"

* * *

 _Abyss Curtain Call_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control two or more "Abyss Actor" mosnters. Deal damage equal to half the total attack points of all "Abyss Actor" monsters currently on your field._

* * *

The trap card fired blasts at Terri who took it head on not flinching. **(Terri: 0500)**

"Not so confident now are we?" Sylvio smirked.

"That was pathetic." Terri said bluntly.

"Terri..." Yuto started.

"You want to see something impressive. Well the card I drew is." Terri said revealing it to be a spell. "Wild Nature's Release. And what this does is allow Drident to gain his defense points to his attack points.

* * *

 _Wild Nature's Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3200 + 2400 = 5600)**_

Sylvio took a step back nervously only to suddenly smirk. "Wait, you just made a huge mistake. Even if you attack Leading Lady its only 4100 damage."

"I ain't done." Terri said to him before showing from her hand another Wild Nature's Release.

 _Drident: **(ATK: 5600 + 2400 = 8000)**_

"8000 attack points!" Zuzu cried in shock.

Terri glared at Sylvio before telling him, "Now listen. Before I end this me, and Yuto want answers. This badge is from the Leo Insitude right?" She shows him the badge. "What's your connection to Duel Academy?"

"Duel Academy, what are you talking about?" Sylvio asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Don't play dumb!" Terri yelled.

"I'm not, we attend the Leo Institute of Dueling. I've never heard of a Duel Academy." Sylvio insisted.

Terri stared before saying coldly, "Then this whole duel is a waste of time."

"Wait, who are you?" Zuzu asked her.

"Someone wanting revenge on Fusion for destroying all I cared about, and taking my boyfriend away from me." Terri told her before commanding "Drident take care of his so called Superstar!"

Now fearful, and panicking Sylvio cried out, "Wait! Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwa-"

"Finish it." Terri stated calmly as Drident smirked attacking Superstar with his Halberd.

Sylvio's monster shattered instantly.

* * *

 **Terri: 0500**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

Terri then told Sylvio coldly, "And don't try anything like that again." She sighed before saying, "I need some fresh air." Before turning to walk out.

"Wait." Zuzu said suddenly. "Who are you, what's going on?"

Terri turned to before taking her mask off, "Just a girl with a tragic past."

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. "Stacy?"

Terri placed her mask back on walking off.

Zuzu just stared in shock before running as fast as she could towards You Show.

Yuto stared off at this before going to follow Terri. He found Terri holding the LID badge in one hand and a dirty, partially destroyed doll in the other.

Yuto's face turned pity at this.

Terri took off her mask showing they have tears as she stared at the doll before hugging it tight, "Oh Hart."

"We'll find someway to bring him back Terri. Him and Lulu." Yuto said hugging her. "We just have to trust that they're safe, once this is all over we can go back to the way things used to be."

Terri looked at him nodding looking at the destroyed doll that seems to resemble Zoodiac Drident.

"Come on, we need to find Shay." Yuto said offering his hand. "Maybe he found something we didn't."

Terri looked before nodding taking his hand. "I will get Hart, Lulu, and everyone else back. And then destroy Duel Academy!"

"Exactly." Yuto agreed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy was sharing the pie with everyone while saving a piece for Zuzu.

A few minutes later Zuzu burst into the room breathing heavily from having run the entire way.

"Zuzu? What's wrong are you alright?" Yuya asked worried walking to her.

Zuzu blinked seeing Yuya before turning to Stacy. "Can I ask you something?"

Stacy looked confused before asking, "Yeah?"

Zuzu took a few breaths before looking at her only to pause. "Wait, how did I beat you here? I just saw you use this Xyz Deck to beat Sylvio again."

"Xyz Deck?" Stacy asked her confused. "I was here the whole time waiting for you, and I never used an Xyz Deck."

"I saw you, and I saw the whole duel." Zuzu told her. "You were using these cards called Zoodiac and your monster had 8000 points."

"Zoodiac? No you lost me." Stacy told her before showing Zuzu her Extra Deck which contains no monsters.

"I'm positive I saw you though." Zuzu mentioned as nobody noticed that Sora had slipped out.

"No I was here the whole time." Stacy told her.

Zuzu just looked at Stacy. _'Then, what's going on?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'I can't believe I didn't figure it out when I saw them!'_ Sora thought in frustration. _'Yuya looks like Yuri, Zuzu looks like Serena, and Stacy looks like Lilly. Which means if there's an Xyz Duelist who looks like Stacy, that means there has to be one that looks like Yuya too, and if they know about him then my cover might be blown too. I'm sure nobody knew I was there but still I have to find them fast.'_

With that thought in mind he wondered what now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Masked HERO Koga wipe out her life points." Lilly declared as her monster destroyed the Xyz monster in front of her ending the duel before she turned the duelist into a card. "That makes four."

Celina clapped impressed.

Lilly blushed at the clapping. "Thanks, but we still have work to do."

"Indeed." Celina nodded. "These duelists are easier then I thought."

"Almost too easy, but I have a weird feeling all of a sudden." Lilly mentioned. "We need to be careful, the Professor is counting on us."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Sylvio, he just can't catch a break when it comes to dueling little girls.**

 **bopdog111: Especially to one who had a tragic past.**

 **Ulrich362: That aside though, Sora's realized something very important and is searching for the Xyz Dimension Duelists to try and take them down before they reveal who he really is.**

 **bopdog111: Well next time will be the school duels between the Leo Insitude, and You Show as Sylvio blames Stacy for attacking him.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but as for how the duels go you'll have to wait and see. After all, they'll finally be ready.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. You Show vs LID!

**bopdog111: Well it's that time huh?**

 **Ulrich362: No not yet Bopdog, Duel Academy's victory is still a ways away. Besides, Yuri hasn't even arrived in Standard yet.**

 **bopdog111: Not what I meant man.**

 **Ulrich362 What can I say, it's just a matter of time. Though yeah as for what you really mean it is time for that, along with one unexpected surprise.**

 **bopdog111: Well it's time to get it here.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Oh wait, before the chapter starts I'm throwing in a challenge on top of the OC creation. There's going to be a rather large plot twist in the coming chapters and anyone who can correctly guess it in a review or by PMing either of us will be allowed to ask one question about the future plot points. The one exception to this is how the final battle will end. Now lets get started.**

 **bopdog111: First time I'm hearing of this.**

* * *

 _In You Show..._

"And that's how a silly show is performed!" Yuya grinned dressing as a clown bowing to a laughing Stacy, Tate, Frederick, and Allie.

Suddenly a woman in a red suit walked in and approached Stacy. "You dueled Sylvio Sawatari correct?"

Stacy raised a finger, "One... One moment please." She spent a few minutes trying to control her laughter before she took a deep breath before wiping her eye, "Whew... That was funny."

She cleared her throat before asking the woman, "Sorry what was the question again?"

"You dueled Sylvio Sawatari correct?" The woman repeated.

"Oh yeah. My name is Stacy Sakaki, Miss..." Stacy trailed off not knowing who this is.

"Henrietta Akaba, and I won't tolerate someone injuring a student of the Leo Institution of Dueling. As of right now, I am taking control of You Show Duel School." the woman stated.

"Injuring? Ma'am would you mind telling us what your saying?" Yuya asked taking off the mask.

Henrietta walked over to Skip and handed him a picture of Sylvio in a cast and with injuries all over his body.

"Oh my goodness. What happened to him?" Skip asked her shocked.

"According to several eyewitnesses she dueled him and caused these injuries." Henrietta stated. "Now, as I said I will be taking control of this school and Yuya Sakaki will explain everything related to Pendulum Summoning to us. Or, I can have this school shut down."

"Hey listen Stacy never injured anyone." Yuya told her offended. "We seen her duel him the other day because he stole my Pendulum Cards, and she never injured him."

"That's... I mean..." Zuzu started before looking down. _'I saw the duel too, there's nobody else it could have been but...'_

"Yeah. If your talking about a while ago it was some Xyz Duelist using this archetype called Zoodiac." Stacy told Henrietta.

"Look, why don't we settle this fairly. A duel, the best from your school against the best from You Show." Skip suggested.

"Oh?" Henrietta asked him.

"Yeah I say that's pretty fair." Yuya agreed. "And if we win you'll have to drop the accusing, and leave."

She quickly did a count. "I'll arrange the duels and be back in three days time."

"That's all we need." Yuya told her.

She simply turned and walked off.

"Did I just made You Show a closing target?" Stacy asked worried.

"No, I don't know what's going on but we won't let anything happen to You Show." Zuzu smiled hugging Stacy. "It's ok."

Stacy hugged her back.

* * *

 _Three days later, one hour before the LID students were to arrive..._

"Are you sure about this Stacy?" Tate asked nervously. "I mean, LID can use all the summoning mechanics."

"Well we got our own weapon." Stacy grinned. "A summoning mechanic they haven't seen or used."

"Except Sylvio could have told them about it, and if the school closes what if we never get to see each other again?" Tate asked fearfully. "I don't want that to happen."

"It will be alright Tate." Stacy smiled.

Tate looked unsure but seeing her smile he nodded and kissed her cheek. "Just be careful."

Stacy nodded.

"Alright now we just have to wait for them to come." Stacy smiled.

He nodded and followed her.

Sometime later the LID students with Henrietta entered.

"So these are our opponents, this won't take any time at all." one of the LID students smirked.

Gona, Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy looked ready for battle.

"Dipper, you'll duel first." Henrietta stated.

The boy named Dipper nodded walking in.

"In that case it's my cue." Yuya told them walking in.

They both get set.

"Action Field: Cosmic Sanctuary activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Cosmic Sancturay_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This field, you may as well give me the victory now." Dipper smirked.

Yuya only said, "Let me tell you that I won't let you creeps take this school. My father built this place, and I aim to protect it."

"Your father is a coward who ran away, and you're about to see why I'm undefeated. I've never taken a point of damage." Dipper bragged.

Yuya only get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning Constellar Algiedi." Dipper started as a warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then thanks to his effect I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Constellar monster from my hand and I choose Constellar Kaus." Dipper stated as a centaur like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Next thanks to Kaus' effect I can increase or decrease the level of one of my Constellar monsters twice per turn so I'll increase both my monsters to level five."

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I'll use level five Constellar Algiedi, and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Dipper cried.

The two flew up as You Show Duel School looked amazed.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Dipper chanted as a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That'll do for now."

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew, and said, "Now I use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"The what?" Dipper asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

The two Spellcasters appeared on both of his sides as 1, and 8 appeared on them.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Sword Fish!" In the field was Odd-Eyes, and Sword Fish ready.

* * *

 _Performapal Sword Fish_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Dipper just stared at the two monsters in shock.

"Now with Sword Fish's ability your monster's attack points have 600 sliced off!" Yuya grinned.

"No." Dipper said in shock.

 _Pleiades: **(ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900)**_

"Now Odd-Eyes get set to strike! Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya cried as his dragon fired a blast.

Suddenly Dipper smirked.

"I use one of Pleiades Overlay Units to return your dragon to your hand." Dipper revealed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"What?" Yuya asked shocked as Odd-Eyes vanished. "Argh."

Yuya sees an Action Card, and ran to it.

Dipper ran and blocked his path.

"Grr." Yuya grunted before seeing another, and ran to it.

Suddenly Pleiades appeared in front of him.

"Ah." Yuya grunted before saying, "I play a face-down. Your go."

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 2nd Turn:

 _Pleiades: **(ATK: 1900 + 600 = 2500)**_

"Pleiades attack his Sword Fish." Dipper stated.

The Xyz Monster destroyed it. **(Yuya: 2100)**

"Now I'll end my turn with this facedown. This is easier than I thought it would be." Dipper smirked.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew, and said "I now Pendulum Summon, Performapal Turn Toad, and Odd-Eyes!"

* * *

 _Performapal Turn Toad_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Aqua/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

The two appeared as Odd-Eyes roared as Yuya hopped on. "Odd-Eyes over there!" Odd-Eyes stomp to the Action Card.

"I use Pleiades remaining Overlay Unit, say goodbye to your dragon." Dipper smirked. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

When the dragon vanished Yuya fell down before rolling on the floor, "Well I'll play Performapal Revival!"

* * *

 _Performapal Revival_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When exactly 1 monster you control leaves the field by a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"A trap card." Dipper frowned.

"With this since a monster left the field Sword Fish comes back!" Sword Fish appeared as Yuya ran, and grabbed an Action Card. "Aw yeah got it!"

"I play the Action Spell Cosmic Arrow!"

* * *

 _Cosmic Arrow_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand, except by drawing them: Reveal that card(s), and if it's a Spell Card, destroy that card(s). Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Since you added that card to your hand instead of drawing it this spell destroys that card." Dipper stated.

The card was destroyed as Yuya grunted. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Yuya: 2100**

 **Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Constellar Sombre." A fairy like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Sombre_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute._  
 _You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect._  
 _● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

"And when I summon him I can banish a Constellar in my graveyard to add one to my hand, so by banishing Algiedi I get back Kaus." Dipper said. "Oh, and since I used Sombre's effect I can summon another Constellar monster, and who better than Constellar Kaus?"

Kaus appeared back as Yuya grunted at this.

"Now, Kaus increases himself and Sombre to level five and then I'll overlay them to summon another Pleiades." Dipper continued as a second warrior appeared. **(ORU: 2)** "Oh, and in case you thought I was done, I'll take my first Pleiades and Overlay him."

"What?" Yuya asked amazed.

"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Dipper chanted as his new monster that looked like a dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Ptolemy M7_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Whoa that thing is powerful." Yuya grinned. "Nice one!"

Zuzu yelled, "What are you saying Yuya your not supposed to be impressed by your opponent's skills!"

"Is he going to lose?" Stacy asked nervously.

Yuya only grinned at Stacy, "Don't worry Stacy it will take more then this to take me down!"

"Is that so, I use one of Pleiades Overlay Units to get rid of that toad of yours." Dipper stated. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The toad appeared back in Yuya's hand.

"Now then, Pleiades attack that Sword Fish, and Constellar Ptolemys M7 attack him directly." Dipper stated.

The Sword Fish was destroyed before Yuya managed to catch an Action Card calling, "I play Twinkle Comet!"

* * *

 _Twinkle Comet_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase, also inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This reduces your monsters attack points by 1000, and inflicts 500 points of damage to you!"

 _M7: **(ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**_

The attack continued and hit Yuya.

 **(Yuya: 0400)**

 **(Dipper: 3500)**

"My... my life points." Dipper said in shock.

"What was that about never losing a single Life Point?" Yuya grinned.

"You..." Dipper growled angrily before playing a card exploding, "Since I have two Constellar monsters in play I can activate Constellar Tempest to cut your life points in half every end phase, which is right now!"

* * *

 _Constellar Tempest_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 2 "Constellar" Xyz Monsters. During the End Phase, halve your opponent's LP. When a "Constellar" monster you control leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Yuya screamed as Constellar Tempest's effect hit him. **(Yuya: 0200)**

"Hey he's taking it too far!" Stacy cried.

"He's ok Stacy, just have faith in your big brother." Zuzu smiled.

Yuya dust himself off from the damage before asking, "Is that all?"

"For now." Dipper told him.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew, and said "I now summon Performapal Trampolynx in attack mode!" A cat like trampolene appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Trampolynx_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When you Pendulum Summon a monster(s): You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 card you control; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"And since it's Normal Summoned I can add a card back to my hand! I chose Stargazer Magician!" His magician was added back to his hand.

"Giving up on your strategy?" Dipper taunted.

"Now I set Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried.

"So you got rid of your magician for that thing?" Dipper asked. "It won't help you."

"Now I Pendulum Summon again, Odd-Eyes, along with Stargazer Magician!" The dragon, and the magician appeared on the field.

"How many times are we going through this, Pleiades effect activates returning your dragon to your hand." Dipper said again. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Yuya grinned however, "That won't be happening for long."

"What?" Dipper asked.

The dragon vanished. "I play Stargazer Magician's effect! Since a Pendulum Monster have left the field I can summon it back!" Odd-Eyes appeared again.

"So your dragon is finally on the field, it's too little too late." Dipper smirked.

"Well I'll play Turn Toad's effect to where Stargazer's attack, and defense points are swapped!" Yuya revealed.

 _Stargazer Magician: **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)**_

"That's still not going to help you, even if your monsters are stronger than Pleiades they're still weaker than Constellar Ptolemy M7." Dipper pointed out.

"Not for long anyway." Yuya told him.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"I play Magical Star Illusion." Yuya activated.

* * *

 _Magicial Star Illsuion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Stargazer Magician": Monsters currently on the field gain ATK equal to the combined Levels of all monsters their controller currently controls x 100, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"When Stargazer Magician is out all of our monsters gains attack points equal to their levels time 100!"

"Wait levels?" Dipper panicked. "Xyz Monsters have Ranks, they don't have levels."

"And the total amount I have is 14!" Yuya grinned.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 1400 = 3900)**_

 _Stargazer: **(ATK: 2400 + 1400 = 3800)**_

 _Performapal Trampolynx: **(ATK: 300 + 1400 = 1700)**_

Dipper took a step back nervously.

"Okay time for the finale! Odd-Eyes take out his Ptolemy M7! Stargazer go after Pleiades! And Trampolynx finish this!" Yuya grinned Odd-Eyes, Stargazer destroyed the Xyz while Trampolynx attacked Dipper.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0200**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

At that Yuya grinned, "And that's the end of this episode of the Yuya Spectacular!"

Stacy was smiling. "That was amazing."

Yuya grinned back to his team. "That wasn't too shaby."

"Ok, then its my turn next." Zuzu smiled.

"Be careful Zuzu." Stacy told her.

She nodded calmly.

What walked to the field with her with a tanned girl with long black hair.

"So she uses Fusion Cards, this should be worth watching." Sora grinned.

"Field Spell, Crystal Corridor activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crystal Corridor_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Crystal Corridor, I couldn't have asked for a better field." Julia noted calmly.

The field transformed into a hallway where crystals, and gems are everywhere.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Going Under by Evanescence)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets start things off with the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"And I'll use it fuse Gem-Knight Emerald with Gem-Knight Tourmaline." Julia started.

"Whoa Fusion already?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Topaz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" +_ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and end my move. You're up Zuzu."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and sees it was Mozarta.

"Okay. Since I don't control any monsters I can play 1st Movement Solo!"

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And with it I can summon a level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my hand. I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" A blue haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" A blue, and green haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice them both to summon Mozarta the the Melodious Maestra!" What appeared in their place was a fairy singer with long white hair, and has wings while it has 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I play her effect! Once per turn I can summon a Melodious monster from my hand! I summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" A dark blue singer with goggles appeared.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"Mozarta attack Gem-King Topaz!"

The Gem Knight was destroyed. **(Julia: 3200)**

"Canon direct attack!" The singer fired some waves that hit Julia as she grunted. **(Julia: 1800)**

"Not bad, of course it won't change the outcome of our duel." Julia said calmly.

"Well for now I change Canon to defense mode due to her effect." Canon knelled. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 1800**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" A new knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll use his effect, sacrificing Alexandrite to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck." Julia said calmly.

The knights exchanged their spots.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Crystal_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1950_

 _A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

* * *

"Next I play the trap Fragment Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This trap lets me banish Fusion Materials from my graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon." Julia continued. "I banish Gem-Knight Emerald, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Alexandrite."

They all stared on in shock.

Oct 2, 2017"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia chanted.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"Now by banishing a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my graveyard, Master Diamond gains that monster's effects, and I choose Gem-Knight Topaz. Gem-Knight Crystal attack Canon."

The singer was destroyed as Zuzu cried "At least she was in defense mode!"

"Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Mozarta, oh and I should mention that effect he inherited from Topaz, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Julia mentioned.

"What?" Zuzu cried before the monster was destroyed. **(Zuzu: 3700) (Zuzu: 1100)**

"Oh, and one more thing. Topaz can also attack twice." Julia mentioned. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond end this duel!"

Zuzu spotted an Action Card, and ran up to it.

"Zuzu no! That's a reflection!" Stacy cried.

"Reflection?" Zuzu looked, and saw it was a reflection.

As Zuzu turned Master Diamond struck her with his sword.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Julia: 1800**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"Zuzu lost!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick reacted in shock.

Stacy having seen that clenched her fists. _'Nobody upsets her, it's my turn.'_

With that thought she stepped forward to duel.

"Stacy?" Tate asked seeing this.

"I'm not letting you lose your school, not ever." she said. "I... I'm going to win for You Show!"

"In that case Casey your next." Henrietta told a little boy who has blue hair.

Casey nodded saluted, "Yes ma'am."

Stacy looked at him before taking a deep breath. _'I can't lose, I won't lose!'_

"Action Field: PSY-Frame Circuit activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._ _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Stacy looked around at the unfamiliar field.

Caesy looked around before telling her, "Wish ya best of luck. Here is my zone."

Stacy nodded before drawing her cards. "Same to you."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rise by Skillet)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy looked over the cards in her hand before running towards an Action Card.

Casey just stayed where he is.

Stacy grabbed a card before turning. "I use scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and scale 5 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer to set the Pendulum Scale."

She set them as the two cards appeared set.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"This lets me Pendulum Summon level four monsters all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" Stacy cried as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"Then I set two cards and end-" Stacy continued.

"Uh-uh." Casey told her.

"Huh?" Stacy asked in confusion.

"Before you end your turn I activate the effect of a monster in my hand." Casey told her. "When you Summon a monster I can summon PSY-Framegear Alpha to do my bidding."

A small psychic monster appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"And then afterwards I can summon PSY-Frame Driver to the field also." Casey continued as a humanoid appeared in place with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"But that's not all."

Stacy just stared at the monster.

"Now I can add a PSY-Frame card to my hand. Such as PSY-Framegear Beta." Casey told her. "And this Action Field helps me out for what's about to happen next."

"Level 1 PSY-Framegear Alpha tune with level 6 PSY-Frame Driver!" Casey cried.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Stacy asked.

The two flew up as Alpha turned to 1 ring as PSY-Frame Driver turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"This is the last summoning method you all haven't seen yet." Casey told her. "Synchro Summoning."

"Synchro Summoning." Stacy repeated watching the mechanic.

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Casey chanted as a humanoid version of PSY-Framegear Alpha appeared in place with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"But he can't Synchro Summon during her turn!" Yuya protested seeing this.

"Apparently he can." Sora mentioned.

"You see the Action Field, PSY-Frame Circuit changes that." Henrietta told them. "If he summons a PSY-Frame like how you all just saw he can immediately Synchro Summon using those monsters."

"Huh, but if that's true then how is Stacy supposed to win?" Allie asked fearfully.

"Now you were saying?" Casey asked her.

"My turn's over." Stacy said before looking down. _'I failed, not even one turn and he's already trapped me.'_

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "First off I'll be playing PSY-Framelord Zeta's Special Ability. Once every turn I can select 1 Special Summoned monster on your field. And both it, and Zeta are banished until my next Stand-By Phase."

"Then who are you picking?" Stacy asked quietly.

"Your Lector Pendulum." Casey answered as PSY-Framelord Zeta released sonar waves removing both it, and itself from game.

"Wait, why did he do that?" Frederick asked in confusion.

"Now I play the spell card, Hidden Armory." Casey continued.

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card.__

* * *

"At the cost of my Normal Summoning, and the top card of my deck I can add an Equip Spell such as Psychic Sword to my hand."

Stacy just watched his move.

"Wait he gotten rid of his Normal Summon. That means he'll be left wide open!" Yuya cried.

"No, he can still special summon Yuya." Sora reminded him.

"Of course this Special Summon also has a price." Casey mentioned. "Next I activate the spell card Emergency Teleport."

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

The LID students were all smirking seeing Casey's move.

"I can summon a level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my hand or deck but remove from play during the end phase. I summon Mental Seeker." Casey said as small kid appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Ok." Stacy nodded.

"That thing is not strong enough to take on her Master Pendulum." Tate told them. "Why would he summon it?"

"Haven't you learned anything, just watch." Julia told him.

"And now I activate a risky spell." Casey announced.

"This duel is as good as over." Dipper mentioned calmly.

"Psychokinesis." Casey told them.

* * *

 _Psychokinesis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage.__

* * *

"While I have a Psychic Monster on my field a card is destroyed. Such as Master Pendulum."

Stacy's eyes widened as her only other monster shattered.

"Unfortunately when I play this spell I take 1000 points of damage." Casey said before flinching in pain. **(Casey: 3000)**

"1000 points of damage won't make a difference in this duel." Julia stated.

"Hey who is Casey anyway?" Yuya asked Henrietta. "He doesn't seem to be an average everyday duelist.

Henrietta chuckled, "Very well I suppose I can tell you all about him."

"Huh?" Stacy asked turning to listen.

"You see Casey is a special child who was left at the steps of LID when he was just a baby. Feeling bad for the poor thing we took him in as one of our own. When he duels we discover he has a special power in him that seems to respond whenever it happen. It is not harmless or anything but it always taps to the forces of nature, and heals anything around him even against wounds that are too severe." Henrietta explained. "I soon realized to help him bring out that power is the deck he's using. The PSY-Frame Deck he is using helps him call on his power to give energy to anyone nearby. And I know that one day he will be one of the most helpful people of the environment."

Stacy's eyes widened in shock hearing that before turning back to him.

Casey was smiling at the thought of it before nodding, "It's true. I want to help anyone at need, and I know I can do it with my PSY-Frame friends." Before smiling at Mental Seeker.

Stacy just looked at him before closing her eyes only to open them with renewed courage. "That's a great thing to want to do, but I won't let you beat me Casey. This duel isn't over yet!"

Casey soon said, "We will see. For now Mental Seeker will wage a direct attack."

Mental Seeker charged with it's 800 attack points.

Stacy took the blow.

 **(Stacy: 3200)**

"Now I play a face-down to end my turn." Casey ended. "With this being my end phase Emergency Teleport removes Mental Seeker from play."

Mental Seeker vanished.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3200**

 **Casey: 3000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew her card and her eyes widened. "I start by using my Pendulum Scale, revive from my Extra Deck Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!"

Master Pendulum appeared as Casey nodded.

"Next, I reveal the Action Spell I set last turn, PSY-Frame Reboot!" she continued.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Reboot_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target one "PSY-Frame" monster in the graveyard, Special Summon it in defense position and if you do its level becomes the same as a monster on your field._

* * *

"I revive PSY-Framegear Alpha, your tuner monster!"

"Huh?" Casey asked as one of his tuners appeared.

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Now, I tune level four PSY-Framegear Alpha with level four Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" She declared as Alpha became four green rings and Master Pendulum turned into four stars.

"What the...?" Casey trailed off.

"No way there's no way!" Kit protested as everyone looked shocked.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!" Stacy chanted as her monster appeared behind her.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"Did... She just..." Sora trailed off shocked.

Casey stared at the Synchro monster muttering, "Wh-Whoa..."

"I activate Ignister Prominece's ability to destroy the Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord in my Pendulum Zone and shuffle your set card back into your deck!" Stacy declared.

Hearing that Casey sees his face-down vanished as he grunted shuffling it.

"Now, I play the trap card Legacy of the Dracoslayer!" Stacy declared.

* * *

 _Legacy of the Dracoslayer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reveal 1 "Dracoslayer" Monster in your hand: Banish it. Then target 1 "Dracoslayer" monster you control that target gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's until the end phase. You cannot declare an attack this turn, and when the target leaves the field take damage equal to it's ATK._

* * *

"I reveal one Dracoslayer in my hand and banish it then its attack points are added to a Dracoslayer on my field."

As she said that Stacy revealed the only card in her hand to be Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer.

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 2850 + 2950 = 5800)**_

Shocked Casey quickly cried, "I play the effect PSY-Framegear Epsilon in my hand! While I control no monsters, and you activated a tarp card i can summon both this monster, and PSY-Frame Driver from my grave to negate that trap, and destroy it!"

A new monster, and Frame Driver appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Epslion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that Trap Card. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

Stacy watched as her trap shattered.

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 5800 - 2950 = 2850)**_

"Then due to PSY-Frame Circuit I can Synchro Summon using those cards!" Casey cried as he cried, "Level 2 PSY-Framegear Epslion tune with level 6 PSY-Frame Driver!"

"Oh no!" Yuya cried fearfully.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for knowledge! Synchro Summon! Level 8, PSY-Framelord Omega!" Casey chanted as a humanoid version of a new monster appeared that has 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Omega_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish both this face-up card from the field and 1 random card from your opponent's hand, face-up, until your next Standby Phase. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can target 1 banished card; return it to the GY. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 other card in the GY; shuffle both that card and this card from the GY into the Deck._

* * *

"It's weaker than Stacy's monster though." Allie mentioned.

"What does it have?" Tate asked.

"2850 points, it's just a little bit stronger." she replied. "See."

That was when they noticed Casey is jumping to an Action Card.

Stacy just watched him.

Casey soon grabbed one, "I play a copy of the Action Spell, PSY-Frame Reboot!"

"That brings back a monster!" Tate panicked.

Alpha appeared back in place.

Casey soon blinked, and took a look before smacking himself on the forehead, "Idiot!"

"Huh?" Tate asked. "What did he do?"

"I forgot. This one needs 2 non-Tuner Psychics." Casey revealed.

"I end my turn." Stacy said. "The turn I use Legacy of the Dracoslayer I can't declare an attack, and if Ignister Prominence is destroyed I take his attack points as damage."

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "During this Stand-By phase the monsters banished by Zeta comes back."

Zeta, and Lector Pendulum appeared back. Stacy nodded seeing the monsters. Casey soon looked surprised at the drew he made.

"Is everything ok?" she asked him. Casey nodded, "My ace will be summoned this turn."

Stacy nodded.

"Listen here kids for this." Henrietta announced.

 _'Stacy...'_ Tate thought fearfully.

"Casey is the second best duelist of the Leo Insitude, and with the monster he's summoning now no one can stand a chance." Henrietta told them.

"Because..." Casey told her before holding a card up. "For you see..." He reveals the card. "Synchro is not my only skill."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"He can Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon!" Yuya cried in shock.

"And can Xyz Summon also." Dipper smirked.

Omega, and Alpha fused as they looked up.

"One lord of the Psychic Frames, one frame monster of the lairs of overlord. Become one, and give life to all those we need it! Fusion Summon! Give life level 10, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

What appeared was a huge monster that looks demonic, has no legs, bat wings, and looks powerful appeared with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Stacy stared at the monster in shock.

Casey told her, "Impressive isn't he? Let me explain to you what he's about. You cannot use effects to destroy Ultimate Axon Kicker. Then if he attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage. And finally if he destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points."

"Huh, but if that's true..." Tate started in horror.

"It means You Show loses." Henrietta stated calmly.

"First off in case your Synchro has other effects I'll use Zeta's effect to banish both itself, and your Synchro from play." Casey told her as Zeta fired sonar waves.

The two monsters vanished.

 **(Stacy: 0350)**

"Huh but Stacy's monster wasn't destroyed!" Yuya protested.

Stacy just shook her head. "It left the field, that's all that matters."

"Well guess this is it." Casey told her as Ultimate Axon Kicker got ready to attack.

 _'I'm sorry big brother, I failed. I couldn't protect daddy's home.'_ Stacy thought closing her eyes and waiting for the attack.

Seeing this Casey snapped his fingers, "Axon Kicker hold it!"

"Huh, what are you doing? You've won!" Dipper told him. "Finish the duel!"

Casey ignored him, and asked Stacy, "Why the long face?"

Stacy didn't say anything but just swallowed before looking up sadly.

"Just do it... you win."

Casey repeated, "I won't make a move until you answer my question. Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I'm heartless."

"Casey you can talk with her after the attack." Henrietta told him.

"Sorry Chairwoman but I must know right now." Casey told her.

"I let my big brother and daddy down." Stacy answered fighting back tears.

Casey looked at her before closing his eyes, and did the unthinkable. He placed a hand on his deck showing he is surrendering.

"NO!" She cried.

Casey looked at her surprised.

"You won... so attack." Stacy told him.

Casey soon swallowed, and called "Axon Kicker!"

The Fusion monster fired a blast.

The attack struck Lector Pendulum destroying it.

 **(Stacy: 0000)**

Suddenly the top card of Stacy's deck started to glow.

"Huh?" They asked surprised.

Stacy looked surprised before drawing it as a flash of light revealed Master Peace in front of her with Ultimate Axon Kicker having vanished.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Wh-What the...?" Casey asked shocked.

"Hey what happened!?" Henrietta demanded totally shocked.

"Zector Pendulum, the Dracoguardian's special ability." Stacy answered showing the card.

 **(Fate: Zector Pendulum)**

"But... Ultimate Axon Kicker is immune to effects that destroys it!" Casey cried.

"It wasn't destroyed, check your Extra Deck." Stacy mentioned.

Casey looked, and was shocked seeing Ultimate Axon Kicker was in. "But... How?"

Stacy frowned. "I... I don't know."

Casey soon sees his hand, and field is empty as he sighed, "Guess that's it."

"Hold on, you still have 3000 life points and her monster only has 2950 attack points." Dipper told him.

"Her Pendulum Summoning will take care of that. Plus my turn is over instantly when she played that card." Casey told him.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Fate: Zector Pendulum, the Dracoguardian**

 **Casey: 3000**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy drew her card and smiled. "Casey, can I take you somewhere?"

"Huh?" Casey asked.

"A place where everybody can be happy and smile all the time." she explained. "I activate Smile World, now every monster on the field gains 100 attack points for every monster in play."

* * *

 _Smile World_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 2950 + 100 = 3050)**_

Casey looked around seeing the smiles were everywhere.

 _'What... Is this feeling I'm having...?'_ Casey thought placing a hand on his chest feeling something. _'It feels... warm, and good... Like I am totally safe...'_

"Zector... you saved daddy's school." Stacy smiled before looking up at Casey. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer attack Casey directly!"

Hearing that Casey looked as Master Peace slashed him.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Fate: Zector Pendulum, the Dracoguardian**

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

As the field vanished Casey was on the floor of the arena with his arms, and leg spread staring at the ceiling with a look on his face looking surprised as he continued feeling what he just felt.

Seeing that Stacy gasped before running over to him.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Casey continued looking before smiling softy closing his eyes, "Joy... That was what I felt..."

Stacy looked surprised hearing that before tears started falling from her face.

Casey seeing this sat up asking worried, "Hey... What's the matter?"

Stacy's eyes looked blank as if she wasn't fully conscious. "Mommy, where are you?"

"Uh she knows Yoko isn't here right?" Sora asked them curious.

That snapped Stacy out of her trance before she blinked. "Huh, what happened?"

Casey slowly got up, and dusted himself off, "So... That's what losing feels like."

"I got lucky." Stacy admitted. "But at least daddy's school is safe."

Casey soon smiled to her, "You are a great duelist with great skill. Luck had nothing to do with it. You won because you were very skilled."

"It's luck when I don't know I have that card." Stacy admitted.

Casey nodded as they walked back as he said to Henrietta, "I can take whatever punishment you have Madame Chairwoman."

"I'll deal with you later." Henrietta said before turning to Kit. "Kit your next."

"Ya got it." Kit smirked as he walked up.

"In that case Gong with take this one." Gong said walking in the arena.

"Field Spell, Sword's Cemetery activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Sword's Cemetery_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Swords Cemetery, and soon to be your cemetery." Kit smirked.

Gong looked unfazed at that.

"Alright, you can go first if you're so tough." Kit mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Collide by Skillet)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"I'll summon, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto to end my turn." Gong played.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Kabuto_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, this card gains 500 DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

Kit 1st Turn:

"One normal summon, are you serious?" Kit asked in shock. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and since I did his effect lets me summon XX_Saber Fulhelmknight."

The two knights appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Since you special summoned, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto switches to defense mode and gains 500 extra defense points." Gong pointed out.

 _Kabuto: **(DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Is that the end of your turn?" Gong asked.

"Not even close, since I have two X-Saber monsters I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Kit called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Kit stated.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. Next Faultroll can bring an X-Saber in my graveyard back to the field and who better than Fulhelmknight?" Kit asked. "Now I'll have Fulhelmknight tune Faultroll!"

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Two Synchros in one go?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now then, Gottoms destroys your Superheavy Samurai, and Souza attacks you directly."

The attacks hit. **(Gong: 1500)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Gong: 1500**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

Gong draws seeing Big Benkei. "Since you have two monsters I can summon, Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Scales_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And then with his effect I revive my Kabuto from the graveyard!" Kabuto appeared back.

"Big deal, both of those monsters are easy to destroy." Kit pointed out.

"I now sacrifice them both to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong cried as his ace appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Your ace only has 1000 attack points." Kit pointed out.

"Well now Gong is using Big Benkei to attack XX-Saber Gottems!" Gong cried taking everyone off guard.

"But your monster's in defense mode!" Kit reminded.

"Sorry but Big Benkei can attack even in defense mode!" Gong smirked as Big Benkei destroyed XX-Saber Gottems. "And it's defense points are now it's attack points!" **(Kit: 3600)**

"That ends my turn." Gong ended.

Kit 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and use his effect to summon XX-Saber Ragigura from my hand!" Kit cried.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Ragigura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Then his effect brings Faultroll back to my hand. Since I have two X-Sabers I can summon Faultroll and he brings back Fulhelmknight." Kit smirked.

"What is Kit planning?" Tate asked.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Faultroll and bring out another Gottoms." Kit smirked before running and grabbing an Action Card. "I use the Action Spell Extreme Sword to give Gottoms 1000 more points, and then the Meteorain trap so my monsters inflict piercing damage."

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Meteorain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"XX-Saber Gottoms attack Big Benkei!" Kit declared.

"I discard Soulfire Suit to keep Big Benkei from being destroyed in battle!" A suit appeared on Big Benkei.

"But you still take damage!" Kit reminded. The attack hit. **(Gong: 0900) (DEF: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**

Kit ran across the field before grabbing a second Action Card.

"I play another Extreme Sword to power up Souza, now attack Big Benkei!" **(Gong: 0100) (DEF: 2700 - 800 = 1900)**

"Now I'll use Gottom's effect sending XX-Saber Ragigura to the graveyard to discard a card in your hand." Kit smirked.

Gong sends Soulbreaker Armor to the graveyard.

"You know what, I think that's enough for now. I would discard something else from your hand but nothing you've played so far has helped so I'll just go ahead and place a face-down end my turn." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Gong: 0100**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 3rd Turn:

Gong drew, and said "Alright I now summon Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" A shield appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. It gains 1200 DEF. When the monster equipped with this card by this effect is targeted for an attack: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; negate that attack, but the equipped monster's DEF becomes 0._

* * *

"And I equip it to Big Benkei, and increase his defense points by 1200!"

 **(DEF: 1900 + 1200 = 3100)**

"Great, more defense." Kit noted.

"Big Benkei attack!" The samurai attacked Souza, and it was destroyed. **(Kit: 3000)**

"I use Gottoms' Emergency Call!" Kit countered.

* * *

 _Gottoms' Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field._

* * *

"This trap brings Souza, and Ragigura back to the field and then Ragigura brings back Faultroll to my hand."

Gong grunted, "I end my turn."

Kit 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Faultroll again, then he summons Fulhelmknight, and I tune them together for another Gottoms." Kit smirked.

"I use Souza's effect, sacrificing XX-Saber Boggart Knight so when he attacks your monster is automatically destroyed, I attack Big Benkei. Time to get rid of him for good." Kit stated.

"I discard Soulshield Wall to negate the attack, and reduce the defense points to zero!" Gong cried.

"Fine, Gottoms will attack Big Benkei." Kit said.

"I banish Soulbreaker Armor for you to take damage equal to the difference between his original defense points, and current defense points!" Gong cried.

"What? Not so fast, I play the spell card Saber Reflection, this deals that damage to you instead." Kit countered.

Gong grunted as the attack hit, and he cried out.

* * *

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Kit: 3000**

 **Kit wins the duel!**

* * *

"2 wins on both sides." Dipper mentioned. "This could be a problem. A draw."

"Then why don't we just forget the whole thing?" Skip suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Henrietta protested.

"But you heard him, we're at a draw. Yuya and Stacy won for us, and Kit and Julia won for you." Skip pointed out.

"So we can get them to duel each other! Their must be a decision!" Henrietta proclaimed.

"A tag duel?" Skip asked in shock before turning to Yuya and Stacy. "I mean what do you two think?"

They looked at each other.

"Hold up." They looked to see the young man with the red scarf entering. "I can take this next duel."

"Declan?" Henrietta asked in shock.

"What do you two say?" Declan asked them both.

"Two on one, that's not a fair match." Yuya pointed out before turning to Sracy. "Do you want to duel him?"

Sracy looked at Declan, and looked a bit nervous, and shook her head no.

Declan looked at Yuya before nodding. "I wish you the best of luck."

Yuya nodded as they walked to the field.

"Be careful Yuya!" Zuzu called.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Alright guys that's part 1 done. I am doing this ending disclaimer by myself for today. As you see Gong lost, Declan, and Yuya are about to duel, and sparks are flying. Be sure to review!**


	11. The PSY-Frame vs The Masked HEROs!

**Ulrich362: Sorry for my sudden disappearance, I've been a tad stuck on some of my own stories so wanted to try and work on them for a bit. Did I miss anything important Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Well I finished Gong, and Kit's duel myself while Declan made his appearance so I say... Not much.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, then that just leaves that, oh and of course the fun part.**

 **bopdog111: The first round of Declan vs Yuya. We know where this is lead too. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: I'm not so sure we do Bopdog, but to the rest of you enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

Suddenly a young boy in a blue hoodie ran into You Show as Yuya and Declan's duel was about to begin.

"Declan, it's happening!"

Declan turned to him.

"Whoa who's this?" Stacy asked surprised.

Casey answered, "That's Riley Akaba. Declan's little brother."

Riley ran up to Declan before showing him cards depicting LID Xyz Students.

Declan's eyes narrowed seeing them. "Seems like their arriving sooner."

"What do we do?" Riley asked fearfully.

Declan put some thought before turning to Yuya, "This victory is your's Yuya. But make no mistake we will duel again. Come on Riley we better leave."

Yuya just stared in confusion as Declan and Riley walked off.

"Um... is anybody else confused?" Stacy asked.

"Well... I suppose victory is your's." Henrietta mentioned snapping out of her shock. "As agreed we will forget about the incident."

Everyone present just looked uncertain but nodded before the LID students left with Henrietta.

"Uh... Did that just happen?" Tate asked them.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Man... That was so confusing." Yuya mentioned sighing.

"Why did Casey lie to us?" Stacy asked.

"Lie about what?" Tate asked her.

"That was Mr. Declan's little sister." Stacy answered before blushing. "Boys don't get scared they think scary stuff is fun."

"Little sister?" Zuzu asked confused. "Why do you think that?"

"She just told us, girls get scared but boys don't." Sora answered. "Then again, why would cards scare someone that badly?"

"That alludes me." Yuya mentioned before realizing, "Wait could they be Pendulum Cards?"

"Pendulum cards, wait but if that's true how did..." Tate started before his eyes widened. "Sylvio! He goes to LID!"

"So LID is trying to create Pendulum Cards!" Allie realized.

"But, is that even possible?" Zuzu questioned in disbelief.

"If it is, we need more than what we have right now, Yeah Yuya has Pendulum Summoning and Stacy pulled out that Synchro Monster but the rest of you guys need something to even the playing field against LID." Sora pointed out.

"Huh, what Synchro Monster?" Stacy asked.

"What do you mean 'What Synchro Monster'? You pulled off a Synchro Summon against Casey!" Tate reminded.

"I did?" Stacy asked before checking her Extra Deck as her eyes widened in shock. "Where'd this come from?"

"Are you saying you don't remember?" Frederick asked her.

"No, I don't." Stacy admitted. "I thought I was going to lose and let you guys down."

"You never let us down Stacy." Yuya smiled. "You managed to pulled off a summoning besides Pendulum, and I'm proud of you."

"But Casey pulled off a Synchro, and Fusion Summon while Dipper mentioned he also Xyz Summons." Skip told them. "Does that mean Casey can also Pendulum Summon?"

"Fusion Summoning." Zuzu whispered thoughtfully before turning to Sora. "Hey, Sora can we talk for a second?"

Sora looked confused but nodded.

The two of them walked off before Yuzu closed her eyes.

"Sora, do you think you could teach me how to Fusion Summon?" Zuzu requested.

Sora looked surprised before asking, "Why Zuzu? Your strong the way you are. Is it because of Julia?"

"That, and I want to be able to help Yuya and the others." She explained.

Sora gave it thought before saying, "Yeah sure why not."

"Thank you Sora." Zuzu smiled.

Sora nodded at this.

Stacy soon mentioned, "Guys... If me, and Casey duel again I think I would lose."

Yuya hugged her. "Losing is ok Stacy, nobody would be upset at you for losing as long as you have fun."

"It... Was just he is pretty strong. And his ace Ultimate Axon Kicker is a really powerful card." Stacy mentioned while hugging Yuya back.

"Don't worry, it's ok." he reassured her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I draw!" Lilly declared before her eyes froze. _'Po... Polymerization?'_

Celina watched on before looking concerned thinking it was a bad draw.

Lilly closed her eyes. _'Jaden said there was one secret monster I had, but... No, I won't fail!'_ "I play the spell card Polymerization and use it fuse Masked HERO Vapor with Masked HERO Goka!"

The two fused together as Celina, and Barrett looked amazed.

"I Fusion Summon, Contrast Hero Chaos!" Lilly cried as the 3000 point HERO appeared behind her. "Now, once per turn Contrast Hero Chaos negates the effects of one card on your field and I pick your Gachi Gachi Gantetsu which means this attack will finish you off! Attack!"

The HERO slashed the Xyz as the user cried out.

A few seconds later the Xyz user was a card.

"Well... I never thought you would have that Lilly." Celina smiled.

Lilly blushed. "I didn't know."

"Well I am proud of your skills." Celina smiled patting her shoulder.

Lilly smiled. _'This is the greatest experience of my life, the only way this could possibly be better is if Yuri and the Professor were seeing this too.'_

Celina soon sees this, and said "Once we're done the Professor, and even Yuri would be proud of our efforts."

Lilly froze hearing that and turned bright red before fainting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mother it seems we have some Fusion Problems." Declan mentioned showing her the cards that Riley showed him.

Henrietta took the cards and frowned. "The cards aren't ready and they haven't shown up which likely means its a small group. He should be able to handle this."

"Are you saying about Casey?" Declan asked her.

She simply nodded.

Declan nodded before pressing a button to the receptionist, "Tell Casey to come up here."

 _"Of course Mr. Akaba."_ a voice replied.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In a room where their are flowers was Casey on his knees with his eyes closed looking like he is meditating with his deck in front of him with his Extra Deck beside it.

"Be one with the Deck..." He muttered before moving his hands before stretching it to a flower that looks a little wilted as he concentrated.

A faint silver glow appeared around the flower as it was healed.

Casey slowly opened his eyes, and smiled seeing the flower looks as good as new.

"Casey, Mr. Akaba would like to see you." said a voice.

Casey looked over nodding before grabbing his Extra Deck, and Deck, and placed them in his Duel Disk before walking to his destination.

When he got there Casey saw Riley, Declan, and Henrietta standing behind the desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Akaba?" Casey asked him.

"Yes, someone is attacking LID students." Declan told him. "We'd like you to put a stop to that."

Casey nodded understanding.

"We're counting on you Casey." Henrietta told him.

"I will not let you down Madame Chairwoman." Casey told her saluting before nodding to Riley, and walked off to find the intruders.

"He'll be ok, right?" Riley asked nervously.

"Don't lost faith in him Riley." Declan told her. "Casey is someone not taken down easily."

Riley nodded before looking down to try and hide a faint blush.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Lilly soon woke up.

"Huh, what happened?" she asked in confusion.

"You fainted." Celina answered.

Lilly looked down miserably. "Oh, um... I'm really sorry, that must have been the most pathetic thing you've ever seen."

"No I understand." Celina told her with a smile.

 _'No, you don't.'_ Lilly thought before nodding.

"Come on... We better keep moving." Celina told her.

"Right." Lilly agreed. _'If Yuri was here I think my heart would explode, deep breaths Lilly. You can... admit to him once we've achieved our goals.'_

"So you three must be the people." They heard Casey's voice.

They turned to see who it was.

They see it was Casey who looked like was waiting. "Why are you three attacking LID students?"

"That's none of your concern." Barrett stated.

"Actually it is." Casey told him. "I am the second best student LID has. Not to brag but I like to know."

"Second best, then I'll be enough to beat you." Lilly smirked. "Shall we?"

Casey turned to before asking surprised, "Stacy? Why do you look different?"

"Stacy, my name's Lilly." she told him activating her duel disc. "Now, time for your last duel."

Casey merely shrugged getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragoforce)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly drew her hand only to frown. "I set one monster in defense mode and that's it."

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "First I play the spell Terraforming."

* * *

 _Terraforming_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to add a Field Spell to my hand. Such as PSY-Frame Circuit."

"PSY-Frame?" Lilly asked.

"My Deck. It's used to bring my powers to give Life Energy to all those who need it." Casey explained. "Now I play the PSY-Frame Circuit Field Spell."

The field spell appeared around them.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I play Hidden Armory."

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"By getting rid of my Normal Summon I can add an Equip Card to my hand." Casey continued.

Lilly looked on uninterested.

Casey shows an Equip Spell which was called Bashing Shield.

"I'm not impressed." Lilly told him.

"That's not surprising." Casey told her. "I'll set this, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

Lilly drew her card and nodded. "Ok, I start with Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Casey nodded.

Lilly drew them before smiling. "Ok, I activate the spell card Mask Change!"

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

"This lets me send Elemental HERO Ocean to the graveyard in order to summon a new HERO, specifically Masked HERO Acid!"

The HERO appeared in place with his gun.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"Unless I play the effect of a monster in my hand." Casey told her. "I play the effect of PSY-Framgear Alpha."

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"When you summon a monster I can summon both him, and PSY-Frame Driver." Casey told her her as the two appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"And now the effect of PSY-Frame Circuit activates."

"No it doesn't, when Masked HERO Acid is summoned all your spell and trap cards are destroyed and your monsters lose 300 attack points." Lilly revealed.

"I reveal my face-down card, Skill Drain." Casey called.

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).__

* * *

"In exchange for 1000 points all monster effects are negated." Casey countered before flinching. **(Casey: 3000)**

Lilly flinched seeing that.

"Now the effect of PSY-Frame Circuit activates." Casey repeated. "Level 1 PSY-Framegear Alpha tune with level 6 PSY-Frame Driver!"

"Synchro." Barrett noted.

The two flew up as Alpha turned to 1 ring as PSY-Frame Driver turned to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Casey chanted as a Zeta appeared in place.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"I know." Casey told her still calm.

"Masked HERO Acid destroy his PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Lilly called.

"I play the other effect of PSY-Frame Circuit!" Casey cried.

"Other effect?" Lilly asked.

"When one of my PSY-Frames battles I can discard a PSY-Frame monster from my hand, and he gains that monster's points." Casey said discarding PSY-Framegear Epslion.

 _Zeta: **(ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)**_

Lilly's eyes widened. "I play Form Change!"

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

"I return Acid to my Extra Deck and Summon Masked HERO Anki in his place!"

A new one that is black appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I set two cards and end my turn without attacking."

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey drew, and looked over nodding. "I play the spell, Psychokinesis."

* * *

 _Psychokinesis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"While I have a Psychic-Type out I can destroy a card on the field."

"Huh?" Lilly asked nervously.

"And I select Skill Drain." Casey picked as his trap shattered. "This spell causes me 1000 Points of damage." He flinched. **(Casey: 2000)**

"Wait, why would you destroy your own card?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"So I can use Zeta's ability. One that removes both itself, and your monster from the game!" Casey cried.

"Wait what?" Lilly asked shocked as Zeta and Anki both vanished. "But that leaves me wide open!"

"Until my next stand-by phase they'll stay like that." Casey mentioned. "Now I summon Mental Seeker in attack mode."

The kid appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"And he'll attack you directly." Casey told her as the kid charged. "And I'll give him a charge with Ego Boost."

* * *

 _Ego Boost_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800)**

 **(Lilly: 2200)**

"Lilly!" Celina cried.

"I still have points, and he made one fatal mistake." Lilly replied.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Casey ended his turn.

 **(ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**

* * *

 **Casey: 2000**

 ** **Lilly: 2200****

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

Lilly drew and her eyes widened. _'This is, Jaden said to set this whenever I draw it and he never lied to me so...'_ "I start by setting one card facedown. Now, you made a huge mistake!"

"What mistake?" Casey asked her.

"You got rid of your Skill Drain trap, so now I can use Mask Charge to get Ocean and Mask Change from my graveyard!" Lilly smirked.

* * *

 _Mask Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster and 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"So your summoning back Acid I'm I correct?" Casey asked her.

"Wrong, you should be honored I'm using this card against you. I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!"

A yellow armored blue spandex warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy.__

* * *

"And now with Mask Change I can summon my ace monster!" Lilly declared. "Come forth, Masked HERO Koga!"

A new hero that gold armor while having two blades on his wrist knuckles, and has on a soft gold aura appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now, for every monster you control Koga gains 500 attack points." Lilly revealed.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"You lose, Koga attack Mental Seeker!"

Koga charged.

"I reveal my face-down card Damage Diet."

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)__

* * *

"For the rest of this turn all damage I take is halved." Casey countered as Koga sliced Mental Seeker as Casey flinched. **(Casey: 0900)**

"You bought yourself one turn, but this duel is as good as done." Lilly smirked. "I end my move."

 _Koga: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

Casey 3rd Turn:

Casey drew, and said "During this stand-by phase both Zeta, and Anki comes back."

The two monsters reappeared.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

Casey looked, and his eyes widen at the card he drew.

 _'Something's wrong.'_ Lilly thought looking at the field. _'I doubt he could, but if he tries to turn this around...'_

"Be mindful... My ace will be summoned this turn." Casey warned.

"Your ace won't be able to come close to Masked HERO Koga." Lilly declared confidently.

"Let's find out. Ready?" Casey asked before revealing the card. "Synchro isn't all I can do."

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"A Fusion Card!" Lilly cried in shock.

"He can Fusion Summon?" Celina asked surprised.

Both Zeta, and Mental Seeker flew up and fused.

"One lord of the Psychic Frames, one frame monster of the lairs of overlord. Become one, and give life to all those we need it! Fusion Summon! Give life level 10, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Lilly stared before looking at Casey calmly. "Your monster is strong, but Koga is still the most powerful monster in play."

Casey told her, "Well let me tell you what he's about. You cannot use effects to destroy Ultimate Axon Kicker. Then if he attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage. And finally if he destroys a monster by battle, and sends it to the graveyard I gain Life Points equal to that monster's attack points."

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, but that means..."

"First off I equip him with Psychic Sword." Casey told her. "So now since I have fewer Life Points, Axon Kicker gains the difference."

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker: **(ATK: 2900 + (2200 - 900) = 4200)**_

"Now Axon Kicker take down her Koga!" Casey cried as his ace fired a blast. "And I'll give him a Boost with Ego Boost again. Which means you take 2200 points of damage instead of 1200. And that's the total Life Points you have!"

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker: **(ATK: 4200 + 1000 = 5200)**_

"No choice, I'm not losing this duel!" Lilly cried. "I reveal my trap card, Final Fusion!"

"Final Fusion?" Casey asked having never hearing of this trap.

* * *

 _Final Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

"It can only be used when two Fusion Monsters battle." Lilly explained. "It negates that battle, and then both of us take damage equal to the combined attack points of our Fusion Monsters! Koga's 3000, and your Ultimate Axon Kicker's 5200 means we both take 8200 points of damage!"

Casey widen his eyes as Ultimate Axon Kicker, and Koga battled as an explosion kicked off as Casey knelled.

* * *

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

When the smoke from the explosion faded Barrett, Celina, and Lilly had vanished.

Casey grunted, "They got away."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I never... thought I would need to use that." Lilly admitted while trying to catch her breath. "Final Fusion, my emergency trap card."

"At least we got away." Celina told her.

"I know but, if he's the second best student I'm in over my head. Maybe they were right about me staying back." Lilly admitted nervously. "There's someone even stronger, and whoever it is knows my deck now, I'm just a liability."

"Nonsense. You can win against him next time." Celina smiled to her. "He only got lucky."

Lilly nodded before looking up. "Um... no never mind. We need Pendulum Cards."

"Well we should see how we should get them." Celina mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Casey looking a bit of a wreck walked in the office where Declan, Riley, and Henrietta are.

Henrietta and Declan both looked pleased but Riley looked horrified.

"I take it the situation has been dealt with?" Henrietta inquired.

"Bad news Madame Chairwoman." Casey told her. "I did found them but they got away."

"Yet you aren't a card like the others." Declan noted.

"There was this girl with a strange resemblance to Stacy, and she managed to make a draw with this trap called Final Fusion." Casey explained.

Declan looked thoughtful hearing that only for Reira to run and hug Casey. Casey looked surprised at this. Declan just smiled seeing it.

"You're... o...k..." Riley choked out hugging him.

Casey only looked before hugging her back.

"They'll be ready soon, which means its time to announce that." Declan stated.

"Permission to get washed, and relax sir?" Casey asked him.

Declan nodded as Riley let go and walked back to him. Casey nodded before giving Riley a wave before walking back to get washed from his ordeal. Riley smiled with a blush. Henrietta sees this, and mentally frowns. Declan noticed before adjusting his glasses.

* * *

 _Back at You Show..._

Stacy was looking at her Synchro monster in total confusion, _'How did you appear...?'_

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yuya asked.

Stacy turned to him, "Still confused."

"I understand." he nodded sitting next to her. "The card came from somewhere though, and the important thing is that when it did we were able to keep dad's school safe."

Stacy nodded before saying, "I don't know what would happen if Declan would continued dueling you."

"I don't know either, but I would have done everything possible to keep our school safe." Yuya told her.

She nodded.

"Come on, the others are waiting." he smiled offering his hand.

Stacy nodded taking his hand.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's the end of that.**

 **Ulrich362: I guess so.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys next chapter will be Alex this time. It had been a while since we last seen her right?**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, though don't jump to any conclusions. Yugo and Alex won't be arriving in Standard quite yet, there's still a bit more for them to do before heading there.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah like running into Yuto, and Terri before they arrived at Standard.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, and none of them are going to be happy to see the others.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. Synchro Alliance vs Xyz Alliance!

**Ulrich362: I feel like we're forgetting something Bopdog, something important.**

 **bopdog111: And what is that?**

 **Ulrich362: I'm not sure, I feel like there's something we... Oh right, Synchro is a thing that exists isn't it? Lets check up on the two of them and see how they've been doing.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah been long since we seen Alex, and Yugo. It's time to see what their up too**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

 _Synchro Dimension, three weeks prior to Lilly, Serena, and Barrett's arrival in Standard..._

Alex was looking over her cards with a worried look checking over to see what strategies she use to get Rin back with Yugo. Then she sees one card that makes her smile. Tuning Magician.

"Alex, if you're nervous you don't have to go with me. I asked and he wouldn't mind watching you." Yugo mentioned.

"Daddy... I want to help you get Mommy back." Alex told him before saying, "And I will do it."

He looked at Alex before hugging her. "I know, and I promise we'll find the man who took Rin and make him give her back."

Alex nodded hugging him.

Yugo smiled. "I'll let Yusei know you're coming with me, and then I'll be right back. Do you still have Leo's phone number?"

Alex nodded.

"You should talk to him, I don't know how long we'll be gone or where we're going."

Alex nodded calling Leo.

"Hello, Alex?" Leo answered happily.

"Leo I got to tell you something."

"Huh, Alex what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"...I'm going." Alex answered.

"No! It's too dangerous Alex!" Leo cried. "You can't go."

"I want to help Daddy get Mommy back Leo." Alex told him sadly. "I don't know how long, or where we're going... But I promise we will see each other again."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few minutes.

"Alex... promise me no matter what happens you'll be ok, I love you."

Alex nodded saying, "Okay Leo... I promised."

"Then... Just be careful." Leo choked out. "If we find anyway to help you, we will."

"I love you Leo. Bye." Alex smiled as tears creep up.

"Bye Alex, I love you too." Leo told her before hanging up the phone.

Alex soon wiped her eyes after hanging up.

Yugo walked back in before looking at her and nodding. "I swear, I'll keep you safe."

Alex nodded with him as she walked to him.

He held her in a gentle hug before his deck started glowing. "Huh, what the?"

Alex looked at his deck surprised.

Yugo took out the glowing card. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, are you trying to help us find Rin?"

Alex looked at the dragon surprised seeing it was glowing, _'Daddy's favorite monster...'_

Yugo nodded before picking up his helmet. "Come on, I don't know where he's leading us but we're finding mommy no matter what. It's just like I told you, no matter how bad things look the three of us will always be together. That creep tried to take Rin, but he won't keep her from us."

Alex nodded getting a pink Duel Board set as she put on a helmet before following Yugo.

Yugo looked at her before tearing up.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _It had been a little over a year since they became a family and Rin had been doing something secret for the past few days._

 _"Mommy?" Alex asked her._

 _"Yes sweetie?" Rin asked with a smile._

 _"Is everything okay?" Alex asked worried._

 _"Everything's fine. Actually, it's better than fine." Rin told her picking Alex up and hugging her gently. "I've been working on a special surprise present for you."_

 _Alex hugged her back asking, "What surprise?"_

 _"Its outside." Rin answered. "Daddy's waiting to show you."_

 _Alex nodded understanding._

 _The two of them walked outside where Yugo was holding a pink Duel Board with a smile._

 _Alex gasped seeing it._

 _"Do you like it?" Rin asked. "Yugo found out I was trying to make it for you but he agreed not to say anything."_

 _Alex had tears before saying, "It's beautiful."_

 _Rin and Yugo smiled before he gave it to her._

 _"It's a present, for you Alex." Rin smiled._

 _Alex looked at her parents before setting the board down, and hugged them both "Thank you two. So much."_

 _"Want to ride around the city with daddy?" Yugo asked._

 _Alex turned to him, "For practice?"_

 _"Yeah, and to spend some time together."_

 _Alex smiled, and nodded._

 _With that the two of them raced off as Rin smiled watching them._

 _Alex looked startled at the sudden acceleration._

 _"Are you going to be ok?" Yugo asked her._

 _Alex nodded. "This is scary... But also fun!"_

 _"Yeah, it really is." Yugo smiled._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Yugo realized he was crying and wiped away the tears.

"Just remembering the day we gave you that sweetie." Yugo smiled.

Alex smiled before asking, "So what direction are we going?"

"Wherever Clear Wing leads us." Yugo answered.

Alex nodded taking that in.

Yugo paused to gently squeeze Alex's hand before nodding as the two of them raced off.

They continued racing off where Clear Wing is directing them to.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light enveloped them and they ended up in a completely destroyed city.

Alex looked around horrified seeing this, "What happened around here?"

"I... I don't know." Yugo answered. "Stay close, I have a really bad feeling about this place."

Alex nodded staying close terrified.

The two of them slowly searched the city for any trace of Rin or the mysterious boy who took her.

"Hey you two."

They looked down seeing Yuto, and Terri.

Yugo's eyes widened in shock before he clenched his fists. "You, where's Rin!"

"Never mind that where did you take Lulu!" Yuto demanded.

"Please just give mommy back." Alex said with tears in her eyes. "She never hurt anybody, please."

"Mommy? You took my big sister!" Terri yelled.

"And your scooter, and flat tool won't help you escape." Yuto told them coldly.

Yugo yelled, "Watch your words pal! Don't ever dis me, and my daughter's rides!"

"Please." Alex repeated starting to cry. "I just want mommy and to go home. I love her."

"One last time. Give Lulu back." Yuto warned coldly before activating his Duel Disk as Terri followed salute.

Yugo activated his but Alex started to tremble before looking down and clenching fists before racing off and grabbing Terri dragging her away from the others.

"Daddy, please stay safe!"

Terri struggled against her grip, "Hey let me go!"

Alex had tears in her eyes before eventually stopping and turning to her activating her duel disc "I know daddy can beat the mean man who took mommy away, so I have to beat you!"

Terri glared before getting set, "Once I'm done with you both you, and him will have to give big sis back!"

Alex closed her eyes before taking a breath. "You won't win!"

Terri glared getting ready.

"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot activated." Alex's Duel Board mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Addiction by Shallow Side)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex sped before starting, "Okay... I'll start by summoning Crystron Rosenix in attack mode!" A phoenix like rose machine appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Terri glared at the monster.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!" Alex ended.

Terri 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move and I'll start by summoning Zoodiac Ramram in defense mode." Terri started.

The defensive monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Next I'll set two cards and play the continuous spell Zoodiac Barrage." Terri activated.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"That's all for now." Terri stated before glaring at Alex. "Once I beat you and Yuto deals with him you're taking us to Lulu."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew before saying, "I now summon Crystron Smiger!" The tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Terri just glared at the two monsters.

"Now I activate Crystron Smiger's ability! I can destroy a face-up card, and then summon a Crystron Tuner!" Alex cried as Rosenix shattered. "And now Crystron Citree!"

The yellow Tuner Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

"Whatever you play won't change anything!" Terri stated coldly.

Alex flinched before crying, "L-Level 2 Crystron Citree tune with level 3 Crystron Smiger!"

Citree became two green rings as Smiger became three stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Legendary gem of Amethyst raise to your greatest form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Synchro Summon! Come on, level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

What appeared was a Amethyst being like alien flying with Alex with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystron Amertrix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it.__

* * *

"2500 points!" Terri cried in shock.

"Due to Citree's ability the monsters used for it's summoning are banished." Alex mentioned pocketing Citree, and Smiger. "Now Ametrix attack Zoodiac Ramram!"

Ramram shattered.

"I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Alex ended.

Terri 2nd Turn:

"I summon Zoodiac Thoroughblade in attack mode!"

The monster with the blade appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And then I use his effect discarding Zoodiac Whiptail to draw a new card." Terri stated.

"Next, I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring Zoodiac Whiptail back!" Terri continued.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The monster wielding the snake whip appeared back.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Now, I Overlay Zoodiac Thoroughblade and Whiptail!" Terri called.

"Overlay?" Alex asked surprised.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

"Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with him!" Chakanine flew back to the Overlay Network. "Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Drident:_ ** _(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where is she taking Terri!?" Yuto questioned angrily.

"Somewhere where she can take her down. Just like I'm beating you." Yugo answered with equal anger as he activated his duel disc. _'No need for the Autopilot, not against this creep.'_

"You're going to regret taking Lulu and destroying our home." Yuto growled activating his own duel disc.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I start with two cards facedown and then I summon my Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Yuto declared as the ghostly soldier with worn gloves appeared next to him.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Next since I control a Phantom Knights monster I can call on the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" he continued as another ghostly soldier appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now, I use level three Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots to build the Overlay Network!"

The two glowed purple flying to the overlay network.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as a new knight with two black orbs orbiting it appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That ends my turn."

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Then it starts mine, and I'll start by summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts." Yugo smirked.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand, also "Speedroid" monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _Back with Terri and Alex..._

"Now attack Crystron Amertrix!" Terri cried as Drident whipped his Halberd attacking which destroyed Amertrix. **(Alex: 3700)**

"And since Whiptail was an Overlay Unit for Drident your monster is banished!" Terri cried.

"When Amertrix is destroyed by an effect or battle I can summon a Crystron from the grave! Come back Rosenix!" Rosenix appeared cawing.

"I'll end my turn." Terri glared.

* * *

 **Alex: 3700**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew before Terri cried, "Reverse card open! Zoodiac Combo!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I attack Zoodiac Bunnyblast to Drident!" Terri cried as an extra Overlay Unit appeared for Drident. **(ORU: 3 - 4) (ATK: 2800 + 800 = 3600/DEF: 400 + 800 = 1200)**

"3800 attack points!" Alex cried in shock.

Terri looked down coldly.

Alex grunted before calling, "Reverse card open! Crystron Impact!"

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"So now I can summon a banished Crystron, and then all the defense points of your monsters are gone!"

Citree appeared back.

Suddenly a familiar sound echoed in the distance, a dragon roaring.

They turned over.

In the distance a black and purple dragon was flying where Yugo and Yuto had been.

"What is that?" Alex asked shocked.

"Dark Rebellion!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"Your monster is too weak to be a threat." Yuto stated.

"Maybe, but when I summon Horse Stilts I can also summon another Speedroid from my hand and I have Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice." Yugo declared as a die with six glowing lights around it appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"Now level one Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes with level four Speedroid Stilts Horse!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

"Your monster is too weak to be a threat." Yuto stated.

"Maybe, but when I summon Horse Stilts I can also summon another Speedroid from my hand and I have Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice." Yugo declared as a die with six glowing lights around it appeared.

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo chanted as a red blade appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card battles, during damage calculation: It gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"This new monster can attack twice and whenever it does it gains 100 more attack points. Take out his Phantom Knight!"

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: **(ATK: 2000 + 100 = 2100)**_

Yugo's monster flew towards Yuto's before piercing through it causing it to explode. **(** **Yuto: 3900)**

"When Break Sword is destroyed any monster attached to him as an Overlay Unit comes back as a level four monster!" Yuto revealed as Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots reappeared.

 _Ragged Gloves: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

 _Silent Boots: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Fine, I'll just destroy your Silent Boots!" Yugo declared as his monster charged again.

"Wrong, I'm going to keep you from attacking again with the trap card Phantom Knights' Fog Blade." Yuto countered as a blade made of mist struck Hi-Speedroid Chanbara causing it turn foggy and pass through Silent Boots.

* * *

 _Phantom Knights Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 opponent's attacking monster; negate the attack. Negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters you control cannot target that face-up monster for attacks._

* * *

"This trap negates your attack, and now your monster can't attack or use any of its abilities and I don't have to attack him, I can attack you."

Yugo glared at Yuto hearing that. "I set one card and end my move."

* * *

 **Yuto: 3900**

 **Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"You made a mistake coming back. I Overlay my level four Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto declared as the two of them re-entered the Overlay Network. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The black dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now, I can use one Overlay Unit and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon takes half of your monster's attack points! Treason Discharge!" Yuto declared. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1100 = 3600)**_

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: **(ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)**_

"I use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability again." he continued. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3600 + 550 = 4150)**_

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: **(ATK: 1100/2 = 550)**_

"You lose, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack him directly!"

The dragon charged only for Yugo to smirk. "Not so fast, I play the trap card Re-dyce-cle!"

* * *

 _Re-dyce-cle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated, also roll a six-sided die, and its Level becomes the result until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster, using monsters you control including a "Speedroid" Tuner monster._

* * *

"This trap lets me bring back Red-Eyed Dice and then the duel comes down to a roll of the dice."

As Yugo stated that his monster reappeared and another die rolled before bouncing and landing on a two.

"Nice, level two Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes with level five Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

 **(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

Dark Rebellion turned back and roared getting Terri and Alex's attention.

They looked over seeing it.

"Uh oh! Daddy needs help!" Alex cried starting to speed off.

"Get back here!" Terri called grabbing Drident's hand as they raced after her.

As Alex and Terri approached they heard a voice.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white dragon with green wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

Upon the dragon's appearance both Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing stared at each other before roaring at each other.

In the same instant Yugo and Yuto's eyes started to glow as well.

"What... what did he do to daddy?" Alex asked fearfully.

"Yuto?" Terri asked off guard.

Suddenly Yugo and Yuto charged at each other along with their dragons only for a flash of light to surround Alex and Yugo causing them to vanish.

* * *

 **Alex: 3700**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

 **Yuto: 3900**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

Terri grunted as the light faded showing their gone.

Yuto's eyes stopped glowing before he looked around confused.

"Terri... what just happened?" Yuto asked her.

"I don't know. They both got away." Terri grunted.

Yuto frowned. "We'll find them, and they'll pay for what they did."

Terri nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

An unconscious Alex, and Yugo appeared somewhere as his eyes stopped glowing. Yugo groaned before getting up and realizing they had ended up back in the Synchro Dimension before turning to Alex.

"No, Alex please wake up please!" he cried as he embraced her. "Please baby girl, daddy's right here."

Alex didn't wake up groaning softy before something on her begun glowing.

Yugo paused before looking at what was glowing.

It was covered by her shirt located on her right shoulder.

Yugo looked at the glow before frowning. _'I'll ask her when she wakes up. Right now though, we need to head back. We really weren't prepared for those guys, and I can't let Alex get hurt again.'_

With that he picked her up and headed back to their house.

"Xyz, I won't forget that."

* * *

 **bopdog111: This was full of surprises here.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and apologies about the matches being less than jaw-dropping but we have our reasons for that.**

 **bopdog111: The next time we get here will be the start of the Battle Royale.**

 **Ulrich362: Hold it Bopdog, aren't you forgetting a certain someone who needs to duel?**

 **bopdog111: Certain someone?**

 **Ulrich362: Aura Sentia and her Prediction Princesses remember?**

 **bopdog111: Oh yeah I remember her.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, she gets her match with Yuya and then the Battle Royale begins.**

 **bopdog111: Of course Yuya will get in a tough 'Prediction' trouble.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, see you guys next time.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. A Duel of Fate!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. It is time for Aura to show up!**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, the ritual user herself.**

 **bopdog111: And after her will be Stacy's duels to enter the league herself.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, though you know we just might throw in one more match for good old Sylvio. After all, the little girls aren't quite done beating him yet.**

 **bopdog111: Either Lilly, or Alex for that matter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _At Stacy's house..._

Stacy was still sleeping.

Yuya walked in seeing his sister sleeping and smiled before walking over and gently tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, can you wake up sleepy?"

"H-Huh?" Stacy asked groggy yawning.

"Sleep well sis?" Yuya asked holding a plate of eggs.

Stacy yawned stretching before asking, "What time is it?"

"10:00, you look well rested." Yuya smiled.

Stacy looked at him rubbing her left eye to get the sleep out.

Yuya laughed seeing that. "I'll leave this here for you."

As he said that he put the plate down before walking downstairs.

Stacy looked, and smiled "Well dig in." She started to eat.

Meanwhile Yuya was downstairs before frowning. "I don't know what to do mom, there's barely enough time to qualify and I don't even know who she can duel. I can't even think of enough opponents."

"Well how much time is left?" Yoko asked him.

"Just a little over a week, but I don't even know how many more duels she needs." Yuya frowned. "Actually... I haven't told her yet."

"You should tell her just as soon she's done eating... And doesn't go back to sleep." Yoko told him.

Yuya nodded. "I guess you're right. She'll probably bring the plate down."

A few minutes later Stacy still in her yellow PJs walked down the stairs carrying the plate.

"Hey Stacy, do you have a minute?" Yuya asked.

Stacy looked over saying, "Yeah."

Yuya took a deep breath. "There's a tournament coming up, the Maiami Championship. Though there's a tiny catch."

"What catch?" Stacy asked.

"You need to win six official duels with no losses." Yuya explained. "Otherwise you don't get to enter." _'She hasn't had enough matches to qualify the other way.'_

"Six duels?" Stacy asked before checking her Duel Record.

 **(Stacy Sakaki: 2 wins.)**

"Two, that means you need another four wins in the next nine days." Yuya mentioned. "As for me..."

 **(Yuya Sakaki: 4 wins.)**

"So you need 2." Stacy mentioned.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I need to catch up." Stacy told them.

"You don't have to enter if you don't want to." Yuya mentioned.

"If I want to help Daddy then this is what I'll do." Stacy smiled.

Yuya smiled seeing that. "Well, I just hope we both have enough duels to make it."

Stacy nodded determined.

Suddenly Nico Smiley walked in.

"Yuya Sakaki, your fifth opponent has been chosen so are you ready?" he asked.

Yuya nodded.

"Excuse me Mr. Smiley?" Stacy asked him.

"Hm, ah yes Stacy Sakaki. How can I help you?" he asked.

"You are selecting Yuya's Opponents right?" Stacy asked. "You won't mind if you select 4 of mine for the Tournament?"

"This is rather short notice, it would require a duel every two days and that's pushing things. I can see what I can do though." he answered. "Though your opponent's could be anyone."

Stacy nodded smiling.

"I'll see what I can do, for now though Yuya needs to come with me for his 5th match." Nico Smiley explained. "So shall we Yuya?"

"Yeah Nico." Yuya nodded as they walked out. "Who's the opponent?"

"Aura Sentia." he answered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They arrived at what looks like a Fortune Telling School.

"Your opponent is waiting for you in there Yuya." Nico Smiley told him.

Yuya nodded before grinning, and running.

"Yuya!" Stacy cried startled. She bowed to Nico telling him, "Thanks Nico."

"You're very welcome." he smiled.

With that Stacy ran in to find Yuya.

Meanwhile a girl was looking into a crystal ball.

"Alright... Let's see who is next." The girl mentioned before flipping a card which is called Arcana Force VI - The Lovers. That was when she fall her chair stating excitedly, "I'm meeting my fated person! Oh I wonder what he will be like!"

"Hello, um... I'm looking for a Aura Sentia." called a male voice.

"That's me!" The girl called raising her arm.

Yuya noticed and walked over to her. "Hi, my name's Yuya Sakaki."

Aura looked at him a bit weirdly.

"Um... I'm here because I'm supposed to duel you." Yuya admitted uncertainly due to her look.

"Yuya!" They turned to Stacy who looked out a breath before saying, "Please don't run off like that!"

"Stacy, what are you doing here?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Why wouldn't I want to spectate?" Stacy asked him catching her breath.

"Um... do you mind if my sister watches?" Yuya asked Aura.

"Not at all but..." Aura trailed off humming as she circled around him as he tried to keep her in his sight of vision. "Are you suppose to be my next opponent, and fated person?"

"I'm your next opponent, but I don't know anything about being a fated person." Yuya admitted. "Um... is something wrong?"

Aura looked before asking, "How can YOU be my fated person?"

"Um..." Yuya started awkwardly turning to Stacy. "Are you as confused as I am?"

Stacy nodded with a dizzy look in her eyes.

"Maybe my Fortune skills might be wrong but they are never wrong!" Aura complained. "But I won't know until the outcome of the match!"

"Well that's something I can understand." Yuya grinned activating his duel disc.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So that's where they are." Declan noted calmly. "It worked perfectly Casey."

Casey nodded before asking, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm going to speak to our guests." Declan told him before pausing. "Get some rest, you'll need it for the competition."

Casey nodded before asking, "What about your sister? I am starting to find out she has feelings for me."

"She always has, what you choose to do is up to you." Declan mentioned before walking out of the room.

Casey soon looked at his hand before seeing a wilted sunflower. Closing his eyes, and stretching his hand out he concentrated while adding some thought of his feelings with Riley to see what happens.

The flower began glowing before all the petals fell off only to somehow turn into a rose.

Casey opened his eyes, and widen his eyes in shocked seeing what happened. _'Did... Did my feelings for Riley turned that wilted Sunflower into a good as new Rose?'_

At that moment Riley walked into the room only to notice Casey and look down with a faint blush.

He didn't noticed because he was looking at his hand then back at the Rose stunned.

"Um... Casey?" Riley asked quietly. "Where... where did Declan go?"

Casey looked over saying, "He just left. Taking care of business as usual."

Riley nodded. "Um... has he told you?"

"Told me what?" Casey asked her turning back to the Rose.

Riley looked unsure when he said that before looking down. "Oh, never mind. Good luck Casey."

With that she turned and walked off.

"Wait Riley." Casey told her. "Was it that you have feelings for me?"

Riley paused blushing. "It wasn't that, but..."

"Yeah. He told me about the Lancers." Casey mentioned. "He said I am gonna be a member of them."

Picking the Rose he walked to her, and said "And with my power with the PSY-Frame I know that I can help make flowers, and everything relating to the bloom." Stopping beside her he smiled handing the rose to her, "And I know that one day your passion in love for dueling will bloom like this Sunflower turned to a Rose."

Riley took the flower before smiling. "Thank you."

Casey nodded, "Just to say Riley it was a wilted Sunflower. And when I gave my power to it along with thoughts of you it not only healed it but also turned to a Rose."

She looked at it before blushing and kissing Casey's cheek gently. "It's beautiful."

Casey froze at the kiss blushing himself.

She smiled before walking out of the room.

Casey stared off before placing a hand to his cheek still stunned before looking after where she walked off. _'Is this what they call destiny...?'_

* * *

 _With Yuya, Stacy, and Aura..._

"Are you ready?" Yuya asked politely.

"Of course." Aura nodded getting set, "Now let's see how good your fortune skills are." She pulled out a coin. "Their's a dragon on one side, and a fiend on the other. I'm going to flip the coin, and if you guess which side lands on first you get to choose who goes first."

As she said this she flipped the coin as it landed on her hand covering it. "Well which is it?"

Yuya closed his eyes. "I'm guessing... Dragon."

Aura looked before grinning, "Nope sorry it's the fiend. I knew it! You don't have the slightest ability to predict anything!"

Yuya frowned hearing that.

"Now let's get this started!" Aura grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Wake me up Inside by Evansescene)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aura 1st Turn:

She drew before saying, "And with it I am placing 1 monster down in defense mode, and that's all I can do!"

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Ok, lets see what I can do." Yuya grinned before looking at his hand only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Aura giggled, "Oh boy by the look on your face I Predict you have a bad hand."

"I pass." Yuya reluctantly admitted.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Aura 2nd Turn:

Aura drew before saying, "I flip summon my monster. Prediction Princess Coinoroma!" A little monster with a coin appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Coinroma_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Flip  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can Set 1 Level 4 or lower Flip monster directly from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Not good." Yuya admitted.

"And her ability now activates." Aura grinned. "Or more likely it's flip effect which allows me to set another monster from my deck."

She placed another monster down.

"Ok, this is really bad." Yuya admitted before running.

"And now time to predict the future." Aura smiled as Coinroma flipped a coin showing two coins of the same logo while one is different, "Hmm... You'll face a choice soon that will affect your destiny. And now Coinroma attacks you directly!"

Yuya ran before seeing two Action Cards. _'Which one, um... this one.'_

He grabbed the Action Card on the left.

Almost immediately he got electrocuted. **(Yuya: 3200)**

Aura chuckled, "The Action Trap, Lousy Luck. It totally symbolizes your luck right now."

* * *

 _Lousy Luck_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 800 damage._

* * *

Yuya frowned only to get hit by Coinroma.

 **(Yuya: 2400)**

"Yuya!" Stacy cried.

"I'm ok." Yuya mentioned. "Just a little bad luck."

Aura asked, "Little bad luck? I wouldn't say that. I'll tribute Coinroma to Tribute Set a monster face-down in defense mode." Coinroma vanished as what appeared in it's place was a face-down card.

"Another facedown monster?" Yuya asked nervously. "I have a bad feeling about that."

"Well you continue to have more bad feelings." Aura told him placing a card face-down. "Your move Yuya."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I summon Performapal Bowhopper in attack mode!" Yuya declared as a grasshopper monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Bowhopper_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster; inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I'll have Bowhopper attack your set monster."

"Sorry Yuya... But you walked into another trap." Aura grinned playing her face-down.

* * *

 _Black Cat-astrophe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control 2 or more face-down Defense Position monsters: End your opponent's Battle Phase._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. _'Oh man, is there anything I can do?'_

"With Black Cat-astrophe I predict your battle phase is over." Aura grinned.

Yuya just stared at the field before closing his eyes. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuya: 2400**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Aura 3rd Turn:

Aura drew before saying, "Now I flip summon Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" A fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Arrowsylph_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Let me guess, she has a flip effect?" Yuya guessed.

"Yep. One that lets add a Ritual Spell to my hand." Aura grinned.

"Wait wait Ritual!?" Stacy cried shocked at what she just heard. "That one of the two oldest Summoning Methods otherside from Fusion!"

Yuya looked up at Stacy before turning back to the duel.

Aura picked, "And that's Prediction Ritual! And now I flip summon, Prediction Princess Crystaldine!" A mage that is blue appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Crystaldine_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling I know what's about to happen." Yuya admitted.

"Well Crystaldine has the same effect as Arrowsylph!" Aura grinned as she took a card. "Only instead of the spell. It's the monster."

"So now she has the spell and the monster, but that would mean..." Stacy started nervously. _'Yuya.'_

"I play play Prediction Ritual, and offer Crystaldine, and the Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" Aura called as the two monsters turned to flames being absorb in crystals.

* * *

 _Prediction Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels_ _equal 9 or more_.

* * *

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

A huge monster with over 2700 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn: You can change all Flip monsters you control to face-down Defense Position. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can change all face-down Defense Position monsters you control to Attack Position (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"2700 points?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Now Tarotrei attack Bowhopper!" Aura grinned as Taratrei charged a blast.

Bowhopper shattered.

 **(Yuya: 1300)**

 _'He took a lot of damage...'_ Stacy thought worried.

Yuya looked up again before smiling. "Don't worry Stacy. It's ok."

"Well you won't be for now." Aura told him setting a monster down ending her turn.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew his card before smiling. "I use scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

His two magicians appeared set.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Now I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2 through seven all at the same time." Yuya grinned. "I Pendulum Summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Elephammer, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, Performapal Partnaga, and Performapal Springoose!"

His dragon, an elephant with a hammer, a scorpion like monster, a snake that has a strip pattern, and a goose appeared quaking.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Elehammer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to your opponent's hand._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Monsters your opponent controls whose Level is less than or equal to this card's Level cannot attack._

* * *

 _Performapal Springoose_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 2 cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

"F-Five monsters at once!" Stacy cried shocked, and amazed at this.

"Next, Performapal Partnaga gives Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 300 points for every Performapal on my field." Yuya smiled.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 4) = 3700)**_

"Attack Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

Aura grinned, "Sorry don't think so!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

"Oh no!" Stacy panicked.

"I activate Tarotrei's Special Ability! During your turn I can flip all monsters I have to attack mode!" Aura cried as her monster was flipped over. "Prediction Princess Petalelf!"

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Petalelf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _FLIP: You can change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Not another flip effect!" Stacy cried out.

"And this one will put a little lump in your noggin because all monsters you have are now forced to defense mode for the rest of this turn!" Aura grinned.

Yuya could only watch in horror as Odd-Eyes and Elephammer switched to defense mode.

"I... end my turn." Yuya said reluctantly.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1300**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So I trust you understand why I'm here?" Declan inquired calmly.

Who he was talking to was Celina, and Lilly.

"If you'd like Pendulum Cards I'm willing to give them to you, and I'm willing to ignore your prior actions. However, there's a catch." Declan continued. "You two are to participate in the Maiami championship tournament beginning in nine days time."

"The Maiami Championship?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, a simple Duel Monsters competition. So, do we have an agreement?"Declan asked them.

Lilly, and Celina turned to each other.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked her.

Celina looked at Lilly before turning. "Fine, the two of us will compete."

Declan simply nodded before walking off.

"Just be careful Lilly, I have a feeling he knows more than he's telling us."

Lilly nodded agreeing.

 _'A tournament, that might give us a chance to see how the best duelists in this dimension fight.'_ Celina thought.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Aura 4th Turn:

Aura drew, "My move! Draw! I set one monster down, and activate another of Tarotrei's abilities. One that sets all monsters except her face-down!" Petalelf was flipped face-down.

Yuya's eyes widened in horror seeing that. _'Now what can I do?'_

"Your move Yuya." Aura told him.

"Huh, why didn't you attack?" Yuya inquired.

"Tarotrei can't attack the turn I used that ability." Aura explained.

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya nodded drawing his card. "Ok, in that case I'll switch Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back into attack mode."

"That won't work!" Aura said with a giddy tone. "Go Tarotrei!"

Yuya flinched as the two monsters were revealed.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess_ _Astromorrigan_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During the End Phase, if this card was flipped face-up this turn: Destroy as many Defense Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Now Petalelf will switch your dragon back to defense mode!" Aura grinned.

Yuya could only watch as Odd-Eyes switched modes again. "What about the other one?"

"During your end phase all monsters on your field that are in defense mode... Well let's say they go bye-bye, and 200 are inflicted for each one!" Aura stated with a giggle.

"They're destroyed?" Yuya asked in shock. "I... I set one card and have to end my turn."

"And now Astromorrigan's effect activates!" Aura grinned as the Prediction Fairy charged slashing all five of Yuya's defensive monsters.

 **(Yuya: 0300)**

Stacy gasped at this. _'He's barely got any Life Points left to spare... If he loses... He'll have to start all over or worse... Not compete...'_

 _'Oh man, this is really bad.'_ Yuya thought nervously.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0300**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Aura 5th Turn:

Aura drew before saying, "Tarotrei's effect activates!" Astromorrigan, and Petalelf switched back face-down.

 _'What can I do? Every move I try is stopped and even if I Pendulum Summon again... is it really impossible to win?'_ Yuya thought uncertainly.

Stacy soon sees Aura grabbed an Action Card.

"Now I play an Action Spell known as Lock Draw!" Aura grinned as chains wrapped around Yuya's Deck.

* * *

 _Lock Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent cannot draw cards until your opponent sends 1 Action Card from their hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now you can't draw unless you send an Action Card from your hand to the graveyard!"

"That's..." Yuya started before desperately looking around for an Action Card only to see one on a chandelier.

"Now I set one card face-down, and that's it." Aura grinned. "Yuya this is the worse kind of luck your in now right? Well there is one way for you to get out of this."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"All you gotta do is forfeit." Aura told him. "Even if you managed to draw you still can't get out of this situation."

Yuya looked shocked. "No way, I'm not quitting!"

With that Yuya started running up towards the Chandelier.

"Yuya are you crazy!?" Stacy cried running after him. "Your gonna get yourself killed if the Chandelier isn't strong enough to hold on!"

Aura looked shocked seeing this.

"I'll be ok." Yuya smiled before turning to Aura. "It's my turn!"

Yuya 5th Turn:

"Remember you can't draw until you discard an Action Card." Aura reminded.

"I know, and I see just the one to grab." Yuya replied continuing his run not noticing one of the chain links holding up the Chandelier had broken.

Stacy climbed up, and continued chasing after him "Yuya!"

"I'm ok Stacy, I do this kind of thing all the time." he reassured her before jumping to a higher walkway and continuing towards the chandelier.

Stacy continued running after him still worried before jumping herself. That was when the Chandelier couldn't hold on, and the link snapped. The broken chain caused the chandelier to start shaking and rubble to fall before Yuya desperately leapt for the card only for the entire thing to fall. Stacy lost her balance before screaming falling the the ground. Someone caught her before jumping up.

"Be more careful next time." Sora told her. "You could have been hurt."

Stacy trembled before looking, and asked timidly, "S-Sora...? When did you get here?"

"Just now, what..." Sora started to ask before Yuya emerged uninjured holding the Action Spell Miracle.

"Yuya! He's okay!" Stacy cried before running to him with tears of joy flowing.

Yuya turned and smiled. "Of course I am, and now I send Miracle to the graveyard so I can draw a card." _'Ok Yuya, it all comes down to this.'_

"I draw!"

Stacy reached to him, and hugged him tight.

When Yuya sees the card his eyes widen in horror.

Polymerization.

 _'What's going on, why do I have this card?'_ Yuya thought before remembering he had been talking with Zuzu and bumped his head on the table before picking up his cards. _'It must have gotten mixed up back then, I was counting on this card to turn things around but now...'_

Stacy turned before seeing the spell. That was when something on her left shoulder begun glowing as a vision gone through Yuya's eyes.

Both of them are seeing a dragon that looked magical roaring.

 _'That was... Ok, here goes nothing.'_ Yuya thought unaware that Stacy had seen the same thing. "Ok I Pendulum Summon. Revive from my Extra Deck; Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and Performapal Partnaga!"

The three appeared again.

Aura grinned, "We can do this over and over! Tarotrei's effect activates!" Astromorrigan, and Petalelf switched back to attack mode.

"I wonder about that miss." Yuya smiled. "I banish Performapal Springoose from my graveyard to return to cards from on my field to my hand."

As he said that the goose appeared between his Pendulum Scale before the two of them returned to Yuya's hand.

"Now I sacrifice Performapal Kaleidoscorp in order to summon Stargazer Magician!"

The magician appeared on the field with 1200 points ready.

"Yuya are you about to conduct a..." Stacy trailed off.

"Now then, time for something a little different. Ladies and gentleman I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Yuya declared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I use it to fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, with Stargazer Magician!"

The two monster flew up before spiraling together.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The dragon in their vision appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster +_ _1 Spellcaster-Type monster_

 _Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster you control used as Fusion Material._  
 _● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Stacy looked on before crying, "That... That was the dragon in the vision!"

Yuya froze. "Stacy, you saw that?"

Stacy nodded, "Yeah for some reason."

Yuya looked shocked before turning. "Ok, well Rune-Eyes special ability depends on the monster I used to summon him. Since Stargazer Magician is level five that means Rune-Eyes can attack three times!"

As he said that Yuya jumped onto Rune-Eyes back as it leapt into the air.

Stacy smiled before running up to where she can reach Rune-Eyes before jumping to get on it with Yuya.

Yuya chuckled. "I guess this is it, Rune-Eyes attack Prediction Princess Astromorrigan, Prediction Princess Petalelf, and Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

The dragon roared before firing three magic streams against Aura, and her monsters.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0300**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Yuya Sakaki: 5 wins.)**

Yuya smiled before bowing only to look up and see Sora and Zuzu. "Come on Stacy, I should give Zuzu her card back. Oh, and thanks for the great duel Aura."

As they flew back Stacy cried, "Wow! That was an amazing Fusion Summoning you just played Yuya!"

Yuya smiled before walking up to Zuzu and handing her the Polymerization card "Here you go, I think it got mixed up before."

"Thanks. I was worried I'd lost it." Zuzu smiled.

Yuya smiled. "Well, it really helped me out so thanks."

Sora, Tate, Allie, Frederick, and Stacy stared on at the two with smiles.

That was when they heard a cry which they see Aura was jumping as she tackled Yuya down to the ground snuggling on him, "I knew you were my fated person! You made my heart go pitter-patter just now!"

The kids, and Stacy looked fearful all of a sudden as they turned to Zuzu who looks angered before asking, "Hold on, fated person? What is the meaning of this?" Pulling out her paper fan with a warning glare.

"I swear, I don't know what she's talking about." Yuya said fearfully.

Aura reacted however, "Oh my darling! There's no need to be shy!" As she pressed herself on Yuya as the kids, and Stacy turned to Zuzu in horror seeing a dangerous aura.

"Yuuuuuuuyaaa..." Zuzu said slowly dangerously.

Yuya looked terrified before trying to run away.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Yuya, even when he wins he loses.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Well... With Aura now beaten Stacy now has to battle, and defeat four opponents of her own in order to enter the Tournament but it won't be that easy.**

 **Ulrich362: No it will not, but with her friends and brother helping her she just might pull it off. So you said you had an opponent in mind Bopdog, are we keeping that to ourselves for now?**

 **bopdog111: We will leave that for you guys next chapter. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Duel of the Dracoslayers!

**bopdog111: Well guys. Part 1 of Stacy's four duels to enter the league is here, and now.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, can she pull off the four wins she needs though? Only time will tell.**

 **bopdog111: Alright time to see what Stacy's first opponent is about!**

 **Ulrich362: It'll be an interesting duel to say the least.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _In Stacy's house..._

Stacy was giving Yuya an ice pack after he got smacked several times on the head by Zuzu.

"Thanks Stacy." Yuya mentioned before groaning in pain. "Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?"

"Because that is like you?" Stacy asked with a grin.

Yuya chuckled just before Nico Smiley walked up.

"Stacy, I've found someone who's willing to be your next opponent." he told her.

"You do?" Stacy smiled.

"Yes, though the duel begins in just one hour so we need to get going if you want to make it in time." he explained.

Stacy nodded agreeing.

With that the three of them headed off before arriving at what looked like an ancient temple.

"Wh-Whoa... We're dueling in there?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Yes, your opponent is waiting inside." Nico Smiley answered. "I wish you the best of luck."

Stacy turned to look at Yuya.

Yuya was smiling supportively. "You'll be fine, I know you will."

Stacy nodded before taking a deep breath, and walked in.

A boy who looked to be a year younger than Yuya walked up to her.

"Are you Stacy Sakaki, the Dracoformer?" he asked.

Stacy nodded. "Are you my opponent?"

"Yeah, my name's Chris and I think our duel was fated to happen." the boy told her. "We're alike, you and I."

Stacy looked confused.

"I think the duel will explain things. Action Field, Dragonic Diagram!" Chris called.

"Action Field open." The computer announced as the area transformed into a tablet like arena.

* * *

 _Dragonic Diagram_

 _Action Field Card_

 _All "True Draco" and "True King" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF. The first time each Tribute Summoned "True Draco" or "True King" monster would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 other card you control or in your hand, and if you do, add 1 "True Draco" or "True King" card from your Deck to your hand. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Stacy got set herself before saying, "You go on ahead."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Chris: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chris 1st Turn:

"Alright, then I'll set two card facedown and play one monster in defense mode. That's all for now." he smiled. "To be honest, I've wanted to duel you ever since you defeated the Sledgehammer."

"Huh?" Stacy asked him surprised. "Are you sure it isn't Yuya? He's the one who created Pendulum."

"No, I'm certain its you." Chris mentioned.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Well alright. My turn!" Stacy grinned drawing before widening her eyes looking at her hand.

"Something good I'm guessing?"

Stacy grunted, _'Not a Pendulum Scale... And their level five and above...'_

"I'll... Pass this turn." Stacy grunted.

"Huh?" Chris asked in shock. "Hold on, I use the Gift of Greed trap card."

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Your opponent draws 2 cards.__

* * *

Stacy looked surprised at the card.

"It lets you draw two cards." he explained.

Stacy raise an eyebrow drawing twice, "Why would you play that card?"

"I want to have a fair match, and you looked unhappy with your hand." Chris answered. "Besides, you never know what I could be planning."

Stacy nodded looking over before running to an Action Card.

Chris watched calmly.

Stacy soon grabbed one seeing it was Evasion.

She soon said "I use scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and scale 5 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer to set the Pendulum Scale."

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

She set them as the two cards appeared set.

Chris nodded calmly.

"This lets me Pendulum Summon level four monsters all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Mirage Dragon!" Stacy cried as the two lords, and the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Mirage Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase._

* * *

Chris nodded before smiling. "I was right, we were destined to duel."

Stacy soon let out a grunt of confusion hearing that.

"Attack, and everything will be clear." Chris smiled. "I can't stop it, my facedown card is a spell."

 _'I don't like this... Aw whatever!'_ Stacy thought. "Alright go Lector Pendulum! Attack his face-down monster!"

The monster was destroyed.

"When Unmasked Dragon is destroyed in battle I can summon a Wyrm monster with 1500 defense points or less from my deck." Chris explained. "Now, I call Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior!"

A dragonic warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute a Continuous Spell/Trap Card you control, instead of a monster. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect while you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can take 1 "True Draco" or "True King" Continuous Spell Card from your Deck, and either activate it or add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now, thanks to Dragonic Diagram he gains 300 attack and defense points." Chris stated.

 _Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _'It's stronger then my other monsters!'_ Stacy thought amazed.

"A monster that powerful already!?" Allie who was a spectator cried shocked.

"She can win, I know she can." Tate insisted.

Stacy looked over taking a card, "I place one card face-down. Your move Chris."

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Chris: 4000**

* * *

Chris 2nd Turn:

Chris nodded drawing. "Ok, I'll set one card and then Ignis Heat attacks Mirage Dragon!"

Quickly grabbing the Action Card she picked up Stacy cried, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! This negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Chris suddenly dove and grabbed his own Action Card.

"Sorry, Action Crush."

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card.__

* * *

"Action Crush?" Stacy asked.

"It not only negates your Action Card, but you aren't allowed to use anymore this turn." Chris explained. "In fact, neither of us can."

Shocked Stacy watched as her Action Card shattered as Mirage Dragon roared taking the attack as she cried out before pushed back. **(Stacy: 2900)**

"That's all for now." Chris mentioned.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy shook her head remarking, "Man that was a nasty hit..."

"Yeah." Stacy nodded.

He nodded. "Well, it's you turn."

Stacy nodded drawing smirking. "Go time."

"Nice, that can only mean one thing." Tate grinned.

"Alright ladies, and gentleman may I please have your attention!" Stacy grinned.

Everyone watched Stacy.

"Well let us welcome the main attraction of this play!" Stacy grinned revealing Master Peace from her hand. "As some of you may know by sacrificing a Dracoverlord, and a Dracoslayer I can summon the main star of this play!"

"Oh, and who would this main star be?" Chris asked with an eager grin.

As Lector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum vanished she grinned placing the card, "Come out with your grand appearance! Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Master Peace appeared in place readying his blade.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 2950 + 300 = 3250/DEF: 2950 + 300 = 3250)**_

"Huh?" Stacy asked.

"Hey how did Stacy's monster got the power boost?" Zuzu asked confused.

"Dragonic Diagram gives all True King or True Draco monsters 300 attack and defense points, and your Master Peace is a True Draco card." Chris explained.

Stacy soon grinned jumping up, and asking Master Peace "How's the extra power Peace?"

He answered by roaring.

"Yeah, I would say he likes the power." Chris chuckled. "Unfortunately for me, he's the strongest monster in play right now."

Stacy grinned, "Alright Master Peace attack Ignis Heat with True Draco Slash!"

Master Peace flew towards Ignis Heat and slashed through him causing him to explode. **(Chris: 3450)** "That will end my turn." Stacy grinned.

"Before that, Call of the Haunted brings Unmasked Dragon back from my graveyard." Chris stated as the monster reappeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.__

* * *

 _Unmasked Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck._

* * *

 **Stacy: 2900**

 **Chris: 3450**

* * *

Chris 3rd Turn:

The moment he touched his top card Chris smiled. "He's here."

Stacy doesn't like that smile.

"This next monster is rather special, I can sacrifice Continuous Spell or trap cards in addition to monsters to bring him out, so I'll sacrifice Unmasked Dragon and Call of the Haunted!" Chris declared.

"Wh-Wh-What!? Using spells, and traps for a tribute summon!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Now then, you have Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer." Chris smiled. "As for me, I summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!"

A new stronger, and different incarnation of Master Peace appeared in place with the same attack, and defense points as the regular Master Peace.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Whoa... You have a Master Peace?" Stacy asked shocked.

"I do, this is my ace monster and thanks to the cards I sacrificed he's completely immune to monster and trap cards." Chris stated. "In addition, since both of our monsters were tribute summoned the first time they would be destroyed in battle they aren't destroyed each turn."

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King: **(ATK: 2950 + 300 = 3250/DEF: 2950 + 300 = 3250)**_

"Then that means the battle will be a stalemate!" Frederick cried.

"Actually it won't." Yuya grunted.

Huh, what do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Stacy's Master Peace can't be Normal Summoned which means it isn't tribute summoned." Yuya explained. "Dragonic Diagram only uses that effect on True Draco, and True King monsters that had been tribute summoned but since Stacy's Master Peace wasn't tribute summoned but Chris' Master Peace was, and with the both having the same attack points only Chris' Master Peace will survive this next battle."

"Wait, but then what can she do?" Tate asked fearfully. "Is she going to lose?"

Stacy grunted having heard all of that, "Uh oh."

Chris heard that before shaking his head. "It's worse than you think, I can banish Call of the Haunted to destroy your monster with Master Peace's special ability."

"Wait what?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"I play my Master Peace's ability to negate, and destroy your Master Peace!" Stacy countered.

"Stacy wait, his Master Peace isn't effected by monsters!" Yuya cried.

Stacy grunted taking that in before her Master Peace shattered as she cried out before Vector Pendulum, and Luster Pendulum appeared in place from her deck in defense mode.

"I attack Vector Pendulum." Chris stated as his monster spread its wings before flying and slashing Vector Pendulum in half.

Stacy grunted before saying, "I gotta find something." She jumped up grabbing an Action Card.

"Ah yeah!" She grinned before looking, and paled "Ah no."

Lousy Luck was the card.

* * *

 _Lousy Luck_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 800 damage._

* * *

 **(Stacy: 2100)**

Yuya's face paled seeing that.

"Come on, there has to be something she can do to turn things around!" Tate mentioned.

"There might be, but I don't see it. Then again she did win a duel with zero life points so who knows what might happen." Sora told him.

"I end my turn Stacy." Chris told her.

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy grunted getting up, "Ow... That wasn't pleasant."

"I hate to say it, but I think we both know how this duel ends. Master Peace is my ace card and he's completely immune to your monster cards and your trap cards. Plus he survives one battle each turn that would destroy him, I don't see how you can turn this one around."

Stacy told him, "You don't know how this would end. I still have Life Points. As long as I still have them, I'm still in this game! Alright time to settle this!"

She drew as something on her left shoulder begun glowing.

 _'Huh, what the?'_ Zuzu thought seeing the glow.

"You're right, but I do know that I can't see a way out." he clarified.

That was before Yuya, and Stacy sees a vision.

A vision of a blue Dracoslayer that resembles Master Peace but looks powerful.

"This is..." Yuya started in shock.

Opening her eyes she cried, "Alright with my set Pendulum Scale I revive Master Pendulum, Vector Pendulum, and Lector Pendulum!" The monster appeared. "And then after that I play the spell card, Awakening From Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"First things first draw 2 cards from your deck!"

Chris nodded drawing his cards.

"And I get to add a monster card back to my hand. And the leading star that is of my own Master Peace is that target." Stacy grinned adding the card back to her hand.

"Don't forget, my Master Peace trumps yours in this duel." he reminded her.

"Not for long anyway." Stacy grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"First by sacrificing Vector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum I can summon Master Peace back in action!" Stacy grinned as her ace make his appearance. "Then due to Dragonic Diagram he gets 300 points stronger!"

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer: **(ATK: 2950 + 300 = 3250/DEF: 2950 + 300 = 3250)**_

"Except the moment he battles Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King he's the only one that goes back to the graveyard."

"Not for long." Stacy grinned. "Because your Master Peace will soon be battling two Dracoslayers!"

"Two Dracoslayers?" he questioned.

"What is she talking about Yuya?" Zuzu inquired.

"Now then like Master Peace this one can be used by using a Pendulum Monster, and a Dracoslayer Pendulum Monster!" Stacy grinned as Lector Pendulum, and Luster Pendulum flew up.

Suddenly a Fusion Vortex appeared.

"Wait is that..." Sora started in shock. _'No way, there's no way someone from this dimension can use such an advanced fusion technique!'_

Lector Pendulum, and Luster Pendulum fused before Stacy chanted, "Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

What appeared was a Dracoslayer that was the same one as in Yuya, and Stacy's vision.

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

Stacy soon looked at her Fusion Monster, and grinned "Looking good!"

"A Fusion Monster!?" everyone except Yuya cried in shock.

Stacy grinned, "Alright first off..." She grabbed an Action Card as she grinned, "I play the Action Spell, Double Attack!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"So now Dinoster's attack points double!"

 _Dinoster Power: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

 _ **"**_ 4000 points!" Chris stated in shock.

"Now Master Peace attack Master Peace, the True Drasolaying King!" Stacy grinned as the monster charged.

"And now I play my face-down, Enduring Soul!" Stacy grinned as a aura wrapped around her Master Peace.

* * *

 _Enduring Soul_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a face-up Attack Position monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, that monster is not destroyed by this battle, and loses 800 ATK after damage calculation._

* * *

"So now Master Peace loses 800 attack points instead of being destroyed by this battle!"

The two monsters charged but neither of them were destroyed in the collision as Master Peace glowed red. **(ATK: 3250 - 800 = 2450)**

"Unfortunately now you have the advantage." Chris admitted. "Your Fusion Monster is strong enough to destroy Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King."

"Now Dinoster attack Master Peace!" Stacy grinned as her Fusion Monster charged.

Chris flinched as his monster shattered from the attack. **(Chris: 2700)** "Master Peace... he's gone. I didn't think that would happen in this duel, but I'm not beaten yet." Chris grinned.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Stacy grinned.

 _Dinoster Power: **(ATK: 4000 / 2 = 2000)**_

* * *

 **Stacy: 2100**

 **Chris: 2700**

* * *

Chris 4th Turn:

"I set two cards and end my turn." Chris said.

"That's it?" Tate asked surprised.

"I can't summon a monster."

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "Alright Pendulum Summon! Lector Pendulum, Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" The three appeared in place.

"Action Spell, Battle Lock!" Chris declared.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

"Huh?" Stacy asked.

"You can't attack this turn." Chris explained.

Stacy looked seeing an Action Card jumping to it, and grabbed it only to suddenly get shocked. **(Stacy: 1300)**

"Lousy Luck again?" he guessed.

Stacy groaned nodding, "Is this pretty much an Action Field where only Action Traps are top zone?"

"No, you're just a little unlucky." Chris answered.

Stacy grunted, "Your turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 1300**

 **Chris: 2700**

* * *

Chris 5th Turn:

Chris drew only to pause. "Do you know the difference between an ace card and someone's strongest monster?"

"Uh... No clue." Stacy answered.

He nodded. "I use the facedown cards Solidarity and Call of the Haunted."

* * *

 _Solidarity_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you have only 1 original Type of monster in your Graveyard, all monsters you control with the same Type gain 800 ATK._

* * *

"This means since I only have Wyrm monsters in the graveyard all my Wyrm monsters gain 800 points, and Call of the Haunted revives Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior in attack mode."

The monster appeared in place.

 _Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 + 800 = 3500/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"Ah no!" Yuya cried in shocked.

"Now I sacrifice Solidarity, Call of the Haunted, and Ignis Heat!" Chris declared. "This allows me to summon my most powerful monster!"

The three cards vanished as they looked on shocked.

"Three sacrifices!?" Stacy cried shocked.

"Yes, I summon to the field Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant!" Chris declared. What appeared on the field was a godly dracoslaying monster wielding the same Halberd as Zoodiac Drident's.

* * *

 _Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. If this Tribute Summoned monster in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster that is EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300/DEF: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

"Since I sacrificed a monster, a spell, and a trap none of them work on him!"

"Spells, Traps, and Monsters won't work on this guy!?" Yuya cried shocked.

 _'Stacy...'_ Tate thought in horror.

Stacy looked on at the godly dracoslayer in shock.

"Now, I attack Dinosaur Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer."

Stacy grunted running to an Action Card, "An Action Card!"

Chris ran in the opposite direction as Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant flew towards Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer.

Stacy grabbed the card, "Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Chris grabbed a different Action Card.

"Double Attack!"

 _Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant: **(ATK: 3300 * 2 = 6600)**_

Widening her eyes Stacy quickly cried, "Reverse card open! Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

The monsters collided sending Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer crashing to the ground.

 **(Stacy: 0150)**

"That ends my turn."

Stacy 5th Turn:

Stacy got up slowly drawing. Chris looked at Stacy before frowning. "It's over, no card in your deck will work."

"It's not over... Until the last card is played!" Stacy cried as Sora slightly widen his eyes.

 _'It's not over until the last card is played!'_ Jaden's voice called in Sora's head.

"And now I am still in this duel!" Stacy called.

 _'No way.'_ Sora thought staring at her.

"And now I play a spell card! A spell that is known as Dracoslaying Asunder!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Dracoslaying Asunder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. All "Dracoslayer" monsters you control can attack directly as long as their ATK is lower then your opponent's monsters._

* * *

"By paying half my points all my Dracolayers can wage direct attacks as long as their attack points are lower then your monsters!" Stacy grinned.

 **(Stacy: 0075)**

Chris just nodded. "Then that's it."

"Master Peace, Dinoster Power?" Stacy told her two monsters.

The two of them struck Chris.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0075**

 **Chris: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Stacy Sakaki: 3 wins.)**

"Congratulations." he smiled.

Stacy smiled before jumping, "I done it!"

"Hey Stacy..." Chris mentioned suddenly. "Here."

"Huh?" She turned to him.

Stacy took the card looking at it. Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King. Stacy gasped before looking at Chris, "Chris... This is your ace."

"I know." he smiled. "I want you to have it."

"Chris... Why do you want me to have it?" Stacy asked him.

"They should be together."

Stacy looked at the card before pulling out her own Master Peace looking at the two of them.

Chris just smiled seeing the two cards.

"Chris... Thanks." Stacy smiled. "I'll be sure to take great care of it."

He nodded. "I know, and good luck qualifying for the tournament."

Stacy nodded with a smile.

All her friends ran up at that point and Tate hugged her. "That was amazing."

"He's right, you did an awesome job sis." Yuya grinned.

Stacy smiled hugging Tate back.

"So three more, think you can pull it off?" Sora asked.

Stacy nodded, "I will thanks to you guys."

They all smiled hearing that.

Stacy soon looked at her two Master Peace cards, and smiled _'And with you two I know we can do this!'_

* * *

 _Unknown to her, at that exact moment..._

"Yuto look, there they are!" Terri cried holding a magazine. "Yuya, and Stacy Sakaki. They're the ones who took her from us, and it says here there's going to be a tournament. That's where we can get our revenge!"

Yuto looked before nodding, "Yes. We can now find out how we can find Lulu from those two!"

 _'Don't worry big sis, we're coming.'_ Terri thought.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's part 1 of the four duels done.**

 **Ulrich362: That's true, and with a new Fusion and Effect monster backing her up the next matches shouldn't be too difficult. Right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: We will have to find out on the second duel where she faces some madness. Well some Phantasm Spiral. Well some Phantasm Spiral Madness.**

 **Ulrich362: The countdown will start, but can Stacy pull off a victory before the Assault wipes her out? Only time will tell.**

 **bopdog111: On the other hand Terri, and Yuto are getting closer to Yuya, and Stacy.**

 **Ulrich362: Xyz, Fusion, and Pendulum... the Maiami Championship is approaching and so is the coming conflict. With three pieces already there, it's only a matter of time before the fourth and final piece joins the fray.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. Phantasm Spiral Madness!

**bopdog111: Okay guys part 2 of this is on! And the chapter's name is called Phantasm Spiral Madness for a good reason!**

 **Ulrich362: A very good reason.**

 **bopdog111: Now let's see if Stacy has what it takes to withstand this assault!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy this one.****

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Yuya had fought a tough duel against Gong but managed to edge out a victory with a second Fusion Monster, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but now there were only five days for Stacy to win three more duels. Of course Stacy is still waiting but is starting to worry about not getting all 3 duels done in time.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Sora inquired.

"I am starting to get worried." Stacy answered.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, time's starting to run out and you still need three more wins. Have you tried getting in touch with him?"

"I tried but he wouldn't answer. He might be too focused." Stacy answered.

Sora looked thoughtful. "I don't know what to say. Maybe there just aren't enough opponents on such short notice, I mean that last guy wanted to duel you so he accepted but as for anyone else, who knows."

Stacy sighed in defeat hearing that.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. There's always next time." he mentioned trying to be reassuring.

"But this could be my only chance to avenge daddy's honor Sora." Stacy told him.

"Huh, I thought you and Yuya already beat the Sledgehammer."

"We did. But we want to avenge it more then that. Becoming pros." Stacy answered.

Sora looked at Stacy before blinking only to shake his head. "Well, you aren't out of time yet."

"I know." Stacy said. "I need 3 more opponents."

Suddenly her duel disc beeped.

"Huh?" She looked.

It was a message telling her to head to a duel school located on a lake.

"Duel School located on a lake?" Stacy asked confused.

"Opponent number four I guess." Sora mentioned. "I'll tell the others."

Stacy nodded before walking off.

Sora meanwhile walked over to where the others were talking.

"Hey you guys, her fourth duel is starting soon."

"Her fourth duel? With who?" Tate asked.

"Don't know, she's dueling at a lake." He answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy arrived at her destination.

"Hello Stacy." Nico Smiley mentioned. "Are you ready for another duel?"

"A got a few questions first." Stacy told him.

"Oh?" he inquired. "What kind of questions?"

"Well what kind of Duel School is this?" Stacy asked.

"I can answer that." stated a girl with dark blue hair. "The Atlantis Duel School is a place where lovers of the sea can come to learn how to duel. It's located on a lake because it's peaceful here."

They turned to her as Stacy asked, "Are you my opponent?"

"Yes, my name is Victoria." the girl answered. "Though, before we begin I must ask you something Mr. Smiley."

"Oh? What is it?" Nico Smiley asked her.

"Is this duel still official if it isn't an Action Duel? I'd prefer a normal one." she explained.

Stacy turned to Nico.

"Well, yes it would be. Though if you don't mind me asking why don't you want to have an Action Duel?" he inquired.

"I just... I dislike them that's all." Victoria answered before nodding and turning to Stacy. "Then shall we begin?"

Stacy nodding getting ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Other Promise by KH2 II.5 Remix)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Victoria: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

That was when the group arrived.

Victoria 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with my field spell card Pacifis, the Phantasm City." Victoria stated.

* * *

 _Pacifis, the Phantasm City_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Umi".)_  
 _You cannot Normal or Special Summon Effect Monsters the turn you activate either of this card's effects (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, if you Normal or Special Summon exactly 1 Normal Monster (and no other cards): Add 1 "Phantasm Spiral" card from your Deck to your hand. If your opponent activates a card or effect (except during the Damage Step), and you control no Tokens: You can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Token" (Wyrm-Type/WATER/Level 8/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)._

* * *

They looked around as they see everything was turned into a water landscape.

"Now, I summon Gagagigo in attack mode." A monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gagagigo_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1850  
_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This young evildoer used to have an evil heart, but by meeting a special person, he discovered justice._

* * *

"And since I did I'm allowed to add a Phantasm Spiral card to my hand and I choose Phantasm Spiral Wave." Victoria stated as a aura wrapped around her monster. "Now I'll equip my monster with Phantasm Spiral Wave."

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Wave_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Equip only to a Normal Monster. The first time the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. At the end of the Battle Phase, if the equipped monster battled: You can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and equip it with this card, then if they have any, your opponent discards 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Phantasm Spiral Wave" once per turn.__

* * *

"This spell protects my monster from being destroyed in battle. I end my move with one set card."

"A normal monster with an Equip Card?" Frederick asked confused.

"I think she's playing a tricky style." Allie mentioned.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Even if the style is tricky..." Stacy started drawing. "It doesn't mean I should give up!"

"No, giving up is an insult to both duelists. You fight until the very end no matter what." Victoria stated.

Stacy raise an eyebrow before shrugging it off looking over her hand. "Okay. I use Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two raise.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"So this is Pendulum." Victoria noted.

"With this I can summon level 4 monsters at the same time!" Stacy cried.

"Nice." Tate smiled.

"Stacy is really strong." Allie mentioned.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear here!" Stacy cried. "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Alexandrite Dragon!"

The three appeared ready.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

Victoria gasped in shock seeing the monsters.

"Even though your monster can't be destroyed in battle you still take damage!" Stacy cried. "Alexandrite Dragon attack Gagagido with Emerald Stream Scattershot!"

The dragon fired some emeralds at the monster.

 **(Victoria: 3850)**

"That was unfortunate." Victoria admitted.

"Alright! Master Pendulum your turn!" Stacy cried. "Attack Gagagido!"

The monster charged at the monster.

"I play the trap card Phantasm Spiral Power!" Victoria cried.

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Power_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If all monsters you control are Normal Monsters (min. 1): Target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, it loses 1000 ATK and DEF, also it has its effects negated. If "Umi" is on the field, you can activate this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Normal Monster you control; equip 1 "Phantasm Spiral" Equip Spell Card from your hand or Graveyard to that Normal Monster._

* * *

"Since I control only normal monsters this lowers the attack points of an effect monster by 1000! I choose Master Pendulum!" Victoria countered.

"That won't work! Since it isn't a part of the Pendulum Scale, Master Pendulum is a Normal Monster!" Stacy cried.

Victoria's eyes widened in shock as her trap shattered uselessly.

 _Luster Pendulum: **(ATK: 1850 - 1000 = 850)**_

"Though Luster Pendulum on the other-hand is an Effect monster." Stacy told her.

As she said this Master Pendulum slashed Gagagido. **(Victoria: 3750)**

The monster shattered.

"I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Victoria: 3750**

* * *

Victoria 2nd Turn:

Victoria drew her card before frowning. "I pass."

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"Looks like Stacy will win this one easy." Sora shrugged seeing this.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yuya agreed.

Stacy drew, and sees it was Armed Protector Dragon. _'Just in case...'_ "I sacrifice Alexandrite Dragon, and Luster Pendulum to summon Armed Protector Dragon in defense mode!" The dragon appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"What, why did you do that?" Victoria questioned. "You could have beaten me, my field is empty and... wait, are you mocking me?"

"I know you have the potential. You just need time." Stacy told her. "Master Pendulum will attack you directly!"

The monster charged before slashing Victoria. **(Victoria: 1800)** Victoria glared at Stacy angrily. "That was your last mistake!"

Stacy looked a bit un-eased before saying. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Victoria: 1800**

* * *

Victoria 3rd Turn:

She drew her top card aggressively before glancing at it. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew her two cards.

"Now, I summon another Gagagigo and that means my field spell adds the Phantasm Spiral Assault trap to my hand." Victoria stated as the monster appeared. "For treating me like an amateur I will make sure you pay! I activate Big Wave Small Wave, so by destroying all Water Monsters on my field I can summon new Water Monsters from my hand."

* * *

 _Big Wave Small Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all face-up WATER monsters you control, then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect.__

* * *

As she said that a wave washed away Gagagigo.

"Now, come forth Phantasm Spiral Dragon!"

What appeared was a blue dragon roaring appeared with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _ _A ferocious serpent that was being hunted by Atlanteans. Battle-weary and ragged, it came upon an ancient light, and gained new strength for its battle. With its increased power, it launched an invasion of enemy territory with a renewed assault.__

* * *

"Whoa 2900 attack points!" Yuya cried stunned.

"I'm not done! I equip Phantasm Spiral Dragon with Phantasm Spiral Wave, Phantasm Spiral Grip, and Phantasm Spiral Crash!" she continued.

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Grip_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Normal Monster. It gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and equip it with this card, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Phantasm Spiral Grip" once per turn._

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Crash_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Normal Monster. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and equip it with this card, then you can change 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls to Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Phantasm Spiral Crash" once per turn._

* * *

"First, as you know Wave protects my monster from being destroyed in battle the first time it would be destroyed. Second, Phantasm Spiral Grip gives my dragon 500 more attack points. Finally, Phantasm Spiral Crash allows my dragon to inflict piercing damage!"

 _Phantasm Spiral Dragon: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)**_

"Next since Pacifis, the Phantasm City is treated as Umi while in play I can use the Phantasm Spiral trap in my hand!"

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Assault_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" you control; when it destroys 3 Effect Monsters your opponent controls, by battle, while equipped with 3 or more "Phantasm Spiral" Equip Spell Cards with different names, you win the Duel. If "Umi" is on the field, you can activate this card from your hand. If a Normal Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now once my dragon destroys three effect monsters by battle you lose! Phantasm Spiral Dragon destroy her Armed Protector Dragon!"

The dragon roared firing a blast as Armed Protector Dragon roared in agony shattering.

 **(Stacy: 3400)**

 **(Victoria's Victory: 1/3)**

"That will teach you to look down on me!" Victoria glared at Stacy. "I end my turn."

Stacy looked at her worried saying, "Hey what did I do?"

"I think it's because you spared her life points." Sora answered. "When you summoned your monster in defense mode it probably seemed like you didn't consider her worth dueling."

"Oh no it isn't that I swear!" Stacy told Victoria. "It was only in case you have something tricky up your sleeve like summoning a very strong monster if I attack with all three of my monsters!"

"A real duelist claims victory, but you? You're a disgrace who shouldn't be allowed to duel, I'm done being pitied by everyone. Take your turn so I can finish you off!" Victoria shouted angrily.

Stacy looked startled before saying, "No that isn't what a duelist should think. Win, lose it doesn't matter! All that's important in dueling is having fun!"

"That's not the point, but pitying someone and not taking victory when you have the chance is insulting! When you have a winning move you take it, or are you suggesting I'm not worth your time and you would have rather played Solitaire?" Victoria asked angrily.

"No it's not that!" Stacy told her.

"Save your excuses, I've heard them all before." Victoria told her. "'Oh, I might be walking into a trap', 'I can't play anything this turn', 'Actually I need to go, lets call it a DRAW'. I'm sick of people lying to me, I chose these cards because I believe in them but as long as people like you belittle me all that's for nothing."

Stacy 3rd Turn:

"I never think your not important." Stacy told her. "All the duelists I dueled are my friends! I don't think your not worth my time! And I'm gonna help you see that!" She drew.

"And with my set Pendulum Scale, Luster Pendulum is coming back!" The monster appeared.

"Shut up! I'm done hearing those lies!" Victoria snapped.

"I am telling the truth. And I am being honest." Stacy told her. "I will show you I am as I tune Luster Pendulum with Master Pendulum!"

The two flew up.

"What the?" Victoria asked in shock.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!" Stacy chanted as her monster appeared behind her.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"Stacy's Synchro Monster." Tate recalled.

"Big deal, it's too weak to change anything!" Victoria declared.

"Now I Smile Magician's Pendulum ability!" Stacy cried. "I can add a spell card to my hand!"

She reveals it to be Awakening from Beyond.

"Now I play my Synchro's ability! By destroying Vector Pendulum in my Pendulum Zone I can shuffle one card on the field into the deck!" She cried.

Victoria's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"And I am picking Smile Magician!" Stacy cried as her magician was sent back to the deck. "That way I can activate a new Pendulum Scale!"

Victoria stared at the move before glaring at Stacy hatefully.

Stacy shuddered before saying, "Alright... I set Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The new scale appeared.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per turn. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

"And now I play the spell card, Murray of the Dracoslayers!" Stacy called.

* * *

 _Murray of the Dracoslayers_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Dracoslayer" monster you can pay 1000 Life Points: Target 1 Card on the field, and destroy that target._

* * *

"So now by paying 1000 Life Points I can target 1 card on the field, and destroy it! Such as Phantasm Spiral Dragon!"

 **(Stacy: 2400)**

"No you don't!" Victoria screeched. "I banish Phantasm Spiral Assault to stop your spell from destroying my dragon!"

Widening her eyes Stacy watched as her spell failed.

"This is bad, now what is she going to do?" Allie asked nervously.

Stacy grunted, "I play the Pendulum ability of Friendship Magician! Once per duel one monster on the field gains 1000 attack points for each monster out!" Stacy cried as her Synchro glowed. **(ATK: 2850 + 1000 x 2 = 4850)**

"Now attack Phantasm Spiral Dragon!" Stacy cried as she knew even though this wouldn't destroy Victoria's monster due to Phantasm Spiral Wave it will still cause damage.

The dragon roared in pain as it was blasted.

 **(Victoria: 0350)**

"Your turn." Stacy ended.

 **(ATK: 4850 - 2000 = 2850)**

* * *

 **Stacy: 2400**

 **Victoria: 0350**

* * *

Victoria 4th Turn:

Victoria drew her card before glaring at Stacy. "Phantasm Spiral Dragon destroy her Synchro Monster!"

The dragon roared attacking which destroyed Ignister Prominence. **(Stacy: 1350) (Victoria's Victory: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"I set one card and end." Victoria stated as an older woman with light blue hair walked up to watch the duel.

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy slowly get up breathing heavily.

"On my next attack, Phantasm Spiral Dragon will make sure you never duel again. By destroying your deck." Victoria stated coldly.

Stacy looked at her shocked along with everyone.

"Wait is she really serious?" Tate asked shocked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Victoria questioned.

Stacy looked over her deck thinking, _'I need to win now... Otherwise not only will I lose this duel I will also let everyone down...'_

Victoria's dragon roared at Stacy. Stacy turned to look at it. The dragon looked incredibly angry at itself.

"Hey... Spiral Dragon are you alright?" Stacy asked it.

"Stop stalling, play a card or I'll consider it you passing your turn!" Victoria snapped impatiently.

Stacy flinched before placing her hand on the top of her deck before closing her eyes drawing.

"It's over." the blue-haired woman said calmly as she watched the duel.

They looked over seeing her.

"Uh who are you?" Yuya asked her.

"After the duel." she answered simply.

Stacy looked before smiling, "I now play my Pendulum Scale to summon out Vector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum!" The two appeared. "And now I sacrifice them both to bring out Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!"

Using the card Chris gave her the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Your monster is worthless!" Victoria cried. "I play a second Phantasm Spiral Battle to destroy that monster!"

* * *

 _Phantasm Spiral Battle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If all monsters you control are Normal Monsters (min. 1): Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If "Umi" is on the field, you can activate this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Normal Monster you control; equip that Normal Monster with all "Phantasm Spiral" Equip Spell Cards you control that can equip to it._

* * *

"Sorry but I play Friendship Magician's other Pendulum Ability! One that allows both monsters to take the blast!" Stacy countered.

"Wait, no!" Victoria cried in horror.

Phantasm Spiral Dragon, and Master Peace both shattered.

Victoria stared at the spot her dragon had been only moments ago. "My... my dragon."

"And now due to Friendship Magician's final Pendulum ability it now summons itself!" Stacy cried as Friendshop Sorcerer appeared in place.

"That's it, the duel is over." the blue-haired woman said calmly.

"Hope you can forgive me Victoria... Friendship Magician attack her directly!" Stacy cried as Friendship Magician fired a blast.

* * *

 **Stacy: 1350**

 **Victoria: 0000**

 ** **Stacy wins the duel!****

* * *

 **(Stacy Sakaki: 4 wins.)**

Upon the duel being over the field faded as Stacy walked to Victoria worried.

All of a sudden the woman walked over to Victoria instead.

"What do I keep telling you little sister?" she asked.

"Maddie, you came to watch me lose didn't you?" Victoria guessed miserably causing the blue-haired woman to sigh.

"No, I came because I wanted to see you duel." she answered.

They looked at her. The woman turned to them. "I should explain, my name's Madison and I'm Victoria's older sister. Actually, the Phantasm Spiral cards originally belonged to me and I used them to become the best duelist at our school. When I graduated, I decided to give them to Victoria as a present."

"Well that explains how she got them." Sora remarked.

"Is your sister always like this?" Yuya asked her.

"No, actually it's partially my fault. I won so many duels using Phantasm Spiral Assault, she must have come to hate effect monsters because of me. I'm really sorry about this, you didn't deserve any of it, I'll take care of things. Congratulations on your victory." Madison replied.

Stacy only smiled sadly, "It was partically my fault. I decided to spare her Life Points from my second turn, and she reacted badly to it..."

"Victoria's undefeated at this school, but all her classmates blatantly throw the matches or willingly make mistakes instead of fighting seriously. I asked her once and..." Madison started only for Victoria to cover her ears and hold her head.

Stacy looked worried before walking to her, and offering her hand to Victoria.

Victoria just looked away.

"Stacy, Victoria hates Duel Monsters." Madison revealed. "When she was younger, she wanted nothing more in the world than to be a duelist but now, she despises the game more than anything in the world and only duels because she feels like quitting will justify everyone who's just pitied her and handed her all her victories. It'll prove she never deserved any of them."

Stacy looked shocked at that before turning away.

Nobody said anything after that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'Why did he have to go scouting now? With Barrett here at least there was some excuse not to be embarrassed, not that fainting wasn't absolutely humiliating, but my heart feels like its going to pop. If she asks what's wrong what do I even say, I mean there are so many things that might go wrong.'_ Lilly thought while trying to look over her deck and ignore the fact she was currently sitting across the table from Serena.

Celina was looking over her cards before saying to Lilly, "Lilly there is something I want to ask."

"Huh?" Lilly asked nervously. "Um... what is it?"

"What was your life like?" Celina asked. "Before you joined Duel Academy?"

Lilly instantly looked down.

"Living on the street, looking for cards that people threw away or felt weren't usable because they were torn or bent. Just trying to survive on my own, and... dreaming of one day getting to go to Duel Academy, not as a member of Obelisk Force, but as a real student using my own cards just like the legends, Zane, Aster, Alexis, Yuri, you, all of them. There were more days than I can count that was the only reason I got up and kept going."

Celina looked shocked before going over, and hugging Lilly.

Lilly turned bright red at that before pausing. _'Wait, why do I feel so safe? What's happening to me?'_

"You poor thing..." Celina told her still hugging Lilly. "I have no idea your life before was so bad..."

Lilly just started to cry in her embrace. Celina let her cry rubbing her back. Lilly looked up with tears before swallowing nervously. "Um... is this what it feels like to be in love with someone?"

Celina looked at her confused.

Lilly looked incredibly embarrassed. "I... I think I love you."

Celina looked surprised before asking, "Why?"

"I... well when I'm with you... or Yuri... I feel happy, and I want to make you proud." Lilly answered. "It feels safe when we're together, even here in another Dimension I feel comfortable and like nothing bad will happen with you here."

Suddenly she looked down.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

Celina soon gets it, and said "It's okay. It isn't that kind of love."

Lilly looked up confused.

"I don't know how... But I have several feelings to protect you, and take care of you sometime ago... I think we're feeling parental love." Celina answered.

"Parental..." Lilly started before hugging Celina only to let go with a smile a few seconds before Barrett walked into the room.

Celina immediately stand up asking, "What did you found out?"

"Something that changes our entire operation, the LID school where Pendulum Cards are developed, its CEO is the Professor's son." Barrett answered.

"What?" Celina asked shocked.

Lilly looked equally surprised.

"It's true, I'm heading back to the Fusion Dimension to prepare the Obelisk Force. Stay out of sight, and avoid contact with anyone from there. Understood?" Barrett inquired.

"The two looked at each other before Celina nodded, "Yeah."

Barrett nodded before vanishing in a blue glow.

"Do... do you think that was who told us to compete in this tournament Mo... Celina?" Lilly asked.

Celina looked at her surprised, "What were you about to call me?"

Lilly didn't answer but just tried looking at her deck. "If he really is the Professor's son, and he knows about the Fusion Dimension... should we warn the Professor, maybe Yuri should come help us... that Casey person was strong and if we duel again there's no way of knowing what might happen and..."

Celina didn't answer before saying, "I don't think so. We're gonna be in this tournament for a while, and see what happens... And it's alright Lilly. I don't mind if you call me Mom or anything like that."

Lilly blushed again but smiled. "I... wanted to say mommy, and ok. I trust you."

Celina nodded with a smile before patting Lilly's head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Big brother, how are we going to get into the tournament to find Yuya and Stacy? We can't just barge into an official competition." Terri pointed out.

"I don't know." Shay in a blue suit told her. "But we should find some instructions."

"It's our only lead, and we've been looking everywhere. We have to find her." she said before looking at the doll she'd carried with her. "I don't care how many of those monsters show up, I'm getting them both back."

Shay knelt, and patted her shoulder "We will get our revenge on them Terri."

She nodded before hugging him. "You're the only family I have left, promise you'll always stay with me."

"I will." Shay told her hugging her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alex grunted waking up after being unconscious after she, and Yugo were transported.

Yugo was talking to Akiza and she only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"... blacked out... not waking up." Yugo's voice mentioned.

"Then you think... Well there might be... You sure?" Akiza voice seemed to ask.

"... Alex safe... worth the risk..." Yugo's voice answered.

Alex groaned rubbing her head.

Yugo turned seeing her. "Alex, you're ok!"

"D-Daddy... Where... Are we?" Alex asked him rubbing her head.

"We're home baby, I think Clear Wing brought us back for some reason." Yugo answered hugging her.

"Alex, do you remember anything about what happened? Yugo told me he was dueling the man who kidnapped Rin but then everything went black." Akiza told her.

"Well... When Daddy summoned Clear Wing when the bad man brought some black dragon... They roared at each other, and suddenly Daddy, and the bad man charged at each other, and a bright light came in..." Alex told her rubbing her.

Akiza nodded in understanding. "Well, you two aren't going anywhere for a few days. I need to work on something to keep Yugo from losing his head again. I'd say around five days so in the meantime you two prepare for wherever you're going next."

Alex nodded rubbing her head before saying, "I'm thirsty..."

Akiza nodded. "I'll get you some water."

As she said that Akiza walked off and Yugo looked down.

"Alex... will you tell daddy the truth?"

"The... truth?" Alex asked him confused.

"When... when I summoned Clear Wing against that other dragon, that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, did I hurt you?" he asked her. "Was it my fault that you were unconscious?"

Alex looked at him before saying, "No no! You didn't hurt me!"

Yugo looked at Alex before hugging her. "Thank god, if I'd done anything to hurt you I would never forgive myself. You mean the world to me Alex."

"And mommy too..." Alex told him softly crying.

"Yeah, and mommy too." he smiled holding her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that was a chapter. Not much more to say than that.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Stacy has to win two more times to qualify for the Maiami championship, and her counterparts are all slowly converging at the same competition. Even Alex who doesn't know about it is going to be arriving there.**

 **bopdog111: And what's more the Fusion Dimension is close to invade.**

 **Ulrich362: Things are getting incredibly tense. So next up will be Stacy's fifth match against an archetype from the past. Anything else to tell our readers Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Just to say that it will be exciting. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	16. Armored Duelist against Dracoslayers!

**bopdog111: Well guys we're here with the archetype from the past!**

 **Ulrich362: I doubt any of you will have expected this one but Stacy's about to go up against the Armor archetype.**

 **bopdog111: For those of you who do not know what it is Valon used this archetype!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, now its time to see if Stacy can pull of a fifth win.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was close. Time is starting to be closed, and Stacy is starting to panic seeing this.

"Three more days." Yuya said before hugging her. "You'll make it Stacy."

"What if... What if I don't managed to..." Stacy told him worried.

He smiled. "You have three days to duel two people. It's close, but I know you'll find two more opponents."

"I hope so..." Stacy trailed off before pausing sniffing herself as her face contorted in disgust.

At that moment, Nico Smiley walked in along with all of her friends.

"You found someone?" Yuya asked him.

"I have, Stacy will have a fifth match today." he replied.

"Well can that wait for just a few minutes?" Stacy requested. "I smell awful."

Nico Smiley looked at her in confusion before getting pushed out of the room by Zuzu.

"She'll be there for the match."

"Thanks you Zuzu." Stacy smiled before running to take a shower.

"So... are we going to talk about how close she's cutting this?" Sora inquired.

"She needs 2 more wins, and 3 days are left." Frederick mentioned worried.

"Well if everything works out she'll win this next match and then she'll only need one more in three days." Tate mentioned. "That's not too hard, is it you guys?"

"Yeah she will get those wins." Allie smiled.

Sora shrugged thoughtfully before frowning. "You know, that Casey guy is probably qualified and he nearly beat her. Not to mention what if one of us have to take her on?"

"Yeah that Casey really gives me the shivers!" Frederick cried shuddering.

"Yeah, anyway... there's something that's been bugging me for a while." Zuzu admitted.

"What is it?" Sora asked her.

"It's when Stacy... or I guess that girl that looked like Stacy dueled Sylvio. Who was she?" Yuzu asked.

"Your talking about the one using that Zoodiac Deck?" Yuya asked her.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"We don't know who she is. But we do know it isn't Stacy." Sora told her.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried. It's probably nothing though." she told them.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

Stacy had gotten dressed and come back downstairs.

"Sorry guys." Stacy told them. "It just I smelled bad or I mean..."

Yuya chuckled. "It's ok, you ready to go win another one?"

Stacy nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go." Tate smiled. "You'll do a great job Stacy."

"Thanks Tatey." Stacy smiled before giving a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and smiled. "You're welcome."

With that they walked off to the opponent.

They found Nico Smiley talking to a young man outside of a dueling school though he was covered in bruises and even a few scars.

"Oh my gosh? Are you okay?" Zuzu asked shocked.

The young man turned and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok."

He looked over the group before seeing Gong and offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Mike. Let's have a good match."

Gong told him, "Oh no I'm not your opponent."

"You're not, then..." Mike started as he looked at the group before stopping at Yuya. "You're a little scrawny aren't you? I mean, I don't normally duel people like you."

"Hey I ain't your opponent either." Yuya said bowing his head at him being called 'scrawny'.

"Ok, then who is my opponent?" he asked.

Stacy raised her hand.

Mike stared at her in shock. "No. I'm not dueling a little girl, and don't think it's because I doubt your skills because I don't. You could be the best duelist in the city and I'd still refuse."

Stacy looked saddened at it.

Mike meanwhile turned to Nico Smiley angrily. "You expect me to punch a little girl in the gut as hard as I possibly can? That's insane she'll get hurt!"

"Punch a little girl?" Yuya ashed confused. "You can't attack her in duels like that Mike."

"Actually, I can." he said before sighing. "It's my deck, stand back and I'll show you."

They stood back curious to see.

Mike activated his duel disc. "I summon Burning Knuckle."

As he said that the right arm of a suit of cybernetic armor appeared over his arm.

"My deck, I wear the monsters as armor so I would have to hit her. I'm completely against hurting kids."

They looked surprised being Sora said, "It will be fine. It isn't easy for her being attacked directly."

"I don't know, I still think it's a bad idea." he told them. "Like I said I don't doubt her skill its just... ok but if you get hurt I'm surrendering immediately deal?"

Stacy looked un-sure but nods getting ready.

"Action Field, Cyber Armory!" a robotic voice declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Armory_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _All "Armor" monsters gain 300 attack points for every Armor card on the field. "Armor" monsters can be placed in the spell and trap zone as additional monster zones. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"My home away from home." Mike smiled.

Stacy smiled before they got set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Everywhere I Go by ONLAP)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Mike: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Ladies first." Mike offered though he kept glancing to the side.

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before saying, "Okay I set Scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them both as they appeared set.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"Nice, that's just what she needed." Tate grinned. "She's going to do a great job."

"Now I Pendulum Summon my two monsters!" Stacy cried out. "Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!"

The two appeared set.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"Two monsters at the same time, nice." Mike grinned. _'Maybe I won't hurt her after all.'_

"I set 1 card face-down. Turn end." Stacy ended.

Mike 1st Turn:

"Alright, I start by summoning Psychic Armor Head in attack mode!" Mike declared as a helmet appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Psychic Armor Head_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)_

* * *

"Next up, the spell Armored Gravitation, and this lets me summon four Armor pieces to my side of the field."

* * *

 _Armored Gravitation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon up to 4 Level 4 or lower Armor monsters in face-up Attack Position from your Deck. At the end of the turn that this card's activated, send those monsters Special Summoned by the effect of this card to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then that means he can fully armed himself." Sora mentioned.

"That's right, so I'll summon Buster Knuckle, Black Hole Shield, Overboost, and Active Guard!" Mike grinned as the five monsters formed a suit of armor.

* * *

 _Buster Knuckle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If you control no face-up Armor monsters, you cannot Summon this card. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster you control. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the targetto another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Black Hole Shield_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When another face-up Armor monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card. If you do, this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving that monster. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Over Boost_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _Armor monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If an Armor monster attacks your opponent directly with this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Active Guard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ _You take no damage this turn. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

"This is just what I wanted, and now I should mention their attack points. All my armor pieces gain 300 points for every piece of armor in play, and Buster Knuckle gains 200 more on top of that."

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Black Hole Shield: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Overboost: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Buster Knuckle: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) + (200 * 5) = 2500)**_

"Whoa." Yuya said amazed.

"There's a catch, I can only attack with one monster each turn." Mike mentioned. "Now then, Burning Knuckle attacks Luster Pendulum!"

As he said that Mike sprinted towards Stacy's monster and punched it in the chest hard enough to destroy it.

Stacy grunted taking the blow. **(Stacy: 3350)**

"What kind of Dueling Style is that?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"Mike's, that deck means the world to him because it's been in his family for so many years." Nico Smiley answered. "It truly allows duelist and monster to become one on the field of battle and fight together in perfect harmony."

Mike smiled hearing that. "Ok, I set this and end my turn which means every monster summoned by Armored Gravitation is destroyed."

With that every monster except Psychic Armor Head blew up.

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 1500 - (300 * 4) = 300)**_

"Well at least he has something protecting his noggin." Sora remarked making a joke.

"Good one." he chuckled. "Your up."

* * *

 **Stacy: 3350**

 **Mike: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew before saying, "Pendulum Summon! Rejoin the field Luster Pendulum!" Luster Pendulum appeared back readying his blade.

Seeing that Mike turned to run and grab an Action Card.

"Now Luster Pendulum attack Armor Psychic Head!" Stacy cried as Luster Pendulum charged to get revenge.

Luster Pendulum struck the monster while also hitting Mike's head sending him crashing to the ground just before reaching the Action Card. **(Mike: 2350)** Stacy looked worried asking, "Hey you alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, a little blow to the head isn't too bad. The armor took most of the hit anyway."

Stacy nodded before saying, "Lector Pendulum! Attack him directly!"

"Trap card open, Magnet Armor!" Mike called.

* * *

 _Magnet Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Armor monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This trap brings back my Active Guard in attack mode."

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

The monster appeared back resting on Mike's torso.

"Well since it's still in attack mode Lector Pendulum will attack it!" Stacy cried.

The attack struck Mike sending him crashing to the ground again.

 **(Mike: 0800)**

"Now during my phase 2 I call on the star of this show!" Stacy grinned.

"Oh?" Mike asked getting to his feet. "Then I'll have to give him a performance to remember."

"Everyone let us give a warm welcome to the star!" Stacy grinned. "Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Master Peace appeared sparking his sword ready.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Mike stared at the monster before grinning. "Nice, that's the kind of opponent that makes me enjoy dueling."

"I'll end my turn Mike." She grinned.

Mike 2nd Turn:

Mike drew his card and smiled. "Ok, first things first during my standby phase Psychic Armor Head comes back."

The helmet appeared strapping onto Mike's head.

"Next up, I play the spell card Phoenix Gravitation and since I'm wearing Psychic Armor Head four other pieces of armor in my graveyard come back to the field." he continued as his monsters reappeared.

* * *

 _Phoenix Gravitation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon 4 Armor monsters from your Graveyard. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Black Hole Shield: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Overboost: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) = 1500)**_

 _Buster Knuckle: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 5) + (200 * 5) = 2500)**_

"Whoa he quickly armed himself up again." Sora smiled.

"I have a feeling you, and him can make good partners with this armor business Gong." Yuya told Gong.

Gong rolled his eyes.

"I'm not done, see I have another spell and its actually my ace card." Mike revealed. "Full Gravitation, and it lets me summon four Armor parts to the field and now none of my armor can be destroyed by a card effect."

* * *

 _Full Gravitation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Psychic Armor Head" you can activate this card. Summon four level four or lower "Armor" Monsters from your hand or deck. "Armor" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"But you don't have enough monster zones to take care of it." Stacy pointed out.

"Yeah all five of his monster zones are full." Tate agreed.

"The Action Field we're dueling on lets either player summon "Armor" pieces to the spell and trap zone." Mike revealed. "So I'll summon out Buster Pile, Advanced Shield, Jet Gauntlet, and Trap Buster."

As he said that the four monsters appeared floating in front of him.

* * *

 _Buster Pyle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor  
_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, destroy that monster after damage calculation, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Advanced Shield_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If you control no face-up Armor monsters, you cannot Summon this card. This card cannot declare an attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Jet Gauntlet_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _ _If this card battles an opponent's monster, you can destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

 _Trap Buster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Armor_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Negate the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards that target 1 Armor monster you control or would destroy 2 or more monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)__

* * *

"Using your spell, and traps as monster zones?" Yuya asked shocked. "This duel style sure is pretty insane."

"Thanks, so now as for my monsters. They all get a power boost."

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 4) = 2700)**_

 _Black Hole Shield: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 4) = 2700)**_

 _Overboost: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 4) = 2700)**_

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 4) = 2700)**_

 _Buster Knuckle: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 4) + (200 * 4) = 4500)**_

 _Buster Pile: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 9) = 2700)**_

 _Trap Buster: **(** **ATK: 0 + (300 * 0) = 2700)**_

 _Jet Gauntlet: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 9) = 2700**_

 _Advanced Shield: **(ATK: 1000 + (300 * 9) = 3700)**_

"Two are above Master Peace!" Tate cried shocked.

"Though since only one can attack she's safe from direct attacks." Sora reminded.

"Buster Knuckle, attack Master Peace!" Mike cried before jumping high into the air and punching Master Peace across the jaw.

Master Peace shattered as Stacy grunted. **(Stacy: 1800)**

Vector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"I end my move, and thanks to Full Gravitation my Armor monsters don't go to the graveyard." Mike mentioned. "If you want to beat me, you'll have to summon a monster with at least 5300 points because my armor lets me pick who you attack."

* * *

 **Stacy: 1800**

 **Mike: 0800**

* * *

"His monsters pick who their attacking?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Well technically if I control two or more armor pieces and she attacks I can change the target to another armor piece on my field." he clarified. "But basically, yeah they can."

"And since his monsters weren't destroyed due to an effect they stay." Allie said worried.

"No, she can still win." Tate insisted.

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy grunted drawing. _'I gotta find an Action Card...'_ She jumped up to grab an Action Card.

 _'So she's using them, I should have known she'd try.'_ Mike thought. _'Hopefully it isn't that Action Spell.'_

Stacy grabbed and looked, "Huh? Unpleasant Shock?"

* * *

 _Unpleasant Shock_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 1000 damage._

* * *

 **(Stacy: 0800)**

"Then I guess that's it?" Mike asked her.

Stayc grunted shaking her head, "I play Smile Magician's Pendulum ability! I can add a spell card to my hand!"

"Ok." Mike nodded.

secs agoStacy adds it, and said "I activate said spell! Awakening from Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"First Mike draw 2 cards!"

He nodded drawing the two cards.

"And then I can add a monster to my hand from the graveyard." Stacy told him.

"Master Peace I'm guessing?"

Stacy nodded showing him the card. "And with Vector, and Master Pendulum out I can summon him from my hand!" The two vanished as her ace appeared back ready.

"I hate to have to remind you, but as soon as you attack I win." Mike pointed out.

"I always came prepaird." Stacy grinned. "Such as my Pendulum Scale to call on my four monsters!"

Master Pendulum, Vector Pendulum, Luster Pendulum, and Lector Pendulum appeared in place.

"This! Luster tune with Lector, and Master Pendulum fuse with Vector!"

"Both at the same time!" Tate cried in awe.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

The two monsters appeared standing opposite to Master Peace.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

In the distance unnoticed by the people dueling a figure watched coldly.

"Fusion and Synchro, that proves it. We'll find someway into this competition and reveal them to the world."

With those words the figure left.

"And now Ignister Prominence's special ability!" Stacy grinned. "By destroying Master Pendulum in my Pendulum Zone one card on the field is shuffled back to the deck!"

Master Pendulum shattered as she grinned, "And I am picking your Buster Knuckle!"

Mike's monster vanished as Jet Gauntlet took its place on his arm.

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Black Hole Shield: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Overboost: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Buster Pile: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Trap Buster: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Jet Gauntlet: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Advanced Shield: **(ATK: 3700 - 300 = 3400)**_

Stacy grabbed a card, and said "Next up I play the spell card, Draco Meteor!"

* * *

 _Draco Meteor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you control 2 "Dracoslayer" Monsters: Target 1 level 5 or higher "Dracoslayer" monster you control, double it's ATK until the end phase._

* * *

"So now for the rest of this turn as I control two Dracoslayer's I can double the attack power of Master Peace!"

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 2950 x 2 = 5900)**_

"5900!"

"Now Master Peace attack Advance Guard!" Stacy grinned as Master Peace charged.

"I switch the attack to Jet Gauntlet, and thanks to this piece of armor I don't take any damage and both monsters are destroyed!"

"I play Master Peace's special ability!" Stacy countered. "During either player's turn when a effect or card is played I can negate that card, and destroy it!"

Jet Gauntlet shattered.

 _Psychic Armor Head: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 _Black Hole Shield: **(ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100)**_

 _Overboost: **(ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100)**_

 _Active Guard: **(ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100)**_

 _Buster Pile: **(ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100)**_

 _Trap Buster: **(ATK: 2400 - 300 = 2100)**_

 _Advanced Shield: **(ATK: 3400 - 300 = 3100)**_

"Now attack Active Guard!" Stacy cried.

The attack struck Mike sending him flying as all of his armor shattered.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0800**

 **Mike: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Stacy Sakaki: 5 wins.)**

Stacy ran to Mike worried.

He was laughing. "That's what makes me love dueling, well not the losing part but that was fun. I'm glad I decided to duel, and that you always had a monster on the field."

Stacy smiled offering him a hand.

He smiled taking it.

"Thanks for the great duel Mike." Stacy smiled.

"Same to you." he mentioned before wincing. "Yup, that's going to be a few more bruises tomorrow."

Stacy looked worried, "Is there something I can do?"

"Don't worry, I'm ok." he reassured her.

Stacy nodded before waving to him, and walked back to her group.

"Not bad, just one more win and you're qualified to compete." Sora smiled. "Of course, that doesn't mean you can relax."

Stacy nodded agreeing.

"I'll get to work on finding the opponent." Nico told them. "And with 3 days left it won't be easy."

"Thank you so much." Stacy smiled.

Nico nodded as Tate thought of something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"You wanted to see me?" Sylvio asked walking into Declan's office only for him to be handed new cards. "Wait, are these what I think they are?"

"Yes, your Abyss Actor Pendulum cards." Declan answered.

"Thank you, I'll be certain to put them to good use." Sylvio nodded respectfully before walking out of the room.

Declan watched off with a look before turning to Riley, "The tournament will start soon Riley. Are you, and Casey ready?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Declan nodded before getting back to work.

Suddenly a man in a suit ran in. "Mr. Akaba, this time its our Fusion students being attacked!"

"Fusion Students?" Declan asked.

"Yes." the man said revealing four cards. "We found these next to the building."

Declan looked before instructing, "Keep Casey in high security. He's a Fusion User so no doubt one of these people will come for him."

"Yes sir." the man mentioned leaving the room.

"Declan, what's going to happen to him?" Riley asked fearfully. "Who's doing this?"

"I don't know. And I know it isn't the Fusion Dimension either." Declan told her. "Go to Casey, and the guards keep him protected."

She nodded running after the guard.

Declan soon looked in thought.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

While Stacy was talking with Yuya, and Zuzu her duel disk beep.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yuya asked.

Stacy looked, and raised an eyebrow "Huh? That's odd."

"What is?" Zuzu asked.

"It says my opponent is from You Show." Stacy told them.

"Wait, from You Show?" the two of them asked in shock.

Stacy nodded, "We better check this out."

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

They walked, and sees Tate, Allie, Frederick, Sora, Skip, and Gong were talking.

"Did one of you guys challenge Stacy?" Zuzu asked.

They turned before Tate said, "Oh Stacy your in time. He's waiting at the arena."

Stacy blinked before nodding. "Ok."

As she said that she walked over to the arena.

"Wait you guys knew her opponent was from You Show?" Yuya inquired.

"Uh no we weren't informed." Allie mentioned as everyone nodded in agreement.

Stacy arrived, and sees no-one was in the arena.

"Hey Stace. Glad to see ya made it." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see who was talking to her.

He ready his Duel Disk as the spectators arrived, and widen their eyes.

"Tate?" Allie asked shocked.

Tate was her final opponent.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Yowza! This is a shocker.**

 **Ulrich362: Not even I saw that twist coming, but this is sure to be the toughest duel so far.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter a Digital Outbreak will come forth. What will be the result of both boyfriend, and girlfriend clashing though?**

 **Ulrich362: There's only one way to find out, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Digital Outbreak!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. The Digital Outbreak is here, and ready!**

 **Ulrich362: Tate may be in love with Stacy, but that doesn't mean he'll hold back. If she wants to enter the Maiami Championship she'll need to be at her best.**

 **bopdog111: Not only that he will use a deck that is be unique to everyone here, and was taught by Sora about something. You'll find out what it is here.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Tate was smiling looking at Stacy.

Stacy looked shocked before asking, "Tate your my final opponent?"

"That's right." he answered. "I had to look into something and I got enough wins yesterday to qualify even if I lose."

"Wow this is unexpected." Yuya mentioned surprised.

Stacy soon grinned, "Alright Tate. Give me what ya got!" She got set.

"Then pick the Action Field Stacy." Tate smiled.

Stacy looked over before saying, "Ah..."

Tate smiled warmly. "Take your time, whatever field you want."

Stacy looked over before saying, "I think this new one should work. Dragon's Lair." As she said this the field transformed into a lair fitted for dragons.

* * *

 _Dragon's Lair_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Tate nodded. "Ok."

They both got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stand up by Shallow Side)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Tate pulled out a coin and flipped it before catching it and closing his hand. "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads." Stacy answered.

Tate looked at the coin and smiled. "Tails, I'll start."

Stacy nodded getting set.

"I wonder how his new deck will handle it." Sora mentioned.

"Huh handle what?" Yuya asked as Tate looked at his hand.

"Ok, I set two cards and then I summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser in defense mode to end my turn." Tate started as a cocoon like insect appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Your turn Stacy."

"Wait Digital Bug?" Allie asked staring at the monster.

"He decided on some new cards, and they're actually not half bad." Sora explained.

Suddenly Tate froze. "Wait, you aren't scared of bugs are you?"

Stacy shook her head no.

Tate nodded in relief. "Ok."

Stacy 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Stacy cried drawing as she took two cards, "First I set Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared set.

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

 _'Both Magicians.'_ Tate thought.

"Now I Pendulum Summon my monsters!" Stacy grinned. "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" The two appeared set.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Tate noted.

"Now by sacrificing them both I can summon the star of the cast!" Stacy grinned as both her monsters vanished. "Come on out Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Her ace appeared sharpening his blade.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"I saw him coming." Tate admitted.

"Now Master Peace attack his Digital Bug!" Stacy cried as Master Peace charged.

"Trap card open, No Entry!" Tate countered.

* * *

 _No Entry!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position._

* * *

"This switches every monster into defense mode."

Master Peace stopped in it tracks shifting battle position.

"I'll set 1 card face-down. Your turn." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

Tate drew his card before his eyes widened. "Ok... here goes nothing I guess. I summon Digital Bug LEDybug in attack mode."

A small digital like bug appeared with 500 attack points.

* * *

 _Digital Bug LEDybug_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, when this face-up card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position: You can add 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster by battle, draw 1 card._

* * *

"500 attack points?" Stacy asked confused.

Tate closed his eyes. 'Ok, here goes nothing.' "Notice anything Stacy?"

Stacy raise an eyebrow looking at his Digital Bugs.

 _LEDybug: **(LV: 3)**_

 _Cocoondenser: **(LV: 3)**_

Stacy widen her eyes gasping, "Tate... You can..."

Tate just glanced up towards Sora. "I use level three Digital Bug Cocoondenser and LEDybug in order to build the Overlay Network!"

The two bugs glowed gold flying to the Overlay Network.

"No way!" Yuya cried shocked.

"Since when can Tate, Xyz Summon?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"Since he asked me to teach him." Sora answered. "I still prefer Fusion, but when he asked I decided to lend a hand. Though neither of us are the best we have the basics down."

"Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!" Tate chanted as the Xyz Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Stacy looked on at the monster in disbelief.

Tate then ran across the field before grinning. "I play the Action Spell Double Attack to give Scaradiator an attack boost."

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator: **(ATK: 1800 * 2 = 3600)**_

"Now attack Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

The monster charged as Stacy ran to grab an Action Card.

 _'Huh, why didn't she negate my Action Card?'_ Tate thought in confusion.

Stacy soon raced to an Action Card, and grinned "I play my face-down card, Break Away!"

* * *

 _Break Away_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase: Send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase, then face-up monsters currently on the field have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"By sending the Action Spell, Extreme Sword to the graveyard this battle is over!"

As she said this the Xyz that was attacking Master Peace have missed.

"I get it." Yuya mentioned. "She can only use Master Peace's ability once every turn so if she uses it now Tate will have another thing in mind to destroy Master Peace."

Tate frowned. "Thanks for telling her Yuya. I set this and end my turn which means Double Attack wears off."

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator: **(ATK: 3600/2 = 1800)**_

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Stacy drew, and looked "Okay first off I use Smile Magician's Pendulum ability to add a Spell Card to my hand. One that is called Awakening from Beyond!"

"Oh boy." Tate mentioned nervously before his eyes widened. _'Wait a second, Pendulum Monsters count as spells!'_

"Now Pendulum Summon! Join back to battle Luster, and Lector!" Stacy grinned as the two monsters appeared in place.

Tate looked at the three monsters that were all stronger than his Xyz Monster.

He immediately ran towards another Action Card.

Stacy cried "Now I switch Master Peace back to attack mode, and he'll attack Scaradiator!" The monster charged raising his blade.

"Not gonna reach that card in time! Quaking Mirror Force!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Quaking Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Change all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to face-down Defense Position. Monsters changed to face-down Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions._

* * *

"This trap forces all your attack position monsters into facedown defense mode and they can't change their battle position!"

"Unless I play Master Peace's ability!" Stacy cried.

Tate's trap shattered but in the confusion he reached the Action Card.

"I use Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _End the Battle Phase.__

* * *

Master Peace was blown back by the blizzard stopping his attack.

"Man, this is too tough." Tate admitted. "I feel like I can barely hold on."

"I end my turn Tate." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 3rd Turn:

 _'This is... but I can't play it she'll just stop it.'_ he thought in frustration. "I set two cards and switch Scaradiator into defense mode. That's all I can do."

"Tate's having trouble." Allie said worried.

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy drew looking over. Tate was already running to try and find another Action Card. Stacy seeing this ran to her own as she cried, "Go Master Peace!"

Master Peace readied his blade charging.

Tate grabbed the card. "I play Miracle!"

"I play Master Peace's effect!" Stacy cried.

Tate's eyes widened. _'Now or never!'_ "I reveal my facedown card, Bug Signal!"

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"It lets me use Scaradiator to summon an Xyz Monster two ranks higher!"

"Wait what?" Stacy asked shocked as Scaradiator flew to the Overlay Network.

"Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!" Tate chanted as his new monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebage_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Whoa that looks like a moth." Zuzu mentioned.

"Yeah, but why did Tate put in in defense mode?" Allie asked.

"Master Peace attack Corebage!" Stacy cried.

The Xyz Monster shattered.

"Sorry Stacy, but I have Xyz Reborn to bring him back in attack mode and he's stronger than your other monsters." Tate revealed.

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

The monster appeared back with an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1)**

"Whoa... I place 1 card face-down to end my turn." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 4th Turn:

"Ok, first up is Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Tate said playing the card before looking at Master Peace.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

"That is, if you want to let me."

Stacy nodded letting him draw.

Tate drew his cards. _'Ok, I need to bring out that monster if I want to take down Master Peace and I have both the cards I need the question is how can I bait her into trying to stop me first?'_

"Sora. How long has Tate been using that deck?" Zuzu asked him.

"Um... five hours?" Sora guessed. "No wait, more like three.

"And he has learned Xyz that fast? Impressive." Yuya complimented.

Well, I had a pretty good teacher and the basics are easy enough. Plus he did get to see it done in person twice remember?" Sora asked.

"Ok Stacy, I summon another Cocoondenser in attack mode and now I play its ability. I target the LEDybug in my graveyard, switch Cocoondenser to defense mode and summon it." Tate explained as the monster glowed

"Well I'll stop that with Master Peace!" Stacy cried as Master Peace raised his blade.

Tate only smiled as his monster shattered. "I wanted you to do that."

"Huh?" Stacy asked confused.

Tate revealed he had a second copy of Bug Signal as Corebage returned to the Overlay Network again. "Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!"

A Rhinosarurus Beetle like monster appeared with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa..." Stacy trailed off.

"Stacy, I'm not done yet." Tate mentioned.

 _'When Dennis showed that card to me I was shocked but it definitely works.'_ Sora thought with a smile.

"Wait your not?" Stacy asked confused.

"No, I set one card and then I play Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
_ _You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Sora gave me this card and it lets me use Rhinosebus to summon a monster one rank higher!" Tate declared.

"What?" Stacy asked surprised as his monster flew back to the Overlay Network.

"Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!" Tate chanted.

What appeared on the field was a new monster that is a blue butterfly flapping her wings with 4 Overlay Units.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Whoa... She's pretty." Zuzu remarked in awe as Allie was the same.

"When I use a Digital Bug Xyz Monster to summon her, all your monsters switch to defense mode and any monster in defense mode has its special abilities negated." Tate explained as Master Peace, Luster Pendulum, and Lector Pendulum snapped in defense mode. "Which means its time to start fighting back, Digital Bug Butterglitchtopia attack Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Butterglitchtopia charged at the Dracoslayer. Stacy ran to an Action Card. This time Tate stayed still. Stacy reached to grab it but her ace shattered before she can reach it.

"Since Master Peace's abilities were negated you aren't allowed to summon anything, but since my hand's empty now that ends my turn." Tate mentioned.

"Oh snap Tate is fighting back really well." Yuya smiled.

"Well that should be obvious, I taught him after all." Sora reminded him. "Still, if Stacy loses this duel she loses any chance of entering the Maiami Championship."

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy drew, and grinned "Wow Tate that was awesome! Your awesome!"

Tate blushed. "Thanks."

Stacy then grinned, "Alright I play Awakening from Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Tate nodded drawing his cards.

Stacy shows Master Peace before looking over. _'Okay his monster has 3000 attack points, and who knows what other abilities it has. I better stick to the defensive for now.'_

"I now tribute my two monsters to summon Armed Protector Dragon from my hand!" She cried as the dragon appeared roaring in attack mode.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"And I equip him with Mist Body!" An aura wrapped around Armed Protector Dragon

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"So now he can't be destroyed by battle, and in addition he gains 500 attack points for each equip spell on him. And finally equip spells can't be destroyed as long as he's out!"

 _Armed Protector Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Actually he doesn't, remember the abilities of monsters in defense mode are negated Stacy." Tate reminded her.

"He's not in defense mode right now." Stacy reminded. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 5th Turn:

 _'Attack mode, if she draw another equip spell that's it.'_ Tate thought. "Ok, remember Cocoondenser? Well here's my last copy, and his effect brings back LEDybug."

The monster appeared as LEDybug appeared back on the field.

"Now I overlay them for another Scaradiator." Tate continued.

The other monster appeared back on the field. **(ORU: 2)**

Tate grinned. "Ok, now I use Scaradiator's ability. I use two Overlay Units to switch Armed Protector Dragon into defense mode."

Scaradiator used both materials. **(ORU: 2 - 0)**

Armed Protector Dragon couldn't resist, and switched to defense mode as Buetterglitchtopia flapped her wings on it. **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**

Stacy while shocked reminded, "Well it still can't be destroyed in battle!"

"I never said battle, Butterglitchtopia can use one Overlay Unit to destroy a monster in defense mode." Tate declared. Butterglitchtopia flapped her wings as Overlay Unit was absorbed. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Stacy widen her eyes before calling, "I activate my face-down!"

"You can't, no cards can be played if I use that effect." Tate told her.

"Wait what?" Yuya asked in shock.

Stacy grunted as Armed Protector Dragon shattered leaving her monster field bare.

Tate looked down. "I'm sorry Stacy, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I won't be taken down that easily." Stacy grinned.

Tate looked at her before smiling. "Yeah, you're right. Digital Bug Scaradiator attack Stacy directly!"

The monster charged as Stacy ran to an Action Card but got hit. **(Stacy: 2200)**

Tate looked uncertain seeing that. "I end my turn."

"No no Tate! Keep at it!" Stacy grinned.

Tate shook his head. "No, I have something planned."

Stacy 5th Turn:

Stacy drew before crying, "Pendulum Summon! Appear back Lector, Luster, and let's welcome Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" The four appeared set.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

Tate nodded seeing them.

"Now Lector, and Luster tune!" Stacy cried. "Master Pendulum, and Vector fuse!"

The two done so.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

The two monsters appeared standing opposite to each other.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

 _'Her Fusion Monster and her Synchro Monster.'_ Tate thought. "I use the effect Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution gave to Butterglitchtopia. I use an Overlay Unit to switch all your monsters to defense mode!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

The two switched as Butterglitchtopia negated their effects.

 _'Phew, that was way too close.'_ Tate thought sighing in relief.

Stacy grunted before looking over. "I end my turn." Before running to an action card.

* * *

 **Stacy: 2200**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Tate 6th Turn:

"Ok I can destroy one of her monsters, the question is who's a bigger threat... I destroy Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!" Tate cried as Butterglitchtopia used another Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Ignister Prominence shattered upon impact.

"Now, Butterglitchtopia attacks Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!" Tate declared.

The monster charged as her Fusion Monster shattered.

"Now Scaradiator can attack you directly again." Tate continued.

The monster charged as Stacy reached an Action Card before getting hit crying out. **(Stacy: 0400)**

Tate looked horrified seeing that. "Stacy!"

Stacy got up before giving out a grin thump up.

Tate looked at her nervously. "I... I set one card and end my turn."

Stacy 6th Turn:

Stacy drew before looking over. "Okay I use my Pendulum Scale to call back the four!" The four monsters appeared in place.

Tate looked at the field before looking down.

"So now use all four to summon Master Peace!" The first appeared. "And Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!"

The two Master Peaces appeared Stacy grabbed an Action Spell with a grin.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

Tate ran to get one in the opposite direction but made sure to look down.

"Now I play Smile Magician's Pendulum ability to add a Spell to my hand!" Stacy grinned. "One that is called Galaxy Cyclone!"

"I play my trap card Lair Wire!" Tate cried.

* * *

 _Lair Wire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy the selected monster._

* * *

"I remove my first Scaradiator from play to destroy Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King." Tate declared.

"I play Master Peace's ability to negate, and destroy that trap!" Stacy countered.

"But now you can't negate Action Cards this turn." Tate reminded her.

"Huh?" Stacy asked confused.

Tate was holding an Action Spell. "Master Peace's ability only works once per turn remember? So you have no way of stopping this card."

"I know that. But I play Friendship Magician's Pendulum ability!" Stacy cried. "So now Master Peace gains 1000 points for each monster on the field!"

"There are four monsters on the field, which means he gains 4000 points." Tate realized.

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 2950 + 1000 x 4 = 6950)**_

"6950, if that hits Tate will be nearly beaten!" Allie cried in shock.

"Now Master Peace 1 attack Butterglitchtopia, and Master Peace 2 attack Scaradiator!" Stacy cried as the two charged.

"I can remove one of my LEDybug's from play to protect Butterglitchtopia from being destroyed." Tate cried as the first attack struck sending him flying.

 **(Tate: 0050)**

"But my second Master Peace is still stronger then Scaradiator!" Stacy cried.

Tate looked ready to cry before turning around his Action Spell, Miracle Fire.

Seeing him about to cry Stacy cried, "I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"

"Don't!" Yuya told her. "Tate, that won't do what you think."

"Huh?" Tate asked in confusion looking at the card before his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 _Miracle Fire_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn._

* * *

Stacy told Yuya, "Tate's about to cry..."

"Take another look." Yuya told her as she turned to see Tate smiling while wiping his eyes.

Stacy soon looked eased before calling, "Alright continue your attack!"

The attack struck destroying Tate's Xyz Monster.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0400**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

 **(Stacy Sakaki: 6 wins.)**

The field vanished as Stacy laid down on her back breathing heavily with a smile.

Tate ran up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I almost kept you from being allowed to compete."

Stacy hugged him back saying, "It... It's alright. If I did lost... Then this duel would be enough to satisfy me... Your were really great."

Tate nodded before closing his eyes. "I'm really stupid, I didn't even read the whole card."

Stacy patted his shoulder. "You were using it in a duel for the first time. I made that kind of mistake with Master Peace long ago."

Tate smiled. "I thought I could copy Double Attack, and if I did... Scaradiator would have had 3600 points, enough to win."

Stacy smiled tired before looking about to fall asleep.

Tate held her as the others walked into the room.

"Wow Tate you really did incredible." Sora smiled.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher." Tate smiled.

Sora gave a thumbs up.

Stacy grabbed Tate before smiling tiredly, "Before I... fell asleep here..." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

Tate looked surprised before returning the kiss gently... only to faint from exhaustion.

Stacy fell asleep in his arms.

The rest of them just smiled seeing that as Yuya picked up Tate and Zuzu picked up Stacy and they carried them towards their homes.

 _'So the tournament starts tomorrow. What are you going to do Lilly?'_ Sora thought before following everyone else.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this is very suspenseful.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well now with Stacy now having all 6 wins she can now enter the tournament. The question is what will happen from here on out?**

 **Ulrich362: Well one things certain, with Lilly and Celina, and Yuto, Shay, and Terri also preparing to compete the competition is going to be a lot harder than anything they've been through so far.**

 **bopdog111: Of course Alex, and Yugo are also getting set for their own role in this.**

 **Ulrich362: It's all going to begin in the next chapter, where two duelists have a rematch, and the music will bloom.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter is the start of the tournament! Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next one.**


	18. Fusion Foes! The Xyz Bugs vs the Heroes!

**Ulrich362: It's finally time, the Maiami Championship is about to begin and several familiar faces will be making themselves known, friend and foe alike.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. And we will see two combatants face each other off once again.**

 **Ulrich362: Will the duel end the same way as it did the first time, or will Lady Luck smile on a new face this time? I guess there's no reason to keep talking so lets get right into the chapter.**

 ** **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!****

* * *

 _In Stacy's house..._

Stacy was in her bed sprawled out snoozing happily while drooling.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Stacy, the tournament starts today." Yuya reminded from outside the room.

Stacy snorted rolling over before falling off her bed making a thud.

"Stacy?" Yuya asked opening the door before seeing her and smiling. "Are you ok?"

Stacy yawned rubbing her eyes.

Yuya just smiled offering his hand.

Stacy took his hand with a smile.

"Come on, lets make sure we're ready and then head to the stadium. You made it after all." he pointed out with a smile.

Stacy nodded fixing her hair.

A few minutes later the two of them walked downstairs.

They see all their friends were there.

"You cut it a little close Stacy." Sora mentioned. "How do you feel?"

"Fresh, and good as new." Stacy smiled before seeing Tate, and hugged him.

Tate hugged her back but looked exhausted.

"Tate you alright?" Yuya asked.

"Really tired, I didn't get much... any sleep." he admitted before yawning.

Stacy looked worried before saying, "You should take a nap."

"I'll be ok, besides we don't know when we're dueling and even if I'm not going first I want to support you." he smiled before yawning again. "Plus, the duels will wake me up."

"You should still get some sleep." Stacy pointed out.

Tate looked at her. "Ok, I'll try to get some rest when we get there but don't forget I'm competing too so I need to be awake for my matches."

Stacy turned to Yuya with a look asking him to carry Tate while they head so he can get some sleep.

Yuya nodded only for Gong to pick Tate up instead.

"Well, lets get going." Zuzu smiled.

They nodded walking off.

When they arrived at the stadium they saw several duelists, some they recognized and some strangers.

"Whoa..." Yuya said off-guard looking around.

"There's a lot of competitors." Sora noted calmly. "This might be tough."

Stacy looked around.

"Huh, Sora?" asked a voice.

Sora looked over seeing it was Lilly.

She looked shocked seeing him. "What are you do..."

"Shh." Sora whispered looking at his friends who didn't notice. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her away.

Once their out of their earshot Sora answered, "I am close to the target. What are YOU doing here though?"

"You knew I was here, Serena and I were forced to compete. The one in charge of that LID school is the Professor's son and he knows about the Fusion Dimension, if we don't participate he's going to reveal everything." Lilly explained.

Sora looked shocked at that.

"That aside... sorry about before." Lilly apologized. "I... well it's complicated but I hope there aren't any hard feelings about the OTK."

"No. But I learned how to Xyz Summoning from Dennis, and made friends with Yuya, and everyone else." Sora answered.

"Wait, that was Yuya? The creator of Pendulum Summoning?" she asked in shock. "He really does look just like Yuri."

"I know, and that's what scares me." Sora told her.

She nodded before looking down. "Well, good luck Sora."

Lilly suddenly gently kissed his cheek before running off.

Sora blushed placing a hand on his cheek before walking back to his friends.

"Sora, is everything alright?" Zuzu asked him.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

She nodded before her duel disc started blinking.

"Zuzu Boyle first opponent: Julia Krystal." stated a robotic voice.

"Julia..." Yuya grunted.

Sora meanwhile smiled. "This time things are going to end differently, right Zuzu?"

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded.

"Yuzu..." Yuya started before smiling. "We're rooting for you."

Zuzu smiled, "Thanks Yuya."

"Well, this is an interesting surprise." stated a female voice. "Am I going to get to beat you again?"

They looked over to see Julia.

Zuzu looked serious, "I have some tough training ever since our first match Julia."

"Oh, well there's only one way to see if your training was worth it." Julia smirked. "Shall we head to the field?"

Zuzu nodded as they walked to the field as their friends head to the audience seats.

"This should be interesting, what do you guys think?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Same." Yuya smiled.

Stacy shook Tate's shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh, oh Stacy did I miss your duel?" he asked sadly.

"No. Zuzu's is about to start." Stacy answered.

Tate turned to the field just as the Action Field was being selected.

"Action Field: Infinite Bridge activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Infinite Bridge_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Whoa..." Stacy said amazed.

"Action, DUEL!" The Action Cards scattered.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Running Away by Varna)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I start with the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion!" Julia declared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"I'll use it fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire, Gem-Knight Crystal, and Gem-Knight Garnet together."

The three fused together.

"Now watch! My three Gem-Knights will mount the blue glow of power, the red fire of truth, and the silver gleam of clarity, recombining their strengths to become an even more powerful monster! I Fusion Summon the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" julia declared as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 3) = 3200)**_

"Now I'll set one card and end my move."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and cried "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Hold on, Polymerization?" Julia asked in shock.

"Wait, Zuzu can Fusion Summon?" Yuya questioned in disbelief.

"She asked me to teach her." Sora explained.

"Wow, you're really nice Sora." Stacy smiled. "Helping everybody, I'm glad we're friends."

"And now I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The two fly up fusing. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A orange, and red fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Sonata the Melodious Diva" +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wow, she's beautiful." Allie said in awe.

"And now once every turn I can target all cards that were used for a Fusion Summon, and this fusion fairy gets 200 attack points for each one!" Zuzu cried.

"Wait what?" Julia asked in shock.

"And I am picking Gem-Knights Sapphire, Crystal, Garnet and Gem-Knight Fusion!" Zuzu cried pointing at Julia's graveyard.

The four cards appeared before vanishing.

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3200 - (100 * 3) = 2900)**_

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra: **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 4) = 3200)**_

"Nice, that was a great move." Yuya grinned.

"It's better than that Yuya, Julia can just bring Gem-Knight Fusion back by banishing one of her monsters, but this way she can't." Sora pointed out.

"Now Schuberta show Julia she's not the only fusion user on the block!" Zuzu cried as Schuberta attacks Julia's Master Diamond.

Master Diamond was destroyed by Schuberta.

 **(Julia: 3700)**

"I place two cards down, and end my turn!" Zuzu ended her turn.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 3700**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"Ok Zuzu, I admit I didn't expect you to Fusion Summon." Julia mentioned drawing her card. "But it'll take a lot more than that to beat me, I activate the spell Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This lets me fusion summon using monsters in my deck, so I'll fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

The three appeared fusing.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the fieldas a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)_**

"Wait why are her attack points zero?" Zuzu asked seeing this.

"The monster summoned with Brilliant Fusion loses all its attack points." Julia answered before running. "Though I can restore her points by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard!"

Zuzu knowing what she's up too ran after her before crying, "Reverse card open! Musical Mayhem!"

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control.__

* * *

"You take 800 points of damage for each Melodious Monster on my field!" Zuzu explained.

The trap launched a blast that struck Julia. **(Julia** **: 2900)**

"Sorry Zuzu, I send Evasion to my graveyard to restore Brilliant Diamond's points to normal." Julia revealed.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400)**_

"Now attack Schuberta!"

The monster charged as Zuzu's fusion was destroyed. **(Zuzu: 3000)**

"That ends my move." Julia smirked.

"Oh no, Zuzu." Stacy said fearfully.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew, and looked over her hand. _'If Julia is a Fusion User then she might know this card...'_

"I set a monster down in defense mode, and place one card face-down! Your turn!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 3000**

 **Julia: 2900**

* * *

Julia 3rd Turn:

"During my standby phase Brilliant Diamond loses her points again." Julia explained.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)**_

"Now then, I summon Crystal Rose!" A crystalin rose appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"This monster can be treated as any monster when I want to perform a Fusion Summon."

Zuzu grunted taking that in.

"This is bad, she's in trouble." Tate mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, Julia isn't messing around." Gong agreed.

"Now, I treat Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline and now Brilliant Diamond's effect activates. I can perform a Fusion Summon using only one monster." Julia revealed. "I fuse Crystal Rose treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!"

As she said that her monster appeared, and Julia started running for another Action Card.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

Zuzu ran to try to intercept.

Suddenly Gem-Knight Zirconia appeared in front of her as Julia grabbed the card.

"This is really bad." Tate mentioned nervously.

"I send the Action Spell Miracle to the graveyard to restore Brilliant Diamond's attack points." Julia declared sending the spell to her graveyard.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400)**_

"Now Gem-Knight Zirconia attacks your facedown monster!"

The monster charged destroying Zuzu's face-down.

"Looks like this duel is ending almost the same way our last one did. Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond attack Zuzu's life points directly!" Julia declared.

The monster attacked.

"Reverse card open! Fusion Cycle!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Fusion Cycle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material this turn; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Fusion Cycle?" Julia cried in shock.

"Um... what's Fusion Cycle?" Allie asked.

"It's a handy trap that allows Zuzu to summon one monster used for a Fusion Summon this turn." Sora explained.

"Wait, but the only monster used for a Fusion Summon this turn was..." Yuya started before his eyes widened.

"Bingo, and the monster can't be destroyed this round." Sora explained as Brilliant Diamond struck the ground just in front of Zuzu as Crystal Rose appeared taking the hit.

 **(Zuzu: 0100)**

"I didn't expect that move Zuzu, ok, I end my turn." Julia told her.

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew, and grinned. Stacy, Allie, Tate, and Frederick all noticed and turned to Sora.

"Do you know what's about to happen?" Allie asked him.

"Yep." Sora grinned.

"I summon Soprano, the Melodious Songstress!" Zuzu cried as a new fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"And now I use her to Fusion Summon with Crystal Rose being Mozatra the Melodious Maestra without using Polymerization!"

Stacy and Allie stared at Mozarta in awe.

"Wow." Allie smiled.

"It's so pretty." Stacy added.

"Now Soprano, Mozarta fuse!" The two fused. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"I'll admit that was impressive Zuzu, but your monster only has 1000 attack points." Julia pointed out.

"Maybe. But when she battles one monster that was Special Summoned that monster is destroyed, and you take the damage instead!" Zuzu cried.

Julia's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Now attack Zirconia!" Zuzu cried as her monster charged.

Zirconia struck Bloom Diva only for it to be unable to overcome the monster's song as it shattered.

 **(Julia: 1000)**

"That was a mistake Zuzu I play the trap card Brilliant Spark! Now since you destroyed one of my Gem-Knights, you take its attack points as damage!" Julia declared.

* * *

 _Brilliant Spark_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed while you control a "Gem-Knight Lady" monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters. Before resolving a card effect that would negate this effect, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, negate that effect._

* * *

"I play my face-down Melodious Illusion!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Melodious Illusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: Target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; negate the effect of that Trap Card, and if you do, that target can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"When you play a trap during the battle phase not only does this negate it, but Bloom Diva can attack again!

Julia meanwhile had run to a pole and was sliding down to a lower bridge. "I can activate Brilliant Spark's additional effect, by sending a spell to the graveyard you can't negate it's activation!"

As she said that Julia ran reaching for the Action Spell.

"Oh no, Zuzu!" Yuya cried out.

"Do something!" Stacy called fearfully.

Before Julia can reach it the card was taken by Zuzu, "Sorry Julia... Not this time."

"Whoa, what a dive!" Nico Smiley announced as Zuzu was caught by Bloom Diva and gently placed on another bridge.

"What the, are you crazy? If your monster had been even a second late you would have been dead." Julia told her.

"You Show can't lose when it comes to Action." Zuzu told her.

"Nice, without an Action Spell Melodious Illusion negates Brilliant Spark." Gong smiled.

"Then that means she wins." Stacy smiled.

"Now Bloom Diva attack her monster!" Zuzu cried.

Bloom Diva struck Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond destroying her but also sending Julia off the Bridge as she started to fall.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0100**

 **Julia: 0000**

 ** **Zuzu wins the duel!****

* * *

"Oh no Julia!" Zuzu cried in horror.

Julia screamed falling down before Bloom Diva swoop in, and caught her.

"Huh, you caught me?" Julia asked before being put down safely on the same bridge as Zuzu.

Zuzu smiled, and nodded to her which made Julia looked away with an irritated blush.

That's when Tate's duel disc started to beep.

"Tate first opponent: Lilly."

"Huh?" Tate asked before Sora looked shocked.

"Good luck Tate." Stacy smiled hugging him.

Tate smiled patting her back.

"Go show everybody what you can do Tate." Yuya grinned.

Tate gave a thumbs up to him.

As he did a young girl walked up to the field calmly.

Tate looked, and widen his eyes "Stacy?"

"My name is Lilly, and you must have the worst luck here Tate, I have three simple words for you. One. Turn. Kill." Lilly said calmly.

Tate tensed hearing that.

"Action Field: Bug Matrix activate." announced a robotic voice.

What appeared around them was a computer system fit enough for a couple of glitches as Tate looked around before grinning.

* * *

 _Bug Matrix_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _All Insect-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. You can target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your hand to that monster as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Bug Matrix" once per turn. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"You can go first." Lilly stated. "Like I said, One. Turn. Kill."

Tate told her, "It won't be easy."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Tate 1st Turn:

Tate drew before grinning, "Time to look for Action Cards." He ran around to find one.

Lilly watched him calmly while looking at her hand only to glance up towards Sora and blush before looking back at the duel.

Tate soon grabbed one, and said "Alright first off I play the Action Spell, Bug Malfunction!"

* * *

 _Bug Malfunction_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Send 1 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to the graveyard.__

* * *

"I have to send 1 Insect monster from my deck to the graveyard such as Digital Bug Centibit!" He sent the card to the grave.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" Lilly inquired.

Tate nodded. "Next up I summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser!" The bug appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"And by switching him from attack to defense mode I can summon a Insect from my graveyard! So come back Centibit!" A centipie monster appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Centibit_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, when this face-up card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your Deck in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● This card can attack all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"Now I play the Spell, Earthquake which changes all monsters to defense mode!"

* * *

 _Earthquake_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position._

* * *

Centibit changed to defense mode.

"And when Centibit is placed in defense mode I can summon another Insect from my hand! Such as Digital Bug Websolder!" A spider like glitch appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

"Those monsters... so that's it, you're an Xyz user." she smirked. "Even easier."

Tate grunted "Now I use Cocoondenser, Websolder, and Centibit to build the Overlay Network!" The three bugs glowed gold flying to the Overlay Network.

"What a surprise, first Zuzu Boyle displays a powerful Fusion Summon, and now Tate is about to do the same with Xyz. It seems You Show has picked up quite a few tricks." Nico declared.

 _'These people don't know the first thing about Fusion.'_ Lilly thought.

"Since when can someone from You Show, Xyz Summon?" Dipper asked shocked.

"Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!" Tate chanted as the scarab monster appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"And since Bug Matrix is on the field all Insect's have 300 more attack, and defense points!" Tate cried. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**

"Are you finished yet?" Lilly asked.

"You say your doing a First Turn Kill right?" Tate asked laying two cards face-down. "Let's see if you can do that."

Lilly 1st Turn:

"2100, in that case I'll start with Elemental HERO Ocean." Lilly stated before walking to an Action Card as a blue like hero holding a trident appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Ocean_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 "HERO" monster you control or in your Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"These look pretty useful, Action Spell Glitched Matrix."

* * *

 _Glitched Matrix_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 life points, force the activation of one Insect-Type monster's special ability._

* * *

"This forces one insect to activate its special ability but I have to lose 2000 life points to activate it, I choose that Xyz Monster of yours."

 **(Lilly: 2000)**

Tate looked confused before saying, "Well by using two Overlay Units, Ocean in now in defense mode!" Scaradiator used the two. **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1)**

"And with that you've lost." Lilly stated. "I discard one card to play Mask Change II."

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn.__

* * *

"And this spell allows me to send Ocean to my graveyard and summon Masked HERO Acid in his place in attack mode." Lilly stated as Acid appeared in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"Then Acid destroys all your spell and trap cards and weakens all your monsters by 300 points." Lilly revealed.

"Well before that I play my face-down Lair Wire!" Tate cried activating it in response to Acid's ability.

* * *

 _Lair Wire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy the selected monster._

* * *

"Which does?" Lilly asked not impressed.

"By removing an Insect in my graveyard from play one monster you have is destroyed! Such as Masked HERO Acid!" Tate cried pointing at the hero.

"That was almost impressive, but I can play Form Change." Lilly told him.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

"And this sends Acid to the graveyard and summons Masked HERO Anki in his place rendering your trap useless." The hero appeared in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"And then Acid's effect finishes destroying your face-down cards and lowering your bug's points to 1800." Lilly stated.

"Well I got my other face-down before it's destroyed! The spell, Big Signal!" Tate cried playing it.

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"And that one does what exactly?" Lilly questioned in annoyance.

"Just like your Change Form spell that evolves your Acid, Bug Signal allows me to use Scaradiator itself an an Overlay Unit, and evolve by two ranks!" Tate cried as Scaradiator flew to the overlay network.

 _'This is really bad, the longer Tate stalls the worse things are going to be for him.'_ Sora thought nervously. _'I doubt she would, but if he drags this out for too long then... don't do it Lilly.'_

"Hey wait... Is there something a bit odd about that girl's deck?" Yuya asked seeing Lilly wasn't searching her deck for these weird monsters she's been using.

"Masked HERO's... are all Fusion Monsters." Sora answered.

"What?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"But she didn't use Polymerization or any kind of Fusion Card for them!" Stacy cried.

"She doesn't need to, Masked HEROs are summoned using her Change cards." Sora explained.

"Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!" Tate cried as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And since I used my face-downs before Acid's effect plays they weren't destroyed which means Corebage won't be losing any points!" **(ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500/DEF: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**

"He's still too weak, Masked Hero Aniki destroy Digital Bug Corebage!" Lilly declared.

The monster charged as Tate grabbed an Action Spell. "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved.__

* * *

"This protects Carebage, and halves the damage!"

Suddenly it shattered. Lilly told him, "Does this No Action do what I think it does, you were taking so long I picked it up."

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Tate grunted as his Xyz shattered as he cried out. **(Tate: 3700)**

"Now Masked HERO Aniki lets me add Mask Change to my hand, and I'll activate it sending Anki to the graveyard to summon Masked HERO Dark Law!" Lilly continued as a pitch black warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dark Law_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Attack him directly!"

The monster charged as Tate ran.

Tate reached an Action Card, "I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates an attack!" Dark Law's attack missed before it fired a blast at one of Tate's two cards making it vanished. "What the?"

"When Dark Law is on the field and you add a card to your hand one card in your hand is randomly banished." Lilly explained. "Now, you're starting to make me mad. I play a second Form Change to change Dark Law into Masked HERO Vapor!"

A yellow armored warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Vapor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"And now Vapor will attack you directly."

Tate ran to grab another Action Card but got attacked crying out. **(Tate: 1300)**

"Tate!" Stacy cried as everyone from You Show looked on worried.

Lilly looked at him before looking at her hand as her eyes widened. "I... I can't. You're going to regret surviving this turn!"

Tate breathed heavily standing up.

"Aw yeah!" Yuya cried with a grin.

"She failed! She wasn't able to make a one turn kill!" Zuzu grinned.

"No, Tate's in huge trouble. He's made her mad." Sora said fearfully.

They turned to him confused, and curious.

Sora was staring at the duel nervously.

"You survived, so take your turn already!" Lilly snapped.

* * *

 **Tate: 1300**

 **Lilly: 2000**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

 _'Jeez turned from calm to really angry in a instant...'_ Tate thought wincing drawing looking over, "Okay I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"What this does is allow me to draw two cards!" He drew twice before running to grab another Acton Card.

Vapor appeared in front of him blocking his path.

"Oh no, you aren't getting any more of those cards." Lilly glared at him. "You're going to regret making me look like an idiot!"

Tate grunted before saying, "Look I was only trying my best to stay in the game not making you look like an amateur!"

Lilly glared at him. "Hurry up and finish your turn, I'm going to make you suffer!"

Tate looked a bit off-guard at this looking over, "Alright I'll start by playing Digital Bug Cocoondenser number 2!" The Concoon appeared. "And now I play his ability! Switching him to defense mode to summon Websolder from the graveyard!"

The spider monster appeared.

"Now I overlay them both to summon another Scaradiator!" The monster appeared in defense mode. **(ORU: 2)**

"And then by using both his Overlay Units to play a second Corebage's effect from my Extra Deck summoning it by using Scaradiator as an Overlay Unit!" **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

Then the bug morphed into a second Corebage. **(ORU: 1)**

Lilly was glaring at him before suddenly pausing only to smirk. "No, actually I want your best monster. Summon the strongest card you can and use however many of these you need. I want to see what you're really capable of."

"Oh I will with the two cards I'm holding. One is another Bug Signal!" Tate cried as Corebage flew to the Overlay Network. "Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!"

Rhinosebus appeared ready.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"And the last card in my hand!" Tate cried. "Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Lilly smiled seeing the card. "Interesting, very interesting."

Sora seeing that turned completely pale. _'No, this is bad. Really bad.'_

Rhinosebus flew to the Overlay Network, "Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!"

The Butterfly ace of Tate's appeared ready.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300/DEF: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**

Lilly looked at the card before grinning. "Impressive, your monster isn't bad."

"Well since I used a Digital Bug Xyz to summon her all monsters you have are switched to defense mode!" Tate cried as Butterglitchtopia flapped her wings on Vapor. "And if your monster's are in defense mode their abilities are negated!"

"Oh, well at least a monster in defense mode means my life points are safe." Lilly pointed out.

"Not for long!" Tate grinned hopping on his ace. "I play Butterglitchtopia's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit one monster you have in defense mode is destroyed!"

Butterglitchtopia flapped her wings as an Overlay Unit was absorbed. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Vapor shattered leaving Lilly defenseless. "Wow, not bad at all."

Suddenly she looked up to see Celina looking disappointed before her eyes widened and she looked down.

"You know what, I quit."

Tate looked confused.

"I'm upsetting someone who means the entire world to me, it's not worth it." Lilly said sadly before looking up in the direction of where Celina was sitting. "You win the match, and I'm never dueling again."

* * *

 **Tate: 1300**

 **Lilly: 2000 (Surrendered)  
**

 **Tate wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well there you have it folks!" Nico announced.

Tate looks a bit sadden though.

Lilly turned away with tears in her eyes before running from the arena.

"Lilly!" Celina cried running after her.

She found Lilly near a lake struggling to take her duel disc off while crying. "Come on you stupid thing..."

"Lilly. Are you alright?" Celina asked walking over.

Lilly looked over before looking down as tears continued falling. "I know, you're horrified with me and probably hate me. I deserve it, just... I'm throwing my duel disc and deck away for good. I should have let them Card me."

Celina only hugged her.

"But... I..." she started before breaking down into sobs as she weakly held Serena. "I'm a monster!"

"Lilly it's alright." Celina told her rubbing her back. "I could never hate you. I was just worried about you."

Lilly looked up at her while trembling. "I just... wanted to be like daddy."

"Your dad?" Celina asked.

Lilly shook her head. "I feel the same way around you and... around Yuri."

Celina looked shocked before saying, "Well... If I was him I would be proud. You are a great duelist but you don't have to act like him." She hugged Lilly rubbing her back.

Lilly smiled hearing that as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... um, yeah.**

 **bopdog111: This kind of ending sure was sad.**

 **Ulrich362: Well what do you expect, Lilly might be a student of Duel Academy but she's still a little girl. All she wants is to make her "parents" proud.**

 **bopdog111: Which is a natural things kids want to do. Things work out at the end right?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows, after all Lilly is going to have the toughest choice of her counterparts. Not necessarily the saddest thing happen to her, but the toughest choice by far.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Well with Tate, and Zuzu's matchs now pass up what will happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: A Pendulum match, Yuya vs Sylvio, and after them one of two things but we'll have to leave that to ourselves for now.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review guys!**

 **Ulrich362: We'll see you guys in the next one.**


	19. Performapal vs Abyss Actor!

**Ulrich362: Ok, that last ending was awful so lets try and have something a little less depressing this time what do you say Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah agreed.**

 **Ulrich362: So... Abyss Actors going up against Performapals. Going to be honest, Yuya's probably completely out of luck and is likely going to lose this one.**

 **bopdog111: We'll never know unless we go for it.**

 **Ulrich362: Then what are we waiting for?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _'Lilly, what just happened?'_ Sora thought nervously before a duel disc started beeping.

They looked to see Yuya's Duel Disk was beeping.

"Yuya Sakaki 1st opponent: Sylvio Sawatari."

"W-Wait what?" Stacy asked surprised.

"I guess I'm dueling Sylvio." Yuya mentioned before heading down.

"So Yuya, this should be fun." Sylvio smirked.

Yuya told him, "I never expected the two of us to be next Sylvio."

"Well I'm certainly fine with beating you." Sylvio smirked activating his duel disc. "Shall we get started?"

Yuya nodded getting set.

"Action Field: Sunset Stronghold activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Sunset Stronghold_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Sylvia looked around before nodding. "I'm fine with this, its a fitting field so now then Yuya, after you."

Yuya nodded getting ready.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _'Yuya, you have no idea what's in store for you.'_ Sylvio thought with a smirk.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn! I draw!" Yuya cried drawing. "And I'll set Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" He set them as they appeared set.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Monsters your opponent controls whose Level is less than or equal to this card's Level cannot attack._

* * *

"Starting off with your signature move?" Sylvio inquired.

"Most likely!" Yuya told him. "Pendulum Summon! Appear Performapal Kaleidoscorp, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Drummerilla!"

The scorpion, the dragon, and a gorilla with drums on his chest appeared ready.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Sylvio nodded. "A fitting move for you Yuya, so now the curtain rises on my move."

"Ah ah!" Yuya called.

"What?" Sylvio inquired before noticing. "Ah, I was getting ahead of myself. Please continue."

"Well one is Partnaga's Pendulum ability!" Yuya grinned. "For each Performapal on my field all monsters I have gains 300 attack points!"

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 2) = 3100)**_

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 1600 + (300 * 2) = 2200)**_

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp: **(ATK: 100 + (300 * 2) = 700)**_

"Nice! Odd-Eyes got a huge boost!" Stacy grinned.

"I play 1 card face-down. Your move Sylvio." Yuya ended.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Not bad Yuya, as for me I'll use scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian to set my own Pendulum Scale." Sylvio stated as his monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATKequal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Now, take the stage Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie, Abyss Actor - Leading Lady, and Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

"W-Wait what?" Yuya asked shocked as Sylvio's three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"When were your Abyss Actors Pendulum Monsters?" Yuya asked Sylvio still shocked.

"You seem shocked Yuya, well if you think that's the only twist in this duel." Sylvio smirked. "Superstar lets me add one Abyss Script to my hand."

As he said that a card ejected from Sylvio's deck.

"Perfect, Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony which gives me 500 life points for every Abyss Actor on my field."

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster you control._

* * *

 **(Sylvio: 5500)**

"Now, why stop at one when I have another Abyss Script?" Sylvio asked with a smirk. "I play Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair."

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, banish 3 cards from your opponent's Extra Deck._

* * *

"But I'll get to what that does in a bit. First things first, I can use Evil Heel's Pendulum Ability to return Leading Lady to my Extra Deck and drop your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points by her attack points."

"W-What?" Yuya asked shocked as he looked at his ace while Leading Lady vanished.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3100 - 1500 = 1600)**_

"He quickly brought Odd-Eyes' boost down!" Stacy cried shocked.

"Now then, since my Abyss Script Fire Dragon's Lair needs an actor to perform it, I'll have Superstar fill the roll." Sylvio smirked while running to find an Action Card. "Superstar, take down his Odd-Eyes!"

Superstar charged in place as Yuya ran to find an Action Card grabbing one, "Go Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Sorry Yuya, but I have No Action!" Sylvio countered.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it.__

* * *

Yuya watched as his spell shattered as Superstar continued the attack. "I play my face-down card, Command Silencer!"

* * *

 _Command Silencer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"I play Over Sword." Sylvio smirked.

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

Yuya grunted as Superstar gained power. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Now then, finish your attack." Sylvio smirked as Superstar destroyed Odd-Eyes. **(Yuya: 2600)**

"Now my Abyss Script kicks in, Fire Dragon's Lair randomly banishes three monsters from your Extra Deck!"

Yuya widen his eyes as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vanished from his Extra Deck.

"Now, with your dragons out of the duel I think that will conclude my opening act." Sylvio stated calmly.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2600**

 ** **Sylvio: 5500****

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya only stood frozen. _'Odd-Eyes... Your gone...'_ Yuya thought.

Sylvio watched before pausing. "Yuya...?"

 _'I... I...'_ Yuya stood frozen as tears creep up.

Stacy looked worried, "Oh Yuya... Odd-Eyes is his confidence. And when he's gone bad things happen."

Sylvio stared at Yuya before looking around and running only to find something and throw it to Yuya.

"Hey hey what are doing!?" Stacy yelled at him. "That's not helping him!"

"Yuya, catch that Action Spell." Sylvio told him ignoring Stacy.

Yuya looked at the Action Spell.

* * *

 _Undying Soul_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target one banished monster, shuffle it into your deck._

* * *

Yuya widen his eyes seeing this.

Stacy looked surprised before asking Nico, "Is Sylvio allowed to give Action Cards to his opponent?"

"I don't know." Nico answered.

Yuya took the card before playing it, "I play the Action Spell, Undying Soul! So now Odd-Eyes is sent back to the Deck!" He shuffled Odd-Eyes back to the deck.

"Now then, it's your turn Yuya." Sylvio reminded him.

Yuya stood up, and wiped his eyes before grinning, "Alright my turn! Draw!" He drew before calling, "And now with my set Pendulum I summon Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!" A lion with a red mane appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Fire Mufflerlion_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When a Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle while you control this Attack Position monster: That Pendulum Monster can make a second attack in a row, also it gains 200 ATK during the Battle Phase only. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500)**_

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp: **(ATK: 700 + 300 = 1000)**_

 _Performapal Fire Mufflerlion: **(ATK: 800 + 300 x 3 = 1700)**_

"Not bad." Sylvio nodded.

"Now I play Kaleidoscorp's ability! Since you control a Pendulum Monster, Drummerilla is allowed to attack all monsters once each!" Yuya grinned.

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock.

"And now he's use the first one on Sassy Rookie! And when our monster's battles Drummerllia allows my monster to gain 600 more attack points!" Yuya grinned before running to find an Action Card

 _Drummerllia: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

Sassy Rookie took the blow but survived. **(Sylvio: 4100)** "Now attack Superstar!" Yuya grinned as he grabbed an Action Card.

Sylvio was running and grabbed his own Action Card.

Drummellia attacked Superstar.

Sylvio's ace monster shattered. **(Sylvio: 3500)**

"And their's Mufferlion's ability!" Yuya grinned.

"When one Pendulum Monster I have destroys another by battle Mufferlion gives 200 more attack points to Drummellia, and he can attack 1 more time!" Yuya grinned.

 _Drummellia:_ **_(ATK: 3100 + 200 = 3300)_**

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, but that means he can attack Sassy Rookie again and destroy him!"

"Now Drummellia attack Sassy Rookie one more time!" Yuya grinned.

This time Sassy Rookie succumbed to the attack and shattered sending Sylvio flying. **(Sylvio: 1900)**

"Yuya's doing it!" Stacy cheered excited.

"Yeah, but Sylvio can bring back all his monsters." Zuzu reminded her.

"I end my turn Sylvio." Yuya grinned.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio drew his card. "I start by Pendulum Summoning my three monsters back to the field!"

Superstar, Sassy Rookie, and Leading Lady appeared again.

"Yuya, I was nice to you earlier but that doesn't mean I'm letting you win." Sylvio stated. "I use Evil Heel's Pendulum Ability to lower Drummerilla's attack points by Leading Lady's attack points!"

 _Drummerilla: **(ATK: 2500 - 1500 = 1000)**_

"Uh oh!" Yuya yelped seeing this.

"Now I use Funky Comedian's Pendulum Ability, sending Sassy Rookie to my Extra Deck to add his attack points to Abyss Actor - Superstar!" Sylvio revealed.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 + 1700 = 4200)**_

"4200 attack points!" Yuya cried shocked.

"That's right Yuya, and I also have the spell Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon, and this handy spell protects my Superstar from any of your cards and it also prevents him from being destroyed in battle." Sylvio stated a a chariot appeared and Superstar jumped into it.

* * *

 _Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per Battle Phase, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Now, Abyss Actor - Superstar attack Performapal Drummerilla and end this duel!"

The Monster charged as Yuya played the spell he grabbed, "I play the Action Spell Miracle! This protects Drummerilla, and halves the damage!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Sylvio grunted seeing the Miracle card. **(Yuya: 1000)**

"I end my turn."

"Whew that was a close one..." Stacy breathed in relief.

"Yeah, but Sylvio still has that Action Card." Zuzu pointed out as Sora silently slipped away.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1000**

 **Sylvio: 1900**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

 _'Man... I need a turn around...'_ Yuya thought going to draw only to be alarmed when the top card of his deck begun glowing.

"What the?" Sylvio asked in confusion.

Yuya drew, and looked at the card seeing what it is, and gasped.

A Normal Pendulum Monster known as Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon.

Yuya grinned, "Alright I use my Pendulum Scale to summon a new cast master!"

"What?" Sylvio questioned.

"A new monster?" Zuzu asked in surprise.

Yuya grinned, "Introducing... Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

The Portal appeared before what appeared in place was a black skinned dragon that resembles Odd-Eyes except a blue crystal on his back, and head, while having blue eyes, and to top it has a fearsome dementor roaring with 2700 attack points.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Sylvio asked in shock.

"A new buddy of Odd-Eyes!" Yuya grinned.

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon: **(** **ATK: 2700 + 300 x 3 = 3600)**_

"3600!" Sylvio cried in horror.

"Plus when he battles Drummerilla gives him an Extra 600!" Yuya grinned. "Now Odd-Eyes Arc attack Superstar! Spiral Arc Surge!"

The dragon fired a blast.

"And while your Chariot protects it your Life Points aren't!" Yuya grinned.

 _Odd-Eyes Arc: **(ATK: 3600 + 600 = 4200)**_

Sylvio looked horrified before grinning. "No show is complete without a plot twist Yuya, and I have the final one right here. The Delta Zero Action Spell."

* * *

 _Delta Zero_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 level 7 Monster: Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

Yuya looked shocked seeing it.

"Oh no! That card reduces a monster's attack power to zero!" Stacy cried shocked.

"You did really well Yuya, but this is curtains for you." Sylvio smirked.

Yuya soon grinned before Sylvio's spell shattered.

"What?" Sylvio asked in shock.

"Sorry... But I got something here." Yuya grinned showing he picked up an Action Spell.

"Don't tell me."

"The Action Spell, Sunset Shore!" Yuya grinned.

* * *

 _Sunset Shore_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Negate the activation, and destroy 1 Action Card that was activated: Then 1 monster you control gains 500 ATK.__

* * *

"So now any Action Spell is negated, and Odd-Eyes Arc gets 500 more attack points which is more then enough to take care of your 1900 Life Points!"

 _Odd-Eyes Arc: **(ATK: 4200 + 500 = 4700)**_

The dragon blasted Superstar and sent Sylvio flying.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that is it! The winner of this first match is Yuya Sakaki!" Nico announced.

Yuya smiled hearing that as Sylvio got to his feet and walked off the arena.

"Sylvio!" Yuya called.

Sylvio ignored him completely.

"I think he's upset." Stacy guessed.

Yuya looked down hearing that and put his goggles over his eyes.

"Ok, lets start the next duel by..." Nico Smiley started only for Sora's image to appear with the word 'forfeit' underneath it.

"Huh?" They looked shocked.

"Wait what? Why did Sora forfeit?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"I have no idea." Gong admitted.

* * *

 _Earlier during Yuya and Sylvio's duel..._

Sora had slipped out of the arena before noticing Celina and Lilly before hesitantly walking up to them.

"Is she alright?"

Celina looked over, and said "A bit shaken up but alright."

Sora nodded. "Hey, Lilly? Are you going to be ok?"

Lilly looked over as he saw she had been crying for a few minutes.

"Oh Lilly..." Sora whispered before gently embracing her.

Celina raised an eyebrow at this.

Lilly hugged him back.

Sora looked at Celina in confusion. "What, I don't want to see her upset. Yeah we didn't start off on the best note but seeing her upset... I just want to make her feel better."

Celina nodded understanding.

"Lilly?" Sora asked.

Lilly look up at him. Sora closed his eyes before kissing her on the lips. Lilly let out a startled muffled cry as Celina gasped placing a hand on her mouth seeing this. Lilly took a few seconds before closing her eyes, and kiss him back.

Suddenly a beeping startled the three of them as Sora looked at his duel disc.

"Sora Perse first opponent: Shay Obsidian."

Sora looked at it before turning back to Lilly. "Not this time."

With that he pressed the forfeit button and turned back to wrap his arms around her and gently kissed her again.

"Sora... Why did you...?" Lilly asked once she got out of this kiss.

"I... I don't know." he admitted. "I don't know why I did either of those things."

Lilly soon kissed him back hugging him tight as Sora could see tears were falling from her eyes.

Sora returned the kiss only to pause.

"Actually, Celina why was she clinging to you?"

Lilly looked at Celina for permission to tell him.

"Its up to you." Celina told her.

Lilly nodded explaining it Sora.

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he turned to Celina. "I didn't, I mean I... I'm so sorry I never meant to..."

"It's alright." Celina told him before warning, "But don't take it to the extreme when I am around okay?"

Sora nodded quickly. "I understand."

"Good." Celina nodded before saying, "I'm gonna get go something. You two stay there until I get back."

"Ok mommy." Lilly nodded.

Celina nodded before walking off leaving Sora, and Lilly alone.

"Um..." Sora started awkwardly.

Lilly only leaned on him.

Sora smiled wrapping an arm around her gently. "I'm glad you aren't crying anymore."

"I'm glad you cared about me." Lilly smiled.

Sora smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Why do you think he quit big brother?" Terri asked.

"I think because he's a coward." Shay said with a scowl. "He knew I would take revenge, and he chickens out."

Terri's eyes narrowed hearing that before...

"Terri Obsidian first opponent: Riley Akaba."

"Hm?" Terri asked staring at her Duel Disk.

"Looks like you're up." Yuto mentioned. "Are you ok with dueling?"

Terri nodded before walking to the field, "I can take this Riley down."

Riley was already on the arena waiting.

Terri stared at Riley with a hard look.

She flinched under the look before activating her duel disc.

Terri activated her own.

"Um... good luck." Riley said nervously.

"I don't need it." Terri told her with a hard tone.

Riley flinched again.

"Action Field: Forest of Tranquility activate." The Computer announced.

* * *

 _Forest of Tranquility_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You may use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!/D-DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Try to Fight It by Shallow Side)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

"I wonder how good they will be." Yuya remarked.

"This isn't going to be a duel, Riley's terrified." Zuzu pointed out.

"Then should she step out?" Stacy asked worried.

"I don't know." Zuzu admitted.

Terri drew, "Draw! And I'll start by summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast!"

The rabbit wielding the rifle appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Zoodiac!" Zuzu cried in shock. "Guys, that's the girl from before!"

"Wait that girl's the one that attacked Sylvio!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Zuzu answered.

They all turned to Terri.

"Now I activate the spell card, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri continued.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"So now by dismissing Bunnyblast I can summon a Zoo Animal in it's place!" Terri cried as Bunnyblast shattered. "A Zoo Animal that has a sharp strike in her bite! Zoodiac Whiptail!"

The monster holding the whip appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

Riley took a step back nervously. "Wait... you were attacking LID students?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" Terri asked her. "I am only bent on getting revenge on Fusion!"

"You were hurting innocent people!" Riley cried.

"No I am only taking care of Fusion Duelists!" Terri yelled. "I play three cards face-down. Your turn!"

Riley stared at Terri in shock.

Riley 1st Turn:

"I summon Film Magician in attack mode." A small magician appeared in place.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"And play four cards facedown to end my turn." Riley said before clenching her fists. "You're wrong."

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew while glaring, "You don't know what me, my friends, and brother suffered through. Even... Even my boyfriend who was lost!"

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "That's... its terrible but you're fighting the wrong people. We aren't the ones who did that!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Terri yelled. "All duelists who uses Fusion deserve to be punished for what they done! And my friend Zoodiac Ramram is gonna help me with that!" The shield appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened. "No! You won't do that!"

"Then try to stop me!" Terri cried. "I use Barrage's effect to destroy Ramram, and summon Throughblade from my deck!"

The monster with the sword appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And since Ramram was destroyed due to an effect I can summon Bunnyblast back from the graveyard!" Bunnyblast appeared back. "My hatred for Fusion is gonna start as I overlay Throughblade, Whiptail, and Bunnyblast!" The three flew up.

Riley was glaring at Terri coldly.

"Whoa quite a shocker in Riley's attitude." Tate remarked stunned by how mad Riley looks.

Stacy just nodded in agreement.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200)**_

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Reiley growled. "Trap card open, Xyz Film Destruction!"

* * *

 _Xyz Film Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _ _Activate only when a Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned. Banish that monster then no player can Xyz Summon for the rest of the duel. If a player Xyz Summons an Xyz Monster they take 4000 damage. This card's activation cannot be negated.___

* * *

"This card activates when an Xyz Monster is summoned, that monster is banished and neither of us are allowed to Xyz Summon for the rest of the duel or we take 4000 points of damage! Oh, and you can't negate this trap card!"

Terri looked stunned seeing that as Chakanine vanished.

 _'So I can't Xyz Summon anymore!?'_ Terri thought stunned.

Reira was staring at Terri angrily.

Terri glared at her, "Fine! What it matter? I am still able to win without Xyz! Go reverse card, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Then who are you reviving?" Riley asked coldly.

"Zoodiac Whiptail!" Terri cried as the monster appeared. "And now I play my face-down, Zoo Chaos!"

* * *

 _Zoo Chaos_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a "Zoodiac" monster battles an opponent's monster: Negate that monster's abilities.__

* * *

"So now your Magician's abilities are cancelled out when a Zoo Animal battles!"

"No you don't, I play my trap card Freeze Frame, your cards won't work on Film Magician this turn!" Riley revealed.

* * *

 _Freeze Frame_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _1 Monster you control is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

Terri growled, _'This little kid...!'_

She ran to an Action Card.

Seeing that Riley ran to another Action Card.

Terri grabbed it, and nodded "I play the Action Spell, Snake Bite!"

* * *

 _Snake Bite_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _1 Monster you control can attack directly. But if that's so it loses half it's ATK.__

* * *

"So now by losing half her points Throughblade can attack directly!"

"Action Crush!" Riley called.

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

The spell shattered as Terri grunted, _'Little...'_

"Fine I end my turn!" Terri cried.

Riley 2nd Turn:

"I play the spell Photo Album!"

* * *

 _Photo Album_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 Monster you control: Then Special Summon this card as any monster card you declare._

* * *

"This lets me destroy Film Magician and then this card can be treated as any monster I want and I choose D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Riley declared.

A white being wielding a blade appeared in flew.

"Now, I play the spell card Polymerization!" Riley called.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I fuse Gust King Alexander with C/C Critical Eye I my hand!"

Terri growled hearing the name of the spell.

"Noble King of Gusts! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth and knock everything at the speed of sound! Level 8 C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle!" Riley chanted as a halberd appeared.

* * *

 _C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 7 or higher WIND monster_

 _ _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, and if your opponent controls a WIND monster, it can also make a third. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect.__

* * *

"Now since I summoned this monster it can't be destroyed by battle or by any of your effects and if can attack twice! Attack Zoodiac Thoroughblade!"

Terri cried out as Throughblade shattered. **(Terri: 2600)**

"Now attack her again!" Riley stated.

The Halberd charged as Terri grunted, _'My face-down is Zoodiac Combo but I can't use it...'_

She ran to grab an Action Card.

She was too slow as the Halberd struck her.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

"If you even think of touching him I will make you regret it!" Riley stated coldly before walking off.

Terri slowly got up shaking her head.

"Wow..." Yuya said in awe.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, don't threaten the person Reira loves apparently.**

 **bopdog111: Apparently.**

 **Ulrich362: So, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Stacy vs Casey Round 2!

**bopdog111: Well it's time for Stacy's match.**

 **Ulrich362: Will she follow her counterparts to defeat?**

 **bopdog111: Or will she win against this next round? Find out here!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Terri walked back to Shay, and Yuto looking down.

Yuto hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"I lost... To a Fusion User." Terri clenched her hands.

"That's only partially correct." stated a male voice. "You three are from another Dimension correct?"

They looked over tensing.

It was Declan and Riley was next to him.

"More accurately the Xyz Dimension, would that be accurate?" Declan inquired.

"Yeah we are." Shay told him glaring. "How do you know that?"

"I'm aware of quite a few things. Including that residents of the Fusion Dimension that you say attacked your home are currently here participating in this competition." Declan stated. "However Riley is right and the Fusion Users here are not your enemy, in fact it's possible even the residents of the Fusion Dimension are not trying to oppose you. Your enemy is Duel Academy."

"Yeah we went to your classmate Sylvio a few weeks." Yuto said showing him the badge. "We thought he held a connection to Duel Academy."

"No, he doesn't. Now I'm well aware of your talents as duelists which is why I'm here to ask you to join me in taking down Duel Academy." Declan stated. "However if you agree then you'll need to stop attacking Fusion Duelists."

They looked at each other as Terri asked Shay, "What should we do?"

Shun frowned. "This is a mistake, we've been handling things..."

Suddenly Yuto punched him in the stomach.

"We've been trying to find allies and now we have them, I hate the idea of working with Fusion Users as much as you but we don't have any choice." he stated.

Terri soon nodded in agreement, "Working with Fusion does make me un-eased but we need help."

Riley turned to Terri before looking down.

"I'm sorry, about what happened." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry. What I do know is that your not an enemy, and that's good enough." Terri told her.

She nodded before walking out with Declan.

Declan, and Riley soon sees Casey was kneeling over a wilted flower with his eyes closed. He stretched his hand out, and concentrate.

The flower healed and bloomed just before-

"Casey first opponent: Stacy Sakaki."

Casey opened his eyes, and looked over at his Duel Disk. "So it's that time huh?" He stood up.

"This is the last duel for today, unfortunately we have no way of knowing when they'll arrive." Declan told him.

"You're sure the two of them will choose to fight against Duel Academy?" Casey asked.

"If she hasn't changed since that day then yes." Declan answered.

Casey nodded walking over before smiling at Riley, "Nice work Riley." Giving her a soft kiss on her cheek before walking off.

She blushed before looking at the flowers and smiling.

* * *

 _On the field..._

"Ok, lets end things with a magnificent duel. Are both duelists ready?" Nico Smiley asked.

Stacy was already there as Casey walked to the field to duel Stacy again.

"This feels familiar." Casey smiled.

Stacy smiled back.

"Okay activating Action Field: Meadow of Peace!" Nico announced raising the card high.

The field appeared looking like a grassland with a peaceful sky.

* * *

 _Meadow of Peace_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Casey looked around before smiling.

"Alright now Duelists locked in battle!" Stacy started with a grin.

"With the spectacular stunts, and the worthwhile laughs join in!" Casey continued.

"With the most promising acts!" Stacy grinned.

"The newest Evolution of Dueling!" The two cried before calling, "Action..."

"DUEL!"

The Action Cards disbursted.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Do you want the first turn or can I go first?" Casey asked.

"You go on." Stacy told him.

Casey nodded.

Casey 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with PSY-Frame Circuit MK II and I think you know what this lets me do." Casey mentioned.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit MK II_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points during your Stand-By Phase or destroy this card. If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"What the? A Continuous spell version of PSY-Frame Circuit?" Stacy asked.

"That's right, ok next I'll set two cards facedown and end my move." Casey mentioned calmly.

"What? No monsters?" Shay asked seeing this.

"It must be an effect of that spell card." Terri mentioned. "It's the only possible explanation."

Stacy 1st Turn:

 _'Okay he might be waiting for me to play something...'_ Stacy thought drawing. "Okay I'll set Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two magicians appeared.

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"Hold on, Pendulum Cards count as spells which means I can summon PSY-Framegear Delta from my hand and PSY-Frame Driver to the field and then thanks to my spell card I can tune them together." Casey interjected as Delta became two green rings and Driver became six stars.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Delta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK; 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that Spell Card. During the End Phase, banish the face-u pmonsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for knowledge! Synchro Summon! Level 8, PSY-Framelord Omega!"

Omega appeared making an appearance.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Omega_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during the Main Phase (Quick Effect): You can banish both this face-up card from the field and 1 random card from your opponent's hand, face-up, until your next Standby Phase. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can target 1 banished card; return it to the GY. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 other card in the GY; shuffle both that card and this card from the GY into the Deck._

* * *

"What the?" Terri asked shocked. "During her turn too?"

"I hate to admit it, but that could prove useful to have on our side." Shay relented.

"Now then, you were saying Stacy?"

Then Smile Magician shattered.

"Huh?" Stacy asked.

"When I summon Delta the spell card you tried to activate is negated and destroyed." Casey explained.

Stacy grunted before saying, "Well for Smile Magician's replacement I activate Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" She set it as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

Casey chuckled. "I should have guessed."

"Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" Stacy cried as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Then does that mean he's coming next?" Casey inquired.

"If your thinking Ignister Prominence, or Master Peace then no." Stacy grinned.

"Huh?" Casey asked in confusion.

She shot her arm to the air as the two monsters are her field were absorbed in a Fusion Vortex.

"Wait what?" Casey questioned in shock. "Since when can you Fusion Summon?"

"During my 4 duels to enter this tournament!" Stacy grinned. "Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

The blue Dracoslayer appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

He stared at the Fusion Monster in surprise. "Well then... lets see what your new monster can do."

"Well he is weaker then your monster so I place a face-down to end." Stacy told him before grinning, "Now to look for Action Cards!"

She ran to find one.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and pay 500 life points to keep PSY-Frame Circuit MK II in play." Casey started before he flinched. **(Casey: 3500)**

"Now I play Hidden Armory to add Psychic Sword to my hand and I'll end my move."

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"No attacks?" Terri asked.

"Not yet." he answered.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy grabbed an Action Card as she grinned, "Alright I'll be Pendulum Summoning back Luster Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" The two appeared back. "Now I'll be tuning Luster Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" The two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Ignister Prominence." Casey recalled.

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

Ignister Prominence appeared set.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

Casey smiled seeing the monster. "This brings back memories."

"And new ones!" Stacy grinned. "So now I'll attack Omega with Igniester Promenince!"

Omega shattered.

 **(Casey: 3450)**

"Now Dinoster Power attack Casey directly!" Stacy cried.

Casey ran to grab an Action Card before taking the blow. **(Casey: 1450)**

"Your move Casey." Stacy grinned.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Casey: 1450**

* * *

Casey 3rd Turn:

Casey drew his card only to smile. "Sorry Stacy, but this is where out duel ends."

As he said that Casey revealed Miracle Synchro Fusion.

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Miracle Synchro Fusion?" Yuya asked confused. "What kind of card is that?"

"This spell lets me banish Fusion Materials from my field or graveyard as long as one of those materials is a Fusion Monster, so I can banish PSY-Framelord Omega, and PSY-Framegear Delta in order to perform a Fusion Summon." Casey explained as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "One lord of the Psychic Frames, one frame monster of the lairs of the overlord. Become one, and give life to all those who need it! Fusion Summon! Give life level 10, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

 **(New Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

Ultimate Axon Kicker slowly exited the portal roaring with his 2900 points ready as Stacy looked at it in awe.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Next I'll equip him with Psychic Sword to give him more attack points, specifically Psychic Sword increases the attack points of a Psychic Monster by the difference in our life points up to a maximum of 2000 points." A sword appeared being absorbed in Ultimate Axon Kicker.

* * *

 _Psychic Sword_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Psychic-Type monster. While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference (max. 2000)._

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker: **(ATK: 2900 + 2000 = 4900)**_

"4900!" Stacy cried shocked.

"Now I'll attack Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer and use Ego Boost to give Ultimate Axon Kicker an extra 1000 points." Casey grinned.

* * *

 _Ego Boost_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker: **(ATK: 4900 + 1000 = 5900)**_

"Ah crud." Stacy grunted looking at the Action Card she picked up which was Miracle Fire.

The attack struck destroying Dinoster Power. **(Stacy: 0100)**

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker: **(** **ATK: 5900 - 3000 = 2900)**_

"That ends my move."

Casey soon glowed. **(Casey: 2950)**

"That's it, the duel is over." Shay stated. "She's lost."

"I don't know Shay." Yuto told him. "Something tells me we haven't seen everything of her yet."

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy grunted raising to her feet drawing looking over.

"Are you ok Stacy?" he asked her.

Stacy nodding looking over. "Okay with my Pendulum Scale I call back Lector, and Luster!" The two appeared set. "And now I play Ignister Promience's ability! By destroying Friendship Magician in my Pendulum Scale, Ultimate Axon Kicker is shuffled back to your deck!"

"I use Skill Drain!" Casey countered.

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

 **(Casey: 1950)**

Stacy grunted seeing this.

"Alright. I now sacrifice Lector, and Luster to summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!" Stacy cried as the different incarnation of Master Peace appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"What?" Casey questioned.

"Let's say someone gave me this card." Stacy smiled looking over at the Master Peace. "And since he was tributed with Monsters your monster effects won't work on him!"

"Skill Drain negates all their effects anyway." he reminded her.

"True but Master Peace is stronger!" Stacy cried. "Master Peace attack Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Master Peace struck the monster destroying it.

 **(Casey: 1900)**

"Now Igniester Promenince attack Casey directly!" Stacy cried as the monster charged.

"I play Evasion!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed as Stacy grunted, "Alright your turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 0100**

 **Casey: 1900**

* * *

Casey 4th Turn:

 **(Casey: 1400)**

"Ok Stacy, I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode and then I use my facedown Emergency Teleport to summon Mental Seeker." Casey told her as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _ _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.___

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Now Psychokinesis destroys Skill Drain at the cost of 1000 life points."

* * *

 _Psychokinesis_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Psychic-Type monster: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it, and if you do, take 1000 damage._

* * *

 **(Casey: 0400)**

His trap shattered.

 _'Huh...?'_ Stacy thought.

"Ok, now then time for the last one." Casey smiled. "Level three Mental Seeker and Psychic Commander, Overlay!"

"Wait he can Xyz Summon?" Terri asked shocked.

Both Psychic Commander, and Mental Seeker glowed brown flying to the Overlay Network as everyone stared in shock.

"I Xyz Summon Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut in attack mode!" Casey declared as a blue monster with 2100 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _ _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's all."

"That's it? That's all? What can that thing do?" Yuya asked.

 _'I hope Casey knows what he's doing.'_ Riley thought.

Then Casey's body started to glow as flowers around the meadow started to bloom, and looking full of life.

"Mommy, did you see that?" Lilly asked from the entrance with Celina and Sora.

"Yeah." Celina said off-guard by this.

Casey looked around, and smiled seeing the flowers blooming. "The flowers are blooming, the sun is shining... Truly a great sign for a peaceful morning."

Riley was smiling seeing the flowers only to suddenly blush when she noticed some of them were roses.

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy drew set as she looked over, _'Okay I don't know what kind of abilities that thing has... I better stay cautious.'_

Casey was smiling.

Stacy soon nodded, "Alright I use my Pendulum Scale to bring back Vector, and Luster!" The two appeared again. "And now I'll tribute them one more time!" The two vanished.

"Master Peace." Casey noted before closing his eyes. _'Then the duel is over.'_

"Come on here to the field! Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now attack Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt!" Stacy cried as the monster charged, _  
_

"Master Peace negates monster effects, so you win." Casey nodded.

"Well what can your Xyz Monster do?" Stacy asked him as Master Peace slashed Casey's Xyz.

"It uses one Overlay Unit to prevent destruction by battle or card effects and you take the damage." Casey answered as his monster shattered. "Unfortunately, with Master Peace in play if I try that effect you can negate it and destroy my monster so there's nothing I can do."

* * *

 **Stacy: 0100**

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

Stacy nodded before smiling, "Thanks for the great rematch Casey!"

"No, thank you Stacy." he smiled.

Stacy smiled as the Action Field vanished.

"Ok, it's getting rather late but we do have time to announce the first duel for tomorrow." Nico Smiley mentioned. "We will be having... Gong Strong taking on Celina!"

"Celina?" Yuya asked before saying, "Does anyone know who that is?"

"No." Zuzu answered.

"Well Nico's right. It is getting late." Tate mentioned. "We should head back home."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A flash of light appeared in the middle of a park before revealing Yugo and Alex though Yugo was wearing a white armband with a crimson glowing jewel on his left arm.

"Wh-Where are we now?" Alex asked nervously looking around.

"I don't know, but as long as I have this I won't scare you again baby." Yugo answered. "We need to find those two and make them tell us where Rin is."

Alex nodded before they started to speed off.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Alex, and Yugo are here.**

 **Ulrich362: This can only lead to good things. I mean, it's not like there's any reason for say... Yuto and Terri to be anything but happy to see them right?**

 **bopdog111: Yes indeed. Next chapter will be one of the most heart-stopping duels in the anime. Yuto vs Yugo round 2.**

 **Ulrich362: That duel will be intense to say the very least. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. A Dark Reflection!

**bopdog111: Well it's here.**

 **Ulrich362: Indeed it is.**

 **bopdog111: This will be a good heart-stopper. What will happen here?**

 **Ulrich362: An emotional roller coaster for everyone, that's what.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was now nighttime in the city.

Yuto, Shay, and Terri were resting when suddenly Yuto's deck started glowing.

Yuto grunted before looking over, "What the...?"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was glowing.

Seeing that his eyes narrowed. "Terri stay here with Shay."

Yuto got up and ran off after saying that.

"Hey Yuto!" Terri cried.

"What's going on?" Shay questioned.

"I don't know." Terri answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yugo suddenly stopped. "Alex, hide."

"Wh-What why?" Alex asked her father worried. "Daddy what's going on?"

"Just do it, I'll be back Alex." Yugo said before racing off.

Alex looked on before running to an alleyway to do what he said.

Yugo raced to an open park before glaring at Yuto. "I knew it, I found you!"

Yuto turned to him, and glared "Well then I knew I would drag you out of hiding!"

"This time things are going to end differently!" Yugo told him activating his duel disc.

Yuto activated his own.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright then Yuku, or Yuko or whatever your name is your going down!" Yuto declared.

Yugo glared drawing, "The name is Yugo! And with no monsters on my field I can summon Speedroid Terrortop!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

"And now I summon the Tuner Monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A purple like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack._

* * *

"Now level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice tune with level 3 Terrortop!" Yugo cried.

Yuto glared recognizing that move.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

A purple machine appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Yuto glared at the monster.

"Now by banishing Terrortop you get bashed with 500 points of damage!" Yugo cried as the Synchro fired a blast at Yuto.

Yuto shielded himself from the blast before lowering his arms. "I've been through worse." **(Yuto: 3500)**

"Now that was a warning shot if you don't give Rin back." Yugo glared placing a face-down. "If I were you I would give her back now!"

Yuto 1st Turn:

"You're the one who's going to return Lulu. I set two cards and now I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Yuto declared as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I overlay my two monsters!"

Yugo glared at this move.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now, since I used Ragged Gloves as an Overlay Unit my monster gains 1000 attack points this turn! I attack your Kendama!"

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

The monster attacked, and slashed Kendama destroying it. **(Yugo: 3200)**

"That ends my turn." Yuto stated.

 _Break Sword:_ ** _(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)_**

* * *

 **Yugo: 3200**

 **Yuto: 3500**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo drew, and cried "Alright I now activate the spell, Speed Recovery!"

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a Speedroid from my graveyard at the cost of Normal Summoning this turn! Come back to battle Kendama!"

Kendama appeared again.

"Now attack Break Sword!" Yugo declared as Kendama charged.

"I reveal my trap cards, two copies of the Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace. Now both of them are summoned as level two Phantom Knights monsters and lower Kendama's attack points by 600." Yuto countered.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

Two monsters looking like armor appeared.

 _Kendama: **(ATK: 2200 - 600 - 600 = 1000)**_

"Don't think I'm done!" Yugo cried. "I reveal my face-down, Speed Turn!"

* * *

 _Speed Turn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If you control a "Speedroid" monster: Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, it loses 500 DEF.__

* * *

This switches Break Sword to defense mode, and loses 500 defense points!"

Break Sword knelt and moved his sword in front of him.

 _Break Sword: (_ ** _DEF: 1000 - 500 = 500)_**

"That won't change a thing, my Lost Vambrace prevents you from destroying my Phantom Knights this turn." Yuto revealed.

"But Kendana can inflict piercing damage! And 500 points are WAY better then nothing!" Yugo revealed as Kendama struck Break Sword.

 **(Yuto: 3000)**

"Now will you give Rin back?" Yugo asked glaring setting a card.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Once I beat you you'll be the one returning Lulu to us. I overlay my two Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called as the two monsters flew into an Overlay Network.

"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

A warrior wielding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

At that moment, Yuya ran up to the duel having been following Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that was glowing.

He sees Yugo, "Huh? Who's this guy?"

Yuto and Yugo both turned to him.

"What the, two of you?" Yugo asked in shock.

"One of you took Lulu, once I'm done with him you're next Yuya!" Yuto stated. "I switch The Phantom Knights of Break Sword into attack mode and play The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin's special ability, I use one Overlay Unit to reduce your Kendama to zero attack points and negate its special abilities!"

Yugo tensed hearing that. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Kendama: **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**_

"Now I attack with The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto declared.

Yugo looked on as Kendama was destroyed making him grunt. **(Yugo: 1200)**

"Now to end this duel, I attack you directly with my Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto declared.

The monster charged.

"Not so fast pal!" Yugo cried. "I reveal the face-down High Speedway!"

* * *

 _High Speedway_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When your being attacked directly: Banish 1 "Speedroid" Monster in your graveyard then halve the damage.__

* * *

"So now the damage I take from this direct attack by banishing Kendama from my graveyard is sliced in half!"

Javelin attacked Yugo who cried out landing on the ground with a hard landing. **(Yugo: 0400)**

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yugo: 0400**

 **Yuto: 3000**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

Yugo slowly started to get up as Yuya ran to him asking, "Hey you alright?"

"Back off!" Yugo growled smacking Yuya's hand away getting up, and declared at Yuto, "I don't need your help! I can handle this punk on my own, and get Rin back!"

"You can't even save yourself, surrender and show me where you took Lulu or I'll make sure you suffer as much as my friends did." Yuto stated coldly.

"Draw!" Yugo drew before calling, "And I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with his ability Tri-Eyed Dice comes back!" The purple dice appeared.

"Now level 4 Double Yoyo tune with level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo declared.

"That dragon." Yuto stated in disgust.

"Synchro Summon..." Yuya trailed off shocked.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared in battle roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I'm ready for your dragon this time, I use Cursed Javelin's other Overlay Unit to negate its abilities and lower his attack points to zero." Yuto stated the moment Clear Wing appeared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Not this time!" Yugo countered. "I play Clear Wing's ability! Since your targeting a level 5 or higher monster with a monster effect Clear Wing negates that effect, destroys that monster, and gains it's attack points!"

"What?" Yuto asked in shock as Cursed Javelin shattered.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)**_

"So thanks for the boost! I'll be sure to repay ya with a good old knuckle sandwich from Clear Wing!" Yugo grinned before crying, "Go Clear Wing attack Break Sword! Sky Blaze Ariel Strike!"

Clear Wing wrapped around in winds, and charged at Break Sword.

Break Sword tried to block the attack but failed as it was destroyed and Yuto went flying. **(Yuto: 0900)**

"When The Phantom Knights of Break Sword is destroyed his Overlay Units are summoned as level four monsters." Yuto reminded him as Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots reappeared.

 _Ragged Gloves: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

 _Silent Boots:_ _ **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"I'm close getting Rin back, and you aren't stopping me!" Yugo cried. "Soon me, and my daughter will get her back!"

That caught Yuya's attention upon hearing the word daughter.

"Make your move!" Yugo demanded.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 4100 - 1600 = 2500)**_

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"You're wrong, you won't stop me from finding Lulu and avenging all of our fallen friends!" Yuto cried. "I overlay my level four Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!"

The two fly up back to the Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared and his eyes started to glow only for Yugo's armband to envelop him in a crimson light as his eyes didn't glow.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now Ragged Gloves gives Dark Rebellion 1000 more attack points, destroy his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and end this duel, Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Aw crud 3500!?" Yugo cried shocked.

Caught in this Clear Wing charged trying to outmanevur the enemy only to be shattered as the blast charged at Yuya only for Yugo to push him out of the way, and he took the blast crying out.

* * *

 **Yugo: 0000**

 **Yuto: 0900**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya slowly got up before crying, "Yugo!" He ran to Yugo who was breathing weakly, and appears to be in agony.

Yugo's eyes were full of tears. "This can't be happening, of all the people... why him?"

Yuto's eyes soon stopped glowing as he looked around confused before seeing his fallen enemy, and glared walking over. "Now give Lulu back!"

Yugo was just on the ground in tears before Clear Wing started glowing. "Clear Wing...?"

He turned to see Yuya.

"You... please keep her safe, don't let him take her too." he said while weakly holding up his dragon. "She's all I have left..."

Yuya looked at the card before slowly taking the card with a slight nod. "Alright."

The moment Yuya took the card Yugo seemed to vanish as memories flooded Yuya's mind.

"Wh-What the...?" Yuya asked surprised holding his head.

Yuto looked totally surprised seeing Yugo vanished. "Hey... Where'd he go?" He looked around.

"Huh?" Yuto asked looking off before shrugging walking back to Terri, and Shay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alex was alone in the alleyway, and soon felt a pain in her heart that cause her to gasp a little. Like she just lost someone important.

"Hello? Where are you?" called a voice.

Alex flinched before hiding further in the alleyway.

"Alex please... it's important!" the person called. "It's about your dad!"

Hearing that she gasped before asking meekly, "Y-You kn-know my d-d-daddy...?" Slowly stepping out of her hiding spot.

Yuya turned and ran up to her pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how but... I remember everything, your dad he... he lost."

"Wh-What do you m-m-mean h-he l-lost?" Alex asked timidly with widen eyes.

Yuya held her close before explaining what happened including how Yugo gave him Clear Wing and asked him to protect her.

Alex listened with eyes widen in shock before starting cry loudly, "No... NO! Please! Daddy don't go away!"

Yuya just held her letting her cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuto returned to Shay, and Terri. "Good news, and bad news."

"What do you mean?" Shay questioned.

"The good news is the slime that took Lulu was here, and I managed to defeat him." Yuto answered.

"Good news, that's great news." Terri mentioned. "Where is he?"

"That's the bad news." Yuto told her. "He escaped somehow before he can give Lulu back."

Terri looked shocked before clenching her fists and running off.

"Wha... Terri where are you going!?" Yuto cried as Shay looked shocked at this.

She looked over her shoulder. "To find him, I'm not letting them get away when we're so close to finding her."

"Terri do you know what your saying?" Shay asked her. "It would take a long time to find him at this rate!"

She just kept running.

"Argh! We better go after her!" Shay cried getting ready to chase her.

Yuto nodded in agreement only to suddenly wince and collapse in pain.

"Yuto?" Shay asked concerned.

"Damn, that duel took more out of me than I thought." Yuto frowned. "There's no way I can go after her like this."

"You better stay here, and do not move." Shay told him. "I'll get Terri back."

Yuto tried to argue but winced in pain again. "Be careful, they're strong."

Shay nodded before running out.

Yuto winced again before closing his eyes. _'It doesn't make sense though, why stick with Synchro the whole time? I had him backed into a corner so why wouldn't he Fusion Summon?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lilly was alone with Sora in the same park where Yuto, and Yugo's duel took place as they looked around amazed by the destruction.

"Whoa... What happened here?" Lilly asked amazed.

"I... I don't know." Sora admitted. "Nothing good."

Lilly looked around still amazed.

Suddenly Sora heard something and turned.

When he turned something tackled him to the ground causing him to cry out.

"Sora!" Lilly cried in shock.

She sees he was knocked unconscious as she turned to see it was Terri who knocked Sora out with a hard glare.

"Who are you, why did you do that to him?" Lilly asked running to make sure Sora wasn't hurt.

"One of those people you invaded, and make suffered." Terri glared. "An Xyz Dimension resident."

Lilly's eyes widened hearing that. "The Xyz Dimension, then you must be one of the people trying to fight Duel Academy. Trying to fight against my home."

"Correction trying to make you feel the same way you made us." Terri glared. "Do you know what you, and your people put us through!? You kidnapped my big sister, harmed or killed animal friends, and turned my boyfriend into a card! We want revenge on you people for putting us through all that!"

Lilly moved in front of Sora and activated her duel disc though Terri noticed her hands were shaking. "You're lying, Duel Academy is a good place and the Professor is trying to make every dimension better. He wouldn't... it's not true!"

"Save your lies! The only thing I want out of you is begging for mercy!" Terri glared getting set herself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Circus for a Psycho by Skillet)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly looked at her hand only to pause in horror seeing her cards. "I... I set a monster in defense mode and that's it."

Terri 1st Turn:

"That's your opening move?" Terri glared drawing, "I'll start by summoning Zoodiac Ramram in defense mode!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Then I play two face-downs to end my turn."

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"I... I pass." Lilly said fearfully as she looked at the destruction around her.

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew before saying, "I'll summon Zoodiac Throughblade!" The monster wielding the blade appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now I play Zoodiac Barrage!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

Lilly turned back nervously.

"Now I use Throughblade's effect discarding Whiptail, and draw another card." She discarded before drawing, "And now Barrage's effect to ditch Ramram, and summon the Zoo Animal known as Zoodiac Bunnyblast!"

The rabbit appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"And while Ramram is destroyed by an effect I can summon a Zoo Animal from the grave such as Whiptail." Terri glared summoning the monster,

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

Lilly just stared at the monsters fearfully.

"And now I overlay all three!" The three flew up.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200)**_

"2600 attack points?" Lilly asked taking another half step back.

"Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Chakanine!" Terri glared as the monster flew up.

Lilly stared at the monster fearfully.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200)**_

 _'I can't... Why is it Xyz?'_ Lilly thought fearfully.

"Now attack her face-down!" Terri ordered as Drident charged.

A female hero appeared before shattering.

"Burstinatrix!" Lilly cried.

"And due to Throughblade's ability Drident can give you piercing battle damage, and now due to Whiptail your monster is hereby banished!" Terri cried.

Butstinatrix vanished.

 **(Lilly: 2200)**

"Make your move." Terri glared.

* * *

 **Lilly: 2200**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

Lilly drew her card. "I set another monster and that's it."

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri drew before saying, "I play my face-down! Zoodiac Combo!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now I attach another Bunnyblast to Drident!"

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2600 + 800 = 3400/DEF: 1200 + 800 = 2000)**_ **(ORU: 4 - 5)**

Lilly's eyes widened in horror.

Terri then ordered, "Drident attack her face-down!"

Another hero appeared before vanishing.

"Sparkman!" Lilly cried as her monster vanished.

 **(Lilly: 0200)**

"Make your final turn." Terri glared.

Suddenly Lilly froze. "Final turn?"

"Your final move." Terri glared. "After I deal with you I will card both you, and your comrade."

* * *

 **Lilly: 0200**

 **Terri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 4th Turn:

 _'Card... just like them!'_ Lilly thought before glaring at Terri. "You're right, this is my last turn because you're about to lose! I activate Mist Body on your Drident!"

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

A mist enveloped Drident.

"Now I Summon Elemental HERO Avian!" A winged warrior appeared in battle.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"And use Mask Change to Summon Masked HERO Blast!" A blue warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Blast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

"And when Blast is summoned Drident's points are cut in half!" Lilly declared.

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3400 / 2 = 1700)**_

"I play Drident's ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit your monster is destroyed!" Terri countered as Drident absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 5 - 4)**

"I use Mask Change II to trade Blast for Masked HERO Divine Wind." Lilly countered

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

A new warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Divine Wind_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now attack!"

"I use Mask Change II to trade Blast for Masked HERO Divine Wind." Lilly countered. "Now attack!"

The warrior charged, and struck Drident but the Xyz wasn't destroyed due to Mist Body, **(Terri: 3000)**

"Now I play Form Change!"

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

"To trade Divine Wind for Masked HERO Koga, and for every monster on your field he gains 500 points!" Lilly revealed as her ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

At Koga's appearance Lilly's left leg, and Terri's right shoulder glowed bright as Koga glowed purple while Drident glowed black.

Then in a sudden flash of light Stacy appeared blinking before looking, and widening her eyes "Wh-What the?"

Lilly turned to her in shock before moving to block Sora from both Stacy and Terri.

"Koga's special ability activates, I can banish Masked HERO Blast to have Drident lose 2400 attack points until the end phase!"

Terri widen her eyes shocked hearing that.

 _Drident: **(ATK: 1700 - 2400 = 0)**_

"You're not carding us, I'll never let that happen!" Lilly cried. "Masked HERO Koga, finish her off!"

Koga raised to the air before crossing his arms as his blades grew to long golden like blades. "Golden Blinding Guillotine!" Koga charged as Drident held his Halberd jumping up attempting to counter attack before Koga slashed through Drident destroying him as Stacy cried out but Terri pushed her away only to be struck by Koga's attack crying out.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0200**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

Lilly immediately turned to Stacy. "Are you going to try and Card us too?"

Stacy slowly get up before shaking her head no.

Lilly slowly nodded before trying to pick up Sora and run off.

Stacy soon snapped to attention, "Terri!" Running to the girl who looked like she's in agony before Shay arrived.

Terri looked at Shay before weakly reaching towards him.

Gasping Shay ran to her knelling beside her before glaring at Stacy, "What did you do!?"

"Hey I didn't do anything to her!" Stacy defended.

"She didn't big brother, I... I challenged that Fusion girl and she won." Terri told him. "I'm scared, I can't feel my body."

"You don't what?" Shay asked shocked.

"I'm scared." Terri whispered. "Big brother..."

Stacy grunted before telling her, "We better get you some help, and fast."

Suddenly Terri began glowing as Stacy started to glow as well before Terri vanished.

Stacy, and Shay both looked surprised, and stunned seeing this before Stacy's right shoulder begun glowing as what remained of Terri was her ace card. Zoodiac Drident.

Shay just stared at the card before dropping to his hands and knees. "No, this isn't happening, not again."

Stacy slowly picked up Zoodiac Drident before memories flood her mind grunting. She looked at Shay before handing the card to him. Shay took the card slowly before getting to his feet and walking off.

"Shay wait..." Stacy called as he stopped. "Listen... I am really sorry... I wished I could have done something... Anything."

He stopped. "Then you should have."

With those words he walked off.

Stacy looked really saddened hearing those words.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Stacy had somehow fallen asleep on the park bench.

"Stacy!" Yuya called. "Stacy where are you?"

"Look over there." Zuzu said seeing her on the bench.

Yuya ran over and pulled Stacy into a hug.

Stacy was still snoozing but slowly woke up feeling being embraced.

"Thank god, don't scare me like that." Yuya whispered.

"Yu-Yuya...?" Stacy asked groggy.

"You scared me when you didn't come home." Yuya told her.

"... um, are you Stacy?" asked a quiet little girl.

Stacy looked over, and widen her eyes "Terri?"

The girl shook her head. "My name's Alex, your big brother found me af..."

Suddenly she started tearing up as Yuya hugged her. "Stacy, her mom was kidnapped and her dad... I don't know how but, he combined with me."

Yuya showed her Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Stacy looked surprised seeing the dragon before she started to softly cry remembering what happened last night.

"Stacy?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya... T-Terri is... Terri is gone... And... And I let it happen!" Stacy cried with tears running down.

"What, what happened?" Yuya asked her.

With tears she explained the full story even the part where Shay blamed her for letting it happen.

Alex looked shocked before suddenly shaking. "Why... why is this happening?"

Stacy looked down before saying, "A-And I-I guess I cried to sleep on the bench..."

Yuya looked shocked.

Suddenly Alex pressed a button on her duel disc. "Leo, please answer."

"Alex?" Leo's voice answered.

"Leo... daddy's gone." she choked out.

"Wait what?" Leo asked completely shocked. "Alex what are you talking about? Your dad is one of the most best duelists I've ever seen!"

She started to cry before explaining what Yuya told her. "I'm scared, I need you."

Leo grunted before saying, "If only I knew how to get where you guys are..."

"Leo... why is it happening again? What do I do?" Alex asked fearfully.

Leo grunted before saying, "I don't know..."

Alex started tearing up. "I don't either. Leo... promise you'll never go away."

"You know I can do that." Leo told her. "I won't EVER think of leaving your life."

Alex smiled hearing that. "Thank you Leo, I love you."

"Love you too Alex. Be sure to stay safe, and stay careful wherever you are." Leo told her.

"I will." Alex answered hanging up before turning to the others. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Zuzu told her.

Stacy soon looked away with tears running down.

"Stacy?" Yuya asked.

"It's all my fault..." Stacy cried softly. "I... I let Terri get killed..."

"No you didn't, it wasn't your fault." Yuya hugged her before...

"Maiami Championship day 2 has begun."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: ... Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: I know. The Obelisk Force invasion is about to start.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys as you seen it Yuya absorbed Yugo while Stacy absorbed Terri. With Clear Wing Synchro Dragon now in his possession what will happen with Yuya, and his friends?**

 **Ulrich362: Things are going to be intense to say the least.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys next time.**


	22. Obelisk Force Invasion!

**Ulrich362: What can follow that?**

 **bopdog111: Most likely what is going to happen here.**

 **Ulrich362: I guess so, time is about to run out for the Standard Dimension.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Everyone welcome to day two of the Maiami Championship!" Nico announced with a grin.

Most of the duelists were excited and Celina and Gong were already waiting for their match to begin while Alex was sitting with the You Show students.

"After last night, hopefully things calm down." Zuzu mentioned.

They nodded in agreement as Stacy looked down which Tate noticed.

Tate walked over and gently hugged her.

"Tate... If you heard that I didn't..." Stacy trailed off.

"I know, but it isn't your fault." he told her only for Alex to gasp.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Zuzu asked her.

"Incredible, Celina pulled off an extremely swift win against her opponent." Nico Smiley announced.

They turned to see Celina won against Gong.

"No way, how did she do that so fast?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Might be an OTK." Allie guessed.

Suddenly shadows appeared over the stadium.

"Oh my what's going on?" Nico Smiley asked confused as they looked over.

There were people flying in on hang gliders.

Yuto, and Shay recognized them, and growled.

"Whoa is this some kind of stunt team they hired?" Yuya asked seeing them.

Stacy suddenly clenched her fists. "Obelisk Force!"

They looked at her before Tate asked her, "Wait how do you know who they are?"

Stacy looked at him before looking down. "Terri does, they attacked her home and took away her boyfriend. They're evil people."

They looked shocked as they turned to them.

"Hey I wasn't informed of those guys." Dipper remarked turning to Julia, and Kit. "Do you two know?"

"No, but I don't like this." Julia mentioned only for a holographic image of Declan to appear.

"The second stage of the Maiami Championship has started, the individuals above you are powerful duelists. In order to proceed you must avoid losing to them in a variety of circumstances." Declan announced.

"Wait did Declan plan this?" Zuzu asked shocked at this announcement.

"There's no way, he couldn't have." Stacy insisted before her eyes widened. "Big brother, people are in danger!"

"Then we better do something." Yuya decided standing up.

"We need to warn the others." Stacy told him.

"Agreed. And we should better keep these guys off them!" Yuya cried before running to warn everyone, and take care of the Obelisk Force.

"Well Shay it's them again." Yuto grunted. "The slime that took Lulu, and Terri must've called for back up."

"Well, you two know us?" asked a masked figure with a blue gem as three masked figures walked up to them.

Yuto, and Shay turned to them glaring.

"As much as we know." Shay glared. "You attacked our home! The Xyz Dimension!"

"Oh, then defeating you two should be simple." smirked a masked figure with a green gem as the three of them activated their duel discs.

The two got set themselves.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Green): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force: (Red): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force (Red) 1st Turn:

"I start by setting two cards and summoning Ancient Gear Hunting Hound to end my move." the Obelisk Force smirked as a mechanical hound appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"My move now draw!" Yuto cried drawing. "I hereby summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" The ghost appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._

 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And since I control a level 3 or lower Phantom Knight I am allowed to summon Silent Boots from my hand!" The boots appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I overlay both monsters!" The two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The knight with the broken blade appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"Trap card open, Fusion Trench!" the Obelisk Force smirked. "Now only Fusion Monsters can attack."

* * *

 _Fusion Trench_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Monsters cannot attack, except Fusion Monsters. Once per turn, if the controller of a Fusion Monster did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly._

* * *

Yuto growled, "Cowards... I set two cards down to end my turn."

 **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

Obelisk Force (Blue) 1st Turn:

"I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds together." the Obelisk Force smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The three headed hound appeared howling.

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now, thanks to Fusion Trench my monster can attack you directly." the Obelisk Force smirked. "So I'll attack."

With that the Fusion Monster stuck Shun twice and bypassed Break Sword to hit Yuto.

Yuto grunted as his face-downs can't activate as he got struck. **(Yuto: 2200)**

Shay meanwhile had been knocked off his feet. **(Shay: 0400)**

Shay 1st Turn:

"Alright my turn now!" Shay cried grunting, "I'll start by summoning Raidraptor - King Lanius!" A black bird appeared in place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - King Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And now I can call on bird soldiers for his army! One such as Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" Another black bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then as I control Vanishing Lanius I can call on a third bird to build the army! Such as Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" A third black bird appeared in place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Did you forget, unless you have a Fusion Monster you can't attack." the Obelisk Force reminded him.

"Don't bother to remind me." Shay told him coldly, "Now I overlay King Lanius, Vanishing Lanius, and Fuzzy Lanius!" The three flew to the Overlay Network.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shay chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

The Obelisk Force smirked at the monster.

"Now I activate Overlay Destruction!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Overlay Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _For each Xyz Monster you control: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, destroy those cards._

* * *

"For each Xyz Monster me, and Yuto controls 1 spell or trap you control is also destroyed!"

"Trap card open, Ancient Gear Jammer." the Obelisk Force smirked.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 Spell/TRap your opponent activates this turn, and halve your opponent's Life Points for each "Ancient Gear" monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"That spell might cut the both of our life points in half since we have Ancient Gear monsters, but it also negates your spell and you life points get cut in half for each Ancient Gear monster in the graveyard." another Obelisk Force Member smirked.

 **(Obelisk Force (Red): 2000)**

 **(Obelisk Force (Blue): 2000)**

Shay grunted as his spell shattered. **(Shay: 0050)**

"End your turn Xyz Scum." the Obelisk Force smirked.

Shay grunted, "I place two cards face-down. Your turn now."

Obelisk Force (Green) 1st Turn:

The Obelisk Force looked at his hand only to frown. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and his effect deals you 600 points of damage." The Obelisk Force pointed at Yuto as he said that.

Yuto took the blow grunting. **(Yuto: 1600)**

"Why didn't you use that on the other Xyz Scum?" One of them asked the other angered.

"He can't do anything, besides I..." the Obelisk Force started before-

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points." stated a computerized voice.

They looked over to see who just joined.

 **(Lilly: 2000)**

"What are you people doing here?" she questioned. "You scum can't duel without ganging up on people!"

"Hey what are you doing here!?" One of the Obelisk Force demanded. "Your suppose to stay at the Academy!"

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Shut up, a real duelist fights fairly and wins with skill." Lilly stated drawing. "Obelisk Force is an insult to Duel Academy! I start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The spandex hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And then I activate Mask Change brings out Masked HERO Koga!"

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

The hero with blades on his arms appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Great it's a Fusion Monster..." One of the Obelisk Force grunted.

"I'm not done, I play the spell Fusion Mask to give Koga the abilities of your Fusion Monster in addition to his normal abilities, and Honest Neos give Koga 2500 more points!" Lilly declared coldly.

 _Masked HERO Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 2) + 2500 = 6000)**_

"Wipe out all three of them!"

Koga destroyed all three of the monsters.

* * *

 **Lilly: 2000**

 **Shay: 0050**

 **Yuto: 1600**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Green): 0000**

 **Lilly, Shay, and Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"You're a disgrace to our home, now get out of my sight." Lilly snapped.

The Obelisk Force whimpered before running out crying out.

The three of them vanished in blue light as they ran off.

Yuto, and Shay looked at each other surprised seeing this girl from the Fusion Dimension helped them out.

She turned to them. "Don't misunderstand, my loyalty is to Duel Academy and that hasn't changed. Scum like the Obelisk Force though, they don't deserve to be called duelists. A real duelist fights one-on-one and only the better duelist emerges the winner, so if you want to duel me then fine, who's first?"

"Who are you?" Shay asked her.

"My name's Lilly, a proud duelist of the Fusion Dimension and..." Lilly started before glancing off to the distance. "More of them, fine we'll settle things once the Obelisk Force are dealt with. I'll beat you just like the last resident of your Dimension!"

With that she ran off towards another group of Obelisk Force

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Lilly is loyal to Duel Academy but has a deep hatred for the Obelisk Force on par with residents of the Xyz Dimension. That's another major reason why she would help Shay and Yuto duel them despite knowing where they're from.)**

Yuto mentioned to Shay, "Come on. We better take care of more of these guys."

Shay turned to Yuto and nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, attack that Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Julia declared.

The monster charged, and slashed the hound.

Obelisk Force (Orange): 0000

"Are you two ok?" she asked Kit and Dipper.

"Yeah we are." Dipper grunted dusting himself off. "Declan is insane if he came up with these guys being the next part."

"I'm starting to think he didn't." Julia admitted. "Stay close, that trap means I'm the only one of us that can fight back."

Kit, and Dipper nodded in agreement as they stick close.

All across the city different individuals were fighting against the Obelisk Force, some winning, others losing.

"This is crazy!" Kit cried seeing this in total shock.

"We need to find Declan and figure out what's going on." Dipper mentioned. "This isn't normal."

They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mom, where are you!" Lilly called.

Celina jumped over, "Here. Barrett was beaten."

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "What, but how?"

"By the Professor's Son." Celina answered.

Suddenly Lilly's eyes widened in shock.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Celina asked looking over.

Yuri was in the Dimension but hadn't noticed them yet.

"Ah crap." Celina grunted as she, and Lilly hid. "If he finds out we're here, we're screwed."

"But... he needs to know about the Xyz Duelists, and Pendulum Summoning." Lilly pointed out. "And the Professor's son."

"What?" Celina asked surprised.

"There are duelists from the Xyz Dimension here, I dueled one of them and managed to beat her but she vanished." Lilly explained. "She attacked Sora but I managed to get him somewhere safe, a random school I think, but there are more Xyz Dimension Duelists here mom. We need to warn him."

Celina grunted before saying, "Do you know what your saying? Yuri is never defeated, and not even the Professor can beat him."

"I know, he's my hero and I would do anything to help him, but if those Xyz Duelists get those Pendulum Cards that let you summon more than one monster and they Xyz Summon before he can summon that... he needs to know." Lilly argued. "You saw how powerful it made those two from yesterday, and what if the Professor's son has Pendulum Cards?"

With that Lilly ran out in the direction Yuri was heading.

"L-Lilly stop!" Celina cried.

She was already running.

"Yuri!" Lilly called.

That caught his attention. "Hm?" He turned over to see who was calling to him.

Lilly ran up to him. "I know, I'm not supposed to be here but I have to warn you about our enemies. The Professor's Son is here and there's a new type of summoning called Pendulum Summoning, it lets you summon more than one monster at a time."

Yuri took those words in, and smirked "I see... That will make things more interesting as I watch Starving Venom strike them down."

Lilly nodded before looking down. "Um... you're mad at me aren't you?"

"Mad? Now why would I?" Yuri smirked.

"I disobeyed the Professor, I came here to prove myself despite him telling me to stay at Duel Academy. I just did it because... I wanted to prove myself to Duel Academy, the Professor... and you." Lilly admitted.

Yuri merely smirked saying, "No I am not mad... But you now make things interesting young Lilly. Hope you can keep a good play off." He activated his Duel Disk. "Duel Academy hates traitors."

Lilly's eyes widened before swallowing. "I understand, but... can I do one thing first?"

"Oh?" Yuri asked interested.

Lilly blushed before walking up and hugging him. "I never had a real one, but... I feel like you're the closet thing to a father I've ever had. I love you daddy."

Yuri looked surprised upon seeing, and hearing this before he started to get a feeling. _'This feeling again... Only this time it's stronger... Argh what's going on with me?'_ He brought a hand to his face when he felt it.

Lilly let go before stepping back. "Ok, I'm ready now."

She activated her duel disc and faced him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Yuya, how many of them are there?" Zuzu asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yuya told her.

At that moment another group of Obelisk Force approached them.

"Argh man perfect!" Yuya cried grunting.

At that moment Declan, Riley, and Casey ran up to them.

"Need any help you guys?" Casey asked.

They turned to them. "Yeah very much!" Yuya answered.

The three of them nodded activating their duel discs.

Yuya activated his own.

Zuzu activated hers before Alex swallowed nervously and activated her duel disc.

The Obelisk Force got set themselves.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that isn't good.**

 **bopdog111: Agreed. Yuri, and Lilly are about to duel, Yuya, Declan, and the others are battling the Obelisk Force, and now Stacy, and the others are no-where to be found.**

 **Ulrich362: In other words things are getting worse by the minute. Well at least Obelisk Force isn't too tough to beat but still, people will be Carded.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter we will catch a glimpse of the one leading the assault.**

 **Ulrich362: Look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Scorpion Retribution!

**bopdog111: Well time for this to be shown.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah.**

 **bopdog111: Alright guys here is where we see if the power of love can overcome as something as brutal as the Obelisk Force.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

In one part of the invaded city was Stacy, and Tate holding hand in hand attempting to find their friends, and at least stop the invasion.

"Come on, we need to find the others." Tate told her as they ran.

"I know... Tate I'm so scared." Stacy told him whimpering. "This is how the Obelisk Force invaded Terri's home."

"It's ok, we're together and we just have to reach Yuya and the others." Tate reassured her with a quick kiss. "I promise we'll be ok."

Stacy smiled leaning on him.

The two of them kept walking.

Stacy looked around nervous.

"Well, look what we have here." smirked a male voice.

They turned over seeing two members of Obelisk Force were them.

Stacy upon seeing them started to shake before she feels an unimaginable amount of anger.

"Looks like two more Cards to me." the other member of Obelisk Force smirked before Stacy's eyes widened in shock.

"You two are with those other guys." Tate glared guarding Stacy from them.

"You... you're the one who carded Hart!" Stacy growled as her eyes changed color.

"Hart? Oh you mean this kid?" The Obelisk Force smirked showing a card of Hart to them.

Stacy's eyes widened even more before she screamed at the top of her lungs and activated her duel disc.

"Stacy what's wrong?" Tate asked shocked seeing his girlfriend is like this.

She turned to him and Tate saw the different colored eyes, Terri's eyes.

"S-Stacy?" Tate asked shocked seeing Stacy's eyes are a different color.

"Are you done?" the Obelisk Force that didn't have Hart's card questioned as the two of them activated their duel discs.

Tate grunted before he activated his Duel Disk to battle.

"... You're name's Tate right? Do not hold back against these monsters, whatever you do." Stacy(?) told him. "I don't fully get what happened to me, but we have to win... and we have to get that card."

Tate looked at her before saying, "Alright." Nodding.

"DUEL!" the four of them declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Stacy (?): 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force (Blue) 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll start by activating Polymerization to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds together." Obelisk Force (Blue) smirked as the three monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The three headed hound appeared.

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"A Fusion Summon on the first turn!?" Tate asked shocked.

"Scared, good." Obelisk Force (Blue) stated. "That's all for now."

Stacy (?) 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Stacy drew before looking over her cards, _'Stacy your Pendulum Cards based on how I see them they will provide quite the help...'_ She soon cried, "I set Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Scale 5 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set them as they appeared in place. "With this I can summon monsters that are level 4 all at once!"

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Wait what?" Obelisk Force (Red) questioned.

"Now I Pendulum Summon a trio of Zoo Animals!" Stacy declared as they get set.

"Zoodiac Ramram!" The shield animal appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Zoodiac Whiptail!" The woman helding the whip appeared cracking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"And Zoodiac Throughblade!" The one holding the sword appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Zoodiac? Wait a second I recognize those!" Obelisk Force (Blue) stated. "You're that girl from the Xyz Dimension, the one that got away!"

"Close you murderer!" Stacy yelled. "I am in the body of this girl which I don't know how but that doesn't matter. I will make sure my revenge will go through against you destroyers!"

"Stacy?" Tate asked nervously.

Stacy turned to him before saying, "Forgive me for saying this but I'm not Stacy. My name is Terri Obsidian."

Tate looked shocked before swallowing. "I don't get it, but let me help you."

Terri merely nodded before calling, "Now I use all three of my Zoo Animals to build the Overlay Network!" The three flew up.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermotar!"

Tigermotar appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEFequal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

"3200 points?" Obelisk Force (Red) cried in shock.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Terri ended her move.

Obelisk Force (Red) 1st Turn:

"You think you're tough, I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my hand with my partners Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Obelisk Force (Red) declared as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Now when this monster is summoned your life points are cut in half!"

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Terri merely took the blow. **(Terri: 2000)**

While Tate grunted. **(Tate: 2000)**

"You think that scares me?" Terri glared.

"Brat, I end my turn." Obelisk Force (Red) stated.

Tate 1st Turn:

Tate drew, "My turn draw!" He looked over before saying, "Alright I start by summoning Digital Bug Websolder!" The Spider appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

"And I activate Last Gesture!" Tate cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Final Gesture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Level 3 monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your hand or Graveyard. Its effects are negated. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the face-up monster that was targeted by this card._

* * *

"So now by targeting a level 3 monster on my field I can summon another copy of it from my hand or graveyard with it's effects negated!"

Another websolder appeared.

"And then with the first Websolder's effect by switching the newly summoned Websolder to defense mode I can summon a level 3 or lower Insect from my hand!" Tate cried. "Such as Digital Bug Cocoondenser!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"You use Xyz Monsters too?" Obelisk Force (Blue) questioned. _'Of all the times to not draw Fusion Trench.'_

"Now I use my two Websolders, and Cocoondenser to build the Overlay Network!" Tate cried as the three flew up. "Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

The monster appeared set.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Big deal, your bug is no threat to us." Obelisk Force (Red) pointed out.

"Not for long!" Tate cried. "Since Websolder was used as an Overlay Unit my monster has a new effect! When summoned all the defense points of your monsters are zero but they are also forced to defense mode!"

As Tate said that, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound switched to defense mode.

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: **(DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"Now Scaradiator attack Ultimate Hound!" Tate cried.

The Xyz Monster destroyed the hound.

"And since Scaradiator destroyed a monster by battle instead of going to the graveyard your monster becomes an Overlay Unit for him!" Tate revealed.

The Obelisk Force Members stared in shock.

"This brat just destroyed our monster like it was nothing!" Obelisk Force (Red) cried in shock.

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator: **(ORU: 4)**_

"I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn!" Tate cried before giving a nod to Terri.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 2000**

 **Tate: 2000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 4000**

* * *

Obelisk Force (Blue) 2nd Turn:

"It's my move." he said nervously before staring at Terri and Tate. "This isn't happening, there's no way we're losing to Xyz Users! I set one card and that's it."

Terri 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Terri cried drawing. "And I reveal my face-down Zoodiac Combo!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now I attach Bunnyblast to Tigermotar!"

 _Tigermotar: **(ATK: 3200 + 800 = 4000/DEF: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_ **(ORU: 3 - 4)**

The two members of Obelisk Force stared in shock.

"Now attack the Blue one directly!" Terri cried as the Xyz Monster charged. Tigermotar struck the Obelisk Force sending him crashing to the ground. **(** **Obelisk Force (Blue): 0000)**

"Your turn." Terri said glaring.

Obelisk Force (Red) 2nd Turn:

"I... I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Obelisk Force (Red) said nervously.

Tate 2nd Turn:

Tate drew before saying, "I play the spell card Bug Signal!"

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"So I send Scaradiator back to the Overlay Network to call on something better!"

Terri turned to Tate and smiled softly. _'Stacy, you found someone special.'_

"Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!"

Corebage appeared set.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 5)**

"And then by sacrificing 2 of it's Overlay Units I can ALSO Overlay Corebage!"

"Excuse me?" Obelisk Force (Red) questioned.

"Two Overlay Units when it already has five sounds like a fair price to me." Terri smiled.

 _Corebage: **(ORU: 5 - 3)**_

Corebage flew up.

"Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!"

Rhinosebus appeared set.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"And finally the spell Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!" Tate cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Rank-Up-Magic!" Terri cried in shock.

"Now I evolve Rhinosebus by 1 rank!" Tate cried as Rhinosebus flew to the Overlay Network.

"Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!"

Butterglitchtopia appeared set, and ready.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 6)**

"That monster, there's no way!" Obelisk Force (Red) panicked.

"Now I play Butterglitchtopia's ability! By using an Overlay Unit 1 monster you have in defense mode is destroyed!" Tate cried. **(ORU: 6 - 5)**

The defensive monster shattered.

Tate then grabbed an Action Card, "Now I play the Action Spell, Hope Energy!"

* * *

 _Hope Energy_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _1 Monster you control gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"This gives Butterglitchtopia 1000 more attack points this turn!"

 _Butterglitchtopia: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"No way!" Obelisk Force (Red) cried in horror.

"Now attack him directly Butterglitchtopia!" Tate cried.

The monster struck the Obelisk Force wiping out his life points.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 2000**

 **Tate: 2000**

 **Obelisk Force (Blue): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Red): 0000**

 **Stacy/Terri, and Tate wins the duel!**

* * *

As they lost the Hart card flew over to Terri's feet.

"Go ahead, it should be with you." Tate smiled as the Obelisk Force members vanished in blue light.

Terri slowly pick up the card, and looked at the picture as she softly started to cry.

Tate just watched for a few seconds before hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Terri hugged him back before saying, "If... If you see Shay... Tell him to give Stacy, Zoodiac Drident... She's gonna need it."

"I will, and I don't know how but I promise somehow you and Hart will be together again." Tate promised.

Terri smiled to him grateful with tears, "Thank you..." Before her eyes changed back to Stacy's eye color who blinked looking confused.

Tate just smiled. "I'll explain on the way, we should find Yuya and the others. But Stacy, keep that card close."

Stacy looked at the Hart card before nodding.

The two of them continued running to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Yuya ? Turn...

Yuya drew his card before pausing. _'What the, I don't remember this.'_ "Ok, here goes nothing I activate Hi-Speed Re-Synchro! This lets me return a Synchro Monster to the Extra Deck and revive the monsters used to summon it to my field, I use the effect on Declan's D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

"A Synchro Card?" Zuzu asked surprised as Declan's Synchro Monster vanished.

As it did D/D Lilith and D/D Nighthowl appeared on Yuya's field. "Level three D/D Nighthowl tune with level four D/D Lilith!"

"Yuya you don't have a-" Zuzu was stopped by what she is seeing next.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya chanted as the dragon appeared. "Now, finish off that Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. Attack!"

Clear Wing roared before charging at the monster destroying it as the Obelisk Force cried out. **(Obelisk Force (Green): 0000)**

Yuya looked at the dragon in awe before it faded along with the rest of the cards.

"Thanks, we really appreciate all your help." Zuzu told Declan who simply nodded.

"It is my pleasure." Declan answered.

"We need to find the others, people could be in danger dueling those guys especially if they get outnumbered." Casey pointed out.

"Agreed Casey." Declan nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A woman that has white hair going to her lower back, and wearing a purple suit was looking over with a soft smirk.

"Hey, who are you?" questioned a voice from behind her.

She turned over.

it was the Sledgehammer.

"I asked you a question." he told her.

"The one leading this assault." The woman smirked. "Call me Mir."

"The one leading, then defeating you will end it." the Sledgehammer declared activating his duel disc.

"Typical guy. Big promises but all talk." Mir smirked getting set herself.

"DUEL!" they declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: From the Bottom by Shallow Side)**

 **The Sledgehammer: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"I can more than keep that promise, I play Feast of the Wild LV5 to summon Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard to the field in attack mode!" the Sledgehammer stated as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Feast of the Wind LV5_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand, but their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Swamp Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

 _Lava Battleguard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

"Now I release them both for my Battleguard King!"

The two vanished as Battleguard King appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Battleguard King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Battleguard" monster: You can activate this effect; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I set two cards and end my move." the Sledgehammer declared. "Now, still think I can't make good on my word?"

Mir 1st Turn:

"Well I must admit impressive... But it ain't good enough." Mir smirked drawing before saying, "First off I'll be summon Scorpion - Katahoost!" A scorpion appeared that has black pincers, and a red stinger appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Katahoost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target._

* * *

"Zero points, what are you planning on doing with that weakling?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"Well next up is the spell card Parasite Discharge!" Mir smirked playing the card.

* * *

 _Parasite Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"And this baby allows me to summon one of my dear creatures. The Fusion Parasite!"

A small parasite also with no attack or defense points appeared.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Fusion Parasite, so you Fusion Summon then." the Sledgehammer noted.

"When my Parasite is summoned I can Fusion Summon without the use of a Fusion Card!" Mir smirked.

"Fine, two monsters with no points can't Fuse into anything that can match my Battleguard King." he declared.

Fusion Parasite, and Scorpion Katahoost fused.

"My lovely Parasite become one with my scorpion in order to create a venomous Scorpion laced with the poison to stun their enemies! Fusion Summon! Arise my level 6, Scorpion - Poison!"

A new scorpion appeared on the field that is largest, and is green while having a blue stinger.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Poison_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 "Scorpion" Monsters  
_

 _The ATK this card gains is doubled. This card gains 300 ATK for each Scorpion Counter on the field._ _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _Once per turn: You can randomly add 1 "Scorpion" Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster transfer all equip cards from this card to that card as it's equip cards._

* * *

"Your monster still lacks attack points." he mentioned.

"Well first off since my Parasite was used to summon my Scorpion it can equip itself." As she said this Fusion Parasite latched on to Scorpion - Poison. "And now my Scorpion - Katahoost's ability activates."

The Sledgehammer frowned hearing that.

"So now your King now has a Scorpion Counter." Mir smirked as a small Scorpion stung Battleguard King which didn't do anything to it. **(Scorpion Counter: 1)**

"You must be joking, that didn't change a thing." the Sledgehammer stated.

"Well my Poison gains 300 attack points for each Scorpion Counter, and all the attack points she gains is doubled." Mir smirked.

 _Scorpion - Poison: **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 2 = 600)**_

"That's still only 600 points." he told her.

"I would... Say this is otherwise!" Mir smirked revealing a Fusion Weapon.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"That's still only 2100 points."

"Did you forget?" Mir smirked. "All the attack points my monster gains is doubled."

His eyes widened as the Scorpion jumped to 3600 points.

 _Scorpion - Poison: **(ATK: 600 + 1500 x 2 = 3600/DEF: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

"Now go my sweetie!" Mir smirked sadistically. "Strike down Battleguard King with Scorpion Sting!"

"I reveal my trap card Battleguard Howling!" the Sledgehammer countered.

* * *

 _Battleguard Howling_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Battleguard" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; return that target to the hand, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"Not only does your Scorpion return to your hand, but you take damage equal to its attack points!"

The Scorpion vanished. **(Mir: 0400)**

"Looks like you lose little girl." he smirked.

"Well you only opened the road for something more gratifying." Mir smirked.

"Since I just took effect damage I can summon Scorpion - Jal from my hand." A small scorpion appeared with no attack or defense points.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Jal_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _Whenever you take effect damage you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls. When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 Monster your opponent controls with 1 or more Scorpion Counters it loses ATK equal for each Scorpion Counter x 3._

* * *

"And when summoned by this method your monster gets another Scorpion Counter."

A small scorpion stung Battlegaurd King but it didn't do anything. **(Scorpion Counter: 2)**

 _'What is this girl planning, these counters are doing nothing to change the outcome of our duel.'_ the Sledgehammer thought.

"Next up as I control one of my deadly Scorpions I can summon Scorpion - Care from my hand." Mir smirked summoning yet another Scorpion.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Care_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _When you control 1 "Scorpion" Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster from your graveyard as long as it's ATK, and DEF are zero. When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can make all monsters your opponent controls loses 200 ATK for each Scorpion Counter placed on them._

* * *

"And once a turn I can summon a Insect from the Graveyard."

"I have a feeling I can guess which one." the Sledgehammer admitted. _'Unfortunately for this little girl, my facedown card is the Battleguard Warcry trap which will double Battleguard King's attack points.'_

"Which is my deadly Fusion Parasite!"

The Parasite appeared.

"And now I fuse Jal, Care, and Fusion Parasite all together!" Mir smirked.

The three monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"My deadly pets combine as one! With the venomous sting of your tails may your poison create a force to be reckon with! Fusion Summon! Sting level 8! Scorpion - Pleasure!"

A red scorpion that has yellow glowing eyes, and having a green stinger appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pleasure_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 "Scorpion" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned. The ATK this card gains is doubled. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _For each Scorpion Counter on the field this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a defense position monster destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. You can remove all Scorpion Counters on one monster your controls: Draw 1 card for each Counter removed. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Scorpion" monster place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Another monster with no points, let me guess it triples whatever boost it would normally get?" the Sledgehammer assumed.

"No it doubles." Mir smirked. "And now Jal, and Care's effect activates. Jal lowers your monster's attack points by 200 for each Scorpion Counter, and Care does the same."

 _Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000 - (200 * 4) = 2200)**_

"And Pleasure gets 300 points for each Scorpion Counter." Mir smirked.

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 0 + ((300 * 2) * 2) = 1200)**_

"And now I think I'll set this face-down, and end my poison fest for now." Mir smirked.

* * *

 **The Sledgehammer: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

* * *

The Sledgehammer 2nd Turn:

"Your monster is pathetic, Battleguard King end this duel!" The monster attacked.

Mir smirked, "You walked into my trap."

"A trap?" he asked in shock.

* * *

 _Scorpion's Sting_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target for each "Scorpion" Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"Scorpion's Sting. So now for each my deadly Scorpion's in my grave your monster gets a Scorpion Counter." Mir smirked as Jal, Care, and Katahoost all stung Battleguard King. **(Scorpion Counter: 2 - 5)**

The Sledgehammer's eyes widened in shock.

 _Battleguard King: **(ATK: 2200 - (200 * 6) = 1000)**_

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 12 + ((300 * 3) * 2) = 3000)**_

"Now go my sweet! Strike down Battleguard King!" Mir smirked.

"Trap card open, Battleguard Warcry!" the Sledgehammer countered.

* * *

 _Battleguard Warcry_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Battleguard" Monster you control: Double it's ATK. If that target is destroyed halved the damage._

* * *

"This doubles Battleguard King's attack points and if he's destroyed the damage is cut in half!"

 _Battleguard King: **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**_

Scorpion - Pleasure grabbed Battleguard King in it's claws before stinging him at the chest before he shattered.

 **(The Sledgehammer: 3500)**

"My King is gone, but without any counters your Scorpion is powerless."

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"That wouldn't be a problem." Mir smirked.

"What do you mean?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"You'll find out." Mir smirked.

"Well I'll end my turn." the Sledgehammer stated. _'Ok, I have everything I need to wipe her out on my next turn. I'll revive Swamp Battleguard and attack that Scorpion.'_

Mir 2nd Turn:

Mir drew before frowning, "Oh? I was hoping we have more fun. But clearly all fun times must go to an end wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you talking about?" the Sledgehammer questioned.

"This card I drew should clear it up. Another Parasite Discharge." Mir smirked revealing the card.

"So you can Fusion Summon another zero attack points monster, that doesn't scare me."

"Oh this one... Doesn't have no attack points." Mir smirked as a second Fusion Parasite appeared only to fuse with Scorpion - Pleasure.

The Sledgehammer stared at the Fusion Vortex nervously.

"Now my lovely parasite combine with the loyal venom of dominance to create the ultimate Scorpion! The venom of death shall circle through this beauty of venom! Fusion Summon! Rise level 10, Scorpion - Parasite!"

A scorpion looking like Fusion Parasite while having a good size appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fusion Parasite" + 1 Level 8 or higher "Scorpion" Fusion Monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Fusion Parasite", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"So what if your monster has 1000 points, it's not even close to powerful enough to defeat me." the Sledgehammer declared.

"I'm afraid I must differ." Mir smirked. "For you see for each Scorpion Counter played during this duel she gains 300 attack points, and then by banishing a fellow Scorpion Fusion from my grave she gains the ability to have those points double."

"Wait, but with five counters and the increase doubled that means..." the Sledgehammer started in shock.

 _Scorpion - Parasite: **(ATK: 1000 + ((300 * 5) * 2) = 4000)**_

"4000 attack points!"

 **(A/N (bopdog111): This goes to show you do not mess with Scorpions.)**

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): No you do not.)**

"Now my sweetie take him out!" Mir smirked.

The Scorpion stung the Sledgehammer sending him flying.

* * *

 **The Sledgehammer: 0000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Mir wins the duel!**

* * *

Mir smirked walking over before pressing a button her duel disk as a purple light enveloped the Sledgehammer.

When it faded all that was left of him was a card.

Mir took the card before starting to laugh.

"Lady Mir, there's been a slight problem. Barrett was defeated in a duel." stated an Obelisk Force member kneeling behind her.

"Barrett?" Mir asked irritated. "By who?"

"A duelist from this Dimension, one capable of Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning." the Obelisk Force answered.

"Well well..." Mir smirked before saying, "It seems I can have a decent opponent this time. Take me to this duelist stat."

The Obelisk Force looked terrified. "Ac...actually, the Professor ordered you back to Duel Academy."

"What?" Mir asked clearly angry.

The Obelisk Force flinched.

"It... he ordered you to return." he repeated timidly.

Mir sighed before running a hand through her hair, "Has he not realize I have not have a decent opponent in like 2 years? Tell him I'll meet up in a minute. I have to check on something."

The Obelisk Force panicked before nodding and running off.

 _'I'm not returning without a decent challenge...'_ Mir promised in her mind before walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lilly: 300

Yuri: 3500

Lilly ? Turn:

"I swear, I'm loyal to Duel Academy. I would never betray our home." Lilly said drawing her card and setting it. "I've done all this because I want nothing more than to help."

With that she nodded sadly ending her turn.

Yuri ? Turn:

"Well you have done a very poor, and bad way to prove it." Yuri smirked drawing. "And to show I don't tolerate traitors... I activate Polymerization to fuse both my Predaplants!"

Lilly watched as the person she wanted to impress more than anyone else in the world prepared to summon his ace monster to defeat her.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A dragon that litterally has plants growing on it appeared roaring.

"He's really here, your greatest card." Lilly whispered in awe before looking at Yuri. "I never meant... I just needed to do something to help the Professor. Helping him... standing by your side has always been my greatest dream."

"Well at the very least I can put you with me once your card." Yuri smirked before saying, "And Starving Venom gains the attack points of all Special Summoned monsters on your field!"

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 3000 = 5800)**_

"Oh Starving Venom? Eliminate Koga, and end this charade!" Yuri smirked.

Lilly looked heartbroken. "Daddy I'm sorry, I play Final Fusion!"

"Final Fusion?" Yuri asked shocked.

Lilly was in tears at this point. "It negates the battle, and we both take damage equal to the combined attack points of our Fusion Monsters, which means 8800 points."

As she said this Starving Venom, and Koga collided.

Lilly: 0000

Yuri: 0000

DRAW.

Yuri looked at her before smirking, "Well Lilly... I am looking forward to our re-match." Before vanishing in the light.

Lilly looked at where Yuri had been before breaking down into sobs as she ran as fast as she could from the spot.

"Lilly!" Celina cried.

Lilly didn't hear her and just kept running with tears streaming down her face before eventually collapsing against a building and sobbing into her hands.

"L-Lilly?"

She looked up still in tears.

It was Sora.

"Sora... da... daddy he..." she started before clinging to him and explaining what happened before sobbing again.

Sora looked shocked before hugging her tight.

"What do I do? How can I make daddy forgive me?" she sobbed.

Sora hugged her before saying, "I don't know..."

She just continued to cry in his embrace.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Quite suspenseful.**

 **Ulrich362: ...**

 **bopdog111: Speechless too?**

 **bopdog111: Speechless too?**

 **Ulrich362: ... See you guys in the next chapter. Time to submit OC's is almost up so if you have an idea message it.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. The Gathering of the Lancers!

**Ulrich362: Oh... we're starting the next chapter...**

 **bopdog111: Is everything okay?**

 **Ulrich362: What can I say, Fusion is my dimension of choice and I still feel awful for Lilly. The poor girl wants nothing more than to be able to help the Professor, stand by Yuri the person she considers her dad and what does she get for her trouble? Being labeled a traitor. On top of that we have Terri who's been absorbed by Stacy who despite coming back and being so close to Hart the two of them couldn't be farther from each other right now, Alex is an orphan again for all intents and purposes. Not to mention with the invasion going on so many people will meet the same fate as the Sledgehammer. It's kind of depressing and is only going to get worse in this one.**

 **bopdog111: Though it will work out in the end. If you count on things happening in the future starting from the Friendship Cup.**

 **Ulrich362: ... Right, things will work out. Whatever you say Bopdog, whatever you say.**

 **bopdog111: And everyone if you think Mir is bad wait until you see what she has in store here.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah... Enjoy.**

* * *

Tate, and Stacy were walking around finding their friends, and family.

"Tate... they're ok right?" Stacy asked suddenly. "You don't think they lost do you?"

"No they haven't lost yet." Tate told her.

She nodded. "I... I don't even remember how we won, and actually..."

"It will be alright." Tate assured. "We managed to get this far. I promise things will work out."

"It's not that, it's... dogs are the second scariest animal in the world. They really scare me Tate." Stacy admitted.

Tate looked surprised hearing that.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): No dogs are not scary, they're amazing animals.)**

Stacy was looking down. "When I was a lot younger before I went to You Show I was bitten by a dog, I don't know if I can fight them."

"Oh Stacy..." Tate hugged her. "You know what I learned once?"

She shook her head.

"Well... Think of your fears as silly things." Tate admitted before saying, "Bugs used to really frightened me until I thought of that."

Stacy started to nod but shook her head. "I can't, its too scary. Where is everybody?"

Tate looked worried before looking around, "Yuya!? Zuzu!? Gong!?"

Stacy clung to his hand as the continued searching.

"Guys!?"

Tate looked around before suddenly they felt a cold shudder on their spines.

Stacy shuddered and grabbed Tate's hand.

"Well well."

They looked to see Mir was leaning on to a building as she looked up at the sky. "Quite an unfortunate turn of events ain't it?"

"Who are you?" Tate asked uncertainly.

"My name is Mir... And I happen to be the one who lead this sort of events." Mir smirked before looking over her fingernails. "Now their is nothing personal. Just orders."

Stacy eyes widened. "Why, we never did anything to you. Who would order something like this?"

"It isn't my place to tell you kids." Mir answered.

"Stacy come on!" Tate told her before the two of them started running from Mir.

Suddenly Scorpion - Pleasure blocked their path as Mir stood up.

"You think I would just leave you two?" She smirked.

Stacy shrieked seeing the monster and curled up into a ball. "No, no no no no no."

Mir got ready before saying, "I would hope you two would be a challenge."

Stacy was shaking violently. "No, please... make it go away!"

Tate grunted before activating his Duel Disk.

"Oh, you're dueling me?" Mir inquired curiously.

"That's right, and I'm going to beat you!" Tate declared.

Mir merely chuckled before smirking, "Very well then little boy."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stranger I Remain)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mir 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first. Draw!" Mir smirked drawing before saying, "And I believe I'll start with Scorpion - Hagon." A scorpion appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Hagon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._ _When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target add 1 "Scorpion" Card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"And then I'll play two cards down to end my turn."

Stacy screamed again as she started crying.

Tate 1st Turn:

 _'Stacy...'_ "Ok, I'll start by setting two of my own cards, and then I'll summon Digital Bug Websolder in defense mode and end my turn." Tate declared as the spider appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

* * *

Mir 2nd Turn:

"My move now." Mir drew, and smirked "Alright before I do interesting things I play Hagon's ability to place a Scorpion Counter on your monster."

Hagon moved, and stung Websolder. **(Scorpion Counter: 1)**

"Hey, what was that?" Tate questioned.

"A Scorpion Counter." Mir smirked.

"So what does that mean, it didn't weaken Websolder." Tate mentioned.

"Oh you'll find out." Mir smirked. "For now though I'm gonna play Parasite Discharge."

* * *

 _Parasite Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Parasite Discharge?" Tate asked while pressing a button on his duel disc to try and get in touch with Yuya and the others.

"It allows me to summon my lovely Fusion Parasite!" Mir smirked summoning the insect who screeched upon being summoned.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

Tate flinched seeing that. "So what does that Parasite do, I'm guessing it has something to do with Fusion Summoning?"

"You are correct. For you see since I summoned him I can use him to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Mir smirked.

Tate flinched hearing that. "You can Fusion Summon without Polymerization?"

Both Fusion Parasite, and Hagon combined to the portal.

"My lovely Parasite become one with my scorpion in order to create a venomous Scorpion laced with the poison to stun their enemies! Fusion Summon! Arise my level 6, Scorpion - Poison!"

Scorpion - Poison appeared ready, and set.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Poison_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 "Scorpion" Monsters  
The ATK this card gains is doubled. This card gains 300 ATK for each Scorpion Counter on the field. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _Once per turn: You can randomly add 1 "Scorpion" Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster transfer all equip cards from this card to that card as it's equip cards._

* * *

Stacy screamed again as Tate knelt down next to her.

"It's ok, I won't let them hurt you." he promised.

"Well as your monster has a Scorpion Counter my precious Scorpion gains 300 attack points, and all the points she gains are doubled." Mir smirked.

 _Scorpion - Poison: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 2) = 600)**_

"For now though I end my turn." Mir smirked.

Tate 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I summon Digital Bug LEDybug and now I Overlay my two Digital Bugs." Tate stated as his two monsters entered the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Digital Bug LEDybug_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, when this face-up card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position: You can add 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● When this card destroys a monster by battle, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

Scaradiator appeared on the field set.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now... I set another card and end my turn but with Websolder gone so is that Counter." Tate reminded her.

 _Scorpion - Poison: **(ATK: 600 - 600 = 0)**_

* * *

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

* * *

Mir 3rd Turn:

"Oh I know my dear." Mir smirked drawing. "And I believe I start by summoning Scorpion - Care from my hand." The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Care_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _When you control 1 "Scorpion" Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster from your graveyard as long as it's ATK, and DEF are zero. When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can make all monsters your opponent controls loses 200 ATK for each Scorpion Counter placed on them._

* * *

"Let me guess, it places a counter on my Scaradiator too?" Tate inquired. _'Come on Yuya, where are you?'_

"Fraid not." Mir shrugged.

Tate looked at the Scorpion in surprise before nodding.

"Now with the spell which is a second Parasite Discharge can summon my lovely Fusion Parasite." Mir smirked as the insect appeared screeching.

"That thing again?" Tate asked nervously.

"Now my lovely Parasite fuse with my lovely Care, and Poison!" Mir smirked as all three fused.

Tate glanced at Stacy who was shaking and crying.

"My deadly pets combine as one! With the venomous sting of your tails may your poison create a force to be reckon with! Fusion Summon! Sting level 8! Scorpion - Pleasure!"

Scorpion - Pleasure appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pleasure_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 "Scorpion" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned. The ATK this card gains is doubled. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _For each Scorpion Counter on the field this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a defense position monster destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. You can remove all Scorpion Counters on one monster your controls: Draw 1 card for each Counter removed. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Scorpion" monster place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"What is it with you and scorpions?" Tate asked.

Mir only ignored him, "Now with Pleasure's ability your Xyz gains a Scorpion Counter!"

The scorpion stung Scaradiator. **(Scorpion Counter: 1)**

"For each Scorpion Counter my Pleasure gets 300 points, and her attack points that increase are doubled." Mir smirked.

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 0 + 300 x 2 = 600)**_

"Your turn." Mir smirked.

Tate 3rd Turn:

Tate drew his card before closing his eyes. "Ok, I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Tate drew twice.

Tate looked at his cards before nodding. "Ok, I start with the spell Digital Bug System Glitch."

* * *

 _Digital Bug System Glitch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay half your Life Points: Your opponent can't activate any effects until the end phase.__

* * *

"I pay half my life points and if I do you can't use any effects until the end phase."

Mir merely shrugged.

"Next I play Big Signal, and this ranks up Scaradiator by two ranks!" Tate revealed as his monster entered the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"Glitch moth rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebage!"

Corebage appeared flapping his wings.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebage_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Now I'll use two of Corebage's Overlay Units to summon something even stronger." Tate continued.

 **Corebage:** _ **(ORU: 3 - 1)**_

Corebage entered the Overlay Network yet again.

"Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!"

Rhinosebus appeared ready.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!" Tate cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Mir widen her eyes.

"Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!" Tate chanted.

Digital Bug Butterglichtopia appeared flapping her wings.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Now since I used a Digital Bug Xyz Monster to summon Butterglitchtopia your Scorpion changes to defense mode and all your defense position monsters lose their abilities!" Tate declared.

"What?" Mir asked shocked as Pleasure dove to defense mode.

"Now I use one of Butterglitchtopia's Overlay Units to destroy a monster in defense mode!" Tate declared. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Pleasure shattered as Mir grunted.

"Now Butterglitchtopia attacks you directly, and I add the Action Spell High Dive to give her 1000 more points!" Tate cried.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Butterglitchtopia: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Mir widen her eyes before she was hit crying out.

* * *

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Mir: 0000**

 **Tate wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was for Stacy!" Tate stated only for Mir to start laughing.

"Two years, I haven't had a decent match in two years." she smiled. "Ok, I'll leave but there are two things you need to know."

Tate tensed listening.

"First, I was already ordered home so even if I leave the invasion won't end." Mir smirked. "And second..."

Suddenly she grabbed Tate's arm.

"You'll be coming back to Duel Academy with me."

With those words a blue light enveloped them before fading to reveal Mir and Tate had vanished.

"TATE!" Stacy screamed seeing this as her scream echoed around the destroyed city.

Seconds later Yuya, Zuzu, Alex, Declan, Riley, and Casey ran up to her as Yuya embraced her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Zuzu asked. "Was he hurt?"

Stacy has tears running down her eyes as she sobbed in Yuya's arms.

Yuya hugged her before gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stacy, we need to move. Those duelists are everywhere, it isn't safe to be on your own like this."

"Yuya... Tate was kidnapped..." She revealed with tears running down.

"What?" Yuya asked in shock before holding Stacy close. "I don't know how, but I promise we'll get him back. We'll get everyone back."

Stacy continued crying in his arms.

Yuya gently picked her up. "Come on, we're going somewhere safe."

"Nowhere's safe from them." said a female voice.

They turned confused.

It was Celina looking at the destruction in disbelief.

"This isn't... it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" she told them. "It's wrong."

"Celina... I knew you wouldn't change." Declan admitted.

"Wait, you know her?" Yuya asked in shock.

"It's a long story, but the short answer is that this isn't what's supposed to happen. The people being carded, they're supposed to just be duelists, and all this destruction... This isn't how it was supposed to happen." Celina mentioned. "Something's wrong."

"Then Celina I suppose you now know why we must stop him?" Declan asked her.

She looked at him before frowning. "I don't like this, but I need answers and I don't see any other way to get them. Fine, but you need more than just this small group to even think of taking on Duel Academy."

"Small group?" Zuzu asked.

"I'll explain it once we reach the LID building. Follow me." Declan told them before mentioning them to follow him.

"I meant the eight of us, what were you talking about?" Celina questioned as they followed him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sora... why are you being so nice? I've been labeled a traitor." Lilly reminded him miserably as they ran through the city.

"...I'm brand as one too." Sora revealed.

Lilly looked horrified before hugging him only to suddenly glare at a group of Obelisk Force in the distance. "I hate them."

Sora looked toward them before hugging her.

"Sora, thank you... Can we find mommy? The three of us need to stay together." Lilly requested.

Sora nodded before they walked off.

 _'Daddy, please don't hate me.'_ Lilly thought sadly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The group arrived at the spot where they see people.

Kit, Dipper, Julia, Yuto, Shay, Gong, a young man wearing a blue ninja outfit, Sylvio, Aura, and a young woman that has short blonde hair while having on a gray vest, and a large white skirt past her knees.

"Declan, are they..." Sylvio started before noticing Yuya. "Oh, I get it. I'll be going."

"Sylvio don't think on leaving." Declan warned.

"What's the point, if Yuya and Stacy are here I'm just dead weight." he pointed out. "Besides those people are still out there and at the very least someone as pathetic as me might be able to deal with one or two of them."

"You don't even know that their some people more powerful then them are out there." Declan told them.

Aura sees Yuya before giggling loudly before jumping on him catching everyone's attention. "Ah Yuya your safe! I am so glad that my fated person is alright!"

Stacy looked scared before turning to Zuzu who looked really angry.

"Aura, now really isn't the time. I'm not your fated person." Yuya told her.

"Oh don't be like that! You know you are!" Aura retorted pressing against him to the point where Zuzu begins to pull out her paper fan.

Yuya pushed her away. "No, I'm really not. Now you need to stop."

Stacy told Aura, "Aura listen we have bigger problems right now... Tate was kidnapped by those guys."

"Wait what?" Gong asked in shock. "Stacy what happened?"

"Someone named Mir who uses frightening Scorpions came in, and when Tate defeated her she, and him vanished." Stacy shook as tears creep up.

Yuya hugged her tightly.

"Is this everyone Declan?" Casey asked. "Or are more people likely to arrive?"

"I would say at least 3 more. Sora, Terri, and Lilly wherever they are." Declan answered adjusting his glasses.

"Declan, Terri won't be coming." Yuya mentioned before taking Stacy's hand reassuringly. "You see..."

He proceeded to tell everyone what Stacy told him about Terri and how She wanted Shay to give her Drident.

"What?" Shay asked before glaring, "Why should I give you my sister's card?"

"Weren't you listening, somehow Stacy and Terri are one and the same now. Which means its her card." Sylvio pointed out. "Besides, Terri herself asked you to do it."

Stacy looked at Shay before saying, "Shay I really wished I could have done something to help Terri... But it's true. She wants you to give Drident to me..."

Shay looked at Stacy before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "Not just one, but both my sisters... Just take it."

With that he threw Stacy the card before walking to lean against a wall.

Stacy softly picked the card up, and looked at it.

The card seemed to resonate with her as she held it.

She added it to her Extra Deck before asking Declan, "What now?"

"Mommy?" asked a female voice.

They turned to see Lilly, and Sora had arrived.

"Lilly!" Celina cried running to her.

"Mommy, what are you doing here? We need to go home, maybe if we talk with him the Professor will forgive us." Lilly told her.

Celina hugged her tight as Declan walked up, "I fear it be too late for that."

Lilly looked at him in shock. "No, you're wrong! I don't believe you, mommy, Sora, and I can go home and everything will be ok!"

"Lilly I don't think he can forgive us." Sora told her.

"No, you're wrong." Lilly said shaking her head. "Mommy, we can go back right? Please don't do this."

Celina merely shook her head sadly.

Lilly just looked like she was about to cry. "Mommy... you're not... please don't fight against our home."

"Lilly... What they were doing was not what we were thinking." Celina told her before explaining to her everything she saw.

"I don't care! That's my home, the only place I've ever been happy!" she shouted as tears started running down her face. "Mommy please, come home with me."

Stacy walked on over, and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortably, "Hey... It's alright. We can take you back but only if you help us."

Lilly turned to Stacy before shoving her away as she started to just cry. "Why mommy... why are you doing this?"

Celina hugged her as she softly laid tears to.

The woman walked over before knelling to Lilly saying, "Take this kind of advice Lilly: You should always think of happy thoughts when you feel like crying."

Lilly shook her head. "I love you mommy, I'm sorry."

With that she pressed a button on her duel disc and vanished.

"Lilly!" Celina cried as she watched her daughter vanished.

"Let her go. If she wants to head back, and face a traitor's punishment so be it." Declan told her.

"Hey what's your deal!?" Yuya demanded at him.

"We're going to war Yuya." Declan answered. "Lilly and Sora made their decisions and we have to respect that. Which means they're our enemies. The Maiami Championship was never intended to have a conclusion. The people in this room are the duelists who I have chosen to fight against Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension."

"Wait then you've..." Dipper clenched his hands before yelling, "Are you telling us you planned this thing from the entire start!?"

"Calm down Dipper, think about it for a second." Casey told him. "Would you have believed any of this if you hadn't seen it?"

"Well it sounds too crazy in the noggin." Sylvio admitted. "But even I must admit I am greatly offended because of this."

"If you all hate me that's fine, but right now the only ones who can rescue our comrades and bring them back are the people standing in this room. You are the Lancers, and our enemy is Duel Academy and the Professor." Declan told the group before taking a handful of cards. "These will allow us to travel to the other Dimensions."

Yuya glared before asking, "Your expecting us to trust you? After all your lies? Do you even know what you put Stacy, and Alex through!?" Before charging with a war cry attempting to punch Declan who caught it shocking him.

"A duelist settles his issues with a duel not his fists." Declan told him pushing him back.

Yuya glared before yelling, "Okay if that's how you want to play it then fine by me! For dragging us all into this I challenge you!"

"Yuya wait." Stacy said suddenly. "Even if he did lie, I... I have to find Tate. I have to!"

"Stacy..." Yuya trailed off.

"Please big brother, this might be the only way to save him." Stacy told him with tears in her eyes.

Yuya grunted before saying to Declan, "Another time then."

"Big brother... thank you." Stacy cried hugging him.

"I'll duel anyone who feels that I lied once this is over, you have my word." Declan told them.

"You gonna be okay?" The woman asked Celina patting her back.

She wiped her eyes before nodding. "Lilly made her choice, she and Sora are our enemies."

"So what do we do?" Yuto asked Declan getting to the point.

"Um... can we go to my home? I know a really strong duelist who would be willing to help us." Alex mentioned suddenly. "Actually, a lot of strong duelists."

"Your home?" Sylvio asked her.

"Ah yes... The Synchro Dimension." Yuya remembered pulling out Clear Wing before requesting, "Can I do something first. Think of it as a test."

Alex looked surprised but nodded.

"Well I wanted to test this card I have that way I can understand it fully." Yuya explained before turning to Kit. "You wouldn't mind Kit?"

"Actually Yuya, that gives us another reason to duel." Declan told him. "Out of everyone here you do deserve one the most after what happened last time."

They turned to him.

"During the match between You Show and LID our duel was cancelled, and if you're planning on testing that card now is as good a time as any for our real match." Declan told him. "So, shall we get started?"

Yuya nodded getting ready.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So... Yuya vs Declan, Clear Wing will help immensely in this duel but the question is will it be enough for Yuya to pull off a victory?**

 **bopdog111: Of course Declan is someone not easy to take down.**

 **Ulrich362: It's sure to be an interesting match.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. The Synchro Battle Part 1!

**bopdog111: Well guys the final chapter of this season.**

 **Ulrich632: Yup so now we end it with a special duel that will be two chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

The Lancers watched as Yuya, and Declan both got set.

"Wait a second you two." Kit mentioned suddenly. "Nothing against you two dueling but is it really right for Yuya to duel you without knowing exactly how his new dragon fits into his deck?"

Declan turned to him with a look before giving it some thought. "You know Kit. You make a good point."

"Don't get me wrong, seeing the two of you go one-on-one sounds incredible." Kit smiled. "Though if its testing a Synchro Monster, I'm the perfect opponent. You don't mind do you Yuya?"

Yuya smiled before turning, "That's fine Kit. You were quite tough when you battled, and won against Gong."

He smirked. "Compliments won't persuade me to go easy on you. Lets get started."

Yuya nodded getting ready.

"You can start." Kit offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change by TFK)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew looking over his hand.

"Yuya needs to be careful, Kit's a strong duelist." Gong mentioned.

"By what we saw in your duel against him we know that." Zuzu told him.

"That's not what I mean, he's stronger than that." Gong mentioned.

"Anything good Yuya?" Kit asked.

"Well this! Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya cried placing the cards.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Pendulum." Kit noted with a smirk.

Now I Pendulum summon my cast!" Yuya declared.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"And along with us Performapal Kaleidoscorp!" The scorpion like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"That was huge mistake." Julia mentioned. "Yuya has no idea what he's in for."

"And now I place 1 card face-down. Your move Kit." Yuya ended.

Kit 1st Turn:

Kit drew his card and smirked. "Yuya, do you mind if I borrow something for a second?"

"Huh?" Yuya asked looking confused.

"I start with the spell X-Saber Training Hall' Kit started.

* * *

 _X-Saber Training Hall_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Take control of 3 cards your opponent controls until the end phase._

* * *

"It lets me take control of up to three cards you control until the end phase so I think I'll take Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp." Kit revealed.

Yuya looked shocked as Timegazer, Stargazer, and Kaleidoscorp got snatched to Kit's side.

"Then that means..." Stacy trailed off.

"Exactly." Dipper smirked.

"Ok Yuya, my turn." Ykit smirked. "I Pendulum Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, and XX-Saber Faultroll."

Kit's Tuner Monster, and other monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight and his effect summons the tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro."Kit continued as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _X-Saber Palomuro_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now level three Fulhelmknight tune with level six Faultroll, and level one Palomuro tunes with level four Fulhelmknight."

The three flew up to the air.

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted. "And I'll also Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne!"

Kit's ace monster appeared along with a new Synchro.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

 _X-Saber Wayne_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now Gottoms attacks Odd-Eyes."

Gottoms charged as Yuya ran to an Action Card.

"Did you already forget Yuya?" Kit asked with a smirk.

"Forget what?" Yuya asked grabbing the card.

Kit only smirked.

"Well if your not answering I am activating the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuya cried.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"You forgot about your own Stargazer Magician's ability Yuya." Kit pointed out. "It negates and sets your spell card."

"That only works on Pendulum Monsters you control! And your Gottoms isn't one!" Yuya revealed.

Kit's eyes widened in shock. "Well, knowledge for the future. I end my turn which means you get your cards back."

Stargazer, Timegazer, and Kaleidoscorp appeared back on Yuya's field.

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew looking over. "Alright I now Pendulum Summon, Performapal Partnaga!" The snake appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control._

* * *

Kit immediately ran to grab his own Action Card.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 2 = 3100)**_

"Now Odd-Eyes attack XX-Saber Wayne!" Yuya cried as his dragon fired a blast.

"Sorry Yuya, this Blinding Blizzard card says otherwise." Kkit mentioned.

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Odd-Eyes' attack stopped as Yuya grunted, "Alright Kit I end my turn with one face-down."

Kit 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I play Card of Sanctity!" Kit declared.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.__

* * *

They both drew until they hold 6.

Kit looked at his hand before grinning. "No time like the present right Yuya?"

"Let me guess another Training Hall?" Yuya asked.

"No, these." Kit answered revealing Pendulum Cards.

"W-What the?" Yuya asked shocked.

"Kit has Pendulum Cards?" Stacy asked shocked.

"We all do." Julia mentioned revealing her own Pendulum Cards while Dipper did the same.

Yuya looked on before looking at Kit.

"Alright, I use scale one XX-Saber Saike, and scale seven X-Saber Recruiter to set my Pendulum Scale." Kit smirked.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Saike_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can reveal a Tuner and non-Tuner in your hand, send both cards to the graveyard and use them to perform a Synchro Summon._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A Synchro Summon using this card cannot be negated and the Summoned monster gains this effect;  
● Once per turn: if this card would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

"Scale 1 through 7?" Yuya asked surprised. "When did LID created Pendulum Cards?"

"What do you think Yuya, why else would I be so interested in yours?" Sylvio asked him.

"Well Kit. What's your Pendulum Scale about?" Yuya asked him.

"Synchro Summoning, I use X-Saber Recruiter's Pendulum Effect to add another copy of Boggart Knight to my hand, and then I'll use XX-Saber Saike's Pendulum Effect to reveal that Boggart Knight and another X-Saber Fulhelmknight in order to use them as Synchro Material." Kit answered showing the cards in his hand as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

"Synchro Summoning from the hand!?" Alex cried shocked as Souza appeared in place.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Now then, X-Saber Wayne attacks your Kaleidoscorp."

The monster charged as Kaleidoscorp shattered as Yuya grunted.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800)**_

"Ok, now Souza take down Partnaga."

Souza charged as Partnaga was destroyed.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 300 = 2500)**_

"And now the last one, XX-Saber Gottoms attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The monster charged as Yuya ran to an Action Card but Odd-Eyes was hit as he cried out. **(Yuya: 3400)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card Yuya." Kit mentioned. "So, are you ready to give that card a try?"

* * *

 **Yuya: 3400**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew before looking surprised, _'Huh? I don't remember this card being in my deck...'_

 ** _'I figured you would need it...'_ **A voice told him.

Yuya turned to see Yugo grinning. **_'Time to show them what Clear Wing can do.'_**

Yuya looked on before nodding, "Alright first off I summon a new cast member!" A small wizard with Odd-Eyes' eyes appeared ready.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Huh, you're summoning that little thing?" Kit questioned.

"What's the point of that move, it doesn't make any sense." Dipper mentioned only for Alex to look at the monster and gasp.

"Daddy's coming."

"And here's something you should know Kit." Yuya grinned. "Level 2 Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron tune with the level 5 Stargazer Magician!" Pointing to the card in his Pendulum Zone.

"Tuning with a monster in your Pendulum Zone?" Yaiba asked in shock.

"Yuya's skill at Pendulum Summoning truly is second to none." Reiji noted calmly.

Odd-Eyes Synchron turned to 2 Rings as Stargazer flew up turning to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's dragon appeared from the tuning roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Whoa, that's an amazing dragon." Kit complimented.

"And I am just getting started." Yuya grinned. "Now I set Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The toad appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performapal Turn Toad_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Aqua/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

"Yuya Sakaki... is it even possible?" Celina whispered watching him.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear back Odd-Eyes, Stargazer, Partnaga, and Kaleidoscorp!" Yuya cried as his four Pendulum monsters appeared set.

Suddenly Yuto grabbed his head as his eyes started to glow.

"And now Partnaga's effect activates!" Yuya cried as Partnaga spread his body. "But in response I call on Clear Wing's ability!"

"Then what does your dragon do?" Kit asked.

"Destroys any level 5 or higher monster, or a monster targeting a level 5 or higher monster with an effect, and gains his attack points!" Yuya revealed as Partnaga shattered.

 _Clear Wing:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)_**

"And next is Stargazer's ability!" Yuya cried.

Everyone was watching Yuya at this point except for Yuto who was looking down.

"So now Partnaga returns!"

Partnaga appeared before latching on to Odd-Eyes. **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 2 = 3100)**

"Now Clear Wing attack Wanye, and Odd-Eyes attack Souza!" Yuya cried as his two dragons attacked.

The two monsters shattered from the attacks.

 **(Kit: 1800)**

"Now that ends my turn Kit." Yuya ended. "Which means Clear Wing's effect stops here."

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

Kit 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that one so I'll use Double Summon to play X-Saber Ragigura and then since his effect revives X-Saber Boggart Knight I'll summon Boggart Knight." Kit declared as the two knights appeared.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Ragigura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now by sending Boggart Knight to the graveyard Gottoms ability to discard a card in your hand activates!"

Gottoms charged a blast.

"Sorry Kit! But did you forget? I play Clear Wing's ability!" Yuya declared.

"I remember, I wanted you to do that." Kit smirked as Gottoms shattered.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 3100 = 5600)**_

"What?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Remember this card?" he asked revealing Saber Reflection.

* * *

 _Saber Reflection  
_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When you take battle or effect damage while you control an "X-Saber" monster: Gain LP equal to the damage you took, and if you do, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent, then you can add 1 "Saber" Spell/Trap Card or "Gottoms" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Saber Reflection" per turn._

* * *

"But damage isn't coming your way." Yuya told him.

"Yuya, XX-Saber Ragigura is in attack mode."

"Yeah but why would..." Yuya trailed off before his eyes widen now getting it.

"That's right. XX-Saber Regigura attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Kit declared.

"Oh man! So now Kit gains Life Points instead of damage while Yuya takes the damage!" Stacy cried.

Yuya quickly cried, "I play the trap card known as Damage Diet! This halves all damage coming to me!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

Kit frowned. "I use Saber Reflection."

Ragigura shattered as the damage was calculated.

 **(Yuya: 0700)**

 **(Kit: 6700)**

"It's over isn't it Yuya?" Kit asked calmly.

 _'He can say that again...'_ Yuya thought. _'If he summons another Gottoms, Clear Wing is done.'_

Kit just closed his eyes. "I end my turn."

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 5400 - 3100 = 2500)**_

* * *

 **Yuya: 0700**

 **Kit: 6700**

* * *

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya drew looking over his hand.

Yuya looked over before calling, "Alright Clear Wing attack Kit directly!" The monster charged.

Kit raised his arms to block the attack as the Dragon struck him.

 **(Kit: 4200)**

"Now Odd-Eyes attack with him!" Yuya cried.

"Not this time, I play the Action Card Blinding Blizzard." Yaiba mentioned.

The attack was stopped as Yuya said, "Alright your move Kit."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

Lilly and Sora had just arrived from the Standard Dimension.

Almost instantly Obelisk Force members surrounded them.

"Stand aside, the Professor needs to hear what we've learned." Lilly told them.

"She's right, Duel Academy is in danger." Sora agreed.

"Like we ever let you traitors get close to the Professor." One of the Members scowled coldly.

"Traitors, is that what you think?" Lilly asked before clenching her fists. "Everything I've done is for the Professor and Duel Academy. How can you say I'm a traitor when I risked my own life to help farther our mission?"

"Cut the excuses, and get out of here!" Another member scowled.

Lilly stared at him before closing her eyes. "I challenge Yuri to a duel."

"Lilly." Sora said in shock.

"You heard me didn't you, if I lose I'll be turned into a Card, but if I win..." she started before closing her eyes to try and avoid crying. "I want a chance to capture the traitor Serena and bring her back to the Professor. Yuri's undefeated, so this is just a public execution right?"

The Obelisk Force looked at each other.

Sora stared at Lilly while she waited for the Obelisk Force to make their choice.

"Hold it."

They looked to see the Professor was walking over.

"Professor!" Lilly cried kneeling respectfully.

"Ah Professor perhaps you like to decide what to do?" An Obelisk Force asked him. "And if you asked me banishing her, Sora, and Celina sounds like a good step into learning what these three have done."

"Professor, give me a chance to redeem myself. Please allow me to duel Yuri for the chance to bring back the traitor Serena." Lilly requested. "The last time I dueled da... Yuri I was able to survive with my Final Fusion trap and I know mo... Celina's deck better than anyone else. If I lose, I'll be Carded but I can't live with myself knowing that I could have helped you and didn't even try."

The Professor's eyes widen for a split moment before thinking about it. Soon he nodded, "One chance."

"Thank you, um... who should tell Yuri?" she asked.

"Professor you can't be serious!" An Obelisk Force member protested. "She disobeyed your orders, and betrayed us by dueling several Obelisk Forces, and your giving her a chance!?"

"Do you doubt Yuri?" the Professor questioned.

"Well no but..."

"Go inform Yuri." the Professor stated.

The Obelisk Force paled in horror before nodding, and ran off.

"Lilly, are you sure?" Sora asked nervously.

"I don't have a choice, being labeled a traitor to Duel Academy is worse than dying. If this is my one chance to be forgiven I'll take it." Lilly told him.

Sora looked uncertain but nods.

A few minutes later Lilly was standing in the dueling field with everyone watching.

Yuri soon stepped forward to take his spot.

Yuri soon stepped forward to take his spot.

"Yuri... I'm not scared of your dragon." she declared.

Yuri soon smirked, "Then I suppose I'll have to teach ya."

"I'm a slow learner when it comes to fear." Lilly stated. "Go ahead and summon it."

Yuri activated his Duel Disk eager.

Lilly did the same.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

"I just set one monster." Lilly stated. "Go ahead, play Starving Venom. Unless I scare you."

Yuri 1st Turn:

"No need to look so serious, and so daring Lilly." Yuri smirked before declaring drawing, "You are dueling an extraordinaire!"

"This duel decides if I live or die, I think that justifies being serious." Lilly stated.

"True too." Yuri agreed looking over, "And I think I'll start by summoning Ophrys Scorpio!" A plant like scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"And now by sending a Predaplant from my hand to the grave such as Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra, I can summon Darlingtonia Cobra!"

A two headed snake appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"And due to it's ability I can add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri smirked showing the card.

"Then it's time." Lilly smiled.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Ophrys Scorpio with Darlingtonia Cobra!" Yuri smirked as his two monsters fused.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"There he is." Lilly noted.

"Now Starving Venom destroy her face-down!" Yuri smirked as his dragon attacked.

It was revealed to be Elemental HERO Clayman who shattered.

"Now by placing two cards down it's your turn now." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"I start with Pot of Greed!"

She drew two cards.

Lilly looked at them as her eyes widened. "I play Giant Trunade, This returns all Spell and traps to their owners hands."

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _ _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand.___

* * *

Yuri's two face-downs returned to his hand.

"Now I summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" A black female warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And I use Mask Change to trade him in for Masked HERO Dark Law!" Lilly continued as the hero evolved.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dark Law_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Then I play Mask Change II, discarding one card to change Dark Law into Masked HERO Anki In attack mode!"

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

The hero that has the same attack points as Starving Venom appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"Anki can attack you directly with half his points, Anki show him what I mean!" Lilly declared.

Anki charged bypassing Starving Venom as Yuri took the hit. **(Yuri: 2600)**

"Now I play Form Change, returning Anki to my deck to summon my ace monster, Masked HERO Koga!" Lilly cried.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

Anki vanished as Koga appeared in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Now Koga banishes Dark Law from my graveyard to reduce Starving Venom's attack points by 2400!"

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 - 2400 = 400)**_

Everyone is looking on at this in shock.

"I don't care how strong you are, I won't die and I'll serve Duel Academy for my entire life!" Lilly cried. "Masked HERO Koga, destroy Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and end this duel!"

"Nice try... But I play Drosophyllum Hydra's ability from the graveyard!" Yuri smirked.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"By banishing Darlingtonia from my graveyard your Koga loses 500 points." Yuri smirked.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

The attack struck Starve Venom destroying it. **(Yuri: 0500)**

"And then Starving Venom's own ability activates. Since he's destroyed so are all of your monsters, and Life Points equal to their attack points." Yuri smirked.

Koga shattered. **(** **Lilly: 1500)**

Lilly just stared at the field before closing her eyes fighting back tears. "I really am just a stupid kid... I failed. I'm sorry daddy, go ahead and finish the duel... and my life."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew before calling, "Now Lilly I now activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

She nodded. "Ok."

"And now I revive the mighty Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom appeared roaring. "Now finish her off!"

The dragon fired its blast sending Lilly flying.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0500**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

"I'm sorry Professor, daddy." Lilly said quietly. "Go ahead, I deserve it."

Yuri walked over before attempting to card her.

Lilly closed her eyes accepting her fate.

A few seconds passed...

She opened one eye to see what was happening.

She sees that Yuri appears to be struggling a little.

 _'Wh-What's going on...?'_ Yuri thought surprised seeing he isn't carding her. _'Why can't I card her...?'_

Lilly's eyes widened before doing something shocking, she hugged Yuri.

Everyone widen their eyes in shock seeing her doing that not more then both the Professor, and Yuri.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry daddy." she cried.

Yuri stood frozen while looking at her in shock unable what to do next.

"Professor?" An Obelisk Force member asked him.

The Professor stared in shock.

"Daddy... what can I do to show everyone how much Duel Academy means to me? It's my home." Lilly choked out clinging to Yuri.

Yuri looked on before he begun to slowly hug her back.

 _'Did...'_ Sora thought in disbelief.

 _'What I'm I doing? I should've not cared yet... Lilly is changing it...'_ Yuri thought before turning to the Obelisk Force, "Her name has been cleared gentlemen."

"What? She betrayed the Professor." One member pointed out.

Yuri glared at him hard.

The member flinched before stepping back.

"Daddy, if there's anything I can... The Dragon!" Lilly cried suddenly. "There was a dragon like yours in the Standard Dimension, the Professor's son formed this group called Lancers and one of them invented Pendulum Summoning and had a dragon named Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. They're planning on fighting against us using the new Summoning method."

Yuri took in those words before telling the Professor, "Professor if their is a problem I hereby request for Lilly, and Sora's names to be cleared, and no longer be branded as traitors."

The Professor watched before closing his eyes. _'She may be the only thing that can prevent Yuri from seeking his counterparts.'_ "Very well, but they are to follow your every instruction to the letter."

Yuri nodded bowing.

With that the three of them walked off.

 _'I hope this wasn't a mistake.'_ The Professor thought quietly.

* * *

 _At the duel..._

Kit 4th Turn:

"Ok, I set one card and set a monster in defense mode." Kit mentioned.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0700**

 **Kit: 4200**

* * *

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew as he looked over Stargazer, Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, Partnaga, and Kaleidoscorp. Yuya soon cried, "Alright Clear Wing attack his face-down!"

Clear Wing charged.

The monster shattered.

"Big mistake, I play X-Saber Counter and not only does it destroy all your monsters it also revives Gottoms." Kit smirked.

* * *

 _X-Saber Counter_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate when a monster you control is destroyed. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and summon 1 "XX-Saber" monster from your graveyard._

* * *

Yuya widen his eyes as all five of his monsters shattered.

"Looks like I win." Kit smirked as Gottoms reappeared.

Yuya grunted, "Not yet! I use Pendulum Scale to call back my four monsters!" Odd-Eyes, Partnaga, and Kaleidoscorp appeared back in defense mode. "That ends my turn."

Kit 5th Turn:

"I set one card, now Gottoms destroy Odd-Eyes!"

Gottoms charged as Yuya ran to an Action Card but Odd-Eyes shattered as he cried out.

"I end my move with one set card." Kit smirked. _'Next turn this duel is over.'_

* * *

 **Yuya: 0700**

 **Kit: 4200**

* * *

Yuya 6th Turn:

Yuya grunted standing up drawing. "I play Pendulum Card Burst!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Card Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 2 Pendulum Monsters you control; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"What this does is allows me to destroy two monsters I have on my field to draw 2 cards!" Partnaga, and Kaleidoscorp shattered as Yuya drew twice before freezing seeing white Pendulum Spellcasters.

 _'What are these...? Yang Magician, and Ying Magician...?'_ Yuya thought seeing them.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: What is this, two new Pendulum Cards?**

 **bopdog111: Looks like it. With the Ying, and Yang point of view sure does show quite a bit of supplement.**

 **Ulrich362: True, the Standard Arc is reaching it's conclusion, but seeing as how it's the shortest Arc there's still quite a lot awaiting the Lancers.**

 **bopdog111: Will these new Pendulum Cards be able to help Yuya defeat Kit or will the X-Saber Duelist still provide victory?**

 **Ulrich362: There's only one way to find out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. The Synchro Battle Part 2!

**bopdog111: Okay guys the final chapter of this arc is now in session! And when we're done here me, and Ulrich will take a break from this.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, we aren't sure when the second Arc will begin though as of now somewhere between one and four weeks from this chapter being posted.**

 **bopdog111: But before we begin their is also something else. This story has hit 9,295 views! How cool is that!?**

 **Ulrich362: Thank you all for looking into this story.**

 **bopdog111: Just remember to keep a look out in case this gets started again.**

 **Ulrich362: So with that, it's time for the Standard Arc to come to a close.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: A Passionate Duelist)**

 **Yuya: 0700**

 **Kit: 4200**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Yuya 6th Turn:

Things are most likely shortened on Yuya's favor.

Yuya's Field:

Timegazer Magician, and Turn Toad in his Pendulum Zone, and 1 Set Card.

* * *

 _Performapal Turn Toad_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Aqua/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster you control; change it to Attack Position. This turn, that target gains ATK equal to half its current DEF._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

Kit's Field:

2 set Cards, and XX-Saber Gottoms along with XX-Saber Saike, and X-Saber Recruiter in his Pendulum Zone.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Saike_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can reveal a Tuner and non-Tuner in your hand, send both cards to the graveyard and use them to perform a Synchro Summon._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A Synchro Summon using this card cannot be negated and the Summoned monster gains this effect;  
● Once per turn: if this card would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"It looks like the duel is nearly over." Sylvio mentioned. "Yuya's pretty much out of options right now."

"Though I think what Yuya drew is otherwise." Zuzu mentioned.

Yuya looked at the two Spellcasters surprised at what he's seeing. Ying Magician, and Yang Magician.

 _ **'What are those cards?'** _Yugo asked in shock.

 _'I don't know... I never added these, and even know they are in my deck...'_ Yuya answered looking at them.

Yugo looked at the cards. **_'Well, this duel is to let you test cards so... lets see what they can do.'_**

Yuya looked before nodding before saying, "Okay I activate my face-down, Double Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Double Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 2 Spell/Traps on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The winds wrapped around Timegazer, and Turn Toad before shattering.

"What the, why did you just destroy your own Pendulum Cards?" Kit questioned.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" Stacy asked.

"Now I set a new Pendulum Scale of Scale 2 Ying Magician..." Yuya started.

"What?" Gong asked in shock.

"Where did Yuya get that?" Zuzu inquired.

"And Scale 9 Yang Magician to set the new Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried as his newest scale appeared on stat.

* * *

 _Ying Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn increase, or decrease this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end phase. Once per turn: If you control no Tuner Monsters treat 1 Monster on your field as a Tuner Monster until end of turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you Syncho Summoned a Synchro Monster using this card it can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Yang Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and 1 non-Tuner Monster you control. Tribute both targets to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard who's level equals the total levels of the tribited monsters but negate it's effects. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn: You can tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 monster that monster's level is reduced by the tributed monster's level._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Face-up Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Those monsters, they look just like..." Alex started staring at the two magicians while tearing up. "They look like mommy and daddy."

 _Ying Magician: **(Pendulum Scale: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

"It's go time!" Yuya cried. "Swing to action!"

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

"Stargazer Magician!"

"And last but not least Performapal Kaleidoscorp!"

The four monsters appeared ready.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

Kit flinched seeing the monsters. _'There has to be an Action Card nearby... There!'_

With that he ran to grab a card.

"Now I play the Pendulum Ability of Yang Magician!" Yuya cried.

"What?" Kit questioned.

"I can sacrifice both a Tuner Monster, and a non-Tuner Monster to summon a Synchro Monster from the graveyard but negating it's Special Abilities!" Yuya grinned.

"Hold on, then that means his dragon is coming back!" Julia cried in disbelief.

Both Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Stargazer flew up again.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared again from the graveyard roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Even with that dragon Gottoms is still the strongest monster in play Yuya." Kit reminded him.

"Not for long anyway!" Yuya grinned. "Now I play Yang Magician's Pendulum Ability!"

"Wait, you already played his Pendulum Ability." Kit pointed out.

"He has more then one! And that's tributing Kaleidoscorp to reduce Odd-Eyes' level by his!" Yuya grinned as Kaleidoscorp shattered as Odd-Eyes glowed.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)**_

"Wait a second, why would Yuya lower Odd-Eyes' level to one?" Sylvio questioned before Alex's eyes widened in shock

"No, there is one reason to do that. It has to be Ying Magician's ability!" Alex cried.

"She's correct!" Yuya grinned. "And since I don't have any Tuners I am allowed to treat Odd-Eyes ITSELF as a Tuner!"

"Hold on, Odd-Eyes becomes a tuner?" Kit asked in disbelief.

"Now level 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon tune with level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya grinned.

Odd-Eyes became a single green ring and Clear Wing turned into seven stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

A white, and clear wing version of Odd-Eyes appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _1 Tuner +_ _"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster had on the field, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field. If an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone_ _instead._

* * *

"It's so pretty." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, it really is." Stacy agreed.

"Now I play it's special ability! Kit I can target 1 monster on your field, and if that's so then all monsters you have are destroyed with Wing Dragon gaining the targeted monster's attack points!" Yuya revealed.

"What?"

"And the only monster you have is XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon shined his light wings on Kit's field.

Kit watched in shock as Gottoms exploded.

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 3100 = 6100)**_

"And now Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon end this duel!" Yuya grinned as Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon charged.

Kit grabbed an Action Card only to frown. "Miracle Fire won't help."

The dragon charged at him.

Kit raised his arms as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0700**

 **Kit: 0000**

 ** **Yuya wins the duel!****

* * *

Yuya breathed before looking at Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon. _'Quite a dragon... It was fun being with you...'_

The dragon turned and met Yuya's eye before vanishing.

"Wow Yuya! Where did you get those new cards at?" Stacy asked excited.

"Um..." Yuya started. "I don't know."

Kit got up, and dusted himself off.

"You ok?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah I am." Kit answered.

She nodded.

"Oh yeah, um... who are you?" Zuzu asked the blue ninja.

"Moon Shadow." The ninja answered bowing.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Moon Shadow." Zuzu said politely.

"Is everyone else ready?" Declan asked.

They all nodded.

"I wonder what your home is like Alex." Zuzu smiled to the girl.

"Um... well." Alex started before looking down. "It's actually not a good place, without mommy and daddy..."

She started to cry saying that.

They all looked startled as Yuya hugged her.

"I somehow got Yugo's memories so I know what it's like." Yuya told them.

Suddenly Alex smiled. "Then you know Leo."

Yuya nodded agreeing.

"He's one of the best duelists I know." Alex smiled before looking down to try and hide her blush. "I can't wait to see him again."

"Of course their is also him. Sly." Yuya remembered.

Alex frowned before shaking her head. "He's a mean person, but there are more important things. I know Leo and his friends will help us and with their help we can't lose."

Yuya nodded to that.

"Then is there anything anyone needs to do before we head to the Synchro Dimension?" Casey asked.

"Well I suppose you guys should know who I am." The woman told them.

Everyone turned to her.

"My name is Julie Farrow. I am from a city not far from here last week. I have learned of the tournament, and decide to test my skills while working with Mr. Akaba." The woman explained.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you." Yuya smiled.

"Wait a second, there's still one more problem." Celia mentioned suddenly before looking at Yuto and Shun. "How can we even consider this when we hate each other?"

"I was about to say that you..."

"She has a change of heart." Casey told them interrupting Shay.

Everyone turned to him.

"Casey?" Stacy asked.

"With my ability to give live energy to everyone through my powers." Casey started as he noticed a wilted flower before closing his eyes stretching to it. "I am able to see into the auras of other people in order to find out what kind of person they are. She does not hold any malicious intent, and is a pure good soul with her heart. And therefor she can be trusted."

As he said this sliver energy appeared on the flower before blooming to heal.

Riley blushed hearing that.

"Thank you, but... I won't lie to you all." Celina told them. "I'll help you however you I can but..."

She looked down as she said that before looking straight at the gathered Lancers.

"I'll always choose my daughter above even you!"

They all looked at her.

"You heard me, if it comes down to it I'll fight against you... and by Lilly's side." Celina repeated. "So, can you trust me even knowing that?"

"We can." Casey told her. "You are her mother figure, and you wanted to keep her safe."

"Then ok, we can go." Celina smiled softly.

They nodded at that as Casey grabbed the healed flower, and placed it behind Riley's left ear under her hood. "Perfect."

She blushed at that before kissing him. "Thank you Casey."

They all looked surprised at this.

"Um why is your brother kissing Casey?" Dipper asked Declan.

Declan didn't say anything and just smiled calmly.

Casey smiled looking into Riley's eyes, "Riley let's make a promise."

A promise?" she asked.

Casey nodded, "That the two of are together, and will survive this entire mission. While always helping the Lancers in anyway we can."

Riley nodded. "I promise."

Casey smiled taking her hand.

"... Say your goodbyes, we leave first thing in the morning." Declan told them.

They nodded as they walked off to their places to stay.

The moment they walked in the front door Yoko pulled Yuya and Stacy into a hug.

They both looked surprised at this before hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're both ok." she told them.

"Yeah... Mom their is something me, and Stacy should tell you." Yuya told her.

She looked at them.

Yuya, and Stacy explained what was going on to Yoko.

She looked shocked before nodding. "I see, then can you just promise me one thing?"

They both nodded.

"Take care of each other." Yoko requested.

"We will do that mom." Yuya smiled as Stacy smiled nodding.

"I know you will." she smiled.

"We will make sure to stick together, and be careful in anyway." Stacy smiled.

"I know you will, I love you both." Yoko smiled.

"We love you too." Yuya, and Stacy said in sync before blinking before calling at each other, "Jinx!"

Yoko just smiled as the two of them giggled.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Is everyone here?" Sylvio asked looking around.

"Looks like it." Julie mentioned.

"Then activate the cards, and when we arrive Alex and Yuya will be in charge since they know the Synchro Dimension." Declan said calmly.

They nodded as they activated the cards they have.

With that the Lancers vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Wake up little boy, nap time is over." mentioned a female voice.

"Hm..." A boy slowly woke up.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Mir smirked looking at Tate.

"Ah, so you're the young man who defeated Mir." stated a male voice. "Quite impressive, might I ask your name?"

Tate shook his head before looking over seeing who is asking him that question, "Who... Who are you?"

"You can call me the Doktor young man, and believe it or not I'd like to help you become even stronger. Strong enough to say... protect the person you care about?" inquired a man with white hair. "I see quite a bit of potential in you, and with my help you will live up to it. What do you say?"

"You already managed to beat me, and this will make you an even better duelist." Mir pointed out.

Tate looked around seeing he is in a lab before seeing two girls were there. Rin, and Lulu.

"Hey... Why are there two Zuzu's? Or I'm I going crazy?" Tate asked rubbing his eyes.

"I promise I will explain everything in due time, now then might I ask your name?" the Doktor asked again.

"Ugh. T-Tate..." Tate answered.

"Well Tate, with my help I can promise you will be one of the greatest duelists in all four dimensions. So, will you allow me to help you?" the Doktor asked offering a hand.

Tate asked his suspiciously, "Why should I trust you if your with Mir? She's the one who lead the invasion of my home."

"True, but you're in an unknown world and I'm offering my help. Can you trust anyone else to do the same?" The Doktor inquired.

Tate soon thinks about it wondering what to do. Looking at him he said, "Alright."

The Doktor smiled. "I promise, you won't regret that."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: And with that, the first Arc comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: And next time is the start of a new one. The world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. AKA the Synchro Dimension.**

 **Ulrich362: I'll be honest with you all, as big a fan of Fusion as I am, 5ds is the season I consider the greatest so I'm already looking forward to this.**

 **bopdog111: And as such you will see a lot of 5Ds characters otherside from the current ones you have seen. And the return of one of those most archetypes Team 5Ds has ever fought. We won't reveal what kind so this is a guessing game.**

 **Ulrich362: Not just one Archetype Bopdog, Two. Along with something else courtesy of a certain power hungry Security Director.**

 **bopdog111: Isn't a 5Ds character if you guys are wondering. This is after 5Ds so the Dark Signers, the Pure Nobles, and Illaster won't be appearing. Not in person at least. They will be mentioned several times over.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, anymore would be spoiling the fun that's waiting for you guys, so I'll just leave you with three simple words. Riding Duel, Acceleration.**

 **(Cue Theme: Hyperdrive 5Ds opening)**

 **bopdog111: You all will not be disappointed by what is coming next! Through the time being here we have created quite a fic for you all. And with that all said, and done their is still one simple question to leave to you all: What will Stacy, Declan, Yuya, and the rest of the Lancers experience through the Synchro Dimension? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	27. Speed Duels, and DDD Revolution!

**Ulrich362: Well, there goes the idea of waiting. What can I say, Fusion may be my favorite summoning mechanic but 5ds and the Synchro Dimension is my favorite season so I'm more than willing to start it now for you all.**

 **bopdog111: Yep wait is over for us. And 10,277 views is on here!**

 **Ulrich362: We appreciate all of the views, thank you all so much for the support.**

 **bopdog111: And we promise you guys would not regret waiting.**

 **Ulrich362: No, you definitely won't.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The light faded as the Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension.

Alex looked around seeing her home, and sighed with a soft smile.

"Huh, what happened?" Julia asked. "Where is everyone?"

That was Alex noticed she, Julia, and several others were split from the whole group.

She started to shake.

"The holy light of protection, cross now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" chanted a female voice.

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" chanted a male voice.

Gasping she ran to where she heard them.

"When I saw that light I knew it had to be you." Leo smiled hugging her.

"Leo!" Alex cried with a beaming smile sobbing in his arms.

"It's ok, you're safe now." he promised hugging her.

"Who are you?" Luna asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Friends of Alex." Zuzu answered looking around. "Whoa... This place looks really uh..."

"Terrible?" Julia guessed.

"Julia!" Zuzu scolded.

"No, she's right. Unfortunately." Leo mentioned. "This is the Commons, the rich people live in the Tops."

"Hopefully things will change soon. It's just a week away now." Luna mentioned.

"From the Friendship Cup?" Alex asked calming down.

"Yeah, all of us are entering. Jack can't change anything but he agrees the city needs to change." Leo explained before looking down. "I'm so sorry Alex, if I'd been there then maybe..."

"I-It's okay... I-I have f-friends t-that helped m-m-me..." Alex assured stammering. "W-We just need to fi-find the rest..."

"Do you guys want to come to our apartment?" Luna offered before gasping. "Rin?"

Zuzu looked confused before Alex said, "L-Luna she-she isn't mommy..."

Luna looked again before her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry you just look exactly like her."

Suddenly Leo frowned. "Alex, do you remember Sly?"

"Y-Yeah..." Alex nodded whimpering remembering him.

"He's gotten worse. He's already said once he wins the Friendship Cup he's going to request the Commons completely destroyed. It doesn't help he met this guy named Sayer." Leo explained before smiling. "Him aside, can you support me?"

Alex nodded hugging him tight.

Leo smiled before kissing her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Luna inquired.

Aura explained, "Well it's like this..."

She explained to the twins everything they know.

They looked shocked and horrified.

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Luna questioned in disbelief.

"We are here to stop that from happening." Zuzu told them. "We got separated from the rest of our friends."

"Maybe our friends found them." Luna mentioned before closing her eyes as a Crimson Claw mark on her arm started glowing.

"What the?" Julia asked surprised as the Lancers stepped back except Alex.

Leo and Alex smiled seeing that as a Crimson Heart on his arm started to glow.

"What are those?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"Birthmarks." Alex answered. "Signs that they were chosen by the Crimson Dragon itself."

"The what?" Aura asked.

"The Crimson Dragon. It might be easier to explain when we meet up with the others but basically it represents our bond." Leo explained.

They nodded as they waited.

A few minutes later Luna opened her eyes. "They're all ok."

"Wha?" Julia asked curious.

"Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow found them." Luna smiled.

Alex smiled before saying, "Y-Yuya h-has... Daddy's d-dragon..."

Leo and Luna gasped.

"He has Clear Wing? Why?" Leo questioned.

Alex shrugged before saying, "D-Daddy gotten beaten r-real bad... We-We had the wrong person who took mommy... But-But even-even so he gave Clear Wing to Yuya, and... s-sort of merged together..."

"How did this happen so fast?" Leo questioned.

Alex started to shake.

"Alex... you know what come on let's go meet up with the others." Leo suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Julie nodded in agreement.

"Oh... you were entering weren't you?" Leo asked Alex.

Alex nodded a bit. "W-With mommy kidnapped, and-and daddy gone... Someone has to take their place..."

Leo looked down before hugging her. "I don't want you to be hurt."

Alex hugged him back.

"Alex, if you lose though you get sent underground and are never seen again." he told her.

Alex frowned before saying, "I-I will be-be careful..."

Leo frowned. "What if we have to duel?"

Alex didn't answer instead just hugged him.

"Friendship Cup?" Zuzu asked.

"A big dueling tournament that the Tops, and Commons enter to duel, and try to defeat Jack to change the city." Luna explained.

"A dueling tournament, that gives me an idea." Julia mentioned. "If we enter we can warn this dimension and find allies."

"But if you lose you get sent to an underground facility, and never be seen again." Leo mentioned.

"We don't lose easily." Julia mentioned.

"Well it is Yugo, Rin, and Alex's dream to win the Friendship Cup, and change the city." Leo told them. "They have been working on a Duel Runner for years."

"Then we have to help you do that. I know Yuya would say the same thing." Zuzu smiled.

Alex looked at Leo, and Luna to see what they think. They looked uncertain.

"Can you guys ride?" Luna asked.

"Uh... How should I put this... Their from another dimension..." Alex explained sheepishly.

"Yeah, but if they can't Turbo Duel they can't enter."

"Well... Their home dimension doesn't have Turbo Duels..." Alex mentioned. "B-But I-I know one of them can..."

"Well, if you trust them so do we." Leo smiled before his eyes widened. "Quick, hide!"

"Why?" Julia asked before Zuzu grabbed her causing her to yelp, as they hid.

A group of officers on bikes raced past.

"Sector Security is worse." Luna explained.

Alex started to shake as tears creep up. Leo held her close. She leaned in close to him while closing her eyes. Leo gently kissed her. Alex smiled kissing him back.

"Ok, we can keep going now." Luna mentioned.

"This creep named Roget took over and I think he hates Commons. Nobody knows much about him either but I don't like him." Leo added hugging Alex.

"We better find our friends, and fast." Aura told them.

"Right, in that..." Luna started before her arm started to glow as they heard someone chanting.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Th-That's Yusei!" Alex cried.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"And Jack!" Luna cried.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"And that's Akiza!" Leo cried.

"Then that just leaves..." Luna started with a smile.

"Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

"Crow!" Leo, Luna, and Alex cried in sync.

Suddenly the four dragons appeared in the distance, flying above the stadium.

"That's where your friends are." Leo smiled before telling the Lancers, "Follow us!"

He, Luna, and Alex started to run toward the stadium. The Lancers ran after them. They continued running until the reached the stadium. The rest of the Lancers and four people were there.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried running over.

He saw her and his eyes widened before running and hugging her.

The rest walked before Julie asked Declan, "Declan why exactly were we separated when we arrived?"

"Unfortunately the dimensional transport system wasn't perfect." he answered. "Fortunately we've reconvened."

Julie nodded understanding.

Stacy waved at Leo, and Luna "Hi. You two must be friends of Yugo, Alex, and Rin."

"Oh, um actually..." Leo blushed.

"Leo is Alex's boyfriend. I'm his twin sister Luna, and yeah we are." Luna answered.

Stacy looked down upon hearing that starting to tear up.

Leo looked confused before trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"M-My... My boyfriend... He-He was k-kidnapped... by th-those same guys..." Stacy sniffed trusting not to cry.

The signer's eyes widened hearing that as Crow walked over and hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry. You have some of the strongest duelists on your side, we'll be able to save him."

Stacy hugged him back.

"We've all already registered for the Friendship Cup so we can't run off, but once it's over we can do whatever it takes to help you." Yusei mentioned. "You've been through too much already."

Stacy nodded as Yuya asked, "So what now?"

"We... I think I better show you guys something." Alex told them.

Everyone turned to Alex.

"Back at my place for the Lancers." Alex smiled. "Something I want Yuya to try out."

"Oh, yeah we should all try it. The more of us who can try to help your home the better." Yuya smiled.

Alex nodded as they walked to Alex's home.

They soon arrived. "Like what daddy said to me... 'It isn't much, but it's a roof over our heads'..." Alex smiled.

"When you have a loving family that's all you need." Crow smiled.

Alex smiled walking in before the door to the garage opened showing her motioning them to enter.

They followed as Yuya smiled.

Alex then presents to them a white Duel Runner.

Yuya walked up and put a hand on it. "This feels so strange, but..."

 ** _'But familiar.'_** Yugo finished. **_'Take care of it, that runner embodies every dream Rin, Alex, and I have.'_**

"Yuya. I want you to use it in daddy's place... He trust you with Clear Wing so I trust you with the Duel Rummer me, him, and mommy worked on for the Friendship Cup." Alex smiled. "I'm not old enough to ride a Duel Runner."

Yuya looked at her before hugging her.

Alex hugged him back.

"I should practice riding, do you have the board they gave you?" Yuya asked.

"What board?" Stacy asked him.

"Alex has a Duel Board." Yuya explained.

Alex meanwhile has looking over her Back Pack, and pulled out her Duel Board with a small smile.

"Mind helping a first time rider?" Yuya asked.

Alex nodded with a smile. "Come on."

Yuya smiled following her.

"Pay close attention to this Lancers." Declan advised. "We're gonna need it."

"This is going to be different." Yuto admitted.

They soon arrived in a speed track.

"Wow." Stacy smiled.

"Now Yuya first place your deck in that slot of the Duel Runner." Alex said pointing.

Yuya looked and nodded before putting his deck in the slot.

The Duel Runner gave a few scans before mentioning, **"Deck Complete."** Suddenly a new deck popped out of the slot next to it while his deck slid out.

"Huh, what the?" Yuya asked.

"You need to use Decks like those for Turbo Duels without Crossover." Alex told him.

Yuya took out the deck and looked at it.

He sees that it was his own deck except it has one major difference. Instead of his regular spells he instead has something called Speed Spells.

"Speed Spells?" Yuya asked before his eyes widened. "Ok, um... that's a big problem."

"Don't worry Yuya. Daddy, I, and Mommy have diffulculties with them too but I promise they'll be great." Alex told him before typing in some buttons, "Even at things like this. Speed World 2 activate."

"That's not what I meant, my Pendulum Cards count as Speed Spells now." Yuya told her showing Timegazer Magician with a large 8 on the upper left corner.

"Well I believe some of your new Speed Spells might have something for your Speed Counters to increase so you can use them." Alex smiled.

Yuya nodded. "Well, you're in charge Alex so what do I need to do?"

"Alright first place your Duel Disk on the spot in front of it." Alex started pointing at it.

Yuya nodded putting his duel disc in the spot.

"This seems way too complicated for a duel." Kit mentioned. "Wouldn't it be easier to just have a normal match?"

"No. If you can't Turbo Duel you can't compete." Leo told him.

"Next wait for it to load." Alex told Yuya.

Kit shrugged as Yuya waited.

"Wait, isn't this dangerous?" Aura asked. "I mean, how can you focus on dueling and riding this at the same time?"

 **"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot Activated."** The Duel Runner answered Aura's question unintentionally.

"Oh." she said sheepishly.

"Next is just wait for the countdown to be over." Alex said to Yuya. "Oh, and be sure to zip up your jacket, and place your goggles on. It's gonna be a wild ride, and a sudden acceleration."

"I figured." Yuya smiled doing what she said.

 **"Field Spell, Speed World 2 activate."** The Duel Runner, and Alex's Duel Disk said as their duel screens turned to a set where they see 12 dots on them.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _ _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field.__

* * *

"And when the countdown is over try to be faster." Alex mentioned. "Who goes over the loop first can go first."

"Ok..." Yuya said in confusion.

Alex payed attention as the count down started.

 **"3... 2... 1... RIDE!"**

Then Alex's Duel Road, and Yuya's Duel Runner suddenly sped off really fast.

"Whoa!" Yuya said in shock as he suddenly raced off next to Alex. "Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"Alright next try to be faster." Alex told him. "Whoever turns first on that loop takes the first turn."

"I think you should, I'm still learning remember." Yuya mentioned while trying to figure out how to slow down.

"Press your foot on that." Alex said pointing at a gear. "It's is the brake."

"Right, thanks." Yuya smiled before pressing the brake and slowing down.

"Whoa now that's what I call fast." Sylvio said in disbelief with widen eyes.

"Trust us, it gets a lot faster and you need to be able to race that fast and focus on a duel at the same time." Crow grinned. "That's the only way to hold your own in the Friendship Cup."

Alex turned first before saying, "Get ready Yuya."

Yuya nodded. "Alright."

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hyperdrive)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Alex cried drawing, "And to start I play Crystron Thystvern!" A blue crystal Wyvern appeared on the field with 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Alright." Yuya nodded.

"I play a card face-down. Your up." Alex smiled.

Yuya 1st Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 1)**

Yuya looked at his hand and grinned.

"Ok, I'll start by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared.

 **"ERROR!"**

"Since Timegazer, and Stargazer are both now Speed Spells while as Pendulum Cards they require your Speed Counters being equal or higher then their Pendulum Scale." Alex explained.

Yuya nodded putting the cards back in his hand. _'Ok, that's a problem.'_

"I set one monster and that's it."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 2)**

Alex drew before saying, "Okay I summon Crystron Rosenix!" The rose phoenix appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Yuya's in a bad position, without Pendulum Summoning he's at a huge disadvantage." Gong pointed out.

"Gong even without Pendulum Summoning he can still turn things around." Stacy reminded him. "If you remember Hip Hippo, and Odd-Eyes Dragon back then he can still turn it around."

"And now I now play Rosenix's ability! By destroying Thystvern I can summon a Crystron Tuner!" Alex cried as her monster shattered.

"I don't know, there aren't any Action Cards which means keeping Hip Hippo alive will be really tough to do." Zuzu pointed out. "It's possible but it really isn't easy."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yuya admitted.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Alex is as skilled as ever." Leo smiled.

"Now I'll end with a face-down." Alex ended. "I am always careful, and not to attack a face-down monster if it has higher defense, or wicked effects."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Ok, I set another monster facedown and play one card facedown to end my move." Yuya mentioned. _'Ok, if everything goes the way I think it will I have a move for next turn.'_

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 4)**

Alex drew before smiling, "I think it's time you know how a Speed Spell is played. I play the Speed Spell known as Angel Baton."

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Angel Baton?" Yuya inquired.

"While I have 2 or more Speed Counters I can draw 2 cards, and send 1 to my graveyard." Alex explained.

Yuya nodded.

Alex drew twice before discarding a card.

"Now I play Thystvern's ability from the graveyard! By banishing it I can add a Crystron Monster to my hand! And now level 3 Crystron Rion tune with level 4 Crystron Rosenix!"

"A level seven Synchro Summon." Yuya realized in shock.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Come on forth, Dark Strike Fighter!" Alex cried as a huge black machine appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"2600?" Yuya asked in shock.

"That ends my turn." Alex told him.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Ok, I start by sacrificing one of my facedown monsters for Stargazer Magician." Yuya started. "Then I flip summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron."

The two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (Speed Spell Version)_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __When you have 6 or more Speed Counters you can activate this card in your Pendulum Zone._ _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician (Speed Spell Version)_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When you have 1 or more Speed Counters you can activate this card in your Pendulum Zone. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Ok, now I'll tune level two Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron with level five Stargazer Magician." Yuya declared.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's Dragon appeared roaring in place grateful to be in a Turbo Duel once again.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I... ok I play..." Yuya started uncertainly. "Speed Energy? Can I do that?"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. It gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter you have until the End Phase._

* * *

"If your Speed Counters are higher or equal then the card says you can play it." Alex answered.

"Ok, then I'll use it and since I have 5 Speed Counters Clear Wing gains 1000 points." Yuya mentioned.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Now attack Dark Strike Fighter!"

The dragon roared attacking as Dark Strike Fighter shattered. **(Alex: 3100)**

"I end my turn." Yuya mentioned. "This is a lot different than what I'm used to though."

* * *

 **Alex: 3100**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 6)**

"Well this is how me, daddy, and mommy does it." Alex told him. "Maybe if Crossover can somehow be a Turbo Action Field you can use it."

"That could work." Yuya agreed.

"And now I play my face-down card! Return from the Different Dimension!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Return from the Different Dimension_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Oh man, Yuya's in trouble." Leo chuckled.

"So now I can summon all banished monsters by paying half my points!" Alex cried. **(Alex: 1550)** "And that's Crystron Thystvern!"

The wyvern like Crystron appeared.

"I don't like this." Yuya admitted.

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Genux Controller!" Alex cried as another Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Genux Controller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _As a master of all powers and elements, thi_ _s is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions._

* * *

"Wow." Stacy said in awe.

"Now Genux Controller tunes with Crystron Thystvern!" The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"I Synchro Summon, Coral Dragon!"

A dragon that looks like a coral appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh, but that monster's weaker than Yuya's dragon." Aura pointed out.

"Now I play Coral Dragon's ability! I discard a card in order to destroy Clear Wing!" Alex cried.

 ** _'Yuya, stop her!'_ **Yugo called.

"Right, I use Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's special ability!" Yuya countered.

Clear Wing flashed his wings destroying Coral Dragon.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2400 = 4900)**_

Alex said, "When Coral Dragon is sent to the graveyard when Synchro Summoned I can draw 1 card!" She drew as she smiled, "I'll end my turn by setting a card."

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 4900 - 2400 = 2500)**_

Yuya 4th Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Ok, so Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks you directly." Yuya said.

The dragon charged. **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**

"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Wait, what just happened to Yuya's dragon?" Sylvio questioned.

"My face-down card!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Banish Energy_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 2 Monsters in your graveyard: Banish them both, then 1 monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Banish Energy! By banishing Coral Dragon, and Thystvern from my graveyard Clear Wing loses 1000 points!"

Before the attack hits. **(Alex: 0050)**

"I end my move." Yuya mentioned. "I'm about to lose aren't I?"

* * *

 **Alex: 0050**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Alex 5th Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 8)**

"Well now you have access to Timegazer next turn." Alex smiled.

Yuya nodded. "Yeah, but why do I have a feeling you're about to beat me?"

"Let's see." Alex said drawing. "And now here's one thing that is cool but could really lower your chances to use higher scale Pendulum Monsters."

"This is a really useful trick." Yusei smiled.

"I can pay Speed Counters to play Speed World 2's effect for three things." Alex explained. "By paying 4 I inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand. If I pay 7, I can draw a card. And if I pay 10, I can destroy a card on the field."

"Oh, so since you have 8 you're using seven to draw a card right?" Yuya guessed.

Alex nodded.

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 8 - 7 = 1)**

Alex drew a card.

"I think it's over." Leo smiled.

Alex looked, and smiled "I... I can finally summon him!"

"Him?" Yuya asked. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I play the Speed Spell - Tuner Revival!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Tuner Revival_

 _Speed Spell Card  
_

 _Activate only while you have 1 Speed Counter. Special Summon 2 Tuner Monsters that had been used during this duel, but banish them during the end phase._

* * *

"So now I can summon two Tuners that had been used! Such as Crystron Rion, and Genux Controller!" Alex smiled as the two appeared. "Now I summon the level 3 monster Crytron Smiger!"

The tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Wait, why do you have two Tuners?" Yuya asked.

"Alex... can you..." Leo started in shock.

"Now I take Rion, and Genux, and... DOUBLE TUNE WITH SMIGER!" Alex declared.

"Double Tuning and Accel Synchro!" Crow cried in shock. "That's insane."

"Alex, you're incredible!" Leo cheered.

The Lancers watched on as Rion, and Genux turned to 3 separate rings while Smiger turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 3 = 9)**

"What the? This isn't any Synchro I ever heard of!" Kit protested shocked seeing this.

"You aren't from this dimension." Casey pointed out. "I think it's interesting."

"Crystal Machine God time to break yourself from this era, and expel your enemies! Sycnhro Summon! Arise, level 9! Crystron Quariongandrax!"

A golden armor warrior wearing Metatron XII's armor appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Quariongandrax_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Tuners + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target monsters your opponent controls and/or in their Graveyard, up to the number of Synchro Materials used for the Synchro Summon of this card; banish them. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 banished monster, except this card; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya said in shock.

"And his ability activates when Synchro Summon!" Alex cried. "For every monster used in his summon monsters you have, and in your graveyard are banished!"

"Huh, but Clear Wing's ability negates that and destroys him." Yuya mentioned.

Eyes widening Alex watched as Clear Wing shined his wings on her monster destroying it.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**_

"...Opps... Guess I let my excitement get to my head..." Alex smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It's ok." Yuya smiled.

"Well it's your turn now." Alex told him. "But at least try to Pendulum Summon before you finish me. I like to see how it works in Turbo Duels like these."

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 5500 - 3000 = 2500)**_

Yuya 5th Turn:

 **(Alex's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 9)**

Yuya nodded drawing his card only to pause. "I can't."

Alex activated her face-down which was the Gift of Greed.

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

Yuya drew his cards, and looked "Ok, new idea. I'll use Angel Baton."

He drew twice before discarding a card.

"Ok, I use scale 2 Ying Magician and scale 9 Yang Magician to set my Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared only to suddenly slow down drastically.

* * *

 _Ying Magician (Speed Spell Version)_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters._ _Once per turn increase, or decrease this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end phase. Once per turn: If you control no Tuner Monsters treat 1 Monster on your field as a Tuner Monster until end of turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you Syncho Summoned a Synchro Monster using this card it can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Yang Magician (Speed Spell Version)_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Activate only while you have 9 or more Speed Counters. Then pay Speed Counters equal to this Scale._ _Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and 1 non-Tuner Monster you control. Tribute both targets to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard who's level equals the total levels of the tribited monsters but negate it's effects. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn: You can tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 monster that monster's level is reduced by the tributed monster's level._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Face-up Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 **(Yuya's Speed Counters: 9 - 9 = 0)**

"What the? How did Yuya loses Speed Counters?" Sylvio asked surprised.

"Yang Magician is a scale 9, and he lost nine speed counters. That must be it, you need to pay speed counters equal to the higher scale." Casey realized. "Well, that or the system doesn't know what to do and glitched."

"Well now you can Pendulum Summon!" Alex cried excited.

"That's right, but that's not all. I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp." Yuya grinned as his dragon, and monster appeared.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Speed Spell Version)_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters._ _Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_ _(Speed Spell Version)_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters._ _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"You know what's next right Alex?"

Alex nodded excited.

"I use Yang Magician's Pendulum Effect, sending Kaleidoscorp to my graveyard to lower Odd-Eyes to level one, and then Ying Magician turns Odd-Eyes into a tuner monster." Yuya grinned as Odd-Eyes glowed. **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)** "Level one Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon tune with level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes flew up as Clear Wing flew up as well.

"What? When can Yugo's Dragon evolve?" Leo asked shocked.

"Since just recently." Stacy answered.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya chanted as the hybrid of his and Yugo's dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Then pay Speed Counters equal to this Scale._ _Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _1 Tuner +_ _"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster had on the field, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field. If an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone_ _instead._

* * *

"Ok Alex, I guess that's it. Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon attack Alex directly!"

Odd-Eyes Wing roared charging as it hit Alex.

* * *

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

"Wow, that was... a lot harder than I thought it would be." Yuya admitted.

"I know we would want to help, but I don't know if we can." Zuzu agreed.

"Actually." Declan said adjusting his glasses. "I may have figured out a way to alter it."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Casey chuckled.

"Like Alex said a Turbo Duel version of Crossover." Declan told them. "Crossover Acceleration."

"Hold on, before that shouldn't one of us try an Action Duel first?" Crow mentioned.

"He's right, do any of you mind if I try one?" Leo requested.

"Very well." Declan nodded approving. "Which one of you all would take him?"

Leo suddenly smirked. "You."

Declan looked at him.

"I challenge you to a duel." Leo said confidently.

"Uh... Your an idiot." Kit said to Leo bluntly.

Leo turned to Kit. "Trust me, I can handle him."

"Leo has a point, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." Yusei agreed.

Declan looked at Leo before warning, "Do be wise. I am the leader of the Lancers."

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Then that means you're the best person to duel to learn about these Action Duels. Besides, I just might surprise you."

Declan looked at him before turning to the Lancers to see what they think. They all looked unsure but some looked overly confident. With that in mind Declan turned to Leo, "Very well. But know this. Just because your a kid doesn't mean I'll hold back."

"I'd be insulted if you did." Leo mentioned. "So, you're ok with me going first then?"

"Very well." Declan said activating his Duel Disk.

 **"Action Field, Crossover open."** His Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with two facedown cards and I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" Leo declared as a phone like robot appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"Now I play Celfon's effect, see the six numbers, one gets randomly dialed and I pick up that many cards. Then if I get a Morphtronic I can summon it and the rest are shuffled back into my deck."

As Leo said that the numbers randomly lit up before stopping on a three.

"Ok... nice, I summon another Celfon in attack mode and end my move."

Another identical phone like robot appeared.

"You should've placed them in defense mode." Kit smirked. "Declan can easily rip them to shreds."

"You're wrong, Declan should be worried." Luna smiled.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Alright Leo my turn!" Declan cried drawing looking over. "First things first I activate Dark Contract with the Gate."

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Gate_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Leo nodded. "By the way, what are these cards all over the place?"

"Action Cards used an Action Duels." Declan answered. "You can use them like a Quick-Play Spell only if you have fit the requirements."

"Got it." Leo nodded.

"First what my Dark Contract does is allows me to add a 'D/D' monster to my hand." Declan said adding D/D Brownie. "But all Contracts have catches. And this catch is during each of my Stand-By Phases I take 1000 points of damage."

"That's a pretty big catch." Jack mentioned.

"Next I activate another Dark Contract with the Gate." Declan continued.

"He's taking a pretty big risk, and against Leo I don't know if it'll pay off." Crow mentioned.

"And this time I add D/D Swirl Slime to my hand." Declan said adding the card. "And next I activate Swirl Slime's ability from my hand. I fuse both it, and the D/D Brownie I added in order to Fusion Summon!"

"Go right ahead." Leo grinned.

The two appeared fusing.

"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

A woman holding a rapier appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if an effect that would inflict damage to a player(s) is activated: You can make that effect damage 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that player(s) would have taken._

* * *

"That's not a bad monster." Yusei mentioned.

"Now next I place 2 cards face-down, and now I summon the level 3 Tuner, D/D Nighthowl!"

A mouth like monster appeared howling.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"So you're planning a Synchro Summon." Leo noted.

"Not right now no. d'Arc swipe down the Celfon on the left!" Declan cried as d'Arc flew to the monster.

"Not quite, I play the Morphtronic Bind trap." Leo countered.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _While you control a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions.__

* * *

"Since I control a Morphtronic monster, all your level four or higher monsters don't get to attack or change their battle mode."

"Well D/D Nighthowl isn't a level 4 or higher so he attacks Celfon!" Declan cried.

"Which is why I set Morphtransition, it negates your attack and switches Celfon into defense mode." Leo revealed.

* * *

 _Morphtransition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"I knew you would protect your monster which is why I play Dark Contract of Underworld Insurance!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract of Underworld Insurance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase 2, if a monster you control attacked an opponent's monster this turn, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed: Draw cards, equal to the number of opponent's monsters that were not destroyed._

* * *

"With this when I attack a monster wasn't destroyed I am allowed to draw cards equal to the monsters not destroyed! Since their is only 1, I can draw 1 card."

Leo nodded. "Alright."

"And now I activate Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden!" Declan called.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Like my other Dark Contracts I take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phases. But now once every turn I can summon a D/D Monster from my deck as long as it's level 4 or lower."

"He's not bad, not bad at all." Crow mentioned. "He's going to lose, but he's a good duelist."

"And now I summon D/D Cerberus!" The three headed dog appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.__

* * *

"Now level 3 D/D Nighthowl, tune with level 4 D/D Cerberus!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"A level seven Synchro Summon." Leo noted with a smile.

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

A white fiend wielding a small sword appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

Leo just grinned seeing the monster before looking to the side and walking over to an Action Card. "So, I can just use this whenever right?"

"As long as the conditions are met." Declan answered. "Since this is practice you can tell me what card you picked up."

Leo looked at the card and grinned. "No, I'm good. Anything else?"

"That will end my turn." Declan told him.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Ok, first things first I switch Celfon back into attack mode and then I'll use my first Celfon's ability." Leo grinned as a five was randomly selected. "I summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode." A board like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _ _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.__

* * *

Now I do the same with my second Celfon."

This time it randomly landed on a one.

"Come on... Awesome, I pulled Morphtronic Radion, and his ability gives all my Morphtronics 800 more attack points while he's in attack mode." A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF.__

* * *

 _Celfon (X2):_ ** _(ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)_**

 _Boarden:_ ** _(ATK: 500 + 800 = 1300)_**

 _Radion:_ ** _(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)_**

"Didn't he already Normal Summoned?" Yuya asked them.

"Not this turn, he normal summoned Celfon on his first turn and by using Celfon's ability he can special summon another monster. With two of them, he can bring out two Morphtronics every turn." Jack answered. "Of course, this duel is already over and Leo wins."

"Don't be too quick blondy." Dipper smirked. "Declan is our strongest duelist here."

"We can see that, and he's definitely strong but Leo's won the duel." Crow pointed out.

"Ok, when Morphtronic Boarden is in attack mode all my Morphtronic Monsters can attack you directly!" Leo revealed. "First my two Celfon's attack!"

The two charged.

Declan ran to an Action Card, and grabbed it "I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Action Crush!" Leo countered. "I think this qualifies as the right time."

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card.__

* * *

"Indeed it is." Declan answered. "But I play my Dark Contract with the Barrier!"

"Huh?" Leo asked curiously.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. While you control 2 "D/D/D" monsters you, and your opponent cannot declare direct attacks. If this card is destroyed during the battle phase: End the battle phase._

* * *

"While I have two D/D/D monsters on the field direct attacks cannot be made!" Declan cried.

Leo looked at his hand. "Well, I disagree because I can pay 500 life points to use Twister and destroy that card." ** **(Leo: 3500)****

* * *

 _Twister_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

Barrier shattered.

"When Dark Contract with the Barrier is destroyed the battle phase ends." Declan revealed.

Leo stared at Declan. "I set one card and end my turn."

Declan 2nd Turn:

"And don't forget due to your three contracts you take 3000 points of damage." Jack reminded.

Declan smirked before asking, "Excuse me? What damage? d'Arc negates said damage, and gives me Life Points instead."

Leo stared in shock only to grin. "You lose."

"How are you gonna pull that off short stuff?" Dipper smirked.

"You should pay closer attention to Leo's field." Yusei smiled indicating an activated trap card.

"I played the trap card Morphtronic Recall, and by returning both Celfons to my deck your monsters return to yours." Leo declared. "Since I used it during the draw phase it triggered before the damage meaning you don't get any points back."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Recall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Return any number of "Morphtronic" monsters to your deck, and if you do return an equal number of monsters to your opponent's deck. If you control four or more "Morphtronics" when this card is activated it cannot be negated._

* * *

 **(Declan: 1000)**

"Like we've been saying, it's Declan who shouldn't underestimate Leo." Jack smirked.

"It truth... I am not underestimating him." Declan revealed.

Leo looked at Declan. "You're about to win aren't you?"

"Maybe so maybe not." Declan said adjusting his Glasses.

Leo nodded.

Declan drew before looking over. "Now I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards_

* * *

"Which allows me to draw 2 cards." he drew twice before saying, "Now I activate a third Dark Contract of the Gate, and then I'll chain it with Contract Laundering!"

* * *

 _Contract Laundering_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Dark Contract" card was activated this turn: Negate the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone; destroy all "Dark Contract" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone during the End Phase of this turn, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you destroyed._

* * *

Leo nodded. "Declan, I'm telling you now my strongest monster will be summoned next turn."

"Well in that case I should better kick this to high gear. Before I used Contract Laundering I added, a second D/D Cerberus!" Declan told him.

Leo nodded.

"Now I set Scale 1 D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador, and Scale 6 D/D Cerberus to the Set the Pendulum Scale!" The two were set placed in. "So now I can summon monsters with levels 2 through 5!"

* * *

 _D/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _During your Standby Phase, if you would take damage by the effect of a "Dark Contract" card you control: You can gain that much LP, instead._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Dark Contract" card from your hand or face-up on your field to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Leo nodded watching calmly.

"Now I Pendulum Summon! D/D Brownie, and my first D/D Cerberus!" A field, and the first Cerberus appeared howling.

* * *

 _D/D Brownie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Attack Position._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone; Tribute this card and 1 "D/D" monster, and if you do, Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Alright." Leo nodded.

"And now I activate D/D Cerberus' Pendulum ability!" Declan cried. "One D/D monster on my field gains 400 attack, and defense points, and it's level goes to 4!"

 _D/D Brownie: **(ATK: 0 + 400 = 400/DEF: 0 + 400 = 400/LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"What are you planning?" Leo asked curiously.

"Now I overlay both Brownie, and Cerberus!" Declan cried as the two flew up.

"Overlay?" Akiza asked.

"This is called Xyz Summoning." Dipper explained.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

An Xyz holding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Leo looked at the monster and grinned. "Ok, that's pretty cool but Morphtronic Bind is still in play remember?"

"There is one thing Caesar doesn't have." Declan told him.

Leo looked on curiously.

"And that's levels." Declan revealed. "Instead of Levels, Xyz Monsters have ranks which means despite your traps Caesar is unaffected to it!"

"Hold on, they don't have levels?" Jack asked in shock.

"I use Gadget Driver's effect to switch my Morphtronics to defense mode, and now Radion gives them all 1000 defense points instead of 800 attack points." Leo said quickly.

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - 800 = 1000/DEF: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 1300 - 800 = 500/DEF: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

"Well I activate High Dive to give Caesar 1000 more attack points!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Wave King Caesar: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Wave King Caesar smight Morphtronic Boarden!"

Boarden took the hit and shattered.

"That will end my turn which means Contract Laundering's effect now activates." Declan said before his three Dark Contracts shattered.

"Wait, why did you destroy your own cards?" Leo asked.

"Because by doing so I can draw 3 new cards." Declan said drawing three times before seeing them.

* * *

 **Declan: 1000**

 **Leo: 3500**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card before nodding. "Ok, first up is Pot of Greed to draw two new cards."

He drew twice.

"Ok, now I play Morphtronic Accelerator!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

"And what this does is let me return Morphtronic Boomboxen to my deck, destroy your Xyz Monster, then I can draw a new card." Leo explained.

"I play Caesar's Special Ability!" Declan cried as an Overlay Unit was absorbed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** Before Caesar shattered.

"Huh, well either way I play Double Summon and use it to play the tuner monsters Morphtronic Scopen, and Morphtronic Lantron!" Leo declared as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.__

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _ _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4.__

* * *

 _Morphtronic Lantron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _● While in Attack Position: Any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead. ● While in Defense Position: When your Life Points become 0 while this card is face-up on the field, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, gain 100 Life Points. Each player can only use the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron" once per Duel.__

* * *

"Now level three Morphtronic Scopen tunes with level four Morphtronic Radion!"

The two tuned up set.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as the mechanical dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _ _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.__

* * *

"Now, level one Morphtronic Lantron tunes with level seven Power Tool Dragon!"

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

The machine dragon evolved into a Organic Version of itself.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

"When Life Stream Dragon is summoned any player with less than 2000 life points automatically recovers up to 2000." Leo explained as Life Stream Dragon's wings glowed as Declan glowed.

 **(Declan: 2000)**

"Though with no monsters on your field, Life Stream Dragon can attack you directly!"

Declan jumped up to an Action Card, and grabbed it, "I activate the Action Spell Evasion to negate the attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

That's when everyone noticed an Action Card glow crimson as Leo grabbed it.

"I use Over Sword, it not only gives Life Stream Dragon 500 points but his attack can't be negated!" he declared.

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)**_

Declan cried, "Well I am not going down without at least taking a chunk out of you! By sending Dark Contract of Betrayal from my hand to the graveyard you take the battle damage with me!"

Leo's eyes widened at this. **(Leo: 0100)** "Wow, you're really strong. I only won thanks to this."

He revealed his birthmark as he said that.

The attack struck Declan.

* * *

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Leo: 0100**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Julia, Dipper, and Kit all held dumbfounded, and very stunned looks seeing this.

"Well what do you expect, Leo's one of the strongest duelists here." Jack said calmly.

"He hasn't entered yet but I don't think a single duelist here could beat him." Yusei agreed while Leo walked over to Declan.

"That was really a great match, it was a lot of fun." he smiled offering his hand.

Declan looked on before closing his eyes taking his hand, and getting up.

"I'll admit even I am stunned at this. You, and your friends could be a perfect help to us." Declan told him.

"We'd be happy to help." Yusei mentioned. "Though actually, we need to tell you all something first."

"These marks weren't given to us randomly." Jack added. "They mean we were chosen to fight the forces of darkness, the five birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon."

"Six." Crow reminded.

"Five Crow, the head, claw, wings, foot, and tail." Jack told him.

"Jack's right. I died to get mine." Leo told the Lancers before turning to Alex. "I'm ok now though."

Alex hugged him.

Declan adjusted his glasses before handing Leo a card.

Leo took the card before looking at it.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Sorry, but if we don't cut it off here we might go through the whole Synchro Arc... not that I'm against that but considering the next chapter this is a good place to stop.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. The next chapter is the return of a Duelist you guys might find familiar that was a henchman of the three Nobles.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course before that the Signers will explain what they've been through and Declan and Yusei will update Speed Duels.**

 **bopdog111: And just to say this was the first time I tried my best at Declan's deck which was complicated, and I was worried I would mess up.**

 **Ulrich362: You did fine, oh and Declan fans don't worry about him losing to Leo, let's just say before the Friendship Cup he'll have picked up an accelerated trick or two.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you next chapter.**


	28. Return of the Emperor!

**bopdog111: Okay guys hope you liked that last chapter!**

 **Ulrich362: Though now that the Signers and the Lancers have met up things are definitely looking like they might improve... which means we're about to kill someone off.**

 **bopdog111: Not one of them if your wondering.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Dark Contract of the Tuning_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Activate this card only if you control 1 Synchro Monster. Once every turn: The first time a Synchro Monster you control should be destroyed by battle or by card effect it is not destroyed. Banish this card from your graveyard: Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

It was the card Declan gave Leo.

Leo looked at it before shaking his head and handing it back to him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm ok without it."

Declan took it back, "Suit yourself."

"Declan right?" Yusei asked calmly. "We need to tell you something but there is something I think you might be able to do, so do you mind if I show you guys something?"

"That would be fine." Declan answered.

Yusei nodded before taking the dragons from the other signers and getting on his Duel Runner before summoning them all. "Life Stream Dragon can change the level of every other Synchro Monster I control to any number I want, so I'll make Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend all level one."

Life Stream appeared before a red demon dragon, a dragon covered in roses, a peaceful dragon, and a dragon with long white wings appeared.

 _Black-Winged Dragon: **(LV: 1)**_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend Dragon: **(LV: 1)**_

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(LV: 1)**_

 _Black Rose Dragon: **(LV: 1)**_

Leo smiled while walking to stand with Alex. "Watch this you guys."

"Level eight Life Stream Dragon tune with level one Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei declared as the six marks of the Crimson Dragon began glowing before they appeared on his back and he turned gold before accelerating.

"When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 12)**

From the tuning emerged a huge white dragon glowing in a aura as it roared. **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)**

"Whoa..." Kit said amazed.

"That dragon represents the bond between all of us, and our full strength." Jack smiled seeing it before turning to Declan. "I'm surprised Yusei thinks you could pull off a move like that, it's the single hardest Synchro Summon to perform."

Declan turned before saying, "If I know several people Yusei won't be the only one to perform it."

Yusei nodded as Shooting Quasar Dragon faded and he gave the other Signers their dragons.

"Maybe you could pull it off too Alex." Leo smiled. "You can already do both of those."

Alex blushed in embarrassment before saying, "W-What are you t-t-talking about Leo... I-I would never perform so-something like that I-I mean..."

"You can Double Tune, and perform Accel Synchro." Leo reminded her with a smile. "If anyone can master Limit Over Accel Synchro, or at least Delta Accel Synchro I know its you. I believe in you."

Alex blushed looking down bright deep.

Leo gently kissed her cheek.

Alex leaned on him.

Luna smiled seeing that before pausing. "Um... wait didn't you say that Fusion was evil?"

"Oh yeah, I thought they were the ones who attacked your home. So why does Declan have Fusion cards?" Leo asked.

"I'm different." Declan answered. "The Fusion Dimension is our enemy, and I am not a resident of it."

"Neither are we." Julia mentioned revealing her Fusion Cards as Zuzu, Yuya, Casey, and Stacy did the same.

"We should explain it fully." Casey mentioned before explaining it to the Signers.

They listened in shock.

"And we are here so we can get help." Declan finished.

"You found it." Akiza told them.

 _'Yeah, six more Lancers... so losing one won't matter.'_ Celina thought.

Yuya smiled, "Thanks. And I am sure Yugo is also thankful."

The Signers nodded.

"Hopefully we can find some way to reunite Alex, Rin, and Yugo." Yusei mentioned before Celina turned to walk off.

"I'm looking around." she said quickly.

They looked on before Yuya said, "Well I should continuing practicing."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Zuzu agreed.

"Oh. Yuya there's a spare of daddy's Turbo Dueling Suit, and Helmet. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrow it." Alex mentioned.

Yuya nodded. "Thanks."

A few minutes later Yuya excited wearing Yugo's Turbo Dueling Uniform, and helmet.

Alex looked before starting to cry seeing him.

Yuya looked startled as Stacy went to comfort her.

"Wh... what if mommy and daddy never come back?" she asked before starting to sob.

"Now that is something that won't happen." Stacy told her. "We will get Yugo, and Rin back Alex."

"But... but... we don't know where mommy is, and what if it hurts Yuya?" Alex choked out before looking down and crying.

Yuya walked to her, and hugged her.

She unconsciously hugged him back while crying. "Daddy..."

Yuya held her as she sobs.

A few minutes later she slowly stopped crying.

"I'm sorry... we need to let everybody practice for the tournament don't we?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex." Yuya nodded.

She nodded as they left the house to practice.

* * *

Sometime later Yuya is racing on a lone track as everyone was checking on from the screen Yuya has on.

"He is coming along nicely." Declan said as they nodded.

Yuya smiled before asking, "Hey Yugo when you Turbo Duel what do you feel like?"

 _ **"Like the entire world is gone and you can do whatever you want."**_ Yugo answered. ** _"It's the greatest... second greatest feeling in the world."_**

Yuya smiled before his screen beeped as they looked seeing someone.

 **"Unidentified Duelist approaching from the rear."** The Duel Runner explained. **"Unidentified Duelist requesting to duel. Do you accept?"**

 ** _"Unidentified Duelist, don't accept it Yuya."_** Yugo advised.

Yuya nodded moving to press no only for the yes button to flair.

 **"Duel Accepted. Duel Auto Pilot now loading."** The Duel Runner said as it begun to morph to duel.

 ** _"This isn't normal, Yuya you need to get in touch with the others."_ **Yugo mentioned.

Yuya nodded at this before pressing a few buttons as Declan's face popped on his screen.

 _"Yuya what's going on?"_ Declan asked already feeling trouble.

"Some unknown duelist just challenged me to a match." Yuya answered.

 _"An unknown duelist?"_ Yusei asked in shock. _"Stall for as long as you can, we're on our way. I just hope I'm wrong about this."_

The Duel Runner then said, **"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot activated."**

 _"Damn, Yuya take as long as possible with every move you make."_ Yusei instructed. _"Your life is in danger."_

Yuya grunted nodding as they get set.

 **"Action Field, Crossover Acceleration activated."** The Duel Runners announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _ _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects.__

* * *

"Alright! LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

? 1st Turn:

 **"Me first."** The unknown duelist said drawing in a robot voice, **"And I think I'll summon Wise Core from my hand."** A small egg like robot appeared with a blue core with no attack, or defense points.

* * *

 _Wise Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Wisel", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", and "Wisel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 **"And then I'll place 1 card face-down to end my turn."**

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya looked over the cards in his hand taking extra care to read each one. His opponent waited patiently.

"Ok, I'll use scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. This allows me to summon monsters from level 5 through 7 all at the same time." Yuya declared. "Swing forth Pendulum, carve the arc of victory!"

His two monsters appeared as they swing.

* * *

 _Performapal Trump Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _ _You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.__

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"I Pendulum Summon, Stargazer Magician, and the star of our performance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared while looking to see if Yusei and the others were anywhere near them.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

He sees they aren't around.

Yuya frowned. _'_ _Now what?'_

 ** _'Stall, Yusei and the others will be here eventually.'_ **Yugo answered.

"Oh wait, you never did give me your name." Yuya mentioned to his opponent.

 **"It's Ghost."** The opponent answered.

"Ghost?" Yuya asked. "Ok, then why did you suddenly challenge me like this?"

 **"You'll find out soon. Are you gonna continue your turn?"** Ghost asked him.

"Don't rush me, I'm new at this." Yuya mentioned. "I'm thinking about what to do."

Ghost stayed silent hearing that.

Yuya watched before closing his eyes. _'No choice.'_ "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks your Wise Core."

Odd-Eyes attacked.

 **"Your dragon will keep his attack because I activate my trap card, Labyrinth of Kline!"** Ghost cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Labyrinth of Kline_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Switch the original ATK and DEF of the attacking monster until the End Phase of the next turn. Until this turn's End Phase, you take no Battle Damage, and your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 **"This makes all battle damage for the turn become zero, and keeps any monster from being destroyed!"**

As he said this Odd-Eyes flew back.

 **"But there's more. The monster that wages the attack now has his original attack points, swapped with his original defense points!"** Ghost added.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)**_

"I... set two cards and end my move."

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 ** **Ghost: 4000****

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

Ghost drew as he smirked, ****"I now activate a spell called, Lightning Rod!"****

* * *

 _Lightning Rod_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Monster you control, and destroy it.__

* * *

 **"Due to this card's effect I can target 1 monster I hold, and destroy it!"**

"Wait, why are you destroying your own monster?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Ghost smirked as Wise Core shattered. **"For it's Special Ability."**

 ** _'Yuya, press the switch next to your left hand to deactivate Auto Pilot and get away from him!'_ **Yugo shouted.

 **"And don't bother trying to get away."** Ghost smirked. **"I disabled your feature to deactivate Auto Pilot from my Duel Runner. The only way to get out is to defeat me."**

"Why are you doing this?" Yuya questioned.

 **"That is classified."** Ghost smirked before saying, **"Back to the topic when Wise Core is destroyed due to an effect all monsters I have are destroyed but then I get to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity..."**

A robot looking like a torso appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control.__

* * *

 **"Wisel Top..."**

A head like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Top_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 **"Wisel Attack..."**

A robot that holds a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Attack_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card.__

* * *

 **"Wisel Guard..."**

A shield robot appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Guard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When another monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can switch the target to this card instead.__

* * *

 **"And Wisel Carrier from my deck or hand."** Ghost finished as a set of legs appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Carrier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Destroy this card if you do not control a "∞" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

 ** _'Wait a second, those cards...'_ **Yugo started before smirking. **_'Yuya, take him out with Rune-Eyes.'_**

 **"And now all five of you merge together to form Meklord Emperor Wisel!"** Ghost smirked.

"A Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked in shock. "Without a fusion card?"

 _ **'Yuya this isn't a Fusion Summon.'** _Yugo told him. **_'Cards such as those have animations that forms into huge robots...'_**

Yuya just stared at the five pieces of Wisel nervously.

At Ghost's command Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ floated in front of him as Wisel Carrier, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Top all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the two arms extended and became larger, and the legs unfolded resulting in a much larger humanoid looking machine with 2500 attack points.

"What in the..." Yuya stared in shock.

 **"Like him? Meklord Emperor Wisel has came out of retirement!"** Ghost smirked.

 ** _'Don't worry Yuya, Yusei told me about this thing and as much as I hate to admit it Fusion is our best weapon against it.'_** Yugo told him.

 _'Ok, I trust you Yugo.'_ Yuya thought looking at the monster.

 **"And now Wisel attack Stargazer Magician!"** Ghost cried as Wisel swung the arm holding Wisel Attack at Stargazer.

Yuya suddenly grabbed a card. "I play the Action Spell Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Wisel missed the attack as he flew back.

 **"Lucky... Due to Wisel ∞'s ability my other monster's can't attack but whatever."** Ghost said. **"I end my turn with two cards face-down."**

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I use Trump Witch's Pendulum Ability. This lets me perform a Fusion Summon without using Polymerization, so I fuse Stargazer Magician with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declared as the two of them entered the fusion vortex. "Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster +_ _1 Spellcaster-Type monster_

 _Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster you control used as Fusion Material._  
 _● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Since I used Stargazer Magician, Rune-Eyes Can attack three times. First I attack Wisel Top!" Yuya declared.

The monster attacked.

 **"Sorry but I activate Wisel Guard's ability!"** Ghost cried as Wisel popped a shield up with his arm. ** **"You have to attack it instead! And also I play my face-down, Wise G3!"****

* * *

 _Wise G3_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Send 1 face-up "Wisel Guard" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Wisel Guard 3" from your hand.__

* * *

 **"I send Wisel Guard to the graveyard to summon Wisel Guard 3!"**

The arm shattered as a stronger arm with 2000 defense points appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Guard 3_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When another monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can switch the target to this card instead. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Rune-Eyes still has 3000 points, so it can destroy Wisel Guard 3." Yuya pointed out.

 **"Wisel Guard 3 can't be destroyed in battle once every turn!"** Ghost countered as the arm withstood. **"And before you do anything else I play my face-down, Echo Mirror!"**

* * *

 _Echo Mirror_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during the turn a Defense Position monster you control was attacked, but not destroyed by battle. Draw 1 card and reveal it. If that card is a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that card's Level x 300._

* * *

"Echo Mirror?" Yuya asked.

 **"If a monster I have in defense mode was attacked but wasn't destroyed I can draw a card, and reveal it! If I draw a monster you take 300 points of damage for it's total level!"** Ghost explained drawing before showing it. **"I drew Wisel A** **ttack 3! 900 points of bad luck for you!"**

The trap fired a blast.

"I play the Action Spell Acceleration!" Yuya called quickly grabbing the card.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Now, Rune-Eyes attacks Wisel Guard 3 again."

Rune-Eyes attacked destroying Wisel Guard 3.

"Now, I'll attack Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞!" Yuya stated.

The dragon attacked before Ghost grabbed a card, **"I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"**

The attack missed as Yuya frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Ghost: 4000**

* * *

Ghost 3rd Turn:

As Ghost drew Yusei has arrived.

"Ghost, I knew it was you. What are you doing here, I thought you were destroyed." Yusei mentioned.

 **"Oh I was rebuilt Yusei."** Ghost smirked. **"Due to someone named Jarrod."**

"Jarrod?" Yusei questioned before frowning. "You want a duel then don't duel Yuya I'll take you on myself."

 **"Sorry Yusei but I'll deal with you later."** Ghost said speeding to Yuya.

"Your monster is weaker than Rune-Eyes." Yuya pointed out.

 **"Not for long. I now activate the spell, Pot of Greed!"** Ghost cried drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

 **"And now I'll trade Wisel Attack for Wisel Attack 3!"**

The arm shattered as a stronger version appeared as Wisel took it. ****(ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900)****

* * *

 _Wisel Attack 3_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Wisel Attack" to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. During battle between an attacking "∞" monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _'I have a really bad feeling about this.'_ Yuya thought nervously.

 **"Now I play a spell known as Wisel Repair Unit!"** Ghost cried.

* * *

 _Wisel Repair Unit_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Wisel" Monster from your graveyard except "Meklord Emperor Wisel_ _ _∞".__

* * *

 **"So now I can summon Wisel Guard 3 from my graveyard!"** Ghost smirked as Wisel Guard 3 appeared before attaching onto Wisel's missing arm slot as he formed back to a new robot.

Yuya just stared at the reformed monster nervously.

Ghost then cried, ****"I play my spell card, Block Attack! This forces your dragon to defense mode!"****

* * *

 _Block Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position._

* * *

Rune-Eyes switched to defense as Yuya's eyes widened in horror.

 **"And now Wisel attack! And with Wisel Attack 3 he can inflict piercing damage!"** Ghost smirked.

"Wait, what?" Yuya asked in horror as the attack struck Rune-Eyes destroying it and sending Yuya flying from Yugo's Duel Runner. **(Yuya: 3100)**

"Yuya!" Yusei cried speeding before catching Yuya, and speeding to Yugo's Duel Runner managing to place his hand on the runner to keep it from crashing.

The attack had knocked Yuya out cold.

Yusei grunted before saying, "Now I have to take over!"

Ghost frowned before stopping. **"Next time he won't be so lucky."**

With those words he turned and raced off cancelling the duel.

* * *

 **Yuya: 3100**

 **Ghost: 4000**

 ** **Duel Ended with No Result.****

* * *

Yusei stopped as he breath heavily before turning to Yuya who was unconscious. "Yuya... What could Ghost, and this Jarrod want with you...?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy suddenly gasped and held her hand over her chest before breathing heavily.

"Stacy? What's wrong?" Zuzu asked seeing this.

"I don't know, but I think Yuya is in trouble." she answered.

After she said this Yusei sped with Yuya in his arms with Yugo's Duel Runner latched on his.

"Yuya!" Stacy cried running to him. "What happened?"

"It was as I feared. The Ghost." Yusei answered.

"The Ghost, but he was destroyed and they should be long gone by now." Jack mentioned.

"Someone named Jarrod fixed him up." Yusei answered.

"Jarrod, great what kind of idiot would do something like that?" Crow questioned.

Alex ran to Yuya greatly alarmed seeing he is unconscious.

Suddenly Akiza's phone started ringing.

Akiza answered, "Hello?"

 _"Dr. Izinski, it's awful."_ mentioned the voice on the other end. _"That reporter girl Carly, and the model Misty Tredwell are both in critical condition, they're dying!"_

Akiza gasped before asking, "Is it because of this duelist named Ghost?"

 _"I don't know, they were both found with their vehicles completely destroyed and unconscious, they'd already lost a lot of blood. Carly managed to write down one word though it was mostly burnt, I think it said Granel."_ the person said. _"What do we do, is the city in danger?"_

Akiza gasped before saying, "Make sure to keep them alive as best as your could. Do everything you can."

 _"We are, but... we're losing them."_ the voice told her in a panic. _"We're trying everything."_

"Keep trying." Akiza instructed.

The person on the other end didn't say anything but just hung up to likely try and keep them alive.

"Akiza, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Carly, and Misty are in critical condition. Carly managed to say what caused it was Meklord Emperor Granel." Akiza answered.

Jack's eyes widened in shock before he started shaking. "No, not Carly this can't be real."

"What Emperor?" Dipper asked.

Suddenly Jack turned to him with a murderous glare. "Shut it, Ghost and the Meklord Emperors are back because of you Lancers. That's the only reason he would specifically go after Yuya, if those two die it's on your heads! And if they do I'll make sure you all suffer for it!"

Declan looked at him with a serious stare, "Jack we have no knowledge about this Ghost or the Meklord Emperors. I don't know why they would go after us but we are not the one's who caused it."

Ghost has been gone for years and then you people show up, Yuya murdered Yugo for all we know and now suddenly Ghost is back. There is no other possible explanation and unless you want to feel the wrath of my Red Dragon Archfiend I suggest you all get out of this dimension permanently!" Jack threatened as his mark and entire body started glowing crimson.

The Lancers looked fearful with only Declan, Shay, Yuto, and Julie standing fearless.

"That's enough Jack, fighting them won't change what happened or help Carly." Yusei pointed out. "We need to figure out who Jarrod is and try to stop him."

Jack turned to Yusei before closing his eyes. "I lost her twice already Yusei, and I couldn't do a thing either time. I'm the one who killed her the second one, and do you have any better ideas why this is happening now of all times?"

"I don't know." Yusei said. "But I know it ain't there fault."

Jack clenched his fists. "Damn it, why?"

Crow patted his back at this.

Yuto said, "Me, and Shay should go scout ahead, and figure this out. We won't be long."

"Wait a second, what about that other girl?" Luna asked.

"Other girl?" Julia asked her.

"Yeah, didn't she say she was looking around?" Leo asked while making sure to stay near Luna and Alex.

They looked around.

They noticed Celina was still missing.

"Celina... How long was she gone?" Zuzu asked looking around.

"I think it's been close to fourteen hours by now." Aura mentioned.

"We gotta find her." Yuto said seriously. "She might either be caught or worse..."

"Forced back to the Fusion Dimension." Shay finished.

"You two doubt me that much?" asked a voice from behind them. "We have a problem."

They turned to see Celina.

"Celina!" Stacy cried running to her, and hugging her.

She looked shocked but didn't hug her back. "Jean-Michel Roget."

"The new Sector Security Director?" Yusei asked her.

"He's from Duel Academy, but it doesn't make sense." she told them. "If he's in a position with that much power this dimension should be in ruins. He should have called them in."

"He might've decided to betray Duel Academy, and make this dimension his own Kingdom." Declan realized.

Celina's eyes narrowed hearing that. "He needs to pay, how do we get to him?"

"I believe we know how." Crow answered. "Win the Friendship Cup.

"Then that's what we'll have to do." Declan noted calmly."

They all nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A young man that has smooth black hair, and wearing a purple robe with no age younger than 17 entered a room where he sees a man wearing a purple suit playing chess.

"Roget." The young man greeted with a nod.

The man looked up. "Jarrod, I've told you not to come in at your leisure before haven't I?"

"We have a bit of a problem." Jarrod answered walking over before saying, "Ghost 5 reported in saying that he cancelled a duel because of Yusei's interference with a young kid that uses Fusion like us."

"What?" Roget asked in shock. "Do you have the recording of the duel?"

Jarrod nodded playing the video as they see Yuya was battling Meklord Emperor Wisel, and summoned Rune-Eyes.

Roget's eyes widened. "Jarrod, have him challenge this young man and bring him to us. With a small amount of persuasion he may be willing to help with our goals."

"Ghost 5 have dueled him before, and because of Yusei he was forced to cancel." Jarrod told him. "I would advise thinking a bit, and then decide with a wiser choice."

"Let me rephrase that Jarrod, send Sergey and have him bring that boy to us. Is that clear enough for you?" Roget questioned.

Jarrod nodded walking off.

Roget turned back to the video. _'His resemblance is uncanny, hopefully with a small amount of motivation he'll be able to serve as my right hand man and if necessary defeat Yuri as well. You've more than outlived your usefulness to me Jarrod. The Friendship Cup will be where your existence comes to an end.'_

While walking Jarrod sighed, "Why would the Professor instruct me to keep an eye on Roget?"

As he walked he approached a sealed room.

He opened the door before calling, "Sergey! Roger has an assignment for you."

A man in the shadows simply nodded and looked up. "Understood, what is protocol?"

"Find, and challenge someone named Yuya Sakaki, and bright him back here alive by any means necessary." Jarrod instructed.

Sergey simply nodded before walking past him.

Jarrod looked on before walking off.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this isn't good.**

 **Ulrich362: No it isn't, but fortunately help will be arriving soon.**

 **bopdog111: Well we know how Ghost came back, and what's going on.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but there's still quite a bit we don't know. Not the least of which is what's going to happen now that Sergey is after Yuya, though I do know one thing, a rather familiar face will be intercepting him.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys next chapter.**


	29. Earthbound Trouble! Psychic Dueling!

**bopdog111: Well guys I bet your surprise seeing Ghost, and the Meklords are back huh?**

 **Ulrich362: Well they aren't the only ones, someone else will debut this chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see who can that person be.**

 **Ulrich362: 5ds fans might recognize him.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy.**

* * *

Yuya slowly opened his eyes.

"Yuya!" Stacy cried hugging him.

"Oof!" Yuya grunted. "St-Stacy... What happened...?"

"Ghost, someone we thought was long gone. An anti-Synchro duelist." Yusei answered.

"Gh-Ghost? Y-Yeah I remember him..." Yuya said rubbing his head.

"He's incredibly dangerous, you're lucky he didn't continue the duel. People end up in the hospital after dueling." Jack explained.

"And there's more. Two of our friends are in critical condition." Akiza added.

Yuya gasped in shock.

"It might have been someone that is with Ghost. Another Meklord Emperor named Granel had attacked them." Crow explained.

"I bet Roget has something to do with this, he's from the Fusion Dimension." Aura mentioned.

"But how did he know about the Meklords though?" Leo asked her.

"That's the question, but for now we practice with partners just in case of an emergency." Crow mentioned.

They nodded at this as Alex looked scared sitting down.

Leo walked over and sat next to her. "It's ok, we beat Ghost before and we can do it again."

"Leo?"

He turned with a smile.

"Wh-What if..." Alex looked scared to say it.

Leo took her hand reassuringly. "It's ok."

"Wh-What if... Aporia was rebuilt, and reprogrammed?" Alex asked frightened.

Leo froze. "If that happens we'll stop him."

"Who's Aporia?" Declan asked overhearing.

"An enemy we fought in the past... who killed me." Leo answered.

They all looked shocked.

"Well our lives were linked to our live points so I was able to come back and become a Signer so..." Leo started only to pause.

"Not fun, dying I mean." mentioned a male voice.

They looked over to see a white haired man.

"Yusei, its been a long time." the white haired man smiled.

"Kalin." Yusei smiled back nodding.

"I heard the news, Grieger and Devack aren't in much better shape." Kalin frowned. "I'm the only one left."

"More friends of yours?" Kit asked the Signers.

"Yes and no, it's complicated." Jack answered.

"This person might be trying to either eliminate, or bring back the Dark Signers." Akiza realized.

"Neither one is good, but that's why I'm here." Kalin mentioned before smirking. "Yusei, Jack, Crow, one more for old times sake?"

The three smirked.

"Bring it on Kalin." Crow smirked.

Yusei and Jack smiled.

"The Enforcers are together again." Jack grinned.

"The what?" Dipper asked.

"The strongest duel gang in any of you will ever see." Crow smirked only for a figure to appear.

The Lancers tensed.

Kalin smirked. "I'll handle this one. You guys stay back."

"Who's this?" Julia asked the Signers.

"No clue." Akiza answered.

"Target located, beginning protocol." the man stated.

Kalin only got set himself.

"You guys should watch, Kalin's about to show his handless dueling." Jack grinned.

"Handless?" Casey asked him surprised. "Does that mean he's a Psychic?"

"Just watch." Yusei grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Spear of Justice)**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kalin 1st Turn:

"I set one card and one monster in defense mode." Kalin stated. "That's it."

"That's it?" Riley asked surprised.

"It's all I need, alright it's your turn now." Kalin mentioned looking to Sergey.

Sergey 1st Turn:

Sergey drew his first card only for Kalin to smirk.

"Hold that thought, I play Full Salvo!"

* * *

 _Full Salvo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card resolves, send your entire hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"Sending my entire hand to the graveyard and for each card you take 200 points of damage."

With those words Kalin discarded his hand as Sergey took 800 points of damage. **(** **Sergey: 3200)**

"He just gotten rid of his hand." Kit mentioned.

"Exactly, that's just what Kalin wanted to do." Yusei smiled. "Kalin is at his best when his hand is empty."

"I see what you meant by 'handless' now." Declan said. "An empty hand for strong skills."

"Exactly." Yusei smiled.

"Initiating first stage of protocol, activating field spell Earthbound Tundra." Sergey stated as cracks with purple light appeared around them and the ground beneath him and Kalin rose into the air.

* * *

 _Earthbound Tundra_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Neither player can Summon monsters in Defense Position. Face-up Attack Position monsters on the field cannot change their battle positions. If a player adds an Action Card to their hand: Their opponent sends all Action Cards from their hand to the Graveyard. The opponent of the player that added the Action Card cannot activate Action Cards in response to this effect's activation. If a player has an Action Card in their hand, that player can add an additional Action Card to their hand, but when they do so using this effect, banish the added card, and if they do, make 1 face-up monster their opponent controls lose 300 ATK, and they do that, inflict 300 damage to their opponent._

* * *

"What the?" Kalin asked looking around.

"Continuing protocol, special summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper." Sergey stated as a stone fish creature with blue lines on its body appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Stone Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).__

* * *

"Earthbound..." Kalin whispered staring at the monster in shock.

"Declan do you know these Earthbounds?" Yuya asked him.

"He wouldn't, I don't know if they're the same thing but Kalin was once a Dark Signer. He died and was possessed by an evil monster called an Earthbound Immortal. They're incredibly dangerous, once this is over we can fill you in on what happened but just know it wasn't good." Jack told him.

They nodded.

"Next I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker." Sergey continued this time summoning a rock figure with its arms chained up and orange lines running across its body.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; Special Summon it to your opponent's field._

* * *

"Now, activating spell card Harmonic Synchro Fusion. This allows me to perform a Synchro Summon and a Fusion Summon."

* * *

 _Harmonic Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (These Special Summons are treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)_

* * *

"Two Summons at one time!" Dipper cried shocked.

"Executing first part of protocol. Level three Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker tune with level five Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper." Sergey declared as Line Walker became three green rings and Stone Sweeper turned into five stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!"

A stone like griffon appeared with yellow lines howling.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters_

 _If an "Earthbound" monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Moving on to second part of protocol, Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker combine yourselves into one." he continued. "Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!"

A stone like kraken with purple lines appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 "Earthbound"_ _monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your turn, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned this turn as possible, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken attack his facedown monster." Sergey declared only for it to be revealed to be a shield.

* * *

 _Infernity Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

"When I don't have any cards in my hand Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed by any means." Kalin explained.

"I end my turn." Sergey stated.

* * *

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Sergey: 3200**

* * *

"Whoa that's good. But what will happen if he draws a card won't that make that effect useless?" Yuya asked.

"Not even a little bit, Kalin relies on what he draws completely in order to win." Jack mentioned.

Kalin 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, and I drew a real winner the Infernity Archfiend which means I can special summon him and add Infernity Necromancer from my deck to my hand." Kalin smirked as a archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you have no cards in your hand, apply the following effects. If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card this turn. When this card is Special Summoned by its effect, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I activate Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken's ability, once per turn if you special summon a monster all special summoned monsters you control are destroyed and you take 800 points of damage for each one." Sergey stated as the Kraken fired a purple laser at Infernity Archfiend destroying it. **(Kalin: 3200)**

"Not bad, but now I can summon Infernity Necromancer and when summoned he's switched to defense mode." Kalin stated as a necromancer appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Then since my hand is empty I can use Infernity Necromancer's ability to summon the Infernity Avenger sleeping in my graveyard."

A small monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Avenger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When a monster you control, except "Infernity Avenger", is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster and sent to the Graveyard, while you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. In that case, the Level of this card is equal to the Level of your destroyed monster._

* * *

"Hey we never seen that guy enter the graveyard." Kit mentioned.

"No, we did." Yuto noted. "When he sent his hand to the graveyard."

"Now I tune level one Infernity Avenger with level three Infernity Necromancer and level four Infernity Guardian." Kalin stated calmly as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 4 = 8)**

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

* * *

 _Infernity Doom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. This card cannot attack during the same turn you use this effect._

* * *

"Now that we've taken care of that I play Infernity Doom Dragon's ability, since I have no cards in my hand I can destroy Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon and deal damage equal to half its attack points." Kalin revealed as his dragon fired a blast destroying the Earthbound monster. **(Sergey: 1950)**

"Of course I can't attack the turn I use that effect so I'll have to end my move there."

"Amazing." Casey gasped.

"The thing is, he's been holding back so far." Yusei revealed.

"Wait he isn't fighting seriously?" Aura asked shocked.

"Not even slightly. Well... he summoned his Infernity Doom Dragon but Kalin has a lot more than just that." Crow stated.

They nodded turning back.

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"Activating Earthbound Reborn, special summon Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon from graveyard." Sergey stated as his monster reappeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Earthbound" Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

"Next I activate spell card Earthbound Fusion to merge Geo Gryphon with Geo Kraken."

* * *

 _Earthbound Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Okay Celina if this is Roget he sure is creepy." Dipper admitted.

"No, that's not Roget." she replied. "I don't know who this guy is."

"I bring a Monster to destroy you! Rising up from molten depths of this world, his volcanic temper is legendary, as are his infernal deeds on the battlefield! I Fusion Summon! Emerge, Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Sergey declared as a massive winged rock creature with red lines running across its body appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Earthbound Servant" Fusion Monster +_ _1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro Monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Fusion or Synchro Monster while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: The ATK of the opponent's monster becomes 0._

* * *

"When Geo Grasha attacks a Fusion or Synchro monster your monster's attack points drop to zero. Destroy Infernity Doom Dragon!"

Kalin's eyes widened hearing that as his Synchro monster shattered. **(Kalin: 0200)** "Kalin!" Everyone cried.

"I'm alright." Kalin reassured them.

"My turn is over." Sergey stated confidently.

"That's true, and so is the duel." Kalin declared confidently.

* * *

 **Kalin: 0200**

 **Sergey: 1950**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

Kalin drew his card only to smirk seeing it.

"I activate the spell Infernity Launcher!"

* * *

 _Infernity Launcer_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Infernity" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Infernity what?" Sergey asked.

"Infernity Launcher, if I have an Infernity Monster in my hand this card sends it to the graveyard but if my hand is empty I can send it to my graveyard to revive two Infernity Monsters from my graveyard." Kalin stated. "I summon Infernity Doom Dragon, and Infernity Archer."

The two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infirnity Archer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you have no cards in your hand, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Now, when I don't have any cards in my hand Infernity Archer can attack you directly. So end this duel!" Kalin declared as his monster shot an arrow that hit Sergey causing him to crash into a wall as his life points dropped to zero.

* * *

 **Kalin: 0200**

 **Sergey: 0000**

 ** **Kalin wins the duel!****

* * *

"You've done it Kalin!" Crow grinned.

Luna said, "Kalin... Your hurt."

Kalin looked down noticing his injuries before smiling. "I've been through worse."

As he said that he turned only to gasp seeing Sergey was in pieces.

Everyone else looked amazed.

"He's... A robot!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Then that means he has to be connected to the Ghost!" Leo realized.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Roget and Jarrod were staring at a monitor indicating Sergey had been destroyed.

"This is impossible!" Roget cried.

"Not impossible." Jarrod corrected. "That robot maybe strong but even he has his limits. He simply let his confidence go over his head."

Roget turned to Jarrod. "Send as many Ghosts as possible, I want them captured."

"I would suggest rethinking that." Jarrod told him. "It would disrupt our plans, and with Jack he'll warn everyone, and they'll evacuate."

Roget frowned. "True, and if Celina is with them they likely already know about me which complicates matters farther. Then what would you suggest our next move be?"

"Well I can at least create a new robot. One more powerful then my other creations." Jarrod answered. "Problem is it would take time."

"Could it be ready by the time of the Friendship Cup?" Roget asked.

"Normally it would take 5 days. 3 if I hurry." Jarrod answered.

"We have five days, focus on creating this robot." Roget told him.

Jarrod nodded before walking off.

Roget turned to the screen. _'With Sergey gone I'll have to hope that works well enough to destroy him. Jarrod thinks I'm a fool, I know exactly what he's doing here.'_

Jarrod walked off before sighing thinking, _'Roget... By the time I am done here you'll be nothing more then a distant memory once I turned you over to the Professor...'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Casey ran to Kalin before saying, "Stand still."

Kalin looked at him in confusion before nodding. "Alright."

Casey knelled before pulling his deck out setting in front of him before starting to meditate, "Be one with the deck..."

With that he made hand motions before stretching it at Kalin who begun to have a soft green aura.

"Wait is he..." Akiza started in awe. Kalin, and everyone else begins to see his injuries are disappearing.

"What the?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Your name's Casey right?" Akiza asked him suddenly.

"Shh." Declan said to her. "Don't startle him. That would be a big mistake."

Akiza nodded staring at him. The wounds continue vanishing before the aura died off showing Kalin is as good as new. Casey slowly opened his eyes before smiling standing up, "How do you feel?"

"Great, but how did you..." Kalin started.

"I challenge you to a duel." Akiza said suddenly.

They turned to her surprised at the sudden request.

"There's something I need to confirm and the only way is to duel." Akiza told him.

Casey looked at Declan to see what he thinks.

"It's your choice." Declan mentioned.

Casey soon looked at Akiza before grabbing his Deck, and asked "Normal or Action Duel?"

"Action is fine." Akiza mentioned.

Casey nodded placing his Deck in.

"Action Field, Crossover activated." The Computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Casey, there's something you should know." Akiza told him. "I'm a psychic duelist."

"A what Duelist?" Zuzu asked.

"Akiza's can make her cards real." Jack explained. "Just watch."

"You can go first." Akiza offered calmly.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "I start by playing the continuous spell, PSY-Frame Circuit MK II."

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit MK II_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points during your Stand-By Phase or destroy this card. If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Akiza nodded seeing the card.

"And now I set 1 card face-down. Your turn." Casey ended.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"I start by summoning the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight, and then his effect lets me summon Lord Poison from my hand." Akiza stated before turning to the others. "You guys might want to get back."

A small black armor warrior, and a water spirit appeared.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Well now Akiza since you summoned a monster I can summon 2." Casey said.

Akiza only smiled. "I know how PSY-Frame cards work, let me guess. PSY-Framegear Alpha and PSY-Frame Driver?"

Casey nodded summoning both monsters.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"Now if I had to wager a guess I would say you're planning a Synchro Summon, am I close?" Akiza asked.

Casey nodded, "PSY-Frame Circuit MK II works like it's Field Counterpart."

"Then please, after you." Akiza smiled.

Casey nodded as Alpha, and PSY-Frame Driver tuned.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

PSY-Framelord Zeta appeared ready.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Then its my turn." Akiza told him. "Level three Twilight Rose Knight tune with level four Lord Poison!"

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza's dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now, I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability. When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned all other cards on the field are destroyed, go Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon roared lifting up a gale.

"If a PSY-Frame card should be destroyed like PSY-Frame Circuit MK II I can discard PSY-Frame Multi-Threader instead to prevent it's destruction."

The same could not be said for PSY-Framelord Zeta, and his set card.

"What the?" Yuya asked shocked as they looked around.

"Akiza's a psychic duelist, she can make her cards real." Yusei explained. "That explains why she challenged him."

Casey looked around seeing the destruction before he meditated as a transparent version of PSY-Framelord Zeta appeared as the arena glowed fixing the damage.

Akiza smiled. "I knew it, you're a psychic duelist."

"So that's why you were interested in my powers." Casey told her.

"Casey was brought to LID as a infant." Declan told them. "We don't know why but we took him in, and raised him as one of our students."

"Was there anyone who had powers like his?" Akiza asked.

"No there wasn't." Declan answered. "He is the only one."

"He's the only... and he can already control his powers to that level?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Due to three things. His friends which is the deck he's using, practicing by using wilted flowers, and finally the goal to help everyone." Declan answered.

Akiza smiled hearing that. "Then I'll just ask if you want to finish the duel."

Casey nodded.

"In that case I'll set one card and end my turn." Akiza stated.

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "During my Stand-By Phase I have to pay 500 Points to keep PSY-Frame Circuit MK II in play." Before flinching. **(Casey: 3500)**

"Alright." Akiza nodded.

"Next I summon Mental Seeker." The small Psychic appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"And after that I activate Emergency Teleport to summon Psychic Commander."

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

The Psychic on the tank appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

Akiza flinched seeing those monsters before nodding.

"Now I use Mental Seeker, and Psychic Commander to build the Overlay Network!" Casey cried as the two flew up.

Akiza watched in surprise.

"I Xyz Summon, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt!"

Casey's Xyz appeared ready.

* * *

 _C_ _hronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's different." Jack noted.

"Now Crystal Chrononaunt attack Akiza directly!" Casey cried.

"I play my trap card Illusion Destruction, it sets your monster facedown." Akiza countered.

* * *

 _Illusion Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Select 1 face-up card on the field. Flip it face-down.__

* * *

Crystal Chrononaunt switched to face-down defense.

"Anything else?" Akiza asked with a smile.

Casey said, "Two cards. Your turn."

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode, and when she's the only card I control I draw one card and if it isn't a monster she's destroyed." Akiza stated drawing her card only to smile.

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Rose_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, draw 1 card. If it is not a Monster Card, destroy this card._

* * *

"I drew Rose Fairy, and since I did I'm allowed to special summon her to the field."

* * *

 _Rose Fairy_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a monster, Spell or Trap Card, you can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Casey nodded at this.

"Now I play the spell card Shining Rebirth, so I can select a Synchro Monster in my graveyard and use the monsters on my field to revive it." Akiza stated. "Level four Witch of the Black Rose tune with level three Rose Fairy."

* * *

 _Shining Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) It cannot be destroyed this turn_.

* * *

Casey looks shocked as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

Black Rose Dragon reappeared on the field. "Now, I play Black Rose Dragon's ability again."

The dragon roared as Crystal Chrononaunt, and one of Casey's face-downs shattered along with PSY-Frame Circuit MK II.

"I play my face-down! Psychic Overload!" Casey cried playing his trap which looks like Thought Ruler Archfiend surrounded with yellow lightning.

* * *

 _Psychic Overload_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 3 Psychic-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

Akiza nodded before the winds died down revealing Black Rose Dragon wasn't destroyed this time.

"I can take 3 Psychics in my graveyard, and shuffle them back. And then I can draw 2 cards." Casey explained as Crystal Chrononaunt, PSY-Framegear Alpha, and PSY-Frame Multi-Threader slid from his graveyard shuffled back to his deck or Extra Deck in Crystal Chrononaunt's case before drawing 2.

"hey how come Akiza's Dragon isn't destroyed?" Kit asked shocked.

"The monster summoned by Shining Rebirth isn't destroyed." Jack explained. "Which means Casey's life points are wide open."

"Jack's right, Black Rose Dragon attack him directly. Black Rose Flare!" Akiza declared.

Casey took the hit. **(Casey: 1100)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Akiza stated calmly.

Casey 3rd Turn:

Casey drew, and widen his eyes.

"Something good?" Akiza asked.

Casey closed his eyes before saying, "Get set Akiza for you see..." He reveals the card. "Because Synchro, and Xyz aren't my only skills."

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"I remember, you showed us that Fusion Monster before." Akiza mentioned. "Ultimate Axon Kicker."

PSY-Framelord Zeta, and Mental Seeker fused.

"One lord of the Psychic Frames, one frame monster of the lairs of the overlord. Become one, and give life to all those we need it! Fusion Summon! Give life level 10, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Akiza nodded calmly.

"Now Axon Kicker attack Black Rose Dragon!" Casey cried.

The dragon shattered. **(Akiza: 3500)**

Casey glowed. **(Casey: 3500)**

"It's over." Luna said calmly.

"Your turn." Casey ended.

Akiza 3rd Turn:

"I'm sorry Casey, but I win." Akiza told him.

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"I play my facedown card Mark of the Rose." she started.

* * *

 _Mark of the Rose_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Activate this card by banishing 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard; equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Give control of the equipped monster to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take control of the equipped monster.__

* * *

"I banish Lord Poison from play to take control of one monster on your field until the end of my turn. I pick Ultimate Axon Kicker."

Axon Kicker flew to Akiza's field as Casey looked amazed.

Akiza held out her hand as Ultimate Axon Kicker kneeled taking it.

"Now, Ultimate Axon Kicker attack Casey directly."

Casey's ace attacked him. **(Casey: 0600)**

"Now before I end my turn I equip Ultimate Axon Kicker with the Vengeful Servant card, and this means that when he returns to your field you take damage equal to his attack points." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Vengeful Servant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _When control of the equipped monster changes, inflict damage equal to its original ATK to its new controller.__

* * *

Casey knew it was over, and smiled clapping.

"I end my move." Akiza told him.

Axon Kicker switched before Casey gained a red aura.

* * *

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Akiza: 3500**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

Akiza walked over. "Your powers have much more potential than you realize, I'd be happy to help you before the Friendship Cup."

Casey said, "I always felt like the way I am now is only the beginning."

"For you it is, for me it was one of the last things I've learned about my powers." Akiza smiled before turning to the Lancers. "You don't mind if I borrow him for a few days do you?"

They looked at each other.

Casey turned to Riley.

Akiza noticed before smiling. "I understand, well if you want to stop by I'm working part time at the hospital."

"No I feel like this a good step. I am just worried about my girlfriend." Casey said.

"I understand, and if you've gotten this far on your own there's not much I can do to help you. That's all." Akiza nodded. "Of course, don't think this means I'll be holding back against you in the tournament."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Sergey is gone, Kalin has joined the group, and Casey is a psychic duelist.**

 **bopdog111: Of course this robot Jarrod is making sure ain't gonna be good.**

 **Ulrich362: No it won't, though with so many people working together... well who knows? The only certainty is that the Friendship Cup is approaching.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	30. Fusion Rivals!

**bopdog111: Okay guys hope you like Sergey is gone.**

 **Ulrich362: I certainly do. Of course, that opens the door for someone even worse.**

 **bopdog111: Well this someone won't come for a while.**

 **Ulrich362: True. That being said though, after Yuya's encounter with Ghost and Kalin's match with Sergey things will calm down for a bit.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what their up too.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was late at night where Casey was alone staring up at the sky.

"Casey?"

He looked over.

Riley was walking up to him. "Is something wrong?"

Casey looked back, and answered, "I... I have been thinking..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked.

"...Do you... Think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not." Riley told him before hugging him.

"Well... I am not like you guys back at home. I am a Psychic Duelist, and that's make me feel... Out of place." Casey explained to her.

"That doesn't matter, you're kind. You want to help people and..." Riley started before blushing only to kiss him. "I love you, it doesn't matter that you're not the same as us at all."

Casey looked at her before smiling.

Riley smiled back before turning to just stand with him.

"Riley... Can you do someone only this once?" Casey asked.

She turned to him curiously. "What is it?"

"Take off your coat." Casey requested.

Riley blushed hearing that before nodding as she took the coat off and gently put it down. He sees she is wearing a long sleeve yellow, and blue striped shirt with long purplish light grey hair past her waist. Riley was looking down in embarrassment. Casey smiled, "I don't know why you don't take off your coat often but you have your reasons. Besides you look more beautiful like that."

Riley smiled. "Declan doesn't want people to know I'm a girl."

"Well I don't know why but I know it isn't my place to ask as it ain't my business." Casey told her.

"Um... I can ask him." Riley offered before blushing. "Did you mean it?"

Casey nodded.

Riley smiled hearing that before kissing him on the cheek. "You should get some sleep, ok?"

Casey nodded before picking her coat up, and dust it off before offering for him to place it on her.

She nodded taking it and putting it on before turning. "Can you talk with mom with me, about... not hiding anymore?"

Casey looked down before saying, "I think I can do that. Not alone though."

"I know, but together." Riley smiled.

Casey smiled at this.

With that the two of them walked back.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Everyone had gotten together except for Declan and Riley.

"Hey where's Declan, and Riley?" Yuya asked.

Just then Declan walked up with Riley only she wasn't wearing her jacket.

"Huh?" Casey asked noticing this.

"Everyone's here, so who should try riding first?" Declan inquired.

"Suppose I should get things settle." Shay answered.

Declan simply nodded as Crow walked up to him.

"Alright, I'll give you some pointers then."

Shay nodded at this.

Casey walked to Riley, and mouthed 'Why is your coat off?'

"I asked Declan and he said if I didn't want to I shouldn't. I think... I think he's happy I asked." she answered with a blush.

Casey nodded before turning to Declan.

He met Casey's eye before slightly nodding as Crow and Shay raced off.

They turned to where Crow is teaching Shay.

The lesson seemed to be going well as they were about to start a duel.

Suddenly Celina walked over to Declan.

"Do you have a few minutes?"

Declan turned to her before nodding, "What?"

"In private." she clarified.

Declan nodded as they walked somewhere.

Celina looked down. "You remember what I said last night don't you? About this whole situation."

Declan nodded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it since our conversation and... I'm going back." she told him before handing him the dimensional transport card. "I can't be one of your Lancers."

Declan looked at the card.

"I just can't do it, I'm sorry." Celina apologized before pressing a button and vanishing in a blue light.

Declan stared off before adjusting his glasses walking off.

He arrived back just in time to see Crow defeat Shay.

"Between Raidraptors, and Blackwing, Blackwing prevails." Yusei remarked,

"This time." Yuto noted. "That duel was close the entire time."

"So who's next?" Akiza asked.

"Does anyone mind if I give it a try?" Aura requested.

"Alright." Yusei nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you."

With that she got on the duel runner.

"Who will teach her?" Crow asked.

"I can." Alex offered with a smile.

"Alex why not I try this time?" Luna said.

"Oh, ok." she nodded.

Luna nodded walking over.

 _'Yugo, you should be doing this.'_ Yuya mentioned.

Yugo told him, **_'Wish I could but I can't since I don't have a body anymore.'_**

 _'There must be something we can do. Maybe Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing?'_

 ** _'Who knows?'_**

Yuya just frowned.

They looked.

Luna had just defeated Aura with Fairy Archer's ability.

Aura stopped, and said "Nice one."

Luna nodded. "You're really good, almost nobody uses Ritual Monsters too."

"Guess that makes me somewhat only." Aura shrugged.

Luna nodded.

"Actually, do you mind if two of us have a match?" Julia requested.

They looked to her.

"Well Zuzu, are you up for a match?" Julia inquired.

Zuzu looked at her before nodding, "Alright."

Julia nodded. "This is our tie-breaker."

They walked to the field.

"They've dueled before?" Yusei asked.

"2 times." Stacy answered before explaining their match between LID, and You Show, and Zuzu's match with Julia in the Maiami Championship.

"So they both use Fusion Summoning, this should be an interesting duel." Jack noted.

They looked to see the match.

"You can go first Zuzu." Julia offered.

Zuzu nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Comatose by Skillet)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Zuzu cried drawing. "And to start I play the spell, 1st Movement Solo!"

Julia just nodded calmly.

"And with it's effect I summon Aria, the Melodious Diva!" The blue fairy appeared humming.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Julia nodded calmly.

"And now I summon Canon, the Melodious Diva!" The fairy appeared again.

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"But they'll not hang around as I activate Fusion Substitute!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Fusion Substitute_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Polymerization".)_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; return it to the Extra Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"Bringing her out then?" Julia asked.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

A yellow flower dress fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 or more "Melodious" monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for this card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Another Fusion Monster?" Julia asked in surprise.

"And for each monster used for it's summon she gains 300 attack points." Zuzu told her.

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) = 2500)**_

"That's not bad Zuzu." Julia complimented as she raced and grabbed an Action Spell.

Zuzu grabbed, and grabbed her own. "I place two cards down to end my turn!"

Julia 1st Turn:

"Ok, I start with Gem-Knight Fusion to combine Gem-Knight Lapis with Gem-Knight Lazuli." Julia stated.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

The two appeared fusing.

"The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Gem-Knight Lazuli" +_ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 monster with the same name as this card from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's current ATK + 100 damage for each monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Then I play Brilliant Fusion, remember this spell Zuzu?"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Zuzu nodded.

"I use it to fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian." Julia declared. "Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Julia's ace appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the fieldas a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

 _ _Lady Brilliant Diamond:_ **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"Now I'll summon Gem-Knight Sapphire!" A new knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Sapphire_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _His Sapphire power commands the waters to protect him from attack. His comrades trust in his silent protection._

* * *

"And that lets me use Brilliant Diamond's ability to fusion summon using only one monster." Julia continued. "So I'll use Gem-Knight Sapphire to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia."

Her other Fusion appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

"Now I send this Action Spell to the graveyard to give Brilliant Diamond her points back." Julia stated sending the card to her grave.

 _Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000)**_

"In response I play the Action Spell, Battle Lock!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"In that case I'll use Gem-Knight Lady Lapiz Lazuli's effect, by sending another copy to my graveyard you take damage equal to half her attack points plus another 100 for every monster summoned from the extra deck." Julia revealed.

The two fired blasts. **(Zuzu: 2400)**

"That ends my move Zuzu."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 2400**

 **Julia: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew looking over.

Julia meanwhile ran to grab another Action Card.

Zuzu noticed before running, and crying out, "While I control a Melodious I can summon Sonata!" The fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And then I summon Canon!" The other fairy appeared in place.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"And I play Musical Mayhem!" Zuzu cried playing her trap.

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Julia's eyes widened recognizing the trap as it struck her. **(Julia: 1600)** Zuzu then managed to grab the card Julia was going after while she was distracted.

It zapped her. **(** **Zuzu: 1600)**

Zuzu looked, and growled, "Lousy Luck of all cards..."

* * *

 _Lousy Luck_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 800 damage._

* * *

"Better you than me Zuzu." Julia mentioned. "But your luck just ran out because I have one more Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli to send to my graveyard next turn."

"Well that won't be happening!" Zuzu cried before playing a spell, "I activate Cestus of Daiga, and equip it to Bloom Prima!"

* * *

 _Cestus of Daiga_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain LP equal to the damage inflicted._

* * *

Bloom Prima gains the weapon. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"And now I activate the last card in my hand Polymerization!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Julia's eyes widened in shock. "Not this time Zuzu!"

With that she raced towards an Action Card and picked it up.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Sonata the Melodious Diva" +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

Schuberta appeared ready.

"And I'll play her ability so say goodbye to Gem-Knight Fusion, and Gem-Knights Lazuli, and Lapis!" Zuzu added.

Julia flinched as the cards vanished.

 _Schuberta: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 x 3 = 3000)**_

"This duel is far from over Zuzu." Julia mentioned.

"Well let's see it! Bloom Prima attacks Zirconia!" Zuzu cried.

Julia watched the attack. "I play Blinding Blizzard."

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Zuzu quickly grabbed an Action Spell, "Sorry Julia but I play No Action!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Julia only watched as Zirconia shattered. **(Julia: 1500)**

Zuzu then glowed. **(Zuzu: 1700)**

"You haven't beaten me yet Zuzu." Julia declared.

"Well Bloom Prima can attack twice! Which means Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli is next!" Zuzu cried as her monster charged.

Julia's eyes widened in horror as her monster shattered.

 **(Julia: 0900)**

 **(Zuzu: 2200)**

"Hold on a second, does anyone remember how many Gem-Knights are in the graveyard?" Kit asked suddenly.

They counter how much.

"Eight Gem-Knights." Yuya answered before his eyes widened in shock.

"Bingo, she put up a good match but this duel is officially over." Dipper smirked. "I bet she doesn't even realize it yet."

Zuzu said, "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 2200**

 **Julia: 0900**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

 _Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"It's my move Zuzu, so I think I'll summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline in attack mode!" A yellow armor knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Tourmaline_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _He channels mystic energies and changes them into fighting strength through the power of Tourmaline. Many admire his way of life._

* * *

"And now I'll use Brilliant Diamond to bring out the monster I used to beat you in our first duel. I Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia declared.

The warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

 _Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 9) = 3800)**_

"I managed to beat him before, and I'll do it again!" Zuzu cried.

"Not this time, I can use Master Diamond's ability to banish Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli from my graveyard and give him her effect. Which means by sending the last Lapis Lazuli to my graveyard you take damage equal to half of Master Diamond's attack points plus 400 since there are four monsters from the Extra Deck in play. All together that makes 2300 points of damage." Julia revealed.

The effect charged as Zuzu thought, _'My face-down is Fusion Cycle... Which means I better get an Action Card!'_

She jumped to grab one.

Julia grabbed one at the same time. "Tough luck Zuzu, I grabbed No Action."

Zuzu watched as the card shattered as she watched the effect struck her.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Julia: 0900**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

Julia smirked before offering Zuzu her hand. "You're definitely strong, but when it comes to Fusion Summoning I'm not about to let anyone beat me."

Zuzu looked before grabbing her hand.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, the rivals have become friends. Always nice when that happens.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed there are always a time where rivalry is replaced with Friendship.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course the more friends the better so why not introduce a few more next time Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Agreed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. Lancer Training! Fusion Squad on Mission

**Ulrich362: Well, we've introduced the Signers and Kalin, but there's a lot more to the Synchro Dimension than them. Why don't we add a few more residents to this story Bopdog, I'm thinking... them?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And now it will be the time for this being one important one.**

 **Ulrich362: Then what are we waiting around talking for?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The other duelists were learning to use the Duel Runners.

"Crow!" called a voice.

They looked over.

Three kids were running up to Crow but they looked scared.

"Tarren, Amanda, Frank!" Crow cried surprised. "What's up?"

"Big trouble Crow." Amanda told him. "A bunch of people are getting hurt and we heard Sector Security talking about after the Friendship Cup just imprisoning all the Commons for good."

"Are you serious!?" Leo cried shocked at what he just heard as Alex started shaking.

The three kids nodded.

"What do we do Crow?" Frank asked nervously.

Crow grunted before saying, "Winning the Friendship Cup at all costs is what!"

"That's a problem though." Jack pointed out. "Leo, Luna, and Akiza, are all technically Tops not to mention any other Tops that might decide to compete along with the fact that I fought my way up to be considered one. If any of us win that'll be more incentive to have the Commons arrested."

Alex mentioned, "Uh... I used to be a Tops..."

"Is there any way to find out who's entering?" Zuzu asked.

"Well I suppose the Lancers, and Commons should do the trick." Sylvio grinned.

"Hopefully..." Yuya mentioned nervously.

Stacy looked on before asking Terri, _'Terri? You think we will encounter some Fusion Duelists?'_

 ** _'I don't know, but if we do... use Drident and make them pay.'_ **Terri told her before frowning. **_'Honestly, I don't trust anyone who uses Fusion Summoning and would take down everyone who does but I don't have a choice so you have to make the calls.'_**

 _'Gotcha... Revenge is never really my part in my Dueltaining...'_ Stacy told her.

 ** _'... What about that woman, Mir?'_** Terri asked. ** _'The Scorpion user who took Tate away from you and for all we know turned him into a card?'_**

 _'...I don't want to take revenge on her. I will find him, and defeat Mir without revenge.'_ Stacy answered. _'And we will get Hart back to normal.'_

Terri was silent before closing her eyes. _ **'What about the girl who beat me? Celina's daughter, she's strong, and you saw her choose Duel Academy.'**_

 _'It will be tough... But we will try to convince her to join our side.'_ Stacy answered.

 ** _'I guess so, if it is possible you'd be the one to find a way.'_** Terri smiled.

Stacy smiled hearing those words.

"Stacy?" Zuzu inquired. "Are you ok?"

"I just spoke to Terri." She answered.

"Oh, how is she?" Yuto asked.

"She said she's alright. And that if we encounter Fusion Users I have to use Drident to beat them." Stacy answered.

Yuto and Shay nodded.

"And I told her that revenge is not part of what I do. And that I will get Lilly to our side, and get Tate back without making Mir pay." Stacy told them.

"That's great in theory, but it isn't possible." Yuto told her. "You saw her make that choice, Lilly will always choose Duel Academy over us."

"I will do it no matter the costs." Stacy told him. "Terri agreed with me saying I will find a way."

"I hate to interrupt, but we're forgetting something important." Yusei pointed out. "Ghost could enter."

"Oh you just leave him to us." Sylvio grinned. "I am sure that the great Sylvio will take care of someone as him!"

"You don't get it, those Meklords are dangerous." Jack told him.

"Well, if you are competing who hasn't practiced yet?" Leo inquired.

"I think I haven't yet." Julie mentioned.

"Alright, then I can help you out." Yusei mentioned. "Is that everyone?"

They all nodded.

"Alright." Yusei nodded calmly as he walked over with Julie.

"Alright, fair enough." Yusei nodded. "Don't rush, the key is maintaining balance and control."

"Igknights?" Alex asked curiously.

"An archetype I recently created." Declan explained. "One that fits Pendulum Means."

Alex nodded as she turned towards the duel.

The two sped on, and Yusei sped around the loop.

"This means I'll go first!" Yusei called.

"Alright, fair enough." Julie nodded.

 _ **'Have you noticed Stacy?'** _Terri asked suddenly. **_'Zoodiac, Dracoslayers, and Crystron... our decks are all connected.'_**

 _'Huh?'_ Stacy asked her.

 _ **'I don't fully get it, but you've seen it haven't you? Our cards seem to fit together, a rank four Xyz Deck and you use scale 3 and 5 specifically? It's too perfect.'** _Terri admitted. ** _'Not to mention... I just feel like Alex fits in somehow too.'_**

 _'I don't know about that. But I know about that Metatron XII has several things our decks has. It is a Draco while it has your Zoodiac's weapons, and Alex's Synchro's armor.'_ Stacy told her.

 ** _'_ _Maybe... oh we missed the match.'_** Terri pouted.

She looked over.

Yusei had just managed to win the duel.

Julie got off her duel runner with a smile.

"That was a great duel." Yusei smiled.

"Yeah. I admit I am still learning the Pendulum Method." Julie admitted.

"Well you're still strong." Yusei complimented.

"So now what are you guys going to do? The tournament isn't for another few days after all." Jack pointed out.

"We settle in, and figure out what we are dealing with." Declan answered.

"Oh well I mean..." Leo started before blushing. "I think there might be room at our place right Luna?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

"You can stay with us until the competition." Leo offered.

"Would your parents mind?" Zuzu asked them.

"No they don't." Leo said quietly as Alex walked over and gently smiled.

"They're hardly ever home anyway." Luna explained. "It's just me and Leo."

All of them looked shocked at this.

"Well, we shouldn't talk about bad things. We're going to win, change the city for the better, and then help you rescue your friends." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah." Casey nodded in agreement.

With that the group walked out of the arena.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

Celina just appeared in the Fusion Dimension.

"Mo... mommy?"

Celina turned over. Lilly was staring at her in shock.

Celina smiled, "Lilly... I'm back, and now a part of Duel Academy."

Lilly started tearing up. "Really? Is that really true?"

Celina nodded.

Lilly looked ready to cry hearing that before running to her. "Come on, we need to tell daddy. As long as the three of us are together nothing bad will happen."

Celina looked at her with a surprised look. "So you admitted to Yuri?"

Lilly nodded before explaining everything that happened. "But now that we're all together... mommy can you keep a secret?"

Celina looked at her listening.

"I... I want to make daddy and you proud of me but..." Lilly started before looking down. "I hate this stupid war, I just want the four of us to go away where it can't hurt us anymore and we can be a family together. I'm supposed to do whatever daddy says, but I just want that. No more Lancers, no more Duel Academy. Just you, me, daddy, and... Sora being happy together."

She looked scared saying that before looking up.

"But we can't do that, and as long as we're together that's ok too."

Celina stared at her before saying, "We will try to end this as quickly as we can."

Lilly nodded. "Thank you mommy."

Celina nodded before Sora walked up before noticing Celina, and widen his eyes, "Cece?"

Lilly turned with a huge smile. "Mommy came back, and she wants to help us."

"She... Oh I'll let the Professor know." Sora smiled before tapping his Duel Disk to let the Professor know.

Lilly smiled hugging Celina. Celina hugged her back as someone walked up, and she looked seeing it was Yuri.

"Daddy, guess what?" Lilly asked seeing him with a smile. "Mommy came home to help us."

Yuri looked to her before smirking, "Well then. I guess we should stick together huh?"

"Yeah, you're the strongest of us so we'll follow your instructions." Celina mentioned. "Though... the Lancers are getting more allies from the Synchro Dimension."

"So that's where they are. Where Roget is assigned to, and Jarrod followed sometime after to keep an eye on the old fool." Yuri mentioned. "Did you managed to find the idiot?"

"Yes and no." Celina answered. "He's moved into a position of power in the Synchro Dimension but I have a feeling he's plotting to betray us. I haven't met him in person but he's apparently the security director."

"Oh I see." Yuri smirked. "Well in that case I will tell the Professor our motive, and we will head out to the Synchro Dimension to both stop them, and get Roget back for his betrayal."

Celina, Sora, and Lilly all nodded.

Yuri walked off to inform the Professor.

"Mommy..." Lilly started before looking down. "Never mind, they were stupid questions anyway. We need to do what daddy said."

Celina nodded before turning to Sora, "Come on Sora."

"Huh, sure ok." Sora mentioned before walking off with her. "Is something wrong?"

"How long have you, and Lilly been together?" Celina asked.

Sora blushed. "Huh, what do you... I mean we haven't... not at all."

"Don't try to deny it." Celina told him.

"I'm serious, I mean... I kissed her once in the Standard Dimension but that was just because I didn't want her to be upset." Sora explained. "I mean... we're not, I never once thought that."

"Well Lilly takes it as you two are being closed." Celina told him.

Sora's eyes widened and he looked down to hide his growing blush. "Well... I wouldn't be upset but no we aren't close like that."

"Well I know she'll admit soon." Celina told him. "And you like her too. I saw the signs."

"Well yeah but..." Sora started only to pause. "We should go, Yuri and Lilly are waiting for us."

Celina nodded as they walked back.

Lilly was smiling and Yuri had a smirk.

"So... you're mommy?" he inquired. "We have quite a bit to discuss while we deal with these Lancers."

Celina only nodded to that.

He nodded before a blue glow enveloped the four of them.

They soon appeared in the Synchro Dimension.

The moment they did Lilly grabbed her heart as if she was in pain.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Sora asked startled.

"I... I don't know." she answered. "I just... my chest suddenly really hurt. I..."

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"It's them! Daddy the girls who look like me are here, I need to beat them."

"Hm? Why?" Yuri asked her.

She turned to him only to pause. "I... I don't know. I just know I have to, daddy I need to beat them."

Yuri thought about it before saying, "In a little bit. I am not saying I am doubting your skills, but it might be best to lay low. If Roget did betrayed us, and he finds out we're here then he will fled, and go into hiding."

"... There is a way." Celina said suddenly.

"Hm?" Yuri asked her.

"There's a dueling competition, the Friendship Cup." Celina explained. "Roget barely met Lilly so while the three of us wouldn't be able to compete, she could slip in without being noticed. Plus those Lancers are there."

"Oh I see. So we let her enter the tournament, and she focuses over battling the Lancers while we deal with Roget." Yuri smirked. "A full on win-win situation. While we do that we should also look for Jarrod."

"I promise I won't let you down." Lilly said before drawing a card. "Mr. Jesse gave me this."

Rainbow Life.

Yuri looked at the card before rolling his eyes, "I swear Jesse, and his goof... Really reminds me of Jaden, and he's one of those few people to give me a challenge."

"He said to use it with Final Fusion, that way I get points while winning." Lilly explained before closing her eyes. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Yuri smirked. "Just make sure to do what you want, and not alarm Roget."

"I won't." Lilly nodded before walking off to try and register.

"Meanwhile the three of us will stay low, and only strike at Roget when the time is right." Yuri advised Celina, and Sora.

"Right." Sora nodded.

"When are they getting here?" Celina inquired. "The Obelisk Force, you know how she feels about them don't you?"

"I know. I think I set it to at least 1, and a half weeks." Yuri answered.

Celina nodded. "Then, you're in charge."

Yuri smirked before mentioning them both to follow him.

The two of them nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Lancers were settling down at Leo, and Luna's home.

"Um... sorry about the looks, a lot of Tops don't like Commons and... yeah sorry." Leo apologized again.

"No it's fine." Yuya said. "You Show back at our place is like this."

"Oh... well anyway we have to be careful. When you duel Ghost the damage is real, that's why you got knocked out before and why people are getting hurt." Luna explained.

"That explains why I was launched off Yugo's Duel Runner." Yuya mentioned.

Declan looked around before saying, "How did you two managed to be like this without your parents?"

"Um... well they send us money." Leo explained.

"I see." Declan nodded. "I can't imagine what would happen if Riley, and I are like this."

"Are your parents not around either?" Luna asked.

"No. My father is the leader of the Fusion Dimension, while my mother is who me, and Riley are with back at the Standard Dimension." Declan answered.

"Wait, you're fighting your dad?" Leo asked in shock.

"You never told us that." Zuzu mentioned.

"I have reasons." Declan told them.

"So how do we know you aren't going to betray us at the last minute? Celina already made her allegiance to family over the Lancers quite clear, how can we trust the two of you won't do the same?" Sylvio questioned.

"I discovered what he was doing when I was younger." Declan told him. "He is planning to merge all four Dimensions, and is leading an army to invade, and lead to destruction. And for that I knew I have to stop him."

"Unite all... no he can't!" Alex cried. "What'll happen to our home, it has to be here when mommy and daddy come back."

"So you held protests against his plan." Declan said. "If he succeeds then who know's what will happen. We have to stop him."

"Well we aren't do anything until the Friendship Cup, but... there is one thing you guys need to know." Leo mentioned. "Some of our enemies might be really strong, so we need to warn you about them."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... events in the Synchro Dimension are getting fun and the Friendship Cup and Obelisk Force Invasion haven't even started yet.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And this chapter doesn't even have a full duel in it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well considering that a relatively large number of duels is coming up soon I think you'll forgive us for not including that many recently. Not one duel in the Friendship Cup will be skipped and they will all be shown in their entirety.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what will happen next. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	32. Test of the Robot!

**bopdog111: Well guys. It is time.**

 **Ulrich362: Indeed it is.**

 **bopdog111: The robot to be created, and the most dangerous out of all of Jarrod's creations. But before he sets off he must do one thing.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right. The robot must be tested.**

 **bopdog111: Just to see if Jarrod needs to place in either improvements or upgrades.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Roget is seen playing chess before Jarrod walked in to him.

"Jarrod, I trust you have good news?" Roget inquired.

"The robot is finished." Jarrod answered.

"Already, you stated it would take five days and it hasn't even been two." Roget noted.

"I had a bit of help from the other mechanics." Jarrod told him. "They worked well, and are even faster with caffeine."

"I see, that's good to know." Roget nodded. "And you're certain our guests won't be able to overcome this one?"

"Their are still somethings we have to make sure. We have to test the robot to see if it needs upgrades, or needs improvement. It is still a prototype so before I can get it to full capacity we should see how powerful it is first." Jarrod answered.

"You're suggesting it duels Sector Security, very well. Though if it fails you'll have to deal with the intruders personally." Roget stated.

"No if it fails I'll make sure it gets the upgrades it needs." Jarrod said. "Not everything works the first time so it wouldn't be a bother to improve it."

"Very well, I'll have five officers report to your lab. I trust that will be sufficient?" Roget questioned.

Jarrod nodded at this.

Roget nodded back before pressing a button.

"Five officers are to report to my office immediately."

A few minutes later five Sector Security officers arrived.

"You are to assist Jarrod with his tests." he told them.

"Understood sir." one of the officers said before the five of them turned to Jarrod.

Jarrod nodded before pressing a few buttons as a pod opened. They all turned to the pod. A hand reached out before a pair of magenta eyes glowed in the fog. Then the robot stepped out before the light reveals... An exact copy of a smirking Yuri.

"What kind of monstrosity have you created Jarrod!" Roget asked in horror.

"A Yuri of our own." Jarrod answered. "May I introduce my latest, and most powerful creation... Yuri-Bot."

Yuri-Bot saluted to Roget before saying, "It's an honor Master."

Roget just stared.

"I... take them to the testing chamber."

Jarrod pressed a few buttons as Yuri-Bot started to walk off to the testing chambers, "Come on Officers. No need for you to stand there."

The officers smirked seeing what they thought was just a kid.

They soon arrived at the chamber as Jarrod, and Roget watched in a protective glass.

Roget simply nodded. "The robot will go first."

Jarrod nodded before declaring, "Let the test begin!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri-Bot 1st Turn:

"Now Master Roget said I go first I draw!" Yuri-Bot smirked drawing looking over his hand. "Now which card to chose?"

 _'There's absolutely no way this robot is even a fraction as skilled as the real Yuri, it's completely impossible.'_ Roget thought.

Yuri-Bot looked before smirking, "This card should so. Ancient Gear Fortress!"

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Fortress_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During the turn they were Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent cannot target "Ancient Gear" monsters you control with card effects, and they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of "Ancient Gear" cards and effects. If this card is destroyed in the Spell & Trap Zone: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand or Graveyard, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Ancient Gear" monsters._

* * *

The Sector Security Officers didn't look impressed.

"Next off I'll be playing the spell, Ancient Gear Catapult." Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Catapult_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _While you control no monsters: Target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn.__

* * *

"By destroying Fortress I can summon a New Ancient Gear. Such as Ancient Gear Golem!"

A huge mechanical golem appeared in place with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Impressive start." Roget noted calmly.

"Now my Fortress' effect. When destroyed I can summon a new Ancient Gear for it's place. And that gear is the Ancient Gear Wyvern!" A small rusty dragon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern". You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"This won't take any time at all." one of the officers smirked.

"Now with Wyvern's ability I can add an Ancient Gear monster to my hand." Yuri-Bot smirked before showing the card which was Ancient Gear Beast.

"Are you almost done?" another officer questioned.

"No need to be impatient. I now sacrifice my Wyvern to summon the Ancient Gear Beast!" A rusty mechanical hound stronger then the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Finally two face-downs. Give me your best shot."

Sector Security #1 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Jutte Lord in attack mode, and then thanks to his effect I'm also allowed to summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!"

Two fighters appeared.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" the officer declared.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

A brown warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Goyo Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card_ _destroys_ _an opponent's_ _monster_ _by battle_ _and_ _sends_ _it to the_ _Graveyard_ _, you can_ _Special Summon_ _that monster to your side of the_ _field_ _in_ _face-up_ _Defense Position_ _._

* * *

"Now I end my turn with the Goyo Arrow spell card and by equipping it to Goyo Guardian you take damage equal to his level times 100 which means 600 points of damage." the officer smirked.

* * *

 _Goyo Arrow_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Equip only to a "Goyo" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100.__

* * *

The arrow fired a blast at Yuri-Bot who took it with a smirk. **(Yuri-Bot: 3400)**

Sector Security #2 1st Turn:

"My move, and I'll summon my own Jutte Fighter and I'll tune this one with Goyo Guardian in order to synchro summon Goyo King!" the officer declared.

 **(LV: 6 + 2 = 8)**

A huge warrior with a huge blade appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Goyo" monsters  
_ _If this card battles: You can make this card gain 400 ATK for each "Goyo" monster you control until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target any number of monsters your opponent controls; take control of them. During either player's turn, if a monster(s) was Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field this turn: You can Tribute 1 "Goyo" monster, then target 1 Level 8 or lower monster your opponent controls; take control of that target._

* * *

"Now I play my Goyo Arrow." the officer stated activating the spell.

The arrow fired a blast as Yuri-Bot took it with a smirk. **(Yuri-Bot: 2600)**

"That ends my move." the officer stated.

Sector Security #3 1st Turn:

"Which starts mine." the officer told Yuri-bot before drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning my Jutte Lord in attack mode, and then thanks to his effect I'm also allowed to summon Jutte Fighter from my hand. Now I'll tune my two monsters together to synchro summon another Goyo Guardian!"

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

The second warrior appeared.

"Now I use Goyo Arrow again." the officer declared.

Yuri-Bot smirked as the blast hit. **(Yuri-Bot: 2000)**

"That ends my turn." the officer stated.

Sector Security #4 1st Turn:

"So now I'm up, and I'll summon Jutte Fighter and tune it with Goyo Guardian to call out my Goyo King!"

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

The second warrior appeared.

"And then Goyo Arrow deals 800 more points of damage." the officer smirked.

The blast again hit Yuri-Bot who is now frowning. **(Yuri-Bot: 1200)**

"I set one card and end my turn." the officer smirked.

Sector Security #5 1st Turn:

"I summon Jutte Lord, and then he summons Jute Fighter and I tune them together for Goyo Guardian!"

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Then Goyo Arrow deals even more damage." the officer stated.

The blast hit Yuri-Bot for the fifth time. **(Yuri-Bot: 0600)**

"None of us have attacked and you're already on your last legs." the officer smirked ending his turn.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 0600**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

* * *

Yuri-Bot 2nd Turn:

"Embarrassment, and insults to Master Roget is what you five are." Yuri-Bot said coldly,

"What was that?" the second officer questioned. "You have 600 points left and haven't done any damage. You've lost."

"Which is what I need. You five are no fun, and not even challenging at all." Yuri-Bot said drawing, and then made a sadistic smirk.

"What?" the first officer questioned.

"And I activate... Supreme Ancient Gear Fusion!" Yuri-Bot smirked showing the card.

* * *

 _Supreme Ancient Gear Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your Life Points are less then 1000. Target 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: Banish "Ancient Gear" monsters from your hand, field, and/or graveyard, and then Special Summon the Fusion Materials listed on that Fusion Monster ignoring their summoning conditions. Then send the Materials to the graveyard, Special Summon the targeted monster in attack position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

Jarrod smirked, "Those five should cower now because all they done is helped the robot."

"Supreme Ancient Gear Fusion? I'm not familiar with that card." Roget admitted.

"It's a new card I created for him. He can only activate it if his life points are less then 1000." Jarrod explained.

"It allows me to banish Ancient Gear Monsters from my field, graveyard, or hand, and then summon the Materials of the Fusion Monster I am planning to summon." Yuri-Bot smirked. "And the choices are... Ancient Gear Golem! Ancient Gear Beast! Ancient Gear Wyvern! And Ancient Gear Box!"

"Four monsters, but that only requires three." Roget recalled. "Unless... you didn't."

"Oh I did." Jarrod smirked.

"Come forth to play!" Yuri-Bot smirked as the four monsters vanished before being replaced by four familiar mechanical hounds.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can place 1 Gear Counter on that monster(s) (max. 1). At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster with a Gear Counter battles: You can destroy that monster._

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"What are those things, some puppies that need to be put down?" one of the officers taunted.

Yuri-Bot smirked, "Now I fuse all four of my new hounds!"

The four hounds entered the fusion vortex.

"Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

The huge giant appeared in place raising up.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's Spell/Trap effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"4500 attack points!" the officers cried in shock.

"And their's more. I also activate this spell from my hand. Know what Limiter Removal does?" Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.__

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**_

"9000 points, there's no way we can stop that!" the officers cried in disbelief

"Wait a second, yeah he'll beat one of us but it'll be easy to take him out with Goyo Arrow next turn." one of them mentioned suddenly.

"I wouldn't be sure. He can attack all monsters so that means so long for the Goyo Guardian, and Goyo Kings!" Yuri-Bot smirked as Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks.

Three of the officers went flying.

 **(Sector Security #2: 0000)**

 **(Sector Security #4: 0000)**

 **(Sector Security #5: 0000)**

"And I ain't done yet." Yuri-Bot smirked. "I reveal my two face-downs, Ring of Destruction, and Ring of Defense."

* * *

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

 _Ring of Defense_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a Trap effect that inflicts damage is activated: Make that effect damage 0._

* * *

The other two officers could only watch in horror.

"Well now Officers. So long." Yuri-Bot smirked as the ring wrapped around Chaos Ancient Gear Giant before exploding.

The two remaining officers screamed as their points dropped to zero.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 0600**

 **Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 **Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 **Yuri-Bot wins the duel!**

* * *

Jarrod smirked, "Well I say the prototype is a complete success wouldn't you say Roget?"

"Apparently so." Roget nodded.

Yuri-Bot walked over to where he is with Roget, and Jarrod, and knelled to Roget, "I hope I have given you quite a show Master."

"I admit I am impressed, though one final test is in order. Jarrod, retrieve Sergey's Thorn Prisoner deck." Roget stated.

Jarrod nodded walking off.

 _'He can handle Sector Security but this is the actual test.'_ Roget thought.

Jarrod soon came back holding a deck.

Roget nodded. "I trust you know how to use it, so now this will be the true test of your creation."

Jarrod handed Yuri-Bot the deck as the robot looked over the deck.

"Jarrod, you'll be using that deck against him." Roget stated.

"I see. Creator vs Creation." Jarrod said nodding.

"Exactly." Roget stated.

"Well Yuri-Bot." Jarrod said taking the deck back. "Let's see if you can handle me using Sergey's deck."

"Of course." Yuri-Bot replied calmly before taking its position.

Jarrod secured himself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I'm My Own Master Now)**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jarrod 1st Turn:

"I never liked these, but I'll summon Thorn Prisoner Van in attack mode and play one facedown card to end my move." Jarrod stated as a thorn appeared.

* * *

 _Thorn Prisoner Van_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can reveal 1 "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand and pay 400 LP; you take no battle damage from this battle. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon both this card from your Graveyard and the revealed "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand, in Attack Position._

* * *

Yuri-Bot 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Yuri-Bot smirked. "I draw! And I'll start by activate Ancient Gear Castle!"

A castle rose from the ground.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster(s) is Normal Summoned or Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster, you can substitute this card for a Tribute(s), if the number of counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

"Alright." Jarrod nodded.

"Next I'll be summoning Ancient Gear Soldier!" Yuri-Bot smirked as a mechanical rusty soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Jarrod frowned seeing the monster.

"And due to my castle it gains 300 attack points." Yuri-Bot mentioned.

 _Ancient Gear Solider: **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_

"Now my solider strike down Thorn Prisoner Van with Rapid Fire Flurry!" Yuri-Bot smirked as the solider fired bullets.

"I use Van's ability to pay 400 life points and reveal Thorn Prisoner Darli in order to negate the battle damage." Jarrod stated. "Then I'm also allowed to revive Van and summon Darli to my field."

 **(Jarrod: 3600)**

Another thorn appeared.

* * *

 _Thorn Prisoner Darli_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control another "Thorn Prisoner" monster: You can pay 400 LP; negate the attack._

* * *

"I place two cards, and that's all." Yuri-Bot said setting the cards.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 3600**

* * *

Jarrod 2nd Turn:

"I tune Van with Darli." Jarrod stated.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Lay bare your twisted and wicked desire and offer your flesh to the thorns! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 2! Thorn Observer Zuma!"

A new fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Thorn Observer Zuma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 "Thorn Prisoner" monster_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: Place 1 Thorn Counter on all monsters on the field. While this card is on the field, monsters with Thorn Counters cannot attack, also during each player's End Phase, the turn player takes 400 damage for each Thorn Counter on their field. If this card is targeted for an attack while all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your Graveyard: You can pay 400 LP, then target all of those monsters; you take no battle damage from this battle. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon this card and those targets from your Graveyard, in Attack Position._

* * *

"When Zuma's summoned all monsters get a Thorn Counter and during the end phase you take 400 damage for each Thorn Counter, and I play the trap card Thorn Growth."

* * *

 _Thorn Growth_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each player's End Phase, the turn player takes 400 damage for each Thorn Counter on their field. If a Thorn Counter(s) leaves the field, you take 100 damage for each Counter. If you control no Thorn Counters, destroy this card._

* * *

"Which means another 400 points of damage per counter and if the counters are ever destroyed I lose 100 points per counter. Oh, and in case you were curious Thorn Counters mean your monster isn't allowed to attack." Jarrod stated. "I end my turn."

 **(Jarrod: 2800)**

Yuri-Bot 2nd Turn:

Yuri-Bot drew before smirking, "I'll be tributing my Ancient Gear Soldier, to bring out Ancient Gear Engineer!" A robot with a drill appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Engineer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Negate the activation of any Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"Oh?" Jarrod inquired.

"Now Engineer destroy the Thorn Observer!" Yuri-Bot smirked.

"I use Zuma's ability, paying 400 life points to negate the damage and then since Van and Darli are in my graveyard they're both summoned to my field along with Zuma." Jarrod stated. **(Jarrod: 2200)**

"Well since Engineer destroyed a monster 1 spell or trap on your field is destroyed." Yuri-Bot smirked. "Such as Thorn Growth."

The trap shattered.

"And I'll end my turn." Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 2200**

* * *

Jarrod 3rd Turn:

"I'll simply end my turn." Jarrod stated.

Yuri-Bot 3rd Turn:

Yuri-Bot drew before saying, "I now sacrifice Ancient Gear Castle!"

"Golem." Jarrod frowned.

"Close." Yuri-Bot smirked. "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!"

A rusty mechanical dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _If this card that was Tribute Summoned by Tributing an "Ancient Gear" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Gadget" monster, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards and monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field._

* * *

"Lovely." Jarrod frowned. _'I absolutely despise these cards, that monstrosity didn't deserve to hold our power in his hands.'_

"Now Reactor Dragon attack the Thorn Observer, and Gear Soldier take care of Van!" Yuri-Bot smirked.

"Darli lets me pay 400 life points to negate the attack on Zuma, and then I can use Van's ability to pay 400 life points, reveal another Thorn Prisoner Darli from my hand, and then revive Van and summon Darli to the field." Jarrod stated.

 **(Jarrod: 1400)**

"Your move." Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 1400**

* * *

Jarrod 4th Turn:

"I activate the spell card Thorn Curse, I take 400 points of damage for each unique Thorn monster I control, with three that means my life points drop by 1200." Jarrod stated.

* * *

 _Thorn Curse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Take 400 damage for each "Thorn" monster you control._

* * *

 **(Jarrod: 0400)**

Yuri-Bot nodded.

"Now, I use Polymerization to fuse Thorn Prisoner Van, Thorn Prisoner Darli, and Thorn Observer Zuma together." Jarrod stated as the three monsters entered the fusion vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Leave your suffering, pain, and vulgar values to your corpse! Now, cast everything away and embark on the path of thorns! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma!"

A fusion monster appeared.

* * *

 _Thorn Overseer Vandarlizuma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Thorn Prisoner Van" +_ _"Thorn Prisoner Darli" +_ _"Thorn Observer Zuma"_

 _This card's ATK becomes double the value of subtracting your current LP from 2500. Once per turn: You can pay 100 LP, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Vandarlizuma: **(ATK: 0 + (2 * (2500 - 400)) = 4200)**_

"Wh-What the?" Yuri-Bot asked off-guard.

"Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma gains attack points equal to twice the difference between 2500 and my life points." Jarrod explained. "Then I can pay 100 life points to reduce your Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon to 100 attack points."

 **(Jarrod: 0300)**

 _Vandarlizuma: **(ATK: 4200 + (2 * 100) = 4400)**_

 _Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon: **(ATK: 100)**_

"I guess this means failure. Attack Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon."

Suddenly the attack hit Ancient Gear Engineer instead. **(Yuri-Bot: 1400)**

"What?" Jarrod questioned.

Yuri-Bot smirked showing a trap called, Attack Guidance Armor.

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"I end my turn." Jarrod stated with a please smile. "Ingenuity at its finest."

Yuri-Bot 4th Turn:

Yuri-Bot drew before smirking playing his second face-down Limiter Removal.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Reactor Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**_

"Good, now get rid of this thing for me." Jarrod requested looking at his monster in disgust.

Yuri-Bot called "You heard him Reactor Dragon! Destroy Vandarlizuma!"

The dragon destroyed the monster instantly.

* * *

 **Yuri-Bot: 1400**

 **Jarrod: 0000**

 **Yuri-Bot wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well Roget?" Jarrod inquired turning to him.

"Alright, you've proven the talents of this machine. Have it prepared for the competition and to dethrone Jack Atlas." Roget instructed.

Jarrod nodded before saying to Yuri-Bot, "You've done well. Way better then that reject junk called Sergey."

"Thank you." Yuri-Bot replied bowing. "How may I serve you and master Roget?"

"Well we have some guests we want to get rid of. You can enter a little tournament called the Friendship Cup to de-throne Jack Atlas, while dealing with them." Jarrod told him. "You up for the challenge?"

"Of course, I'll see to it that it's done." Yuri-Bot smirked.

"Good." Jarrod smirked. "And I better get some upgrades for you as you are still a proto-type. So we better get you to full capacity."

"What upgrades could I possibly need? Not one person can challenge me." Yuri-Bot smirked.

"In nasty situations, and making sure you know what your doing." Jarrod answered. "Too much confidence can be your downfall just like it was Sergey's."

Yuri-Bot frowned before nodding.

With that they walked off as Roget watched on.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... somebody is not going to be happy to see that robot.**

 **bopdog111: And I think we know who.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, poor Jarrod you just made yourself her number one enemy.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what will happen next time! Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	33. Dracoslayer vs Raidraptor!

**bopdog111: Okay folks let us see what their up to now.**

 **Ulrich362: It's certainly going to be interesting, especially with her being introduced.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Lancers, Leo, and Luna were sitting in Leo and Luna's penthouse only for someone to suddenly knock at the door. Yuya answered the door.

It was a blonde woman. "You must be one of the Lancers, Crow filled me in on your situation and I came to see if there is any way I can help."

"Who are you?" Yuya asked.

"Sherry Hogan, a friend." she answered.

Yuya nodded as he allowed her inside.

"So... War?" Sherry asked. "I take it there is no peaceful solution then."

"We're fighting against the Fusion Dimension." Declan answered.

"I see, but have you considered that they may have more allies than you initially thought?" Sherry inquired. "Residents of this dimension perhaps, or the ones you came from."

"We know Roget is here but it seems he have betrayed them." Declan answered. "I am Declan Akaba. Their's leader's son, and leader of the Lancers to stop him."

"Fighting your father, that cannot be easy for you." Sherry mentioned. "Though I actually meant the possibility duelists from this dimension and your own choosing to aide the Fusion Dimension in this war."

"I haven no intention of helping my father in his plan to unite all four dimensions." Declan told her.

"You misunderstand, perhaps another explanation. Do any of you have friends or family back home?" Sherry asked the Lancers.

"Me, and Stacy have our mother, and our friends back home." Yuya answered.

"Me, and Yuto have Kite, and everyone else who were turned to cards." Shay answered with a grunt.

"What would you do if you found they were fighting for the Fusion Dimension? If you arrived there and were forced to fight your mother, your friends, or this Kite?" Sherry questioned. "I'm not saying it will happen, but how would you handle that kind of betrayal?"

"Why are you you asking this?" Declan asked her suspiciously.

"Because I once did the same, by joining the group known as Iliaster." Sherry answered. "I'm not telling you that your friends have betrayed you or even that they will, I am simply pointing out you need to consider the possibility."

"That would be consider a very hard thing to know." Sylvio admitted. "I can't imagine what will happen if I faced my old man."

"That's true, fighting those you once considered your friends is one of the hardest things to do. Though back to the matter at hand, I came to offer my assistance in your battle with the Fusion Dimension. That is, assuming my warning hasn't lost me what little trust you had." Sherry told them.

"Very well." Declan nodded.

Sherry nodded. "Thank you."

Stacy soon looked through her cards.

"Stacy?" Zuzu asked.

"I haven't dueled in a while." Stacy answered.

"Now that you mention it that's true." Yuya pointed out.

"Do you want to duel one of us?" Casey asked. "It could be good practice for the competition."

Stacy shrugged not knowing who to duel.

Suddenly Shay walked up to her.

"I'll duel you."

"Shay?" Yuto asked surprised.

"Well Stacy?" Shay asked her.

Stacy nodded before they get set to the dueling field.

"How good a duelist is Shay?" Yuya asked Yuto.

"I'll put it this way Yuya, Stacy's going to lose." Yuto answered.

Stacy got set as Shay done the same.

"Field Spell: Crossover activated." The Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Any Other Way by We Are the Kings)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shay 1st Turn:

"I start by setting two cards and then I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius to my field in attack mode!" A black bird appeared in place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then his effect lets me summon a second Vanishing Lanius, and since I control Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius I'm allowed to summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius to the field in defense mode." Shay started as two more black birds appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll end my turn."

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew looking over. "Okay I set Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them as they both appeared.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"Not this time, I play the trap card Raptor's Storm.!" Shay called.

* * *

 _Raptor's Storm_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while you control a "Raidraptor" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.__

* * *

"This activates when you play a spell or trap while I have a Raidraptor in play, it negates and destroys Smile Magician." Shay countered.

Smile Magician shattered upon that.

"Looks like you won't be Pendulum Summoning this turn after all." Shay told her.

"Maybe not but I can still summon Alexandrite Dragon." Stacy said summoning the dragon.

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

"And now he'll be attack Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

The dragon fired a blast.

"Trap card open, Raidraptor - Risky Flight!"

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Risky Flight_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If an Attack Position Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster you control is targeted for an attack: That monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage you take from that battle becomes halved, then end the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"This not only cuts the damage in half but it also lets Vanishing Lanius survive and it ends the battle phase." Shay declared.

 **(Shay: 3650)**

Stacy said, "I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Shay: 3650**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

"I start by overlaying my three monsters!" Shay declared as they entered the Overlay Network. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

Shay's Xyz appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Next, Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force ranks up Rise Falcon into a monster that's one rank higher!" Shay stated as Rise Falcon flew back to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

A red bird appeared cawing with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Blaze Falcon can attack you directly." Shay revealed. "Then when he does, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Blaze Falcon charged as Stacy widen her eyes jumping to an Action Card but Blaze Falcon was too fast as Alexandrite Dragon shattered. **(Stacy: 3000)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Shay stated.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"Whoa boy that bird was fast." Stacy remarked drawing before saying, "Alright I now set Scale 5 Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set the card.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

Shay simply nodded.

"Now I Pendulum Summon these two monsters!" Stacy cried as they appeared. "Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Smile Magician!" The two Pendulum monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

Shay just stared at the two monsters.

"Big mistake." Yuto noted.

"Why is that a mistake?" Yuya asked him.

"Stacy just lost the duel, that's why Yuya." Yuto explained. "Just watch, Shay's going to win next turn."

"Now Lector Pendulum attack Blaze Falcon!" The monster charged at the Xyz Monster.

Shay's Xyz monster shattered. **(Shay: 2700)**

"Smile Magician attack him directly!" Stacy cried as the magician with 2000 points charged.

Shay calmly took the hit before rolling as he hit the ground. **(Shay: 0700)**

 _'Okay my face-downs are Enduring Soul, and Legacy of the Dracoslayer. So now one of my monsters can survive his other attack, and if I summon a Dracoslayer next turn I can summon Master Peace, and power it up to win...'_ Stacy thought before grinning. _'Yeah I totally have this in the bag.'_

"Your move Shay!" She ended her turn.

"Not quite yet, I play my spell card Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _If a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn while you controlled it: Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)__

* * *

"This lets me use the Blaze Falcon you destroyed as an Overlay Unit in order to summon a monster one rank higher, go Rank-up Xyz Evolution!" Shay called.

"Huh?" Stacy asked surprised as the Xyz she destroyed flew back to the Overlay Network.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shay chanted.

A black bird with 2000 attack points appeared in place.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 _'Whoa... Terri is your brother always this skilled?'_ Stacy asked her.

 ** _'Yeah, and well... you said those down cards are Enduring Soul and Legacy of the Dracoslayer?'_ **Terri asked. **_'Then good try but you lose.'_**

 _'Huh why?'_ Stacy asked her.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3000**

 **Shay: 0700**

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

"I use one Overlay Unit to activate Revolution Falcon's special ability, this turn he can attack every one of your monsters!" Shay declared as Revulution Falcon absorbs it's Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)** "Now, attack Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Smile Magician!"

 _'Time to shine!'_ Stacy grinned. "I play my face-down Enduring Soul! And with this Smile Magician survives but loses 800 attack points afterwards!"

* * *

 _Enduring Soul_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _If a face-up Attack Position monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, that monster is not destroyed by this battle, and loses 800 ATK after damage calculation.__

* * *

"That's where your wrong, when Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster that monster loses all its attack and defense points, and since you Pendulum Summoned Smile Magician and Lector Pendulum, they both count as special summoned monsters!" Shay revealed.

"Wait what!?" Stacy asked shocked as a mist enveloped her monsters.

 _Lector Pendulum: **(ATK: 1950 - 1950 = 0/DEF: 0 - 0 = 0)**_

 _Smile Magician: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0/DEF: 1200 - 1200 = 0)**_

 _'That's what she meant! But I'm not beaten yet!'_ Stacy thought jumping to an Action Card as fast as she can.

 ** _'No good, take a look.'_** Terri mentioned looking at Shay who was smirking revealing a No Action card. ** _'He grabbed that when Smile Magician hit him.'_**

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Stacy looked shocked as Revolution Falcon attacked, and destroyed both Smile Magician, and Lector Pendulum as she landed on her back.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Shay: 0700**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

"Stacy lost!?" Zuzu cried shocked.

"What, did you think she couldn't be beaten?" Yuto questioned. "Anyone can lose a duel."

"Well... Stacy is not one easy opponent to take down." Yuya told him.

"Stacy, are you ok?" Alex asked walking up to her.

Stacy sat up before asking, "I can't believe I lost after so long."

"Better you lose now than against the Fusion Dimension." Kit pointed out.

Stacy looked to Shay, and said "Wow that was terrific skills you have there! I haven't feel being beaten in like months!"

"Fusion, Synchro, and Pendulum. Yet you can't Xyz Summon." Shay noted.

"The only Xyz Monster I have was Terri's Drident." Stacy told him. "But since I don't have any Zoodiac's I can't use it if it can get defeated real easily."

Shay just nodded.

Stacy walked over to Yuya saying, "Well that makes me a bit of second best I guess."

"You aren't second best, but now we all know to keep our guards up especially against cards we haven't seen." Leo pointed out.

Stacy nodded at that before remarking, "I think I should learn some Xyz Summoning now that I think about that."

"In two days?" Casey asked. "Is it possible?"

"It's my best bet." Stacy answered. "This duel have taught me something."

"Well even if you don't master it you have time." Yuto nodded.

Stacy nodded agreeing.

 ** _'Stacy, what about your fear?'_ **Terri asked. **_'She's still out there.'_**

Stacy shuddered remembering Mir, and her Scorpions.

 ** _'... Nevermind, forget I said anything.'_**

"Are you alright?" Casey asked her noticing her shuddering.

"No." Stacy answered.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked her worried.

Stacy started shuddering again. "Sco... scorpion."

"Scorpion?" Sherry raised an eyebrow.

Stacy started trembling before her eyes changed color.

"Stacy is absolutely terrified of Scorpions to the point of curling up and crying. The person who kidnapped Tate uses them."

They looked surprised at that.

"Stacy why did your eyes changed colors?" Leo asked surprised.

"Long story, short answer is I'm not Stacy. Don't know how long I can talk but that's the problem." Terri explained.

"Not Stacy?" Yuya asked surprised before realizing "Then you must be Terri!"

Shay, and Yuto's eyes widen in shock hearing that.

"That's right, but... what happened is my own fault." Terri admitted before closing her eyes. "I challenged that Fusion Girl, the one who surrendered to Tate. She outplayed me, I lost... and this happened. I hate it, because what happened was entirely my fault, not hers."

"Fusion Girl? What Fusion Girl?" Shay asked his sister quickly.

"The one who looks like us big brother, I want to hate her. To be able to tell you she attacked me but, she didn't." Terri answered as she started tearing up. "I wasn't strong enough, I never was."

Yuto embraced her on that. "It's okay Terri."

She hugged him as she started crying. Shay walked to her, and knelt once he got close.

"Big brother?" Terri asked nervously.

"I'm just glad your okay." Shay told her. "And that your helping her as best as your can. We will get Lulu back."

She nodded before hugging him. "I have to go, but I'm still here. With Stacy."

With that Stacy's eyes turned back to normal. Stacy blinked before seeing she was hugging Shay, and she blushed letting go looking over clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, but Stacy. Promise you'll be careful." Shay told her.

Stacy nodded at that.

"So now what?" Julia asked.

"We still have three days." Declan said adjusting his glasses. "We should continue practicing."

"Wait a second, there's something you guys need to know." Leo mentioned. "Iliaster remember?"

"What about them?" Gong asked.

"They're four of the strongest duelists from this dimension." Luna answered. "Paradox, Antinomy, Aporia, and Z-ONE."

"She's right, we beat them but if Roget somehow rebuilt Ghost he might have rebuilt them and any one of them is a huge threat." Leo agreed.

"How strong are these four?" Dipper asked them.

"Strong." Leo answered.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Aura told him.

"From what we've seen, stronger than nearly all of you." Luna clarified.

"Who is their strongest member?" Declan questioned.

"Z-ONE. He's..." Leo started.

"Why don't we show you instead?" asked a male voice. "We should have a copy of his deck in the Sector Security system for you to try and duel it yourselves."

They turned to who said that.

It was a man with a scar on his face standing next to a blue-haired woman.

"Though I doubt any of you could even come close to beating Z-ONE, even Yusei barely pulled it off." the man told them. "You're welcome to try though."

"Who are you?" Gong asked him.

"That's Tetsu Trudge. One of our allies, and friends against Illaster." Leo answered. "The woman with him is Mina Simington. She's is Jack's part-time manager."

"Mina Trudge Leo." she corrected.

"So, you want to try and duel Z-ONE then?" Trudge asked.

"This should provide good practice if they do rebuilt Islaster." Declan decided. "We should give this a try Lancers."

"Don't say we didn't warn you, so who's first?" Mina asked.

"I'll take this Z-ONE on." Dipper smirked. "He can't last long against me though."

"Um... you might want to rethink that." Leo mentioned.

"Alright, just checking the system and..." Trudge started before a holographic Sector Security Officer appeared. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"I don't need it." Dipper smirked turning to the Officer getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Officer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

Dipper drew before saying, "Alright I'll be summoning Constellar Algiedi!" The warrior appeared set.

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then due to his ability I summon Constellar Kaus from my hand!" The centaur appeared ready.

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

The officer nodded seeing the two monsters.

"And then I use Kaus' effect. I can increase or decrease the level of one of my Constellar monsters twice per turn so I'll increase both my monsters to level five."

Kaus shot an arrow as his monster's levels increased.

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Now I'll use level five Constellar Algiedi, and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Dipper cried.

The two flew up to the Overlay Network.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Dipper chanted as a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

The officer didn't respond but Mina and Trudge looked on curiously.

"Your move now." Dipper smirked. "Try to beat it if you can."

Officer 1st Turn:

"I summon Time Maiden using her effect." A small maiden appeared in place.

* * *

 _Time Maiden_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster.__

* * *

"And then I release her and thanks to her effect she counts as two tributes. I summon Sandaion, the Timelord in attack mode." the officer stated.

A huge golden being appeared with 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Sandaion, the Timelord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _ _Negate this card's destruction by battle or by card effects. You can reduce any Battle Damage a player takes from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card to 0. If this card battles, inflict 4000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon monsters. During your Standby Phase, return this card to the Deck.__

* * *

"Whoa 4000 on his first turn!" Yuya cried shocked.

"When Sandaion battles, the battle damage is reduced to zero." the officer explained. "Sandaion, the Timelord attack Constellar Pleiades."

Sandaion attacked.

"That won't matter because I activate Pleiades's special ability!" Dipper smirked as Pleiades absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using an Overlay Unit your monster immediately returns back to your hand!"

Sandaion vanished.

"No way!" Leo cried in disbelief.

"I end my turn." the officer stated.

* * *

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Officer: 4000**

* * *

Dipper 2nd Turn:

Dipper smirked, "Too easy. I don't need to summon another monster. Pleiades attack him directly!" The warrior charged. **(Officer: 1500)**

"Now by setting a card it's your move now." Dipper smirked.

Officer 2nd Turn:

"I set one card and end my turn." the officer stated.

* * *

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Officer: 1500**

* * *

Dipper 3rd Turn:

"Like I said. Too easy." Dipper smirked drawing. "Now Pleiades finish this battle." Pleiades charged slashing the officer. "I activate the trap card Empress's Staff, it negates your attack, deals 500 damage, and ends the battle phase." the officer countered.

* * *

 _Empress' Sraff_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate a monster's attack, end the Battle Phase, and inflict 500 damage to the player whose monster's attack was negated. If you control no monsters, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

Dipper looked shocked before he took damage. **(Dipper: 3500)** "My... You just made a big mistake!" Dipper yelled at the hologram.

The hologram didn't respond.

"Don't you dare give me the silent treatment!" Dipper yelled furiously ending his turn. "I'll be ending this on my next turn!"

Officer 2nd Turn:

"I activate the trap card Nonexistence." the officer stated.

* * *

 _Nonexistence_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon Level 10 or higher monsters without Tributing. The ATK of all monsters you control becomes 0._

* * *

"Now I can summon one level ten or higher monster without a sacrifice since I have no monsters on the field, however all my monsters lose all their attack points. I summon Michion, the Timelord."

A red like monster appeared with no attack points.

* * *

 _Michion, the Timelord_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Negate this card's destruction by battle or by card effects. You can reduce any Battle Damage a player takes from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card to 0. If this card battles, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their Life Points. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon monsters. During your Standby Phase, return this card to the Deck._

* * *

"Michion attack his Constellar Pleiades." the officer stated.

"Fine take damage if you want I don't care!" Dipper yelled as Pleiades protected itself.

"When a Timelord battles its destruction and all battle damage is negated, and then when Michion battles you take damage equal to half of your life points." the officer explained.

Dipper looked shocked as he took damage. **(Dipper: 1750)** "Oh your really asking for it!" Dipper yelled furiously.

"I set one card and end my turn." the officer stated.

* * *

 **Dipper: 1750**

 **Officer: 1500**

* * *

Dipper 4th Turn:

Dipper drew before calling, "I use Pleiades' other Overlay Unit!" **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Michion vanished.

"Now finish this Pleiades!" Dipper cried.

"Trap card open, Descent of the Timelords."

* * *

 _Descent of the Timelords_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Pay half your Life Points: Special Summon 1 "Timelord" Monster from your hand.__

* * *

"By paying half my life points I can summon a random Timelord from my hand. I summon Sadion, the Timelord." the officer declared.

 **(Officer: 0750)**

A green Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Sadion, the Timelord_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Negate this card's destruction by battle or by card effects. You can reduce any Battle Damage a player takes from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card to 0. If this card battles while you have 4000 or less Life Points, your Life Points become 4000. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon monsters. During your Standby Phase, return this card to the Deck.__

* * *

Dipper cried "Fine! Attack Sadion!" The Xyz attacked it.

"Just like all my other Timelords destruction and all damage is negated, then if my life points are below 4000 they increase to 4000." the officer revealed.

 **(Officer: 4000)**

"Argh!" Dipper growled seeing this.

"Now I am beginning to see what you mean." Yuya said amazed.

"No, you don't." Luna told him.

* * *

 _A few turns later..._

Officer 6th Turn:

"It's time." the officer told Dipper who has Infinite Light face-up.

* * *

 _Infinite Light_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Endless Emptiness" you control to the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon Level 10 or higher monsters from your hand. You can Summon monsters, ignoring the effects of any "Timelord" monsters you control. "Timelord" monsters you control do not have to have their effects activated that return them to the Deck during your Standby Phase. If you have Summoned 10 or more "Timelord" monsters with different names during this Duel, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"For what?" Dipper asked who has Constellar Ptolemy M7 with no Overlay Units in attack mode.

* * *

 _Constellar Ptolemy M7_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"I activate the effect of Infinite Light, since ten different Timelords have been summoned I'm allowed to summon my strongest monster." the officer stated as the three rings lined up and became a massive silver tree with ten branches.

"Wh-What the?" Dipper asked as they looked on surprised.

"Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light! Ain Soph Ohr effect activated, I Special Summon the Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord!" the officer stated.

At that a gold light popped up before a golden, and blue robed Timelord appeared as his face was shown of a elder while he cried out upon being summoned.

* * *

 _Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned, except by "Infinite Light". Once per turn, you can Special Summon as many "Timelord" monsters as possible from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard, and their ATK becomes 4000. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Timelord" monsters you control, except "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord". Negate the effects of any monster that battles with this card. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 other face-up "Timelord" monster you control instead, and if this card would be destroyed by battle, you take no Battle Damage from that battle._

* * *

"Now Sephylon's ability lets me summon four Timelords and their attack points become 4000, then Sephylon gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all Timelords on my field."

As the officer said that, Sandaion, Sadion, Michion, and Lazion, the Timelord all appeared with 4000 points.

* * *

 _Lazion, the Timelord_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Negate this card's destruction by battle or by card effects. You can reduce any Battle Damage a player takes from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card to 0. If this card battles, return all monsters your opponent controls and all cards in their Graveyard to the Deck. When your opponent draws a card(s) during the Draw Phase, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Summon monsters. During your Standby Phase, return this card to the Deck._

* * *

 _Sandaion: **(ATK: 4000)**_

 _Lazion: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

 _Sadion: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

 _Michion: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

 _Sephylon: **(ATK: 4000 + (4 * 4000) = 20000)**_

"2-2-2-2-2-2-20000!? How can someone defeat something like that!?" Yuto cried shocked.

"By having 23000 points." Mina answered.

"Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord attacks Constellar Ptolemy M7." the officer declared.

The Ultimate Timelord fired a blast as Ptolemy M7 shattered as Dipper was pushed back crying out.

* * *

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Officer: 4000**

 **The Officer wins the duel!**

* * *

"I think that gives you some idea." Trudge mentioned.

"Well... That would be bad." Yuya said un-eased.

"Anyone want to try taking on one of the other members?" Trudge inquired.

"What can they do?" Kit asked him.

"Aporia uses Meklords, Wisel was one of them." Luna answered.

"Antinomy is the one who taught Yusei Accel Synchro and he's a strong duelist too." Leo added.

"And if what Yusei said is accurate, Paradox uses some of the strongest cards imaginable only he uses evil versions of them." Trudge finished.

"Their decks can provide great opponents for us to practice, and we can fight back in case they do came back." Declan mentioned.

"Alright, then who do you want to duel?" Mina asked.

"I'll handle this Aporia." Gong decided.

"Alright." she said as another officer appeared.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, the Lancers are experiencing Iliaster but so far they've had little success. Not to mention Yuri-Bot is still around, the tournament is getting interesting wouldn't you say?**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Not to mention the Friendship Cup is close to coming.**

 **Ulrich362: That's true, it's going to be a lot harder than the Maiami championships.**

 **bopdog111: By several people like Yuri-Bot, Shinji Weber, Crow, and many more.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, the start of the competition is nearly upon us.**

 **bopdog111: And oh don't feel bummed Stacy lost against Shay. She will have another duel sometime soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course before that there's one final competitor to be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, we'll see you in the next one.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	34. DDD vs CCC!

**Ulrich362: The competition is getting intense, but arguably the most dangerous competitor is about to enter the fray.**

 **bopdog111: Well the heroes need to watch out for this person entering.**

 **Ulrich362: Especially Casey and Alex.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"And now Big Benkei will attack the Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk with his points zero!" Gong cried as his ace attacked a huge golden serpent like machine.

"Trap card open, Chaos infinity!" the officer countered. "This summons Meklord Astro Mekanikle from my deck and Meklord Army of Wisel from my graveyard both in attack mode!"

As he say this a smaller version of Wisel, and a huge humanoid robot appeared on the field.

 _Asterisk: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 + 1800 = 5800)**_

Asterisk countered attacked as Big Benkei shattered.

Gong: 0000

Officer: 0700

The Officer wins the duel!

"I guess that just leaves Paradox, so who wants to try dueling him?" Mina asked.

Unknown to the group someone had been watching their duels and was currently running off towards a large building that was in the process of being repaired.

He made it to the building.

"Sly, I take it you have news?" inquired a man sitting at a desk.

Sly smirked before saying, "Little Alex has people with her, and it looked like their preparing for the Friendship Cup. And I seen duels of what they can do with Illasiter members."

The man nodded. "I see, remind me Sly how long has it been that I've trained you? Despite your lack of any abilities I took you in regardless."

"3 years is the total. Pretty soon Alex will be all mine. I can already picture it now." Sly smirked. "Me, and her at the beach celebrating, and always being great duelists while dethroning Jack, and destroying the Commons. I want it so bad I can do anything!"

"Three years and you still focus on something that insignificant." the man told him. "Sly, I'll tell you again what I told you on that day. Against Alex you have no hope of winning."

"I was preparing to land a finishing move on her." Sly argued.

"In three years you haven't defeated a single member of the movement. Not one, and you still think you can defeat her? Need I remind you that unless she joins our cause she'll be an enemy like the rest of them." the man told Sly before smirking. "Of course, if you're that obsessed with the girl I have an offer for you."

"And that is?" Sly asked.

"Duel me, and if you win I'll use my powers to ensure she stays by your side forever." the man stated. "Lose, and you stop obsessing over something you'll never have."

"Hmup. Very well Sayer." Sly smirked getting ready. _'Even if I lose I will still go over it.'_

"In that case, please after you." Sayer smirked.

Sly frowned knowing Sayer was mocking him but nodded.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sly 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with two facedown cards and I'll summon Mental Channeler in defense mode." Sly stated as a young male wearing dark green robes appeared next to him before kneeling and crossing his arms.

* * *

 _Mental Channeler_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect look at the top card of your deck, if it is a Psychic-Type "Mental" monster Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

Sayer nodded.

"That's all for now." Sly told him.

Sayer 1st Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Sayer cried drawing.

"Trap card open, Mental Preparation!" Sly called. "This lets me search my deck and place one monster on top of it at the cost of 1000 life points."

* * *

 _Mental Preparation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Place one monster from your deck on top of your deck, then take 1000 damage._

* * *

Sly looked at his cards before smirking as he took one out and his deck shuffled before he placed it on top.

 **(Sly: 3000)**

Sayer looked over before saying, "I'll play the continuous spell, Teleport!"

* * *

 _Teleport_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

Sly nodded calmly. _'I have this duel won.'_

"While you have a monster by paying 800 Life Points I can summon a Psychic from my hand! Such as Storm Caller!" Sayer cried as a monster appeared. **(Sayer: 3200)**

* * *

 _Storm Caller_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can put your opponent's monsters that are destroyed by battle with other Psychic-Type monsters on the top of their owner's Deck instead of sending them to the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, this card's controller takes damage equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Go ahead." Sly smirked.

"Now I summon Krebons!" Sayer cried as a yellow, and black man appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Krebons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack._

* * *

"Krebons, that tiny thing?" Sly questioned.

"One that has a big role! First Krebons will attack Mental Channeler!" Sayer cried.

The monster shattered into a blue glow.

"Thanks to Mental Channeler's ability I can draw a card and since we both know it's a monster I can summon I'll spare you the drama and just go ahead and call my Mental Overlord to the field in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Mental Overlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _If this card is on the field, you can pay 500 life points every time your opponent Synchro Summons, that Synchro Monster is summoned to your field and this card gains 400 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Well I better get rid of this by tuning Krebons with Storm Caller!" Sayer cried.

Sly only smirked.

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Surge, my black flames of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

What looks like a downgraded form of Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it._

* * *

"I use Mental Overlord's ability to pay 500 life points and take control of Thought Ruler Archfiend and then Mental Overlord gains 400 attack and defense points." Sly smirked as Sayer's monster moved to his field.

 _Mental Overlord: **(ATK: 3100 + 400 = 3500/DEF: 3000 + 400 = 3400)**_

 **(Sly: 2500)**

"Don't think I know that?" Sayer asked suddenly.

"What?" Sly asked in surprise.

"I play the spell Psychic Reversal!" Sayer cried.

* * *

 _Psychic Reversal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent takes control of 1 Psychic-Type monster you control: Take control of 1 Psychic-Type monster your opponent controls except the monster they took. After this resolves take 1000 damage. As long as that monster is on your field take 500 damage during each of your stand-by phases._

* * *

"Since you took control of one Psychic I control, I am allowed to take control of one Psychic you control!"

Sly's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course the price of it is 1000 Life Points." Sayer said. **(Sayer: 2200)** Mental Overlord shifted to Sayer's side.

"That..." Sly panicked.

"Battle! Mental Overlord attacks Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer cried.

Sayer's monster shattered. **(Sly: 1700)**

"That will end my turn." Sayer told him.

* * *

 **Sly: 1700**

 **Sayer: 2200**

* * *

Sly 2nd Turn:

"I... I set one card and end my turn." Sly mentioned nervously.

Sayer 2nd Turn:

Sayer drew before wincing. **(Sayer: 1700)**

 _'I need this to work.'_ Sly thought.

Sayer then cried, "Battle! Mental Overlord! Attack Sly directly!"

"Not quite, I play Mental Overwrite! Now you take 1750 points of damage!" Sly cried.

* * *

 _Mental Overwrite_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate if a "Mental" Monster is face-up at the start of the battle phase. Inflict damage equal to half that monster's current ATK._

* * *

Sayer looked shocked as the attack struck him.

* * *

 **Sly: 1700**

 **Sayer: 0000**

 **Sly wins the duel!**

* * *

Sly smirked as he walked to Sayer.

"Very well." Sayer nodded taking out a copy of Brain Control. "She's yours."

* * *

 _With the Lancers..._

Alex suddenly cried out in pain.

"Alex!?" Leo cried quickly concerned.

Casey then tensed, and felt a shift before he grabbed his head.

"My head is on fire, Leo make it stop!" Alex pleaded as she started crying.

"What's going on!?" Yuya asked running in with the Lancers, and Signers hearing Alex crying.

Alex's shoulder was glowing and she was sobbing while clutching her head.

Everyone gasped seeing this before Riley sees Casey looks like he's in pain but not as bad as Alex.

"Casey!" Riley cried running to him.

"R-Riley... I-I am feeling something real bad!" Casey told her holding his head.

"What can we do?" she asked fearfully.

"I... I am feeling... Very strong greed!" Casey identified. "Like... Someone wants to take Alex for themself!"

"No way!" Leo cried before his mark started glowing and a Crimson bubble enveloped them.

* * *

 _With Sly and Sayer..._

"Something's wrong." Sayer frowned. "It isn't working."

"What do you mean?" Sly asked him.

"Something's blocking my powers." he explained.

Sly frowned, "Looks like I have to take her my own way. By defeating her in a duel. And after my duel with you it proves I have grown stronger."

"Indeed, and with both of us competing Jack Atlas is sure to fall." Sayer stated before frowning. "However there are two of them you aren't ready to face."

"We will have to find out." Sly said before walking off to rest up.

 _'That fool, well he should allow me to see what you two are capable of. Yusei Fudo and Akiza, this time will end differently.'_ Sayer thought calmly. _'Then again I definitely sensed someone else, the question is who was it?'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Casey feeling the greed vanishing said slowly letting go, "O-Okay... The-The greed is gone..."

"That's good." Zuzu mentioned.

Casey then collapsed.

"Casey!" Riley cried holding him. "What happened?"

Declan walked over, and answered noticing this. "Through the research me, and mother gone through with Casey we noticed that sometimes negative thoughts like greed can do this to him."

She looked horrified before hugging him.

"He needs to rest, and comfort." Declan told her. "It shouldn't take too long for him to get back on his feet."

"I'm staying with him." she replied.

"You guys, I might know what just happened." Akiza said suddenly. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"Akiza are you thinking..." Yusei trailed off.

"Yeah, I am." she answered. "There's nobody else it could be."

"Who?" Yuto asked.

"Sayer, a psychic duelist and an incredibly dangerous man." Yusei answered before he and Akiza explained who Sayer was.

"Wait... Wouldn't he be feeling Casey's whereabouts if he's a Psychic Duelist himself?" Sylvio asked realizing that.

"Exactly, which means he knows Casey is a Psychic Duelist but I don't know if he's aware of who he is. The main problem, is he's entering the Friendship Cup." Yusei revealed.

"And if Sayer finds Casey..." Zuzu trailed off.

"He won't." Riley stated simply. "I won't let him."

"We don't know much of you." Crow mentioned before smiling, "But I know you will get the job done."

"There's more, look at this." Yusei said handing Declan a file with a list of competing duelists.

Declan looked through the list. It was mostly the Lancers, the Signers, a few residents of the Synchro Dimension, but there were two circled names.

Lilly, and Yuri.

Declan narrowed his eyes. "Lilly, and Yuri."

"Who's Yuri?" Sylvio asked confused.

"No idea, but if none of us have ever heard of either of these two that can only mean one thing." Yusei pointed out.

"Fusion Dimension." Yuya concluded. "We met Lilly before. But we never heard of this Yuri."

"How strong is she?" Jack asked.

"Very strong. She uses 'Masked HEROs', and can quickly change them without much effort." Stacy answered. "She even has enough to formulate a one turn kill."

"Then the next question is can any of you beat her?" Crow asked only for Stacy to suddenly start tearing up.

"Stacy?" Gong asked noticing this.

"Tate... she dueled Tate." Stacy reminded them.

They remembered, and even remember that Tate managed to survive Lilly's attempt one turn kill angering her.

 _'_ _That's her Stacy, she's the one that beat me!'_ Terri told her.

 _'I know...'_ Stacy thought.

"And she's the one who Terri lost too." Stacy mentioned.

Shay's eyes widened. "Then I'll personally take her down."

"Shay you seen what she can do." Aura reminded. "Do you think you have a chance?"

Shay looked at her. "Being completely honest with you, not even a small one."

"Then wish ya best of luck." Aura told him.

Shay simply nodded.

Suddenly Riley turned towards the group.

"Big brother... I need to be stronger, so I challenge you."

They turned to her surprised as Declan turned to her.

"I have to keep Casey safe." she explained.

"Hmm. Very well." Declan accepted her challenge.

"Thank you." she said before stepping back and activating her duel disc.

"You guys seen Riley's moves right?" Yuya asked Dipper, Kit, and Julia. "Besides what she did against Terri what else can she do?"

"That depends on what Declan tries." Kit explained. "The C/C/C cards depend entirely on her opponent but as far as skill, well actually we've never seen her duel seriously aside from that one match."

Declan activated his Duel Disk.

"Field Spell: Crossover activated." The Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stronger by Emphatic)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who should go first?" Sylvio asked.

"I will." Riley answered.

Riley 1st Turn:

"I summon Film Magician in attack mode and play four cards facedown to end my turn." A small spellcaster appeared in view.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"No attack points?" Aura asked surprised.

Declan 1st Turn:

"My move! I draw!" Declan cried drawing. "And to start I set Scale 2 D/D Brownie, and Scale 6 D/D Savant Thomas to set the Pendulum Scale!" He set them both as they appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Brownie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Attack Position._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone; Tribute this card and 1 "D/D" monster, and if you do, Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _D/D Savant_ _Thomas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2900_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can target 1 "D/D" card in your Pendulum Zone; destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 8 "D/D/D" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but for the rest of this turn, its effects (if any) are negated, and any battle damage your opponent takes becomes halved. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Thomas" once per turn._

* * *

"Are you summoning all three Declan?" Riley asked.

"Let's find out!" Declan called. "I now Pendulum Summon, D/D Nighthowl, and D/D Lillith!"

The tuner, and a new fiend appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

 _D/D Lillith_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "D/D Lilith" once per turn._  
 _● Target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._  
 _● Add 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Tuner, so he uses Synchro Monsters." Crow noted.

"Now I activate Dark Contract with Summoning Surplus!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with Summoning Surplus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials. Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; reduce its Level by 1 until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage for each monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"So now once every turn this card works like Polymerization except I can only use monsters on my field!"

"Or not." Crow admitted as Riley nodded.

"And now I fuse D/D Nighthowl with D/D Lillith!" Declan cried as the two fused. "Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

A red being armed with a shield, and sword appeared set.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters  
If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Genghis." Riley nodded.

"And now D/D Brownie's Pendulum ability activates!" Declan told her. "Whenever a monster from the Extra Deck is summoned I can summon Brownie from my Pendulum Zone!"

Brownie appeared set, and ready.

"Next since a D/D monster is summoned Genghis' ability activates allowing me to summon another D/D from my graveyard!" Declan cried. "Such as D/D Lillith!"

Lillth appeared back.

"That can only mean one thing." Riley nodded.

"Now I tune Brownie with Lillith!" Declan cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"D/D/D Gust King Alexander." Dipper smirked.

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

Alexander appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"Then next is Caesar right Declan?" Riley asked him.

"Well first off is Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden to do that! And next up Dark Contract with the Gate!" Declan answered playing the two cards.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Gate_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"But first I think our guess should know during each of my stand-by phases I take 1000 points of damage per Dark Contract."

"Wait, but with three contracts he takes 3000 points of damage. That's a huge risk." Crow pointed our.

"Now I play Summon Maiden's effect! With it I can summon D/D Cerberus from my deck!" Declan cried as Cerberus appeared howling.

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And this triggers Alexander's ability so now I can summon D/D Lillith from the graveyard!"

Lillith appeared again at the call.

As he said that Riley started running.

Knowing she's going for an Action Card he ran before crying, "And now I overlay both Lillith, and Cerberus!" The two flew up to the Overlay Network.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

Caesar appeared with his blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I play the Action Spell Battle Lock to keep you from attacking this turn!" Riley called activating the spell before running for another Action Card.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

Declan said, "Well now I play Gate's effect to add a D/D monster to my hand! Such as D/D Lamarek!"

"Ok." Riley nodded before picking up another Action Card.

"Now I activate Scale 3 D/D Lamerak!" Declan cried as a fiendish cyclops appeared holding a doubled edge axe.

"A new Pendulum Scale." Yuya mentioned in surprise.

* * *

 _D/D Lamarek_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control, and if you do add 1 card to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Fusion Summon except for the summon of a "D/D/D" Monster._

* * *

Riley nodded before her eyes widened in shock. "It's over isn't it Declan?"

"Well first off I am destroying Gate in order to add a card to my hand." Declan said adding a card. "Now by setting third cards that will end my turn."

 _'Huh, why didn't he use Dark Contract with Exclusivity? It would have completely cut off my entire deck.'_ Riley thought in confusion. "Are you holding back?"

Declan shook his head no.

"Then why didn't you play it? You could add any card to your hand and we both know you have a card that renders my entire deck useless." she pointed out. "Dark Contract with Exclusivity."

"I removed it sometime ago." Declan revealed.

Riley's eyes widened before nodding.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode and then I activate Nightmare Critical Loop and sacrifice Film Magician for its effect." Riley started.

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

An eye appeared as Flim Magician shattered.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control.__

* * *

"Whoa freaky." Leo said stunned by how C/C Critical Eye looks.

"Now I play the spell card Critical Tuning!" Riley declared.

* * *

 _Critical Tuning_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 1._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 3._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 5._  
 _Then, treat this card as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, also 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control is treated as a Tuner monster, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" that was treated as a Tuner monster and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"This spell takes a picture of Flame King Genghis and then it treats that picture as a level three monster and lets me treat C/C Critical Eye as a tuner monster. I tune C/C Critical Eye with the picture of Flame King Genghis!" Riley declared.

Both a picture of Genghis, and C/C Critical Eye flew up as Critical Eye turned to 4 stars while the picture of Genghis turns to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"W-What?" Crow asked surprised.

"That's insane. Can't she use her own monsters instead of pictures of Declan's?" Jack questioned.

"No, when you use C/C Critical Eye you aren't allowed to use your own monsters." Julia explained.

"Raging king of flames! Synchronize with this eye and give me your power! Synchro Summon! Forward! Forged weapon that knocks everything down! Level 6! C/C/C Flame Blaster of Battle!" Riley chanted as a blaster of fire appeared.

* * *

 _C/C/C Flame Blaster of Battle_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; It loses 1000 ATK. When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total Levels of all FIRE monsters currently on the field (other than this card) x 200._

* * *

"Whoa now that is cool." Leo admitted.

"That's Riley's strength." Julia mentioned.

"I use Flame Blaster's ability to lower Caesar's attack points by 1000." Riley declared. "Now I attack Caesar, and since Genghis is a level 6 Fire monster Flame Blaster gains 1200 attack points."

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar: **(ATK: 2400 - 1000 = 1400)**_

 _C/C/C Flame Blaster of Battle: **(ATK: 2200 + (200 * 6) = 3400)**_

"2000 in one move!" Luna cried stunned.

"I activate Caesar's ability!" Declan cried as Caesar absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** Before Caesar shattered. **(Declan: 2000)**

"I use Nightmare Critical Loop's effect to destroy C/C/C Flame Blaster of Battle and summon C/C Critical Eye back to the field!" The eye appeared back set. "And then I play Critical Overlay targeting Genghis again!"

* * *

 _Critical Overlay_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 4._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 6._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 8._  
 _Then, until the End Phase, treat this card and 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" you control and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Since he's level six this picture and C/C Critical Eye are both treated as level six monsters, and now I overlay them." Riley declared.

The two flew up before Casey started to stir inside the house.

"Raging king of flames! Synchronize with this eye and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Appear now! The ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Flame Armor of Battle!" Riley chanted.

* * *

 _C/C/C Flame Armor of Battle_

 _Fire Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to half the total DEF of all FIRE monsters currently on the field. If this card battles a FIRE monster, negate that monster's effects._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"A quick Xyz." Yuto said a bit stunned.

"Now I use Flame Armor's ability to use one Overlay Unit and have it gain attack points equal to half the total defense points of every FIRE monster on the field." Riley stated.

 _Flame Armor: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1/ATK: 2500 + ((2000 + 1500)/2) = 4250)**_

"Oh man!" Julie cried stunned.

"Now when Flame Armor of Battle attacks a FIRE monster, that monster's special abilities are negated. I attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis with C/C/C Flame Armor of Battle!" Riley declared.

The armor fired a blast.

"May not be enough but it's what I can! I play my face-down, Dark Contract with the Witch!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Witch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only._

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"I knew it, I play the Action Spell High Dive." Riley stated revealing the other Action Spell she'd grabbed.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Flame Armor: **(ATK: 4250 + 1000 = 5250)**_

"What?" Declan asked shocked before running to grab an Action Card just as Casey stumbled out using the door frame as a support as Declan grabbed one he played a trap as Genghis glowed. **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)** "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

The attack struck Genghis.

 **(Declan: 0375)**

"I use Nightmare Critical Loop's effect again, and you know what the last card is don't you Declan?" Riley asked not noticing Casey yet as C/C Critical Eye appeared for the forth time.

Declan asked her, "Fusion?"

"No." Riley answered. "Montage Fusion isn't a card I can play right now, but this is."

As she said that Riley reveled that as Declan grabbed Miracle she picked up a third Action Spell.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Double Attack. C/C Critical Eye attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis."

 _Critical Eye: **(ATK: 1400 x 2 = 2800)**_

"Declan's Life Points... Are low enough." Sylvio said amazed as Casey stared on stunned by what he's seeing not being noticed.

Declan soon stood down out of options.

The attack struck as Riley won.

* * *

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well that was obvious." Casey smiled.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kit asked.

"Declan is the best duelist at LID so how is it obvious he'd lose?" Dipper inquired.

"Riley's strength is dependent on her opponent's. Someone as strong as Declan brings out the best in her, and without Dark Contract with Exclusivity sealing off her Extra Deck she can use his monsters against him." Casey explained with a grin. "As funny as it is, the more aggressively you play the more likely you are to end up losing. Oh, and on top of that there's also the small detail that out of all of us she knows his deck the best so she has the best chance of winning in the first place."

That was when Riley finally notices he's awake.

"Casey, you're ok!" Riley smiled before running and hugging him.

"Easy easy." Casey winced a little.

She loosened her grip but still held him. "I was so worried about you."

Casey smiled, "Well I'm glad to see your okay. Sorry bout that. Negative emotions seem to have a thing with me."

She suddenly blushed. "What about positive ones?"

"I think you already know." Casey smiled closing his eyes before he notices a rose wilting as he smiled stretching his hand to it as a silver glow wrapped around it as it became bloomed before he picked it offering it to her.

She took it before smiling and kissing him.

Declan adjusted his glasses getting up.

Riley suddenly realized what happened before turning back to him. "Are you ok Declan?"

"I'm fine. I am real proud of you Riley." Declan gave her a soft smile.

She smiled back.

"So... Does that make Riley LID's most strongest duelist?" Dipper asked the obvious.

"No." Riley answered. "You could beat me easily Dipper."

"We will find out on that." Kit told her. "What now is the question."

"It isn't about finding out, Xyz Monsters don't have levels so my cards don't work on them and Dipper can return C/C Critical Eye or Film Magician to my hand." Riley explained. "I can't beat Dipper, or any Xyz Duelist."

"As for what now, we just keep practicing and prepare for the tournament." Declan stated.

"Crow!"

They turned to see Amanda, Frank, and Tarren were running to them.

"Huh, what's up you guys?" Crow asked.

"It's Chojiro!" The three cried.

"Who?" Kit asked.

"A duelist that was sent to jail for cheating 10 years ago." Jack answered. "For losing to the Topsiders, and that he is also a Dueltainer."

"Dueltainer!" Stacy cried in shock.

"There's more to this isn't there, what happened?" Julie asked.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Chojiro, so we're finally introducing him.**

 **bopdog111: Bout time. You guys must be getting restless on when we do.**

 **Ulrich362: Probably, but we finally have.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter is where the Lancers duel two high ranking officers in a attempt to free Chojiro.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and then the tournament begins.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	35. Rescuing Chojiro!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. A break-out is on effect.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, so be prepared for it.**

 **bopdog111: And it ain't gonna be easy for the Lancers to get Chojiro out with those two officers.**

 **Ulrich362: No it will not, it's going to be a very difficult rescue for sure.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The three kids explained what they know.

"That's terrible." Zuzu said in shock.

"Their going to send Chojiro somewhere!" Amanda said worried.

"We heard that their planning to execute him!" Frank revealed.

"Crow you gotta stop them!" Tarren told them.

"Where is he?" Stacy asked. "Let us help."

"Who are you?" Frank asked her.

"My name's Stacy Sakaki, and I'm a Dueltainer too." she answered. "Please, I want to help him."

"Still at the Facility!" Tarren answered. "He will be sent off in a few hours!"

"Then what are we doing standing around here for, lets get going and help him." Yuya decided.

"Right take us there!" Crow instructed the three.

The three of them nodded before running off with the Signers and Lancers following behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Make sure to get him executed by sundown." Jarrod told two officers on a holographic screen. "I find people like him are not worth keeping around, and I consider him useless. If you two fail then you better start job hunting. Understand?"

"Of course sir, but..." one of the officers started.

"Quiet, should we expedite the process sir? Execute him now?" the other officer asked with a smirk.

"Are you questioning me, and Roget's motives?" Jarrod asked him in a warning tone. "We made it pretty clear he gets executed by sundown. The old fool should even be lucky we are letting see one last sunset before his death."

"Of course not sir, execution at sundown understood." the first officer mentioned while the second one frowned.

"Oh fine, you're the boss."

"Good." Jarrod told him. "Just remember your job is on the line with this task."

"Yeah, along with every other task." the second officer muttered before nodding. "We won't fail."

"Now get a move on." Jarrod told him.

They nodded before walking off. Jarrod walked over to Roget who was busy with Chess.

"Those two idiots are taking care of that old fool."

"Good, even they can't screw up something this trivial." Roget noted.

"For their sake in working they better." Jarrod told him. "Yuri-Bot is in full capacity. So now all who duels him will face bitter defeat."

"I see, and you're certain of this?" Roget inquired.

"You seen what he can do." Jarrod told him. "He is my most deadliest, and most destructive creation. No-one can stop him."

"Including him?" Roget questioned.

"Even him." Jarrod answered before thinking _'Except once I handle the Friendship Cup I will place the blame of Yuri-Bot on Roget.'_

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Roget nodded.

Jarrod nodded before walking off saying, "I better go see what my creation is up too."

Roget nodded before turning to the chess board.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Lancers, and Signers arrived at the Facility.

"Not going to lie, this place wasn't much better with Armstrong." Yusei admitted.

"Okay so we gotta get Chojiro out of there." Yuya told them. "Though how can we do that?"

"Well, there's plan A, and then there's plan B." Crow grinned.

"What's plan A?" Julie asked him.

"Slip in avoiding the guards and try to get out without being noticed." Crow answered. "A lot easier going in than getting out though."

"And plan B?" Yuto asked him.

"Two of us slip in, and the rest get the guards attention." Crow grinned.

"We'll take plan B." Declan decided. "What we should do is decide who goes in."

"You're thinking about it the wrong way, the question isn't who goes in, it's who can attract a lot of attention." Crow smirked.

They looked at each thinking about it.

"I guess that would be me." Yuya admitted.

"Be careful Yuya." Stacy told him.

"I will." he said before hugging her.

 ** _'Be careful. Sector Security isn't a friendly bunch.'_ **Yugo told him.

"Um... Plan B means only two of us are going in. Everyone else is the distraction." Crow pointed out. "So if Stacy is going in, who's going with her?"

"I suppose I can." Julie decided. "After all she's gonna need some back-up on hacking."

"Thank you." Stacy smiled.

"Ok, wait about two minutes and then head in." Crow grinned. "I love this part."

"You always find fun in this Crow." Jack reminded as they walked up to distract the guards so Stacy, and Julie can sneak in.

Less than a minute later dozens of guards ran out as the Lancers and Signers drew them away from the building.

"Let's go go." Stacy whispered to Julie.

"Right." she whispered back before the two of them slipped into the Facility.

Once they reached in Julie made it to a control panel, and begun to hack before it granted access as they slipped in.

"So how can we find him?" Stacy asked her.

"We should find the main system." Julie answered. "It is most likely the only think how we can find him."

"Ok." Stacy nodded before pausing. "They'll be ok right?"

"They will." Julie said as they continued sneaking through.

They soon arrived at a huge computer room where Julie hacked in. "Here we are. Chojiro Tokumatsu, Cell 43. Executed in sundown! Seems like we got here in time."

"Sundown, but isn't that just an hour?" Stacy asked nervously before looking. "Huh, it says the order was given by somebody named Jarrod."

"Jarrod. That's the same guy Yusei mentioned about the Ghost." Julie realized. "Come on we better hurry."

Stacy nodded following her.

They soon arrived where they see a door saying 43.

Julie hacked the control panel as it allowed access as they walked in as Julie closed the door.

"Mr. Tokumatsu?" Stacy asked looking around.

"There's nobody here, they must have moved him in preparation for the execution. The question is where is he now?" Julie inquired.

 _'Sundown...'_ Stacy thought before widening her eyes, "Sundown! They must of took him to where he can see a sunset!"

"You're right, lets move." Julie nodded in agreement.

"That must be it!" Julie cried hacking the panel.

They ran out to find where they could find a sunset.

Stacy was looking around before gasping. "Over there!"

As she said that she pointed to a large open room where you could see outside the Facility.

"That must be it!" Julie cried hacking the panel.

* * *

 _Inside the room..._

"Well, anything to say about the last sunset of your life Chojiro?" smirked one of the two guards in the room.

A man in a huge brown robe looked over before admitting, "It's beautiful for one. And you know what I think?"

"Go ahead, pretty soon it won't matter anyway." that guard replied.

"I believe that is might be a sign." Chojiro smiled before closing his eyes. "A sign that shows one day this entire city will leave in complete peace, and harmony. And the Commons, and the Tops will no longer be enemies."

"Well you're half right, pretty soon there won't be any Commons." the officer smirked only for the door to suddenly open. "What the?"

Julie, and Stacy ran in as Stacy cried "We made it! Just in time!"

"What the, who are you two?" asked the guard.

"People here to get that man off your evil mitts." Julie answered. "We'll be taking him, and back where he belongs."

"Oh, and if we happen to disagree with that plan?" the guards asked as they moved in between Julie and Stacy and Chojiro.

"Then we will have to take him by force." Julie answered.

"You two against us, look I'm in a good mood because of the execution so I'll be nice. You two can leave right now and we'll forget this whole thing happened because believe me, you won't win." smirked one of the officers while the other one looked hesitant.

 _'Can I really use that card, Jarrod instructed me to use it if anything happened but...'_ the guard thought uncertainly.

"We are not leaving without him." Stacy told him. "And you never seen duelists like us."

"Fine, then once we win you join in the execution. Three in one day sounds perfect." the first officer said with a smirk before activating his duel disc.

"I hope this execution involves your job." Julie told him before activating her own. "Because I would be happy to know that if we win you're gonna be fired."

"Tha... that's not going to happen, we're not going to lose!" the second officer stated activating his duel disc. "So which one of you am I taking down?"

Stacy activated her own, "Don't worry Mr. Tokumatsu! We're gonna get you out of that soon!"

"Oh, a tag-duel is it? Alright, 8000 life points per team and everyone uses their own field fair enough?" the first officer questioned.

"Suppose so." Julie answered.

"Field Spell: Crossover activated." The Duel Disk responded.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Crossover, oh well no big deal. Go ahead little girl, make your move." the first officer smirked.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet)**

 **Stacy & Julie: 8000**

 **Sector Security Officer & Sector Security Officer: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "Okay I set Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Scale 5 Friendship Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them both.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"Pendulum what?" one of the officers questioned.

"And now I can summon monsters that are level 4 all at one time!" Stacy cried.

"Multiple monsters!" the other officer exclaimed.

"I now Pendulum Summon these two!" Stacy cried as the Pendulum Portal shifted. "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!"

The two appeared set, and ready.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"Big deal." the first officer smirked.

"Now watch as I tune Luster Pendulum with Lector Pendulum!" Stacy cried as the two flew up.

"Synchro Summoning." the second officer said in shock.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

Ignister Prominence appeared set.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the first officer questioned.

"I place 1 card face-down. Your up." Stacy ended.

Officer #1 1st Turn:

"I set two cards and play Ground Spider in defense mode to end my turn." the first officer smirked.

A brown spider appeared.

* * *

 _Ground Spider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, if you control this face-up Defense Position monster when your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s), you can change that monster(s) to Defense Position._

* * *

"A Spider?" Julie asked.

"That's right, is the little girl scared?"

Julie 1st Turn:

"Don't think I'm scared." Julie said drawing before saying, "I now use Scale 2 Igknight Crusader, and Scale 7 Igknight Veteran to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two warriors appeared taking their spots.

* * *

 _Igknight Crusader_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _This impulsive Igknight warrior is fanatical about the causes he fights for. Because of this passion, his comrades try to keep him at arm's length._

* * *

 _Igknight Veteran_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _This grizzled leader of the bodyguards division acts as chaperone to the Cavalier, and is one of the few complainers about her recklessness (mostly to the Gallant, the only one who understands him)._

* * *

The two monsters appeared.

 _'She has no idea what she's in for.'_ the officer thought with a smirk.

"Now I Pendulum Summon these two!" Julie cried as the monsters appeared. "Igknight Gallant, and Igknight Margrave!"

Two warriors appeared ready.

* * *

 _Igknight Gallant_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

 _Igknight Margrave_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A high-ranking Igknight warrior. When he does enter the fray, his sweeping attacks are feared not just by the enemy but also his own troops._

* * *

"Hold that thought, when you summon monsters while Ground Spider is in defense mode any monster you summon is forced to defense mode." the first officer revealed.

"Well thanks because their defense points are higher." Julie revealed.

"Maybe, but they can't attack from defense mode."

"Well I lay a face-down to end my turn." Julie ended.

Officer #2 1st Turn:

"Ok, it's my move so I'll start by summoning Jutte Lord in attack mode and then his effect lets me summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode." the officer said as his monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I set two cards and tune Jutte Lord with Jutte Fighter in order to synchro summon Goyo Predator!"

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

A brown warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._

* * *

"I end my turn."

"A Synchro Monster that fast?" Stacy asked surprised.

"This may not be easy." Julie admitted.

"Don't worry Mr. Tokumatsu!" Stacy cried. "We will beat these two, and get you out of here!"

"You won't be getting anyone anywhere." the first officer smirked. "You two are dying with him as soon as this duel is over."

* * *

 **Stacy & Julie: 8000**

 **Sector Security Officer & Sector Security Officer: 8000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"We will have to see!" Stacy cried drawing before looking surprised seeing it was a card called Zoodiac Xyz.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the first officer smirked.

Stacy deciding to question it later said, "I now Pendulum Summon back Luster, and Lector!" The two appeared back.

"So now they switch to defense mode thanks to Ground Spider, are you two even trying?" the first officer inquired.

 _'Something doesn't feel right.'_ the second officer thought nervously.

"Now I use them to summon a new star!" Stacy cried as the two fused in the fusion vortex.

"What?" the second officer questioned. _'No way!'_

"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

The Fusion Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

"Ground Spider's effect only works once per turn." the first officer frowned.

"Now Dinoster Power attack Ground Spider!" Stacy cried.

The spider shattered.

"Now Ignister Promenience attack Goyo Predator!" Stacy cried as her Synchro charged.

Goyo Predator shattered. **(** **Officers: 7550)**

"I'll end my turn with that." Stacy grinned.

Officer #1 2nd Turn:

"You think you're so smart little brat, well think again, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Ground Spider!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"And then I summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker." the officer smirked as the spider, and a fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Tinker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, its controller can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now Dark Tinker tunes with Ground Spider in order to synchro summon something better."

The two flew up ready to start.

"Take a good luck as these two monsters join forces to create a being who will trap you in its unbreakable web. I Synchro Summon, Underground Arachnid in attack mode!" the officer smirked as a hybird of human, and spider appeared.

* * *

 _Underground Arachnid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Insect-Type monster_  
 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy the monster equipped to this card by its effect instead. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.)_

* * *

"Now then, I use Underground Arachnid's special ability and equip it with your Dinoster Power!"

Stacy raised an eyebrow before they see her Fusion monster wrapped in webs.

"Hey! What happened?" Stacy asked surprised.

"My Underground Arachnid has your monster locked away in its web, of course you still have that Synchro Monster of yours, but I have the De-Synchro spell card." the officer smirked.

* * *

 _De-Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

"This splits up your monster into its two parts."

 _'And since the monsters used for him weren't sent to the graveyard...'_ Stacy thought as Ignister Prominence split leaving nothing.

"Oh, even better. Underground Arachnid attack her directly!"

Stacy screamed as the spider monster charged. Spotting an Action Card she ran to it. The two officers stared at her in confusion as Underground Arachnid shot spider silk at her. Grabbing it she looked, and grunted.

 **(Stacy & Julie: 5600)**

She grunted before calling, "I now activate the Action Spell, Damage Draw!"

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Action Spell, well either way it won't help you, this duel is as good as over." the officer smirked.

"Well since I took 2000 points of damage I can draw 2 cards." Stacy said drawing twice.

"Draw whatever you want, it won't change the outcome of our duel and this facedown card is going to make sure of that." the officer stated setting a card. "I end my move."

Julie 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my move! Draw!" Julie cried drawing. "And I'll play the Pendulum ability of Igknight Crusader!"

"You have to be making half of this up." the first officer frowned.

Suddenly Julie's Pendulum Scale shattered.

"What just happened?" the second officer asked.

"My Pendulum ability that's what." Julie answered. "Whenever I used them I can destroy my Pendulum Scale to add a FIRE attribute warrior from my deck to my hand. Such as Igknight Champion!"

"What's the point of that move?" the second officer asked.

"Well first is summoning Igknight Squire!" Julie cried as a small warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Igknight Squire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

"The conditions are met."

"The conditions?" the second officer asked nervously. _'I have a really bad feeling, my only hope is to summon that thing next turn.'_

"By targeting three Igknights I control I can summon this monster! Igknight Champion!" Julie cried as her three current Igknight monsters shattered only to be replaced by a new monster.

* * *

 _Igknight Champion_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is in your hand: You can target 3 "Igknight" cards you control; destroy them, and if you do, Special Summon this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 other "Igknight" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place 1 monster your opponent controls on the bottom of the Deck._

* * *

"2800 attack points! That's stronger than either of our monsters!" the second officer mentioned fearfully.

 _'Go right ahead, the moment you attack my Underground Arachnid you'll just destroy your partner's monster and open the door for me to take that Igknight Champion from you.'_ the first officer thought calmly.

"Now attack Underground Arachnid!" Julie cried as her monster charged.

"Big mistake, I can just destroy your partner's Dinoster Power instead and my Underground Arachnid survives the battle." the first officer smirked. "Of course, a little damage still comes my way but that's a small price to ensure our victory."

Julie, and Stacy widen their eyes as the Synchro survived as the Fusion Monster shattered.

 **(Officers: 7150)**

"Anything else little girl?" the officer taunted.

"Alright your move now." Julie said laying a face-down.

Officer #2 2nd Turn:

"It's my draw." the officer stated before his eyes widened and he stared at his card. _'This is...'_

They stared on as the girls feel un-eased.

"Ok, first I summon the tuner monster Stygian Security and then use Monster Reborn to revive Jutte Lord." the officer declared as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Stygian Security_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Stygian Security with Jutte Lord to Synchro Summon, Goyo Chaser in attack mode!"

 **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Chaser_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

"And now I play my face-down, Descending Lost Star in order to revive Goyo Predator!" The officer cried as his first Synchro appeared.

* * *

 _Descending Lost Star_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

"Next, I activate the spell card Polymerization!" the officer declared as his two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I Fusion Summon, Goyo Emperor in attack mode!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Emperor_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters_

 _When this card or a monster you control that is owned by your opponent would destroy an opponent's monster by battle: You can take control of that monster instead. If this face-up card leaves the field: Give control of all monsters you control to their owners._

* * *

"Now strike down Igknight Champion!"

"Fusion?" Julie asked shocked.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering when Goyo Emperor would destroy a monster it gets moved to my field instead." the officer stated as Ignknight Champion moved to his field.

 **(Stacy & Julie: 5100)**

"Now I attack you directly with your own monster."

The monster charged as Stacy, and Julie attempts to grab an Action Card. They managed to grab one each just as Ignknight Champion struck them.

 **(Stacy & Julie: 2300)**

"That ends my turn, but you two are as good as finished." the second officer told them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Okay. Did we lost them?" Yuya asked.

"Goyo Chaser, take them down!" called a voice.

"That would be a no Yuya." Dipper answered.

"Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya cried as the dragon appeared.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto cried as his dragon appeared as well.

The two dragons defended them against the Goyo Chaser.

"Well, I think we got their attention at least." Kit mentioned as his monsters blocked three more Goyo monsters.

"What's taking Stacy, and Julie so long?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but we need to trust that they can pull this one off." Crow mentioned. "Time to bring out a new one, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

A winged beast black feathered warrior appeared.

As it did a dozen more Goyo Chasers, Predators, and Guardians all appeared.

"Genghis, Alexander, Caesar follow Raikiri's lead, and defend!" Declan declared as his three kings move to defend.

The three monsters appeared alongside Raikiri.

"They better hurry." Leo grunted. "We can't hold on much longer."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... that's not good.**

 **bopdog111: Absolutely not.**

 **Ulrich362: What could possibly turn this situation around? The Lancers and Signers can't last forever and Julie and Stacy are on the verge of losing.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully a miracle will come for them.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	36. The Agreement of Roget, and the Lancers!

**bopdog111: Hey guys! The final chapter of the pre-Friendship Cup is here!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, after this chapter the tournament will officially begin so anyone who's been looking forward to that the wait is almost over.**

 **bopdog111: And now let us finish it with Stacy, and Julie trying hard in a attempt to rescue Chojiro Tokumatsu from execution.**

 **Ulrich362: Will they succeed, or will they fail? This chapter will answer that question.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking Free by Skillet)**

 **Stacy & Julie: 2300**

 **Sector Security Officer & Sector Security Officer: 7150**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things are not looking their favor for the girls. Low life points, a field bare of monsters for them, and only having Julie's two face-downs, and Stacy's face-down with one Action Card each in their hand with Stacy's Pendulum Scale set.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

The two Officers meanwhile has Underground Arachnid, Goyo Emperor, and Igknight Champion each in attack mode with a couple of face-downs.

* * *

 _Underground Arachnid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Insect-Type monster_  
 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy the monster equipped to this card by its effect instead. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.)_

* * *

 _Igknight Champion_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is in your hand: You can target 3 "Igknight" cards you control; destroy them, and if you do, Special Summon this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 other "Igknight" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place 1 monster your opponent controls on the bottom of the Deck._

* * *

 _Goyo Emperor_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters_

 _When this card or a monster you control that is owned by your opponent would destroy an opponent's monster by battle: You can take control of that monster instead. If this face-up card leaves the field: Give control of all monsters you control to their owners._

* * *

"You know what, I'm in a good mood. We can forget this whole thing if you two surrender now and leave." the first officer smirked.

Stacy 3rd Turn:

"No way! We're not quitting!" Stacy cried drawing, and grinned at what she drew, _'Alright Master Peace! This outta even out the playing field!'_

"What are you plotting?" the second officer questioned.

"Now with my Pendulum Scale, Lector Pendulum, and Luster Pendulum comes right back!" The two appeared set, and stationed.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"And now time to introduce the main cast member!" Stacy grinned.

 ** _'Wait a second Stacy, Master Peace isn't strong enough.'_ **Terri pointed out.

 _'I got something planned. Don't worry.'_ Stacy assured.

 ** _'Well ok, but I don't feel like dying so make sure it works.'_ **Terri mentioned.

"Alright! Now by tributing Lector, and Luster I can summon the main member!" Stacy grinned as she placed the card down. "The member known as Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Master Peace appeared all set.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

The two officers stared at the monster in shock before the first one smirked.

"Not bad, but it pales in comparison to my partner's Goyo Emperor!"

"Not for long! Thanks to this Action Card I picked up." Stacy grinned showing the card which was High Dive.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 2950 + 1000 = 3950)**_

"Wait you're kidding me!" the second officer cried in horror.

"Go Master Peace! Attack Goyo Emperor!" Stacy cried as her ace charged set, and ready.

The two officers could only stare as the Fusion Monster shattered and Igknight Champion returned to Julie's field. **(Officers: 6500)**

 _'Told ya I have it planned.'_ Stacy grinned.

 ** _'I stand corrected.'_** Terri admitted. **_'Plus thanks to his ability this duel is as good as over.'_**

"Alright that will end my turn." Stacy ended.

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 3950 - 1000 = 2950)**_

Officer #1 3rd Turn:

The officer drew his card without looking at it "You think you're so clever, well you made one fatal mistake!"

"What would that be?" Julie asked.

"She only has one monster and you two only have 2300 life points. Which means this duel is over, Underground Arachnid capture that Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!" the officer declared.

The webs shot.

"Sorry but with Master Peace's ability that ability is stopped, and destroyed!" Stacy revealed as Master Peace charged slicing the webs charging at the Synchro Monster.

The officers just stared in horror as their last monster vanished.

"You were saying?" Julie smirked.

The officer flinched before looking at his card. "Ok, this should work. I activate the spell card Arachnid Venom!"

* * *

 _Arachnid Venom_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if 1 Insect-Type Synchro Monster you control is destroyed: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK. Then destroy all monsters on the field, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each one._

* * *

"This deals damage equal to half the attack points of an Insect-type Synchro Monster in my graveyard and then I'm allowed to destroy every monster on the field and for each one you take 500 points of damage!"

"Wait what?" Stacy asked shocked.

"You heard me, so now your monsters are destroyed and you take 2200 points of damage!" the officer declared as Underground Arachnid reappeared and shot acid at Master Peace and Igknight Champion destroying both of them.

 **(Stacy and Julie: 0100)**

Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

"What the?" the officer questioned in shock. "Where did those two come from?"

"When Master Peace gets destroyed I can summon a Dracoslayer, and Dracoverlord to take his place!" Stacy cried.

"I... I end my turn." the officer said before looking down. "Damn it, this isn't possible."

Julie 3rd Turn:

Julie drew as she thinks, _'My face-downs are Igknights Unite, and Bad Aim. I need to finish this as quickly as I can...'_

"Alright I summon Igknight Squire!" Another one appeared.

* * *

 _Igknight Squire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

"Zero points, are you mocking us?" the first officer asked.

"And now I activate my face-down, Igknights Unite!"

* * *

 _IIgknights Unite_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Igknight" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Igknight" monster from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Igknights Unite" per turn._

* * *

"So now by destroying Squire I can summon a new Igknight! Such as Igknight Gallent!"

The Igknight with 2100 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Igknight Gallant_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

"2100 points?" the officers cried in shock.

 _'Calm down, look to your left and grab one of those Action Cards.'_ Roget instructed.

With that one of the guards glanced to the side before grabbing a card.

"I use the Action Spell Battle Lock!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

"Huh?" Julie asked shocked as the monster was trapped.

"You don't get to attack us this turn." the second officer stated.

"I know." Julie said looking at the Action Card she grabbed which was Evasion. "I'll end my turn."

Officer #2 3rd Turn:

"I draw." the officer stated before his eyes widened. "I play Goyo Return!"

* * *

 _Goyo Return_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Goyo" Monster from your graveyard, then take it's ATK as damage._

* * *

"This spell brings back one of my Goyo monsters at the cost of taking its attack points as damage. Welcome back Goyo Emperor!"

Goyo Emperor appeared again.

"Now then, time to end this duel! Goyo Emperor attack Igknight Gallant!" the second officer declared.

"You two are about to die, a triple execution and the sun hasn't even set yet." the first officer smirked.

"I activate Evasion!" Julie cried playing her Action Spell.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"What?" the officer questioned as Goyo Emperor missed. "Fine, I end my turn with the spell card Goyo Alliance which lets my partner use Goyo Emperor on his turn."

* * *

 _Goyo Alliance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only in a tag duel. Your partner gains control of 1 "Goyo" monster you control until their end phase._

* * *

 _'Then that means...'_ Stacy thought.

 ** _'It means if you don't pull off a win this turn the duel is over, but none of your monsters are strong enough to wipe out all of their life points or destroy Goyo Emperor.'_ **Terri finished.

* * *

 **Stacy & Julie: 0100**

 **Sector Security Officer & ****Sector Security Officer: 3300**

* * *

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy drew before thinking, _'But what else can I do? Synchro, Fusion, and Master Peace were all countered... There must be something I can do.'_

That was before Terri noticed the Zoodiac Xyz, Stacy is holding.

 ** _'Stacy, what's that card?'_** Terri asked her. ** _'I've never seen it before.'_**

Stacy looked as they read it.

 ** _'_** ** _Wait a second, Stacy that's it!'_** Terri cried.

 _'What is?'_ Stacy asked her.

 ** _'_ _Pendulum Summon as many monsters as you can, and then summon Drident. That card will ensure you win.'_ **Terri stated. ** _'I'm positive.'_**

Stacy nodded before calling, "Alright Lector, Luster come back!"

Lector Pendulum, and Luster Pendulum appeared back with Vector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum.

"What's the point of that move, it won't help you against Goyo Emperor." the second officer reminded her.

"I now Overlay all four of my monsters!" Stacy cried as Vector, and Lector glowed purple while Master Pendulum, and Luster flew up to the Overlay Network.

"Four monsters?" Julie asked as the officers stared in disbelief.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking as he let out a breath relieved to finally be back in action.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

The officers stared before they smirked.

"You might want to pay more attention, that monster has no attack points." the first officer smirked.

 _'He's right...'_ Stacy thought. _'What now Terri?'_

 _'The spell, Zoodiac Xyz treats all your monsters as Zoodiac monsters and thanks to Drident's ability it'll have 7600 attack points.'_ Terri explained.

Eyes widening Stacy grinned, "I now activate the Continuous spell, Zoodiac Xyz!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Xyz_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control I "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster using non-"Zoodiac" monsters as Xyz Material you can activate this card. Treat all the Xyz Materials on that monster as "Zoodiac" monsters. If you control 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster that has at least 1 "Zoodiac" monster as Xyz Material: Destroy this card._

* * *

The moment the spell activated Drident began glowing with power.

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 0 + 1850 + 1950 + 1850 + 1950 = 7600)**_

The two officers just stared in disbelief at the monster.

"O-Oh my." Julie said in complete shock.

"That... I didn't know a monster could be that strong." the second officer mentioned in horror.

"Alright Drident! Attack Goyo Emperor, finish this duel, and free Mr. Tokumatsu from his execution!" Stacy declared.

Drident nodded before readying his Halberd before racing towards Goyo Emperor and slashing it in half easily.

* * *

 **Stacy & Julie: 0100**

 **Sector Security Officer & Sector Security Officer: 0000**

 ** **Stacy and Julie wins the duel!****

* * *

Stacy smiled, "We done it! We did it!"

"That... well I'm impressed." Julie admitted.

Stacy smiled before reminding the Officers, "Alright fine gentleman! A deal's a deal! Let Mr. Tokumatsu go!"

The first officer glared at her. "No way, he dies here and now."

"We can't let him go, if we do then he'll..." the second officer started fearfully.

Jarrod irritated told them in their com-links, _"Release the Old Man."_

The first guard scowled hearing that as the second one rushed to do what he said and released Chojiro. Once he did Choijro rubbed his wrists as he walked over to Stacy, and Julie. The two officers just moved back to let them leave though the first officer looked furious while the second was trembling.

"Are you okay Mr. Tokumatsu?" Stacy asked him worried. "Are your wrists okay?"

"A bit sore, but how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"A couple of your fans Tarren, Frank, and Amanda told us about your execution, and wanted to Crow to do something." Julie answered. "Crow managed to came up with a plan."

He nodded. "Then you know why I was arrested, and..."

Suddenly Stacy and Julie's duel discs started beeping.

They looked, and Julie grunted, "They can't last long! We better get out, and help them!"

Stacy nodded, as they ran off before Stacy cried, "Thank you two officers!"

They just nodded.

"Stop right there miss Sakaki." stated a male voice.

"Huh?" Stacy asked stopping looking around.

"I believe I should introduce myself, Jean-Michel Roget. Your friends are currently with me and you will be joining us, am I quite clear?"

"Roget?" Stacy asked looking around asking, "Where are you?"

"An officer will arrive to escort you, I'm sure we can be civil about all of this." he answered.

Stacy looked around not liking this, "Look we just wanted to save a fellow Dueltainer we didn't mean to cause a stir!"

"I'm well aware and I commend you for your technique. I'd simply like to speak in person." Roget told her.

Stacy stayed silent before saying, "Okay."

"I'm glad to hear that, and no miss Sakaki. I don't feel we need to be enemies." he said as the communication shut off.

Stacy grunted, _'I got a bad feeling about this...'_

 ** _'You and me both.'_ **Terri agreed as an officer approached them in a Sector Security car.

Stacy walked over to it. Julie did the same before the officer drove them to a tall building.

"Whoa. That's big." Stacy said amazed.

"Director Roget is on the top floor, he's expecting you two." The officer said simply.

They walked as they took an elevator as they arrived at the top floor. The Lancers were gathered with Roget behind a desk.

"I'm glad you've arrived, now I know why you're here." Roget stated.

"Before we get to anything else I like for Chojiro to keep his freedom." Stacy told him. "His freedom was the whole reason we went there."

"Of course, I understand completely. He will remain free, and I will provide whatever assistance I can in helping your mission against the Fusion Dimension." Roget stated. "I ask but one simple thing in return."

"The Friendship Cup?" Julie guessed.

"Yes, you are to let Yuri win the competition. That means throwing your matches with him." Roget nodded.

That made the group widen their eyes before Declan asked, "So you know Yuri?"

"I do, and you are to allow him to win. Do that simple task and I will provide all the assistance I can in your battle with the Fusion Dimension, you have my word." Roget told him.

They looked at each other on this.

Declan soon told him, "Very well. But is he loses against a random competitor it isn't our problem but we will try to win it."

"Then we're in agreement." Roget nodded. "I look forward to the competition."

Declan nodded before saying, "Let's go Lancers."

They all followed him out of the room.

"I sure hope you know what your doing." Jarrod told him walking in from a door.

"Jarrod, you saw their skill yourself. Even your creation would have difficulty defeating them." Roget replied calmly. _'Of course once the Lancers fall to your creation I can simply have it destroy you and then this dimension will be mine.'_

"We will have to see." Jarrod said before what entered was the two officers that Stacy, and Julie dueled.

One of them was angry while the other looked terrified to be in the room.

"You two have failed on this. And you know your jobs is on the line right?" Jarrod asked them looking angry.

"You're the one who told us to let the old man go. I was fine with executing him regardless." the first officer replied.

"You two still failed to execute him." Jarrod told him. "Maybe if you won that would be different."

"Please sir, one more chance I beg you." the second officer said with fear in his eyes. "I'll do anything, just don't... don't send that thing after me."

Jarrod stared at him before sighing, "Fine. One more for you. As for you." He directed to the first officer. "Your fired. Get out."

The second officer nodded with immense relief in his eyes as the first one glared at Jarrod before throwing off his duel disc.

"Fine, you're just a fool anyway."

With those words the first officer walked off.

Jarrod glared off before sighing, "Another fool. It won't matter very soon anyway."

"No, it won't." Roget agreed.

Jarrod told the second Officer, "You may keep your job but I won't leave you un-punished. You are now working on trash detail until I say you can stop."

"Of course, I understand." the officer replied before leaving to get to work.

They watched on before Jarrod said, "Almost time ain't it? How long has it been since we we worked together?"

"Too long Jarrod." Roget replied.

Jarrod nodded before walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy was hugging Yuya with a smile plastered.

"You did a great job Stacy." Yuya smiled hugging her back.

"Those two Officers were tough." Stacy smiled. "I managed to do it with Terri's help."

"Well however you did it, you pulled it off." Yuya grinned.

"So now all we have to do is let this Yuri win and we'll have a bunch of new allies for the Friendship Cup?" Sylvio asked. "Does anyone else feel that's too easy?"

"Indeed. Something is not right." Kit admitted.

"The problem is, what choice do we have?" Gong asked. "The tournament starts tomorrow and as strong as the Signers are if we get outnumbered in the Fusion Dimension who knows what might happen."

"We will simply wait." Declan answered as they arrived back at Leo, an Luna's apartment. "For now we should continue practicing."

"Makes sense to me." Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuri, Sora, and Celina were in a small house so they can stay hidden, and see Lilly's progress.

"I'm going to do some information gathering, if you think it'll help Yuri." Sora mentioned.

"Just make sure not to get the idiot's attention." Yuri allowed mentioning Roget is the idiot.

Sora nodded. "I won't."

With that he walked out leaving Yuri and Celina on their own in the small house.

Yuri simply sat down crossing his arms.

"Yuri, we need to talk." Celina told him. "And you know why."

Yuri turned to her, "I'm listening."

"I asked Sora, you didn't card Lilly when you beat her. You feel the same way I do about her don't you?" Celina asked.

Yuri looked at her before looking at his hand, "For some reason yes. Normally I wouldn't care but I actually hesitate to card her. And that I actually feel like comforting her when she was crying."

"I thought so, it isn't just her thinking of us as her parents but we feel like she's our daughter." Celina nodded before sighing.

"Ironic." Yuri remarked.

"I don't know, I feel... Yuri have you ever considered putting all of this behind us? Duel Academy, the four dimensions, everything?" Celina asked him.

Yuri turned to her before asking, "Your saying your willing to betray the Professor?"

"Of course not. If I was willing to do that I'd be a Lancer wouldn't I?" Celina asked him.

"And your asking to put everything behind us why?" Yuri asked.

"You, me, and Lilly. Living together as a family, peacefully." she answered. "Would you be willing to do that, either now or when our mission is complete?"

Yuri soon thinks about it. Grunting softly before saying, "Apparently so after."

Celina nodded before closing her eyes.

"What are you so focused for?" Yuri questioned.

Celina looked at him before taking out her deck. "I'm wondering if we can find you and Lilly some of these."

As she said that Celina revealed two cards, Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Tiger, Pendulum Cards.

Yuri looked surprised before asking, "How did you find those?"

"When Lilly and I were in the Standard Dimension, the Professor's Son forced us to compete in his Lancer selection tournament. He gave them to me, but as you can tell I chose to side with Duel Academy, and with Lilly instead but I still have these cards." she explained.

Yuri nodded at this just as Sora returned.

The two of them turned to him.

"I managed to get some information, Roget's definitely planning against the Professor but it sounds like Jarrod is working with him now." Sora told them.

"I knew something was a bit fishy with Jarrod." Yuri mentioned.

"They also have someone entered in this tournament." Sora revealed. "Someone Lilly may have to duel, and apparently he's unbeatable."

Yuri smirked, "Well Lilly will easily beat him."

Sora blinked in surprise hearing that before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: With that, all of the preparations are complete.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Next chapter is the start of the Friendship Cup.**

 **Ulrich362: I've been looking forward to this, so should we tell them who's dueling first because I think we should keep that to ourselves for now.**

 **bopdog111: If you want to Ulrich go ahead.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, the first match of the Friendship Cup will be... Aura Sentia taking on Crow.**

 **bopdog111: I bet you guys would like to see Aura duel again.**

 **Ulrich362: But you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how she does against Crow's Blackwings.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	37. Round 1! Crow vs Aura! Lilly vs Yuri-Bot

**bopdog111: Alright guys. The Friendship Cup can now officially begin!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, I've been looking forward to this.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's wait no longer! Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Let the fun begin.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

It is time. The Lancers walked to where the Signers are, and find Chojiro with Amanda, Frank, and Tarren.

"It's time, so are you guys ready?" Leo asked.

They nodded.

"I hope we are." Alex mentioned a bit nervously knowing she'll have to face Sly sometime.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Yusei smiled.

Alex nodded a bit.

"Then let's get going." Yuya smiled.

They walked to a huge arena to where the Friendship Cup is taking place. There were several duelists and people in the stands. They looked as they see a fierce competition.

"Hello Alex, it's been a while hasn't it?" asked a voice from behind her.

Freezing she turned.

Sly was smirking. "So, we never resolved our deal did we? This tournament should be a decent place to deal with that."

"S-S-Sly." She shook before asking, "W-W-What have you b-been up t-t-to?"

"Improving my dueling, for when I beat you." he smirked just before a blonde woman walked up to all the duelists.

They turned to her.

"If you all wouldn't mind going to the waiting room, we're about to start the Friendship Cup." She explained.

They nodded as they walked there.

"Ok duel fans, you've waited long enough for the Friendship Cup so let's get started right away." the woman smiled. "First up we have Crow Hogan going up against Aura Sentia."

"Huh who knew." Aura guessed before telling Crow. "I have a prediction this will be a tough battle."

"I can go easy on you if you want. I won't Synchro Summon." Crow offered.

"Please. Don't hold back." Aura told him. "That would be your undoing."

Crow nodded.

Aura got situated on her Duel Runner.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Duel Runners called.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

 **Aura: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two of them raced off as Crow deliberately slowed down to fall behind Aura.

Aura raced off on the loop as the announcer cried, "Whoa! And Aura is fast as a noble steed as she takes the first turn!"

"Not bad Aura." Crow grinned.

Aura 1st Turn:

"Well guess it's my move! Draw!" Aura cried drawing. "And I'll place 1 monster down in defense mode!" A face-down monster was shown. "And by playing two more face-downs that's all."

Crow 1st Turn:

"Huh, already?" Crow asked looking at his hand. "Well that's how it works I guess. You're probably about to lose Aura."

Aura merely grabbed an Action Card waiting for Crow. "Give me your best shot."

"Ok, since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode." Crow stated.

A black feathered warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up "Blackwing" monster you control. Until the End Phase, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Blackwing" monsters currently on the field, except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Next since birds of a feather flock together I can summon out Blackwing - Bora the Spear, and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind both in attack mode." Crow continued as two more feathered warriors appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"Now since I have three Blackwings out I can play the trap card Delta Crow - Anti Reverse straight from my hand and this destroys all your facedown spell and trap cards."

* * *

 _Delta Crow - Anti Reverse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Blackwing" monster. If you control 3 or more "Blackwing" monsters, this card can be activated from your hand. Destroy all face-down cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"As I predicted." Aura grinned.

"Huh?" Crow asked.

"I'll play the Action Spell, Misfortune." Aura grinned playing a Action Card.

* * *

 _Misfortune_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if your opponent activates a trap card by a effect instead of playing it face-down first: Negate the activation, and destroy it. If your opponent controls more monsters then you, this card cannot be negated._

* * *

"See when you activated a trap by anything other then playing it regularly this card negates, and destroys that trap. And since you have more monsters then me you can't stop this."

Crow's eyes widened as his trap shattered. "Not bad Aura. In that case I'll use Sirocco the Dawn's ability to add the attack points of all of my Blackwings to Bora the Spear."

 _Bora the Spear: **(ATK: 1700 + 1300 + 2000 = 5000)**_

"Oh, and Bora inflicts piercing damage." he added grabbing an Action Card.

"So your planning on attacking now?" Aura asked him.

"Not quite, first I'm setting this card facedown." Crow answered. "Then I attack your set monster with Bora the Spear."

Bora charged as he struck the monster as it was revealed. **(Aura: 1850)**

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Sellon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _FLIP: Half all damage you take this turn. Then if it is your opponent's turn you can end your opponent's battle phase._

* * *

"It was Prediction Princess Sellon." Aura said as the woman appeared. "As she was flipped all damage I take is halved. And not only that I can also add end the battle phase."

Crow nodded. "Then that's it for now."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"That was a close one." Yuya admitted.

"Prediction Princess' are tricky." Stacy admitted.

"So is Crow." Yusei mentioned before pausing. "Is she scared of something?"

"Huh?" They turned to him.

"Over there." Yusei mentioned indicating a girl who was staring at one of the competitors with horror on her face.

"Hey isn't that..." Julia said finding her familiar.

"Yeah, I think it is." Kit agreed.

"Who's she looking at?" Dipper asked as they looked over seeing Yuri-Bot was there smirking. "Who's that?"

"No idea, but whoever it is he's clearly scaring her." Yuto pointed out.

"Should we do something?" Julie asked.

"What can we do?" Gong asked.

Declan only stayed silent before saying, "Go to her Riley. Assure her there's nothing to fear."

Riley looked surprised before nodding and walking over to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stacy asked.

"Leaving others in fear would be a terrible thing to do." Declan answered.

Stacy nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the duel..._

"Wow! I Melissa Trail in all my years never seen anyone with a flip monster like that survived that bucking of a turn!" The announcer cried.

"You're up Aura, so lets see what you can do." Crow grinned.

* * *

 **Aura: 1850**

 **Crow: 4000**

* * *

Aura 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Aura smiled drawing seeing it was her ace card, Prediction Princess Tarotrei. Grinning she said, "Alright I place down a monster in defense mode!" Another face-down monster appeared. "And after that I play the spell, Book of Taiyou!"

* * *

 _Book of Taiyou_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"So your monster flips to attack mode." Crow noted.

"And it's Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" The fairy appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Arrowsylph_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"What does she do?" Crow inquired.

"When flipped she allows me to add 1 Ritual Spell Card to my hand!" Aura grinned showing Prediction Ritual surprising the residents of the Synchro Dimension.

"Wait what?" questioned a Tops woman.

"Did she just say Ritual? You mean someone actually uses Ritual Monsters?" inquired another Tops woman.

"Well this is certainly a twist, it seems that Aura Sentia uses Ritual Monsters. Who could have seen this coming?" Melissa asked. "Can Crow handle this unexpected move?"

"And now to except you all from waiting because by activating Prediction Ritual the main Princess of Fortune will appear as I offer Arrowsylph, and the Prediction Princess Crystaldine from my hand!" Aura grinned as the two monsters turned to flames being absorb in crystals.

* * *

 _Prediction Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels_ _equal 9 or more_.

* * *

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

Tarotrei appeared ready, and set flying beside Aura.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn: You can change all Flip monsters you control to face-down Defense Position. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can change all face-down Defense Position monsters you control to Attack Position (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"So she's your ace monster?" Crow inquired.

"Yep. And what's more while I have a Prediction Princess Ritual Monster on my field I can summon this lovely Princess of Fortune from my hand!" Aura grinned. "Prediction Princess Runo!"

A new fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Runo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _While you control 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand.)  
FLIP: Increase the ATK of all "Prediction Princess" monsters you control by 1000._

* * *

"So what is she able to do?" Crow asked.

"Nothing now." Aura answered. "But now I play the spell Book of Moon to flip Runo face-down!"

* * *

 _Book of Moon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

Runo switched face-down.

"And now Tarotrei take down Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Aura cried as her ace attacks.

"I play the effect of a monster in my hand, Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow!" Crow countered. "By sending him to the graveyard Bora gains 1400 attack points."

 _Bora the Spear: **(ATK: 1700 + 1400 = 3100)**_

"Well now I activate the face-down, Prediction Misfortune!" Aura cried.

* * *

 _Prediction Misfortune_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "_ _Prediction Princess" Ritual Monster:_ _All "Prediction Princess" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, then your opponent draws 1 card. If that card is a monster they can Special Summon it ignoring summoning conditions. Otherwise they send it back to their deck._

* * *

"While I control a Prediction Princess Ritual Monster this trap allows Tarotrei to survive the battle!"

Tarotrei was pushed back. **(Aura: 1450)** "But now since I used that you can draw a card, and if it's a monster you can summon it! Otherwise you send it back to your deck!"

Crow nodded drawing his card. "The tuner monster Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North."

A white bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

Aura nodded, "Alright Crow. Looks like I'm done for now. I play a face-down to end my turn."

Crow 2nd Turn:

"Ok, my turn and I start by using Gale the Whirlwind's effect to cut Tarotrei's attack points in half." Crow declared.

Tarotrei felt the winds. **(ATK: 2700 / 2 = 1350)**

"Question: Is that until end of turn?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, it only lasts until the end of the turn." Crow confirmed.

Aura nodded, "Then please continue."

"Ok, I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind with level four Bora the Spear." Crow stated as Gale became three green rings and Bora became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

A black winged armored warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Next Blizzard the Far North tunes with Sirocco the Dawn." Crow continued as Blizzard became two green rings and Sirocco became five stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Wet those pitch-black wings. Resonate with the drizzling rain, single strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!"

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

A black feathered warrior holding a sword appeared.

"Well I'll be! Two Synchro Summons in one turn!" Melissa Trail cried.

"There's more, for every Blackwing in my graveyard Chidori gains 300 points." Crow explained.

 _Chidori: **(ATK: 2600 + (300 * 5) = 4100)**_

"4100!?" Yuya cried shocked.

"Whew this Crow guy is pretty tough." Kit admitted.

"Yeah, he is." Yusei agreed.

Aura however doesn't look worried which seems to confuse Crow.

"Ok, Blackwing - Armor Master attack Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" Crow declared.

The 2500 monster charged.

Aura grinned, "I activate Prediction Princess Tarotrei's Special Ability!"

"Special ability?" Crow asked.

"One that flips all face-down monsters I have to attack mode!" Aura grinned as Prediction Princess Runo was flipped summoned. "And her flip effect activates!"

"I'm guessing it stops my attack then?" Crow guessed.

"Close." Aura grinned as Tarotrei, and Runo glows.

 _Tarotrei: **(ATK: 1350 + 1000 = 2350)**_

 _Runo: **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**_

"All Prediction Princess Monsters I have gains 1000 attack points!" Aura cried.

"Fair enough, but Armor Master still has 2500 points." Crow told her. "That's stronger than Tarotrei."

"Well I activate another face-down! The trap known as Prediction Misuse!" Aura cried.

* * *

 _Prediction Misuse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card during your opponent's battle phase: Banish 1 "Prediction Ritual" in your graveyard, and if you do all "Prediction Princess" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and are switched to defense mode after the damage step._

* * *

She then explained, "By banishing Prediction Ritual in my graveyard my monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and are switched to defense mode after this battle!"

As she said this Armor Master attacked Tarotrei. **(Aura: 1300)** Before Tarotrei, and Runo switched to defense mode.

"Then I'll end my turn." Crow said with a smirk. "That means Tarotrei gets her points back."

 _Tarotrei: **(ATK: 2350 + 1350 = 3700)**_

"Oh my, Crow's attacks feel short and now Aura has a monster with 3700 points ready to attack." Melissa mentioned.

"Not to mention she can use Runo's effect again." Yuya added.

* * *

 **Aura: 1300**

 **Crow: 4000**

* * *

Aura 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Aura drew before seeing a card, and grinned, "Alright I activate a spell known as Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards!" She drew twice looking before saying, "Alright I now summon Prediction Princess Petalelf!"

Petalelf appeared ready.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Petalelf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _FLIP: You can change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now I switch Tarotrei back to attack mode!" Aura cried as her ace monster switched. "And now I activate her other ability! One that switches all flip effect monsters on my field back to face-down!"

Tarotrei's extra arms switched both Petalelf, and Runo face-down.

"Huh?" Crow asked before his eyes widened. "Wait so that's your strategy, not bad at all."

 _'And next turn I will show everyone something great.'_ Aura grinned thinking about it. "Your move Crow!"

"Huh, shouldn't Tarotrei attack?" Crow inquired.

"Tarotrei can't attack when I use that ability." Aura explained.

"Oh, alright then." Crow nodded.

Crow 3rd Turn:

"I think I'll start with my own Pot of Greed."

Crow drew twice.

"Nice, now I play two copies of Against the Wind." Crow declared.

* * *

 _Against the Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard. Take damage equal to the ATK of the selected monster, and add it to your hand._

* * *

"So by paying life points equal to the attack points of a Blackwing in my graveyard I can add it to my hand so I'll add Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear."

 **(Crow: 1000)**

"Your taking a pretty big risk." Aura said before playing her face-down which was Gift Card. "Nothing personal."

* * *

 _Gift Card_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points._

* * *

 **(Crow: 4000)**

"I'm used to taking risks Aura, because I can summon Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear back to the field and now I'll tune them together again." Crow stated.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Another black feathered warrior with a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

"When Raikiri is Synchro Summoned I can destroy cards you control up to the number of Blackwings on my field, so I destroy all three of your monsters." Crow declared.

"Well I activate an Action Spell!" Aura cried. "One called Reversal!"

* * *

 _Reversal_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a Monster Effect is activated: You can negate that effect until end of turn._

* * *

"This stops Raikiri's effect from going through!"

"Except No Action says otherwise." Crow countered.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Well before their destroyed I'll play Tarotrei's ability!" Aura cried as Tarotrei flipped them up.

 _Tarotrei: **(ATK: 3700 + 1000 = 4700)**_

 _Runo: **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**_

 _Petalelf: **(ATK: 800 + 1000 = 1800)**_

"And Petaelf's own effect activates! Switching all your monsters to defense mode, and forbidding them from changing battle mode until end of turn!" Aura cried as Petalelf created winds before shattering along with Tarotrei, and Runo.

"Then I'll just end my move." Crow mentioned.

"Well I have to say yall while Aura put up a good fight it seems like that Crow is too much for her!" Melissa Trail announced.

"Melissa's right, this one's all over." Leo admitted before looking over. "Do you think we should go help Stacy?"

* * *

 **Aura: 1300**

 **Crow: 4000**

* * *

Aura 4th Turn:

Aura drew, and grinned "Alright time for my comeback!"

 _'Comeback?'_ Crow thought in confusion.

"Crow I have been wanting to try this one out. So congrats your the first." Aura grinned.

"Ok...?" Crow stared.

"I now activate another Ritual Spell Card!" Aura revealed raising the card.

"Wait what?" Crow asked in shock.

"Can she do that, her field is empty and she barely has any cards in her hand so how can she Ritual Summon anything useful?" inquired a Tops man.

That was before they noticed Chidori the Rain Sprinkling is starting to vanish.

"Wait, what's going on?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"This card is what!" Aura grinned as the spell came to view.

* * *

 _Ritual of the Forsaken_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card by tributing 1 or more Synchro, Fusion, and/or Xyz Monsters on either your opponent's field, or your own field. You can Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster in your hand using this card as long as the level is equal to the total rank/level of the monsters tributed. If the Ritual Monster summoned by this effect destroys a monster by battle you can banish this card from your graveyard: Your opponent takes that Ritual Monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

"A ritual spell that sacrifices your opponent's monsters!" Kit cried in shock.

"I created that spell so she can counter the Fusion Dimension, and other possible opponents like Crow." Declan explained.

"And with the Chidori the Rain Sprinkling you were so kind to give I can now summon a level 7 Ritual Monster from my hand!" Aura grinned.

"Not bad." Crow grinned.

Chidori the Rain Sprinkling turned to flames before absorb in Crystals.

"Priestess of Ancient Times be revive through the enemies of your sacrifice! Now may the ancient transcripts revive you! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Prediction Princess Kazarina!"

A new Prediction Princess different from Tarotrei appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Kazarina_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Revival". Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Flip Monster from your graveyard in face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, if your opponent declares an attack with this card as an attack target while you have 1 face-down defense position monster: You can draw 1 card. If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Prediction Princess" Ritual monster in your graveyard._

* * *

Everyone stared at the new monster in shock.

"Unbelievable." Melissa Trail said in shock. "She managed to Ritual Summon using Crow's monsters."

"So what does this one do?" Crow inquired.

"Well first I can summon a Flip Effect monster from my graveyard in face-down defense." Aura grinned setting Runo. "And now I attack Raikiri with Kazarina!"

Crow's monster shattered instantly.

"And if she destroys a monster by battle you take 800 points of damage for each Prediction Princess Ritual Monster in my graveyard!" Aura grinned.

 **(Crow: 3200)**

"Not bad." Crow grinned. "Of course this duel is about to end."

"Well your not done yet!" Aura grinned. "Because now Ritual of the Forsaken's effect activates! When a Ritual Monster summoned by it destroys a monster by battle by banishing it you take Kazarina's attack points as damage!"

"Wait, what?" Crow asked in shock.

Kazarina fired light at Crow with her 2500 points striking Crow.

 **(Crow: 0700)**

"That was a close one." Crow admitted.

 _'Okay I got this planned.'_ Aura thought. _'As long as he doesn't attack Kazarina which would destroy her with Runo face-down, I will flip Runo face-up to give her 1000 more attack points, and use both the attack, and Kazarina's ability to win!'_

"I end my turn!" Aura cried.

Crow 4th Turn:

"It's my move Aura, so since I have a Blackwing in play I can summon Blackwing - Elphin the Raven in attack mode!" A huge Blackwing appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Elphin the Raven_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast  
_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a face-up "Blackwing" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can change the Battle Position of 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Then when he's played one of your monsters switches modes, so flip up that set monster for us." Crow grinned.

It was revealed to be Runo who gave her energy with Kazarina.

 _Kazarina: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 _Runo: **(ATK: 300 + 1000 = 1300)**_

"Now I'll switch Armor Master to attack mode and have him attack Kazarina!" Crow declared.

"Huh?" Aura asked surprised as Armor Master charged. "What are you doing!? Now Armor Master will be destroyed, and you'll take 1000 points of damage!"

"Not quite, see when Armor Master attacks a stronger monster three things happen, first I don't take any damage, and second he isn't destroyed." Crow smirked.

Aura then asked, "If that's so then what was-" She stopped herself when Armor Master shot a feather on Kazarina which stuck on her.

"The point Aura, was that Wedge Counter see when Armor Master attacks he leaves one of them behind and by removing it your monster loses all its attack points." Crow revealed.

"What?" Aura asked shocked.

"You heard me." Crow grinned as the counter vanished.

 _Kazarina: **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**_

"Ok Aura, it's been fun but you lose. Elphin the Raven attack Prediction Princess Kazarina."

The Blackwing charged as Kazarina shattered while Aura cried out.

* * *

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Crow: 0700**

 **Crow wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's the end of that, what an amazing opening match! After so many twists and turns Crow edges out Aura and wins the first match!" Melissa announced.

Aura stopped as she looked down in shock.

"Hey, are you ok?" Crow asked her.

"How did I lost? I have performed one of the most powerful rituals possible, and yet..." Aura trailed off.

"That happens sometimes." Crow mentioned. "Don't let it bother you. You did a great job in this duel."

Aura looked up before nodding smiling. Crow grinned only for two officers to walk up and grab Aura.

"You lost, so you're coming with us." one of them told her.

Aura winced at the force their using but didn't fight them. "Hey easy. Don't you two know how to treat a girl fairly?"

The two officers just walked her off the arena.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the waiting room..._

"I wonder how Aura is doing." Yuya said worried.

"I don't know." Alex admitted nervously.

Stacy grunted softly, "So we just leave her there? I am so against it!"

"For now, once this is over she'll be safe." Akiza told her.

"What about Lilly?" Zuzu asked.

"Riley will tell us once she gets back." Declan answered.

* * *

 _With Riley..._

"No, this... this isn't possible." Lilly whimpered.

"Lilly?" Riley asked founding her.

Lilly instantly turned. "Who are you, what do you want?"

"It's okay." Riley assured. "I am Riley Akaba."

Lilly glared at Riley hearing that. "So what do you want with me?"

Riley flinched before saying, "I-I want to help you over what your afraid of."

"You and your Lancers should be afraid, there's absolutely nothing that scares a student of..." Lilly started.

"Ok, the second duel is about to begin." Melissa stated. "Yuri going up against Lilly."

Hearing that Lilly instantly froze and started to tremble.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid about." Riley assured her.

"If you think that you'll end up dead." Lilly stated bluntly before fearfully walking out to the arena.

Riley looked stunned hearing that.

Suddenly Yuri looking a little mad, with Celina walked in front of Lilly.

Lilly's eyes widened seeing them. "Mommy, daddy?"

"Lilly that is not me." Yuri told her. "I never attended the Friendship Cup."

"Yeah. Seems like Roget, and Jarrod got busy, and created that fake." Celina told her looking at Yuri-Bot who was preparing his Duel Runner.

Lilly turned to the fake Yuri before her eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "I'm going to destroy that imposter!"

"You leave the destroying to me Lilly." Yuri told her. "Try not to damage TOO much."

Lilly looked ready to argue before sighing. "Ok, but... daddy can I ask you something?"

Yuri turned to her.

"That thing is an insult, and there's only one monster that deserves to beat him." Lilly admitted. "So... for this one match, can I use... him?"

"Starving Venom?" Yuri asked her.

Lilly nodded. "It's only right that your real ace card demolishes that imposter, and then in your hands destroys it."

Yuri smirked before saying, "That's my girl." Before handing her the card.

Lilly took the card before smiling and walking to the Duel Runner she was going to use and racing onto the track.

Yuri-Bot turned to her smirking, "Don't think I'll go easy because your a girl."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Lilly taunted. "You're pathetic, and a waste of my time. No matter what you do it won't make any difference at all. In fact, give me everything you've got and I'll still beat you easily."

Yuri-Bot looks insulted to that.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Lilly taunted again. "Tough, you're barely worth my time. Lets get this over with shall we?"

"Gladly." Yuri-Bot said coldly.

Jarrod watching over with Roget asked, "Hey is it me or does something seem odd about that girl? She should be fearing the creation not bravely facing it."

"She's simply an ignorant girl, she'll learn the mistake she's made soon enough." Roget replied calmly.

"DUEL!" Lilly and Yuri-Bot declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back from the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly raced ahead and immediately cut off Yuri-Bot managing to secure the first turn.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I think I'll summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist!" The dark warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And then Mask Change to call Masked HERO Anki." Lilly smirked before grabbing an Action Card as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"Try to make things interesting for me or I'll be very disappointed."

"Wait Mask Change?" Jarrod asked surprised.

"A card that summons Fusion Monsters known as 'Masked HEROs'." Jarrod answered. "There is only one person who holds them, and that's Jaden Yuki back at the Academy."

"Jaden Yuki, wait but then how in the world does this girl have them?" Roget questioned. "Just who is she?"

Yuri-Bot 1st Turn:

"Why move I draw!" Yuri-Bot drew, and smirked "I believe I will start by playing the spell card known as Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"To fuse my Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, and Ancient Gear Beast from my hand!"

The three monsters appeared fusing.

"Ancient Gear's, if that's all you can do I'm disappointed. I play the Battle Lock Action Spell." Lilly smirked.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

"So now your big bad monster you're trying to summon doesn't get to attack, but please tell me that's not all you can do. I could beat that weakling in my sleep."

The Action Card shattered.

"What?" Lilly questioned in shock.

"A little gift called Action Crush." Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

"Which means my monster can attack, and you can't use anymore Action Cards. Now back to business!"

He raised his arm as the fusion continued processing.

"Ancient Giant! Beast loyal to the ground! Dragon shining in the depths! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!"

A centaur version of Ancient Gear Golem appeared galloping with 4400 attack points.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4400_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Ancient Gear Golem" +_ _2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Didn't you hear me, if that's all you can do then I'll easily take you down." Lilly taunted completely unaffected by her card failing to work.

"Well the problem is that you seem to have trouble keeping it." Yuri-Bot smirked. "Your naive nature costs you! Now Ultimate Golem take out Anki with Ultimate Mechanized Melee!"

Ultimate Golem went to punch.

"And since he's attacking your spells, and traps can't do anything!" Yuri-Bot smirked.

Lilly nodded as Anki shattered. "I'm well aware of how that card works." **(Lilly: 2400)**

"Though answer this, he's not your strongest monster is he?"

"You seem to be a clever girl." Yuri-Bot smirked. "I can't summon him this turn so I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

* * *

 **Lilly: 2400**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

Lilly drew her card before smirking. "Ok, lets see how you handle this one. I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" The winged hero appeared ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"And by using Mask Change II and discarding one card I can call on Masked HERO Blast."

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

The wind Masked HERO appeared above her.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Blast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

"Now that he's in play, your precious Ultimate Golem loses half its attack points."

Blast fired some winds at the Golem. **(ATK: 4400 / 2 = 2200)**

"Now I could attack into your Golem but that would be the dumbest move I could make given its ability so I'll end my turn there." Lilly smirked. "So, show me what else you have up your sleeve unless this weak Golem is your best card."

Yuri-Bot 2nd Turn:

Yuri-Bot drew as he thought, _'This girl is really getting on my nerves.'_ He looked, and smirked "I now activate the spell known as Total Chaos Fusion!"

* * *

 _Total Chaos Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 Fusion Monster that has more then 3000 ATK. Special Summon, Fusion Materials of 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck that has ATK equal or higher then that Fusion Monster's. Then you can banish those materials, Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Banish it when it leaves the field. If the monster summoned by this effect inflicts battle damage, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's original ATK. (Even if this card leaves the field.) The monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed with Card Effects._

* * *

"Total Chaos Fusion?" Lilly inquired.

"By banishing the needed materials from my hand, deck, or Extra Deck I can summon the most formidable machine!" Yuri-Bot smirked before he cried, "Rise to battle my hounds!"

The four Ancient Gear Hounds appeared set.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can place 1 Gear Counter on that monster(s) (max. 1). At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster with a Gear Counter battles: You can destroy that monster._

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Lilly's eyes widened before she smirked again. "A pack of puppies, and here I thought you might have something interesting to summon. You don't only disappoint me, I'm insulted you're wasting so much of my time." _'Ok, I just need that card I won't let dad down.'_

"Now my hounds merge to fusion summon!" Yuri-Bot cried as the four hounds fused in the portal.

"Oh my, I think Lilly might have said a bit too much." Melissa admitted. "She might be having second thoughts right about now."

"Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

The huge giant appeared in place as it stomp the ground beside Ultimate Golem.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's Spell/Trap effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"So close, but it's too weak." Lilly grinned.

"I am getting tired of your ignorance." Yuri-Bot sneered. "This outta silence you! I play the spell, Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"So now my monster's attack points double!"

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 2200 x 2 = 4400)**_

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 4500 x 2 = 9000)**_

Lilly's eyes widened. "I play the Action Spell Fusion Barrier, this returns your monster's attack points to normal but in exchange only one of them gets to attack! On top of that, all Fusion Monsters can't be destroyed this turn!"

* * *

 _Fusion Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _All face-up Fusion Monsters with ATK different than their normal attack points return to their original values, and no Fusion Monster can be destroyed this turn. Only one Fusion Monster is allowed to attack the turn this card is played._

* * *

"So now who's the coward? That finally sparked fear?" Yuri-Bot smirked.

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 4400)**_

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 9000 / 2 = 4500)**_

"Fear, you should be afraid. So go ahead, your Chaos Giant has enough power to nearly end this duel unless you're scared of my monster!" Lilly smirked back.

"Well before I attack I play my other face-down, Ring of Destruction and target that Masked HERO Blast!" Yuri-Bot smirked.

* * *

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Once this get's through your Life Points are low enough to send you to the Underground Facility!"

"Did you forget, Fusion Monsters can't be destroyed so Ring of Destruction won't work." Lilly reminded him as the trap shattered without doing anything.

"Whatever." Yuri-Bot shrugged. "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant destroy Masked HERO Blast!"

The Chaos Giant struck Blast sending it flying as Lilly's points plummeted.

 **(Lilly: 0100)**

"And don't think your done yet." Yuri-Bot smirked. "So now during your end phase you take Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's attack points as you damage even if he leaves the field, and he can't be destroyed by effects due to Total Chaos Fusion which means both Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem will be your worst nightmares, and you will loss this battle! Are you experiencing it? Fear? Regret? Anxiety? It will be over soon!" Ending his turn.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0100**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

Lilly just closed her eyes as her left leg started to glow and she drew her card.

"Huh?" Yuri asked surprised seeing her leg is glowing.

Lilly suddenly opened her eyes. "It's over, with the four spell cards in my hand you lose and this is the first, Giant Trunade!"

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

"I don't have any spells, or traps." Yuri-Bot told her.

"You can't be too cautious, of course it doesn't matter because next is Form Change to trade Blast for Masked HERO Dark Law." Lilly continued.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

The dark black Masked HERO appeared set.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dark Law_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Third up is Monster Reborn to bring Elemental HERO Shadow Mist back from my graveyard in attack mode." Lilly stated as her Hero returned.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now, the card that will end this duel in my victory."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri-Bot questioned.

"This, I activate the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Dark Law with Shadow Mist!" Lilly cried.

The two fused in the portal.

"Wait a moment something's wrong." Jarrod mentioned to Roget.

"Two heroes harnessing the powers of darkness, now join together and bring about an even greater strength! Let your union bring about a true terror! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Come to my side, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Lilly chanted.

Yuri's Dragon appeared roaring with it's 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"What on earth is that?" Yuya asked stunned seeing that.

"Wait a second that dragon!" Jarrod cried shocked.

"When I only use monsters on my field to summon Starving Venom it gains the attack points of all your special summoned monsters." Lilly revealed.

 _Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 4400 + 4500 = 11700)**_

"Any last words?"

Yuri-Bot looked totally stunned seeing how much power it has.

"I activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's ability, I can negate Chaos Ancient Gear Giant's effects and take them for myself. Which means Starving Venom Fusion Dragon can attack all of your monsters!" Lilly declared. "Destroy Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, and end this duel!"

The dragon roared charging with a dark purple aura ready to finish the battle.

Lilly just smirked coldly as Yuri's Dragon destroyed the two monsters and wiped out Yuri-Bot's life points.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0100**

 **Yuri-Bot: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri-Bot was launched off as his Duel Runner exploded as he landed on the ground heavily damaged.

Lilly just stared at him before riding back to the waiting room. "Thank you daddy, that was... incredible."

Yuri smirked, "I am real impressed Lilly. You seem to use Starving Venom like a pro."

Lilly smiled brightly hearing that as she gave him the dragon. Yuri took his dragon back placing it back in his deck.

"Daddy, I've made up my mind." Lilly told him. "One day, maybe not for a long time, but I'm going to become a stronger duelist than even you. The strongest in all the Dimensions."

"What will have to be a goal sometime later." Yuri told her. "Because after this me, your mother, and you will be settling down, and relax as a normal family."

Lilly's eyes widened in shock before smiling. "Then we're in luck, the last one is competing right there."

As she said that Lilly pointed to Zuzu who was talking with Yuya and Stacy.

Yuri looked over, and smirked.

Suddenly Lilly's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What?" Yuri asked.

"Roget and Jarrod must have been watching, and I used your dragon. They know you're here." Lilly said nervously. "I messed up."

Yuri merely smirked, "Ah let them know. It will only be more exciting."

"Yeah... you're right." she nodded. "It's more fun this way too."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Crow beat Aura but that new Ritual Monster of hers has potential, and Lilly used her dad's dragon to great effectiveness in taking down Yuri-Bot... though I have a feeling Roget and Jarrod won't be making the same mistake again.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Things for them are far from over.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course after this intense match what could possibly be next? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	38. Yuto vs Shinji! Akiza vs Sayer!

**bopdog111: Okay folks that went through good.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, not for Yuri-Bot, but for pretty much everyone else.**

 **bopdog111: Well it's time to continue on here with the next opponents.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for duel number three.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Jarrod yelled. "Yuri might be here if that girl used his dragon!"

Roget was just staring in horror at what they'd just seen before clenching his fists. "Jarrod get that robot here now!"

Jarrod pressed the buttons for immediate retrieval.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, that was quite the ending. It looks like Lilly is one girl who can back up her words." Melissa Trail noted.

"Boy I would hate to be that guy." Kit winced seeing how Lilly defeated Yuri-Bot.

"Yeah." Luna agreed nervously.

"So who's next?" Shay asked.

"They haven't announced it yet, but... did that dragon frighten anybody else?" Yuya asked.

 ** _'You know Yuya that dragon looked a tad bit familiar...'_ **Yugo admitted.

 _'Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.'_ Yuya replied.

"Ok, lets see who's up next." Melissa Trail said suddenly. "It looks like... oh, Shinji Weber is going up against Yuto."

"Who's Shinji?" Yuto asked the Signers.

They all exchanged a look before Crow sighed.

"He's a Common, who hates Tops and probably is going to try and cause a revolution. He has a point about things being bad, but he's going about it the wrong way."

Alex shuddered a bit, "I... I actually met him once... we used to be friends until he heard I used to be a Top..."

"What did he do?" Leo questioned.

Alex only shake not answering whimpering.

Yuya knelt down and hugged her. "Hey, it's ok. Leo's just worried about you."

Alex hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, It'll be ok." Yuto mentioned before walking to the duel runner he was supposed to use and riding out to the track.

He arrived to see a purple wearing Duelist with a red streak in his hair.

"I'm guessing you're Shinji?" Yuto asked calmly.

"That's right, and you must be one of those people siding with the Tops." Shinji stated coldly. "You have no idea what true suffering is, but we Commons will band together and overthrow you."

"Look I ain't siding with them." Yuto told him. "I suffered for a long time Shinji. I wanted revenge on the people that done it to me as much as you."

"You have no idea what suffering is." Shinji snapped before turning to start the duel.

"Does losing all my friends, and watching my city getting demolished count as suffering?" Yuto questioned as he followed Shinji.

Shinji didn't answer him.

"Alright, lets get the third match started!" Melissa said with a smile.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Duel Runner announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Yuto and Shinji stated before racing off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Shinji: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shinji 1st Turn:

"I'll go first and start with Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye and one facedown card." Shinji declared as a small bee appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 200  
_

 _DEF: 300_

 _You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent once per turn._

* * *

"Now Pin the Bullseye's ability activates dealing you 200 points of damage." A stinger shot, and hit Yuto. **(** **Yuto: 3800)**

"That ends my turn."

Yuto 1st Turn:

"Okay my go! Draw!" Yuto cried drawing. "And I'll start by setting five cards face-downs!"

"Oh my, that's either the strongest start possible or Yuto is having a lot of trouble." Melissa stated.

"Five set cards, just what kind of strategy is this Yuto using?" questioned a Tops man.

"Your move Shinji." Yuto told him.

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Shinji: 3800**

* * *

Shinji 2nd Turn:

"Hiding behind those cards just like the Tops hide behind Sector Security and look down on us Commons, well that changes here and now!" Shinji declared. "I start by summoning Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker with his special ability, and then I call the tuner monster Battlewasp - Sting the Poison!"

Two bees appeared in place.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way, the following effect is negated. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Sting the Poison_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Battlewasp" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's effects are negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now Sting the Poison tunes with Twinbow the Attacker!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"I Synchro Summon Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow in attack mode!" A white bug wielding a bow appeared.

* * *

 _Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Insect/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a "Battlewasp" monster would inflict effect damage while you control another "Battlewasp" monster: You can double that damage._

* * *

"And as long as this monster is in play my Pin the Bullseye inflicts 400 points of damage instead of 200." Shinji declared as his bee fired at Yuto again.

"I activate my face-down card known as Damage Destruct!" Yuto cried.

* * *

 _Damage Destruct_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an effect that deals damage to you is activated: You can negate that damage. Then destroy all set spell/trap cards on your field._

* * *

"By sending all my face-downs to my graveyard the damage by this effect is negated!"

His face-downs were shown to be three copies of a spell while the other is Mystical Space Typhoon shattered as a barrier protected Yuto.

"Well, that's an... interesting way to block the damage." Melissa admitted.

"Fine, I can still have Azusa the Ghost Bow attack your life points directly!" Shinji declared.

Suddenly the Graveyard Portal appeared as three knights each in horses appeared on his field.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Spell Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What?" Shinji questioned in shock.

"When you attack me directly I can summon the spells that were destroyed earlier known as the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my graveyard in defense mode!" Yuto explained.

"Fine, I'll just destroy one of them and end my turn." Shinji said in annoyance.

Azusa attacked destroying one of them.

"When destroyed the spells are banished instead of going to the graveyard." Yuto explained calmly pocketing the spell.

"Well, from five set cards to two monsters defending him I would say Yuto's strategy went off just the way he wanted." Melissa announced. "So what's next for him?"

Yuto 2nd Turn:

Yuto drew looking seeing it was something called, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch. _'I'll use this when I really need it.'_ "Now I overlay my two Shadow Veils to build the Overlay Network!"

The two glowed purple as they flew up.

Everyone just stared in shock.

"What in the world, what is he doing?" questioned a Tops woman.

"I've never seen anything like this before." a Tops man commented.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The black dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"This duel is as good as over." Shay smirked.

"Now I activate Dark Rebellion's ability!" Yuto cried as Dark Rebellion absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using an Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion steals half of Azusa the Ghost Bow's attack points! Go Treason Discharge!"

Shinji's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

 _Azusa: **(ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1100 = 3600)**_

"And I'll use it again!" Yuto cried as Dark Rebellion absorbed a second Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Azusa: **(ATK: 1100/2 = 550)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 3600 + 550 = 4150)**_

"Now Dark Rebellion attack Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Yuto cried.

Shinji just stared in horror as the attack struck Azusa destroying it instantly.

 **(Shinji: 0400)**

"I'll end my turn with a card face-down!" Yuto cried setting a card. "Dark Rebellion's effect ends here."

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 4150 - 1650 = 2500)**_

* * *

 **Yuto: 3800**

 **Shinji: 0400**

* * *

Shinji 3rd Turn:

Shinji just stared at the field. "Damn it, this isn't happening!"

"Looks like he knows he's losing." Alex said a bit nervously.

"More like he's lost, it's a shame because he has a point but dragging the Tops down just to improve conditions for the Commons won't make any difference to the City." Akiza pointed out.

"I... I switch Pin the Bullseye to defense mode and play another card facedown." Shinji said. "I use his effect to deal 200 more points of damage and end my turn."

 **(Yuto: 3600)**

Yuto 3rd Turn:

Yuto drew before saying, "I now switch Dark Rebellion to defense mode!" The dragon switched. "But after that I play Zero Gravity!"

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Dark Rebellion and Pin both switched back to attack mode as Shinji grabbed an Action Card only to get zapped.

* * *

 **Yuto: 3600**

 **Shinji: 0000**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Must be Lousy Luck." Stacy said chuckling a bit. "That was the first time I ever seen someone lose because of that card."

"Yeah, we've picked up that card more than enough times." Yuya chuckled.

 _'Weird...'_ Yuto admitted in his mind.

"Um... well there you have it, the third duel ends in victory for Yuto." Melissa declared.

 _'Which means that persistent Common will no longer be an issue...'_ Jarrod thought as Officers walked to take Shinji.

Shinji however struggled against the officers. "This isn't over, the Commons just need to band together and overthrow the Tops. We will not be taken down so easily!"

"Oh get a life!" A Top yelled at him.

Shinji continued trying to struggle as he was dragged off of the track.

"Man..." Alex looked down.

"Don't let it bother you, he was a worthless Common after all." Sly smirked. "He didn't know his place."

"I'm a worthless Common too." Alex reminded him.

"Not for much longer Alex." he pointed out.

"Lets keep the excitement going with the next duel." Melissa stated. "And the first duelist competing is... miss Akiza Izinski."

"Soon to Fudo." Akiza said smiling to Yusei before stepping to the field.

"And her opponent is... Sayer." Melissa announced.

"What?" Akiza asked shocked as Sayer himself stepped to the field.

"It's been a long time Akiza, this should bring back quite a few fond memories wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess so." Akiza answered. "Don't think I'll hold back."

"I'd be hurt if you did, though once I win you can finally return to the Movement." Sayer told her.

"What's he talking about?" Casey asked them.

"The Arcadia Movement, an organization formed entirely of Psychic Duelists that Akiza was part of, it was supposedly destroyed but Sayer's in charge of it. If he's reforming it that isn't good for anyone." Yusei answered.

"And if he finds that I'm..." Casey thinks it over. A deadly weapon.

Riley moved over and took his hand only for her eyes to widen. "Wait, he has psychic powers?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "I took a hard beating from him once."

"Guys, remember what happened to Alex before?" Riley mentioned. "What if Sayer's the one who did it?"

They looked surprised as they turned at Sayer.

"But why would Sayer do such a thing?" Crow asked.

"Sly." Leo growled. "He met Sayer a week after your duel three years ago Alex."

Alex looked shocked before turning to Sly. He didn't say anything and just turned to watch the duel.

"You ready Sayer?" Akiza asked. "Like old times sake?"

"Of course." Sayer nodded. "After you."

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Duel Runner announced.

"DUEL!" Sayer and Akiza declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Sayer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew looking over. "I summon Evil Thorn!" The plant appeared set.

* * *

 _Evil Thorn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated._

* * *

Sayer just nodded calmly seeing the plant as he picked up an Action Card.

"Now I sacrifice it to deal 300 points of damage!" Akiza cried as the plant fired a seed.

 **(Sayer: 3700)**

"You haven't changed at all Akiza, your dueling tactics are still the same as they've always been." Sayer noted.

"You'd be surprised." Akiza said as she summoned two more Evil Thorns per the first one's effect. "Now I place two cards downs. Your turn."

Sayer 1st Turn:

"I think I'll start with the spell Teleport to pay 800 life points and summon Mental Protector from my hand!" A protecting appeared.

* * *

 _Teleport_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Mental Protector_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _This card's controller must pay 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases. If they cannot, destroy this card. Monsters with 2000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack, except for Psychic-Type monsters._

* * *

"And Emergency Teleport to summon Krebons to my field." Sayer stated.

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 **(Sayer: 2900)**

* * *

 _Krebons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is selected as an attack target, you can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack._

* * *

The two Psychics appeared.

"Next I'll summon my Psychic Snail, and now Akiza I think it's time to show you must how much things have changed." Sayer told her as a snail appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Snail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.__

* * *

"Level two Krebons tune with level three Mental Protector and level four Psychic Snail!"

Krebons flew up as they tuned.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 + 4 = 9)**

"What the?" Akiza asked shocked seeing this. The only Synchro monsters she knows that Sayer has are Thought Ruler Archfiend, and Magical Android.

"Born from unbridled hatred and rage, a new psychic force descends on our world! I Synchro Summon, the level nine Overmind Archfiend!" Sayer chanted as his monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Overmind Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters_  
 _ _Once per turn, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon as many monsters as possible that were removed from play by this effect.__

* * *

Casey gasped seeing it before looking at his Extra Deck before pulling out a copy of Overmind Archfiend.

"Wait, you have that card too?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"This... Was the card I attempted to summon when I dueled Stacy." Casey answered.

That was before everyone who seen those duels remembered.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Casey soon grabbed one, "I play a copy of the Action Spell, PSY-Frame Reboot!"_

 _"That brings back a monster!" Tate panicked._

 _Alpha appeared back in place._

 _Casey soon blinked, and took a look before smacking himself on the forehead, "Idiot!"_

 _"Huh?" Tate asked. "What did he do?"_

 _"I forgot. This one needs 2 non-Tuner Psychics." Casey revealed._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"Then, do you think Akiza has any chance of beating it?" Alex asked nervously.

"As long as Sayer doesn't remove a lot of Psychic monsters with it's effect." Casey answered looking at the Synchro. "She needs to destroy it quickly."

"Now Akiza, next is a new spell called Mind Inheritance!"

* * *

 _Mind Inheritance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 Psychic-Type Monsters in your graveyard: Send them back to your deck, and if you do send that many Psychic-Type Monsters from your Extra Deck to the graveyard._

* * *

"This allows me to return up to three Psychic Monsters in my graveyard to my deck, but Psychic Monster's from my Extra Deck are then sent directly to my graveyard." Sayer stated. "So in exchange for Krebons and Mind Protector I place Hyper Psychic Blaster and Thought Ruler Archfiend in my graveyard. Then thanks to Overmind Archfiend I can banish Thought Ruler Archfiend from the game."

"Okay that's even worse. I know what Thought Ruler Archfiend can do but I never have that Synchro Monster." Casey winced. "I was scheduled to get a copy sometime ago but never got one."

"Looks like that Rose is wilting." Sly smirked.

"Now then, Overmind Archfiend attack one of Akiza's Evil Thorns." Sayer declared.

"Remember this Sayer!?" Akiza cried playing a face-down. "Wall of Thorns!"

* * *

 _Wall of Thorns_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Plant-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"I play the Action Spell Mirror Barrier to protect Overmind Archfiend." Sayer countered.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Akiza's Evil Thorn shattered as she grunted.

 **(Akiza: 0800)**

"Now I'll end with these two facedown cards." Sayer smiled. "Once I win you'll be returning to the movement."

* * *

 **Akiza: 0800**

 **Sayer: 2900**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" She looked before saying, "And I'll summon Copy Plant to the field!" A new plant appeared.

* * *

 _Copy Plant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Plant-Type monster on the field to have this card's Level become equal to the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Oh?" Sayer inquired. "That monster won't help you in this situation Akiza."

"Well since I at least control two Plant-Types I can summon Rose Phoenix!"

A red rose bird appeared with the level 3.

* * *

 _Rose Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When a "Black Rose Dragon" you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can tribute this card instead. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon; You can discard 1 card, Special Summon 1 "Rose Phoenix" from your deck. During your opponent's battle phase, you can remove three copies of this card from your graveyard: Target 1 "Black Rose Dragon" you control, and change it's battle position, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"And I activate Copy Plant's ability for it's level to increase by Rose Phoenix!"

 _Copy Plant: **(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"So that's your strategy, now you can use your three monsters to summon that." Sayer noted. _'And once you do this duel is over.'_

"Now level 3 Copy Plant tune with level 3 Rose Phoenix and level 1 Evil Thorn!" Akiza cried as the three tuned.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Akiza's dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"First since I used Rose Phoenix for a Synchro Summon I can summon another from my deck!" Akiza cried as a second Rose Phoenix appeared. "And now Black Rose Dragon's ability activates! Go Black Rose Gale!"

Her dragon roared creating a gale.

"And by tributing Rose Phoenix, Black Rose can't be destroyed by her ability!" Akiza cried as Rose Phoenix shattered.

Sayer only smirked as his monster shattered only for Thought Ruler Archfiend to suddenly appear opposite Black Rose Dragon.

* * *

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it._

* * *

"Huh?" Akiza asked surprised.

"When Overmind Archfiend goes to the graveyard every monster he banished comes back to the field." Sayer smirked. "In other words Akiza, you just helped me win this duel."

 _'And with Thought Ruler Archfiend's ability Black Rose can't drain it's power...'_ Akiza thought.

Sayer simply smirked as he raced past an Action Card picking it up.

"Well now I play the continuous spell, Ivy Shackles." Akiza said.

* * *

 _Ivy Shackles_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _While it is your turn, all face-up monsters your opponent controls become Plant-Type monsters. When this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card._

* * *

The Shackle's appeared and wrapped up Thought Ruler Archfiend.

"A futile move Akiza." Sayer smirked.

"I set a card. Your turn." Akiza ended.

Sayer 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I reveal my trap card Battle Teleportation." Sayer smirked.

* * *

 _Battle Teleportation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate if you control only 1 face-up Psychic-Type monster, and select that monster. It can attack your opponent directly this turn. At the end of the Battle Phase, give control of that monster to your opponent._

* * *

"This lets my Thought Ruler Archfiend attack you directly Akiza. Welcome back to the Arcadia Movement."

"I reveal my face-down card!" Akiza cried.

"I reveal Solemn Judgement." Sayer countered.

* * *

 _Solemn Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.__

* * *

 **(Sayer: 1450)**

"Can't be negated." Akiza revealed.

Sayer's eyes widened.

"Black Rose Flame!" Akiza cried.

* * *

 _Black Rose Flame_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control "Black Rose Dragon" neither player can declare direct attacks, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control "Black Rose Dragon" this card's activation cannot be negated._

* * *

"So now as long as Black Rose Dragon is on my field it can't be negated! What it does is that when you declare a direct attack I can prevent all other direct attacks, and you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **(Sayer: 0450)**

"Then I'll use this Double Attack card and attack Black Rose Dragon!" Sayer declared.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Thought Ruler Archfiend: **(ATK: 2700 x 2 = 5400)**_

"Akiza!" The Signers, and Lancers cried as the blast triggered an explosion.

"You lose Akiza." Sayer smirked.

"Oh really?"

"What?" Sayer asked in shock.

The smoke cleared showing Black Rose Dragon survived, and in defense mode.

"What, how did you pull that off?" Sayer questioned.

"By banishing three copies of my Rose Phoenix I can switch Black Rose to defense mode, and save her from battle this turn." Akiza answered.

"Wait, you only had two in the graveyard." Sayer argued.

"When I used the first one for Black Rose Dragon I have to discard a card to call on another from my deck." Akiza told him. "I think you know what the card I discarded is."

Sayer just stared in shock. "Fine, I end my turn."

Thought Ruler Archfiend shifted to Akiza's side.

"Weakling." Sly frowned.

* * *

 **Akiza: 0800**

 **Sayer: 0450**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

"Okay Sayer here I come! Thought Ruler Archfiend attack Sayer directly!" Akiza declared.

Sayer just stared as his own monster wiped out his life points.

* * *

 **Akiza: 0800**

 **Sayer: 0000**

 ** **Akiza wins the duel!****

* * *

"That was an intense match, but Akiza managed to pull off an intense victory over Sayer." Melissa announced.

Akiza, and Sayer stopped their Duel Runners as she turned to him.

"Akiza, this is far from over." Sayer told her.

Akiza merely nodded before saying, "Sayer... I'm sorry."

"I know." he replied before holding up a single card and vanishing.

"Where did he go?" Casey asked surprised.

"Who cares, he's a loser." Sly pointed out.

"Um... ok moving on to the next duel. We have Sly going one on one against Alex." Melissa announced.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, the rematch is finally here.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed it is. Let's see if Alex has what it takes against Sly. Will she be his girlfriend, or will she manage to win against him?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, though I'll just say two small words. Dichroic Mirror.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys keep an eye out! Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	39. Alex vs Sly! Yuya vs Yusei! Stacy vs MS!

**bopdog111: Alright guys I'm back!**

 **Ulrich362: Glad to have you back Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Sorry guys. I was at my uncle's place for my older sister's birthday.**

 **Ulrich362: It's cool, don't worry about it.**

 **bopdog111: Alright remind me again where we are at.**

 **Ulrich362: Crow took down Aura in the first match, then Lilly eliminated Yuri-Bot. After that, Shinji had some bad luck as Lousy Luck took him down and gave Yuto a win, Akiza beat Sayer, and now Sly and Alex are finally having their rematch.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Alex was nervous no doubt. It is time for her rematch with Sly but she is very nervous. If she loses then Sly will claim her as his girlfriend, and then the Commons are doomed.

Yuya walked over and knelt down. "Hey, it's ok Alex. Just have fun, don't worry about anything ok?"

"B-But if I lose... Th-Then..." Alex stammered.

"I know, but Yugo has faith in you." Yuya reassured her. "You're a great duelist, and you'll have this."

As he said that Yuya handed her a card.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok."

Alex sees what card it is, and looked shocked. Yuya just smiled. Alex slowly took the card, and smiled "Daddy... If your in Yuya... Thank you."

For a brief second Alex saw Yugo instead of Yuya and he was smiling proudly. With tears of joy in her eyes Alex added the card to her Extra Deck, and ran to the track to ready her Duel Board.

"She's going to pull it off." Yuya smiled as she ran off.

* * *

 _On the track..._

"Hello Alex, are you looking forward to this?" Sly smirked.

Alex admitted, "I-I wasn't ex-expecting we duel again s-since we first me-meet..."

"Oh, and why not? I am trying to rescue you from those horrid Commons after all." Sly pointed out. "Once I win you won't have to worry about anything any longer."

"I-I don't like being a Top..." Alex admitted.

"What?" Sly questioned in shock. "That attitude will change soon enough, once I beat you."

Alex grunted before getting set on her Duel Board.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Sly and Alex declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Zanza by Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Sly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Alright folks! Let us see what these kids can do!" Melissa Trail declared.

The two of them raced around the first corner with Alex just barely pulling ahead of Sly.

"And it looks like Alex is the first one!" Melissa Trail announced.

"Not bad, but that won't help you in the long run." Sly mentioned. "Go ahead Alex, your fellow Tops are waiting."

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew nervously looking over her hand. "Okay... I'll start by sending Crystron Rosenix in order to summon Crystron Sulfefnir!" A Griffon like monster appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

 _'Even after all this time she's still using those cards from when she was a Top. I knew she wanted to go back to being someone of importance in the city and these new cards of mine are sure to be the key to my victory and our future.'_ Sly thought calmly.

Alex meanwhile read the effects, and paled. Her monster she just summoned shattered.

"Oh my, it seems Alex made a pretty bad misplay on her first turn." Melissa stated.

"That was embarrassing." noted a Tops man.

"Uh should we even rely on her?" Kit asked the group.

Yuya turned to Kit. "Yes we should."

Alex soon sees an additional effect, and sighed in relief before Crystron Smiger appeared yowling racing beside her.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"So you brought out a defensive monster, is that all Alex?" Sly smirked.

"Not yet. By banishing Rosenix from my graveyard I can summon a Crystron Token!" Alex cried as a blue crystal with a white symbol on it appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"What good will that do?" Sly questioned.

"Smiger's ability! By destroying my Token, and only summoning Machine-Type Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck this turn I can summon a Crystron Tuner!" Alex cried as Crystron Rion appeared all ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Looks like that little misplay hasn't slowed her down at all." Yuya grinned.

"Wow! Looks like Alex has found a way to improvise her situation when she summoned Sulfefnir!" Melissa declared.

"Huh, I guess this Common has some degree of skill. Though she's still completely outclassed by Sly." pointed out a Tops woman as several other people nodded in agreement.

Alex soon said, "I set two cards. Turn end."

Sly 1st Turn:

"Alright Alex, time for you to see what real talent is. I summon the tuner monster Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode." Sly declared as a small fairy appeared. _'Psychic cards are clearly worthless so I'll stick to something that can actually accomplish what I want to do.'_

* * *

 _Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400  
_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 100/DEF 1000) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Nordic?" Kit asked never hearing of that Synchro Archetype.

"It means Alex is in big trouble." Yusei answered. "That monster can only mean one thing, she's going up against a god."

"I use Valkyrie's special ability, sending these two cards to my graveyard to summon two level four Einherjar Tokens to my field." Sly smirked as two transparent warriors appeared.

* * *

 _Einherjar Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Token_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _Special Summoned with the effect of "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant".__

* * *

"Now I'll tune Valkyrie with both of my tokens!" Sly cried.

Valkyrie flew up as she turned to 2 rings while the two tokens turned to four stars each.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 + 4 = 10)**

"The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Sly chanted as the monster appeared with 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Odin, Father of the Aesir_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _1 Tuner_ \+ _2 or more non-Tuner_ _monsters_

 _You can negate the effects of Spell/Trap Cards that affects a Divine-Beast-Type monster(s). During the End Phase, if this face-up card on the field was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Whoa-ho nelly!" Melissa cried shocked. "Who have ever thought that Sly possessed one of the three Nordic Gods!?"

"Alex!" Leo cried in horror.

"Whoa can you believe the size of that thing!?" Stacy cried shocked seeing a Synchro Monster that large.

"Size isn't everything." Yuya argued. "She can still pull this one off."

"Now I'll set two cards and attack Crystron Rion!" SLy declared.

Alex meanwhile stared at the huge monster in complete shock.

Odin meanwhile was shifting its spear to strike Crystron Rion.

"You know Alex, you could always just quit." Sly pointed out.

Alex soon scream out, "I activate Crystron Rion's Special Ability! During your Main Phase or Battle Phase I can take a banished non-Tuner Monster, and summon it!"

Crystron Rosenix appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And when a Monster is Special Summoned I can summon Steam Synchron!" Alex cried as a motor synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"When I did Rion's I can Synchro Summon during your turn that effect is used, and Steam Synchron allows me to perform a Synchro Summon during your turn!"

"Synchro Summoning in the middle of my attack?" Sly questioned.

"Level 3 Rion tune with level 4 Rosenix! And level 3 Steam Synchron tune with level 3 Crystron Smiger!" Alex declared as the four flew up.

"Well I'll be, in the middle of an attack Alex counters with two Synchro Summons." Melissa announced.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"The price of using Rion's ability forces me to Synchro Summon only a Machine-Type monster with him, and the monster he revives, and their shuffled back to my deck." Alex told him before calling, "The first is the Synchro Summoning of Dark Strike Fighter!"

The machine monster appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Fine, then I'll have Odin destroy Dark Strike Fighter!" Sly declared.

Odin readied the attack as Alex grunted as Dark Strike Fighter shattered.

 _'That at least saved some of my Life Points...'_ She thought. **(Alex: 2600)**

"I end my turn, but not too much longer and this duel will be all over Alex." Sly told her.

* * *

 **Alex: 2600**

 **Sly: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Alex cried drawing. "And to start I use the spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice before calling, "And now I play Coral Dragon's ability! By discarding a card I can destroy 1 monster you control! So long Odin!"

Sly's eyes widened as his monster shattered.

"Now Coral Dragon attack Sly directly!" Alex cried.

Sly winced as the dragon struck him.

 **(Sly: 1600)**

"Now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Alex ended.

"Not quite Alex, see Odin has a special ability and during the end phase of the turn he's destroyed he comes back to the field and I get a new card." Sly revealed drawing a card as Odin reappeared on his field.

Alex looked shocked at this. _'So it comes back from the dead!?'_

Sly 2nd Turn:

"You know, that set card you just played might be a problem so I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy it." Sly smirked.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Alex grunted as it was revealed to be Wave Rebound.

"Now then, I think I'll use this handy little Action Spell called High Dive to give Odin 1000 more attack points!" Sly cried.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now then, destroy Coral Dragon and end this duel!" Sly declared.

"I play my face-down card Zero Gravity!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"So now all monster's on the field change battle mode!" Alex declared.

The monsters shifted as Sly glared at Alex. "Why are you fighting, those Tops you were living with are horrible people who are ruining your life. I'm trying to help you, so why are you so stubbornly refusing to be reasonable Alex?"

"I already got helped. Their not perfect but their what I want. A daddy... and a mommy who cared about me, and always loves me no matter how much struggle we go into, and never leave me behind!" Alex answered. "I was born Top, but I am a Common! And I will fulfill our dream to change the city so both Common, and Top can live in peace, and harmony!"

Huge sections of the crowd starting ridiculing her as she said that.

"Jerks." Luna grunted angered.

"I wouldn't worry Luna, the duel is over." Yusei noted. "Once Sly ends his turn Alex wins."

"I set one more card and end my turn." Sly stated. "Once I win the lies those worthless Commons poisoned your mind with will be gone for good!"

* * *

 **Alex: 2600**

 **Sly: 1600**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew looking.

"Activate trap card Odin's Eye, so in exchange for his abilities Odin reveals your hand to me Alex." Sly smirked.

* * *

 _Odin's Eye_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _While you control a face-up Divine-Beast-Type monster, this card's effect cannot be negated. You can negate the effects of all face-up Divine-Beast-Type monsters you control, until the End Phase. If you do, look at all cards in your opponent's hand or 1 Set card they control.__

* * *

Widening her eyes Alex grunted revealing her hand showing only 3 cards. Limiter Removal, Dimension Fusion, and a spell called Equivalent Exchange.

"Three weak spells, none of them will help you at all." Sly smirked.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Alex told him.

"Odin has 4000 attack points and Coral Dragon isn't a machine. You've lost Alex." Sly repeated.

"Maybe not but I can still activate Equivalent Exchange!" Alex cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Equivalent Exchange_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 2 monsters with the same level from your deck, and if you do target 1 monster you control: That monster's level becomes the level you chose less then that monster's original level. During the turn this card is activated: Negate the activation of a trap card, and destroy it. You can only use this effect of "_ _Equivalent Exchange" once per turn._

* * *

"So now by banishing two monsters with the same level I can reduce Coral Dragon's level by any number!" Alex cried as she shows Smiger, and Rion before calling, "And I pick 3!"

 _Coral Dragon: **(LV: 6 - 3 = 3)**_

"What is she doing?" Yusei asked in disbelief. "Alex just threw the match!"

"Now I play Dimension Fusion!" Alex declared.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"So now by paying 2000 Life Points we can summon many banished monsters!" Alex cried. **(Alex: 0600)** Rion, and Smiger appeared back. "Now Coral Dragon, Rion double tune with Smiger!"

"Wrong, I use Solemn Strike to pay 1500 life points and negate your Synchro Summon." Sly countered.

* * *

 _Solemn Strike_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, or a monster effect is activated: Pay 1500 LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.__

* * *

 **(Sly: 0100)**

"The turn Equivalent Exchange is used all traps have their effects negated!" Alex cried.

"Fine, you know what better idea! When I win I'll have those two Commons arrested and thrown in the Facility for the rest of their lives!" Sky stated.

"Don't bother because I'm winning!" Alex cried.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 3 = 9)**

"Crystal Machine God time to break yourself from this era, and expel your enemies! Synchro Summon! Arise, level 9! Crystron Quariongandrax!"

Crystron Quariongandrax appeared all set.

* * *

 _Crystron Quariongandrax_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Tuners + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target monsters your opponent controls and/or in their Graveyard, up to the number of Synchro Materials used for the Synchro Summon of this card; banish them. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 banished monster, except this card; Special Summon it to your field._

* * *

"You aren't winning anything!" Sly yelled at her.

Odin vanished along with Odin's Eye, and Valkirye of the Nordic Ascendant in his graveyard. Sly glared at Alex hatefully.

"Now is otherwise. Quariongandrax attack Sly directly!" Alex cried before grabbing an Action Card, and playing it showing it was Crush Action.

* * *

 _Crush Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

Sly looked at Alex hatefully as the attack approached. "I hope your 'Mother' is dead."

* * *

 **Alex: 0600**

 **Sly: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

Alex grunted hearing that words as she thinks, _'At least I managed to beat him...'_

She sped back to her group looking down.

Yuya just held her close. "It's ok Alex, I promise we'll find her."

Alex hugged him before handing him Clear Wing, "Sorry I didn't use him..."

"You didn't need to, because you're strong enough without Yugo's card." Yuya smiled.

"Oh my, it seems Yuya Sakaki's got some of the worst luck imaginable." Melissa stated suddenly.

"Huh?" They turned.

Yuya was going up against Yusei.

"Oh boy." Leo chuckled a little.

"It was nice knowing you Yuya." Akiza mentioned. "But you lose."

"You don't know that." Yuya told her. "We will see what will happen."

He walked to the field.

Yusei walked out with his own duel runner.

"Actually, I do. Yuya's a good duelist but he's completely outclassed." Crow mentioned.

"You don't know a duelist like Yuya." Gong told him.

"You ready Yuya?" Yusei asked.

Yuya nodded placing his googles in.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration." The computer announced.

"DUEL!" Yusei and Yuya declared before racing off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yusei slowed down before nodding to Yuya letting him go first.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw! And I'll use Scale 3 Performapal Partnaga, and Scale 8 Timergazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Starting with Pendulum Summoning Yuya?" Yusei inquired.

"You know it! And now I Pendulum Summon these three!" Yuya cried as he cried, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp!" The two appeared set.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"And for every Performapal I control Partnaga's Pendulum ability gives them 300 attack points for each one!" Yuya cried.

Yusei nodded calmly.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 2) = 3100)**_

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 1600 + (300 * 2) = 2200)**_

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp: **(ATK: 100 + (300 * 2) = 700)**_

"Not bad Yuya." Yusei complimented.

"I place 1 card face-down. Your move." Yuya ended.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the Tuning spell card to add Junk Synchron to my hand, but then the top card of my deck goes to the graveyard." Yusei stated.

* * *

 _Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand, then send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

He added the card before sending the top card to the graveyard.

"Next I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog to my graveyard in order to summon the Quickdraw Synchron Tuner monster, and then since I control a tuner Quillbolt Hedgehog is special summoned from my graveyard." Yusei continued.

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Junk Synchron and his effect revives the Sonic Chick I sent to the graveyard earlier."

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

The four monsters appeared in place.

"Now Quickdraw Synchron tunes with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Junk Synchron tunes with Sonic Chick." Yusei declared.

The four flew up to the air.

 **(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei chanted as both a green skin warrior, and a arm like weapon appeared. "And I also Synchro Summon Armory Arm."

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card._

* * *

 _Armory Arm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"They look tough." Yuya said amazed.

"There's more, I can equip Armory Arm to Nitro Warrior and that increases his attack points by 1000." Yusei continued.

 _Nitro Warrior:_ ** _(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)_**

"Then I play the equip spell Fighting Spirit and this gives Nitro Warrior 300 attack points for every monster you control."

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 3800 + (3 * 300) = 4700)**_

"And then since I activated a Spell, Nitro Warrior gets 1000 points stronger!" Yusei cried.

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 4700 + 1000 = 5700)**_

"5700 points?" Yuya asked surprised.

"I still have one more card, so I'll set it facedown. Now Nitro Warrior attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yusei declared.

The warrior charged.

"I play my face-down, Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya cried.

* * *

 _Last Minute Cancel_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control an Attack Position monster(s): Change all monsters you control to Defense Position. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, return any face-up "Performapal" monster you control that is destroyed by battle or card effect to the hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now when you declare an attack while I have monsters in attack mode I can switch them to defense mode!" Yuya cried as Pendulum Dragon, and Drumellia switched modes before his dragon shattered.

"Which also means since Odd-Eyes doesn't go to the graveyard Armory Arm's effect doesn't trigger." Yusei noted. "Of course since Nitro Warrior did destroy your dragon he can switch Performapal Kaleidoscorp back into attack mode and attack a second time!"

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 5700 - 1000 = 4700)**_

Yuya watched on shocked as he tried to reach an Action Card.

"Sorry Yuya, Action Crush." Yusei revealed.

Yuya watched on as his monster shattered.

"With Last Minute Cancel all Performapal that are destroyed are sent back to my hand." Yuya said revealing Kaleidoscorp's card in his hand before saying, "But I still take 4000 points of damage."

* * *

 **Yuya: 0000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"We warned him." Leo admitted.

"Ouch." Stacy winced.

"Just bad luck, Yusei once OTKed three people in one turn." Crow mentioned.

Yuya raced back to his group.

"Hold it right there loser." an officer smirked. "You lost remember."

Stacy walked in front of them glaring, "You'll not be taking him."

"Actually they will Stacy." Declan stated. "The rules of this competition are quite clear. Besides, I'm certain that having a friend will help Aura around now."

"But... Yuya..." Stacy turned to him with saddened eyes.

"Hey, don't worry everything will be fine." Yuya reassured her with a kind smile before turning to the guards and walking off.

Stacy looked off before saying, "I... Feel like I let him down... I rescued Chojiro but not him..."

 ** _'It was bad luck, and he has a friend down there which is a good thing. Plus who knows, maybe the key to getting everyone out is winning so you should focus on that.'_ **Terri suggested.

Stacy nodded at what Terri was saying.

 ** _'Besides, think about it this way. Everyone left except Lilly is working towards the same goal, the Lancers, Signers, and Chojiro.'_**

Stacy smiled at what Terri is saying.

 ** _'Still... nevermind, you're up.'_ **Terri mentioned.

Stacy looked at what she's against. Stacy was going up against Moon Shadow. Stacy smiled at her Ninja Friend. "Good luck Moon Shadow."

"Of course." Moon Shadow nodded.

They both walked to the field.

"Miss Stacy, win." Moon Shadow told her quietly.

Stacy looked at him. Moon Shadow just got on his Duel Runner. Stacy got on her Duel Board.

"Ok duel fans, lets see how this next match goes." Melissa announced.

"DUEL!" Stacy declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "I set Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them as they appeared.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"That Pendulum thing again, didn't she see how easily it was beaten before?" questioned a Tops woman.

"Apparently she thinks she's somehow more skilled." a Tops man answered.

"Pendulum Summon! I summon these four!" Stacy cried as the portal opened.

"Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Alexandrite Dragon!" The four dragons appeared set, and prepared.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"Impressive." Moon Shadow noted calmly.

"Now Luster, Lector tune with each other!" Stacy cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

Ignister Prominence appeared set.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence_ _, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"13." Declan stated calmly.

"Huh?" Yuto asked him confused.

"I didn't count, I told him to only grab thirteen." Declan stated.

Stacy said, "I lay a face-down. Your move."

Moon Shadow 1st Turn:

"I begin by summoning Twilight Ninja Shingetsu in attack mode." A ninja appeared in place.

* * *

 _Twilight Ninja Shingetsu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ _Your opponent cannot target "Ninja" monsters for attacks, except this one.__

* * *

"And then I activate the spell card Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken." Moon Shadow stated.

* * *

 _Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only if you control a "Ninja" monster. If a card(s) is added to your hand, you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If you control no "Ninja" monsters, destroy this card.__

* * *

"This spell allows me to send one card added to my hand to the graveyard to deal you 300 points of damage."

As soon as Moon Shadow said that he jumped off his Runner and started running from Action Spell to Action Spell discarding them as he went.

"Whoa he's fast!" Kit cried stunned seeing his speed.

"Yeah, he is." Casey agreed as Moon Shadow grabbed a twelfth Action Spell despite deliberately missing one.

 **(Stacy: 0400)**

 _'I'm running low of points!'_ Stacy thought panicking as she looked around for a counter. That's when she noticed the Action Card, Moon Shadow skipped just as he dealt her another 300 points of damage on his first turn.

 **(Stacy: 0100)**

She hurriedly grabbed it looking.

Stacy cried, "I play the Action Spell, Action Crush!"

Moon Shadow paused before nodding. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Stacy: 0100**

 **Moon Shadow: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

 _'Phew! That was way too close...'_ Stacy sighed in relief.

"Well... talk about pulling it off by the skin of your teeth. Stacy came one card away from being taken out in one move." Melissa announced.

Stack soon drew, and grinned. "First off I Pendulum summon back Luster, and Lector!" The two appeared back. "And next Ignister Prominence's ability! By destroying Vector your spell is shuffled back to your deck!"

Moon Shadow nodded taking the card and shuffling it into his deck.

"And next up I sacrifice Luster, and Lector to summon, Master Peace the True Dracoslayer!" Stacy cried as her ace appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Moon Shadow nodded.

"Master Peace attack his Twilight Ninja!" Stacy cried.

Moon Shadow's monster shattered.

 **(Moon Shadow: 2550)**

"Now Ignister Prominence attack him directly!" Stacy cried.

Moon Shadow took the hit.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0100**

 **Moon Shadow: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

Stacy smiled at Moon Shadow. "You gave it your best shot."

"Thank you, and good luck in the rest of the competition." Moon Shadow replied before the officers escorted him off the track.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So three more duels have ended in victory for Alex, Yusei, and Stacy.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. And at least Alex managed to settle things with Sly.**

 **Ulrich362: That being said though, her next match is going to be a lot tougher.**

 **bopdog111: We will have to see what is next for our young heroes.**

 **Ulrich362: Well I can say that two important things will happen next chapter, one involving the next match, and another related to two less than pleased individuals in the Synchro Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	40. Casey vs Andark! Riley vs Shay!

**Ulrich362: The time has finally come, watching the Lancers and Signers have so many friendly matches when their own duelist fell so easily can't be enjoyable for Roget and Jarrod so lets take a look at what those two are up to.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And it will not be pleasant for them.  
**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jarrod was NOT HAPPY that's for certain.

"Well Jarrod?" Roget questioned. "I'm waiting for an explanation as to how your precious robot was defeated so easily."

"How was I suppose to know that girl was using Yuri's dragon!?" Jarrod yelled. "Yuri-Bot still needs some more modifications before he can go up against something like that dragon!"

"You realize now that the real Yuri is likely here, aware of your creation, and more than willing to personally destroy both of us along with that failure of a machine!" Roget snapped. "Thanks to your brilliant idea we're both seen as traitors to Duel Academy, and we have no way of proving our innocence. You've doomed us both!"

"You mean YOUR seen as a traitor." Jarrod told him.

"I had no hand in creating that abomination that failed in the simplest of tasks. A child defeated it, that's an insult to Yuri himself, and the Professor for wasting time on something that weak." Roget replied. "Now, unless you have some delusion that you can improve this thing to better serve the Professor you're the only traitor I see here."

"Relax. I will make sure it gets improved, and have it destroy our guests in the facility." Jarrod told him walking off. _'Of course what he is unaware of is that I am still loyal to Duel Academy, and have no intention of betraying it. I will blame everything involving the Yuri-Bot, and other things to Roget that way I will go scott free. I don't expect Roget to forgive because it is my job after all.'_

 _'That fool has no idea what he's doing. This entire time I've been more than aware of his... creation, and with a simple press of a button I can have it turn on him. Still, there's always plan B.'_ Roget stated calmly. _'The only question is, who to implant with the chip?'_

Jarrod made it, and said, "Is the robot fully repaired?"

"Not quite, the... well it took more severe damage in the attack than we first thought. It doesn't recognize you or Roget anymore." one of the scientists explained. "We could repair it but it would take weeks to restore all the functions that were lost. Fortunately none of the duel related ones seem to have malfunctioned."

"You are bring him back around whatever it takes is that perfectly clear!?" Jarrod yelled at him frightening him.

"Sir, he's able to function he just doesn't recognize either of you as his leader. He... the robot considers you and Roget beneath it." another scientist answered.

"Does he now? And do explain how that happened." Jarrod asked glaring.

"I... I don't know. It might have been the attack from that dragon, but that shouldn't be possible. That girl wasn't marked in any way, not like Jack Atlas and the others." the scientist said nervously.

"Might have been the robot's real counterpart." Jarrod growled staring at the shut down Yuri-Bot. "Repair him whatever it takes, and call me over so I can give him the necessary updates, and make his mind back to what it was before!"

The scientists all shuddered before one of them walked up. "We... we can't, you were the one to personally program its mind. You didn't want anyone else touching the most important aspects."

"Get out of here now! I need to make sure it gets the things it needs!" Jarrod yelled.

The scientists all immediately ran out of the room in terror.

"Seriously! What do I pay them for?" Jarrod growled before getting back to work before detecting something, "Hm? Something in his system?"

He ran a scan before sneering, "Roget you slime." He pressed a button as what it was he detected jammed out of commission. "That should keep him from using it against me." Before typing in the controls to improve Yuri-Bot, and restore him.

"Mas... ter... Jar...rod." Yuri-Bot said weakly.

Jarrod looked up hearing it. "Yuri-Bot?"

"That... that dragon... I can't... it's too... powerful." Yuri-Bot said weakly. "I'm... a failure... scrap me."

"Don't be a coward." Jarrod glared. "I will make sure the new upgrades I will give you will shut you up, and be more powerful then ever!"

He quickly got back to work making the preparations.

"It... was... alive." Yuri-Bot whispered before partially shutting down as Jarrod continued working.

 _'And also to give it function to where it thinks Roget is the one who created it, and that I was threatened by him to be part of his forces so Roget can get the boot while I am free from that idiot.'_ Jarrod thought still working. _'That way Yuri will think that I am still loyal to Duel Academy, and was only forced into a labor which he will hold Roget accountable of.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is turning out to be quite the intense tournament, and now lets see who's up next." Melissa smiled before her eyes widened. "Oh my, Leo vs Luna."

The two twins looked at each other shocked, and in horror.

"Sorry Alex." Leo said before hugging her and running out to the track. "I forfeit!"

"Leo!" Alex cried.

He turned to her with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't duel Luna."

"But I might never see you again." Alex said with tears building.

Leo ran and hugged her. "Yes you will, I promise Alex."

Alex hugged him like he's the last thing in her life.

Leo gently kissed her. "Don't worry Alex, I know we'll be together again. I love you."

With that he turned as two guards took him away and Stacy gently held Alex. Alex started sobbing real loud sniffing.

"Hey, it's alright. Yuya won't let anything bad happen to him." Zuzu reassured her. "I promise everything will be ok."

"Argh. Acting like a real cry baby." Dipper, and Kit said in sync holding their ears annoyed by Alex's sobbing.

"Both of you shut it." Julia snapped at them.

Alex hugged Zuzu tight.

Zuzu hugged her back. "It's ok, you can cry as long as you need."

Alex continued crying in her arms.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright. You have friends here." Julia smiled gently. "Can you tell me about what you did with your mommy and daddy?"

Alex sniffed before explaining her times with Rin, and Yugo with everyone.

As she was explaining Melissa called up the next two duelists, one of them being Casey and the other being a young man who looked incredibly nervous.

"Alright duelists! The next match here happens to be a young man named Casey, and a young man who is the son of the captain of Team Taiyou, Taro Yamashita, the one, and only Andark Yamashita!" Melissa declared.

"Hold on, Team Taiyou?" Crow asked. "You don't think that means he's going to try and use that do you?"

"He might, and if he does summon it that'll be impressive." Yusei noted.

"What's Team Taiyou?" Stacy asked them.

"They were a team that competed in a massive tournament a while back called the World Racing Grand Prix, you wouldn't think much of them at first because they used a really defensive deck and burned away at their opponent's life points with Speed World 2, but they had a secret weapon in their deck." Crow answered.

"Zushin, the Sleeping Giant." Yusei explained. "It's an incredibly powerful card, but you need to sacrifice a level one monster that's been on your field for twenty turns in order to summon it."

"20 whole turns? That must be impossible to achieve." Riley asked in complete shock.

"That's the thing, it almost certainly is." Yusei mentioned. "The problem is, if Andark does pull it off there's no way for Casey to win."

"Casey is the second best duelist at the Leo Institute." Declan told him. "He might surprise you."

"Zushin can't be targeted by monster, spell, or trap cards and is always 1000 points stronger than its opponent. Beating it isn't possible without a lot of planning." Crow mentioned.

"You just need to keep an eye on Casey's moves as this one goes." Declan told Crow. "Casey will not be beaten by something like Zushin."

Andark was preparing his Duel Runner which Team 5Ds recognized being it's Team Taiyou's Duel Runner.

"That settles it, he's definitely going for Zushin." Crow noted.

"Your name's Casey, good luck." Andark smiled offering his hand.

Casey smiled shaking it before remarking, "Your certainly packing an eager energy in you. It fits you."

"Thanks." Andark replied. _'Ok, everybody knows what your dad pulled off. This is your chance to do the same Andark, make him proud.'_

That was when Team 5Ds noticed something. Team Taiyou were sitting an audience seat with Taro holding a smile.

Yusei grinned seeing them as Crow gave a friendly wave.

Noticing it Taro smiled "Hey guys look."

Crow and Yusei smiled back.

"Alright duelists! Let the next duel begin!" Messlia cried out.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer said.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Ok, time to see how skilled Casey is." Akiza noted.

"DUEL!"

The two sped off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Will Show You by From Ashes To New)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Andark: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Casey cried drawing. "And I'll play the continuous spell, PSY-Frame Circuit MK II!" His continuous spell appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit MK II_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points during your Stand-By Phase or destroy this card. If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after th_ _is effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That spell, so you're a PSY-Frane duelist?" Andark inquired.

"PSY-Frame but yes." Casey answered. "I set two cards, and it's your move now."

Andark 1st Turn:

"Ok, I summon... actually wait, first I use the spell Twister to pay 500 points and destroy PSY-Frame Circuit MK II." Andark stated.

* * *

 _Twister_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

"I play my face-down card Dark Bribe!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(Andark: 3500)**

"Um... end my turn."

"What no Key Mace?" Crow asked surprised.

"Maybe he didn't draw it?" Akiza suggested.

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Andark: 3500**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

 **(Casey: 3500)**

 _'Something's a bit off...'_ Casey thought drawing. "Ah well. I summon Mental Seeker!" The kid appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Huh, you can Normal Summon?" Andark asked in horror. _'This is really bad, I was counting on him not being able to play a monster if I didn't but this changes everything.'_

"One main weakness PSY-Frame has is the inability to Normal Summon." Casey answered. "That's why I add cards like Mental Seeker to change that."

"Not good." Andark winced.

"Now Mental Seeker attack Andark directly!" Casey cried.

Andark cried out from the attack.

 **(Andark: 2700)**

 _'Of course summoning Mental Seeker has a price...'_ Casey thought. _'With a monster on my field I can't use the effects of my PSY-Framegears... But if he summons something stronger then Mental Seeker, and destroys it that will change...'_

"Your turn!" Casey called.

Andark 2nd Turn:

Andark drew his card and his eyes immediately widened. "Perfect, I summon Key Mace in attack mode!"

A fairy holding a key appeared on the field with a open smile.

* * *

 _Key Mace_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ _Enemies' hearts will melt at the sight of this small fairy's cuteness.__

* * *

 _'Attack mode? And over 400 attack points...?'_ Casey thought confused.

"Now, I'll set these three cards and play the spell that ensures I win." Andark grinned holding it up. "Casey, I activate The Swords of Revealing Light!"

* * *

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack.__

* * *

"Huh?" Casey asked surprised as swords made of pure light appeared from the sky surrounding Casey, and Mental Seeker.

"Now you aren't allowed to attack for three turns." Andark said. "That ends my turn." _'I can't believe being attacked directly may have just saved me.'_

* * *

 **Casey: 3500**

 **Andark: 2700**

* * *

Casey 3rd Turn:

 **(Casey: 3000)**

 _'What is he up too?'_ Casey thought. _'Summoning a monster like Key Mace, and playing Swords of Revealing Light... He must have something planned...'_

He drew before looking over. "In that case I better get defensive. I sacrifice Mental Seeker to summon PSY-Frame Driver!" The Normal Monster of his deck appeared in attack mode with over 2500 attack points.

 _'Ok, I need to draw him but I have a huge advantage if I can do this.'_ Andark grinned.

"I set 1 card. Your move." Casey ended.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 1/3)**

Andark 3rd Turn:

Andark drew only to frown. _'Not yet, but I have time.'_ "I pass."

* * *

 **Casey: 3000**

 **Andark: 2700**

* * *

Casey 4th Turn:

 **(Casey: 2500)**

 _'Seriously what's he up too?'_ Casey thought greatly confused.

 _'This is working out perfectly, as soon as I draw that I win the duel.'_ Andark thought confidently.

Casey soon drew seeing it was Psychic Commander. "Can't use him."

Andark nodded calmly only to suddenly wince as the Tops started booing him.

Casey mentally growled at this before taking a breath. _'Gotta calm down.'_

"I pass." Casey ended.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 2/3)**

Andark 4th Turn:

Andark drew before his eyes widened in excitement. "He's here, I enter my Battle Phase!"

"What? What for?" Casey asked before noticing something.

Luna, and Riley were at the pit stop, and Riley was holding a sign, **"Caution: Zushin"**

 _'Wait what!?'_ Casey thought shocked. _'Zushin!? THE Zushin the Sleeping Giant!?'_

"During the Battle Phase I can play three copies of Turn Jump, which means..." Andark grinned.

* * *

 _Turn Jump x3_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase. For the next 3 turns, each player must pass their turn. (Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.) 6 turns after activation, resume play from the Battle Phase._

* * *

"It counts as 18 more turns having passed. So now I can sacrifice Key Mace, in order to summon my ace monster!" Andark grinned. "I summon Zushin, the Sleeping Giant in attack mode!"

Key Mace vanished before clouds appeared as lightning struck the middle of the stadium.

Then a dark black hand burst out from the ground before was rose up was a huge colossal giant that has a red ponytail, a golden necklace around his neck, a brown cane on his side, and having a light brown skirt as it roared so loud glass broke as everyone stared at it in shock.

* * *

 _Zushin the Sleeping Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Level 1 Normal Monster that has remained face-up on your side of the field for 10 or more of your turns. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step, its ATK becomes the ATK of the opponent's monster + 1000 and that monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters._

* * *

"My Battle Phase is over so I can't attack this turn, so I'll end but with Zushin on my field this duel is over. You can't use the same combo that destroyed him before so I can't lose." Andark grinned.

"Oh my! Who thought that Andark have summoned his father's best card so fast!?" Messlisa cried to the audience shocked at this.

"I knew those cards were worth it." Taro smiled.

* * *

 **Casey: 2500**

 **Andark: 2700**

* * *

Casey 13th Turn:

 **(Casey: 2000)**

Casey drew looking at Zushin. _'Okay getting pass this thing won't be easy.'_ "Alright I play the spell Emergency Teleport!"

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"So now I can summon a level 3 or lower Psychic from my hand!"

"Alright." Andark nodded.

"Such as PSY-Framegear Alpha!" Casey cried summoning one of his many Tuners.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Go ahead, it won't work." Andark mentioned. "Zushin is immune to effects."

"Well now watch as I tuned both Alpha with Diver!" The two flew up.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

PSY-Framelord Zeta appeared ready.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Zeta's good, but unfortunately Zushin is better." Crow frowned.

"And now I end my turn with that!" Casey cried before grabbing an Action Card.

Andark 13th Turn:

"I draw, and now Zushin attacks Zeta!" Andark declared.

"Attacking with a monster that doesn't have any attack points?" Shay asked them.

"When Zushin battles it gains attack points equal to the opposing monster plus 1000." Yusei explained.

"Then that would mean...!" Julia trailed off.

 _Zushin: **(ATK: ? + 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Zushin punched Zeta as it shattered as Casey grunted. **(Casey: 1000)**

"Well now I play the Action Spell, Surprise Draw!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Surprise Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control is destroyed by battle you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now since you destroyed my monster by battle that is level 5 or more I can draw 1 card!" Casey cried drawing.

"Draw whatever you want, with Zushin by my side I've won." Andark declared confidently.

 _Zushin: **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**_

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Casey: 1000**

 **Andark: 2700**

* * *

"Taro... You raised a well talented kid." Yusei remarked.

Casey 14th Turn:

Casey looked at his spell before calling, "I chose not to pay 500 Life Points so now PSY-Frame Circuit MK II is destroyed!" The spell shattered.

"Huh, but why? Without that card Casey's in trouble." Luna mentioned.

"Casey..." Riley started fearfully.

"Now I play the spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion!" Casey cried.

"That card again." Lilly scowled. "He surprised me once, but not twice."

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"By banishing the Materials I can summon a Fusion Monster!" Casey cried. "I remove both Mental Seeker, and Zeta for my own ace!"

The two appeared before fusing.

"One lord of the Psychic Frames, one frame monster of the lairs of the overlord. Become one, and give life to all those we need it! Fusion Summon! Give life level 10, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Ultimate Axon Kicker_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster_  
 _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Andark only smiled. "Your monster is really cool, it's just not enough to win."

"Well I placed him in defense mode, and set a card. Your move now." Casey ended.

Andark 14th Turn:

"My move, I set one card and Zushin attacks." Andark declared.

Zushin charged. **(ATK: 0 + 2900 + 1000 = 3900)**

"Face-down open! Power Shift!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Power Shift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. If that monster is destroyed during this turn, draw 1 card._

* * *

"You can't target Zushin remember?" Andark asked.

"I'm not targeting Zushin with it!" Casey revealed. "I'm targeting it on Axon Kicker! What Power Shift does is reduce Axon Kicker's attack points to zero!"

 _Axon Kicker: **(ATK: 2900 - 2900 = 0)**_

"Huh, wait but if his attack points drop to zero then Zushin's attack points drop too." Andark realized.

 _Zushin: **(ATK: 3900 - 2900 = 1000)**_

 _Axon Kicker: **(DEF: 1700)**_

Zushin went to punch but Axon Kicker built a strong defense before it countered by tackling it.

 **(Andark: 2000)**

"I end my turn."

"Whoa he avoided that one!" Kit grunted.

"Yeah, but he still needs to destroy Zushin if he wants to win." Dipper pointed out.

* * *

 **Casey: 1000**

 **Andark: 2000**

* * *

Casey 15th Turn:

Casey drew looking before looking surprise before nodding, "Alright I start by activating Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards!" He drew before adding, "Next is Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"What are you up to?" Andark inquired.

"Now I summon both Tuningware, and Psychic Commander!" Casey cried as two monsters appeared, and one of them looks like it was a wok for a helmet.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Ok, anyone else confused?" Kit asked.

"Now I play the last card Star Changer to change Psychic Commander's level by 1!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Psychic Commander: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Tuningware's ability let's it be treated as a level 2 monster when Synchro Summoning! Level 2 Psychic Commander tune with level 2 Tuningware!" Casey cried as the two flew up,

 **(LV: 2 + 2 = 4)**

"That way I can Synchro Summon, Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Casey cried as a blue dragon wearing golden armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad." Yusei nodded.

"Ok, you're really skilled but none of those monsters helps you overcome Zushin." Andark pointed out.

"Well since I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon I can draw 1 card!" Casey cried drawing before saying, "Next I can change Phonon Pulse's level to anywhere from 1 to 3! I pick 2!"

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon: **(LV: 4 - 2 = 2)**_

"Um... ok?" Andark asked. _'What exactly is he doing now?'_

"Be honored Andark. Your gonna be the first to go up against this beast." Casey warned.

"Huh?" Andark asked in confusion. "Wait a second, no way! Level twelve?"

"Casey has a level twelve Synchro Monster, since when?" Kit questioned in shock.

"Now Level 2 Phonon Pulse, Psychic Tune with level 10 Ultimate Axon Kicker!" Casey cried.

Instead of regular tuning Phonon Pulse created two rings of Psychic Energy as they passed through Axon Kicker who roared as it transformed into orbiting 10 stars as flowers in the arena, and outside starting blooming.

 **(LV: 10 + 2 = 12)**

Everyone just stared in awe at what was happening except for Riley who was hiding her face in her hands after seeing roses among the other flowers.

"Life Giving Psychic make yourself known through the energy given from the Psychic Archfiend! With your powers of Life giving help all those who need it! Psychic Synchro! Give life level 12! Psychic Overlord of Life!"

What appeared was a new Psychic that resembles Ultimate Axon Kicker while it's wings are longer, and having two orbs on his hands, and having two legs appearing.

* * *

 _Psychic Overlord of Life_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Psychic/Psychic Synchro_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Synchro Tuner + "Ultimate Axon Kicker"  
Must be Synchro Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per per: Pay half your Life Points, banish up to 2 Psychic-Type Monsters from your graveyard, and if you do during your opponent's next end phase: Special Summon 1 Psychic-Type Monster from your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Deck ignoring summoning conditions. You can remove from play the Tuner Monster used for this card's summon, inflict half it's ATK to your opponent as damage. If this card is destroyed instead of taking damage you gain Life Points for the rest of this turn.  
_

* * *

"Wow." Andark whispered in awe seeing the monster. "It's incredible."

Casey smiled at it. _'I did it! I finally summoned him!'_

"Simply amazing, Zushin the Sleeping Giant and a level twelve Synchro Monster on the field together, but will this new monster be enough to overcome Zushin's raw power?" Melissa inquired. "I guess we're about to find out."

"Yeah we will." Casey said playing the card he drew with Tuningware face-down. "Once per turn I can pay half my points in order to banish up to two Psychics from my graveyard, and in return I can summon a new Psychic ignoring conditions during your next end phase! I remove Axon Kicker, and Frame-Driver!"

 **(Casey: 0500)**

"And I play his other ability! By removing from play the tuner I used for him you lose Life Points equal to half of Phonon Pulse's 1900!" Casey cried.

 **(Andark: 1050)**

"That's it." Casey ended his turn.

Andark 15th Turn:

"You did something amazing Casey, but it isn't enough." Andark told him before grabbing an Action Card. "I set this card facedown, and now Zushin attacks Psychic Overlord of Life!"

 _Zushin: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 + 1000 = 4400)**_

Casey grinned before revealing, "Whenever Psychic Overlord of Life gets destroyed I gain Life Points instead of damage!" The synchro shattered as he glowed. **(Casey: 1500)**

"I end my turn." Andark stated only to pause. "Which means you get to summon a new monster."

"Which is this!" Casey cried as his copy of Overmind Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Overmind Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Psychic-Type Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner Psychic-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and remove it from play. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon as many monsters as possible that were removed from play by this effect._

* * *

"I never liked that one." Riley admitted.

* * *

 **Casey: 1500**

 **Andark: 1050**

* * *

Casey 16th Turn:

 _'Okay... I hope I get something good...'_ Casey thought closing his eyes before drawing. Looking at the card he smiled.

"I don't like the look of that." Taro frowned.

"I play the spell, Harpie's Feather Duster!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

Andark frowned as his cards shattered.

"Now I play my face-down! The trap card, Life Photo Psychic!" Casey cried.

* * *

 _Life Photo Psychic_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points, when 1 Psychic-Type Monster you control attacks a opponent's monster: That monster has it's effects negated._

* * *

 **(Casey: 0500)**

"Life Photo Psychic?" Andark asked in confusion.

"Hold on, Photo?" Julia asked turning to Riley who was covering her face and was bright red.

"So now by paying 1000 points if Overmind attacks I can negate the effects of Zushin the Sleeping Giant!" Casey cried as his Synchro attacked.

"I'm guessing that doesn't target, which means... Zushin falls again." Andark sighed in defeat.

Overmind charged as it tackled through Zushin destroying it.

* * *

 **Casey: 0500**

 **Andark: 0000**

 ** **Casey wins the duel!****

* * *

Two officers quickly grabbed Andark and dragged him off.

Casey using his Psychic powers froze them in place though nobody except the Signers, and Team 5Ds knows this.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Crow asked in confusion.

"Andark should at least give a farewell to his father before he goes." Casey answered.

"That makes sense, then um... shouldn't you unfreeze him?" Akiza suggested.

"I only froze the officers." Casey answered.

Andark turned to Casey in shock. "Thank you."

With that he ran to his dad and hugged him.

Taro hugged him back, "Be careful Andark. People would remember the accomplishment you made today."

"I will dad, I love you." Andark smiled before closing his eyes and going back to the guards. "Casey... thank you for that."

Casey nodded before unfreezing the officers. They escorted Andark away without realizing anything. Casey raced back to his group before sighing looking down. "I could've done something to keep him from going to the facility besides losing."

"Everyone who's lost so far is fine, I made certain of that." Declan stated calmly.

Casey nodded before turning to Riley. She was bright red. Smiling he embraced her.

"Eep." Riley squeaked in embarrassment.

"I hope I made you proud Ri." Casey smiled.

She just nodded with a heavy blush.

"That was quite the intense duel, but let's keep things going with the next match. Shay Obsidian is going one on one with Riley Akaba." Melissa announced.

Casey looked shocked seeing this.

 _'With Shay using Xyz...'_ He thought.

Riley looked down before hugging Casey as tightly as she could.

Casey hugged her back before saying, "I can't just stand here, and watch you get sent down to the facility."

Riley looked to be on the verge of tears before reluctantly letting go and walking out to her impending defeat. Unaware to everyone Casey have managed to sneak a card into Riley's deck while she, and him were hugging.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer said.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Riley just looked down as she and Shay got set before racing off.

"DUEL!" Shay declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What I've Done (Nightcore) by Linkin Park)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley sped but Shay have gone first.

Shay 1st Turn:

"I set two cards, and then I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode!" The bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then I use his effect to call on a second Vanishing Lanius." Shay declared. "That ends my turn."

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew as she looked over, "I activate the spell card, Shutter Layer 1."

* * *

 _Shutter Layer 1_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Alright, and what does that spell do?" Shay questioned.

"By targeting Vanishing Lanius, I can take a picture, and summon it to my field." Riley answered as a picture snapped as a copy of Shay's bird appeared appeared with the lens as eyes.

Shay nodded calmly.

"I end my turn with 1 card face-down." Riley ended looking down.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Shay: 4000**

* * *

Shay 2nd Turn:

"I summon a third Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, and now I overlay all three of my monsters." Shay declared as they entered the Overlay Network. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

Rise Falcon appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Rise Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _This card can only attack Special Summoned monsters, also it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Since your Vanishing Lanius left the field, Shutter Layer 1 is destroyed." Riley said as her spell shattered.

Shay nodded. "Then next I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force to rank up my Rise Falcon into a monster that's two ranks higher!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

Rise Falcon reentered the Overlay Network.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Shay's ace appeared soaring through the winds.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: You can make that monster's ATK and DEF become 0. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Revolution Falcon, attack Riley directly!" Shay declared.

I play my face-down card, Instant Shutter." Riley called playing her face-down.

* * *

 _Instant Shutter_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target the attacking monster; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a photo of the monster your attacking me directly with."

As she said this a copy of Revolution Falcon appeared on the field protecting Riley with the lens as it's eyes.

"Nice try, but don't forget since that photo was special summoned Revolution Falcon drops its attack and defense points to zero." Shay pointed out.

 _Instant Shutter: **(DEF: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

The trap shattered under Revolution Falcon's talons.

"I end my turn with 1 face-down."

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew, and her eyes widen in surprise seeing what she drew. _'I don't remember this being in my deck...'_ She thought.

"Just surrender Riley, you don't have any chance against me in this duel." Shay told her.

Looking at the card she decides to question it later before saying, "I activate the continuous spell, Xyz Fruit!"

* * *

 _Xyz Fruit_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All Xyz Monsters on the field have their levels be equal to their Ranks. During your next stand-by phase if their are no Xyz Monsters on the field: Destroy this card._

* * *

At the spell's activation Revolution Falcon got an aura.

 _Revolution Falcon: **(LV: 0 + 6 = 6)**_

"Wait what?" Shay questioned in shock. "An Xyz Monster with a level?"

"Xyz Fruit gets Xyz Monsters to have levels equal to their ranks." Riley explained.

Shay just stared at his monster in disbelief. _'If Revolution Falcon has a level, then that would mean...'_

"Now I activate Double Summon to call on C/C Critical Eye, and Flim Magician!" Riley cried as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Next I activate the spell, Nightmare Critical Loop, and tribute Flim Magician!"

Her spellcaster shattered.

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

Shay flinched seeing that move.

"Now I activate the spell, Montage Fusion!" Riley declared.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This takes a picture of Revolution Falcon, and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye!" Riley cried as the picture took a snapshot as both it, and C/C Critical Eye fused.

"Wait a second, won't Revolution Falcon just reduce Riley's monster to zero attack points?" Zuzu inquired.

"We're about to find out." Declan answered.

"Dark Bird! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Level 6! C/C/C Fiend Sword of Battle!"

A fiendish like sword appeared in place.

* * *

 _C/C/C Fiend Sword of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 900_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 5 or 6 DARK monster_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card). If your opponent controls a monster other then DARK this card can attack directly. If this card battles a DARK Monster you can negate that monster's effect(s)._

* * *

"I'll admit I didn't expect your spell Riley, but your monster won't help you against my Revolution Falcon." Shay declared.

"C/C/C Fiend Sword of Battle attack Revolution Falcon!" Riley declared as the sword charged.

"When Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster it loses all its attack and defense points." Shay declared.

"Not this time! As Fiend Sword is battling a dark attribute not only does it gain attack points equal to all other dark attributes but Revolution Falcon loses it's special abilities too!" Riley revealed.

Shay's eyes widened in shock.

 _Fiend Sword: **(ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400)**_

The fiend sword charged in to attack.

Revolution Falcon shattered in the collision.

 **(Shay: 1600)**

"This duel is still far from over! I reveal my facedown card Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!" Shay cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle or card effect Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that has twice the Rank of that monster, using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"This lets me use the Revolution Falcon you just destroyed as Xyz Material to summon a monster with twice its rank!"

"That mean Rank 12!" Dipper cried shocked.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 12_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _3 Level 12 Winged Beast-Type monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; return all your banished "Raidraptor" monsters to the Graveyard. At the end of the Damage Step, if a "Raidraptor" monster you control attacked: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; this turn, for each "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster you banish from your Graveyard, that "Raidraptor" monster can attack an opponent's monster again in a row._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Well since you have a new Xyz Monster, Xyz Fruit gives it a level." Riley reminded.

 _Final Fortress Falcon: **(LV: 0 + 12 = 12)**_

"Um... ok since when did she have that?" Dipper questioned. "That one card makes her the most powerful duelist at LID."

"I slipped it in her deck while we were hugging." Casey answered.

"Huh, isn't that cheating?" Julia asked.

"For now I don't care." Casey answered. "I can't stand the thought of her being trapped in the facility forced into labor."

"Actually, it isn't cheating since you gave it to her before the duel started. If you tried to slip it to her during the match then it would be a problem. I did the same thing and gave Akiza, Stardust Dragon before." Yusei mentioned. "Though um... Casey you do know that if she wins you two are dueling each other next right?"

"I would just throw it." Casey answered. "All I want is for Riley to stay free as she can, and not to remind her of her past."

"I never thought I'd say this, but hopefully the Fusion Dimension attacks before you have to go through that." Zuzu mentioned.

"Declan, you understand right?" Casey asked him.

"I do, and you know she would hate herself if that happened." Declan replied.

"Her past is bad enough. I would hate for her to relive it by losing a match, and sent to the facility." Casey told him.

Declan just looked at him. "That match is a long way away, I would advise you talk with her about it before jumping to any conclusions."

Casey grunted as they turned back to the match. Shay was just waiting for Riley's next move now that she had a level twelve monster to work with.

 _'I don't got anything else left...'_ She thought looking at her hand. "I use Nightmare Critical Loop's effect to tribute Fiend Sword, and summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode."

The eye appeared.

"And I set 1 card face-down. That's it." Riley ended.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Shay: 1600**

* * *

Shay 3rd Turn:

"It's my move Riley, and I start by using the Action Spell Double Attack." Shay declared.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Final Fortress Falcon: **(ATK: 3800 * 2 = 7600)**_

"Now then, Final Fortress Falcon attack C/C Critical Eye!"

Widening her eyes Riley called, "I play my facedown card!"

"A trap?" Shay guessed.

"One called Draining Shield!" Riley called. "So now your attack is negated, and I gain Life Points equal to it's ATK points!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

 **(Riley: 11600)**

Shay's eyes widened in shock seeing the trap.

"I use Final Fortress Falcon's ability, by using all of his Overlay Units I can banish a Raidraptor Xyz monster from my graveyard to attack Critical Eye again!" Shay declared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Wh-What?" Riley asked shocked.

"You heard me!" Shay declared as his monster attacked Riley's C/C Critical Eye again.

Riley reached to grab an Action Card but Critical Eye shattered. **(Riley: 5400)**

"Unfortunately, that effect only lets me attack monsters so I'll have to end my turn." Shay stated.

 _Final Fortress Falcon: **(ATK: 7600/2 = 3800)**_

Riley 3rd Turn:

 _'Phew that was close...'_ She thought sighing.

"This is quite the predicament, is there any hope for Riley to turn this match around?" Melissa inquired.

Riley drew looking as her eyes widen seeing it was another Shutter Layer 1.

"Riley..." Casey whispered nervously.

Riley soon called, "I activate another copy of Shutter Layer 1!"

"Another copy of..." Shay started in shock as an exact copy of his Final Fortress Falcon appeared behind Riley.

Riley reached, and grabbed an Action Card before saying, "And I also activate the Action Spell, Grave Energy!"

* * *

 _Grave Energy_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster on your field, and 1 in your graveyard: The first target gains ATK equal to the second target's ATK. If the first target is destroyed, you can Special Summon the second target but halve it's ATK._

* * *

"So now my Final Fortress Falcon gains attack points equal to C/C Critical Eye's in my graveyard!"

 _Shutter Layer 1: **(ATK: 3800 + 1400 = 5200)**_

Shay just stared in shock.

"So close, she's just 200 points short." Casey noted.

"Now Shutter Layer 1 attack Final Fortress Falcon!" Riley cried.

Riley's monster struck Shay's destroying it.

 **(Shay: 0200)**

Then Riley's Final Fortress Falcon shattered.

"And there's more. When the monster that was targeted with Grave Energy is destroyed I can call on the monster it gave it's energy to with half it's attack points!" Riley revealed as C/C Critical Eye appeared ready. **(ATK: 1400 / 2 = 700)**

Shay nodded calmly.

"Now Critical Eye attack Shay directly!" Riley cried.

Shay just watched on as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Riley: 5600**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

All of a sudden three guards approached, two approaching Shay but one approaching Riley.

"She did it!" Casey smiled.

"Um... then why is she being taken away?" Dipper asked pointing to how she was following one of the officers.

Casey seeing that ran over, "Riley!"

"It's fine, Director Roget just wanted to be able to personally congratulate her skill in that match. She isn't going to the Facility if that's what you're afraid of." the officer told him.

Casey grunted before saying, "I'm going with her, and I don't care if you say no."

"You're staying here, she's perfectly safe with director Roget." the officer told him. "Now why don't you go watch the next duel, she'll be back in no time it's just a simple congratulations."

Casey grunted before turning to Riley.

She looked hesitant but nodded. "I'm ok, I promise."

Casey grunted before standing down.

The officer and Riley walked off.

* * *

 _In Roget's office..._

"Ah, I'm glad you came. That was quite the impressive duel." Roget smiled.

Riley nods, "The officer said you want to congratulate me?"

"I did, and actually I wanted to discuss a small matter. I'm assuming you've figured out who your next opponent should be." Roget told her.

"No actually I don't." Riley answered.

"Casey." Roget stated. "Your next duel is supposed to be against Casey."

Riley widen her eyes hearing that.

"However, that can be changed. I take it you would prefer a different opponent?" Roget asked her.

"W-Who do you have in mind?" Riley asked him.

"I think a better question is, who would you like to duel? I hate seeing close friends fight each other for no reason and it seemed rather clear to me that you two are quite close. So if it were completely your decision who would your next opponent be?" Roget asked.

Riley thinks about it.

Jarrod soon walked in wiping sweat away saying, "Roget! It is finished, and-" Seeing Riley he added, "Oh. I see you have company."

"Yes." Roget noted staring at Jarrod. "You were saying Riley? It can be anyone you'd like. I can even arrange for you and Casey to not have to duel at all until the final round if you both happen to make it that far. I ask but one small thing in exchange."

"What is that?" Riley asked him.

"You seemed nervous during that last match, and I'd like to help you." Roget answered handing her a small pill and a glass of water. "It pains me to see someone not enjoying their duels, simply take this, have fun during the tournament and I'll ensure you and Casey never meet as opponents. I think that seems rather fair do you?"

 _'A drug?'_ Riley thought staring at the pill. "So... Exactly how long, and when does it take effect, and wear off?"

"It should take effect in time for your next match, and I understand your concern but I assure you it has no side-effects and will wear off by the end of the tournament. I only want you to enjoy these duels, which brings me back to the question of who you would like to duel next?" Roget asked.

Riley thinks about it before answering, "The girl known as Lilly."

"Then consider it done." Roget smiled.

Riley looked at the pill before nodding, and taking the pill swallowing it before walking off.

Once she's gone Jarrod asked, "Roget... What exactly is in that pill?"

"The Doktor's creation, Riley Akaba will now serve me and destroy the Lancers and that girl herself." Roget smirked.

Jarrod sneered, "Don't remind me of that old fool. It will remind me of that Scorpion loving daughter of his."

"I don't share any love for her either, but you have to give him credit. The Parasite is effective." Roget noted.

"Yuri-Bot is fully repaired though there were some defects but I managed to correct them." Jarrod told him.

Roget simply nodded calmly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Surprise, Riley works for Duel Academy now.**

 **bopdog111: I totally didn't see this coming. It would take great skill to snap her out of it.**

 **Ulrich362: Even more than that, because so far almost nobody even knows they exist. I would say... two people are even aware of the possibility and of them only one would consider it.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys next chapter will be surprising.**

 **Ulrich362: That's for sure.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	41. Declan vs Ghost Zuzu vs Sylvio Kit vs D!

**bopdog111: Okay guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and that small twist from last time is just the first of several.**

 **bopdog111: Riley has consumed a small pill containing the bug known as the Fusion Parasite.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course the repercussions of that aren't going to be immediate. First things first, more duels.**

 **bopdog111: Alright let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley walked back to the waiting room.

"What did he wanted Riley?" Casey asked her.

"Just to congratulate me." Riley answered before smiling. "Thanks for worrying though."

Casey nodded hugging her before feeling something. _'Huh? Some kind of life energy inside... Ah must be my imagination...'_

"Lets keep things moving with the next duel." Melissa said suddenly interrupting his thoughts. "Oh, looks like this competitor is using a false name. We have Ghost going up against Declan Akaba."

"Ghost!?" Luna cried shocked.

"This should be simple." Declan noted calmly before walking onto the track.

He sees Ghost was there, and it smirked **"Hope your ready to handle the Emperors."**

"Then this will be a battle between your Emperors and my Kings." Declan noted calmly.

Ghost only smirked readying his Duel Runner.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!/ **DUEL!"** Declan and Ghost called.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Flag in the Ground by Sonata Arctica)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Ghost: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ghost raced ahead of Declan easily taking the first move.

Ghost 1st Turn:

 **"Looks like Emperor's first."** Ghost smirks drawing before saying, **"And what better Emperor to start then with Wise Core."**

The monster Yuya fought before appeared in attack mode.

* * *

 _Wise Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Wisel", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", and "Wisel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Interesting move, then I'll assume your plan is to destroy it and summon your Meklord Emperor to the field?" Declan inquired calmly.

 **"You seem to have done your homework."** Ghost smirked. **"Well I'll activate Chaos Bloom."**

* * *

 _Chaos Bloom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card gains effects based on the number of cards with the same name in your Graveyard. ● 0: Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with 1000 or less ATK. ● 1: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. ● 2: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 **"This gains effects based on how many copies are in my graveyard. Since I have none I can destroy a monster such as Wise Core!"**

Declan simply nodded calmly.

The monster shattered.

 **"And when Wise Core is destroyed all other monsters I have are destroyed but I think get to summon five very special ones."** Ghost smirked as the five parts appeared.

 **"Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞..."**

The torso appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

 **"Wisel Top..."**

The head appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Top_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 **"Wisel Attack..."**

The sword arm appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Attack_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 **"Wisel Guard..."**

* * *

 _Wisel Guard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When another monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can switch the target to this card instead._

* * *

 **"And Wisel Carrier from my deck or my hand!"** The legs of Wisel appeared.

* * *

 _Wisel Carrier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Destroy this card if you do not control a "∞" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

 **"Now form to create Meklord Emperor Wisel!"**

At Ghost's command Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ floated in front of him as Wisel Carrier, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Top all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the two arms extended and became larger, and the legs unfolded resulting in the fully formed Meklord Emperor Wisel. **(ATK: 2500)**

Declan simply adjusted his glasses calmly. "I can't say I'm impressed."

 **"I place two cards down. Your move now."** Ghost smirked,

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'll start by using scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale." Declan stated.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Spell effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Copernicus". You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Copernicus" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

 **"Scale 1 through 10..."** Ghost trailed off eyeing the scale.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Declan declared. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

Three copies of jewel like fiends appeared with over 3000 points each.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

"Whoa! 3000 points each!?" Stacy cried shocked.

"Declan's not done." Casey grinned.

"Now, I Overlay two of my Doom Kings." Declan stated as two of his monsters entered the Overlay Network. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

A fiend sitting in a chair appeared on the field with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 "D/D" monsters_

 _This card's effects cannot be negated. If this card is Special Summoned: Negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards activated this turn, until the end of this turn. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. If a card(s) was destroyed by this effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; return all Spell and Trap Cards that were destroyed on your side of the field to the same position they were in when they were destroyed. If Set, those Set cards can be activated during this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"When Kali Yuga is summoned the effects of all other cards on the field are negated this turn, and then by using one Overlay Unit all spell and trap cards are destroyed." Declan stated. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Ghost looked annoyed as his face-downs were revealed to be Negate Attack, and Labyrinth of Kline.

 **"Fine but that destroys your Pendulum Scale as Pendulum Monsters in Pendulum Zones count as spells!"** Ghost reminded.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Declan stated calmly. "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga attacks Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞."

The monster fired a blast as Ghost grabbed an Action Card, and cried **"Nice try but I'll be playing Evasion!"**

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Unfortunately that won't work, until the end of this turn the effects of any card you try to play is also negated." Declan revealed.

 ** _'Luckily I placed all of them in defense mode.'_ **Ghost thought as the Meklord shattered.

"Now my Doom King attack Wisel Attack." Declan continued.

The Doom King attacked as the offensive part of Wisel shattered revealing it was also in defense mode.

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn." Declan stated. "Which means Kali Yuga's ability wears off and the rest of your monsters are destroyed."

Wisel Carrier, Wisel Top, and Wisel Guard shattered in place.

"Ghost is as good as done." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Ghost: 4000**

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

Ghost drew as he smirked, **"You have gotten rid of ONE Emperor. Now is the return of a SECOND one.** **I'll be summoning from my hand Grand Core!"** A brown copy of Wise Core appeared in place.

"A second Meklord Emperor, and I'm guessing this one is more powerful." Declan stated simply.

* * *

 _Grand Core_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Granel Top", "Granel Attack", "Granel Guard", and "Granel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Declan simply nodded.

 **"And I'll be playing from my hand to spell, Lightning Rod!"**

* * *

 _Lightning Rod_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster you control, and destroy it._

* * *

 **"So now I can target 1 monster on my field, and destroy it! Such as Grand Core!"** Ghost smirked as Grand Core shattered.

"A second Meklord Emperor, and I'm guessing this one is more powerful." Declan stated simply.

As the core shattered, and the five cards appeared Ghost smirked, **"Indeed. When Grand Core is destroyed due to an effect all monsters I have are destroyed but then I get to summon Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity..."**

A different torso appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Granel ∞_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Other monsters you control cannot attack. This card's original ATK becomes equal to your Life Points. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. While equipped with an opponent's monster by this effect, this card gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

 **"Granel Top..."**

A head like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Grand Top_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When a "∞" monster you control declares an attack, you can negate the effects of 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase._

* * *

 **"Granel Attack..."**

A cannon like robot appeared.

* * *

 _Granel Attack_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, if a "∞" monster you control destroys an opponent's Synchro Monster by battle, you can equipthat monster to a face-up "∞" monster you control. During your Battle Phase only, you can treat Synchro Monsters equipped to a "∞" monster you control as monsters you control in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, but they cannot attack directly. If you do, during battle between those attacking monsters and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **"Granel Guard..."**

A shield robot appeared.

* * *

 _Granel Guard_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. When a monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can select 1 Synchro Monster equipped to a "Meklord Emperor" you control. Until the end of the Damage Step, treat it as an Attack Position monster you control in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, and change the target to it._

* * *

 **"And Granel Carrier from my deck or hand."** Ghost finished as a hover board appeared.

* * *

 _Granel Carrier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, if a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"I see, and how powerful is this one?" Declan inquired.

 **"First is form to create Meklord Emperor Granel!"** Ghost smirked.

At Ghost's command Meklord Emperor Granel ∞ floated in front of him as Granel Carrier, Granel Attack, Granel Guard, and Granel Top all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the two arms extended and became larger, and the legs unfolded resulting in a robot that looks like a grounded machine cannon with a solid eye.

 **"With it out it's attack points becomes equal to my current Life Points!"** Ghost revealed.

 **(Ghost: 4000)**

 _Meklord Emperor Granel: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

"4000 attack points!" Melissa cried in shock. "That might throw a bit of monkey wrench into Declan's plans."

 **"She can say that again."** Ghost smirked. **"And now Granel destroy his D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"**

Granel turned, and aimed his cannon firing. Suddenly Kali Yuga fired back its own blast overpowering Granel's and destroying it. **(Ghost: 3500)**

 **"What?"** Ghost asked shocked. **"What the hell just happened!?"**

"I activated my trap card, Dark Contract with the Witch. Now during each of your turns all Fiend monsters I control gain 1000 attack points, which means Kali Yuga's attack points increase to 4500." Declan answered.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Witch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only._

* * *

 _Kali Yuga: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

 _Doom Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Now then, is that all you'll be doing?" Declan inquired calmly.

Ghost grunted, **"Not for long. I play a spell known as Quick Summon!"**

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

 **"So now I hereby summon from my hand, Sky Core!"** A blue version of Grand, and Wise Core appeared.

* * *

 _Sky Core_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Skiel", "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard", and "Skiel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 **"Then by setting these two face-downs my turn ends."** Ghost mentioned before thinking, _**'And go ahead, and try... My face-downs are Twin Vortex, and Skiel's Rampage. Skiel's Rampage may cost me some summoning for 2 turns but in exchange it can inflict it's attack points to him. And with him not having a single Synchro Monster out it can be doubled... I got this in the bag...'**_

Declan 2nd Turn:

 **(Declan: 3000)**

"As per my Dark Contract's effect I take 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby phases." Declan stated calmly.

 **"Like that matters because this duel is over."** Ghost smirked.

"I'm in agreement, you see I use Kali Yuga's remaining Overlay Unit to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." Declan stated. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Ghost shocked watched as their revealed to be Twin Vortex, and Skiel's Rampage.

"Now that also destroys my Dark Contract with the Witch, but now I'll activate the spell D/D/D Synchro." Declan stated.

* * *

 _D/D/D Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If Synchro Summoning a "D/D/D" Synchro Monster, you can use monsters from your hand or field as Materials. If using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as Synchro Material this way, you can treat this card as a Level 2 Tuner.__

* * *

"This card is treated as a level two tuner and I'm allowed to tune it with D/D/D Doom King Armageddon."

 **"What?"** Ghost asked as the last copy of Armageddon flew up.

"I Synchro Summon D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon!" Declan declared as his monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Synchro Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters_

 _The effects of monsters you control cannot be negated. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; your opponent chooses 1 Pendulum Monster they control, and all other monsters they control have their effects negated, until the next time a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

"Now, Kali Yuga attacks Sky Core."

The Xyz attacked as Sky Core shattered as Ghost grunted.

"Now then, Super Doom King Bright Armageddon attack Ghost directly." Declan stated calmly.

 ** _'Me... Beaten by a worthless Synchro...'_ **Ghost thought as he got hit destroying him.

* * *

 **Declan: 3000**

 **Ghost: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

Declan simply looked at Ghost one time before racing back to the waiting room.

"That's what he gets." Luna sighed.

Then a couple of guards walked over to Ghost's destroyed body, and took his deck before walking off.

"Um... ok then." Melissa started uncertainly. "Lets try and move on, next up we have... Sylvio Sawatari dueling... Zuzu Boyle."

Sylvio grinned turning to Zuzu.

"I guess it's my turn to duel you." Zuzu smiled.

Sylvio nodded as they stepped in to the field.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jarrod was working until he heard a knock.

"What?" He asked.

The officers who took Ghost's Deck walked in, and handed Jarrod the deck.

"So that robot was destroyed." Jarrod said taking the deck. "I was a fool to give him my deck."

"Do you have any other tasks for us sir?" one of the officers asked.

"Keep an eye on the competition." Jarrod answered.

"Of course." the officers said before leaving the room.

Jarrod looked at the Deck before saying, "And it looks like I have to make some serious upgrades to my deck."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"How else may I serve you, lady Mir?" asked a male figure kneeling in front of her.

"You've done enough." Mir answered.

"Of course, I live only to serve the three of you." the male replied before looking up. "And as you instructed, I will destroy her when she arrives with the power you so graciously granted me."

"Well father he is a loyal lapdog." Mir smirked turning to the Doktor.

"Indeed, though... no it's nothing." the Doktor noted. "Your loyalty and dueling talent is quite impressive. I may even consider suggesting you join the efforts in the Xyz Dimension."

"With Aster?" Mir asked.

"In his place." the Doktor answered with a smirk.

Mir smirked, "Though what should we tell Aster?"

"That a stronger duelist is taking his place." the Doktor answered calmly.

* * *

 _Back in the Synchro Dimension..._

"Well Zuzu I think this is the time you tried to duel me but Yuto, and Terri butt in." Sylvio grinned.

"I guess so." Zuzu smiled.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Zuzu and Sylvio called simultaneously as they raced off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hated You From Hello (Nightcore) by Downplay)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They both raced before eventually Zuzu was ahead.

"Looks like Zuzu gets the first turn." Melissa announced.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Ok, I think I'll start things off by setting one monster and ending my turn." Zuzu stated.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Sylvio cried drawing. "And I set Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Scale 8 - Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale!" His scale appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

Zuzu nodded seeing them.

"Now, take the stage Abyss Actor - Wild Hope, Abyss Actor - Leading Lady, and Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

Leading Lady, and Superstar appeared while joining them is a cowboy fiend.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

 _"_ Sorry Sylvio, not this time. I use the Battle Lock Action Spell." Zuzu stated activating it.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"I knew you have something planned." Sylvio said. "I'll use Superstar's ability to add Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony to my hand, and play it!"

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster you control._

* * *

 **(Sylvio: 5500)**

"I end my turn." Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 5500**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before smiling. "Ok, my turn."

"Yes it's time to start your turn." Sylvio said thinking she meant starting her turn.

"Not what I mean Sylvio, I use scale 2 Treble the Melodious Conductor and scale 9 Bass the Melodious Conductor to set the Pendulum Scale!" Zuzu grinned as two fairies appeared.

* * *

 _Treble the Melodious Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can banish "Melodious" Monsters from your hand, field, or graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can banish this card from your graveyard, add 1 "Polymerization" from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 _Bass the Melodious Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** "Melodious" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can tribute this card, summon two "Melodious" Monsters from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Hmm?" Sylvio looked surprised before grinning. "Ah using your Boyfriend's Summoning method. He would be proud to see his girlfriend using it."

That comment nearly caused Zuzu to crash.

"Sylvio!" Nearly all the girls in the Lancers groaned.

"Not funny Sylvio, and just for that I think I'll Pendulum Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Shopina the Melodious Maestra, and Soprano the Melodious Songstress all in attack mode." Zuzu declared.

The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

 _Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now I think I'll flip summon Aria the Melodious Diva, and then normal summon Sonata." Zuzu continued as the two fairies appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"One facedown card, and now I play Treble's Pendulum Effect."

"Which is?" Sylvio asked.

Zuzu grinned. "I'm allowed to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization, so I'll fuse all five of my Melodious Monsters together."

"Fusion Summoning!" Lilly cried shocked who was with Yuri, and Celina.

"Interesting." Yuri noted thoughtfully.

"Alright Sylvio, I Fusion Summon Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir in attack mode!" Zuzu declared as her Fusion Ace appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 or more "Melodious" monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for this card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"That card!" Sylvio cried.

"For every Fusion Material, Bloom Prima gains 300 more attack points Sylvio." Zuzu grinned while grabbing an Action Card

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 5) = 3400)**_

"I attack Abyss Actor - Superstar!"

The monster charged.

Sylvio watched as his ace shattered. **(Sylvio: 4600)**

"I'm not done, Bloom Prima can attack two times each turn, but I think I'll throw Double Attack on this one Sylvio." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 3400 * 2 = 6800)**_

"Take down his Wild Hope!"

The monster charged as Sylvio reached for an Action Card.

Zuzu seeing that grabbed Bloom Prima's hand and was thrown into the air where she grabbed an Action Card before being placed back on her Duel Runner.

Sylvio grabbed it, and cried, "Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Over Sword!" Zuzu countered.

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 6800 + 500 = 7300)**_

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

Sylvio watched on shocked as Wild Hope shattered.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"He deserved that loss." Julia said simply.

"Yeah." Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Nice job out there Zuzu." Melissa cheered. "Ok, and next up we've got Kit vs Dipper."

The two male representatives looked at each other.

"This should be fun." Kit grinned. "Though I think we both know I have home field advantage here."

"We'll see." Dipper grinned back.

With that the two of them walked to the track.

When Zuzu came back Stacy said, "Sorry that he said that Zuzu."

"Yeah..." Zuzu replied awkwardly. "Not a word to Yuya."

Stacy nodded before grinning, "But I think you two really are..."

Zuzu blushed hearing that. "No! I mean, Yuya's my friend that's all. I mean..."

Suddenly Zuzu paused and just looked at Stacy.

"You mean what?" Stacy smiled innocently.

 _'What's this feeling all of a sudden?'_ Zuzu thought in confusion. "Stacy I... never mind."

Saying that she shrugged before walking over to Declan.

"Declan, can we talk for a minute? In private."

Declan turned to her, and nodded as he, and her walked somewhere.

"What is it Zuzu? Something tells me this is urgent." Declan mentioned.

"It's... do you know anything about Stacy's past?" Zuzu asked. "Her parents, or anything about her?"

"From what I seen on her Daily Life I read that there was an epidemic right near where Paradise City is." Declan answered. "Unfortunately Stacy's parents caught it, and died."

"Oh, I see." Zuzu replied. _'Then it can't be that. I'm just overthinking things.'_ "That must be hard, I'm glad she found a family after that happened."

"True, it is a good thing." Declan agreed before the two of them walked back to watch the duel.

"Is something wrong Zuzu?" Julia asked her.

"No, nothing." Zuzu replied.

Julia nodded as they turned to the duel.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Kit and Dipper both raced off the moment the field appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Battle Cry by Skillet)**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kit managed to make the turn.

Kit 1st Turn:

"I'm up first." Kit said drawing. "And I will start by summoning XX-Saber Boggart Knight." His monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"And when Boggart Knight is summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand. And that's X-Saber Recruiter!" Pendulum Monster appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

"And whenever Recruiter is summoned I can summon a X-Saber to my field, and I pick XX-Saber Saike!" His other Pendulum Monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Saike_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can reveal a Tuner and non-Tuner in your hand, send both cards to the graveyard and use them to perform a Synchro Summon._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A Synchro Summon using this card cannot be negated and the Summoned monster gains this effect;  
_ _● Once per turn: If this card would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

"You know them both Declan, who has the advantage in this duel?" Gong inquired.

"Most likely Kit." Declan answered. "If he plays his cards right then Dipper will have a short hand."

Gong nodded.

"Alright Kit, then I have a feeling I know what's coming next." Dipper noted calmly.

"Well now that you know I tune both Recruiter with Boggart Knight!" The two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"That way I can summon X-Saber Wayne!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Wayne_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 400_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"Not bad, not good enough to beat me. But not bad."

"Well with Wanye's arrival I can summon a level 4 or lower Warrior from my hand. Such as the Tuner X-Saber Farlith!" A warrior holding a chakram appeared with the level 4.

* * *

 _X-Saber Farlith_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn you can tribute this card to target 1 "X-Saber" Tuner in your graveyard: Special Summon it._

* * *

"And now I tune level 4 Farlith with level 5 Saike!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 5 = 9)**

"You sure that's the best idea? You know what I can do."

"Possitivly." Kit answered. "Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Gottoms appeared ready.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Oh my, a level nine Synchro Summon on his first turn. Kit is certainly starting off well." Melissa announced.

"And while I control two X-Sabers I can summon Falutroll!" Kit cried as he summoned the warrior.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Then with his ability I bring out Boggart Knight!"

The knight appeared. Dipper nodded seeing the monsters.

"Now I play Gottoms' ability twice. By tributing Wanye, and Boggart Knight two cards in your hand goes to the graveyard!" Kit smirked.

Dipper frowned sending the cards to his graveyard.

"Now I set 1 card face-down, and that will do." Kit ended.

Dipper 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, and I hate to tell you Kit but you missed." Dipper smirked. "I summon Constellar Algiedi and his effect summons Constellar Kaus."

The two monsters appeared on Dipper's field.

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1.  
_ _Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Then... What were the cards I discarded?" Kit asked surprised.

"You hit Constellar Virgo, and Constellar Tempest." Dipper answered. "Though with that out of the way, I use Constellar Kaus' ability twice to increase his level and Algiedi's level to five." Kaus shot an arrow to them.

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Then I Overlay them."

The two monsters entered the Overlay Network.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

Dipper's first ace appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use one of Pleiades' Overlay Units to return Gottoms to your hand." Dipper smirked. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Kit grunted as the monster he worked hard to summon vanished. _'I can just always call him back.'_

"Now with him gone, I can use Pleiades itself to Xyz Summon." Dipper stated as his monster reentered the Overlay Network.

"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemys M7!" Ptolemys M7 appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Constellar Ptolemy M7_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now attack Faultroll!"

The monster charged before Kit cried, "I play my face-down, Gottoms' Emergency Call!"

* * *

 _Gottoms' Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field._

* * *

"Huh, but why?" Dipper questioned.

Boggart Knight, and Farlith appeared as Faultroll shattered. **(Kit: 3700)**

"I end my turn." Dipper smirked.

* * *

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Kit: 3700**

* * *

Kit 2nd Turn:

Kit drew before saying, "Okay I activate the spell, The Warrior Returning Alive."

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

Dipper nodded.

"So not only can I add Faultroll back to my hand but I can also summon Fulhelmknight!" Kit's main Tuner appeared smirking.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Nice try, but I use one of Ptomely M7's Overlay Units to return that Tuner to your hand." Dipper countered.

 _Ptolemy M7: **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

The Tuner vanished. "Don't think I wasn't prepared." Kit smirked.

Dipper frowned hearing that.

"I play the spell, Quick Summon!" Kit cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"So now the Tuner you just added back to my hand comes back!"

His Tuner appeared smirking.

 _'And I can only use my effect one time each turn.'_ Dipper thought before racing and grabbing an Action Spell only for Ptomely M7 to suddenly shatter. "What, no!"

* * *

 _Minefield_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _One random monster you control is destroyed._

* * *

"Ouch." Stacy chuckled. "I thought Lousy Luck would be a card that would be common here."

"That has to hurt, Lousy Luck is one thing but now he's defenseless." Julia mentioned. "Kit's going to remind him about this for a long time."

Stacy giggled unaware she was leaning on Zuzu.

Zuzu looked down before frowning. _'This isn't right, I can't feel this way.'_

With that she gently moved and let Stacy lean on Julia instead.

Julia looked surprised seeing Stacy is leaning on her.

"Ooo that one must hurt Dipper." Kit smirked before his three monsters charged to finish this job.

Dipper winced as the attacks hit him.

* * *

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Kit: 3700**

 ** **Kit wins the duel!****

* * *

"Man." Stacy laughed before finally realizing she was leaning on Julia.

Julia looked surprised but was smiling. "You getting tired, they're stopping after this round and there's only two more matches."

"Yeah it's starting to get late." Casey agreed.

"Um... are there enough rooms for everyone?" Riley asked with a blush.

"We don't know yet." Declan answered.

She nodded blushing a bit more.

"Alright, lets see here. Looks like next up is Chojiro taking on Julie." Melissa announced.

"Well guess to see what kind of duelist Chojiro is." Julie smiled. "And he is gonna be one strong opponent against my Igknights."

"Yeah, then after that it's my turn." Julia grinned. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: The first round is almost over you guys, and the second should hopefully be even more intense.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. The first round is starting to come close to an end.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately, Riley still has the parasite waiting to take over her mind, and Jarrod has his Meklord deck back which can only lead to problems down the line. That being said though, nothing bad will happen quite yet.**

 **bopdog111: The second round is where intense things will happen.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right. Let's just say, two interconnected twists of mine will occur sometime during the second round. Twists I'm keeping from even Bopdog so I'm pretty sure you all will enjoy them.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you next chapter.**


	42. Julie vs Chojiro! Julia vs Kalin!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. Hope your ready to see the Igknights back in Action again.**

 **Ulrich362: They've been kept out of the spotlight for long enough. But the question is, can they take down Chojiro?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Julie was getting ready as she set her deck up.

"I must apologize in advance, but I do not plan on losing." Chojiro told her.

"I don't plan on losing either." Julie smiled.

Chojiro nodded.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" they called together before racing from the starting line.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Everywhere I Go by ONLAP)**

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Chojiro: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julie 1st Turn:

Julie drew before calling, "Okay I use Scale 2 Igknight Gallant and Scale 7 Igknight Squire to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them as they appeared.

* * *

 _Igknight Gallant_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

 _Igknight Squire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _The cold steel armor of this young squire cannot hide the keen, burning mind contained within._

* * *

"Fair enough." Chojiro nodded.

"Now I Pendulum Summon these two knights of fire!" Julie cried as she called. "Igknight Margrave, and Igknight Veteran!" The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _Igknight Veteran_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _This grizzled leader of the bodyguards division acts as chaperone to the Cavalier, and is one of the few complainers about her recklessness (mostly to the Gallant, the only one who understands him)._

* * *

 _Igknight Margrave_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A high-ranking Igknight warrior. When he does enter the fray, his sweeping attacks are feared not just by the enemy but also his own troops._

* * *

"Impressive start." Chojiro nodded calmly.

"Now I place two cards down to end my turn." Julie ended.

Chojiro 1st Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start by summoning Flower Cardian Pine in attack mode." Chojiro stated as a portrait appeared.

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Pine_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _You can Tribute 1 Level 1 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned by a "Flower Cardian" monster's effect; Special Summon this card from your hand, then draw 1 card, and if you do, if it is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that meets its Special Summoning condition, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I can release him to summon Flower Cardian Pine with Crane." A portrait that has a crane on it appeared.

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Pine with Crane_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Tribute 1 Level 1 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned by a "Flower Cardian" monster's effect; Special Summon this card from your hand, then draw 1 card, and if you do, if it is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that meets its Special Summoning condition, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Julie said, "2000 attack points, and is a level 1 monster?"

"There's more, when summoned this way Flower Cardian Pine with Crane lets me draw one card, and if it's a Flower Cardian that I can summon I'm allowed to, otherwise it goes to my graveyard." Chojiro stated drawing his card only to frown and discard it. "Next, I play the spell card Super Koi Koi."

* * *

 _Super Koi Koi_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, reveal them and apply this effect, depending on the revealed cards._  
 _● "Flower Cardian" monsters: Special Summon them, but their Levelsbecome 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0._  
 _● Cards other than "Flower Cardian" monsters: Send them to the Graveyard, and if you do, take 1000 damage for each card._

* * *

"This lets me draw three cards, and each Flower Cardian I draw is summoned with its attack and defense points dropped to zero and its level changes to two. However, any other card is destroyed and I take 1000 points of damage for each card."

He drew three cards.

"I drew Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher, Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon and Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix." Chojiro declared summoning them.

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2000  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Tribute 1 Level 11 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned by a "Flower Cardian" monster's effect; Special Summon this card from your hand, then draw 1 card, and if you do, if it is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that meets its Special Summoning condition, send it to the Graveyard. If this card is used as a Synchro Material, you can treat all monsters you control as Level 2 monsters._

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Tribute 1 Level 8 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned by a "Flower Cardian" monster's effect; Special Summon this card from your hand, then draw 1 card, and if you do, if it is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that meets its Special Summoning condition, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can Tribute 1 Level 12 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned by a "Flower Cardian" monster's effect; Special Summon this card from your hand, then draw 1 card, and if you do, if it is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that meets its Special Summoning condition, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Willow with Calligrapher's effect activates. Treating all my Flower Cardian's as level two monsters, so now Willow With Calligrapher tunes with Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix, and Pine with Crane."

Willow with Calligrapher turned into two green rings as his other monsters became six stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 2 + 2 + 2= 8)**

"Rain of tears! Become light and rain down! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8, Flower Cardian Lightshower!"

A woman carrying a Japanese umbrella appeared.

* * *

 _Flower Cardian Lightshower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card was Synchro Summoned using only "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher", "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane", "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon" and "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix" as Synchro Materials, it gains these effects._  
 _● You can choose to not draw during your Draw Phase._  
 _● If you draw a card(s), this card's effects are negated._  
 _● Each time your opponent draws a card(s), inflict 1500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now then, I end my turn." Chojiro stated calmly.

"That's it?" Casey asked.

"I guess so." Zuzu answered.

* * *

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Chojiro: 4000**

* * *

Julie 2nd Turn:

Julie drew.

"I activate Flower Cardian Lightshower's ability, when you draw a card you take 1500 points of damage." Chojiro revealed.

The woman fired a blast that hit Julie. **(Julie: 2500)**

"Now then, please continue your turn." Chojiro said calmly.

Julie looked before saying, "I now activate the spell card, Shield & Sword!"

* * *

 _Shield & Sword_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters currently on the field, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Lightshower has the same attack points and defense points." Chojiro pointed out.

 _Margrave: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)**_

 _Veteran: **(ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300)**_

"What is she planning?" Julia inquired. "Do you know Stacy?"

"I don't know. The only move I seen her make is sacrificing her knights for stronger ones, and often uses Champion's effect to shuffle cards back to her opponent's decks." Stacy answered. "She might be using Shield & Sword to make her monsters stronger as they have higher defense points."

"Yeah, but Chojiro's monster is still stronger." Zuzu pointed out.

"What are you planning?" Chojiro inquired.

"Next I activate Back-Up Rider! And this little do hickey gives Veteran 1500 more attack points." Julie grinned.

* * *

 _Back-Up Rider_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Chojiro's eyes widened in shock.

 _Veteran: **(ATK: 2700 + 1500 = 4200)**_

"Now Veteran attack Lightshower!" Julie grinned.

Chojiro raced and grabbed an Action Card.

"I play the Action Spell Miracle to prevent Lightshower from being destroyed and cut the damage in half."

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

 **(Chojiro: 3400)**

"Alright Chojiro your move now." Julie ended.

Chojiro 2nd Turn:

"I choose to draw, which negates the effects of Flower Cardian Lightshower." Chojiro declared drawing his card. "Now, I activate the spell Super All-In!"

* * *

 _Super All-In!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, and if you do, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them, ignoring their Summoning conditions, but their Levels become 2, then draw 1 card, reveal it and apply this effect, depending on the revealed card._  
 _● "Flower Cardian" monster: Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but its Level becomes 2._  
 _● Card other than "Flower Cardian" monster: Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, and if you do, halve your LP._

* * *

"This returns Lightshower to my Extra Deck and since all the monsters I used to play him are in my graveyard I can summon them as level two monsters and then draw one card."

The four monsters appeared as he drew.

Chojiro looked at the card only to close his eyes. "Synchro Gift, so now I have to destroy as many of my monsters as possible and my life points are cut in half."

As Chojiro said that his four monsters shattered.

 **(Chojiro: 1700)**

 _'Sure is a risky card.'_ Julie thought.

"I can't play anything else, so I'll end my turn." Chojiro said. "Congratulations young lady."

Julie hearing those words closed her eyes, _'This sorta reminds me of... Rocky...'_

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _A 10 year old Julie was dueling a boy who is no older then 6 that has dirty blonde hair, and having on a white leather jacket, and has on black kathy jeans, and a pair of sandals._

 _"Come on, if I draw the right card I'll win." the boy said drawing his card only for his eyes to widen. "No, not this one!"_

 _"Bad Draw, Rocky?" Julie guessed._

 _"The worst, I can play any card in my deck except this one sis. Why does the world hate me, I was about to win too." the boy, Rocky, answered. "Go ahead and finish me off again."_

 _Julie merely made a pity face before saying, "Metalfoes Orichalc?"_

 _Rocky just took the hit before landing on the ground in defeat._

 _Julie walked to him, and offered a hand._

 _Rocky looked at it before taking it only to frown. "What's wrong with me, I haven't won a single duel in my life!"_

 _"Well let me see your deck." Julie told him holding her hand out._

 _Rocky nodded giving it to her. "It's the one you helped me build sis."_

 _Julie looked through it, and said "Well here's your problem. Most of them are stacked by each other."_

 _Rocky frowned. "Just like always."_

 _"Hey don't be like that little bro." Julie smiled. "Your only being a growing duelist so eventually you can become strong."_

 _"You don't get it you don't lose every match. I've never won and I'm starting to think I should quit. Losing hurts." Rocky frowned._

 _"But did you had fun Little Rock?" Julie asked him smiling at the nickname._

 _"No I didn't, and I hate that name." Rocky pouted. "I'm going to bed."_

 _"What I meant Rocky is that dueling is meant for fun not for winning or losing." Julie told him. "I used to lose every time too."_

 _Rocky just started tearing up. "Losing all the time isn't fun big sis, I hate dueling. I hate the cards, the game, the stupid monsters, I hate all of it!"_

 _Julie embraced him._ _He just started to cry as he hugged her back._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

 _'Rocky wherever you are... I hope your still the same little goof-ball I love as a brother, and can join the Lancers when we do find you.'_ Julie thought as a tear slowly crept down her eye.

"Young lady?" Chojiro asked.

That made Julie blinked before she realized she was crying, and wiped her face.

"Is something wrong?" Chojiro asked.

* * *

 **Julie: 2500**

 **Chojiro: 1700**

* * *

Julie 3rd Turn:

"S-Sorry bout that." Julie said drawing, "Alright Veteran, and Gallant attack Chojiro directly!"

The two of them hit Chojiro wiping out his life points.

* * *

 **Julie: 2500**

 **Chojiro: 0000**

 **Julie wins the duel!**

* * *

Julie raced back to her group.

"Bad luck on his part, drawing the wrong card can really mess up a duelist's plan." Crow noted.

"You can say that again..." Julie stated quietly.

"Alright, time for the last match of the first round. Julia Krystal taking on Kalin Kessler." Melissa announced.

Julia nodded as she looked at Kalin.

"Declan... Can we talk for a minute?" Julie requested.

He nodded calmly while Julia and Kalin raced out onto the track.

"What is it?" Declan inquired.

"Well... Do you know all the back-stories of the Lancers?" Julie asked.

"I know all that I need to." Declan answered simply.

"Then... You must know that I am..." Julie trailed off.

"I do." Declan answered.

Julie looked down. "Winning against Chojiro like that made me think of my little brother... I just hope he's okay wherever he is..."

"I understand." Declan said simply.

Julie nodded at that before starting to walk back.

"Ready?" Kalin inquired.

Julia nodded getting ready.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Julia called as Kalin winced.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rise by Skillet)**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Hey why did he winced like that?" Kit questioned.

"I don't know, you don't think his injuries are still bothering him do you?" Stacy asked nervously.

"I healed him completely." Casey answered.

"Then why would..." Yusei started only for his eyes to widen. "No."

Kalin's wince allowed Julia to pull ahead of him.

Julia 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Julia cried drawing, "And to start I'll be playing, Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Kalin however was looking at his hand and his eyes were wide with horror completely ignoring her move.

"This lets me fusion summon using monsters in my deck, so I'll fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

The three appeared fusing.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her ace appeared readying her rapier.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the field as a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)_**

That's when Kalin suddenly cried out only to suddenly pass out on his Duel Runner.

"Wh-What the!?" Julia asked shocked seeing that.

Suddenly he looked up with a smirk. "Is that pathetic rock all you're using against me? How pathetic."

"What sparked up a cruel pill?" Kit joked a bit.

"This is bad, Julia needs to forfeit right now!" Yusei told them.

"What why?" Riley asked.

Julia grabbed her cards before saying, "Okay. I place two cards down your move!"

"Because, her life is in danger. I think that duel from before did more to Kalin than we thought." Yusei answered nervously.

Kalin 1st Turn:

"It's my move, so I think I'll start by activating the spell Infernity Launcher!"

* * *

 _Infernity Launcer_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Infernity" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And using it to send Infernity Beast to my graveyard. Then I'll set two cards and end my turn." Kalin smirked.

* * *

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

 _'No doubt one of them is his trap.'_ Julia thought drawing.

"Well, I'm waiting. I still have cards in my hand which means you know my Infernity Monsters are completely useless to me." Kalin reminded her with a cruel smirk. "Or are you too scared to duel?"

 _'He's not playing Full Salvo...?'_ Julia thought before grabbing an Action Card, and discarded it.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400)**_

"3400 attack points?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Now I summon Crystal Rose!" Julia cried summoning the rose.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"And due to it's ability I'll send Gem-Knight Tourmaline to the graveyard, and with Brilliant Diamond's ability I can fuse it all by itself!"

"You can what?" Kalin asked in disbelief.

"I fuse Crystal Rose treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!"

Zirconia appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

Kalin just stared in shock at the two monsters.

"This is bad, you have to tell her to forfeit before Kalin's next turn." Yusei told the Lancers.

"Why Julia has all that she needs." Yuto asked him.

"No she doesn't, I bet when he dueled Sergey that attack woke it up again." Crow explained before running off with the sign and showing it to Julia with the word Forfeit written on it.

Julia sees the sign, and thinks _'Forfeit? Why should I?'_

"Whatever they might want him to win well that ain't happening!" Julia called. "Zirconia attack Kalin directly!"

"I play the trap card Depth Amulet, so now by discarding Infernity Destroyer your attack is negated." Kalin countered.

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

 _'He has more cards, and if I attack again it will increase his chances to use his monster's abilities...'_ Julia thought before saying, "Your turn now."

"Not quite, I play my facedown. A spell called Fires of Doomsday, and this spell summons two Doomsday Tokens in defense mode, but I can't summon any other monsters the turn I use it. Of course, since I'm using it on your turn that doesn't apply." Kalin smirked as the tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Fires of Doomsday_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

 _Doomsday Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fires of Doomsday". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster._

* * *

 _'Doomsday? Not sure I like the sound of that.'_ Julia thought.

Kalin 2nd Turn:

"Now then, it's my turn so I think..." Kalin started only to wince again. "No, not again!"

"Kalin?" Julia asked worried.

"Julia, whatever is about to happen you need a monster with enough attack points than any combination of attacks will wipe out all my life points on your next turn. You have to win this duel." Kalin said weakly before smirking. "Not that you can, I sacrifice both of my Doomsday Tokens!"

The tokens shattered as dark clouds begin to pick up.

Casey picked up it, and clutched his head gasping for breath.

"The servants have broken the seal on this mighty creature, at last the forces of the Netherworld have their chance at revenge! Prepare yourself to be the first of many sacrificed to this dark creature! Now advent, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Kalin chanted with a crazed smirk.

The clouds picked up as a bright light commenced.

When they looked they all gasped in shock by what their seeing.

A huge monster that is black, and has blue lines over it's body was there standing tall over the stadium.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000  
_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Kalin laughed seeing the monster. "It's been far too long, now then. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack her directly!"

"You can't do that!" Julia cried still in shock seeing the huge monster. "You can't attack me directly if I have a monster out!"

"My Earthbound Immortal can attack you directly." Kalin revealed. "Plus not only are you not allowed to attack him, your spell and trap cards are worthless too."

The monster launched a punch as Julia stared before taking the full blunt of the fist. **(Julia: 1000)**

"That ends my turn, but you're as good as finished." Kalin smirked.

That was before Casey leaned on the wall for support.

"Casey!" Riley cried out running to him. "What's wrong?"

"That... That monster..." Casey gasped. "It... It has a lot of... negative emotions..."

"Then Julia simply needs to end this duel." Declan stated calmly.

"If she can." Stacy said worried. "She can't attack, or use her spells or traps against it."

"Not exactly, she can't attack Ccapac Apu." Yusei clarified. "The problem is, Kalin can block one attack and even if Brilliant Diamond lands a hit Kalin still would have 600 life points left."

* * *

 **Julia: 1000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

* * *

Julia 3rd Turn:

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)**_

Julia drew her card as she looked.

Kalin was smirking coldly.

Julia sees the card, and grabbed an Action Card discarding it restoring Brilliant Lady's attack power to normal.

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400)**_

"Okay I play my face-down, Fragment of Pain!" Julia cried.

* * *

 _Fragment of Pain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 2 "Gem Knight-" monsters you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to their ATK._

* * *

"Fragment of Pain?" Luna asked.

"It inflicts you damage equal to both my monster's attack points!" Julia cried.

"Wait what?" Kalin questioned in shock as he looked around desperately searching for an Action Card but not having one close enough to reach.

The blast charged hitting him.

Kalin cried as the blast went him flying from his duel runner and he hit the ground hard before rolling a few more feet.

* * *

 **Julia: 1000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

As the duel ended Ccapac Apu seemed to cry in anguish before fading.

At that Casey fell to the ground on his back breathing heavily.

"Casey!" Riley cried in horror.

Casey looked over to her before saying, "It's... It's alright... J-Just some... Set-back after the negative... emotion goes away..." He weakly reached his hand to her.

She took it and closed her eyes trying to think of every positive emotion that she could. Casey feeling them felt calm as he smiled before closing his eyes passing out. Riley kept holding his hand while trying not to cry.

"Well... um, ok after that match we have our competitors for the second round." Melissa announced. "Lets wish them all the best of luck."

"The second round will start tomorrow morning! I would say our remaining competitors get some rest after all of that! They deserve it for making it this far!" A male announcer called.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Lancers and Signers still competing had all gathered together with Crow carrying Casey.

"Well that was really intense." Stacy admitted.

"Yeah, and its only going to get tougher from here." Crow mentioned. "That being said, it's a good thing Jack got Kalin medical attention. If he'd gone underground in the shape he was in after that duel..."

"The important thing is Julia managed to stop Ccapac Apu, if she lost then everyone would have been in worse danger." Yusei mentioned.

Casey then started coughing.

"Casey?" Riley asked fearfully.

Casey turned over to her, and smiled a bit softly "Hey Ri."

She blushed but smiled seeing he was ok.

"I hate to spoil the good mood, but shouldn't we be worried about that girl? Her dragon is stronger than anything I've ever seen." Kit pointed out.

"That was the girl that defeated Terri." Stacy told them.

"Celina's daughter right?" Julia asked. "That still doesn't make sense, how can she be her mom?"

"Maybe the s-same way m-m-mommy made me her d-d-daughter?" Alex guessed.

"The same... oh, that makes sense." Kit admitted. "It still doesn't explain how we're going to beat her, I mean don't get me wrong I'm not saying we're weak but that dragon is in another league entirely."

"For some reason... It didn't felt like it was her's." Stacy admitted. "Like she was barrowing it."

"It terrified me." Yuto admitted. "There's something wrong about that card."

Stacy soon thought of her boyfriend Tate.

 _'Tate... I hope your okay.'_ Stacy thought before laying tears. _'If only I wasn't so terrified of Scorpions...'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So the first round comes to an end, it's a good thing miss Krystal won her match. The last thing we need is an uncontrollable factor in the tournament." Roget noted.

"Now while their busy Yuri-Bot will dispose of our guests in the facility while the Parasite you implanted in little Riley's mind will be under your bidding." Jarrod agreed.

"No, I think he will remain here for the time being. A silent observer of his targets during the second round." Roget stated. "He lost rather quickly and knowing your enemy is half the battle."

"Hm I suppose so." Jarrod nodded.

"Also, have his decks been destroyed as we discussed?" Roget asked.

"Indeed." Jarrod nodded.

Roget simply nodded calmly before making a move on his chess board. "Then we simply wait."

"And Ghost has been destroyed, and I have gotten my deck back." Jarrod said eyeing his Meklord Deck. "I have been given it some tight upgrades."

"A wise decision." Roget nodded calmly. _'Still, I can't help shake this feeling of uneasiness in my chest.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley thought it might be very best to sleep with Casey due to his condition after the Earthbound Immortal's appearance.

Casey was shuddering in his sleep but seemed ok for the most part.

Riley looked worried hugging him tight as she thinks of the most positive thoughts she can muster.

"Ri... thank you..." he whispered in his sleep. "I love you."

She blushed but smiled before making a bold move kissing him on his lips. Casey didn't respond because he was asleep but he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest before falling asleep. Last thing Casey felt was again the Life Energy he felt after Riley's meeting with Roget.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Yuri was looking at his deck thoughtfully before finally looking up at the other three people in the room. "Sora, Lilly, I want you two to find out anything you can about those monsters from the tournament. That Earthbound Immortal and those Meklords, Celina you stay here."

Sora, and Lilly nodded as they walked off to find what he needs to know.

"As for you Celina, we're going to duel right here and right now." Yuri told her.

"What? Why?" Celina asked surprised.

"I'll tell you if you manage to beat me." Yuri answered activating his duel disc. "I want you dueling at your very best."

Celina grunted getting ready herself.

"DUEL!" Yuri and Celina called simultaneously

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So the first round is over, but that doesn't mean everything is calm. Certain events just may be put into motion very soon.**

 **bopdog111: Along that Casey is feeling the presence of the Fusion Parasite, Roget placed in Riley. Seems like he might be doubting it's nothing.**

 **Ulrich362: It's just a shame that as he is now he can't stop its influence. He doesn't even know what a Fusion Parasite is.**

 **bopdog111: And the only one who does is Stacy who also can't stop it.**

 **Ulrich362: Not necessarily Bopdog... not necessarily.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	43. Round 2! C vs Yuto Riley vs L Stacy vs D

**Ulrich362: Well, round one may officially be over, but the matches before round two aren't finished yet.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And we will see who is dueling next in this chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: They already know Bopdog, Celina is taking on Yuri for an as of yet unrevealed reason.**

 **bopdog111: I meant in the second round.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh, true very true. Well... the other seven matches anyway, Roget's already established one of them.**

 **bopdog111: Dawn's Fusion Self AKA Lilly vs the Professor's adoptive daughter Riley Akaba.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so lets get right into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Celina 1st Turn:

"Ok, I set one card facedown and play a monster in defense mode." Celina stated. "That's all for now."

Yuri 1st Turn:

"My move I draw!" Yuri called drawing, "And I'll start with Predaplant Moray Nepenthes." A flytrap monster appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

Celina nodded seeing the monster.

"Now by playing two cards down that will end my turn." Yuri ended.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Celina 2nd Turn:

"I pass." Celina said calmly.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew before saying, "I'll be summoning Predaplant Pterapenthes." A plant appeared to the field.

* * *

 _Predaplant Pterapenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counteron it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls with a Level less than or equal to this card's; take control of it until the End Phase._

* * *

"Two Predaplants, that can only mean one thing." Celina noted.

"Now Moray Nepenthes will attack your face-down." Yuri told her.

The monster was revealed to be Lunalight White Rabbit.

* * *

 _Lunalight White Rabbit_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can target Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "Lunalight" cards you control; return them to the hand._

* * *

Vines wrapped around the monster before being equipped to Moray.

Celina frowned seeing her monster imprisoned like that.

"Now by destroying your monster my Life Points increase by it's attack points." Yuri smirked as the bunny shattered. **(Yuri: 4800)** "Your turn now."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4800**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Celina 3rd Turn:

Celina drew her card before her eyes widened. _'This just might...'_ "Ok, I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

The chick appeared.

"Now I use Kaleido Chick's ability, by sending one Lunalight monster to the graveyard I can treat Kaleido Chick as that monster if I Fusion Summon. So I'll send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard." Celina stated sending the monster down. "Then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Kaleido Chick with my Lunalight Purple Butterfly and my Lunalight Crimson Fox."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The three jumped up fusing in the portal.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The huntress bathed in crimson tears! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Celina chanted.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now I use the effects of Lunalight Kaleido Chick, and Lunalight Crimson Fox. Kaleido Chick gets Polymerization back from my graveyard, and Crimson Fox lowers Predaplant Moray Nepenthes attack points to zero." Celina called. "Now, Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks Moray Nepenthes!"

"I play my face-down card Dark Seed Planter!" Yuri cried.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Although you monster may be unaffected to it's effect to change attributes your monster is still a DARK monster. Now whenever a DARK monster I control gets attacked by a DARK monster you control Dark Seed Planter stops the attack."

"Not quite Yuri, I reveal the trap card Lunalight Eclipse Dance!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Eclipse Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All "Lunalight" monsters you control are now LIGHT monsters but they lose 1000 ATK until the end phase._

* * *

"So until the end of my turn all Lunalight Monsters become light but they lose 1000 attack points." Celina countered

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

"Well I'm afraid I'll stop that by activating the face-down Super Polymerization!" Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Celina's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"I'll be fusing both Moray, and Pterapenthes to fuse into the most deadliest creature you've seen!" Yuri smirked as the two plants fused. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Celina just stared at the monster fearfully. "I... end my turn which means Lunalight Eclipse Dance wears off."

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri drew, and smirked "Oh this will be fun. I activate my own Polymerization!"

"Huh?" Celina asked in shock.

"And I'll be fusing the poisonous dragon himself with the Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in my hand!" Yuri smirked as the plant appeared while it, and Starving Venom used. "Celina be warned this is the first time I summoned this card in years."

"I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden." Celina admitted.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A much more stronger version of Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

Celina just stared at Greedy Venom in horror.

"Your monster is stronger, and can't be targeted with effects so your lucky in this bout." Yuri said laying a face-down. "And as long as Dark Seed Planter is on the field your Leo Dancer can't harm Greedy Venom, and if you get pass it you can still get through it two more times."

"I know." Celina replied.

Yuri only nodded signaling his turn has ended.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4800**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Celina 4th Turn:

Celina drew her card before her eyes widened. "Ok, I'll start with the Heavy Storm card to destroy every spell and trap card on the field."

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Dark Seed Planter, and Yuri's face-down which was a trap called Extra Shave Reborn shattered.

"Ok, now I'll summon a second Lunalight Purple Butterfly in attack mode." Celina continued before closing her eyes and taking a slow breath.

* * *

 _Lunalight Purple Butterfly_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast/Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Celina what are you up to?" Yuri asked her.

This, by sacrificing my Lunalight Purple Butterfly I can give Lunalight Leo Dancer 1000 more attack points." Celina answered.

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

"Now, attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The monster charged as it destroyed the dragon. **(Yuri: 3600)**

"By removing from play Drosophyllum Hydra, Greedy Venom rises again." Yuri said as Greedy Venom reappears.

"Fine, then Leo Dancer will just attack him again." Celina called.

The monster charged as it destroyed Greedy Venom again. **(Yuri: 2400)** "And by banishing Starving Venom he appears again." Yuri smirked as Greedy Venom appeared again.

"I end my turn." Celina frowned.

Yuri 4th Turn:

Yuri drew as he looked, and smirked.

Celina shuddered seeing his smirk.

"I now place 1 card face-down. Your turn now." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 **Yuri: 2400**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Celina 5th Turn:

Celina drew her card only to look at the field. "Ok, I play the spell Lunalight Perfume!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Perfume_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then discard 1 card; add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And I use it to revive Lunalight Purple Butterfly. Then I use Purple Butterfly's effect again to give Leo Dancer 1000 more attack points!"

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)**_

"Lunalight Leo Dancer, attack Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The monster charged as it destroyed Greedy Venom for the third time. **(Yuri: 1200)**

"Now, Lunalight Leo Dancer attack one more time!" Celina called.

The monster charged.

"Sorry Celina. But I was waiting for that one." Yuri smirked.

"Huh, but your cards won't work on Leo Dancer." Celina pointed out.

"I'm not going for Leo Dancer." Yuri said revealing his face-down card. Dimension Wall.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Celina's eyes widened as Leo Dancer passed through the portal and struck her.

* * *

 **Yuri: 1200**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Celina knelt in shock.

Yuri meanwhile frowned before deactivating his duel disc. "Tomorrow is a new day."

"That trap caught me off-guard." Celina admitted.

"I noticed." Yuri told her simply.

* * *

 _The next morning at the stadium..._

Casey asked, "Declan? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is something bothering you?" Declan inquired.

Casey mentioned, "Yeah something you should know. But in private."

Declan nodded calmly before walking off with him.

"Was Riley... forced into a relationship before any of this started?" Casey asked him.

"What?" Declan asked in shock. "No, she wasn't."

"Well call me paranoid or insane but ever since yesterday I have been feeling another life energy that seems to have come from her." Casey told him. "I thought it was nothing at first but this morning it seem to be stronger. Now I'm worried."

Declan frowned. "Keep your eyes open, if something unusual happens let me know."

Casey nodded.

"Ok, lets get things started right away with the first duel of the second round. It looks like we have Riley Akaba going up against Lilly." Melissa Trail announced.

"Wait Lilly?" Stacy asked surprised. "Isn't she suppose to go against Casey?"

"The matches were randomized." Crow explained.

"Riley can you handle someone like Lilly?" Stacy asked her. "We seen you defeated Terri back at the Standard Dimension but Lilly is in another league."

"She can't, she's about to lose." Lilly stated coldly.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Lilly, I expect you to win. Because if you lose, I'll consider it a full betrayal of the Professor." Yuri told her. "Do you understand?"_

 _Lilly shuddered in horror hearing that before nodding._

 _"Good."_

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"Riley be careful." Casey told her worried.

Riley just shrugged it off before the two girls walked to the track.

They get set as Jarrod, Roget, and a reprogrammed Yuri-Bot was watching.

"So Roget. I believe this match is where your newest minion will be born." Jarrod mused.

"Indeed." Roget nodded calmly.

"DUEL!" Lilly and Riley called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Light It Up (Nightcore) by The Product)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly immediately cut off Riley and took the first move

Lilly 1st Turn:

"I'll start, and I start with two set cards and a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Lilly stated. "Riley Akaba, you're going to lose."

Riley 1st Turn:

 _'Her monster is face-down...'_ Riley thought drawing. "I summon Film Magician in attack mode!" The small magician appeared set.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"That's pathetic." Lilly stated.

"Well I place two cards down to end my turn." Riley ended.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"I reveal Elemental HERO Ocean." The trident wielding warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Ocean_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 "HERO" monster you control or in your Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"And play Mask Change to trade him in for Masked HERO Acid." Lilly smirked as the gun wielding hero appeared.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"Now when Acid is summoned all your spell and traps are destroyed and all your monsters lose 300 attack points."

 _'Good thing I didn't play Nightmare Critical Loop...'_ Riley thought as her face-downs were shown to be Instant Shutter, and Negate Attack.

The blast reached Film Magician but due to it having no attack points it wasn't affected.

"Now, I play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Lilly stated drawing.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I use Form Change to swap Acid for Masked HERO Anki!" The black garbed hero appeared ready.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"And Anki can use half his attack points to attack you directly!"

 _'Why isn't she attacking Film Magician?'_ Riley thought surprised.

"You expected me to attack a monster with zero attack points that you put in attack mode? I'm not an idiot like some people." Lilly smirked.

 _Anki: **(ATK: 2800/2 = 1400)**_

Anki bypassed Film Magician and hit Riley instead. **(** **Riley: 2600)**

"That ends my move and restores Anki's points."

 _Anki: **(ATK: 1400 * 2 = 2800)**_

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew seeing it was C/C Critical Eye. "Okay I summon C/C Critical Eye!" Her monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

Lilly just smirked seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Nightmare Critical Loop!" Riley cried playing her spell.

* * *

 _Nightmare Critical Loop_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"And with it's effect I sacrifice Film Magician!"

Film Magician shattered.

"Next I activate the continuous spell, Montage Fusion!" Riley cried playing her spell.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

 _'Bingo.'_ Lilly thought with a smirk.

"This takes a picture of your Masked HERO Anki, and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye!" Riley cried as the camera aimed at Anki.

"Fusing with my monster, just like you did in the last round." Lilly recalled.

Both the picture of Anki fused with C/C Critical Eye.

"Warrior of the Dark! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Level 6! C/C/C Dark Halberd of Battle!"

A darker halberd appeared in place with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _C/C/C Dark Halberd of Battle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 7 or 8 DARK monster_

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, and if your opponent controls a DARK monster, it can also make a third. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

* * *

"3000 attack points?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"And there's more! He can attack three times, while you have a dark monster out!" Riley cried.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, but with Anki only having 2800 points... that means!"

"Halberd attack Anki!" Riley cried.

Lilly suddenly smirked. "I play my trap cards, Final Fusion and Rainbow Life!"

* * *

 _Final Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"Final Fusion can only be activated when Fusion Monsters battle, so instead of the battle we both take damage equal to their combined attack points." Lilly revealed as Anki collided with Dark Halberd of Battle creating a massive explosion.

Riley gasped before crying, "That would mean a draw!"

"Normally, but thanks to Rainbow Life any damage I would take this turn instead increases my life points." Lilly smirked. "In other words, you lose."

* * *

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Lilly: 9800**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

"RILEY!" Casey screamed in horror seeing this.

Lilly turned to Casey. "She was pathetic."

Casey didn't payed attention to her running to where Riley is.

Jarrod turned to Roget with an annoyed look, "Is THAT why you want to make her your servant?"

"Something's wrong, the Parasite didn't work!" Roget snapped before closing his eyes. "Jarrod, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm returning to Duel Academy, with miss Akaba."

Jarrod glared. "Sorry Roget but that you won't be leaving that easily."

"What was that?" Roget questioned.

Jarrod pressed a button which locked the door.

"What treachery is this?" Roget questioned in shock. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"You old fool." Jarrod stated coldly. "You honestly believed that I was a part of your forces this whole time?"

"Actually Jarrod, I never once did." Roget replied. "However I believe we're both fairly reasonable men, would you agree to that?"

"Indeed. You see Roget after sometime you settled down in this scrap-heap of a Dimension the Professor assigned me to keep an eye on you, and act like one of your allies." Jarrod revealed before continuing, "I know that you decided to betray Duel Academy, and make this Dimension your own personal Kingdom, and now I have the proof to prove that."

"Then perhaps you'd like to settle this a simpler way." Roget stated picking up a duel disc. "Or are you afraid your precious Meklords aren't capable of defeating someone like me?"

Jarrod replied, "In their regular forms not at all. But since Ghost's defeat at the Friendship Cup I have given it some upgrades. Oh, and no tricks. I'm not a fan of you rejoining every time you lose."

Roget simply chuckled. "Agreed. Then here are the terms, should you win I'll return to Duel Academy your prisoner for the Professor to do as he sees fit. However if I manage to defeat you then you serve as my personal assistant once I rule this dimension."

Jarrod merely nodded getting ready. "Yuri-Bot make sure he doesn't escape."

Yuri-Bot nodded before moving to the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, that was a surprise. Lilly managed to outplay Riley and take her out of the competition." Melissa mentioned as two officers walked up to Riley and Casey.

"Back off kid, she lost so she goes underground with the rest of the losers." one of them told him.

"No-way. I let my opponent go down there but I won't let her go down there." Casey told him glaring.

"Step aside kid." one of the guards told him as the other one picked up Riley and started walking off.

Casey looked on before starting to use his Psychic Powers.

Suddenly a shooting pain caused him to collapse.

 _'Ah!'_ He yelled in his mind.

"Damn psychics. I never liked them." the officer mentioned deactivating a small device as they carried Riley off.

Casey took slow breathes after feeling that pain.

"Um... let's just move on with the second duel of Yuto vs Crow." Melissa stated.

Casey only walked back as Yuto, and Crow stepped to the field.

"Declan... I'm sorry I wasn't..." Casey breathed.

"She's safe. Moon Shadow, Yuya, Aura, and Shay are with her." Declan said calmly.

Casey nodded as Yuto, and Crow armed themselves.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The Duel Runner announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Now then, I use Ancient Gear Howitzer's ability one final time." Roget declared as the blast wiped out the last of Jarrod's life points.

Jarrod knelt down.

"Now then, as per our agreement you will assist me in running this Dimension Jarrod. Though I have no intention of making you do menial tasks, rather once I become ruler of this dimension my current position will become vacant, and you are someone I think could fill it perfectly." Roget told him.

"Tch. A bargain's a bargain." Jarrod grunted standing up.

Roget nodded before turning back to the tournament.

Jarrod dusted himself off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile underground..._

"You ok Aura?" Yuya inquired.

"Yeah." Aura nodded. "I can't believe even after I used that spell..."

"You did a great job, don't let it bother you." Yuya smiled. "Plus that'll really come in handy when..."

Yuya's thoughts were interrupted when a guard threw Riley to the ground near them.

"Riley!" Sylvio cried running to her, before glaring at the guard, "Hey what gave you the right to do something like this to the poor girl!?"

"She lost her duel, end of story." the guard smirked before walking off.

"Your a loser too you know!" Sylvio yelled at the guard.

"Hold on, I thought Casey was planning on surrendering." Yuya pointed out.

"Yeah why is she down here?" Shay asked.

"I don't know." Chojiro mentioned. "Young lady, what happened?"

"Roget have offered me a new opponent." Riley answered.

"What, who?" Dipper questioned.

"That girl Lilly." Riley answered.

Yuya instantly shuddered hearing that.

"She beat you? Wait, just how strong is that girl? I mean, you don't think Declan is going to lose too do you?" Dipper asked uncertainly.

"She nearly pulled off a one-turn kill against Tate." Yuya mentioned.

 ** _"Yuya, Stacy and Alex are both still competing!"_** Yugo mentioned suddenly.

Yuya gasped hearing that. "Then that means they'll face her soon!"

 ** _'Not just that Yuya, remember what Terri said? When Lilly beat her she somehow fused with Stacy so if one of them loses... We need to get back there somehow!'_**

 _'How can we? This place is heavily guarded.'_ Yuya asked him.

 ** _'I don't know, but I'm not losing her too Yuya!'_** Yugo told him angrily. **_'Damn it, we have to do something!'_**

"We better!" Yuya called. "I'm not losing Stacy!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I set five cards and end my turn." Yuto stated.

Crow 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn I draw!" Crow cried drawing.

Yuto nodded while grabbing an Action Spell.

"First I'll summon Gale the Whirlwind!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"And since feathers of a flock are together I can then summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"

The bird holding the spear appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I had a feeling you would do that." Yuto nodded.

"Now 3 Gale the Whirlwind tune with level 4 Bora the Spear!" Crow cried.

Gale became three green rings as Bora turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

Armor Master appeared ready.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"I play the Tuner's Scheme trap card!" Yuto called before Armor Master suddenly flew over to his field.

* * *

 _Tuner's Scheme_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Take control of that Synchro Monster. Remove it from play when it is destroyed. Destroy this card when that monster is removed from the field._

* * *

"This activates when you Synchro Summon and lets me take control of your Synchro Monster."

"Where did you get that card?" Crow asked shocked.

"What, you think I wouldn't come up with a plan after seeing so many Synchro Summons last round?" Yuto inquired. "Declan gave it to me."

Crow soon said, "Okay I play two cards. Your move now."

* * *

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"I activate two copies of The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace and summon them as level two monsters. Now I'll Overlay my two monsters." Yuto stated as they entered the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The small Phantom Knight appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now both my monsters attack you directly!"

The knight attacked but a small Blackwing popped in front of him.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuto asked in confusion.

"When you attack me directly I can summon this flock of feathers from my hand." Crow explained. "Ghibli the Searing Wind!"

"Alright, then I'll have Armor Master destroy Ghibli." Yuto mentioned. "Then I'll set this and end my turn."

Crow 2nd Turn:

Crow drew before calling, "I'll summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!" A blue blackwing appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Yuto inquired.

"Now Shura attack Cursed Javelin!" Crow cried.

Yuto's Xyz Monster shattered.

 **(Yuto: 3800)**

"And when she destroys a monster I can summon a new Blackwing as long as it's level 4 or lower. However it's effects are negated!" Crow cried. "And I pick Pinaki the Waxing Moon!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there from the field this turn: You can add 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon". You can only use this effect of "Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad." Yuto nodded.

"And now I play my face-down, Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"This allows me to Synchro Summon during the battle phase!" Crow cried.

"During the battle phase?" Yuto questioned.

"Level 3 Pinaki the Waxing Moon tune with level 4 Shura the Blue Flame!" Crow cried.

Pinaki became three green rings as Shura turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Wet those pitch-black wings. Resonate with the drizzling rain, single strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce through! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!"

Chidori appeared all ready.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Yuto flinched seeing the monster.

"And Chidori gets 300 points stronger for every Blackwing in my graveyard!" Crow grinned.

Shura, Pinaki, Ghibli, Gale, and Bora appeared giving Chidori power.

 _Chidori: **(ATK: 2600 + (300 * 5) = 4100)**_

 _'Attacking Armor Master would be a dumb choice.'_ Crow thought.

"I play a face-down! Your up!" Crow ended.

* * *

 **Yuto: 3800**

 **Crow: 4000**

* * *

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"Not bad Crow, but you lose." Yuto stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Crow told him.

"Well there's only one way to find out. I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial, and use it to rank up the Cursed Javelin in my graveyard into a monster two ranks higher." Yuto stated as his monster reappeared and entered the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to the Summoned monster as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's ace appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"But I'm not done, next I play the spell card The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch and use it to rank up Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon into a monster that's one rank higher." Yuto declared as Dark Rebellion jumped back in.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

A more powerful version of Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Now I use one of Dark Requiem's four Overlay Units to reduce Chidori's attack points to zero and add those points to Dark Requiem, go Requiem Salvation!" Yuto called.

 _Chidori: **(ATK: 4100 - 4100 = 0)**_

 _Dark Requiem: **(ORU: 4 - 1 = 3/ATK: 3000 + 4100 = 7100)**_

"What!?" Crow asked shocked.

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attack Chidori the Rain Sprinkling and end this duel!" Yuto called.

The dragon charged, and attacked Chidori destroying it.

* * *

 **Yuto: 3800**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

"Good match." Yuto smiled.

Crow nodded grinning. "Your pretty good."

That's when the guards came and grabbed Crow and dragged him to the underground facility.

Stacy clenched her hands seeing that.

"That was a really impressive duel, so lets move right along to the next one. Stacy Sakaki going up against Declan Akaba." Melissa announced.

Stunned Stacy looked over to Declan surprised she is now dueling the Lancer's leader.

Declan simply looked at her before nodding and walking out to the track.

 _'Terri... Can we really defeat someone like Declan?'_ Stacy asked her.

 ** _'I don't know, but we're about to find out.'_** Terri answered.

Stacy took a deep breath stepping to the field.

"Akaba, well hopefully he's better than his embarrassment of a sister, from before." a Tops man mentioned.

Stacy took all she could to resist the urge to yell at the man.

"If you can't focus than simply forfeit the match." Declan told her.

"I won't." Stacy told him.

"Then let's begin."

Stacy nodded getting ready.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Declan and Stacy called.

They raced on to get the first turn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Dark Requiem... interesting." Yuri noted.

"That might be the right word." Sora admitted. "He isn't bad for an Xyz User."

Yuri simply nodded in agreement before frowning. "Get Lilly."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You heard me, go bring Lilly here." Yuri stated bluntly.

Sora nodded running off.

Yuri watched him go before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Celina asked.

"I'll tell you when she gets here." Yuri stated simply.

Celina nodded. Yuri just drew a card from the top of his deck before smiling seeing it was Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. That was before Sora walked in with Lilly.

Yuri turned to them. "Lilly, you wanted to be a family when this was over? Didn't you?"

Lilly nodded.

"That will never happen." Yuri stated coldly.

"W-What?" Lilly asked.

"You heard me, so forget that worthless idea and simply focus on achieving our mission. Understand?" Yuri asked.

"D-Daddy..."

"Yuri tell me exactly what's going on." Celina said sternly.

"I have nothing else to say, now do not lose or I'll consider it a betrayal." Yuri replied.

Lilly looked ready to break down before nodding, "U-Understood..."

Yuri just nodded. Sora only embraced her. Lilly held him as she tried not to cry and the two of them left the room. Celina looked on with pity in her eyes before turning to Yuri with an angry look. "What is wrong with you?"

"You want her looking forward to something that physically will never happen?" Yuri questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Celina asked him.

Yuri didn't answer but just closed his eyes. Celina decides to question it later but notes the conversation is far from over.

 _'Sorry Celina, if you'd won I might tell you but as it stands that information is staying with me and me alone.'_ Yuri thought before turning to her. "That aside, I do have something to ask you. That boy, Yuya Sakaki was it?"

"What about him?" Celina asked him.

"I intend to duel him, and you know his deck so what should I be expecting?" Yuri inquired.

"Well only 1 thing, and that his dragon called Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Celina answered. "It has the ability to double the damage when it attacks a level 5 or higher."

Yuri just smirked. "Good to know."

With that he walked off to go find Yuya.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jarrod was looking over his deck before saying, "Yuri-Bot take care of our guests."

He nodded before walking off.

"Jarrod, Declan is the Professor's son. I understand your intentions but would it not be smarter to wait until he is underground as well?" Roget inquired.

"If his sister is killed he would be so heart-broken he would not defend himself." Jarrod answered.

Roget nodded. "It truly is a shame, I was intending on her destroying him but that won't apply any longer."

"Your Parasite didn't work so it might've been a dud." Jarrod pointed out.

"Unfortunately you're likely correct." Roget nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Underground..._

Yuri-Bot have arrived as he scoffed, "Seriously for a facility this place is a mess." He looked around before smirking, "But it is still a good site for a couple of deaths. Now where are those guests..." He walked around to see where Yuya, and the others are.

That's when he noticed them talking away from the rest of the prisoners.

Yuri-Bot smirked walking over, "There you are."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." stated a male voice.

He looked over.

It was Yuri with a smirk. "I was planning on dueling him, but you'll be a good warm-up."

Yuri-Bot merely smirked, "Well well well so you must be the one I am based of. Master Roget will be quite pleased if I destroy you."

ou honestly think you can, you weren't even able to defeat my d..." Yuri started before closing his eyes. _'No, she's simply a student of Duel Academy, nothing more.'_ "I seem to recall you losing violently against my dragon before."

"Well your pupil only have gotten lucky for that Action Spell she had grabbed." Yuri-Bot smirked before saying, "And Master Roget has many more plans. Jarrod was merely forced into slavery by him."

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Interesting, then I suppose once Roget is dealt with he'll be returning to Duel Academy? Not that it matters either way because you'll be destroyed right here."

"Oh is that really so. I have been dubbed as Master Roget's most powerful, and dangerous creation." Yuri-Bot smirked before getting ready. "But enough talk. Shall we get started regular Yuri?"

Yuri smirked activating his duel disc. "Roget is a fool, once I've dealt with you I can duel a real opponent."

Yuri-Bot merely got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Please, after you." Yuri smirked looking at his hand. "Though I would recommend you don't hold back."

Yuri-Bot 1st Turn:

"Please. As in your words 'Your dueling a tactical extraordinaire'!" Yuri-Bot smirked drawing before saying, "And I start with the field spell, Geartown!"

At the card's activation the field transformed into a city where they are surrounded by gears all around looking like parts of Ancient Gear.

* * *

 _Geartown_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Yuri just smirked seeing the spell before frowning. _'Get a grip, you can't be a family because Celina is going to die.'_

"Now we can summon Ancient Gears for our bidding with one less monster to sacrifice. And speaking of which here is my four-legged friend!" Yuri-Bot smirked. "Come out Ancient Gear Beast!"

Ancient Gear Beast appeared howling.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Beast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Yuri just nodded.

"Next up I activate the Equip Spell, Ancient Gear Tank." Yuri-Bot added as a gun tank appeared for Beast to take.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Tank_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. It gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"This gives my Beast 600 more attack points."

 _Ancient Gear Beast: **(ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600)**_

"And now by setting two face-downs that ends my turn." Yuri-Bot smirked.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set two of my own cards, and then I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode and thanks to his effect I can discard Predaplant Cordyceps and summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck and by doing so I can add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri smirked as a plant like scorpion, and a snake like plant appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn.__

* * *

"Now then, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my two Predaplants into Predaplant Chimerafflesia in attack mode."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

A Chimera like plant appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I activate Chimerafflesia's ability, since your Ancient Gear Beast is a lower level I can banish it from the game. Though I do take 600 points of damage its a small price to pay for my monster to attack you directly." Yuri smirked as the beast vanished as a blast charged through.

 **(Yuri: 3400)**

"Well I got the face-down Unfinished Ancient Gear to fix that problem!" Yuri-Bot smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Unfinished Ancient Gear_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand in Defense Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but its ATK and DEF become halved, also it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Then who are you summoning?" Yuri asked lazily only to suddenly frown again. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"The Ancient Gear Wyevrn!" Yuri-Bot smirked as the small rusty robot dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Wyvern_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1700  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern". You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Wyvern: **(ATK: 1700 / 2 = 850/DEF: 1200 / 2 = 600)**_

"And since it was summoned I can take an Ancient Gear, and add it. And what better card then the Ancient Gear Golem?" Yuri-Bot smirked showing the Golem.

Yuri nodded calmly. "I can't destroy your monster, so I'll simply end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuri: 3400**

 **Yuri-Bot: 4000**

* * *

Yuri-Bot 2nd Turn:

Yuri-Bot drew before smirking, "Before you die I suppose I could let you in on a little secret Master Roget is going for."

"I'm not interested, just make your move." Yuri stated.

"Guess you don't want to hear how is he planning to use that girl..." Yuri-Bot shrugged looking over.

"No, I don't. Now make your move, we don't have all day." Yuri stated bluntly before turning to Yuya. "I'll be with you shortly."

"Very well. I'll believe I shall start by sacrificing my Wyvern in order to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!" Yuri-Bot smirked as the Golem appeared in place.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"And next I follow it up with another spell, Ancient Gear Factory!" Yuri-Bot called.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Factory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Level 5 or higher "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, then banish a number of "Ancient Gear" monsters from your Graveyard, whose combined Levels are double the revealed monster's, and if you do, if you Normal Summon the revealed monster this turn, you must Normal Summon it without Tributing._

* * *

The factory appeared.

"You see it allows me to summon any Ancient Gear card I hold. Such as my friend here. The Ancient Gear Engineer." Yuri-Bot smirked revealing the card. "And take a look in my graveyard."

Yuri did so.

"If it holds Ancient Gear Monsters who's level are twice that of my Engineer THEY become the sacrifice even though their destroyed." Yuri-Bot explained as the destroyed pieces of the Gears gathered inside the factory.

"I'm well aware of that." Yuri noted.

The factory then split showing the Engineer who looked energized.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Engineer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Negate the activation of any Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that Trap Card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"So you have a Golem with 3000 points, and an Engineer with 1500. I've seen children perform moves more impressive than yours." Yuri stated.

"Well I know about your monster's effect so I know how to get around it." Yuri-Bot smirked not fazed by Yuri's taunting.

"I'm well aware, Roget is no fool. Then what is your little ploy?" Yuri questioned.

Yuri-Bot plays his face-down.

Limiter Removal.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

 _Ancient Gear Engineer: **(ATK: 1500 * 2 = 3000)**_

"So that's your game."

"And now as you die you will know that Master Roget is planning to use the girl as his own servant, and make her a skilled henchman!" Yuri-Bot smirked coldly before commanding, "Gear Golem take down that plant! Mechanized Melee!"

Yuri's eyes widened as a strange feeling filled his body and his monster shattered.

 _Ancient Gear Golem: **(ATK: 6000 - 1000 = 5000)**_

 _Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 **(Yuri: 1900)**

"Now Engineer destroy him!" Yuri-Bot smirked.

Suddenly Chimerafflesia reappeared.

"I can't play traps when you attack, but I can use Predaplant Reborn between your attacks." Yuri revealed

* * *

 _Predplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Yuri-Bot merely shrugged. "Your monster would be stronger so I end with a face-down. With this turn's end phase the monsters subjugated by Limiter Removal are destroyed."

The Golem, and Engineer shattered.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"First things first, Predaplant Cordyceps special ability brings Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio back to my field and then Darlingtonia Cobra adds another Polymerization to my hand which I'll use right now to fuse Chimerafflesia with Ophrys Scorpio." Yuri stated.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His ionic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

The monsters both charged.

"Not if my face-down has anything to say about it!" Yuri-Bot cried.

Yuri only smirked revealing a Solemn Judgement card.

* * *

 _Solemn Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 0950)**

Yuri-Bot widen his eyes as his face-down which was Ancient Gear Reborn shattered.

The two attacks struck Yuri-Bot sending him flying back.

 **(Yuri-Bot: 0200)**

"Now, before I finish you off what exactly did you mean about having that girl become Roget's servant?" Yuri questioned.

 **"I... Thought you said..."** Yuri-Bot grunted in a static voice getting up revealing that his left arm was destroyed as it sparked. **"You weren't... interested..."**

"I changed my mind, so what did you mean?" Yuri questioned.

 **"Very... well..."** Yuri-Bot smirked before revealing. **"Y-You see... h-h-he made a plan... af-af-after seeing how skilled she-she was... he decided to place a-a-a Fusion Parasite in her!"**

Yuri's eyes widened. "I see, then I'll deal with that after I finish you."

 **"Y-Y-Your out of mon-mon-monsters to attack..."** Yuri-Bot smirked getting up as several parts were sparking it, and he looked heavily damaged.

"You claim to know my strategies, then tell me." Yuri smirked. "Why would I send this Predaplant Flytrap card in my hand to the graveyard?"

 **"Y-You f-fool... Why-Why-Why should I ev-even care ab-ab-about..."** Yuri-Bot grunted before widening his eyes.

Yuri smirked as the realization set in. "I activate Super Polymerization and use it to fuse Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

As Yuri said that the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The evolved form of Starving Venom appeared roaring as Yuri-Bot looked on horrified, and greatly frightened. **"Wh-What kind of-of-of monster are you-you?"**

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"I'm simply a duelist of the Fusion Dimension, a student of Duel Academy." Yuri answered. "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon destroy him."

The dragon roared before tackling the robot destroying Yuri-Bot as his pieces was scattered as a part of his head stumbled below Yuri's feet.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0950**

 **Yuri-Bot: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri looked at his robotic doppelgänger before frowning and walking over to his deck only to pull out a single card. "Alright, step aside I need to shoot her in the head."

Yuya reacted, "Shoot her!? I'm afraid not!" He stood in Riley's protection.

"She has a parasite in her brain. There are only two ways to deal with that, kill her which I'm guessing from your reaction you won't let happen." Yuri pointed out. "In which case the other option, is using Real Solid Vision to destroy the Parasite in a single attack, and the only monster precise enough is this Ancient Gear Soldier."

Yuya grunted before turning to Riley.

"It's your choice, trust someone from the Fusion Dimension who's planning on having a monster shoot you in the brain, or become one of Roget's pawns." Yuri told her summoning the monster.

Riley grunted thinking about it. She is uncomfortable with the idea but doesn't want to betray Declan. "Will there be side effects if I choose you to destroy it?"

"More than likely you'll pass out, but you'll be alive." Yuri answered before frowning again. _'This is insane, I'm just going to card her that'll clear my head.'_

Riley soon took a deep breath before nodding to Yuri closing her eyes to wait for the impact. Yuri nodded before stepping to the side as the Ancient Gear Soldier fired causing a screech to echo in Riley's head. She cried out before passing out which Yuya caught her. The Ancient Gear Soldier vanished as Yuri stared at Yuya before frowning. "We'll duel another time. Right now, I have something else to attend to... wait a second, you look like Lulu. You must be Shay."

Shay growled, "Where is my sister!?"

Yuri smirked before replying. "I escorted her to Duel Academy. She's our guest, along with another girl named Rin."

 _'Rin? Yugo is Rin that girl you, and Alex were looking for?'_ Yuya asked his partner.

 ** _'Yeah, she is.'_** Yugo answered before glaring. ** _'He's the one that took her!'_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jarrod was typing before a alarm came in as he looked at it.

YURI-BOT OFFLINE.

 _'What? Does this mean someone destroyed it!?'_ Jarrod thought shocked before typing in through a undamaged lens that he sees Yuri with everyone. _'Yuri... Oh I know what to do.'_

* * *

 _Back with Yuri..._

Yuri-Bot's mouth started to move, and started to talk in Jarrod's voice, **"Yu-Yuri!"**

Yuri paused turning. "Oh Jarrod, I'm assuming Roget forced you to create this mockery of me?"

 **"Yes Yuri! You have no idea I am glad to see you! I tried to overthrew him but he bested me in a duel against my Meklords!"** Jarrod replied. **"When you have a chance help me!"**

Yuri frowned hearing that before turning to Yuya and the others only to smirk. "Jarrod, return to Duel Academy. I have a sneaking suspicion that Roget won't be doing much any longer. As for your Meklords, of course they won't work against him. Roget is a Fusion Duelist not a Synchro Duelist. You never stood a chance against him."

 **"Yes. But I have to get pass Roget as that won't be easy but I'll do my best."** Jarrod said before saying, **"Oh and... Start running because I just activated self-destruction so no-one tries to rebuild this monstrosity."**

"Use the automatic return feature." Yuri stated simply. "You heard him, this thing is going to explode so if you want to get out now's your chance. Though Yuya correct?"

"Yeah?" Yuya asked protecting Riley.

"I'm looking forward to dueling against you." Yuri stated before walking off.

Yuya blinked before Shay cried, "Come on Yuya! We need to go!"

"Huh, oh yeah you're right." Yuya nodded.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Stacy barely managed to pull ahead of Declan and secure the first move.

"Stacy gets the first turn!" Melissa announced.

"Alright Stacy, let's see what you can do." Declan said calmly.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Addicted by Sliver End)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew looking over. "Okay I use Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set the both as they appeared ready.

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly.

"Pendulum Summon! I call on Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Vector Pendulum the Dracoverlord!" The two appeared on set.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"With those monsters your next move is more than likely Master Peace." Declan noted.

"Yeah but not the one your thinking of." Stacy grinned.

Declan paused before nodding. "I see, interesting."

"Now I tribute both my monsters to summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!" Stacy grinned as the card Chris gave her appeared ready,

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

Declan just nodded calmly.

"Now I set 1 card. Your move Declan." Stacy ended.

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'll start by using scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale." Declan stated as his monsters appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Spell effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Copernicus". You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Copernicus" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon two copies of D/D Berfomet, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, and D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!"

The four fiends appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

 _D/D Berfoemet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

 _D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If you Special Summon a "D/D" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; any battle damage your opponent takes becomes halved for the rest of this turn, also Special Summon that monster, and if you do, take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** _ _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other "D/D" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it._

* * *

"Now I'll Overlay my two D/D Berfomets." Declan continued. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

Caesar appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"With that I'll end my turn." Declan stated calmly.

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew before saying, "I play Smile Magician's Pendulum ability! I am allowed to add 1 Spell Card to my hand!"

Declan nodded calmly.

She shows the card to be Awakening From Beyond.

"So that's your strategy." Declan noted.

"Now Master Peace smite down that Abyss Ragnarok!" Stacy cried.

"I use one of Caesar's Overlay Units to activate his ability." Declan stated before his monster shattered.

 _Caesar: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 **(Declan: 3250)**

"Now I Pendulum Summon back Vector, and Master Pendulum back in defense mode!" Stacy cried as the two appeared again.

"Not quite, at the end of the battle phase my Abyss Ragnarok returns to the field." Declan revealed as his monster reappeared. "Though during my next standby phase I take 1000 points of damage."

"So that was his ability. We seen you use it but we haven't a had a chance to see what it is." Stacy mentioned.

"True, so what now Stacy?" Declan inquired.

"Just a set card. Your up." Stacy ended.

Declan 2nd Turn:

 **(Declan: 2250)**

"Alright, I activate the spell D/D/D Fusion." Declan stated.

* * *

 _D/D/D Fusion  
_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If Summoning this way using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as a normal Fusion Material, this card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"And I can fuse this card with my Doom King in order to summon a new monster."

"Huh?" Stacy asked surprised.

"I Fusion Summon, D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon in attack mode!" Declan declared as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Fusion Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Fusion Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if it was face-up, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. Once per Battle Phase, during either player's turn, if an opponent's monster is battling a monster: You can target that opponent's battling monster; until the end of the Damage Step, that target's ATK becomes its original ATK._

* * *

"Now, I play Purple Armageddon's ability to destroy Master Pendulum and deal damage equal to his attack points."

Master Pendulum shattered as Stacy grunted. **(Stacy: 2050)**

"Now Purple Armageddon attacks Vector Pendulum." Declan continued.

The monster fired a blast as the monster shattered as Stacy grunted.

"Now I'll end my turn by switching Abyss Ragnarok into defense mode." Declan said calmly.

* * *

 **Stacy: 2050**

 **Declan: 2250**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "I Pendulum Summon back Vector, and Master Pendulum!" The two appeared.

Declan nodded calmly.

"Now I use them both to Fusion Summon!" Stacy cried as the two fly up.

"Why would he say that Sora?" Lilly choked out as they arrived back at the stadium.

"I don't know Lilly." Sora answered.

That's when they noticed Declan and Stacy race past only for Lilly to suddenly clench her fists. "It's her fault, I'm going to make her pay!"

As she was saying this both Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum fused.

"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

Dinoster Power appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

Declan nodded seeing the move.

"And now Master Peace take down Caesar!" Stacy cried.

"I use Caesar's last Overlay Unit." Declan declared just as Caesar shattered. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 **(Declan: 1700)**

"Now I end my turn!" Stacy ended.

Caesar reappeared again thanks to his effect.

Declan 3rd Turn:

 **(Declan: 0700)**

"I play the spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King." Declan stated.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Swamp King?" Stacy asked.

"It lets me fuse D/D/D Wave King Caesar with D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!" Declan explained as his two monsters fused. "Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok!"

A new fiend appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 "D/D/D" monsters_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can return 1 other card you control to the hand, then target 1 monster your opponent controls, except the attacking monster; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect._

* * *

"Now then, I use Purple Armageddon's ability to destroy Dinoster Power." Declan said calmly.

The blast charged.

"I reveal my face-down card! Threatening Roar!" Stacy cried as the blast destroyed her Fusion Monster.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 **(Stacy: 0050)**

Declan only smiled. "I end my turn."

 _'Woo man... Only have 50 Life Points... This is totally a hard situation for me.'_ Stacy thought.

 ** _'No it isn't, Stacy you just won.'_ **Terri smiled.

 _'Huh?'_ Stacy asked her confused.

 ** _'Remember what his Dark Contracts do? Declan only has 700 life points left.'_** Terri reminded her.

 _'Oh...'_ Stacy thought. _'But what if he has something to counter that. Maybe his Pendulum Scale?'_

 _ **'I hadn't thought of that... but you're so close. You can pull this one off Stacy.'** _Terri mentioned.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0050**

 **Declan: 0700**

* * *

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy nodded before drawing calling, "I activate Smile Magician's Pendulum ability to add Waverning Eyes to my hand!" She added the spell.

Declan simply nodded calmly seeing the card.

"And I'll play it! It destroys all cards in all player's Pendulum Zones, and activates it's effect based on how many are destroyed!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Wavering Eyes_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Destroy as many cards in each player's Pendulum Zones as possible, then apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of cards destroyed by this effect._  
 _● 1 or more: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● 2 or more: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Main Deck to your hand._  
 _● 3 or more: You can banish 1 card on the field._  
 _● 4: You can add 1 "Wavering Eyes" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The four Pendulum Cards all shattered.

"The effect when 1 is destroyed is dealing 500 points of damage!" Stacy cried as the spell fired a blast.

 **(Declan: 0200)**

"The effect when 2 are destroyed is allow me to add a Pendulum Monster to my hand such as Luster Pendulum!" Stacy cried adding the card. "The effect when 3 are destroyed allows me to banish a card on the field! Such as your Purple Armageddon!"

Purple Armageddon vanished.

"And finally the effect when four are destroyed allows me to add another copy of Waverning Eyes to my hand!" Stacy called showing a copy of the spell.

"Impressive." Declan nodded.

Stacy nodded before saying, "Your move Declan."

Declan 4th Turn:

Declan nodded before drawing his card.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0050**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Stacy wins the duel!**

* * *

Stacy stopped as she looked at Declan.

"Congratulations Stacy, that was a clever strategy." Declan said calmly before turning and walking off with the guards.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that was a chapter.**

 **bopdog111: A long one to be percise.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again.**

 **bopdog111: Well that's the start of round 2.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and immediately both Declan and Riley are eliminated. Though with what Jarrod did I don't see them staying underground for very long.**

 **bopdog111: With Crow eliminated as well.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, the tournament is quickly moving along although the next duel will be difficult for both parties involved.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	44. Casey vs Luna Julia vs K Julie vs Akiza

**bopdog111: Alright that was a intense chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, it was. Though things are only going to get more intense in this one.**

 **bopdog111: With the Friendship Cup at it's second round what will happen?**

 **Ulrich362: Intense duels, among other things.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jarrod after setting Yuri-Bot to self destruct thought, _'Okay just need to get out.'_

He took a deep breath before calling, "What!?"

"Jarrod, what's going on?" Roget inquired.

"Yuri-Bot... Has been destroyed." Jarrod said shocked.

"What?" Roget questioned in disbelief. "Ghost, Sergey, and now him too?"

"That's the least of our troubles." Jarrod said before saying, "Yuri destroyed it."

Roget frowned. "This is a problem."

"Very much." Jarrod agreed.

"It seems we need to eliminate him, the question is how." Roget frowned.

Jarrod looked at his deck before thinking, _'Okay that's phase 1 down.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

"Lady Mir... do you have a minute?" Tate asked hesitantly.

Mir turned to him, "What do you want?"

"Um... I was thinking about our enemies and I might have an idea to help destroy them." Tate admitted. "Those Xyz Duelists looking for Lulu can help us."

"And?" Mir prompted.

"Well... Obelisk Force members can send people back here to Duel Academy, so I was thinking... we force them here, and the Doktor offers a trade, implant the Parasite in one of them in exchange for removing it from Lulu, but instead of that Rin somehow knocks them out cold giving us two powerful allies." Tate explained. "Maybe a stun gun could work?"

Mir thinks about it before saying, "Let's see what father thinks."

"You're right." Tate nodded before following her as they walked to the Doktor's lab.

They walked in where Mir said, "Father."

"Ah, Mir is there something I can assist you with?" the Doktor inquired.

"Tate have came up with an idea." Mir answered.

"That's right sir." Tate answered before explaining his thought.

"What do you think?" Mir asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Mir." the Doktor answered.

"Well his idea is genius. But I liked to hear what you think." Mir told him.

"I agree completely." the Doktor smiled.

"Thank you both, I just want to do whatever I can to help you." Tate mentioned.

Mir nodded with a sly smirk.

Tate smiled seeing that before walking out of the lab.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension..._

Stacy walked back to her group.

"You beat Declan, that's... how?" Kit questioned in disbelief.

"Leo beat him." Stacy reminded.

"Yeah, but that's still..." Julia started.

"That was quite the match, so lets keep the excitement going with Alex going up against Zuzu Boyle." Melissa announced.

Alex looked toward Zuzu. Zuzu looked at Alex before frowning and shaking her head. Alex looked worried. Zuzu walked up and knelt down. "You need to find your mom." _'And I need to see Yuya and the others.'_

With that Zuzu walked out to the track. "I forfeit this match."

"Zuzu..." Stacy trailed off.

She turned to Stacy only to frown before shaking her head. "Good luck you guys."

"We will..." Stacy nodded.

Zuzu smiled before walking off.

"That's the second crazy forfeit for this tournament." A Top man scoffed.

"Does that mean their chickening out?" A Top Woman questioned.

"They're not forfeiting because they're afraid, they don't want to hurt the people they care about." Yusei told them.

They only scoffed. Yusei looked at them before sighing only for an explosion to echo in the distance.

"What was that?" Alex asked shocked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kit answered as smoke appeared in the distance.

"Wait, that's where the people who lose are taken!" Akiza cried in shock.

"YUYA!" Stacy cried in horror hearing that.

"LEO!" Alex cried in horror.

Suddenly a group of birds and a dragon appeared in the distance flying towards them.

"What are those?" A Tops Man asked seeing them.

That's when they arrived at the arena and all the defeated duelists got off of the monsters.

"Hey how come their not at the facility!?" A Tops Woman demanded.

"Place them under arrest!" A Top man demanded.

"The facility was blown up!" Yuya told them.

"Blown up? How did that happen?" Messlia asked them.

"The robot that Lilly defeated showed up but then someone who looks exactly like it managed to defeat it in a duel. Then it self-destructed." Moon Shadow answered. "Whoever created it wanted us dead."

"Exactly like it?" Yusei asked going in a thinking manner.

Alex ran to Leo, "LEO!"

He hugged her. "I'm ok, we got away before it blew up. What about you guys?"

"Zuzu forfeited her match against Alex." Stacy answered.

"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"She needs to find her mom Yuya." Zuzu explained.

Casey ran to Riley shocked, "W-What happened to her!?"

"Um... well..." Leo started uncertainly. "I mean..."

Casey took Riley in his arms before feeling for a pulse. There was one but the other life energy was gone.

"Oh thank god!" Casey cried hugging her.

Riley groaned weakly before opening her eyes. "Casey?"

"I"m right here. I'm so glad your alive." Casey told her.

Riley blinked before suddenly her eyes widened and she started violently trembling as Casey noticed intense emotions of fear coming from her.

"R-Riley? Wh-What's wrong?" Casey asked him.

Riley just trembled and clung to Casey fearfully.

"To get rid of the parasite Roget put in her head, she had to be shot in the head with Real Solid Vision." Shay told him.

"Roget?" Stacy asked shocked. "The guy who would give us help?"

"Apparently he lied." Crow told her.

"That would mean all he's doing is trying to eliminate all of us." Declan concluded.

"Um... could you all please move so we can move on to the next match?" Melissa asked.

They nodded as they walked to where the group was.

"Ah it feels good to get out of that mess of a facility." Dipper groaned.

Yuya ran to Stacy and Alex. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. I just defeated Declan." Stacy answered.

Yuya's eyes widened before shaking off his surprise. "This is too dangerous, you both need to stop before something happens."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked him nervous.

"You can't risk dueling Lilly, or each other." Yuya told them.

"We'll be careful." Stacy told him.

"C-Changing this c-c-city has been me, m-mommy, and d-d-daddy's dream." Alex said to him.

"I know, but Stacy you saw what happened to Terri. Yugo and I won't let you take that kind of risk." Yuya told her. "The same goes for you Alex."

"Yuya we will make sure Lilly won't win." Stacy told him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Lilly said coldly. "I'm going to make sure you suffer when I wipe you out!"

"What did I do to you?" Stacy asked surprised by how cold Lilly sounds.

Lilly just glared at her hatefully. Stacy although un-eased kept her cool.

"Wait a second, he said that someone who looks exactly like that robot..." Lilly started before her eyes widened. _'No, that can't be it. It can't be.'_

Stacy stayed silent. That's when she noticed Lilly was suddenly glaring at Riley with intense hatred before walking to her and activating her duel disc. Stacy stopped her, "Hey leave her alone!"

"Get out of my way, its her fault and I'm turning her into a Card!" Lilly screamed.

"She never done anything to you!" Stacy yelled.

"She ruined my one chance at having a family!" Lilly shouted.

"What made you think that!?" Stacy questioned.

"My father... the man I wanted to believe would be my father told me that it would never happen, and it's because of her! Why else would he save her from that robot? I'm going to turn her into a card and rip it to shreds!" Lilly snapped.

That really angered Casey as he yelled "Get out!"

"Not until she's dead!" Lilly screamed. "It's all her fault!"

Casey feels a lot of pain, and heartbreaking from Lilly.

"Lilly..." Casey trailed off amazed by what he's feeling.

"I'll kill her!" Lilly screamed again.

"Lilly stop!" Stacy yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly!" Sora called.

She turned to him before just collapsing to her knees in sobs.

Sora ran and embraced her.

"Sora?" Stacy asked shocked seeing him.

"So... ra..." Lilly choked out before clinging to him and crying.

Sora rubbed her back to comfort her.

"What is this, get off the track so the tournament can continue." called a Tops man. "We came to see dueling, not little girls throwing temper tantrums."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Sylvio requested.

Sora, and Lilly only walked off.

"Ok... so now what?" Sylvio asked.

"Continue the tournament." Declan answered. "Roget may have betrayed us but we will still use the tournament as a mean to get stronger."

"Then... who's next?" Yuya asked.

"Huh, Oh..." Melissa mentioned. "The next Duel is... Casey vs Luna."

Casey looked toward Leo's sister. Luna looked uncertain, in fact most of the remaining duelists looked hesitant to continue.

"You ready?" Casey asked her.

"No, but how can any of us be?" Luna asked. "You'll probably win, I'm not that strong."

"It will be fun." Casey smiled.

Luna just nodded uncertainly as they prepared while everyone else walked off of the track.

Casey got ready setting up his deck. Luna did the same.

"Alright everyone we are about to see Casey, and Luna about to start things off!" Messlia declared.

"DUEL!" Luna and Casey said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Just a Dream (Nightcore))**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey easily raced ahead of Luna.

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew before calling, "Okay I play PSY-Frame Circuit MK II, and set two cards to end my turn!"

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit MK II_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points during your Stand-By Phase or destroy this card. If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

"Ok, I set a monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Luna said. "That's it."

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

 **(Casey: 3500)**

Casey drew as he looked before saying, "Okay I start with Emergency Teleport."

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Ok." Luna nodded.

"And with it I summon Psychic Commander!" Casey cried summoning the Psychic.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Ok." Luna nodded.

"And now he'll attack your face-down!" Casey called.

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage." Luna revealed as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

 **(Casey: 2500)**

"I end my turn which means the monster summoned by Emergency Teleport is banished." Casey ended as the Psychic vanished.

Luna 2nd Turn:

"I summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna said as the white lion appeared.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

Casey feels something in that Lion. "W-Whoa... Am I feeling friendship in that Lion?"

Luna waited a few seconds before her eyes widened. "I play the trap card Ancient Sunshine!"

* * *

 _Ancient Sunshine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Regulus". Remove from play 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck. Inflict 2100 damage to your opponent. Then, destroy all cards you control. You cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Ancient what?" Casey asked.

"If I have Regulus in play I can banish Ancient Fairy Dragon to deal 2100 points of damage, and then all my cards are destroyed." Luna explained as a ghostly image of her dragon appeared before Regulus's horn began glowing with light and shot a blast as Casey.

 _'And I don't have Epslion in my hand...'_ Casey thought as the blast struck. **(Casey: 0400)**

"I end my turn." Luna finished.

* * *

 **Casey: 0400**

 **Luna: 4000**

* * *

"Oh man, and Luna has driven Casey into a corner!" Melissa announced.

"What's going on, how are we all losing so easily?" Kit questioned.

Casey 3rd Turn:

Casey declared, "I chose not to pay Life Points so PSY-Frame Circuit MK II is destroyed!" The spell shattered.

"But... you can't summon any monsters." Luna pointed out.

"I still can! Such as Mental Seeker!" Casey cried as the kid appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

Luna nodded.

"Next I play my face-down Brain Hazard!" Casey cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Brain Hazard_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters, and Special Summon it. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Since I have a banished Psychic I can summon it!"

Psychic Commander appeared in place.

Luna nodded calmly.

"Now both of you attack Luna directly!" Casey cried.

That's when a ghostly image of Regulus and the Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared blocking the attacks as Luna's points dropped.

 **(Luna: 1800)**

 _'What the?'_ Casey thought surprised seeing them.

Luna just smiled. "Is that all you're doing Casey?"

"Well during my second main phase I use Psychic Commander, and Mental Seeker to build the Overlay Network!" Casey cried as the two flew up.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise before nodding.

"I Xyz Summon, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!" The blue monster appeared,

* * *

 _C_ _hronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Next I play my face-down, Psychic Rank-Up!"

* * *

 _Psychic Rank-Up_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate if you Xyz Summoned 1 Psychic-Type Xyz Monster: Give 1 Spell Card from your hand to your opponent then target that Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"A rank up card?" Luna asked in shock. "Just like Shay used."

"By giving you 1 Spell Card in my hand I can rank up Chrononaut by 1 rank!" Casey called slowing down handing Luna the spell.

Luna took the card and looked at it which was called Light of Redemption.

Luna smiled seeing it before turning to Casey. "Then who are you summoning?"

"Number 69! The monster known as Heraldry Crest!" Casey cried as a monster appeared that looks black appeared roaring with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Number 69: Heraldry Crest_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: Negate the effects of all other face-up Monsters currently on the field. You can target 1 other face-up Monster on the field; until the End Phase, this card's name and original effect become the same as that monster. You can only use this effect of "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" once per turn. Cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

Luna's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

 _'First time I called you out pal.'_ Casey thought smiling at the card.

 _'Indeed, it's just a shame we're about to lose.'_

 _'Even if we do we can still go down fighting, and I like it with you.'_ Casey thought. "Your move Luna!"

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew before smiling. "I summon Sunny Pixie in attack mode."

A small fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Sunny Pixie_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

Luna raced ahead and grabbed an Action Card. "Sunny Pixie attack Heraldry Crest."

"W-What why?" Casey asked surprised as Heraldry Crest counter attacked.

"Action Spell Overpass!" Luna cried playing the spell. "When our monsters battle this swaps their attack points."

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _'Guess that's it...'_ Casey thought.

 _Sunny Pixie: **(ATK: 2600)**_

 _Heraldry Crest: **(ATK: 300)**_

The Pixie attacked destroying the Xyz Monster.

* * *

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Luna: 1800**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

"And Luna pulls off an impressive victory." Melissa announced.

Casey looked at Luna with a smile. "Your a proud duelist. Leo is lucky to have you as his sister."

"I'm the lucky one." Luna mentioned before they walked back to the others.

"You know, I'm starting to think maybe we should just go home. These signers could handle Duel Academy on their own at this rate." Dipper frowned.

"No their just really strong." Yuto told him. "I managed to beat Crow."

"Not to mention Aura should have won." Yuya pointed out. "If she didn't heal Crow she would have won the duel."

"She just wanted a fair duel, and not win due to Crow majoring injuring himself." Stacy told him.

"I guess, but my point is she could have won that match too." Yuya mentioned. "We've just been a little unlucky that's all."

"So who's next?" Shay asked.

They looked and it was Kit vs Julia. Kit looked at his Fusion Elite friend.

"I guess we're up, just try not to shatter your blades on my gems." Julia smirked.

"And try not to go easy." Kit smirked back as they walked to the field.

DUEL!" Julia and Kit called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two of them raced off with Kit barely slipping past Julia.

"Oh, and Kit goes first!" Melissa called.

"This should be an interesting match." Dipper noted. "Those two are actually tied in terms of how many times they've beaten each other."

Kit 1st Turn:

"My move first!" Kit called drawing, "I summon X-Saber Palomuro in defense mode!" The lizard tuner appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Palomuro_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

Julia 1st Turn:

Julia looked at her hand and smirked. "Ok Kit, first up I'll use two spells you should recognize. Brilliant Fusion and Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"I remember those all too well!" Kit cried.

Julia grinned. "Then first Brilliant Fusion lets me fuse three Gem-Knights in my deck to summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, and then Gem-Knight Fusion merges three Gem-Knights in my hand for Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Then I'll set one card facedown."

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the fieldas a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Master Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 2900 + (6 * 100) = 3500)_**

 _Brilliant Diamond:_ ** _(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)_**

"Hey are Lady Brilliant Diamond, and Master Diamond like husband, and wife?" Alex asked.

"Huh, um... now that you mention it... can cards even have that kind of relationship?" Casey asked.

"Just asking. They look like royalty." Alex answered.

"I don't know." Casey admitted. "You're right though."

Julia meanwhile grabbed an Action Card and discarded it before nodding to end her turn.

 _Brilliant Diamond: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 = 3400)**_

"No attacks?" Julie asked.

"I guess not." Yuya shrugged.

* * *

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

* * *

Kit 2nd Turn:

Kit drew, and grinned. Julia frowned seeing that.

"Alright, I use scale one XX-Saber Saike, and scale seven X-Saber Recruiter to set my Pendulum Scale." Kit smirked.

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Saike_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can reveal a Tuner and non-Tuner in your hand, send both cards to the graveyard and use them to perform a Synchro Summon._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A Synchro Summon using this card cannot be negated and the Summoned monster gains this effect;  
● Once per turn: if this card would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

Julia's eyes widened in shock. "Not good, in that case I'll use Fragment Fusion and use it to banish two of my Gem-Knights and summon Gem-Knight Topaz in defense mode."

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Topaz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" +_ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"A trap for Fusion?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah." Dipper nodded.

"Well I'll play Recruiter's Pendulum ability to add XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand!" Kit cried showing the card. "Then I play Saike's Pendulum Ability to tune XX-Saber Faultroll, and another Recuiter in my hand to Synchro Summon!"

"That's not good." Julia frowned.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

Souza appeared grinning.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Alright, so what's next?" Julia asked.

"First is Souza's ability to tribute Palomuro to play his first effect!" Kit cried as the Tuner vanished. "One that allows Souza to destroy any monster he attacks before the battle begins!"

"Which means Master Diamond is done for." Julia frowned.

"Now attack Lady Diamond!" Kit cried as the monster charged.

"Huh?" Julia asked in shock as her ace monster shattered.

 _Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3500 + 100 = 3600)**_

"And now I play my face-down, Explosive Breakout!" Kit cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Explosive Breakout_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when the only monster you control battles with an opponent's Level 8 or higher monster, and that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Your monster loses 800 ATK and can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"Explosive Breakout, but why play..." Julia started before her eyes widened in horror.

"Since Souza attacked, and a level 8 or higher monster you control has destroyed by reducing it's attack points by 800 Souza can attack again!" Kit cried.

 _Souza: **(ATK: 2500 - 800 = 1700)**_

"Then that means it can destroy Master Diamond too." Stacy realized.

"Souza attack Master Diamond!" Kit cried.

"Action Spell, Mirror Barrier!" Julia cried grabbing the card. "This protects Master Diamond from being destroyed by effects!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

The attack continued.

Master Diamond swung his own sword striking Souza destroying him.

 **(Kit: 2200)**

 _'Wow...'_ Kit thought. _'Always having a trick up her sleeve.'_

"Is that the end of your turn Kit?" Julia asked.

"One more face-down. Your move." Kit ended.

Then Fragment Fusion destroys Gem-Knight Topaz." Julia mentioned as her monster shattered.

 _Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3600 + 100 = 3700)**_

Julia 2nd Turn:

Julia drew her card before smiling. "Sorry Kit, but you lose."

"Huh?" Kit asked.

"I play my Pendulum Card. Gem-Knight Diamond." Julia smirked.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can destroy this card, this turn Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters are unaffected by your opponent's cards._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Send this card to the graveyard, Special Summon one "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" or "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" from your Extra Deck. (This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"So that's one of Julia's Pendulum Cards." Yuya mentioned.

"It is, and thanks to that card Julia's won." Dipper mentioned.

"I destroy Gem-Knight Diamond so now Master Diamond isn't effected by your cards. Attack Kit directly and end this duel!" Julia called.

The monster slashed Kit.

* * *

 **Kit: 0000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"No hard feelings?" she asked.

"No." Kit answered.

Julia nodded as they walked back.

"Okay what's the seventh round?" Casey asked.

"Julie vs Akiza." Declan answered indicating that was the next match.

Julie turned to Akiza.

"Are you ready?" Akiza asked.

Julie nodded walking to the field.

Akiza followed before the two of them got prepared.

"Which means after them is the final match of the second round. Who do you think your going against Yusei?" Alex asked him.

"Someone named Officer 227." Yusei answered.

"Wait a Sector Security Officer?" Crow asked. "Wow, that takes me back."

Yusei just smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

With that they turned back to the duel.

They see Julie, and Akiza are getting ready.

"DUEL!" Julie and Akiza declared simultaneously before they raced off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stand Up by Shallow Side)**

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julie managed to slip ahead at the last second.

"Guess I'm first." Julie smiled.

"Guess so." Akiza agreed.

Julie 1st Turn:

Julie drew looking over. "I use Scale 2 Igknight Gallant, and Scale 7 Igknight Veteran to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them both.

* * *

 _Igknight Gallant_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A leader of the most dashing Igknight commando unit. His greatest challenge is keeping the hot tempers of his men under control._

* * *

 _Igknight Veteran_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _This grizzled leader of the bodyguards division acts as chaperone to the Cavalier, and is one of the few complainers about her recklessness (mostly to the Gallant, the only one who understands him)._

* * *

"Alright then." Akiza nodded.

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Igknight Templar, Igknight Margrave, and Igknight Cavalier!" Julie cried as the three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _I_ _gknight Margrave_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A high-ranking Igknight warrior. When he does enter the fray, his sweeping attacks are feared not just by the enemy but also his own troops._

* * *

 _I_ _gknight Templar_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _An experienced Igknight warrior who fights for justice and despises the corrupt. He even questions his own weapon these days, due to his absolute quest for righteousness._

* * *

 _I_ _gknight_ _Cavalier_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you have an "Igknight" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 FIRE Warrior-Type monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _The vaunted weapons of this pink Igknight have inflicted as much damage to her enemies as to her own troops, but she gets results so very few complain._

* * *

 _'She's clearly planning something.'_ Akiza thought seeing that move

"And now I play one face-down. Your up." Julie ended.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"Ok, first I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use his effect to summon Lord Poison." Akiza stated.

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Twilight Rose Knight tune with Lord Poison." Akiza called as Twilight Rose Knight turned into three rings and Lord Poison became four stars. "Chilling flames will engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Her dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Next I play Seed of Deception to summon a level two or lower plant type monster from my hand, and I summon Phoenixian Seed." Akiza continued.

* * *

 _Seed of Deception_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

A eye like plant appeared.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

 _'_ _Not using her dragon's ability?'_ Julie thought surprised.

"Now I can sacrifice Phoenixian Seed in order to summon my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode." Akiza stated.

A plant like bird appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I set one card and I'll have Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack Igknight Margrave." Akiza stated.

The monster attacked destroying the Pendulum Monster. **(Julie: 3300)**

"Now since my Amaryllis attacked its destroyed, and when it goes to the graveyard you take 800 points of damage." Akiza revealed.

The blast hit as Julie grunted. **(Julie: 2500)**

"Well since an effect is activated I can play my face-down, Bad Aim!" Julie cried.

* * *

 _Bad Aim_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's card or effect is activated: Target 1 card on the field (other than that card); destroy it._

* * *

"Bad Aim?" Akiza asked.

"When one of your cards effects is activated, I can destroy 1 card other then it on the field!" Julie cried before calling, "It's one thing about Cavalier! And speaking of which I'll use it against Templar!"

Cavalier fired a bolt destroying her own comrade.

"I'm guessing you have a reason for doing that." Akiza mentioned.

Julie grabbed an Action Card before asking, "Yeah. Cavalier has the same attack points as your dragon while Templar is weaker that way you won't risk losing your dragon. Is that it?"

"Black Rose Dragon attack Igknight Cavalier!" Akiza called.

"Huh? She knows both her dragon, and my knight have the same points." Julie muttered to herself confused.

The two monsters attacked destroying each other.

"Now I'll end my turn, and that means by banishing Lord Poison I can revive Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza revealed.

The bird appeared cawing.

 _'So that way it can strike 800 more points if I destroy it again.'_ Julie thought.

Akiza just smiled knowingly.

Julie asked, "If that all?"

"I did end my turn." Akiza reminded her.

* * *

 **Julie: 2500**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Julie 2nd Turn:

Julie drew seeing it was a trap called Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. "I now Pendulum Summon back my three monsters!" The three knights appeared. "And now I play Pendulum Scale's effect to destroy them to add 1 Fire Attribute Warrior to my hand! Such as Igknight Champion!"

"Alright." Akiza nodded.

"Now Cavalier attack her bird!" Julie cried.

Amaryllis shattered as flames struck Julie again.

 **(Julie: 1700)**

 _'I don't know what else she has planned.'_ Julie thought. _'I better tread lightly.'_

"Igknight Templar attack Akiza directly!" Julie cried.

"I play the trap Wicked Rebirth, so now by paying 800 life points Black Rose Dragon comes back with her special abilities negated." Akiza countered.

* * *

 _Wicked Rebirth_

Continuous Trap Card

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack this turn. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 **(Akiza: 3200)**

Black Rose appeared again.

"Well then in that case I sacrifice both Templar, and Margrave to summon Igknight Champion!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Igknight Champion_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is in your hand: You can target 3 "Igknight" cards you control; destroy them, and if you do, Special Summon this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 other "Igknight" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place 1 monster your opponent controls on the bottom of the Deck._

* * *

Akiza nodded before grabbing an Action Card and grinning as Black Rose Dragon shattered.

"What the?" Julie asked surprised.

"The Minefield Action Trap." Akiza explained.

* * *

 _Minefield_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _One random monster you control is destroyed._

* * *

 _'So that means I can't use Champion's ability to send Black Rose back to the Extra Deck.'_ Julie realized. "Alright your turn!"

Playing the card she drew face-down.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Akiza declared.

"Don't you mean Witch of the Black Forest?" Julie asked her as a black rose witch appeared.

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Rose_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no cards, draw 1 card and reveal it. If the card you drew is not a Monster Card, send it to the Graveyard and destroy this card._

* * *

"No, my Witch of the Black Rose is a different monster, and since she's the only card on my field I can draw a new card but if it isn't a monster she's destroyed." Akiza answered.

She drew.

"The card I drew is Rose Fairy which means I can summon it right away." Akiza revealed. "Which means the duel is over."

* * *

 _Rose Fairy_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a monster, Spell or Trap Card, you can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"You have another copy of Black Rose Dragon?" Julie asked her.

"No, I have the Shining Rebirth spell card which lets me use monsters on my field to summon a Synchro Monster in my graveyard." Akiza said playing the card. "Witch of the Black Rose tune with Rose Fairy!"

* * *

 _Shining Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) It cannot be destroyed this turn_.

* * *

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

Black Rose Dragon appeared roaring.

"I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, go Black Rose Gale!" Akiza cried.

Black Rose roared storming up a gale.

"Well I play my face-down! Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai!" Julie cried playing her face-down. "By tributing Champion you get hit with his attack points!"

* * *

 _Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

Akiza's eyes widened in shock before smiling. "Close, but not close enough."

 **(Akiza: 0400)**

The winds died down revealing every card on the field was destroyed except for Black Rose Dragon.

"What the?" Julie asked shocked.

"The monster summoned by Shining Rebirth can't be destroyed the turn it's played." Casey remembered. "I gotta find out to get a copy of that spell."

"I guess that's it, Black Rose Dragon attack Julie directly with Black Rose Flare!" Aliza called.

The dragon roared firing a blast as Julie was hit.

* * *

 **Julie: 0000**

 **Akiza: 0400**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was a good match." Akiza smiled.

"Haven't lost in a long time." Julie smiled. "It reminds me of when I duel to protect my brother."

Akiza froze hearing that. "Your... brother?"

Julie nodded, "He went missing sometime ago. I hope he's okay."

Akiza looked down sadly before walking back to the others.

"So your match is next." Jack told Yusei.

"Yeah, it is." Yusei nodded before walking out to the track.

An officer was waiting at the track.

"Good luck." Yusei said calmly.

"I don't need it against you Common trash." The officer smirked.

Hearing that Yusei sighed and started his duel runner.

"Alright it is time for the final match of the second round!" Messlia declared. "The infamous Yusei Fudo vs Officer 227!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: We Are by Hollywood Undead)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Officer 227: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two of them raced off with Officer 227 taking the first turn.

"As expected. Common Trash like you don't deserve the first turn!" Officer 227 smirked.

Yusei didn't respond.

Officer 227 1st Turn:

The officer drew before calling, "Alright I start by summoning Jutte Lord in attack mode, and then thanks to his effect I'm also allowed to summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!"

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Jutte Lord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Jutte" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Jutte Fighter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Alright." Yusei nodded.

"And now I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" the officer declared.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

The brown warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Goyo Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card_ _destroys_ _an opponent's_ _monster_ _by battle_ _and_ _sends_ _it to the_ _Graveyard_ _, you can_ _Special Summon_ _that monster to your side of the_ _field_ _in_ _face-up_ _Defense Position_ _._

* * *

"Now I end my turn with the Goyo Arrow spell card and by equipping it to Goyo Guardian you take damage equal to his level times 100 which means 600 points of damage." the officer smirked.

* * *

 _Goyo Arrow_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Goyo" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100._

* * *

 **(Yusei: 3400)**

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by activating the spell card Double Summon!" Yusei cried.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn._

* * *

"And using it to call Junk Synchron and Max Warrior both in attack mode." Yusei stated as the two warriors appeared.

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Then I release Max Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior." What appeared in the warrior's place was a rock hard warrior.

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 1800 = 3000)**_

"Now I attack your Goyo Guardian with my Turret Warrior!"

The Officer grabbed the card. "I play the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"I use Action Crush." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Action Crush_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

The monster was destroyed. **(Officer 227: 3800)**

"How dare you! You Common trash!" The Officer yelled.

"Junk Synchron attack him directly!" Yusei called.

The Synchron attacked hitting the officer. **(Officer 227: 2500)**

"Now I set one card, and tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior." Yusei stated as Junk Synchron became three green rings and Turret Warrior turned into five stars.

 **(LV: 5 + 3 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei's ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Your turn." Yusei nodded.

* * *

 **Yusei: 3400**

 **Officer 227: 2500**

* * *

Officer 227 2nd Turn:

"About time." The officer said drawing. "And I think I'll start with Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Goyo Guardian." Yusei frowned.

The monster appeared.

"Now take out his Dragon!" The officer smirked.

"Trap card open, Synchro Striker Unit. This gives Stardust Dragon 1000 more attack points." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"What did you say!?" The Officer demanded.

The monster perished. **(Officer 227: 1800)**

"In that case I destroy your dragon with Dark Hole!" The officer declared.

* * *

 _Dark Hole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"I play Stardust Dragon's ability to negate Dark Hole." Yusei countered as his dragon vanished.

"At least he's gone." Officer 227 smirked.

"So your turn is over?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah it is. And pretty soon I'll put you away." The Officer smirked only for Stardust to appear again roaring. "Hang on how did he come back!?"

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"If Stardust Dragon uses his special ability he comes back during the end phase." Yusei revealed drawing his card. "Now attack and end this duel with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon fired a blast as the officer cried out.

* * *

 **Yusei: 3400**

 **Officer 227: 0000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So with that, the second round comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Sorry if you guys are confused. We miscounted the rounds since Leo, and Luna's match at the first round ended before it even begun.**

 **Ulrich362: If you're really curious, Officer 227 took out one of his fellow officers in the first round.**

 **bopdog111: With that done the winners Yusei, Stacy, Alex, Lilly, Akiza, Yuto, Luna, and Julia are advancing to round three.**

 **lrich362: Which starts next chapter. Of course Roget is preparing something, the only questions are what, and when will it come into play?**

 **bopdog111: Whatever it is I believe that Jarrod will either stop it or just head back to Duel Academy since phase 1 of his escape plan is complete.**

 **Ulrich362: True, with Yuri-Bot destroyed he doesn't really have much of a reason to stay.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	45. Round 3! Y vs Alex S vs A Y vs L L vs J

**Ulrich362: It's time, round three of the Friendship Cup, and half the remaining duelists are Lancers. Though even if they win taking down Jack won't be easy.**

 **bopdog111: Even if he has Red Nova Dragon, and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend in his deck.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but why delay any longer? Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Alright Yusei. Your still strong as I remembered." Alex smiled.

Yusei smiled back. "Yugo and Rin would be proud of you."

"Alright everyone! All that talent has brought us to round three!" Melissa Trail declared. "So now take your eyes on the big screen for our third round match-ups!"

Pictures of Akiza, Yusei, Lilly, Stacy, Luna, Alex, Yuto and Julia before they begun shuffling on the big screen.

They all watched the screen anxiously.

Soon the matches were decided.

Yusei vs Alex.

Lilly vs Julia.

Akiza vs Stacy.

And Luna vs Yuto.

Yusei turned to Alex. "I guess we're next."

Alex nodded smiling.

"Good luck Miss Izinski." Stacy smiled offering a hand.

"Same to you." Akiza smiled shaking it.

Luna turned to Yuto nervous.

"Don't worry, just relax." he reassured her calmly.

Luna nodded.

Julia noticing her opponent grinned, "Alright I'll avenge Riley's honor by defeating this girl."

"Are you sure you can? She's from the Fusion Dimension, dueling Fusion users like you is like her second nature." Kit pointed out.

"Yeah. She never seen a Fusion user like myself." Julia grinned.

"Alex." Yuya said walking up to her and holding out Clear Wing. "Do you want him for the match?"

Alex looked before smiling taking the card.

"Are you ready?" Yusei asked.

Alex nodded getting her Duel Board ready.

Yusei pulled up next to her with a smile. "We've never dueled, this one should be fun."

Alex nodded with a smile getting ready.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Yusei and Alex called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex sped but Yusei claim the first turn.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by summoning Shield Warrior in defense mode and then I'll play two cards facedown to end my turn." Yusei stated as a warrior with a shield.

* * *

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During damage calculation, in either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; monsters you control cannot be destroyed by this battle._

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew before calling, "Okay I play Crystron Smiger in attack mode!" The tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Yusei nodded calmly.

"Now by discarding Rosenix I can summon Crystron Sulfefnir!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned I can destroy a card I control! Such as Smiger!"

The tiger shattered.

"Now I play Big Wave Small Wave!" Alex cried as a wave washed away Sulfefnir.

* * *

 _Big Wave Small Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all face-up WATER monsters you control, then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"What are you up too?" Yusei inquired.

"Now I can summon Crystron Rion with it's effect!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I banish both Smiger, and Rosenix to activate their effects! With Rosenix banished I can summon a Crystron Token, and if Smiger is banished I can add a Crystron Spell or trap!"

The blue Crystal appeared, as she shows her added card being Crystron Impact.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"Interesting." Yusei smiled.

"And with Sulfefnir destroyed by an effect I can summon another Crystron from my deck in defense mode!" Alex cried as Crystron Thystvern appearing roaring.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"She's not holding back." Kit mentioned as Leo smiled.

Alex smiled looking at her monsters.

 _Crystron Token: **(LV: 1)**_

 _Crystron Thystvern: **(LV: 3)**_

 _Crystron Rion: **(LV: 3)**_

"Those monsters, that can only mean one thing." Yusei smiled.

 _'I'm about to do it!'_ Alex cheered in her mind before turning to Yuya in hopes to see Yugo's reaction.

Yuya was smiling and for a brief second she saw Yugo with a huge grin.

Alex smiled before calling, "Level 3 Crystron Rion tune with level 3 Crystron Thystvern, and level 1 Crystron Token!"

Rion became three green rings as Thystvern and the Crystron Token became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Her father's dragon roaring through the fast tuning appearing beside her.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _'She did it!'_** Yugo cheered. ** _'Go Alex!'_**

Alex smiled hugely at the sight of Clear Wing summoned.

 _'Hi Clear Wing!'_ Alex mentally greeted.

The dragon roared happily seeing her.

Alex smiled before saying, "Okay Clear Wing! Attack Shield Warrior!"

"Sorry, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This negates your attack and then I can set it facedown." Yusei countered as the trap appeared.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

The attack hit the junk scare-crow as it flew back.

"I place two cards face-down. Your up!" Alex smiled.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"Ok Alex, you know what's coming." Yusei smiled.

"Stardust!" Alex smiled.

Yusei grinned. "I summon the Debris Dragon tuner monster, and then I summon Turbo Booster."

His two monsters appeared next to Shield Warrior.

* * *

 _Debris Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position, but it has its effects negated. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon monster. The other Synchro Material(s) cannot be Level 4.__

* * *

 _Turbo Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn.__

* * *

"Level four Debris Dragon tune with level three Shield Warrior and level one Turbo Booster!"

The three flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 + 1 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon vs Stardust Dragon. So awesome!'_ Alex thought smiling.

"This is insane, they're at a complete stand-off." Leo said in awe. "As long as those two are in play neither one can use its special ability."

"Yeah Clear Wing stops Stardust's ability tp negate any effect that destroys a card, and Stardust can negate Clear Wing's ability to negate, and destroy any monster effect that targets a level 5 or higher." Crow mentioned remembering what he knows.

"Exactly, and since they have the same attack points they block each other perfectly." Akiza added.

"Though Shield Warrior pretty much settles the stand-off due to it's ability." Jack mentioned.

"You're right, I completely forgot about that part." Leo admitted.

"Sorry Alex, Stardust Dragon attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei called.

"Wait why is he doing that!?" Kit cried shocked.

"By removing Shield Warrior from play Stardust Dragon survives the battle." Crow explained. "Except Alex should know that."

Alex grinned, "Sorry Yusei I knew you would use that!"

She plays her face-down to be Synchro Striker Unit.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened as Clear Wing endured the blast and slammed into Stardust.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 **(Yusei: 3000)**

"I end my turn. Not bad Alex."

"Whoa! She countered that one with ease!" Luna cried in awe by what she just saw.

"Yeah, but Yusei still can block attacks and don't forget the downside to Synchro Striker Unit." Crow pointed out.

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew as she smiled, _'I did what I could to protect you Clear Wing.'_

The dragon turned to her and nodded.

Alex nodded before looking at the card she drew.

"I play my face-down, Crystron Impact!" Alex cried playing her other face-down.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"All monsters you have get their defense points turn to zero, and I can summoned a banished Crystron!"

Smiger appeared roaring before a aura appeared around Stardust.

Yusei frowned seeing that.

"Next since a monster was Special Summoned I can summon Steam Synchron!" Alex smiled summoning the monster.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Level 3 Steam Synchron tune with level 3 Crystron Smiger!"

Yusei nodded.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Not bad." Yusei smiled.

"Now I play Coral Dragon's ability to discard a card, and destroy 1 card you control, one such as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Alex smiled as the dragon charged a blast.

 _'And I can't stop her.'_ Yusei thought.

The dragon fired a blast that destroyed Yusei's trap.

Yusei winced seeing that.

 _'His other face-down might be a nasty trap. I better only attack one time this turn.'_ Alex thought before calling, "Alright Clear Wing attack Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei looked at Alex before smiling. "I play Cosmic Blast!"

"Cosmic what?" Alex asked.

* * *

 _Cosmic Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control is removed from the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. This turn, you cannot Special Summon._

* * *

"When a Dragon type Synchro Monster leaves the field this card deals damage equal to its attack points." Yusei explained as Clear Wing destroyed Stardust.

 **(Yusei: 2000)**

The blast charged as it hit Alex. **(Alex: 1500)**

 _'Okay that solves that problem... But Daddy told me about him, and a card like Swift Scarecrow protects him.'_ Alex thought.

Yusei smiled before nodding confirming her thought.

 _'I knew it.'_ Alex thought. _'Well I better get rid of it now then later.'_

"Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as the dragon attacked.

"I use Swift Scarecrow to negate your attack." Yusei countered.

The attack was negated.

"Okay Yusei. I end my turn with 1 card face-down." Alex ended.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**_

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"Ok, Alex, I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode, but don't forget Clear Wing is getting weaker." Yusei mentioned.

Alex nodded at that.

"Alright, then next I'll set one card facedown and that's it." Yusei mentioned.

"Oh boy! Yusei can almost do nothing!" Melissa announced.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yusei smiled.

* * *

 **Alex: 1500**

 **Yusei: 2000**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew looking over.

"You can do it Alex." Leo said quietly before turning to the others. "Sorry, I have to root for her this time."

Alex looked before thinking, _'His face-down master might be a nasty effect or his face-down...'_

"Okay Coral Dragon attack his face-down!" Alex cried.

"Sonic Chick might be weak, but you can't destroy it with a monster that has more than 1900 attack points." Yusei revealed.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

 _'So that's what it is...'_ Alex thought. _'If I try to destroy it with Coral Dragon who knows what his face-down could be. Aw well might as well risk it.'_

"I play Coral Dragon's ability!" Alex cried as the dragon charged a blast as she discarded a card.

The blast struck Sonic Chick destroying it.

 _'Huh?'_ Alex thought expecting a trap was placed but shook it off. "Your move."

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2700 - 800 = 1900)**_

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"Ok." Yusei said looking at his hand before smiling. "I pass."

 _'Huh?'_ Yuya thought surprised.

"No way..." Akiza whispered in shock.

* * *

 **Alex: 1500**

 **Yusei: 2000**

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

 _'He passed!? Either what he drew might be bad or... his face-down.'_ Alex thought.

Yusei just smiled looking at the Synchro Baton, and Synchro Barrier Force cards in his hand. _'Maybe not today, but she's strong Yugo. Leo might have been right about her mastering Delta Accel, but she won this time.'_

 _'Gotta risk!'_ Alex thought. "Coral Dragon, Clear Wing attack Yusei directly!"

The two dragons struck Yusei.

* * *

 **Alex: 1500**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

 _'His face-down didn't protect him!?'_ Alex thought shocked.

As the duel ended Yusei pulled up next to Alex revealing his hand and that his set card was Urgent Tuning

 _'Oh that explains it.'_ Alex thought.

"You did amazing Alex, they would be proud." Yusei smiled.

Alex blushed before asking, "N-N-No h-hard f-f-feelings?"

"Not at all." Yusei smiled offering his hand.

Alex looked on before slowly taking his two of them walked back. Alex slowly looked up at Yuya.

"Yugo says he couldn't be more proud." Yuya mentioned.

Alex smiled at that before hugging Yuya.

He hugged her back.

"Alright everyone! After that stunning victory Alex has advanced to the semi-finals!" Melissa declared as Yusei's picture was cross off as Alex's advanced. "Which means match 2 between Lilly, and Julia will be next!"

That's when they noticed Lilly was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Lilly?" Stacy asked looking around.

"She left with Sora." Zuzu reminded her.

"She should still be here for her match." Julia reminded.

"If she isn't, I guess that means you win by default?" Alex guessed.

Melissa noticed that Lilly was absent before saying, "Oh boy looks like Lilly is a no-show!"

"... She'll be here." Casey said suddenly.

"Huh?" Luna asked him.

"Before she left... I've never felt that much pain before." Casey revealed. "She's in agony you guys."

"Agony? Why?" Riley asked shocked.

"I don't know." Casey admitted. "But we can't just leave her like this."

That's when Yuya's eyes widened. _'Wait a second.'_

* * *

 _1st Flashback:_

 _"Now, the card that will end this duel in my victory."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Yuri-Bot questioned._

 _"This, I activate the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Dark Law with Shadow Mist!" Lilly cried._

 _The two fused in the portal._

 _"Two heroes harnessing the powers of darkness, now join together and bring about an even greater strength! Let your union bring about a true terror! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Come to my side, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Lilly chanted._

* * *

 _2nd Flashback:_

 _"First things first, Predaplant Cordyceps special ability brings Darlingtonia Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio back to my field and then Darlingtonia Cobra adds another Polymerization to my hand which I'll use right now to fuse Chimerafflesia with Ophrys Scorpio." Yuri stated. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

 _End Flashbacks:_

* * *

 ** _'Oh now I get it!'_** Yugo cried. **_'That girl might be seeing that guy as her father!'_**

 _'I think you're right.'_ Yuya agreed. _'But that would mean when she said her father said they would not be a family... something must have happened!'_

"We have to tell Melissa to hold it for Lilly!" Stacy told the group.

"Huh, but isn't she the enemy?" Sylvio questioned. "I mean, she's from the Fusion Dimension. You know, the same place that tried to destroy our home and took Tate away."

"It was..." Stacy shuddered. "It was Mir that took Tate not Lilly! But she shouldn't be disqualified! That's not right!"

"There is one way to get a little time, I can have her match moved to be the last one. Though that's the most time I can get you." Jack mentioned.

Stacy nodded, "Thanks Jack."

"Don't thank me, that means you're up next." Jack mentioned.

Stacy nodded getting that in.

We'll find her." Yuya smiled. "Do your best Stacy."

Stacy nodded a smile before turning to Akiza.

Akiza smiled. "I guess we're up next."

"We gotta wait for Jack to say it to her." Stacy told her.

Jack nodded before walking out. "Slight change of plans, the second duel is Stacy Sakaki vs Akiza Izinski."

Melissa turned to him asking, "Are you sure Jack?"

"I am, we'll have the other matches first and if she still hasn't arrived then we'll disqualify her, but I somehow doubt the people of this city would want to miss out on a third match." Jack answered.

Melissa nodded before calling, "Alright everyone change of plans! We will give Lilly some time to get here, and while we wait you all will see Stacy Sakaki, and Akiza Izinski duel in their match!"

Akiza and Stacy walked out as she said that while the others nodded and split up before running off to look for Lilly.

Stacy ready herself before smiling at Akiza, "Good luck."

"Same to you." Akiza smiled.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" Akiza and Stacy called simultaneously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where is she?" Yuto asked looking around.

"I don't know." Shay replied before frowning. "You remember what she told us don't you?"

"What could she possible mean?" Dipper asked. "Riley never done anything."

"Not that, back in the Standard Dimension she said something to Yuto and me." Shay explained. "Something I can't say I disagree with."

Yuto nodded in understanding. "You mean about a duel, I agree. If nothing else that's one thing we can agree with her on."

"But what did she meant by saying I ruined her one chance at having a family?" Riley asked them.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Yuto replied as Crow landed. "Did you see them?"

"I don't know if its them, but there's definitely someone in a building just up ahead. Whoever it is might be hiding from Sector Security, so if all of us go it might cause a problem." Crow answered.

"So who gets to go?" Sylvio asked.

"Not you." Julia told him. "Though to be honest I don't think I should go either."

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked him.

Yuya turned and nodded before walking in the direction Crow indicated. He soon arrived at a building. Inside he heard someone crying. Yuya carefully knocked.

"Who's there?" snapped a female voice as someone activated a duel disc. "Lunalight Cat Dancer attack!"

The dancer appeared attacking.

"Whoa!" Yuya jumped out of the way. "Hey stop!"

"Wait a second, that voice... Yuya? What are you doing here?" asked the female voice again.

"Is Lilly inside?" Yuya asked.

The door opened slightly revealing Celina. "Why do you want to know?"

"Celina. Listen Lilly has a match at the Friendship Cup." Yuya said surprised before saying, "Stacy managed to get the announcer to put it on hold until she arrives."

Celina frowned. "She isn't dueling Yuya, just go away."

"Listen what's wrong with her?" Yuya asked her. "Is there something about that robot who looks like this guy she looks up to?"

"Looks up to, Yuya... come with me." Celina said before glancing in the room before walking to another room in the building. "You guys don't understand."

"I think I do. This guy uses that dragon Lilly used." Yuya told her following her. "I think she looks up to him as a father."

"Yeah, she does. His name's Yuri, you probably knew that much at least." Celina said before closing her eyes. "She doesn't just look up to him like one Yuya, she feels deep in her heart he is her father and he feels the same way. He even went so far as to say once this is all over we would be a family but then... he suddenly changed his mind."

"Why exactly?" Yuya asked her.

"No idea, but Lilly's completely devastated. There's no possible way she can duel, then again... she doesn't have a choice." Celina answered.

"Well she started blaming Riley for saying ruining her one chance at having a family." Yuya mentioned. "Riley never done anything to her."

"Yuya, you're seriously expecting an emotionally distraught eight year old who doesn't know what's going on to be thinking rationally?" Celina questioned. "Look, I'll try talking to Lilly but I don't know if I can convince her to duel, and if she doesn't... well you've seen what Duel Academy does to its enemies, and he'll do the same thing to her. I don't have any reason to fight you right now, so don't stick around and give me one."

"Well... Where is she?" Yuya asked her.

Celina looked at Yuya before sighing. "The other room with Sora."

Yuya nodded walking to the room before softly knocking.

Before he knocked Celina grabbed his arm. "You need to go Yuya."

"Huh? Why?" Yuya asked him surprised she grabbed his arm.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Lilly who's eyes were bright red from crying as Celina immediately hugged her.

Yuya looked greatly shocked seeing what state Lilly is in.

"Mommy... my heart still hurts." Lilly choked out not noticing Yuya. "Why does daddy hate me?"

 _'Hate her...?'_ Yuya thought stunned hearing that. _'Yugo did you hear that?'_

 ** _'Yeah I did.'_ **Yugo answered. ** _'This poor girl.'_**

Yuya nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Lilly looked up and saw Yuya before her eyes widened. "What's he doing here?"

"Lilly I'm not here to fight." Yuya told her. "I just came here to tell you that your match is gonna start. But I hear from Celina that this Yuri changed his mind being a father to you."

"What in the world are you talking about?" questioned a male voice.

They looked to see Yuri was there.

Yuri glanced at Yuya before frowning. "What is he talking about?"

Yuya glared, "Your heartless. You know that right?"

"When did I ever say I changed my mind?" Yuri questioned.

"Listen Yuri. Celina told me everything." Yuya told him. "Lilly started blaming Riley for ruining her one chance to have a family, and Celina told me it's because you changed your mind to be a family to her for no apparent reason!"

"Oh for... we physically can't be a family. It has nothing to do with her." Yuri frowned.

"Tell me! Why did you changed your mind!? Can't you see how terrible you put her through!?" Yuya yelled.

"I told her the three of us would never be a family." Yuri stated. "Tell me Yuya, assuming Duel Academy and the Professor fail what do you suppose happens to him and his most trusted duelists? The people who committed countless horrendous acts throughout the Dimensions?"

"What are talking about?" Yuya asked him.

"I"m talking about life imprisonment Yuya, should the Professor's plan fail his top duelists will be imprisoned for the rest of their lives, and I happen to be his right hand man and most trusted soldier." Yuri stated. "In other words if Duel Academy loses we can't possibly be a family now can we?"

Yuya looked shocked hearing that before turning to Lilly.

"There's more, you see Yuya in order for the Professor's plans to succeed there's one detail he's conveniently omitted from most people, a detail I happened to overhear." Yuri continued. "In order to unite all four dimensions four people need to be sacrificed in addition to everyone we've carded. Rin, Lulu, Zuzu, and I assume you can figure out the final person."

Yuya stunned turned to looked completely shocked hearing that.

"In other words like I said, the three of us won't ever be a family." Yuri repeated. "It's physically impossible."

Yuya only stayed silent for a few minutes before asking himself, "Why does this have to happen?"

"Because the Professor ordered it." Yuri answered. "Now, it's obvious you're in no mood to duel against me, but this is the last time I'll hold off on our battle. Next time, I do intend on facing you at your best and defeating you."

Yuya looked at him before turning to Celina, and Lilly before offering his hand to them.

"Yuya?" Celina asked in confusion.

"Come join the Lancers you two." Yuya told them. "We will be able to prevent Duel Academy from sacrificing you, Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu, and find someway to keep Yuri from being imprisoned."

Lilly looked up at Yuya. "But... I can't... I won't fight against daddy. He and mommy... they're all I have in the world."

"You won't fight him Lilly." Yuya gave an assuring smile.

Lilly turned to Yuri before closing her eyes only to run and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry daddy, I have to try and let us be a family. I love you."

Yuri frowned before closing his eyes and gently hugging her back. "Then defeat me, you came close. Closer than anyone else."

Lilly nodded with tears in her eyes before walking to Yuya along with Celina.

"Sora?" Yuya called.

He walked out before looking at Yuri and shuddering as he approached Yuya.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Lilly, Yuri, and Celina all share two key characteristics which is why Yuri isn't dueling Yuya right now or fighting against Celina, Lilly, or Sora despite watching them betray Duel Academy. They won't duel with an unfair advantage like Obelisk Force, and will only duel in a team if it balances the number of duelists, and they feel a duel should be one-on-one with both sides using all their skill and only the stronger duelist coming out as the victor. If any of them face an opponent who is equal to them in skill, or end up losing they all find that enjoyable.)**

"Alright. Come on I'll take you guys to our group." Yuya smiled to them before turning to Yuri, and said "Until next time."

Agreed." Yuri nodded calmly before closing his eyes and walking into the room.

Yuya watched before mentioning the three to follow him.

They did as Lilly looked up at him. "Mr. Yuya... we can protect daddy right?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded. "We just have to stop Duel Academy from sacrificing Rin, Lulu, Celina, and Zuzu."

"Yuya, you can't beat Yuri. It's not possible, he's the worst possible opponent for you." Celina told him as they walked towards the others. "You'll lose for sure."

"Not alone." Yuya told her before quickly adding "And I don't mean gang up."

"Then what do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"I believe in my friends." Yuya told her. "They are the reason I continue fighting. To look for my dad, and to stop Duel Academy."

"That's great Yuya, but Celina's right you can't beat Yuri. Think about it, you saw when Lilly used Starving Venom, every monster you Pendulum Summon will just make Yuri stronger, he can steal Odd-Eyes double damage ability, and even if you do manage to counter all that he still has you beat." Sora mentioned just before they got within eyesight of the rest of the Lancers.

"Oh good the fantastic the Yuya is back with a traitor." Sylvio said sarcastically before adding, "And he has along two kids who are members of Duel Academy."

Sylvio was instantly smacked by Zuzu.

"Ow!" Sylvio cried. "Hey it was true!"

"No, it isn't." Yuya told him. "It isn't my place to say anything, but they want to help."

"Yuya why did they changed sides?" Declan asked him.

Yuya turned to Celina and Lilly. "Is it ok if I tell them?"

The two looked at each other before nodding.

Yuya nodded before explaining everything Yuri had said, including Lilly's hope that maybe they could keep Yuri from being arrested for his entire life so they could be a family.

"Sacrifice... No!" Yuto, and Shay cried in horror hearing that.

"M-Mommy!" Alex cried in horror.

"I see, that's a good thing." Declan noted calmly. "As long as Zuzu and Celina are with us and not captured by Duel Academy Rin and Lulu are safe."

"Yeah we better stay with you all at all times." Celina agreed.

"Um... I'm sorry." Lilly said nervously looking down.

Alex only looked before patting her shoulder.

"We should get back and check on Stacy." Crow suggested.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza had pulled ahead of Stacy managing to take the first turn.

Akiza 1st Turn

"Ok, I think I'll start with two facedown cards and a monster in defense mode." Akiza mentioned. "You're up Stacy."

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "I now use Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them both.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

The two monsters appeared as Akiza smiled.

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Mirage Dragon, and Alexandrite Dragon!" The two dragons appeared roaring,

* * *

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

* * *

 _Mirage Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _'Neither of those are Dracoslayers or Dracoverlords.'_ Akiza thought.

"Now I sacrifice them both to summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!" Stacy cried as the card Chris gave her appeared.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 _'Oh, that explains things.'_ Akiza thought.

"Now Master Peace attack Akiza's face-down!" Stacy cried.

"When Wall of Ivy is destroyed you get an Ivy Token summoned to your field in defense mode." Akiza stated as a plant appeared.

* * *

 _Ivy Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Special Summoned with the effect of "Wall of Ivy". When it is destroyed, the controller takes 300 damage.__

* * *

"Then I play the trap Rose Flame, so now whenever a Plant type monster is summoned to your field you take 500 points of damage."

* * *

 _Rose Flame_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Each time a Plant-Type monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

 **(Stacy: 3500)**

"Alright I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3500**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the Cursed Ivy trap to bring Wall of Ivy back from the graveyard in defense mode." Akiza stated as the wall appeared.

* * *

 _Cursed Ivy_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select and Special Summon 1 "Ivy" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position and equip it with this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Ivy Tokens" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. When an "Ivy Token" is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to its controller._

* * *

 _Wall of Ivy_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is selected as an attack target, Special Summon 1 "Ivy Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your opponent's side of the field. When this Token is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Then, I think I'll activate my field spell Black Garden!"

A garden litterally black appeared as Stacy looked around.

* * *

 _Black Garden_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden": Halve its ATK, also you Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) to its controller's opponent's side of the field, in Attack Position. (This ATK loss remains even if this card leaves the field.) You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard with ATK equal to the total ATK of all Plant-Type monsters on the field; destroy this card and as many Plant-Type monsters on the field as possible, then if the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field is equal to that target's ATK, Special Summon that target._

* * *

"This is my field spell, but for now I'll end my turn." Akiza smiled.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew before saying, "Okay I now summon Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" The monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"Since you summoned a monster in my Black Garden its attack points are cut in half and I get a Rose Token." Akiza revealed.

A Rose appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Rose Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Black Garden"._

* * *

 _Luster: **(ATK: 1850 / 2 = 925)**_

"You were saying?" Akiza inquired.

"Well first your Rose Flame." Stacy told her.

"Rose Flame only deals damage when a Plant monster is summoned to your field, not when they're summoned to mine." Akiza explained.

"Well now Master Peace attacks your Wall of Ivy!" Stacy cried.

"Which destroys it, but thanks to my Wall of Ivy and Cursed Ivy cards you get three more Ivy Tokens, though since you only have room for two that's all you'll get, and I get two more Rose Tokens." Akiza told her.

The two Ivy Tokens appeared as the two Rose Tokens appeared.

Then Rose Flame struck Stacy again.

 **(Stacy: 3000)**

"Anything else?" Akiza inquired.

"Well Luster will attack one of your Rose Tokens!" Stacy cried.

Luster Pendulum destroyed the token.

 **(Akiza: 3850)**

"Now I end my turn." Stacy ended.

* * *

 **Stacy: 3000**

 **Akiza: 3850**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and frowned. "Sorry Stacy."

Stacy looked at her.

"I'll start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight, and then his effect summons lord Poison." Akiza stated as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Now I'll tune my two monsters together."

The two flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now, I play her ability Black Rose Gale!"

The dragon lifted a gale roaring as it destroyed everything on the field as Stacy's face-down were shown to be Damage Diet, and Negate Attack.

All but Master Peace were destroyed.

"Huh?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Since I used monsters to summon him Master Peace can't be affected to Monster Effects!" Stacy grinned.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock before nodding. "Well you should know that since three Ivy Tokens on your field were destroyed you take 900 points of damage."

The blasts hit. **(Stacy: 2100)**

"Now I'll use Seed of Deception to summon Phoenixian Seed!"

* * *

 _Seed of Deception_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

The eye plant appeared.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"And sacrifice it for Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode!" The plant that Julie faced appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now attack Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!" Akiza declared.

The monster attacked as Master Peace destroyed it.

As it shattered Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis exploded into flames that hit Stacy.

 **(Akiza: 3100)**

 **(Stacy: 1300)**

"I end my turn by banishing Wall of Ivy to bring my Amaryllis back in defense mode."

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy drew before smiling, "Wow Akiza your really good!"

"Thanks, so are you." Akiza smiled.

 _'Okay no cards in my hand, no face-downs, and no Pendulum Scale. Which means I'm betting it all on this draw.'_ Stacy thought placing a hand on her deck.

Everyone just watched eagerly to see what Stacy would draw.

She drew before saying, "Okay Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice more before smiling, "Okay first off is summoning Lector Pendulum!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"Alright." Akiza mentioned.

"And next up I play the spell Monster Reborn to call back Alexandrite Dragon!" Stacy cried as the dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Rebron_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Akiza looked at the three dragons before smiling. "Then that's it isn't it?"

"Master Peace attack her monster!" Stacy cried.

Amaryllis shattered as the flames struck Stacy again.

 **(Stacy: 0500)**

"Gr. Lector! Attack her directly!" Stacy cried.

 **(Akiza: 1150)**

"Now Alexandrite Dragon finish this duel! Emerald Stream Scattershot!" Stacy cried as the dragon fired the blast.

Suddenly Akiza's eyes widened as she reached for an Action Card. "I play Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

Stacy widen her eyes as the blast was absorbed.

"I guess I'm not beat yet." Akiza mentioned.

"Guess not. I thought Black Rose's ability destroyed Crossover Acceleration." Stacy admitted before smiling, "Guess we get to see more of what your made of! Your move now!"

* * *

 **Stacy: 0500**

 **Akiza: 1150**

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

"Black Rose Dragon doesn't destroy that card, but actually we won't." Akiza reminded her. "I play the Mark of the Rose spell card and use it to banish Lord Poison and take control of Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King."

* * *

 _Mark of the Rose_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by banishing 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard; equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Give control of the equipped monster to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take control of the equipped monster._

* * *

The monster was transferred to her side.

"Now, I'll attack Alexandrite Dragon with Master Peace." Akiza declared.

The monster charged as Stacy reached for an Action Card.

Akiza reached for one herself.

Stacy grabbed her, "Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Akiza meanwhile looked at her card and chuckled. "Well this certainly doesn't apply to you Stacy."

 **(Akiza: 0350)**

 _'Lousy Luck...'_ Stacy thought.

* * *

 _Lousy Luck_

 _Action Trap Card_

 _You take 800 damage._

* * *

"I don't have any other cards, so my turn is over." Akiza mentioned. "Which means your monster returns to your field."

Master Peace returns back.

"I guess that's it then, you win Stacy." Akiza mentioned.

Stacy 4th Turn:

Stacy nodded drawing. "Master Peace?"

The dragon nodded before flying towards Akiza and striking her wiping out her life points just as the others arrived with Celina, Sora, and Lilly.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0500**

 **Akiza: 0000**

 ** **Stacy wins the duel!****

* * *

"Oh, and with that blow Akiza has been struck down!" Melissa declared as Akiza's picture was marked off as Stacy's advanced. "And Stacy's advancing to the finals with Alex!"

"They both made it, then I guess I need to make sure I win too." Lilly admitted before her eyes widened. "I'm stupid!"

"What?" Julia asked her.

"When I went home, I challenged daddy to a duel and came super close to winning." Lilly answered. "I had just enough attack points to win but he lowered Koga's attack points, but I forgot Shadow Mist lets me add Honest Neos, I could have won."

She turned to Sora and pouted. "Sora why didn't I do that?"

Sora didn't know how to answer but said, "I... don't know."

Lilly just pouted. "I'm never forgetting again."

"I guess we're up Luna." Yuto smiled. "Are you ready?"

Luna nodded to him.

"Alright everyone next up is the match between the mysterious Yuto, and the caring girl Luna!" Melissa called as their pictures appeared on the big screen. "And once this match is over then we will have our match between Lilly, and Julia as long as Lilly is here!"

"She's here." Yuto mentioned before getting on his duel runner.

Luna got on her Duel Board.

Stacy sees Lilly, and smiled "Lilly! Your here! Just in time! If we didn't hold the fort you would've gotten disqualified."

Lilly nodded before closing her eyes. "You need to keep your mommy safe too."

"My mommy? She's back at standard." Stacy told her.

"Huh?" Lilly asked looking at Zuzu. "She's right there isn't she?"

"No that's Zuzu. She's one of my best friends." Stacy smiled.

Lilly just stared at her in confusion before frowning. "That doesn't make any sense, oh but that girl Luna is going to win."

"DUEL!" Yuto and Luna called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Just a Dream (Nightcore))**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto pulled ahead but Luna suddenly raced up along the wall and managed to pass him.

"Whoa that's fast." Yuya said amazed.

"Yeah, not exactly happy where she learned that though." Leo admitted.

"Not bad Luna." Yuto complimented.

"Why wern't you happy?" Stacy asked him.

"Remember Iliaster? One of the members named Lester tried to get inside her head and really hurt her. He's the one that showed her that trick." Leo explained.

"Man must be tough." Yuya remarked.

Leo just shrugged. "It's in the past, and things are better now."

Luna 1st Turn:

"My turn!" She drew before saying, "I summon a face-down monster, and set two cards to end my turn."

Yuto 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by setting three cards and then I'll summon my Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and then I'll call on the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuto stated as the two knights appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now, I overlay my two monsters."

The two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now since I used Ragged Gloves as Xyz Material my Phantom Knights of Break Sword gains 1000 attack points."

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"Attack her set monster."

The sword slashed the monster which was Marshmallon.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle, and when attacked face-down you lose 1000 Life Points!" Luna cried.

 **(Yuto: 3000)**

"Then I'll end my move." Yuto stated.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Yuto: 3000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew looking over before saying, "I summon Regulus!" Her lion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

Luna then continued, "And now I play Lightwave Tuning!"

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Lightwave Tuning?" Yuto inquired. "So you're Synchro Summoning then?"

Luna nodded before calling, "Level 3 Marshmallon tune with level 4 Regulus!"

Marshmallon became three green rings as Regulus became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna cried as a long bodied white serpent appeared with a ring on her head appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"What the?" Yuto asked in shock seeing the monster.

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

"Hey how did it gain attack points?" Riley asked surprised.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern's special ability." Leo answered. "See, it starts with 2100 attack points but then if Luna has more life points it gains attack points equal to the difference, but if she has less life points it loses attack points."

"That means Luna needs to make sure not to take took much damage." Stacy mentioned.

Luna soon reached an Action Card seeing it, and nodded "Alright I play an Action Spell, Surprise Visit!"

* * *

 _Surprise Visit_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. Return it to the hand during the end phase._

* * *

"Surprise Visit?" Yuto inquired.

"I can summon a monster from my hand! Like Fairy Archer!" Her archer appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

"Once per turn I can inflict 400 points of damage for every light attribute monster on my field!"

Fairy Archer fired two arrows.

Yuto winced taking the hits.

 **(Yuto: 2200)**

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 3100 + 800 = 3900)**_

"Now Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Break Sword!" Luna cried.

Break Sword tried to resist the attack but failed as it shattered.

 **(Yuto: 0300)**

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 3900 + 1900 = 5800)**_

"When Break Sword is destroyed all of his Overlay Units are summoned as level four monsters." Yuto stated as Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots reappeared.

"Fairy Archer attack Silent Boots!" Luna cried.

"Trap card open, Phantom Knights' Wing!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knights' Wing_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 500 ATK.__

* * *

"This not only protects Silent Boots from being destroyed it also increases his attack points by 500." Yuto countered.

 _Silent Boots: **(ATK: 200 + 500 = 700)**_

The arrow struck.

"Anything else Luna?" Yuto inquired.

"I end my turn. During the end phase the monster summoned by Surprise Visit returns to my hand." Luna said as she added Fairy Archer's card back.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Alright Luna, I overlay my level four Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto called as the two jumped back. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring ready.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use both of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Overlay Units to cut Ancient Sacred Wyvern's attack points in half twice and add those points to Dark Rebellion." Yuto declared. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)** "Treason Discharge!"

Luna looked shocked, and watched in horror as Sacred Wyvern roared under the lightning. "Sacred Wyvern!"

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 5900 / 2 = 2950 /2 = 1475)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2950 + 1475 = 6925)**_

"Big mistake." Lilly mentioned.

"Why?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack the Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Yuto called.

"Luna still has a facedown card, he was so focused on her monster he just completely missed that." Lilly answered.

Luna called, "I play my face-down, Twinkle Wall!"

* * *

 _Twinkle Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase._

* * *

"Twinkle Wall?" Yuto asked.

"When you attack I can use this to negate the attack, and you can't activate spells, and traps until the end phase! Though the price is taking half of the attacking monsters points as damage!" Luna cried.

"That's a risky card Luna." Yuto pointed out. "Though, it won this match for you."

 **(Luna: 0587)**

"I end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 0587**

 ** **Yuto: 0300****

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna drew before calling, "I summon Fairy Archer!" The archer appeared. "Now I play her ability!" The archer fired two more arrows.

The arrows hit Yuto wiping out the last of his life points.

* * *

 **Luna: 0587**

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with that win under her belt Luna moves on to the semi-finals." Melissa announced as Yuto's imaged turned dull as Luna's advanced.

"That means it's Julia, and Lilly's turn." Yuya mentioned.

Lilly nodded before walking out to the track. Julia walked with her.

Julia got herself secure.

"Um... never mind." Lilly said uncertainly before turning to the track.

"And now everyone let us see how these two girls Julia Krystal, and Lilly both Fusion Users duel!" Melissa announced.

"DUEL!" Lilly and Julia declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Superhero (Nightcore) by Simon Curtis)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They both raced off but Lilly nearly stopped upon seeing her hand giving Julia an easy first turn.

"And Julia is first!" Melissa cried.

 _'This is...'_ Lilly thought before racing off again.

Julia 1st Turn::

"My turn!" Julia cried drawing before saying, "And I start with Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"I had a feeling." Lilly nodded.

Julia grinned, "Gem-Knight Fusion merges three Gem-Knights in my hand for Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (3 * 100) = 3200)**_

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Julia ended.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Ok, first up is Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode." Lilly stated as the winged warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Then Mask Change to trade him in for Masked HERO Blast!" The HERO appeared in place.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Blast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

"And when Blast is summoned your monster's attack points are cut in half."

 _Master Diamond: **(ATK: 3200 / 2 = 1600)**_

"Now, I play the spell Form Change and use it to return Blast to my Extra Deck and summon out Masked Hero Vapor!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

 _Masked HERO Vapor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Now attack Master Diamond." Lilly called.

The monster attacked destroying the Master. **(Julia: 3200)**

"Not bad." Julia grunted.

"I'm not done, I use Mask Change II discarding Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to evolve Vapor into Masked HERO Acid!" The hero appeared.

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Acid_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they control lose 300 ATK._

* * *

"And when Acid is summoned all your spell and trap cards are destroyed." Lilly revealed as the hero fired his gun.

Both Brilliant Spark, and Fragment Fusion shattered.

"Next since I sent Shadow Mist to the graveyard I get to add Elemental HERO Honest Neos to my hand, and by discarding him Acid gains 2500 attack points. Now attack her directly and end this duel!" Lilly called.

 **(ATK: 2600 + 2500 = 5100)**

Julia watched on reaching an Action Card.

Acid suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her path.

Julia looked startled before the attack struck.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that's that, Lilly is the fourth and final semi-finalist!" Melissa announced.

Julia's picture was crossed out as Lilly's advanced.

"And now everyone watch the big screen to determine the semi-final match ups!" Melissa announced as the pictures shuffled.

The matches were revealed to be Alex up against Luna, followed by Stacy dueling Lilly.

"Alright everyone tomorrow afternoon is where we will start the semi-finals where Alex is taking on the caring girl Luna, and after it is the Pendulum User, Stacy against the Sassy Fusion User, Lilly!" Melissa declared.

 ** _'This is bad.'_** Terri thought.

Stacy turned to look at Lilly. Lilly looked at her before looking down sadly. Alex meanwhile turned to Luna.

"Alex... good luck." Luna smiled.

Alex smiled hugging her, "You, and will always be a great friend to me Luna."

"I feel the same way." Luna replied hugging her back before whispering. "And maybe one day, little sister too."

Alex blushed but smiled.

"We'll see these finalists tomorrow and see who gets the chance to take on Jack Atlas himself." Melissa announced.

Alex smiled before turning to Yuya, "Daddy... If you can hear me in Yuya... I'm close to our dream being a reality."

Yuya was frowning. "This is really bad."

"What is?" Declan asked him.

Yuya walked off with Declan before sighing.

"Remember what Terri said happened when she dueled Lilly?"

"Terri was somehow absorbed in Stacy?" Declan asked him.

"Yeah, and if Lilly duels Stacy... what if it happens again? I don't want anything to happen to my little sister, but I promised Lilly we would make sure the three of them could become a family." Yuya answered before frowning. "If they duel... I don't know what might happen."

"I have a feeling something will happen that will prevent it." Declan told him. "All we can do is wait."

"What if it doesn't? I'm starting to wonder if you would even care if all of us died if it meant your plans worked out!" Yuya snapped angrily. "These are human beings you're talking about Declan!"

"I know." Declan told him. "I can't imagine what I do if Riley have to gone through that."

Yuya paused hearing that before closing his eyes. "You're right, I'm just scared. Sorry."

"Don't be. Your just a worried brother." Declan told him.

Yuya nodded before they walked back. Alex suddenly started to cry.

"Huh, hey Alex?" Yuya asked walking over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I wish... Mommy was here to see this... That I am close to turn our dream to reality." Alex sobbed.

Yuya hugged her. "I know, you're such a strong girl and she would be so incredibly proud of everything you've done."

Alex hugged him back.

"Let's just go and see what happens tomorrow." Yuya offered.

Alex nodded before walking to Leo, and hugged him "I'm close Leo."

"Yeah, you are." Leo smiled before looking down. "Alex... take these."

He was handing her two cards. She looked to see. Power Tool Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. Alex widen her eyes before asking, "Leo... Are-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want you to have them for the rest of the tournament." Leo answered. "I love you Alex, and right now... this is the only way I can help you."

Alex looked at the cards he's offering before smiling slowly taking the two Synchro Monsters. Leo hugged her before the group left the arena.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So it's nearly over." Jarrod mused.

"It would seem so." Roget nodded. "The only question is, which of them should dethrone Jack Atlas?"

"Well all I care is for one of them to take down that Fusion Girl that was with Yuri." Jarrod answered. "What happens after that... What's done is done."

"Agreed." Roget said calmly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: I don't have anything to say about this one, do you Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Well we know that the Friendship Cup is close to being over. But get excited folks because after Luna's match with Alex things will take a wicked turn.**

 **Ulrich362: Quite the wicked turn, or maybe it would be better to say turns.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys hope you enjoy that one. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	46. Semi-Final! Alex vs Luna! Obelisk Force!

**Ulrich362: It's almost time, the semi-finals are here and Alex is about to take on Luna.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. And after that will be wicked turns of events.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, and oh boy... what's coming is going to be something.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _During the night..._

Alex was still awake while everyone was snoozing. For some reason she can't get some sleep, and might be due to her nerves, or her missing Rin.

She carefully walked outside looking up at the stary night sky. "Mommy... I am close to make our dream a reality... Hopefully you are watching... And me, daddy, and our new friends will find you..."

"You're Alex right?" asked a voice.

Jumping she looked around asking, "Wh-Who's there!?"

Lilly walked up. "Sorry, you couldn't sleep either?"

Alex breathed slowly before answering, "Y-Yeah..."

Lilly nodded. "Can... can I ask you something?"

Alex listened to her.

"What..." Lilly started nervously. "What is it like to have a family? I... I never had one. My parents just left me when I was born."

Alex looked thoughtful before answering, "At first... Not that great... My real mommy died when I was really little... And my real daddy was a big meanie... But soon I met both my new daddy, and new mommy... Feel like welcomed to open arms... Being cared for always knowing I am not alone... And always felt loved by them..."

Lilly started tearing up hearing that. "It sounds so nice, do you think we can protect daddy? Do you think... do I even deserve something like that after what I did?"

Alex hugged her, "I know we will... We-We just have t-t-to stop Duel Academy..."

"What about your daddy, and Shay's sister?" Lilly asked as she started to cry. "Or everybody that was turned into cards? If we stop Duel Academy they can't come back... I love my home, mommy, and daddy, but... Alex I want you to duel me right now, and beat me. I deserve it."

Alex looked shocked before shaking her head, "N-No Lilly... We-We-We can fi-find a way..."

Lilly looked down before her eyes widened and she ran into Celina's room. "Mommy!"

Alex ran off after her. Lilly looked really scared. "Mommy please wake up."

Celina woke up slowly asking, "L-Lilly?"

"Mommy, how long have Alex's mommy and Shay's sister been at Duel Academy? What if that scary old man has them?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"Lilly? I think... About 3 months by now." Celina answered before asking, "Why?"

"What if the Professor let him mess up their heads? He's really scary and likes hurting people." Lilly answered fearfully. "What if the Professor says he can do something to daddy?"

Celina looked worried before hugging her. Lilly hugged her. "Mommy, what if he makes Alex fight her mommy?"

Alex looked shocked hearing that before deciding to walk back outside to clear her head.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Okay everyone! Are you ready for the semi-finals of the Friendship Cup!?" Melissa Trail asked the audience.

They were all cheering, but Alex, Stacy, Lilly, and Luna were all clearly unhappy.

"I can't hear you!" Melissa Trail called.

The audience started cheering even louder.

"Alrighty then without further ado let the semi-finals begin with Alex vs Luna!" Melissa declared.

The two of them walked up slowly before getting ready for their duel.

"Good luck." Alex told Luna.

"Yeah, same to you." Luna replied.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Duel." Luna and Alex said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change (Nightcore) by TFK)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex and Luna raced off before Alex pulled ahead.

"And Alex is going first!" Melissa declared.

"Lets see what happens." Yusei mentioned calmly.

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew looking over. "I summon Crystron Rosenix!" The rose monster appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ok." Luna nodded.

"Now I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Alex ended.

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew her card and smiled. "I start with my field spell, Ancient Forest."

A forest envelopes the field as they looked around.

* * *

 _Ancient Forest_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When you activate this card, change any Defense Position monster(s) on the field to face-up Attack Position. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Monsters can be Normal or Special Summoned in Defense Position, but cannot be Set or changed to Defense Position. If a monster attacks, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Next I'll summon Kuribon in attack mode and play three cards facedown to end my turn." Luna finished.

A small monster appeared.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"What is that?" Yuto asked seeing that.

"It's Luna's friend Kuribon." Leo answered smiling seeing the familiar fairy.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew before smiling, "Luna mind if I make things even?"

"Huh?" Luna asked. "Um... ok."

Alex nodded before crying, "I activate my own field spell! Crystolic Potential!" The arena transformed into a sunrise with the forest.

* * *

 _Crystolic Potential_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All "Crystron" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Crystron" Synchro Monsters you Synchro Summoned this turn._

* * *

"You have a field spell?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"What does it do?" Luna asked her.

"Well all Crystrons I have gets 300 attack, and defense points!" Alex called.

 _Rosenix: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"And during the end phase I can draw a card for how many Crystron Synchros I have summoned the turn I summoned them!" Alex finished.

Luna nodded.

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Crystron Quan!" Alex called summoning the monster.

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

 _Crystron Quan: **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800/**_ ** _DEF: 500 + 300 = 800)_**

"Then that's one." Luna smiled.

"I place 1 card down. Your up." Alex ended.

Luna 2nd Turn:

'No Synchro Summon?' Luna thought. "Ok, I start by summoning Fairy Archer and I'll use her ability."

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. You can only use this effect once per turn._

* * *

The fairy fired arrows. **(Alex: 3200)**

"I play Quan's Special Ability! During your main phase or battle phase I can summon a non-Tuner from my hand with it's effects negated!" Alex cried summoning Crystron Smiger.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And after that I can Synchro Summon during your turn!"

"So that's why you didn't Synchro Summon during your turn." Luna said in realization.

Quan, and Smiger flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

Luna watched curiously to see what Alex was planning on summoning.

"Crystron on the quartz of sapphire! Take these waves of minerals of you come! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Synchro Tuner! Crystron Quandax!" A white humanoid robot appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystron Quandax_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Crystron Quandax: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**_

"Synchro Tuner, I don't like the sound of that." Luna admitted.

"Well now I play my face-down card, Star Changer! With this spell Rosenix loses 1 level!" Alex cried as the monster glowed.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Rosenix: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Now during your main phase or battle phase I can use Quandax for a Synchro Summon!" Alex cried.

"Two Synchro Summons on Luna's turn, Alex certainly isn't holding anything back." Melissa announced.

Quandax, and Rosenix flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

A brown mechanical dragon with a bulldozer arm appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in shock seeing the mechanical monster. "You... ok I didn't see this coming."

Alex smiled seeing Leo's Synchro is on her field.

"Um... ok well I'll end my turn." Luna said uncertainly. _'Ok, if she has that I have no chance.'_

Due to Crystolic Potential's effect since Alex have summoned a Crystron Synchro monster she draws a card during Luna's end phase.

 _'Ok Luna, calm down. She doesn't have it yet and you still have options.'_ Luna thought to herself

* * *

 **Alex: 3200**

 **Luna: 4000**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew as she looked at Power Tool with a smile before turning to Leo. Leo was smiling but also looked slightly nervous now that everyone knew he gave her his dragons to use against his twin sister.

Alex looked before saying, "Alright Power Tool! Attack Fairy Archer!"

The dragon lifted it's bulldozer arm to attack. Luna flinched seeing her monster shatter.

 **(Luna: 3100)**

"Okay. I now play Rosenix's effect from my graveyard!" Alex cried. "By banishing it I can summon a Crystron Token in defense mode!"

The blue crystal appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

 **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300/DEF: 0 + 300 = 300)**

"Wait a second Alex, Ancient Forest has its own effect. Any monster that attacks gets destroyed at the end of the battle phase." Luna revealed.

Widening her eyes Alex watched as Power Tool Dragon shattered as she looked on.

 _'Leo! I didn't protect Power Tool...'_ Alex thought.

Leo caught her eye and shook his head before smiling as if telling her it was ok. Alex smiled before saying, "Okay. I lay a face-down, and end my turn."

Luna 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I set a monster in defense mode and that's it." Luna mentioned.

* * *

 **Alex: 3200**

 **Luna: 3100**

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

Alex drew looking over. "I summon Crystron Rion!" Rion appeared to the field.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800/DEF: 500 + 300 = 800)**

 _'I have one chance to win, Alex's monsters are stronger than mine so I need to use that.'_ Luna thought. "Alright, what are you planning now Alex?"

"Well is banishing Smiger so I can add Crystron Impact to my hand." Alex begun showing the card. "Next I play my face-down, The Gift of Greed!"

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"It allows you to draw 2 cards." Alex explained.

"Alright." Luna nodded drawing her cards.

"Now I set 1 card down. Your up." Alex ended.

Luna 4th Turn:

"Ok, we're not getting anywhere like this so I'll summon Sunlight Unicorn and equip her with Horn of the Unicorn!" Luna stated as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Spell Card, add it to your hand. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

 _Horn of the Unicorn_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Return it to the top of the Deck._

* * *

 _Sunlight Unicorn: **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500)**_

"Now I'll attack Crystron Rion!"

Alex grinned, "I activate Rion's ability!"

"During your battle phase I can summon one of my non-Tuners that are banished, and use it, and Rion for a Synchro Summon! Such as Rosenix!" The phoenix appeared as the flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter!" The machine appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"Sunlight Unicorn stop your attack!" Luna called as her monster stopped inches from Dark Strike Fighter. "That was close, ok I end my turn."

* * *

 **Alex: 3200**

 **Luna: 3100**

* * *

Alex 5th Turn:

Alex drew before calling, "I reveal my face-down, Crystron Entry!"

* * *

 _Crystron Entry_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Crystron" Tuners (1 from your hand and 1 from your Graveyard). During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Crystron" monster you control; send 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard whose Level is different from that monster, and if you do, that monster becomes the Level of that monster sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Entry" once per turn._

* * *

"This is turning into quite the duel, neither one of these young ladies knows the meaning of the word quit." Melissa announced.

"I can summon a Crystron Tuner both from my hand, and from my graveyard!" Alex cried.

"Two tuners, then that means..." Luna started in shock.

Crystron Quan, and Crystron Citree appears.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

Luna watched before smiling.

 _'Okay the levels are not enough.'_ Alex thought. _'Citree, and Quan's levels are too low to be used for Dark Strike Fighter, and my Token to summon Quariondrax...'_

Everyone waited for Alex's next move.

"I play Dark Strike Fighter's ability! By tributing Citree you lose Life Points equal to his level times 200! Citree is a level 2!" Alex cried as Dark Strike Fighter fired a blast.

 **(Luna: 2700)**

"Now Dark Strike Fighter attack Kuribon!" Alex cried.

"I play Kuribon's effect, so now instead of taking damage I can return her to my hand and you gain life points equal to Dark Strike Fighter's attack points." Luna stated as the monster vanished and she picked up the card. "Or you would, except I have Oberon's Prank so now we both take damage equal to the points you would have gained."

* * *

 _Oberon's Prank_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

 **(Luna: 0100)**

 **(Alex: 0600)**

 _'Whoa...'_ Alex thought amazed.

"Plus, at the end of the battle phase Dark Strike Fighter is destroyed." Luna mentioned. "So... I guess I win?"

Dark Strike Fighter shattered.

"Not yet I play Monster Reborn!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Monster Reborn, then you're bringing back Dark Strike Fighter?" Luna guessed.

Power Tool Dragon appeared back in place.

"Huh?" Luna asked before smiling. "Oh, that's it."

"Alright!" Alex smiled as her shoulder glows while Leo's Crimson Dragon heart started glowing.

"Oh my, it looks like something is happening to Alex." Melissa pointed out.

Luna smiled seeing that as her mark started to glow along with the other signers.

Alex soon cried, "Level 1 Crystron Quan tune with level 7 Power Tool Dragon!"

 _'Then that's it, the duel is over.'_ Luna thought with a smile. _'You win Alex.'_

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

With that Power Tool's body broke apart like a shell showing the organic version of the dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

The moment Life Stream Dragon appeared its wings started to glow.

 **(Alex: 2000)**

 **(Luna: 2000)**

 _'That way it can continue longer.'_ Alex thought smiling. "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Luna 5th Turn:

"I flip Marshmallon into attack mode and summon Regulus, then I play the spell Lightwave Tuning to turn Regulus into a tuner monster." Luna smiled as they appeared.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Regulus tune with Marshmallon!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna chanted as her dragon appeared.

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Luna smiled before looking at Alex. "I guess that's it."

With that Luna placed her hand over her duel disc.

"Luna..." Alex trailed off in shock.

"I don't have any card in my deck that can beat Life Stream Dragon. You win Alex." Luna told her.

* * *

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Luna: 2000 (Surrendered)**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

Alex looked at her before smiling hugging Luna. Luna hugged her back.

"You were really amazing Luna." Alex smiled.

"So were you." Luna told her.

Alex smiled.

Melissa cried, "And with that Alex is advancing to the final match!" Linda's picture was crossed before advancing.

Suddenly shadows appeared overhead.

"On what's this?" Melissa asked looking up.

Obelisk Force members were hangliding into the city.

"Oh boy is this some kind of act?" Melissa asked amazed.

"This is no act, it's an invasion." Celina frowned.

"Obelisk Force." Lilly stated hatefully.

"We better warn everyone!" Luna cried.

"Right, but be careful. They're really dangerous." Yuya warned.

They nodded.

 _'These guys aren't getting anyone from my home. I'll keep everyone safe.'_ Yugo said confidently.

Leo ran to Melissa asking, "Excuse me can I please use your microphone? This is urgent."

"I don't see why you would..." Melissa started before a blinding flash of light enveloped the stadium.

Leo grabbed it calling, "Everyone get out of here now! These guys are dangerous, and want to turn you into cards!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned a Tops man.

"Stop wasting time and move on to the next match already, we came to see duels." a Tops woman added.

"Exactly, you surrendered so why..." started another Tops man.

"All of you shut up!" shouted a male voice. "This isn't a game you're all in real danger!"

They turned to see who was shouting. It was Yugo who was standing where Yuya had been moments before.

"D-Daddy?" Alex asked shocked seeing him.

Yugo blinked before turning. "Alex... how? How can you see me?"

"I... I don't think your transparent right now." Alex said shocked. "Yuya's gone."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock. "I just... I couldn't let what happened before happen here and... Yuya?"

 ** _'Yugo? What happened to me your physical while I'm a ghost.'_ **Yuya told him shocked.

 _'I don't know, sorry but I'm going to stop those guys this time.'_ Yugo replied before looking up. "Obelisk Force huh, bring them on. Me and Clear Wing will teach them not to mess with the Synchro Dimension!"

"We better stop them!" Yusei cried. "Jack you better tell everyone to go since they won't listen to Leo!"

"Right. I'll catch up with you guys later." Jack mentioned walking over to Leo and taking the microphone. "Get going, they'll need your help."

Leo nodded as he ran off.

* * *

 _Minutes later across the city..._

"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, attack!" an Obelisk Force member called as a young duelist lost the last of his life points.

"Too easy. These duelists are being grounded like easy pickens." Another Member smirked.

"Yeah like taking candy from a baby." Another member smirked.

"Oh, then maybe you want a real challenge." stated a male voice.

The three members turned to see Yugo on his duel runner. "I'll give you three one chance to leave before I wipe you out!"

"You think you can take us?" One of them smirked.

"I don't think I can take you, I know for a fact that I can." Yugo stated activating his duel disc.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shay and Yuto were engaging another group of Obelisk Force while Zuzu, Sylvio, and Gong were taking on a third group as Luna was running to try and protect the injured Misty and Carly only to run into another member.

"Huh?" The member turned before smirking, "Well well well. Lookie what I found here."

Luna flinched seeing him before moving to activate her duel disc.

"Oh now that is just low of you three. Three guys picking on one girl? I mean seriously what kind of people do you three think you are? Not duelists is one thing." A male boy voice told them.

The three Obelisk Force members and Luna turned to see who was talking.

It was a silhouette of a boy in shadows.

"If you three pick on someone like her your gonna have to mess with me." The boy said confidently.

"Then come out here and duel us." one of the Obelisk Force smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Revolution Falcon, end this duel!" Shay cried as the last Obelisk Force member they were dueling lost the last of his life points only for another member to walk up to them.

"You two, you're residents of the Xyz Dimension right?" the member asked without activating his duel disc.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Shay asked him.

"I have specific orders to escort both of you, to a Lulu Obsidian." the member replied.

"Lulu!?" Shay asked shocked before demanding, "What have you creeps done to my sister!?"

"She's perfectly safe, the Professor ordered nothing happen to her and I've been told to take you to her. She's at Duel Academy, so you'll need someone to help you get through the building without our stronger duelists getting involved." the member said.

"You better not be playing any tricks because if you do you will regret it. I'm I clear?" Shay warned.

"You just took out three of my allies and I'm alone, I'd have to be insane to be lying to you right now." the member pointed out. "It's no trick."

Shay nodded at that.

With that a blue glow enveloped the three of them before fading to reveal they had vanished.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Let's get this over with." The boy stepped in front of Luna before telling her, "You should stay back Luna. I hate to see ya getting hurt after what you, and everyone else have done to help."

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm hurt you don't remember?" The boy asked feigning being offended.

Luna looked at him in confusion.

"Ah whatever you'll figure it out sooner." The boy said getting ready. "You three go ahead, and take your turns."

The three Obelisk Force members glared at him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **?: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Yellow): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (White): 4000**

 **Obelisk Force (Orange): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force (Yellow) 1st Turn:

"Fine, I'll go first and I'll set two cards facedown and summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! That ends my move." the first Obelisk Force member stated as the hound appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Obelisk Force (White) 1st Turn:

"As for me, I'll use Polymerization and fuse together three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" the second Obelisk Force member declared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! That ends my move."

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Obelisk Force (Orange) 1st Turn:

"As for me, I'll set this facedown and then I'll play Polymerization to fuse the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in my hand with my partners Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound." the final Obelisk Force Member stated. "I Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and when this monster is summoned your life points get cut in half."

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The boy merely took it. **(?: 2000)**

The boy frowned for a moment, _'After what happened I don't want to use them but their the only deck I have.'_

He started laughing, "Why thank you."

"For what?" the third member questioned.

"I play the trap in my hand, Hope for the Future!" The boy cried showing the card.

* * *

 _Hope for the Future_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take effect damage: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If you control no monsters you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"Whenever I take effect damage, and don't control any monsters I can activate this card from my hand, it allows me to summon any monster from my hand. One of which Luna will recognize."

He shows her the card.

Sky Core.

Luna's eyes widened in disbelief. "How? That's impossible!"

The boy smiled before calling, "Sky Core join the field!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sky Core_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters you control. Then, Special Summon 1 "Meklord Emperor Skiel", "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard", and "Skiel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"No attack points, you must be joking." the first Obelisk Force member smirked.

"Why don't you attack it, and find out?" The boy smirked.

"Fine, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound wipe out his monster and his life points!" the Obelisk Force member called.

The hound charged.

"I play another trap from my hand!" The boy cried revealing another card.

"Another one?" the member questioned.

* * *

 _Hope for the Present_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Whenever you would take battle damage from a attack involving a monster you control: Reduce that damage to zero, and if you do destroy that monster. If your Life Points are less then your opponent's you can activate this card from your hand ignoring effects saying you can't activate it._

* * *

"Hope for the Present." The boy grinned. "With this whenever I take battle damage I can reduce it to zero, and destroy the attacked monster."

Sky Core shattered.

"And again thank you." The boy grinned.

"Why are you thanking us, you just destroyed your own monster." the second Obelisk Force member pointed out.

Five cards appeared as the boy grinned, "See when Sky Core is destroyed due to an effect all monsters I have are destroyed but then I get to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity..."

A torso appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

"Skiel Top..."

A head appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Top_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Skiel Attack..."

A cannon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Skiel Attack_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Skiel Guard..."

A tail like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Guard_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And Skiel Carrier from my deck or my hand!" The boy finished as a pair of wings appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Carrier_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Five weak monsters, is that supposed to scare us?" the third Obelisk Force Member questioned.

"Five? What are you talking about?" The boy grinned. "Now form to create Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

At the boy's command Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞ floated in front of him as Skiel Carrier, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Top all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the wings extended and became larger, and the tail unfolded resulting in a robot that looks like a huge bird cawing out.

"It gains the attack points of all it's components!" The boy grinned.

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel: **(ATK: 0 + 400 + 200 + 1000 + 600 = 2200)**_

The Obelisk Force members smirked.

"That weakling is worthless. I set this and end my turn."

The boy 1st Turn:

He drew looking over before saying, "Alright I play an equip spell, Synchro Enhancements, and use it on your Ultimate Hound."

* * *

 _Synchro Enhancements_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Meklord" Monster. Equip only to one Fusion, Xyz, or Ritual Monster: The equipped monster is treated as a Synchro Monster._

* * *

As he said this the card on the duel disk transformed to a Synchro Monster card.

Luna seeing that lowered her duel disc.

"What did you do to my Hound?" the Obelisk Force questioned angrily.

"Transformed it into a Synchro which Skiel loves to face." The boy smirked. "Now I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's ability! Once per turn it can absborb a Synchro Monster, and steals it's attack points!"

As he said this wires shot from Skiel's chest, and reeled in Ultimate Hound. **(ATK: 2200 + 2800 = 5000)**

"5000 attack points?" the Obelisk Force member cried in shock.

"Now Skiel take the one at the middle out!" The boy cried as the emperor charged.

"Not quite, I play the trap Fusion Trench! Now only Fusion Monsters are allowed to attack!" the first Obelisk Force member countered.

* * *

 _Fusion Trench_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Monsters cannot attack, except Fusion Monsters. Once per turn, if the controller of a Fusion Monster did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly.__

* * *

"Nice try." The boy smirked showing a Cosmic Cyclone. ****(?: 1000)****

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"You think we aren't prepared for that situation?" the third member asked revealing his own copy of Fusion Trench.

The boy merely said, "Lame." Showing a Mystical Space Typhoon.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The middle Obelisk Force Member frowned seeing that. The monster charged.

Skiel then fired a laser at the middle Obelisk Force member wiping out his life points.

 **(Obelisk Force (White): 0000)**

"And then I play the last card in my hand." The boy grinned showing another trap. "Hope for the Past!"

* * *

 _Hope for the Past_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 Monster equipped to one monster you control: Inflict it's ATK as damage to your opponent. If there is 1 "Hope for the Future", and "Hope for the Present" in your graveyard you can activate this card from your hand only during your turn. You can banish this card,_ _1 "Hope for the Future", and "Hope for the Present" from your graveyard: Destroy 1 Monster you control then your opponent takes damage equal to it's ATK._

* * *

"So what does that do?" the first Obelisk Force member questioned.

"It destroys the monster that Skiel absorbed, and inflicts it's attack points to your two." The boy explained.

"We'll still have 1200 points each." the third Obelisk Force member stated.

"And when I banish my three traps your taking a destroyed Skiel's attack points as damage." The boy smirked.

"No way!" the first Obelisk Force member cried in shock.

Skiel exploded as the two members were hit.

* * *

 **?: 1000**

 **Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (White): 0000**

 **Obelisk Force (Orange): 0000**

 **? wins the duel!**

* * *

The boy suddenly started to breath heavily, "That... Was a lot harder then I remembered..."

"You... how?" Luna asked in disbelief.

The boy turned to her revealing it was a boy with long red hair.

Smiling he asked, "Long time no see huh Luna?"

"Lester, but... you died?" Luna reminded him. "Or... I guess, do you remember anything that happened after you became Aporia?"

"Yeah... Some guy named Jarrod rebuilt me, and... For some reason made me human." Lester answered clenching his hand. "...Ever since what I seen after you, Jack, and Leo defeated Aporia... His desire for hope has gotten to me..."

Luna looked at Lester in complete confusion. "He built you... as a human?"

She just shook her head.

"Never mind, we really need to get to the hospital. Some of my friends could be in real danger."

"I... Don't know if they will trust me." Lester admitted looking down. "Everything I did with Jakob, and Primo is unforgivable..."

"You also just tried to save my life, and you deserve a second chance. What you did was terrible, but this is your chance to make up for it." Luna reminded him. "Ok?"

Lester looked in her eyes before nodding with a soft smile, "Yeah alright. But... I have to stay clear of your brother."

"No." Luna told him. "You and Leo need to get past this."

"Well I..." Lester trailed off.

"Lester." Luna told him.

He turned to her.

"Promise you won't just avoid Leo." she requested.

Lester looked at her before sighing, and nodded "Okay. I promise."

Luna smiled hearing that.

"And we have a lot to talk about." Lester told her before motioning her to start leading the way.

Luna nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yugo ? Turn:

 _'Alright Yuya, watch this.'_ Yugo smirked looking at the Chaos Ancient Gear Giant the last Obelisk Force member had summoned.

 ** _'Okay.'_** Yuya thought.

"I'll start with Speed Recovery to bring my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice back, and now I'll tune Red-Eyed Dice with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo declared as Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring and Clear Wing became seven stars. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

An evolved form of his dragon appeared roaring.

"Now, Crystal Wing take down that giant!" Yugo stated. "Oh, and just in case you were curious whenever Crysal Wing battles a level five or higher monster he gains its attack points."

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 4500 = 7500)**_

 ** _'WHOA!'_** Yuya cried shocked as the dragon destroyed the giant.

Yugo grinned seeing the last Obelisk Force member vanish in blue light before racing off to find more. _'What, you thought I was the only one who couldn't evolve my dragon?'_

 ** _'Well no but... That was one wicked ability!'_** Yuya answered. ** _'My dragon's evolved form can't lit a candle against that thing!'_**

 _'Huh, you mean Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon?'_ Yugo inquired.

 ** _'_** ** _No I meant Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!'_** Yuya answered. **_'And it's a normal monster too.'_**

 _'Really, can I see?'_ Yugo requested.

 ** _'I suppose so.'_ **Yuya answered before the top card of Yugo's Deck glowed.

Yugo drew the card and read it. _'Yuya, this Dragon is awesome!'_

 ** _'Well it doesn't have any abilities.'_ **Yuya told him. **_'All it can do is it's Pendulum Effect, and having 2700 attack points.'_**

 _'Yeah, but think about it Yuya. He has a scale of 8 so you can summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and if Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon is ever destroyed you have a way to bring him back. Not to mention the fact that you can summon monsters from your hand or deck too. This card is amazing.'_ Yugo grinned.

 ** _'Well I guess so.'_ **Yuya mentioned with a bit of a sheepish smile.

Yugo grinned as he continued racing through the city only to suddenly stop short and stare ahead in awe.

 ** _'What's the matter?'_ **Yuya asked him looking to where he's looking.

A red dragon and a white dragon were flying back to back surrounded by Chaos Ancient Gear Giants.

 ** _'Whoa what are those dragons?'_ **Yuya asked amazed.

 _'Those Yuya, are Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon and Jack's Red Nova Dragon. Just watch.'_ Yugo answered. _'You're about to see something incredible.'_

Yuya stared on.

Suddenly Red Nova Dragon enveloped itself in flames and flew through one of the Chaos Giants as Shooting Star Dragon split into five and destroyed five more only for both dragons to turn to the last giant and destroy it easily.

 _ **'Whoa...'** _Yuya said in disbelief.

 _'Yeah, that's the kind of skill those two have.'_ Yugo grinned before frowning. _'What Alex, Rin, and I were trying to surpass.'_

Yuya mentioned, ** _'Well Alex is close to that step. We just have to drive the Obelisk Force out of here.'_**

 _'Yeah, I'm just worried about her Yuya.'_ Yugo admitted before shaking his head. _'Alright, enough wasting time we need to pick up the pace.'_

With that Yugo raced off again.

 ** _'Alright Yugo.'_** Yuya mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I use my Hunting Hound's effect again." an Obelisk Force member smirked as Stacy cried out.

 **(Stacy: 0200)**

 _ **'Stacy!'** _Terri cried.

'I'm ok... don't...' Stacy started.

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 life points."

They turned to see who joined.

It was Celina.

"I'm sorry to say, but I prefer family life to death. I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick and use her effect to copy my Panther Dancer. Then Polymerization fuses her with Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly for Lunalight Leo Dancer." Celina declared. "Now, attack and end this duel!"

The monster attacked.

Leo Dancer destroyed the Hunting Hound wiping out the Obelisk Force member's life points.

"You ok?" Celina asked Stacy as the Obelisk Force member vanished.

Stacy grunted getting up.

"I hate to say it, but I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Celina admitted. "The Obelisk Force don't just act randomly, there's someone giving them instructions."

"W-Who?" Stacy asked her.

"I don't know, there are so many people it might be. And they're all incredibly strong duelists." Celina admitted. "As skilled as Mir or stronger, at the very least though it won't be him."

Stacy shuddered hearing that name.

Suddenly Celina froze and placed her hand over her heart. __'No, it can't be him!'__

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Come out, I know you're here somewhere!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly? What are you doing, why are you fighting against us?" asked a familiar voice.

She turned. Standing behind her with a look of sadness and disappointment, was Jaden Yuki.

"Jaden." Lilly said.

"Why? Lilly, why are you doing this?" Jaden asked sadly.

"You wouldn't believe me, and think I'm going insane." Lilly answered.

"Lilly, you know this makes you a traitor to Duel Academy. I'm sorry." Jaden apologized before activating his Duel Disc.

Lilly only said, "Then..." She activated her Duel Disk before finishing, "I am sorry, as well."

"You can go first Lilly, I guess... this is your last test." Jaden told her calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Me Out by No Resolve)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly looked at her hand before nodding. "I start by setting a monster facedown and setting two cards. That's all for now."

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "I first activate Polymerization to fuse both Elemental HERO Sparkman with Elemental HERO Necroshade to summon Elemental HERO Darkbright!"

A fiend like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Darkbright_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental Hero Sparkman" +_ _"Elemental Hero Necroshade"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card battles, you can change its battle position at the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"Darkbright." Lilly whispered recognizing the monster.

"Next due to Necroshade's ability I can summon any Elemental HEROs without a sacrifice! Such as Elemental HERO Neos!" Jaden cried as a gray warrior appeared next to Darkbright.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Your ace monster." Lilly said in awe. "Then that means you aren't holding back this time."

"Yeah even with the spell card, Contact Soul which allows me to summon my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" A cat appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Contact Soul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only if you control a face-up "Elemental Hero Neos". Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. During the End Phase, return all monsters you control to the Deck.__

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Dark Panther_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, while you control this face-up card, this card's name and effects become those of that target._

* * *

"Then I don't have any other choice but to reveal Mask Change and use it on Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to call out Masked HERO Anki in attack mode." Lilly said quickly as her Dark monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"The Masked HEROs..." Jaden trailed off seeing them.

"The deck you taught me how to use, and Anki is stronger than Darkbright and Dark Neos." Lilly said.

"Well now I'll use Neos, and Dark Panther with Contact Fusion!" Jaden cried as the two flew up. "To form Elemental HERO Dark Neos!"

A fiendish Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Dark Neos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is not already targeting a monster with its effect: You can target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; while you control this face-up card, that target's effect on the field is negated. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

Lilly nodded seeing the monster.

"And I'll use his effect to negate Anki's effects as long as it's out!" Jaden cried.

"Huh, but that..." Lilly started before her eyes widened. "Neo Space!"

Jaden nodded as a rainbow like energy enveloped the area. "And as you know all monsters that has Neos as what their from gets 500 poinst stronger."

* * *

 _Neo Space_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to activate their effects during the End Phase that shuffle them into the Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Dark Neos: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Alright then Dark Neos! Take out her Anki! Attack!" Jaden cried.

"I play Mirror Force!" Lilly cried.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.__

* * *

Jaden widen his eyes as both Dark Neos, and Darkbright shattered.

"I'm sorry Jaden." Lilly apologized. "I can't lose."

"Well Darkbright's ability activates! When destroyed she can destroy a card such as your Anki!" Jaden cried as a bat charged.

Lilly flinched seeing that.

"I set two face-downs. Your up." Jaden ended.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Lilly 2nd Turn:

"I start with Pot of Greed." Lilly said drawing her cards.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Now I play Giant Trunade."

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Jaden's set cards, and field spell returned to his hand.

"Now I set two of my cards, and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." Lilly continued as the spandex hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Attack Jaden directly!"

The Sparkman attacked as Jaden grunted taking the blow. **(Jaden: 2400)**

"That ends my turn." Lilly said before frowning. "One of those two is coming, am I right Jaden?"

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"We will see." Jaden said drawing, and smiled at the card he drew.

Lilly frowned seeing that.

"And now I play my own spell card Pot of Greed which I can draw 2 cards." Jaden said drawing twice before saying, "Next I activate Monster Reborn to revive my own Sparkman!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Jaden's Sparkman appeared.

Lilly's monster moved to defend her from Jaden's.

"Next I set two cards again, and that's it." Jaden ended his turn.

* * *

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Jaden: 2400**

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

Lilly looked at her hand before frowning. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "Alright I now activate another Polymerization to fuse both Neos, and Yubel!"

"Neos Wiseman." Lilly said in awe. _'One of two monsters I've never been able to beat no matter how hard I try.'_

"I Fusion Summon, Neos Wiseman!" Jaden cried.

What appeared was a demonic Neos.

* * *

 _Neos Wiseman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Elemental Hero Neos" +_ _1 "Yubel" monster_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card battles an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the target monster, and gain Life Points equal to that target monster's DEF. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can remove from play 1 "Yubel" from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" from your Graveyard._

* * *

Lilly stared at the monster in awe before closing her eyes. "I play Mask Change II, sending Shadow Mist from my hand to the graveyard to call on Masked HERO Koga in attack mode, and I add a new HERO to my hand."

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

Sparkman slapped on a mask before Koga appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Thanks to Koga's ability, he gains 500 attack points for every monster on your field, and you have two. Sparkman and Neos Wiseman." Lilly declared.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (2 * 500) = 3500)**_

"Neos Wiseman attack Koga!" Jaden cried.

Lilly stared at the attack in shock. _'I can't risk it, not against you Jaden.'_ "Reveal Final Fusion!"

Jaden looked shocked seeing it.

* * *

 _Final Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During either player's Battle Step, when a Fusion Monster you control battles an opponent's Fusion Monster: Target both those Fusion Monsters; negate the attack, and if you do, each player takes damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters._

* * *

"You know what this trap does, and I don't know what you're planning so I can't take the chance." Lilly stated as Koga collided with Neos Wiseman creating a massive explosion.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

 _'Drat! I would've gotten Neos back out, and have her at 500 points, and recovered 1800, and then use Elemental Storm to inflict 1000 points of damage to finish the duel...'_ Jaden thought.

 _'I'm still too weak, and scared. I'll never beat him like this, but at least he can't card me...'_ Lilly thought before meeting Jaden's eye only to turn and run from him.

Jaden looked startled seeing this before saying on his Duel Disk, "Professor we got a problem."

 _"What is it?"_ the Professor questioned.

"Lilly has betrayed the Academy, and I think Celina, and Sora did as well which means Yuri is still loyal." Jaden answered.

 _"I see, are you able to deal with the traitors?"_ the Professor asked.

"Lilly have done a draw against me, and I don't know where Celina, and Sora are." Jaden answered.

 _"I see... What about the Obelisk Force? How many people have they Carded?"_ the Professor asked.

"54 at least. There was some resistance, and over 20 soldiers were defeated." Jaden answered.

 _"I see... are you still able to fight?"_ the Professor questioned.

"Yeah." Jaden answered.

 _"I see, then find Celina and Zuzu Boyle and bring them to Duel Academy."_ the Professor instructed.

"Yes sir." Jaden nodded.

The Professor ended the call there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lilly was running as fast as she could towards Stacy and Celina before gasping for breath as she saw them. They turned to her.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Mommy... Jaden... Draw..." Lilly gasped out while trying to catch her breath.

"Breath Lilly before you speak." Celina told her taking her shoulders.

Lilly nodded taking a few slow breaths. "Jaden's here, and he found me. I managed to get a DRAW but... I'm too weak, if he comes back I'm going to lose."

"Who's Jaden?" Stacy asked her.

"Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's best Fusion Specialist." Lilly answered. "The person who gave me my Masked HERO's, and taught me how to use them. He's my dueling teacher, and one of two people I've never really beaten. I did once, but he didn't fuse any monsters."

"Man sounds powerful." Stacy remarked.

"He is, if Jaden's here... it's entirely possible the Lancers will be defeated." Celina told her.

"We can't just sit around, and let him, and the Obelisk Force take over." Stacy argued.

"The only reason I beat Jaden is because I can force any Fusion Duelist into a DRAW, if he finds any of the Lancers he's going to win!" Lilly insisted. "Daddy and Jaden are the two strongest duelists from Duel Academy. I'm not telling you to do nothing, but if you challenge him you'll lose."

"I can't let him win though." Stacy told her.

"We can worry about Jaden later, right now we need to stop the Obelisk Force." Celina pointed out.

Stacy, and Lilly agreed by nodding.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lester, and Luna arrived at the hospital.

"Where are Carly Carmine and Misty Tredwell?" Luna asked.

"There in their room." A nurse answered. "Just be careful."

Luna nodded before walking towards their room.

Lester followed her. "What happened to them?"

"Ghost, the same person who... brought you back... attacked them." Luna answered. "I'm worried they might be attacked by the Obelisk Force."

Lester looked shocked before clenching his hands, "Jarrod is taking things too far..."

Luna nodded before pausing. "Um... how did he make you human again?"

"Well he had this machine that focuses on hard power." Lester answered. "He used a focused power source to make me human."

"I'm sorry, that must have been painful." Luna told him sympathetically.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Lulu is in there." the Obelisk Force member said to Yuto and Shay.

Shay pushed him aside, and rammed the door open as he looked in with Yuto. Lulu was laying on a table as a man with white hair was standing next to her. Shay yelled, "Get away from my sister!"

"What?" the man questioned before smiling. "I wouldn't, I control her mind and with a word... no more Lulu."

"Why you...!" Yuto growled.

"I'm a reasonable man, if one of you were to agree to take her place I'll let her go home. You have my word." the man told them. "She won't remember anything that happened while under my control and she can return to you. So, which of you shall it be?"

"And you better make a wise choice." A woman with white hair smirked walking in. "Because this is a one time choice."

The man and the woman both stood calmly waiting for Yuto or Shay to make their choice.

"Shay what should we do?" Yuto whispered to Shay.

"I don't know, we're in the Fusion Dimension and there's no way of knowing how many Obelisk Force or duelists of that girl Lilly's skill there are here." Shay whispered back.

"And we can't fight our way through, and he's the only one to free her." Yuto agreed.

"Then... I'll do it." Shay told him. "Take care of her Yuto."

"Shay." Yuto said surprised.

"Take care of her, and if you find a way to bring Terri back. Take care of her too." Shay said before turning to the two of them and nodding.

"Alright, just lie down here and I'll handle the rest."

Shay walked before warning the man, "If you dare do anything to Lulu after this you will regret it."

"I assure you nothing will happen to her." the man smiled before holding up a card just as someone zapped Yuto with an unseen device knocking him out cold.

"Yuto!" Shay cried shocked.

"Excellent work Rin." the man smirked as a green haired girl holding a stun gun walked over Yuto's body just before the man revealed himself to be holding two cards instead of one as two small insects appeared only to vanish before reappearing in Shay and Yuto's heads.

Shay clutched his head in pain.

"Don't fight big brother, the Parasite has you now." Lulu smiled coldly.

Shay turned to her before calling, "Lulu... Break free!"

Lulu didn't answer and just smiled coldly again.

"Her loyalty is to Duel Academy alone, as is yours from today forward." the man smirked.

"This plan Tate came up with is pretty effective father." The woman smirked.

"Indeed, it certainly is." the man nodded before turning to her. "Mir... you've noticed haven't you?"

Mir looked at him.

"Tate, despite the parasite's influence he goes to you before me for instructions, he brought this plan to your attention before my own, and just recently he requested permission to assist you in the Xyz Dimension." the man pointed out.

"Huh." Mir grunted thinking about it.

"I take it from that you haven't noticed." the man said calmly. "In that case just... be careful, Aster reported a particularly skilled duelist still opposing us."

"I will father. This duelist will not take me down." Mir told him.

The man nodded. "I know."

Mir nodded before walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jarrod was typing away at his computer not fazed by the invasion.

"Jarrod, the situation is becoming dire. We need a tool to use against Duel Academy." Roget told him.

"No need." Jarrod told him.

"What?" Roget inquired.

Jarrod only stayed silent.

"I asked you a question Jarrod." Roget insisted. "What are you doing?"

"Making a new Fusion that will be the ultimate Meklord." Jarrod told him.

"For your sake I hope this works." Roget mentioned.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... the word bad comes to mind.**

 **bopdog111: The Friendship Cup got interrupted unfortunately. But don't worry that doesn't mean it's cancelled.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh it's certainly not cancelled.**

 **bopdog111: Until Obelisk Force is beaten it won't continue. And we also got some surprises from Lester.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, he's returned, is human, and saved Luna from Obelisk Force.**

 **bopdog111: We will see how they can fight the remaining forces in these chapters before the finale of the Friendship Cup.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but I might have one final unexpected surprise before then. So look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	47. Return of the Zoodiac User!

**bopdog111: Alright guys that's one thing down.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Before we start I am getting tired of repeated guest reviews saying they noticed that we have an OC Submission we haven't used yet. We did used it, and Julie Farrow is that OC.**

 **Ulrich362: He's right.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what's next.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Both Lester, and Luna made it to the room where Carly, and Misty are staying. The two former Dark Signers were unconscious and in extremely bad condition. Luna ran to them worried.

"Oh my gosh." Lester said horrified. "Ghost done this?"

"Yeah, he did." Luna answered with tears in her eyes.

Lester clench his hands so hard that blood is starting to seep. Luna gasped seeing that.

"Jarrod is so dead." Lester growled.

"Lester... you've changed." Luna whispered.

Lester turned to her.

"You aren't the same person you were before, Aporia's life was... terrible but you have friends and your's will be better." she smiled gently.

Lester thought about it before smirking a bit.

"Luna?"

They turned to see Casey, and Riley were at the door frame.

"You guys, is everything ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah their taking care of the invasion." Riley answered before noticing Lester. "Who's this?"

"My name's Lester." he answered calmly.

Casey noticed the two, and walked to them.

Closing his eyes he placed his deck in front of him before meditating before making hand motions, and stretch his hand to them starting to Carly. As she did Carly started glowing as Lester's eyes widened in surprise. The wounds on Carly started to vanish, as her skin started to return to it's normal color. Moments later her eyes slowly opened. "Oh... what? Where am I?"

Casey smiled seeing his first part was done before moving, and giving Misty the same treatment.

"Well this is certainly a nice surprise." smirked a male voice.

They turned to see who was there while Casey concentrates.

It was a single member of Obelisk Force smirking.

"Oh great!" Luna grunted.

"Who is that?" Carly asked weakly getting to her feet.

"Obelisk Force." Riley answered.

Carly soon finished healing Misty smiling, "Okay guys she's done and-" He noticed the Obelisk Force Member was there. "...Guess we have some work."

"He doesn't look friendly, I'll handle this." Carly mentioned before turning to Lester. "Can I borrow your Duel Disc for a bit?"

"Are you sure?" Lester asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Carly answered.

Lester grunted before handing it to her.

"Casey just healed you, and you are wanting to duel?" Riley asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Besides, something is going on and if I'm on my feet I need to do something to help." Carly said before taking out Lester's deck and putting in her own. "Alright, ready to lose?"

"Please what can a girl like yourself do?" The member smirked getting ready.

"You'll have to wait and see." Carly replied.

"DUEL!" Carly and the Obelisk Force member declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Will Power by Persona 5)**

 **Carly: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Obelisk Force 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw." The Obelisk Force drew before smirking, "And I'm starting with this. Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Carly nodded calmly.

"And I'll be combining these two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" The Obelisk Force cried as the two fused. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The two headed hound appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" +_ _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: You can place 1 Gear Counter on that monster(s) (max. 1). At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster with a Gear Counter battles: You can destroy that monster._

* * *

"Next by playing two face-downs it's your move little girl." The Obelisk Force smirked.

Carly 1st Turn:

Carly drew before smiling. "Ok, lets see how your hound likes a change of scenery. I play the field spell Future Visions!"

They appeared in a space like area.

* * *

 _Future Visions_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster is Normal Summoned, remove from play that monster. During the next Standby Phase of the controller who Summoned that monster, return it to the field in face-up Attack Position.__

* * *

"Future Visions?" The Obelisk Force asked surprised.

Casey felt something looking around, "This feeling..."

"Now I'll summon Fortune Lady Light, but thanks to my field spell she's thrown into the future." Carly explained before smiling. __'It's been way too long.'__

* * *

 _Fortune Lady Light_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _ _Each Standby Phase, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Deck.__

* * *

The member only smirked, "What good is it that you summoned your monster only to toss it aside. You've been left wide open!"

"When Fortune Lady Light leaves the field I can summon a new Fortune Fairy to take her place and I pick Fortune Lady Fire." Carly answered as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Fortune Lady Fire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _ _Increase this card's Level by 1 during your Standby Phase (max. 12). This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x200. When this card is Special Summoned in Attack Position and it is the only monster on your side of the field, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.__

* * *

"Then since Fortune Lady Light summoned her, Fortune Lady Fire destroys one of your monsters and deals damage equal to its attack points and the only choice is your Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The member shocked asked, "What!?"

"You heard me." Carly smiled as her monster launched a wave of fire destroying the Hunting Hound.

 **(Obelisk Force: 2600)**

"Now I'll set two cards, and since Fortune Lady Fire is level two she has 400 attack points. Not a lot of damage, but a direct attack is a direct attack."

The woman fired flames from her staff that hit the Obelisk Force member who stood back. **(Obelisk Force: 2200)**

"Whoa... Those monsters she's using feels supernatural." Casey admitted.

"Um... well..." Luna started uncertainly.

"That's it." Carly finished.

* * *

 **Carly: 4000**

 **Obelisk Force: 2200**

* * *

Obelisk Force 2nd Turn:

Glaring at Carly he yelled, "Don't you dare think that's funny!"

"I don't." Carly replied.

"Good!" He yelled drawing, "And I'll start with the trap card, Fusion Reserve!"

* * *

 _Fusion Reserve_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"With this I can reveal one Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, and add Polymerization from my graveyard, and one of it's Fusion Materials from my deck to my hand!"

He shows Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound before adding Polymerization, and the third Ancient Gear Hunting Hound.

"Alright, I'm guessing you plan on summoning it." Carly mentioned.

"With the spell card, Re-Fusion!" The Member declared.

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish_ the equipped monster.

* * *

"By paying 800 Life Points I can summon the Double Hound you destroyed!" The monster appeared. "Next I activate Polymerization to fuse it with the last Hound in my hand!"

 **(Obelisk Force: 1400)**

"I'm not liking the sounds of that." Carly admitted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

The three headed hound appeared yowling with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Since your Hound was Special Summoned Future Vision doesn't send it into the future." Carly explained.

"And I'm not done yet now I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier!" The Obelisk Force member smirked as a mechanical rusty soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Carly just nodded seeing that. The Solider then vanished.

"You'll see." The Obelisk Force smirked looking at the Flash Fusion Card in his hand. _'Alright once my soldier gets back I can use Flash Fusion to summon Ultimate Hound, and win.'_

"My Hound prevents you from playing your spells or traps when he attacks, and can attack up to trice!" The Obelisk Force Member smirked.

Carly's eyes widened before taking a closer look. "It can only attack monsters and I only have one."

"True but that will be more. Go my Hound tear apart that woman!" The Obelisk Force Member cried.

Carly shuddered as the hound destroyed her monster.

 **(Carly: 2600)**

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn." The Obelisk Force member smirked. _'There's no need to play Ancient Gear Reborn.'_

Carly 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and then during my standby phase Fortune Lady Light returns." Carly explained as her monster reappeared. "Then her level increases by one and she gains 200 attack points."

 _Fortune Lady Light: **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2/ATK: 200 + 200 = 400)**_

"Now, I just so happened to draw a second Fortune Lady Light and I'll summon her which means Future Visions activates, and it also means I get to summon Fortune Lady Earth!" The woman appeared before vanishing only for a brown woman appeared in place.

* * *

 _Fortune Lady Earth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _ _This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When the Level of a "Fortune Lady" monster you control increases, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"Another weak girl." The Obelisk Force member smirked.

"Weak, Fortune Lady Earth gains 400 attack points for every level she has and since she's level six that's 2400 points." Carly revealed. "Though why stop there, I play my facedown card Time Passage. This increases Fortune Lady Earth's level by three until the end of my turn, and whenever her level increases you take 400 points of damage."

* * *

 _Time Passage_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Increase the Level of 1 face-up "Fortune Lady" monster you control by 3, until the End Phase.__

* * *

 _Fortune Lady Earth: **(LV: 6 + 3 = 9/ATK: 2400 + (3 * 400) = 3600)**_

 **(Obelisk Force: 1000)**

"W-What!?" The Obelisk Force member asked shocked seeing this.

"Fortune Lady Earth, take him down." Carly declared.

The monster charged before destroying the hound pushing the Member against the wall.

* * *

 **Carly: 2600**

 **Obelisk Force: 0000**

 **Carly wins the duel!**

* * *

Riley, and Casey looked surprised.

"The reason you thought the monsters were supernatural Casey, Carly used to be a Dark Signer just like Kalin." Luna explained.

"I... I didn't thought. I sensed it." Casey told her.

"Oh... well that's probably why." Luna admitted.

"Is Misty alright?" Lester asked.

Everyone turned to Casey.

"What? I said I healed her." Casey told them.

That's when Misty slowly opened her eyes.

"Misty?" Luna asked walking to her.

"Luna... what?" Misty started before wincing. "What happened?"

"Looks like I didn't heal her all the way or she has some pain." Casey mentioned noticing the wince.

"It's not that, so I'm guessing you'll fill us in while we go meet up with the others?" Misty guessed.

"Yeah." Luna answered. "Casey, Lester, and Riley will fill you, and Carly in while we regroup."

Misty nodded before the group left the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy, Celina, and Lilly were walking as Stacy winced at some of the injuries she have gotten.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lilly asked nervously.

"The Obelisk Force got me good. Casey can help me out but I don't know where he is." Stacy grunted.

"If you're hurt we should look for somewhere to hide so you can rest." Celina mentioned.

"My wounds will get infected." Stacy told her.

"Not if mommy and I bandage them up." Lilly argued.

Stacy thinks it be best not to argue. Suddenly Lilly grabbed her chest as her eyes widened in horror.

"Lilly?" Celina asked surprised.

At that moment someone threw a card to their feet. A card showing Sora.

"S-Sora?" Stacy asked shocked.

"He betrayed Duel Academy." said a figure walking up to them. "So I carded him."

They turned to see who it was. It was Barrett.

"Barrett! Why would you do that!?" Celina demanded. "He was our friend!"

"He was a traitor, but the Professor will allow you both to return to Duel Academy. Provided you hand your cards to me and remain there." Barrett answered.

Stacy meanwhile stared hard at the Sora card which reminded both her, and Terri of the Hart Card she has right now.

 _'First your boyfriend Terri, and now Lilly's!?'_ Stacy thought shocked.

 ** _'Not just them, Tate too. These people are monsters.'_ **Terri thought furiously. With that Terri made up her mind. **_'Stacy let me take over I like to teach Grandpa there some respect.'_**

 _'I'd love to, but how?'_ Stacy asked.

 ** _'I know this little trick.'_** Terri answered before saying, ** _'Set your mind to relax, and wait for the right moment. It should be how Yugo done it.'_**

Stacy nodded and relaxed. Then Stacy's body glowed in a bright light.

"What?" Barrett questioned.

Then when the light vanished it was a determined Terri who stared at Barrett hard. Seeing Terri and the card Lilly broke down into sobs.

"Hey Grandpa! Why don't you mess with me!?" Terri yelled at Barrett.

"Wait don't!" Celina cried. "You can't beat him!"

Terri ignored her activating her Duel Disk.

"You should have listened to her." Barrett told her activating his own.

 _'I will beat this creep, and make him pay for carding Sora.'_ Terri thought. _'And I know your powers with Pendulum will help me out Stacy.'_

 ** _'Just be careful, I have a really bad feeling.'_ **Stacy warned her.

Terri nodded before asking Barrett, "Well Grandpa it's you, and me now. My boyfriend got carded by creeps like you, and destroyed my home. And now your gonna know how mad you made me."

Barrett ignored her.

"DUEL!" Barrett and Terri called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awakened by Persona 5)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Barrett: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"I'll go first." Barrett stated.

Terri only nodded.

Barrett 1st Turn:

"I start with the spell card Beastborg Fusioner, and I use its effect to fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in my hand." Barrett stated as a machine, and a werewolf like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Beastbog Fusioner_

 _Coninuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Beastborg" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You cannot Normal Summon/Set._

* * *

"O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear. Beastborg Panther Predator!"

A cyborg of Panther Warrior appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Beastbog Panther Predator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster +_ _1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster_

 _Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half this card's ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and then activate Panther Predator's ability to deal damage equal to half of his attack points." Barrett declared.

The panther slashed the air that hit Terri. **(Terri: 3200)**

"I end my turn." Barrett finished.

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew seeing it was a Pendulum Card.

"Alright first off I start with a Zoo Animal known as Zoodiac Bunnyblast!" The Bunny wielding the rifle appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Go right ahead." Barrett said calmly.

"Next I play a continuous spell of my own known as Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Fair enough." Barrett nodded.

"And it allows me to destroy 1 card I have on the field, and summon a Zoo Animal! I destroy Bunnyblast, and summon Zoodiac Ramram in defense mode!" The monster appeared readying his shield.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"You're making a huge mistake!" Celina told her as Lilly just continued crying as she hugged the card.

"I now lay two cards down. Alright Grandpa your move now." Terri told him.

* * *

 **Terri: 3200**

 **Barrett: 4000**

* * *

Barrett 2nd Turn:

"I play Panther Predator's ability." Barrett stated.

The Panther fired another blast. **(Terri: 2400)**

"That's all."

Terri 2nd Turn:

"Alright I now summon Gobinburgh!" The goblin appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And when this one is summoned I can summon a level four or lower to join him! Such as Zoodiac Whiptail!"

The whip Zoodiac appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Is there a point to these moves?" Barrett inquired.

"One if Barrage's effect to destroy Goblinburgh, and summon Throughblade!" Throughblade appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And when this Zoo Animal is summoned I can discard a Zoodiac Card to draw a new card!" She discards a second Bunnyblast, and drew.

"And now I use Throughblade, Ramram, and Whiptail to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried as the three flown up.

"Wait don't!" Celina cried.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"

Tigermotar appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermortar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

"I reveal my trap card, Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain." Barrett stated as a red chain emerged from the card move to trap Tigermortar.

* * *

 _Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control no "Beastborg" monsters, destroy this card. Once, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your opponent's field: You can target 1 of those monsters; it cannot attack, change its battle position, or be destroyed by battle. The targeted monster's controller cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters, or activateSpell/Trap Cards._

* * *

"This activates when you summon a monster from your Extra Deck, and from this point forward Tigermortar isn't allowed to attack, be attacked, or change its battle position, and in addition you aren't allowed to normal or special summon any monsters or play any spell or trap cards."

"Does your trap target?" Terri asked him.

"Yes." Barrett answered.

"Well I'll play one of Tigermortor's new grunted ability it got from Ramram!" Terri cried as Tigermortor absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 2) (ATK: 3200 - 400 = 2800/DEF: 2400 - 2000 = 400)** "Since your trap is targeting Tigermortor while Ramram is an Overlay Unit by using one of them your trap's activation goes out of date!"

Barrett's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

The trap was reset.

"Next I play my face-down, Zoodiac Combo to attach a second Ramram to Tigermortor!" Terri cried as a Overlay Unit appeared for Tigermortor to take. **(ORU: 2 - 3) (ATK: 2800 + 400 = 3200/DEF: 400 + 2000 = 2400)**

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Barrett frowned seeing that.

"Next I use Tigermortor itself as an Overlay Unit!" Terri cried as the monster flew up.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

Barrett just stared at the monster calmly.

"Now go Drident attack Beastborg Panther Predator!" Terri cried.

"Trap card open, Beastborg Medal of Honor!" Barrett called.

* * *

 _Beastborg Medal of Honor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target that monster; destroy it, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materialsthat were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, Special Summon all of them, then inflict damage to both players equal to the total ATK of the monsters Special Summoned by this effect.__

* * *

"This activates when you attack one of my Beastborg Fusion Monsters, I can destroy it and then since the Fusion Materials are in my graveyard they're summoned and we both take damage equal to their total attack points."

As he said that Panther Predator shattered before Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Panther Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster.__

* * *

 _Dark Sentital_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it._

* * *

"Which means we both take 3500 points of damage." Terri mentioned.

"Exactly, an amount only I can afford to take." Barrett stated.

"Sorry but your in trouble." Terri said playing her face-down which was Barrel Behind the Door.

* * *

 _Barrel Behind the Door_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card's effect that would inflict damage to you is activated. Your opponent takes the damage instead._

* * *

Barrett's eyes widened in disbelief as the trap triggered.

* * *

 **Terri: 2400**

 **Barrett: 0000**

 ** **Terri wins the duel!****

* * *

"Now get out of here." Terri warned him. "And tell Dennis I'm coming for him!"

Barrett didn't say anything but just vanished.

Terri sighed before taking out the Hart card, and the destroyed doll of her Zoodiac Drident as she softly laid tears. _'Hart...'_

Celina just watched sadly as the two girls cried.

"Celina!"

Shocked she looked towards the voice. It was Zuzu who was Julia who ran to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Zuzu asked.

"You guys... no we're not." Celina admitted before telling them what happened.

They looked shocked on this as Terri noticed Zuzu. "You... You were that girl who looked like big sis when I dueled that Abyss Actor kid..."

"Wait, you and Stacy don't know do you?" Julia asked. "What Yuri told Yuya."

"We heard it." Terri nodded before looking angry, "And there's no way I'm letting them kill big sis, and you guys!"

"Um... Terri?" Lilly asked hesitantly.

Terri turned to her.

Lilly was still crying but was trying not to just break down. "I... I'm so sorry."

Terri only gave her a comforting hug, "It's alright. I was just so wrong, and obessessed with thoughts of revenge after what the Obelisk Force had done to my home."

Lilly nodded before looking down. "Leo's the only one left, we have to keep him safe."

Terri nodded looking at the Hart card with tears before closing her eyes kissing the card. "I will free you Hart... That's a promise."

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Celina told her before frowning. _'If Jaden finds us, we're all done for.'_

They nodded as Terri thought, _'Thanks Stacy.'_

 _ **'**_ _ **Your welcome... and actually you can stay in control for a while. You deserve it.'**_ Stacy replied.

Terri nodded before she pocketed the card as she walked off with everyone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is insane!" Sylvio said from an alleyway as he, Gong, and Moon Shadow watched dozens of Obelisk Force and Sector Security fight each other.

"Yes. This is something we can agree on." Moon Shadow told him.

"At least they're fighting each other so we have a chance to regroup with the others." Gong mentioned. "Still, something tells me things are going to get a lot worse."

They nodded as they sneak off.

"Any bright ideas?" Sylvio asked.

"That is a little past me." Moon Shadow told him. "You Gong?"

"Yeah, I have an idea but I have no idea how to do it. Get to Roget." he answered before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Sylvio!"

"What?" Sylvio asked him.

"You can create a distraction so we can get away. Your Abyss Actors." Gong told him.

"Well as long as I don't get carded." Sylvio said.

"Don't duel them, just have your monsters draw them away from us." Gong clarified.

Sylvio nodded understanding.

"Whenever you are ready." Moon Shadow whispered.

Sylvio called, "I Summon Evil Heel, Funky Comidian, Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady!"

The five monsters appeared.

"Now my Abyss Actors drive the Obelisk Force away to clear a path!" Sylvio cried.

The monsters flew into the air causing both Obelisk Force and Sector Security to look up in shock as Gong, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow slipped away.

"Okay that worked out better." Sylvio whispered.

"Agreed, but the sooner we find the others the better." Moon Shadow replied.

They nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yugo was speeding around he heard Alex screamed.

"Alex!" Yugo cried racing towards her as fast as he could.

He sees she is cornered by a black haired young man.

"Alright little girl now you will the full experience of the Chazz!" The boy smirked confidently. "Unlike that slacker Jaden I don't waste time showing my skills!"

Alex trembled stepping back.

"Hey, back off!" Yugo snapped racing in between them. "You want a duel, duel me."

Chazz looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yugo, the guy who's going to take you down." Yugo answered.

"Alright then. Then the Chazz will be taking you, and then that girl down!" Chazz smirked getting ready.

"You won't be doing anything like that!" Yugo snapped. "Stay behind me Alex."

Alex nodded, "Y-Yes daddy."

"Alright, take your turn." Yugo told Chazz.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Incinvable by Skillet)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright then!" Chazz smirked drawing. "And I'll start with a doozy! The V-Tiger Jet!" A yellow mechanical tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"More or likely as I use the continuous Spell, Frontline Base!" Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Frontline Base_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"So now I can summon a level four or lower Union Monster from my hand this turn! Such as W-Wing Catapult!"

A blue cannon ship appeared flying up.

* * *

 _W-Wing Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"What are you plotting?" Yugo questioned.

"Now gentleman start your engines to merge!" The two flew, and seem to be combining, "Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The new monster now looks like a statue of a tiger with a ship on the back.

* * *

 _VW-Tiger Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"V-Tiger Jet"+ "W-Wing Catapult"  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

Yugo's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

 ** _'And not using a Polymerization!'_ **Yuya cried shocked.

 _'I'm not surprised, after everything we've seen.'_ Yugo replied.

"I'll finish it up with two cards face-down." Chazz smirked. "So tell me bozo what can you do against the Chazz at this situation?"

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Well, I can start things off by playing Mystical Space Typhoon on that facedown on the right." Yugo mentioned.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

"Well I'll play it now! Ojama Trio!" Chazz cried.

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK0/DEF 1000) to your opponent's field in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, and each time 1 is destroyed, its controller takes 300 damage._

* * *

"Ojama Trio?" Yugo asked as three monsters appeared on his field. "What the, what are these things?"

* * *

 _Ojama Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card can be used as an "Ojama Token"._

 _ _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF.__

* * *

 ** _"Hey there!"_** The one that is yellow greeted.

 ** _"Hope we're not bothering ya!"_ **The green one grinned.

 ** _"We just happen to follow orders!"_** The black one smirked,

"See those dorks? The trap summons 3 Ojama Tokens to your field." Chazz explained. "And if destroyed each one takes 300 Life Points."

Yugo only smirked. "Well your monster won't be destroying anything. I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Maliciousmagnet and thanks to his effect I can tune him with one of your monsters."

* * *

 _Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster your opponent controls; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only this card and that target. If this card is used as Synchro Material, the other Synchro Material(s) cannot be monsters you control.__

* * *

"One of mine?" Chazz asked shocked.

"You heard me, so level one Speedroid Maliciousmagnet tunes with your level six VW-Tiger Catapult." Yugo declared.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I'll set these two and Clear Wing attacks you directly!" Yugo declared.

The dragon roared charging as the attack struck. **(Chazz: 1500)**

 ** _"Boss!"_** The trio cried.

"Relax you dorks!" Chazz scolded.

"I end my turn." Yugo stated confidently.

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Chazz: 1500**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew, and smirked "I start with by playing the spell card, Card Destruction!"

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

 _'Card Destruction?'_ Yugo thought in confusion as the two of them discarded and redrew.

"And now I activate my Level Modulation Spell Card!" Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"First things first draw two cards from your deck!"

Yugo nodded drawing his cards.

"And I get summon any 'LV' monster I want from my graveyard regardless how powerful! Such as the Armed Dragon LV7!" A red, and black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

"2800 points!" Yugo cried in shock.

"Hang on cause I ain't done." Chazz smirked. "Why would I need HIM when I can send him back to my graveyard for something even stronger?"

"Stronger?" Yugo asked.

"Let's say Armed Dragon LV10!" Chazz cried as his dragon evolved to a stronger version with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV10_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Not bad." Yugo admitted. "I hate to say it, but your monster is kind of impressive."

"More like off the clock! And get ready because I activate his Special Ability!" Chazz smirked. "You see by sending 1 card in my hand to my graveyard Armed Dragon destroys all your monsters!"

Yugo suddenly grinned. "Big mistake."

"What?" Chazz questioned.

"When a level five or higher monster activates its special ability my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon negates that effect and destroys the monster. Then he gains that monster's attack points until the end of this turn." Yugo revealed. "Go, Dichroic Mirror!"

"H-Hold on what!?" Chazz cried shocked as Clear Wing's wings shined destroying his dragon.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**_

"Looks like you lose." Yugo grinned.

Alex smiled brightly seeing her father just won.

Chazz in disbelief looks at the only card in his hand which was Despair from the Dark. "I... I end my turn."

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 5500 - 3000 = 2500)**_

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"Clear Wing attack him directly again!" Yugo called.

The dragon charged, and struck Chazz.

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 ** **Yugo wins the duel!****

* * *

Alex smiled before hugging her father real tight with tears of joy running.

"I won't let anything happen to you Alex, I promise." Yugo told her as he hugged her just as tight. "Come on, we should find the others. Splitting up was a mistake."

Chazz glared before vanishing.

"Yugo? Alex!" They turned to see Luna, Lester, Casey, Riley, Carly, and Misty were running to them.

"Miss Carly, miss Misty!" Alex cried. "You're ok."

"Yeah thanks to Casey." Carly mentioned.

"What happened?" Misty asked noticing they been in a battle.

"One of those creeps from Duel Academy was threatening Alex so I took him down with Clear Wing." Yugo answered.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked Alex.

She nodded. "Daddy says we should go to the others."

"That seems like the best option." Lester agreed.

"Then lets go." Yugo mentioned as the group headed towards the stadium.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"You two look pretty tough." Jaden mentioned walking up to Kit and Dipper. "Mind if I ask a question?"

Kit, and Dipper turned to him.

"Who are you?" Kit asked him.

"Oh nobody special, just your average everyday duelist. By the way, do you know some people named Zuzu and Celina? I'm kind of looking for them." Jaden mentioned.

"Why should we tell you?" Dipper asked him. "Don't you even know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I mean... I'm in charge of the Obelisk Force after all." Jaden answered calmly. "So, where is she?"

Kit, and Dipper looked alarmed hearing that.

"There's no one we're letting you creeps take them!" Dipper yelled.

"Just so you can sacrifice them for whatever it is your planning!" Kit yelled.

"Sacrifice, what are you talking about?" Jaden questioned before just shrugging. "Anyway, I'm guessing that means you aren't going to tell me where they are. Which means I only have one option."

With that he activated his duel disc.

"Bring it on!" Dipper yelled as he, and Kit got ready.

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" the three of them cried.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Since I'm at a disadvantage I'll go first, and none of us can attack until everyone's had a turn. Fair enough?" Jaden asked.

The two nodded.

Jaden grinned. "Glad to hear it."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Ok, lets start things off with two facedown cards, and then the spell Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Woodsman with Elemental HERO Ocean!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The two fused.

"Say hello to my Elemental HERO Terra Firma in attack mode." Jaden grinned. "Though I think that's enough for now."

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Terra Firma_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Ocean" + "Elemental HERO Woodsman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can Tribute 1 face-up "Elemental HERO" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

"My go draw!" Dipper cried drawing.

Jaden watched calmly.

"I'll start things off by summoning Constellar Algiedi!" Dipper started as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then thanks to his effect I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Constellar monster from my hand and I choose Constellar Kaus!" The centaur appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Not bad, not bad at all." Jaden nodded.

"Next thanks to Kaus' effect I can increase or decrease the level of one of my Constellar monsters twice per turn so I'll increase both my monsters to level five!"

Kaus shot an arrow of both of his monsters glowed.

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Two monsters of the same level, you're an Xyz duelist." Jaden noted. "Well that's disappointing."

"You mean 'terrifying' for you!" Dipper smirked. "I use both Kaus, and Algiedi to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flown to the air.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Dipper chanted as his ace appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Jaden yawned seeing the monster before turning to the side. "Yeah, I know but what can you do?"

"Well for one is using an Overlay Unit to send your Fusion back to your hand or in this case Extra Deck!" Dipper grinned. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Unfortunately that won't work thanks to my De-Fusion card." Jaden revealed as Terra Firma split apart.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

"No Fusion Monster means no target for your effect and I get my monsters back." Woodsman, and Ocean appeared again.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Woodsman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.__

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Ocean_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 "HERO" monster you control or in your Graveyard; return that target to the hand.__

* * *

"Whatever." Dipper shrugged. "Your move Kit."

"Hold on one second, I use my facedown card Super Polymerization to send this little card to the graveyard and Fusion Summon Terra Firma all over again." Jaden interjected.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Super what?" Dipper asked.

"My specialty, I'm one of only two people to own this card and trust me when I tell you I'm a lot better with it than he is." Jaden smirked. "Now, Kit was it? Try to make things at least a little interesting for me."

"Get him Kit." Dipper told him.

Jaden turned to Kit waiting for his move.

Kit 1st Turn:

Kit drew, and smirked "Alright, I use scale one XX-Saber Saike, and scale seven X-Saber Recruiter to set my Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _XX-Saber Saike_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can reveal a Tuner and non-Tuner in your hand, send both cards to the graveyard and use them to perform a Synchro Summon._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A Synchro Summon using this card cannot be negated and the Summoned monster gains this effect;  
● Once per turn: if this card would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _X-Saber Recruiter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: Add 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is summoned you can Special Summon 1 "X-Saber" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" monster._

* * *

"Pendulum? Oh so this is what that looks like." Jaden nodded. "Ok, I can see why people would use it."

"Well now by using Recruiter's Pendulum ability I can add Faultroll to my hand, and then use Saike's ability use it, and and the Fulhelmknight in my hand for a Synchro Summon!" Kit smirked.

"Synchro Summoning from your hand, wow. You might actually make this fun." Jaden admitted. "By the way, you know Synchro is the weakest Summoning Mechanic right?"

"It is so not!" Kit yelled as the two tuned.

 **(LV: 6 + 3 = 9)**

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Gottoms appeared to the field.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Wow, that's really disappointing." Jaden admitted.

"Your a total idiot you know that?" Kit asked him annoyed. "He is stronger then your Fusion Monster right now. And I'll summon out XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and then use his ability to summon XX-Saber Ragigura!" A lizard like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Ragigura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And Ragigura's ability allows me to add Faultroll to my hand which I will summon since I have two X-Sabers in play." Kit smirked as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Ok... still waiting for something impressive." Jaden admitted.

"Maybe this outta shut you up!" Kit cried. "Faultroll's Special Summon revives Fulhelmknight from my graveyard!" The knight appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And I'll use tune it with Boggart Knight!" The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

Souza appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"And here's another! Gottoms' ability!" Kit smirked.

"Which is?" Jaden asked.

"By tributing my Ragiruga one random card in your hand is discarded!" Kit smirked.

"You mean my empty hand?" Jaden asked.

Kit looked at Jaden's hand. True to his word it was completely empty.

"Hey I could've sworn you had at least have one card left in your hand before my turn begun!" Kit protested seeing this.

"Super Polymerization requires a discard." Jaden reminded him.

Kit growled, "Fine. I can't attack so I place a face-down. But take a look your Fusion Monster won't lit a candle against my Souza, and Gottoms, and Dipper's Pleiades."

* * *

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Huh, you know I wonder about that. I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Jaden mentioned drawing before smiling.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Well, you two are out of luck."

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked him.

"Only this, I use Elemental Hero Necroshade's ability to summon out Elemental Hero Neos without a sacrifice, and Miracle Fusion lets me banish Ocean and Woodsman in order to bring out Elemental Hero Absolute Zero in attack mode." Jaden answered.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Absolute Zero_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "HERO" monster + 1 WATER monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field, except "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". If this card leaves the field: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Hey when did Necroshade enter your graveyard!?" Kit demanded.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you again?" Jaden asked. "When I played Super Polymerization I had to discard a card from my hand."

"Well I'm afraid that Fusion is out!" Dipper smirked as Pleiades absorbed a second Overlay Unit targeting Absolute Zero. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Go ahead." Jaden smiled. "I can't stop you this time, all I have are my three monsters."

The warrior shattered before Souza, Gottoms, and Pleiades shattered.

"What the!?" Kit cried shocked.

"What happened!?" Dipper asked shocked.

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field his ability destroys all your monsters, and since you're both wide open... Neos, Terra Firma, wipe out that Xyz User!" Jaden called.

Dipper watched on as he got struck.

 **(Dipper: 0000)**

"Dipper!" Kit cried as his friend landed on the ground.

"Ok, lets see if you can do any better. Though I'm not expecting much." Jaden told him. "I end my turn."

Kit 2nd Turn:

Kit glared at Jaden before asking, "Alright who are you really? And are you friends with Lilly? She has cards like yours!"

"You know her? Alright I'll answer." Jaden grinned. "I'm her teacher, the one who gave her the Masked HERO cards."

"Well you need to teach her to watch her temper she nearly destroyed her first opponent with Starving Venom!" Kit yelled.

"Starving Venom?" Jaden asked in shock. "I didn't know he gave anyone that card, and as for her temper... what can you do? So are you doing anything this turn?"

"One that will put you away!" Kit cried drawing, "First is Recuiter's ability to add Faultroll to my hand, and then summon a second Boggart Knight, and use his effect for a second Ragiruga, and then summon Faultroll from my hand with his effect!"

The three monsters appeared.

"Next with Faultroll's ability I can summon Souza!" Kit cried as the monster appeared. "And then by playing my face-down Gottom's Emergency Call I can summon Fulhelmknight with it!"

* * *

 _Gottoms' Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field._

* * *

Jaden nodded calmly.

"Now I use both Faultroll, and Fulhelmknight for another Gottoms!" Kit smirked before adding, "And now I use Souza's ability to tribute Ragiruga for him to destroy any monster he attacks!"

"Any monster, and without damage I'm guessing." Jaden mentioned.

"Now Souza attack Neos, and Gottoms attack Terra Firma!" Kit smirked.

Jaden's monsters shattered. **(** **Jaden: 3400)**

"And now Boggart Knight direct attack!" Kit smirked.

 **(Jaden: 1500)**

"Maybe that outta show you how powerful Synchro is." Kit smirked ending his turn.

* * *

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Jaden: 1500**

 **Dipper loses the duel.**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"You're right, how could I have been such an idiot?" Jaden questioned sarcastically. "Oh Synchro is amazing, I don't have any hope of matching its great power. All I can do is refill our hands with Card of Sanctity and hope to draw something usable."

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They drew their cards.

"Oh no, this isn't happening!" Jaden cried dramatically. "I... I set one card and summon Winged Kuriboh to end my turn." A kuriboh with wings appeared.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _On the turn which this card is destroyed, you take no Battle Damage._

* * *

"A little furball?" Kit asked.

"Hey, don't call Winged Kuriboh a furball!" Jaden snapped angrily. "Just ignore him pal."

Kit merely rolled his eyes.

Kit 3rd Turn:

Kit drew, and said "Gottoms finish him."

"I play my facedown, Transcendant Wings!" Jaden countered.

"Transcendant what?" Kit asked.

* * *

 _Transcendent Wings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control and 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I send two cards to the graveyard to evolve Winged Kuriboh into Winged Kuriboh LV 10." Jaden explained.

The monster evolved into a dragon like fairy.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh LV10_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Transcendent Wings" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can Tribute this face-up card; destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s)._

* * *

"Now by releasing Winged Kuriboh all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed and you take their total attack points as damage." Jaden smirked. "Finish him off pal."

Kit watched on shocked as his monsters shattered.

* * *

 **Kit: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Jaden: 1500**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden smirked. "That makes two more."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well that's bad.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. This is not going well. Sora got carded, Dipper, and Kit have just been beaten, and Jarrod is up to something.**

 **Ulrich362: Then again, Carly and Misty are on their feet, Terri beat Barrett, and everyone is trying to regroup.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: Bad things.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you next chapter. Oh and speaking of which in response to the guest review Yuto will be influenced by the Parasite, Zarc's influence isn't strong enough to fight it off since he hasn't merged with any of his counterparts.**


	48. End of the Invasion! DDD vs Red-Eyes!

**bopdog111: Before we start there is one thing everyone needs to know...**

 **Ulrich362: Oh?**

 **bopdog111: This story nearly has 20,000 freaken views!**

 **Ulrich362: Thank you guys so much.**

 **bopdog111: This arc has been a lot of fun doing, and now this chapter will be the finale of the Obelisk Force invasion, and the start of the final match of the Friendship Cup!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Declan with the rest of the Lancers, and Signers were alone.

"We have to regroup at the stadium." Julie mentioned.

"Agreed." Declan nodded.

With that they sneak to the stadium.

"I hope Alex, and the others are okay." Leo said worried.

Just as he said that Yugo raced up with Alex holding onto his back.

"LEO!" Alex cried running to him.

He ran and hugged her close. "Thank god you're ok."

That was when Luna, Lester, Misty, Carly, Casey, and Riley reached them.

"Jack!" Carly cried running to him.

"Carly?" Jack asked in shock before hugging her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Misty mentioned, "Wish the reunion would be better without these Obelisk Forces crawling around."

"Hold on, where are the others?" Yugo asked.

"Might still be separate." Lester answered.

Moments later Celina, Lilly, and Terri arrived.

Seeing Terri, Alex started to shake remembering her time dueling her.

TerrI noticed and walked up to her. "I'm sorry... but you have to promise us something."

"W-W-What?" Alex stammered.

Terri started tearing up. "Leo's the only one left, don't let them take him too."

"Then was Sora..." Crow trailed off shocked.

Lilly broke down crying again.

"Hang on what do you mean only one left?" Lester asked her.

"Stacy's boyfriend was kidnapped, and Terri and Lilly's were turned into cards." Celina answered.

Leo looked shocked at this.

"Wait, is this everyone who made it?" Casey asked nervously.

"Where's Shay, and Yuto?" Aura asked looking around.

Terri's eyes widened as she looked around desperately.

"And where's Kit, and Dipper?" Julia asked seeing her friends aren't here.

"We need to assume the worst." Declan answered.

Zuzu looked around at this.

"Hopefully the sucker leading the invasion is like that Chazz guy I took down." Yugo told them.

"If by like Chazz you mean from Duel Academy then yes. Though in terms of dueling talent he's in a completely different league." Celina replied.

"Who's he?" Yusei asked her.

"Jaden Yuki, my teacher." Lilly answered wiping her eyes.

"Your teacher?" Zuzu asked amazed.

Lilly nodded. "He taught me everything about my deck, but he's still a lot stronger than I am. I don't think we can win."

"We won't let him win though." Terri told her.

"You lost to me though, and Jaden is a lot stronger." Lilly replied. "He only ever lost one duel and that was before he got his best cards. Ever since that day, he's undefeated."

"We will still not let him win." Terri told her. "I have defeated Barrett, and Dennis and if I can do that I will beat him too."

"You beat Barrett? Not bad, not bad at all." mentioned a cheery male voice. "You must be a talented duelist. Mind if I see how good?"

They turned to see who said that.

It was Jaden leaning against a wall with two cards in his hand.

"So what do you say? You up for a match?" Jaden asked her.

"So your Jaden." Terri said glaring. "The one leading this Obelisk Force invasion."

"That's me, nice to meet you." Jaden smiled warmly.

"Well Dennis, and Barrett were only stepping stones." Terri glared. "You creeps invaded my Dimension. Destroyed my home."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that." Jaden mentioned. "Though in hindsight, not really my fault. I had nothing to do with the Xyz Dimension after all. So why don't we put that aside and have our match now alr..."

Suddenly Jaden's duel disc started beeping and he glanced at it.

"Oh sorry, need to run. Something big's come up and the Kaiser needs me." Jaden mentioned. "Later."

With those words he vanished.

"Hey!" Terri yelled.

"The Kaiser... this is bad, really bad." Celina said fearfully.

"Who's the Kaiser?" Leo asked her.

"Zane Truesdale, the strongest duelist to ever enroll at Duel Academy." Celina answered. "He never has, but I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he could beat Jaden, Yuri, the Professor... any of us with ease. If he's involved, we've already lost."

"How powerful is he?" Akiza asked her.

"Remember how Jaden's only lost one duel? Zane's the one who took him down." Celina answered.

Declan narrowed his eyes before saying, "It sounds like we have a powerful enemy on the loose."

"Don't be an idiot!" Celina snapped. "This isn't an enemy this is an executioner. You duel Zane there's no chance of winning. I'm not saying this to scare you, it's a fact. He doesn't lose."

"I get what your saying. Which means the only way to defeat him is for all of us to duel him at once." Declan clarified.

"No, the only way to survive is to avoid him at all costs." Celina told him. "Look, even if we all were to work together he's completely out of our league. Besides, right now the priority is Roget and Jarrod."

"There not the ones who started, or leading are they?" Declan questioned.

"Jaden left, without him the Obelisk Force have no leader and we can handle them. Roget and Jarrod are the biggest threats because right now, they control this dimension." Celina told him. "So unless someone has a better idea that should be our next move."

"Ridiculous after we handle the Force the Friendship Cup will continue." Jack mentioned

Everyone turned to him.

"Um... what?" Casey questioned.

"They simply don't care about what happened, and get back to what happened after this." Jack answered.

"... No." Lilly said. "I'm not dueling Stacy."

They turned to her.

"I just can't." Lilly whispered.

Celina hugged her.

"Then... if Lilly isn't going to duel, and Stacy is letting me stay for a while then..." Terri started.

"That means... Alex wins!" Leo realized.

Alex herself looked amazed, and shocked before saying, "I... Won the Friendship Cup?"

"I guess so, since Stacy isn't here for now and Lilly not dueling, you're the only one left." Crow mentioned as Yugo pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"I couldn't be prouder of you Alex, you did it." he smiled.

"That means she's against Jack once everything gets back in order." Yusei mentioned.

"That's right, and Alex I don't plan on holding back. If you want to win you'll have to duel with everything you have and more, because these three are waiting for you." Jack told her holding up three cards as his mark started glowing. "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon! And finally, The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

Three dragons appeared in place. One is Red Nova Dragon, a brown winged and fearsome red dragon, and a white, and red glowing dragon appeared all roaring at once.

Alex looked at them amazed.

"The dragons all roared together before fading.

Alex looked naturally nervous but soon nodded, "Okay Jack. Your on!"

Jack smiled only to frown.

"Jack?" Yusei asked.

"You have the same fire in your eyes that she had. Rin would be proud." Jack answered.

Alex looked down before saying, "I wish she was here to see this..."

"I know." Yugo whispered.

"Hey why not we record this, and the match?" Lester suggested.

"That's a great... wait actually what are you doing here Lester?" Leo asked.

"Well..." Lester trailed off looking away.

Luna took his hand and smiled reassuringly.

Lester looked before saying, "You see Leo... You remember the guy that rebuilt Ghost, Jarrod? Well... He rebuilt me too, and made me human."

Leo blinked in surprise before nodding. "Well, good to see you."

"W-What?" Lester asked surprised. "Y-Your not gonna yell or anything like that at me?"

"Why would I? Yeah we had our differences but honestly that's in the past. Plus, I think this is our chance to maybe start over as friends." Leo smiled.

Lester looking surprised turned to the Signers. They were all smiling like Leo. Lester soon nodded, "A-Alright... Thanks... I was worried there for a minute... And I hated using Skiel but I didn't had any choice when I have to save Luna from the Obelisk Force..."

"It's ok, and once this is over we can find you a new deck. One that you have fun using." Leo offered supportively.

"A-Alright." Lester nodded. "Oh, and that kid you have is he a magician because he healed both Carly, and Misty."

"Psychic." Akiza answered. "Ok, so what's the plan for dealing with the rest of these Obelisk Force guys?"

"Well since their leader has fled we should be able the handle the rest." Yusei mentioned.

"Alright, we'll split up into two teams." Declan nodded. "I'll lead one and Jack can lead the other."

Jack agreed nodding as they split up.

* * *

 _With Declan's group..._

"How tough is Jack?" Zuzu asked Yugo.

"Tough." Yugo answered. "I'm not exaggerating when I tell you I'm scared for Alex."

"He was known as the Turbo King, and one of the members of Team 5D's." Yusei mentioned. "Ever since he got Scarlight, and Tyrant he has gotten even more powerful then before."

"Honestly... and don't tell her this!" Yugo insisted before looking down. "I love her and want to believe in her but... I don't know if she can win this one."

"Yugo..." Julia stopped herself.

Yugo just looked down before closing his eyes. "Lets take these creeps down you guys, the sooner they're out of this Dimension the better."

"Agreed." Declan mentioned.

At that moment a group of Obelisk Force noticed them.

"Speak of the Devil." Aura mentioned.

"No time like the present." Casey mentioned activating his duel disc.

The Force got ready themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Jack's group..._

"Don't worry, Declan won't let anything happen to him." Celina reassured Riley.

"I hope..." Riley said nervous.

Alex soon looked down.

Akiza knelt down next to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I... I got this bad feeling... Daddy is loosing faith in me if I'm against Jack..." Alex told her.

"Jack's strong, and beating him won't be easy." Akiza admitted before smiling. "But I know as worried as your daddy is, and as nervous he might be that you'll lose. He still trusts you with his entire heart and will be right there supporting you the entire time."

Alex placed a hand over her heart hearing that.

"He loves you, never forget that." Akiza smiled.

Alex soon nodded, and smiled "You, and Mr. Yusei will be great parents one day Miss Akiza."

Akiza blushed hearing that but nodded.

"I hate to interrupt, but our friends have noticed us." Lester mentioned.

They turned to see the Obelisk Force is there.

"Alright, don't hold anything back against these guys." Jack instructed activating his duel disc.

They nodded getting ready. The Obelisk Force got ready themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

 **Lancers and Signers: 4000 (Each)**

 **Obelisk Force: 4000 (Each)**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Alright let's show them!" Sylvio declared.

"Then lead the attack." Jack told him.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"With pleasure Turbo King!" Sylvio grinned drawing, "And I start with Scale 3 Abyss Actor - Extras, and Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian!"

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Extras_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If your opponent controls a monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can place this card from your side of the field into your Pendulum Zone, but its Pendulum Effect cannot be activated this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATKequal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

"Now come to the stage my Actors!" Sylvio grinned. "Abyss Actors - Superstar, Sassy Rookie, and Leading Lady!"

The three appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"What the, three monsters in one turn?" an Obelisk Force member questioned.

"Like that? I play two cards down. Your moves now." Sylvio smirked.

Obelisk Force (Red #1) 1st Turn:

"Alright, if you insist I think I'll start with two cards facedown and the spell Polymerization in order to fuse together three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds!" the Obelisk Force member smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Sorry but I play face-down, Abyss Actor's Injury!" Sylvio smirked.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor's Injury_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster on the field. Monsters with the same Level as that target cannot be used as Material for a Summon._

* * *

"What?" the Obelisk Force questioned.

"By targeting my Sassy Rookie all level fours cannot be used for any summon. And I hope your hounds there are not level 4." Sylvio grinned.

"Level three." the Obelisk Force smirked.

"Darn. Aw well continue with your summoning." Sylvio shrugged.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the Obelisk Force member chanted.

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now I activate my other face-down, Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv!" Sylvio cried.

* * *

 _Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster on the field battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster you control, except the battling monsters; any battle damage inflicted from that battle is increased by the targeted monster's ATK._

* * *

" Now what?" the member asked irritably.

"What's wrong? Scared at my trap?" Sylvio grinned.

"More like annoyed."

"That sounds like fear to me." Sylvio grinned.

"What does your stupid trap do?" the Obelisk Force member questioned angrily.

"Why don't you find out?" Sylvio grinned.

"Fine." the Obelisk Force member smirked before pointing to Luna. "Attack her directly!"

Luna looked startled as the hound charged.

"Uh uh no can do." Sylvio grinned playing an Action Spell before he attacked forcing the hound to charge at Sassy Rookie.

* * *

 _Bullseye_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _All monsters on your opponent's field must attack 1 monster you control._

* * *

"What?"

"My Bullseye Action Spell." Sylvio smirked. "I played it before you attacked, and now your monsters must attack Sassy Rookie this turn."

"Fine, destroy that thing." the Obelisk Force member declared.

The monster charged as Sassy Rookie stayed in place. **(Sylvio: 3900)**

 _Sassy Rookie: **(ATK: 1700 + 100 = 1800)**_

"What just happened to your monster?" the member questioned. "It should be destroyed!"

"Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed once every turn." Sylvio smirked. "Not only that my trap raises it's attack points by the damage I just received."

"Fine, I'll end my turn." the member stated.

Luna 1st Turn:

"My move." Luna said drawing. "Alright. Sylvio you made good moves like that so now it's my turn. I summon a face-down monster, and set two cards to end my turn."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Declan's group..._

"Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack that Ultimate Hound." Yugo declared.

The dragon roared charging.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 2800 = 5800)**_

The dragon flew into the hound destroying it.

 **(Obelisk Force: 0000)**

 ** _'Nice one Yugo!'_** Yuya cried smiling.

 _'Thanks.'_ Yugo replied as Declan destroyed another Hound.

"Is that the last?" Casey asked.

"It is." Declan answered.

"Which means they must be short now." Yusei mentioned.

"Hopefully." Casey mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jarrod soon printed a card out, and gave a smirk. "Haha... It's finally complete!"

"For your sake, I hope its enough." Roget mentioned.

"Don't doubt the powers of both Meklord, and Fusion combined!" Jarrod snapped taking the card, and looked over it with a smirk, "The powerful Meklord known as Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666!"

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Card idea by Count Morningstar so give him credit.)**

Roget nodded before looking at a monitor. "It seems our good luck is continuing. Obelisk Force is nearly completely wiped out, only a few members remain."

"And soon the Friendship Cup will continue, and the Fusion Girl will go down, and the dethroning of Jack Atlas will begin." Jarrod agreed placing his new Fusion Monster in his Extra Deck.

"Indeed." Roget nodded. "We simply need to wait."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Jack's group..._

"Now Red Nova Dragon destroy the Ultimate Mutt!" Jack cried.

The dragon struck the Hound destroying it instantly.

 **(Obelisk Force: 0000)**

"And that's the last of them." Sylvio stated.

"Do you think this is the last of all of the Obelisk Force here?" Alex questioned.

"I think so." Lilly nodded.

"Well it's a good think that was taken care of." Sylvio grinned.

"True." Jack nodded. "Once the others are finished we can meet up at the stadium."

They nodded walking back to the stadium. A few minutes later both groups arrived. Riley ran to Casey. He hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok."

Alex ran to her father. He picked her up and hugged her. "We did it Alex, we saved our home."

Alex hugged him tight.

"Oh how touching, it makes me sick." mentioned a voice. "Honestly, they lost to you saps?"

They turned to see who said that.

It was a figure in the shadows before he walked out to stare at them. "Here I am, the last person the Professor sent and its all be cause Obelisk Force couldn't get their act together. Well let me just tell you all that this is where you fall."

"Who are you?" Terri asked him.

"Atticus Rhodes. You know, you remind me of that Xyz girl back at Duel Academy. She's kind of cute you know." he mentioned.

"Hey stay away from my sister!" Terri yelled.

"You're in no place to tell me what to do little girl." Atticus replied. "Though it's pretty clear she got the good looks but none of the talent in a duel, I'm not complaining though."

"She told you to stay away from her." Yugo warned glaring.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Atticus inquired before smiling. "You know, now that I think about it they're both kind of cute and I mean... what's the harm in dating both and seeing who I get along with better? What do you think?"

"HEY!" Yugo, and Terri yelled. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Great... A male charmer." Casey face-palmed.

"Why do you care? I mean, it's not like they care about you." Atticus pointed out. "Anyway, I didn't come to discuss my future love life I came to Card you guys so can we just get started?"

"I got this one this time." Declan told the group walking forward.

"Oh, brave." Atticus mentioned activating his duel disc. "Stupidest decision of your life, but brave."

"I am the leader of the Lancers, Atticus. And I will be one of the most dangerous opponent's you will ever face." Declan said adjusting his glasses.

"I'm shaking in my boots, show me what you can do." Atticus smirked.

"Very well." Declan said getting ready.

"DUEL!" Declan and Atticus declared.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Chance by Blockheads)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So who goes first?" Declan asked.

"You, obviously." Atticus answered.

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew before playing, "I start by activating the spell, Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden."

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"During my Stand-By Phase I will take 1000 Points of damage but I can summon a level 4 or lower D/D monster from my deck. Such as the Tuner Monster D/D Nighthowl." The Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Next I activate Dark Contract with the Gate." Declan played.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Gate_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Just like Summon Maiden I will take 1000 Points of damage during my Stand-By phase. But now I can add a level 4 or lower D/D monster to my hand. Like D/D Swirl Slime."

"Is there a point to this?" Atticus asked.

"Next is my third spell, Dark Contract with the Gate. And this time I am adding D/D Cerberus to my hand." Declan said adding the monster.

"Are you an idiot?" Atticus asked.

"Next I use Swirl Slime's ability in my hand for a Fusion Summon." Declan said showing both Swirl Slime, and Cerberus.

"Fusion?" Atticus inquired.

"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

d'Arc appeared readying her rapier.

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if an effect that would inflict damage to a player(s) is activated: You can make that effect damage 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that player(s) would have taken._

* * *

"Not bad, that's quite the monster." Atticus nodded.

"Next I summon D/D Lillith." Declan said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Lillith_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "D/D Lilith" once per turn._  
 _● Target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.  
_ _● Add 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And then I tune with my Nighthowl with my Lillith!"

"Synchro and Fusion, ok not bad." Atticus admitted before closing his eyes. "Maybe a kiss will help me decide between them."

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

Alexander appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"You know, maybe I'll just marry them both. You know what, yeah that's the plan and..." Atticus started ignoring Declan's move before noticing Zuzu. "Hello, and you make the three."

"Stay away from me your weirdo." Zuzu spat.

"Look, you have two choices. Me, or life inside a card." Atticus told her. "I think the choice is pretty clear."

"That is only if you can beat me." Declan said placing a card down. "It's your turn Atticus."

Atticus 1st Turn:

"Oh, you're still here." Atticus frowned. "Ok, lets start things off with the spell card Red-Eyes Fusion to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight in order to Fusion Summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

Both a black dragon, and a red armored knight appeared fusing to a new dragon.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + 1 Warrior monster_  
 _When a "Red-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Warrior monster in your GY; equip it to this card as an Equip Spell with this effect. ● The equipped monster gains 200 ATK._  
 _When a card or effect is activated that targets a card you control(Quick Effect): You can send 1 Equip Card you control to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon as many monsters from your GY as possible, that were equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now then, I think next I'll have my new dragon attack your Fusion monster." Atticus smirked.

"Sorry Atticus but I'm afraid you walked into a trap." Declan mentioned.

"Huh?" Atticus inquired.

"My face-down, Dark Contract with the Witch." Declan answered.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Witch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only._

* * *

"During your turn all Fiend-Type Monsters I have gets 1000 points stronger."

 _Alexander: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 _d'Arc: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Huh, not a bad move. Then again, Mystical Space Typhoon destroys it so not really good either." Atticus countered.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

"Then since a Red-Eyes is attacking I can equip a warrior in my graveyard to my Slash Dragon and give him 200 more attack points, and who better than Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight."

 _Alexander: **(ATK: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

 _D'Arc: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

 _Red-Eyes Slash Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**_

"I activate the effect of D/D Shakespeare in my hand!" Declan cried. "By discarding this card my d'Arc can't be destroyed this turn!"

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Atticus sighed. "You still take the damage though."

"Only a mere 200." Declan reminded him. **(Declan: 3800)**

"True, but you know I really do hate letting my opponent do all the work beating themselves so I think I'll take some pressure off your little contracts with this spell. Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus declared.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.__

* * *

"Thanks to Red-Eyes Fusion treating my Slash Dragon as if it was the original Red-Eyes this deals damage equal to his original attack points which means 2800."

Delcan adjusted his glasses before smirking, "Excuse me... What damage?"

"The damage you just took thanks... to... my... spell?" Atticus asked as Declan's points increased.

 **(Declan: 6600)**

"What the? How did you do that?"

"As long as d'Arc is on my field neither of us can be harmed by effects." Declan answered smirking.

Atticus stared at Declan in shock before his expression darkened. "Ok, now I'm angry."

"Think I care?" Declan questioned adjusting his glassess.

Atticus glared at him hatefully. "That's it, prepare to feel the wrath of the darkness."

"Darkness shcrarkness." Declan scoffed.

"Brat. I set one card and end my turn but trust me, you just pissed off the wrong person." Atticus declared.

* * *

 **Declan: 6600**

 **Atticus: 4000**

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

"If your doing that you'll need more effort." Declan drawing as d'Arc raised her blade as Declan glowed. **(Declan: 9600)**

"Just go." Atticus snapped.

Declan looked at the draw, and smirked.

"First I use both my Gate's effects to add both D/D Bronwie, and another D/D Cerberus to my hand." Declan said showing the cards. "Then by using Summon Maiden's effect I summon D/D Lamarek."

The cyclops appeared readying his axe.

* * *

 _D/D Lamarek_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control, and if you do add 1 card to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Fusion Summon except for the summon of a "D/D/D" Monster._

* * *

"Trap card open!" Atticus cried.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fury_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Tribute 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your graveyard that has lower ATK then the tributed monster's. Your opponent cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this card.__

* * *

"Red-Eyes Fury, this trap prevents you from attacking this turn as long as I trade in my Slash Dragon for the weaker Red-Eyes sleeping in my graveyard." Atticus declared.

"Then what is your choice?" Declan asked.

"I summon the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus cried as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Well now due to Alexander's ability since a D/D monster is summoned in his presence I can take the Shakespeare in my graveyard, and summon it." Declan said as a eel like creature appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Shakespeare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _You can discard this card from your hand: 1 "D/D/D" monster you control cannot be destroyed this turn. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "D/D/D" monster you target 1 "D/D" monster you control: That target's level becomes the same as this card._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want, once the darkness arrives next turn your only fate is a slow and painful death." Atticus stated coldly.

"Well since Shakespeare was summoned by Alexander my Lamarek's level becomes the same as Shakespeare's." Declan revealed as the eel shined on the Cyclops.

 _D/D Lamarek: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Which is enough for me to use Lamarek, and Shakespeare to build the Overlay Network!" Declan cried as the two flew up.

"Summon whatever you want, your death is nearly here." Atticus said looking at his hand as the top card of his deck started to glow black.

"Impregnable invincible king. Now, surpass eternity, and descend! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 3, D/D/D Stone King Darius!"

A warrior wielding a mace appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _D/D/D Stone King Darius_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also destroy the opponent's monster it battled, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Dark Contract" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Atticus just nodded calmly.

"And I'll play Darius' ability." Declan said. "By using an Overlay Unit I can destroy one of my Gates to draw a card."

One of his Dark Contracts shattered as he drew nodding. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Declan ended.

Atticus 2nd Turn:

Atticus drew his card as his expression turned sinister. "It's time, I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

His dragon roared as it evolved into a six armored wing dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now for every dragon in the graveyard my Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points so right now he has 3000!" Atticus smirked.

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 x 2 = 3000)**_

"That means his monster is stronger then Declan's!" Riley cried shocked.

"I'm not done with him yet, I play the spell Bloodlust of the Dark Dragon!" Atticus cried. "This lets me send ten dragons to my graveyard and then double Darkness Dragon's attack points this turn. Plus you aren't allowed to activate any spell or traps when he battles!"

* * *

 _Bloodlust of the Dark Dragon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target one face-up "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control, send ten dragons from your deck to the graveyard and then double the targeted monster's ATK. This turn your opponent cannot play any spell or traps if the targeted monster battles.__

* * *

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: (3000 + (300 * 10)) * 2 = 12000)**_

"Now destroy his Darius and end this duel! Infernal Darkfire!"

The dragon fired a blast but the Stone King stood firm, and withstand the assault.

"Even if your monster survives this is more than enough power to wipe out your life points!" Atticus cried.

"Actually it doesn't." Declan told him.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus questioned.

"I play Darius' ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can prevent his destruction by battle, and destroy your monster afterwards with you take 500 points of damage which is added to my Life Points." Declan said before saying, "And by sending D/D Jahalok from my hand to my graveyard I only take half the damage."

 **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Atticus just stared in horror at that move before glaring at Declan. "Mark my words, I'm going to kill you the next time we meet. I end my turn."

 **(Declan: 4600)**

* * *

 **Declan: 4600**

 **Atticus: 4000**

* * *

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew as d'Arc raised her sword. **(Declan: 6600)**

"Now Alexander, Darius, d'Arc attack Atticus directly!" Declan cried.

The three attacks struck.

* * *

 **Declan: 6600**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

As his points dropped Atticus glared at Declan. "You just made a fatal mistake."

With that he vanished.

"I believe I merely prevented one last member of Duel Academy from taking Celina, and Zuzu." Declan mused adjusting his glasses.

"You don't know Atticus, he's... well he isn't entirely sane. When he gets mad people get hurt, Rin and Lulu will be hurt." Celina told him.

"What?" Alex asked horrified.

"I doubt the Professor will let him do anything, but... he's dangerous. The sooner we get the rest of our allies the better." Celina told her.

"Well... I believe that settles down the invasion." Jack mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess it..." Alex started before her eyes widened. "Um... does that mean?"

"Yes. But once Lilly will announce her forfeit, and Stacy isn't here I'll convince Melissia to let one day pass before our match. All of this will take a short time to get over." Jack told her. "After all you need rest, and that's good for your body."

"Ok." Alex nodded nervously.

Jack nodded at that.

Alex leaned against her father.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll bring Rin home." Yugo told her gently.

Alex nodded before yawning.

Yugo smiled. "Come on, lets get some sleep so you can win tomorrow."

Alex nodded tired.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Yugo told the group before walking over to his Duel Runner and walking off while carrying Alex.

"In the meantime we should tell the audience." Jack told the Signers.

They nodded in agreement. With that they walked.

"Oh, Jack. Are we finally ready for Lilly's duel with Stacy?" Melissa asked.

"Actually Lilly has decided to forfeit, and Stacy is nowhere to be found." Jack answered.

"Huh?" Melissa asked in shock. "Wait, but what are you saying Jack?"

"I mean since Lilly forfeited Stacy is suppose to be Alex next opponent but since Stacy is nowhere to be found that means Alex wins the Friendship Cup by default!" Jack answered.

"Um... then she's dueling you now right?" Melissa asked.

"Not quite. She needs her rest after what happened." Jack said before turning to the camera. "And I am giving no quarter! She will taste the full wrath of my dragons by tomorrow morning!"

The crowd erupted into cheers hearing that.

"Finally, enough amateurs we can finally see a real duelist." a Tops man mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alex yawned as Yugo tucked her in, "D-Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?" Yugo asked.

"Is... Is mommy gonna see the match from wherever she is?" Alex asked him.

Yugo froze. "Alex I... of course she will."

Alex smiled tiredly hearing that before slowly closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

Yugo walked out of the room before clenching his fists. _'I promise, no matter the cost Rin won't miss your duel with Jack. Don't worry baby, I'll make sure of that.'_

With that Yugo drew the top card of his deck and stared at it, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 _'Pendulum... sorry you guys, it's my only bargaining chip with him.'_

 ** _'Yugo? What are you doing?'_** Yuya asked him.

 _'Yuya, I'm going to Duel Academy. I'm going to offer this Professor a trade, if he allows Rin to see Alex's match. I'll give him the secrets to Pendulum Summoning.'_ Yugo answered. _'Don't try and stop me, I won't let you.'_

 ** _'Yugo are you nuts!?'_ **Yuya asked shocked. **_'You'll get lost or worse be under his control!'_**

 _'That's a risk I'm willing to take Yuya. If you don't like it, then just... I don't know sit in the back of my head or something.'_ Yugo told him while walking to his Duel Runner. _'Ok, Fusion Dimension here I come.'_

With that Yugo raced off into the night.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well... Don't know how that will end. If the Professor can somehow get the Doktor to temporarily remove the Parasite's influence from Rin she won't be going anywhere.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully the knowledge of Pendulum Summoning will be enough to allow the Professor to let Rin watch the match... albeit likely with guards keeping her from escaping but still.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter is part 1 of the duel between Alex and Jack Atlas himself!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, a multiple part match. One that will push Alex to her dueling limits.**

 **bopdog111: Can Yugo manage the convince the Professor to allow Rin to watch the match or will Alex end up a cold-bitter end to seeing her parents not spectating?**

 **Ulrich362: Pendulum Summoning is a tempting offer, but then again only time will tell.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	49. Final Match! Alex vs Jack Part 1!

**bopdog111: Well guys here is the chance Yugo has to get Rin to witness their daughter's match against Jack in a attempt to make their dream a reality.**

 **Ulrich362: He's taking a huge gamble, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Yugo raced down a street before vanishing in a flash of light and arriving on an island. Upon arriving he sees what looks like a huge school.

 _'This is it, well... here goes nothing.'_ Yugo thought before taking a single breath and racing into the school on his duel runner and heading straight for a large door at the end of a long hallway.

A teacher was passing by before seeing it, and screamed jumping out of the way as Yugo passed as the teacher yelled at him, "Hey! Don't you know to take driver's ed!?"

Yugo stopped before turning to him. "Where's the Professor?"

"Didn't you just hear me!?" The teacher yelled. "Don't you know to take Driver's Ed!?"

"I asked you a question." Yugo said before pausing and smirking. "Unless you'd like to duel me. Now then, where is the Professor?"

"Hold on. Did you say you want to see the Professor?" They turned to see a blonde hair man was there wearing a blue suit.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Yugo asked.

"I'll take you to him but you better explain why you rode your bike here afterwards. Please follow me." The man told him.

Yugo nodded walking his bike behind the man.

The man soon opened the large door asking, "Professor?"

 _'So that's him.'_ Yugo thought seeing a man in a purple suit.

The Professor turned asking, "Crowler? Why are you disturbing me?"

"This student needs to speak with you." Dr. Crowler answered pointing at Yugo.

The Professor turned to Yugo.

"I'm no student of yours, my name is Yugo a resident of the Synchro Dimension and I came here to speak to you." Yugo revealed. "I have a request to make."

"The Professor stared before asking, "What request?"

"Rin and I... our daughter Alex. She's about to participate in the most important duel of her life. A match that the three of us spent our entire lives working towards. It's our dream and she... it would break her heart if Rin wasn't there to see it." Yugo answered. "I know I'm not able to rescue her alone, but... please let Rin be there to watch Alex duel. If you do, I... I'll reveal the weapon of the Lancers, and how it works."

The Professor thinks about it before telling Dr. Crowler, "Bring the Doktor here. Now."

"Yes Professor." Dr. Crowler nodded before leaving the room.

A few minutes later the Doktor walked in with Dr. Crowler.

"You requested my presence Professor?" the Doktor inquired.

"Yes. It seems this young man has struck a bargain. Showing us the secrets of a new weapon the Lancers made." The Professor answered. "And in exchange you need to temporarily free Rin from your Parasite."

"Free... just what is this weapon?" the Doktor questioned.

"Bring Rin here, and I'll show you. You have my word." Yugo replied.

"You heard him Doktor." The Professor told him.

"Yes Professor." the Doktor replied before leaving the room.

The Professor turned to Yugo, "The Doktor will take over Rin with his Parasite after the match but nothing more."

Yugo looked angered but closed his eyes. "I understand, this just... it's the one thing she wants. For her mom to see her fulfill our dream."

The Professor nodded before the hypnotized Rin walked in with the Doktor. Yugo teared up seeing Rin before closing his eyes. "Alright, this is it. These cards, Pendulum Cards."

As he said that Yugo showed the Professor Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician.

"Pendulum?" The Professor asked curious.

"Yeah, it works like this." Yugo started activating his duel disc. "I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

As Yugo said that the two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

"When you have two Pendulum Monsters, you can summon as many monsters from your hand as possible all at once, as long as the level is in between the scales, in this case between one and eight so I can summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. Then, if a Pendulum Monster is destroyed it goes to the Extra Deck, and can be Pendulum Summoned again."

Dr. Crowler, the Doktor, and The Professor looked greatly amazed at this new mechanic.

"Astounding..." The Doktor said amazed.

"That's the weapon the Lancers are planning on using to fight Duel Academy, so a deal's a deal. You'll let Rin watch this match." Yugo said.

The Professor looked on before nodding, "A deal's a deal."

He turned to the Doktor.

The Doktor frowned. "Very well."

With that he held up a card as it glowed for a few seconds. That was when Rin blinked with her eyes returned to normal.

"W-What the?" Rin asked looking around.

"Rin... she did it." Yugo said with tears in his eyes. "Alex won, she's the winner of the Friendship Cup and is one duel away from our dream."

"She... She what?" Rin asked shocked.

"Alex won, she's going to take on Jack. Our baby girl did it." Yugo repeated.

"What are we doing here standing around? We need to be there!" Rin told him.

"I know, that's why I came. So we can be there to support our daughter." Yugo answered. _'I just wish it could be for more than one match, but... this is all I can do.'_

With that he turned to the Professor.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to us."

"Just get going before I change my mind." The Professor warned.

Yugo nodded before getting on his Duel Runner. "Come on Rin, lets go watch our daughter change the city for the better."

Rin nodded hopping on as he sped off.

Minutes later they arrived pulling up to the stadium just as they were about to announce the duelists.

"Alright everyone! Here we are! The final match of the Friendship Cup today!" Melissa declared. "Now everyone get to your seats because the match will begin in 2 minutes!"

"Alex!" Yugo called running into the waiting room.

Hearing her name being called Alex turned. Yugo was smiling and so was Rin. Alex gasped seeing Rin. Rin ran to her and hugged her. "Yugo told me what's happening, Alex... this is amazing."

Alex hugged her tight, "Mommy."

"I'm right here baby." Rin whispered hugging her. "I'm right here."

Alex started crying in her embrace. Rin held her as Yugo smiled before turning to the other Lancers and Signers. They looked stunned seeing Rin was here.

"How... How did you?" Lilly asked shocked.

"She can only stay for the duel, and Duel Academy knows about Pendulum Summoning." Yugo answered.

"It what!?" Declan asked. "Yugo why would you tell them about Pendulum!?"

"Because of that!" Yugo answered turning to Rin and Alex. "It may not matter to you, but this means more to Alex, Rin, and me than anything in the world. Being here together, seeing our dream come true. It's worth more than anything you can imagine."

Alex continued sobbing in Rin's arms. "M-Mommy... D-D-Don't leave again..."

Rin looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. "Baby... Yugo only managed to let me come be here with you for this, but... I know that you and daddy will come back and save me for real. I don't know how long, but I know things will be ok. Can you be brave for mommy?"

Alex looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I know you and daddy will be able to do it. You're the strongest, kindest, most incredible girl in the entire world." Rin continued before gently wiping Alex's eyes. "I love you Alex, and no matter what that's never going to change."

"M-Mommy..." Alex trailed off.

"I promise, it'll be ok." Rin smiled hugging her. "Now go out there, beat Jack Atlas, and fulfill our dream. Because I know you can do it."

Alex with slight tears nodded with a smile as she stepped to the field. Rin meanwhile walked back to the others as they went to take their seats for the match.

"Alright everyone! Who's ready to see Jack in action!" Melissa declared.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Alright! Then let's get started!" Melissa declared. "Yesterday Alex have defeated Luna, and Lilly forfeited her match while Stacy was no-where to be found so that means Alex won the Friendship Cup by default! And now she has the honor of facing the Turbo King, Jack Atlas in combat! And here he is!"

Jack raced to the field on his Duel Runner speeding around. The crowd started cheering even more. The screen shifted to Jack as he declared, "As I always say no one has ever lit a candle against my new power! But we will see as the champion of the Friendship Cup who is nothing but a mere child has any chance of getting past me! I will give no quarter, and she will taste the full might of my dragons!"

"Alex won't lose, I have faith in her." Rin smiled.

Alex swallowed hearing that.

Melissa declared, "Alright now let's present the opponent! A little miss prodigy with a big dream, that wields powers of Accel Synchro, and Double Tuning says it all! While a sweet, and a caring girl she is a pro at dueling! And with her talent let us see if she's equal to Jack Atlas! Introducing... ALEX!"

With that Alex slowly stepped to the field. Most of the crowd just watched but her friends and family were cheering for her. She took her place getting ready as she looked at Life Stream, and Power Tool as she smiled _'Leo...'_

"Well Alex, are you prepared?" Jack asked her.

Alex looked before placing the two Synchros in her Extra Deck, and readied her Duel Board nodding. Jack nodded. "Glad to hear it."

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced as the countdown begins.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"3... 2... 1... Duel." the computer stated.

"DUEL!" Alex and Jack declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

With that they sped off.

"And with that one just need to get past the first lane!" Melissa declared.

The two of them raced towards the first lane before Alex barely inched ahead.

"Oh wow... Alex barely managed to get ahead!" Melissa declared stunned.

"Yeah, but that gives Jack the first attack." Yusei pointed out.

"It's fine, Alex can handle it." Yugo replied.

"And now the final match is underway!" Melissa declared.

 _'Okay! Once I beat Jack... Then me, Mommy, and Daddy's dream will be real at last!'_ Alex thought looking at her opponent.

Alex 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" She drew looking over.

 _'Come on Alex, you can pull it off.'_ Rin thought.

Alex looking over nodded, "Okay I start by summoning Crystron Rosenix!" The rose phoenix appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And then I activate Big Wave Small Wave!" Alex cried as a wave washed away Rosenix.

* * *

 _Big Wave Small Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all face-up WATER monsters you control, then you can Special Summon WATER monsters from your hand, up to the number of monsters destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"And with it's effect I summon Crystron Rion!" Alex cried summoning the monster.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"And by banishing Rosenix I get a Crystron Token!"

The blue crystal appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"What's she planning?" Crow asked.

"I end with two face-downs." Alex ended.

Jack 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, and I'll start by summoning out my Vice Dragon." Jack stated as the dragon appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF become halved._

* * *

"Of course if I summon him this way his attack and defense points are cut in half."

 _Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

"But if I know you that wouldn't matter right?" Alex asked him.

Jack smirked. "No, because I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

As Jack said that a small fiend holding a tuning fork appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed.__

* * *

"Now level three Dark Resonator tune with level five Vice Dragon!"

The field raised it's fork as it turned to 3 rings while Vice Dragon turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his original ace monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Now then, next up is the spell card Scarlet Security to destroy all your spell and trap cards." Jack continued.

* * *

 _Scarlet Security_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control a "Red Dragon Archfiend": Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.__

* * *

They were shown to be Wave Rebound, and Torrential Reborn.

"I play Rion's ability! During your main phase or battle phase I can summon a non-Tuner that was banished, and used it and Rion to Synchro Summon a Machine-Type Monster!" Alex cried as Rosenix appeared before it, and Rion flew up.

Jack just looked on calmly.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Power Tool Dragon appeared in defense mode beside Alex.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Leo's dragon won't help you against me, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Power Tool Dragon with Absolute Power Force!" Jack declared.

The dragon roared charging as it destroyed the machine.

While grunting Alex said, "Well I remember what's next. When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a monster in defense mode it's special ability destroys all other Defensive monsters I have."

"Exactly." Jack smirked as his dragon destroyed Alex's other defending monsters. "Now I'll set this and end my turn."

"Wow looks like Alex is quickly cornered!" Melissa declared as they raced past the lane. "Can she hope to get out of this situation!?"

"Well Alex, can you prove your skill or will my Red Dragon Archfiend be enough on his own to defeat you?" Jack questioned.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jack: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

'I will make sure I will defeat him!' Alex thought looking at Jack's Dragon.

"My turn draw!" Alex cried drawing. "And I'll use Crystron Citree!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!"

"Oh boy all Alex can do is summon a monster in defense mode!" Melissa declared.

Jack 2nd Turn:

"I'm disappointed." Jack frowned. "I play the spell card Red Dragon Vase, so now in exchange for summoning any monsters this turn and on yours I can draw two cards."

* * *

 _Red Dragon Vase_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Red Dragon Archfiend": Draw 2 cards. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, and until the end of your opponent's turn after this card is activated._

* * *

As he said that Jack drew before looking at Alex.

"Now I play another facedown card and Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Crystron Citree!"

The dragon roared attacking before being bounced back.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"My face-down card! Mineral Wall!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Mineral Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Defense Position monster you control is targeted for an attack you can discard 1 card: Increase it's DEF equal to the monster's ATK + 300. All defense position monsters you control cannot be destroyed by effects this turn._

* * *

"In exchange for discarding a card my Citree has 300 more defense points then your dragon!"

 **(Jack: 3700)**

"Not bad, but since your monster is in defense mode Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability still activates." Jack reminded her. "Which means Citree is destroyed."

The dragon roared attacking.

"With Mineral Wall though, Citree isn't going anywhere!" Alex cried as Citree survived the blow.

 _'Not bad Alex, not bad at all.'_ Jack thought calmly. "Alright, I'll concede that your defenses held this turn. Your move."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jack: 3700**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

 _'Okay so far so good.'_ Alex drew as she said, "I place 1 card face-down, and discard a Crystron card to summon Sulfefnir!" Sulfefnir appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with it's ability I destroy Sulfefnir itself!" Sulfefnir shattered. "When Sulfefnir is destroyed I can summon a Crystron from my deck!"

"And the Cyrstron I'm choosing is the Rosenix that I used!" Alex cried summoning the monster. "If your curious Rion's Special Ability gets me to shuffle both it, and Rosenix to the deck instead of the graveyard!"

"A useful ability." Jack noted.

"And now level 2 Citree tune with level 4 Rosenix!" Alex cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Her ace monster." Rin smiled seeing it.

 _'We done it Coral! We're facing Jack to change the city!'_ Alex smiled at her dragon.

The dragon roared.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm well aware of what that monster can do which is why I set this facedown." Jack interjected. "The trap card Fiendish Chain, so now not only can your Coral Dragon not attack but it can't use its special abilities either."

* * *

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field, also that face-up monster cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.__

* * *

The dragon was trapped under the chains.

"Coral!" Alex cried shocked.

"Oh boy looks like Jack came up with a good counter!" Melissa declared.

"You'll need a lot more than that if you want to defeat me." Jack told her.

Alex grunted before saying, "I place one more card face-down. Your turn!"

Jack 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I start with another facedown card and now I summon the tuner monster Red Resonator in attack mode." Jack stated as another small fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Red Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Next since I summoned him I can summon out my Red Warg at the cost of half his attack points."

* * *

 _Red Warg_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _ _When you Normal Summon a "Resonator" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved.__

* * *

 _Red Warg: **(ATK: 1400/2 = 700)**_

"Of course, you know what's next don't you?"

"Scarlight." Alex answered.

Jack smirked. "Level two Red Resonator tune with level six Red Warg!"

Red Resonator became two green rings as Red Warg became six stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A new form of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"And looky here Jack has both his aces on the field!" Melissa declared. "The Red Dragon Archfiend, and the Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Now then, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Coral Dragon!" Jack declared.

The dragon roared attacking.

"Face-down card open! Zero Gravity!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"What?" Jack asked in shock as the three dragons switched modes.

"Oh boy this is bad for Jack!" Melissa declared shocked. "With that trap Scarlight can't attack which means during the end phase it will get destroyed!"

Jack just stared at Alex before starting to laugh. "Not bad, not bad at all. I end my turn."

The moment Jack said that Scarlight shattered.

"Scarlight... Taken down easily?" A Tops man asked stunned.

"I... I didn't think it was possible." a Tops woman admitted. "Red Dragon Archfiend is still in play but... this is unbelievable."

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jack: 3700**

* * *

Alex 4th Turn:

 _'Oh boy that was close...'_ Alex thought sighing in relief looking at her dragon. _'I did my best Coral. Now I have to out Red Dragon Archfiend this turn.'_

The dragon roared partially in acknowledgement and partially in anger at the chains.

Alex drew, and smiled _'Might be the last card in my hand but I knew he'll come though.'_

"Alright I summon Cystron Thystvern!" The blue wyvern appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Come on Alex, you can pull it off." Rin whispered. "Mommy believes in you."

Alex sort of heard the whisper, and told Coral Dragon "Coral Dragon this might be the only way I can free you from Fiendish Chain. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The dragon roared again.

Alex nodded, "I play Thystvern's ability! By destroying a face-up card, and being restricted to summon only Machine-Type Synchros this turn I can summon a Cyrstron Tuner! I destroy Coral Dragon!"

"Hold on, destroying your dragon?" Jack asked in shock as Coral Dragon and Fiendish Chain both shattered.

"And now I summon Crystron Quan!" Quan appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level 1 Crystron Quan tune with level 3 Thystvern!"

Quan became a green ring as Thystvern became three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"Crystron on the quartz of sapphire! Take these waves of minerals of you come! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Synchro Tuner! Crystron Quandax!" Her monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Quandax_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Whoa... she's good." Terri admitted.

"And now I activate my face-down, Crystron Impact!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

Jack frowned seeing the card.

"By summoning a banished Crystron all the defense points of your monsters gets turned to zero!" Alex cried summoning Rosenix.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

"And thanks to your Zero Gravity card my monster is in defense mode." Jack noted.

"Rosenix attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Alex cried as her monster charged at the dragon.

Jack raced and grabbed an Action Card. "I play Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.__

* * *

The attack missed.

"Quandax attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Alex cried.

Jack raced for another Action Card but was a bit slow as the attack connected destroying his ace monster.

"Impossible..." Melissa stopped in shock.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend..." a Tops man started.

"They're both gone." a Tops woman finished in utter disbelief.

 ** _'She done it!'_** Yuya cried in Yugo's mind.

 _'No... she just made things worse for herself.'_ Yugo told him. _'Look at Jack.'_

Jack was smirking instead of looking worried.

 _'Okay that was the last card in my hand.'_ Alex thought. "Your turn Jack!"

Jack 4th Turn:

"Alex, you're strong but do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Jack asked before drawing.

"Uh... Your giving me no quarter?" She guessed.

"This might explain this, the spell card Triad of the Rulers!" Jack declared playing a spell depicting three figures surrounded by flames. "This spell costs me my hand, but in exchange the real duel is about to begin!"

* * *

 _Triad of the Rulers_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard your entire hand, then summon from your deck or graveyard the monsters listed on a Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck and if you do immediately Special Summon that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) This effect can be used up to three times. Negate one effect of the first monster summoned using this effect._

* * *

"What's that?" Alex asked amazed.

"A spell that lets me summon the monsters needed for three Synchro Summons from my deck or graveyard, though the first one I summon loses one of its special abilities." Jack answered. "Though first, I call Red Dragon Archfiend, Battle Fader, and the tuner monster Majestic Dragon!"

Red Dragon Archfiend, a fiend, and a fairy like dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Battle Fader_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.__

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"I tune my level one Majestic Dragon with level one Battle Fader and level eight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cried as the three tuned in a bright light.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 1 = 10)**

"Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon!"

The huge red glowing dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Majestic Red Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" +_ _"Red Dragon Archfiend" +_ _1 non-Tuner monster_

 _ _Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard.__

* * *

 _'4000 attack points!?'_ Alex thought shocked.

"And now as for the ability I'll be negating, I think his effect to return to my Extra Deck during the end phase." Jack smirked. "Now then, next up Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Mirror Resonator, and Double Resonator."

Scarlight appeared with two Resonators.

* * *

 _Mirror Resontaor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a face-up monster(s) that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Mirror Resonator" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; treat this card's Level as that monster's original Level if this card is used for a Synchro Summon this_ turn.

* * *

 _Double Resontaor_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control; that Fiend-Type monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Double Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"Mirror Resonator and Double Resonator double tune with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack continued.

 _'H-Hold on what!?'_ Alex thought shocked.

The two Resonators each created 1 ring as Scarlight roared passing through the rings.

 **(LV: 8 + 1 + 1 = 10)**

"Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the cry of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his second dragon appeared roaring with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

 _'Insane on so many levels!'_ Alex thought looking at the two dragons. _'And he's not even done!'_

"Finally, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, Creation Resonator, and Red Nova!" Jack called.

Red Dragon Archfiend, a new Resonator, and a crimson fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Creation Resonator_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control a Level 8 or higher Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Red Nova_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a face-up "Red Dragon Archfiend", you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Now, level three Creation Resonator and level one Red Nova double tune with Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack cried.

With that Red Dragon Archfiend flew up as Red Nova, and Creation Resonator tuned creating 4 flaming rings as Red Dragon Archfiend roared being enveloped by them.

 **(LV: 8 + 3 + 1 = 12)**

"The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" Jack chanted.

The dragon red, and glowing with energy emerged from the flames roaring with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
_ _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field._

* * *

With it's appearance all three of Jack's Dragons roared in unison making an nearly unstoppable attack force.

 _'Oh boy!'_ Alex thought shocked as the Lancers watched on amazed.

"Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner in my graveyard, and I have seven." Jack revealed.

 _Red Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 7) = 7000)**_

 ** _'7000 attack points!?'_** Yuya thought astonished.

 _'Alex...'_ Yugo thought nervously.

"Alright Alex, you beat the first two, but if you want victory you'll have to overcome these dragons!" Jack declared as the dragons roared again.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this is a heart-stopper. Facing all three of the dragons at once sounds impossible to get by.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, this is the hardest challenge Alex has ever faced.**

 **bopdog111: Red Nova at 7000 attack points, Majestic Red Dragon waiting for it's ability to inflict damage, and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend destroying all of the cards on the field, and gain attack power when attacking... They are like an impervious force. The question is will Alex be able to defeat all three of them, or will she stop dead cold at defeat?**

 **Ulrich362: The Friendship Cup will come to a close in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	50. Alex vs Jack Part 2!

**bopdog111: Here we are guys. The finale of the Friendship Cup.**

 **Ulrich362: Will Alex succeed, or will Jack's dragons prove to much for her? Only time will tell.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: March out of Line by Cold Driven)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jack: 3700**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things are now crazy in Jack's favor. Having Majestic Red Dragon, Red Nova Dragon, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend all on his field at once with a couple of face-downs are insane.

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
_ _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field._

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

 _Majestic Red Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" +_ _"Red Dragon Archfiend" +_ _1 non-Tuner monster_

 _Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

And due to 7 Tuners in his Graveyard, Red Nova has 7000 attack points.

 _Red Nova Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 7) = 7000)**_

Alex only had Quandax, and Rosenix on her field.

* * *

 _Crystron Quandax_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now then, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Crystron Rosenix!" Jack declared.

 _'No choice!'_ Alex thought. "I play Quandax's ability!"

"Oh?" Jack inquired.

"During your battle phase I use it, and Rosenix to Synchro Summon!" Alex answered as the two tuned.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon, Ally of Justice Light Gazer!" A black machine appeared in place.

* * *

 _Ally of Justice Light Gazer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card gains 200 ATK for each LIGHT monster in your opponent's Graveyard._

* * *

"Fine, then Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Light Gazer!" Jack cried.

Majestic Dragon, Mirror Resonator soon appeared, and powered up Light Gazer. **(ATK: 2400 + 200 x 2 = 2800)**

 _'Even with Light Gazer's ability it isn't strong enough.'_ Alex thought grabbing an Action Card. "I activate Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"You still take the battle damage." Jack reminded her.

Tyrant Dragon attacked Light Gazer as Alex grunted. **(Alex: 3650)**

"Next up, Majestic Red Dragon!" Jack cried.

Majestic Red charged as Light Gazer shattered. **(Alex: 2450)**

"If this is all you can do this duel is over." Jack stated. "Red Nova Dragon end this duel, Blazing Soul Strike!"

The dragon roared attacking as Alex hurriedly grabbed an Action Card crying out, "Action Spell, Damage Banish!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

The Action Card negated the damage as Jack smiled. "I end my turn."

"Whoa Alex nearly avoided the assault of Jack's three dragons!" Melissa declared. "But I say next turn might be Jack's victory!"

"It may be, but at the same time it might not be." Jack mentioned. "Surviving this turn means she has talent, the question is does she have enough?"

* * *

 **Alex: 2450**

 **Jack: 3700**

* * *

Alex 5th Turn:

Alex drew, as she looked before looking at both of her parents. They looked scared but also like they were completely confident in her ability. Alex looked before saying, "Okay. I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity! With this we can draw cards until we each hold 6!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

 _'Thank god, she had no cards in her hand so that draw couldn't have been better.'_ Yugo thought in relief.

Alex looked at her hand before smiling, "I first play Monster Reborn to revive Quandax!" Quandax appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And next I activate Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards I can add a spell to my hand!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavocation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _'What are you plotting?'_ Jack thought.

Alex adds Monster Reborn back before saying, "And I play Monster Reborn again to revive Power Tool!"

Power Tool Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I use Rosenix's ability to banish it to summon a Cyrstron Token!"

The blue crystal appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"And next I summon the Tuner Monster Crystron Rion!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level 1 Crystron Token tune with level 3 Crystron Rion!"

Jack's eyes widened seeing that.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Old Entity Hastorr!" Hastorr appeared.

* * *

 _Old Entity Hastorr_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. That monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated. If this card leaves the field while equipped to an opponent's monster by this effect: Take control of the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

"Alex..." Leo started in awe.

"Now I play my spells, Decrease, and Star Changer! These lowers Power Tool's level by 3!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Decrease_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; reduce that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(LV: 7 - 1 - 2 = 4)**

"What is she doing? She can't beat Jack." A Tops Woman questioned.

"Alex... are you?" Jack asked in shock.

"Now Level 4 Quandax tune with level 4 Power Tool, and Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex cried as the three Synchros flew up as Quandax turned to 4 rings as Power Tool, and Hastorr each turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 + 4 = 12)**

Everyone just stared in disbelief at her move.

"Docking Strength to protect the peace is a Revolution, with the quartz of Topaz at the the helm! Delta Accel Synchro!" Alex cried as the card materialized in her hand. "Level 12! Crystron Tool Kadaj!"

A machine that shifted like a gargoyole with Power Tool's bowdozer arm, and made of pure Topaz appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Tool Kadaj_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Delta Accel Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 "Crystron" Synchro Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner Sycnhro Monster  
Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Delta Accel Synchro!" Jack cried in shock.

"Yahoo! You did it Alex!" Leo cheered excitedly. "I know you could pull it off!"

Everyone stared at the new monster in disbelief.

"Alex..." Rin started tearing up seeing it.

"It's..." Yugo trailed off.

Alex blinked before seeing her new monster, and widen her eyes, "W-What the? Is this..."

"It is, it seems Leo was right. You pulled it off Alex." Jack told her. "Delta Accel Synchro."

 _'Delta Accel... I never thought, and even know I could pull it off.'_ Alex thought looking at the monster in pure shock. She turned to see her parents with tears of joy and smiles watching her.

She smiled before calling, "Alright! When Old Enitiy Hastorr is sent to the graveyard I can equip it to one monster you have Jack, and restrict it from attack, and lock away it's Special Abilities!"

Jack's eyes widened.

"And I'm picking Majestic Red Dragon!" Alex cried as the synchro performed magic on Jack's Majestic Monster.

The dragon roared in agony.

"And now Kadaj attack Majestic Red!" Alex cried as the Delta charged. **(ATK: 4000)**

 _'They have the same attack points but even so...'_ Jack thought. "I play Red Nova Dragon's ability, I remove him from play to negate your attack!"

Red Nova roared vanishing as the attack was negated.

"If the attack continued only Majestic Red would be destroyed." Alex told him. "Kadaj can't be destroyed by a monster with the same attack points, and you would take Majestic Red's level times 100 as damage when Kadaj destroys a monster."

"Interesting." Jack nodded.

"Next I use another of it's ability. Just like Power Tool I can add an Equip Spell to my hand!" Alex cried showing she added Junk Barrage.

"That's quite the monster." Jack smiled.

"And now I activate the abilities of my Smiger, and Thystvern in my graveyard! By banishing them I can add Smiger, and Cystron Entry to my hand!" She shows the cards. "Next I set 2 cards. Your turn Jack."

"During the end phase Red Nova Dragon returns." Jack revealed.

Red Nova returned roaring.

Jack 5th Turn:

"Your monster is strong, but this duel is over!" Jack declared. "Red Nova Dragon attack Crystron Tool Kadaj!"

The dragon charged roaring.

"I activate Kadaj's ability!" Alex cried as Kadaj vanished.

"That effect." Jack whispered.

"When you declare an attack on Kadaj I can remove him play to negate the attack! And if I do that then I gain Life Points equal to Red Nova's Level times 100!" Alex cried.

"1200 points." Jack noted.

 **(Alex: 3650)**

"Just enough, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attack her directly!" Jack declared.

The dragon roared attacking as Alex cried out taking the full blunt of the force. **(Alex: 0150)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Jack stated.

 ** _'She's on low points!'_** Yuya cried.

 _'I know, but she's not out of them yet Yuya.'_ Yugo replied.

Kadaj appeared again.

* * *

 **Alex: 0150**

 **Jack: 3700**

* * *

Alex 6th Turn:

 _'If I don't win this turn... Our dream will never be full-fill...'_ Alex thought.

"Alex, even with the point boost you won't be strong enough to survive my next turn." Jack told her.

 _'I know...'_ Alex thought as tears creep up as Rin, and Yugo feel their daughter crying. _'I... I think I let mommy, and daddy down!'_

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned. "This duel isn't over!"

"I know it isn't!" Alex called.

"That's right, you've come so far Alex!" Yugo called as they raced up to his group.

"He's right, you're so close to achieving our dream! Yugo and I know you can do it!" Rin added.

Alex turned to them amazed. They were crying in joy.

"You can do it Alex, we trust you!" Yugo and Rin said together.

Hearing those words Alex lit tears herself before she drew eager. _'Their right! I can do this!'_

"I play my face-down, Synchro Striker Unit! This gives Kadaj 1000 more attack points!" Kadaj glowed. **(ATK: 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"And now I activate the equip Spell, Junk Barrage! So now if Kadaj destroys a monster you take half it's attack points as damage!"

* * *

 _Junk Barrage_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Except thanks to Red Nova Dragon your monster won't be able to connect with its attack." Jack pointed out.

"I play Kadaj's ability! By destroying Junk Barrage, Red Nova's effect to negate attacks backfires!" Alex countered as the spell shattered.

Jack's eyes widened as his dragon failed to vanish.

"Wait, but if Red Nova Dragon can't stop her attack..." Melissa started as the entire stadium went silent.

 _'This is my final move! If it fails I'm a goner.'_ Alex thought.

"Alright Kadaj attack Majestic Red!" Alex cried as the Delta Synchro charged at the shiny red dragon.

Jack's monster charged towards Alex's only to end up overpowered and destroyed.

 **(Jack: 2700)**

"Kadaj's effect activates!" Alex cried as flames struck Jack. **(Jack: 1700)**

"Now I play my face-down Crystron Gem!"

* * *

 _Crystron Gem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only if 1 "Crystron" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle. You can return 1 banished "Crystron" monster to your deck to allow it to attack again only if your opponent controls a monster but it loses 1000 ATK. You can destroy this card during your battle phase double the ATK of the monster then it can attack one last time._ During the end phase remove the monster from play._

* * *

"By returning a Crystron from banishment to my deck Kadaj can attack many more times!" Alex cried returning Rosenix. "But he loses 1000 attack points!" **(ATK: 5000 - 1000 = 4000)** "Kadaj attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Kadaj struck Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend destroying it before its effect triggered a second time.

 **(Jack: 0200)**

"You came close Alex, but Red Nova Dragon's 7000 attack points are too much for you to overcome." Jack told her.

"Not for long." Alex grinned.

Jack's eyes widened. "In that case, I'll play my trap card Red Cocoon and equip it to Red Nova Dragon!"

* * *

 _Red Cacoon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to 1 "Red" Monster you control: When the equipped monster battles negate the effect(s) of the monster it's battling. When the equipped monster is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your graveyard during the end phase._

* * *

"Red Cacoon?" Alex asked.

"It's a trap that means when Red Nova Dragon battles your monster Kadaj loses all his special abilities." Jack revealed.

"Well it won't matter because I activate Crystron Gem's ability!" Alex cried. "By destroying it Kadaj's attack points are doubled, and can attack one more time!"

"Doubled!" Jack cried in shock.

 _Crystron Tool Kadaj: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"Then that means..." Melissa trailed of in shock.

"It means it's the end! Kadaj attack Red Nova, and end this duel! Crystron Revolution!" Alex declared.

At that Kadaj charged as Red Nova charged in a flame aura as they both collided struggling against each other. Eventually Kadaj prevailed as it tackled through Red Nova in a sea of gold.

"Action Spell, Damage Banish!" Jack called. "Thanks to this and Red Cocoon I don't take any damage!"

 _'Huh?'_ Alex thought shocked as Jack survived.

"Now at the end of the turn since Red Cocoon was destroyed a certain monster returns to the field." Jack stated. "Come back, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring again.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_

 _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _'And during the end phase Crystron Gem removes Kadaj from play...'_ Alex thought.

 _'Alex...'_ Yugo thought sadly.

 _'Now it won't end here!'_ Alex thouht before declaring. "I play Kadaj's final ability!"

"Final ability?" Jack asked.

"By destroying it I can summon two monsters, and use them to Synchro Summon!" Alex cried as Kadaj shattered only to be replaced with Power Tool Dragon, and Crystron Quan.

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

Jack nodded calmly.

Quan, and Power Tool flew up.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

Life Stream appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

With Life Stream Dragon's appearance Jack and Alex both glowed.

 **(Alex: 2000)**

 **(Jack: 2000)**

"Well duelists things are happening left, and right!" Melissa cried. "I don't know if the duel will end or what since Jack only has Red Dragon Archfiend with his other dragons destroyed!"

Jack 6th Turn:

Jack drew his card before smiling. "Alex, I set one card and end my turn. Though we both know, this next turn is the last one."

* * *

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jack: 2000**

* * *

Alex 7th Turn:

Alex drew, and looked over to her parents. They were smiling proudly.

 _'Okay... I just need to hit him with a blow good enough.'_ Alex thought.

Jack raced up next to her. "No Alex, when I said this was the final turn I meant it. Trap card open, Trial of the King's Soul. This trap forces our monsters to battle, whichever one is left standing at the end of the turn, wins the duel."

* * *

 _Trial of the King's Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Force 1 monster on both players sides to battle. The controller of the monster that is not destroyed wins the duel. If both are not destroyed it ends in a DRAW.__

* * *

Alex widen her eyes as Life Stream Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend readied themselves.

"Red Dragon Archfiend is stronger than Life Stream Dragon, which means the moment Alex calls for the battle she loses." Yugo realized.

Alex soon sees the card she's holding, and widen her eyes "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Last Chance!"

* * *

 _Last Chance_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Roll a 6 sided-dice: Apply only one of these effects based on what the dice lands on:_

 _● 1 or 2: Destroy 1 monster you control_  
 _● 3 or 4: Have 1 monster you control gain 1000 ATK.  
_ _● 5 or 6: Gain Life Points equal to 1 monster you control._

* * *

"Last Chance?" Zuzu inquired turning to Yugo and Rin.

"Alex's final card." Rin answered.

"I roll a dice, and the result will be depending on what the result is!" Alex cried as a dice rolled as they waited.

Soon it landed on... 4.

"So what does that do?" Jack asked her.

"It allows..." Alex looked shocked before smiling widely, "Life Stream to gain 1000 attack points!"

 _Life Stream Dragon: **(ATK: 2900 + 1000 = 3900)**_

Jack closed his eyes. "Then say the word."

"Life Stream! Finish this duel! Life is Beautiful!" Alex cried as the dragon fired a blast at Red Dragon Archfiend.

The blast struck Jack's dragon destroying it.

* * *

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jack: 2000**

 **Alex wins with Trial of the King's Soul!**

* * *

Everyone looked on in shock, and disbelief.

"Impossible..." Melissa trailed off shocked. "Red Dragon Archfiend has been destroyed... And the trap card has earned Life Stream a victory! Which means the winner of the match is Alex!"

Her friends started cheering at those words. Alex stopped on as she looked stunned before a smile plastered as she cheered, "I did it! Our dream is now a reality!"

Yugo and Rin ran down and pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it!" Alex cheered in her parent's arms.

"You sure did baby." Rin smiled before starting to tear up.

"Yes you've done it." Yugo smiled.

Alex hugged them tight. Rin started crying at that. Alex hugged her, "Mommy we did it."

"No, you did it... but the duel's over... which means..." Rin choked out.

Alex started crying as she realized it.

"I know... it hurts so much." Rin cried. "But I know we'll be able to stay together again. I love you baby."

"M-Mommy... Please..." Alex sobbed.

"I can't." Rin sobbed. "He'll come back."

Alex hugged her as Yugo clenched his hands.

"I love you both so much..." Rin teared up before turning to the rest of the Lancers and Signers with pure heartbreak on her face. "Ok... send me back."

Only Lilly nodded pressing her duel disk as Rin vanished. Yugo immediately hugged Alex close. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I promise, we'll go and bring her back for real. No matter what we'll be together again."

Alex cried in his arms.

Melissa announced, "Well everyone the winner is Alex! Let's cheer for her!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Yugo held Alex letting her cry. _'Yuya... we need to save everyone. No matter the cost.'_

 ** _'Agreed.'_ **Yuya nodded.

"For a Common she's not all that bad!" A Top man cried.

Yugo's eyes widened before looking at Alex. "You can do it sweetie, you're about to change the city. And make it a place mommy will love when we get her back."

Alex looked up at him before nodding with tears in her eyes. Yugo was smiling before gently kissing her forehead. Alex smiled feeling the kiss before saying, "I love you daddy..."

"I love you too." Yugo smiled. "Now fix the city."

Nodding Alex walked up. Suddenly a holographic image of Roget appeared in the center of the stadium. "From this moment forward I am declaring Martial Law."

"Huh?" They looked at him.

"This city is now under my control. Sector Security will arrest anyone who acts against this." Roget informed the crowd.

"That... That can't be right!" Alex protested grabbing her head.

"We'll fix this, together." Yugo told her before glaring at Roget. "You hear that, we won't let you destroy this city. Not now!"

"And not ever!" Terri agreed.

"Is that a fact, then I'll have to crush you all." Roget stated before his image vanished.

"Sounds like Roget is finally willing to face his enemies." Yusei mentioned.

"Which means its time we take him down once and for all." Celina said. "Don't worry, he's not a dangerous opponent."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hmup... So you finally decide to do things yourself." Jarrod told Roget.

"At this point, it's the only option left available to us." Roget answered. "This city will be mine, one way or another."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Alex won! Except Rin is now back at Duel Academy and Roget is declaring Martial Law.**

 **bopdog111: The Friendship Cup maybe over but their is still one more obstacle for the Lancers to get past. And that's Roget, and Jarrod.**

 **Ulrich362: Though with the Signers on their side, along with Kalin, Misty, Carly, and Lester they have a fighting chance. The final confrontation in the Synchro Dimension is about to begin.**

 **bopdog111: The last five chapters will be the final confrontation of them all. And we get to see what Jarrod's new Meklords can do.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right. So look forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **U** **lrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	51. Fight for Synchro Part 1!

**bopdog111: Well guys the final confrontation is now underway.**

 **Ulrich362: The Lancers and Signers vs Roget, for the fate of the Synchro Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: Don't forget Jarrod too.**

 **Ulrich362: True, he might be an even larger threat.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jarrod walked as he arrived at a station to where he asked a scientist, "Is the runner all ready?"

"Good." Jarrod nodded before saying, "Prepare it for departure. It seems it must be used now."

"It's already prepared for you, those were your instructions." the scientist said.

Jarrod nodded before walking over. The runner was exactly as he asked with all the modifications in order for him to use it. The runner was exactly as he asked with all the modifications in order for him to use it. Jarrod nodded placing his Duel Runner, and Deck inside to install.

 _'While Roget handles some of them I'll take over some of them, and my escape plan will be complete.'_ Jarrod thought before saying, "Ready to depart."

"Yes." the scientist answered. "But... sir there's one thing, Skiel was summoned in the city."

"That means Aporia's child embodiment was seen. In that case I'll make sure he pays for his betrayal." Jarrod sneered before speeding off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Um... what just happened?" Melissa asked before turning to Alex. "Oh, as the new champion you were going to say something?"

"Well uh..." Alex said still stunned by Roget's announcement.

"Alex?" Yugo asked.

After a few minutes she said, "I want... For all the Commons, and the Tops to stop fighting! We deserve to live by each other in peace, and harmony not fight each other every day! We are friends, and nothing will change it! The true enemy is the Sector Security Director, Roget! He is a member of the Fusion Dimension the same dimension the Obelisk Force is from! He plans to rule this place with an Iron Fist! We must not allow him to succeed! Put aside our differences! And we will win!"

The crowd initially started to object before slowly the complaints started dying down until...

"Maybe she's right." said a little Tops girl.

They turned to her. She looked scared before looking down from where the Tops were standing. "Why do we not like each other? Tops and Commons can have fun dueling together right?"

"Yes. Yes we do!" Alex called. "All of us can have fun if we put aside everything that split us long ago!"

Most of the older Tops still looked hesitant but the kids were all starting to cheer. Alex smiled hearing the kids from the Tops cheering. "Please everyone! Don't be afraid! No more fighting! No more war! Let's us work together from now on!"

Slowly but surely the Tops started applauding her. Alex looked around.

"You expect us to just forgive and forget everything they've done?" Shinji asked suddenly.

They turned to her.

"Shinji please... Let's just move on." Alex told him begging.

"The only way we'll move on is when every single one of them pays for the pain we Commons have gone through." Shinji told her.

"Shinji please. Roget is the true enemy not the Tops." Alex told him.

"She's right, fighting the Tops hasn't gotten us anywhere. Nobody is asking you to forget the past Shinji, but we need to move forward." Crow added. "It won't be easy, but it is possible."

"Yes we do need to move forward." Yusei agreed.

Shinji looked angry before clenching his fists. Alex slowly walked, and hugged him. His eyes widened in shock before closing them. "Fine, one chance."

Alex smiled hearing that. Suddenly the sounds of a Duel Runner filled the stadium. Surprised they turned to where they see what jumped in the air was a white duel Runner with three heads, and a tail on it.

"Jarrod!" Lester growled.

The Duel Runner landed on the ground as said person jumped down taking off his helmet as he glared, "Why hello there."

"What are you doing here?" Lester questioned.

"Since that idiot Roget's plans involve you all kept on failing I decided to take to things myself." Jarrod answered.

"Good, then that means we can take you down." Leo told him.

"Little advice though. My Deck is not the same as last time you faced it." Jarrod mentioned. "You see that was my Deck Ghost was using, and after that failure's defeat against Declan I decided to give it the necessary upgrades."

"Upgrades or not you won't win." Leo replied.

"Leo's right, we'll beat you." Luna added.

Alex looked down before looking on before saying, "Alright Jarrod. Meklord or no Meklord you still can't win."

"Alex?" Leo asked in surprise before smiling. "Ok Jarrod you against the three of us."

"Me... Against kids such as yourself?" Jarrod asked.

"That's right." Luna nodded. "And we'll beat you."

"Very well then this will be the conditions." Jarrod told them. "We will engage in a 3 to 1 Turbo Duel. All of us will hold 4000 Life Points each. And after one of your turns have passed it will be my turn again. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." the three of them said together.

Alex turned to Luna, and Leo before saying "I never faced the Meklords, and I heard they were pretty tough. But I know together we can win."

"Of course we can." Leo smiled. "The three of us can overcome whatever he has."

Alex nodded with a smile before turning to Luna.

"We beat Aporia with Jack's help, and with yours I know we'll win." Luna smiled.

"It would appear you three are ready." Jarrod said hopping on the Duel Runner.

Leo nodded before turning. "Take care of Roget you guys, leave him to us."

"Very well. Come on Lancers lets get to Roget while they handle Jarrod." Declan told them.

They nodded.

"Make sure you win." Yugo told them before the group ran off.

They looked on before turning to Jarrod.

"Then let's get started. You better get your boards prepared." Jarrod said fastening in.

Luna, Leo, and Alex all got on their Duel Boards.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"DUEL!" the four of them declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Try to Fight It by Shallow Side)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jarrod 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first! Draw!" Jarrod cried drawing looking over his hand.

Leo, Luna, and Alex watched him cautiously.

"And I activate the Field Spell, Meklord Empire!" Jarrod cried.

"Meklord Empire?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yes, my field spell." Jarrod answered as the field transformed into a futuristic looking city with spherical and pyramid shaped buildings with infinity symbols over some of them, an overcast sky, and a long bridge.

* * *

 _Meklord Empire_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of Synchro Monsters that activate when Synchro Summoned. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:_  
 _• Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your hand._  
 _• Add 1 "Meklord Emperor" monster from your deck to your hand._  
 _• Discard 1 "Meklord" Monster to halve any effect damage  
_ _• Return 3 "Meklord" Monsters from your Graveyard to your deck to draw 1 card._

* * *

"What is this?" Alex asked looking around.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Leo admitted.

"It has four abilities, but I'll get to it later." Jarrod said before saying, "Now I summon Meklord Army of Skiel in attack mode!"

A smaller version of the Meklord Emperor appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Skiel_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your Deck._

* * *

Leo frowned seeing the monster.

"And Skiel gains 200 attack points for each Meklord on my field!" Jarrod called. "Since he's the only one he gets 200 points!"

 _Meklord Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 = 1400)**_

"And I activate one of Meklord Empire's abilities! Once a turn I can add a Meklord Emperor to my hand!" Jarrod called before saying, "And the Meklord I select is Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

Luna and Leo both flinched hearing that.

"Hold on aren't they usually five parts?" Alex asked confused seeing Skiel's full form on a card.

"Yeah, I don't like this." Leo admitted. "We need to be careful."

"Now I place 3 cards face-down, and end my turn." Jarrod said before telling them, "Now come you three! Show me the resolve of how Aporia fell!"

Leo 1st Turn:

"Alright, you asked for it." Leo replied. "I start with three of my own facedown cards and then I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode and that means he gives all my Morphtronics 800 more attack points." The thunder appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

"Ok, now Morphtronic Radion attacks Meklord Army of Skiel!" Leo called.

The monster charged.

"You fool! Reveal face-down card, Labyrinth of Kline!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Labyrinth of Kline_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Switch the original ATK and DEF of the attacking monster until the End Phase of the next turn. Until this turn's End Phase, you take no Battle Damage, and your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - 100 = 1700/DEF: 900 + 100 = 1000)**_

"My monster's still stronger." Leo pointed out.

"Labyrinth of Kline prevents my monsters from getting destroyed by battle, and I don't take any damage." Jarrod told him.

"I end my turn." Leo relented.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

* * *

Jarrod 2nd Turn:

Jarrod drew looking over.

 _'This won't be easy, but I know we can pull it off.'_ Luna thought.

"With my field spell's 1st effect I summon Meklord Army of Wisel!" Jarrod cried as a smaller version of Wisel appeared beside Skiel.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. Once per turn, when another "Meklord" monster you control declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: You can activate this effect; during that battle, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Skiel and Wisel?" Alex asked.

"And Skiel gains 200 attack points per to Wisel's arrival, and Wisel gains 100 attack points per Meklord on the field!" Jarrod cried.

 _Meklord Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1400 + 200 = 1600)**_

 _Meklord Army of Wisel: **(ATK: 1800 + (100 * 2) = 2000)**_

"Now I activate my face-down, Mektimed Blast!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Mektimed Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Meklord" monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"Mektimed Blast?" Leo asked.

"I don't remember that card." Luna mentioned nervously.

"By destroying my Skiel, I can destroy a card you have! Like your second face-down!" Jarrod cried as Skiel shattered as the shards collided with Leo's face-down.

The card was revealed to be Rocket Pilder.

"And now as a monster I have was destroyed I can summon Meklord Emperor Skiel from my hand!" Jarrod cried.

Luna physically shuddered seeing the monster.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. You can send 1 monster you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Now Skiel attack Radion!" Jarrod cried as the monster fired it's cannon.

"Action Spell, Evasion!" Alex said quickly.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack was missed as Jarrod said, "You should be lucky because Skiel restricts Wisel from attacking. But now I place a face-down, and end my turn."

Luna 1st Turn:

"It's my turn, so I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll play a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Luna mentioned.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

* * *

"Weak girl." Jarrod sneered.

"Don't call my sister weak!" Leo snapped.

Jarrod 3rd Turn:

"You don't hold the authority over me boy." Jarrod said drawing before saying, "And I activate a spell, Lightning Rod."

* * *

 _Lightning Rod_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster you control, and destroy it._

* * *

"What does that do?" Leo questioned.

"It destroys my Skiel." Jarrod answered as the lightning shattered his Meklord Emperor.

"It... huh?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Why are you destroying your Meklord Emperor?" Leo asked.

The smoke faded revealing Skiel was still there only its head had changed to resemble a condor's with a grey beak, its wings had become plane wings with a pair of machine guns on each wing, and Skiel's cannon had changed to one with two barrels instead of one. "This should answer your question."

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel MK-II_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up "Meklord Emperor Skiel" you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. You can send 1 monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard to allow this card to attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent times the number of Machine-Type monsters you control._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Say hello to a new upgrade. The Meklord Emperor Skiel MK-II!" Jarrod declared.

"This is bad, we never beat Skiel and now he has a stronger version?" Luna asked fearfully.

"One that will destroy you all!" Jarrod cried. "Skiel attack that weakling's face-down!"

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage." Luna revealed.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

 **(Jarrod: 3000)**

"But surly you must remember the effect of Meklord Army of Wisel." Jarrod told her. "When a Meklord attacks a monster in defense mode you still take damage!"

"Not if I use Damage Banish!" Leo called. "Your Meklords are strong, but you're dueling three people not just one."

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

Jarrod revealed he grabbed an Action Spell. No Action.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened as Luna cried out in pain. **(Luna: 2200)**

"Luna!" Alex cried worried.

"This duel... the damage is real." Luna said fearfully. "If... if we lose our life points..."

"That won't happen." Leo interjected. "Not this time."

"It will prove you kids what happens if you dare to defy me." Jarrod warned coldly. "And now with Skiel MK-II's ability I can inflict 400 points of damage for each Machine on my field! And I'm picking that one!"

He pointed at Alex who tensed before Skiel fired bullets from it's machine gun wings.

"Not this time, I play Acceleration!" Leo countered.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"Counter Trap Open! Damage Boost!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Damage Boost_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent activates a card effect that would negate the effect of a card you control that inflicts damage to your opponent. Negate the effect, and destroy that card. Then, double the damage inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

The attacks hit Alex causing her to cry out in pain.

 **(Alex: 2400)**

"Alex!" Luna, and Leo cried.

"I... I'm ok." Alex said weakly.

"You won't be for long." Jarrod sneered. "I end my turn."

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex slowly drew her card looking over. "Okay. I start by summoning Crystron Thystvern!"

The blue wyvern appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Leo! I need to borrow Radion!" Alex told him.

"Alright, but be careful the Meklords absorb Synchro Monsters." Leo warned her.

Nodding Alex called, "With Thystvern's effect I destroy Radion to summon a Crystron Tuner! And the tuner I select is Crystron Citree!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level 2 Citree tune with level 3 Thystvern!" Alex cried.

Citree turned into two green rings as Thystvern became three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Legendary gem of Amethyst raise to your greatest form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Synchro Summon! Come on, level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

Amertrix appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Amertrix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

Jarrod only smirked seeing the monster.

"And when Synchro Summoned all Special Summoned monsters you gave switched to defense mode!" Alex cried.

"Sorry but with Meklord Empire the effects of Synchro Monsters that activate when Synchro Summoned are negated!" Jarrod cried as the field spell nullified the effect.

"Well Ametrix is still stronger! Attack Skiel MK-II!" Alex cried as the monster charged, and destroyed the Meklord Emperor. **(Jarrod: 2800)**

 _'Ok, that's one down but I have a really bad feeling.'_ Leo thought before turning to Alex. "Be careful, who knows what this guy is plotting."

"I set two cards, and that's all." Alex ended.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Alex: 2400**

 **Jarrod: 2800**

* * *

Jarrod 4th Turn:

"My move draw!" Jarrod cried drawing. "And I use my field spell's second effect to add Meklord Emperor Wisel to my hand!"

"First Skiel, and now Wisel." Leo frowned.

"And I activate my face-down Destruct Potion!" Jarrod cried. "It allows me to destroy Meklord Army of Wisel, and allows me to gain it's attack points as Life Points!"

* * *

 _Destruct Potion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

 **(Jarrod: 4700)**

"And now as a face-up monster is destroyed due to an effect I can summon Wisel from my hand!" Jarrod cried as the formed Wisel appeared ready.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Seeing the monster Alex started trembling in fear.

"And now I activate Wisel's ability!" Jarrod cried as wires wrapped around Amertrix. "I'll be taking your Synchro!"

"I play my face-down! Interdimensional Matter Transport!" Alex quickly cried.

* * *

 _Interdimensional Matter Transport_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase._

* * *

 _'That was way too close.'_ Leo sighed in relief seeing the card.

Amertrix vanished as the wires retracted back.

"Clever." Jarrod complimented. "Now I activate Aurora Draw! Since I have a Meklord monster out, and I have no other cards in my hand I can draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Aurora Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Meklord" monster and you have no other cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew his cards before Alex's eyes widened in fear.

"I set a card down. And now Wisel attack that green haired girl!" Jarrod cried as Wisel charged at Alex.

The monster charged before Alex cried, "Reverse card open! Zero Gravity!"

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

All the monsters on the field shifted modes.

"Phew." Alex sighed in relief.

"Lucky brat!" Jarrod growled.

"Ok, now I'm mad!" Leo snapped.

"I set 1 card down, and end my turn." Jarrod ended.

"During the end phase Amterix comes back." Alex said as the monster appeared.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I start by summoning Morphtronic Scopen, and I'll use his effect to bring out Morphtronic Videon in attack mode." Leo declared as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _● While in Attack Position: This card gains 800 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to it._  
 _● While in Defense Position: This card gains 800 DEF for each Equip Card equipped to it._

* * *

"Now level three Scopen tune with level four Videon!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I use his effect to add a random Equip Spell to my hand."

"Pick an equip spell you want it won't matter." Jarrod told him.

"We'll see." Leo told him before drawing the card and smiling. "I drew Power Pickaxe and I equip it to my Power Tool Dragon, now I get to remove a monster in your graveyard from play as long as Power Tool Dragon is a higher level and I pick Skiel MK-II!"

* * *

 _Power Pickaxe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's. If the equipped monster battles during the same turn that this effect was used, it gains ATK equal to half of the removed monster's ATK, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"A useless effort! I activate Wisel's ability! Whenever you activate a spell card Wisel negates that card, and destroys it!" Jarrod countered.

"I activate the Action Spell, Effect Wall!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Effect Wall_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Negate the effect of one effect monster that has been activated.__

* * *

"With this Wisel's ability can't destroy Power Pickaxe!"

Leo turned to Alex and smiled. "Ok, now for the other part. When Power Tool Dragon attacks this turn he gains half of the attack points of the monster I just banished! Take down Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + (2300/2) = 3450)**_

"I activate my face-down, Meklord Factory!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Meklord Factory_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Meklord" monster on the field is targeted for an attack: Target 1 "Meklord Army" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, then destroy the attack target._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked nervously.

"Since your attacking a Meklord I can add Meklord Army of Wisel back to my hand, and destroy that Meklord!" Jarrod cried adding the Army monster as Wisel shattered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leo frowned.

The smoke faded revealing Wisel had survived only its head had become less snake like and was deeper in its torso, it had lightning bolt shaped horns on its shoulders, it had more blades, a larger shield, and four legs instead of two.

"Welcome to the upgrades! Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up "Meklord Emperor Wisel" you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Each time an opponent's monster battles this card and is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 100 damage equal to the number of Machine-Type monsters you control at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can target on Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it._

* * *

"Well I can still attack your monster!" Leo cried. "Power Tool Dragon take him down!"

Power Tool charged as Jarrod grabbed an Action Spell. "Go Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"Crush Action!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Crush Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

The Action Spell shattered as Power Tool vanished Wisel MK-II.

 **(Jarrod: 3850)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Leo said. "Don't you dare touch either of them again!"

"And what call them brats?" Jarrod smirked.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "You touch them, and I'll make you regret it." Leo told him angrily.

"Leo..." Alex said surprised how angry he sounds.

"I nearly lost Luna once, and I'm not letting you or anyone else hurt the two people I care about most in the world." Leo told Jarrod. "You aren't hurting them!"

"Very well kid... In that case I'll take them out before you!" Jarrod smirked.

Leo's eyes widened in shock before glaring at Jarrod furiously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Lancers, and Signers arrived at the building. Countless Sector Security Officers were waiting inside.

"Out of the way! We're here for Roget!" Sylvio yelled.

A large group of officers activated their duel discs.

"Seems like they want to be loyal to Roget." Declan mentioned.

"No, take a look at their eyes." Yusei mentioned. "They're being controlled."

"Controlled?" Riley asked.

Yugo's eyes widened. "Parasites! Or something like that, when I... got Rin for the duel this creep was using some kind of Parasite to control her."

"I see." Declan nodded. "In that case some of us should stay here while we go for Roget."

"That makes the most sense, so who's going after Roget?" Crow asked.

"I like to teach this guy the wrong people he's messing with." Yugo answered.

"Same with me." Terri mentioned.

"I will lead on." Declan mentioned.

The two of them nodded.

"Right, in that case the rest of us will handle these guys for you." Gong said calmly.

Declan, Terri, and Yugo nodded before they ran off to stop Roget.

"Alright, time for some fun." Crow grinned as the remaining Lancers and Signers all activated their duel discs.

"Indeed." Sylvio smirked.

"DUEL!" all of the Lancers and Signers called together.

Declan, Yugo, and Terri ran up before reaching a door as Yugo rammed in.

Roget was standing in an empty room. "I've been expecting you."

"Yeah, and your next on my list of defeated opponents!" Yugo declared.

"You want to duel me? Very well though the other two won't be getting involved." Roget stated. "So, shall we?"

With that he activated a Fusion Dimension duel disc.

Yugo glared before getting ready.

"Suppose we will only step in when it's right." Terri told Declan.

Declan nodded as the walls suddenly started glowing with rainbow light.

"Now then, since you challenged me I'll be taking the first turn." Roget said calmly.

"Very well." Yugo agreed.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Roget: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Roget 1st Turn:

"I'll start this duel with the spell card Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse two Ancient Gear Soldiers together." Roget stated as the two soldiers fused.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Mechanical soldiers inheriting ancient souls. Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

A rusty monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Howitzer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each face-up Spell Card you control. While this card is equipped with an Equip Card, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Now then, my monster's superior defenses are more than enough to deal with you however just to be certain I use the spell Ancient Gear Magic Shield to give him 1200 more defense points and invulnerability in battle." Roget stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Magic Spell_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. It gains 1200 DEF, also it cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Howitzer: **(DEF: 1800 + 1200 = 3000)**_

"Next my Ancient Gear Howitzer is allowed to deal 1000 points of damage for every face-up spell on my field."

A ray struck. **(Yugo: 3000)**

"That ends my turn." Roget smirked.

Yugo 1st Turn:

Yugo drew before saying, "Alright first up since I don't control a card I activate Speed Draw!"

* * *

 _Speed Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no cards: Draw 2 cards, then send 1 "Speedroid" monster from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Roget just smirked calmly.

"I draw two cards, and send a Speedroid monster from my hand to the graveyard." Yugo started discarding a card. "Next I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." A machine that has two green wheels appeared spinning it's wheels.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"That move won't help you in this duel." Roget replied calmly.

"We won't know for certain will we?" Yugo questioned.

"Actually I do, my Ancient Gear Magic Shield protects my monster from being destroyed in battle in addition to granting it 1200 defense points. Which also triggers Ancient Gear Howitzer's ability, and as long as he has this card equipped to him your cards won't work against him. Which means in three short turns this duel will be over." Roget answered.

"Unless I hurry it up." Yugo said before calling, "Since I summoned him I bring back Tri-Eyed Dice!" A pyrimid monster appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack._

* * *

"Are you that ignorant, nothing you try will change the outcome." Roget told him.

Yugo only ignored him. "Now I tune Tri-Eyed Dice, with Double Yoyo!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Your dragon is useless, are you that stubborn that you refuse to comprehend the situation?" Roget asked.

"You think your unstoppable. Well answer me this? Are you aware of a flaw?" Yugo questioned.

"A flaw?" Roget questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"You stated before that your monster has protection against effects with an equip spell right? Well does your shield have that same resistance?" Yugo questioned.

Roget's eyes widened in realization.

"Looks like you figured it out!" Yugo smirked revealing Cosmic Cyclone.

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

The card destroyed Roget's shield.

 _Ancient Gear Howitzer: **(DEF: 3000 - 1200 = 1800)**_

"And now your Shield is also banished." Yugo smirked. **(Yugo: 2000)**

"Ignorant..." Roget growled.

"Now Clear Wing attack Howitzer!" Yugo cried.

Roget's monster was destroyed.

"Your move." Yugo smirked.

* * *

 **Yugo: 2000**

 **Roget: 4000**

* * *

Roget 2nd Turn:

Roget drew his card as his eyes widened. "I... I don't have a single card I can play."

"So you forfeit?" Yugo smirked.

"I'm a soldier of Duel Academy, I never forfeit." Roget told him. "Take your turn."

"Your no longer a soldier of Duel Academy." Declan reminded. "You betrayed Duel Academy for this Dimension intending to rule it with an Iron Fist with Jarrod."

"I'll get to you soon enough Declan, now I believe you were taking your turn?" Roget 3rd Turn:

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo drew before smirking, "Back-Up Rider."

* * *

 _Back-Up Rider_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)**_

"Now finish Roget!" Yugo cried.

The attack struck sending Roget flying.

 **(Roget: 0000)**

Suddenly Roget vanished completely.

"Hm?" Yugo asked surprised.

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

"What the?" Yugo turned.

Roget was smirking. **(Roget: 2000)** "Now then, I believe its my move correct?"

"Hey you lost!" Yugo protested.

Roget (2nd) 1st Turn:

"On the contrary, I can't lose." Roget smirked. "Now, I use Polymerization to fuse two Ancient Gear Soldiers into the Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

Howitzer appeared again ready.

"Next, Ancient Gear Magic Shield to boost his defenses to 3000." Roget continued.

 _Ancient Gear Howitzer: **(DEF: 1800 + 1200 = 3000)**_

"Now his effect deals 1000 points of damage."

Yugo felt the force grunting. **(Yugo: 1000)**

"Hey no fair! This is cheating! You can't rejoin when you just lost!" Terri protested.

Roget just smirked. "Once I'm through with him, you'll be next. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yugo: 1000**

 **Roget (1st): 0000**

 **Roget (2nd): 2000**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

"Alright then tough guy want to be taken down again? Very well!" Yugo cried drawing. "And I'll be sending Speedroid Kamerek to the graveyard to allow Clear Wing to attack directly this turn! Go Clear Wing attack Roget!"

Roget's eyes widened in shock as the attack struck only for him to vanish again. **(Roget: 0000)**

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

A third Roget was smirking. **(Roget: 2000)**

"Ah come on!" Terri, and Yugo yelled at sync. "Why won't you stay down!?"

"It's simple, I am immortal." Roget stated before glancing at Yugo. "Which unfortunately, the same can't be said for you."

Yugo growled, "I set two cards. Your move!"

Roget (3rd) 1st Turn:

"Indeed it is, and as before I use Polymerization and merge two Ancient Gear Soldiers into the Ancient Gear Howitzer and equip him with Ancient Gear Magic Shield." Roget stated.

 _Ancient Gear Howitzer: **(DEF: 1800 + 1200 = 3000)**_

"Hold that thought I play the trap Dragon's Wrath!" Yugo cried.

* * *

 _Dragon's Wrath  
_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control as long as this card is face-up on the field it cannot attack or use it's effect(s) if it has any: During your opponent's stand-by phase they take the target's ATK as damage. During your third stand-by phase destroy this card._

* * *

"During your stand-by phase you take Clear Wing's attack points as damage at the cost of his abilities, and him attacking!" Yugo cried. "I must destroy it in three turns but that changes with Imperial Custom!"

* * *

 _Imperial Custom_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Continuous Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed, except this card. You can control only 1 face-up "Imperial Custom"._

* * *

"It goes like this! During your Stand-By Phase you take Clear Wing's attack points as damage, and Imperial Custom protects it from destruction! It's what you call a... Controlled Loop right?"

"With that each time he reenters he would end up losing!" Terri smiled.

"A clever strategy, however my standby-phase has already passed." Roget reminded them.

"No I played it during your stand-by phase." Yugo clarified.

Roget's eyes widened. "What?"

 ** _'Awesome idea Yugo, I wouldn't have been able to come up with that one.'_ **Yuya mentioned with a grin.

Yugo smirked as Clear Wing charged at Roget. Roget was struck by the dragon.

 **(Roget: 0000)**

This time he vanished but didn't reappear.

"Guess this means the cheating is over." Yugo sighed. "I never thought I would have to make a loop like that."

* * *

 **Yugo: 1000**

 **Roget (1st): 0000**

 **Roget (2nd): 0000**

 **Roget (3rd): 0000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"It's a useful combo." Declan complimented. "Though it stands to reason the real Roget is still hiding somewhere."

"We better find him, and fast!" Yugo called.

"Yeah." Terri agreed as the three of them ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Roget, creates an invincible dueling strategy... gets caught in a never-ending loop of defeat. He completely deserves it.**

 **bopdog111: That's what he gets for being a cheater.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. Though he may have lost the duel but he's still around, still has control over Sector Security, oh and Jarrod is easily overpowering Leo, Luna, and Alex. All in all, things aren't looking up.**

 **bopdog111: And the threat that Jarrod is targeting Luna, and Alex, and has newer Meklords. Even the Fusion Meklord he's working with. Oh, and that reminds me the new Meklords you seen, and that Field Spell he has those cards are from Count Morningstar.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, all creative credit for those cards goes to him. Thank you very much for allowing us to use them in this story.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	52. Fight for Synchro Part 2!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. Now is part two of the Meklord Invasion on Leo, Luna, and Alex's part.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, can they overcome Jarrod's Meklords? As it stands they're in a good spot but the most dangerous Meklords are yet to be unleashed.**

 **bopdog111: As we said before the new Meklords you seen are Count Morningstar's Creations so give him credit.**

 **Ulrich362: With that said, time for the battle to continue.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and the Meklord Cards are owned by Count Morningstar!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Will Not Bow (Nightcore) by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Alex: 2400**

 **Jarrod: 3850**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things so far are in the three's favor.

Jarrod currently has a face-down, Meklord Empire in play, and only one card in his hand which was Meklord Army of Wisel.

* * *

 _Meklord Empire_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of Synchro Monsters that activate when Synchro Summoned. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:_  
 _• Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your hand._  
 _• Add 1 "Meklord Emperor" monster from your deck to your hand._  
 _• Discard 1 "Meklord" Monster to halve any effect damage_  
 _• Return 3 "Meklord" Monsters from your Graveyard to your deck to draw 1 card._

* * *

Leo has Power Tool Dragon armed with Power Pickaxe, and three set cards.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

 _Power Pickaxe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's. If the equipped monster battles during the same turn that this effect was used, it gains ATK equal to half of the removed monster's ATK, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Luna has Marshmallon in defense mode, and two set cards.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

Alex only has a Amertrix in play in attack mode.

* * *

 _Crystron Amertrix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

Now it's Jarrod's turn where he irked Leo earlier.

"I told you, you're not touching them!" Leo snapped.

Jarrod 5th Turn:

"Looks like I hit a 'berserk button' wouldn't you say?" Jarrod smirked drawing before saying, "I start by playing Meklord Recycle!"

* * *

 _Meklord Recycle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 cards with "Meklord" in the text from your deck to the graveyard: Draw 1 card. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I don't like the sound of that." Luna mentioned nervously.

"By sending three cards with 'Meklord' in the text I am allowed to draw 1 card however I am not allowed to go to my battle phase this turn." Jarrod explained showing three cards.

Grand Core.

Wise Core.

And Sky Core.

"Those three!" Leo cried in shock.

"No, not that one." Luna said fearfully.

Jarrod discarded them, and drew a card.

"Now I summon Meklord Army of Granel!" A smaller version of Granel appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Granel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve that target's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Leo and Luna both stared at the monster nervously.

 _'This creep probably does have those two, and without Red Nova Dragon backing us up... no we have Kadaj.'_ Leo thought.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Alex asked them.

"We fought the Meklords before, remember when I told you about Meklord Astro Mekanikle, and Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk?" Leo asked her. "There's no doubt, he has both of them in his deck, and Asterisk is the monster that killed me."

Alex looked stunned.

"Whenever Granel is Normal Summoned one of your monsters attack points are cut in half!" Jarrod cried before pointing at Power Tool. "Gravity Pressure!"

Granel fired orbs of gravity that pressured Power Tool. **(ATK: 2300/2 = 1150)**

"Now using Meklord Empire's effect I add Meklord Emperor Granel to my hand!" Jarrod cried showing the monster.

"Not this time, I play Drastic Drop Off!" Leo called revealing one of his set cards.

* * *

 _Drastic Drop Off_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand, including drawing: They must discard 1 of those cards.__

* * *

"When you add a card from your deck to your hand this trap forces you to discard it!"

Jarrod discarded the card. "Not bad but I'll play my face-down, Meklord Evolution!"

* * *

 _Meklord Evolution_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Meklord Emperor" monster in your graveyard, and 1 "Meklord Army" monster on your field with the same names: Destroy the second target, and discard 1 card, Special Summon the first target ignoring summoning conditions however it cannot equip a Synchro Monster this turn._

* * *

 _'No.'_ Leo thought in horror.

"By destroying Granel, and discarding Meklord Army of Wisel in my hand I can replace it with the Meklord Emperor known as Granel!" Jarrod cried summoning the monster from his graveyard as it raise high.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Granel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half of your LP. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. You can target 1 of these equipped monsters; Special Summon that target to your side of the field in Defense Position._

* * *

"Due to Meklord Recycle I must skip my battle phase so your lucky for now. He gains attack points equal to half my Life Points!"

 _Meklord Emperor Granel: **(ATK: 0 + (3850/2) = 1925)**_

 _'_ _At least Leo's safe.'_ Alex thought.

"And another thing your lucky at. Granel can't absorb a Synchro Monster this turn per effect of Meklord Evolution." Jarrod added. "A price to pay for a card that summons a Meklord ignoring conditions."

"Then is that the end of your turn?" Leo asked.

"Of course it is." Jarrod answered.

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew her card before her eyes widened. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised beating you is this easy Jarrod."

"What are you talking about?" Jarrod questioned.

"I'm talking about this, I summon Kuribon in attack mode!" Luna answered summoning the monster as it made an angry face.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"Or are you scared of her?"

"A small furball with a ribbon?" Jarrod questioned.

"I end my turn." Luna said confidently. "Kuribon is going to help us take you down."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Alex: 2800**

 **Jarrod: 3850**

* * *

Jarrod 6th Turn:

Jarrod drew before saying, "First I activate the spell card, Matrix of Meklord!"

* * *

 _Matrix of Meklord_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 "Meklord" monster you control: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With this card by destroying a Meklord on the field I can draw 2 cards!" Granel end up in a huge boom as Jarrod drew twice looking at the cards.

"I have a bad feeling." Leo admitted nervously.

The smoke fade revealing Granel has its left arm had turned into a larger spherical cannon with teeth along the barrel, the right arm had gained a large turtle shell shaped shield, and its head had changed significantly. Its eye had turned into a single slot with a red light moving from left to right, it gained a ridged gray face-plate, and it had gained blades on the sides of its head resembling fins.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Granel MK-II_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up "Meklord Emperor Granel" you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck). Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half your life points. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. During your Main Phase, you can select 1 of those equipped monsters, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control to increase your life points by an amount equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"Granel MK-II?" Leo guessed.

"You are correct! Just like the regular Granel it gains attack points equal to half my Life Points!" Jarrod answered.

"What's the catch?" Luna asked.

"I can absorb a Synchro monster, and negate the attack of one from now on!" Jarrod called. "And speaking of I'll be taking Amertrix for real!"

Granel MK-II's wires shot forward to catch Amertrix.

"No, Amertrix!" Alex cried in horror.

 _Meklord Emperor Granel MK-II: **(ATK: 1000 + (3850/2) + 2500 = 5425)**_

"Now with it's effect I summon the monster it absorbed!" Jarrod cried as Amertrix appeared on his field. "And another of Granel MK-II's abillties allows me to tribute the monster it summoned, and I gain it's attack points as my own Life Points!"

Amertrix shattered.

 _Meklord Emperor Granel MK-II: **(ATK: 5425 - 2500 + (2500/2) = 4175)**_

 **(Jarrod: 6350)**

"And now Granel MK-II attack that furball!" Jarrod cried.

"I play Kuribon's effect, by returning her to my hand your attack is negated but you gain life points equal to Granel's attack points!" Luna cried as Kuribon vanished.

"Your willing to risk me gaining that much points?" Jarrod questioned.

"No, because I have the trap card Oberon's Prank and thanks to this instead of gaining life points we both take damage equal to the amount you would have gained." Luna revealed.

* * *

 _Oberon's Prank_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

"Though I also have Fairy Shield to defend my life points from effect damage this turn!"

* * *

 _Fairy Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You do not take effect, or battle damage this turn._

* * *

Jarrod widen his eyes before looking around, and grabbed an Action Spell, "Action Spell Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"No Action!" Alex countered. "Haven't you been listening, we're a team and we won't let you beat us!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

The tornado struck Jarrod hard. **(Jarrod: 2175)**

"Plus with less life points Granel gets weaker too." Leo grinned. "Just in time for Alex to take her turn."

 _Granel MK-II: **(ATK: 4175 - (4175/2) = 2087.5)**_

"Take him down Alex." Leo smiled.

"Getting cocky are we boy? Fine! Since the attack target left the field it's a Replay!" Jarrod reminded.

"Are you sure you want to chance it?" Leo asked. "I still have a few facedown cards."

"Only two in that case! And if your that cocky let's see if Granel knock some manners! Attack Power Tool!" Jarrod cried as Granel aimed it's cannon at Leo's Synchro Monster.

"I might take some damage, but by sending Power Pickaxe to the graveyard my dragon is sticking around." Leo revealed as the blast struck but the smoke cleared revealing Power Tool Dragon had survived.

 **(Leo: 3062.5)**

"Fine then. Your more of a challenge then your weaklings of a sister, and girlfriend." Jarrod smirked to throw Leo off.

"Neither of them are weak, the only weak one is you." Leo replied completely unfazed. "They're two of the strongest people I know."

"If your so confident then let's see if you can prove your worth." Jarrod told him setting two cards. "It's your girlfriend's turn now."

Leo turned to Alex and smiled. "You can do it."

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex nodded drawing her card, and looking over her 4 cards,

 _'She'll win, I have complete faith in her.'_ Leo thought with a smile.

Nodding she said, "Alright I start off by summoning Crystron Rosenix!" The phoenix appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And then by discarding Smiger I can summon Sulfefnir!" Sulfefnir appeared set as Rosenix shattered per it's ability.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"Oh?" Jarrod inquired.

"Now as a monster is Special Summoned I can summon Steam Synchron!" Alex cried as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And now I play Star Changer to decrease it's level by 1!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Steam Synchron: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Now Level 2 Steam Synchron tune with level 5 Crystron Sulfefnir!" Alex cried as the two flew up.

"Nice." Leo grinned.

 **(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter!"

Her machine Synchro appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"That's perfect." Luna smiled.

"And now I banish Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token!" Alex cried as the blue crystal appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"And with Dark Strike Fighter's ability by tributing my token you take it's level as damage times 200! It only has 1 level!"

 **(Jarrod: 1975)**

 _Granel MK-II: **(ATK: 2087.5 - (200/2) = 1987.5)**_

"Alright Dark Strike Fighter attack Granel!" Alex cried.

The Synchro fired a blast.

"You wasted your attack!" Jarrod cried as Granel nullified the attack.

"No!" Leo cried in horror.

"Once a turn Granel can negate an attack a Synchro Monster has!" Jarrod cried.

 _'Then... it's over.'_ Alex thought in horror. _'He's won.'_

"Alex don't worry." Luna told them.

Alex turned to her.

"Luna's right Alex. Don't worry." Leo added with a smile before turning to Jarrod. "You hear that, you don't scare me!"

"Oh?" Jarrod asked interested.

"You're just one of Roget's pawns, Aporia was a better duelist than you can ever dream of being." Leo told him.

"Hump. I am never loyal, and never a pawn of that joke." Jarrod revealed.

"Looks I hit a 'Berserk Button' this time." Leo grinned.

"Not really. I am not angered." Jarrod told him. "Just annoyed. You think of me as that loser's servant."

"You're doing his dirty work for him." Leo pointed out.

"Only for my plan. You see like him I am from the Fusion Dimension. The Professor assigned me to keep an eye on Roget when he didn't call for the invasion. He sees this wasteland of war, and garbage as his own Kingdom." Jarrod revealed. "I have decided to play master, and servant of his until the time is right to expose his betrayal to the Fusion Dimension."

"Except you won't get the chance." Luna told him. "We're going to beat you right here."

"Actually I already did." Jarrod smirked.

"What?" Leo asked in shock.

That was when he recalled that in the facility Jarrod spoke to Yuri from Yuri-Bot before it's self destruction.

"Huh, what does he mean Leo?" Luna asked.

"Now I rather not waste any time." Jarrod said. "Finish your turn girl."

Alex grunted before saying, "I set one card, and end my turn."

 _'Don't worry Alex, I'll keep you two safe.'_ Leo thought.

* * *

 **Leo: 3062.5**

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Alex: 2800**

 **Jarrod: 1975**

* * *

Jarrod 7th Turn:

Jarrod drew, and said "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew his cards.

He sees their Infinite Prison, and Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk. Smirking he said, "And now Granel take control of Dark Strike Fighter!"

Wires shot out.

"Not this time, trap card open!" Leo cried as a flash of light enveloped the field before revealing Dark Strike Fighter hadn't been absorbed.

"Wh-What the?" Jarrod asked stunned at the bright light. "Wh-What is this?"

"It's the trap card Morphtronic Power Surge, until the end phase all Machine monsters lose their special abilities!" Leo answered.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Power Surge_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate the effect(s) of all Machine-Type monsters in play until end of turn._

* * *

"Leo that means Power Tool loses his!" Alex cried.

"I know." Leo told her. "But it's worth it to keep your monster safe."

"Fine what it matter?" Jarrod asked playing a card down. "Your turn now!"

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew before closing his eyes. "Ok, I use Power Tool Dragon's ability to add a random Equip Spell to my hand, and if I get the one I want Granel is going down!"

"Ridiculous! The only way for your worthless Synchro to stand a chance is for it to attack twice as Granel negates it's attack!" Jarrod reminded.

Leo added the card before grinning. "You're wrong about that one. I play Double Tool C&D and equip it to my Power Tool Dragon, and then... I equip something to your monster."

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

"Equip what?" Jarrod questioned.

"This, the spell card Megamorph and since I have more life points than you it cuts Granel's attack points in half." Leo revealed.

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

Jarrod shocked looked at Granel.

 _Granel MK-II: **(ATK: 1987.5 - 1000/2 = 1487.5)**_

"You'll pay for that." Jarrod growled.

"Actually I won't, on my turn Double Tool C&D gives Power Tool Dragon 1000 more attack points and when he battles your monster's effects are negated." Leo grinned.

"What negated?" Jarrod asked shocked. "Then that means... Granel can't negate this attack, and it has 500 attack points now!"

"That's right." Leo said.

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 1150 + 1000 = 2150)**_

"Power Tool Dragon, destroy Meklord Emperor Granel MK-II with Crafty Break!"

Jarrod grunted, "Reverse card open! Rainbow Life!"

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"Rainbow Life!" Leo cried in shock.

"It negates the damage but at least Granel is destroyed." Alex mentioned. "That's good."

Jarrod grunted discarding his only card which was Asterisk as Power Tool destroyed Granel as he glowed. **(Jarrod: 4075)**

"I set one card and my move." Leo finished.

* * *

 **Leo: 3062.5**

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Alex: 2800**

 **Jarrod: 4075**

* * *

Jarrod 8th Turn:

Jarrod drew looking at it, "I play the spell card, Awakening From Beyond! So now in exchange for one of you drawing 2 cards I can add a Monster card back to my hand."

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Then who draws?" Luna asked.

"Since you asked that you get the honor." Jarrod answered.

Luna nodded drawing her cards only to smile. _'Regulus, you're here.'_

Jarrod added the card but didn't reveal it.

"And now I activate my face-down, Meklord Army Stand-Off!"

* * *

 _Meklord Army Stand-Off_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon up to three "Meklord Army" monsters from your graveyard then inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now I can revive up to 3 Meklord Army monsters from my graveyard, and if I do you three take 500 points of damage!" Jarrod cried. "Come back Meklord Army of Skiel, Granel, and Wisel!"

The three smaller versions of the Meklord Emperors appeared before they fired blasts at them.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. Once per turn, when another "Meklord" monster you control declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: You can activate this effect; during that battle, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Skiel_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Trap card open, Damage Absorber!" Leo cried revealing his last set card. "I take all the damage from your card's effect!"

* * *

 _Damage Absorber_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Take all the damage each player are about to take. Banish this card from your graveyard: You take all damage each player would take this turn.__

* * *

"Leo!" Alex, and Luna cried.

Skiel, Granel, and Wisel aimed, and fired their blasts at Leo.

 **(Leo: 1562.5)**

"I'm... ok." Leo said weakly.

"Well you won't be for long." Jarrod smirked before declaring, "Skiel, Wisel, and Granel's effect activates! Besides themselves they gain attack points per Meklord on the field! 200 for Skiel, and 100 for Granel, and Wisel!"

 _Meklord Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1200 + 200 x 2 = 1800)**_

 _ _Meklord Army of Wisel: **(ATK: 1800 + (100 * 2) = 2000)**__

 _ _Meklord Army of Granel: **(ATK: 1600 + (100 * 2) = 1800)**__

Leo stared before closing his eyes. _'Sorry you two.'_ "I can banish Damage Absorber and now I'm the only one who takes any damage this turn, which means you can't hurt Luna or Alex!"

"Leo your..." Alex stopped stunned.

"I know, but I promise I'll keep you both safe no matter what." Leo told her.

"Well your pathetic girls are gonna need it." Jarrod smirked.

"Call them pathetic one more time..." Leo started as his mark started glowing intensely.

"Before though I have one question for you, and your sister boy." Jarrod mentioned suddenly.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"What is it?" Luna inquired.

"The next Meklord I'm getting ready to summon... Are you prepared to face him again?" Jarrod smirked. "Because he's coming back to kill you two for real."

Leo and Luna's eyes widened in horror before...

 **(Luna: 2199... 2198... 2197)**

"L-Luna!?" Alex asked shocked seeing Luna's Life Points are going down.

"No, not again..." Leo started trembling. "You can't... not that one."

"Seems like your guess is correct!" Jarrod smirked raising the card high. "Mighty Dragon of the Meklords rise the battle! May all Synchro fear you when they call your name! Come forth, Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk!"

At that a portal before what emerged was a huge golden serpent like machine with an orb in it's head, and a eye on it's underbelly roaring.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) by controlling 3 or more "Meklord" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target any number of "Meklord" monsters you control, except this card; send those targets to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes the combined original ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect. Each time a Synchro Monster(s) is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to the Summoning player._

* * *

"I-It's huge!" Alex screamed shocked.

Luna screamed in horror seeing it as Leo just froze and didn't move.

"And when summoned I can target all Meklords I control, and send them to the graveyard!" Jarrod cried as Meklord Armies of Skiel, Wisel, and Granel shattered. "And his attack points go up by their original attack points!"

 _Asterisk: **(ATK: 0 + 1800 + 1200 + 1600 = 4600)**_

Leo just stared at the monster with utter horror in his eyes while Luna clutched her chest and started gasping for breath.

 **(Luna: 2196...2195...2194...2193...2192)**

"Luna! Are you alright!?" Alex asked her.

"Al... Alex..." Leo started fearfully. "That monster... that's the one, it nearly killed us both."

Widening her eyes Alex looked at Asterisk.

"Yes, and he's back to finish what he started!" Jarrod smirked before laughing manically as Asterisk roared to the heavens as Leo, Luna, and Alex stared in horror.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Declan, Yugo, and Terri continued running to look for Roget.

"Where... did... that moron go?" Terri asked trying to catch her breath.

Yugo turned before crouching. "Get on."

"Y-Yugo?" Terri asked him gasping for breath.

"I'll carry you, I don't mind really." Yugo told her. "Just hop on."

Terri decided it be best not to argue climbing on.

"Y-Yugo... How-How did you met Alex?" Terri asked him catching her breath.

"Oh... um well..." Yugo started before chuckling nervously. "I kind of sort of... almost ran her over."

"You what!?" Terri yelled.

Yugo winced. "I was racing through the city and didn't notice her. I didn't hurt her though, and I've at least tried to keep her safe. What about you, how did you meet your big sister?"

Terri looked down before saying, "Well... I was alone in the park with my animal friends like always... Until one day 3 years ago Lulu, Shay, and our parents have founded me. When asked if my parents knows I'm there I said I don't have a family."

Yugo nodded sadly. "You're like Rin, me, and Alex, an orphan. One that found a family, I don't know how... but I promise things will end up ok. For all of us."

"Well... Stacy doesn't have a family too." Terri revealed.

Yugo stopped. "Huh?"

"Yeah. She didn't have any parents. They died during an epidemic before she met Yuya." Terri answered nodding. "She didn't let that bother her when she arrived at You Show. But seeing Yuya getting along with Yoko, and Yusho pained her to where Yuya founded out she was crying, and soon she was a Sakaki."

Yugo closed his eyes sadly. "Then that means, the only one of you that doesn't have a family is Lilly."

"I doubt that." Terri said. "She calls Celina 'Mommy'."

"I know, but... the guy who took Rin and Lulu, he's the one she sees as her dad but thanks to this whole war. They can't be a family." Yugo explained. "At least... not yet.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your conversation I think this might be it." Declan told them showing them another door.

"Hopefully." Yugo agreed.

They entered. The room was completely empty.

"He isn't here." Declan told them. "A dead end."

"We better keep looking." Yugo told them.

"Yeah, I think... huh?" Terri asked suddenly. "What's that?"

They looked to see. It was a single duel monsters card up against the back corner of the room.

"Huh?" Yugo asked seeing it.

Declan walked over and picked it up.

"A Fusion monster, Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma."

"A Fusion Monster?" Terri asked curious. "Why would Roget leave it here?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this place. Let's keep looking somewhere else." Yugo answered.

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well things are looking bad on Leo, Luna, and Alex's end.**

 **Ulrich362: You could say that, they're staring at the monster that already killed Leo once and came within seconds of doing the same to Luna. I'm starting to doubt they'll make it through this one.**

 **bopdog111: Jarrod having the most Life Points, Luna's slowly dropping, Leo the lowest out of all the them, and Alex nearly at half way is pretty much crazy. Can they be able to defeat Asterisk once more or will it finish what it started?**

 **Ulrich362: Not to mention even if they do somehow defeat Asterisk which is going to be incredibly difficult on its own they have no idea what's in store for them, Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666. It's going to take a miracle for them to win this one.**

 **bopdog111: We will see what happens. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	53. Fight for Synchro Part 3!

**Ulrich362: Well... things could be going better. Jarrod has Asterisk in play and the memories of their last battle are definitely affecting Leo and Luna.**

 **bopdog111: With things like Asterisk around it's getting it hard for Luna, and Leo to concentrate, and Alex now faces the monster that killed her boyfriend, and nearly did the same to Luna.**

 **Ulrich362: She's a strong duelist, but this is a huge task for her... she effectively has to fight it by herself because Leo and Luna won't be much use in their current condition. Not to mention the memory of Leo's death is slowly eating away at Luna's life points.**

 **bopdog111: It would take a miracle for Leo, and Luna to face it, and defeat it once again.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully one comes soon. Oh, and in response to the guest review about Shun/Shay and Yuto, they won't be appearing again for a while. Our plans involving them won't come up until fairly later on in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and Count Morningstar owns the Meklord Cards!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Night by Disturbed)**

 **Leo: 1562.7**

 **Luna: 2192**

 **Alex: 2400**

 **Jarrod: 4075**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Jarrod 8th Turn:

The tables have now turned for Jarrod's favor. He has a face-down, Meklord Empire in play, and the new monster he just summoned Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk with over 4600 attack points.

* * *

 _Meklord Empire_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of Synchro Monsters that activate when Synchro Summoned. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:_  
 _• Special Summon 1 "Meklord Army" monster from your hand._  
 _• Add 1 "Meklord Emperor" monster from your deck to your hand._  
 _• Discard 1 "Meklord" Monster to halve any effect damage_  
 _• Return 3 "Meklord" Monsters from your Graveyard to your deck to draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) by controlling 3 or more "Meklord" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target any number of "Meklord" monsters you control, except this card; send those targets to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes the combined original ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect. Each time a Synchro Monster(s) is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to the Summoning player._

* * *

Leo has 1 card face-down, and Power Tool Dragon armed with Double Tool D&C with Damage Absorber's effect making him take all he damage this turn.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Luna only has Marshmallon in play.

* * *

 _Marshmallon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

Alex has Dark Strike Fighter, and a set card in play.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

Jarrod laughed as Asterisk roared as it stared at the three though mainly sets it's focus on Leo, and Luna.

"No... not that..." Leo whispered in horror. "Please no."

"I didn't think you two are brave enough to face him once again." Jarrod smirked. "Reminds me how stupid children like you are and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to see who was talking. It was Alex who looked angry.

"Alex... it's over." Leo told her. "There's nothing we can do."

"Leo it's alright. We can take this machine down." Alex smiled before glaring at Asterisk, "You hear that you hunk of junk! We're taking you down!"

Jarrod just smirked. "Have you forgotten little girl, it's still my move and thanks to your little boyfriend's trap not only can I destroy your monster, but the damage will kill him as well."

Alex only glared at Jarrod.

"Very well. Then let's end this here!" Jarrod smirked before crying, "Go Asterisk attack Power Tool Dragon! Infinity Nemesis Stream!"

Asterisk readied it's cannon to attack the Machine Synchro.

Luna screamed in terror as Leo continued trembling in fear.

 **(Luna: 2189...2188...2187...2186...2185)**

Asterisk fired the cannon as Power Tool braced himself.

"Action Spell Evasion!" Power Tool dodged the attack just in time.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Alex..." Leo started turning to her. "There's nothing we can do, that monster destroys Synchros, just summoning them causes damage."

"We can't just give up!" Alex told him. "If Jarrod wins he, and Roget will destroy everything here!"

"I know!" Leo said before looking down. "But... we barely survived last time and you don't have enough points to play Kadaj, we don't have anything strong enough and he still hasn't summoned the other one. He's too strong for us."

"Leo... Truth be told I was nearly killed by a monster once." Alex admitted looking down.

Leo froze. "Alex... why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to remember. But I managed to face it, and defeat it!" Alex mentioned before saying, "Leo don't worry! We will take down Asterisk again! I know we will!"

"It sounds like your girlfriend still has confidence. Maybe she's not as useless as I thought." Jarrod mused before smirking, "But it will be over soon! With Asterisk in play both you, and your sister won't make a move boy! Turn end!"

Luna 3rd Turn:

"I... no!" Luna said suddenly. "You're wrong!"

"Luna?" Leo, and Alex asked turning to her.

"We beat Asterisk once before..." Luna started before turning to Leo. "And we'll do it the same way this time. I set one card and summon Regulus in attack mode. Then I play Lightwave tuning and transform him into a tuner monster."

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field.__

* * *

Regulus glowed as he roared.

"Level four Regulus tune with level three Marshmallon!" Luna called as Regulus became four green rings and Marshmallon became three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Her dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Luna!" Alex cried remembering what Leo told her.

Jarrod laughed before crying, "You fool! Asterisk's effect activates! Since you summoned a Synchro Monster you take 1000 points of damage! Take this! Nemesis Tornado!"

Asterisk fired a tornado at Luna.

Luna cried out in pain from the Tornado as her points dropped.

 **(Luna: 1185)**

"It's ok, because I have Ancient Fairy Dragon's special ability. Plain Back!" Luna called before Ancient Fairy Dragon roared. "This destroys all field spells in play and I gain 1000 life points. Then I can add a field spell to my hand."

 **(Luna: 2185)**

Jarrod watched on in shock as Meklord Empire shattered. "My field spell!"

"Is gone, and now I can play mine." Luna called. "Synchro Monument!"

From the ground two pillars of White appeared.

* * *

 _Synchro Monument_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When a Tuner monster is Summoned or a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned, the Summoning player's opponent cannot activate any cards._

* * *

"Now I set one more card and end my turn." Luna stated.

* * *

 **Leo: 1562.5**

 **Luna: 2185**

 **Alex: 2400**

 **Jarrod: 4075**

* * *

Jarrod 9th Turn:

"Luna? Are you alright? Your Life Points..." Alex asked her worried.

"I'm ok... you're right we can't let him win. If we do, your dream won't come true after all." Luna smiled weakly.

"Well girl your an idiot for daring to Synchro Summon while Asterisk is in play." Jarrod pointed out before saying, "While losing Meklord Empire is unfortunate I still have what I need to destroy you three. All you have left is your foolish Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"I'm not beaten yet, and Ancient Fairy Dragon is going to help us take you down for good!" Luna countered.

"We shall see." Jarrod smirked drawing looking over.

Leo had a single facedown and Power Tool Dragon with 1150 attack points but it was equipped with Double Tool C&D.

Alex had a single facedown and Dark Strike Fighter with 2600 attack points.

Luna had two facedowns, Synchro Monument, and Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode with 3000 defense points.

Jarrod smirked setting a card down. "I place one card face-down, and now Asterisk attack Power Tool once more! Infinity Nemesis Stream!"

Asterisk charged his cannon to attack Power Tool again.

"I play my facedown Limiter Removal, and I add the Action Spell High Dive!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.__

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 1150 * 2 = 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"I might take a lot of damage but Power Tool Dragon and I survive your attack!"

The attack struck as Double Tool shattered protecting Power Tool Dragon as Leo cried out feeling the pain of the blast. **(Leo: 0262.5)**

"Leo!" Alex cried scared.

Leo coughed violently before shuddering. "I'll be... ok, I can send Double Tool to the graveyard to protect Power Tool Dragon."

"Well I'll admit your clever." Jarrod said grabbing an Action Card.

 _'Not really.'_ Leo thought. _'I survived, but at a huge cost.'_

"Well now your safe this turn but Limiter Removal has a Price." Jarrod smirked.

"I know it does." Leo admitted sadly. "Power Tool Dragon gets destroyed, leaving me with no cards on the field or in my hand."

"And I will end my turn." Jarrod smirked as Power Tool shattered.

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex looked concerned, and drew.

"Alex... sorry. If I just had one more card I could have stopped him." Leo apologized. "Now, he has Asterisk and we don't have the only card that can fight back against him."

"It's alright." Alex smirked.

"Not for long. You at least saved yourself from my face-down boy! Ha!" Jarrod smirked activating his face-down. "The Trap, Asterisks Matrix!"

* * *

 _Asterisks Matrix_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when your opponent has a Synchro Monster on the field while you control a "Meklord" monster. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion.

"While one of you has a Synchro Monster out while I control a Meklord I can inflict 1000 points of damage to one of you!" Jarrod smirked. "And by destroying your Synchro with Limiter Removal you saved yourself boy!"

"No!" Leo cried in horror turning to Alex and Luna who both had Synchro Monsters in play.

"Let's see." Jarrod smirked wondering what to chose.

He then turned to Alex with a smirk. Leo's eyes widened in horror seeing that before he raced towards an Action Card.

"Now my trap card inflicts 1000 points of damage to you!" Jarrod smirked as Asterisk charged it's cannon firing at Alex who looked on scared.

"Action Spell, Acceleration!" Leo cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0.__

* * *

Jarrod smirked revealing a No Action.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Suddenly Jarrod's card shattered as Luna revealed she grabbed Miracle Fire and copied his No Action.

* * *

 _Miracle Fire_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _This card's effect becomes the same as 1 Action Card that was activated this turn.__

* * *

Jarrod growled as his trap was nullified.

Alex told Leo, "Leo, Life Stream would restore my Life Points anyway."

"I'm not letting him hurt you any more." Leo told her. "No matter the cost, neither of you are going to take one more point of damage."

"Well hopefully you got another Acceleration." Alex told him revealing she had drawn Monster Reborn.

"Alex, don't!" Leo cried in horror.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Alex cried as the card shined before Power Tool Dragon rose back to battle.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Foolish girl!" Jarrod yelled. "Asterisk's effect activates! Nemesis Tornado!"

Asterisk roared firing a tornado as it struck Alex causing her to scream. **(Alex: 1400)**

"Alex!" Leo cried in horror at that.

The tornado faded as she shifted a bit before snapping back to focus as she breathed slowly.

"Alex, are you ok?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm okay... Now... Now Leo... You can... Summon Life Stream... Without losing all your points." Alex smiled weakly at Leo.

"Power Tool Dragon is on your field not mine Alex." Leo pointed out. "That was way too reckless, what about your parents?"

"I... I still can't allow you... to die again... By Asterisk." Alex grunted before playing her face-down.

* * *

 _Monster Exchange_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Pay half your Life Points. Target 1 Monster you control: Change control of the target to your opponent then draw 1 card.__

* * *

"With... With Monster Exchange... By paying half my points... I switch control of Power Tool to Leo... To draw 1 card."

The monster appeared next to Leo as Alex drew.

 **(Alex: 0750)**

"Your entirely a stupid girl right now. You just lost 1750 Life Points all to bring that Synchro back to your boyfriend's field." Jarrod sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" Leo snapped. "YOU'RE GOING TO SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, and why should I?" Jarrod smirked.

"Leo." Alex grunted before wincing setting a card. "Your... Turn..."

* * *

 **Leo: 0262.5**

 **Luna: 2185**

 **Alex: 0750**

 **Jarrod: 4075**

* * *

Jarrod 10th Turn:

"My tenth turn already." Jarrod smirked drawing looking.

"WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO JUST SIT THERE ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE YOUR TURN?" Leo questioned furiously.

"Leo... Calm down." Alex grunted embracing him.

Leo held her but continued glaring murderously at Jarrod.

"I activate the spell card, Core Treasure." Jarrod told them.

* * *

 _Core Treasure_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card for each "Core" monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"For every Core monster in my graveyard I can draw 1 card. I have 3. Grand Core, Wise Core, and Sky Core!"

He drew three cards smirking over. "Now I place 2 cards down, and now Asterisk attack Dark Strike Fighter! Infinity Nemesis Stream!"

Asterisk turned, and armed it's cannon as Alex's Sycnhro monster.

"NOT THIS TIME, I PLAY AN ACTION SPELL OVERPASS!" Leo cried.

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"THIS SWAPS THE ATTACK POINTS OF YOUR MONSTERS, SO DARK STRIKE FIGHTER IS STRONGER!"

"I activate my face-down, Meklord Protection!" Jarrod cried playing his trap.

* * *

 _Meklord Protection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _You can activate this card the turn it's set only if you control a "Meklord" monster that is attacking while your opponent plays a spell/trap during it. That "Meklord" monster can't be destroyed this turn.__

* * *

"While I control a Meklord, and you play a spell or trap while a Meklord attacks I can activate this card the turn it's set! It protect Asterisk from being destroyed!"

"But... You still... Take damage!" Alex reminded.

Asterisk fired it's cannon as Dark Strike Fighter endured, and strike Asterisk with it's own cannon as Jarrod grunted. **(Jarrod: 2075)**

"ANYTHING ELSE?" Leo questioned.

"Leo... If you love me... Please calm down." Alex begged him with tears in her eyes.

That's when Leo froze as he turned to her and just held her gently. Alex stayed in his arms before kissing him. Leo returned the kiss as he hugged her before slowly pulling back though keeping her close.

"I'm so sorry... I just, you and Luna mean everything to me and when he was talking about... I can't lose either of you." Leo told her.

"It's okay... Just don't give in to your anger." Alex told him with tears building.

Leo nodded before smiling. "I promise."

"Now that the mushy stuff is done I'll end my turn!" Jarrod cried.

Leo 4th Turn:

"I hate to break it to you, but it isn't." Leo smiled drawing his card. "I summon Morphtronic Lantron and tune him with Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Lantron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _● While in Attack Position: Any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead. ● While in Defense Position: When your Life Points become 0 while this card is face-up on the field, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, gain 100 Life Points. Each player can only use the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron" once per Duel._

* * *

The lantern appeared before flying up with Power Tool.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo chanted as his dragon appeared above him before it healed him and Alex.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

 **(Leo: 2000)**

 **(Alex: 2000)**

Alex sighed in relief no longer feeling her wounds bothering her.

"Whatever! My field spell may not be around to stop your dragon's effect but Asterisk's own ability still kicks in!" Jarrod reminded. "Nemesis Tornado!"

Asterisk charged up another tornado.

"Life Stream Dragon negates all effect damage!" Leo countered.

Life Stream's wings glowed as it shined at Asterisk nullifying the Tornado.

"What!?" Jarrod cried.

"And there's more." Leo smiled before turning. "Do you two mind?"

They both nodded.

Leo smiled. "Life Stream Dragon's special ability can change Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Dark Strike Fighter into level two monsters!"

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(LV: 7 - 5 = 2)**_

 _Dark Strike Fighter: **(LV: 7 - 5 = 2)**_

"Leo are you going to..." Alex trailed off.

"No, I'm not." Leo answered. "But... I do have the Prototype Tuning spell card, it lets me treat one machine type monster as a tuner at the cost of 1500 life points."

* * *

 _Prototype Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 1500 Life Points: Target 1 Machine-Type Monster on the field treat that target as a Tuner Monster.__

* * *

 **(Leo: 0500)**

"Two Tuners?" Jarrod asked amazed.

"That's right, so now level eight Life Stream Dragon and level two Dark Strike Fighter double tune with level two Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Leo cried as his dragon and Alex's monster formed ten interwoven rings that spiraled around and enveloped Ancient Fairy Dragon in a green glow.

 **(LV: 8 + 2 + 2 = 12)**

"A Accel Synchro..." Alex trailed off shocked.

"With two Synchro Tuner Monsters?" Luna asked shocked.

"Courage, love, and kindness merge as the one true protector rises to lead the world to a brighter tomorrow, and guides us to harmony! Synchro Summon! Lend us your strength, Holy Burst Dragon!" Leo chanted as a dragon that resembled a larger crimson Ancient Fairy Dragon with golden glowing wings appeared above him.

* * *

 _Holy Burst Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Synchro Tuner monsters + 1 non-tuner Synchro Monster_

 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"What in the world...?" Jarrod asked surprised before crying, "Whatever! Since your Life Stream is not around Asterisk's ability activates! Nemesis Tornado!"

Asterisk charged up a tornado.

"Holy Burst Dragon's special ability activates, if one of us would take effect damage we can negate that damage and add it to Holy Burst Dragon's attack points." Leo revealed. "But you saw how I summoned him didn't you?"

"What!?" Jarrod cried shocked as the tornado was absorbed.

 _Holy Burst Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Grr! Even with that increase Asterisk is still 600 points stronger!" Jarrod reminded.

"I know, which is why I have this last card in my hand. Morphtronic Bomb. Now by sending Morphtronic Boomboxen from my deck to the graveyard all three of you take 1200 points of damage." Leo revealed.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boob_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your deck to the graveyard: Inflict it's ATK as damage to your opponents. Your opponent cannot take battle damage this turn.__

* * *

"What!?" Jarrod cried shocked as the blasts were absorbed.

 _Holy Burst Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 1200 x 3 = 7600)**_

"3000 points stronger!? How can Asterisk be overwhelmed like that!?" Jarrod cried shocked.

"There's one thing, you don't take battle damage this turn." Leo admitted. "Though this is going to feel really good. Holy Burst Dragon attack Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk, Light of Serenity!"

With those words Holy Burst Dragon's wings started to glow before it formed an orb of golden light which it fired at Asterisk.

The attack struck as Asterisk roared in agony exploding as Jarrod cried out seeing the Meklord he summoned destroyed before his very eyes.

"That's it." Leo smiled.

"Asterisk was...!" Jarrod stopped himself shocked how a mere child destroyed the mighty Asterisk.

"You did it Leo!" Alex cheered.

"You're wrong Alex, you beat Jack on your own." Leo smiled. "The three of us took down Asterisk together."

"This... This is absurd!" Jarrod growled before glaring, "Alright you really done it now! Trap card open! Infinite Prison!"

* * *

 _Infinite Prison_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can discard 1 card to select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Set that monster face-down in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return all monsters Set in your Spell & Trap Card Zone by this effect to the hand._

* * *

"Infinite Prison!" Leo cried in shock.

"Aporia's card." Luna said nervously.

"By discarding one card I can take a monster from my graveyard, and place it face-down in my spell, and trap card zone!" Jarrod yelled discarding his only card as he grabbed Asterisk's card placing it face-down on his spell, and trap field.

 _'Huh, why Asterisk?'_ Leo thought in confusion. "Well, what's your plan now? Your best monster is gone."

"Actually the worse is yet to come!" Jarrod yelled. "Is that the end of your turn!?"

"I said that's all didn't I?" Leo reminded him.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Luna: 2185**

 **Alex: 2000**

 ** **Jarrod: 2075****

* * *

Jarrod 11th Turn:

Jarrod growled drawing looking at the card, and smirked. "You really angered me for the last time... As punishment try to defeat this if you can! Trap Card Open! Meklord Emperor Creation!"

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Creation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Remove from play 1 "Wise Core", "Grand Core", and "Sky Core" from your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Then, equip this card to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Wisel", "Granel", or "Skiel" monster from your Graveyard, instead.__

* * *

"Meklord Emperor Creation?" Alex asked confused at the name.

"It means his other ace monster is coming out." Leo explained.

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle." Luna stated. "A Meklord even stronger than Granel, Wisel, and Skiel."

"By banishing Wise Core, Sky Core, and Grand Core I can summon the other most powerful Meklord!" Jarrod cried raising the card high. "High King of the Machines of Mek join forth, and wreak havoc on Synchro! With your power of a thousand suns may Synchro fear your name! Come forth, Meklord Astro Mekanikle!"

At that green data transformed into a huge white humanoid Meklord with a red eyes for a face, a cannon for a left arm, and has three orbs on it's chest with over 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Mekanikle_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Meklord" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can send 1 of these equipped monsters you control to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Can't we catch a break?" Alex asked shocked.

"Behold! Try to stop your punishment if you can!" Jarrod declared as Mekanikle got ready.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri, Declan, and Yugo are still looking for Roget. Yugo suddenly frowned. "I can't keep this up."

"Yugo?" Terri asked him.

"Tell Alex I'm sorry." Yugo mentioned before a flash of light enveloped him revealing Yuya.

"Huh?" Yuya looked around.

"Yuya? Are you okay?" Terri asked him.

"A little startled, but ok. How about you?" Yuya asked.

"We're okay." Declan answered before frowning, "But we still haven't found Roget yet."

Yuya frowned. "I know... wait a second." _'Yugo, is there anyone in charge of the city?'_

 ** _'I can't recall.'_ **Yugo answered. _**'It's been a long time.'**_

Yuya nodded. _'Then I guess we'll just have to keep look...'_

Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened.

"Yuya?" Terri asked him seeing his eyes widen.

"I can't explain it but... something really bad just happened to the others." Yuya answered. _'Zuzu, Stacy...'_

 ** _'Yuya, Stacy is in Terri now.'_ **Yugo reminded.

 _'_ _Then... why did I suddenly feel like she was in danger?'_ Yuya asked. _'Something's wrong.'_

 ** _'Should we go check it out?'_** Yugo suggested.

 _'I... don't know.'_ Yuya admitted nervously.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... things are improving, kind of.**

 **bopdog111: They might have taken down Asterisk, but now they got another obstacle. Meklord Astro Mekanikle. And what's more Jarrod used Infinite Prison to add Asterisk to his spell, and trap zone. What is he up to?**

 **Ulrich362: Nothing good that's for sure.**

 **bopdog111: Next time we will see if Leo, Luna, and Alex have what it takes to bring down Mekanikle, and hopefully it will be the last devastating Meklord their facing. Jarrod is no longer playing games right now.**

 **Ulrich362: Which is very bad. Even if Mekanikle falls though... he still has that waiting just in case.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	54. Fight for Synchro Part 4!

**Ulrich362: Things are getting pretty intense in this match wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah real intense. Mekanikle now back in action with Meklord Emperor Creation on it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, all we can do is wait and see what happens next.**

 **bopdog111: I hope you guys are really enjoying this duel right now.**

 **Ulrich362: It's nearing its end though, either Jarrod will win with his Meklords or Alex, Luna, and Leo will pull off a victory.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and Count Morningstar owns the Meklord Cards!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Addicted by Silver End)**

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Luna: 2185**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 2075**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Jarrod 11th Turn:

Things are now wild in Jarrod's favor. He has Meklord Astro Mekanikle, Meklord Emperor Creation equipped to it, Infinite Prison, and Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk face-down in his spell, and trap card zone.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Mekanikle_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Meklord" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can send 1 of these equipped monsters you control to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Creation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Wise Core", "Grand Core", and "Sky Core" from your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Then, equip this card to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Wisel", "Granel", or "Skiel" monster from your Graveyard, instead._

* * *

 _Infinite Prison_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can discard 1 card to select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Set that monster face-down in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to return all monsters Set in your Spell & Trap Card Zone by this effect to the hand._

* * *

Luna has Synchro Monument, and a face-down.

* * *

 _Synchro Monument_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When a Tuner monster is Summoned or a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned, the Summoning player's opponent cannot activate any cards._

* * *

Alex has only a face-down.

And Leo has only a face-down too.

All three of them are currently controlling Holy Burst Dragon that now has 7600 attack points.

* * *

 _Holy Burst Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Synchro Tuner monsters + 1 non-tuner Synchro Monster_

 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"We beat Mekanikle once, we can do it again." Leo stated.

"This is YOUR doing boy! I hope that your pleased with yourself!" Jarrod smirked manically looking at Mekanikle.

Leo flinched. "Our dragon can..."

"Can do nothing!" Jarrod smirked. "I activate Mekanikle's ability! Once a turn it can absorbed a Synchro Monster!"

Mekanikle shots wires aiming to snatch Holy Burst Dragon.

"I destroy Holy Burst Dragon to negate that effect but unlike Shooting Star Dragon or Red Nova Dragon... he doesn't come back." Leo revealed.

Holy Burst shattered as the wires missed.

"That still leave you three wide open!" Jarrod reminded before crying, "Mekanikle destroy the boy! The Cube of Despair!"

Mekanikle aimed it's cannon at Leo.

"I wasn't done, we each gain life points equal to the attack points of one banished monster, and I chose Skiel MK-II." Leo revealed.

 **(Leo: 2800)**

 **(Alex: 4300)**

 **(Luna: 4485)**

"Trap card open! Life Giver!" Alex cried. "With then when I gain Life Points I can transfer the increase to Leo instead!"

* * *

 _Life Giver_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Whenever your Life Points increase you can give the increase to your opponent instead._

* * *

 **(Leo: 5100)**

 **(Alex: 2000)**

Then the blast struck Leo sending him flying before he hit the ground.

 **(Leo: 1100)**

Leo groaned weakly before trying to get up only to cry out in pain and collapse again.

"Leo!" Luna, and Alex cried.

Leo grabbed his leg in pain. Alex raced, and helped him on her duel board as she said, "Don't worry... After we win I'll take you to Casey."

"I can't... Alex..." Leo started before crying out again as she noticed his leg was twisted and obviously broken from his crash.

Alex started tearing up.

"WHY!?" Jarrod screamed. "Why won't you three just die!?"

"Because unlike you... we have people we care about." Leo answered before looking at Alex. "Don't cry, I'll be ok. I promise."

"Come on... We need you Leo." Alex told him with tears building.

He hugged her close before frowning. "I'll duel from here, it's all I can do but Alex... you're wrong, you don't need me I'm the one who needs the two of you."

Alex sobbed hugging him back.

"Well, are you doing anything else this turn?" Leo asked Jarrod.

Jarrod growled, "Fine! That ends my turn!"

Alex cried, "B-Be care-careful L-Leo."

Leo nodded.

Luna 4th Turn:

"Ok... time to try something crazy." Luna admitted. "If this doesn't work, I'll lose."

Alex rode back beside her as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Leo's ok, I promise." Luna reassured her before turning back to Jarrod. "Ok, I play the spell card Titania's Mischief!"

* * *

 _Titania's Mischief_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _After activation this card's controller must end their turn. At the start of each turn all monsters on the field are randomly shuffled and distributed to either side of the field._

* * *

"The hell is that?" Jarrod asked.

"A spell that ends my turn." Luna answered. __'And if we're lucky, gives us a fighting chance.'__

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna:** **4485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 2075**

* * *

Jarrod 12th Turn:

"And now you'll face the full wrath of Makanikle!" Jarrod promised drawing.

Suddenly a small fairy appeared before clapping as Mekanikle suddenly vanished only to appear hovering over Alex.

"What the hell!?" Jarrod cried shocked.

"Titania's Mischief, at the start of every turn the monsters on the field randomly go to someone else's field. So this turn, Alex has Mekanikle." Luna explained. "We don't have a monster strong enough to destroy him, so our only option is attacking when you don't."

Jarrod growled looking at his drawn card setting it face-down.

"Fine! Your move!" Jarrod yelled.

Alex 4th Turn:

The fairy appeared after Alex drew, and Mekanikle is getting randomized who gets control of it. Mekanikle appeared floating above Leo.

"But... It ain't his turn." Alex softly cried.

"No, but Jarrod doesn't have any monsters in play so he's vulnerable." Luna reminded her.

Alex nodded drawing before saying, "I summon Crystron Thystvern!" Thystvern appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Jarrod stared at the monster angrily.

"Now attack him directly!" Alex cried as Thystvern attacked Jarrod successfully hitting him. **(Jarrod: 0575)**

"Brat." Jarrod growled angrily.

"I end my turn." Alex ended.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna:** **4485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 0575**

* * *

Jarrod 13th Turn:

Jarrod drew as the fairy appeared as Mekanikle, and Thystvern were randomized. Thystvern appeared in front of Luna as Mekanikle appeared on Jarrod's field. Jarrod started laughing seeing this.

"I... play Battle Lock." Leo stated before groaning in pain revealing he had been slowly inching towards the card.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn.__

* * *

Mekanikle was wrapped in chains.

"BRAT!" Jarrod screamed upset seeing that the monster he finally got back was trapped.

Leo just looked at him. "You can't beat us, I won't let you."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Jarrod cried as fierce wings surrounded Titania's Mischief.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Luna frowned as Thystvern moved in front of Alex returning all monsters to their original owners and leaving her and Leo with nothing.

"Your lucky I can't attack!" Jarrod yelled. "Your turn boy!"

Leo 5th Turn:

Leo drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Leo drew twice.

Leo looked at his cards before his eyes widened. "I play the spell card Trap Gift, this lets me set a trap on someone else's field and in exchange until my next draw phase I don't take any damage. I set one card on Alex's field."

* * *

 _Trap Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Set 1 Trap Card on your opponent's field. Until your next draw phase you don't take any damage._

* * *

With that he threw a card to her as she passed. Alex grabbed it checking what it is. Synchro Big Tornado. Alex nodded setting it.

"That's it, my hand is empty so I end my turn." Leo admitted before wincing. "I don't know how much more help I can be, the rest might be up to you guys."

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna:** **4485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 0575**

* * *

Jarrod 14th Turn:

Jarrod drew, and cried, "Mekanikle attack the girl that doesn't have a monster! The Cube of Despair!"

Mekanikle turned, and aimed it's cannon at Luna.

"I summon Kuribon with her effect!" Luna cried.

Kuribon appeared as Mekanikle halted the blast.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"You can... give up... whenever you want." Leo said with a grin.

"How much more distractions would you use to continue!?" Jarrod yelled.

"We aren't going to lose, and sooner or later Mekanikle will be destroyed too." Leo told him. "I know it will."

"Fine! Your turn!" Jarrod yelled.

Luna 5th Turn:

Luna drew her card only to smile. "I play the spell card Eternal Magic, by shuffling a Fairy monster into my deck, one monster you control is destroyed. The only catch is you gain life points equal to its attack points, but it's worth it to destroy Mekanikle!"

* * *

 _Eternal Magic_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Shuffle 1 Fairy-Type Monster to your deck: Target 1 monster on the field, destroy that target. After this resolves your opponent gains Life Points equal to the destroyed target's ATK.__

* * *

"Don't think I'm careless!" Jarrod cried before calling, "I activate Meklord Emperor Creation's ability! Whenever the equipped monster will be destroyed I can banish 1 Skiel, Granel, or Wisel monster from my graveyard! I banish Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II!"

At that the spell fired the blast only for Mekanikle to block the blast with his shield.

"I... end my turn." Luna frowned.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna:** **4485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 0575**

* * *

Jarrod 15th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Jarrod cried drawing.

Leo, Luna, and Alex stared nervously.

Jarrod looked at the card before calling, "Mekanikle attack the girl!"

Mekanikle aimed it's cannon at Luna.

"Reverse card open! Shrink!" Alex cried quickly.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"What!?" Jarrod cried.

 _Mekanikle: **(ATK: 4000 / 2 = 2000)**_

The weakened Mekanikle blasted Luna sending her flying only to suddenly land on the ground gently.

 **(Luna: 2485)**

"Luna!" Alex cried.

"I'm ok, but... Alex what can we do destroy Mekanikle?" Luna asked. "He can protect it at least four more times."

"There might be one way." Alex told her. "It's the only chance I have."

"Whatever you're planning will fail." Jarrod stated ending his turn.

Alex 5th Turn:

Alex drew as she looked smiled, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Crystron Rion!"

Rion appeared ready.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Level 3 Rion tune with level 3 Thystvern!" The two flew up.

"Coral Dragon, go ahead." Jarrod smirked.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Next I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The fierce winds shattered Meklord Emperor Creation.

"Alex... you did it." Leo said with a smile.

"Now I discard one card! Say bye bye to Mekanikle!" Alex cried as the dragon charged, and tackled through Mekanikle destroying him.

"Ugh... These desperate moves change nothing." Jarrod grunted.

"Except they aren't desperate, and you don't have anything stopping Coral Dragon's attack." Luna pointed out.

"Except for this. I play the trap Meklord Medic! And when a Meklord is destroyed it prevents you from going to your battle phase I can draw 1 card, and I gain Life Points to Mekanikle's!" Jarrod smirked.

* * *

 _Meklord Medic_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Only activate when a "Meklord" monster you control is destroyed: Gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK then draw 1 card. The battle phase cannot be conducted this turn._

* * *

"What?" Leo cried in shock.

Jarrod drew as he glowed. **(Jarrod: 4575)**

"At least Mekanikle, and Asterisk are gone." Alex mentioned.

"True, we just need to finish off his life points." Luna agreed.

Alex nodded, "Your turn Jarrod!"

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 2** **485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 4575**

* * *

Jarrod 16th Turn:

Jarrod drew, and eyes widen at what he drew. A spell known as Matrix Fusion. He started laughing manically.

"Why are you laughing?" Alex asked nervously.

"Congratulations!" Jarrod smirked clapping. "Congratulations! You three are gonna be first I test this new piece of machinery on!"

Hearing that Luna and Alex both raced for Action Cards.

"Now I activate Infinite Prison's effect! By discarding 1 card I take a monster card from my graveyard, and place it face-down!" Discarding a card he took Mekanikle's card, and place it face-down. "And now by sending Infinite Prison to the graveyard all monsters I added to my spell, and trap zone with it's effect are added back to my hand!"

With that the trap shattered as the face-down monsters were shown to be Asterisk, and Mekanikle before being added to his hand. "Now you will know how truly powerful these two really are!"

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that isn't good.**

 **bopdog111: Looks like there was something worse after Mekanikle after all.**

 **Ulrich362: Something much worse. Also apologies for the shorter chapters, this duel has been more challenging to work through than we expected.**

 **bopdog111: And sorry if it was less exciting. Though it will be made up at the final chapter next.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, and hopefully you enjoyed this arc.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the finale of Synchro.**


	55. Fight for Synchro Part 5! New Dimension!

**bopdog111: Well guys here it is.**

 **Ulrich362: The finale, the end of the Synchro Arc... and the ultimate power Jarrod has sleeping in his deck.**

 **bopdog111: Can Leo, Luna, and Alex defeat this power or will it be enough for Jarrod to win?**

 **Ulrich362: Well, there are only three outcomes but with two of them ending in death for those three things are not looking good.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs** **, and Count Morningstar owns the Meklord Cards!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 2485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 4575**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Jarrod 16th Turn:

Things are now sudden.

Jarrod doesn't has any cards on his field.

Alex controls Coral Dragon, and Synchro Big Tornado face-down.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Leo only has a set card.

Luna has a set card, and Synchro Monument.

* * *

 _Synchro Monument_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When a Tuner monster is Summoned or a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned, the Summoning player's opponent cannot activate any cards._

* * *

Jarrod continued laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked wincing in pain.

"You three are the first to I have ever tested this piece of machinery on." Jarrod smirked before saying, "You three are gonna be my Guinea Pigs."

"We already beat Asterisk and Mekanikle, you can't have..." Luna started before her eyes widened. "Wait, you're from the Fusion Dimension... but that's impossible! It has to be!"

"Looks like you figured it out! Yes! The Meklord are now serving the powers you know as... FUSION! I activate the spell, Matrix Fusion!" Jarrod smirked insane as he activated the spell.

* * *

 _Matrix Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send from your deck and your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material monsters listed on a "Meklord Avatar" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Spells, Traps, and card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"So now I fuse together the Meklord Astro Mekanikle, and the Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk in my hand to summon the most unstoppable Meklord in existence!"

As he said this Mekanikle, and Asterisk appeared before transforming to green data, and seem to be merging.

"Fusing the two strongest Meklords together?" Leo asked in disbelief. "This is a nightmare."

"High King of the Meklords! Astro Dragon of the Ancient Meks! Join together, and bring forth despair to your enemies! Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 12! Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666!"

With those words the green particles of data formed into an enormous black and gold humanoid Meklord Emperor with with knees on its legs, a long golden metallic tail, shoulders shaped just like the dragon heads on Jarrod's Duel Runner though each one had two silver fangs, its right arm extended to a claw and had a shield on its forearm and the left arm extended to a cannon with three barrels arranged in a triangle, it had two golden horns extending from its back lined with spikes, its head had an eye similar to Granel MK-II along with silver fangs, a pair of curved golden horns, and has a green gem on its forehead. In the center of the monster's chest was a a set of three windows showing a red glowing core.

* * *

 _Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Meklord Astro Mekanikle" + "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk"_

 _This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Matrix Fusion" using the cards listed as Fusion Material. This card cannot attack during the turn it's summoned. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or card effect) you can send one Machine-Type monster from your deck to the Graveyard to negate its destruction. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to your current life points. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster from your opponent's side of the field or Graveyard; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Once per turn: You can send 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard to inflict damage equal to the sent monster's ATK. At the same time, increase your life points by the ATK of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect. The card cannot attack during the turn you use this effect._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Um... what is that?" Sylvio asked noticing the massive Meklord in the distance.

They looked to see.

"That sure is a huge robot." Celina remarked seeing it stunned seeing the size of it.

"What in the world?" Jack questioned. "I've never seen that monster before."

"Neither have I, and it's at the stadium!" Yusei pointed out.

"You don't think that thing is Jarrod's?" Akiza asked worried.

"I have a bad feeling it might be." Crow admitted. "Some of us need to go help them."

"Agreed." Aura nodded.

"Alright, Casey and I will go." Yusei mentioned. "If something happened he can help and my runner is by far the fastest."

Casey nodded in agreement, "Let's get going, and fast."

Yusei nodded as the others cleared a path and they ran from the building before racing off towards the stadium. They soon arrived to where they see the Meklord was in front of Jarrod was laughed right before they see Leo was on the ground with a broken leg.

"Leo!" Yusei cried as they raced to him and Casey took out his deck before closing his eyes.

He stretched his hand to him as Leo got an aura to where his leg is healing.

"Yusei, Casey... boy I'm I glad to see you two." Leo smiled.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Our opponent Jarrod just summoned that thing!" Leo cried pointing at the Meklord. "He uses the power of Fusion to create that behemoth! And this is no ordinary Meklord! It's the Fusion of Asterisk AND Mekanikle!"

Yusei froze hearing that. "Alright, we're helping you guys."

"Yusei no! Me, Luna, and Alex have gotten this far ourselves. We can finish it from here on out." Leo told him standing up once his leg was healed.

Yusei turned back to Leo before closing his eyes only to smile. "Alright, show him what you three are capable of."

Leo grinned nodding before hopping on his Duel Board, and rode to them.

"Hey guys! Ya missed me!?" Leo grinned catching the three's attention.

"Impossible! How did your leg get fixed!?" Jarrod protested seeing this.

"Leo, you're ok!" Alex cried happily.

"Leo how did?" Luna asked shocked.

"Casey. Yusei and him showed up and helped." Leo answered. "Now, lets take down this last thing and win ok you guys?"

They nodded. Jarrod started laughing, "Whatever if your leg is fixed! You can't stand a candle against my deadliest Meklord! The Despair King! Beautiful isn't it!?"

"No." Leo answered. "It isn't, and in case you were planning something I play the trap card Morphtronic Synchro Barrier, I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and this turn you can't attack or use the special abilities of a monster that isn't a Synchro Monster. Don't worry about a thing Alex, I won't let him touch Coral."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Synchro Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Send the top three cards of your Deck to the graveyard: All monsters your opponents controls that are not Synchro Monsters cannot attack and activate their effects.__

* * *

"You wasted your trap. For you see Despair King can't attack the turn he's summoned." Jarrod smirked.

"But my trap still keeps Coral Dragon from being absorbed!" Leo pointed out.

"True. And here's something you should know... It's attack points are equal to my current Life Points!" Jarrod revealed smirking.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 4575/DEF: 4575)**_

"4575 attack points!" Luna cried.

"Since your trap prevents me from absorbing a Synchro it's your turn now. You have no chance to defeat Despair King!" Jarrod smirked.

Leo 6th Turn:

"Ok... it isn't much but I summon Morphtronic Boarden and set one card. Now Boarden attack him directly!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.  
_ _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

The Boarden attacked Jarrod. **(Jarrod: 4075)**

As Jarrod's points decreased so did Despair King's. **(ATK: 4575 - 500 = 4075/DEF: 4575 - 500 = 4075)**

"That's all I can do this turn." Leo admitted.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 2485**

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Jarrod: 4075**

* * *

Jarrod 17th Turn:

Jarrod drew with a smirk. "My turn!" He looked, and smirked. Leo, Luna, and Alex flinched seeing that.

"And now Despair King's effect activates! Once per turn he can absorbed a Synchro Monster... From the field OR the GRAVEYARD!" Jarrod revealed with a crazy smirk.

"Wait the graveyard?" Leo asked in horror.

"Despair King! Take Ancient Fairy Dragon from the graveyard!" Jarrod smirked.

Despair King shot wires as the graveyard portal opened as what dragged out was Ancient Fairy Dragon who was struggling in the wires trying to escape.

"My Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried in horror.

"Damn it, not again!" Leo shouted.

Ancient Fairy Dragon soon got absorbed by the Meklord.

"Despair King gain's attack points equal to the Synchro Monsters it absorbs!" Jarrod cried manically.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 4075 + 2100 = 6175/DEF: 4075 + 2100 = 6175)**_

"You... give Luna back her dragon right now!" Leo snapped.

"If you want that so bad I'll happily do it!" Jarrod smirked insanely before crying, "I activate another of Despair King's Special Abilities! Once per turn I can send one of the monsters it absorbed to the graveyard, and you take damage equal to it's attack points while I gain Life Points equal! So here you go girl! Take your monster's attack points! All 2100 of them!"

As he said this Despair King charged a cannon as Ancient Fairy Dragon shattered as Despair King fired a blast at Luna.

"Luna!" Leo and Alex cried as a crimson orb appeared around Luna shielding her from the blast.

 **(Luna: 0385)**

"And now I gain Life Points equal!" Jarrod cried as he glowed. **(Jarrod: 6175)** "Despair King's effect activates! His attack points are current to my own Life Points!"

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 4075 + 2100 = 6175/DEF: 4075 + 2100 = 6175)**_

"Next I activate the spell card Meklord Infinity from my hand! So now I can redo Despair King's effect once more this turn!" Jarrod cried sadistically.

* * *

 _Meklord Infinity_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Redo the effects of 1 "Meklord" monster you control. Until the end phase your opponent takes half of the damage they would have taken. If a "Meklord" Monster you control would be destroyed you can banish this card: It can't be destroyed this turn._

* * *

"But now you three can only take half the damage!"

"What?" Alex asked fearfully.

"So now take control of the Life Stream Dragon!" Jarrod smirked as Despair King's wires shot to the graveyard as it pulled out Life Stream Dragon who struggled against the wires.

Leo just watched in horror as his dragon was absorbed.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 6175 + 2900 = 9075/DEF: 6175 + 2900 = 9075)**_

"9075 attack points!?" Alex asked shocked.

"Now I use Despair King's ability! Now take 1450 of your Dragon's attack points boy!" Jarrod cried sadistically.

Life Stream shattered as Despair King fired a blast Leo.

"Trap card open! Life Exchange!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Life Exchange_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when there is a card effect that changes your opponent's Life Points. That change is applied to your Life Points, instead. Then, apply an appropriate effect:_  
 _● If you gained Life Points: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._  
 _● If you lost Life Points: Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Alex!" Leo cried in horror.

The blast shifted to Alex as the crimson bubble defended her. **(Alex: 0550)**

"Fine! Due to Despair King's ability I gain Life Points!" Jarrod cried sadistically. **(Jarrod: 9075)**

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 6175 + 2900 = 9075/DEF: 6175 + 2900 = 9075)**_

"I play the trap Respect Synchron!" Leo called. "It brings Life Stream Dragon back to my field."

* * *

 _Respect Synchron_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 Synchro Monster in the graveyard: Special Summon that target.__

* * *

Life Stream appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

"Leo first things first! Due to Life Exchange since I lost Life Points, Despair King is destroyed!" Alex reminded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Leo grinned.

"Don't be celebrating just yet!" Jarrod interjected with his crazy smirk. "I activate yet another of Despair King's abilities!"

"You can banish a card from your graveyard to keep it safe." Luna guessed. "Which means we have a 9000 points monster to try and beat."

"Wrong! Whenever Despair King would be destroyed I can send a Machine-Type Monster from my deck to my graveyard to negate it's destruction!" Jarrod corrected with his smirk. "I send a second Wise Core!"

The trap fired a blast which Despair King deflected.

"He's countering everything!" Alex cried.

"Not everything, there's still one thing we can try." Luna mentioned.

"How do you three like it!? The taste of despair!?" Jarrod smirked totally crazy before started laughing like a maniac.

"You're wrong." Luna told him. "And I'll prove it to you right here and right now."

"Try to do that! Your just a stupid... Little... Girl!" Jarrod smirked crazy ending his turn.

Leo glared at him as Alex frowned.

Luna 6th Turn:

"Ok, I draw." Luna started before smiling. "Ok, your monster is strong but I set one card and play Swords of Revealing Light!"

* * *

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

The swords appeared as they surrounded Jarrod, and Despair King.

"Thanks to my Swords you can't attack for three turns." Luna revealed. "I can't destroy your monster, but I can stop it from beating us. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 0385**

 **Alex: 0550**

 **Jarrod: 9075**

* * *

Jarrod 18th Turn:

"You idiotic girl! I do not need to attack!" Jarrod smirked.

"Prove it." Luna challenged.

Jarrod drew before calling, "Despair King take control of that Coral Dragon!"

Despair King shot the wires to take Alex's Synchro.

"Action Spell, Invisibility!" Leo called. "Coral Dragon is immune to effects this turn!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Coral Dragon turned invisible as the wires got lost.

"Looks like you missed." Leo grinned.

"I activate the spell card, Meklord Armageddon! So now boy you take 1000 points of damage for that little stunt!" Jarrod smirked,

* * *

 _Meklord Armageddon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent if you control a "Meklord" monster. Banish this card from your graveyard: Shuffle 3 "Meklord" monsters from graveyard to your deck._

* * *

"Acceleration!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

The damage was nullified.

"I activate Meklord Armaggedon's other ability! So now I can shuffle 3 Meklord to my deck!" Jarrod smirked shuffling the three Meklord Armies to his deck.

"Are you almost done?" Leo asked.

"I end my turn!" Jarrod smirked.

Luna turned to Alex. "Do you trust me?"

Alex turned to her, and nodded.

"Then have Coral Dragon attack his Despair King." Luna said.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 1/3)**

Alex 6th Turn:

Alex looked surprised but nodding drawing before looking surprised at what she drew. A trap known as Ghoul Summoner.

Taking in Luna's advice she cried, "Coral Dragon attack Despair King!"

"Are you an idiot!? Despair King..." Jarrod reminded.

"I play the spell card Forbidden Chalice!" Luna cried as a cup appeared in front of Despair King.

* * *

 _Forbidden Chalice_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.__

* * *

"This card gives Despair King 400 more attack points..."

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 9075 + 400 = 9475)**_

"... But in exchange all of his special abilities are negated this turn!" Luna revealed.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 9475 - 9075 = 400)**_

"What!?" Jarrod cried shocked before calling, "By banishing Meklord Infinity, Despair King can't be destroyed!"

"Maybe, but you still take damage." Leo pointed out.

Coral Dragon struck as Jarrod grunted. **(Jarrod: 7075)**

As he grunted Alex grabbed another Action Card. "I use Wonder Chance, so now Coral Dragon gets another attack!"

* * *

 _Wonder Chance_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again.__

* * *

"And it's a good one, because I'll add this Double Attack card." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

 _Coral Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 * 2 = 4800)**_

The attack struck as Despair King wasn't destroyed. **(Jarrod: 2675)**

"Looks like your monster isn't as powerful as you thought." Leo grinned.

Jarrod only started laughing like a maniac.

"You three must really want to die that badly!" Jarrod screamed pure insanity.

Instinctively the three of them moved closer together. Alex turned to Luna, and Leo.

"Luna, Leo do you two trust me?" Alex asked them.

"Do you even need to ask?" Leo inquired as Luna just smiled.

"Well I'm holding one card that might be the key to our victory." Alex said showing them the Ghoul Summoner she drew.

Leo's eyes widened. "Alex, but if you use that without Black-Winged Dragon..."

"I have Life Stream to take care of it." Alex reminded. "I just need to somehow increase the defense points for your trap to finish this off."

That was when Luna got an idea. Leo looked hesitant but nodded.

Alex smiled before saying, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 0385**

 **Alex: 0550**

 **Jarrod: 2675**

* * *

Jarrod 19th Turn:

Jarrod smirked drawing.

"This is bad." Casey admitted.

"I activate the spell card, Meklord Armaments!" Jarrod smirked playing.

* * *

 _Meklord Armanents_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Meklord" monster you control: It can equip up to two Synchro Monsters this turn. You cannot conduct your battle phase or activate the other effects of the target the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"In exchange for giving up with Battle Phase I can absorb up to two Synchros this turn!"

"Two?" Luna asked in shock.

"Now Despair King take Coral Dragon, and Life Stream!" Jarrod smirked as the wires shot wrapping both Life Stream Dragon, and Coral Dragon as they both roared being reeled in.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 2675 + 2400 + 2900 = 7975)**_

"I can't use it's other ability this turn so your lucky! Your turn!" Jarrod smirked.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 2/3)**

Leo 7th Turn:

 _'So close... we were so close.'_ Leo thought miserably.

"Leo don't worry! I got this." Alex smiled to him. "I will free our dragons from him."

Leo turned to her before tearing up. "How... how is it that I end up the luckiest person in the world?"

Alex said, "That is something I should ask myself. You are such a genius, a great person that is sweet, and honest, very encouraging... Goofy I should say, and the best boy I ever met."

Leo smiled before turning back to Jarrod.

"Alright, this duel isn't over yet and I have Morphtronic Boomboxen. Now, attack Jarrod directly twice."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up"Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Boomboxen attacked as it struck twice. **(Jarrod: 0275)**

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 7975 - 1200 - 1200 = 5575)**_

"I set one more card and end my turn." Leo finished.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 0385**

 **Alex: 0550**

 **Jarrod: 0275**

* * *

Jarrod 20th Turn:

Jarrod drew.

 _'Alex, I trust you.'_ Leo thought.

"I activate Meklord Life! This allows me to gain attack points equal to the monsters Despair King is equipped with with 500 Extra!"

* * *

 _Meklord Life_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain Life Points equal to the amount of Synchro Monsters equipped to 1 "Meklord" monster you control +500. Your opponent's cannot take damage the turn you activate this card. If you activate that "Meklord" monster's ability this turn take 75 damage._

* * *

"What?" Luna asked in shock.

 **(Jarrod: 6075)**

"Despair King's effect activates!" Jarrod smirked.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 5575 + 5800 = 11375)**_

"It has over 11000 points." Leo said in shock.

"And there's more!" Jarrod smirked before crying, "Despair King take Ancient Fairy Dragon once more!"

Despair King shot the wires at the graveyard pulling out Ancient Fairy Dragon.

 _Luna's dragon appeared roaring in desperation before being absorbed._

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 11375 + 2100 = 13475)**_

"That's still not impressive!" Luna declared defiantly. "We got them back once and we'll do it again!"

"Using this spell forces me 75 Life points when I play my Meklord's ability." Jarrod smirked glowing red. **(Jarrod: 6000)**

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 13475 - 75 = 13400)**_

"And you can't take damage this turn either! I end my turn! But now their is nothing you can do!" Jarrod smirked as the Swords of Revealing Light vanished.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 3/3)**

Luna 7th Turn:

"I... set one card and that's it." Luna said nervously before pausing. "Oh wait, before I end my turn I use Trap Gift and set this on Alex's field. The rest is up to you."

* * *

 _Trap Gift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Set 1 Trap Card on your opponent's field. Until your next draw phase you don't take any damage._

* * *

Alex took the card looking. Fairy Breath. Alex nodded placing it face-down.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 0385**

 **Alex: 0550**

 **Jarrod: 6000**

* * *

Jarrod 21th Turn:

"Time to finish this!" Jarrod smirked drawing.

"The Swords are gone which means he can attack again." Leo frowned.

"Now Despair King attack the girl!" Jarrod smirked.

Despair King charged it's cannon at Luna.

"Action Spell, Evasion!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The spell accelerated Luna just enough that she dodged the blast.

"So what it's only a minor thing." Jarrod smirked. "There is nothing that will help you now!"

"Are you sure about that?" Leo asked. "You haven't won yet."

"I end my turn! You three when it's my turn again I will finish you all off!" Jarrod smirked.

Alex 7th Turn:

Alex drew hoping to get a good draw.

 _'Come on Alex, I believe in you.'_ Leo thought as his mark started to glow.

She looked, and smiled "Just what I need! Thousand Storm! With this all equipment cards are destroyed, and I can draw a card for each one!"

* * *

 _Thousand Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all equip cards on the field: Then draw 1 card for each one._

* * *

"What?" Jarrod cried in shock as the three Synchro Dragons exited Despair King's core and shattered.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 13400 - 2400 - 2100 - 2900 = 6000)**_

"Now I activate my trap Ghoul Summoner!" Alex cried once she drew three cards.

* * *

 _Ghoul Summoner_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. You can discard 1 card from your hand and select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon that monster and take damage equal to its original ATK._

* * *

 _'This is it, if he survives we lose.'_ Luna thought nervously as her mark started to glow in sync with Leo's.

"With this I can summon a Synchro Monster from the graveyard, and equip it to this card! I summon Life Stream Dragon!" Life Stream appeared roaring.

"Next by discarding one card I can summon another Synchro from my graveyard but I take it's attack points as damage! I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy appeared roaring as she glowed red.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So your gonna destroy yourself with 2100 points of damage!?" Jarrod asked finding she's nuts right now.

"Did you forget, Life Stream Dragon negates effect damage." Leo grinned as his dragon formed a rainbow barrier around Alex shielding her from the blast.

"Next I can continue this by discarding 1 card, and summon back Coral Dragon with them!" Alex cried as Coral Dragon appeared roaring as she glowed red as the blast fired.

Just like with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon shielded her. The three dragons floated behind her as she looked at the three smiling.

"So what if you have dragons, they're too weak to help you." Jarrod stated coldly.

"I activate Coral Dragon's ability! By discarding one card one monster you have is destroyed!" Alex cried as Coral Dragon fired a blast.

"I send Meklord Army of Wisel to negate his destruction!" Jarrod cried.

"Trap card open! Synchro big Tornado!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Synchro Big Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"I target a Synchro monster on my field, and decrease Despair King's attack points by it's defense points!" Alex cried as Ancient Fairy roared.

"Even if you lower it by 3000 Despair King is still stronger!" Jarrod reminded.

"Counter Trap Open! Fairy Breath!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Fairy Breath_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only by selecting 1 face-up monster on the field while you control a face-up "Ancient Fairy Dragon". That monster gains 3000 DEF until the End Phase._

* * *

"With this while I have an Ancient Fairy Dragon out I can increase the defense points of a monster out by 3000!"

Jarrod's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(DEF: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 6000 - 6000 = 0)**_

"No, this isn't happening!"

"It is!" Alex grinned. "Alright Ancient Fairy Dragon you first! Ancient Sunshine!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon attacked with a blast that hit Despair King as Jarrod grunted. **(Jarrod: 3900)**

"Don't celebrate your victory just yet!" Jarrod called. "I activate Despair King's ability! By discarding Meklord Army of Skiel from my deck to the graveyard I can negate Despair King's destruction!"

As the attack struck Yusei's duel disc beeped with a very short message. "Found him."

Leo turned to her. "Alex let's do this!"

Alex nodded before crying, "Life Stream Dragon attack Despair King! Life is Beautiful!" Life Stream fired the blast that hit Despair King hard. **(Jarrod: 1000)**

"Despair King's effect activates! Discard Meklord Army of Granel! I negate his destruction!" Jarrod cried before realizing what's going to happen next. "Absurd! Are you three saying... I _lost_!?"

"That's right, you did." Leo told him.

"Just like before, our teamwork took down the Meklord Emperors. Even fused together they won't beat us." Luna added.

"And with that we come through!" Alex cried before crying, "Coral Dragon attack Despair King, and end THIS DUEL!"

Coral Dragon roared flying up before launching down as Jarrod cried out as Coral Dragon collided with Despair King destroying him as Jarrod screamed finally ending the duel.

* * *

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Luna: 0385**

 **Alex: 0550**

 **Jarrod: 0000**

 **Alex, Leo, and Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

With his defeat Jarrod vanished in a blue light. His Duel Runner abandoned shifted as it crashed in the wall.

"Awesome job you three." Yusei smiled.

Alex breathed heavily as she smiled before starting to fall on the ground on her back.

Leo ran up and caught her. "Alex!"

Alex smiled as she breathed as she looked up at Leo tired, "Leo... We... We did it... We stopped... Jarrod, and defeated... Asterisk once more... We also... saved the Synchro Dimension..."

"Not quite yet." Yusei mentioned. "There's still one last thing to do, they found Roget."

"We need to get there, and fast!" Leo called.

Casey nodded before pausing. _'I'm not sure if I can but...'_

As he said that Casey drew the top card of his deck and closed his eyes.

"Casey?" Luna asked seeing this.

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped them and they appeared with their duel boards and Yusei's duel runner outside the Sector Security building only for Casey to collapse to his hands and knees and start breathing heavily.

"Casey!" Riley ran to him as Lester ran to Luna, Leo, and Alex.

"Are you three alright? What happened to Jarrod?" Lester asked concerned.

Casey looked up at Riley with a smile. "Not... used to teleportation."

Meanwhile Luna smiled. "We won."

"Y-You've won?" Lester asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was really hard especially when he fused Mekanikle and Asterisk but we managed to beat him... except he vanished afterward." Leo admitted.

"He went back to Duel Academy." Lilly mentioned. "When someone from the Fusion Dimension loses they are instantly transported back to their Dimension."

"That's right, there are three ways to end up at Duel Academy." Celina added before pausing. "Four... like Lilly said if someone from the Fusion Dimension loses they get forced back, someone from the Fusion Dimension can send you there, the cards Declan created, or you can willingly go back like Lilly and I did before."

"Come on. Declan messaged they found Roget!" Jack called.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Leo asked.

They nodded, and ran to find Declan, Yugo, and Terri. They found the three of them outside a large room with what sounded like a machine on the other side. Alex sees Yuya, and asked alarmed, "Where's daddy?"

"He got really tired, but he's still here." Yuya answered. "Don't worry, he's ok."

Alex nodded smiling before saying, "Daddy if you can hear me I done it! I defeated Jarrod with Leo, and Luna!"

Terri's eyes widened in shock before smiling. "Then once we stop Roget, your dream can finally come true."

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Gong says we better get in there!" Gong cried.

"Agreed." Declan nodded as they opened the door revealing Roget standing in front of a large machine.

"Roget! Your evil plan ends here!" Terri declared. "Your partner Jarrod has been defeated!"

"Partner, you misunderstand I was planning on dealing with him myself. You've simply done me a favor." Roget smirked.

"What?" Alex asked shocked.

"However it's become rather clear that I won't be able to rule this dimension as long as you all remain here." Roget stated coldly. "Which is why I'll be sending all of you to the void between dimension!"

"The Void Between what?" Terri asked before demanding, "What does that even mean!?"

Roget only smirked madly before turning as he pressed a button on the machine as it started sparking.

"I don't like the looks of this." Casey said nervously.

"Be careful! Get ready for whatever happens!" Declan advised the Lancers.

Suddenly a portal appeared above all of them before sucking a screaming Roget into it.

"I wouldn't want to be him right now." Yuya mentioned sweat-dropping.

Seconds later the portal closed leaving them in the room.

"Wait... so Roget and Jarrod are gone, Alex is the new champion... we did it!" Leo cried.

Alex smiled cheering. "We done it!"

Just as Alex said that another portal opened and this time it sucked away Zuzu.

"Zuzu!" Yuya cried trying to catch her.

He missed her by inches before the portal vanished.

"Zuzu..." Yuya trailed off shocked at this before going to his knees. Terri walked over to try and comfort him just before the machine flashed as yet another portal appeared, this one looking larger than the previous ones.

"Wh-What the!?" Yusei asked shocked.

"We better go!" Jack called.

"Too late!" Celina cried as Yuya, Terri, Luna, Lilly, Jack, Yusei, Moon Shadow, Sylvio and Julie were dragged off by the portal.

"Guys!" Gong cried.

Mere seconds later yet another portal opened but unlike the previous two this one looked like it would explode in mere seconds as everyone except Crow was pulled towards it. Crow ran out to warn everyone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yuya's group..._

"This... where are we?" Yuya asked.

They are in what looks like a wasteland.

"This... Is my home Dimension." Terri answered sadly.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"THIS is the Xyz Dimension?" Jack asked shocked.

"No way... So much destruction." Yusei added shocked himself.

Lilly looked down. "It's our fault... me, and mommy, and daddy... everyone."

Yuya looked at her before embracing her.

Lilly teared up before hugging him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Lady Mir, they're here." Tate whispered.

Mir smirked, "Ah I see... But it doesn't appear all of them are present. Whatever we will get the rest later Tate."

"Of course lady Mir." Tate nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Declan's group..._

"Where... Are we?"

That question was asked by Aura as she, and her group looked around seeing they are in a city that looks old fashioned.

"That doesn't matter, we need to find the others," Celina said quickly.

They agreed as they looked around.

They walked as they see it is a peaceful town to where it is out of the oridinary.

"This is one of the most weirdest places I have ever been." Casey admitted.

That was before they see something.

A blue haired boy wearing a blue vest with purple cacky jeans, and having blue sneakers on with blue fingerless gloves was playing baseball with a group of little kids as he got a good hit. But the most thing...

 _...This boy looks like Yuya._

"What the?" Gong asked in shock.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Huh? Bopdog what is this?**

 **bopdog111: Just a little surprise I cooked up from the start. If you all are confused I included a new dimension. One based on a Summoning Method that should've gotten a spot in the real ARC-V but instead was a minor thing like always.**

 **Ulrich362: Apparently so, which means fans of the Xyz Dimension you'll have to wait a bit longer, though to answer the reviews yes Yuma, the Barian Emperors, and other Zexal characters will be making appearances once we reach that arc.**

 **bopdog111: Until then just enjoy this new Dimension, and I'm sure you'll find some of the characters on it familiar.**

 **Ulrich362: That being said though, the next arc will be starting fairly soon so hope you all enjoy it.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you all in the next arc.**


	56. Adventure of the King of Games!

**bopdog111: Well guys hope you figured out what dimension it is.**

 **Ulrich362: Though just in case you haven't, Bopdog you can do the honors.**

 **bopdog111: This is the Ritual Dimension! And the installment where it takes place is the original right before GX came off the ground!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, so get ready for some classic monsters in new forms. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, Lord of the Red, Magician of Black Chaos, and others. Well that last one isn't exactly new but the point stands.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The baseball was hit to the air.

"Ah yeah!" The boy smiled as he ran to the first stop as the opposite little kid team tries to catch the ball to stop him.

"Um... ok is anybody else incredibly confused?" Leo asked. "Why does he look like Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto?"

That's also a amiss." Declan answered as they watched him running around the court before he hit a home-run.

"Aw no fair Oni-Chan." One of the little kids pouted.

"Hey don't sweat it. You really came close." The boy smiled assuring.

"Um... excuse me." Riley said nervously walking up to him. "Can my friends and I ask you something?"

"Huh?" The boy turned to them before smiling, "Oh I haven't seen you all before. Ya all new here?"

"Something like that." Declan answered. "Tell me, do you recognize any of these?"

With that he showed him Alexander, Caesar, and Genghis. The boy looked at them before answering, "Well it's the purple one I recognized but it's the white, and black I don't."

"So you're familiar with Fusion Summoning." Declan noted before turning to the others. "Celina, do you recognize this place?"

"No... No I'm don't think so." Celina answered. "I don't see Duel Academy anywhere."

"In other words this can't be the Fusion Dimension." Declan noted thoughtfully before turning to the boy. "I take it you're a duelist?"

"Yeah sir I am." The boy answered sweat-dropping about them talking about a 'Fusion Dimension'.

"It might be easier to explain after a match." Declan stated. "I shall be..."

"Hold on Declan, I'll duel him." Gong mentioned.

"Gong?" Aura asked surprised.

"It's been too long since I've had a match, the last one was against Celina and my deck should let us get a feel for how this Dimension works." Gong explained. "So, do you accept my challenge?"

The boy looked surprised before grinning, "Yeah sure I'll take ya on."

The little kids begun cheering hearing that, "Yay! Yuki Oni-Chan is gonna duel again!"

"You can take the first turn." Gong offered activating his duel disc.

"Sure. Oh by the way before I forget my name is Yuki." The boy informed him. "Mind giving me your's?"

"Gong." Gong answered.

"Well then Gong it's time to throw down!" Yuki grinned.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Curse of Darkness by Dragonforce)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki drew looking over his hand before grinning, "This one will be good. I'll start by summoning, Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz in defense mode!" A small kid wearing sorcerer cloths appeared waving her staff in front of her with 1800 defense points.

* * *

 _Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can reveal any number of "Nekroz" cards in your hand; increase or reduce this card's Level by the number of revealed cards until the end of this turn. If this card is Tributed by a card effect: You can add 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Deck to your hand, except a Ritual Monster. You can only use this effect of "Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz" once per turn._

* * *

"Defense mode, interesting." Gong smiled.

"Now I activate her ability. Once a turn I can reveal any number of Nekroz cards in my hand, and her level goes up by how many I reveal." Yuki grinned before showing 3 cards.

Nekroz Cycle.

Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz.

And Nekroz of Gungnir.

"Wait a second, that card!" Gong cried seeing Nekroz of Gungnir. "A Ritual Monster!"

"That's correct, and it's the one I'm gonna summon." Yuki grinned as Ariel grew higher. **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)** "Next I activate the Nekroz Cycle Ritual Spell card!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Cycle_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Cycle" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Ritual Summoning on the first turn?" Gong asked in surprise. "You're pretty good."

"Ah I get that a lot." Yuki grinned as he said, "Now my Ritual Monsters requires monsters with the exact level as them. I think it should explain why I made Ariel level 7."

"Alright." Gong nodded.

Then Ariel flew up as the altar appeared as it transformed to ice.

"Queen of the ice be revived from the times of the ice age, and show case your brand of might! Ritual Summon! Level 7! Nekroz of Gungnir!"

A woman that has ice wings, long red hair, and holding a staff of ice appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Gungnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Gungnir" once per turn._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can discard 1 "Nekroz" card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Not bad." Gong nodded.

"Next I'm ending my turn with one card face-down." Yuki grinned laying a face-down as the little kids cheered as he waved at them. "I know I know, Gungnir is cool!"

Gong 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by using scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade, and scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral to set the Pendulum Scale." Gong stated.

"The what?" Yuki asked confused as the kids looked on curious.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai General Jade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; increase its Level by 1 (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attackwhile in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai General Coral_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** While you have a Spell/Trap Card(s) in your Graveyard, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. Once per turn, when a "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can activate this effect; that monster can make a second attack in a row (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Tribute up to 2 "Superheavy Samurai" monsters; draw that many cards. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" once per turn._

* * *

"It lets me summon monsters between level two and seven all at once from my hand. So I'll summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter, and Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler." Gong explained as his three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: That monster's ATK becomes 0._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Yuki looked on amazed, "Impossible... Three monsters summoned at once?"

"Next I'll sacrifice my Blue Brawler and my Swordsman in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Gong continued.

The huge samurai appeared in place.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Huh? Defense mode?" Yuki asked confused.

"That's right, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei can attack while in defense mode and when he does he uses his defense points." Gong explained. "Attack Nekroz of Gungir!"

"It can what?" Yuki asked shocked as Benkei attacked as his ritual was easily taken down. **(Yuki: 3000)**

"Now I'll tune level two Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter with level eight Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong declared as Trumpeter became two green rings and Big Benkei became eight stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"What in the world?" Yuki asked shocked. "This is turning into a super weird day for me today."

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong chanted as his monster appeared in defense mode. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card.)_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in Defense Position and you have no Spell Cards in your Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; activate it on your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Yuki stared at the Synchro Monster in pure shock before admitting, "Yeah it's official. This has turned into a crazy day for me."

"Believe me, this it just the beginning." Gong told him. "You're up Yuki."

* * *

 **Yuki: 3000**

 **Gong: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

Yuki drew, and smiled "Alright I start by playing Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz!"

A short red haired kid that is the same age as Lilly, and Alex appeared grinning with a sword on his waist.

* * *

 _Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. If this card is Tributed by a card effect: You can add 1 Warrior-Type "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Gong nodded.

Shurit sees Susanowo, and grinned **_"Heya! I'm here to get ya!"_ **Turning to Yuki he asked, **_"Yuki-Chan can I take that big guy down? Please?"_**

"Patience Shurit. Your attack points are lower then his defense points." Yuki reminded before grinning, "Then again not for long."

"That doesn't sound good." Gong noted.

"While I don't control any Ritual Monsters I can activate my face-down, Urgent Ritual Art." Yuki grinned playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Urgent Ritual Art_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control no Ritual Monsters: Banish 1 Ritual Spell Card from your hand or Graveyard; this card's effect becomes that card's effect that Ritual Summons a monster when the card is activated._

* * *

"Urgent Ritual Art?" Gong asked. "Why do I have a feeling that's not a good thing for me?"

"You see this allows me to banish a Ritual Spell from my hand or graveyard, and then activate it's effect as though it was Urgent Ritual Art's!" Yuki revealed grinning.

"Impressive." Aura commented.

"Now by banishing Nekroz Cycle I can tribute Shurit to summon something stronger." Yuki grinned.

 ** _"Aw yeah! Get ready big buy I'm coming!"_ **Shurit grinned at Susanowo, and jumped at the altar where he plunges his sword to the ground, and gets enveloped in ice.

"Son of the Sorcerer, and Dancer of the ice be reborn as your powerful state in the art of freeze! Ritual Summon! Level 3, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

At that the ice broke apart as Shurbit's sword was lifted off the ground as what grabbed it was a newer version of Shurit now having on golden armor, a feather in his hair, and a feather like cape with 1200 attack points.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Clausolas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Clausolas" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, that target's ATK becomes 0, also that target's effects are negated._

* * *

"He has a powerful effect doesn't he?" Gong inquired.

"Yeah but first I'll be using Stop Defense to switch your monster to attack mode." Yuki grinned.

* * *

 _Sop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

Susanowo changed modes.

"And now Clausolas' ability activates! I can target any monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck, and negate it's special abilities, and seals it's attack points!" Yuki grinned. "And since your monster is from the Extra Deck it still counts! Ice Cracker!"

Clausolas grinned as he twirled his sword, and place some ice power before stabbing the ground as ice enveloped Susanowo trapping him in place.

 _Susanowo: **(ATK: 2400 - 2400 = 0)**_

"Whoa."

"Now Clausolas attack Susanowo with Fatal Ice Slash!" Yuki grinned.

 ** _"Ya got it boss!"_** Clausolas grinned as his sword was covered in ice before charging to attack Susanowo.

The attack struck Gong's Synchro Monster destroying it.

 **(Gong: 2800)**

"That was a pretty good move." Gong noted.

 ** _"Ha wasn't so tough!"_** Clausolas grinned confidently.

"Yuki Oni-Chan fought back!" The little kids cheered.

"Are they friends of yours?" Declan inquired.

"Well yeah. You see I really like helping little kids in this orphanage out." Yuki smiled. "After all I want to make sure they have a ton of fun, so that way they can be great people when they grow up."

"Wow, that's really nice." Alex smiled.

"You can say that again." Yuki grinned as he set a card, "Alright Gong. What's next?"

Gong 2nd Turn:

Gong drew his card before looking from Yuki to the little kids. "I surrender."

That surprised Yuki, and the kids.

* * *

 **Yuki: 3000**

 **Gong: 2800 (Surrendered)**

 **Yuki wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well that was surprising. Bad card you drawn?" Yuki guessed.

Gong didn't answer but his eyes were saying it wasn't a bad card. Yuki mentioned, "Well I guess I'll take it. My face-down was a card called, Ritual Buster just to say."

"Yuki, do you mind coming with us for a bit? There's... a lot we need to talk with you about." Celina mentioned.

"Well uh? What time is it?" Yuki asked rubbing his head.

"It doesn't look that late." Casey mentioned looking at the sky. "I think... 2:30 maybe?"

"Well you guys should wait. Sorry but I have a job here at the orphanage." Yuki told them. "Meet me at the Game Shop by 3:00 okay?"

 _'_ _Orphanage...'_ Alex thought before frowning. "Um... can I help?"

"Hm?" Yuki looked to her surprised.

"My... my mommy and daddy grew up in one, so maybe I can help a little?" she asked nervously.

"Oh man. Alright I guess you can." Yuki smiled at her.

Alex nodded before following him to the orphanage.

"So... Where's this Game Shop?" Riley asked them.

"No idea, but... something's wrong." Celina told the group. "This place, it shouldn't exist."

"Yeah. This Dimension wasn't on the map." Declan agreed. "If it is we would've known it sooner."

"No, that's not what I mean." Celina corrected before sighing. "Think about it, he doesn't know about Synchro Summoning or Xyz Summoning but he does know about Fusion Summoning even though he's never heard of the Fusion Dimension. That isn't possible, this place physically can't exist."

"But he uses Ritual Monsters." Aura mentioned. "Does that mean... This might be a Dimension based on Ritual?"

"Then what are you saying? There are Gemini, Toon, and Spirit Dimensions too?" Celina questioned. "That's completely impossible and if this is a Ritual Dimension it means everything we've done and everything we've tried to do is completely pointless and worth nothing. For all we know the others could be dead and we're trapped here in this place with no possible way home or even back to the Synchro Dimension."

"We can still find a way." Declan told her. "I have a feeling Yuki will help us on this endeavor, and get us back in track."

"Excuse me."

"What?" Celina snapped turning to the voice.

She was staring at a tri-haired colored boy with a golden puzzle around his neck who looked a little startled when she snapped at him. Seeing him Celina's eyes widened in shock. "No... no way... this isn't... you can't..."

She instantly stepped back in disbelief while staring at him.

"Is that..." Casey trailed off shocked seeing him.

"The King of Games in my eyes. Yugi Muto." Declan asked as shocked as the rest.

The tri-colored boy known as Yugi said, "Oh sorry about startling you there. I'm just here to get my brother from his job."

"No, this isn't possible." Celina said. "Yugi Muto died years ago!"

"Huh? I'm here right now." Yugi mentioned confused.

Celina just stared at him in disbelief. "Yugi Muto died, everyone heard about it. He was returning from Duel Academy when a sudden storm sank the ship. Nobody survived."

"Uh... Do you want any proof?" Yugi asked her sweat-dropping.

Celina activated her duel disc before pulling up an article.

"King of Games tragically dies in storm."

"Huh? Now listen I have no memory of that at all." Yugi told her before pulling out three cards. "Maybe these will be proof I am Yugi."

Obelisk the Tormentor.

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

The Winged Dragon of Ra.

The Lancers and Signers there stared at the cards in disbelief.

"Ok, so how does that work?" Gong questioned.

"Now if you don't mind I have to get my brother up from his job." Yugi requested. "Yuki needs to know today is where he gets off early."

"He just went to the orphanage with our friend Alex." Riley mentioned.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled before walking to the orphanage.

"Yugi Muto in the flesh..." Leo trailed off shocked.

"I know..." Akiza agreed.

The group then walked after Yugi.

Yuki was inside with Alex helping out the kids until a voice called.

"Yuki!"

They turned to see who called which was Yugi.

"Hey Yugi! What brings you here early bro?" Yuki smiled.

"Yugi... Yugi Muto?" Alex asked in shock before her eyes widened. "It's... an honor to meet you."

Yugi turned to her, and smiled "Hey there. It's nice to meet you."

Alex just nodded as the others walked up.

"You don't mind if we talk to the two of you do you?" Declan inquired. "It's somewhat important."

They turned as Yuki said, "Right when we get to the Game Shop. I forgot today was Friday."

Declan just nodded. They walked out to get to the Game Shop, and soon made it.

"Yes?" A old man asked before smiling, "Yugi, Yuki your back."

They nodded.

"And I see you've brought company." The old man smiled.

"Grandpa can me, Yuki, and our new friends talk alone for a minute?" Yugi requested.

Yugi's Grandfather nodded before saying, "Let me know when your done." He walked up the stairs.

Once he's up there Yuki informed, "Okay now we can talk."

The group nodded before explaining the situation. Both Yugi, and Yuki looked really shocked on this.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible." Yugi said shocked.

"Man. I can't imagine if Gale was..." Yuki started only to pause looking at Celina.

"Let me guess, I look a little like her?" Celina asked before looking down sadly.

"Yeah you do." Yuki answered nodding. "Which means Gale might be in danger."

"By what we heard Yuki it might be." Yugi agreed.

"No, she isn't. They don't even know you exist so all you have to do is not get involved." Celina told them. "We'll figure out some way to get out of this dimension and you can just forget this entire thing. Trust me, you'll prefer that."

"Well the best person to help you is Seto Kaiba." Yugi mentioned before looking down, "But I don't know if he's willing to listen to you all, or even believe the situation."

"Then we'll just beat him in a duel and be done with it. The sooner we leave the better." Celina said simply.

"Defeating Kaiba is not really all that easy." Yuki mentioned. "The last one who done it is the current champion Rocky Farrow who uses great skills."

"What?" Declan asked in shock. "Did you just say Farrow?"

"Yeah why? Do you know him?" Yuki asked him.

"No, my apologies. Still I have to agree with Celina that defeating Kaiba and having him help us leave this Dimension is the best course of action." Declan stated.

"In that case, I'll handle it." Celina said simply.

"Kaiba is not a very easy opponent to defeat." Yugi told her.

"My daughter is out there somewhere, I don't care how strong he is I'm taking him down." Celina stated bluntly. "The longer we wait the more likely something will happen and I refuse to take the chance."

Yuki, and Yugi looked at each other on that.

"Look, I'm going to beat Kaiba and he's going to help us leave this Dimension. Am I clear?" she asked them.

"Alright alright." Yuki said raising his hands in surrender as did Yugi.

"We'll take you Kaiba Corp but he really hates being disturbed." Yugi told her.

"I don't care." Celina told them before smirking. "He's weak anyway."

The two looked surprised as they looked at each other.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

They arrived at Kaiba Corp as Yugi said to the receptionist, "These people need to see Kaiba."

The receptionist looked up. "For what..."

"To beat him so he'll help us leave this place." Celina interrupted. "So bring the wimp down here already."

The receptionist glared at her.

Yuki told her, "Hey don't say stuff like that or you'll be kicked out which means Kaiba can't help."

"I told you I don't care, all that matters is Lilly so unless Seto Kaiba wants the entire world to know he's afraid he'll come down and duel me." Celina replied. "I'm not sitting around and waiting for him while she could be in danger."

The receptionist glared, "You talk like that one more time young lady I'm calling Security."

Celina glared at her coldly. "Have him come down or you'll regret it."

"That's it I'm calling..."

"No I believe it won't be necessary." A voice interrupted.

They looked to see it was Seto Kaiba himself with his little brother Mokuba with him, "Now what's this about a challenge?"

"I'm challenging you to a duel, and when I win you're going to help us leave this Dimension." Celina told him bluntly.

"Dimension? What are you talking about?" Kaiba questioned.

Declan calmly explained and also mentioned how Celina's daughter Lilly was missing.

"You challenge me in hopes of getting to some other Dimension, so you can get your daughter?" Kaiba questioned Celina. "Fine I have been creating new cards to take care of that show-off Rocky when me, and him get a re-match."

"I don't care if you use all three Egyptian Gods, I'm beating you and you're helping us find them." she replied.

 **(A/N (Ulrich632): Celina's maternal instincts are kicking in even more than usual because from her perspective Lilly and the others being dead is a very real possibility, Roget outright told them he was sending them to the Void between dimensions and so when he was sucked away, Zuzu vanished, and then her daughter disappeared she is desperate to find her. If the Parasite wasn't a factor, Rin would be doing the exact same thing.)**

Kaiba only said, "Let's head to the dueling arena."

Celina nodded as the group followed him. They arrived as Kaiba activated his Duel Disk placing in his deck.

Celina activated her own duel disc.

"Take your one and only turn." she told Kaiba.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Burn It Down by Lickin Park)**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Kaiba: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Wish her the best of luck." Yuki told them.

Kaiba 1st Turn:

Kaiba drew as he looked before smirking, "I will start by activating the Chaos Form Ritual Spell Card!"

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"To be honest, I don't think she needs it." Gong mentioned. "By the way, the kids seemed really happy you won our duel."

"A Ritual, I'm not surprised." Celina told him.

"You may not be surprised but this new creation will have you shaking in your knees!" Kaiba cried as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared roaring before being enveloped.

"Dragon that is Virtually Invincible join in through the shape of chaos, and be reborn! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon!"

A new incarnation of Blue-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. If this card summoned using a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks: You can change the battle position of all opponent's monsters. The ATK and DEF of the monsters whose battle position is changed this way became 0, also, this turn, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Celina looked at the dragon before frowning. "That's it?"

"Next by revealing this in my hand..." Kaiba reveals a Blue-Eyes. "I can summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

At that new version of the Blue-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

Celina looked at the dragon impatiently. "Are you almost done?"

"First is Pot of Greed." Kaiba said drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 cards.__

* * *

"Next I'll summon Giant Germ."

A germ appeared.

* * *

 _Giant Germ_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.__

* * *

"Now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Kaiba ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"Finally, it's my move so first I'll summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode and thanks to her effect I can send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard and have her be treated as Panther Dancer." Celina stated as the chick appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Hold that thought! I play my face-down card! The trap known as Crush Card Virus!" Kaiba cried.

* * *

 _Crush Card Virus_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK._

* * *

"I'm familiar with the card, but Kaleido Chick only has 1400 attack points." Celina smirked.

"Not the other monsters you have. So why don't you go ahead, and let us see what's in your hand?" Kaiba dared.

Celina revealed her hand contained Lunalight Purple Butterfly with 1000 attack points, Lunalight Black Sheep with 100 attack points, Polymerization, Lunalight Perfume, and Lunalight Blue Cat with 1600 attack points.

"Your cat has more then 1500 so it goes to the graveyard." Kaiba told her.

Celina placed it in her graveyard. "Now then, if you don't mind I'd like to finish crushing you."

"You try, and do that but my Virus will stop you. By seeing that Polymerization I know you have a Fusion Monster your planning to summon." Kaiba told her. "If it has more then 1500 attack points then it goes to the graveyard."

"Yeah Seto has this in the bag." Mokuba agreed. "Crush Card Virus is out, Blue-Eyes Chaos, and Blue-Eyes Alternative on his field to take out any monster she has, and deal a lot of damage. I don't see how she'll get out of this."

"The way out of this, is by summoning a monster immune to your little Virus." Celina stated. "I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Lunalight Kaleido Chick treated as Panther Dancer with Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

As Celina stated that the three monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

The monster appeared.

"Your Fusion Monster has 3500 attack points so Crush Card Virus destroys it!" Kaiba cried as the trap fired a blast only to be deflected shocking him, Mokuba, Yugi, and Yuki, "What the?"

"Leo Dancer can't be targeted by your cards, and they don't effect her." Celina smirked. "Now then, I use Lunalight Perfume to bring Lunalight Blue Cat back from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Lunalight Perfume_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _ _Target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then discard 1 card; add 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck to your hand.___

* * *

The Cat appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck.__

* * *

"Your Cat has more then 1500!" Kaiba cried as the trap shot a blast.

"Maybe, but I did special summon her which means before she goes Lunalight Blue Cat doubles Leo Dancer's attack points." Celina revealed.

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 * 2 = 7000)**_

"7000?" Kaiba asked shocked. "That means if it attacks one of my dragons the damage is..."

"4000 points." Celina finished. "Take down that Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon Leo Dancer!"

Leo Dancer charged as Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon fired a blast only for the Fusion monster to punch through, and attacked destroying it.

* * *

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"She... She-She-She just..." Yuki stammered as he, Yugi, and Mokuba looked on in shock, and disbelief.

"She's worried about her daughter." Akiza explained simply.

Kaiba looked at his hands before laughing, "Well now it seems that duel have taught me something. That I must continue on with my power."

"Well you can do that after you help us find the others." Celina told him.

"Well a bargain's a bargain." Kaiba crossed his arms, "But you'll have to wait."

"For what?" Celina asked angrily before moving to aim her Duel Disc at him. "You'd better have a good reason."

"Something as this can't be rushed." Kaiba glared. "And that it would time to get it set correctly."

Celina frowned before lowering her arms. "Please hurry, we have to find them... Lilly..."

That's when all her anger dropped and she just started shaking.

"Oh man." Yuki said sadly seeing this, "We should better help out about this."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not sure you would be much help." Gong mentioned. "Celina took out Kaiba pretty easily, and I beat you in our duel."

"I had a feeling why you surrendered but trust me we can be quite allies." Yuki told him. "And I know Gale, and Kelly will too."

"This isn't a tournament, if you lose a duel you lose your life." Declan told him. "Given what I've seen thus far letting you help would be a grave mistake."

 **(A/N (Ulrich632): Declan saw how Gong was going to win and just saw how easily Celina beat Kaiba. The residents of the Ritual Dimension are not proving themselves to be skilled enough to fight Duel Academy.)**

"We know that already." Yugi told him. "But we can help out if you gives us a chance."

"Yeah like Kelly, and Gale." Yuki agreed.

"It isn't that we don't appreciate the sentiment, but well to be honest you haven't really lived up to your reputations and..." Leo started before looking down uncertainly only to look up with a frown. "You kind of all suck."

"Hey I resent that!" Yuki yelled.

"I don't mean it like that." Leo apologized quickly.

"What Leo means is we don't want you to get hurt." Alex clarified. "You're not bad duelists but it just doesn't look like you can handle what we're up against."

"I would gladly risk my life for anything." Yuki told them. "Besides eventually the Fusion Dimension will discover this Dimension, and if we aren't prepared it will be turned into nothing but a extinct wasteland."

"He's right. And we have more support far more then you know." Yugi agreed. "We are strong, and you can't talk us out of it. If you want proof then have someone from your side duel one of us again, and you'll see."

"Fine, one more match." Declan stated. "I'll be your opponent this time."

"Alright." Yuki agreed.

"I take it you'll be dueling again?" Declan inquired before turning to Yugi. "Or will you be my opponent?"

"Well my full talent wasn't displayed back there." Yuki told him. "This time my dragon will show up, and show you how strong we are."

Declan simply nodded before activating his duel disc.

"Action Field, Crossover open." his duel disc stated.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Yuki looked around seeing this is activating, "What the?"

"If you insist on fighting alongside us, you'll have to learn how we fight." Declan stated calmly. "This is an Action Duel, and it's quite different from anything you've experienced in the past."

Yuki looked on before nodding, and said "Then let's throw down!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons (Nightcore) By Starset)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Take the first turn." Declan stated calmly.

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki drew before looking over, "I start by activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Kaleidoscope!"

The spell appeared.

* * *

 _Nekroz Kaleidoscope_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters. Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or send 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, also, after that, Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" monsters whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You see Declan this Ritual Card is special for this." Yuki said as he pulled out a card before showing it was a level 8 Fusion Monster known as Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird.

"It lets you use a Fusion Monster as a sacrifice." Declan noted. "Even before its been summoned to your field."

"And that I can Ritual Monster more monster then just one." Yuki told him before saying, "So now I can Ritual Summon two level 4 Nekroz Rituals at once."

"Two at once?" Aura asked in disbelief. "I thought I was fairly skilled with them but this is something else entirely."

"Wizard of the way of Ice! Use your sorcery of the freezing arts to bright the death of chill! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Nekroz of Unicore!"

Two identical sorcerers appeared ready, and set each with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Unicore_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" card in your Graveyard, except "Nekroz of Unicore"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz of Unicore" once per turn. Negate the effects of face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

"An impressive start, but not enough to defeat me." Declan stated calmly.

"I place 2 cards face-down, and that's all here." Yuki ended his turn. "Make no mistake Declan I am not holding back!"

Declan 1st Turn:

"Then I'll return the sentiment and face you with my full strength." Declan stated. "I start with scale one D/D Savant Copernicus and scale ten D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale. This allows me to summon monsters from level two through nine all at the same time."

The Pendulum Scale appeared as it rose up.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Spell effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Copernicus". You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Copernicus" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

"Now then, to match your two Ritual Monsters I'll Pendulum Summon three copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, and D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse all in attack mode." Declan stated as his four monsters appeared.

The four beings appeared all set for battle.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

 _D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can banish 2 "D/D" monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your opponent's turn, if this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can target 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also destroy the targeted cards, and if you do, Special Summon this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse" once per turn._

* * *

The two attacked.

"Reverse card open! Negate Attack!" Yuki cried as a shield protected his monsters.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

Yuki drew, and looked before nodding, "Alright I start by discarding the Nekroz of Decisive Armor from my hand! By doing that I can target a Nekroz I control, and then have it gain 1000 more attack points!"

 _Unicore: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

Declan nodded calmly seeing that.

"Now Unicore take out the Chaos King!" Yuki cried. "Ice Shatter!"

Unicore raise his staff gathering ice power. Declan simply watched calmly. The Unicore fired the shard ice blast at the 2700 point monster, as it landed a direct hit.

 **(Declan: 3400)**

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (X3): **(ATK: 3000 + 2700 = 5700)**_

"What the?" Yuki asked surprised.

"When one of my monsters leaves the field my Doom Kings gain that monster's attack points until the end of the turn." Declan explained.

"Alright Declan." Yuki nodded looking at the card he drew which was Freezing Heart. _'Just one more card left...'_

"Your turn!" Yuki called.

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (X3): **(ATK: 5700 - 2700 = 3000)**_

 _Unicore: **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**_

Declan 2nd Turn:

"I Pendulum Summon D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse from my Extra Deck, and D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok from my hand." Declan stated calmly.

"Huh?" Yuki asked surprised seeing the monster he just destroyed came back with a new monster.

* * *

 _D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If you Special Summon a "D/D" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; any battle damage your opponent takes becomes halved for the rest of this turn, also Special Summon that monster, and if you do, take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other "D/D" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it._

* * *

"Now then, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon attack Nekroz of Unicore." Declan stated calmly.

The monster attacked the Ritual Monster.

"Trap card open! Dimension Wall!" Yuki cried playing his trap.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Declan's eyes widened slightly before the attack was reflected.

 **(Declan: 2700)**

"Then I'll simply have my second Doom King attack." Declan said calmly.

The second attack struck destroying the second Ritual monster as Yuki was pushed back to where his hand hit an Action Card. **(Yuki: 3300)**

"I end my turn." Declan said calmly.

* * *

 **Yuki: 3300**

 **Declan: 2700**

* * *

Yuki 3rd Turn:

Yuki shook his head as he got up before seeing he had grabbed an Action Card. _'What the...? What kind of card is this?'_

Declan smiled slightly seeing that.

Yuki drew, and nodded, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we can draw until we each hold 6!"

* * *

 _Card of Sancity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"I appreciate that, my hand was empty." Declan said calmly before they drew their cards.

Yuki soon grinned, "Alright. I activate the Ritual Spell, Freezing Heart!"

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

"So your dragon is coming?" Declan inquired.

"You bet! And it's by sacrifice Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz, and Nekroz of Clausolas!" The two appeared before stepping on the altar as they are surrounded by ice.

Declan nodded calmly seeing that.

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

A dragon who's wing's are made of ice a pale blue with green eyes appeared while having a patch of ice on it's chest, with ice around him being like armor, and has a cold temper appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Ritual/Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"That dragon!" Celina cried in shock.

"It feels like daddy's." Alex said in shock.

Frozen Heart stared on at Declan's fives monsters with unnerving confidence.

"Your dragon is impressive." Declan noted calmly.

"Well here's more! When Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand Frozen Heart cuts the attack points of Special Summon monsters you have by half!" Yuki grinned before he cried, "Ice Imprisonment!'

Frozen Heart roared as it's wings gathered ice before blasting it at the five monsters.

 _Doom King Armageddon (X3): **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

 _Chaos King Apocalypse: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

 _Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok: **(ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)**_

"Interesting." Declan nodded.

"And now attack one of his Abyss Ragnarok!" Yuki grinned. "And when he attacks a level 5 or higher you can't activate anything response!"

Declan only nodded as the attack hit.

 **(Declan: 1300)**

"And when he destroys a level 5 or higher you take half it's attack points as damage!" Yuki grinned. "That's his final ability!"

A ghostly image of Abyss Ragnarok appeared before striking Declan.

 **(Declan: 0200)**

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn!" Yuki grinned. "Well Declan... Still think we can't prove ourselves?"

Declan 3rd Turn:

"Yes." Declan answered. "Because you've just lost."

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"It's simple, first I Pendulum Summon D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok back from my Extra Deck." Declan stated as his monster reappeared. "Now, your Card of Sanctity added three cards to my hand."

"Yeah it did." Yuki told him.

"Those cards, are these three." Declan stated. "I activate D/D/D Fusion, D/D/D Synchro, and D/D/D Xyz."

* * *

 _D/D/D Fusion  
_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If Summoning this way using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as a normal Fusion Material, this card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

 _D/D/D Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If Synchro Summoning a "D/D/D" Synchro Monster, you can use monsters from your hand or field as Materials. If using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as Synchro Material this way, you can treat this card as a Level 2 Tuner.__

* * *

 _D/D/D Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of "D/D/D" Pendulum Monsters in your Graveyard and/or face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using only those monsters. If using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as Xyz Material this way, you can use 1 less Material than required._

* * *

"Synchro, and Xyz?" Yuki asked confused.

"First D/D/D Fusion fuses with my first Doom King." Declan stated. "I Fusion Summon D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon!"

The purple monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Fusion Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Fusion Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if it was face-up, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field. Once per Battle Phase, during either player's turn, if an opponent's monster is battling a monster: You can target that opponent's battling monster; until the end of the Damage Step, that target's ATK becomes its original ATK._

* * *

"Next D/D/D Synchro is treated as a level two tuner and tunes with my second Doom King." Declan continued. "I Synchro Summon D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon."

The Synchro appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Synchro Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters_

 _The effects of monsters you control cannot be negated. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; your opponent chooses 1 Pendulum Monster they control, and all other monsters they control have their effects negated, until the next time a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned_

* * *

"Finally, D/D/D Xyz takes the two Doom Kings in my Extra Deck and allows me to Overlay them." Declan stated as the two monsters reappeared and entered the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon!"

The Xyz appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom Dark Bright Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Xyz Monsters you control with card effects._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 2 Level 8 "D/D/D" monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as Material: You can attach 1 face-up "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" from your Extra Deck to this card as Xyz Material. Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target monsters your opponent controls that are not Pendulum Monsters, equal to the number of Pendulum Monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"I activate D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon's special ability to destroy Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon and deal damage equal to his attack points." Declan stated.

"Trap card open!" Yuki cried.

Declan looked on calmly.

* * *

 _Last One Standing_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Ritual Monster you control: Equip this card to that monster. It is unaffected by effects, and cannot be targeted with effects by reducing it's ATK to 0 for the rest of the turn. Whenever the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster you can remove 1 Ritual Monster in your graveyard from play: Reduce that monster's ATK by the removed from play monster's ATK, and the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle. During the end phase you can send this card to the graveyard: Add 1 Ritual Monster to your hand equal or lower to the total amount of damage you took this turn, and it's Ritual Spell Card needed to summon it._

* * *

"Last One Standing! So now by giving up all it's attack points Frozen Heart can't be destroyed with effects!" Yuki cried as his monster glowed.

 **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**

Declan nodded calmly. "D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon attacks Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, and thanks to Purple Armageddon's ability your dragon's attack points return to normal."

 _Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500)**_

"Your gonna wish it didn't have that effect!" Yuki cried. "Because with Last One Standing I can remove a Ritual Monster from play to prevent Frozen Heart's destruction, and lower your monster's attack power by it's own! Such as Nekroz of Clausous' 1200!"

 _Dark Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 - 1200 = 2300)**_

"Do you honestly believe I didn't expect something like that?" Declan questioned. "I activate the Action Spell Extreme Sword to give Dark Armageddon 1000 more attack points."

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Dark Armageddon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"Due to Last One Standing's effect Frozen Heart can't be destroyed!" Yuki reminded as the attack struck as Frozen Heart roared in agony as Yuki grunted. **(Yuki: 2500)**

"Now my Purple Armageddon himself attacks." Declan stated.

The Fusion monster attacked.

"I use Last One Standing's effect again this time banishing one of my Nekroz of Unicore to lower it's attack points by 2300, and prevent Frozen Heart from being destroyed by battle!" Yuki cried.

 _Purple Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 - 2300 = 1200)**_

"I use the Action Spell Overpass to swap our monsters attack points." Declan stated calmly.

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

 _Purple Armageddon: **(ATK: 2500)**_

 _Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 1200)**_

The attack struck as Frozen Heart roared in agony as it endured while Yuki grunted. **(Yuki: 1200)**

"Finally Bright Armageddon will attack." Declan stated calmly.

The monster charged.

"I use Last One Standing's effect! This time banishing Nekroz of Decisive Armor, and it's attack power is lowered by 3300!" Yuki cried.

 _Bright Armageddon: **(ATK: 3500 - 3300 = 200)**_

"I activate another Action Spell, Delta Zero." Declan stated. "Since I control the level seven Chaos King Apocalypse your monster's attack points drop to zero."

* * *

 _Delta Zero_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 level 7 Monster: Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

 _Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

The attack struck as Frozen Heart roared as Yuki grunted kneeling down. **(Yuki: 1000)**

"Now, D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok attacks Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon." Declan told him.

Ragnarok attacks.

"Last One Standing's effect!" Yuki cried. "Other copy of Unicore! Lower by 2300!"

 _Abyss Ragnarok: **(ATK: 2200 - 2300 = 0)**_

"Since both of our monsters attack points are zero nothing happens, however D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse has yet to declare his own attack." Declan stated. "I attack Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon."

 _'And with no Ritual Monsters left he's open... What now?'_ Yuki thought before noticing the Action Spell in his hand. _'Wait he was using cards like...'_

"I activate the Action Spell, Final Standing!" Yuki cried.

* * *

 _Final Standing_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster you control it cannot be destroyed by battle, and you when you take damage that reduces your Life Points to zero make it 100 instead. If this was the only card in your hand it can't be negated._

* * *

"I was wondering when you would figure out that detail, unfortunately that's too little too late." Declan stated. "No Action negates the effect of your Action Card."

No Action shattered.

"What?" Declan asked in surprise.

"Final Standing can't be negated if it was the last card in my hand." Yuki answered. "It keeps Frozen Heart from being destroyed, and when an attack would reduce my Life Points to zero they become 100!"

As he said this the attack struck as Frozen Heart roared as Yuki was pushed back crying out landing hard. **(Yuki: 0100)**

"Yuki!" Mokuba, and Yugi cried shocked.

Declan looked at him calmly. "I end my turn."

"Final effect?" Declan inquired.

"By sending this card to the graveyard I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand equal to the total amount of damage I took this turn!" Yuki answered as the trap shattered. "Since I took 3200 I can add a Ritual monster with that many of less points to my hand along with it's corresponding Spell Card! Such as the Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon, and Heart of Chill!"

"An upgrade to your dragon." Declan noted calmly.

* * *

 **Yuki: 0100**

 **Declan: 0200**

* * *

Yuki 4th Turn:

Yuki slowly raise up drawing. "Alright Declan. I think it's time we finish this match!"

Declan's eyes narrowed.

"And to start I'm summoning Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz!" Yuki grinned as the kid appeared.

 ** _"Oh yeah five big guys to take down!"_ **Shurit grinned.

* * *

 _Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. If this card is Tributed by a card effect: You can add 1 Warrior-Type "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz" once per turn._

* * *

"Unfortunately for him I can use Bright Armageddon's ability, So now you choose a Pendulum monster on your field." Declan stated.

"Huh?" Yuki asked confused.

"Since you don't have one, Bright Armageddon negates the effects of all your monsters." Declan stated.

Bright Armageddon shined as Frozen Heart roared in agony as Shurit grunted kneeling.

"Well that still doesn't stop me from activating the Ritual Spell, Heart of Chill!" Yuki called.

* * *

 _Heart of Chill_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon, "Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are equal to level 8 or more. The Monster summoned by this effect cannot be effected by the effects of monsters this turn._

* * *

"No, it doesn't." Declan agreed.

"I must sacrifice monsters who's levels are at least total 8! Frozen Heart! Shurit! It's your times to shine!" Yuki grinned.

Shurit grinned, **_"Ahaha I love this part!"_**

Frozen Heart roared in agreement as they flew up to where Shurit floated where his back is hitting the patch on Frozen's Heart's chest as both of them were enveloped in ice, and evolving.

Everyone watched on as the Ritual was performed.

"The dragon forged from the ancient ice now crosses through the greatest Supreme Blizzard! With the advance arts of ice under it's command it can call forth a Ice Storm! Ritual Summon! Emerge from the ice level 8! Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon!"

What appeared from the ice was a more powerful version of Frozen Heart this having full ice as armor, and a long tail with ice covered in a frosty aura on the tip, hard green eyes, and having full slick wings with ice on them as it roared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Ritual/Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Heart of Chill". Must be Ritual Summoned. If this card is Ritual Summoned by using 1 level 5 or higher Ritual Monster you can have this card gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn: The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed.  
_ _While this card battles a level 5 or higher monster your gain Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK, and if you do halve that monster's ATK. Your opponent cannot activate spells, traps, or monster effects in response until the end of the damage step._ _If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, and then banished that monster._

* * *

"Since you summoned a new monster Bright Armageddon's ability activates again, and since you don't control any Pendulum Monsters Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon's special abilities are negated." Declan said calmly.

An ice storm enveloped Chilling Heart protecting him from the ability.

"What?" Gong questioned.

"Heart of Chill protects Chilling Heart from effects this turn!" Yuki grinned.

"Impressive." Declan nodded.

"And now here is where..." Yuki grinned before everyone can see for a split second was Yuya who grinned, "The finale is now here!"

They look surprised.

"And now Chilling Heart attack Abyss Ragnarok!"

Declan watched the attack calmly as it struck.

* * *

 **Yuki: 0100**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Yuki Muto wins the duel!**

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yeah... Declan isn't winning in this story unfortunately.)**

* * *

Yuki grinned.

"Ah yeah he done it!" Mokuba cheered as Yugi smiled.

Declan looked at Yuki. "Fine, you've made your point. Though you understand anyone who comes with us could die."

"We know that already. But that doesn't mean we're afraid to face it." Yuki told him. "Besides eventually the Fusion Dimension will find this place, and we need to be ready."

"And maybe Rocky can help us out." Yugi suggested.

"No, he won't." Declan stated simply.

"Why he's a terrific duelist, and great skills in Fusion." Yugi mentioned which caught the rest of the Lancer's attention.

"Wait Fusion?" Celina asked surprised.

"Yeah through these cards looking like one card we fought in the past known as Orichalcos Shunoros." Mokuba answered.

"Rocky Farrow is a duelist from the Fusion Dimension, making him our enemy." Declan revealed.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: First off apologies for the wait, Ritual is a completely original dimension and so it will take slightly longer to update which is why we will be alternating the Ritual and Xyz Dimension chapters. That aside, well that's quite the reveal from Declan.**

 **bopdog111: And if you guys remember that name from Julie's match from Chojiro it would be known why Julie asked Declan if he knows their backstories.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, though unlike her Rocky's loyalty is still to Duel Academy. Though before we get back to then a certain someone will be meeting the Lancers in the Xyz Dimension, a certain orange-haired someone.**

 **bopdog111: Should we reveal who it is who should we wait Ulrich?**

 **Ulrich362: Not this time, anyone who's seen Zexal should know though.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review guys! Sorry for the wait, and tell us what you think of the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	57. Xyz Dimension Trip! Cipher Beat-Down!

**Ulrich362: Ok, well we've seen how things are starting in the Ritual Dimension (As far as them losing, Declan and Pegasus will help with that little detail so don't worry about them not winning so far.). Time to see what's happening in the Xyz Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: And with Terri being the only Xyz Dimension resident of their group guiding them it will be tough. And we know that Tate, and Mir are around also. Though Ulrich what about Aster?**

 **Ulrich362: Aster was forced to return as Mir took his place. Though don't worry, he'll be making his presence known in this fic and his two ace cards will make him quite the formidable opponent. So, shall we get this one started Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah, and since I like ZEXAL a lot like you Ulrich I am eager on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

Lilly was still tearing up as Jack walked over to Terri.

"You know this dimension better than any of us, so what do you think our best course of action is?" he inquired.

"Check to see if their are any more people still out here." Terri answered before saying, "And knowing Yuma he would most likely still be here along with Kite, and Shark."

"Terri? Terri is that you?" inquired a voice from behind them. "Wait, where are Shay and Lulu? Who are these people?"

Hearing that Terri turned to see who said that. It was an orange haired boy wearing what looked like a school uniform and he had a strange emblem on his chest.

"Vector! Your still alive!" Terri smiled running over.

"I'm not that easy to beat." Vector smiled. "What happened, who are these people?"

"It's a long story." Terri answered before saying, "But look what I managed to recover."

She shows him the Hart Card. Vector smiled seeing it before noticing Lilly as his eyes narrowed. "That Duel Disc."

"Vector it's okay. She's not with them anymore." Terri told him.

Vector turned to Terri before closing his eyes. "Hey, you with the necklace."

"Uh yeah?" Yuya asked him.

"It's pretty obvious Terri trusts you... all of you." Vector mentioned. "Though there's something I need to make sure of, and that's if you can hold your own in a duel before I take you to the others."

"Vector it's alright. They mean no harm." Terri told him. "Their pretty good."

"If you don't mind Terri, I'd like to see that for myself." Vector told her. "It isn't that I doubt they're good people, but you never can tell when you're being followed and if they show up, we have to be certain you can help fight, especially since our resources are so limited."

"Well... I guess so." Yuya told him. "But let me tell ya Vector I don't plan on holding back."

"Is that a fact, well in that case I won't either." Vector smirked as the emblem began glowing. "Go Barian Battlemorph!"

At that he started to transform.

"What's happening?" Luna asked in shock.

Then Vector started to change as he appeared now as a pale gray demonic figure with his hair now being white, and black lines under his magenta eyes, black colored wings, and looking like royalty.

 ** _"Like my new look?"_** Vector asked. ** _"Now then, shall we get started?"_**

"Whoa..." Yuya looked shocked at this before snapping to focus.

"You see. Vector said he is something called a Barian. Their complicated but he is one of the seven Emperors of them." Terri explained.

Vector turned to Terri. ** _"You know, assuming they're strong enough she's been worried about you. I'm sure she'll want to know you're safe."_**

Then he turned back to Yuya.

 ** _"You can go first, but just a warning. My monsters are nearly indestructible."_**

Yuya nodded, "Alright."

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The Computer stated.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Crossover?"_** Vector asked before shrugging. **_"Oh well, I always was a quick study."_**

"Don't you mean a quick learner?" Yuya asked.

 ** _"Either way, now I believe its your move first."_** Vector stated. **_"Oh, and don't spoil the fun Terri but I happen to have gained that power as well."_**

Terri nodded slowly.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Curse of Darkness by Dragonforce)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Vector: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Yuya cried. "And I set Scale 2 Performapal Drummerilla, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Vector looked on curiously. **_"Interesting. That's different."_**

He set them as they appeared rising.

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Now I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 7 all at the same time!" Yuya cried.

 ** _"Multiple monsters at once, that's quite the useful ability."_** Vector praised.

"I Pendulum Summon these 3!" Yuya cried. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Elehammer, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp!"

The dragon, the elephant holding the mallet, and the scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Elehammer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to your opponent's hand._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 ** _"Three monsters already? Well this could be going better for me."_ **Vector admitted. **_"Then again my victory is already assured."_**

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yuya ended.

Vector 1st Turn:

"Alright, for my move I think I'll start by using the effect of my Umbral Horror Ghost. Since I'm holding two I can special summon both of them and then I summon Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp in attack mode and his effect lets him copy the level of my Umbral Horror Ghost giving me three level two monsters." Vector smirked. "Three monsters which I now use to build the Overlay Network!"

The ghosts appeared only to build the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _If you have this card and another "Umbral Horror Ghost" in your hand: You can Special Summon this card and 1 "Umbral Horror Ghost" from your hand.__

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level, except this card; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster._

* * *

"An Xyz Summon on your first turn?" Yuya asked amazed.

"That's right." Vector nodded. "Show yourself, Number 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!"

A huge blob appeared before it morph into a demon with sharp claws, flawing eyes on it's chest, a huge mouth on his torso, and short legs with the purple Number 96 on it's forehead.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"I don't like the looks of this monster." Yuya said nervous by the appearance.

 ** _"Now, Dark Mist attacks your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_** Vector cried. **_"Which lets me use one Overlay Unit to steal half your monster's attack points. Go Shadow Gain!"_**

Dark Mist swallowed an Overlay Unit as the shadows crept it, and Odd-Eyes.

 _Dark Mist: **(ORU: 3 - 1 = 2/ATK: 100 + 1250 = 1350)**_

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

 ** _"Whiplash Whirlwind!"_**

It fired whips from it's fingers. Yuya looked shocked before calling, "I activate Performapal Drummerilla's Pendulum Ability! It allows Odd-Eyes to gain 600 more attack points!"

 ** _"What?"_** Vector called in shock.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 1250 + 600 = 1850)**_

Dark Mist was blasted by Odd-Eyes only he wasn't destroyed.

 **(Vector: 3500)**

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Hey hang on how come he wasn't destroyed?" Jack questioned seeing this.

"It's like this Dark Mist is something called a Number Card." Terri answered.

"A what Card?" Sylvio asked.

"Number Card. They are Special Cards scattered all over this dimension sometime ago." Terri answered. "They are powers of the Barians, and they can only be destroyed in battle by another Number."

"So in other words Number Cards have an effect to where they can't be destroyed by non-Number Monsters." Yusei summarized.

 ** _"Exactly, though as you noticed I can still take battle damage."_** Vector explained. **_"Still, some Numbers are preferable to others and I'll be showing you my personal favorite on my next turn. Oh, and Terri they're actually from Barian World and Astral World."_**

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Vector: 3500**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yuya cried drawing. "And now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice before calling, "Now I Pendulum Summon, Performapal Partnaga!"

Partnaga appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Partnaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Reptile/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Monsters your opponent controls whose Level is less than or equal to this card's Level cannot attack._

* * *

Vector nodded calmly.

"And now with Partnaga's ability Odd-Eyes gets 300 points stronger for each Performapal on the field!" Yuya grinned as Partnaga attacked itself to Odd-Eyes as Kaleidoscorp, Elehammer, and Partnaga itself gave Odd-Eyes power.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 1250 + (300 * 3) = 2150)**_

"And now Elehammer attack Dark Mist!" Yuya cried.

 ** _"I use another Overlay Unit to activate Dark Mist's special ability again."_ **Vector stated.

 _Dark Mist: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1/ATK: 1350 + 1300 = 2650)**_

 _Performapal Elephammer: **(ATK: 2600/2 = 1300)**_

The monster attacked as Elehammer shattered.

 **(Yuya: 2650)**

"Well Elehammer's Special Ability is that when he battles all your spells, and traps goes right back to your hand!" Yuya grinned.

Vector frowned as his set card returned to his hand.

"Next Odd-Eyes attacks Dark Mist!" Yuya grinned.

 ** _"What, but he's weaker than my monster."_ **Vector pointed out.

"Now when I activate the trap card Performing Trick in order to double Odd-Eyes' attack points for each Performapal on the field!" Yuya grinned.

* * *

 _Performing Trick_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: Double that target's ATK for each "Performapal" monster you control._

* * *

 ** _"What?"_** Vector asked in disbelief.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2150 * 2 * 2 = 8600)**_

"Now go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya grinned.

"Though Dark Mist can use it's ability more then once per turn." Terri mentioned suddenly.

 ** _"She's right, I use Dark Mist's last Overlay Unit. Shadow Gain!"_** Vector called.

 _Dark Mist: **(ORU: 1 - 1 = 0/ATK: 2650 + 4300 = 6950)**_

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 8600/2 = 4300)**_

"I figured you would do that!" Yuya grinned.

 ** _"What?"_** Vector questioned.

"I activate the Action Spell, Overpass!" Yuya cried grabbing the card. "With this our monsters attack points are swap!"

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _'Grabbing a card during the battle?'_ **Vector thought in surprise as the points swapped and Odd-Eyes blasted Dark Mist.

 **(Vector: 0850)**

Like last time Dark Mist wasn't destroyed.

"And I place 1 card down, and that's all." Yuya grinned.

Vector 2nd Turn:

Before he drew Vector's hand began glowing red.

"What the?" Yuya asked surprised.

Terri giggled suddenly.

 ** _"Terri knows what's about to happen, but for the rest of you..."_ **Vector started with a smirk. **_"Allow me to demonstrate one of the two powers of the Barian Emperors! Barian's Chaos Draw!"_**

Vector drew as a red light enveloped the area.

"You see the Barian's Chaos Draw is the Barian's final way of drawing." Terri giggled. "A new card is generated, or made a new card to combat, and get a win."

"A new card created by drawing?" Jack questioned in shock.

 ** _"Yes, and the card I drew is my most powerful... no, the seven Barian Emperor's most powerful card!"_ **Vector declared. ** ** _"I activate Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One!"_****

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)__

* * *

 ** _'Rank-Up?'_** Stacy asked shocked remembering Tate playing Digital Revolution to summon Butterglitchtopia.

 _'This is where that mechanic originated. I don't know how Tate learned it, but here it's our strongest move.'_ Terri answered.

 ** _"This card allows me to summon an over hundred Number to my field, and I choose Number 104 Masquerade."_ **Vector smirked as a magician appeared.

* * *

 _Number 104: Masquerade_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard, then shuffle their Deck. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 ** _"And then I can use Masquerade itself as an Overlay Unit, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_**

"What the?" Yuya asked as the monster jumped back in.

 _ **"Appear, Chaos Number 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Umbral Horror Masquerade!"**_ Vector chanted.

* * *

 _Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 104: Masquerade", it gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"That thing is more freaky then Dark Mist." Yuya remarked.

 ** _"Hey, I happen to take offense at you insulting my ace monster like that. In fact, just for that I think I'll use Umbral Horror Masquerade's ability to destroy a spell or trap on your field and what better than that Magician you played on your first turn?"_** Vector stated.

Timegazer shattered upon impact.

 ** _"Now, you picked up one of these before didn't you?"_** Vector asked picking up an Action Card. ****_"Well, this is certainly useful. Umbral Horror Masquerade attacks your Performapal Partnaga and this Oversword gives him 500 more attack points."_****

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Masquerade: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"I can still activate my face-down, Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya cried.

* * *

 _Last Minute Cancel_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control an Attack Position monster(s): Change all monsters you control to Defense Position. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, return any face-up "Performapal" monster you control that is destroyed by battle or card effect to the hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Last Minute Cancel?"_ **Vector inquired.

"If you attack a monster I have in attack mode all monsters I have are switched to defense mode!" Yuya cried.

"Fine, then Umbral Horror Masquerade still attacks Partnaga, and I'll destroy Drummerilla with Dark Mist." Vector stated as the two attacks destroyed Yuya's monsters. "One set card and I'm done for now."

* * *

 **Yuya: 2650**

 **Vector: 0850**

* * *

"I'm actually surprised Yuya managed to survive a Barian's Chaos Draw." Terri told them.

"Really, drawing a powerful card is nice but it hardly decides the outcome of a duel." Jack pointed out.

"He is correct." Moon Shadow agreed.

"Well any opponent Vector duels when he uses that always ends up in defeat." Terri answered.

 ** _"Terri... I've used it one time."_** Vector reminded her before turning to Yuya. **_"Now, how are you going to combat my two Numbers?"_**

Yuya 3rd Turn:

 _'That's the big question... How could I?'_ Yuya thought.

 ** _'Good question, his monsters are both incredibly powerful and I have no doubt Yuto would have mentioned Clear Wing. So without him, or Fusion... well I guess you could always hope for Double Attack.'_ **Yugo answered.

Yuya grunted before he, Yugo, Terri, and Stacy got a vision.

A vision where it shows of a new version of Odd-Eyes roaring with three dark Overlay Units.

 _'What the, what was that?'_ Terri asked in shock.

Yuya soon drew, and called "I activate the spell card, Upshift!"

* * *

 _Upshift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target the 1 face-up monster you control with the highest Level; the Levels of all other face-up monsters you currently control become the current Level of that monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Upshift, that's a spell that allows you to change the level of all your monsters to be the same as the one with the highest level." Jack recalled.

"And the monster with the highest level on his field is..." Yusei trailed off.

Odd-Eyes roared as he gave energy.

 _Partnaga: **(LV: 5 + 2 = 7)**_

 _Kaleidoscorp: **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**_

 ** _"Three level seven monsters?"_** Vector questioned in shock.

"Now I use Odd-Eyes, Kaleidoscorp, and Partnaga to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya cried as the three flew up to the Overlay Network.

"Since when can Yuya Xyz Summon?" Sylvio questioned.

 ** _'Terri do you think that this might be...'_** Stacy trailed off. ** _'I actually had the same vision like that when he summoned Rune-Eyes during his duel with Aura.'_**

 ** _'I... don't know.'_ **Terri admitted as Stacy felt her tearing up.

"Formed from the Pendulum Power it rises on! With the caticlysm force may it bring forth might! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Determine Dragon!"

A new version of Odd-Eyes appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Determine Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 7 Monsters  
If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a "Pendulum Dragon" monster this card gains this effect:  
● You can detach all the Xyz Materials from the card: If this card battles an opponent's monster that monster is destroyed, and your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of that monster.  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, negate the effects of 1 monster on the field. Cards, and effects cannot be activated in response. This card cannot be destroyed by spell/trap effects. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with equal ATK. _

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

 ** _"What in the world?"_** Vector asked in shock seeing the monster.

"Alright! I activate it's ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit your monster's effects are negated!" Yuya cried pointing at Umbral Horror Masquerade. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

 ** _"Wrong, by using one of Umbral Horror Masquerade's Chaos Overlay Units not only can I negate the activation of that special ability, but a random card in your hand goes to the graveyard and your life points are cut in half."_** Vector countered. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Cards, and effects can't be activated in response!" Yuya revealed.

Vector's eyes widened in shock. **_"Well your monster still only has 2800 attack points making it weaker than my Numbers."_**

"Well I activate it's other ability! Since it has a Pendulum Dragon as an Overlay Unit I can detach them all to play it!" Yuya cried as they were absorbed. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

"Now attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Yuya cried.

"What is he doing?" Sylvio questioned. "His monster is weaker."

The blast hit... Before the Number shattered.

 ** _"What?"_ **Vector asked in disbelief.

"No way, that's impossible!" Terri cried.

"The ability is that any monster Determine Dragon battles is automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Yuya revealed as Odd-Eyes Determine Dragon fired another blast aiming at Vector.

Vector could only watch as the blast struck him sending him flying back as he returned to his human form and landed on the ground.

* * *

 **Yuya: 2650**

 **Vector: 0000**

 ** **Yuya wins the duel!****

* * *

"Well... That was surprising." Julie remarked.

Vector got up with a smile. "Well, that settles that. Come on, the others are waiting, and we need to move quickly before that new... well lets just leave it at I don't have a nice way to describe her... before she shows up."

"Who?" Sylvio asked him.

"This girl who showed up and took over the Fusion Duelists here, Nash took her on but the building collapsed and the duel ended without either of them winning. He said something about a monster that let her Fusion Summon though, some kind of insect." Vector answered.

Stacy instantly knew what he was talking about, and screamed... Which hurt Terri's poor ears.

"Terri?" Vector asked noticing her wince. "Is something wrong?"

"Ow..." Terri groaned rubbing her ears before telling Stacy angered, _'A little warning next time before you do that.'_

Stacy was shaking and trembling violently.

 _'Stacy?'_ Terri asked surprised.

 ** _'She... She's here... Mir...'_ **Stacy answered fearfully.

 _'Wait Mir!?'_ Terri asked shocked.

That's when Terri remembered when Tate dueled Mir and how Stacy was completely petrified on the ground unable to move or do anything to defend herself. Terri growled, "Sorry Vector. Let's say I gotten beaten sometime ago, and somehow gotten absorbed. But she's letting me take control for now."

Vector looked at her in confusion before nodding. "Ok, moving on we should get going."

"Yeah... Kite might want to hold on to Hart." Terri mentioned as they followed Vector.

"If you can find him." Vector frowned before leading them to a large broken down building.

"My gosh." Julie said stunned.

"Its home, and it still has water somehow." Vector explained walking in. "You guys, Terri's back."

They turned to see.

"Terri! I'm glad your alright!" A boy with a golden key for a necklace smiled running over.

"Yeah, and I see you guys are still fighting." Terri nodded.

"As much as we can be." replied a boy with dark purple hair. "More and more people are being turned into cards everyday, and Kite still refuses to help us. Not to mention those four who are taking out anyone who we haven't gotten to in time."

"Well have you seen Yuto, and Shay anywhere?" Terri asked. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"No, the last time we saw them was when the three of you left." mentioned a blue-haired girl.

"Ah man. I was hoping they came back." Terri said sadly before saying, "I managed to get Hart back from the Obelisk Force!"

"What?" the boy questioned walking up to her as the other Lancers and Signers noticed the same emblem Vector had on a necklace he was wearing. "You found him?"

Terri nodded showing them the card. "But... I don't know how to revert him back." She softly started crying.

"We'll find a way, as long as we have that we have hope of bringing him and everyone else back." the blue-haired girl mentioned before gently hugging her. "Don't worry, I know everything will be ok."

"Yeah, as long as those four don't find us. Speaking of which, I believe introductions are in order considering your new friends Terri?" pointed out a boy with long blonde hair.

"Yeah. I'm Yuya Sakaki." Yuya answered which caught their attention.

"What did you just say?" Vector questioned as several people suddenly surrounded him looking furious.

Yuya looked startled before answering, "Uh... My name is Yuya Sakaki?"

"As in Yusho Sakaki?" the purple haired boy questioned.

Yuya widen his eyes before asking, "You know my dad?" Holding the boy's shoulders he asked "Please! Can you tell me where he gone too!?"

"Yusho abandoned us just before the invasion." Terri revealed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was working with Dennis the entire time." Vector growled.

"Abandoned?" Yuya asked surprised. "My dad would never do something like that!"

"He did." the purple-haired boy told him. "Yusho Sakaki abandoned us to suffer."

"My dad would never leave you all here!" Yuya argued.

"Then why would he leave us here to be pickins for the Fusion Dimension?" The boy with the golden key questioned.

"I don't know but my dad would never leave people being attacked!" Yuya argued.

"Face facts, you clearly didn't know him as well as you thought." the long haired blonde boy mentioned. "You aren't from here so it wouldn't be the first time he abandoned others."

"That's not true!" Yuya yelled. "My dad went missing three years back where I came from!"

"Three... Yusho Sakaki arrived here three years ago." the blue-haired girl mentioned.

"He did?" Yuya asked.

"Suppose your father wasn't a coward after all." Sylvio shrugged.

"Yusho arrived here three years ago, and he disappeared..." Terri started before her eyes widened. "Yuya, do you think he knew about Duel Academy?"

"Then... That might've been why he left!" Yuya realized. "He is trying to stop Duel Academy!"

"Then the reason he came here was..." Vector started. "Damn it, how did we not figure out that was what was going on. Then... if he vanished then maybe..."

"Yusho's in the Fusion Dimension right now!" Sylvio cried.

"What are we waiting for we better get there!" Yuya cried about to run out.

"Yuya!" Julie grabbed his arm. "Trust me you DO NOT want to go there!"

"Why not!? My dad is there, and I gotta help him!" Yuya yelled trying to free his arm.

"They got massive loads of things to stop you!" Julie yelled. "Obelisk Force, Academy Students, the Teachers, and even Pendulum Summoning!"

"How do you know all that!?" Yuya yelled.

"BECAUSE THAT'S MY HOME!" Julie shouted which froze Yuya.

"... What?" Lilly asked in shock.

"I... I am from the Fusion Dimension alright!?" Julie asked angered before letting go of Yuya's arm as he stood there. "All this time right up before I went to Standard."

Suddenly an explosion sounded in the distance.

"What was that!?" The boy with the golden key asked shocked.

"I think we know." Vector mentioned.

"Wait... Where's Terri?" A girl with cat ears in her hair asked suddenly.

They looked around seeing she's gone.

* * *

 _With Terri..._

Terri ran to the explosion as she cried, "Kite! Kite are you there!?"

That's when she saw a flash of purple light. She ran alarmed to where she saw the light. Kite was standing over three cards.

"Kite!" Terri smiled seeing him running over.

"Terri?" Kite asked in shock. "You're back?"

"Yeah!" Terri smiled hugging him. "I'm so glad to see your okay!"

Kite smiled before frowning. "Where are Yuto and Shay?"

"I don't know." Terri answered looking up, "We been separated for a while. But look what I managed to take back!"

She shows him the Hart Card. Kite's eyes widened in shock. "Terri..."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices. "... From Duel Academy?"

Kite's eyes narrowed hatefully hearing that. Terri looked alarmed before saying to Kite, "Kite, Kite don't worry their just friends of mine!"

Kite turned to her coldly. "Then you've betrayed us, are you ready to repent?"

With those words he activated his duel disc.

"Kite? What are you doing?" Terri asked startled.

"If you've aligned with Duel Academy that makes you our enemy. Now duel." he said coldly just as the others arrived.

"I'm not with Duel Academy!" Terri yelled.

"Hey who is that?" Jack asked noticing Kite.

"That's Kite Tenjo, the strongest duelist we know." the purple-haired boy, Shark, answered.

"Shark, so after all this your true colors are revealed." Kite said coldly.

Stacy told Terri, ** _'Terri it's obvious words won't get to him. We're gonna have to convince him by dueling.'_**

Terri hesitated but nodded as she stood up, "Alright Kite. You want a duel you got one. But I am not allied with Duel Academy." She activated her Duel Disk.

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Terri are you insane, you can't possibly win this!" Vector told her.

"Alone maybe not. But I still got Stacy with me!" Terri declared.

"DUEL!" Kite and Terri cried simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew before calling, "First I will start by summoning, Goblinbergh!" The goblin appeared ready.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

Kite just watched silently.

"And now with it's ability I can summon Zoodiac Throughblade from my hand!" Terri cried summoning the monster before showing Zoodiac Bunnyblast, and discard it.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Next I activate the continuous spell, Zoodiac Barrage!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"She's making a huge mistake, she's going to lose." Vector warned.

"So now I can destroy Goblinbergh, and summon Zoodiac Whiptail in it's place!" Whiptail appeared in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"And then I use Whiptail, and Throughblade to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

"Terri you need to stop!" Shark warned her.

Terri only ignored him.

"Now I set two cards face-down, and end my turn. Your up!" Terri dared.

Kite 1st Turn:

"I summon Cipher Wing in attack mode, and since I control Cipher Wing I can summon a second and then a third." Kite stated.

Three identical monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

"I use Cipher Wing's ability to send it to the graveyard and increase the level of all my Cipher monsters by four." Kite stated.

One of them vanished as the other two glowed.

 _Cipher Wing x2: **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

"Now I overlay my two level eight Cipher Wings." Kite stated as they entered the Overlay Network. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A huge different version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa 3000?" Yuya asked stunned.

"Next, I play the spell Harpie's Feather Duster." Kite continued.

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

Terri looked surprised as the spell blown away her three cards.

"With Zoodiac Barrage destroyed it can be used as an Overlay Unit!" Terri cried as the spell made a third Overlay Unit for Chakanine. **(ORU: 2 - 3)**

"I use one of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units to activate his special ability, Cipher Projection!" Kite declared. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The dragon roared as he spread his wings as Chakanine appeared on Kite's field only to transform into a light version of Cipher Dragon.

"Hey what happened?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Cipher Dragon's ability, one of Terri's monsters moves to Kite's field until the end phase and its treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." Shark answered looking down angrily.

"I activate the spell Cipher Interference, now when one of my dragons battles its attack points are doubled." Kite stated.

* * *

 _Cipher Interference_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Terri directly with Cipher Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared attacking.

 ** _'Terri above you!'_ **Stacy called as Terri looked seeing an Action Card as she jumped up to it grabbing it, "I play the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"What?" Kite questioned before glaring. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Terri: 4000**

 ** **Kite: 4000****

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew looking over, "I activate the spell card, Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Kite glared at her coldly.

Terri drew five cards, and became alarmed when she sees two Pendulum Cards.

Zoodiac Dracoslayer, and Zoodiac Dracoverlord.

 ** _'Wait what?'_** Stacy asked in shock.

 _'Stacy you don't these might be...'_ Terri trailed off as they remembered Ying Magician, and Yang Magician. _'Pendulum Cards like those two?'_

 ** _'I don't... I mean is it even... what do you want to do?'_ **Stacy asked her.

Terri thought about it before saying, _'Let's do it!'_

Stacy nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to make your move?" Kite questioned.

"I set Scale 1 Zoodiac Dracoslayer, and Scale 1 Zoodiac Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!" Terri cried setting them both.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoslayer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast/Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1750_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control, and 1 Xyz Monster you control the second target's Rank becomes equal to the first target's level._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it._ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, you don't take any damage._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoverlord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast/Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _ _DEF: 0__

 _ _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. ___Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level._

 ** _ _Monster Effect:__** _ _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it.__ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"Two scale 1 cards?" Yusei questioned.

"Hold on, first off when did she get those, and second don't you need different scales to Pendulum Summon?" Jack asked.

"Now with their Pendulum Effects I can chose any Scale they can be once per turn! In there can Dracoslayer is Scale 3, and Dracoverlord is Scale 5!" Terri cried as the scales charged.

"Whoa." Yuya said in awe.

"And now Pendulum Summon! Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" Terri called as the two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"What?" Kite asked in shock.

"Terri's never had monsters like that." Shark mentioned.

"And now I tribute both Master Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" Terri cried as the two vanished as she cried, "Join us Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Master Peace appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Your monster is weaker than my Cipher Dragon." Kite told her.

"Well now I use Chakanine to build the Overlay Network!" The monster glowed as it flew up.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

Kite's eyes widened seeing Drident.

"And now I use the other Pendulum Ability of Zoodiac Dracoslayer! So now Drident's rank becomes the same as Master Peace's level!" Terri cried.

 _Drident: **(Rank: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

"Now with Zoodiac Dracoverlord's other Pendulum ability I can use both Drident, and Master Peace for a new Xyz Summon!" Terri revealed.

"Wait is she..." Sylvio asked in shock as the two of them entered the Overlay Network.

"Dracolayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!/ ** _Dracolayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!_** " Terri, and Stacy declared in sync.

From the Overlay Network descended a humanoid figure in Master Peace's Armor with emblems of all the Zoodiac Xyz Monsters etched into it wielding Drident's halberd as it glowed in his hand before the figure spread its arms and white angelic wings appeared on its back as the two Overlay Units circled it.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Monsters  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Zoodiac" Xyz monster as Xyz Material it gains the following effects: Negate cards your opponent activates up equal to the number of Xyz Materials this card has and if you do you can Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your deck. Once per duel, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card and banish up to five "Zoodiac", "Dracoslayer", or "Dracoverlord" monsters from your Deck and Extra Deck and if you do this card gains the effects of those monsters until the end phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Whoa...'_ Terri, and Stacy thought in awe seeing it.

"That monster... it's beautiful." Lilly whispered.

 ** _'Whoa... I think this might've been the same as making Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon.'_ **Yugo said amazed to Yuya.

 _'Yeah, you're right.'_ Yuya agreed.

Terri thought to Stacy, _'So Stacy... This is our power combined. The abilities of Xyz, and Pendulum into one...'_

 ** _'Yeah, it is.'_ **Stacy smiled.

Terri smiled at this.

"Are you going to make a move?" Kite asked coldly.

Terri snapped back before saying "Well as I used a Zoodiac Xyz Monster to summon him Zoodiac Master shuts down the effects of one card you control equal to the number of Overlay Units it has!"

"What?" Kite asked in shock.

"And the ones I'm picking are Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and Cipher Interference!" Terri cried as Zoodiac Master shined his light on the two.

Cipher Interference turned dull as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared in pain.

"And then I can summon Zoodiac Throughblade from my deck!" Terri cried as the monster appeared. "Zoodiac Master attack Galaxy-Eyes!"

Kite's dragon shattered.

 **(Kite: 3500)**

"I play the trap Cipher Spectrum, since my dragon had an Overlay Unit when it was destroyed not only can I bring it back but I can summon a second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions." Kite revealed as two dragons appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Cipher Spectrum_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If a "Cipher" Xyz Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect while it has Xyz Material: Target 1 of those "Cipher" Xyz Monsters; Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster with the same name as that monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.__

* * *

Terri grunted at this.

 ** _'Terri why don't I take over at this point?'_ **Stacy offered.

 _'No!'_ Terri told her before frowning. _'Stacy this... I need to do this.'_

 ** _'Terri with those two on his field something is gonna happen!'_ **Stacy told her.

 _'I know... Stacy we're going to lose the duel.'_ Terri said. _'Kite's going to win on his next turn and there's nothing we can do to stop it.'_

 ** _'We don't have to win! We just have to convince him!'_ **Stacy told her. **_'Convince him we're his allies!'_**

 _'Stacy you...'_ Terri started before relenting and closing her eyes.

Stacy told her, ** _'I'll make sure he gets convinced.'_**

Terri didn't answer but just let Stacy take control. At that a light occurred before Stacy appeared in Terri's place.

"What just happened?" Vector questioned.

"Who's that?" the blue-haired girl, Rio, inquired.

"Your name's Kite right?" Stacy asked him. "Well I'm the spirit that has been helping Terri. And now I'll help her convince you we are not your enemies."

Kite glared at her coldly. "Are you finished?"

"1 card face-down. Your turn now." Stacy ended.

Kite 2nd Turn:

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension and use it to rank up Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite stated.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Level 4 or higher monster you control.__

* * *

One of them flew up.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kite chanted as a three headed dragon with 4500 points appeared.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"What is it with me facing off against hard attackers?" Stacy asked herself remembering Dystopia, and Battleguard King from her, and Yuya's duel with the Sledgehammer, and Jason.

"Now I use Neo Cipher Dragon's Overlay Unit to activate his special ability, Cipher Super Projection!" Kite declared as both of Stacy's monsters transferred to his field and became Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"She's wide open!" Sylvio cried shocked.

 ** _'Yuya we better get in there!'_ **Yugo yelled.

 _'Yeah, we have to.'_ Yuya agreed.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon end this duel with Cipher Stream of Devastation!" Kite called.

The dragon attacked before Stacy cried, "Reverse card open! Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Kite glared at her. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 4000**

 **Kite: 3500**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy drew, and look over. Everyone watched to see what she was going to do. Stacy nodded, "Okay with my Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon back Master Peace, and Vector Pendulum!" The two appeared on the field.

"And now watch as I use them to build the Overlay Network!" Stacy cried as the two flew up.

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

A new Xyz Monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Kite glared at her coldly before deactivating his Duel Disc and walking off.

"Huh?" Stacy looked surprised.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 4000**

 **Kite: 3500**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Stacy!" Yuya called running to her.

She turned to Yuya. "Huh? Yuya?"

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"It's... It's good to see you too..." Stacy told him from the hug.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to move. If any of those four find us we're in grave danger." Shark told them. "They're a threat, and we have a lot to discuss."

"You kept mentioning four people what four?" Sylvio asked him.

"The Tyler Sisters, a group of tag-duelists who are responsible for carding countless members of our resistance force." Vector answered.

"A woman named Mir who claims to be in charge, and her deck is incredibly powerful. Beating her is going to be difficult even knowing her strategies." Shark added.

"And then there's that boy, he never says his name but he's ruthless in a duel and completely loyal to Mir." Rio finished. "The only thing is, if the rumors are true he doesn't even fuse."

"Doesn't even fuse?" The Lancers, and Signers questioned confused.

"Those are just the rumors, but whoever challenges him ends up a Card." Vector mentioned. "The thing is, he's supposedly just a little boy so if he is that dangerous now... who knows how dangerous he'll be in the future."

"Yeah we better get moving." Sylvio said before adding, "And then question Julie."

Julie just nodded quietly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, that's going to complicate things.**

 **bopdog111: They founded out Julie is from the Fusion Dimension.**

 **Ul** **rich362: Met Kite who is very cold compared to the last time we saw him.**

 **bopdog111: And now Tate, Mir, and the Tyler Sisters are hunting others down.**

 **Ulrich362: So all in all, not good. That being said, next up a return to the Ritual Dimension and a possible solution to their less than impressive dueling record.**

 **bopdog111: And maybe to get a glimpse at what Rocky is up to.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	58. Gale vs Celina! The Stone Army Blockade!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Time for Ritual to be back.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, and this time things will hopefully go a bit better for the residents of the Ritual Dimension. Especially once they gain access to those.**

 **bopdog111: Oh, and Jason I don't know how you founded out about the descriptions on my wikia page but please don't mention anything like that again.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, please don't spoil information for the readers. Also, as for your comment on Kite using Photon cards. That's physically impossible considering they were Carded along with Hart. Now with that out of the way, three new characters are waiting for their debuts so lets not waste any more time.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Rocky is from the Fusion Dimension?" Yugi asked shocked.

"How do you know that?" Mokuba asked Declan suspicious.

"I know that, because his sister is one of the Lancers. Julie Farrow." Declan revealed.

"Julie has a brother?" Alex asked shocked.

"And their from the Fusion Dimension?" Leo asked shocked.

"But... But Julie performed Pendulum Summoning, and doesn't do any Fusion!" Akiza called.

"She abandoned that summoning method when she abandoned her home." Declan explained. "If she displayed Fusion talent at the same level as Sora, Lilly, or Celina would you trust her during the invasion?"

They looked at each other on it.

"Okay so Rocky is from the Fusion Dimension." Yuki mentioned. "So that must mean he might be holding one of the keys for us to fight them."

"Not yet, who creates cards here?" Declan questioned.

"That would be the creator of the game. Maximillion Pegasus." Yuki answered.

"I see, well if you're going to fight I'll need to speak with him." Declan stated calmly.

"He's at Duelist Kingdom." Yuki said before saying, "Me, and Yugi will call him."

Declan nodded. "And you said their names were Gale and Kelly? We need to test their abilities too."

"Alright. Mokuba is Kelly's boyfriend he'll guide you to them." Yuki grinned as Mokuba blushed at that.

"You didn't have to mention that." Mokuba said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Alex smiled.

Mokuba nodded before saying, "Okay follow me."

They nodded and followed him. They soon made it to a diner where they see a blue haired version of Celina was working behind a register wearing a work uniform with the name Gale Wheeler on it.

 _'Wait, if someone from the Fusion Dimension is here why would the Professor only say he needed four of us, doesn't he know about Gale?'_ Celina thought before frowning and walking up. "Excuse me, are you busy?"

Gale looked to her, and answered "Yes I'm busy. I'm at work right now as my brother can't get a job of his own." She rolled her eyes at it. "I swear I feel like I'm the big sister, and he's the little brother."

"Not anymore, your big brother's life could be at risk and you might be the only one who can help him." Celina told her.

Gale looked at her confused.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy but I promise its all true." Celina said before revealing the entirety of the Dimensional War, and the roll she was going to have to play in it.

Gale looked surprised before blinking before sighing, "I know weird sushi in the past, and this tops it all. Suppose I am in danger?"

"This isn't a game, lives are at risk. Your friends, loved ones, they could all suffer a fate worse than death." Celina told her. "Look, I'm not joking. People..."

She looked down before just turning away.

"If you don't care fine, just know that once they learn about you. He'll arrive, and they'll destroy your home."

"No I believe you. I always believe things that should be considered crazy." Gale told her. "And I know it's no game."

Celina turned back. "Then I just have to ask. Do people named Yuki Muto, and Kelly mean anything to you?"

"Course they do. Me, and Yuki grown up in that same orphanage Kaiba, and Mokuba were when we were young before we were taken in by the Mutos, and the Wheelers." Gale answered. "And Kelly we found her when she was being picked on, and realized she doesn't have anybody so me, and Yuki decided to take care of her like she's our daughter which feels a bit weird."

"Swear to me you'll keep her safe!" Celina demanded. "That you'll never let anything happen to her."

Gale told her, "I swear to keep her safe as long as me, and Yuki shall live."

Celina nodded before looking down. "Good, you won't suffer like me then."

"So where's Kelly?" Casey asked before Mokuba got tackled down.

"Um... I think she's right here." Leo mentioned.

They see a little girl with blue hair to her shoulders, having on a blue dress, and blue shoes was hugging Mokuba.

"Moki you came!" She cheered.

"Thanks I think." Mokuba said blushing. "Now can you please get off? People are watching."

"You must be Kelly, my name's Alex." she smiled offering her hand.

Kelly looked to Alex, and took her hand. Alex smiled.

"Moki you have new friends?" Kelly smiled as Alex caught a small hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

Kelly didn't answer.

"Yeah I did. Don't worry your the one I want to be with." Mokuba assured noticing it.

Gale whispered to Celina, "Sometimes when Mokuba brings some girls here to introduce to us she gets jealous."

"Oh, don't worry Alex and Leo are boyfriend and girlfriend." Celina explained.

Kelly nodded at that.

"So what brings you all here? My Moki must have brought you guys here for something important." Kelly smiled to them.

"Yes, he did." Declan answered before telling her the situation.

"What?" Kelly asked shocked hearing all of that. "That's so... cruel."

"That's one way of putting it, but your friend Yuki is insistent that you help us which is why we need to see your skill as duelists. And so I can provide you with our weapons." Declan said calmly.

"So are you saying your challenging me, and Kelly to a match?" Gale questioned.

"Not me necessarily, but one of us." Declan answered.

"If we have to stop the Fusion Dimension then I'm in." Kelly said determined.

"Just as long as we can help each other out." Gale told them as she goes to change to her usual outfit.

"Actually... there's something you both should know." Celina mentioned before looking down. "I'm from there, and our enemy is stronger than anyone you've seen."

"Well if you changed sides their's no way we can't trust you." Kelly assured patting her arm. "Besides you must want your Dimension to see the error of their ways."

Celina frowned. "I wasn't saying that because of me, I was saying that because you're in danger Gale. If Yuri finds you, you've already lost."

Gale stepped out dressed in a blue shirt, with light pink shorts, and having on white sandals with a red bandana around her neck.

"Please that guy wouldn't hope to get me." Gale told her. "Besides he doesn't sound so tough."

Celina looked Gale in the eye. "He is, and if you think you can match him you're asking to be kidnapped."

"We will find that out." Gale told her. "So which one of you will challenge me?"

"Why don't you and Kelly pick." Alex offered.

Gale told Kelly, "You can go first."

Kelly nodded looking over the group before saying, "You look tough." She was saying that at Aura.

Aura blinked before smiling. "Ok, but I should tell you. I'm the only Ritual User in our group."

"Nice to know our specialties are the same." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Aura smiled.

With that they walked to the field.

"Time to see if the Heralds can deal with opponents like her." Gale muttered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Take Care by the Atlantic)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kelly 1st Turn:

Kelly drew, and smiled "Alright I start with Herald of Purple Light in defense mode!" A small fairy glowing purple appeared with 500 defense points.

* * *

 _Herald of Purple Light_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card (Quick Effect): You can send this card and 1 other Fairy monster from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Herald?" Aura asked.

"My Deck. And their super tough to beat." Kelly answered smiling looking at Herald of Purple Light. "And their my great friends!"

 ** _"I live to serve my mistress!"_** Herald of Purple Light cried while thinking nobody can hear him.

"Mistress?" Alex asked.

"Well they think of me as their queen- Wait. You heard him?" Kelly asked her shocked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Kelly looked shocked before saying, "Okay. I set two cards, and end my turn."

Aura 1st Turn:

"Alright. I start by summoning face-down monster, and set 1 card down to end my turn." Aura ended.

"That's it?" Gale asked.

"With Aura, that's all she needs." Gong mentioned.

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly drew looking over before saying, "Alright I play the spell, Advanced Ritual Art!"

* * *

 _Advanced Ritual Art_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

"That's a powerful Ritual Card." Declan noted.

"Why what does it do?" Riley asked him.

"It lets you summon any Ritual Monster using monsters from your deck." Declan answered.

"The level 4 Spirit of the Harp, the level 1 Dancing Elf, and the level 1 Key Mace to be exact!" Kelly grinned showing the two fairies.

"A level six Ritual." Leo mentioned.

The two were offered on the altar as Kelly chanted, "Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 5! Herald of Perfection!"

A new Herald looking a big bigger, and having legs appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Perfection is 1800 points?" Julia asked.

"Now I activate the trap card, Ceasefire!" Kelly grinned.

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"So now all face-down monsters must be switched face-up, and flip effects can't be activated!"

"Wait they aren't activated?" Riley asked in shock.

"That's unfortunate." Declan noted.

Aura made a scowl as her face-down was flipped to where it's Prediction Princess Petalelf.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Petalelf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _FLIP: You can change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That'a right big guy." Kelly grinned.

Aura grunted as she gain an red aura. **(Aura: 2500)**

"Now I switch Purple Light to attack mode." The Herald switch to it's 300 points. "Now Perfection attack Petalelf!"

Perfection attacked destroying the Princess.

"And now Purple Light attack Aura directly!" Purple Light charged hitting Aura but she's not fazed by it's 300 attack points. **(Aura: 2200)**

"Well guys?" Gale grinned at the Lancers.

"Good, but Aura hasn't Ritual Summoned yet." Declan reminded her.

'That ends my turn." Kelly grinned.

Aura 2nd Turn:

Aura drew as she looked seeing it was Prediction Revival. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Prediction Revival!"

* * *

 _Prediction Revival_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Kazarina". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels_ _equal 7 or more_.

* * *

"Her Ritual?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, and it's strong." Leo answered.

"So now I sacrifice Runo, and Cellon to at least get to 7!" Aura cried as the two were discarded.

"Here she comes." Julia noted.

"Priestess of Ancient Times be revive through the enemies of your sacrifice! Now may the ancient transcripts revive you! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Prediction Princess Kazarina!"

Kazarina appeared in place.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Kazarina_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Revival". Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Flip Monster from your graveyard in face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, if your opponent declares an attack with this card as an attack target while you have 1 face-down defense position monster: You can draw 1 card. If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Prediction Princess" Ritual monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuki mentioned in awe.

"And now Kazarina attack Perfection!" Aura cried as the monster attacked destroying Perfection. **(Kelly: 3300)**

"I activate the trap card, Damage Condenser!" Kelly cried.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"For just 700 points?" Alex asked.

Kelly summons a Kuribon.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

 _After the Duels..._

Gale, and Kelly won the duels against their opponents.

"You're good, but not good enough." Celina told them.

"We will find that out." Gale told her.

That was before a helicopter came in as a man that has long silver hair, and wearing a red suit exited with his hair covering one of his eyes.

"I'm serious, you'll lose." Celina told her. "I've fought Yuri before and he's completely out of your league, as you are now you don't stand a chance."

Meanwhile Declan approached the man. "Maximillion Pegasus I presume?"

The man turned to him. "Ah you must be Declan Akaba. Yuki-Boy gave the call."

"I am, and I trust he explained the situation?" Declan inquired.

"Why yes. He explained everything." Pegasus nodded. "But worry not Declan-Boy I am quite delighted to help you, and your Lancers out."

"Thank you." Declan nodded. "Then we should work on the new cards immediately."

"Alright. Come with me." Pegasus nodded to him. "And just to say Rocky-Boy will be coming to this city soon."

"He's our enemy." Declan told Pegasus.

"He's what?" Pegasus asked surprised.

"Rocky Farrow is from the Fusion Dimension." Celina explained.

"Hm. Rocky-Boy is more mysterious then I thought." Pegasus mentioned before saying, "Well if that's the case he'll be here in a few hours so we should hurry, and get started Declan-Boy."

Declan nodded. With that they walked to make the cards. Kelly looked before looking down.

"Kelly?" Alex asked.

"Oh uh... Ever since Rocky came here sometime ago he's been kind of a role model to every kid." Yuki explained as Gale hugged her. "Kelly is one of his most big fans."

"A roll model..." Celina started before turning and just walking off.

"Celina? Where are you going?" Julia asked.

"To be alone." she answered.

"Mom." Kelly said hugging Gale. "Is Rocky really a bad guy?"

Alex's eyes widened hearing that before she started to cry. Leo hugged her, "Don't worry Alex."

Alex just kept crying.

* * *

 _With Pegasus, and Declan..._

"Pendulum Cards?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, it was supposed to be our weapon to fight against Duel Academy but they're aware of it, which is why we need to create powerful unique Pendulum Cards for each duelist who will be joining us." Declan answered.

"Well can you perhaps show me what one looks like, and what they can do?" Pegasus requested.

"Are you challenging me?" Declan asked.

"No no I just have to see how they work." Pegasus clarified.

Declan nodded before demonstrating a Pendulum Summon for Pegasus.

"Ah I see that's how it works." Pegasus nodded on it. "Well now that I know what we're working with we should come up with some ideas. And maybe add some Ritual Power while we're at it."

"Agreed, and also Anti-Pendulum Cards." Declan stated.

Pegasus nodded as they got to work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:..._

"I should never have taken Yuya's offer, maybe... even if just for a short time we could have... but now..." Celina started before closing her eyes and activating a message feature on her duel disc.

"Yuri... you were right about us never being a family. Lilly is dead, I'll be returning soon. Nothing matters anymore, so I'll let him sacrifice me."

As she sent the message Celina left her Lunalight Cat Dancer card before walking off again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"She's gone for a while." Julia said before saying, "Do you think something happened?"

"She's strong, Celina can take care of herself if something happened." Gong answered.

"I am having doubts on it." Julia told him.

"What kind of doubts?" Riley asked nervously.

"She might've gotten ambushed by Rocky." Julia answered.

"Then what are we sitting around here for?" Aura questioned. "We need to find her."

They nodded walking to where Celina walked off. Eventually they found a card on the ground.

"What's this?" Julia asked picking the card up only to widen her eyes in shock.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Julia shows them it was Lunalight Cat Dancer. Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" asked a female voice.

They turned to see. It was Celina only she was looking at them coldly. "Why are you holding my card?"

"Celina we were worried something happened." Julia said handing her the card. "We thought Rocky ambushed you."

Celina took the card before looking at the group. "Gale Wheeler I challenge you to a duel."

"Huh?" The Lancers asked surprised while Gale looked serious.

"Once I beat you, I'm taking you back with me to Duel Academy so we can die." Celina told her coldly as she activated her duel disc.

"There's no way I'm getting myself killed." Gale said getting ready herself.

"Celina what are you doing?" Casey asked alarmed. "We're allies."

"My daughter is dead!" Celina screamed at him. "Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand!"

"Lilly isn't dead! We just need to find her!" Riley cried.

Casey begins to feel something in Celina.

"You saw what happened, now shut up!" Celina screamed before turning to Gale. "Make your move so we can both die at Duel Academy."

"Let me tell ya I am so not waiting to get killed." Gale said seriously as they get set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Running Away by Varna)**

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gale 1st Turn:

Gale drew before saying, "First I activate the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos!"

* * *

 _Gateway to Chaos_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Add 1 "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster or 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand. Each time a Monster Card(s) is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard, place 1 Spell Counter on this card for each of those cards (max. 6). Once per turn: You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card; add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Gateway to Chaos" per turn._

* * *

The field appeared around them.

"And with it on the field I can add a Black Luster Soldier Ritual monster or Gaia the Fierce Knight, and add it to my hand." Gale said showing Black Luster Soldier.

"Fine." Celina replied.

"And next I summon a face-down monster, and place 2 cards down. Your move." Gale ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"I start by activating the spell card Polymerization and using it to fuse Lunalight Blue Cat with Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Celina called as the two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Cat Dancer appeared in place though looks worried for Celina.

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I summon Lunalight Crimson Fox in attack mode and activate the spell card Lunar Eclipse to prevent your spell and traps from working on my Lunalight monsters." Celina continued.

* * *

 _Lunalight Crimson Fox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

 _Lunar Eclipse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Lunalight" monster: Until the end of your opponent's next turn, "Lunalight" monsters you control are unaffected by, and cannot be targeted by, the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards._

* * *

"Now Cat Dancer attacks that set monster!"

The monster attacked which was a little solider.

* * *

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

"You attacked Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Gale told her. "And due to his special ability he can't be destroyed by monsters that has 1900 or more attack power."

"Fine, Crimson Fox will destroy him instead and since she only has 1800 points she can." Celina stated.

The Crimson Fox attacked as Celtic Guardian shattered.

"Gateway to Chaos' effect activates! Since a monster was sent to the graveyard from the hand or field it gains a spell counter." Gale mentioned as a crystal on the field spell glowed. **(Spell Counter: 1/6)**

"I end my turn." Celina said coldly.

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Gale 2nd Turn:

Gale drew as she looked, "I summon Sonic Bird!" A bird appeared with goggles.

* * *

 _Sonic Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _'A Ritual.'_ Celina frowned.

"And now with it's ability I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand. Such as Black Luster Ritual which I will activate." Gale called playing the spell as Sonic Bird, and a Envoy of Chaos flew up to the altar as they vanished.

* * *

 _Black Luster Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"Black Luster Soldier." Celina said coldly.

"Mighty soldier as powerful as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon arm yourself for battle, and let the offerings be enough to aid your conquest! Ritual Summon! Appear level 8, Black Luster Soldier!" Gale cried.

A huge soldier appeared as it swung it's sword to battle.

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual"._

* * *

Celina glared at the soldier. "Once he's gone you and I will return to Duel Academy to die."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Gale said seriously. "Next since a monster was sent to the graveyard from the hand or field Gateway to Chaos gets another spell counter!"

Another crystal on it glowed. **(Spell Counter: 2/6)**

Celina glared at Gale coldly.

"Next I activate the trap Ritual Buster!" Gale cried playing the face-down.

* * *

 _Ritual Buster_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards or use their effects until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Since I Ritual Summoned you can't play spells or traps or use their effects until my next Stand-By Phase!"

Celina didn't look phased at all by that.

"And now Black Luster Soldier attack her fusion monster!" Gale cried.

Celina flinched as Cat Dancer shattered.

 **(Celina: 3400)**

"And now Gateway to Chaos gets another Spell Counter!" Gale cried as the crystal glowed. **(Spell Counter: 3/6)**

"And now by removing 3 of them I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card to my hand!" Gale cried as the three glows vanished. **(Spell Counter: 3 - 3 = 0)** She shows the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form.

"Play whatever you want, it doesn't change a thing." Celina stated coldly.

"I end my turn." Gale ended.

Celina 2nd Turn:

"I switch Crimson Fox to defense mode and play another monster facedown to end my turn." Celina stated.

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Celina: 3400**

* * *

Gale 3rd Turn:

Gale drew as Celina's cards regain their effects. Celina just looked at Gale hatefully. Gale looked over before saying, "Black Luster Soldier attack Crimson Fox!"

Celina watched as her monster shattered.

 _Gateway to Chaos: **(Spell Counter: 1/6)**_

"I set 1 card down. Your turn." Gale ended.

Celina 3rd Turn:

Celina drew her card only to frown. "Just go, I pass."

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Celina: 3400**

* * *

Gale 4th Turn:

Gale drew.

"Hold it Gale." Casey mentioned before asking, "Celina what's wrong?"

"Shut up, I passed because I'm only holding one card and can't use it. Don't try and get inside my head, you're the one who let Riley get shot in the head." Celina told him coldly.

"That was because Roget implanted a Fusion Parasite! Yuri had to do it." Casey reminded. "I'm sensing a lot of pain from you right now. Your worried about Lilly right?"

"Shut up!" Celina screamed at him furiously. "You have no right to say her name you freak of nature!"

Casey's eyes widen hearing that.

Celina coldly turned back to Gale. "Well? Take your turn already."

"Celina we know your worried about Lilly!" Akiza called to her. "She's alright!"

"Shut your mouth witch!" Celina screamed. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Akiza's eyes widen.

"We do know!" Julia cried. "We would feel the same!"

Celina glared at Julia coldly before looking at all of them as she pressed a button on her Duel Disc. "Professor, send the Obelisk Force and Yuri. There's a fifth dimension."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Celina is so devastated she wants to die. Unlike Zuzu who has her dad and her friends, Lulu who has Terri, Yuto, Shay, and everyone of her friends in the Xyz Dimension, and Rin who knows Alex is coming for her and isn't aware that she was sucked away to another dimension without Yugo, Celina feels she's lost everything that matters to her.)**

The message is static. Hearing that Celina clenched her fists before running and grabbing Gale before pinning her arms to her back.

"Hey hey let me go!" Gale yelled struggling.

"Gale!" Yuki cried shocked.

"We're going to Duel Academy, one way or another." Celina told her. "We'll be dead soon."

Gale grunted before effectively kicking Celina's shin. Celina winced but didn't let go. "I'm a soldier from Duel Academy, that won't help you get away. Say goodbye to them, because we'll be dead soon enough anyway."

"Celina let her go! Your making a huge mistake!" Julia cried.

"My only mistake was joining you Lancers." she said coldly.

That was before Black Luster Solider restrained her allowing Gale to get out of her grasp.

"We got a duel to finish!" Gale reminded seriously.

Celina turned to Gale coldly. "You win, enjoy your brief freedom."

Celina just vanished in a blue light as she said that just before Declan and Pegasus arrived.

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Celina: 3400**

 ** **Duel ended with No Result.****

* * *

"Huh? What happened?" Pegasus asked confused.

Gale knelled breathing.

"Celina left." Aura answered.

"Left?" Declan asked.

"She wants to die, with Lilly dead she just..." Gong started before looking down.

"I see." Declan nodded.

"I see, is that all you can say?" Leo asked in shock. "She lost her daughter and wants to die and you don't care at all do you? Just because they're from the Fusion Dimension their lives mean nothing to you?"

"I understand why she wanted to." Declan answered. "Lilly isn't dead yet."

"Oh, and how can you know that?" Gong questioned.

"Her Duel Disk is still online." Declan answered. "If it's offline then something happened."

"And you didn't think maybe telling the heartbroken mother that her daughter wasn't dead might have been a good idea?" Aura questioned. "Declan, she's returning to Duel Academy to tell the Professor about this Dimension and have them invade."

"If I know my father he would be hesitant about it unless given a confirmed report." Declan answered.

"You mean like the one's Rocky has likely been giving him." Yuki mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Celina had appeared in Duel Academy inside the Professor's chamber. Obelisk Force surrounded her.

"Don't bother, I came here to tell the Professor he can kill me." Celina told them. "I chose to fight against you all for a slim possibility of being a family. Now that she's dead, I don't care if I live or die. The five dimensions can be united just like the Professor told us they would be, and if I have to die for that then go ahead."

"Dead? Five Dimensions? What are you saying?" The Professor asked her.

"Roget opened a portal that sucked away him and several of the Lancers and their allies into the void between dimensions killing them all. The remaining Lancers and their allies, myself included, were sent to a fifth Dimension focusing on Ritual Summoning. With Lilly dead, there's no point in fighting anymore. So if I need to die to merge the dimensions then do it, the sooner the better." Celina answered quietly.

The Professor told her, "Celina I'm afraid your wrong. Lilly is still alive."

Celina's eyes widened in shock. "What, Professor what are you talking about?"

The Professor answered, "I am getting another Fusion Duel Disk reading from the Xyz Dimension. Their were 4 before and that was the Tyler Sisters, Mir, and that boy the Doktor brainwashed. And now there is a five reading there sometime ago. And after looking into it I founded out it was Lilly's."

Celina looked stunned hearing that before putting a hand over her heart. _'Lilly, she's safe...'_

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as she quickly vanished in a blue flash of light.

"Celina!" The Professor cried.

"Sir... She mentioned this fifth dimension. What should you do?" An Obelisk Force asked.

The Professor think it over before saying, "Their were no readings of this fifth dimension. So I can't be certain. Unless I am given a confirmed report about it I will hold off Celina's invasion. Get back to work."

They nodded before walking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the Ritual Dimension..._

Celina had arrived but was separated from the others. "Have to find them, hit Declan for not telling me Lilly was ok, and warn them that Yuri's coming. Gale doesn't stand a chance against him, none of them do."

With that she ran to try and find the Lancers. Eventually she founded them.

When she did though, Celina froze. _'I made my choice, I'll just leave a warning.'_

With that thought in her head Celina wrote a quick message on a scrap of paper and left it before running off.

 _'Yuri is coming, get Gale to safety. The others are alive in the Xyz Dimension.'_

Aura noticed it, and walked over. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Alex asked walking with her.

Aura read, and widen her eyes "Yuri is coming, get Gale to safety. The others are alive in the Xyz Dimension."

"Yuri, you mean that guy who Yuya told us about?" Leo asked nervously before swallowing fearfully. "The one with that dragon?"

"Yeah. But if I know my father he send Yuri here unless given a confirmed report." Declan told them.

"And if he does have a confirmed report?" Leo asked. "You saw how easily that dragon gained over 10000 points, we don't have a chance against him."

"Leo's right, the Obelisk Force is one thing but that guy is in another league entirely." Gong added.

"He may be powerful but even he has his weaknesses." Declan answered.

"That guy doesn't sound to powerful to me." Gale said dusting herself off. "May have 10000 points but I'm not impressed."

"Declan, I saw him duel personally when he destroyed that robot Jarrod made." Aura told him. "We're not strong enough to beat him, if he comes here we will lose."

She then turned to Gale.

"I'm not saying this to scare you, it's the truth. If you duel him you have zero hope of winning."

"So?" Gale asked her.

"Mind if I ask what you're talking about?" asked a male voice. "Hey Kelly, good to see you."

They turned to see who said that. It was a blonde hair teenager wearing a purple vest with a black shirt on. He was on brown jeans with several tears in them, and having on black shoes. He also has on a watch, and a Ritual Dimension Duel Disk.

"What, no hello?" the man asked playfully.

"Who are you?" Aura asked him.

"That's Rocky." Yuki answered.

"Rocky Farrow actually, are you guys friends of Yuki, Gale, and Kelly?" Rocky asked with a smile before looking at Kelly. "Hey, I picked up a little something for you, Herald of Ultimateness."

Kelly looked surprised seeing the Ritual Card.

"Where did you find it?" Kelly asked.

"I managed to find it from a pack... or ten, I thought I would bring my friend a gift." Rocky answered with a smile.

Kelly took the card before Declan stepped in front of Rocky.

"Can I help you?" Rocky asked.

"We know your a Fusion Dimension Duelist." Declan answered calmly.

"Fusion Dimension?" Rocky asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I know your sister." Declan answered.

Rocky's eyes widened in shock. "Julie..."

"Yes." Declan answered.

"Why did you have to say that?" Rocky questioned angrily.

"Rocky... Are you on our side?" Kelly asked him sadly.

Rocky soon smirked before saying, "I'm sorry but since he exposed me I know have to carry out my goal. Give me the girl!" He pointed at Gale.

"I knew you were a creep from the beginning!" Mokuba yelled.

"Remind you of anybody?" Lester whispered to Leo.

"No, didn't you hear him? I think..." Leo whispered back. "I think he doesn't want to do this, if Declan never said anything... maybe he wouldn't have done this."

"If you won't give her I'll have to make you." Rocky smirked getting set.

"Wait a second, do you want to do this?" Leo asked suddenly moving in front of Gale. "If you had a choice would you still try and take her away from Yuki, and Kelly?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rocky asked him.

"Kelly looks up to you more than anything in the world, so many people here do. If you had a chance to put all of that behind you and stay here with them isn't that worth it? I mean, Duel Academy wouldn't know about this place unless you tell them and you don't have any reason to tell them." Leo answered. "You care about the three of them don't you?"

Rocky looked down before saying, "I'll spill the beans..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Rocky younger was alone unconscious in a ally where his Fusion Duel Disk was damaged. Rocky slowly woke up dazzled. "Ugh... What happened? Sis? Sis you here?" He sees his Duel Disk was damaged, and said "Ah crud." He walked in a house, and placed it on a deserted safe. "I better keep it here in case."_

 _He walked out seeing people, and a new city he had never seen._

 _"What's this place?" Rocky asked as he caught a sign saying it's Domino City. "Domino City?"_

 _He walked around to look around before seeing a younger Yuki, Gale, and Kelly were in a park playing around._

 _His eyes widen seeing Gale._ 'What the? I'm I... In a new Dimension where their is a girl here I have to collect? Maybe being friends might be a first step here to get her...' _He walked over to greet them._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"And then ever since that day I have waited for my chance to take her back while I get my Duel Disk fixed myself." Rocky finished.

"Do you really think of them as your friends?" Leo asked.

 _'Yeah but I have to do this.'_ Rocky thought mentally. "Stand aside! I'm not in the mood for talking!"

"Not happening." Leo told him activating his duel disc. "You've never seen cards like mine, and you didn't answer my question."

"Leo?" Yuki asked surprised.

Kelly told him, "No no Leo bad idea, Rocky took down Kaiba."

Leo turned to Kelly. "I know, but for the record I beat Declan. Plus, I want to get to know him better. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

"Are you challenging me?" Rocky questioned with a smirk.

"That's right." Leo answered.

"Very well! I'll eat ya for breakfast!" Rocky smirked as he got ready.

"Before you start perhaps you should know my full name." Declan stated. "Declan Akaba."

"Akaba? As in Leo Akaba?" Rocky questioned.

"That's right, he's my father." Declan answered.

"Well then suppose I have more time." Rocky said before smirking, "You ready pipsqueak?"

Leo just activated his duel disc. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh majorly." Rocky smirked.

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover  
_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Leo and Rocky declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Like a Glint of Light)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rocky 1st Turn:

"Huh?" Rocky asked looking around.

"You'll figure it out." Leo mentioned. "I had to when I first dueled here."

Rocky shrugged, and said "Whatever I draw! And to start I summon this bad boy! Stone Army of Sandstone!"

A sandstone version of Orichalcos Shurnoros appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Sandstone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is banished you can Special Summon this card. If summoned by this method you can target 1 "Stone Army" monster that has been banished: Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon monsters except Rock-Type Monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"One of your worst nightmares!" Rocky smirked.

"You don't know my nightmares." Leo replied. "My nightmares... I lived through them already."

"Leo?" Gale asked.

Leo turned to her.

"That was a figure of speech." Gale told him.

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact. I've lived through my worst nightmares, and this thing isn't even close." Leo answered turning back to Rocky.

"Well now I play 1 card down. Your turn now." Rocky smirked.

Leo 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the spell Morphtronic Accelerator, and what this does is return Morphtronic Radion to my deck, destroy your set card, and then I draw one card." Leo stated.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

"Well I'll play it before your spell destroys it." Rocky smirked. "Rock Bombardment!"

* * *

 _Rock Bombardment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What does that do?" Leo asked.

"By sending a Rock-Type monster from my deck to my graveyard I can deal 500 points of damage." Rocky smirked revealing a Stone Army of Peridotite before discarding it.

 **(Leo: 3500)**

"What's next?" Rocky asked.

"Next, is a thanks." Leo grinned. "You just helped me win."

"How so?" Rocky smirked.

"Just watch." Leo answered. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode, and since I did I can summon the level four Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand."

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up"Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Now, I tune my level three Morphtronic Scopen with my level four Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo declared as Scopen became three green rings and Boomboxen became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

His machine dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"What was that?" Rocky asked surprised. "That's not a Ritual or Fusion Summon."

"No it wasn't, it was a Synchro Summon." Leo told him. "Now, I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D, and Megamorph."

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _M_ _egamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600 + 1000 = 5600)**_

"Now, attack Stone Army of Sandstone!"

The machine charged.

"Fool! I activate Stone Army of Peridotite's effect from my graveyard!" Rocky smirked.

"By banishing it one Stone Army monster on my field is also banished!" Rocky smirked as Sandstone vanished as Power Tool stopped in his tracks.

"Why would you do that?" Leo questioned.

"You see whenever it's banished Sandstone comes back!" Rocky smirked as Sandstone reappeared.

"Ok..." Leo said. "Still not seeing the point of that since Power Tool Dragon can just attack and wipe out your life points."

"And now Sandstone's other effect kicks in!" Rocky smirked. "Whenever it's summoned from banishment I can summon another Stone Army monster that was banished!"

"Ok..." Leo nodded.

A Peridotite version of Orichalcos Shuroros appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Peridotite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard: Target 1 "Stone Army" monster you control, banish that target. (This is a Quick Effect) When this banished card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls switch it's battle position._

* * *

"And whenever Peridotite is summoned by this method your monster switches to defense mode!" Rocky smirked.

Leo's eyes widened as Power Tool Dragon switched to defense mode.

"I set two cards and end my move."

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 5600 - 1000 = 4600)**_

* * *

 **Leo: 3500**

 **Rocky: 4000**

* * *

Rocky 2nd Turn:

Rocky drew, and smirked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Now I activate, Stone Fusion!" Rocky smirked playing the spell.

* * *

 _Stone Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your field, graveyard, or hand._

* * *

"A fusion card." Leo frowned.

"Now by banishing Sandstone, and Peridotite I can call on a new Stone Warrior to take their place!" Rocky smirked as the two flew up as they mingled.

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Peridotite! Join forces to combine your power of tremendous proportions to a new indestructible force! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Stone Army of Granite!"

A Granite version of Orichalcos Shunoros appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Granite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Stone Army of Sandstone" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed. Once per turn: Banish 1 "Stone Army" monster on your field destroy 1 spell/trap your opponent controls. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

"Level nine?" Leo asked in shock.

"Axon Kicker is level 10, and yet it was 2900 attack points." Casey reminded.

"Huh, that's weaker than I was expecting." Leo mentioned.

"Now with Sandstone's ability! It comes from banishment!" Rocky smirked as Standstone appeared again. "And with Sandstone's ability Peridotite comes back also!"

Peridotite appeared again.

"And Peridotite's ability forces your dragon to go on the offensive!" Rocky smirked.

"Ok?" Leo asked in confusion.

"And now by banishing Peridotite, Granite's ability destroys your Megamorph!" Rocky smirked.

The card shattered.

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 4600/2 = 2300)**_

"And Granite gains 300 attack points for each Stone Soldier banished!"

Leo flinched seeing that.

 _Granite: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400)**_

"Now Granite attack that machine!" Rocky smirked as Granite charged a ring before firing it.

"Trap card open, Synchro Big Tornado!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Synchro Big Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Rocky asked.

"Synchro Big Tornado lowers your monster's attack points by Power Tool Dragon's 2500 defense points." Leo answered.

"Well once every turn my Stone Army fusions can't be destroyed!" Rocky cried as Granite survived the battle.

"Yeah, but you still take the damage." Leo pointed out. "Then Double Tool C&D destroys the monster Power Tool Dragon battled."

Granite shattered as Rocky took the damage. **(Rocky: 1700)**

"Stop, we don't have to keep fighting Rocky." Leo told him.

"Yeah we do." Rocky said standing up. "I summon Stone Army of Obsidian!"

A Obsidian version of Orichalcos Shunoros appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Obsidian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this banished card is Special Summoned: You can banish this card, and 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position that has those cards as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Look in front of you!" Leo told him indicating Yuki, Gale, and Kelly. "Do you really want to hurt them?"

Rocky looked toward them. They looked surprised and saddened by how he was acting and Kelly specifically looked really upset.

"They want to be your friend for real. You have a choice, you don't have to do this." Leo told him.

 _"He's not wrong there but...'_ Rocky thought before saying, "Why should I even care! There not even gonna forgive me for this!"

"That's not true!" Kelly argued. "You're really nice, and we're friends."

Rocky looked toward her clearly surprised. She ran up and hugged him. "You're my friend."

Rocky looked at her before looking at his hand, _'She... Forgives me? But...'_

"Please don't be mean." Kelly teared up. "Please..."

Rocky stared at her before placing his hand on her shoulder. Kelly looked up at him hopefully. Rocky had his eyes closed before opening them, and had tears "Kelly... I'm so..."

"It's ok." Kelly smiled hugging him again.

Rocky wiped his eyes before telling her, "Now... Why don't you watch the rest of this duel like how you watched me in the past eh?"

Kelly nodded with a smile. Rocky turned to Leo before requesting, "Leo whatever you do you must best me in this duel here. It's been too long since I last taste defeat."

Leo's eyes widened. "Ok."

"I activate Time Travel!" Rocky smiled playing the spell.

* * *

 _Time Travel_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control and remove it from play until your opponent's next Standby Phase. While that monster is removed from play, its Monster Card Zone cannot be used._

* * *

"Time Travel?" Leo asked.

"It allows me to remove Obsidian from play until your Stand-By Phase." Rocky explained as Obsidian sucked through a hole. "And then I play Stone Army Promotion!"

* * *

 _Stone Army Promotion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to your hand: Then Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Stone Army" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Stone Army Promotion?" Leo inquired.

"By returning Sandstone to my hand to summon a new Stone Soldier to the field." Rocky said showing Sandstone's card adding it before replacing it with a second Obsidian.

Leo nodded.

"That's all." Rocky ended.

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card.

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"I attack Stone Army of Obsidian." Leo stated.

"Not so fast!" Rocky cried. "During your stand-by phase, Time Travel returns the first Obsidian!"

The first Obsidian appeared.

"And now it's ability activates!" Rocky cried.

"Which does what?" Leo asked.

"By banishing the monsters on my field I can use them for a Fusion Summon!" Rocky answered.

"A Fusion Summon?" Leo asked in shock.

The two Obsidian's mingled.

"Warriors of Obsidian! Join forces, and create an unstoppable force of destruction, and become one of the most powerful statues! Fusion Summon! This is my ace! Level 10! Stone Army of Limestone!"

A Limestone version of Orichalcos Shunoros appeared standing tall, and proud.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Limestone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 "Stone Army" monsters with the same name  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished. During either player's turn: You can banish all "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. "Stone Army" monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks or effects except this one._

* * *

"Wow, he's really cool looking." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, but Leo can still beat it." Alex mentioned.

"How? That thing is the most strongest out of all of Rocky's monsters." Yuki pointed out.

"I know Leo will win." Alex answered with a smile.

Leo looked at the monster. "Before I attack, it has an effect doesn't it?"

"Once a turn it can't be destroyed by battle. All monsters you have along with their effects must target it. It gets 200 points stronger for each banished Stone Soldier. And then right now by banishing all Stone Soldiers in my graveyard you take 200 points of damage for each!" Rocky cried as Granite attacked Leo.

 **(Leo: 3300)**

The two Obsidians, Peridotite, and Granite gave Limestone power.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 x 4 = 3200)**_

"Power Tool Dragon attack." Leo called.

Power Tool charged as Limestone glowed.

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 3200 - 800 = 2400)**_

"What the?" Rocky asked surprised.

"When the monster equipped with Double Tool C&D battles your monster's effects are negated." Leo explained. "And, I reveal Limiter Removal to double Power Tool Dragon's attack points."

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 * 2 = 6600)**_

Power Tool attacked destroying Limestone as Rocky knelt.

* * *

 **Leo: 3300**

 **Rocky: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Rocky lost Kelly, Yuki, and Gale ran up to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah... I haven't lost in a long time. The last one was years back against my sis." Rocky answered.

Leo smiled. "Yeah, Luna used to beat me all the time."

Alex leaned on him, "Yeah. And those were great memories."

Leo chuckled wrapping an arm around her before offering Rocky his other hand with a smile. Rocky looked before taking it slowly standing up.

"That was a great duel." Leo smiled.

"One I don't think I'm proud of." Rocky admitted.

"Everybody has duels they aren't happy about, but think about it this way." Leo smiled. "You can have more fun duels with everyone too."

"Well..." Rocky looked down.

"Well nothing." Yuki told him. "Kelly told you, you're our friend."

"It's just... I'm not sure if my sis will like to see me again." Rocky admitted. "I had been missing for several years now back at Duel Academy."

"She's a Lancer." Declan revealed.

"I figured that's how you met her. But... I don't know if she wants to see me again." Rocky told her.

"Do you want to see her?" Aura asked.

"Yeah but... I'm afraid she might..." Rocky started.

"Then come with us, we're going to be heading to the Fusion Dimension to stop their plans, and she's going to be there." Gong told him.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see me!" Rocky yelled.

"If that's true, wouldn't you rather hear it from her instead of just wondering forever?" Aura asked.

"I... Yeah." Rocky admitted.

"Then that settles it, once we're ready to go to the Fusion Dimension you can come with us and see your sister." Leo smiled.

"Well... I got something to get us there." Rocky told them.

Suddenly all of their duel discs shut down.

"What the?" Leo asked shocked.

"Someone must have hacked into Kaibacorp." Yuki realized. "But who would do something like that?"

They ran to see what's up.

Kaiba and Mokuba were outside Kaibacorp headquarters and Kaiba looked furious.

"Kaiba! Moki! What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Someone's hacking all our systems, and no matter what we try we can't stop them." Mokuba answered.

"Do you think it's Zigfried?" Gale questioned.

"No, it isn't him." Kaiba mentioned. "This is someone new, someone who..."

Suddenly Leo and Alex's duel discs activated on their own.

"Huh?" Leo asked surprised.

"Why did our Duel Disks activate on their own?" Alex asked surprised.

"Why do you think? So you can duel each other to the death, it's just a shame that other girl isn't here to join the fun. Oh well, I'll get to her soon enough." said a voice coming from their duel discs.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded.

"Someone you made the mistake of angering Leo." the voice said. "Now, you and your little girlfriend will be dueling to the death or I'll send a signal through these Duel Discs to electrocute both of you."

Leo grunted as he turned to look at Alex.

"Leo..." Alex started nervously.

"You stop hacking the system right now!" Mokuba demanded.

"I think not, after the humiliation I suffered at the hands of those two and the other girl I intend to see one of them dead on the ground." the voice replied. "As for the rest of you, well... the Professor doesn't need to get his hands dirty and none of you are vital to his plans so just sit tight and watch the two lovebirds kill each other."

"You have no right to force them like that!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh, and pray tell how do you intend on stopping me?" the voice taunted. "You have no idea where I am, and even if you did you can't poss..."

"Actually, he can." said a female voice.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"I said he can stop you... Jarrod." the female voice replied. "All I need to do, is open the door for them."

They turned to see it was Celina.

"Celina!" They cried shocked.

Celina didn't say anything but punched Declan across the jaw as hard as she could.

"That was for keeping the fact that Lilly is still alive from me. As for Jarrod, if you can get inside there's a chance you can stop him. But there are dueling robots in there right? You'll have to fight through them."

Declan rubbed his jaw to ease the pain as Riley went to him.

"So we'll have to fight them." Kaiba said. "We better do that."

Celina nodded before walking over. "I'm not quite as good as Sora or Dennis, but I can hack a lock at least."

They nodded at that.

Celina activated her duel disc and started trying to open the door.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Jarrod's back, which is lovely. Though considering he wasn't stopped for good like Roget it stands to reason he'd make a return.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah sounds bad.**

 **Ulrich362: Then again, Jarrod has been stopped before. The only question is will they be able to stop him before Leo and Alex end their duel? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. And again Jason please stop that.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, we're only warning you one more time.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	59. Digital Encounter with Parasite!

**bopdog111: Hey guys back with a new chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and we're heading back to the Xyz Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: They had their encounter with Kite, and boy it wasn't a good one.**

 **Ulrich362: No it wasn't, and it definitely hit some people harder than others.**

 **bopdog111: And they founded out about the Tyler Sisters, Mir, and Tate being in here although they didn't mention Tate's name.**

 **Ulrich362: Understandably considering he hasn't actually told them what his name is. Though lets see what happens now.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs and Bopdog111 owns the Ritual Dimension.**

* * *

In a building was Tate, and Mir watching over the wasteland.

"Sorry we're late." mentioned a female voice from behind them.

They looked to see two identical woman were behind them with one having blonde hair, and the other having white hair.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but we thought we'd deal with some pests first." the blonde explained revealing two cards.

"Well what matters is that you two are here." Mir told them. "This is the newest recruit, and a duelist who bested me sometime ago. Tate of the Standard Dimension."

Tate bowed respectfully before looking the two of them in the eye. "Lady Mir thinks highly of you both, you would be wise not to disappoint her."

"He's a lot loyal to me then my father." Mir explained to them.

"So we've heard." the blonde mentioned. "Have you found the resistance yet?"

"Yeah, and what about that duelist they say is so dangerous?" the white haired woman asked.

"Not yet. We still have no clue where he went but I lost contact with 3 Obelisk Force sometime back." Mir grunted. "Stupid fools. Can't seem to always get the simple job done right."

"True, but they're easy enough to replace." the blonde mentioned. "So what's our next move?"

"Go join the force for the Resistance, and card any threat." Mir instructed. "We will join you shortly."

The two women nodded before walking off. Mir watched over the destroyed city with a amused look. Tate stood by her side calmly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Lancers, Yusei, Signers, and members of the Resistance had returned to their base after Stacy and Terri's duel with Kite.

 _'Terri?'_ Stacy asked her.

 ** _'... yeah?'_** Terri asked quietly.

 _'I'm sorry...'_ Stacy told her.

 ** _'Thanks, that means a lot.'_** Terri replied before pausing. _**'I think... I want to be alone for a little while though.'**_

 _'I won't bother you...'_ Stacy told her.

Stacy felt Terri nod as Rio walked up to her.

"Your name's Stacy?" she asked.

Stacy turned to her saying, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about... all of this." Rio mentioned. "It must be difficult. Especially after what happened with Kite."

"It's alright. We were separated from the rest of our friends." Stacy answered before adding, "And finding my dad, and my boyfriend who was kidnapped by them."

Rio nodded sadly. "Too many people are getting hurt because of Duel Academy."

Suddenly Lilly walked up to Shark while looking down. "Um... can we talk for a minute?"

Shark turned to her. She looked incredibly upset before swallowing.

"What would you say... if I asked you to forgive the person who took away Lulu?" Lilly asked.

"Your asking the wrong guy." Shark told her. "The guys you should ask that question to is Yuto, and Shay."

"They're gone, they might be cards or dead." Lilly choked out. "They vanished and we don't know where they are."

"Well unless he apologizes, and give her back I won't forgive him." Shark told her.

"Shark come on." The boy with the golden key named Yuma told him.

"Wait, please!" Lilly cried before looking down. "He... he's my dad. The person who took away Lulu, and is completely loyal to the Professor to the point of carding so many of your friends... he's the closest thing to a dad I've had."

"Well then you should tell him to give her back." Shark told her.

"She can't." said an unfamiliar male voice. "They've brainwashed her."

They turned to see.

Yugo was standing where Yuya had been only seconds earlier. "Lulu's been completely brainwashed by this creep who looks like he came out of some kind of mad scientist movie. The same thing happened to Rin, my closest friend in the entire world. If she came back now... I have no doubt she'd betray you."

"Where did you come from?" The blonde haired boy questioned.

"Long story, that's not important I'm a friend and that's the important part." Yugo answered. "Is there anyone else who might be able to help beat those four people you mentioned?"

"I kept on telling them I can handle it!" Yuma told him.

"Yuma, they're completely out of your league. They took down Trey, Quattro, Quinton, and Vetrix." Vector reminded him.

"Why not Astral?" A girl with green hair mentioned suddenly.

"We've been over this Tori, if we lose Astral we lose all our Numbers and they're our only weapon left. Without them its over." Shark answered. "I hate to admit it, but his deck would really come in handy right about now."

"Who's Astral?" Jack questioned.

"A frie..." Rio started to answer only for en explosion to occur and smoke to start rising in the distance.

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing good." Shark answered. "You guys stay here, Dumon and I will head out."

"Right, hopefully it isn't any of them." mentioned silver haired boy with glasses.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" the two of them called together.

They both transformed

Shark transformed into a purple demonic figure with magenta eyes, red streaks having on a red cape, a crown on his head, and looks royal.

Dumon transformed into a light blue demonic figure with light sky blue hair, with blue eyes, having on blue armor, and looks tough.

 ** _"We'll be back, nobody leave until you hear from us."_** Shark told them before running out with Dumon.

"And while we're doing that it's time for some questions to be answered." Sylvio mentioned.

"If we can answer them we will, but that goes both ways. We have questions for you." the blonde replied.

"Not you." Sylvio clarified.

"Then who?" Vector asked.

Sylvio directed to Julie.

"I knew it, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why did you join us instead of working for Duel Academy?" Sylvio questioned.

Julie sighed before saying, "Well... It started years back."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Julie: You see after my parents died my brother was all that I had left. We were preparing to fight for Duel Academy until the day he vanished.

 _Rocky who is 12, and Julie who is 16 were walking down the halls of Duel Academy._

 _"Sis... I'm really scared." Rocky admitted. "Am I really ready for this?"_

 _"Don't worry. We have been training for this we're ready for the Academy." Julie smiled assuring._

 _Rocky turned to her before smiling. "Yeah, you're right."_

 _Julie nodding patting his head, "Let's do it Little Rock."_

 _Rocky smiled before closing his eyes and nodding. With that they walked before Julie knocked on the door to the Professor's room._

 _"Enter." said a male voice._

 _Julie opened the door as she, and Rocky walked in._ _They saw the Professor, a young man with dark blue hair, and a young boy with purple hair._

 _"Professor." Julie nodded in respect. "Zane, Yuri."_

 _"Already making a name for yourself, I guess my worries were pointless." Zane chuckled glancing at Yuri. "It looks like Duel Academy will be able to accomplish its goals even without having me on the front lines."_

 _"Is there something the two of you need?" the Professor asked Julie._

 _"Yes sir. Me, and my little brother Rocky have been training to help Duel Academy for years now. And I think today's the time we're finally ready." Julie smiled to him._

 _The Professor looked at her thoughtfully hearing that. "Very well."_

 _Julie nodded with a smile before turning to Rocky. Rocky looked excited._

 _"Thank you so much Professor. We won't disappoint you." Julie smiled._

 _The Professor simply nodded._ _With that Julie, and Rocky walked off for their assignment._

 _"Wow." Rocky said in awe. "The Professor, the Kaiser, and Yuri all in the same room? My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest I was so nervous."_

 _"Yeah that's part of life for ya Little Rock." Julie smiled._

 _"Yeah, you're right but its still unbelievable to see them. I mean, they could probably accomplish our goals by themselves." Rocky admitted. "They're three of the best duelists here."_

 _Then a shaking occurred._

 _"What the?" Rocky asked in shock. "An earthquake?"_

 _Julie stumbled as she said, "Rocky stay close!"_

 _"I will." he answered._

 _Julie, and Rocky stumbled before a portal appeared in front of them._

 _"What the?" Rocky asked nervously._

 _Then it begun to suck things in the portal as Julie grabbed on a pipe before grabbing Rocky's hand, "Rocky hang on!"_

 _"I'm trying!" Rocky cried as the portal continued sucking in things._

 _Rocky began to slip. Rocky's eyes widened in horror. "Sis!"_

 _Julie grunted trying to pull him up to where he can grab her shirt. "Quick grab on to my shirt!"_

 _Rocky did what she said. "Are we going to die?"_

 _"No." Julie answered._

 _Then Rocky continued slipping. Rocky cried out in fear one last time before vanishing through the portal._

 _"ROCKY!" Julie screamed._

 _The portal vanished as the quake stopped. She immediately tried to get in touch with him but could only get static._

 _"Rocky..." She whispered before starting to cry in the halls._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"Then maybe he's still alive." Yugo mentioned. "I mean, we were sucked into that portal and ended up here so there's a chance your brother is out there somewhere too."

"I don't know." Julie answered with tears in her eyes.

"You just have to trust you'll find him again." Yusei told her.

Julie looked on before nodding.

Everyone just stayed quiet after that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Mir was looking out of the city before asking, "Tate can you answer one simple question?"

"Of course." Tate answered.

"Are you ready to duel your Girlfriend when you meet up with her?" Mir smirked.

"She means nothing to me." Tate replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Mir smirked. "In that case find the Resistance, and tell them your from the Xyz Dimension since your an Xyz Duelist."

Tate's eyes widened in shock before he bowed. "Of course lady Mir. Though... how can I gain their trust?"

"Tell them you managed to defeat a high ranking Obelisk Force member." Mir answered. "That should be enough."

"Of course, anything you say lady Mir." Tate nodded before turning to walk off as Mir noticed a faint blush.

 _'Hm? Aw must be my imagination.'_ Mir thought.

 _'Ok, I just need to find this Resistance but how? I can't fail lady Mir.'_ Tate thought looking around before frowning. _'There has to be some way I can find out where they're hiding.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Shark, and Dumon..._

 ** _"Dumon, are you alright?"_** Shark asked nervously.

 ** _"I... I don't know..."_** Dumon answered.

 ** _'Damn, these two are dangerous.'_ **Shark thought glaring at their opponents. _ **'Only one chance.'**_

Shark ? Turn:

 ** _"Barian's Chaos Draw!"_** Shark cried drawing his card as a pillar of red light erupted from his body.

Their opponent's looked surprised.

Shark looked at his card and nodded. **_'Ok, this is our only shot at winning.'_**

 ** _"I activate Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One! This summons forth Number 101 Silent Honor Ark, and then I can use it to build the Overlay Network. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_**

The monster flew back up.

 ** _"Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honor Dark!"_** Shark chanted. **_"But I'm not done, next I play my facedown card Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos to rank up my other Number. I rebuild the Overlay Network with rank five Abyss Splash, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_**

Shark's second number entered the Overlay Unit as well.

 ** _"Appear, Chaos Numbers 73! Pierce through the whirlpool of Chaos, and now, surface from the depths to this land! Abyss Supra Splash!"_**

The two monsters appeared in place.

 ** _"Alright, first thing first Silent Honor Dark's special ability can turn that Liger of yours into a Chaos Overlay Unit!"_** Shark declared.

One of them smirked playing a counter trap that shattered Shark's monster. Shark's eyes widened in horror seeing that. **_"Abyss Supra Splash attack!"_**

As he declared that Shark's Number created a massive tidal wave and when it faded Dumon and Shark had fled.

"Hmup. Ants." One of them muttered annoyed.

"Still, they at least but up a bit more of a fight than the others." the other pointed out.

They were shown to be the woman Tate, and Mir met.

"I guess so Grace." The one with blonde hair said.

"Besides, with that light show the others are sure to come investigate anyway." the one with white hair mentioned.

Gloria nodded on that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shark punched a wall in his human form. "Damn it, what are we supposed to do against these guys?"

Demon in his human form took deep breathes before saying, "I... I would hate to admit it... But... But we need Astral..."

Shark closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Well, him or Kite. Though I don't see how we can get through to him or get to Astral World undetected."

That was before Shark noticed someone with Blue hair. Shark glanced at Dumon before they nodded and approached him. It was shown to be a little kid looking scared, and having on a Fusion Duel Disk. Seeing that Shark and Dumon instantly tensed.

"Who are you?" Shark questioned.

He turned before crying, "H-Hang on I'm on your side!"

"Then why do you have that duel disc on your arm?" Dumon inquired.

"I-I dueled the high ranking Obelisk Force, and won!" The kid cried scared.

Shark and Dumon exchanged a glance look before turning to him. "What's your name?"

"I'm... I'm Tate." He answered.

"Come on, you can explain how you won that match when we get to the others." Shark told him.

Tate slowly nodded as they walked back as no-one noticed the smirk he's holding.

When they arrived Dumon walked in first. "We found someone out there, someone strong enough to help."

"Found who?" Yuma asked.

That's when Shark walked in with an extremely nervous and scared looking Tate. Stacy eyes widen seeing him, "TATE!" She ran to see him with a smile with tears flooding down.

Tate's eyes widened in shock. "St... Stacy? Is it really you?"

Stacy hugged him tight, "I never thought I would see you again!" She cried loudly as she said this.

Tate just hugged her gently. "Miracles happen Stacy, and one happened for us."

She sobbed loudly before kneeing him in the gut. Tate collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach. "What was that for?"

"For getting yourself kidnapped!" Stacy yelled.

"I didn't exactly plan that you know." Tate pouted. "All I cared about was keeping you safe from those... you know."

"Do you know how worried I was? That they might've... They might've..." Stacy couldn't continue as tears flooded her eyes.

"It's ok, I promise everything is going to be fine." Tate smiled warmly.

Stacy just hugged Tate tight as she continued crying.

"Wait you know him?" Yuma asked her.

Tate turned. "She's kind of my girlfriend. I can still call you that right?"

Stacy nodded with tears. Tate smiled. "Oh yeah, I should probably show you guys this."

As he said that Tate took out Butterglitchtopia and handed it to Shark.

"What the?" Shark asked taking it while eyeing, "I never seen this Xyz Monster before."

"That card, is the only reason I've managed to stay safe so far. My ace monster, Rank eight Digital Bug Butterglitchtopia." Tate smiled before looking down. "Actually, the last time I saw Stacy... never mind, it isn't important."

Luna walked to him, and smiled "So your Stacy's boyfriend. I'm glad that your safe, and sound."

"Um... who are you?" Tate asked.

"I'm Luna. A resident of the Synchro Dimension." Luna answered. "My brother, and the rest of us are lost right now somewhere I hope their fine. We're also looking for Alex's mother Rin. Have you seen her from your time at Duel Academy?"

"Rin?" Tate asked before his eyes widened. "Wait I think I remember hearing that name, there were these two girls I don't remember which was which but one of them was definitely named Rin."

"The other one might be Lulu." Tori mentioned.

"Maybe, I..." Tate started before grabbing his head. "I'm sorry, I barely won my last match and I'm still in some pain."

Stacy helped him to get someplace to set down, "You need to rest Tate. Your escape might be hard."

Tate nodded. "Thank you Stacy, you have no idea what this means to me."

She only hugged him. Tate hugged her back gently. "I'll be ok, you should be with the others."

She nodded with tears, and smile before sitting him down, and walking back.

When Stacy was out of sight Tate smirked as he pressed a button on his duel disc, sending his location to Mir and the Tyler Sisters.

"I'm so glad he's okay." Stacy smiled.

"Mind telling us how you fell in love?" Rio inquired with a smile.

"Well... I met him when I was 6 sometime after my dad went missing." Stacy answered. "I was really nervous around him but I am in loved with him. The day we met Sylvio, and Sora is when we finally confessed sometime after Yuya created Pendulum Summoning."

 ** _'Don't forget he saved your life Stacy.'_** Terri added. ** _'He helped you enter the tournament and when she showed up he fought to defend you.'_**

 _'Yeah he did.'_ Stacy smiled. "Hey Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna asked.

"How did Alex met Leo?" Stacy asked her.

"Oh, well I wasn't actually there so there might be a few exaggerations." Luna mentioned. "But Leo said that he and Sly were going to a Commons beach because they were supposed to be really quiet and peaceful. While they were there Leo was swimming when Sly mentioned a "filthy Common" was there and after Sly destroyed her sand castle Leo tried to apologize only for Sly to insult her and challenge her to a duel because of the rain. Before she left though Alex thanked him and gave him a gentle thank you kiss. The rest is history."

Stacy giggled at that, "I think Leo must be red."

"Probably." Luna laughed. "Actually, what about you Lilly?"

"Me?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah, how did you meet Sora?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Um well..." Lilly blushed before saying, "I... I wanted to prove myself to the Professor to take Sora's role in going to Standard. I don't know his name but I know it starts with a S so I thought Scott or things like that. I managed to best him at a OTK."

"That's it, there has..."

Suddenly an alarm started blaring.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked alarmed.

Vector suddenly ran in looking horrified. "it's them, they found us!"

"They what!? How did they managed to find us!?" Jack asked shocked.

"How am I supposed to know that genius? The point is The Tyler Sisters and Mir are heading this way as we speak and there isn't enough time to evacuate." Vector told him.

"I need to get Tate!" Stacy cried running over.

 ** _'Stacy... you're thinking that too aren't you?'_** Terri asked her.

 _'Don't remind me...'_ Stacy shuddered.

 ** _'Not that, the timing is too perfect. There's only one reason they found us.'_** Terri told her.

 _'No no! It's not that!'_ Stacy yelled.

 ** _'What other explanation is there?'_** Terri questioned. ** _'I don't like it any more than you do but the only way they could have found us is if Tate is loyal to Duel Academy.'_**

 _'No! He wouldn't do that!'_ Stacy yelled.

 ** _'... There is one way.'_** Terri mentioned.

As she said that Stacy reached Tate.

"Stacy, what's going on?" Tate asked.

"For some reason they found us!" Stacy answered.

"Who?" Tate asked.

"A duo named the Tyler Sisters, and..." Stacy shuddered. "...Her."

Tate's eyes widened before looking down.

"Come on we gotta go!" Stacy cried.

"Actually Stacy, I don't think we to." Tate smirked. "In fact, I'm right where I want to be."

As he said that Tate activated the Fusion Duel Disc.

"T-Tate?" Stacy asked surprised.

"I won't lie, it was nice seeing you again. But delivering lady Mir your Card will be even better." Tate smirked. "Prepare to die at the hands of your former boyfriend Stacy Sakaki."

"Tate...? Please... Please tell me your not..." Stacy trailed off shocked.

"Tell you I'm not what? Helping destroy this pathetic resistance opposing Lady Mir, planning on getting rid of Yuya and the others for her as well, or maybe you want me to tell you that I'm not really Tate and that this is some cruel joke." Tate replied before smirking coldly. "It isn't, my loyalty is to lady Mir and lady Mir alone. Which unfortunately for you, means you're about to end up as the first two for one card... Terri."

Stacy looked heart-broken hearing that.

"Too hurt to duel?" Tate mocked. "Then would you prefer we skip ahead to you becoming a card then?"

Stacy looked down as tears build up, _'Terri your right! He did done it!'_

 ** _'Stacy... we know why he did it too. And maybe... how to help him but you need to win.'_ **Terri told Stacy. ** _'You have to knock him out, and then somehow... destroy that parasite just like what happened to Riley.'_**

Stacy have tears before activating her Duel Disk.

"This should be fun, remember our last duel? Only this time I'll be the winner." Tate said with a cold smirk. "Now, I am a gentleman so after you."

Stacy grunted as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Vengeful One by Disturbed)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before saying, "I use Scale 3 Vector Pendulum, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" She set them both as they appeared.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

Tate nodded calmly.

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Luster Pendulum, and Master Pendulum!" Stacy cried as the two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

"So next you'll summon Master Peace." Tate recalled. "You're still as weak as before."

"Now I build the Overlay Network with them both!" Stacy cried.

Tate's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second, how?"

The two were overlayed.

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

Majester Paladin appeared in place.

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"An Xyz Monster?" Tate asked in shock seeing it before shaking his head. "That doesn't change anything, you're still too weak to come close to beating me."

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Stacy ended. "During the End Phase as Majester Paladin was Xyz Summoned I can add a Pendulum monster to my hand." She shows Lector Pendulum.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Well it's my turn now and I think I'll start things off by summoning Digital Bug Websolder in attack mode, and then I use Last Gesture to summon another one." Tate smirked as the two insects appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Final Gesture_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Level 3 monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your hand or Graveyard. Its effects are negated. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the face-up monster that was targeted by this card._

* * *

"Then I'll use Websolder's ability to switch itself to defense mode and bring Digital Bug LEDybug to the field in defense mode."

The ladybug appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug LEDybug_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, when this face-up card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position: You can add 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster by battle, draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I Overlay my three Digital Bugs." Tate declared as the three of them flew into the Overlay Network. "Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

The scarab bug appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"You know what that means." Tate smirked.

"Next stage?" Stacy guessed.

"It hasn't been that long Stacy, Websolder was used as Xyz Material and so was LEDybug, so that means not only is your Xyz monster forced into defense mode with no defense points, but I draw a card when I destroy it." Tate reminded her.

Majester Paladin was forced to defense.

 ** _'Looks like Digital Bug is almost the same as Zoodiac.'_** Terri mentioned.

Stacy's eyes widened hearing that.

"Now then, Scaradiator attack Majester Paladin!" Tate declared.

The monster attacked ramming Majester Paladin destroyed him.

"Now Majester Paladin becomes an Overlay Unit." Tate smirked.

Majester was absorbed into it. **(ORU: 3 - 4)**

"Now, I play the spell Bug Signal to rank up Scardiator by two ranks." Tate smirked as his monster re-entered the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

"Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebadge!"

Corebadge appeared in place.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 5)**

"Now attack Stacy directly!"

"Reverse card open! Damage Diet!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"Go ahead, it just prolongs the duel." Tate mentioned as his monster struck her.

 **(Stacy: 2900)**

"One set card and I think you know what's next." Tate smirked.

Stacy grunted waiting.

"I end my turn by using two of Corebage's Overlay Units to summon something stronger." Tate smirked as two of Corebage's five Overlay Units transformed into an Overlay Network.

"Glitch Rhino take power of might through the circuits of electricty! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Digital Bug Rhinosebus!"

Rhinosebus appeared ready.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Rhinosebus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 or more Level 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 5 or 6 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy the face-up monster(s) your opponent controls with the highest DEF (all, if tied)._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Your move Stacy." Tate told her.

* * *

 **Stacy: 2900**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew, and said "I use my Scale to Pendulum Summon, Master Pendulum, Luster, and Lector!" The three appeared.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

Tate nodded before smirking. Stacy looked heart-broken before crying out, "Tate! Please! You gotta fight it! I'm not giving up on you!"

"Fight it, and why would I ever do that?" Tate questioned. "Helping lady Mir is all that matters, and soon enough you'll be another card in her collection."

"Please Tate! This is not who you want to be!" Stacy begged.

"You don't know anything about me." Tate growled. "Now you can either continue your turn or I'll take mine and I promise you that it will be your last."

Stacy has tears in her eyes at that before saying, "Luster, Lector tune!"

"Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer." Tate said calmly.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

Ignister Prominence appeared.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

"Trap card open, Lair Wire!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Lair Wire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy the selected monster._

* * *

"I can banish LEDybug from my graveyard to destroy Ignister Prominence!"

Widening her eyes Stacy watched as her Synchro shattered.

"It's over Stacy, you lose." Tate told her.

She grunted before saying, "I switch Master Pendulum to defense mode, place this face-down, and that's it."

Tate 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Tate stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution!" Tate cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Digital Revolution_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) While that face-up Xyz Monster is on the field you can attach this card as an Xyz Material: Then you can have it gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material: Change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.  
You can banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

The monster flew up.

"Glitch Butterfly flap your electrical wings through the circuits of lightning! The digital insects will gaze upon your beauty as you short out the circuits of realizing! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Flap your wings, Rank 8! Digital Bug Butterglicthtopia!" Tate chanted.

At that his ace monster flapping it's wings.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Now I use one of Butterglitchtopia's Overlay Units to destroy your last monster." Tate declared. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Master Pendulum shattered.

"Trap Card open! Threatening Roar!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"Alright Stacy, this will be fun." Tate smirked. "I play the spell card lady Mir entrusted to me and me alone, Rank-Up-Magic Parasite Force!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Parasite Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Parasite" Xyz Monster but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material._ _(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If the monster summoned by this effect would be destroyed you can banish this card from your graveyard._

* * *

As Tate said that a Fusion Parasite appeared only for its body to begin glowing and expanding before it formed an Overlay Network which Butterglitchtopia flew into.

"Wh-What the?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Digital circuits spread across the world join as one under the guidance of the inner voice! Unite as one and lead the world to a new glitched power! Parasite Xyz Evolution! Rank 9! Spread across all life, Digital Bug Scorpionetwork!" Tate chanted as a large digital scorpion with electricity running across its body and sparking at its stinger appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scorpionetwork_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3300_

 _4 Level 9 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _This card can also be summoned by ranking up a Rank 8 Xyz Monster using "Rank-Up-Magic Parasite Force". Once per turn: When this card attacks you can detach 3 Xyz Materials from this card, the effects of all cards currently on the field are negated and they cannot be activated. If this card would be destroyed you can remove one Xyz Material instead once per duel._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

Upon seeing it Stacy screamed which the Signers, Resistance and Lancers heard.

"Stacy!" Yuya cried before running towards where she screamed.

Upon arriving he sees Stacy, and Tate dueling with Scorpionetwork summoned. Tate turned to Yuya and frowned. "Great, big brother Yuya is here."

Stacy was on her bottom looking up at Scorpionetwork in horror as she started to tremble.

"You want the scary monster to go away Stacy? You know there's a way you can make it go away." Tate told her.

 _'But... But...'_ Stacy stumbled in her mind staring at the Scorpion as she wrapped her arms around her legs as tears started to well.

"You have the power to make this all end Stacy." Tate told her. "Just say those two words, and you'll never have to see this monster again."

"Wh-Wh-What Tw-Tw-Two W-W-Words?" She cried.

"Surrender." Tate answered.

Stacy continued shaking as she stared at Scorpionetwork.

"If you surrender the duel ends, the monster disappears, and you have my word you'll never see it again." Tate told her. "Well, what's your choice going to be Stacy?"

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's lovely.**

 **bopdog111: Scorpion Trouble. Of all the new upgrades Tate has from Mir, and the Doktor why did it have to be this?**

 **Ulrich362: Well Mir did see Stacy's earlier reaction to her monsters so... yeah.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully things will be better next time we get back to Xyz.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	60. The Return of the Duelist: Mokuba!

**Ulrich362: Well, things aren't going well in either Dimension. Hopefully things start to improve in the Ritual Dimension this chapter though.**

 **bopdog111: They just need to get pass some robots to do so.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately these particular robots happen to be using some of the most powerful decks Kaiba's seen and gone up against so beating them won't be easy. Of course on the flip side Yuki, Yugi, Gale, Kelly, Kaiba, and possibly others are helping so that's a positive. Hopefully they can stop Jarrod before Alex and Leo finish their match.**

 **bopdog111: We better see what their up too.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They waited for Celina to unlock. A few seconds later the door opened as she smirked. "Ok, we're in."

With that they ran in.

 **"** **Intruders detected, activating Kaibacorp security measures."** stated a robotic voice.

"What was that?" Declan asked.

"That, would be the security robots I designed myself. They engage intruders they locate in a duel and electronically recreate a deck I've programmed into the mainframe." Kaiba answered.

"Uh... That's bad right?" Yuki asked nervously.

"That depends on how good a duelist you are." Kaiba stated. "Though for the record, my deck and Yugi's deck are two of the ones programmed into the system God Cards included."

"I am sure I don't want to hear what the others are." Gale sighed.

"Well where are they?" Rocky asked.

"Searching for us as we speak." Mokuba answered.

"We better find Jarrod, and fast!" Kelly called.

"Assuming he's here." Akiza pointed out before turning to Alex and Leo. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you two are ok."

They nodded as they turned to each other, and got ready to duel.

"You can go first Alex." Leo offered before smiling. "You know, now that I think about it we never actually have had a friendly match have we?"

"I... I don't know. It's been to long..." Alex answered.

Leo just smiled. "Well, lets just have fun ok?"

Alex looked at him, and nodded.

"DUEL!" the two of them said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change by TFK)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew nervously. Leo noticed before frowning and walking over before hugging Alex. "Don't worry, I promise everything will be ok."

He then gently kissed her. She kissed him back. Leo smiled before walking back. "Let's just have fun, ok?"

She nodded looking before saying, "Okay I start by summoning Cyrstron Prasiortle in defense mode." A green turtle appeared with 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Crystron Prasiortle_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Prasiortle" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ok." Leo smiled.

Alex looked before saying, "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start by playing the Morphtronic Map field spell." Leo started as a map appeared beneath them.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Map_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a monster's battle position is changed, place 1 Morph Counter on this card. All "Morphtronic" monsters gain 300 ATK for each Morph Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now whenever a monster changes position my map gets a counter and all my Morphtronics get 300 points stronger for each counter."

* * *

 _Inside Kaibacorp..._

They ran around to find Jarrod as they be careful of the robots.

 **"Intruder detected."** stated a robotic voice as a large humanoid robot wearing a modified Duel Disc approached them.

"Ah perfect." Gale grunted.

 **"Scanning, target identified. Gale Wheeler."** the robot stated. **"Generating deck."**

As the robot said that a blue holographic deck appeared before being shuffled.

"This bag of bolts to duel me?" Gale asked irritated.

"If you're so confident then please, take down your opponent." Kaiba smirked.

"I'm not confident just annoyed." Gale told him.

"Do you want someone else to duel then?" Yuki asked.

"That loser Jarrod." Gale answered.

Yuki laughed. "Well yeah, you probably would win pretty easily. Though I more meant do you want someone else to duel the robot."

"Isn't that answer obvious Yuk?" Gale asked him.

The robot drew five cards before just staring at her.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Addiction by Shallow Side)**

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gale 1st Turn:

Gale drew before saying, "I'll summon Envoy of Chaos!" A mini version of Black Luster Soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Envoy of Chaos_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During either player's Battle Phase: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Black Luster Soldier" monster or "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster you control; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn, and if it does, every opponent's monster that battles it this turn has its ATK become that monster's original ATK during damage calculation only. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard, except this card; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"Hey there moneybags. Give me, and Serenity a call before you let..." A Brooklyn Accent started before seeing the duel. "Why's Gale dueling one of your robots?"

"Oh joy, now that Wheeler's here we're all saved." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Long story Joey, short answer Kaibacorp got hacked and we're unhacking it." Yugi answered.

"Hacked?" A girl asked surprised.

"That's right, we'll explain once Gale wins but we could use your help." Akiza mentioned.

"Yes, and please make sure to not disrupt my concentration Joey." Gale told him.

"Sorry." Joey apologized.

Gale looked at her hand before saying, "I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

Duel Robot 1st Turn:

 **"Beginning turn... analyzing current field."** the robot stated. **"Analysis complete, summon Plasma Eel in attack mode."**

A machine centipie appeared.

* * *

 _Plasma Eel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During either player's turn, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster cannot be Tributed, and it loses 500 ATK during each of your opponent's End Phases._

* * *

 **"Activate spell card, Graceful Charity."** the robot continued.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 **"Effect draw three cards from deck, then discard two cards into graveyard. Activate Plasma Eel effect, equip to Envoy of Chaos."**

With those words the machine centipede attached itself to Envoy of Chaos and bit onto its head.

 **"End turn with two facedown cards."**

"What the heck?" Gale asked surprised seeing this.

"Oh man, this is really bad. That thing's using Marik's deck." Joey realized.

"Marik?" Gong asked him.

"Marik Ishtar, the runner-up at the Battle City Tournament and one of the most dangerous duelists we've ever gone up against." Yugi answered. "Gale, be extremely careful."

* * *

 **Gale: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 4000**

* * *

Gale 2nd Turn:

"Look I don't what this bug's deal is but I am more then ready to handle things like him." Gale told them drawing. "And I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

The elf warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

 **"Analyzing move... counter prepared. Activating Nightmare Wheel trap card."** the robot stated.

At that the Elf Warrior was inside a wheel looking surprised.

* * *

 _Nightmare Wheel_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot attack or change its battle position. When it is removed from the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases, your opponent takes 500 damage.__

* * *

"Now what?" Gale asked annoyed.

 **"Each turn during my Standby phase, Nightmare Wheel inflicts 500 points of damage. In addition, Obnoxious Celtic Guard is unable to attack."** the robot answered calmly.

"I can take a little damage." Gale told him. "Envoy of Chaos attack this bucket of bolts directly!"

The soldier attacked.

 **"Activating second trap, Metal Reflect Slime."** the robot countered. **"Metal Reflect Slime is summoned as a monster with 3000 defense points."**

A slime appeared as Envoy of Chaos held his attack.

* * *

 _Metal Reflect Slime_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster(Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack.__

* * *

"Fine your turn." Gale said annoyed.

Duel Robot 2nd Turn:

 **"Drawing card, Nightmare Wheel effect activates."** the robot stated calmly.

"I know." Gale said glowing red. **(Gale: 3500)**

 **"Analyzing hand..."** the robot stated. **"Summon Drillago in attack mode."**

A drill like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Drillago_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If the only cards your opponent controls are face-up monsters with 1600 or more ATK, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

Seeing the drills made Yuki shuddered, "Dentist..."

 **"Ending duel, activate spell card Monster Reborn."** the robot stated.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **"Effect, revive Winged Dragon of Ra from graveyard."**

"Wait what?"

Gale's question was lost she stared at the God Card as it roared upon being summoned.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

 **"Winged Dragon of Ra ability, sacrifice all but one life point to increase attack points."** the robot stated.

 **(Duel Robot: 0001)**

 _Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 3999 = 3999)**_

 **"Activate Winged Dragon of Ra second effect, sacrifice Drillago and Metal Reflect Slime, points added to Ra."**

 _Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 3999 + 1600 = 5599/DEF: 0 + 3000 + 1100 = 4100)**_

 **"Winged Dragon of Ra attacks Envoy of Chaos."**

The monster attacked.

"Reverse card open! Urgent Ritual Art!" Gale cried.

* * *

 _Urgent Ritual Art_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control no Ritual Monsters: Banish 1 Ritual Spell Card from your hand or Graveyard; this card's effect becomes that card's effect that Ritual Summons a monster when the card is activated._

* * *

The robot stopped when the trap was revealed.

"By banishing a Ritual Spell in my hand or graveyard when I control no Rituals I can treat this trap's effect like it was the Ritual Spell's." Gale said showing a Chaos Form.

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

 **"Ritual Summon acknowledged. Summon monster to field."** the robot responded.

"Don't tell me what to do your useless heap of scrap metal." Gale scowled before Obnoxious Celtic Guard, and a second Envoy of Chaos appeared before being sacrificed.

"Um... Gale." Yuki started hesitantly. "I don't think it's programmed for insults."

"Yuki take a close look at me, and tell me what you see." Gale told him flashing him a look saying leave her alone.

Yuki shuddered and moved behind Yugi.

With that Gale chanted, "Mighty warrior of earth wreck havoc among your foes, and from the ashes let us see you born anew! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Black Luster Soldier - Super Solider!"

A stronger version of Black Luster Soldier appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual  
_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Super Soldier Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier(s)" once per turn._

* * *

 **"Gale Wheeler, ace card. Accommodating for new monster on field."** the robot stated. **"Zero threat detected, Winged Dragon of Ra attack Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier."**

The dragon roared firing a blast.

"Reverse card open!" Gale cried.

The robot paused again staring at her.

* * *

 _Luster Reign_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a "Black Luster Solider" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack then inflict damage equal to half it's ATK.__

* * *

The trap activated as the robot lost its last life point.

* * *

 **Gale: 3500**

 **Duel Robot: 0000**

 **Gale wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's what it gets for challenging me." Gale told them.

"You did great." Yuki said from behind Yugi.

"Thank ya Yuki." Gale smiled changing from her earlier attitude to a caring girl in a instant.

Seeing that Yuki took a breath before walking out.

"Ok, now that that's over with what's going on is..." Gong started before explaining to Joey and Serenity what happened and who Jarrod is.

"That guy is insane." Joey said amazed.

"Yeah, you can say that." Akiza nodded before pausing. "Um... Gale do you mind if I ask you something?"

Gale turned to her.

"During the duel, you got a little bit... intense." Akiza mentioned. "Does that happen often?"

"And by intense what do you mean?" Gale asked her.

"Yuki's still shivering." Akiza mentioned. "I think you scared the poor boy."

"He's just scared of Dentists work." Gale rolled his eyes. "I can still remember him crying for hours."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you." Celina mentioned. "I think Yuki's scared of you."

"Only when I get angry." Gale told her.

"I'm guessing he gets you angry a lot?" Gong asked.

"You have NO idea." Gale answered.

Yuki shuddered. "I'm sorry Gale."

She sighed before placing a little kiss on his cheek, and smiled "Your sweet."

Yuki blushed before nodding only to pause. "Oh yeah, stopping Jarrod before Leo and Alex finish their match."

"We better get a move on." Declan told them.

The others nodded in agreement.

"You know, I can't place it but I have a feeling you and I have quite a bit in common." Kaiba told Declan as they continued through the building.

"Just like you Kaiba I am a young CEO, and a older brother." Declan told him.

Kaiba nodded calmly. "I thought as much."

"Right now we are trying to stop my father from merging all the Dimensions at once." Declan mentioned.

"I remember, though that's one thing that separates us Akaba." Kaiba stated. "You were born into your position, while I had to earn it. Once this is over, I'll be looking into these other Dimensions personally."

"Agreed." Declan nodded.

Suddenly two more Duel Robots noticed them from opposite sides of a hallway.

"Uh guys?" Mokuba asked eyes widening.

"I see them." Declan noted. "Riley, I'm counting on you to handle one of them."

Riley looked surprised before nodding getting ready.

Declan moved to the other robot.

"Well... that takes care of that." Gong mentioned calmly.

"Yeah." Lilly nodded.

That was when Mokuba pulled out a deck looking at it.

"Moki?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly... After hearing everything from these Lancers I'm beginning to feel what I thought I lost... My urge to duel." Mokuba answered.

Her eyes widened hearing that.

"Hold on, you duel Mokuba? Since when?" Joey asked before his eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Well... It was a year back after Zorc was stopped." Mokuba answered. "I was with Kelly where someone attacked us, and I challenge him to a duel. But I was easily countered a lot, and soon I was defeated real easily. That was the most humilliating thing I ever been in. I thought I would never feel this urge again."

"Moki..." Kelly started before hugging him. "That's amazing!"

Mokuba looked surprised as he hugged her back.

"Shall we keep moving?" Declan asked walking up to the group alongside Riley.

"Whoa... That was quick." Mokuba remarked.

"Thank you." Riley said quietly as Declan nodded.

"We better get a move on!" Celina called as they ran ahead.

"Mokuba... you handle the next one." Kaiba told him.

Mokuba looked at his brother surprised before asking, "Seto you heard?"

"I did." Kaiba answered.

Mokuba looked before nodding before they continued off.

"Gale... about before." Celina mentioned.

"It's alright." Gale told her.

"No it isn't, It can't ever be." Celina replied. "Duel Academy is after you... Yuri is after you, and he won't stop until he's captured you. Your life is in danger and it's all because I made a stupid reckless choice."

"Actually Declan told us unless someone gives him a confirmed report the Professor won't invade here." Gale told her.

"How do you think Jarrod even found out about this Dimension in the first place?" Celina asked. "He heard me tell the Professor and even if there isn't a full invasion for a long time... stopping Jarrod while he's in the Fusion Dimension will confirm you're here and then... your home will be destroyed."

"You want to fight them all by yourself?" Gale asked her.

Celina looked down. "Honestly, I've been wondering if I even can bring myself to fight them. Despite everything, Duel Academy is still my home... our home. Yuri, Lilly, and me. We're all orphans, the only place we've ever felt at home was Duel Academy."

"I would be the same if I was the only resident here." Gale told her. "I refuse to let these creeps take everything from me. Yuki, Kelly, my friends, everything."

Celina just nodded quietly. They continued walking around to find Jarrod.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, we've found the source of the hack but... it doesn't make any sense." a scientist mentioned running up to the group.

"Where?" Kaiba asked the scientist.

"That's the thing sir... it's nowhere." the scientist answered. "We've launched scans through all of the Kaiba-corporation Satellites and nothing. It's as if this hacker isn't anywhere on earth."

"Nowhere? Then where could it even be at?" Kaiba asked thinking.

"You don't think... Jarrod is doing this from the Fusion Dimension!?" Kelly asked realizing.

"That's exactly what he's doing, Jarrod and the Doktor are the two greatest scientists in the Fusion Dimension, but when it comes to computers Jarrod is by far the superior one." Celina answered.

"Then if we can't reach him... Then we're too late." Kelly knelt down. "We let Leo, and Alex down. Now their doomed."

"Wrong, if we can get to the mainframe I can shut him out. This isn't the first time Kaibacorp's been hacked and I doubt it'll be the last." Kaiba told her.

"We need to get there, and fast. Don't worry." Mokuba told her knelling to help her up.

Kelly smiled taking his hand as they continued running through the building.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Alex had summoned Coral Dragon while Leo just summoned Life Stream Dragon.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

"Ok Alex, I end my turn." Leo mentioned.

* * *

 **Alex: 2000**

 **Leo: 2000**

* * *

Alex ? Turn:

Alex drew looking over her hand. Soon tears begun to start. Seeing that Leo frowned. "Alex, I promise everything will be ok."

"I... I just can't. I don't want to lose you Leo." Alex cried.

"You won't lose me Alex." Leo reassured her.

Alex with that cried as she discarded car triggering Coral Dragon's ability. The effect triggered destroying Life Stream Dragon. Alex continued crying as she sees her next attack will finish the duel.

"Alex... I promise the duel won't end. I won't hurt you like that." Leo promised indicating his set card.

Alex sees it before nodding, "Coral Dragon."

The dragon charged an attack.

"Scapegoat!" Leo countered as the four sheep tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Scapegoat_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"I promised didn't I? No matter what it takes I'll keep us both in this until we're safe."

Alex smiled as she wiped her eyes as Coral Dragon destroyed one of the tokens. Leo smiled seeing that. "That's better, you shouldn't be sad Alex. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I... Was just... Argh I am such a crybaby ain't I?" Alex asked smiling.

"Maybe a little bit." Leo laughed. "But you also have the brightest smile in the world."

Alex giggled hearing that. Leo smiled even more despite being worried. _'I just hope I can figure out another way to stay in this one, because I'm starting to run out of ideas and right now one hit and I'm done.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They arrived at the mainframe room. Kaiba immediately ran to the mainframe and started typing at a keyboard.

"How long will it take to lock him out?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"It might be longer than I thought, this Jarrod knows what he's doing." Kaiba answered. "Then again, so do I."

Kelly walked beside Mokuba to see. "You need any help Kaiba?"

"I can handle this myself." Kaiba stated. "The key would..."

 **"Intruder detected in mainframe."** said a Duel Robot as it appeared at the door.

"Ah man not now!" Yuki cried.

 **"Generating deck."** the Robot stated before a deck appeared and was shuffled. **"Intruders will be eliminated."**

Mokuba grunted before telling Kelly, "Wish me luck." Before kissing her softly, and walking to duel.

"Moki..." Kelly whispered before smiling.

"DUEL!/ **DUEL!** " Mokuba and the Duel Robot declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Two Weeks by All That Remains)**

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Duel Robot 1st Turn:

 **"First move, set two cards and summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode."** the Duel Robot stated. **"Turn end."**

A cannon like torso appeared.

* * *

 _X-Head Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

Mokuba 1st Turn:

Mokuba drew, and looked over _'Okay it's been a while...'_

 _'Moki...'_ Kelly thought nervously.

"Okay uh... By discarding Gishki Vision in my hand I can a Gishki Ritual Spell to my hand." Mokuba started discarding the card as he shows the spell which is Forbidden Arts of the Gishki.

Kaiba smiled hearing that as he continued typing at the computer.

"Now uh... I summon Gishki Shadow." Mokuba said as a fish person appeared in place.

* * *

 _Giskhi Shadow_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 WATER Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. You can discard this card; add 1 "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **"Move acknowledged."** the Duel Robot stated

Mokuba looked over his hand, and sees a Ritual Monster among them. _'Alright I haven't done this in a while...'_

"Okay I activate... Forbidden Arts of the Gishki." Mokuba added as the card appeared in front of him as the robot read the effects.

* * *

 _Forbidden Arts of the Gishki_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute face-up monsters from anywhere on the field, whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Halve the ATK of the monster Ritual Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 **"Summon Ritual Monster."** the Robot stated.

X-Head Cannon vanished along with Mokuba's monster.

"A Ritual that sacrifices your opponent's monsters?" Aura asked in shock.

"Moki's deck involves manipulation of the hand, and using your opponent's monsters for sacrifices." Kelly smiled before saying, "I am so glad he hasn't lost his urge to duel."

"That's amazing." Gong noted.

The altar appeared as Mokuba thought, _'Okay so what is it again?'_

Clearing his throat he declared, "L-Leviathan of the Forbidden arts! Become physical, and collide your tides to your opponents! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Evigishki Levianima!"

A huge fish like dragon clad in yellow armor, and wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Evigishki Levianima_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card declares an attack: Draw 1 card, and if you do, reveal it, then if it was a "Gishki" monster, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Nice." Joey grinned.

 _Levianima: **(ATK: 2700 / 2 = 1350)**_

 **"Ritual monster is useless."** the Duel Robot told him.

Mokuba grunted hearing that, _'N-Not completely...'_

"Levianima attack him!" Mokuba cried.

 **"ERROR!"**

"Huh?" Mokuba asked confused.

"You can't attack Moki, your ritual." Kelly reminded him.

"O-Oh right..." Mokuba said sheepishly. "In that case... I'll place 2 face-downs. Your turn."

* * *

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 4000**

* * *

Duel Robot 2nd Turn:

The robot drew its card before nodding.

 **"Activating spell card Graceful Charity. Draw three cards and discard two into graveyard."** the robot stated drawing its cards.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 ** **"Activate facedown card, Monster Reborn. Revive Lord of D. in defense mode."****

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

A sorcerer appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lord of D._

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _Dragon-Type monsters on the field cannot be targeted by card effects._

* * *

"Wait Kaiba, it must be using..." Yugi said recognizing the robot's deck.

 **"Activate spell card, Polymerization. Effect, fuse three copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in hand. Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."** the Duel Robot stated as the three headed dragon appeared roaring with its 4500 attack points.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.__

* * *

Mokuba stared at the huge dragon in shock.

 _'Out of all decks Seto programmed I have to face why this one!?'_ Mokuba questioned in his mind

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

 **"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Evigishki Levianima."** the Duel Robot stated.

The dragon fired a triple attack.

"Trap card open! Poseidon Wave!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

 _Poseidon Wave_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

 **"Analyzing trap."** the Duel Robot stated. **"Counter in play, Lord of D. special ability. Dragon type monsters cannot be targeted."**

Poseidon Wave shattered as Mokuba grunted, "I play the face-down here, Aquamirror Cycle!"

* * *

 _Aquamirror Cycle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 WATER monster you control and 2 WATER monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle the first target into the Deck, and if you do, add the second targets to your hand._

* * *

 **"Acknowledged."** the Duel Robot stated calmly.

"By shuffling Levianima back to my deck I can add Shadow, and Vision back to my hand!" Mokuba cried as the Ritual Monster vanished as he shows the two monsters.

 **"Illogical move, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack directly."** the Duel Robot declared.

The Dragon charged another blast before firing before a Kuriboh popped up protecting Mokuba.

 **"Ending turn."** the robot stated.

Mokuba 2nd Turn:

 _'Woo that was close...'_ Mokuba thought in relief drawing.

The robot just watched him without moving.

"Okay I activate the Ritual Spell, Gishki Aquamirror!" Mokuba called.

* * *

 _Gishki Aquamirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can shuffle this card from the Graveyard into the Deck to target 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; return that target to your hand._

* * *

"Another Ritual, but how can he take down that dragon?" Gong asked.

"So now by discarding Vision, and Shadow again I can Ritual Summon!" Mokuba called.

"Psychic of the Waters! Ride through your armored fish paladin, and manipulate your opponents! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Evigishki Mind Augus!"

A sorcerer riding a fish appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Evigishki Mind Augus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Target up to 5 cards in any Graveyard(s); shuffle those targets to the Deck._

* * *

"Mind Augus, what are you planning Mokuba?" Yugi inquired curiously.

"So now by playing his ability since he was Ritual Summoned I can shuffle up to five cards from the graveyard!" Mokuba called. "And I pick your Blue-Eyes White Dragons, X-Head Cannon, and Graceful Charity!"

The robot nodded shuffling the cards into its deck.

"Next I activate the spell, Snatch Steal! This equip spell can swipe one monster you have, and exchange it to my side!" Mokuba called.

* * *

 _Snatch Steal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: They gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

 **"Illogical, only target is Lord of D."** the Duel Robot reminded him.

"I know, and that's what I want!" Mokuba revealed.

Lord of D. shifted to Mokuba's field.

"Next up I activate Energy, and Ritual Weapon! So now Augus get's 1500 points stronger while in exchange for removing Lord of D. from play Energy gives it's attack points to Augus!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF.__

* * *

 _Energy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster you control, and another monster you control: Remove the first target from play then the second target gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until the end phase._

* * *

 _Evigishki Mind Augus: **(ATK: 2500 + 1500 + 1200 = 5200)**_

"Now attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate!" Mokuba cried as his Ritual attacked.

The three headed dragon roared as it shattered.

 **(Duel Robot: 3300)**

"I set one card down, and activate the continuous spell Ritual Cage." Mokuba started.

* * *

 _Ritual Cage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _You take no battle damage from attacks involving a Ritual Monster you control. Ritual Monsters you control cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, monster effects.__

* * *

"So now I don't take damage involving Ritual Monsters, and they can't be targeted or destroyed by Monster Effects. Your turn."

* * *

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 3300**

* * *

Duel Robot 3rd Turn:

 **"Activate Pot of Greed."** the robot stated. **"Draw two cards, set both turn end."**

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Mokuba 3rd Turn:

Mokuba drew nervous.

 _'Moki...'_ Kelly thought nervously.

Mokuba looked, and said "I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

The cards were revealed to be Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense.

Mokuba sighed in relief before calling, "Augus!"

The Ritual monster struck the Duel Robot.

* * *

 **Mokuba: 4000**

 **Duel Robot: 0000**

 **Mokuba wins the duel!**

* * *

Mokuba breathed a bit to let this in his mind. Suddenly someone tackled Mokuba. "Moki! You did it!"

Mokuba looked startled at him being tackled to the ground as he looked. It was Kelly with a huge smile.

"Yeah... I did..." Mokuba slowly has a smile building.

At that moment their Duel Discs all activated before deactivating.

"...Jarrod has been locked out." Declan mentioned.

"Of course he has, which means we can get back to work on finding your friends." Kaiba stated.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Leo's field was empty and Alex had summoned Kadaj. Alex knew her next move will get her to win as she softly started to crying seeing this.

"Alex... you trust the others right?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah..." Alex cried.

"Then trust they've stopped Jarrod. That I won't go anywhere because I promise I won't." Leo smiled warmly.

Alex softly cried before wiping her eyes, and teared up "Kadaj!"

The monster charged at Leo.

The attack struck Leo sending him flying before he landed on his back.

* * *

 **Alex: 0300**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

Alex knelled, and waited for something to happen. A few seconds later Leo sat up. "Ow... remind me not to let you use Kadaj next time because that really hurt."

Hearing that Alex looked to Leo with tears running down in shock before started crying running over, before tackling him to the ground. "YOUR OKAY!"

Leo winced as she tackled him before hugging her. "I promised I would be Alex."

She continued crying in his chest. He just held her gently.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... they dealt with Jarrod kind of quickly, then again unlike Xyz, Synchro, and ultimately Fusion this Dimension never was going to have that long a conflict right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah since this one is new.**

 **Ulrich362: That being said though, Kaiba still needs to find a way for them to reunite with their allies and in the meantime there are other duelists to go up against. Some who could make useful allies, and others who are less reliable.**

 **bopdog111: And we will finish up what's going on at Xyz with Tate's new Xyz against Stacy.**

 **Ulrich362: She's in a bad spot to say the least.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah she is.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Agreed. Be sure to review!**


	61. Trip to Astral World!

**bopdog111: Hey guys back for this.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right. Things were pretty bad last we saw the Xyz Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: A brainwashed Tate is using Stacy's fear against her.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah... Stacy's probably going to lose this one.**

 **bopdog111: She will have to snap out of it soon.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Night by Disturbed)**

 **Stacy: 2900**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

Things are not looking good. Stacy only has Master Pendulum in defense mode with her Pendulum Scale.

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

While Tate has Scorpionetwork with 4 Overlay Units.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scorpionetwork_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3300_

 _4 Level 9 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _This card can also be summoned by ranking up a Rank 8 Xyz Monster using "Rank-Up-Magic Parasite Force". Once per turn: When this card attacks you can detach 3 Xyz Materials from this card, the effects of all cards currently on the field are negated and they cannot be activated. If this card would be destroyed you can remove one Xyz Material instead once per duel._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

Stacy continued shaking staring at the Scorpion in horror.

"Just surrender and everything will be over Stacy." Tate told her again. "You have my word."

Meanwhile Yuya was spectating also looking at the Xyz in shock. Tate just watched Stacy calmly.

 _'No, no no no no no...'_ Stacy thought as she wrapped her arms over her legs.

"Stacy, you can end this. Just surrender." Tate offered. "I'll end my turn, so all you have to do is forfeit the duel."

* * *

 **Stacy: 2900**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy shakefully drew as she looked at her deck before slowly reaching to place her hand on it.

 _ **'Stacy stop!'**_

Stacy stopped her hand a few inches from her deck hearing that.

 ** _'You will not surrender!'_** Terri told her.

 _'But... But Terri...'_ Stacy trailed off.

 _ **'But nothing, if you surrender we'll be carded and I am not going to let that happen. I've lost too much to die here Stacy!'**_ Terri told her as a flash of light enveloped Stacy.

"What the?" Tate asked in shock.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked surprised.

Suddenly Terri appeared in Stacy's place.

"What the, who are you?" Tate asked.

"I am Terri Obsidian." Terri answered. "And this is is home and I am not letting Mir take it!"

Tate's eyes widened in shock. "Well even if that's true, you won't defeat me. I'll destroy you with your own summoning method!"

Terri only said, "We'll see. First off I'll be playing Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

 ** _'Yuya... there's something strange going on here.'_ **Yugo mentioned suddenly.

 _'Huh?'_ Yuya asked.

 ** _'When I went to get Rin, until that creep released her for Alex's match she was like a puppet. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't there or... her head wasn't anyway. There's something different going on with him though. It's weird.'_ **Yugo explained.

 _'Now that's weird...'_ Yuya remarked.

 ** _'Yeah, and I don't know who this Mir is. But it definitely wasn't a girl who was controlling Rin.'_ **Yugo mentioned. **_'I just hope Terri can manage to win this duel.'_**

Terri looked over.

"Well, if you want to stop lady Mir you need to get past me, but with Scorpionetwork on my field that's impossible." Tate smirked.

"Well with Stacy's Pendulum Scale that will change!" Terri cried.

Tate flinched hearing that.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth Zoodiac Thoroughblade, Zoodiac Whiptail, and Zoodiac Ramram!" Terri cried as the three appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Those three..." Tate whispered.

"Now I use all four to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried.

"Four level four monsters." Tate frowned.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

"Your monster is still too weak to be a threat." Tate pointed out.

"By using 1 Overlay Unit your monster is destroyed!" Terri revealed as Drident absorbed the Overlay Unit it has from Master Pendulum. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

"Wrong, I can banish Parasite Force to protect my Scorpionetwork!" Tate countered.

"I place two cards down. Your turn." Terri ended.

Tate 3rd Turn:

"I'll set this just to be safe, and now to end the duel. Digital Bug Scorpionetwork attacks Zoodiac Drident and by using three Overlay Units the effect of every card on the field is negated and nothing on the field can be activated." Tate cried as three of Scorpionetwork's Overlay Units shattered. **(ORU: 4 - 1)**

"I'll chain that with Overlay Banish!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Overlay Banish_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _If you control an Xyz Monster this trap cannot be negated, or stopped. When an effect is activated by detaching an Xyz Material(s): Negate that effect._

* * *

Tate frowned. "Fine, Scorpionetwork is still stronger than Drident."

Terri only told him, "Bring it on."

"Scorpionetwork attack!" Tate cried.

The monster attacked.

"Quick-Play Spell, Half Life!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Half Life_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if a monster would be destroyed by battle. Halve its original ATK instead._

* * *

"Huh?" Tate questioned.

"With this when a monster would be destroyed I can cut it's original attack power in half but since Drident's original attack points are zero he won't lose any points, and still survives!" Terri explained.

"Maybe, but you still take the damage from my attack." Tate countered.

 **(Terri: 2800)**

"I set two more cards and that's it." Tate said calmly.

"One thing first." Terri told him.

"What?" Tate questioned.

"While Whiptail is used as a Overlay Unit any monster Drident battles is banished!" Terri revealed.

Tate's eyes widened in horror as Scorpionetwork vanished. "No!"

"You shouldn't depend on things that would be easily broken." Terri told him.

"Shut your mouth, lady Mir gave that card to me because she trusted me! You'll pay for destroying it!" Tate snapped.

* * *

 **Terri: 2800**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Terri 4th Turn:

"I will break the Parasite's hold on you Tate!" Terri declared drawing.

"I use Xyz Reborn!" Tate called. "Return to my side, Digital Bug Butterglitchtopia!"

His ace monster appeared again flapping her wings.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Butterglichtopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 or more Level 8 LIGHT Insect-Type Monster  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Digital Bug" Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material you can change all monsters your opponent's controls to defense position. While this card is face-up on the field: Negate all the effects of defense position monsters your opponent's controls. "Digital Bug" Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, destroy 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's field. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card should be destroyed you can remove from play 1 "Digital Bug" monster in your graveyard instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"You may have destroyed Scorpionetwork, but you haven't destroyed me!" Tate cried.

"Well I'll summon a second Whiptail!" A second Whiptail appeared. "And due to her ability I'll attach her to Drident!"

Drident was one with Whiptail. **(ORU: 3 - 4) (ATK: 3200 + 1200 = 4400/DEF: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**

Tate just stared at Drident.

"Now by removing an Overlay Unit, Butterglitchtopia is destroyed!" Terri cried. **(ORU: 3 - 4) (ATK: 4400 - 1200 = 3200/DEF: 2800 - 400 = 2400)**

"I bring her right back with my other Xyz Reborn!" Tate declared. **(ORU: 1)**

Terri called, "Drident attack Butterglitchtopia!"

"My last trap, Zero Gravity!" Tate called.

The two were switched down.

"Do you understand now? I won't allow myself to lose!" Tate declared.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Terri ended.

Tate 4th Turn:

"I switch Butterglitchtopia back into attack mode, and use one Overlay Unit to destroy Drident, and you can't use any card or effect to stop me!" Tate declared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Drident shattered as Terri grunted.

"Now you have nothing to protect your life points!" Tate declared. "So first I use the spell Overlay Regen to give Butterglitchtopia a new Overlay Unit, and now that I have I can attack you directly!"

* * *

 _Overlay Regen_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

Buttergltichtopia charged.

"Quick-Play Spell, Shrink!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Butterglitchtopia: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

The attack hit. **(Terri: 1300)**

Tate just stared at Terri. "I set one card and end my turn. Why are you so stubborn, we know you can't beat me."

* * *

 **Terri: 1300**

 **Tate: 4000**

* * *

Terri 5th Turn:

"Correction... You don't!" Terri declared drawing.

Tate just watched.

Terri said, "Alright... I play Snatch Steal!"

* * *

 _Snatch Steal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: They gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

Tate's eyes widened in horror as his monster flew over to Terri's field.

"And I also activate Overlay Charge." Terri said. "For each Overlay Unit on her she gets 1000 points stronger!"

* * *

 _Overlay Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material. Any trap card your opponent activates are not activated. Negate an attack by banishing this card._

* * *

"I play my trap card Bug Emergency!" Tate said quickly. "This revives both my Digital Bug Websolder's in defense mode."

"Sorry but my spell also prevents traps from being activated." Terri revealed.

Tate's eyes widened in shock.

"Now Butterglitchtopia! Attack Tate!" Terri cried.

"I still have Earthquake!" Tate called.

Butterglitchtopia was switched as Terri grunted.

"I'm not beaten yet." Tate told Terri before frowning. "You two don't have to fight us. You're some of the strongest duelists I know and Duel Academy could use your help. Just stop fighting, and serve lady Mir alongside me."

"No way! Do you even know what the Professor is trying to do?" Terri asked him.

"Do you?" Tate questioned back.

"Trying to merge all the dimensions by sacrificing one of Stacy's best friends, Alex's mom, Lilly's mom, and my older sister!" Terri yelled.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?" Tate questioned. "Once the dimensions are merged everyone will be able to live in peace and everyone carded... they're almost guaranteed to be restored. The only way someone wouldn't come back is if the card was destroyed, nobody will die."

"Not those four girls! They'll die if the Professor isn't stopped!" Terri yelled.

"No but... that can't be true." Tate tried to argue. "No, you're wrong... you have to be. I... I'll win the duel and then you'll understand."

"I'm not wrong. Yuri mentioned it to Yuya once." Terri revealed.

"That... it isn't..." Tate started before grabbing his head. "The winner... will be the one who's right."

"Then I'll win this one." Terri told him ending her turn.

Tate 6th Turn:

Tate drew his cards though he looked much less confident than earlier.

"I... I summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser and use its special ability to switch itself to defense mode and bring back Websolder." Tate said uncertainly.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now... I overlay them both to summon my second Digital Bug Scaradiator."

The Xyz appeared at that.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(Tate: 5000)**

"Now since Websolder was an Overlay Unit Butterglitchtopia loses all her defense points." Tate explained.

 _Butterglitchtopia: **(DEF: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Scaradiator attacks Butterglitchtopia, and thanks to his effect she becomes another Overlay Unit." Tate declared.

The monster charged.

"With Overlay Charge the attack is negated by banishing it!" Terri revealed.

"You can't, Cocoondenser's ability. When an Xyz Monster I summon using Cocoondenser attacks one of your monsters in defense mode you can't use any cards or effects until the end of the damage step." Tate revealed.

Butterglitchtopia shattered.

"Now Scaradiator attaches Butterglitchtopia as an Overlay Unit, and by playing my last Bug Signal I can use Scaradiator to summon Digital Bug Corebage." Tate stated as his rank five monster appeared.

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"This duel is finally over, Digital Bug Corebage atta..."

 ** _"TATE STOP!"_** A familiar voice called in his mind.

Tate froze as he turned to look for the voice. In Terri's place is Stacy who looks like she's about to break into crying. Tate just stared at Stacy before looking down. "I end my turn."

Terri looked surprised at this. Tate didn't say anything but just looked away from the duel.

 ** _'Tate please... Break the Parasite's hold...'_** Stacy's voice begged in his mind.

"Terri right? Just end this." Tate requested quietly.

* * *

 **Terri: 1300**

 **Tate: 5000**

* * *

Terri 6th Turn:

Terri drew before saying, "I activate the spell Destruction Xyz!"

* * *

 _Destruction Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Xyz Monster on the field: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent equal to how many Xyz Materials it had._

* * *

"I Tribute 1 Xyz Monster on the field, and you take damage equal to it's attack points, and 500 extra for each Overlay Unit!"

Tate nodded. "So I take 4200 points of damage."

 **(Tate: 0800)**

"Next I summon Zoodiac Bunnyblast." Terri continued as the bunny with a rifle with 800 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Tate just closed his eyes.

"Bunnyblast attack him directly!" Terri cried as Bunnyblast fired a bullet that struck Tate's head as a screech was heard before shattering.

* * *

 **Terri: 1300**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

The blow sent Tate flying back as he landed on the ground.

 ** _'Tate!'_ **Stacy cried as Terri glowed before fading to reveal Stacy running to Tate.

"Stacy I..." Tate started before looking down. "It's my fault, everyone here is doomed and there's nothing we can do."

Stacy hugged him tight as she started crying. Tate looked at her before frowning. "Stacy... you need to get away before she finds you."

Stacy didn't appear to listen still hugging him tight. Tate pushed her away but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Stacy, if I don't deliver your card to Mir she's going to duel you herself. You need to get away before its too late."

"Tate... I just finally got you back..." Stacy cried. "Your free from the Parasite..."

"Stacy I..." Tate started before looking down. "It never had control over me. At least, not completely."

"W-What...?" Stacy asked surprised.

"When they put that thing in my head, I was just thinking that at least the person I love was safe and then..." Tate started before looking away. "It's all a big blank."

 _'Stacy I can see in his eyes he's lying.'_ Terri told her.

Stacy told him, "Tate... Please tell me the truth..."

"... I just can't." Tate told her sadly.

Stacy hugged him tight as she started sobbing. He just slowly hugged her back before Rio ran into the room.

"We need to go now!" Rio told them.

Yuya ran to them and said, "Come on you two! We need to go!"

The two of them nodded before a flash of light enveloped the room before fading to reveal they had vanished just as the Tyler Sisters and Mir reached the room.

"Huh? Why did they go?" Mir asked grunting.

"The same place as the others?" Gloria questioned. "They'll be back. The problem is, he's gone too."

"Yeah Tate." Mir grunted.

"A real shame, you know he was in love with you right?" Grace asked before pausing. "Or was that just the Parasite?"

"That's preposterous." Mir told her.

"You can't be serious, everyone at Duel Academy could see it." Gloria pointed out. "I mean, he wasn't exactly good at hiding the blush every time you complimented him for his ideas. Even assuming it was just the Parasite he was in love with you Mir."

Mir gave it some thought on it. Everything they had said was true and Tate had acted very nervous around her while trying to do exactly what she said. Not to mention he had gone to her first with the plan involving Yuto and Shay when it would have been easier to tell the Doktor directly. Mir grunted, "Can't believe I tossed it aside as I thought it was my imagination."

"Well, assuming he was captured and hasn't betrayed us you know for the future." Grace mentioned. "Right now though, what's our next move?"

"Continuing to do what we're here for." Mir instructed as they walked off.

* * *

 _With Stacy, and everyone..._

They were in what could only be described as a barren wasteland with Shark, Dumon, Rio, Vector, Alito, Girag, and Mizar in their Barian forms.

"What is this place?" Yuya asked surprised.

 ** _"This, is Barian World."_** Shark answered.

"Wow... Looks... Chaotic..." Julie remarked.

 ** _"It is."_** Vector answered. ** _"Pure Chaos, the power we draw from when we duel. Though unfortunately the fact is we're done for. They know where we were hiding and without that advantage its just a matter of time until they hunt us down. We can't stay here forever either which means there's almost no chance we survive."_**

"But how can they get here?" Sylvio asked.

 ** _"They can't, but unlike us you need food and water. Things that just don't exist here in Barian World."_** Dumon explained. **_"Eventually we'll have to return... unless."_**

 ** _"It's too risky, besides I doubt even he would be strong enough and convincing them to fight alongside us will be impossible."_** Shark mentioned.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

 ** _"Astral."_ **Rio answered. ** _"Though Shark's right, Barian World and Astral World are still on very hostile terms with each other. We aren't in the process of destroying each other but I don't see the inhabitants of Astral World helping us fight our enemies."_**

"Can you send one of us who isn't a Barian there?" Yuya asked.

 ** _"I'll send you... on one condition."_** Shark replied. **_"You defeat me in a duel."_**

"Huh?" Yuya looked surprised.

 ** _"If you beat me, I'll take you to Astral World."_ **Shark repeated before the other Barian Emperors handed him their cards.

"We don't want to duel you." Stacy told him.

 ** _"Then you can forget about going to Astral World."_ **Shark told her.

"There isn't another way?" Jack asked.

 ** _"I'm not dueling you as an enemy."_** Shark told her. ** _"I'm dueling you to make sure you're strong enough to convince them to fight alongside us."_**

"I'm not dueling you as an enemy." Shark told her. "I'm dueling you to make sure you're strong enough to convince them to fight alongside us."

"Who should duel him?" Yusei asked the Lancers, and Signers.

Luna looked a bit nervous before stepping forward. Shark nodded seeing that. **_"Yuma, you should know exactly what's coming."_**

"How could I not know?" Yuma asked.

Shark just nodded before turning to Luna. **_"Alright, you can go first."_**

Luna nodded.

"DUEL!" Shark and Luna called.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Out of Control by Hoobastank)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Shark: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew before saying, "I place a face-down monster, and set two cards. Your turn."

Shark 1st Turn:

 ** _"I play Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One."_ **Shark stated.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 ** _"I use it to summon Number 101 Silent Honor Ark and use it to rebuild the Overlay Network, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_**

The monster flew up.

 ** _"Appear, Chaos Number 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honor Dark!"_ **Shark chanted.

The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Aqua/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 ** _"Now I play the spell card Assemble the Seven Emperors!"_** Shark stated.

* * *

 _Assemble of the Seven Emperors_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points: Special Summon 6 "_ " _Number C10X" Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions 3 to your field, and 3 on your opponents._

* * *

 **(Shark: 2000)** **_"This costs half my life points, but I can summon six more monsters to the field, three on my side and three on yours."_**

"What six?" Luna asked.

 ** _"The six other Barian Numbers, so to my field I summon Chaos Number 102 Archfiend Seraph, Chaos Number 103 Ragnafinity, and Chaos Number 107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon."_** Shark stated. ** _"While to your field I summon Chaos Number 104 Umbral Horror Masquerade, Chaos Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, and Chaos Number 106 Giant Red Hand."_**

The six monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Number C102: Archfiend Seraph_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry", it gains these effects._  
 _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, also its ATK becomes 0. ● When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, also inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

 _Number C103:_ _Ragnafinity_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 103: Ragnazero", it gains this effect._  
 _● When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Number 103: Ragnazero" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Number C107:_ _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack; this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 104: Masquerade", it gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 _Number C105:_ _Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus_

 _Fire Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up"Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus", it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._

* * *

 _Number C106:_ _Giant Red Hand_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you take no effect damage. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 106: Giant Hand", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field._

* * *

Luna looked around.

 ** _"Now, I can summon my most powerful monster."_** Shark revealed. ** _"I Overlay Silent Honor Dark, Archfiend Seraph, Ragnafinity, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Umbral Horror Masquerade, Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, and Giant Red Hand!"_**

The 7 monsters flew up.

"What is this?" Yuya asked surprised.

 ** _"This, is the monster Shark is going to test her with."_** Rio answered.

 ** _"God of War that embodies Chaos. This is the origin of my dearest wish. Gather, power of the Seven Emperors! CXyz Barian Hope!"_** Shark chanted.

A huge red warrior carrying a spear appeared with 7 Overlay Units.

* * *

 _CXyz Barian Hope_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 or more Level 7 monsters_

 _ _You can also Xyz Summon this card by treating all "Number C10X" Xyz Monsters on the field as Level 7 monsters (X is any number from 1 to 7), and using them as Xyz Materials. (Xyz Materials attached to them also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card's ATK is equal to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it x 1000. During your turn: You can target 1 Xyz Material attached to this card, then either detach that Xyz Material OR pay 400 Life Points; activate 1 of that target's original effectsthat is activated by detaching its own Xyz Material(s), also that Xyz Material cannot be targeted again by this effect for the rest of this turn (this is a Quick Effect).__

* * *

 **(ORU: 7)**

 ** _"For each Overlay Unit Barian Hope gains 1000 attack points, and by using one Overlay Unit or paying 400 life points I can activate the special ability of one of the seven Barian Numbers."_ **Shark revealed. **_"Now I'll set one card and end my turn."_**

 _'He's not attacking?'_ Luna thought.

 ** _"What's wrong, you look confused."_** Shark mentioned. **_"It's your turn after all."_**

"Well you didn't attack." Luna explained.

 ** _"No, I didn't."_** Shark agreed.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Shark: 2000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew looking over.

"Um... can you win this?" Jack asked her.

"Don't worry Jack." Luna told him.

Jack nodded.

Luna looked over before saying, "I'll pass."

Shark's eyes narrowed. **_"If that's all you can do I'm disappointed."_**

"Or are you scared?" Luna questioned.

Shark 2nd Turn:

 ** _"I pay 400 life points in order to activate Chaos Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus' special ability."_ **Shark answered.

 **(Shark: 1600)**

 ** _"One monster on your field is destroyed and you take damage equal that monster's attack points."_**

It was shown to be Marshmallon.

 **(Luna: 3700)**

"I'll activate my face-down Regulus' Guidance!" Luna cried.

* * *

 _Regulus' Guidance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by an effect: Special Summon 1 "Regulus" from your hand, deck, or graveyard in defense position._

* * *

 ** _"A trap?"_ **Shark inquired.

"Since a monster I have is destroyed by an effect I can summon Regulus in defense mode!" Luna called as her lion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

 _ **"I pay 400 more life points, this allows me to use Chaos Number 102 Archfiend Seraph's ability."**_ Shark stated. **(Shark: 1200) _"Your monster loses all its attack points."_**

Regulus roared. **(ATK: 1700 - 1700 = 0)**

"I play the trap, Ancient Sunshine!" Luna cried.

* * *

 _Ancient Sunshine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Regulus". Remove from play 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck. Inflict 2100 damage to your opponent. Then, destroy all cards you control. You cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Ancient what?"_ **Shark questioned.

"While I have Regulus on the field, I can remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from my Extra Deck from play to deal 2100 points of damage!" Luna explained showing the card.

Shark's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way... did she just do what I think she did?" Yuma asked in amazement.

Regulus charged light before firing it at Shark. The blast struck.

* * *

 **Luna: 3700**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

 ** _"Alright, that settles that. I'll take you to Astral World but that doesn't guarantee they'll help."_** Shark told her.

"We can still at least try." Luna told him.

 _ **"I know."**_ Shark nodded.

Luna turned to the group, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Good luck." Yusei told her.

She nodded.

With that the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So... Shark and Luna are heading to Astral World.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Sorry for all Shark/Nash fans seeing Shark taken down like that.**

 **Ulrich362: Then again, despite summoning Barian Hope he was still holding back against Luna. He won't be in his next match.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys hop you have enjoyed this one. Even for Election Day since I am off School for today.**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter, and I'll say on the topic is it will feature a rejected Lancer candidate.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	62. Lancer Recruitment!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, time for more adventures in the Ritual Dimension. The threats are over but with nothing to do but wait for Pendulum Cards and a way to leave the dimension there's only one thing to do.**

 **bopdog111: Lancer Recruitment.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly and two potential Lancers will be arriving in this chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Along with... A certain Bug Duelist.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, so without any more delay enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

* * *

Everyone walked out of Kaibacorp to see Alex holding Leo.

"Are we interrupting?" Gale asked with a playful smile.

They turned to see.

Alex sobbed, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Gale smiled. "So now we just wait I guess."

Alex continued crying in Leo's arms. Leo gently held her. "I promised remember, nothing bad will ever happen. I'll be right here."

She sobbed tears of joy as she stayed in his embrace.

"Ok you two, why don't we head inside somewhere and figure out what to do next." Celina suggested. "You just went through a lot."

Leo nodded as he helped Alex up while they head somewhere. Unknown to them, a figure had been watching from the shadows. "Interesting, maybe with the cards they have I'll be able to beat them once and for all."

Leo, and Alex arrived at a park as they sat at a bench.

"Alex, have I told you how glad I am we met?" Leo asked.

"I... I think that slipped me..." Alex admitted with less tears.

Leo wrapped an arm around her. "Well I'm incredibly glad. I love you Alex."

Alex hugged him tight saying, "I love you too Leo."

"A little young to be lovebirds aren't you?" teased a friendly female voice.

They turned to see. It was a blonde girl around Joey's age with a playful smile.

"Whoa... Your Mai Valentine!" Leo cried amazed.

"You've heard of me?" Mai asked curiously. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. Mind if I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Leo. This is Alex." Leo answered.

Alex bowed her head to Mai. Mai smiled. "Well its nice to meet you both."

"N-N-Nice to meet you-you-you too Ms. V-Valentine." Alex responded.

"No need to be shy." Mai told her kindly. "Well, I'm heading to see a friend of mine, but it was nice to meet you."

"You mean Joey, and the others?" Leo asked her.

"You've met him?" Mai asked. "He wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah along with everyone else." Leo answered.

"Ok, now you have me worried." Mai admitted.

"Well let us take you to them so they can explain." Leo told her.

"Alright." Mai nodded. "After you."

Leo nodded as he, and Alex guided Mai to Kaibacorp. When they arrived they saw the Lancers, Signers, and Yugi's group along with a bunch of other people.

"Joey!" Leo called. "We got someone here."

Joey looked over before smiling. "Hey Mai, glad you made it."

As he said that he walked over and hugged her.

"You said you want to explain something to me?" Mai asked him.

"Not me, him." Joey mentioned looking over at Declan.

Leo sees the other people as Alex asked, "W-W-Who are they?"

"Duelists who might be able to help." Joey answered. "You Lancers need more allies right, well these guys are potential duelists that can help out."

"Yeah I seen several great duelists throughout my career here." Rocky mentioned.

"Well we can't risk all of these people getting involved." Celina mentioned walking up to them. "Declan suggested testing three or four people per day while waiting for the new cards."

"Yeah that seems like a fair deal." Gong agreed.

"If you need powerful duelists then send all these amateurs home." stated a gross voice from behind them.

They turned to see who said that. It was a short blue-haired boy with glasses and a creepy smirk on his face.

"Hey aren't you that guy uh..." Leo thinks before asking, "Cecil Weasalwood?"

"That's Weevil Underwood!" the boy snapped. "Now if you need powerful duelists then you can send all these amateurs home because I'm all the help you'll need."

"This isn't a tournament. And I know your status, and you are not worthy of becoming a Lancer." Declan told him.

"Oh, and what exactly gives you the right to make that kind of judgement?" Weevil questioned.

"I'm the leader of the Lancers, and your a poor duelist." Declan answered.

"Excuse me, if you're so certain why don't we put that little idea of yours to the test." Weevil stated angrily activating his duel disc.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Trapeze Magician attack." Dennis called as his monster launched the attack.

Yuri: 0000

Winner Dennis.

"What's going on, first Aster, then Jaden, now Dennis." an Obelisk Force noted.

"Did something happened to Yuri in his assignment for the Synchro Dimension?" A Obelisk Force member questioned.

"No idea, he went with Sora, Lilly, and Celina. Sora was carded by Barrett and the other two betrayed us, but ever since then he's been losing a lot." a third member admitted. "I never would have imagined I'd watch him walk into three traps in a row."

"We better report this to the Professor." A member suggested.

"Yeah." the other two agreed.

They left to inform him.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ Yuri questioned as he lay on the ground in defeat.

Someone walked over, and placed his hands on his hips showing it's Atticus, "Well that's a new embarrassment."

"What do you want Red-Eyes boy?" Yuri asked.

"What's your problem Plant Boy?" Atticus asked him. "Why do you keep losing?"

Yuri didn't answer. Atticus sneered before walking off. Yuri just got up before frowning and walking off.

* * *

 _Back at the Ritual Dimension..._

"Well, who do I need to crush?" Weevil smirked.

Rocky said "Very well."

"Rocky Farrow, the duelist who defeated Seto Kaiba." Weevil noted. "This should be a good warm-up."

"Except you'll be the one losing. If your really serious don't hold back." Rokcy said serious.

Weevil glared at him.

"DUEL!" Weevil and Rocky declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Pain by There Days Grace)**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Weevill: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Weevil 1st Turn:

"I start with a monster in defense mode and one card facedown to end my turn." Weevil stated.

Rocky 1st Turn:

Rocky drew looking over. Weevil had a smirk on his face.

"So what Deck does Cecil specialized?" Leo asked the group.

"Weevil, and insects." Joey answered.

Rocky said, "Okay I play Stone Army of Sandstone in attack mode!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Sandstone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is banished you can Special Summon this card. If summoned by this method you can target 1 "Stone Army" monster that has been banished: Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon monsters except Rock-Type Monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"I'm not impressed." Weevil smirked.

"I place two cards down. Your move Bugs for Brains." Rocky told him.

* * *

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Weevil: 4000**

* * *

Weevil 2nd Turn:

"Alright, you're starting to make me mad so I'll summon my Petit Moth in defense mode and then I'll play my Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil declared as they appeared.

* * *

 _Petit Moth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _This small but deadly creature is better off avoided._

* * *

 _Cocoon of Evloution_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can equip this card from your hand as an Equip Spell Card to a face-up "Petit Moth" on the field. If equipped, the ATK and DEF of "Cocoon of Evolution" is applied to "Petit Moth"._

* * *

"In six short turns my ultimate monster will emerge."

Rocky played his face-down, Rock Bombardment.

* * *

 _Rock Bombardment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Weevil cried out as the rocks hit him.

 **(Weevil: 3500)**

"I end my turn with the spell card Insect Barrier." Weevil stated.

* * *

 _Insect Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Insect-Type monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Insect Barrier? Why would Cecil play that Rocky doesn't have any Insect-Type monsters." Leo pointed out.

"Because little brat, I have the DNA Surgery trap to turn all monsters on the field into insects." Weevil stated as the trap revealed itself.

* * *

 _DNA Surgery_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type._

* * *

Sandstone transformed to a bug.

"I suspected." Rocky said before a card slipped from his graveyard shattering DNA Surgery.

"What?" Weevil questioned. "What did you just do?"

"What I did is removed Stone Army of Marble from play in my graveyard." Rocky answered. "Since you activated a trap card I can banish both this card, and 1 monster on my field to destroy it."

Sandstone vanished.

"Wait, but since you just banished Sandstone that would mean..." Weevil started in shock.

"That's right. Both it, and Marble comes back." Rocky said as Sandstone, and a Marble version of Orichalcos Shunoros appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Marble_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card while this card is in your graveyard target 1 monster you control: Banish both this card, and the target, and if you do negate the activation, and destroy that card. When this banished card is Special Summoned: Target 1 face-up spell or trap card your opponent controls destroy that target._

* * *

"No!" Weevil cried in terror.

Insect Barrier shattered upon Marble's summoning.

"My Cocoon is still strong enough to withstand your attacks." Weevil pointed out.

Rocky 2nd Turn:

Rocky drew beginning his turn. "Well this Stone Fusion will change that."

* * *

 _Stone Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your field, graveyard, or hand._

* * *

Weevil's eyes widened hearing that. "No, my Cocoon!"

Both Sandstone, and Marble fused.

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Marble! Fuse your might of the indestructible force, and bring forth the might! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Stone Army of Basalt!"

A Basalt version of Orichalcos Shunoros appeared.

"Not good." Weevil panicked.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Basalt_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Stone Army of Marble" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
_ _Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn while you control this face-up card if you have no "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard: You can inflict half this card's ATK to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

"Now Sandstone, and Marble returns." Rocky said as his two warriors appeared as Marble attacked Weevil's cocoon.

Weevil just stared in horror as his Cocoon shattered leaving him with only one monster in defense mode.

"Now Sandstone attack your Moth." Rocky said.

The monster shattered before Weevil smirked.

"You destroyed my Pinch Hopper, which allows me to summon any Insect from my hand, including my all powerful Insect Queen!"

The monster shattered before Weevil smirked.

"You destroyed my Pinch Hopper, which allows me to summon any Insect from my hand, including my all powerful Insect Queen!"

A bug like woman appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Insect Queen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ _This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster. This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed an opponent's monster by battle this turn: Special Summon 1 "Insect Monster Token" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Attack Position.__

* * *

Alex instantly hid behind Leo shivering in fear, and looked like she was about to scream. Leo held her gently to try and comfort her.

 _Insect Queen: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

"With my ultimate insect in play you've lost the duel." Weevil smirked.

"How did it gain attack points?" Rocky questioned. "You got no other monsters on your field."

"My Insect Queen gains 200 points for every Insect in play, and that includes my queen herself." Weevil revealed.

"Ah well your turn." Rocky ended.

* * *

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Weevil: 3500**

* * *

Weevil 3rd Turn:

Weevil drew his card and smirked. "I play the Ritual Spell Javelin Beetle Pact!"

* * *

 _Javelin Beetle Pact_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Javelin Beetle". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"Bug Boy has a Ritual?" Joey asked surprised.

"That's right, and while you may have destroyed my Cocoon I can still send my Great Moth to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon Javelin Beetle in attack mode!" Weevil smirked.

A blue bug armed with a Javelin appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Javelin Beetle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 2550_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Javelin Beetle Pact"._

* * *

 _Insect Queen: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

Alex shake even harder seeing them.

"You're scared of bugs?" Celina asked.

Alex nodded slowly.

Celina frowned. "Stacy's boyfriend uses bugs."

"Alright, now I'll summon Cockroach Knight in attack mode, and I'll sacrifice him so my Insect Queen can attack your Fusion Monster!" Weevil declared.

* * *

 _Cockroach Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard, it is returned to the top of the Deck._

* * *

The queen charged.

"I activate my face-down! A second Rock Bombardment!" Rocky cried.

Weevil winced as the rocks hit him.

 **(Weevil: 3000)**

"Now I banish Stone Army of Peridotite with Sandstone!" Rocky cried as the two were banished.

Kelly smiled seeing that. Sandstone, and Peridotite appeared as Peridotite switched Insect Queen's battle position.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Peridotite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard: Target 1 "Stone Army" monster you control, banish that target. (This is a Quick Effect) When this banished card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls switch it's battle position._

* * *

"I end my turn." Weevil frowned.

Rocky 3rd Turn:

"This is why your a poor duelist." Rocky said drawing.

"What did you say? My insects are far stronger than your pathetic pebbles." Weevil stated.

"That you didn't attack Basalt with Javelin Beetle?" Rocky asked him.

Weevil's eyes widened in shock. "You must have tricked me!"

"No you just forgotten that detail." Rocky said before saying, "And now is the end of this match."

"How do you figure that?" Weevil questioned. "My monsters are stronger than yours."

"This for one. The spell Time Fusion." Rocky stated.

* * *

 _Time Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 card from your hand and select 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon that Fusion Monster, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster cannot declare an attack during the turn it is Summoned._

* * *

"Time Fusion?" Weevil questioned.

"By removing 1 card in my hand from play I can summon a Fusion Monster with no fusioning involved from my Extra Deck during my Stand-by Phase." Rocky explained before adding, "Next is Time Travel."

* * *

 _Time Travel_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control and remove it from play until your opponent's next Standby Phase. While that monster is removed from play, its Monster Card Zone cannot be used._

* * *

"He's good, I got really lucky." Leo mentioned while holding Alex gently. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Sandstone vanished only to reappear with Obsidian.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Obsidian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this banished card is Special Summoned: You can banish this card, and 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position that has those cards as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"What just happened?" Weevil questioned as Gong walked up to Alex.

Gong asked her, "Alex, can I show you something?"

Alex turned to him.

"Time Travel removes the monster I used from play. And Sandstone's ability summons the Obsidian I removed with Time Fusion's effect." Rocky answered.

Weevil's eyes widened.

Gong pressed a button on his duel disc as an image of Butterglitchtopia appeared. "My friend Tate, Stacy's boyfriend uses this card. I thought you should know before you meet him especially since he's probably going to be at Duel Academy."

Alex shuddered a bit.

Obsidian fused with Sandstone.

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Obsidian! Join forces to combine your power of tremendous proportions to a new indestructible force! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Stone Army of Granite!"

Granite appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Granite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Stone Army of Sandstone" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed. Once per turn: Banish 1 "Stone Army" monster on your field destroy 1 spell/trap your opponent controls. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

Leo held her. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"What are you planning?" Weevil questioned.

"Now Sandstone comes back." Rocky said as Sandstone appeared. "And now by banishing Peridotite one spell or trap card you have is destroyed."

"I don't have any." Weevil pointed out.

"For each Stone Warrior banished Granite gets 300 attack points." Rocky added. "I have 2. Peridotite, and Obsidian."

Weevil's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

 _Granite: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 x = 2700)**_

"Now Granite attack Insect Queen!" Rocky cried.

Insect Queen shattered from the attack.

"My queen!" Weevil cried.

"Looks like that kind of royalty didn't stand a chance." Rocky told him.

"You'll pay for destroying my queen!" Weevil growled.

"I highly doubt that." Rocky said ending his turn.

* * *

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Weevil: 3000**

* * *

Weevil 4th Turn:

"I set a monster and end my turn." Weevil frowned. _'I just need one card and I can teach him what happens when you make me mad.'_

Rocky 4th Turn:

As Rocky drew Stone Army of Limestone appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Limestone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 "Stone Army" monsters with the same name  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished. During either player's turn: You can banish all "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. "Stone Army" monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks or effects except this one._

* * *

"I think the bugs are about to go away Alex." Leo smiled.

Alex calmed down a bit but is still shaking.

"Not all bugs are scary." Leo smiled. "I'll protect you from the scary ones but look."

As he said that Leo pointed to a small flower where a butterfly was resting and a few ladybugs were on the wall of Kaibacorp. Alex turned to them. Leo gently held her hand as one of the ladybugs gently flew over and landed on her hand. Alex stiffened a bit feeling it on her hand, as she stared at it.

"See, it won't hurt you." Leo smiled. "It's just saying hi."

Alex continued to look at it.

"Looks like the duel's almost over." Yuki mentioned.

"Weevil you once again proved your a sorry duelist." Rocky told him.

"I'm not beaten yet." Weevil snapped.

"You didn't use Javelin Beetle to attack again." Rocky pointed out.

Weevil stared at Rocky furiously.

"Plus I got Basalt's effect. Since I don't have any Stone Warriors in my graveyard I can inflict half it's attack points to you." Rocky said as his monster fired a blast.

 **(Weevil: 1800)**

"Next is Ceasefire." Rocky told him.

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"Wait, but that would mean..." Weevil started in shock.

"You lost." Rocky finished.

The trap struck Weevil knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Weevil: 0000**

 **Rocky wins the duel!**

* * *

Rocky scoffed, "What a disappointment."

"He was decent a long time ago, but that's in the past." Mai mentioned. "That aside, do you mind if I go next?"

"Alright who gets to duel her?" Rocky asked the group.

The group exchanged a glance.

"I don't know." Gong answered.

"How about you?" Mai asked Julia.

"Me?" Julia asked surprised.

"Well, unless you'd rather not." Mai said.

"No I'm fine with it." Julia told her.

Mai smiled. "Alright."

With that she activated her duel disc.

Julia got her's ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back from the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Mai: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mai 1st Turn:

Mai drew, and said "First off I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!" A metal armored winged woman appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cyber Harpie Lady_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)_

* * *

"Cyber Harpie Lady?" Julia asked curiously.

"Next I activate Elegant Egotist." Mai added showing the spell.

* * *

 _Elegant Egotist_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Ok." Julia nodded.

"Since I have Harpie Lady on the field I can summon Haripe Lady Sisters." Mai said as three more monsters appeared in place cawing.

* * *

 _Harpie Lady Sisters_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist"._

* * *

"Alright." Julia nodded.

"Next I activate Rose Whip, and equip it to Cyber Harpie Lady." Mai said as a whip appeared.

* * *

 _Rose Whip_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Harpie Lady". It gains 300 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"With this she gains 300 attack, and defense points."

 _Harpie Lady: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100) (DEF: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_

"Alright then." Julia nodded.

"I place a face-down. Your turn." Mai ended.

Julia 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first is Mystical Space Typhoon on your set card." Julia stated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Shown to be Mirror Wall.

"Now I play Gem-Knight Fusion, and I use it to fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian together." Julia stated.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

Her ace appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the field as a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

"Next I summon Gem-Knight Lapis, and by using Brilliant Diamond's effect I can use Lapis by herself in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond." Julia continued.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

The monster appeared.

"For each Gem-Knight in my graveyard Master Diamond gains 100 attack points." Julia explained.

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (100 * 4) = 3300)**_

"Now, Master Diamond attacks Cyber Harpie Lady and Brilliant Diamond attacks Harpie Lady Sisters!"

The two charged at them. The two Gem-Knights destroyed the Harpies together. **(** **Mai: 1350)**

"That ends my turn." Julia mentioned.

* * *

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Mai: 1350**

* * *

Mai 2nd Turn:

Mai drew looking over. Julia just watched calmly.

"Okay I activate the spell Premature Burial to revive my sisters!" Mai cried as the monster appeared. ****(Mai: 0550)****

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"Alright." Julia replied.

"Next I activate Harpie Ritual!" Mai cried.

* * *

 _Harpie Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _ _This card can be used to Ritual Summon, "Harpie Princess". You must also tribute monsters who's level equal 6 or more.__

* * *

"I should have guessed you'd have a Ritual." Julia admitted.

"Well now by sacrificing my sisters I can summon this!" Mai cried as a new Harpie wearing golden armor appeared.

"What is that?" Julia asked.

"The Harpie Princess ." Mai answered.

* * *

 _Harpie Princess_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Harpie Ritual". This card can attack your opponent directly. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" in your graveyard. For each "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" you control (except this card) this card gain an additional attack during your battle phase._

* * *

"She's a bit weak isn't she?" Julia inquired.

 _Harpie Princess: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 x 2 = 2000)**_

"Hold on, how did she get stronger all of a sudden?" Leo asked.

"For every Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters in my graveyard she gets 500 points stronger." Mai explained.

"Ok, but even with 2000 points both my monsters are stronger than yours." Julia pointed out.

"Well I'll summon Harpie Lady." Mai continued as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Harpie Lady_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle._

* * *

"Oh, and Harpie Princess can attack directly."

"Directly?" Julia asked. "Well even with a direct attack I'll still have 2000 life points."

"Normally but not anymore." Mai grinned. "For other Harpie Lady, and Harpie Lady Sisters on my field besides itself Harpie Princess gets another attack."

"What?" Julia asked in shock.

"Hold on, then that would mean Mai can OTK anyone she ever duels and it's impossible to beat her." Joey realized. "She's the perfect duelist!"

"Now Harpie Princess attack her directly twice!" Mai grinned as her monster charged.

The Harpie struck Julia twice wiping out all of her life points in an instant.

* * *

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Mai: 0550**

 ** **Mai wins the duel!****

* * *

"No hard feelings?" Mai asked her.

"None at all, in fact..." Julia started.

"You won't be a Lancer." Declan told Mai bluntly.

"What?" Yuki asked him shocked. "But you just saw what she can do!"

"Exactly, which is why she needs to remain here in order to help keep this Dimension safe." Declan stated. "Considering she's clearly the most skilled duelist in this dimension from the matches we've seen thus far."

"Well at least I can still help you all even when I'm not with you guys." Mai told everyone.

They nodded calmly.

"So who's next?" Riley asked Declan.

Declan looked to see who was willing to duel after Mai.

"Charmed." Joey mentioned. "Guess I'm next."

"Alright, and as for an opponent..." Declan started.

"I'll duel him." Akiza said calmly.

"Akiza?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry Alex." Akiza smiled before turning to Joey. "Go ahead, I promise beating me won't be easy."

"I'd be a bit insulted if it is easy." Joey grinned getting ready. "And don't think I'll hold back because your a girl."

"Trust me, you won't be able to." Akiza told him. "Though, I think this time we should use these."

"Action Field, Crossover open."

"What the?" Joey asked as they looked around.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"You want to join the Lancers, you need to learn to fight like one." Akiza mentioned activating her duel disc. "Just like I did."

"Alright then let's do it." Joey grinned.

"DUEL!" Joey and Akiza declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Joey: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Joey 1st Turn:

"Alright my go first draw!" Joey cried drawing, and grinned "Ah right looks like Ah hit a doozy. Sasuke Samurai!" A red skined swordsman with a short katana appeared.

* * *

 _Sasuke Samurai_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster._

* * *

"I'm not familiar with him." Akiza admitted.

"Well now I'll set three cards face-down, and that's all I can do here." Joey grinned.

Akiza 1st Turn:

"Ok, I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and his effect summons Lord Poison in attack mode." Akiza stated before running off.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Huh? Hey where are you going?" Joey asked off-guard.

"Level three Twilight Rose Knight tune with level four Lord Poison!" Akiza called as she continued running.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into Bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Her dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Whoa! Now that tops all of the most surprising things I have seen!" Joey cried stunned seeing the Synchro Summon.

"I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, Black Rose Gale!" Akiza called. "This destroys all the cards on the field!"

"WHAT!?" Joey cried shocked as Black Rose Dragon lifted up a gale.

"Though I add the Action Spell Mirror Barrier so Black Rose Dragon can't be destroyed by effects this turn." Akiza stated as all of Joey's cards shattered.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects.__

* * *

"Now, attack him directly with Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared firing a blast as Joey got hit. **(Joey: 1600)**

"Ah man this ain't looking too good." Joey admitted.

"I end my turn." Akiza stated.

* * *

 **Joey: 1600**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Joey 2nd Turn:

Joey drew before saying, "Alright I'll play the spell Hidden Armory. So by discarding the top card of my deck I can add a Equip Spell to my hand."

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Akiza nodded.

"Next I activate another spell Regenerate!" Joey grinned.

* * *

 _Regenerate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 level 2 or Lower from your graveyard from play: Gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"Regenerate?" Akiza inquired.

"By removing Sasuke Samurai from play I gain Life Points equal to his attack points." Joey answered. **(Joey: 2100)** "Next another Spell Card! Question!"

* * *

 _Question_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When activating this card, your opponent cannot check cards in the Graveyard. Your opponent calls the name of the first monster found at the bottom of your Graveyard. If he/she calls it right, the monster is removed from play. If he/she calls it wrong, the monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field._

* * *

"I get it, and since I have no idea what the monster on the bottom of your graveyard is I can't guess it." Akiza noted. "Ok, summon your monster."

Joey grinned as it was shown to be a man that looks like a psychic wearing a mask, and looks creepy with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Jinzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

* * *

"Your monster has the same attack points as mine." Akiza pointed out.

"Not for long when I play the Equip Spell I just added." Joey told her.

Akiza's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. The Equip Spell known as Fighting Spirit! So now for every monster you control, Jinzo here gets 300 points stronger." Joey grinned.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Jinzo: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Now Jinzo attack Black Rose! Cyber Energy Shock!" Joey cried as Jinzo fired an orb of purple energy.

Akiza's dragon shattered from the attack.

 **(Akiza: 3700)**

"Alright with a face-down, it's your turn." Joey grinned.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and smiled. "You lose."

Joey looked confused.

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose, and since she's the only card on my field I draw a card and unless its a monster Witch of the Black Rose is destroyed." Akiza stated before drawing. "I drew Rose Fairy, and since I did I'm allowed to immediately summon her to my field."

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Rose_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, draw 1 card. If it is not a Monster Card, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Rose Fairy_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a monster, Spell or Trap Card, you can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Now I play Shining Rebirth, and this lets me sacrifice Witch of the Black Rose and Rose Fairy to summon Black Rose Dragon back from my graveyard and use her special ability all over again." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Shining Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) It cannot be destroyed this turn_.

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring as Joey looked on before calling, "Face-down, Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon: **(ATK: 2400/2 = 1200)**_

"She might be weaker but every other card on the field is still destroyed, oh and thanks to Shining Rebirth my Black Rose Dragon can't be destroyed this turn." Akiza revealed.

Joey nodded. Suddenly Black Rose Dragon turned to Akiza as she smiled getting on its back and flying into the sky. "I use the Double Attack Action Card."

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon: **(ATK: 1200 * 2 = 2400)**_

"Now end this duel with Black Rose Flare!"

Joey watched on as he looked seeing a card, "That might be one of those cards!" Before running to it.

"Too late!" Yugi cried as the blast struck Joey wiping out the last of his life points.

* * *

 **Joey: 0000**

 **Akiza: 3700**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ah man!" Joey groaned.

"I'm guessing you figured out Action Cards a bit too late?" Akiza asked while landing and getting off her dragon before smiling at it.

"Yeah. I was a bit of a inexperienced duelist when I started." Joey answered.

"He means he was awful." Gale clarified.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"You know I'm right, you started off as one of the worst duelists ever." Gale told him. "Then you had a little practice with Mr. Muto and became one of the best."

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly Gale." Joey pouted.

"Yeah I do." Gale smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... things are going well in the Ritual Dimension now that Jarrod is dealt with.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah now that the Lancers are getting new people to join.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course there are still plenty of duelists who might be valuable as allies. Though there are two potential issues in the foreseeable future.**

 **bopdog111: Oh, and for anyone who is a Five Knights at Freddy's fan I made a story that is a crossover of it, and 5Ds a few days ago.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh yeah, true. Well see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	63. Return of Hart! Cyber vs Mechon!

**bopdog111: We're back guys!**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, it's time for Luna and Shark to seek allies from Astral World.**

 **bopdog111: As long as their willing to listen to them.**

 **Ulrich362: Well hopefully they are, despite the fact that Shark is Nash. Leader of the Barian Emperors and the person who tried to destroy Astral World. Only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _At Duel Academy..._

The Professor was speaking with a young man with dark blue hair as a group of Obelisk Force walked into the room and kneeled respectfully.

"What is it?" The Professor asked them.

"It's Yuri... he lost again. This time to Dennis." one of them answered. "Ever since he returned from the Synchro Dimension... nobody has seen him win a single match."

"He's starting to be an embarrassment to Duel Academy." Another of them answered.

"For once I have to agree with them Professor, I watched his duel with Jaden myself and it was an embarrassment." the blue-haired young man noted. "He's a far cry from the person I saw as my successor as the greatest duelist to attend Duel Academy."

The Professor thought it over before he said, "Bring Yuri over."

The Obelisk Force members nodded before leaving the room. The Professor told the dark blue haired young man, "Zane I believe something have happened. So we will find out what it is."

"Agreed, Professor I have a request to make of you as well." Zane mentioned calmly. "After her failure in the Standard Dimension, I feel I should clean up after Mir's mess and deal with them personally. My dragon has been waiting for long enough."

"Hm... Very well." The Professor nodded. "Don't underestimate them."

"Of course, I never do." Zane smirked.

The Professor only nodded. A few minutes later the Obelisk Force returned with Yuri. They turned to them.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Yuri inquired.

"Is their a problem Yuri?" The Professor asked.

"No, there isn't." Yuri answered.

"Ever since you returned from the Synchro Dimension you have been losing so yes their is a problem." The Professor told him.

Yuri flinched hearing that but didn't respond.

"You may leave us." The Professor told the Obelisk Force, and Zane.

The Obelisk Force nodded and walked out as Zane turned to the Professor.

"Understood, I'll be in touch Professor." Zane told him before leaving the room.

He looked on before turning to Yuri as they are alone in the room now.

"There isn't anything wrong Professor." Yuri repeated.

"Their is something wrong." The Professor told him. "It isn't like you to lose 3 times."

"Seven." Yuri corrected before frowning. "Three to Jaden, two to Aster, one to Dennis, and Barrett when I returned."

"That's not the point." The Professor told him.

"It won't continue Professor." Yuri said.

"See to it that it doesn't continue." The Professor instructed. "You don't want to know what happens when it does."

"Of course Professor." Yuri replied before turning and leaving the room.

The Professor watched on before sighing thinking, _'Yuri... It's Celina, and Lilly betraying the Academy is why. He really is concerned about them both like their family... I hope they'll forgive for the real reason why I am doing this.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Shark and Luna emerged in a flash of light as Shark looked around frowning. Luna looked around in awe seeing blue peaceful energy is floating around them.

 ** _"Come on, we need to find Astral."_ **Shark told her.

Luna nodded as they walked to find him. As they walked Luna noticed the looks of shock and distrust the people were giving them both. Luna looked nervous seeing the looks.

 ** _"It's not you, I tried to destroy Astral World not that long ago."_** Shark explained before pausing. ** _"Astral, we need to talk."_**

Luna looked ahead to see a white skinned being with wavy hair, with a green eye, a white eyes, gems on his body, and two earrings.

 _"Shark, what are you doing here?"_ the being inquired.

 ** _"We are in major danger back on earth."_** Shark answered. ** _"If we don't get your help everyone will be gone even Yuma."_**

 _"What?"_ the being asked in shock. _"What's going on?"_

Luna took this to explain, "M-Mr. Astral. My name is Luna sir. This Dimension was being attacked by the Fusion Dimension a while back, and they were too strong. The Dimension has now been reduced to rubble, and their are few citizens left."

Astral looked shocked hearing that. _"Then we need to return soon, they'll need our help."_

Shark nodded as Luna smiled "Thank you very much."

Astral nodded before pausing. _"How many of them are left?"_

 _ **"I lost count."**_ Shark answered.

 _"I see."_ Astral stated sadly. _"Let the others know I'll be arriving soon, I need to collect them."_

Shark nodded as he, and Luna walked off. Astral watched them walk off before looking down. _"I only hope that with all of them things will improve."_

"Well that went off well." Luna smiled to Shark.

 ** _"We can only hope Astral and the Numbers are enough to tip the tide in our favor."_** Shark replied. ** _"We should let the others know."_**

Luna nodded. With that another flash of light enveloped the two of them before fading revealing they had vanished. They appeared back at where they are. Shark walked up to the rest of the group. **_"We should head back, Astral will be coming soon. With the Numbers."_**

Terri cheered hearing that, "Yeah! Astral is helping!"

 ** _"That'll help, but we're still massively outnumbered."_ **Vector pointed out before pausing. **_"Terri, do you still have... him?"_**

"Yeah. But... I don't know how to get him freed." Terri answered sadly.

 ** _"Well, it's just a thought but... summon him?"_ **Vector suggested. ** _"For all we know it won't do anything but he is technically a card right now so it might work."_**

Terri looked confused before staring at the Hart card. She activated her Duel Disk before placing it on her Duel Disk like she's summoning him. Her duel disc flashed for a brief second.

 _'Terri...'_ Hart's voice whispered to her before her duel disc registered an error.

Terri started crying when she heard that. Yuya walked over and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Terri hugged him back.

 ** _"Hey wait..."_** Rio gave a thought. **_"If we use our powers at once should we free him?"_**

 ** _"It's worth a shot."_ **Alito mentioned. **_"How do you suggest we try it Mar... Rio?"_**

 _ **"We concentrate, and focus our energy to it."**_ Rio told him. **_"If Hart still has his powers we gave him then it should react."_**

The others nodded. **_"It's worth a try at least."_**

Rio nodded before telling Terri, " ** _Terri place the card down."_**

She nodded placing it down, and stepping back to allow them to work. Everyone just watched uncertainly. The Seven Barian Emperors concentrated their energies as the Hart Card was raised glowing red as they focused before passing their energies to the card as it glowed brightly, and blindly. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. A few seconds passed before the light cleared as they looked to see...

...Hart was floating with his eyes closed. He's free.

"HART!" Terri cried out running to him.

"He's... He's free." Tori said in disbelief.

Hart was lowered to where he is standing as he opened his eyes slowly before asking, "Wh-What happened?" Before Terri tackled him down.

 ** _"A lot."_** Rio answered. **_"It's good to have you back Hart."_**

Terri sobbed in Hart's chest as she hugged him tight.

 ** _"Man... That really drained me."_** Mizar took a couple of breathes as he said that.

 ** _"What's... wrong Mizar?"_ **Girag asked taking his own deep breaths. _**"Too much for... the little Galaxy-Eyes Master?"**_

 ** _"Very funny."_ **Mizar deadpanned.

Terri sobbed, "Hart... I missed you!"

"Terri... what happened?" Hart asked in confusion.

"They... The Barian Emperors... Freed you..." Terri answered crying.

Hart's eyes widened in shock. "Then... is it over? What about Kite?"

Terri shook her head no.

"Hart the War is still around." Yuma told him. "These guy called the Lancers came to us, and they said they'll help us all against the Fusion Dimension. And now we got Astral's help. But Kite thinks we're helping the Fusion Dimension."

"What, but..." Hart started before looking down sadly.

"It's our fault." Lilly told him quietly. "Well, mostly mine."

Yuya walked before saying, "I'm Yuya, Hart. Terri is such a great girl your lucky to be with her. Me, and my sister Stacy is finding our father, and now we got a lead that he's at the Fusion Dimension, I think you met him before."

"Your dad?" Hart asked. "Who is he?"

"Yusho Sakaki." Yuya answered.

Hart's eyes widened and he immediately looked down. "Yusho Sakaki abandoned us when we needed his help the most."

 ** _"No he actually didn't."_ **Shark told him. **_"He disappeared from Yuya, and Stacy's lives three years ago, and we soon realized that he's trying to stop the Fusion Dimension all this time."_**

Hart smiled. "I knew it, I knew he wouldn't betray us. None of our friends would ever try to hurt us."

As Hart said that Tate looked down and Lilly turned away.

 ** _"We need to head back, Astral's probably waiting for us."_** Shark pointed out.

They nodded Terri hugged him tight before telling him, "Hart... Please don't do that again."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." he told her while hugging her back just as a flash of light enveloped them.

They appeared back at the Xyz Dimension. Hart immediately fell to his knees seeing the destruction. Terri hugged him on it. Hart looked around before swallowing nervously. "I need to find Kite."

"Hart what if he won't listen?" Julie asked him.

"I don't know, but he's my brother so I have to at least try." Hart answered before drawing a card. "Besides, he passed his soul to me."

Terri hugged him before saying, "I'm... I'm going with you."

Hart turned to her and nodded. "Ok, but Terri... promise me you'll be careful."

Terri nodded with tears in her eyes, "I'm not losing you again."

"I promise, you won't." Hart smiled. "Can you tell me what's been happening while we look for him?"

Terri nodded as they walked off as she explained what have been happening. After he had been carded, Terri founded out that Dennis was the one who called the invasion, and defeated him with new nerve racking confidence, and a change in her personality.

She, Shay, and Yuto transport to a new Dimension to get revenge to the Xyz Dimension, and find Lulu to get her back. During that time she had dueled, and defeated Sylvio when she, and Yuto thinks he had a connection to Duel Academy which he didn't. She, Shay, and Yuto competed in the Battle Royale to where lost in her first match against Riley who uses a Fusion Monster when she angered Riley saying anyone who uses Fusion deserves to be punished.

It was when she had dueled, and was defeated by Lilly, and Stacy somehow absorbed Terri into herself where Terri acted as a spirit for a while right before they appeared in the Synchro Dimension, and explained about the Friendship Cup, and even Roget, and Jarrod. She appeared back when the Synchro Dimension was being invaded, and Lilly's boyfriend Sora was carded by Barrett who she defeated.

After Alex defeated Jack, and became the Friendship Cup's champion, Roget said he is stating a Martial Law to where the Synchro Dimension is under his command, and that Jarrod appears to duel Luna, Leo, and Alex while they went for Roget where Terri learns of Alex, and Stacy's history by Yugo.

After Alex, Leo, and Luna defeated Jarrod they joined them to find Roget who declared he will send them to the void between Dimensions which he was sucked in, and half their friends were somewhere, and their at the Xyz Dimension. They were founded by Vector who Yuya defeated, and Terri ran off to find Kite which he thinks she is helping the Fusion Dimension.

They dueled, and Terri was so heart-broken, Stacy took over, and summoned a new monster unlike them which Kite took his leave. They soon see Stacy's boyfriend Tate was there, and brought him back which he called the Fusion Forces to their location as they realized he was brainwashed. Stacy duels him to snap him out but froze in horror by Tate's new monster Digital Bug Scorpionetwork which Terri took over, and defeated Tate, and destroyed the Fusion Parasite, and they retreated to Barian World.

After Luna defeated Shark they entered Astral World, and found Astral who agreed to help them, right before Rio suggested to free Hart with their powers.

"That's... wow." Hart admitted in shock before pausing. "Wait a second, where are Shay and Yuto?"

"I... I don't know. We were separated when they invaded the Synchro Dimension." Terri answered looking down.

Hart frowned before pausing as they heard someone up ahead. They looked to see who. It was Kite but he still didn't see them as a purple flash of light appeared in front of him.

"Kite!" Terri cried.

He turned to her. "What do you..."

"It's me Kite." Hart said quietly.

Kite turned to him, and widen his eyes, "Hart?"

Terri told him, "We... We managed to get him back."

"We need your help Kite, please. The others are waiting." Hart told him. "We can't do this without your help."

Kite grunted, "Hart if I know one thing they might be tricking you, and I'm not taking any chances. If their not with Duel Academy then show me."

Hart frowned. "I knew it, ok Kite."

With that Hart activated his duel disc. Kite looked a bit surprised seeing this.

"I trust Terri, so if you need a duel to prove it then I'll duel you." Hart stated.

Kite grunted before getting ready himself. Hart turned to Terri. "Don't worry, I'll convince him."

Terri looked worried but nodded. Hart turned back to Kite before closing his eyes.

"DUEL!" Hart and Kite called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You go first Hart." Kite told him.

Hart 1st Turn:

"Alright, I set two cards and then I'll summon Photon Thrasher with his special ability." Hart stated as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Thrasher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Photon Crusher."

The other star warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Crusher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now, I sacrifice both of them." Hart declared as the two star warriors vanished. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The photon counterpart of the Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Yeah! Hart's ace!" Terri cheered.

"That ends my turn." Hart stated.

Kite 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn I draw!" Kite cried drawing. "First up I'm summoning my trusty Cipher Wing!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

"And since I am controlling one I am allowed to call on Cipher Wing number 2." The other Cipher Wing appeared.

"That can only mean one thing." Hart noted.

"Next I activate the spell card, Double Exposure to double the level of my Cipher Wings." Kite added playing the spell.

* * *

 _Double Exposure_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 2 Level 6 or lower monsters on the field with the same name; their Levels become double their current Levels._  
 _● Target 1 monster on the field, then target 1 other monster on the same controller's field; the first target's name becomes the same as the second target's._

* * *

 _Cipher Wing x2: **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**_

Hart frowned seeing that. "He's coming."

"Now I Overlay my two Cipher Wings to build the Overlay Network!" Kite cried as the two flown up. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The Cipher Counterpart of the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon vs Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." Terri whispered in awe.

"Now I activate Cipher Dragon's Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit, Hart I can take control of a monster on your field, treat it as Cipher Dragon, and negate it'a abilities!" Kite cried before pointing at Photon Dragon. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Cipher Projection!"

Hart's dragon roared before the effect took over and it appeared next to Kite.

"Now Cipher Dragon attack Hart directly!" Kite cried.

"I play the trap card Destiny Break!" Hart cried.

* * *

 _Destiny Break_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _During your opponent's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it was a monster, negate that attack, otherwise send the drawn card to the Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy this card, then Special Summon any monsters drawn by this card's effect from your hand. Their effects are negated.__

* * *

"You remember what it does, so all that's left is to see what I draw."

With those words Hart drew his card and smiled.

"Galaxy Knight!"

The attack was blocked.

"Now, when the battle phase ends Destiny Break is destroyed and I can summon my Galaxy Knight to the field." Hart continued summoning it in defense mode.

* * *

 _Galaxy Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy Knight", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another card with the same name, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"I set two cards, and that's it." Kite ended as Photon Dragon reappeared on Hart's field.

* * *

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Kite: 4000**

* * *

Hart 2nd Turn:

"Ok Kite, first I reveal the spell Photon Hurricane." Hart started.

* * *

 _Photon Hurriacne_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of cards in your hand._

* * *

"Since I have three cards in my hand, up to three of your spell and trap cards return to your hand." Hart stated.

Kite watched as his spells, and traps were sent back to his hand.

"Now, I use level eight Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" Hart called as a blue sword appeared in front of him and he grabbed it.

"Huh? Neo Photon Dragon needs 3 not two." Kite pointed out.

"I know Kite." Hart answered before closing his eyes. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Number 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

A new dragon appeared roaring with the Number 62 on it.

* * *

 _Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)_

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Hart that's a..." Terri trailed off shocked.

"I use Prime Photon Dragon's ability to increase the rank of every monster on the field by one!" Hart declared.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: **(Rank: 8 + 1 = 9)**_

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(Rank: 8 + 1 = 9)**_

Kite watched on.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and when he battles Prime Photon Dragon gains 200 points times the total Rank of every monster in play." Hart continued.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + (200 * (9 + 9)) = 7600)**_

"Eternity Photon Stream!"

The dragon fired a blast as Kite watched on shocked as he could do nothing as his dragon roared shattering as he cried out.

* * *

 **Hart: 4000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Hart wins the duel!**

* * *

"Kite!" Hart cried running to him.

Kite sat up as he stared at Hart in awe. "Hart... How did you get so strong suddenly?"

Hart just smiled. "Because of people like you and Terri."

Kite looked on before smiling, "I'm proud of you."

Hart smiled back before hugging him. Terri slowly walked over to them. Hart turned to her and smiled. "We can do it Terri, if we all work together we can save our home... just like Alex did."

Terri smiled as tears creep before running to him as tears ran down. Hart hugged her close. "It'll be ok Terri, and somehow... some way we'll bring you back too."

Terri started crying. Hart smiled gently as he held her and let her cry. She turned to Kite as she continued crying.

"Hart has a point, no matter how many of them I deal with... until those four are gone nothing changes." Kite mentioned.

"One... One of them has joined our side." Terri revealed still crying. "I... I defeated him. He was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" Kite asked before frowning. "Just like what the Barians did before, I'm guessing it's the boy?"

She nodded.

"Well well, looks like we've finally found you." said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see who said that. It was Grace and Gloria both with smirks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Terri asked them.

"The Tyler Sisters, tag duelists that are responsible for carding Dextra and Nistro. They got Vetrix and Quattro too." Kite answered.

Terri, and Hart looked stunned at this.

Stacy told her, ** _'Terri these two are really bad news! We gotta skedaddle!'_**

"Stay back you two, I'll handle this." Kite told them before activating his duel disc.

"Kite we can't..." Hart tried to say.

"I know, you two head back to the others. I'll catch up to you." Kite told him. "Keep her safe Hart."

Hart looked like he was ready to object but nodded.

"Be careful Kite." Terri told him.

He just nodded as Hart and Terri ran off leaving Kite to fight the Tyler Sisters on his own.

"Hart... You think he'll be okay?" Terri asked him.

"He has to be." Hart answered as they ran.

They ran before Terri tripped as her deck was spilled along with her destroyed Drident Doll.

"Terri." Hart said before turning to try and help her pick up her stuff only to pause. "You kept it?"

Terri got up before seeing what is it she is talking about. Hart picked up the doll before smiling. "From better times, times we'll hopefully be able to go back to one day."

"Yeah... I kept it so that I could remember that I can free you. And one-day it will be fixed." Terri answered. "You made that for me on my Birthday."

"I remember, your smile was worth all the work." Hart nodded before helping her pick up the rest of her things. "I said it back then and it's still true, I love you Terri."

Terri smiled as she pecked him on the lips. Hart smiled and kissed her back. Hart caught the new Xyz Monster. Zoodiac Master, Dracospectre.

"Terri, what's this?" Hart inquired.

Terri turned, and said, "Oh... That card was created when me, and Stacy dueled Kite by using both our ace cards together."

Hart smiled. "That's just the kind of thing you would do."

Terri blushed at this.

 ** _'Wow... Your boyfriend is such a great boy Terri.'_ **Stacy smiled. **_'But not as great as my Tatey!'_**

 _'This isn't a contest Stacy, though Hart wins hands down.'_ Terri replied.

"Terri is something wrong?" Hart asked her.

"Oh that was just Stacy talking." Terri answered. "I wish you can see her."

"I understand." Hart smiled. "Maybe one day I will, but right now the important thing is getting to the others and telling them what happened."

Terri nodded as they arrived back.

"Where's Kite, don't tell me bringing Hart back wasn't enough to get through to him." Mizar frowned.

"He's back there... Facing the Tyler Sisters." Terri answered.

"What?" Mizar asked in shock. "That idiot!"

With that he ran off in the direction Terri and Hart were coming from.

"Mizar stop!" Hart cried.

"I'll be fine." Mizar called continuing to run.

Terri sighed at this.

"We can trust them, Kite and Mizar make a powerful team." Shark reminded her. "The two of them will be ok, but we have another problem to worry about."

"What?" Terri asked.

"You know what." Rio frowned.

"What does she mean?" Hart asked her.

"Mir." Tate answered.

"Oh. Hart, Stacy is completely afraid of Mir's Deck to the point of crying." Terri told him. "She uses Scorpions."

"Oh, then what are we going to do?" Hart asked as Tate looked down miserably.

"Tate? What's wrong?" Yuya asked him.

"What I did to Stacy, and what I almost did to both of them." he answered miserably.

"Hey it's okay. You were just under Mir's control." Yuya assured.

"That doesn't matter Yuya!" Tate shouted. "One more second and I would have... She had nothing to stop me from... You saw it!"

Everyone turned to see what was going on when they heard Tate shouted. Yuya noticed the others but Tate hadn't. "I came within seconds of killing them Yuya, Stacy and Terri would have been Cards in Mir's hands. That's not okay, and it never will be!"

They stared on at this. Tate looked down. "It would be better if I'd lost to Mir back then."

Terri told him, "You were protecting Stacy when she wasn't able to duel."

"Shut up, you don't have any idea what you're talking about." Tate snapped. "You let Hart be turned into a card and you let Lulu get kidnapped."

Terri widen her eyes hearing that. Tate just turned and walked off. Terri looked down, as she started crying as she let those words go to her head. Hart just embraced her gently.

"Hart... Did I really just let you get carded, and let Lulu get kidnapped?" Terri asked him.

"Of course not." Hart reassured her. "You would never do something like that."

She hugged him. Hart held her gently.

"Where's Astral?" Yuya asked them.

 _"I am right behind you."_ said a calm voice.

Yuya turned as they see it was Astral.

"Astral your back!" Yuma smiled.

 _"Yes Yuma, I am."_ Astral smiled.

"Whoa that's Astral?" Terri asked amazed.

 _"That's correct, and who are you?"_ Astral inquired.

"Oh um, I'm Terri Obsidian." Terri answered bowing.

 _"Well it's nice to meet you."_ Astral smiled.

She nodded at that.

"So now what? Mizar and Kite are taking on the Tyler Sisters, so we just wait for her?" Vector asked.

"Or we can go after her." Yuya suggested.

"Where should we start looking?" Dumon asked him. "We have no idea where she could be right now."

"We better look around." Sylvio told him. "And let the white ghost handle her."

 _"White... ghost?"_ Astral asked. _"I'm not a ghost."_

"Ignore him." Yuya told him.

 _"Right..."_ Astral nodded. _"Still, it would be best if we had a more concrete area to search."_

They nodded as they walked off to find Mir.

 _ **'What about Tate?'** _Stacy asked Terri.

Terri looked down. _'I don't know.'_

They walked around with any hopes to find Mir.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kite, Mizar, Gloria, and Grace..._

Mizar ? Turn:

"Alright, your monsters are powerful but lets see how they fare without their special abilities." Mizar stated. "I use one of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's Overlay Units to activate his special ability, Time Tyrant!"

Grace smirked as she played her face-down which was the same she used against Shark.

"Not quite, I use the spell Tachyon Drive." Mizar countered. "This protects Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from your spell and traps this turn, which means my effect works as intended."

Her trap shattered as they held surprised looks.

"You made the mistake of challenging a Galaxy-Eyes master." Mizar smirked. "Now then, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack Amazoness Empress with Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

The monster roared attacking. The Empress wasn't able to withstand the attack and shattered.

Grace and Gloria: 1800

Kite and Mizar: 1100

"One facedown card and I'll end my turn." Mizar stated.

Grace grunted at this.

"We better go for now!" Gloria told her.

Grace frowned but nodded. With that they both retreated. Mizar watched them run off before turning to Kite. "It's a good thing I got here in time, how are you doing?"

"A bit better..." Kite answered.

"Right, come on. The others are waiting for us." Mizar smiled.

Kite nodded as they ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Where do you guys think she is?" Alito asked.

"She could be anywhere." Yuma told him as they looked around.

"What if we lose?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"We won't." Yuya told her.

Lilly just looked down uncertainly. "Yuya... why did things have to turn out this way?"

"I don't know." Yuya answered.

Lilly started tearing up. "It isn't fair, I hate this... I hate all of it."

Yuya hugged her. She didn't hug him back but just started to cry. "It's not fair, why am I the only one who gets hurt no matter what happens? Everything that's happened to all of you, it can be fixed but for me it can't."

"It will be." Yuya told her.

"You don't get it Yuya!" Lilly cried. "I never had anything, I was abandoned my entire life, I wanted nothing more than to go to Duel Academy, the school where the greatest and most respected duelists in... well what I thought was the entire world at the time, and then I worked as hard as I possibly could once I got there. I even snuck out to try and help by going to Standard... and that's when I realized the one thing I really wanted was to have a family. But now I've lost all of that, and I'll never get it again. The Synchro Dimension is at peace again, your home is safe and your friends and family are waiting for you, once Duel Academy is stopped this dimension will be able to rebuild and things will improve... but what does that leave me, abandoned again by the only people who ever gave me a home. Forced to watch as either my mom or dad leaves forever! Don't say it'll be ok, because it just won't!"

"Your wrong. Celina, and Yuri never abandoned you. We will find Celina, and make sure Yuri will not go to prison." Yuya told her.

Lilly didn't hear him as she had just broken down into tears after her outburst. Yuya picked her up, and hugged her as they continued walking.

"That poor girl." Rio whispered sadly.

"Yeah." Shark agreed.

"It isn't just that." Jack mentioned. "The person she loves was turned into a card too, I hate to say this, but she might be right. Win or lose this war she ends up hurt."

"It might not seem possible Jack but I know that she will recover." Yusei told him. "And hopefully Celina is alright wherever she, Akiza, and the others are."

"Hopefully..." Jack mentioned. "Not to mention Crow's still back home. Hopefully they're alright."

"Guys!"

They turned to see Mizar, and Kite are running to them.

"Kite, Mizar!" Yuma cried with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zane had just thrown away over 30 cards in a duel against Iggy Arlo to block his attack.

"Is that all you can do?" Zane questioned.

Iggy grunted at this.

Zane ? Turn:

"It's my move, so first I'll use the effect of Breakthrough Skill on your Idaten the Conqueror Star." Zane stated.

"No!" Iggy cried.

"Oh, it gets worse." Zane smirked. "Time for you to join the rest of my victims, I activate the spell card Overload Fusion!"

"Overload what?" Iggy asked.

"It's a personal favorite of mine, now I can banish from my graveyard the materials for a Machine Type Fusion Monster, and I banish my Cyber Dragon and 22 other machines." Zane stated. "I summon, Chimeratech Overdragon!"

A mechanical dragon with multiple heads appeared roaring.

"My Chimeratech Overdragon might start with zero attack points, but it gains 800 and an extra attack for each of his fusion materials, for a grand total of 18400." Zane revealed.

Iggy stepped back in horror seeing it. "What kind of duelist are you?"

Zane only smirked coldly. "Hell Kaiser. Chimeratech Overdragon wipe out his Idaten the Conqueror Star, Evolution Result Burst!"

The dragon attacked wiping him out as Iggy cried out. Zane walked up to him and turned him into a card before looking around at the frightened duelists who just saw him destroy Iggy. "So, which one of you is next?"

They stepped back in horror at this. Zane noticed and glared at them. "Let me guess, the best duelists aren't here. Fine, I'll duel each and every one of you at the same time."

"Hold it." A female voice declared.

Zane turned to the voice. It was a young girl who has blonde hair, and wearing a white tank top, with white pants that are a bit torn, and sandles.

"And you are?" Zane inquired.

"A girl that has enough of your interference." The girl answered. "I have taken all of LID's Summoning Courses but since Declan, Riley, and the others are not here I am the one who will take you down."

"Oh?" Zane inquired. "Alright, if you think you can beat me go ahead and try."

"The name is Sarah Wilkins." The girl told him as she gets ready.

"Well, then Sarah. Show me what you can do." Zane smirked.

"Gladly. Should I get your name before I start?" Sarah asked him.

"Zane Truesdale." Zane answered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: One Who Gets In Our Way by Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sarah 1st Turn:

"My go draw!" Sarah cried drawing. "To start things off I'll summon Mechon M48!" A robot spider appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Mechon M48_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. It gains 1200 ATK. When that monster would be destroyed by battle you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"What the?" Zane questioned. "What is that thing?"

"The last ones you'll see here." Sarah said. "Next as I control a Mechon a level lower I can then summon Mechon M35!" A machine that is flying appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon M35_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner/Union_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. It can't be destroyed by card effects. You can Special Summon this card if you have 1 "Mechon" Monster on the field 1 level lower then this card._

* * *

"Interesting, this might be fun after all. Assuming you don't fall in one move." Zane smirked.

"I don't plan to. Level 5 Mechon M35 tune with level 4 Mechon M48!" Sarah cried.

"A level nine Synchro Summon?" Zane asked curiously.

 **(LV: 5 + 4 = 9)**

"I Synchro Summon, Mechon Metal Face!" Sarah cried as a machine humanoid with sharp claws appeared on the field with a face.

* * *

 _Mechon Metal Face_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _1 "Mechon" Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned you can add 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your deck to your hand however you cannot equip "Mechon" Union monsters to this card the turn this card is Synchro Summoned. When this card attacks a defense position monster inflict the difference as battle damage. If this card is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Mumkhar, Homs of the Mechon" from your deck in attack position._

* * *

"This might be fun after all." Zane smirked.

"Well as I summoned Metal Face I can add another Mechon Union Monster to my hand such as my Mechon M48." Sarah said adding the card. "I'm not allowed to equip it to Metal Face for the rest of this turn so I'll end with two face-downs."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll set one of my own cards facedown and then I'll summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode." Zane stated as a small robotic dog with only 300 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Kirin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

"I know better then to underestimate monsters like those." Sarah told him. "As the saying goes 'Never Judge a book by it's cover' I'm I right?"

"Partially, but it isn't my Cyber Kirin you need to worry about." Zane smirked. "It's my Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon.__

* * *

"This lets me fuse my three Cyber Dragons together into the Cyber End Dragon, and thanks to Power Bond his attack points double."

A mechanical three-headed silver dragon appeared roaring as it's attack power doubled.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _ _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.__

* * *

 **(ATK: 4000 x 2 = 8000)**

"Now, Cyber End Dragon attack her Metal Face." Zane declared. "Super Strident Blaze!"

The dragon roared attacking Metal Face.

"I reveal my face-down card! Mechon Barrier!" Sarah cried.

* * *

 _Mechon Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a opponent's monster declares an attack: Discard 1 "Mechon" monster in your hand, make all battle damage you take this turn zero._

* * *

"With this card I can send a Mechon Monster from my hand to the graveyard to cast away all the damage! And then here's the other! Cyber Repairer! Since your a Machine user you know what this does." Sarah cried.

* * *

 _Cyber Repairer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"I do." Zane frowned.

"Which means both me, and Metal Face will survive your attack!" Sarah cried as Metal Face shielded them both. "And due to Power Bond's nasty effect you take damage equal to Cyber End's 4000 during your end phase!"

"What damage?" Zane smirked.

"I had a feeling you had something to get around it. And my guess might be your Kirin." Sarah mentioned eyeing Zane's mechanical dog.

"That's exactly right, by tributing my Kirin I don't take any effect damage this turn which means I don't lose life points from Power Bond's effect." Zane smirked as Cyber Kirin vanished. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Sarah 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Sarah cried drawing looking over. "And to start I summon the level 5 Mechon M46X!"

A stronger version of the spider robot appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon M46X_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. It cannot be effected to traps. You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a "Mechon" Synchro Monster._

* * *

Zane suddenly started laughing. "It's about time someone with skill shows up. Show me just how strong you are."

"Well I'll gladly do that as I activate Mechon Calling!" Sarah called as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon Calling_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Mechon" monster summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon two "Mechon" Monster that has the same level as one "Mechon" monster on the field._

* * *

"As I control a Mechon summoned from the Extra Deck I can summon two copies of a Mechon on the field from my deck."

"Two more M46X then?" Zane assumed.

"Correct!" Sarah called as she summoned the two. "And why three of them when I can build the Overlay Network with them!"

"You can... alright." Zane nodded.

The three flew up top the air, as Sarah declared, "I Xyz Summon, Mechon Xord!"

A machine that almost looks round, and strong appeared with three Overlay Units.

* * *

 _Mechon Xord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 3200_

 _3 Level 5 "Mechon" Monsters_  
 _If this card is Xyz Summoned you can add 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your Deck to your hand however you cannot equip "Mechon" Union monsters to this card for the rest of this turn. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card add 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your graveyard or deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Interesting." Zane smirked. "So what does he do?"

"Well like Metal Face when summoned I can add a Mechon Union to my hand!" Sarah answered showing the card which was a second M35. "And then by using an Overlay Unit I can add one of the M48s to my hand from the graveyard!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

She shows the card.

Zane nodded calmly. "My Cyber End Dragon is still more than a match for any of your monsters."

"Well now I'll equip Metal Face with the M48!" The spider appeared before connecting to Metal Face. **(ATK: 3400 + 1200 = 4600)**

"4600?" Zane questioned in shock. "Well, not bad."

"Now I'll place 1 card face-down, and that's all there is to it." Sarah ended.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I start with the spell Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Perfect, I play a special card called Cyber Blueprints!" Zane called.

* * *

 _Cyber Blueprints_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Machine-Type Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon 2 Machine-Type Monsters with the same level from your graveyard but their ATK, and DEF becomes zero._

* * *

"This spell lets banish one Cyber Dragon from my graveyard to bring back two other Cyber Dragons with their attack and defense points dropped to zero." Zane stated as two Cyber Dragons appeared next to him.

"If I have guess another Fusion Summon or an Xyz Summon." Sarah told him.

"The second one is right." Zane answered as the two Cyber Dragons entered the Overlay Network. "Unlike most of Duel Academy I know that limiting yourself to just Fusion Summoning is certain to lead to failure, so I'll Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Nova!"

A black, and silver long serpent like dragon with wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now, I use Cyber Dragon Nova to rebuild the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Infinity!" Zane smirked.

A serpent flying winged mechanical dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 6 LIGHT Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity" by using "Cyber Dragon Nova" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 200 attack points for each Overlay Unit it has." Zane explained. "And once per turn I can take one of your monsters as an Overlay Unit and I pick Metal Face."

"What?" Sarah asked shocked as her strongest Mechon was snatched from her.

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 4) = 2900) (ORU: 3 - 4)**_

"Now then, Cyber End Dragon attacks Mechon Xord!" Zane cried.

Sarah cried, "Hold it I'll play my face-down, Meyneth's Blessing!"

* * *

 _Meyneth's Blessing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares an attack: You can banish "Mechon" monsters form your hand, or graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Mechon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The monster summoned by this effect becomes the target of that attack. Once per turn: If this card should be destroyed or negated you can send 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your hand to the graveyard to negate that effect. You can banish this card from your graveyard: Both players take the damage of 1 battle involving a "Mechon" monster._

* * *

"Meyneth's Blessing?" Zane inquired.

"With this I can banish Mechon Monsters form my hand or graveyard, and conduct a Fusion Summon which your monster now has too attack!" Sarah answered.

"Actually you won't, by using one Overlay Unit Cyber Dragon Infinity negates the activation of that card and destroys it." Zane countered.

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2900 - 200 = 2700/ORU: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Nice try! Whenever it should be negated, or destroyed I can send Mechon from my hand to my graveyard to negate that effect!" Sarah revealed.

Zane frowned seeing that.

"Now with M46X in my graveyard, with the M35, and M48 I can then conduct a Fusion Summon!" Sarah cried as the three flew up fusing.

Zane flinched seeing that. _'She's better than I thought.'_

"I Fusion Summon, Mechon Yaldabaoth!" Sarah cried as a golden robot appeared at the helm.

* * *

 _Mechon Yaldabaoth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4200_

 _DEF: 3900_

 _3 "Mechon" Union Monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned you can add 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your deck to your hand however you cannot equip "Mechon" Union monsters to this card the turn this card is Fusion Summoned. If this card should be destroyed: You can destroy 1 "Mechon" Union monster equipped to this card instead. If this card is destroyed either by battle or by card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Egil, Machina of the Mechon" from your hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

Zane stared at the monster before smirking. "Well, if I have to attack him I'll make sure to destroy him. I reveal my facedown card, Limiter Removal!"

"That card!" Sarah cried shocked seeing it.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"You know what it does, and since it doubles the attack points of all my Machine monsters this duel is over." Zane smirked.

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 8000 * 2 = 16000)**_

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2700 * 2 = 5400)**_

"End this duel with Super Strident Blaze!"

Sarah grunted before calling, "I activate the final effect of Meyneth's Blessing! By banishing it we both take the damage!"

Zane's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"If I can't beat you the least I can do is take you down with me!" Sarah declared as the attack struck as they both took the damage.

* * *

 **Sarah: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **DRAW.**

* * *

"That's the second time in my life I've been dragged into a DRAW at the very end. Sarah Wilkins, I'll keep you in mind." Zane mentioned before vanishing in a blue glow.

Sarah knelled breathing heavily as she thinks, _'Who was that guy?'_

"Man... Got into a DRAW with a tough duelist from Duel Academy." Sarah answered slowly getting up only to stumble back to her bottom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

Zane arrived with a smirk on his face. "Well, things might actually be fun. If she's one of the people who stayed behind, I can hardly wait to see what these Lancers are capable of."

The Professor turned to him, "Well Zane?"

"Close to 70 people carded, and I found a duelist who specializes in all the summoning methods... well, apart from Pendulum." Zane answered. "She used a trap that couldn't be negated and forced us both to take the damage. It reminded me of my duel with Jaden before, it was one of the most fun matches in a while, but that aside I'm looking forward to crushing the Lancers when they arrive."

"I see." The Professor nodded at this.

Zane just smiled before pausing. "Professor, how long to I have to look into Synchro Summoning as well?"

"Why do you ask?" The Professor asked.

"That girl, she could use all three of them and with how useful Xyz Summoning has been Synchro Summoning is certainly going to be just as useful." Zane answered.

"I see. You have time. Go speak with Jarrod about it." The Professor told him.

"Great, him." Zane frowned. "I'll see what he can do Professor, thank you."

The Professor nodded as Zane walked off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, that was a chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Hart coming back, Kite joining the Lancers, and now a girl using Mechons. Any idea where they are from?**

 **Ulrich362: Well they won't be making anymore appearances in the foreseeable future. Of course, next up we have a return to the Ritual Dimension and a character who's consider to be perfect.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	64. Fairy Tale Returns! The return of Zorc!

**bopdog111: Hey Guys.**

 **Ulrich362: We're back, and it's time for a lesser known duelist to debut. Well, I'm pretty sure he's not as well known.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see what he has what it takes to be a Lancer.**

 **Ulrich362: A lack of Ritual Monsters might make it tough, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Whoa so your a Fortune Teller?" Kelly asked Aura amazed.

"That's right." Aura smiled.

"That sounds so cool." Kelly smiled.

Aura blushed. "Well thank you."

"Can you predict my Future?" Kelly requested.

"Um... I guess I could try when we're done for today." Aura offered. "There should be two more matches right?"

Kelly nodded.

"Then, does anyone mind if I give it a try?" asked a green-haired young man.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked him.

"My name is Gekko Tenma." he answered calmly.

"Who should duel him?" Declan asked the group.

"How about you Alex?" Leo suggested with a smile.

"M-Me?" Alex asked surprised at that.

"Well, only if you want to." Leo mentioned.

"How about Aura?" Akiza suggested.

"No sorry I'm saving myself for someone else." Aura told them.

Alex got up, and walked to duel Gekko. Gekko nodded calmly. "Good luck."

Alex nodded as they got ready.

"Duel." Gekko and Alex said simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Same Old War (Nightcore) by Our Last Night)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Gekko: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew before saying, "I'll summon Crystron Prasiortle in defense mode." The turtle appeared ready for defense.

* * *

 _Crystron Prasiortle_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Prasiortle" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Alright." Gekko noted calmly.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Alex told him.

"Hey Declan there is something you, and Alex have in common." Yuki mentioned.

"Huh?" Declan inquired curiously.

Gekko 1st Turn:

"I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." Gekko stated.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.__

* * *

"Then I play a second Graceful Charity and do the same thing."

"You, and her mainly Swarm for advantages." Yuki pointed out.

Declan paused before nodding. "True."

Alex nodded.

"I set one card and end my turn. I'm not holding a single monster." Gekko stated.

"No monsters?" Casey asked.

"That's right, so I'll end my turn." Gekko said calmly.

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Gekko: 4000**

* * *

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew, and said "I summon Genex Controller."

* * *

 _Genux Controller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _As a master of all powers and elements, thi_ _s is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions._

* * *

Gekko nodded calmly.

"Now I tune Genex Controller with Crystron Prasiortle!" Alex cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Legendary gem of Amethyst raise to your greatest form, and raise to battle to shine your gem! Synchro Summon! Come on, level 5! Crystron Ametrix!"

Crystron Ametrix appeared in sight.

* * *

 _Crystron Amertrix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can change all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Crystron" monster in your Graveyard, except a Synchro Monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Impressive." Gekko nodded.

"Now Ametrix attack him directly!" Alex cried.

 **(Gekko: 1500)**

"Your turn." Alex ended.

Gekko 2nd Turn:

"I activate the spell Armament Reincarnation." Gekko stated as four ghostly figures appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Armament Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Take Equip Spell Cards and Equip Trap Cards from your Graveyard, and Special Summon as many of them as possible as Monster Cards (ATK 500/DEF 500). Each of these cards will apply its equipment effect on itself if possible._

* * *

"This revives the equip spells in my graveyard as monsters with 500 attack points and their effects applied to themselves."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"I summon Neon Laser Blaster, Spirit Slayer, Laminate Armor, and Shield Reflector." Gekko stated.

* * *

 _Neon Laser Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster with a DEF lower than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Spirit Slayer_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster reduce it's ATK by 500, and if you do the equipped monster gains 500 ATK._

* * *

 _Laminate Armor_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster increases its DEF by 1000 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and reduce the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster to 0._

* * *

 _Shield Reflector_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Each time the equipped monster is declared as an attack target, halve the damage to the target, and inflict damage to the attacking monster's controller equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster before the Damage Calculation is resolved._

* * *

"Whoa..." Alex said amazed.

"Next I play Power Connection, so all my monsters gain 500 attack points for every monster of the same type on my field." Gekko continued.

* * *

 _Power Connection_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, all face-up monsters on the field gain 500 ATK for each other monster on the field with the same Type._

* * *

 _Neon Laser Blaster: **(ATK: 500 + 500 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

 _Spirit Slayer: **(ATK: 500 + 500 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

 _Laminate Armor: **(ATK: 500 + (500 * 3) = 2000/ DEF: 500 + 1000 = 1500)**_

 _Shield Reflector: **(ATK: 500 + (500 * 3) = 2000)**_

"2000, and 2500?" Alex asked surprised.

"That's right, now Spirit Slayer attacks Crystron Ametrix and when it battles your monster loses 500 points." Gekko stated.

 _Ametrix: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

"I reveal the face-down, Zero Gravity!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

All the monsters switched modes as Gekko's eyes widened. "I end my turn."

 _Neon Laser Blaster: **(ATK: 2500 - 1500 = 1000)**_

 _Spirit Slayer: **(ATK: 2500 - 2000 = 500)**_

 _Laminate Armor: **(ATK: 2000 - 1500 = 500/ DEF: 500 + 1000 = 1500)**_

 _Shield Reflector: **(ATK: 2500 - 2000 = 500)**_

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Gekko: 1500**

* * *

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew, and widen her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Gekko inquired.

 _'Daddy...'_ Alex smiled seeing the card which was Tuning Magician.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Alex was sleeping in her bed before someone came into the room and gently sat down next to her._

 _"Morning sleepyhead."_

 _Alex softly yawned slowly opening her eyes._ _It was Rin with a kind smile. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"_

 _"Yea mommy..." Alex gave a groggy smile._

 _"Well it's just us this morning so do you want to do anything special?" Rin asked._

 _Alex rubbed her eyes, and asked "What's today?"_

 _"Well, Yugo and I did a little bit of looking and Leo helped us find out." Rin smiled. "Happy birthday Alex."_

 _Alex looked surprised before asking, "T-Today's my birthday?"_

 _Rin smiled. "Yeah, it is."_

 _Alex looked down suddenly._

 _"Alex, is something wrong?" Rin asked._

 _"Days... Like these aren't fun... Before I met you, and daddy..." Alex started sobbing._

 _Rin immediately pulled Alex into a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around her._

 _"I promise, today will be a happy day." Rin told Alex gently._

 _"C-C-Can you please... N-N-Not do what he did?" Alex asked referring to her old father._

 _"What did he do?" Rin asked._

 _Alex cried before explaining. On her birthdays he would tell her she is growing into an ever more bother then sometimes he had to acknowledge, and try his best to celebrate even if she doesn't want too. Ever year he takes her on this car ride to some Haunted House, and often laughs whenever she gets scared, or screamed. He told her she'll never have friends to celebrate as their is no need for them to be as successful as he was. Instead of cake he gets her Meatloaf which she hates since she's a vegetarian but he said he doesn't care saying that Meatloaf will help her grow successful saying that healthy things will only make her as dumb as a doorknob, and forbids her from leaving the table until she eats her piece. While he wasn't looking she would bury it in the yard, and he wasn't able to find out. To finish he would tell her 'Happy Lameday', and flicks her forehead painfully before slamming the door leaving her crying all night._

 _Rin's eyes widened hearing that. "I promise nothing like that will happen again."_

 _"I... I can never go back to that s-s-scary house... or have M-M-Meatloaf instead of cake... and-and never be flicked at in days like these again?" Alex asked with tears looking up at Rin._

 _"Well, we might go to scary houses together if you want to, but only if you want to." Rin answered. "As for Meatloaf instead of cake and being flicked on your birthday I promise we won't do that to you."_

 _Alex hugged her as she sobbed, "Thank you."_

 _ _Rin just held her gently.__

* * *

 _Later that day..._

 _Rin and Alex had been spending the day together and having fun when they heard the sounds of a Duel Runner outside._

 _"Daddy!" Alex cried running out._

 _Yugo smiled seeing her before taking off his helmet and walking over to her. "Hey Alex, how's your special day been?"_

 _She hugged him, and said "It's going great! Not related to all the other ones my last daddy gave me..."_

 _Yugo frowned hearing that. "Well, I have a few surprises for you."_

 _As he said that Yugo took two bags off of his Duel Runner, a smaller one and a large one. Alex stared at them in wonder. Yugo handed Rin the bigger bag to Alex before taking a birthday cake out of the other one that said "Happy Birthday Alex."_

 _Alex widen her eyes seeing it. "A real cake... Not Meatloaf this time."_

 _Yugo looked confused hearing that. "Of course not, and I can go get some ice cream to go with it. Did you want Meatloaf for dinner? I thought you didn't like that."_

 _Alex shuddered before Rin explained to Yugo what Alex told her. Yugo looked horrified before pulling Alex into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I promise that won't ever happen again. Your birthdays will be happy from now on baby girl."_

 _Alex hugged him. He hugged her back before smiling. "Well, I was going to wait for the others but I think you can have one now."_

 _Alex looked confused. Yugo took a small wrapped up object from his pocket and handed it to her. Seeing it Alex took it, and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a single duel monsters card, Tuning Magician. Alex gasped as Rin asked surprised, "Yugo how did you find a Tuning Magician? Aren't they cards from the Tops?"_

 _"Yeah, they are." Yugo answered. "I'll tell you how I got it after the party, right now we should give Alex an amazing birthday."_

 _Alex smiled before hugging Yugo, "Thanks Daddy."_

 _"You're welcome." Yugo smiled hugging her._

 _Alex smiled before looking to Rin with a smile. Rin was also smiling before pausing. "I'll be right back."_

 _With that she walked into their house. Alex looked confused at this._

 _Yugo looked at her and shrugged. A few minutes later Rin walked out with her helmet on and she was holding Alex's. "Come on you two, we're going to the park."_

 _Alex looked confused as she put her helmet on, and got her Duel Board. Rin had a playful smile as they rode to the park. They soon arrived at the park. When they arrived they saw Leo and Luna waiting with smiles._

 _"Leo! Luna!" Alex smiled seeing them._

 _"Hi Alex." Luna smiled._

 _"Happy birthday." Leo said with a smile._

 _Alex smiled warmly as she hugged Leo._

 _He hugged her back before blushing. "Um... when Rin called I thought I should get you something so... here you go."_

 _As he said that Leo handed Alex a small wrapped card just like the one Yugo gave her. Alex noticed before unwrapping it. Inside was a Synchro monster named Coral Dragon._

 _"L-Leo?" Alex asked surprised._

 _"I know it isn't like the other ones you use, but I thought you'd like it." Leo smiled._

 _Alex looked before smiling, "It's... It's like your Life Stream Dragon!"_

 _Leo blushed. "Is that ok?"_

 _"Yeah it is!" Alex smiled tackling him down as she hugged him tight._

 _Leo blushed as Rin, Yugo, and Luna all laughed. Yugo soon got an idea, and took a picture. Leo blushed hearing that. "Um... can I get up please Alex?"_

 _Alex smiled getting up as she offered a hand. Leo took it and smiled._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

Alex looked at Tuning Magician with a tearful smile before crying, "I summon Tuning Magician!"

The small spellcaster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Tuning Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have 2 "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Tuning Magician" once per turn. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent gains 400 LP, then you take 400 damage._

* * *

As it appeared Tuning Magician's effect activated.

 **(Alex: 3600)**

 **(Gekko: 1900)**

Alex only smiled at Tuning Magician. Leo smiled seeing the monster.

"Why did you summon a monster that damaged your life points and healed mine?" Gekko inquired.

"So I can use her, and Ametrix to Synchro Summon!" Alex smiled.

Gekko nodded calmly.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

Her shoulder started glowing which only Leo noticed as he noticed his Signer Mark is also glowing.

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _'Huh?'_ Leo thought in confusion.

"Then that's it." Gekko noted calmly.

"Coral Dragon attack Laminate Armor!" Alex cried.

The attack struck.

* * *

 **Alex: 3600**

 **Gekko: 0000**

 ** **Alex wins the duel!****

* * *

Leo ran up and hugged Alex. "You did amazing."

Alex hugged him back smiling. Suddenly Leo frowned. "Um... Alex can I ask you something?"

Alex looked at him confused.

"Your shoulder started glowing." Leo told her. "And my mark was glowing too."

"My shoulder?" Alex asked confused looking at it.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "When you summoned Coral Dragon."

Alex looked confused before she pulled the sleeve to reveal some sort of mark is on it.

"Huh, what's that?" Leo asked looking at it.

"I... I never notice it was on there." Alex said seeing it.

Leo nodded. "Maybe when we find Yugo he knows what it is."

Alex nodded pulling the sleeve back to it's position.

"Well, we should have time for one more match so does anyone else want to duel?" Akiza asked.

"Who's next?" Julia asked.

Nobody moved to duel.

"She means who is the next one to join the Lancers." Riley clarified.

"Should I qualifiy?" A dark maroon boy asked walking up.

"Perhaps, who are you?" Declan inquired calmly.

"Leon von Schroeder." He answered. "I may not use Rituals but I can provide quite a challenge."

"Yeah, Leon's pretty skilled." Yugi nodded.

"Ok, then I guess I'll duel you." Leo mentioned.

Leon nodded before smiling, "Good luck. Oh, and also me, and Zigfried managed to make that card a legal card."

"Wait, are you telling me that card with all its effects?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yeah but we modified it with effects to make sure it isn't as powerful as before." Leon answered.

"Alright, well we'll see how it goes." Leo mentioned. "I should warn you, I'm a pretty strong duelist."

"I should give you the same." Leon smiled getting ready.

"DUEL!" Leo and Leon declared simultaneously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Jarrod, where are you?" Zane questioned.

He sees the man working before seeing him, "Truesdale what are you here for?"

"I'm here to pick up another weapon. The Professor advised me to seek you out to learn Synchro Summoning." Zane answered. "I trust you can assist me in learning it before the Lancers arrive."

"Synchro? Why do you ask?" Jarrod questioned.

"I've mastered Xyz Summoning, and Fusion is simple enough to perform. The only one I'm missing is Synchro." Zane answered.

"Huh. Well I can teach you how it works." Jarrod told him. "Like Xyz, Synchro focuses on Levels. Except of using monsters with the same level you need a monster known as a Tuner Monster."

Zane nodded calmly.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

 **Leon: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _Back in the Ritual Dimension..._

"You can go first." Leo offered.

Leon 1st Turn:

Leon drew before saying, "Alright I'll start by summoning Forest Wolf." A wolf wearing grandmother clothing appeared.

* * *

 _Forest Wolf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card destroys a monster by battle, equip that monster to this card. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon all monsters equipped to this card by this effect to their owners' sides of the field._

* * *

"Hey that's Grandma from Little Red Riding Hood!" Alex cried smiling seeing it.

"Oh yeah." Leo smiled. "You're right."

"I see you guys know what this character is." Leon smiled.

"Yeah, only this time the wolf doesn't get to eat anybody." Leo mentioned.

"Well I'll play the spell, Gingerbread House." Leon added as a cookie house appeared.

* * *

 _Gingerbread House_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It gains 600 ATK. If a monster's ATK becomes 2500 or higher by this card's effect, destroy that monster and gain 500 Life Points.__

* * *

"And then I set two cards, and that's all."

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I think I'll start by summoning Morphtronic Scopen, and then his effect lets me play Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo smiled.

The two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up"Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Ok, now I play the spell card Morphtronic Accelerator. I return Morphtronic Clocken to my deck and then I can destroy Forest Wolf and draw a card." Leo continued.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

Forest Wolf howled before shattering.

"Nice, I drew Morphtronic Engine and I can equip it to Morphtronic Scopen to double his attack points." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Engine_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 3 "Morphtronic" monster. Its ATK becomes double its original ATK. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, destroy this card, and take damage equal to the original ATK of the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Scopen: **(ATK: 800 * 2 = 1600)**_

 _'Not quite in that zone yet but it is good.'_ Leon thought to himself.

"Ok, now I'll..." Leo started only to pause. "Can one of your cards stop my attack?"

"You know I can't answer that question." Leon told him. "That wouldn't be fair now would it?"

"Well it's just, I feel like you can do a lot more but I can deal 4000 points of damage already." Leo explained. "Boomboxen can attack twice so if you can't block my attacks I don't want to just win without giving you a fair chance."

"Well I got several things to get around that." Leon answered.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure." Leo explained. "Scopen, attack him directly!"

Leon revealed one of his set cards which was Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

Leo watched in shock as his monsters shattered.

"Ok, well that answers that I guess. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Leon: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Leon 2nd Turn:

Leon drew before saying, "I'll summon Iron Hans." A Dwarve appeared with an axe.

* * *

 _Iron Hans_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Iron Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked seeing it. "Um... Alex who's he?"

"I think he's Iron John." Alex answered.

"Oh." Leo nodded before sweat dropping. "I don't know that one, sorry."

"Well it's like this: Iron John is a man who is guarding treasure that turns anyone to gold who touches it. A hunter, and his men founded him, and held him in a cage to prevent him from escaping until a prince frees him to where Iron John gives him his gradtitude by helping him whenever he needs by becoming a knight." Leon explained.

"Wow, that's really cool." Leo smiled.

"And speaking of knight when Iron Hans is summoned Iron Knight can be summoned." Leon continued as a black armored knight appeared.

* * *

 _Iron Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 700_

 _While there is a face-up "Iron Hans" on the field, this card loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"That's not good." Leo admitted.

 _Iron Knight: **(ATK: 1700 - 1000 = 700)**_

"I'm guessing Hans has something to do with that." Leo guessed.

"Unfortunately while Iron Hans is out Iron Knight loses 1000 attack points." Leon answered.

Leo nodded.

"Now Iron Hans, Iron Knight attack Leo directly!" Leon cried.

Leo raised his arms as the two struck him.

 **(Leo: 2100)**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Leon ended.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card before nodding.

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Junk Box to bring Boomboxen back from my graveyard, and then I'll summon the tuner monster Morphtronic Remoten." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Junk Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Morphtronic Remoten_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
 _ _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand.__

* * *

"Now I'll tune level three Remoten with level four Boomboxen in order to perform a Synchro Summon."

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"That's a pretty nice monster ya got there." Leon smiled.

"Thanks, and his special ability is really helpful." Leo added. "I can add a random equip spell to my hand."

As Leo said that a card ejected from his duel disc and he grinned.

"Awesome, I equip my dragon with Double Tool C&D. That gives him 1000 points."

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"3300?" Leon asked.

"Yup, now I'll attack Iron Hans!" Leo declared.

The dragon attacked destroying Iron Hans. **(Leon: 1900)**

 _Iron Knight: **(ATK: 700 + 1000 = 1700)**_

"I set this last card and end my turn." Leo finished.

 _ _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**__

Leon grinned, "Boy you sure are one tough cookie Leo."

"Thanks." Leo smiled. "But I should probably mention I still have a trick up my sleeve."

* * *

 **Leon: 1900**

 **Leo: 2100**

* * *

Leon 3rd Turn:

"Well hopefully you'll be able to get it next turn." Leon said drawing before saying, "I summon Cinderella."

A princess appeared with blonde hair.

* * *

 _Cinderella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Pumpkin Carriage" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. Then, you can activate 1 "Glass Slippers" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. When a "Glass Slippers" equipped to another monster is equipped to this card, this card gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

Alex couldn't help it, and squeal seeing her, "It's really her! Cinderella!"

Leo smiled seeing that. "You love Cinderella, she's your favorite isn't she?"

"Yeah! She's my most favorite Fairy Tale out of all of them!" Alex cheered.

Leo couldn't help but laugh seeing Alex so happy only to pause and look down.

"Well well I never seen a Cinderella fan that excited before." Leon smiled before noticing Leo is looking down. "Hey Leo is everything okay?"

"Well... I don't want to destroy her." Leo answered.

"Oh I get ya." Leon told him. "Yeah I would not do the same if I have to face one."

"Leo it's okay." Alex told him. "It won't be the end of the world if you beat her."

Leo turned to Alex. "Are you sure, the last thing I want to do is upset you."

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Well, ok." Leo nodded before turning back to Leon. "Lets keep going."

Leon nodded, "When Cinderella is summoned I can summon Pumpkin Carriage, and equip her with Glass Slippers." A carriage appeared as slippers appeared on Cinderella.

* * *

 _Pumpkin Carriage_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a "Cinderella" you control can attack your opponent directly.__

* * *

 _Glass Slippers_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When a "Cinderella" equipped with this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. While this card is equipped to a monster your opponent controls, the equipped monster loses 1000 ATK and cannot select "Cinderella" as an attack target. When that monster is destroyed, you can equip this card to a "Cinderella" you control._

* * *

Leo turned to see Alex with a huge smile on her face seeing that. Alex looked totally amazed, and has a smile on before bowing to her, "You look all good for your time at the castle!"

The monster smiled back and gave a small curtsy. Alex squealed a little seeing that.

"Well as long as Pumpkin Carriage is on the field Cinderella can take Leo to the bank!" Leon cried as Cinderella kicked the slippers at Leo.

The attack hit Leo.

 **(Leo: 1800)**

"That could have gone better." Leo admitted.

"Well now Leo brace yourself. Since she inflicted damage by a direct attack while equipped with Glass Slippers they go to your Power Tool." Leon grinned as the slippers appeared on Power Tool's feet.

"Um... I don't think they go." Leo admitted.

"Well they don't but your dragon's points do. A thousand of them to be exact." Leon told him.

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 - 1000 = 1300)**_

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock. "Ok, that's really bad."

"Now Iron Knight attack Power Tool!" Leon grinned as the knight charged at Power Tool.

"I play Power Tool Dragon's ability, by sending Double Tool C&D to my graveyard he doesn't get destroyed." Leo countered. "Except I still have to take damage from the attack."

 **(Leo: 1400)**

"Well nice one Leo." Leon smiled. "Glass Slipper's other ability doesn't kick in now since Power Tool Dragon survived the battle."

Leo nodded.

"I'll end my turn." Leon ended.

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I draw." Leo stated drawing his card and grinning.

That was when the Gingerbread House shot a tongue, and reeled Power Tool Dragon in it.

"Huh, hey wait!" Leo cried in shock.

The House spit Power Tool out only Power Tool Dragon looked a little fatter. **(ATK: 1300 + 600 = 1900)**

"Ok... mind explaining that one?" Leo requested.

"It's simple. You should never eat too much sweets." Leon smiled. "During your Stand-By Phases, Gingerbread House invites one of your monsters for sweets, and 600 attack points. But if they eat too much with 2500 or more their destroyed, and I gain 500 Life Points."

"Oh, alright." Leo nodded. "Well I hate to tell you this but I think I just won."

"Let's see why you think that." Leon told him.

"It's all thanks to this, my Morphtronic Lantron." Leo revealed summoning it as his mark began glowing.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Lantron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _● While in Attack Position: Any effect damage you would take from an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead. ● While in Defense Position: When your Life Points become 0 while this card is face-up on the field, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, gain 100 Life Points. Each player can only use the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron" once per Duel._

* * *

"I tune level one Morphtronic Lantron with level seven Power Tool Dragon!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo chanted.

The shell of Power Tool broke off to Life Stream who roared upon being summoned.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner +_ _"Power Tool Dragon"_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 Life Points become 2000. Neither player takes effect damage. Once per turn, you can make the Levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field become any Level from 1 to 12._

* * *

"Whoa. Well that's too bad for me. Since Glass Slippers wasn't destroyed during your dragon's summon it's other ability can't go off." Leon admitted.

"Well your slippers might not get to activate, but Life Stream Dragon's ability does." Leo mentioned.

 **(Leo: 2000)**

 **(Leon: 2000)**

"Huh when summoned it restores our Life Points to 2000." Leon said looking at himself.

"Yeah, if you have less than 2000 points Life Stream Dragon restores your life points to 2000." Leo nodded. "Except, since Cinderella only has 300 attack points and Life Stream Dragon has 2900 I think we both know what's about to happen. Life Stream Dragon, attack Cinderella!"

The dragon roared attacking as Cinderella screamed.

"Reverse Card open! Negate Attack!" Leon cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Leo just stared at the cards before closing his eyes. "I end my turn by playing Twister, I pay 500 life points to destroy your Gingerbread House."

* * *

 _Twister_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 **(Leo: 1500)**

The House shattered in place.

"Well well now you managed to prevent your Life Stream from eating too much sweets." Leon said impressed. "Your a proud Lancer."

"Well, the thing is..." Leo started. "I couldn't see this monster get beaten like that, especially not after the way I earned it."

* * *

 **Leon: 2000**

 **Leo: 1500**

* * *

Leon 4th Turn:

Leon drew before saying, "Alright Leo I activate the spell called, Gold Moon Coin."

* * *

 _Gold Moon Coin_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add all the card(s) in your hand to your opponent's hand. Then, draw the same number of cards that you gave to your opponent._

* * *

"Gold Moon Coin?" Leo inquired.

"It allows me to add the cards in my hand to yours, and I can draw the same amount." Leon answered walking to Leo before handing him the card he only has.

Leo looked at the card. Water of Life. If Leon activates it he would summon a monster from his graveyard. Leo nodded seeing the card. "Ok."

Leon walked back, and drew. "Well look here. Everyone's little favorite Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"That is a useful card." Leo agreed with a chuckle.

Leon drew twice, and smiled "Now I'll sacrifice Pumpkin Carriage, and Cinderella."

"I don't like the sounds of that." Leo admitted.

"So I can summon Hexe Trude!" A female spellcaster appeared with a purple gem on her forehead with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Hexe Trude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it gains 400 ATK._

* * *

"Wow, she's really strong." Leo admitted. "But Life Stream Dragon is still a little stronger."

"Well your not the only one with an Equip Spell." Leon grinned.

"I don't like the sound of that." Leo admitted.

"The Equip Spell known as Wonder Wand." Leon smiled.

* * *

 _Wonder Wand_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So now Hexe Trude gains 500 attack points."

 _Hexe Trude: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**_

"3100!" Leo cried in shock.

"Now Hexe Trude attack Life Stream!" Leon cried.

Suddenly Leo grinned. "I play a trap, Synchro Big Tornado!"

* * *

 _Synchro Big Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster.__

* * *

"Synchro what?" Leon asked.

"It's a trap that lowers Hexe Trude's attack points, by Life Stream Dragon's defense points." Leo explained.

 _Hexe Trude: **(ATK: 3100 - 2400 = 700)**_

"Life Stream Dragon, end this duel!"

Life Stream fired a blast.

Leon grunted before calling, "Not so fast I still have one more card!"

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

A card slid from Leon's deck as he cried, "Trude's Mischief!"

* * *

 _Trude's Mischief_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a monster you control with lower ATK: Inflict the damage damage to your opponent. If you control 1 "Hexe Trude", and your opponent controls a monster that has 2000 or more ATK then "Hexe Trude" you can activate this card from your deck._

* * *

"With this while I control Hexe Trude, and you have a monster that is 2000 points higher then her I can activate this card from my deck! It inflicts the same battle damage to you!"

Leo's eyes widened before smiling. "Alright, good match."

Leon nodded in agreement as the blast hit as they both knelled.

* * *

 **Leon: 0000**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **DRAW.**

* * *

"That was an awesome duel Leon." Yugi smiled. "You're as skilled as ever."

Leon grinned giving a thumbs up, "Thanks Yugi."

"Well, I think that's enough for now. We can continue this tomorrow but for now I need to speak with Pegasus." Declan mentioned.

"Declan what do you think? Is Leon good enough to be a Lancer? He made a DRAW but it's still gotta be impressive, and he can take care of himself." Yuki told him.

Declan only smiled. "I would say so."

Yuki smiled hearing that.

"Though he'll have to be on guard against our enemies." Declan warned.

"He's right, Duel Academy won't fight fair, this isn't a friendly duel it's life or death." Rocky added.

"Trust me. He can handle it. The only loss we seen from him is against Yugi a few years back." Yuki answered.

"Against Duel Academy, there are only two options. Duel Obelisk Force, and lose to sheer numbers, or face one of their best and some of the people there... I'm still terrified of." Rocky told him. "Especially those four."

Yuki only nodded.

"Hey, do you two want to come over and watch Cinderella?" Leon offered to Alex and Leo.

"Really?" Alex asked Leon with a excited smile.

Leon laughed. "Yeah."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex cheered hugging Leon tight as Leo looked a little jealous.

"Um... Alex." Leo mentioned.

Alex looked to him. She noticed he looked slightly jealous.

"Oh! Uh sorry." Alex said letting Leon go.

"It's ok." Leon smiled.

"You guys enjoy, I think I'll pass." Leo mentioned.

"Leo are you okay?" Alex asked worried.

"I'm fine, you guys have a good time." Leo smiled. "I never really liked that one so it's no big loss."

Alex looks sad hearing that.

"Hey, don't be sad." Leo smiled before rubbing his head sheepishly. "Besides, I kind of think it would be cool to meet the guy who made Duel Monsters."

Leon told him, "She is sad about you never liked Cinderella, Leo. That saying would cause bad impacts on people like her."

Leo's eyes widened before looking down. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. Take care of her Leon."

With that Leo turned and walked off. That was before he was tackled down.

"Ack!" Leo cried as he hit the ground.

It was Alex who tackled him down with tears in her eyes.

"Alex..." Leo whispered before wiping her eyes gently.

"Leo..." Alex whispered before kissing him on the lips.

Leo turned bright red at that before just hugging her gently. "I just want you to be happy."

"Leo... Can you please watch?" Alex requested.

"Alex I..." Leo started before looking down. "I just can't. They all make me think of the first one I ever saw."

Alex hugged him tight hearing that. Leo kissed her gently before closing his eyes. "Sleeping Beauty."

Alex blushed hearing that.

"Well suppose this is a true love's kiss." Leon smiled seeing this.

"Not that, my twin sister... she fell into a coma so when I watch the movie I..." Leo started before looking down.

Leon looked startled hearing that, "You thought that if you kiss her she'll wake up?"

"What, no!" Leo shouted. "It reminds me of how they said she never would. Even the doctors said Luna would never wake up again, whenever I watch a movie I just go back to that feeling of hopelessness, I can't watch them."

Alex looked saddened hearing it. Leo looked down even more seeing that before getting to his feet. "So yeah, I can't watch the movie with you guys."

Alex stand back up.

"I'm sorry Alex." Leo apologized again. "I just can't."

With those words Leo turned away again and started walking off. Alex watched on before looking down, and started to cry. Leo started crying as well hearing that before just running. Yuki hugged Alex, "Sorry Alex."

Akiza walked over and gently hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back.

"Are you going to be ok?" Celina asked her.

"I... I don't know..." She croaked.

"Maybe he just doesn't care about you like you thought he did." Rocky suggested. "I mean, he did just leave you here crying."

"Don't be an idiot." Gale told him. "He just don't like Fairy Tales."

"And that changes the fact he ran from a crying young lady how Gale?" Rocky asked. "Not liking Fairy Tales is one thing, but abandoning someone is another and if that's his attitude she's better off without him."

"Don't be an idiot." Gale repeated.

"Ok then, what exactly did you see that I didn't because it was pretty obvious the moment she started to cry he tried to leave." Rocky told her.

"You obviously haven't heard." Gale mentioned.

Leon lowered his head before saying to Alex, "Alex... I'm so sorry... I wish I haven't brought that subject up..."

She turned to him, and sobbed "It's... It's okay Leon..."

"No, it isn't." Leon said sadly.

Alex got out of Akiza's arms, and ran after where Leo took off.

 _'Lilly...'_ Celina thought sadly seeing that.

Alex soon sees him. "LEO!"

Leo turned to her but was looking down. She hugged him tight, and sobbed "I'm so sorry!"

"Do I know you girl?" Leo questioned coldly.

Hearing that Alex looked at him. Leo had a cold smirk, his eyes were darker than normal, and he had a strange golden object around his neck.

"H-Huh?" Alex asked startled stepping. "L-Leo?"

"So that's this boy's name, well as long as you're here it's been far too long since I've found a victim." Leo smirked. "His cards were useless, but his duel disc works well enough. Prepare to be destroyed!"

With that Leo threw his cards to the dirt and placed a different deck in his Duel Disc before activating it.

Alex looked horrified hearing that.

"I shall go first and I'll set one card and place a monster in defense mode. It's your turn now little girl." Leo told her with a smirk.

Yuki sensed something as he widen his eyes "W-Whoa..."

"Yuki?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Sensing something powerful, and evil." Yuki told her. "Come on!"

They ran as they didn't notice the puzzle around Yugi's neck gave a short glow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"L-Leo... What are you doing?" Alex asked crying.

"Dueling, now are you going to stall or are you going to take your turn?" Leo questioned.

"I... I never agreed to duel you!" Alex yelled.

You don't have a choice." Leo told her. "Or would you prefer I kill this boy?"

That was when Yuki, and the others arrived.

"Wha? Yugi isn't that the Millennium Ring?" Yuki asked noticing it.

"Yeah, it is." Yugi frowned.

"Stay back little Yugi, the Shadow Game has already begun." Leo smirked.

"I... I can't duel you." Alex said stepping back.

The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed as he declared, "YU-GI-OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was when he is enveloped in a aura, and everyone covered their eyes. When it dimmed they looked to see Yugi looked more mature, and more confident. Leo stared at him. "Interfere and I kill the boy. The only one who I will duel is her."

"How did you get revived Zorc?" The mature Yugi questioned glaring.

"I have no idea, but I won't complain about this." he replied. "Now then, this is your last chance little girl. We duel, or the boy dies."

Alex gulped before getting ready.

 _'Alex!'_ called a voice into her mind.

Startled she looked around.

 _'Alex... I'm so sorry. Just beat me, and save your mom... and apologize to Luna for me.'_

 _'Leo... I will get you back!'_ Alex promised.

Suddenly the mark on her shoulder started glowing.

"Huh?" Yuki asked startled.

"Wait, didn't that happen in her duel with Gekko?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah it did." Joey answered.

"Something tells me there's more to that mark than we realize." Yugi mentioned. "Though we just have to hope she can defeat Zorc, for both of their sakes."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Leo felt he hurt Alex and what happens? He ends up possessed by the Millennium Ring and Zorc.**

 **bopdog111: Although I didn't even plan for him to come here.**

 **Ulrich362: Neither did I, but then again when Leo felt he hurt Alex that badly... I couldn't resist throwing him in. Along with one of his better known strategies.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully Alex can free Leo from Zorc's control.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully is right, but the other question is can she do it in time. The countdown is about to start.**

 **bopdog111: And now we will see if the gang in Xyz can defeat Mir.**

 **Ulrich362: Don't forget the Tyler Sisters haven't been beaten either. The final battle to decide the fate of the Xyz Dimension is about to begin. Oh, and just letting you readers know Parasite Force and Scorpionetwork are still in Tate's deck... for the time being at least.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	65. The Venom of the Scorpion!

**bopdog111: Heya guys. Summer has officially started so me, and Ulrich will be working more frequently.**

 **Ulrich362: Implying we haven't been working on this one frequently Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Well I meant more on this to sometimes 2 chapters a day.**

 **Ulrich362: Well we can try for sure.**

 **bopdog111: Well now let's see if the gang can defeat Mir, and the Tyler Sisters now.**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but we'll see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They were still looking for Mir.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yuya asked Stacy.

"I... I don't know." Stacy looked down. "I'm really worried about Tate, and..."

"Why don't you go back and see him." Rio suggested. "I can go with you if you want."

Stacy looked at her and nodded. Rio turned to Shark and nodded before the two of them started heading back. They soon arrived back, and find Tate. They found him sitting against a broken building looking at the ruins of Heartland around him.

"T-Tate?" Stacy asked.

He turned to her before frowning. "What are you doing here Stacy? Don't you have to go end up dead dueling Mir, it's not like you have any chance of beating her."

"Tate.. I'm just really worried about you." Stacy answered.

He turned away. "Don't be."

"Tate." Stacy had tears building.

"Just go away." Tate told her.

"Tate..."

"I said go away."

"Tate..."

Tate turned to her. "Go away, I don't want to see you."

"Tate..." Her voice started breaking.

"You heard me, now go away." He told her.

"TATE!" Stacy cried tackling him to ground. "DON'T YOU GET IT YOU JERK!? I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I LOST YOU BEFORE! I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!"

"Stacy, go away. I don't want to see you again." Tate told her.

Stacy only ignored him sobbing in his chest. He pushed her off him before getting up and walking off.

"Tate..." Stacy called softly with tears running down her eyes.

He just ignored her and kept walking. She just laid there, as she started crying real loud cupping her face with her hands. Rio walked over and gently held her.

"Why?" Stacy croaked out.

"I don't know." Rio answered.

Stacy hugged her, and sobbed. Rio just held her letting her cry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuya felt a pain in his heart, and clutched his chest.

 ** _'Yuya?'_** Yugo questioned.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Kite asked.

"I... I just felt something bad had happened." Yuya answered.

"Well that's rude." said a female voice.

"Then again, we are bad for them Gloria." mentioned a second female voice.

They turned to see. The Tyler Sisters we're watching them.

 _"Who are you two?"_ Astral asked them.

"Trouble." Kite answered activating his Duel Disc.

"I don't think so, we're dueling them." Gloria mentioned pointing to Yuya and Sylvio.

"Us?" Sylvio asked with a raise eyebrow.

"That's right, Yuya wasn't it? Your little friend told us something interesting. So shall we?" Grace asked.

Yuya grunted before asking Sylvio, "Ya ready?"

"Do you need to ask?" Sylvio inquired. "This will be a performance for the ages."

Yuya, and Sylvio activated their Duel Disks.

"The turn order will be me, then Yuya, then Grace, and finally the other one." Gloria mentioned. "8000 points per team, and no attacks until everyone's had a turn. Sound fair to you?"

"My name is Sylvio, and yes that sounds fair." Sylvio told her.

Grace and Gloria nodded.

"DUEL!" the four of them called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Warrior by Disturbed)**

 **Yuya and Sylvio: 8000**

 **Grace and Gloria: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gloria 1st Turn:

"I think I'll start with a facedown card and the spell Quiet Life." Gloria stated.

* * *

 _Quiet Life_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card at the start of your Main Phase 1, if you control no monsters. If any player Normal Summons/Sets a monster, that player cannot Special Summon that turn. If any player Special Summons a monster, that player cannot Normal Summon/Set that turn._

* * *

"Now, none of us are allowed to Normal Summon the same turn we Special Summon, or Special Summon the same turn we Normal Summon."

"So that one spell must be how Shark, and Dumon got beaten." Yuya observed.

"I'm not done, I use the spell card Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse together Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Chain Master." Gloria stated as her two monsters appeared and entered the fusion vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Queen of the jungle. Receive the power of the chain-bearing warrior, and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!"

A queen like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Amazoness Empress_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
 _"Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If an "Amazoness" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Oh, but I'm not done." Gloria mentioned. "See, when my Amazoness Chain Master goes to the graveyard I can pay 1000 life points to take any card from your hand or deck and add it to my hand."

 **(Grace and Gloria: 7000)**

"Huh?" Yuya asked surprised.

"You heard me, now which card to pick?" Gloria asked before turning to Grace. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Oh, how about the one Tate told us about?" Grace suggested before they both smirked.

"I'll be taking Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Gloria revealed.

"Hey!" Yuya cried as his ace was stolen from him.

"I'll be holding onto this for you. Do you want to cry about it?" Gloria taunted. "I end my turn."

Yuya 1st Turn:

Without Odd-Eyes Yuya's confidence, and duelist prowess almost immediately fades. Grace and Gloria both smirked seeing that. Yuya soon made his decision, "I... I pass!"

"Yuya!" Sylvio yelled.

Grace 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, so I'll set two of my cards and then I'll use Polymerization to fuse Amazoness Tiger with Amazoness Spy." Grace declared as her monsters were sucked into the fusion vortex. "Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs. Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey, become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!"

A yellow tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Amazoness Pet Liger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Amazoness Tiger" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
 _If this card attacks, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, except on this card, you can negate the attack. If an "Amazoness" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"I end my move." Grace smirked.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Yes go ahead, and do that because I'll be winning this thank you very much!" Sylvio declared drawing.

"Oh my, so confident." Gloria mentioned.

"He really is clueless isn't he?" Grace asked calmly.

"Clueless? And why young ladies would you think that?" Sylvio questioned.

"Because you think you have any hope of winning." Grace answered.

"Which I do!" Sylvio grinned. "Perhaps my Pendulum Scale of Scale 1 Abyss Actor, and Scale 8 Funky Comedian will prove my point!"

He set the cards as they rose.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Oh, so this is Pendulum Summoning." Grace noted.

"Come take the stage my Abyss Actors!" Sylvio grinned as they appeared. "Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady!"

The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"I play my trap card Amazoness Hall!" Gloria declared suddenly.

* * *

 _Amazoness Hall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _If you control no "Amazoness" monsters, destroy this card. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can gain LP equal to the total ATK of those monsters.__

* * *

"As long as Grace and I have at least one Amazoness monster in play this trap stays on the field, and as long as it does whenever you Special Summon a monster we gain life points equal to that monsters attack points."

"And the best part is that Pendulum Summoning is special summoning." Grace added. "So thanks for the free points."

Sylvio grunted as the points were added.

 **(Grace & Gloria: 12700)**

Sylvio grinned, "Well it's too bad that Hall won't be staying for long dear ladies? You know why? Well Superstar's ability is why! I am allowed to add an Abyss Script to my hand! Such as Rise of the Abyss King!"

"Abyss Script?" Gloria questioned.

"And now with it up to the number of Abyss Actors I have 1 card on your field is destroyed." Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position"Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._ _If this_ _Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"What?" Gloria asked in shock.

"And with three your Liger, your spell, and your trap goes!" Sylvio grinned. "So nice knowing ya!"

The spell fired a blast at the three targets.

"Not quite, as long as Amazoness Empress is in play our Amazoness monsters can't be destroyed." Gloria countered as her monster deflected one of the blasts while the spell and trap shattered.

"So your monster stays, well that's unfortunate." Sylvio sighed.

"Exactly, and it's about to get even worse for you." Gloria stated.

"Aw well I place 1 card down, and that will set the curtains." Sylvio ended.

* * *

 **Yuya & Sylvio: 8000**

 **Gloria & Grace: 12700**

* * *

Gloria 2nd Turn:

"So now it's my move again and I think I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman." Gloria stated before smirking.

* * *

 _Amazoness Swords Woman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead._

* * *

"Now, Amazoness Empress attack Yuya directly!"

"That's what he gets for not putting any cards in play." Grace smirked.

The monster charged before Sylvio cried, "No you don't young ladies I play the trap card, Abyss Curtain Down!"

* * *

 _Abyss Curtain Call_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate the attack then end the battle phase. During the end phase this card is activated: You can guess 1 card in your opponent's hand, and if that declared card is in your opponent's hand, you can add that card to your hand. If your opponent activates a spell card: You can negate the activation, then set it. Your opponent cannot activate that card for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"You're beginning to get annoying." Gloria told him.

"And your beginning to get amusing." Sylvio grinned. "With Curtain Down your attack is negated, and it ends the battle phase. And at the end of this turn I get to guess a card in your hand, and if I'm correct it will be added to my hand."

"Well my turn isn't over yet now is it?" Gloria inquired. "I activate the spell Amazoness Trial."

* * *

 _Amazoness Trial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 Card in your hand from play: All non-"Amazoness" monsters on the field with ATK lower then 1 "Amazoness" monster you control, are removed from play._

* * *

"I banish one card in my hand from the game and in exchange all non-Amazoness monsters with less attack points than my Amazoness Empress are banished as well. I banish Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

"Sorry but can't allow that." Sylvio grinned as the spell done no effect rather then being set face-down.

"What?" Grace questioned.

"Thanks to my trap whenever you would activate a spell I can put hold to it's activation, and place it face-down." Sylvio grinned. "And your not allowed to activate it for the rest of this turn."

Gloria stared at Sylvio. "I set one card and end my move."

"And the card I'm guessing is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sylvio grinned. "So your gonna have to give him up."

Gloria frowned before throwing the card to Sylvio. Sylvio grinned catching the card.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew looking over. The Tyler sisters were glaring at him and Sylvio.

"I activate Exchange!" Yuya called before showing his cards to Sylvio as the boy grinned giving him Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon while Sylvio took a card as they looked over.

* * *

 _Exchange_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players reveal their hands and add 1 card from each other's hand to their hand._

* * *

Grace and Gloria were looking incredibly irritated.

"Alright I set Scale 2 Performapal Drummerilla, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried setting the scale.

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Great." Gloria frowned.

"I Pendulum Summon these 2! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp!" The two appeared as Yuya's dragon roared while the Scorpion hid in defense mode.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"Bottomless Trap Hole." Gloria called.

* * *

 _Bottomless Trap Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

Yuya looked shocked as his dragon roared before vanishing.

"You get to keep the scor..." Grace started before starting to laugh.

Yuya knelled at this.

"What's going with Yuya?" Kite asked. "He keeps on getting to that state whenever his dragon goes."

"How should I know?" Jack questioned.

"Oh man, not only do you lose that dragon, the only monster you have left is one that traumatizes that poor little girl Stacy. You must be the best brother in the world." Gloria taunted.

"The worst actually!" Grace laughed.

The two of them just continued to laugh at Yuya.

"You two are the jokes here!"

They immediately turned to who said that.

It was Yuya though he has different eyes, and now has his voiced mixed in with Yugo's.

"What the?" Grace asked in confusion.

"I'll not stand idly by while you two make fun of Yuya for this sort of predicament. If that's the way you two duel then you don't deserve to be called Duelists." Yugo told them speaking through Yuya. "No your more like disappointments."

"Excuse me?" Gloria asked. "Ok, what's going on here?"

'What's going on is your mistake." Yugo said before saying, "And with me is the spell, Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And after that I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

A red-eyed yellow dice appeared in place.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _WInd Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"Hold on, that card can only mean one thing." Yusei realized.

"Now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tune with level 6 Kaleidoscorp!" Yugo cried as the two fly up.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"Hold on, since when can he Synchro Summon?" Gloria questioned.

"This is different." Grace admitted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring appearing in place.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

Grace and Gloria both stared at the dragon in shock before Grace's eyes widened.

"No way... this is bad. Really bad." Grace mentioned fearfully.

"Well now I activate the spell card, Speed Recovery!" Yugo cried. "This allows me to call back Red-Eyed Dice!"

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

The monster appeared again. Gloria and Grace didn't react as they both stared at the dragon in absolute terror.

"Now level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes with level 7 Clear Wing!" Yugo cried as the two flew up.

"No way, this is a nightmare!" Gloria cried in horror seeing that.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A powerful version of Clear Wing appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"No, not that... please anything but that." Grace pleaded in terror.

That was caught by Yusei, "Yugo hold on for a minute!"

"Wha Yusei?" Yugo asked confused.

"What do you two mean?" Yusei asked the Tyler Sisters.

They were just staring at the dragon in absolute horror.

"Hey!" Yusei called.

Neither of them took their eyes off the dragon as they took a step back in horror.

"Wait a second, Yusei what was that dragon from the Friendship Cup?" Jack asked him.

"What dragon?" Yusei asked.

"The one from the first round." Jack mentioned turning to Lilly. "The one you played."

"Oh Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Lilly admitted looking down.

Grace and Gloria looked even more terrified the moment she said that.

"They must think Crystal Wing is Starving Venom." Yusei thought.

"Or at least similar enough to scare them that badly." Jack agreed.

"Well I guess this will be an easy victory." Yugo mentioned.

"No, don't..." Grace begged staring at the dragon. "You can't."

That was before Rio, and Stacy arrived back as Stacy was still crying a little.

"Rio, what happened?" Shark asked her.

"Tate... Says he doesn't want to see her anymore, and then he pushed her away like he doesn't even care." Rio sighed sadly.

Shark frowned hearing that.

"Did any of you two did anything to him!?" Jack demanded at the Tyler Sisters.

"No, we didn't touch him. She never would let us so please just don't do it." Gloria begged in horror.

"Then why was he acting like this!?" Yugo demanded.

"We don't know." Grace answered. "We swear!"

"Don't try to lie your way out of it!" Yugo yelled.

"It's the truth, if anyone did anything to him it would have been Mir not us." Gloria said in terror. "We can't do that kind of thing."

"If you don't tell us a straight answer you'll be asking for Crystal Wing attacking!" Yugo told them.

"We don't know, the last thing that happened was he sent the signal telling us where you were hiding but when we got there you were already gone." Grace said fearfully. "That's the truth."

Yugo glared at them at this.

"Alright No-Go I think this is quite enough. It's clear their telling us what we need to know, and apparently are too afraid to continue." Sylvio said face-palming.

"Yeah it would seem-Hey! My name is not No-Go it's Yugo! Got it!?" Yugo yelled.

* * *

 **Yugo & Sylvio: 8000**

 **Gloria & Grace: 12700**

 **Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

"So now what?" Vector inquired. "Turn them into cards like they did to so many of our allies?"

Stacy walked over to them with tears before passing Yugo, and Sylvio and stepping to the Tyler Sisters.

"What is she..." Alito started uncertainly.

Stacy stopped in front of them before saying to them, "It's okay to be afraid."

"You don't get it... you have no idea what that thing can do." Gloria told her.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): The Tyler Sisters are terrified of Clear Wing because they're used to fighting Xyz Users and Odd-Eyes is banished. Clear Wing on the other hand they aren't used to fighting against Synchro Monsters and so when they see one that's comparable to Starving Venom Fusion Dragon they assume it's just as dangerous and so are terrified of what might happen if it attacks them.)**

Stacy mentioned, "I don't have to. I faced against other terrifying things just as scary as Starving Venom. Scorpions are often made me so scared I would cry. What I'm saying... Is that I like for us to be friends."

"What, she wants to be friends with them?" Mizar asked in shock. "She does know they're our enemies right?"

Stacy only smiled offering a hand to the Tyler Sisters. Suddenly Gloria glanced back before shoving Stacy away just as a purple light enveloped the Tyler Sisters. Stacy looked on shocked. Where the Tyler Sister had been were two cards.

"That was pretty pathetic even for them."

They looked to see Mir was walking over. "Being scared by a monster that is inferior to them how ridiculous."

Stacy instantly froze up seeing her.

"Mir, glad to see you haven't changed." Julie noted.

"Well well well. If it isn't the traitor Metelfoes Duelist, Julie Farrow." Mir said sneering.

"I haven't used those in a long time." Julie replied. "I'd defeat you myself, but it isn't my place to duel you here."

"Then who is?" Mir questioned.

 _"I believe that would be me."_ Astral told her.

Mir looked before remarking, "Well well well if it isn't the strongest Duelist in this wasteland, and denizen of Astral World. The Original Number known as Astral."

 _"You've heard of me?"_ Astral inquired. _"Then you must be aware you cannot possibly win."_

"You never know when you could be wrong." Mir smirked before noticing, "Aw... Did little Tate ran away once he realized you all can't win?"

Stacy's eyes widened hearing that. "What did you do to him?"

"It's something you should not get into little girl." Mir smirked before turning to Astral, "But enough of that. Hope your ready Astral because this will be the last duel in your life."

"No, because you aren't dueling him." said a voice before Mir's duel disc started beeping.

"What the?" Mir asked noticing this.

"I activated the self destruct feature on our Duel Discs Mir, when the duel is over, they'll both explode." said someone standing behind her. "So, this is your one chance to get even with the humiliation I gave you before."

They turned to see it was Tate was there.

"Huh well well. So the little lover is here to go down with a mistress he fell in love with huh?" Mir smirked.

Tate looked down. "That was the parasite, it had to be... but, even if it wasn't you're right about one thing. We both die here and now, with my second victory over you!"

"Tate no!" Stacy begged.

Tate turned to her. "I've made my choice, I'll beat her... and then we both die. You should go before you guys get hurt."

"Tate please! I'm not losing you again!" Stacy begged.

Tate just ignored her. "Well Mir, I'm waiting for you to accept my challenge. If you don't, we both die anyway."

"Hehe. What a shame. Well if you were smitten over me I would think it may be a little weird since I am older, but I would go out with ya." Mir smirked accepting the challenge. "But it wouldn't matter."

Tate looked disgusted. "You're a monster who puts bugs in people's heads! Rin, Lulu, Shay and Yuto. I'm glad you're about to be dead!"

"You mean my father. He is the one that done it." Mir smirked. "I was merely someone who helps him out with his Parasite's victims."

Tate looked down even more. "I know, and I'm the one who suggested you put them in Yuto and Shay's heads so its as much my fault as yours. That's why we're both going to die here."

"Well then let's get this show in the road shall we?" Mir smirked getting ready.

Tate nodded activating his own Duel Disc.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Tate no please!" Stacy cried running over, and grabbing him, "I don't want you gone! I love you..."

Tate turned to Stacy before closing his eyes. "I love you too Stacy, I'm sorry."

With that he pushed her away and turned to the duel.

"Tate..." Stacy started crying hard.

"So who goes first shrimp?" Mir asked smirking.

"You do." Tate answered.

Mir 1st Turn:

"Very well." Mir smirked drawing, "And I got something special here."

"Special?" Tate asked nervously.

Mir smirked before saying, "Using Scale 3 Scorpion - Agony..."

Tate's eyes widened in horror. "No, how do you have those?"

"And Scale 6 Scorpion - Pain I set the Pendulum Scale!" Mir smirked as she set them as two Scorpion's appeared on the Pendulum Scale.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Agony_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you control this face-up card "Scorpion" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by effects. The ATK of "Scorpion" monsters you control have gained are doubled._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 2 Scorpion Counters on that target._

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pain_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you control this face-up card "Scorpion" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle if their current ATK is 0. Once per turn: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target for how many "Scorpion" monsters you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster with 0 ATK from your Graveyard._

* * *

"No, that's... this is my fault!" Yugo cried in shock.

"Thanks to Fusion-Kun we were able to replicate this very weapon." Mir smirked answering Tate's question.

Yugo just stared in shock at the Pendulum Scale before falling to his hands and knees.

"And now little muffin your dimension's weapon will be my Dimension's victory against all the other dimensions." Mir smirked.

 _'This... I doomed everyone for five minutes with Rin and Alex... it's all my fault.'_ Yugo thought miserably. _'Yuya... I'm so sorry, the Fusion Dimension is going to win the war.'_

 ** _'Not yet Yugo! Even with them having Pendulum we can still fight them, and beat them!'_** Yuya called to him.

 _'I doubt it.'_ Yugo replied miserably. _'Sorry Yuya, I was selfish and doomed everyone.'_

 ** _'_** ** _It's fine! You just want Rin to see the match you, her, and Alex were heading toward to change you Dimension!'_** Yuya told him.

 _'And what's the point Yuya?'_ Yugo snapped. _'Because of me before long there won't be a Synchro Dimension anymore and Alex will be gone forever! If I only listened to you... I could have lied and said Rin was watching from where she was instead of what I did!'_

"But... I am the only one with Pendulum at the moment, and my father needs my Pendulum Cards back once I'm done here. That way he can create more their is." Mir mentioned suddenly.

Everyone immediately stared at her when she said that.

"Then... does that mean?" Tate asked in shock. "Then I'll destroy them!"

"Let's see if that is possible my muffin." Mir smirked. "Now Pendulum Summon! Appear my lovely Scorpions!"

The portal shot two.

"Two copies of Scorpion - Break!" Mir smirked as the two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Break_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Tate instinctively moved between Mir and Stacy. "I beat your Scorpions before and I'll beat them again."

Stacy nearly shrieked seeing the Scorpions.

"Stay behind me." Tate told her. "I don't recognize that one, what does it do?"

"You'll find out. Next a Spell you should find familiar. Parasite Discharge." Mir smirked.

* * *

 _Parasite Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Fusion Parasite." Tate frowned.

"Indeed. It allows me to come forth my lovely Fusion Parasite!" Mir smirked as the bug appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

Tate froze seeing that monster before looking down.

"And when my lovely Parasite is summoned I can use it, and any monster on my field to Fusion Summon!" Mir smirked.

Fusion Parasite and the two scorpions flew up and entered the fusion vortex.

"My deadly pets combine as one! With the venomous sting of your tails may your poison create a force to be reckon with! Fusion Summon! Sting level 8! Scorpion - Pleasure!"

Pleasure appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pleasure_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 "Scorpion" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned. The ATK this card gains is doubled. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _For each Scorpion Counter on the field this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a defense position monster destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. You can remove all Scorpion Counters on one monster your controls: Draw 1 card for each Counter removed. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Scorpion" monster place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Scorpion - Pleasure, great." Tate frowned.

Stacy looked very fearful seeing it. Tate turned to Stacy and hugged her. "It's ok, I promise you won't be hurt. I know it's going to kill me, but I won't let her touch you. She won't win, I promise."

"Please Tate... I don't want to lose you again." Stacy begged.

"You deserve better than me, I betrayed everyone and hurt so many people. Yuto and Shay are brainwashed because of me... I nearly killed you and Terri... I deserve to die." Tate told her sadly. "The only thing I can do is try and take her out with me."

Stacy then kissed him on the lips startling him as everyone even Mir looked off-guard at this. Tate's eyes widened before kissing her only to gently pull back. "Stacy please... don't do this."

"I don't care if you betray us, or hurt many people!" Stacy cried to him. "I forgive you 100 percent, and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Tate started tearing up. "It's too late Stacy, as soon as the duel ends my Duel Disc will explode and kill me."

"And that's one mistake you will not live long enough to regret." Mir smirked.

"No, but neither will you." Tate reminded her.

"Well moving along Break's effect activates." Mir smirked as the two Scorpion's appeared before crawling over to Tate. Tate moved in front of Stacy to try and shield her. That when the two Scorpions stung Tate at the shoulders. **(Tate: 2000)**

"Ahh!" Tate cried collapsing to his knees in pain.

"Tate!" Stacy cried trying to help him up.

"What... what did you do?" Tate asked weakly. "My arms are burning."

"Did you like it? Break takes away 1000 of your Life Points when used for Fusion." Mir smirked. "It sure makes me a good early start."

"The duel... isn't over yet." Tate pointed out before wincing as he dropped his hand.

Stacy grabbed his hand, and tries to help him up. When she did she felt his arms were burning up.

"T-Tate... Your arms..." Stacy trailed off shocked.

"What's the matter? Can't take their venom?" Mir taunted.

"I'm... fine." Tate replied picking up his cards before wincing in pain again. "Are you done?"

"One face-down. That's it." Mir smirked ending her turn.

Tate 1st Turn:

Tate drew his card despite being in clear agony before looking at his hand. "Ok, I'll start by summoning Digital Bug Websolder in attack mode, and I'll use his effect to switch him to defense mode and summon Digital Bug Cocoondenser."

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Tate." Stacy said snatching his hand. "You need to give your arms some rest. I'll take care of your hand."

Tate turned to her in shock before closing his eyes and kissing her. "Thank you."

Stacy kissed him back.

Tate smiled before turning to Mir. "Ok, now we take Websolder and Cocoondenser and use them to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up as Stacy grabbed the Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck.

"Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!" Tate chanted.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

That's when Stacy noticed a card in Tate's hand, Polymerization. Stacy looked surprised seeing it.

"Now..." Tate started before closing his eyes. "You made one mistake Mir."

"And what is that?" Mir smirked.

"You never took this card from me." Tate answered. "I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

"Huh?" Mir asked surprised.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Tate are you sure?" Stacy asked him. "Your Deck's Specialty is in Xyz."

"I know Stacy." Tate nodded. "But it's the only chance I have. If she's using Pendulum, I have to fight back with Fusion."

Stacy nodded before activating the spell card.

"I use it to fuse Digital Bug Scaradiator, Digital Bug LEDybug, and Digital Bug Centibit together." Tate declared.

The three flew up fusing.

"The digital network breathes brings together the four corners of the world! Let the bonds of all creatures be given form! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Digital Bug Firewall Fly!" Tate chanted as a glowing electric blue firefly twice the size of Mir appeared above him.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Firewall Fly_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Digital Bug" Xyz monster + 1 or more "Digital Bug" monsters  
This card gains the following effects for each Fusion Material used to summon this card  
_● _2: This card gains 800 attack points for every monster used to Fusion Summon it.  
_ ● _3: Switch all monsters on the field other than this card to defense position, and gain 500 Life Points for each monster changed.  
_ ● _4: This card gains the effect of all "Digital Bug" monsters in your graveyard that activate as Xyz Materials.  
_ ● _5 or more: Once Per Turn: Special Summon 1 "Digital Bug" Xyz monster ignoring summoning conditions, and if you do it gains Xyz equal to its Rank._

* * *

"What the? Where did you get that!?" Mir asked shocked.

"You gave it to me, for my loyalty." Tate smirked before gasping as he collapsed.

"Tate!" Stacy cried as she knelled before feeling his forehead.

He was burning up and his breathing was shallow.

"Tate your running a serious fever!" Stacy cried worried.

"That isn't a fever, Stacy that venom is killing him!" Lilly cried.

"Tate. You need an antidote!" Stacy cried panicking hearing that.

"There is none." Mir smirked. "He betrayed Duel Academy, so he dies. Oh, and his little plan to kill us? I can turn that off easily. Though maybe the blast will get you too? That would be nice."

Stacy looked at her with tears building in her eyes. Mir just smirked coldly before walking off ending the duel as a countdown appeared on Tate's Duel Disc reading twenty seconds.

* * *

 **Tate: 2000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Mir wins the duel by default!**

* * *

Stacy looked at Tate before sobbing, "Tate... Tate! I'm so sorry! If I wasn't afraid of Scorpions then you wouldn't get into this mess! This is all my fault! I should've been the one Mir kidnapped not you!"

 ** _'Stacy...'_ **Yuya thought miserably.

Stacy hugged her boyfriend's body tight sobbing in his chest. Suddenly Lilly ran up to her and grabbed the Duel Disc tearing it off of Tate's arm and throwing his cards to the ground before running off.

"Lilly what are you doing!?" Jack cried seeing this.

"I don't have anything in the world." she called while continuing to run. "If there's a way to help Tate you should find it... while this blows up killing me instead of him!"

"Are you insane!?" Vector cried running to stop her.

"Get back!" Lilly cried revealing tears. "I've lost everything that matters, and I... I want to die!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed the Duel Disk before it was thrown in the air before the countdown ended blowing it up.

"Who?" Lilly asked in shock.

It was revealed to be Aster Phoenix who looked a bit worried.

"Aster?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Lilly what were you doing?" Aster asked her.

"Killing myself, so it would stop hurting." she answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Aster asked knelling in front of her.

"I never had a family or a home before Yu... before daddy saw me beat Obelisk Force and took me to Duel Academy. I worked really hard to stay, you saw it. Then... I left with Mommy and Mr. Barrett because I wanted so badly to prove to the Professor I could help his plans and was almost named a traitor then but daddy forgave me." Lilly answered as she started tearing up. "But that's when I figured out what I wanted was a family, me and mommy and daddy... but if Duel Academy loses daddy goes away forever, and if they win mommy dies. I have nothing anymore, no home, no family... It just hurts. I just want it to stop and if I die... it will."

"You can still have Jaden, and Alexis as your God Parents. Me, and him learned of our terrible mistake a while back." Aster pointed out before pausing, "You know what a God Parent is right?"

She shook her head.

"Well their friends of your parents who trusted them to take care of you whatever happened to them." Aster explained. "Celina was a great friend to Alexis before she was betrayed the Academy, and Yuri have respect for Jaden for giving him a great challenge."

Lilly just started sobbing hearing that as the others were gathered around Tate who looked incredibly weak.

"Tate... Please... Don't go..." Stacy begged breaking down.

 _"Perhaps there is a way to save him, though it would require all of them."_ Astral said suddenly.

"The Numbers?" Yuma asked him.

 _"More accurately, the Numeron Code."_ Astral answered. _"It should allow us to help him however time is of the essence and a few of the Numbers have vanished. "Specifically, five of them. Numbers 8, 32, 40, 62, and 96."_

"Vector has 96." Sylvio mentioned looking at Vector.

"And I have 62." Hart mentioned as the two of them revealed the cards.

"So that just leaves Heraldic King Genom-Heritage, Shark Drake, and Gimmick Puppet of Strings." Yuma noted.

"Shark do you still have Shark Drake?" Tori asked Shark.

Shark took out his deck before looking through it and nodding handing him the card.

"Alright where's Vetrix, Quintion, Quattro, and Trey?" Hart asked.

"She turned them into Cards." Shark growled. "Actually if what Quattro told me is true, Tate was the one to do it."

"So without Genom-Heritage, and Strings that means..." Yuma trailed off.

That was enough to set Stacy off to a loud bawling on Tate's chest.

"No, if Tate turned them into cards he might have given them to Mir. Which means... if we can beat her in time we might be able to save his life." Rio pointed out. "The only problem is, we still have no idea what her Pendulum Scale could do and don't have any reliable way of stopping it."

 ** _'_ _Wait a second... Stacy you can save him!'_ **Terri realized.

"H-How can I Terri?" Stacy croaked in Tate's chest.

 ** _'If Mir's using Pendulum Summoning now... your the only one who can fight her. Your scale stops hers.'_** Terri explained. ** _'Vector Pendulum negates their effects, Master Pendulum can destroy them... you can beat her.'_**

"Terri... But-But..." Stacy sobbed as Terri realized her fear of Scorpions.

 ** _'Stacy, I know its scary but which is more important to you?'_ **Terri asked. ** _'Being afraid, or Tate living?'_**

Stacy thinks about it before looking at Tate. He looked to be in a lot of pain. Stacy bit her lip before saying to Terri, _'Terri... Your right! I have to defeat Mir! It's the only way to save him!'_

 ** _'That's right, and everyone will be right there with you. Including Tate.'_ **Terri told her with a smile.

Stacy slowly stood up which catch everyone's attentions.

"Stacy?" Yuya asked.

"No more... No more running and hiding!" Stacy softly said with tears before she looked up at the sky with a fire in her eyes. "I am done being a coward to Scorpions! If I have what to takes to save Tate I will face my fears, and win! Next time we meet again, Mir I am beating you!"

Yuya looked shocked before hugging her. "I know you'll win Stacy."

Stacy hugged him back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... the Tyler Sisters were carded because of their fear of Clear Wing or more accurately Starving Venom, Tate is dying from Scorpion Venom, Mir has Pendulum Cards, Stacy is going to try and fight her fear, and apparently Aster and Jaden have switched sides. Anything I missed?**

 **bopdog111: Apparently not.**

 **Ulrich362: Well then... that'll be an interesting two part duel.**

 **bopdog111: Assuming we can try to do that. Anyway with this now out of the way it will soon be time to see if Alex has what it takes to help her boyfriend.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point, oh and in case anyone is curious the reason for Zorc's return was for two reasons. First off it gives Alex a chance to help Leo from danger, and second to reveal something to the Lancers currently in the Ritual Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter. Oh, and before I forget I first found Bopdog's page through his Undertale and GX crossover so I'll ask you readers, I was initially considering co-writing a similar crossover on my own page between Undertale and Arc-V. If you think that might be interesting would you mind letting me know in a review? Thanks.**


	66. The end of Zorc! The Meeting of Yusho!

**bopdog111: Okay we're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for Alex to try and save Leo... if she can.**

 **bopdog111: Of course we don't know what this version of Zorc can do.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and he's been formidable in the past. Not to mention that.**

 **bopdog111: Though he does have a lame duel record of only 1 win.**

 **Ulrich362: Well enough stalling, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Alex stayed frozen from this ordeal.

"Well, where did your confidence go little girl? Or have you realized you can't oppose me?" Leo smirked coldly.

"W-Who are you?" Alex finally asked.

"I've gone by several names, the last one was Bakura." Leo answered.

"He's Zorc Necrophades. A powerful enemy Yugi, and his friends fought in the past." Yuki told her. "Me, Gale, and Kelly weren't there to help them out but they took care of it by themselves."

"True, you did destroy me." Leo/Zorc stated. "However someone restored me."

"Who?" The new mature Yugi demanded.

"That's just it, I'm not entirely sure myself." Leo/Zorc answered. "Someone's heart was filled with so much darkness, hatred, and anger. Whoever this person was, they restored me from the state you left me in so long ago. However there is one thing I do recall, a flash of blinding light, as at least 80% of the world vanished in an instant. Though I feel traces of that same hatred in you little girl."

"N-No... I don't hate anyone!" Alex protested.

"Oh, there isn't a single person you despise? Not one person you wish was gone forever?" Leo/Zorc questioned. "Well no matter, shall we get back to our duel, it is your turn after all."

"I never activated my Duel Disk, or even agreed to duel you!" Alex reminded.

Leo/Zorc frowned. "I'll make this as clear as possible, you duel or you and this boy both die."

"What did I do to you!?" Alex cried.

"Nothing, you're simply the first victim of my return." Leo/Zorc replied.

"Listen I may be able to help you out but I know you can beat him." The mature Yugi told Alex. "Just follow the Heart of the Cards, and you can do it."

Alex looked before slowly nodding before telling Zorc, "Before I do you need to re-start your turn."

Leo/Zorc sighed in annoyance before pausing. "Fine, and if you somehow defeat me before I return this boy I'll tell you something else. But if you lose you die."

Alex slowly nodded before getting ready.

"Duel!" Leo/Zorc and Alex declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Leo/Zorc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo/Zorc 1st Turn:

"Now, as I said before I set a facedown card and a facedown monster in defense mode." Leo/Zorc stated before glancing at Yuki. "That ends my turn."

Alex 1st Turn:

Alex drew before saying, "I discard a card to summon Crystron Sulfefnir!" The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

Leo/Zorc nodded.

"Now as I summoned him I have to destroy a card." Alex said as Sulfefnir himself shattered. "And as Sulfefnir is destroyed due to an effect I can summon a new Crystron like Rosenix!"

Rosenix appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Please continue, your death will come soon enough." Leo/Zorc stated.

Alex shuddered before saying, "Now I banish Thystvern from the graveyard! By doing that I can add a Crystron Monster to my hand! Such as Citree who I'll summon!"

The tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

"Now level 2 Crystron Citree tune with level 4 Crystron Rosenix!" Alex cried.

"What?" Leo/Zorc questioned in shock.

Citree turned to 2 rings as Rosenix turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

As the dragon appeared Leo's mark and Alex's shoulder started to glow.

"Hey look." Kelly said amazed.

"Alex..." Akiza whispered.

"Now I activate Coral Dragon's ability to discard 1 card, and destroy your face-down monster!" Alex called.

It was revealed to be a portrait of some kind of fiend.

"The Portrait's Secret right?" Yuki asked the mature Yugi who nodded.

"Coral Dragon attack him directly!" Alex cried.

Leo/Zorc winced as the dragon struck him.

 **(Leo/Zorc: 1600)**

"I end my turn with 1 card face-down." Alex ended.

"Not quite, I reveal my facedown card Destiny Board!" Leo/Zorc countered as a ouija board appeared before moving to the letter F as a ghostly spirit with the letter F on its body appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny Board_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card and all 4 "Spirit Message" cards with different names are placed on your field, you win the Duel. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: Place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your handor Deck in your Spell & Trap Zone face-up, in the proper order of "I", "N", "A", and "L". When any "Spirit Message" card or "Destiny Board" you control leaves the field, send all "Spirit Message" cards and "Destiny Board" you control to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now since its the end of your turn the second letter appears as well."

With those words a second ghost with the letter I appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Message "I"_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".__

* * *

"Huh?" Alex asked.

Recognizing this Joey warned, "Alex be careful! That's his Destiny Board! If he manages to get all five then you'll lose!"

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Leo/Zorc: 1600**

* * *

Leo/Zorc 2nd Turn:

"That's correct, and thanks to this next spell card my victory is guaranteed." Leo/Zorc smirked. "I play my Nightmare Steel Cage which prevents you from attacking for two turns."

* * *

 _Nightmare Steel Cage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card remains on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, no monsters can attack._

* * *

 _'Unless I use Coral Dragon's effect to any of those two.'_ Alex thought.

"Now I set a monster facedown, and activate the spell card Book of Taiyou!" Leo/Zorc smirked.

* * *

 _Book of Taiyou_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Flip 1 face-down monster on the field into face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"This flips my Man-Eater Bug into attack mode and he destroys your dragon."

* * *

 _Man-Eater Bug_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 450_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ _FLIP: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

"No!" Alex cried shocked as Coral Dragon roared shattering.

"He shut down Alex's ace!" Akiza cried.

"That ends my turn, just three more and you die." Leo/Zorc smirked coldly.

"Well... Since Coral Dragon was destroyed when he was Synchro Summoned I can draw 1 card." Alex told him drawing.

Alex 2nd Turn:

As she drew she thought, _'I can't attack, Coral Dragon is gone, and his Destiny Board is just three cards away...'_

"You've lost, that's all there is to it." Leo/Zorc smirked.

"I'm not out yet..." Alex reminded wondering what to do. "Okay... If I can't attack I should at least stick to this. Crystron Smigger in defense mode."

The tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Resisting until the very end, well if you choose to suffer feel free." Leo/Zorc stated before the mark of the Crimson Dragon started glowing even brighter.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _It had been a month since they bumped into each other and Alex was walking with Yugo and Rin though the city._

 _Alex was still thinking about what Leo was talking about._

 _"Huh, oh hi Alex." Leo said with a blush._

 _Alex turned, and blushed "Hi Leo."_

 _"Um... are you busy?" Leo asked._

 _"Well uh..." Alex blushed wondering what to say._

 _Leo looked at Rin and Yugo. "Oh, sorry I should have asked you first."_

 _"It's alright." Rin smiled._

 _"You two know him?" Yugo asked them._

 _"I'm Leo... we met at the beach remember?" Leo asked._

 _"Oh yeah." Yugo remembered. "That was 3 years ago right?"_

 _"Yeah, um... I'm really sorry about what happened." Leo apologized. "Is it ok if Alex helps me with something?"_

 _"Not at all." Yugo smiled._

 _"If she wants to." Rin answered._

 _Alex slowly nodded, and walked to Leo._

 _"Thanks." Leo smiled with a blush._

 _Alex nodded a little._

 _"I... well I wanted to buy Luna a birthday present but I can't think of anything good." Leo admitted._

 _"Oh okay... Let's get looking." Alex told him._

 _Leo nodded. With that they walked in the store to find Luna a gift. Suddenly Leo paused and looked in a window. Alex looked to see what he's looking at. It was a pair of small sapphire earrings._

 _"Whoa... Those look beautiful." Alex said amazed._

 _Leo nodded before whispering. "four..."_

 _"H-Huh?" Alex asked him._

 _Leo suddenly blushed. "Oh... did you say something?"_

 _"I-I s-said their b-beautiful." Alex answered going through her stammering._

 _Leo nodded. "Yeah, um... thanks for all your help."_

 _Alex smiled nodding before softly kissing him at his cheek. Leo blushed before smiling. and walking off. "Two pairs, can I even afford..."_

 _Alex stared off before looking at the earrings with a smile._ 'They look great... I wish I can have a pair this beautiful...'

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _Leo and Luna had invited Alex, Rin, and Yugo to her birthday party. The_ _y soon arrived as Alex blushed._

 _"Hi." Luna smiled seeing them._

 _"Hey Luna." Yugo smiled as they all nodded._

 _"It's really nice to see you guys." Leo smiled shyly._

 _"Nice to see ya too Leo." Rin smiled as Alex smiled shyly as well._

 _Suddenly Luna gently pushed Leo with a smile as he blushed before looking down and handing Alex a box._

 _"H-Huh?" Alex asked surprised._

 _Leo looked down shyly._

 _"Leo saw them and thought you might like them so he bought two pairs." Luna explained for him._

 _Alex looked surprised hearing that as Yugo, and Rin also looked surprised. She slowly took the box, and opened it seeing the earrings. Leo had a large blush on his face. Alex threw herself on Leo with a very tearful smile._

 _"Alex?" Leo asked nervously before looking at Rin and Yugo. "I didn't mean to upset her honest. I'm so sorry."_

 _"I don't think she's upset." Rin smiled. "She has a smile on."_

 _Leo took a second look before smiling seeing it as he hugged her. "I'm glad you like them Alex."_

 _"Th-Thank y-y-you L-L-Leo..." Alex smiled as she started crying tears of joy._

 _Leo gently wiped her eyes before blushing and closing his eyes._ 'Oh... forget it.'

 _With that he gently kissed her._

 _"I love you."_

 _Alex hugged him tight before she croaked "I-I love-love you too."_

 _Leo wrapped his arms around her before smiling. "I guess I got the best birthday present, the greatest person in the world."_

 _Alex wrapped her arms around him before seeing something on his arm. "Wh-What's that?"_

 _Leo noticed what she was looking at before frowning. "My... second life."_

 _Alex turned to him confused._

 _"It's... I died Alex." Leo admitted nervously. "Do any of you remember just over a year ago... before we met when that thing appeared in the sky?"_

 _"You mean that huge city I think is called the Arc Cradle?" Yugo asked._

 _"Yeah, Luna and I went up with our friends to stop it from crashing into the city but..." Leo started nervously. "While I was up there I died."_

 _Alex looked stunned before saying, "But... But your alive."_

 _"I came back to life." Leo explained. "This mark... it means I'm one of six Signers, the last one actually. The Crimson Dragon appeared and I regained enough points to come back and save Luna and Jack."_

 _Alex hugged him tight._

 _"Don't worry Alex, I'm not going to let that happen again. I promise as long as we're together nothing bad will happen." Leo smiled hugging her back._

 _Alex started crying once she heard that._

 _"Don't cry Alex, it'll be ok." Leo reassured her with a small smile before gently kissing her again._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

 _'Leo...'_ Alex had tears in her eyes as she thought of that memory.

"Well, what are you planning on doing little girl?" Leo/Zorc questioned.

Alex looked before saying, "I... I play Call Metal to summon Genex Controller." Another of her Tuners appeared.

* * *

 _Call Metal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your hand; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Genex Controller_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _As a master of all powers and elements, thi_ _s is one of the few Genex monsters that can communicate with its companions._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Leo/Zorc questioned.

"Now I play Star Changer to increase it's level by 1." Alex continued as Genex Controller glowed. **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Level 4 Genex Controller tune with level 3 Smiger!"

"That's pointless, you can't attack so summoning a monster doesn't help you." Leo/Zorc pointed out.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter!" Alex cried as the robot appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"What's the point of that move?" Leo/Zorc questioned.

"Y-You'll find out... I end my turn." Alex ended before a field with the letter N on it appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Message "N"_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Leo/Zorc: 1600**

* * *

Leo/Zorc 3rd Turn:

"Just in case you do have some sort of strategy I'll switch my Man-Eater Bug into defense mode and end my turn." Leo/Zorc stated. "Soon you'll be no more."

Alex 3rd Turn:

Alex drew before smiling, "I summon Tuning Magician!" Her spellcaster appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Tuning Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have 2 "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Tuning Magician" once per turn. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Your opponent gains 400 LP, then you take 400 damage._

* * *

The moment it appeared Tuning Magician's effect activated.

 **(Alex: 3600)**

 **(Leo/Zorc: 2000)**

"I appreciate the points, that was a foolish mistake." Leo/Zorc smirked.

"I play my face-down, Crystron Impact!" Alex cried.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"Awesome, that's the perfect card." Akiza smiled.

"With it I can revive a Banished Crystron, and all the defense points of your face-up monsters becomes zero!" Alex called as Thystvern appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _Man-Eater Bug: **(DEF: 600 - 600 = 0)**_

"Even with zero defense points he still is able to defend my life points." Leo/Zorc pointed out.

"Level 1 Tuning Magician tune with level 3 Thystvern!" Alex cried.

Tuning Magician became a green ring as Thystvern became three stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex cried as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Old Entity Hastorr_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. That monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated. If this card leaves the field while equipped to an opponent's monster by this effect: Take control of the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

Leo/Zorc just watched suspiciously.

"Now with Dark Strike Fighter's effect I can sacrifice Hastorr, and inflict it's level as damage to you!" Alex cried.

Leo/Zorc's eyes widened in shock as the blast struck him.

 **(Leo/Zorc: 1200)**

"Now with Hastorr's departure he equips himself to Man-Eater Bug!" Alex called as the man appeared behind Man-Eater Bug.

"None of your moves are making any sense." Leo/Zorc told her.

"Your turn." Alex said as the cage shattered, and another fiend with the letter A appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Message "A"_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

 **Alex: 3600**

 **Leo/Zorc: 1400**

* * *

Leo/Zorc 4th Turn:

"I start by sacrificing Man-Eater Bug in order to summon my Earl of Demise!" Leo/Zorc declared.

The bug vanished as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Earl of Demise_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 700_

 _This gentlemanly creature is extremely wicked, feared by man and fiend alike._

* * *

 _'Hastorr's effect won't effect Man-Eater Bug now.'_ Alex grunted.

"Next I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Earl of Demise with my Headless Knight in order to summon my Duke of Demise!" Leo/Zorc smirked.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _The Duke of Demise_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _"The Earl of Demise" +_ _"Headless Knight"_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"Now I end my turn."

Alex 4th Turn:

 _'I have to beat him this turn... If I can't... Leo...'_ Alex thought of as she slowly drew.

As she drew the mark on her shoulder began glowing even brighter.

"Huh?" They looked surprised.

"What in the world?" Leo/Zorc questioned as Leo's mark began glowing intensely as well.

Alex looked before smiling, "I activate the spell, Back-Up Rider!"

* * *

 _Back-Up Rider_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter: **(ATK: 2600 + 1500 = 4100)**_

"4100 attack points?" Leo/Zorc cried in shock.

"End this Dark Strike Fighter!" Alex cried as her monster attacked.

"Nice, even though that Duke survives Zorc won't." Joey grinned as the attack struck sending Leo/Zorc flying back as the Millennium Ring flew off of his neck.

* * *

 **Alex: 3600**

 **Leo/Zorc: 0000**

 **Alex wins the Duel!**

* * *

Alex ran to him. Leo closed his eyes tightly before opening them. "Alex? What happened?"

Alex hugged him tight, "LEO! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry, why are you..." Leo started hugging her before turning to Yuki as his eyes widened in fear.

Alex didn't answer as she started crying.

"You alright Leo?" The new Mature Yugi asked him.

Leo looked down. "No, I'm not."

Alex hugged him tight crying as she kept repeating she's sorry.

"Alex... you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who messed up." Leo told her before frowning. "But... that thing, it knew Yuki's dragon."

"Huh? Zorc knows Frozen Heart?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Not just him... Clear Wing too." Leo admitted before grabbing his head. "I can't remember, it's all a big blank."

"Who cares!? I'm so sorry I really upset you Leo. Can you ever forgive me?" Alex asked him with tears in her eyes.

"On one condition." Leo told her.

"Anything!" Alex cried hugging him tight.

"Forgive me for being an insensitive jerk." Leo requested. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did."

Alex hugged him before saying, "I do."

Leo hugged her back just as a helicopter appeared above them. They looked above them to see.

"Wait, isn't that an Industrial Illusions helicopter?" Gale asked.

"Hey yeah it is." Kelly answered.

The helicopter landed before three men stepped out, two in black suits and Pegasus.

"Pegasus. Why I'm I not surprised to see you?" Kaiba asked.

"It's wonderful to see you too Kaiba-boy, but believe it or not I'm here on business." Pegasus mentioned. "Testing these new cards Declan-boy asked for."

"New cards?" Joey asked.

"Anti-Pendulum Cards. Truly a wonderful mechanic, whoever made it truly is a dueling genius." Pegasus answered.

"Oh it was Yuya that made it." Gong told him. "We are friends of his... Well most of us."

Pegasus nodded. "Well so far I only have two but they should get the general idea. All we need is to test them in a duel."

"Who should test them?" The mature Yugi asked.

"You of course Yugi-boy. They were designed for you specifically." Pegasus answered. "Dark Illusion Spiral, and Warlock's Pentagram."

"Yeah we haven't seen Yugi duel yet." Leon agreed.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Leo nodded.

"Then I'll duel him."

They turned to see who said it. It was Celina revealing her Pendulum Cards, Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Tiger.

"Tch what so you can OTK him like you did with me?" Kaiba sneered.

"I was fighting to try and find my daughter, and I know you were holding back. You could have easily beaten me." Celina replied. "Just like you defeated Yugi in your final duel."

"Very well then." The Mature Yugi agreed before saying, "And by the way I am not Yugi."

Celina nodded before turning to Kaiba. "About before, I'm sorry."

Kaiba only scoffed looking away.

"I am known as Pharaoh Atem, or also known as Yami." The mature Yugi introduced.

"A real pharaoh, wow." Leo whispered in awe.

"But how exactly is that possible?" Riley asked confused.

"I am feeling a supernatural, and strong surge of power coming from this guy." Casey answered.

"Long story." Kelly answered. "Short version, magic puzzle."

"She is talking about my Millennium Puzzle." Atem told them.

"Wait... do you know about the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals?" Leo asked.

"Hm?" Atem asked curious.

"Well, weren't the pharaohs around 5000 years ago?" Leo asked. "When the Earthbound Immortals would have shown up the last time?"

"Well I don't know anything about them but I have heard stories about a energy dragon battling Giant Monsters that are as equal as the Egyptian Gods." Atem answered.

"The Crimson Dragon." Akiza mentioned as she showed Atem her mark. "Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, and I are the signers who have the marks of the Crimson Dragon and had to save the world. Those monsters, were the Earthbound Immortals."

"I see." Atem nodded.

"Maybe there's a connection, or maybe every 5000 years the world just needs people who are willing to help out." Leo guessed. "Either way, right now we have to make sure we can rescue Alex's mom and stop the Fusion Dimension."

"Well also there is also something else." Atem mentioned.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"During a battle a priestess have gifted the energy dragon a new ally that thinks of it as it's father." Atem told them. "I don't know for certain but this other dragon has a great power, and while it isn't very strong it is reliable, and has two things in common with two of it's allies. The same power, and having a gifted monster type."

"A new dragon? Do you know anything about it at all?" Leo asked. "Maybe we've seen it."

"We already did. Your friend's dragon. The dragon known as Coral Dragon." Atem revealed.

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "Coral..."

Leo hugged her. "That's incredible Alex."

Alex looked at her ace in shock before asking, "Then... Does that make me a Signer?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you're amazing and I love you." Leo smiled kissing her.

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we test the cards?" Celina asked.

Atem nodded.

Celina nodded calmly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey, she's coming too." said a male voice.

They looked to see.

A group of duelists were looking at a young pink-haired girl who was slowly waking up.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked her.

"I... I think so." The girl answered before looking around. "Where I'm I?"

"You aren't at Duel Academy." mentioned a older girl with blonde hair. "My name's Alexis Rhodes, welcome to You Show Duel School."

"What!? You Show Duel School!?" The girl asked shocked.

"That's right." Alexis answered. "We found you a while ago unconscious so we brought you back to try and rest."

"Then... Do you know someone named Yusho?" The girl asked her.

"Yeah, he's the one who founded this school. I can take you to meet him if you want." Alexis offered. "Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"Zuzu... Zuzu Boyle." The girl answered nodding as she stood up.

Alexis smiled offering her hand. "Well its nice to meet you Zuzu."

Zuzu nodded shaking her hand. With that the two of them walked out of the room and down a hallway before stopping at a door.

"He's in here?" Zuzu asked.

"That's right." Alexis nodded.

Zuzu slowly opened the door. Inside was a man sitting in a chair and a young man with brown hair and a red blazer.

"Yusho?" Zuzu asked the man in disbelief.

He turned as his eyes widened. "Is that you Zuzu?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuri was standing outside the door to the Professor's chambers holding his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon before knocking on the door.

"Enter." The Professor said.

Yuri walked in before kneeling. "Professor, I know it isn't my place to request anything of you, especially after suffering another three losses but... Please allow me this one thing."

"And what's that?" The Professor asked.

"I know that I'll only suffer yet another defeat, but please allow me to be the first to confront the Lancers when they arrive. Even if I fall the truly skilled duelists will remain, and its the only thing left I can do for you." Yuri stated quietly. "My focus is gone, and the weakest duelist should be in the front, while the strongest protect you and our goals."

"Hmm..." The Professor gave it thought before saying, "Very well."

Yuri nodded. "Thank you, you won't have to watch my failures for much longer Professor."

With that he walked out of the room before closing his eyes.

 _'When I lose, I'll pass you to her, the only other person worthy of my dragon.'_

A worried roar entered his mind.

Yuri smiled sadly. _'She deserves you more than I do, a failure who can't even win one match. This is our last duel together, so lets make it count.'_

The dragon gave a roar of sadness. Yuri simply took the card before gently shaking his head and walking off to await the Lancers arrival.

* * *

 **bopdog111: This was quite something.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah it was. Leo's safe though, that's a plus.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. Zuzu has also been found in the Fusion Dimension. There was a scene we were making after Yusho sees Zuzu but Ulrich didn't like it so we had to get rid of it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well I'm sorry Bopdog, as we were working it seemed like a mistake to include that scene. Aspects of it will be showing up in future chapters though. Like that character.**

 **bopdog111: That aside next chapter will be to see if Stacy can defeat Mir.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to see what happens, but with Yuya, Terri, and the others behind her she won't go down easily.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you all in the next chapter.**


	67. The Scorpion's End!

**Ulrich362: Time to face your fears Stacy.**

 **bopdog111: And it might be time to finally reveal why you've been afraid of Scorpions.**

 **Ulrich362: Mir is waiting, and Tate is counting on you so lets get right into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They are walking around to find Mir as Stacy kept on trembling afraid.

 ** _'Stacy... what about Scorpions scares you so badly?'_** Terri asked. _**'Mir I get, she's terrifying.'**_

Stacy shuddered.

"Stacy?" Yuya asked noticing this.

"I almost died." Stacy answered after a few seconds.

"What?" Vector asked as they payed attention to her.

Stacy looked down nervously. "It... it was a long time before I was adopted by mommy and daddy."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A very young Stacy was sitting next to an older woman on a park bench._

 _"Mama me pway?" she asked with a big smile._

 _"Ahaha Stacy of course you can. Just be careful okay?" Her mother smiled ruffling her head._

 _"Kay." Stacy giggled running off to the swings._

 _She was just sitting there happily having the greatest time of her life as her parents watched her. Every now and then she would run up and ask one of them to play with her, it was the happiest day of her little life._ _That is... Until what happened next. Stacy was giggling when she saw a pretty butterfly in the forest and ran over to try and see it only to slip and fall into a hole. A hole full of scorpions that all immediately started snapping their pincers and waving their tails around terrifying the poor girl as one of them pinched her hand causing her to scream and pass out._

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

 _She slowly woke up in a hospital room where her parents worried were sitting down on both sides of the bed until they see her waking up._

 _"Stacy!" They cried happy to see her waking up._

 _"Mama, dada?" Stacy asked sleepily before seeing a picture of a scorpion in a little boy's coloring book and screaming and trying to hide under her covers._

 _"Stacy? What's wrong?" Her mother asked worried._

 _"Scawy... mama no." Stacy said while trembling as a doctor came into the room._

 _"Are you her parents?" the doctor inquired._

 _"Yes that's us." Her dad replied. "Did you managed to figure it out?"_

 _"We did, can you step outside with me for a moment?" the doctor requested before noticing the book and putting it away. "I need to speak with you."_

 _They nodded before walking off. A few minutes later they came back in crying as Stacy's mother held her close._

 _"Mama?" Stacy asked._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"Mommy and daddy never told me what the doctor said, but... when I went home for bath time there were purple spots on me." Stacy finished.

"Those scorpions must've pinched you a lot." Yuma mentioned.

Stacy shuddered. "I think the doctor told mommy and daddy I was gonna die. I've been so scared ever since but..."

She suddenly looked up.

"I have to help Tatey."

 ** _'And you will.'_ **Terri told her. **_'You can stop her Pendulum Scale.'_**

Stacy nodded.

"Then lets keep going." Shark mentioned.

They walked to continue to find her. Eventually they noticed a large tower.

"Whoa what's that?" Yuya asked amazed.

"That's Heartland Tower. The Landmark here at Heartland City." Yuma answered.

"She has to be up there." Shark frowned.

"We better head there now!" Stacy charged in.

Inside was Mir sitting on a chair with a smirk. "Well, this is an interesting surprise."

"Mir!" Yuya yelled seeing her.

"Are you here to feel my pets sting?" Mir smirked.

"We're here to take Genom-Heritage, and Strings from you!" Shark answered.

"And-And I will-will beat you!" Stacy declared while shuddering.

"Those two, well you have no chance of winning little girl." Mir smirked. "I still remember you cowering in a ball."

Stacy trembled hearing that.

 ** _'Don't worry, I'm right here with you.'_** Terri encouraged her.

 _'O-Okay Terri...'_ Stacy thought nodding.

"Alright, here's the catch. When I defeat you, which we both know I will, each and everyone of you gets a little Parasite in your head." Mir stated.

They all grunted hearing that.

"Alright let's get this over with." Mir smirked activating her Duel Disk.

Stacy nodded activating hers.

"Action Field, Crossover set." stated a robotic voice.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

With the field spell in place their ready to begin.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fields of Despair by Dragonforce)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy was slightly shaking in fear so Mir smirked taking the first turn.

Mir 1st Turn:

Mir drew before saying, "For my first move I'll summon Scorpion - Katahoost!" The Scorpion appeared as it stared at Stacy.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Katahoost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target._

* * *

Stacy started tearing up seeing it but closed her eyes remembering Tate and so just nodded while trembling.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Parasite Discharge!" Mir smirked.

* * *

 _Parasite Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"So now my lovely Fusion Parasite COME!"

Fusion Parasite appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

Stacy's shuddered before frowning. "Th... that monster hu... hurt Tate."

"Now my lovely Parasite fuse with my Katahoost!" Mir smirked as the two flew up fusing. "My lovely Parasite become one with my scorpion in order to create a venomous Scorpion laced with the poison to stun their enemies! Fusion Summon! Arise my level 6, Scorpion - Poison!"

Scorpion - Poison appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Poison_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 "Scorpion" Monsters  
The ATK this card gains is doubled. This card gains 300 ATK for each Scorpion Counter on the field. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _Once per turn: You can randomly add 1 "Scorpion" Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster transfer all equip cards from this card to that card as it's equip cards._

* * *

Stacy whimpered seeing the monster.

 ** _'Don't worry, it'll be ok.'_ **Terri reassured her causing Stacy to fearfully nod.

"Now I equip my lovely Scorpion with Fusion Weapon!" Mir smirked as the stinger was replaced with the equip spell.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"So now she gains 1500 attack points."

 _Poison: **(ATK: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

"Oh, and for every attack points she gains it's doubled!" Mir smirked.

 _Poison: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

"3000 points on her first turn?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Now once every turn my lovely Poison allows me to add a random Scorpion to my hand." Mir smirked adding the card before smirking, "The same one that has poisoned your boyfriend. Scorpion - Break!"

Stacy's eyes widened in terror hearing that.

"No, not that one!" Rio cried fearfully.

"Now I place two cards down, and that's all for me." Mir smirked.

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew her card before smiling seeing the familiar cards. "I use scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared setting the Pendulum.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum  
_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum  
_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 _ **Monster Effect:** At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"This lets me summon level four monsters all at the same time." Stacy declared before smiling. "I Pendulum Summon, Zoodiac Thoroughblade, Zoodiac Whiptail, and Zoodiac Bunnyblast!"

The three monsters of Terri's appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Hey she never had those monsters." Julie told them.

"No, but Terri did." Hart pointed out.

"Now, I use my three monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!" Stacy called before her eyes changed color.

The three glowed brown flying up.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!" Stacy and Terri called. "And then, using Tigermortar as an Overlay Unit we can summon another monster!"

Tigermortar appeared only to immediately enter the Overlay Network again.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermortar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!" Stacy and Terri chanted together.

Drident appeared smirking in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 0 + 1600 + 1200 + 400 = 3200/DEF: 0 + 0 + 400 + 2000 = 2400)**_

"3200?" Mir asked surprised.

"That's right, so now I'll set one card." Stacy stated. "Zoodiac Drident attack Scorpion - Poison!"

The monster charged.

"Reverse card open! Scorpion's Sting!" Mir cried.

* * *

 _Scorpion's Sting_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target for each "Scorpion" Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"Wait, Drident stop!" Stacy called desperately.

"So now I can target 1 monster you have, and place a Scorpion Counter on it for each Scorpion in my graveyard! I have one but that would be enough as Poison gains 300 points for every Scorpion Counter on the field, and the points she gains are doubled!" Mir smirked.

Stacy looked around desperately before Terri called, **_'Stacy use the ability Ramram gave Drident! It can stop that trap dead in it's tracks!'_**

"I use Zoodiac Ramram's ability!" Stacy cried. "By detaching Zoodiac Tigermortar I can negate your trap card!" **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

"What?" Mir asked as Scorpion's Sting was reset. "Grr! Whataver I can just send my lovely Parasite to the graveyard to negate the destruction!"

The attack hit. **(Mir: 3800)**

 ** _'But now her monster is finished due to Whiptail's ability to banish any card Drident battles.'_** Terri told Stacy.

"Now I use Zoodiac Whiptail's special ability, since Drident battled your monster it gets banished!" Stacy declared. _'Thanks Terri, I won't be able to win without your help.'_

Poison vanished as Mir growled, "How dare you!"

"I end my turn." Stacy stated taking a deep breath. _'It's ok, Drident will keep them away and I have to help Tate.'_

* * *

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Mir: 3800**

* * *

Mir 2nd Turn:

Mir drew before saying, "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew before smirking seeing it was her Pendulum Scale. Stacy froze seeing the smirk and took a step back out of pure terror.

"Now I use Scale 3 Scorpion - Agony, and Scale 6 Scorpion - Pain to set the Pendulum Scale!" Mir smirked setting her Pendulum Scale as the two Scorpions appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Agony_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you control this face-up card "Scorpion" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by effects. The ATK of "Scorpion" monsters you control have gained are doubled._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 2 Scorpion Counters on that target._

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pain_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you control this face-up card "Scorpion" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle if their current ATK is 0. Once per turn: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target for how many "Scorpion" monsters you control._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster with 0 ATK from your Graveyard._

* * *

Stacy shuddered in fear.

 _'Just... just one turn and I can make one of them go away.'_ she thought.

"Now I Pendulum Summon two familiar of my lovelies!" Mir smirked as two copies of Scorpion - Break appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Break_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Stacy screamed seeing them.

"Ahahahaha out of all the pathetic screams I ever heard in my time in Duel Academy yours is by far the most hilarious." Mir laughed evily.

"I... I... I..." Stacy started before just trembling in complete horror.

"Now I'll summon, Scorpion - Care!" Mir smirked as the Scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Care_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _When you control 1 "Scorpion" Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster from your graveyard as long as it's ATK, and DEF are zero. When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can make all monsters your opponent controls loses 200 ATK for each Scorpion Counter placed on them._

* * *

"Please... that's enough." Stacy pleaded fearfully as she moved to hide behind Drident.

"Now I activate the Pendulum Ability of Scorpion - Pain. For every Scorpion on my field your Drident gains a Scorpion Counter!" Mir smirked as the three Scorpions crawled to Drident raising their Stingers to sting him.

Drident shielded Stacy as they stung him. **(Scorpion Counter: 3)**

"Now with Care's ability Fusion Parasite comes back from the graveyard!" Mir smirked as the Parasite appeared. "Now my lovely Parasite fuse again with my two Breaks!"

The three flew up to the Fusion Vortex fusing.

"My deadly pets combine as one! With the venomous sting of your tails may your poison create a force to be reckon with! Fusion Summon! Sting level 8! Scorpion - Pleasure!"

Scorpion - Pleasure appeared in place.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Pleasure_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 "Scorpion" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned. The ATK this card gains is doubled. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _For each Scorpion Counter on the field this card gains 300 ATK. Once per turn: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a defense position monster destroy that monster without applying damage calculation. You can remove all Scorpion Counters on one monster your controls: Draw 1 card for each Counter removed. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can draw 1 card, and if it's a "Scorpion" monster place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Stacy!" Yuya cried in horror.

"Now taste the 1000 loss from my Breaks!" Mir smirked as the two Breaks appeared quickly crawling to Stacy, and stung her.

Stacy screamed in pain.

 **(Stacy: 2000)**

"Must be agonizing ain't it? Well now soon you will be reduce to how your boyfriend was!" Mir smirked.

Suddenly Stacy blinked. "Huh? It... doesn't hurt?"

"W-What this? Impossible no-one can resist the power of my Scorpion's lethal venom! No-one!" Mir protested.

"What... what happened?" Stacy asked turning to the others before her eyes turned fearful. "Am... am I dead?"

 ** _'No Stacy... Your not.'_** Terri told her. **_'Somehow your able to resist the venom's lethal effects. Which means her Scorpion's stings can't do anything to stop you!'_**

Stacy's eyes widened in shock before turning to Mir. "I can beat you, and save Tate!"

"Grr. Fine what it matter? Even if you are able to somehow resist the effects of my Scorpion's Lethal Venom you still cannot beat me." Mir smirked.

"I hate to admit it, but she does have a point. Stacy just lost half her points and that Scorpion is powerful and even if she destroys it that Parasite can protect it." Vector admitted. "She might not be poisoned but this duel isn't going well for her."

"And even for the effects. For every Scorpion Counter my Pleasure receives 300 points, and their doubled!" Mir smirked. "Your Drident has 3 Scorpion Counters!"

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 0 + ((300 * 2) * 3)) = 1800)**_

"And the Pendulum Effect of my Scorpion - Agony is now in effect. So now whenever one of my Scorpions gains attack points I can double them again!" Mir revealed.

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 1800 * 2 = 3600)**_

"And now little girl your gonna know the pain your feeling. But first my Pleasure place 1 more Scorpion Counter on her Drident!" Mir smirked. **(Scorpion Counter: 4)**

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 3600 + ((300 * 2) * 2) = 4800)**_

"4800 attack points?" Stacy asked only for her shoulder to suddenly glow before a flash of light appeared revealing Terri.

"What the?" Mir asked surprised.

"What's wrong, weren't you attacking?" Terri questioned.

"Moving along my lovely Pleasure destroy her Drident!" Mir smirked.

Terri leapt to a floating platform and grabbing an Action Card.

"I play Miracle, so not only does Drident survive but the damage is cut in half!" Terri countered.

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _I_ _f a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

 **(Terri: 1200)**

"Now Drident can use the effect he gained from Zoodiac Whiptail, banishing another one of your Fusion Monsters!" Terri declared.

"Sorry not this time." Mir smirked grabbing an Action Card. "Activating the Action Spell, Crystal Protection. So now Pleasure is safe from banishment."

* * *

 _Crystal Protection_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control: It cannot be banished this turn._

* * *

Terri frowned seeing that. "Anything else?"

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Mir smirked ending her turn.

Terri 2nd Turn:

"Ok, it's my move so I'll start things off by getting rid of your Scorpion - Agony." Terri smirked. "I use Master Pendulum's Pendulum Ability to destroy him!"

"What?" Mir asked shocked as her Scorpion Pendulum screeched before shattering as Mir grunted, "Since it's a Pendulum Monster it goes in my Extra Deck instead!"

She added it to her Extra Deck.

"True, but with Agony gone your monster loses attack points." Terri reminded her.

Mir watched as Pleasure gets weaker.

 _Scorpion - Pleasure: **(ATK: 4800 / 2 = 2400)**_

"Now I'll set one card and Zoodiac Drident will attack Scorpion - Pleasure!" Terri declared.

The monster attacked before Mir cried, "Reverse card open! Lethal Injection!"

* * *

 _Lethal Injection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls: Then halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"Lethal Injection?" Terri questioned.

"With this card the attack of one you have is negated, and your Life Points are cut in half!" Mir cried. "And this doesn't target so Ramram's effect won't protect ya!"

Pleasure swung her tail at Terri.

"Terri!" Hart cried as a flash of light enveloped her as Pleasure stung Stacy again.

 **(Stacy: 0600)**

"Your venom doesn't work remember?" Stacy asked.

Mir grunted.

 ** _'Stacy you alright?'_ **Terri asked worried.

 _'I think so.'_ Stacy replied. "I play Drident's ability, I detach Zoodiac Ramram to destroy your Scorpion - Pleasure!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 3200 - 400 = 2800/DEF: 2400 - 2000 = 400)**_

"I destroy Fusion Parasite to get rid of that!" Mir cried as the Parasite shattered protecting Pleasure.

"I end my turn." Stacy admitted reluctantly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Professor Saka..." started a female voice before pausing. "Who are you?"

She looked at who it is.

"I'm Zuzu. Who are you?" Zuzu asked her.

"Sarah Wilkins, a student of LID who came here on Mrs. Akaba's instructions." the girl answered. "I've been helping Professor Sakaki since I've arrived, along with Jaden Yuki."

"And she told us she made a DRAW against Zane." Alexis told Zuzu.

"Yeah, unfortunately when she mentioned how... if Zane hadn't gone for Limiter Removal she would have lost." Jaden admitted before pausing. "About what happened in the Synchro Dimension, we're on the same side now so can we put that behind us? I mean, I never actually did duel anyone except Lilly and she's not a card so..."

"It's already behind us." Zuzu told him.

"Thanks, my friend Aster and I couldn't understand why Lilly and Celina would betray Duel Academy and with the Professor refusing to say anything... we started to wonder if maybe they knew something we didn't. That's why we decided to find someone who might know, and after meeting Yusho well... he convinced me and I convinced Aster to look at things another way." Jaden explained before smiling. "Hey do you mind if I introduce you to some friends of mine?"

"I don't mind." Zuzu answered.

Jaden smiled activating his Duel Disc and putting three cards on it before a small winged furball, a feminine fiend with pink skin and an eye on her forehead, and a white warrior that looked like he came from outer space.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked noticing them.

"Meet Winged Kuriboh, Yubel, and Elemental HERO Neos." Jaden smiled.

Zuzu turned before waving hi at them. Winged Kuriboh went up to her curiously, Elemental HERO Neos nodded calmly, and Yubel smirked before smiling. Zuzu looked surprised seeing Winged Kuriboh close to her.

 ** _"I think he likes you."_** Yubel mentioned.

Zuzu softly patted Winged Kuriboh's head. The small monster looked happy at that.

"Looks like he likes it." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah, and hey your friends will be here soon. We just need to find them before Duel Academy does." Jaden admitted.

"Yeah. Oh, and also Stacy is really afraid of Scorpions." Zuzu told him.

"That's... really bad, if Mir finds her, she's sadistic." Jaden admitted. "Her Scorpions are actually lethal."

"Their what?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"They can kill people. If she gets stung, she could die." Jaden told her.

"Where is Mir right now?" Zuzu asked him.

"She's leading the attack on the Xyz Dimension, to deal with the last few resisting duelists." Jaden answered.

"And sometime ago I have detected Standard, and Synchro Dimension Duel Disk readings coming from the Xyz Dimension." Sarah mentioned cupping her chin. "If I had to guess your friends must be in the Xyz Dimension right now."

"We have to go and help them!" Zuzu cried.

"I'm afraid we can't." Sarah told her. "If we try to leave it would no doubt catch the attention of Duel Academy."

Zuzu's eyes widened in fear. "We have to do something!"

"Well I think their might be one way. It might be the only way but it's way to risky." Sarah told her.

"Anything!" Zuzu said quickly.

"Calm down! If I can somehow jam Duel Academy's signal that can detect anything un-usual, then it should give only one of us one chance to go to the Xyz Dimension. We only have a few seconds to get their fast as they have the back-up system." Sarah told her.

"Thank you." Zuzu mentioned.

"But if it doesn't work then Duel Academy will come swarming here, and card all of us." Sarah warned her. "Or worse you'll be erased if the signal gets back on if you don't hurry."

"That won't happen." Zuzu told her. "I won't let it."

Sarah looked at her before sighing, "Alright. When I say go jump in the portal as fast as you can okay?"

Zuzu nodded.

Sarah tapped in as Yusho said, "Zuzu when you see Stacy, and Yuya tell them I'll be waiting here."

"I will." Zuzu nodded.

"You ready?" Sarah asked her.

Zuzu took a deep breath before nodding.

"Alright, and..." Sarah trailed off before quickly pressing 2 buttons, "GO GO GO!"

The moment Sarah said that Zuzu ran as fast as she possibly could and jumped through the portal before she finished saying Go the third time. At that the portal vanished as Duel Academy's back-up system kicked in.

"Did they notice anything?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Hopefully they didn't. They would think stupid ads are jamming the system." Sarah answered.

* * *

 _With Zuzu..._

Zuzu was safely in the portal on her trip to the Xyz Dimension. Suddenly she landed on the ground hard at the base of a large tower with ruins all around her.

"Is this...?" Zuzu gasped.

"Who are you?"

She turned to see it was a girl with glasses, and having purple hair before widening her eyes, "Lulu is that you?"

"No, it's complicated but... what is this place?" Zuzu asked.

"This is the base of Heartland Tower." The girl answered. "Me, and Allen founded out Kite, and new allies of his went inside. What's weird is that two of them looked like Terri, and Yuto."

Zuzu's eyes widened and she immediately ran into the tower.

"Hey hey stop!" The girl cried.

* * *

 **Stacy: 0600**

 **Mir: 3800**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well well it seems like you can't handle yourself after all." Mir smirked. "You can't save your boyfriend at this rate."

"I haven't lost yet." Stacy stated jumping. "I use the Fire Gem Action Spell to deal 600 points of damage!"

* * *

 _Fire Gem_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Mir grunted as the spell inflicted damage. **(Mir: 3200)** "That's it? It's only little damage! Your gonna have to try harder then that! And it's my turn now!"

"A little damage is better than..." Stacy started.

"Yuya! Stacy!"

Gasping at the familiar voice they turned as everyone looked to see who called.

"Hey who said that?" Kite asked turning.

"No way." Sylvio said in shock.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked seeing her.

They see Zuzu is running in. Zuzu's eyes widened. "Wait, who's that Stacy's dueling?"

Mir looked before smirking, "Well well. The girl from Standard who Yuri failed to retrieve. Allow me to introduce myself. The daughter of the Doktor. The Scorpion Mistress of Duel Academy known as Mir!"

"No... Stacy!" Zuzu cried in horror.

"And I don't know how but for some reason your little friend was able to resist the lethal effects of my Scorpion's venom." Mir admitted.

Zuzu froze before placing a hand over her heart and sighing in relief.

"That's not all, it might be your turn but I can use Drident's ability on either of our turns so by detaching Zoodiac Whiptail your Scorpion is destroyed!" Stacy called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 2800 - 1200 = 1600/DEF: 400 - 400 = 0)**_

"Like that's gonna happen!" Mir cried grabbing an Action Card, "Go Invisibility!"

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

Stacy flinched seeing that.

 ** _'Her Scorpion just won't stay down.'_** Terri frowned.

 _'I know, but if we can survive one more turn... I have an idea.'_ Stacy admitted.

Mir 3rd Turn:

Mir drew before she started laughing manically.

"Why are you laughing?" Zuzu questioned angrily.

"Let me tell ya. This was the first time in weeks I had used this one again. The last one was a knuckle-head called the Sledgehammer." Mir smirked.

"The Sledgehammer?" Stacy asked in shock.

"No way, you dueled him?" Yuya questioned.

"Yeah, and while he did managed to bring me at low points he disappointed me in the end. And that's because of the ultimate Scorpion made from the powers of the Parasite." Mir smirked before calling, "And speaking of with Care's ability my Parasite emerges from the graveyard! So thanks for sending him there during your turn!"

The Parasite emerged again screeching.

"Wait, you have something stronger than Scorpion - Pleasure?" Stacy asked in shock.

"Yes, and this is my ace. And it's the same one that defeated the Sledgehammer!" Mir cried as she smirked, "Now watch as Fusion Parasite combines with Scorpion - Pleasure!"

Everyone watched nervously as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Now my lovely parasite combine with the loyal venom of dominance to create the ultimate Scorpion! The venom of death shall circle through this beauty of venom! Fusion Summon! Rise level 10, Scorpion - Parasite!"

The Scorpion that looks like a giant Fusion Parasite appeared in place with it's 1000 attack points ready.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fusion Parasite" + 1 Level 8 or higher "Scorpion" Fusion Monster  
Must be Fusion Summoned through the effect of "Fusion Parasite", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _This card gains 300 ATK for each Scorpion Counter played during this duel. Once per turn: Remove from play 1 "Scorpion" Fusion Monster from your graveyard: Double the ATK this card gains from it's own effect. All monsters your opponent controls loses 200 ATK for each Scorpion Counter placed on them. Your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks except this one. You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your graveyard, hand, or deck, and if you do remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"That thing is scary." Vector noted.

"And now my lovely Scorpion gains 300 attack points for every Scorpion Counter played in this duel." Mir smirked. "Right now their are 4."

 _Scorpion - Parasite: **(ATK: 1000 + (300 * 4) = 2200)**_

"And next up since Pleasure was used for his summon I can draw a card, and if it's a Scorpion your Drident gets a Scorpion Counter." Mir smirked drawing before revealing it is a third Scorpion - Break.

 _Scorpion - Parasite:_ ** _(ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500)_**

 **(Scorpion Counter: 5)**

"Then my face-down, Scorpion's Sting." Mir smirked replaying her trap. "For every Scorpion in my graveyard your Drident gets a Scorpion Counter."

"Wait how many is that?" Yuya asked giving it some thought.

"She used Katahoost at first, while Posion was removed from play, then she used two Breaks to summon Pleasure, and then she used Pleasure itself to summon that thing." Yuma answered remembering.

"So uh... How many is that exactly?" Luna asked nervously.

"That's four Scorpion's in her graveyard." Shark grunted.

"Wait, but with four more counters..." Yuya started nervously. **(Scorpion Counter: 9)**

 _Scorpion - Parasite: **(ATK: 2500 + (300 * 4) = 3700)**_

Stacy just stared at the monster before closing her eyes. _'I can't lose... not now!'_

"And finally as long as she's out all monsters you have loses 200 points for every Scorpion Counter!" Mir smirked. "So Drident feel the venom!"

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 1600 - (200 * 9) = 0)**_

"Looks like Drident doesn't look too good. Unlike you he can't resist the Lethal Effect of my Scorpion's Venom. So now your mighty Xyz is now helpless before my onslaught." Mir smirked.

Stacy just glared at Mir.

"Ooo what made you so tough? Finally decide to grow a backbone. Well very much soon your dear boyfriend will soon die by my Scorpion's Lethal Venom. He doesn't have long left so you better hurry, and beat me while you still can!" Mir smirked before she started laughing manically.

"Your monster is stronger so why don't you end the duel? Maybe you're afraid of me." Stacy told her.

"Huh you really are dumb. Very well Parasite end her!" Mir smirked.

The Parasite struck Drident destroying it.

"You are unable to save him after all. I was hoping you would-" Mir started.

"Hoping I would what?" Stacy asked from one of the floating platforms.

 **(Stacy: 0600)**

"What?" Mir asked shocked.

"Just before he was destroyed, Zoodiac Drident threw me to this platform." Stacy answered. "Where I picked up the Damage Banish Action Card, it negates the damage from one battle, and then I play Xyz Reborn to bring Zoodiac Drident back from the graveyard and attach this card as an Overlay Unit!"

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0.__

* * *

 _Xyz Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ORU: 1)**_

"Well I'll give credit for surviving that one. But you are only dooming Tate much faster then you realize. Any minute now he'll drop dead all because you weren't able to get over your fear of my pets." Mir smirked.

"Wait what happened to Tate?" Zuzu asked Yuya.

"He was poisoned, if Stacy doesn't win in time he'll die Zuzu." Yuya admitted sadly as Zuzu gasped in horror.

Stacy 4th Turn:

"No, because the duel is over!" Stacy cried. "I draw!"

 ** _'Stacy their might be one way.'_ **Terri told her. ** _'We have to call on Zoodiac Master!'_**

 _'I know.'_ Stacy agreed as the two of them looked at the card Stacy drew.

 ** _'Let's do it!'_ **Terri called.

 _'_ _Right.'_ Stacy agreed as she smiled. "We activate Draco Xyz! The entire duel comes down to one card."

* * *

 _Draco Xyz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw one card, if you draw a "Dracoslayer" or "Dracoverlord" monster Special Summon it to the field ignoring summoning conditions, and make all other monsters you control the same level as that card, and immediately use them to perform an Xyz Summon. All opposing monsters lose ATK equal to the ATK of the Xyz Monster summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Go ahead it won't help." Mir smirked.

Stacy drew her card and smiled. "We summon, Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Stacy's ace monster appeared to the field.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Even with that he isn't strong enough." Mir smirked.

"Now Zoodiac Drident becomes level eight." Stacy continued ignoring Mir.

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(LV: 8)**_

"We overlay level eight Zoodiac Drident and Master Peace!" Stacy cried as Terri's voice began joining hers.

"What in the!?" Mir asked shocked as the two flew up.

"Terri has a monster that overlays Drident!?" Hart cried shocked.

"Yeah, she does." Kite smiled remembering it.

"Dracoslayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!/ ** _Dracoslayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!_** " Stacy and Terri called together as their 3500 point Xyz monster appeared above them.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Monsters  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Zoodiac" Xyz monster as Xyz Material it gains the following effects: Negate cards your opponent activates up equal to the number of Xyz Materials this card has and if you do you can Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your deck. Once per duel, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card and banish up to five "Zoodiac", "Dracoslayer", or "Dracoverlord" monsters from your Deck and Extra Deck and if you do this card gains the effects of those monsters until the end phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"3500 attack points?" Mir asked surprised.

"That's not all, because he was summoned by Draco Xyz all your monsters lose 3500 points." Stacy and Terri stated together.

 _Scorpion - Parasite: **(ATK: 3700 - 3500 = 200)**_

"Now, attack her Scorpion and end this duel!"

"I'm been... Defeated by these girls!?" Mir cried shocked as Parasite screeched. "Even if I destroy Fusion Parasite to protect her I can still take damage, and it's 3300! And I have 3200 left! How can I be defeated by people like these girls!? My plan was perfect!"

Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter destroyed Scorpion - Parasite sending Mir flying back.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 0600**

 **Mir: 0000**

 **Stacy Sakaki/Terri Obsidian wins the duel!**

* * *

 _'These brats...'_ Mir thought as the forced return feature began to activate. _'Now they've made me angry. Scorpion - Parasite was never my true ace. When they arrive at Duel Academy, I'll show them what it means to experience true hell.'_

With that thought she vanished.

As she vanished cards fell from her among are which the Arclight Numbers, and her Pendulum Cards. Astral immediately absorbed the Numbers as Vector walked over tearing the Pendulum Cards in half.

 _"With all 100 Numbers I can heal Tate provided he is still among the living."_ Astral mentioned before smiling. _"However, it seems she was unaware that I have used the Numeron Code to restore the dead in the past."_

"So that means everyone here will be restored!" Yuma smiled.

"Yeah it... Oh I almost forgot!" Zuzu said suddenly. "Yuya, Stacy. I saw uncle Yusho, he's in the Fusion Dimension!"

"You what!?" Stacy, and Yuya cried shocked.

Zuzu nodded. "He's helping some duelists who are fighting against Duel Academy there, at You Show. He's waiting for both of you."

Stacy smiled hearing that before she started crying, "Daddy... At long last... I can see you again!"

"Not to interrupt what's probably an incredibly emotional moment, but um... your boyfriend?" Vector asked.

Stacy gasped before crying, "We better help him now!"

"Then rest for at least a day, so we're at our best when we go to the Fusion Dimension." Shark nodded.

They nodded before Stacy ran to Zuzu hugging her waist. Zuzu hugged her back.

"Stacy... I saw it in her eyes, Mir is mad. She wants revenge, and she'll do anything to make you and Terri suffer." Julie warned her.

"We'll keep that in mind." Yuya told her.

"Zuzu... Can I tell you something crazy?" Stacy asked.

"What is it?" Zuzu asked.

"...For some reason I am feeling like you are like... a mother to me." Stacy admitted.

Zuzu looked surprised as they continued heading towards Tate. "What about Mrs. Sakaki?"

"Well I don't know. I am feeling some strange connection to you." Stacy answered.

"Um... what kind of connection?" Lilly asked suddenly. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping it's just..."

"Like she is a real parent to me. I said the same to Yuya before we began on this journey." Stacy answered.

"Maybe... maybe she is." Lilly admitted. "I felt the same way about mommy and daddy."

As she said that they reached Tate as Zuzu gasped in horror seeing his current condition. He was incredibly pale and not moving.

"Tate!" Stacy cried running over to him. "Please please stay alive!"

 _"Stand back."_ Astral instructed as all the Numbers formed a single card.

They looked on as Stacy stood back. A faint glow enveloped Tate as his color returned but he didn't wake up.

"T-Tate?" Stacy asked hoping he's saved, as she took his hand.

It was warm.

"He's probably asleep, we all should rest up." Shark suggested.

Stacy softly started crying knowing that Tate is now saved from Mir's venom.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, good things are happening in the Xyz Dimension. Although... Mir is out for revenge and has the means to get it.**

 **bopdog111: So now everyone has to watch out for her.**

 **Ulrich362: True, oh but Jaden and Sarah are among the duelists helping Yusho in the Fusion Dimension so that's good.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah it is. Guess that handles off the threats of Xyz for a while.**

 **Ulrich362: Along with the Ritual ones, which means it's almost time for everyone to regroup in the Fusion Dimension.**

 **bopdog111: Just a few more things, and then everything will be prepared. Oh, and Jason sorry we're not including Link in this.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately it just won't work in this story.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	68. Herald of Ultimateness!

**bopdog111: Well guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Sorry it took a bit longer to start this one, we decided to get a head start on a future thing you guys will see at some point, though we aren't sure when.**

 **bopdog111: We now let us see what we can do here.**

 **Ulrich362: Atem and Celina are having a short match to test the new Anti-Pendulum Cards, and then since we should give her some more duels Kelly will go up against someone using her Herald deck.**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Oh, and also there are now over 30,000 VIEWS here!**

 **Ulrich362: I can't say I ever expected this to get quite so many views. Thank you all for enjoying this.**

 **bopdog111: Let's get started!**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

* * *

"Ready whenever you are." Celina noted before turning to Kaiba. "Once this is all over, we can have a rematch."

Atem got ready.

"DUEL!" Celina and Atem called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Out of Control by Hoobastank)**

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew as Alex said amazed, "I can't believe I'm gonna see the King of Games himself duel in front of me."

"Well believe it." Joey smiled.

Atem looked before saying, "First off I'll summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." A elf garbed in a green cloak appeared with 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Mystical Elf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

* * *

Celina nodded calmly. "I'm familiar with her, she's a useful card to draw on your first turn."

"Well next I now place 2 cards, and my turn's done." Atem ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

 _'I don't have them, yet.'_ Celina thought. "Ok, I set a monster and play one card facedown to end my turn."

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Atem 2nd Turn:

Atem drew before saying, "I'll activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Rocky just smiled.

"So now I'll fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, and Berfomet in order to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Atem cried as a two-headed beast appeared roaring with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet"_  
 _(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_  
 _When this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Berfomet" or 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Wow, that looks really cool." Leo admitted.

"Now Chimera attack Celina's face-down!" Atem cried as the Chimera attacks.

It was revealed to be a black sheep.

"Lunalight Black Sheep might be destroyed, but I can use Lunalight Reincarnation Dance to add Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Wolf to my hand." Celina revealed as she added her Pendulum Cards.

* * *

 _Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

Atem nodded as he said, "I set a monster in defense mode, and that's the end of my turn."

Celina 2nd Turn:

"Ok, are you ready?" Celina asked.

Atem nodded.

"Ok, then I use scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to set the Pendulum Scale." Celina declared.

The two monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Lunalight Tiger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monste rin your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to summon monsters from level two through four all at the same time." Celina stated. "I Pendulum Summon Lunalight Crimson Fox, and Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Crimson Fox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

 _Lunalight Purple Butterfly_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn._

* * *

"Reverse card open!" Atem cried.

"Here we go." Declan noted calmly.

"Warlock's Pentagram!" Atem cried.

* * *

 _Warlock's Pentagram_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Pendulum Summons a Monster, negate the summon , and if you do Special Summon DARK Spellcaster-Type monsters from your deck equal to the number of monsters whose summoning was negated. If your opponent activates a Pendulum Card while this card is in your graveyard negate the activation of that card and banish it, then draw one card._

* * *

"What does that do?" Celina inquired.

"It negates your Pendulum Summoning, and allows me to summon dark spellcasters from my deck!" Atem answered.

Celina's two monsters shattered.

"That definitely counters Pendulum Cards." Akiza noted.

"Now come forth! My mighty servant Dark Magician, and his apprentice Dark Magician Girl!" Atem declared as a purple robed magician, and a blonde hair female magician appeared smiling.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

"I end my turn." Celina relented.

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Celina: 4000**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

Atem drew looking over.

Atem called, "Dark Magician, Chimera attack her directly!"

The attacks struck Celina.

* * *

 **Atem: 4000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **Atem wins the duel!**

* * *

Atem walked over to her, and offered her a hand. She took it nodding.

"Well, the cards work." Leo mentioned.

"Ah yes they will be used as a useful weapon against the Fusion Dimension." Pegasus smiled. "And it's all thanks to Declan-Boy for this safety pro-caution."

"Your Speed in creating them was also appreciated." Declan replied.

"Oh, and Declan-Boy. I noticed your deck is lacking cards like these." Pegasus said handing him several cards as Declan can see the top one.

Declan looked at it.

* * *

 _D/D Notural_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Whenever you Pendulum Summon a "D/D" monster you can add 1 "Dark Contract" card to your hand, and 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster to your hand. You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control to Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your hand by using this card as the tribute. You can only activate this effect during either player's turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card from your hand to target 1 "D/D" monster on your field: That target gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase. If this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon you can Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your deck, by using monsters from your deck but banish that Ritual Monster when it leaves the field._

* * *

Pegasus smiled nodding.

"Um... Mr. Declan?"

He turned to see who asked. It was Kelly.

"Is it ok if I try the new monster Rocky gave me?"

"I don't see why not. But the question is who can be the opponent." Declan answered.

"I don't know." Kelly admitted.

"Anyone?" Declan asked them.

"Can I?" Casey asked.

Declan turned to him and nodded. Casey nodded as they get ready.

"You can go first." Casey offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rise by Skillet)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kelly 1st Turn:

Kelly drew to begin.

"You'll do great Kelly." Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks Moki." Kelly smiled blowing a kiss to him.

He blushed slightly but smiled.

She looked over before calling, "I first activate, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

* * *

 _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"So now you can summon Fairy monsters without sacrificing." Casey nodded.

"As long as I don't control any." Kelly smiled. "Next up I'll use Valhalla's effect to summon Key Mace!"

Key Mace appeared smiling on the field.

* * *

 _Key Mace_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Enemies' hearts will melt at the sight of this small fairy's cuteness._

* * *

"Alright, I'm guessing you're going to Ritual Summon next?" Casey asked.

"Aw isn't he so cute?" Kelly asked obviously ignoring Casey's question gushing about Key Mace.

Mokuba chuckled seeing that. "Kelly, you're dueling remember? Key Mace is super cute but you need to focus remember?"

"Not as cute as you though." he added under his breath.

"Of course Moki!" Kelly smiled before calling, "Next up I summon Spirit of the Harp also in defense mode!"

A elf appeared strumming her harp with 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Harp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp._

* * *

"They're your friends aren't they?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Yes they are!" Kelly smiled. "The spirits always make me so happy ever since I was little!"

"I think that's the same as Luna except without the coma right?" Alex asked Leo.

"Yeah." Leo nodded before looking down. "I'm really sorry for what happened Alex."

"It's-It's fine Lee." Alex told him with the new nickname.

Leo blushed hearing that but he gently wrapped an arm around Alex and smiled. Alex smiled back.

"Now I place 1 card down, and that is it!" Kelly grinned.

Casey 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with my field spell PSY-Frame Circuit." Casey mentioned playing the card.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

The field was surrounded by green energy as everyone who's from the Ritual Dimension, or hasn't seen Casey's field spell looked around surprised.

"That's it." Casey mentioned before smiling as a few flowers appeared on the ground including roses.

"That's it?" Joey asked. "All he did was play a field spell."

"Whoa look." Alex smiled seeing flowers are growing even roses.

"Yeah." Leo smiled.

Riley smiled seeing that.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Joey." Atem noted.

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

* * *

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly drew before saying, "Okay I activate, Dawn of the Herald!"

* * *

 _Dawn of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 6. When "Herald of Perfection" is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of the monsters in your Graveyard that was Tributed for that Ritual Summon; return that target to your hand._

* * *

"Alright." Casey nodded.

"This allows me to tribute Key Mace, Spirit of the Harp, and Dancing Elf!" Kelly smiled as her friends were covered in light. ""Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!"

Herald of Perfection appeared in place.

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Since you summoned a monster I get to summon PSY-Framegear Alpha and PSY-Frame Driver from my hand thanks to Alpha's effect, and then with my field spell I can immediately tune them together." Casey revealed.

The two appeared only to tune.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"Actually that can't happen." Kelly grinned.

"Huh?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Go Kelly." Mokuba grinned.

"First since I summoned Perfection with Dawn of the Herald I can banish it to add my cutesy Key Mace to my hand!" Kelly grinned adding the card. "And then since your activating a monster effect I can use Perfection's effect to send my cutesy Key Mace back to the graveyard, to negate it, and say bye-bye to it!"

Casey's eyes widened as Alpha shattered.

"It's ok Casey." Riley reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks Ri." Casey smiled.

"Your monster is stronger so that will end my turn." Kelly smiled as PSY-Frame Driver was removed from play.

Casey 2nd Turn:

"Ok, um... I guess I'll just set one monster and that's it." Casey admitted. "You've kind of blocked me Kelly."

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

* * *

Kelly 3rd Turn:

Kelly drew a bit confused by what he meant.

"Your Herald, if I can't use my PSY... wait, is Herald of Perfection only once per turn?" Casey asked.

"No it isn't. But I don't got anymore Fairy's in my hand." Kelly answered while forgetting the rule of not saying what is in her hand.

"Kelly, you don't tell your opponent that." Mokuba laughed.

"I thought so, that's the first time I've forgotten to play a card when I could have." Casey admitted. "Oh well, my mistake."

"Well I'll not attack." Kelly told him setting a card. "Your turn."

Casey 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I flip summon Psychic Commander." The Psychic on the tank appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"And then I have him attack Herald of Perfection, and I play Ego Boost to give him 1000 more attack points, then when he battles I pay 500 life points to have Herald of Perfection lose 500 attack and defense points during the battle." Casey mentioned.

* * *

 _Ego Boost_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Psychic Commander: **(ATK: 1400 + 1000 = 2400)**_

 _Herald of Perfection: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300/DEF: 2800 - 500 = 2300)**_

 **(Casey: 3500)**

Kelly looked surprised as her Herald shattered. **(Kelly: 2900)**

"Reverse card open! Damage Condenser!" Kelly cried.

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"That's a useful trap." Casey smiled.

"So by discarding a card I summon a monster that has attack points equal or lower then the damage I take!" Kelly grinned discarding a card. "Like Fairy Guardian!"

A fairy appeared carrying a scythe.

* * *

 _Fairy Guardian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Tribute this face-up card to return 1 Spell Card sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect during this turn to the bottom of your Deck._

* * *

"Aw! Isn't he adorable!?" Kelly gushed around it.

"Yeah, he is." Alex agreed with a smile.

"Well, I'll end my turn by summoning Tuningware, and tuning level three Psychic Commander with level one Tuningware." Casey mentioned as Psychic Commander became three green rings and Tuningware turned into a star.

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card._

* * *

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"Mokuba sometimes I wonder just how you manage to date this girl." Kaiba admitted.

"Well, she's nice, funny, fun to spend time with, and I love her." Mokuba answered. "Plus I think it's kind of cute how much she loves her fairies."

Kaiba looked at him before asking, "You mean like you with your Gishkis?"

Mokuba blushed at that. "Well, yeah."

"You don't exactly have room to talk, I mean do I need to mention the Blue-Eyes?" Joey asked.

Kaiba glared at him, "Save your jokes Wheeler."

"Who are you summoning?" Kelly asked.

"I Synchro Summon Phonon Pulse Dragon." Casey answered.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa." Kelly said looking at the dragon.

"I already attacked, so I'll end my turn." Casey mentioned.

* * *

 **Kelly: 2900**

 **Casey: 3500**

* * *

Kelly 4th Turn:

Kelly drew seeing it was the card Rocky gave her. She smiled before saying, "Okay I'll place a card face-down, and it's your turn."

Casey 4th Turn:

"Ok, I set one card and Phonon Pulse Dragon attacks your Fairy Guardian." Casey declared.

The dragon roared attacking that destroyed Fairy Guardian.

"That's it." Casey finished.

* * *

 **Kelly: 2900**

 **Casey: 3500**

* * *

Kelly 5th Turn:

Kelly drew before saying, "Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

Kelly smiled before saying, "Now I play Oracle of the Herald!"

* * *

 _Oracle of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Ultimateness". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 12 or more. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

Rocky smiled seeing that.

"Now I offer, Athena, and Tethys, Goddess of Light!" Kelly smiled as the two fairies flew being offered.

"Alright." Casey smiled.

"Wait I'm lost how many levels is that?" Joey asked.

"It's twelve." Rocky smiled.

"Ultimate Herald come from the heavens, and us all in your light! Ritual Summon! Level 12, Herald of Ultimateness!" Kelly smiled.

A humanoid Herald appeared on the field with angel light wings, and having 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Herald of Ultimateness_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Oracle of the Herald". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s), OR activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"2000, that's more than my Phonon Pulse Dragon." Casey realized.

"Wow!" Kelly cried in awe seeing it.

"It's amazing." Mokuba said in shock.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weak? I mean it has 2000 attack points, and yet it's level 12." Joey pointed out.

"It isn't the attack points that matter, it's the special ability." Rocky grinned. "As long as Kelly has a fairy to discard, her opponent can't use any effects, or summon monsters."

"Ultimateness attack Phonon Pulse!" Kelly cried.

Casey watched as his monster shattered.

 **(Casey: 3400)**

"I play Skill Drain!" Casey called.

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

 **(Casey: 2400)**

"Huh?" Kelly asked.

"I pay 1000 life points to negate the effects of every monster on the field." Casey explained.

Kelly looked shocked.

"Anything else this turn?" Casey asked.

"Your turn." Kelly told him.

Casey 5th Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with Emergency Teleport to summon PSY-Framegear Delta, and then I use Star Changer to increase his level by one." Casey stated as the monster appeared. "Then I'll summon Mental Seeker."

 _PSY-Framegear Delta: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Delta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK; 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that Spell Card. During the End Phase, banish the face-u pmonsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

The other monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Now I take my two level three monsters, and use them to build the Overlay Network." Casey declared.

The two flew up.

"I Xyz Summon, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut in attack mode." Casey stated as the 2100 point Xyz monster appeared.

* * *

 _C_ _hronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"2100?" Kelly asked surprised.

 _'Kelly, please have that in your hand.'_ Mokuba thought nervously.

"Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut attack Herald of Ultimateness!" Casey declared.

The monster charged only for Kelly to grin, "I activate the ability of..." She reveals the card. "Honest!"

Casey's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered.

 _Herald of Ultimateness: **(ATK: 2000 + 2100 = 4100)**_

"Casey..." Riley whispered sadly seeing that.

The Herald attacked Casey's Xyz. Casey's monster was destroyed.

 **(Casey: 0400)**

"I know when I've lost, I end my turn." Casey admitted.

Kelly looked concerned before closing her eyes, placing a hand on her deck.

"Huh?" Casey asked. "It's ok, you can win the duel Kelly."

"Your girlfriend looks upset." Kelly pointed out.

"It's ok, I'm sad Casey lost but that happens." Riley pointed out before blushing intensely as she realized what she just admitted to.

Kelly looked on before nodding.

* * *

 **Kelly: 2900**

 **Casey: 0000**

 **Kelly wins the duel!**

* * *

Kelly 6th Turn:

Kelly drew, and said, "Ultimateness."

The Herald attacked Casey.

"That was a great match." Casey smiled. "Maybe when this is all over we can have a rematch."

Kelly nodded as she asked, "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." he smiled.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt people's feelings." Kelly admitted. "The last one was my Moki."

"Kelly..." Mokuba frowned walking up and hugging her. "You're too nice to hurt anybody's feelings."

 _'... What are you thinking right now? When the three of us are together again, what's going to happen?'_ Celina thought watching everyone smile around her.

Kelly hugged her boyfriend back.

"Well, the rest of the cards should be done tomorrow, now that I've seen one in practice I'll have them for you by the time you're ready to leave." Pegasus mentioned calmly.

"Thanks Pegasus." Yuki smiled nodding.

"Of course Yuki-boy." Pegasus smiled before getting back in his helicopter and flying off.

"Ah such a nice guy." Yuki smiled. "Oh, I'm Yuki by the way." Saying that to Atem.

"I know." Atem smiled.

Yuki smiled.

"Alright, since you guys are staying for a little longer do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" Gale asked.

"Don't know." Leo admitted.

"We'll find something for you." Mokuba offered with a smile.

They nodded before Kelly looked up.

"Kelly?" Mokuba asked looking at her.

"Moki... Do you mind if we talk tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Huh, sure what's on your mind?" Mokuba inquired.

"Tonight." Kelly reminded. "I'll tell you by then."

Mokuba looked worried but nodded. "Just tell me this, are you ok?"

Kelly nodded.

"Ok." Mokuba agreed.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Kelly in light blue PJs was staring at the sky while everyone was sleeping.

Mokuba walked up. "Kelly?"

Kelly turned to him.

"What's bothering you?" he asked walking up to her.

"I was... Thinking about when we met." Kelly answered.

Mokuba blushed. "Oh."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A young Kelly was staring at a monster in horror._

 _"Your bodyguard isn't here." A bully smirked who was the summoner of the monster while referring to Yuki. "You like it? It's a new Duel Disk by my parents. Where's yours-Oh that's right their dead!"_

 _Kelly stared at the monster that had attacked her just now in horror totally frightened to make any move._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" asked a voice from behind her._

 _They turned to see. It was a younger Mokuba. "That Duel Disc isn't for attacking people, now hand it over."_

 _"Hey beat it junior." The bully sneered._

 _Mokuba glared at him before revealing his own Duel Disc. "I summon Gishki Zielgigas, Evigishki Soul Ogre, and Evigishki Levianima!"_

 _The monsters appeared in place as the bully's monster which was a Demise, King of Armageddon raise to battle with a Megamorph fastened._

 _Mokuba's monsters moved to shield Kelly._

 _"Authorization Code 0037552, initiate Duel Disc shutdown." Mokuba said before the bullies duel disc sparked and Demise vanished._

 _"Hey what the?" The bully asked surprised before turning to Mokuba with a hateful glare. "Hey what was that you just do?"_

 _"What I did, was shut down your Duel Disc." Mokuba answered. "You don't deserve one if you use it to bully people."_

 _The bully glared before grabbing Mokuba by the collar of his shirt, and glared "You got some nerve messing up my new Duel Disk like that. Looks like you need to learn some manners."_

 _Mokuba stared at him. "Seto won't be happy."_

 _"Who the hell cares who this Seto is?" The bully glared._

 _"I believe he is talking about me."_

 _The bully turned, and snapped "What you say?"_

 _They turned to see it was a younger Kaiba._

 _"Hey bro." Mokuba smiled._

 _The bully stammered in shock, "Se-Seto Kaiba?"_

 _"I suggest you let my younger brother go." Kaiba said calmly._

 _The bully growled releasing Mokuba. "Fine but since he messed up my Duel Disk I will handle my little toy the old fashioned way." He cracked his knuckles walking to Kelly who whimpered watching him get closer._

 _"No, you're leaving. Now." Kaiba stated coldly before punching the bully and taking his Duel Disc before turning to Kelly. "Mokuba, get her a new one."_

 _"Hey? Why do you care about her? She's nothing to you, and you know that!" The bully snapped at him._

 _Kaiba just ignored him. "Come on Mokuba, we'll find a Duel Disc for... you."_

 _Kelly looked a bit surprised seeing that the Kaiba brothers are sticking up for her._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

"Everything worked out, and I'm glad we met." Mokuba smiled.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded. "I was really scared of that monster ever since he used it to attack me."

Mokuba hugged her. "I won't let anything bad happen."

Kelly hugged him back before asking, "Mokuba... How exactly did you find out about that?"

"Kaibacorp tracks all Duel Discs." Mokuba answered.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, that was pretty peaceful.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. How Kelly met her boyfriend.**

 **Ulrich362: So now it's finally time, the Xyz Dimension ends in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	69. Surprising Development!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back here.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, The Tyler Sisters are cards, Astral and Hart are back, Tate is back on the Lancers side, and Mir is back in the Fusion Dimension so yeah... things are going really well for everyone.**

 **bopdog111: Well now that the invasion has finally calmed down it might be time for them to rebuild in Xyz Dimension before going after the Fusion Realm.**

 **Ulrich362: Just one more night to regroup and then its time to put an end to the Dimensional War once and for all.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Stacy was in bed turning, and tossing before waking up startled. She slowly walked, and soon reached the room where Tate is staying before slowly opening the door to check on him.

Tate was sitting on the bed looking out at the night sky.

"T-Tate?" She asked.

He turned to her before looking down. "Stacy..."

Stacy ran to him, and hugged him tight "Your cured!"

"Yeah... I guess." he admitted. "I don't know why though."

Stacy hugged him tight with tears running down her cheeks, "I... I fought her..."

Tate froze. "What?"

"I dueled Mir... And I beat her." Stacy sobbed.

Tate's eyes widened in fear. "No... Stacy please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not... Defeating her was the only way to cure you..." Stacy told him looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Tate looked terrified for her. "Stacy... she'll kill you."

"I resisted her lethal venom." Stacy told him.

"That's not what I mean Stacy... she'll beat you in front of Yuya and then..." Tate shuddered in horror. "She throws the card in the fire. I saw it twice Stacy."

Stacy hugged him tight. He slowly started to hug her back before pausing only to hug her. Stacy started crying again in his arms.

"Stacy... I'm sorry, for everything." Tate admitted sadly. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"I forgive you." Stacy told him.

Tate smiled quietly before looking outside the window. "Huh, are we going now?"

Stacy looked out of the window. The others were all standing around outside talking.

"Come on.." Stacy told him grabbing his arm to join the others.

"Stacy wait. I... I think I should just go back home." Tate admitted.

"Tate come on." Stacy told him continue to grab his arm.

"Stacy, I don't deserve to go with you guys. I hurt so many people, nearly killed you and Terri, and... she knows hurting me will devastate you, so I know Mir will try and kill me. I can't go." Tate told her sadly.

"Tate please... We're too far to go back." Stacy said as tears pick up in her eyes.

Tate looked at Stacy. "I know, but I don't want... I can't hurt you again."

"And you won't."

They turned to see Hart was in the door way.

"Sorry for eavesdropping. But I wanted to check on Terri." Hart apologized.

"No, I understand. I'll let you two have some time alone." Tate mentioned before walking out of the room.

Hart stopped him. "I said you won't hurt her again Tate. What I meant is that we will make sure she won't get anywhere near you."

Tate turned to Hart. "Alright."

Hart nodded as Tate walked out as Hart turned to Stacy. Stacy looked devastated hearing that before starting to cry and being replaced with Terri.

"Terri..." Hart trailed off.

"Hart... I missed you." Terri said starting to cry.

He walked up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok. When you were flying away I was so worried something would happen, I just wanted you to be safe."

Terri cried in his chest as he said this. He held her close before smiling. "Terri, do you remember when we went to the park a few weeks after we met?"

"Yeah... It was when we have our very first date." Terri answered.

Hart blushed. "Not that time, I meant when everyone got together... and Vector dropped a beehive on Yuma."

Terri giggled at that one.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Terri, slow down." Shay frowned as the three of them walked towards the park. "They aren't going to disappear if we take our time."_

 _"I'm just so excited!" Terri cried jumping up._

 _"Yes you are." Lulu giggled. "Maybe your friends will be there too."_

 _Terri giggled back._ _They arrived just in time to see Kite and Mizar talking to Hart._

 _"Hey guys!" Terri smiled waving to them._

 _They turned and smiled._

 _"About time you three get here." Mizar smiled. "You missed the whole dramatic inheritance, there were fireworks and speeches and everything."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked._

 _"It wasn't like that, but Kite gave me his Photon cards." Hart mentioned showing the Obsidians._

 _"There are a lot of memories in that deck, but I have a feeling you'll make even more Hart." Kite smiled._

 _"So what deck are you sticking with for now on?" Shay asked Kite._

 _"A new one, though it's similar. I'm using the new Cipher cards, including Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon." Kite answered. "I might have given Hart my old deck, but if I'm going to be the master one day I need to keep Galaxy-Eyes with me."_

 _"Is that a challenge?" Mizar asked with a smile._

 _"Maybe it is, though not for now. Right now it's a gorgeous day so lets enjoy it." Kite replied with his own smile._

 _They nodded in agreement._

 _"Where's everyone else?" Terri asked._

 _At that moment the others walked up with smiles on their faces and Rio was holding a bunny rabbit._

 _"Aw!" Terri cooed seeing the rabbit. "He's so cute!"_

 _It jumped out of Rio arms and hopped over to Terri._

 _Terri knelt to it, and pet it's head "Hi."_

 _It looked up at her with recognition in its eyes._

 _"Ah! I knew I recognized you!" Terri squealed hugging the rabbit in her arms._

 _Lulu smiled seeing that._

 _"Well now that everyone's here, lets have fun." Yuma grinned._

 _"Hey where's Vector?" Lulu asked noticing this._

 _"Huh, now that you mention it where did he go?" Girag asked._

 _"He was right with us a second ago, wait you guys don't think he's going to try anything funny again do you?" Quattro asked._

 _Trey then looked somewhere, and said "Uh Yuma take cover."_

 _"Why?" Yuma asked._

 _Seconds later a beehive landed on Yuma's head. He started screaming trying to get it off as the angry bees started to punish him as everyone started laughing at this._

 _"Aha!" Vector from a tree laughed. "Score 1, and head-down!"_

 _"I'm guessing that's payback for last week?" Shark asked as Vector nodded. "I figured, I told it was a bad idea Yuma."_

 _They all continued laughing before Terri used a Heavy Storm to blow both the hive, and the bees away from the city._

 _"Thanks Terri." Yuma mentioned._

 _"You were so funny I mean..." Terri giggled before mimicking Yuma's scream._

 _Yuma pouted as everyone else laughed._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Terri stifled some laughter remembering that.

"Hopefully when things are over we can have more time like that." Hart smiled.

"You mean like... Our accidental first kiss?" Terri blushed.

Hart blushed heavily but nodded only to frown. "We'll find some way to separate you two, and we won't let him hurt anyone again."

Terri nodded at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Huh, are you sure Astral?" Dumon asked looking at the card. "Do we really deserve them?"

 _"I know you are Dumon."_ Astral answered.

"Number 44 Sky Pegasus, thank you." Dumon nodded.

Astral nodded.

"You know, this takes me back. The World Duel Carnival, and... other things that happened." Trey mentioned.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Kite mentioned before turning to Mizar. "Like our duel on the moon."

"Don't remind me, that was one of my most hated matches." Mizar frowned.

"We still did our best." Kite pointed out.

"Yeah, and I killed you." Mizar argued. "Yes you acquired Number 62, but the price was too high."

"Come on guys let's not think about things like that." Yuma told them. "The Invasion is stopped at last. Let's remember the good times."

"Can you tell us about some of them?" Zuzu asked. "I can't help but wonder what this Dimension was like before."

"Well it first started when me, and Shark had our first duel." Yuma told her. "I wanted to win Bronk's Deck back when Shark took it,and he smashed my key."

"Your key?" Yuya asked confused.

"The Emperor's Key." Yuma explained showing it to them.

"Whoa it... Looks the same as my Pendant." Yuya said showing them his Pendulum.

 _"Now that you mention it, there is some resemblance but it may simply be a coincidence."_ Astral stated. _"That key contained another world where I kept all of the Numbers Yuma had collected."_

"Another world?" Yuya asked looking the Emperor's Key. "You mean that key is a like a planet?"

 _"I believe a more fitting word would be Dimension, something you have experience with, however I remained there with the Numbers though I could leave to aid Yuma as he needed."_ Astral answered.

"So what now we got a key that is a gate to a new dimension. What is next a whole ordeal of craziness?" Sylvio asked.

"Next would be stealing people's souls." Kite answered. "Yeah, I might have done that a few times."

"Stealing people's souls?" Yusei asked.

"I hunted the Numbers, but unlike Astral who can simply take them when he wins a duel I needed help. My father, Dr. Faker created a device called the Photon Hand that would let me take the Numbers from my opponents by stealing their soul." Kite answered. "We were doing it to help Hart, but that doesn't make it right."

"Help Hart? What happened?" Julie asked.

"He was really weak, and well..." Vector started. "I might have sort of told Dr. Faker that if he gathered the Numbers and destroyed Astral World I would help Hart... but I was lying and things didn't exactly go that way. He's fine now and I'd like to think we're friends."

That was before they see Hart, and Terri are walking over with Tate.

"Tate, are you feeling better?" Zuzu asked.

"Zuzu? When did you get here?" Tate asked surprised.

"It's a long story." she answered. "The short version is, we have friends in the Fusion Dimension who are willing to help, including Yusho."

"Yusho? You found him?" Tate asked shocked.

Zuzu nodded.

 ** _'It's funny, everyone says so many amazing things about Yusho, but I don't know anything about him myself.'_** Yugo admitted. _**'I hope I get the chance to meet him, but when we're in the Fusion Dimension... who knows if we will?'**_

 _'I don't know myself Yugo.'_ Yuya replied. _'Hopefully Shay, and Yuto are alright wherever they are.'_

 ** _'We need to get those bugs out of their heads... but be careful, his dragon is dangerous.'_** Yugo warned.

Yuya nodded to him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hart asked the group.

"Just about the crazy things that have happened to us." Rio answered. "None of us could sleep and spending some time talking before heading out sounded like a good idea."

"Yeah, I just wish she would come over here." Alito mentioned gesturing to where Lilly were sitting by herself.

"She misses her mother real bad." Terri mentioned.

"Not just her mother." Yuya mentioned. "You guys remember what she said right?"

They nodded.

"Her dad as well." Jack answered.

"You guys... what do you think Leo and the others are doing right now?" Luna asked.

"Hopefully their okay wherever they are." Moon Shadow answered.

"Hopefully..." Yuya nodded.

Lilly was checking her Duel Disk until she got a signal.

"Huh?" she asked seeing it before her eyes widened. "Is it really you, mommy?"

She typed it in until it shows the name: Celina.

Seeing that Lilly ran full speed to the group. "We have to go!"

"Huh why?" Yuya asked.

Lilly didn't answer but just triggered the dimensional transport system as a blinding flash enveloped the group.

"What the!?" Yuma cried shocked as they looked around

 _"Yuma be careful!"_ Astral cried before they all vanished.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The group appeared in some kind of city where it shows of night.

"Where are you?" Lilly asked running from the group.

"Lilly wait! We don't know where we are!" Yuya cried running after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kelly, and Mokuba were still on the balcony. They were walking back inside until they heard someone cried, "Lilly wait! We don't know where we are!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Kelly asked surprised.

They saw a girl who liked Kelly and Alex being chased by a boy who looked like Yuki.

"What the? Yuki never told me he had a twin." Kelly said surprised.

"Who are they?" Mokuba asked.

Kelly answered, "I don't know but we should check it out!" With that she ran to stop them.

"Kelly!" Mokuba cried following her.

* * *

 _Back with them..._

Lilly continued running before she was blocked by a girl that looks like her, Stacy, and Terri with a boy that has black hair, and a card locket who was breathing.

"Move, I have to find mommy!" Lilly told them. "She's here!"

"Your mom?" The girl asked surprised. "Listen calm down. Maybe I know her. Just tell me what her name is."

Lilly took a slow breath. "Celina."

The girl suddenly looked happy, "Oh yeah we know her! She's staying with us right now ever since we met her!"

"I need to see her!" Lilly said. "Please!"

"Hey calm down it'll be okay." The girl assured. "Just follow me, and my Moki."

Lilly nodded following them.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, looks like the events in the Ritual Dimension aren't quite done yet.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah a meeting between the Lancers from Xyz, and the Lancers from here. They have been regrouped.**

 **Ulrich362: Quite a few emotional reunions are in store. Lilly and Celina, Leo and Luna, Yusei and Akiza, Julie and Rocky...**

 **bopdog111: We will see what will happen next. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	70. Utopic Aroma against Ice of Nekroz!

**bopdog111: Well guys this is the last chapter of this arc here.**

 **Ulrich362: The grand finale, hopefully emphasis on grand.**

 **bopdog111: And the Xyz Lancers are now in the Ritual Dimension.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs, and I own the Ritual Dimension!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the Xyz group arrived.

"Huh?" Yuma asked. "Uh Terri why is there a blue hair copy of you over there?"

"I don't know, this isn't the Fusion Dimension is it?" she asked Julie.

"No it isn't." Julie answered looking around.

"Ok, well if we aren't in the Xyz Dimension, the Fusion Dimension, or the Synchro Dimension..." Jack started.

"No, it's not ours either." Zuzu mentioned. "But then, where are we?"

They followed the girl, and the 'Moki' as she calls him.

 ** _'_** ** _Hey, something feels wrong. Stay on guard Yuma.'_ **Yugo warned.

 _'Okay.'_ Yuya nodded.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself." The girl smiled. "I'm Kelly. This here is my little Moki."

"Mokuba Kaiba she means." The boy told them.

"Ok, nice to meet you but I really need to see mommy." Lilly said quickly.

"Alright alright." Kelly smiled as they entered.

"Cover your ears." Mokuba advised the group.

"Huh, why?" Yuma asked.

As he asked that everyone else covered their ears.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Kelly shouted which startled all the sleeping guests.

"Ah gosh Kelly let sleeping people lie." Joey groaned now with his head on the ground upside down.

"I covered my ears and that was still loud." Vector complained.

Leo grunted, "Ah man that was loud." Before noticing his sister. "LUNA!"

Luna saw him and her eyes widened. "Leo... Leo!"

The two twin siblings hugged each other again. Alex asked shocked, "Da-Daddy?"

Yuya smiled letting Yugo take control as he ran and hugged her.

"DADDY!" Alex cried hugging him back. "I was so scared!"

"It's ok now baby girl, I promise." Yugo smiled.

Alex started crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, you must have been so scared." Yugo whispered.

"Ah gosh Kelly don't shout like that." Celina groaned rubbing her ears before seeing Lilly, and widening her eyes, "L-Lilly?"

Hearing that Lilly turned and saw Celina before running to her and sobbing.

"Lilly!" Celina cried hugging her daughter.

"Mommy..." Lilly choked out while crying.

Rocky however was still asleep with earplugs in his ears. Kelly walked over and started shaking his shoulder.

"Ah five more minutes." Rocky said in his sleep.

"Rocky, people are here." Kelly said shaking him.

"Ah what, what, what do you want?" Rocky grumbled waking up as he removed his earplugs seeing Kelly. "Oh it's just you Kelly."

"That voice, Rocky?"

Rocky hearing looked over, and widen his eyes "Julie?"

She looked shocked seeing him. "Is it really you?"

"Sis!" Rocky cried running to her.

She hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me either!" Rocky told her.

"It seems we've all been reunited, which means once we exchange information and the rest of the Anti-Pendulum cards are created we can travel to the Fusion Dimension." Declan noted calmly.

"Yes it seems that way." Yugi mentioned as the Lancers from Xyz noticed him.

"Huh, wait is that..." Yuma started in shock.

"Hi I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, we know." Shark mentioned.

"Huh?" Yuki suddenly got into Yugo's face looking him over. "Uh why do you look like me?"

"Long story, do you have a dragon?" Yugo asked.

"Oh yeah I do." Yuki smiled. "The one, and only Frozen Heart."

Yugo nodded before drawing a card. "So do I, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Yuki looked at the card before smiling, "Wow he looks cool."

"He's my partner, and one of five dragons that are connected somehow." Yugo mentioned.

BONK!

A rolling pin smacked Yuki on the head. "AH!"

"Yuki what did I tell you into getting into people's faces?" Gale asked annoyed holding the rolling pin.

Yugo winced. "That sounded painful, anyway it's not a problem really."

"Ah Gale come on." Yuki groaned rubbing the bump on his head.

"You shouldn't do that to people." Gale scolded. "They'll think your weird."

"It's ok, really." Yugo repeated before pausing. "Um... what's Frozen Heart's full name?"

"Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon." Yuki, and Gale answered in sync.

"I had a sneaking suspicion, so that means the five dragons are Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Yugo noted. "One for each mechanic, and one per dimension."

"A bit ironic." Gale admitted.

"Yeah, but if that doesn't prove there's some kind of connection between them nothing will." Yugo pointed out.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried running to him.

Yusei caught her in a hug. "It's good to see you Akiza."

"Glad to see the whole gang is back together." Casey smiled before seeing Tate. "You guys also manged to get Tate back?"

Tate looked down. "Yeah, but they shouldn't have."

"So this must be your entire crew." Kaiba told Declan.

"Yes, among with some new allies." Declan nodded.

Kaiba nodded at that.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie?" Celina asked.

She looked nervous before whispering something into Celina's ear.

Celina's eyes widened before looking at Lilly who was still tearing up before smiling and gently hugging her. "Ok, I think so too. We'll do that."

Terri looked over at Lilly, and Celina hugging before looking down. Riley walked up. "It's ok, we'll help them. We just need to get rid of the parasite and they'll be ok."

"Okay." Terri nodded. "Also... I'm so sorry about before I mean I was acting like a total jerk."

"It's ok." Riley smiled. "I understand."

Terri nodded.

"Wait a second, how do we know you're strong enough to handle what we're up against?" Alito asked suddenly. "It doesn't look like you've seen the kinds of things Duel Academy can do."

"I defeated Declan." Yuki answered.

"Ok, and?" Vector asked. "We don't know him so that doesn't really mean anything to us."

"He's the leader of the Lancers." Terri told him.

"I see, interesting." Shark mentioned. "Though if you don't mind, I'd prefer to see how good you are myself."

"Your challenging me?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Not me specifically, unless you want to lose, but someone from our group against someone from yours." Shark clarified. "Maybe two matches just to be on the safe side."

 _"Yuma why not me, and you take him on?"_ Astral suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good to me Astral." Yuma grinned. "You ready?"

Yuki looked him before grinning, "Alright let's do it!"

"Right." Yuma grinned activating his Duel Disc before putting a device over his eye. "I'm ready to go. I'm feeling the flow!"

"Ok... yeah." Yuki nodded slowly.

 _"Duel Interface Set. Augment Realty Vision Link Established."_ Yuma's Duel Disk mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuki 1st Turn:

Yuki drew before saying, "Alright I'll summon Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz!" The kid appeared as he grinned.

* * *

 _Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. If this card is Tributed by a card effect: You can add 1 Warrior-Type "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Ah yeah who I get to bash today!"_** Shurit grinned before seeing Yuma, and frowned **_"Wow he's a scrawny."_**

"What was that?" Yuma asked in annoyance.

"Manners Shurit it's what separates us from the nasty people." Yuki told his monster. "I'll set two cards down, and that's it."

Yuma 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with two of my own cards facedown and I'll summon my Gagaga Magician!" Yuma grinned as his monster appeared.

A magician appeared in place looking like Dark Magician.

* * *

 _Gagaga Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Gagaga Magician". This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"That's it for now." Yuma grinned.

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

Yuki drew before saying, "I'll activate Nekroz Cycle!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Cycle_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Cycle" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Nekroz Cycle?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"It would appear to be a Ritual Spell card." Astral noted.

"He's right because I can sacrifice Shurit for something stronger." Yuki grinned as Shurit grinned plunging his sword to the ground, and being enveloped in ice.

"Ok, that's not good." Yuma frowned.

"Son of the Sorcerer, and Dancer of the ice be reborn as your powerful state in the art of freeze! Ritual Summon! Level 3, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

The ice broke, and Shurit's sword was pulled out by Nekroz of Clausolas.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Clausolas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Clausolas" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, that target's ATK becomes 0, also that target's effects are negated._

* * *

"Huh?" Yuma asked. "I was kind of expecting something a little more... you know, impressive."

Clausolas looked annoyed before sticking his tongue out at Yuma.

"So... what does he do?" Yuma asked Yuki.

"Well your gonna have to find out. First since I tributed Shurit I can add a Warrior-Type Nekroz to my hand." Yuki told him.

Yuma nodded. Yuki shows Nekroz of Brionac.

"Ok, so what now?" Yuma asked.

"Well now I'll equip my Clausolas with Ritual Weapon." Yuki continued.

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Crad_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Ritual Weapon, that sounds bad." Yuma admitted.

 _Nekroz of Clausolas: **(ATK: 1200 + 1500 = 2700)**_

"That's not good for Yuma." Vector admitted.

"Now Clausolas attack Gagaga Magician!" Yuki cried.

"I play the trap Half Unbreak!" Yuma cried quickly as a bubble appeared around Gagaga Magician protecting it.

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

 **(Yuma: 3400)**

"What the?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Half Unbreak protects my monster and I only take half the damage." Yuma explained.

"Well okay." Yuki nodded.

"Anything else?" Yuma asked.

Yuki answered, "A face-down is that."

Yuma 2nd Turn:

Yuma looked at his deck before grinning and drawing his card.

"What's he up too?" Mokuba asked.

"I summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode!" Yuma grinned.

* * *

 _Gagaga Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can target 1 "Gagaga Magician" you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using only this card and other "Gagaga" monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
● When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

"Then I can use Gagaga Girl's special ability to make her the same level as Gagaga Magician!"

 _Gagaga Girl: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"There like Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl." Yugi mentioned.

That's right." Shark nodded. "They are."

"Now, I overlay level four Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!" Yuma called as the two of them entered the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon Number 39 Utopia!"

A warrior that has two swords that is white, and yellow appeared with 2500 attack points.

"I activate Clausolas' ability!" Yuki cried as Utopia was enveloped in ice.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

A warrior that has two swords that is white, and yellow appeared with 2500 attack points.

"I activate Clausolas' ability!" Yuki cried as Utopia was enveloped in ice.

"What the?" Yuma asked in shock. "What did you do to Utopia?"

"Stripped him of his abilities, and attack points." Yuki answered.

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"Nekroz is a tricky archetype that shut downs the Extra Deck Monsters of it's opponents." Yuki grinned.

"Well since I only used Gagaga monsters to summon Utopia Gagaga Girl lowers your monster's attack points to zero." Yuma countered as Gagaga Girl appeared above Utopia.

 _Clausolas: **(ATK: 2700 - 2700 = 0)**_

"Hey!" Clausolas yelled.

"I'm not done, I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!" Yuma continued.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.__

* * *

 _"This spell allows Yuma to use Utopia itself in order to summon a monster two ranks higher."_ Astral explained as Utopia broke free of the ice and flew back into the Overlay Network.

"Smash through the limits, King of Wishes - Hope! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! Utopia Beyond!"

A white version of Utopia appeared.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia Beyond_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Cards you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 39: Utopia", it gains these effects._  
 _● During your Battle Phase, the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls becomes 0._  
 _● During either player's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; banish 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control, then Special Summon 1 "Number 39: Utopia" from your Graveyard, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to half its ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Now, Utopia Beyond attack Nekroz of Clausolas with Rising Sun Beyond Slash!" Yuma called.

Utopia Beyond charged his blades, and attacked destroying the ritual. **(Yuki: 1000)**

"That ends my turn." Yuma grinned.

* * *

 **Yuki: 1000**

 **Yuma: 3400**

* * *

Yuki 3rd Turn:

Yuki grinned, "Well well Yuma it seems like Shurit is wrong about you."

"I guess so." Yuma nodded.

Yuki drew as he said, "Sadly I'll play Freezing Heart."

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

"Freezing Heart?" Yuma asked. "I'm guessing that's bad."

"Well I'll sacrifice my Nekroz of Brionac, and my Nekroz Unicore!" Yuki cried as the two were enveloped in ice.

"Yuma, perhaps that will be needed." Astral suggested.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing pal." Yuma nodded.

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The ice broke apart showing Frozen Heart roaring.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Ritual/Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

The moment it appeared Yugo's armband started glowing and a crimson aura appeared around him.

 ** _'What the?'_** Yuya thought surprised.

 _'It's so... so I don't lose control and hurt Alex.'_ Yugo explained.

"And Yuma when my Frozen Heart is out I mean business!" Yuki grinned.

Suddenly Yuma became a red glow and Astral became a blue one.

"Huh?" Yuki asked surprised.

 ** _"We shall now construct the Overlay Network!"_** Yuma, and Astral declared as the two fly up. ** _"ZEXAL MORPH!"_**

With that they formed to where Yuma is now red, and white with gold hair.

"What in the name of..." Yuki trailed off shocked.

"That's Yuma and Astral getting serious." Shark smirked.

"Looks amazing." Yuki said.

"Thanks, so ready to continue?" Yuma asked.

Yuki nodded, "More then ready."

Yuma smiled hearing that.

"First with Frozen Heart the attack points of all your Special Summoned monsters are halved!" Yuki grinned.

"Not quite, thanks to Utopia Beyond my cards can't be affected by your effects." Yuma grinned.

The monster resisted the ice.

"Better luck next time Yuki." Yuma smiled.

"Dang nothing else." Yuki sighed.

Yuma 3rd Turn:

"Ok, then I'll draw and play the spell Utopia Sword, this gives Utopia Beyond 800 attack points." Yuma declared.

* * *

 _Utopia Sword_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Utopic" monster. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can send this card to the Graveyard; destroy all monsters on the field, except the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

 _Utopia Beyond: **(ATK: 3000 + 800 = 3800)**_

"Attack Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon and end this duel!"

The monster attacked destroying the dragon.

* * *

 **Yuki: 0000**

 **Yuma: 3400**

 **Yuma wins the duel!**

* * *

"No hard feelings about losing?" Yuma asked.

Yuma smiled too as he separated from Astral.

"I thought so, you aren't nearly ready for what we're up against." Shark frowned.

"Well hey it's because he is the strongest duelist you guys have." Yuki pointed out.

"Alright, then how about I duel one... three of you." Kite suggested.

"Huh?" They asked surprised.

"I'll take on three of you at once." Kite repeated. "Any three you want."

"And by three what do you mean?" Gale questioned.

"I mean, a three on one duel." Kite said again.

"Not what I meant. I mean what opponents?" Gale asked.

Kite looked around. "Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and you."

"Very well." Kaiba said.

Atem took over Yugi, and said "I don't see why not."

"This should be interesting." Mizar smiled.

* * *

 _After the duel..._

Blue-Eyes struck the attack for the win. Kite fell to one knee having lost the duel.

"That's what happens when you face duelists as us." Atem told him.

"Not bad, then again it was three on one and you still would have lost if not for her trap card. Five Neo Cipher Dragons aren't easy to beat." Vector pointed out.

"We did won though." Gale said.

"Yeah, you did." Kite nodded.

"Wait a second, there's still one thing bothering me." Shark pointed out. "From what I remember, most of you died a long time ago, and I've never heard of a Yuki, Gale, or Kelly."

"This is the Ritual Dimension." Declan answered.

"I've gathered that much, but don't you think it's strange?" Shark asked. "Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz all know Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as famous duelists from the distant past who died a long time ago, so how are they here?"

"I'm as clueless as you." Casey told him.

"Something about this place is wrong, and I intend on finding out what it is." Shark told them. "Yugi Muto died years ago, as an old man."

"I'm right here you know." Yugi told him.

"I know." Shark stated.

"No, he has a point." Celina mentioned. "I remember the same thing."

"So do I." Yugo added.

"So what now?" Yuki asked.

"Now, there are two options. We can either assume that we were wrong this entire time and they never died." Rio mentioned.

"Or, something else is going on and maybe Duel Academy has the answers." Mizar pointed out.

"Might be that." Yuma thinks about it.

"Well, I won't complain about having the King of Games himself helping us out. With all these people helping we'll be sure to save Rin." Yugo grinned.

Alex smiled, "Yeah daddy we will!"

Yugo smiled hugging her before frowning. "I just wonder what Jarrod's up to now."

Alex shuddered.

"The strongest duelists are waiting at Duel Academy, including a lot you guys haven't even seen yet." Celina frowned. "Then again, waiting for them won't help us anyway."

"We won't give up!" Yuki declared.

"I didn't say that." Celina told him. "Lilly and I are from Duel Academy just like Rocky and... Julie apparently. Out of everyone here we know what we're up against the best, and like I just said waiting for them to attack us is a mistake."

"So we just head inside... And try to free Sora, Dipper, and Kit from their cards." Terri told them,

"It isn't that simple, but you're right. We definitely need to head to Duel Academy." Declan nodded. "If anyone would know how to free them we would find them there."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, is this everyone who's going?" Yusei asked.

"I'll stay here, and managed everything." Kaiba told them.

"Then if everyone else is going, we'll head to the Fusion Dimension now." Declan stated calmly.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Kelly asked yawning reminding everyone it's still night.

"Oh yeah, probably a good idea." Yuki agreed. "So then, tomorrow it is."

Alex yawned leaning on her father.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for all of us." Yugo agreed. "Come on, we can meet up here first thing in the morning."

"Daddy... Can you sleep with me tonight...?" Alex asked .

"Of course baby girl." Yugo smiled.

Alex smiled tired at this. With that everyone agreed to meet up the next day after resting. Alex laid down as she yawned.

"We'll save her Alex. I managed to see the guy who messed up her head, and if we beat him Rin will come back to us." Yugo promised her.

Alex looked at Yugo tiredly, and smiled leaning on him. "It's almost over... What will we do when we're back together?"

"I don't know, another trip to the beach maybe? With Leo, Luna, and everybody else this time?" Yugo suggested.

Alex smiled liking that. Yugo smiled before lying down next to her. "Night Alex, sweet dreams."

Alex laid down as she said, "Night daddy..." Before closing her eyes fast asleep.

Yugo smiled seeing that before closing his own eyes. Terri was settling down with Hart as she looked down.

"Terri, what's wrong?" Hart asked her.

"I'm... Scared." Terri admitted.

Hart hugged her. "Yeah, I'm scared too."

"I mean... What if Shay, Lulu... And Yuto... Don't want me?" Terri asked starting to cry.

"That won't happen, they love you and once we get rid of those bugs things will go back to normal." Hart reassured her. "I know they love you, and I love you too."

Terri hugged Hart.

"Everything's going to be ok." Hart smiled.

"...Okay Hart." Terri said.

Hart smiled hearing that.

* * *

 **Bopdog111: That sure is one finale.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again, everyone's gathered together and its time to confront Duel Academy. Though one thing is still bothering me, it's what Shark mentioned.**

 **Bopdog111: I think it will be revealed soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, well the last arc is almost here, so look forward to that.**

 **Bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	71. Pendulum Family vs Fusion Family! Part 1

**bopdog111: Hey we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Time for the final Arc, and it's starting strong.**

 **bopdog111: The Fusion Arc.**

 **Ulrich362: The Dimensional War will end soon.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this story.**

 **bopdog111: Me too.**

 **Ulrich362: Let's get started, enjoy this last Arc.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Lancers and their allies had gathered outside Kaibacorp.

"Alright Yugi be careful." Joey grinned. "Ol Tea would get upset if something happens to you."

"The same goes for you." Yugi smiled.

"I'll be ok Grandpa don't worry." Yuki said to Solomon.

"I know, you boys take care of each other." Solomon told them.

The two Muto brothers nodded.

"We're close Daddy..." Alex smiled looking up at Yugo starting to cry, "Soon... Mommy will come back... And we will be reunited..."

"Yeah, we will be." Yugo smiled.

"It's close to being over ain't it?" Lester asked Luna.

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

"Should we leave Jarrod to you?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so." Lester answered.

"If you're sure." Leo mentioned.

Alex hugged Yugo's waist, and started crying. Yugo hugged her. "It's ok."

"What-What if..." Alex trailed off crying. "What if we're too late... Or... Or she doesn't love us anymore...?"

"That won't happen." Yugo promised. "When I saw her, and they let her see your duel with Jack I could see it in her eyes. She loves us with her entire heart and that hasn't changed."

Alex nodded hugging her father still sobbing.

"Alright, is everyone prepared?" Declan inquired.

They all nodded.

Declan nodded before all of them activated the card.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In the Fusion Dimension the Lancers appeared in place as Julie frowned, "Home sweet home..."

"I had a feeling you would get here eventually." said a familiar voice. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

They turned to see who said that. It was Yuri looking at them with a solemn expression.

"So this is then? Yuya and I will finally have our match." Yuri stated calmly.

All the Lancers except Lilly, and Celina tensed seeing him.

"You're wrong Yuri." Celina told him.

Yuri turned to them.

"You're not dueling Yuya." Celina told him.

"You, me, and mommy are dueling Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy." Lilly revealed as the two of them turned to stand by Yuri's side.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"When the war is over, either Yuri or I will vanish forever. And so, this is the one and only opportunity for us to do something together as a family." Celina answered. "The three of us, dueling against the three of you."

"I know you hate me and mommy for this, but... we have to, just this one time." Lilly added. "We have to do this one thing, as a family."

Yuya told Yugo, ** _'Yugo if they want a match we should honor it...'_**

 ** _'Terri let me take over.'_ **Stacy told Terri.

Terri and Yugo both nodded before being enveloped in flashes of light as Yuya and Stacy stood in their places.

"We're ready when you three are." Yuya said getting set.

Stacy nodded in agreement getting set. Yuri looked shocked before closing his eyes only to open them and smile. "Very well, the turn order will be Lilly, Stacy, Celina, Yuzu, me, and then Yuya. None of us can attack until we've each had a turn, and 12000 life points per team."

"That works for us, how about you?" Celina asked.

"Works for us." Yuya nodded.

Stacy turned to Zuzu, "Work for you Zuzu?"

"Yeah, it does." Zuzu nodded.

"Action Field, Crossover." stated a robotic voice.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" the six of them declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What I Believe by Skillet)**

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 12000**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 12000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lilly 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll set two cards and summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode to end my turn." Lilly stated as a indian hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Stacy cried drawing as she grabbed two cards, "And I set Scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set them both as they appeared ready.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd start with them." Lilly admitted.

"I'll now Pendulum Summon, Luster Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!" Stacy declared as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"What do you think, can Yuya and the others beat the traitors?" Sylvio inquired.

"Their... Their not Traitors forever..." Alex told him.

"Now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Stacy cried as they flew up.

"I play my facedown card Mask Change!" Lilly called countering Stacy's Xyz Summon.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)_

* * *

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

Majester Paladin appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"As for me, I sacrifice Wildheart to summon Masked HERO Dian in attack mode!" Lilly called as her monster appeared opposite Stacy's.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 ** _'Be careful Stacy. This is the girl that beat me after all.'_ **Terri told Stacy as she nodded.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Stacy ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"Then I'm up, so I'll use scale one Lunalight Wolf and scale five Lunalight Tiger to set my Pendulum Scale!" Celina called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Wolf_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Lunalight Tiger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monste rin your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon Lunalight Blue Cat, and Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Lunalight Purple Butterfly_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" once per turn._

* * *

 _Lunalight Blue Cat_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

The two appeared.

"Finally, I'll set one card and play Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together." Celina called as they entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Lunalight" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Lunalight" monster; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but they cannot be destroyed by the first battle._

* * *

A new fusion appeared in place.

"That ends my move." Celina nodded.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"My move now!" Zuzu cried drawing before saying, "Alright I'll set Scale 2 Treble the Melodious Conductor, and Scale 9 Bass the Melodious Conductor to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set them as they appeared.

* * *

 _Treble the Melodious Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can banish "Melodious" Monsters from your hand, field, or graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can banish this card from your graveyard, add 1 "Polymerization" from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 _Bass the Melodious Conductor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Fairy/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** "Melodious" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can tribute this card, summon two "Melodious" Monsters from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Oh yeah, I forgot she had those." Sylvio admitted.

"Didn't you teased her before asking her that her boyfriend would be proud using them?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well it's been a while and other things have been on my mind." Sylvio pointed out.

Zuzu then called, "Now I Pendulum Summon, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, Shopina the Melodious Maestra, and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

The three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

 _Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Interesting." Yuri nodded.

"Now with Soprano's effect I can fuse them without a Polymerization!" Zuzu cried as the three flew up fusing. "Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Prima appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 or more "Melodious" monsters_

 _This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for this card's Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now Bloom Prima gets stronger." Stacy smiled.

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (3 * 300) = 2800)**_

"I set 1 card down, and end my turn!" Zuzu called.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll start with three facedown cards and then I'll play Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Cordyceps with Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in order to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia." Yuri smirked.

A Plant Chimera appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now, I may not be allowed to attack, but I can use Chimerafflesia's ability to banish a monster on your side with a lower level than his." Yuri revealed.

"Until I play my face-down, Breakthrough Skill!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuri turned to her. "Then I suppose I'm done for now."

"Okay draw!" Yuya cried drawing, "And I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" He set them both as they appeared.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"And that makes all three." Lilly noted.

"Swing far Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!"

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

The moment it appeared Zuzu and Celina's bracelets started glowing along with Lilly's leg and Stacy's shoulder.

"What the?" Casey asked surprised.

 _"I am sensing an immense power coming from them, though it does not appear to be hostile."_ Astral noted. _"Perhaps it would be best to keep progressing and trust that they will follow us soon."_

"I set two cards down, and that will be all." Yuya ended.

* * *

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 12000**

 **Yuri/Zuzu/Lilly: 12000**

* * *

"All six of them have strong monsters out." Riley said nervously.

"That's true, and its only been one turn each." Declan nodded in agreement.

Lilly 2nd Turn:

Lilly drew her card and smiled. "Perfect, I play Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They all drew their six cards.

"Ok, I activate the spell Kishido Spirit." Lilly stated. "Now if any of our monsters battle one of yours with the same attack points our monster isn't destroyed."

* * *

 _Kishido Spirit_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal._

* * *

"Which in other words means we have quite the advantage here." Yuri smirked. "Good move Lilly."

She smiled hearing that before nodding. "Ok, Masked HERO Dian attacks Bloom Prima!"

The EARTH HERO attacks Zuzu's Fusion Monster.

"Reverse card open!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"Negate Attack!" Stacy cried.

Dian's attack stopped.

"I set two more cards and end my turn." Lilly mentioned.

Stacy 2nd Turn:

Stacy drew looking at her hand before saying, "Okay I now Pendulum Summon two more monsters!"

"Pendulum Summoning definitely seems useful, assuming things end up working out I may have to start looking into it myself." Yuri noted before frowning. "Assuming they can."

"Another Vector, and another Master Pendulum!" The two appeared in place.

"I like where this is going." Yuya grinned.

"And now this is Dracoformer Stacy's best performer known!" Stacy grinned.

"By sacrificing a Dracoverlord, and Dracoslayer I can call him out!" Stacy grinned as the two vanished. "Come on to the field! Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Stacy's ace appeared in place standing aside Bloom Prima, and Odd-Eyes.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"I use the Battle Lock Action Spell!" Lilly called. "You can't attack this turn!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Master Peace slashed the chains away.

"Nice try but once every turn Master Peace can negate a card, and destroy it!" Stacy grinned.

"Then I suppose you'll want to attack my monster then?" Yuri inquired. "You've seen Starving Venom's abilities firsthand."

"From your daughter yeah. Alright Master Peace take down his Fusion Monster!" Stacy cried as Master Peace attacks Yuri's plant.

Yuri suddenly smirked.

"Big mistake, Chimerafflesia has another special ability. When he battles he gains 1000 points and your monster loses 1000 points." Celina revealed.

"Unless I remove Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to shut down those effects again!" Stacy countered.

"True, you can do that." Yuri stated as his monster shattered.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 11550)**

"But now you don't have that trap for when Starving Venom really appears on the field." Lilly grinned.

"Well I'll switch Majester Paladin to defense mode, and place a card down to end my turn." Stacy ended.

Celina 2nd Turn:

"Alright, first with Chimerafflesia's ability I can add Re-Fusion to my hand, and I am summoning my second Purple Butterfly in attack mode, and then I'll sacrifice her to give Cat Dancer 1000 more attack points this turn." Celina stated.

 _Lunalight Cat Dancer: **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

"Now with that done, I'll attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The monster charged destroying Yuya's dragon. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 11100)**

"Two set cards and I end my turn, he's gone for now but Odd-Eyes is coming back isn't he Yuya?" Celina guessed.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"It's my move!" Zuzu cried drawing.

"Then please, show us what you're capable of." Yuri smirked.

"Oh I will! And I start with equipping Bloom Prima with Cestus of Daiga!" Zuzu cried as the Fairy Equipment appeared on her Fusion.

* * *

 _Cestus of Daiga_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain LP equal to the damage inflicted._

* * *

"Now she gains 500 attack points!"

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

"Nice move Zuzu." Yuya grinned.

"And whenever she inflicts damage we gain Life Points equal to the points you lose, and she can attack two times per battle phase!" Zuzu called. "And we'll start by attacking Masked HERO Dian! Go!"

Bloom Prima charged at Lilly's Fusion.

"And whenever she inflicts damage we gain Life Points equal to the points you lose, and she can attack two times per battle phase!" Zuzu called. "And we'll start by attacking Masked HERO Dian! Go!"

Bloom Prima charged at Lilly's Fusion.

"I play my facedown Form Change!" Lilly cried. "This switches Masked HERO Dian for Masked HERO Anki!"

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

As Lilly said that her Hero was replaced with the dark attribute version.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

"Which allows me to play Dark Seed Planter." Yuri continued.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"It turns all your monsters into dark monsters and if you attack one of our dark monsters your attack is negated."

The attack was stopped.

"Is that once per turn?" Zuzu asked.

"No, Dark Seed Planter is continuous and negates all attacks on our dark monsters." Celina explained. "Anki, and Cat Dancer are both dark."

"Well sorry but with Master Peace's effect Dark Seed Planter stops in it's tracks!" Stacy cried as her ace raised it's blade to slash the trap.

Yuri's trap shattered instantly as Bloom Prima destroyed Anki.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 11050)**

 **(Stacy/Zuzu/Yuya: 11600)**

"And it can attack again! So go attack Car Dancer!" Zuzu cried as her monster charged.

Celina's Fusion Monster also shattered.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 10150)**

 **(Stacy/Zuzu/Yuya: 12500)**

"Ah yeah! What's good!? Thanks to Stacy she managed to clear a way for Zuzu to score damage, and prevent them from defending themselves!" Sylvio grinned.

"And what's more they managed to recover some Life Points." Gong agreed.

"True, they are in a fairly good position. Then again, they've each called their ace monster to the field while none of us have." Yuri pointed out. "It's far too early to be celebrating."

 _'I haven't called my ace yet.'_ Zuzu thought. "I place 1 card down, and it's your turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off with a facedown card and then I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." Yuri smirked as a plant scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"This monster allows me to send Predaplant Lilyzard to my graveyard and in exchange I can call Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra to my field." A two-headed plant snake appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

Seeing the plant Scorpion, Stacy trembled a little before shaking her head. _'No keep your cool Stacy! You beat the Scorpion's before! You can do it again!'_

"Now Darlingtonia Cobra allows me to add Polymerization to my hand." Yuri stated before turning to Stacy. "Or are you planning on stopping that effect?"

Stacy nodded as Master Peace's effect activates charging at Darlingtonia Cobra. Yuri watched with a smirk as his monster shattered. "Thank you, I appreciate that move."

"Huh?" Stacy asked confused.

"I discard one card, in order to activate Super Polymerization." Yuri revealed.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"This lets me use your monsters to Fusion Summon!"

"But none of our monsters are DARK!" Stacy reminded. "With Dark Seed Planter destroyed it shouldn't be possible!"

"That's normally true, but my trap card Chain Material changes things." Celina explained.

* * *

 _Chain Material_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Chain Material?" Sylvio asked.

Casey serious stated, "I know what that trap does." They turned to him as he explained, "Whenever they want to Fusion Summon they can banish the materials from their decks, field, graveyard, or hand to summon that monster. It does cost them their battle phase, and that Fusion Monster is destroyed during the end phase."

"Exactly, but since Super Polymerization works with both sides of the field I can fuse whatever monsters I want. So I'll fuse Predplant Ophrys Scorpio with Performapal Silver Claw in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" Yuri smirked. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that his dragon appeared roaring on the field.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Unfortunately Starving Venom Fusion Dragon won't gain any points, but I can play the spell card Fusion Barrier to split Starving Venom and call Orpheus Scorpio and your Silver Claw in defense mode to defend Lilly and Celina." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Fusion Barrier_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster you control: Return it to the Extra Deck then Special Summon the Fusion Materials used for it if they were banished to your field in defense position._

* * *

"I end my turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Yuya cried drawing.

"Odd-Eyes is coming back isn't he?" Celina asked.

"You know it!" Yuya cried. "And not alone too! Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Performapal Drummilla come on!"

The three appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Daddy!" Lilly cried fearfully.

"Now I tune both Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron with Performapal Drummerilla!" Yuay cried as the two fly up.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Two dragons?" Yuri asked in surprise. "Trap Card open Predaplant Reborn!"

* * *

 _Predplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"This brings Chimerafflesia back in attack mode."

His plant appeared roaring.

"I don't know what you're planning with those dragons, but this should stop that." Yuri told him.

Yuya only grinned, "Alright Odd-Eyes attack his Fusion!" The dragon roared attacking.

"Chimerafflesia's effect activates." Yuri countered.

"Master Peace's effect activates!" Stacy cried as Master Peace fired the blast at his fusion.

Yuri's monster shattered again.

"And now it's a replay so Odd-Eyes take out Orpheus Scorpio, and Clear Wing attack Silver Claw!" Yuya cried as the two charged.

"We avoided the damage." Yuri reminded him.

"I know but that doesn't change that their destroyed!" Yuya reminded.

"I suppose that's true." Yuri nodded.

"You three are now bare of monsters, and we have Master Peace, and Clear Wing to stop any effect you three try to make." Zuzu told them as Yuya ended his turn. "Are you going to give up?"

* * *

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 12500**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 10150**

* * *

Lilly 3rd Turn:

"No way, I get to add Polymerization to my hand thanks to Daddy's Chimerafflesia, and then I play Giant Trunade!" Lilly called.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

"That card...!" Yuya trailed off as their Pendulum Scales, and face-downs were raced back to their hands.

"Ok, now I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman In attack mode and set three cards." Lilly stated. "That's it."

The golden armored, and blue spandex hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Ok Stacy, can you beat Sparkman?" Lilly challenged.

Stacy 3rd Turn:

"I don't know. Let's find out." Stacy said drawing.

 _'What did she draw?'_ Celina thought.

Stacy looked at the card she drew, and made a surprised face. Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force.

 _'I don't remember adding this.'_ Stacy thought.

 ** _'That card.'_** Terri thought in shock seeing it.

 _'Terri you know this one?'_ Stacy asked her.

 ** _'Yuto gave me that card the day we met your dad.'_** Terri answered.

 _'He did?'_ Stacy asked looking at it.

 ** _'Yeah.'_ **Terri nodded.

 _'Well I don't have the requirements for it which means I'll save it.'_ Stacy thought. "Master Peace attack Sparkman!"

Her ace charged at Lilly's warrior.

"I play the effect of Honest Neos, by discarding him Sparkman gains 2500 attack points!" Lilly called.

 _Sparkman: **(ATK: 1600 + 2500 = 4100)**_

"What?" Stacy asked shocked _. 'And since it wasn't on the field Master Peace can't stop it, and with Sparkman not being a effect monster Clear Wing can't stop it either! Sorry Master Peace...'_

As she thinks this Master Peace conducts battle with Sparkman as the two fought before Sparkman electrocuted Master Peace to a crisp.

 **(Stacy/Zuzu/Yuya: 11350)**

"Agh... Sorry guys I got carried away." Stacy apologized to her team.

"It's ok." Yuya smiled. "Don't worry Stacy."

Stacy looked at him before looking at Limitover Force. _'The only monster I have is Majester Paladin. If I time this right I can find a way.'_ "I place 3 cards down. Your turn!" Stacy cried.

Celina 3rd Turn:

Celina drew her card before her eyes widened. "Alright, my turn. I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode, and I use her effect to send Lunalight Panther Dancer to the graveyard."

The little chick appeared as she discarded the card.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEP: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Tiger, Lunalight Wolf, and Lunalight Kaleido Chick together." Celina stated as the three of them entered the Fusion Vortex. "I Fusion Summon Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

The evolved form of Celina's ace appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Leo Dancer can attack twice each turn, so I'll attack both of your dragons Yuya." Celina called.

Leo Dancer charged in place before the two dragons roared shattering.

"Their not out just yet!" Yuya declared. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 9350)**

"Maybe, but it looks to me like we've taken the lead now." Celina mentioned. "I set this and pass things over to you Zuzu."

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

"Not for long!" Zuzu cried drawing. _'And I know how to do this.'_ "First I activate De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"This splits Bloom Prima back into Soprano, Shopina, and Mozarta!"

The monster vanished as it's three pieces appeared in place.

"Splitting your Fusion Monster apart, that can only mean one thing." Yuri noted. "You have something else you can summon."

"That's right. Next I place a card down, and activate Soprano's ability! So now I fuse it, and Sophino together to summon MY ace!" Zuzu cried as the two fused. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Zuzu's fusion ace appeared standing beside her original ace.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"It might only have 1000 points, but Bloom Diva is a powerful card." Celina frowned seeing it.

"Now Bloom Diva close in, and struck Leo Dancer!" Zuzu cried as Bloom Diva charged at Celina's fusion.

"Huh, why?" Yuri inquired. "Your monster is 2500 points weaker than Leo Dancer, and even if your monster has a special ability your cards can't target or destroy her."

"While that maybe true as Leo Dancer is special summoned Bloom Diva bounces the damage to you, and stays on the field!" Zuzu cried.

"Leo Dancer isn't destroyed though, so that's good at least." Celina pointed out.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 7650)**

"Nice one Zuzu!" Yuya grinned.

"Now Mozarta attack Sparkman!" Zuzu cried.

"I play Mask Change II, this card means I discard one card to sacrifice Sparkman to bring out my ace, Masked HERO Koga!" Lilly called as her ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

The monster appeared as Mozarta stopped.

"It's a replay, and since Koga is still weaker Mozarta will attack!" Zuzu cried.

Stacy remembering Koga's ability cried, "Zuzu call off your attack! It's a trap!"

"Too late, for every monster on your field Koga gains 500 attack points!" Lilly revealed.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 x 3 = 4000)**_

"Still the same strong girl I faced." Casey mentioned.

Zuzu jumped, and grabbed an Action Card. "I play the Action Spell, Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"That might protect your monster, but you still take the damage Zuzu." Celina mentioned.

"Only half!" Zuzu cried as the attack struck. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 8650)**

"That was close." Sylvio sighed.

"But now they got Koga in the way." Alex said nervously. "Are they gonna lose?"

"I don't know, honestly it feels like the duel is going back and forth with every passing turn." Declan noted. "Until the last attack there's simply no way of knowing which team will win."

"You're move now!" Zuzu cried.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I'll draw and activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

"This lets me summon a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster by banishing the materials from my field or graveyard, so Predaplant Chimerafflesia will fuse with Celina's Panther Dancer."

The two fused together.

A new dragon that looks stronger then Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

A new dragon that looks stronger then Starving Venom appeared roaring.

"3300?" Yuya asked surprised.

"That's right, now then Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attack Stacy's Xyz Monster." Yuri called.

The dragon roaring attacking the monster.

"Reverse card open!" Stacy cried.

"A trap card?" Yuri questioned.

"A Quick-Play Spell! Defending Overlay!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Defending Overlay_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control with Xyz Materials: Detach it's Xyz Materials. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Good thinking." Shark smiled.

"By removing it's Overlay Units, Majester Paladin is safe!" Stacy cried.

"Alright, then to end my move I'll set two cards and play the spell Predator Aroma, now if one of my monster's attack points change you have to attack it." Yuri stated. "Well then Yuya, what are you going to do now?"

* * *

 _Predator Armoa_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When the attack points of one of your monsters change your opponent must attack that monster is able._

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew seeing it was Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon.

 _'There he is.'_ Yugo mentioned.

"Alright I'll use a Pendulum Scale between Scale 2 Ying Magician, and Scale 9 Yang Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried setting the cards as they appeared in place. "So now I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 8 all at the same time!"

* * *

 _Ying Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn increase, or decrease this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end phase. Once per turn: If you control no Tuner Monsters treat 1 Monster on your field as a Tuner Monster until end of turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you Syncho Summoned a Synchro Monster using this card it can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Yang Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and 1 non-Tuner Monster you control. Tribute both targets to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard who's level equals the total levels of the tribited monsters but negate it's effects. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn: You can tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 monster that monster's level is reduced by the tributed monster's level._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Face-up Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"That scale!" Celina cried in shock.

"Now come forth my five monsters!" Yuya cried. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Drummerilla, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, and finally Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

The dragon, the tuner, the gorilla, the scorpion, and the dragon's evolved form all appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

* * *

Odd-Eyes Arc, and Greedy Venom started roaring at each other. As they did, the two bracelets, Lilly's mark, and Stacy's mark all started to glow.

"Again, what's happening?" Jack questioned.

That was when Yuya, and Yugo started to feel a pain in their chests.

 _ **'What the? Hey Yuya what's going on?'**_ Yugo questioned.

 _'I... Don't know! I'm feeling a strong surge of power!'_ Yuya grunted.

Yuri started feeling it too.

"This... what?" Yuri questioned before looking at his dragon. "Greedy Venom?"

The dragon continued roaring as Odd-Eyes Arc roared at it back. A few moments later the feeling dulled but Yuri, Yuya, and Yugo all still felt it faintly.

"So five monsters, are you sure that was the best idea?" Yuri inquired.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 4000 + (500 * 5) = 6500)**_

"Not for long because with Yang Magician's Pendulum ability Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Drummerilla are tuning back together to call back Clear Wing from the graveyard at the cost of his Special Abilities!" Yuya cried as the two tuned again as Clear Wing burst out roaring. "And then with Yang Magician's other Pendulum ability I can tribute Kaleidoscorp to reduce Odd-Eyes' level by Kaleidoscorp's!"

The scorpion vanished as Odd-Eyes glowed. **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)**

"And then finally with Ying Magician's Pendulum ability as I don't control any Tuners I can treat Odd-Eyes as a Tuner until the end of this turn!" Yuya finished.

"That should help." Zuzu smiled.

"Now Level 1 Odd-Eyes tune with level 7 Clear Wing!" Yuya cried as the two fly up combining their might.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

 _'Yugo which one? Crystal Wing or Odd-Eyes Wing?'_ Yuya asked Yugo.

 ** _'I'll trust your judgement on this one Yuya.'_** Yugo answered.

"Three less monsters means Koga gets weaker." Lilly frowned.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 6500 - (500 * 3) = 5000)**_

Yuya nodded before calling, "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Crystal Wing appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Upon Crystal Wing's appearance it, Greedy Venom, and Odd-Eyes Arc started their roaring spree again. As they did Yuri and Yuya both collapsed to their hands and knees in pain.

"Yuya!" Zuzu, and Stacy cried.

"Yuri/Daddy!" Celina and Lilly called fearfully as the three dragons continued roaring.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Professor!" cried a scientist running into his chamber.

"What? What is it?" The Professor asked as he, Mir, Jarrod, Zane, the Doktor, and a young brown hair girl that looks 12 turned over to the scientist.

"An immense energy is gathering just outside Duel Academy, if it continues growing at this rate the Dimension may not survive!" the scientist answered fearfully.

"Immense energy?" The Professor asked before typing in the source, and displaying it on full screen.

Everyone in the room suddenly saw the duel.

"What the? What's going on with those dragons?" Mir asked seeing it.

"And why are the traitors Celina, and Lilly are helping Yuri taking care of those fools?" Jarrod asked noticing this.

"I don't know, but I do know that this duel looks interesting." Zane smirked. "I'm looking forward to facing these Lancers myself."

"Well your gonna have a competition by what it looks like now." The girl told him.

"Maybe." Zane nodded. "Still, what do you think Professor?"

They turned to him on this. The Professor only thinks, _'One of the incarnations was absorbed already... That explain why Yuya has two of the dragons. Which means Zarc's return is getting closer. And hopefully along with Ray's, and Dawn's.'_

"Professor?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Stand-By for now. We need to have faith that Yuri, Lilly, and Celina can handle this duel." The Professor advised.

The rest of them nodded before turning back to the duel.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, I said we would start this arc off strong and this is just the beginning of what we have in store for you guys.**

 **bopdog111: And in case you guys are confused the evolved forms of the dragons are still Zarc's dragons only in stronger forms so that's possible. And their evolved forms are more then just different forms. You'll see why later.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, oh and just to tell you nobody will be absorbed in this particular duel. Lilly and Stacy's marks, and the two bracelets are keeping that from occurring for now at least.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you guys in the next chapter.**


	72. Pendulum Family vs Fusion Family! Part 2

**bopdog111: Welcome to part 2 of this guys!**

 **Ulrich362: The duel between the Fusion Family and the Pendulum Family is ready to continue. The question is, which team will pull off a victory?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 8650**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 7650**

 **Let the duel continue**

* * *

Crossover is active.

The duel has now taken a surprising turn. Stacy has 2 cards down, and Majester Paladin in defense mode.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

Celina has Leo Dancer in attack mode, a set card.

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Zuzu has Bloom Diva, and Mozarta on the field in attack mode.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

Lilly has Masked HERO Koga who's ability gets it at 5000 points, and 2 set cards.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuya has Odd-Eyes Arc, and Crystal Wing on the field with Ying Magician, and Yang Magician in his Pendulum Zones.

* * *

 _Ying Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn increase, or decrease this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end phase. Once per turn: If you control no Tuner Monsters treat 1 Monster on your field as a Tuner Monster until end of turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you Syncho Summoned a Synchro Monster using this card it can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Yang Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and 1 non-Tuner Monster you control. Tribute both targets to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard who's level equals the total levels of the tribited monsters but negate it's effects. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn: You can tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 monster that monster's level is reduced by the tributed monster's level._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Face-up Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

* * *

And Yuri has Greedy Venom on the field, with 2 set cards, and Predator Aroma.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 _Predator Aroma_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When the attack points of one of your monsters change your opponent must attack that monster is able._

* * *

Now the three evolved dragons were roaring at each other as Yuya, and Yuri looked like their in pain.

"Daddy!" Alex screamed seeing this.

Yuya turned to her as she saw Yugo. "I'll be ok, just a weird feeling."

Alex looked very worried before nodding.

Yuri and Yuya both got back to their feet after that.

"Alright, so what are you doing now?" Yuri asked Yuya.

Yuya breathed before calling, "Go Crystal Wing attack Leo Dancer!"

"Huh, why are you doing that?" Lilly asked. "Mommy's monster is stronger."

"Crystal Wing's ability activates! He gains... Attack points equal to the monster it's battling... If that monster's level is 5 or above!" Yuya cried.

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 3500 = 6500)**_

"Not quite Yuya, I play my trap card Ridiculing World!" Yuri cried.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"This gives every monster your team controls 100 more attack points!"

"Huh why?" Stacy asked confused.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 6500 + 100 = 6600)**_

 _Odd-Eyes Arc: **(ATK: 2700 + 100 = 2800)**_

 _Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1000 + 100 = 1100)**_

 _Mozarta: **(ATK: 2600 + 100 = 2700)**_

 _Majester Paladin: **(ATK: 1850 + 100 = 1950)**_

"Because, Ridiculing World also prevents any monster with more than its original attack power from attacking." Yuri revealed. "Which means Crystal Wing can't attack."

Yuya grunted as his dragon stood down. "I place 1 card down. That's it."

* * *

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 8650**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 7650**

* * *

Lilly 4th Turn:

Lilly drew her card before her eyes widened and she smiled. "Masked HEROES aren't the only cards I can use."

"Huh?" They looked confused.

"This is the combo I used to get into Duel Academy, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" Lilly declared.

The black armored knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gearfried the Iron Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Destroy that Equip Card(s)._

* * *

"Next, I play the spell card Release Restraint!" Lilly continued as Yuri smiled.

* * *

 _Release Restraint_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Gearfried the Iron Knight"; Special Summon 1 "Gearfried the Swordmaster" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Yugi widen his eyes recognizing this, "Stacy, Zuzu, Yuya be careful! This is one of the most strongest monsters I have ever faced! Something Joey has taken fond of!"

"I summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in attack mode!" Lilly called as her original ace appeared next to her new ace.

* * *

 _Gearfried the Swordsmaster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Release Restraint" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"2600 attack points?" Stacy asked amazed.

"That's right, and thanks to the equip spell Legendary Sword not only does he gain 300 points but his special ability destroys Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Lilly declared.

 _Gearfried the Swordmaster: **(ATK: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**_

"Crystal Wing's ability... Activates!" Yuya cried.

Lilly smiled. "No it doesn't, recognize this trap?"

As she said that Lilly revealed Breakthrough Skill.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuya widen his eyes as his dragon was destroyed.

"One down, and one to go." Lilly grinned. "Gearfried the Swordmaster attack Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

The swordsman charged at the dragon who looked over before being slashed destroyed. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 8450)**

"Now, he might have lost 1000 points but Koga is still strong enough to take down Mozarta, attack!"

The monster charged at Zuzu's original ace who screamed before being slashed destroyed. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 7050)**

"That ends my turn." Lilly mentioned before smiling.

"Oh gosh she took out both of those dragons in one move!" Sylvio cried shocked.

"Not to mention Mozarta." Gong added. "This isn't good."

Stacy 4th Turn:

"Don't think this is over yet Lilly." Stacy told her drawing.

Lilly looked at her. "I don't want this duel to end."

"Well it won't be because I'm summoning Lector." Stacy told her as the Dracoverlord.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _'This is the one time we can do something together as a family, I won't let it end.'_ Lilly thought.

"Now I activate the spell, Awakening From Beyond!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Awakening From Beyond lets one of us draw two cards in exchange for you getting back Master Peace." Celina recalled.

"And I pick Lilly to be that." Stacy answered as she added her ace back to her hand.

Lilly drew her cards before frowning. "Why do you have to rush the duel?"

"Now I sacrifice Majester Paladin, and Lector to bring Master Peace back in play!" Stacy cried as the two vanished as her ace appeared again.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Master Peace is stronger than Gearfried." Yuri frowned.

Upon him appearing Master Peace, and Koga stared at each other before they raised their blades up to the sky as Master Peace glowed a Rainbow Color, and Koga started glowing a purple color.

"Huh, what's going on?" Lilly asked before her eyes widened. "Wait a second, this happened before!"

 _'Huh? Why is Master Peace glowing? This never happened before?'_ Stacy thought off-guard seeing this.

 ** _'This is...'_ **Terri started in shock. ** _'Stacy, this happened when Koga battled Drident!'_**

 _'Huh? Then why is Master Peace glowing?'_ Stacy thought of.

"Hey what's going on?" Riley asked off-guard.

"They appear to be resonating." Declan told her.

"Resonating, you mean those two are connected somehow?" Rocky asked. "But how is that possible?"

"This might be similar to when the dragons are roaring at each other." Declan told him.

"Just what's going on here?" Vector questioned.

Stacy soon shakes her head before calling, "Reverse card open! Xyz Re-Shape!"

* * *

 _Xyz Re-Shape_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster in your graveyard: Banish that target then Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with the same rank._

* * *

"By banishing an Xyz Monster from my graveyard I can summon another with the same rank!"

"That can only mean one thing!" Hart realized.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

Seeing Koga, and Master Peace he raised his Halberd like them, and he started glowing black.

"What's happening?" Celina questioned seeing that.

"Drident is resonating as well?" Rio asked shocked.

"Drident was Terri's ace card." Kite recalled. "But what does it mean?"

"Master Peace take down Greafried! Attack!" Stacy cried as Master Peace charged at Lilly's original ace.

Lilly just watched as her monster shattered.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 7600)**

"That will end the deal!" Stacy finished.

Celina 4th Turn:

"It's my move again, so I set two new cards facedown and now Leo Dancer will attack Master Peace and Zoodiac Drident!" Celina called.

Celina's monster charged at them.

"I activate the trap card, Enduring Soul for Master Peace!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Enduring Soul_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If a face-up Attack Position monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, that monster is not destroyed by this battle, and loses 800 ATK after damage calculation._

* * *

"You still take the damage." Yuri reminded her.

The attack struck as Master Peace survived but Drident wasn't but was in defense mode. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 6500)**

 _Master Peace: **(ATK: 2950 - 800 = 2150)**_

"I end my turn." Celina mentioned only for her eyes to widen. _'Wait, Koga's the strongest monster in play and it's Zuzu's turn!'_

Zuzu 4th Turn:

Zuzu drew before she called, "Alright Bloom Prima attack Koga!"

Her ace charged at Koga.

"Zuzu wait!" Yuya cried fearfully.

"I banish Breakthrough Skill to negate Bloom Diva's abilities!" Lilly cried.

The trapped nullified the effects.

"You think I wasn't prepared for that?" Zuzu questioned.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"I activate the Action Spell, Overpass!" Zuzu cried.

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Lilly's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 4000 - 3000 = 1000)**_

 _Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1000 + 3000 = 4000)**_

"Now Bloom Prima take Koga down!" Zuzu cried.

Koga shattered from the attack.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 4600)**

Lilly just stared at where her monster had been moments before as she looked devastated. Then Koga appeared back in place on Lilly's field.

"Huh?" Lilly asked in confusion.

She noticed a smiling Stacy had activated an Action Spell.

* * *

 _Surprise Revival_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster is destroyed by battle: Special Summon that monster where it was before in the same position._

* * *

"Huh?" Lilly asked in surprise. "But... why did you do that?"

"I know how it feels to lose your best monster. Just me I get sad seeing Master Peace go. That's why I made plans to recycle him, and summon him back." Stacy smiled. "So I decide to help you out."

Suddenly Greedy Venom vanished.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 4900)**

"What the?" They asked surprised.

Yuri was smiling as he revealed his own Action Card.

* * *

 _Fusion Blessing_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Fusion Monster you control, and then gain 100 life points for every Fusion Monster on the field._

* * *

"Yuri... Why did you do that?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Why did I give us more life points?" Yuri asked. "Simple, I don't plan on losing the duel so quickly and second, Zuzu's battle phase is over which means we won't take any more damage this turn."

Zuzu shrugged before saying, "I'll end my turn with a card down."

Yuri 4th Turn:

"I draw, and now I use the effect of Predaplant Cordyceps in my graveyard." Yuri smirked.

"Uh come again?" Yuya asked.

"I can banish him to summon two level four or lower Predaplants from my graveyard." Yuri smirked. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra. Now, I activate my final Polymerization card."

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.__

* * *

Stacy would activate Master Peace's ability but then she decides not to.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his ace monster reappeared on the field.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now since the materials came from the field Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack points of all your special summoned monsters."

"What?" Yuya asked as Bloom Prima, and Master Peace lend their energy to Starving Venom.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 + 2950 = 6750)**_

"Now then, I..." Yuri started before pausing. "I set one card and end my turn."

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 6750 - 3950 = 2800)**_

"Huh?" They asked.

Sylvio then grinned, "Guess he's a coward! That's very disappointing."

"No, I don't think that's it." Yusei pointed out.

"Huh?" Sylvio asked.

"Don't you remember what Lilly said at the start of this duel?" Jack asked him.

Sylvio think for a bit before remembering.

 _'I know you hate me and mommy for this, but... we have to, just this one time. We have to do this one thing, as a family.'_

"Then the reason he didn't attack was..." Rio started in shock.

They stared at Yuri.

"It's your move Yuya." Yuri said calmly.

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya drew before calling, "Alright my five monsters! Come on back!"

Odd-Eyes, Odd-Eyes Arc, Drummillia, Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Kaleidoscorp all appeared again.

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom started roaring at each other.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 3500 + (5 * 500) = 6000)**_

"The duel won't last much longer." Yuri frowned. "Will it?"

"First is Yang's Pendulum Ability to tune Synchron, and Drummillia again to call Clear Wing from the graveyard!" Yuya cried as the Synchro dragon appeared who started roaring along with Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It really is over." Lilly realized sadly.

"Then I'll... End this turn." Yuya stated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What the, what's going on?" Jarrod questioned.

"Their acting like their family." The girl pointed out.

"That's absurd." Jarrod stated. "The simple fact is Lilly and Celina are traitors and if they're siding with Yuri for one duel that doesn't change anything. They should end this duel so we can deal with the other Lancers."

The Professor only stared on as he thinks, _'Lilly, Yuri, Celina... When this is over your gonna be reunited with me... And hopefully Zarc can change back to normal...'_

Jarrod just stared at them in annoyance before frowning. "If they're going to waste our time then we may as well make use of them, Doktor how quickly can you implant a Parasite in Rocky's head? Julie too."

"Hang on Jarrod do you remember that fool Roget tried the same thing for that Riley girl, and it's only a dud?" Mir reminded.

"Roget was a fool, and your father is the one who understands the Parasites perfectly." Jarrod pointed out. "Roget's failure doesn't in any way cause me to doubt that he will succeed."

"Alright but I'll be teaming up with this Rocky..." Mir told him before staring at Rocky sadistically. "He looks like a catch..."

Jarrod nodded calmly as someone walked into the room. Zane turned to see who walked in. It was Yuto who kneeled seeing them.

"Professor, I ask that you allow me the privilege of doing what Mir and her miserable scorpions could not and destroy the Barian Emperors." Yuto requested.

"Miserable? Why you dirty..." Mir glared before yelling, "Oh! Why I outta-!"

"Enough, you have permission to try." the Professor stated.

"I promise to succeed." Yuto nodded.

* * *

 _At the duel..._

* * *

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 6500**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 4900**

* * *

"It's your turn Lilly." Yuya told her.

Lilly 5th Turn:

Lilly drew her card before frowning. "Don't make the duel longer just for me, if it has to end... end it. I pass."

Stacy 5th Turn:

Stacy drew as she looked over. "Attack Starving Venom, Master Peace!"

"I use the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuri called as his dragon dodged the attack.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I end my turn." Stacy ended.

"I end my turn." Stacy ended.

Celina 5th Turn:

Celina drew her card before pausing. "I set one card facedown, and now I'll attack Yuya's dragons again."

The monster charged as the attacks hit. **(Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 4500)**

"One set card ends my turn." Celina finished.

Zuzu 5th Turn:

Zuzu drew before calling, "Bloom Prima attack Leo Dancer!"

"Not this time Zuzu, I reveal my facedown card Lunalight Hypnotic Dance!" Celina called.

* * *

 _Lunalight Hypnotic Dance_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. You can negate that attack but if you do you are not allowed to declare an attack on your following turn. If you control a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster, you can set this card from your graveyard during your end phase once per duel._

* * *

"This trap negates your attack, but since normally I don't get to attack on my next turn Yuri can't attack on his, then again if I control a Lunalight Fusion Monster, I can set this card during on the field during my next end phase to use again."

Zuzu nodded. "That's all."

Yuri 5th Turn:

Yuri drew his card. "Celina's trap came with a price, and so I can't attack but I can set this card facedown to end my turn."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuri just might have a new trick for a later duel.)**

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew before calling, "Alright Odd-Eyes come on back!" Odd-Eyes appeared roaring again.

"Your monster isn't strong enough Yuya." Yuri told him.

Yuya cried, "Alright Odd-Eyes attack Koga!"

"What, but why?" Celina asked.

Yuya called, "Next I activate the Action Spell Delta Zero!"

* * *

 _Delta Zero_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 level 7 Monster: Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls to zero._

* * *

"Delta Zero?" Yuri asked curiously.

"When I control a level 7 monster the attack points of one monster are lowered to zero!" Yuya cried.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 0)**_

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. _'Not again, Lilly won't... my daughter won't lose Koga twice in one duel, even if we do.'_ "Trap card open, Venom Transfusion!"

* * *

 _Venom Transfusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 2 monsters on the field: Transfer the ATK of the first target to the second target.__

* * *

"I transfer all of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points to one other monster on the field, and I choose Masked HERO Koga!"

 _Koga: **(ATK: 0 + 2800 = 2800)**_

"Well Yuri that's also a good thing! Because of your Predator Aroma I now have to attack your dragon!" Yuya cried.

"I know." Yuri nodded. "Better him than Koga."

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

"Go ahead."

"Go Odd-Eyes! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya cried as his dragon fired a blast.

"I activate the Action Spell Total Trust!" Celina called suddenly.

* * *

 _Total Trust_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Banish all monsters on your field to activate this card. 1 Monster on the field gains 100 ATK.__

* * *

"To use it, I have to banish every monster I control!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

Leo Dancer vanished.

"In exchange for my monsters, one monster on the field gains 100 attack points and I choose Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Celina cried.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 100 = 100)**_

"So now they'll take 4800 points of damage." Sylvio realized.

"Then it's over." Yuri said before smiling. "Yuya, this was never a duel between you Lancers and Duel Academy. Our next duel will be but... I'll face you with everything I have, just promise me you'll win."

Yuya looked confused as Yuri's dragon shattered.

 **(Lilly/Celina/Yuri: 0100)**

"When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed..." Yuri started.

"...His special ability activates destroying all your special summoned monsters..." Celina continued.

"... And you take their total attack points as damage!" Lilly finished.

They all looked shocked as their monsters were destroyed as Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy cried out.

* * *

 **Yuya/Zuzu/Stacy: 0000**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly: 0100**

 **Yuri/Celina/Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri looked at them before closing his eyes. "Thank you, for keeping them safe."

With that he walked off as Lilly and Celina walked over to the Lancers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well Yuri finally won for once." Zane said.

"Yeah, but weren't you listening?" Jarrod questioned. "He wants to lose!"

"But he's dueling at his full power so he won't lose." The girl pointed out.

"No, Zane I have a task for you." the Professor stated. "Use as many Obelisk Force as you need and lure that boy to you. Then deal with him."

"Yuya Sakaki?" Zane questioned.

"Yes." the Professor nodded.

"Alright." Zane nodded walking off.

The girl asked the Professor, "Professor should I at least try to stop them?"

He turned to her. "Very well."

The girl nodded before walking off. _'I think we're their help I can finally stop Duel Academy...'_

"I'll see to the Parasites for Rocky and Julie." the Doktor said calmly.

"Very well. Just make sure their treated with care." The Professor told him.

He nodded before leaving the room.

 _'We're running out of time before he returns.'_ The Professor thought nervously.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... things are going to get very intense in the coming chapters.**

 **bopdog111: Who is that girl? Well we'll find next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: True, also this latest duel idea came to me quite early on in this story and so I suggested it to Bopdog. I hope you enjoyed the family match along with some future events we both have in store.**

 **bopdog111: Including the match of Zarc.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	73. Anti-Cure Madness!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Now that the family match is over and Yuri's finally realized why he was losing so often... the real battles can begin.**

 **bopdog111: And to first will be that OC you guys seen.**

 **Ulrich362: One of two OCs lurking within Duel Academy. Lets see what she's capable of.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm guessing you guys don't trust us now." Celina frowned. "We did just duel alongside the person who took Rin, and Lulu."

"We never said that." Stacy told her.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Alex asked worried running to Yuya.

Yuya turned to her. "We're both a bit shaken, but he's ok."

"Still, what was going on with your monsters?" Sylvio questioned. "Master Peace, Koga, and Drident."

"I don't know. Master Peace never glowed like that." Stacy answered.

"Masked HERO Koga did, when I dueled Terri." Lilly mentioned before closing her eyes. "Do you think it has to do with why Stacy absorbed her?"

"Might be a possibility." Declan answered. "They appeared to be resonating."

"Then... what about Coral Dragon?" Zuzu asked. "Do you think it would resonate with them too?"

Alex looked at her ace at that.

"Well, whatever's going on our first priority is meeting up with uncle Yusho and the others." Zuzu pointed out.

 _'Daddy.'_ Stacy thought before smiling.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Stacy, is something bothering you?" Yusho asked from the door to her room. "You seemed sad at dinner."_

 _Stacy didn't answer._

 _"Stacy..." Yusho started before walking in and gently hugging her. "I know why you're upset, I'm not mad at you for trying to make people smile. I just wish you'd asked before trying to set up the field on your own."_

 _"Daddy..." Stacy trailed off._

 _Yusho just smiled. "You're going to be a great Dueltainer one day and do you want to know how I know that?"_

 _"H-How?" Stacy asked him looking up at him._

 _"You're a kind girl, making people smile even when you lose is enough to bring a smile to your face, remember at the park?" Yusho asked referring to a few weeks earlier when some little kids saw them dueling and started smiling seeing it. "You want to make people happy, just like me and your big brother Yuya."_

 _Stacy nodded remembering it. Yusho smiled hugging her. "Don't worry, I know sometimes things are hard and it doesn't seem fair, but my favorite little Dracoformer just needs to remember that as long as you're having fun, everyone watching you will have fun too. That includes me and Yuya too."_

 _"But... I damaged that machine. Their gonna fix, and we have to pay for it. What if I do it again?" Stacy asked._

 _"It'll be ok, just promise you'll ask next time." Yusho requested before looking at her. "It's been a long day, but tomorrow why don't we let Skip set up a field and you can show me your Dracoforming ok?"_

 _"O-Okay." Stacy nodded._

 _Yusho smiled. "I'm looking forward to it already."_

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Stacy smiled as she started to cry.

"Stacy?" Zuzu asked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Celina inquired.

"Just... Just remembering... About Daddy..." Stacy cried.

Yuya nodded walking over and hugging her. "We'll see him soon Stacy, it won't be long before everyone is back home safe and sound."

"It might not be that easy." mentioned a female voice.

They turned to see it was Sarah.

"Duel Academy won't go down with a fight." Sarah told them. "A few of them claim to have turned against Duel Academy and are waiting for you guys, but still we might outnumber their talented duelists but get enough of those Obelisk Force together and they can take out anyone."

"We won't go down without a fight too." Yuya told her.

"I heard, my boyfriend mentioned your Pendulum Summoning. Impressing him isn't easy." Sarah smiled. "It's definitely going to help... well, against most of our opponent's anyway. They managed to add some Pendulum Cards to one of their duelists but I don't know which one, and according to Jaden the Professor's entire deck is a Pendulum one."

"Your boyfriend?" Yuya asked.

"She would be referring to me Yuya." Declan answered before smiling. "You're looking well."

"As well as you can when you're hiding from Duel Academy, they sent someone, and I lost track but it had to have been close to a hundred duelists were taken out by one guy." Sarah told him. "If not for that spell, I'd be a card too."

"Do you know where Dad is?" Yuya asked her,

"You're Yuya Sakaki right?" Sarah asked. "Come with me, I can take you to You Show. I just hope they didn't find us."

They nodded as they followed her.

"By the way Riley, you look better without your coat." Sarah mentioned with a smile.

Riley smiled at this.

"By the way, Yuya right?" Sarah asked as she led them through the Fusion Dimension. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah what is it?" Yuya asked.

"You look a lot like Yuri, and that other boy the Doktor got his hands on and both of them have this... unusual bond with a dragon-type monster they own. Are you the same way?" Sarah asked. "I only ask because when you consider Yuri's Fusion Dragon and that other boy's Xyz Dragon things start to look strange."

"Well both Yuri's dragons, and my dragons along with Yugo's Dragons started roaring when they were together." Yuya answered.

"Weird, well hopefully it isn't anything to worry about." Sarah mentioned before arriving at a broken down building. "In here."

They walked in. Sarah walked over to a small door and knocked three times before it opened revealing Jaden. The Lancers (Except by Xyz, and Ritual) all tensed seeing him.

Jaden noticed them before putting up his hands. "Things have changed, whatever the Professor's planning, if he can't trust any of his top duelists with the information then there has to be something going on that I don't like. Building a Utopia, that's great, being able to see so many new people and duel them at their best is always a positive, but there's something else."

Jaden looked down as he said that.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Professor, please excuse me but there's something that's been bothering me this whole time." Jaden admitted as he knelt before the Professor._

 _"Hm? What is that?" The Professor asked him._

 _"It's just... what's the point of capturing those girls? If we need powerful Duelists to complete the unification of the Dimensions wouldn't it make more sense to gather the strongest duelists from each of them?" Jaden asked. "I don't doubt you it's just... what is the reason it has to be them?"_

 _"Their the key." The Professor answered._

 _"The key?" Jaden inquired. "Are they connected to the Dimensions somehow?"_

 _"Yes. But I can't say anything else other then that." The Professor told him._

 _Jaden frowned before nodding and walking out of the room._ 'What's going on, the Professor is keeping this from everyone. I doubt even Zane knows... he can't be lying can he? No that... it can't be true.'

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"Needless to say, my doubts wouldn't stop growing and when I found this place and met Yusho Sakaki... I decided the only way to learn the truth would be to confront the Professor using the skills I learned from Duel Academy." Jaden finished. "Though, if you guys really don't trust me there is one way to try and earn your trust."

"What might that be?" Yusei asked him.

"A duel." Jaden answered.

"Are you serious Jaden, you know these guys don't have a chance of beating one of the three kings of Duel Academy." said a voice Alex and Yugo recognized.

Alex started shaking hearing it. That's when Chazz appeared before his eyes widened. "Ok, there's a lot more of you than last time."

Alex screamed seeing him before hiding behind Yuya.

"Don't worry, Chazz wouldn't hurt anyone." Jaden reassured her before smiling and looking at Kelly, Alex, and Stacy before activating his Duel Disc. "Here, why don't you guys say hi to my pal Winged Kuri..."

"Jaden, not until we're inside You Show." Sarah reminded him.

"Oh yeah, good point." Jaden laughed. "Come on, then I can introduce you to my friend."

"Uh you see... Chazz came to the Synchro Dimension, and really scared Alex." Yuya told him.

"We can talk about that later and try to come up with a plan once we're inside, there aren't many of us so we could really use as much help as possible." Sarah admitted before wincing.

"Sarah?" Zuzu asked surprised.

She was holding her side as the Lancers noticed a fairly large burn and scrape along her side.. "That dragon must have done more damage than I thought. Still, I protected some people back home before coming here so that was good."

Alex quickly went over before taking something out of her pocket which looks like a band-aid before placing it on the scrape. Sarah smiled. "Thanks. Come on, I'm sure Yusho will want to see all of you... especially his kids."

They all nodded as they walked inside. When the door closed Jaden turned to Stacy, Kelly, and Alex again before summoning Winged Kuriboh. "Say hi pal."

The small monster flew up to the three girls and looked happy.

"Aw!" They all cooed seeing it.

Jaden smiled seeing that before turning. "Lilly... he's still loyal you know. Are you going to be able to fight your role model and the person who helped you get into Duel Academy in the first place?"

"...I dueled with him a while ago." Lilly answered.

"Let me guess, as a family?" asked a male voice.

They turned to see who said that.

"It's been too long Yuya, Stacy. I'm so glad you're both ok." Yusho smiled seeing them.

Stacy with tears building cried, "D-D-DADDY!" She ran to him with tears running down.

He knelt down and hugged her. "It's almost over Stacy, then we can go home, I promise."

Stacy sobbed as Yuya cried, "Dad!" He ran to him.

"I'm so glad the two of you are safe." Yusho smiled. "You must have gone through a lot, I'm sorry."

"Why did you go!?" Stacy sobbed.

"I asked your father for help in stopping mine, he's one of the strongest duelists from our Dimension and someone I have complete trust in." Declan answered while helping Sarah's injury.

"And you send him off when he was about to duel the Sledgehammer!?" Yuya asked him angered.

"Yes." Declan answered.

"He didn't have a choice Yuya, we needed help to keep our friends safe." Riley pointed out.

"They're right Yuya, I chose to go to the Xyz Dimension to try and find anyone who could help us... unfortunately I was betrayed by someone I believed was a friend of mine. One of my students actually." Yusho revealed sadly.

"A student? Who?" Luna asked.

 ** _'Dennis.'_** Terri thought angrily. **_'The one who betrayed us and let Lulu be taken.'_**

Stacy looked at Yusho with tears, and asked "Is... Is it someone named Dennis?"

"Yes, how do you know that Stacy?" Yusho asked in surprise.

"I... I somehow... Absorbed Terri." Stacy answered sadly.

"Hold on, you absorbed..." Jaden started before looking down. "The girls are the key, did that mean...?"

"I seen her memories... Even the ones where Dennis lead the invasion." Stacy told Yusho.

"I see, well if Terri can hear me at all I'm incredibly sorry for everything that happened to her home. Hopefully I can convince Leo to abandon this plan and help undo the damage he's already done." Yusho mentioned thoughtfully.

"Huh? Excuse me sir but I'm not doing any of this." Leo told him.

"My father is named Leo Akaba." Declan explained.

"Oh boy that would be awkward." Leo admitted.

"Just call him the Professor then." Chazz pointed out.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter what we call him. What does matter is stopping him and the others." Alexis mentioned walking up to the group only for her eyes to widen. "That's a lot of allies."

"Including some for a dimension he, and the Professor haven't noticed." Yuki smiled.

"Hold on, Yugi Muto? But you died years ago." Alexis mentioned noticing him.

"That's what Celina said. But as I told her I have no memory of it." Yugi mentioned,

"Weird, anyway we really need to figure out what our next move is." Sarah pointed out. "From what we've figured out our best option is to split up. There are two towers on opposite sides of the island where prisoners are being kept so we can try and free them but we don't know how many or who they are, then again the more people on our side the better."

"Is one of them Mommy?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I just overheard them mention the prisoners in the eastern and western towers." Sarah answered. "It might be, then again it could also be a trap."

"Mommy... We're close to getting her back." Alex said starting to cry.

"No, you're not." said a new voice. "Not yet anyway."

They all turned to see alarmed. It was the young girl that was with the Professor.

"What the, who are you?" Yugo questioned.

"Katie." She answered.

"How did you find us?" Yusho inquired. "And what do you mean they aren't yet?"

"It's the parasite isn't it, even if they found her she would try to hurt them wouldn't she?" Hart guessed.

"A bit of luck I guess." Katie answered,

"In other words Duel Academy knows where we are, and everything we've been trying to do is completely useless now. We can't beat them in a straight fight." Jaden frowned.

"Actually not at all." Katie told them. "I am trying to stop Duel Academy also."

"What?" Chazz questioned. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Knowing how hard-headed you are no." Katie said to Chazz only.

Chazz glared at her as Alexis walked up. "You've been nothing but loyal to Duel Academy since you arrived, so unless you heard something its not easy to believe you'd change sides so easily."

"Yesterday I founded out the horrible things their doing. I decided they must be stopped." Katie answered. "Sealing people in cards, killing their opponents, and destroy four girls to unite the Dimensions is something we should stop."

"Hold on, if you're a student of Duel Academy I'm assuming you can duel?" Shark asked.

"Yes I can." Katie answered.

"We should know what we're getting into, which means before anything else we should have you duel someone so we can become familiar with your strategy and then we can come up with a plan for confronting Duel Academy itself." Declan stated.

"Okay. But be mindful I maybe small but I pack a big punch." Katie told them.

"You aren't the only one." Declan noted. "Stacy Sakaki, Terri Obsidian, Alex, Lilly, and Kelly all have proven that more than once."

"So which one of you all would like to duel me?" Katie asked.

"I'll duel you." Luna suggested.

Katie turned to her before nodding.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Professor, I've finished the analysis of that mysterious Dimension Jarrod located." a scientist mentioned walking into the room. "The results were... remarkable."

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked.

"Unlike the other four, this 'Ritual Dimension' exists nearly a century in our past." the scientist answered. "It seems to by synchronized with the others and in one sense it is, but it would be more accurate to say it's somehow the collective memories of everyone given physical form, something is holding it together but I don't know what it could be."

"A century?" The Professor asked getting in thought.

"Yes, it's simply remarkable." the scientist stated.

"But how can it exist that long? And how come we never noticed it?" The Doktor asked totally lost.

"I have no idea, but if my readings are correct this dimension has the potential for all three summoning methods." the scientist added.

"Five in this case." The Professor corrected. "I believe I might've to put new modifications to my machine."

"Five?" Zane asked.

"Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Pendulum, and now Ritual." The Professor answered. "I was a fool to think of Ritual as nothing more then a incompetence, when in reality it is more then just a summoning."

"Of course." the scientist nodded.

"If used correctly it can be a powerful weapon." The Professor continued. "Perhaps that's why Alexis prefers Ritual then Fusion."

"True." Zane nodded.

The Professor puts up a projection of the Duel between Yuya, and his team versus Yuri, and his team before zooming in to where he sees Yuki, Gale, and Kelly.

 _'How could I be so blind to not notice these three? Zarc, Ray, and Dawn have incarnations from Ritual.'_ The Professor thought looking at the three. _'Hopefully they are willing to cooperate.'_

* * *

 _Back at Fusion You Show..._

Katie get settled in.

"I'll go first, alright?" Luna asked.

Katie nodded as she said, "I never liked going first anyway."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria by Sabanto)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Katie: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

"I'll set two cards facedown and summon Regulus In attack mode, that ends my turn." Luna stated.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

Katie 1st Turn:

Katie drew before saying, "I'll summon Darklord Nurse Reficule in defense mode!" A fairy that looks demonic appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Nurse Reficule_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead._

* * *

"Darklord Nurse Reficule?" Luna asked.

"Hold on, you use her?" Jaden asked in surprise. "Well, that makes things interesting."

"Well now I activate the spell card, Rain of Mercy. This spell card increases both of our Life Points by 1000." Katie said as she, and Luna begun glowing as droplets hit them.

* * *

 _Rain of Mercy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increases the Life Points of both players by 1000 points._

* * *

Katie let out a sigh of relief as Luna flinched as though being burned.

 **(Katie: 5000)**

 **(Luna: 3000)**

"Hold on how come Luna lost Life Points?" Leo asked surprised.

"Darklord Nurse Reficule turns any points she would gain into damage." Jaden answered. "In other words, Katie is using an Anti-Cure deck."

"Which means if she's holding that the duel is over." Alexis pointed out.

"Next I activate the equip spell, Mist Body." Katie said as mist enveloped Reficule before fading.

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"With it Reficule is invincible to battle." Katie explained.

"Oh man, what's Luna supposed to do now?" Leo asked fearfully.

"Now I place two cards face-down. That ends my turn." Katie ended.

* * *

 **Luna: 3000**

 **Katie: 5000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew her card before closing her eyes. "You win, right?"

"Let's find out." Katie told her. _'I don't have Gift Card with me yet... But luckily with my combo set she'll have a hard time to think about what to summon.'_

Luna waited a few seconds before blinking. "Oh, you didn't set it. Ok then for my turn I'll summon my Fairy Archer, and then her special ability deals 400 points of damage for every light monster on my field."

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy  
_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ _During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn.__

* * *

The Archer got ready to fire.

"Before you do that I activate my two face-downs. Dark Cure." Katie told her.

* * *

 _Dark Cure_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Summons a monster(s), they gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of 1 of the Summoned monsters of your choice._

* * *

"Two of them, but that means..." Luna started in shock.

"Hang on a minute what do those do?" Yuya asked confused.

"Dark Cure restores Luna's life points by half of Fairy Archer's attack points, but with two and Darklord Nurse Reficule in play she takes damage equal to her Fairy Archer's attack points instead." Chazz explained.

"So with that all together that equals up to 1400 points of damage." Aster grunted.

The two Dark Cures enveloped Fairy Archer before Reficule placed her magic in it as it enveloped Luna. Luna looked to be in pain from that as her points dropped.

 **(Luna: 1600)**

Then Fairy Archer shot two arrows at Katie.

 **(Katie: 4200)**

"I end my turn with one more facedown card." Luna stated.

"This is one of my combos." Katie told her. "With Reficule, Dark Cure can decrease your Life Points each time you summon a monster. And with Mist Body on Reficule you can only destroy her with an effect or destroying Mist Body first."

Luna nodded. "That's a powerful combo."

Katie 2nd Turn:

Katie drew seeing it was Tuning Magician. _'Huh. I can't use this yet. I need to wait for the right time.'_

"This isn't looking good." Rio admitted. "Well, getting Katie on our side is, but I think Luna might be in trouble."

"I pass." Katie told Luna.

"Pass?" Leo asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Luna: 1600**

 **Katie: 4200**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

"Well, ok." Luna mentioned drawing her card and smiling. "I summon Kuribon in attack mode."

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

Kuribon appeared wooing.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Kelly gushed.

Luna winced from Katie's combo before turning to Kelly.

 **(Luna: 1300)**

"Thanks, Kuribon's one of my best friends." Luna smiled. "Now then, Fairy Archer deals 1200 more points of damage."

Fairy Archer fired from it's bow.

 **(Katie: 3000)**

"That ends my turn." Luna mentioned. _'Ok, one more turn and I can win.'_

Katie 3rd Turn:

Katie drew seeing it was Marshmallon. _'Okay with these two I can boost Reficule if I can just get these two on the field.'_

"Okay I'll set a monster, and that's it." Katie ended.

* * *

 **Luna: 1300**

 **Katie: 3000**

* * *

Luna 4th Turn:

"Ok, then I'll use Fairy Archer's special ability again." Luna mentioned as her monster shot three more arrows.

Katie took cover as they hit her. **(Katie: 1800)**

"Now, I play the Ancient Sunshine trap card." Luna mentioned.

* * *

 _Ancient Sunshine_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Regulus". Remove from play 1 "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck. Inflict 2100 damage to your opponent. Then, destroy all cards you control. You cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"If I control Regulus, this trap banishes Ancient Fairy Dragon from my Extra Deck to deal 2100 points of damage, and then every card on my field is destroyed."

Katie widen her eyes at that endeavor.

* * *

 **Luna: 1300**

 **Katie: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Katie knelled to one knee at her loss.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah..." Katie smiled. "Nobody has even beaten me with Burn Tactics before."

"There's a first time for everything." Chazz smirked.

Katie dusted herself off.

"So, now what?" Yuya asked.

"I want to find Mommy!" Alex called.

Yuya nodded before closing his eyes as Yugo appeared. "We will, we just need to find Rin and get that parasite out of her head."

Alex nodded hugging Yugo.

"Not to mention Shay, Yuto, and Lulu." Hart pointed out.

"We need to find them fast!" Kite called.

"So what's the best course of action?" Declan asked. "We need to be on our guard especially since its likely they know we're here."

"We better wait, and plan our next move before we try to get your friends back." Katie told them.

"But we are getting them back, right?" Yugo questioned.

"Yes. They placed guardians to protect them so we need to be ready." Katie answered.

"Guardians, do you know who?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Whoever it is we'll stop them." Yugo declared confidently.

"It won't be easy." Katie told him.

"I don't care, Alex and I won't stop until Rin is safe and back home with us." Yugo answered.

Alex nodded agreeing.

"Alright, do you know where they are?" Declan asked.

"The first tower is at the right, while the second is to the left." Katie answered.

"Alright, then lets head out." Yugo said confidently. "You ready to save mommy Alex?"

Alex nodded with a tearful smile.

"Ok, lets go." Yugo stated.

They all nodded as Katie said, "The girl from Synchro is in the first tower."

Yugo nodded. "Come on, time to bring mommy home."

"That means Lulu is in the second tower." Kite noted turning to Stacy. "Lets go get her."

Stacy nodded at that. With that Stacy closed her eyes before being enveloped in a flash of light only to be replaced with Terri.

"We'll get your big sister back." Hart smiled.

"Right." Terri smiled back nodding.

"Ok, then the rest of us will head to Duel Academy to try and stop the Professor." Declan noted calmly.

"Got it." They nodded.

With that Yugo and Alex raced off towards the right, Kite, Hart, and Terri ran off to the left, and the rest of the Lancers began moving towards Duel Academy.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well there now on the move.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Well Ulrich which girl should we view first? Lulu, or Rin?**

 **Ulrich362: Let's give Lulu her turn first. Rin had some time in the Synchro Arc.**

 **bopdog111: Alright. We will see what happens by then.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	74. Freeing Lulu!

**Ulrich362: Time for Lulu to come back into the story... well, assuming the guardian can be defeated.**

 **bopdog111: We just have to make sure it's out of the way first.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, but that shouldn't take very long. So shall we Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Terri, Kite, and Hart continued running to the tower.

"Leave this guardian to me." Kite mentioned.

They nodded as Terri said, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." Kite reassured her.

They nodded as they arrived at the tower.

 _'Lulu's up there.'_ Terri thought as the three of them ran up the spiraling staircase before reaching the top of the tower.

They see a door leading to a room.

"Where is this guard?" Kite questioned looking around.

"Nice to see ya three again!"

Someone jumped in front of them, and made a dramatic bow with a grin as he looked up at them. "Been a while you three."

He looked up showing his face. Dennis. Seeing him Terri's eyes widened in shock.

"Dennis, this is perfect. I can get payback and we can save Lulu." Kite stated activating his duel disc.

"Ah is that the way to greet an old friend Kite?" Dennis grinned.

"We aren't friends, you betrayed us and hurt more people than you can imagine." Kite told him coldly. "Prepare to repent."

"Well let me tell ya there is more to this then you know. You see I think the Professor happens to be keeping something from all of us." Dennis grinned at this.

"Wait, you don't know what he's doing either? You're the one who let him take Lulu!" Hart told him. "You have to know what's going on!"

"I'm not talking about Lulu, Hart. I'm talking about Terri." Dennis revealed.

"What?" Hart asked in shock.

"What do you mean, what does he know about me?" Terri asked.

Dennis looked up at the sky before saying, "You see Terri right before we met I have several run-ins with Lilly. Right after I was tasked to find your sister I didn't expect to see you. You somehow looked like Lilly in a way. At your Birthday when I saw you, I wonder what to do so after giving Kite a lie to be excused for a moment I asked the Professor what I should do. That was when I heard one name: 'Dawn'."

"Dawn?" Hart asked before Terri's eyes widened and she started breathing heavily.

"Yes I wonder if this 'Dawn' is connected to Terri, and the other girls who look like her." Dennis told them. "I didn't ask the Professor because it sounded personal to him. So I was wondering if you any of you three or Lulu knows."

"I've never heard of anyone named 'Dawn', but that doesn't matter. What does matter is defeating you, getting that parasite out of Lulu's head, and stopping the Professor." Kite told him as Terri continued breathing heavily.

 _'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden?'_ Terri thought as she continued trying to calm down as her heart raced.

 ** _'Your not the only one Terri. I feel completely mortified.'_ **Stacy told her.

Hart then noticed Terri and knelt down before hugging her. "It's ok Terri, I promise everything will be ok."

"Ah well then. I suppose the mystery of this 'Dawn' should be left unanswered." Dennis grinned before getting ready. "After all I believe the Professor would answer us once this is over."

"For once we agree, he'll explain it once we stop him." Kite stated.

"I more meant when his goal is complete." Dennis grinned. "Nothing you can do will stop him."

"You're wrong about that." Kite stated. "We're wasting time so lets duel Dennis."

"Very well." Dennis grinned getting set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Same Old War (Nightcore) by Our Last Night)**

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Dennis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dennis 1st Turn:

Dennis drew before saying, "Okay I'll set Scale 2 Performage Bubble Gardna, and Scale 5 Performage Candy Crafter to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two flew up.

* * *

 _Performage Bubble Gardna_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control a "Performage" card in your other Pendulum Zone, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can activate this effect; halve any battle damage from this battle._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Performage" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can activatethis effect; that monster(s) is not destroyed by that battle or effect._

* * *

 _Performage Candy Crafter_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During the end phase if your opponent skipped their Battle Phase, or at the end of your opponent's Battle Phase, if the ATK of the monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK is higher than the total ATK of all "Performage" monsters you control: You can gain 1000 LP._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end phase._

* * *

"Pendulum." Kite frowned seeing it.

"Now come set! Performage Hat Tricker, and Performage Flame Eater!" Dennis grinned as the two appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performage Hat Tricker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If there are 2 monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Performage Flame Eater_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect that would inflict effect damage is activated: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, make that effect damage 0._

* * *

 _'No... he doesn't get to use one. Not after what he did.'_ Terri thought.

"And now I overlay Damage Juggler and Trick Clown." Dennis stated.

The two flew up as they were overlayed.

"Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis chanted as his Xyz ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Trapeze Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters  
_ _Any_ _effect damage_ _lower than or equal to this card's_ _ATK_ _becomes 0. During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card, then_ _target_ _1 monster on the_ _field_ _; that target must make two_ _attacks_ _this turn, if able. If it does not,_ _destroy_ _it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Hart, Kite, and Terri all glared at the Xyz Monster.

"You have no right to use an Xyz Monster." Kite stated coldly.

 ** _'Wow his deck is like Daddy, and Yuya's.'_ **Stacy said amazed seeing them.

 _'Maybe, but unlike them he uses it to hurt people. His real deck is the same as the Obelisk Force.'_ Terri told her.

 ** _'Come on Terri you don't know that.'_** Stacy shrugged out with a smile. ** _'I think he wants to be a performer like me, Yuya, and Daddy. He is simply doing his job to the Professor. We just need him to abandon his role in Duel Academy.'_**

 _'Stacy you...'_ Terri started before just shaking her head and smiling. ' _How is it that you can be so convincing?'_

 ** _'Everyone deserves a second chance. Even people who you don't like.'_** Stacy smiled.

 _'... Even Mir?'_

Stacy shuddered before saying, **_'Well it will tough but yeah even her.'_**

"That ends this turn Kite. Your turn." Dennis grinned.

Kite 1st Turn:

"Alright Dennis, first since your Trapeze Magician came from the Extra Deck I can summon my Cipher Twin Raptor to the field." Kite stated as a brown dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Twin Raptor_

 _Light type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If your opponent controls a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used for a Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" monster, you can treat it as 2 monsters._

* * *

"And I'll summon Cipher Wing to join him." Kite continued as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

"Now I can release Cipher Wing to increase the level of all my other Cipher monsters by four." Kite stated as Cipher Wing vanished.

 _Cipher Twin Raptor: **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

"Now Cipher Twin Raptor counts as two monsters when I Xyz Summon, so I'll overlay him now."

As Kite said that his monster entered the Overlay Network.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

His ace appeared roaring standing opposite from Dennis' Trapeze Magician.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Now I use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's special ability, I use one Overlay Unit to take control of your Performage Trapeze Magician and treat it as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Cipher Projection!" Kite called.

The dragon roared as it absorbed the Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

It shined it's wings on Trapeze Magician as it appeared on his side. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Now that you don't have anymore monsters Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon can attack you directly." Kite stated. "Cipher Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared preparing to attack.

"Uh uh uh! No you don't!" Dennis grinned as he summoned a clown like monster.

* * *

 _Performage String Figure_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card and conduct damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"What the?" Hart asked in shock. "What just happened?"

"This is Performage String Figure." Dennis grinned. "You seen when a attack comes at me I can summon this clown from my hand, and then the attack goes to him."

"Fine, your new monster doesn't have any attack points." Kite reminded Dennis as his dragon blasted String Figure.

When the smoke cleared it shows both String Figure, and Dennis were unharmed.

"What, how did you avoid the damage?" Terri questioned.

"There was this thing I forgot to mention. String Figure can't be destroyed by that battle, and I take no damage." Dennis grinned. "Next as you control a monster that has higher attack power then my Performages I activate Candy Crafter's Pendulum ability to 1000 Life Points."

He glowed. **(Dennis: 5000)**

"I set one card facedown and end my move." Kite frowned.

"Which means I get my Trapeze Magician back." Dennis grinned as his monster reappeared on his field.

* * *

 **Kite: 4000**

 **Dennis: 5000**

* * *

Dennis 2nd Turn:

Dennis drew before saying, "I summon Performage Damage Juggler." Damage Juggler appeared.

* * *

 _Performage Damage Juggler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Performage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Performage Damage Juggler" once per turn._

* * *

Suddenly Terri's eyes narrowed.

"Now with String Figure's ability I can use it, and Damage Juggler to call on a new monster for Trapeze Witch to share it's acts with." Dennis grinned. "A new monster which is Fusion!"

The two flew to the Fusion Vortex.

"Your witch." Terri stated angrily recalling the Fusion monster he used against her.

"Acrobat that freely manipulates even the pain! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people, and become a new witch that spurs the sky! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Performage Trapeze Witch!" Dennis chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Perfromage Trapeze Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 "Performage" monsters_

 _"Performage" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects. While you control another "Performage" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks. If a "Performage" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; it loses 600 ATK._

* * *

"A Performage Fusion Monster?" Hart asked in shock.

"It looks like it, and if I had to guess it has a powerful effect." Kite frowned.

 ** _'Pendulum, Xyz, and Fusion! Wow that is like me, and Yuya!'_** Stacy cried excited seeing Dennis doing these.

 _'Stacy, he's responsible for what happened to my home!'_ Terri snapped. _'I know you said he deserves a second chance and ok maybe you have a point, but can you please stop praising him?'_

 ** _'I can't help it!'_ **Stacy grinned.

"Now I activate Trapeze Magician's ability to remove 1 Overlay Unit, and allow Trapeze Witch to attack twice this turn." Dennis grinned.

Trapeze Magician gave energy to Trapeze Witch. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Terri rolled her eyes at that.

"Even if it can attack twice Kite's dragon is the strongest monster on the field." Hart pointed out.

"Kite, Trapeze Witch's ability lowers the attack power of a monster by 600 for each attack a Performage makes at a monster!" Terri cried to Kite.

Kite's eyes widened hearing that.

"Ah come on Terri did you really have to spoil that?" Dennis grinned at her. "Nobody likes a smarty-pants."

"Well I appreciate the fact that she did, I play the trap card Cipher Deterrent so not only will my Cipher Dragon not be destroyed this turn, it's attack points are doubled during the end phase." Kite revealed as his dragon glowed.

* * *

 _Cipher Deterrent_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _During your opponent's Main Phase 1: Target 1 "Cipher" monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, also if it battles this turn, double its ATK during the End Phase.__

* * *

"Well now I use the effect, and targeting Trapeze Magician herself!" Dennis grinned as his monster gave herself power. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Kite frowned seeing that.

"Now Trapeze Magician attack Cipher Dragon! And do your trick Trapeze Witch!" Dennis cried as the Magician charged while the witch cast a spell on Cipher Dragon.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**_

The dragon survived Trapeze Magician's attack despite being knocked back.

 **(Kite: 3900)**

"Now do that again!" Dennis grinned as Trapeze Magician charged again as Trapeze Witch cast the spell again.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 - 600 = 1800)**_

The dragon survived Trapeze Magician's attack again.

 **(Kite: 3200)**

"Now Trapeze Witch your turn to attack while casting your spell!" Dennis grinned as Trapeze Witch charged, and cast the spell while attacking.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 - 600 = 1200)**_

Trapeze Witch struck Kite's dragon causing it to roar in pain.

 **(Kite: 2000)**

"Now one more time!" Dennis grinned as the witch charged again while casting it's spell for the final time.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 1200 - 600 = 600)**_

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared in pain from the attack before weakly crashing to the ground as Kite went flying and landed on his back.

 **(Kite: 0200)**

"KITE!" Terri, and Hart cried.

"I'm fine, I still have life points and my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon is still on the field." Kite reassure them while getting back to his feet.

"Well Kite that ends this turn here. How are you gonna get out of this?" Dennis smirked.

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 600 x 2 = 1200)**_

Kite 2nd Turn:

Kite drew his card before his eyes widened in shock. __'Wait, this is...'__

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Kite wait." The blue haired girl Zuzu met called to Kite._

 _"Huh?" Kite asked turning to her. "Sayaka, what is it?"_

 _Sayaka pulled a card before saying, "Here. It's for good luck." She held the card out known as Lilly Fairy._

 _Kite looked at the card in surprise. "This... thanks Sayaka, I have a feeling it'll come in handy."_

 _Sayaka nodded smiling._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

The card he drew was Little Fairy.

"Alright Dennis, it's time I put an end to this duel by summoning Little Fairy in attack mode!" Kite called.

Dennis, Hart, and Terri made surprised looks as a small fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Little Fairy_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Up to twice per turn: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; increase this card's Level by 1._

* * *

"Kite... When did you get that?" Hart asked.

"Sayaka gave it to me for luck, and I'm going to use it to end this duel. I discard my Cipher Etranger in order to increase Little Fairy's level to four, but that's not all. I can also add a very special spell to my hand." Kite stated.

 _Little Fairy: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"What spell?" Dennis asked confused.

"I'll be more than happy to show you Dennis, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension!" Kite called playing the card.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Level 4 or higher monster you control._

* * *

"This spell ranks up my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon into a monster one rank higher!"

As Kite said that Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon entered the Overlay Network.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The evolved form appeared roaring with it's 4500 attack points.

* * *

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned by using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" as Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; take control of as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but their names become "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", their ATK become the same as this card's, their effects are negated, also they cannot attack this turn._  
 _● If this face-up card leaves the field: Return control of all monsters whose control was taken by this card's effect to their owner._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Dennis stepped back seeing it knowing it's abilities means trouble for him.

 ** _'Glad he's on our side this time.'_ **Stacy admitted.

"Now, I use all of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units to activate its special ability, Cipher Super Projection!" Kite called.

The monster roared using it's ability snatching both of Dennis' magicians. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Neo Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 + 500 = 5000)**_

"Now then, one attack and this duel is over." Kite told Dennis.

Dennis told him, "Sorry but I'll be sticking around. For you see Bubble Gardna protects me from half of all the battle damage I take as I have another Performage monster in my other Pendulum Zone."

"Actually you're wrong, because I have the spell card Cipher Interfere which doubles Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points since I control a monster with the same name." Kite revealed activating his spell.

* * *

 _Cipher Interference_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Cipher" monsters with the same name and 1 of them battles, during damage calculation: You can make its ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Neo Cipher Dragon: **(ATK: 5000 * 2 = 10000)**_

Dennis looked shocked at this stepping back.

 ** _'Wow... Talk about an overkill.'_** Stacy muttered.

 _'Yeah.'_ Terri agreed.

"Time for you to repent." Kite told Dennis. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon end this duel with Cipher Stream of Demolition!"

The dragon roared firing the blasts at a defenseless Dennis who looked on before getting enveloped.

* * *

 **Kite: 0200**

 **Dennis: 0000**

 **Kite wins the duel!**

* * *

Kite glared at Dennis before deactivating his Duel Disc. "Alright, now we just need to deal with that parasite in Lulu's head."

"Ah well let me tell ya it will not be easy. The Parasite wasn't the only thing the Doktor gave her." Dennis told him dusting himself off.

"What are you talking about?" Hart asked.

"You seen Mir duel up close right?" Dennis asked. "So you know what the Parasite's Special Ability is right? So the Doktor created a Fusion Monster for her to use with the Parasite included."

 ** _'She has a Fusion Monster?'_** Stacy asked in surprise.

"Well I believe I am done wasting your time ain't I?" Dennis told them with a slight hint of a smile. "Go right ahead."

The three of them nodded before running to the door as Kite opened it. Someone sitting in a chair turned to see who opened the door. It was Lulu. "Huh?"

Seeing her Terri started tearing up. "Big sis, it's me."

"Terri? Is that you?" Lulu asked surprised standing up.

Terri ran to her before hugging her. Lulu hugged her back as Stacy remarked amazed, **_'Wow Terri! Your big sister looks really gorgeous!'_**

 _'Yeah, I know.'_ Terri smiled.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Terri knows about the Parasite but she's a little girl who was just reunited with her sister for the first time in years. She isn't thinking about that at the moment.)**

"Terri... How did you managed to get here?" Lulu asked her.

Terri looked up before explaining everything that had happened.

"Shay, and Yuto were..." Lulu said shocked.

"Yeah, but we can get them back." Terri mentioned only to suddenly pause as her eyes widened and she started tearing up.

Lulu soon noticed the extra company, and widen her eyes "Hart... I'm glad your free from your card."

"Shark and the others helped me." Hart answered.

"Kite... Thanks for taking care of Terri." Lulu smiled.

Kite nodded before frowning. "We know you're faking this Lulu."

Lulu looked confused at this.

"The... the Parasite..." Terri choked out before starting to cry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In the room where the Professor, and his allies are at they are seeing a projection of what's going on in the tower. The Doktor pulled out a copy of Fusion Parasite, and smirked before mentally ordering, __'Depose of them my pet... Leave no trace.'__

* * *

 _Back with the Xyz Group..._

Terri was in tears as Hart and Kite just were watching.

Then Lulu smirked before asking, "Well my superior gave me orders. Deposing, and leaving no trace of you three?" She get ready.

"Big sis... please." Terri choked out miserably. "Don't."

Lulu only ignored her.

 ** _'It's no use Terri. We have to destroy the Parasite in her head in order to reason with her.'_ **Stacy told her.

 _'I can't Stacy... I can't fight her.'_ Terri told her.

 ** _'I know how you would feel. I would do the same if it was Daddy, Yuya, Mommy, or Zuzu. But I dueled Tate like that, and you helped me out. Now I'm helping you out on this.'_ **Stacy told her.

 _'... it's not just that Stacy, I've never beaten her.'_ Terri revealed.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Both a young Lulu, and a young Terri were in a duel._

 _Terri: 1500_

 _Lulu: 1400_

 _Lulu ? Turn:_

 _"Sorry to say Terri, but you lose. Assembled Nightingale attack Terri directly four times and end this duel." Lulu declared._

 _The monster charged as Terri cried out taking the hits._

 _Terri: 0000_

 _Lulu: 1400_

 _Lulu wins the duel!_

 _Terri knelled at this loss._

 _"Assembled Nightingale beats you again Terri." Lulu laughed. "You almost got me though."_

 _"Ah man. I don't get why I kept losing against you." Terri told her sadden._

 _Lulu just hugged her before smiling. "Its the rule."_

 _Terri hugged her back._

 _"Well, why don't we go see the end of Shay's duel with Yuto and then go see if your friends are there Ok?" Lulu asked._

 _"Okay." Terri nodded taking her hand._

 _Lulu and Terri smiled as they walked off._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

 ** _'Terri I know it will be tough. But if you don't then Kite, and Hart will fallen prey. And most possibly everyone else.'_ **Stacy told her. **_'This is the last step from the journey you are taking. And that's freeing Lulu from the Doktor's Parasite!'_**

 _'Stacy...'_ Terri started before closing her eyes and activating her duel disc.

"So you think you beat me Terri? In that case you'll be the first of my prey." Lulu smirked.

Hearing that Terri started crying again.

"Oh stop the waterworks." Lulu scolded.

 _'Stacy... I can't.'_ Terri whispered as a flash of light enveloped her.

"What the?" Lulu asked as they covered her eyes.

The light faded revealing Stacy.

 ** _'I'm sorry... I just... my heart hurts too much.'_** Terri apologized with tears in her eyes.

Stacy blinked at this before crying, "Hey! Terri! Your sister needs your help!"

She soon sees Lulu is looking at her before greeting. "Hello."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'They're already merged?'_ the Professor thought in surprise before closing his eyes. ' _Perhaps that would work. She'd do anything to stay with them both.'_

"What the? What just happened?" The Doktor asked surprised.

"I have no idea." Zane admitted.

* * *

 _At the tower..._

 ** _'Stacy I'm sorry... I wanted to help but, I can't see my big sister like this, it just hurts.'_** Terri apologized as she just continued crying.

Stacy grunted before saying, _'Okay Terri. I'll try my best to free her.'_

"Okay Lulu your going to duel against me now!" Stacy declared.

 ** _'I'll do what I can, but Stacy... thank you.'_ **Terri whispered.

"You, fine." Lulu smirked.

"I'm Stacy Sakaki by the way Miss Obsidian." Stacy introduced as they walked out to where Dennis was sitting down against the wall looking up at the sky.

"That doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough, take your first move." Lulu replied coldly.

Dennis looked over before asking, "Uh Hart, Kite? I know you two hate me but can I ask what happened to Terri?"

"Long story, short version she lost a duel and somehow merged with Stacy." Kite answered.

"Stacy?" Dennis asked confused looking at her.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Wake Me Up Inside (Nightcore) by Evanenscence)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Lulu: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Here goes!" Stacy drew her card before looking over. "I use scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared setting the Pendulum.

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum  
_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum  
_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 _ **Monster Effect:** At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

"What the?" Lulu questioned.

"This lets me summon level four monsters all at the same time!" Stacy declared before smiling. "I Pendulum Summon, Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!"

The two monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. T_ _he source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

"Multiple monsters?" Lulu asked in surprise. "And they're the same level."

"And now watch as I use them to build the Overlay Network!" Stacy cried as the two flew up.

Lulu just stared at the Xyz Summoning.

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

The Xyz monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Lulu frowned seeing it.

"Now I set 1 card down." Stacy told her. "During my end phase I can add a Pendulum Monster to my hand when Majester Paladin is summoned."

She shows the card to be Smile Magician.

Lulu 1st Turn:

"Add whatever you want, because now it's my turn." Lulu stated drawing her card. "I summon Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow in attack mode!"

A small winged woman appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now since I control a Lyrilusc monster I can special summon Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and another Lyrilusc in my hand, which just so happens to be a second Cobalt Sparrow!" Lulu continued as a sapphire bird appeared.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a "Lyrilusc" monster, except "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Sparrow": You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand._

* * *

She shows the card.

"Now since I special summoned Cobalt Sparrow I can add another one to my hand." Lulu smirked. "But why only use it once when I can use my second Sapphire Swallow's ability to summon itself and my third Cobalt Sparrow."

The two more birds appeared.

"Five monsters?" Stacy asked surprised.

"That's right, so now use my five monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Lulu called.

The five monsters flew to the overlay network forming a new monster.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Lulu chanted.

A woman that has white feathers appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 or more Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monsters_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack directly a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead, also you take no battle damage from this battle._

* * *

 **(ORU: 5)**

"No attack points?" Stacy asked confused.

"Assembled Nightingale gains 100 attack points for each of her Overlay Units, and she can attack you directly one time for each of those Overlay Units." Lulu revealed.

 _Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 0 + (5 * 100) = 500)**_

"Attack her directly!"

The monster charged bypassing Majester Paladin as it struck Stacy five times. **(Stacy: 1500)**

"That ends my turn." Lulu smirked.

* * *

 **Stacy: 1500**

 ** **Lulu: 4000****

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

 _'Yowzaa jeepers!'_ Stacy cried. _'Now I see why you never defeated her!'_

 ** _'Yeah... and even if you try to destroy Assembled Nightingale she can use an Overlay Unit to stop it from being destroyed and reduce the damage to zero.'_ **Terri added before tearing up again. **_'They're both so much better than me, we're going to lose.'_**

 _'Come on Terri. It's not over until the final move is made.'_ Stacy smiled to her drawing before saying, "Okay I'll play the spell card Foolish Burial!"

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What's the point of that move?" Lulu questioned.

"So I can send Master Peace in my deck to the graveyard." Stacy said discarding her ace monster. "And then activate Awakening From Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"So now in exchange for you drawing two cards I can add a monster from my graveyard to my hand."

Lulu blinked in confusion before drawing her cards. Stacy grinned showing she added Master Peace.

"Quite a combo." Dennis remarked impressed. "She discarded her monster, and then use Awakening from Beyond to add it to her hand. One of the best ways to add one of your best monsters to your hand."

"Yeah." Hart agreed.

 _'Now you said by using an Overlay Unit she can protect her monster? Well let's if it can endure Master Peace's ability.'_ Stacy told Terri.

"Well, I'm waiting." Lulu stated.

"Okay I'll now summon Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord!" The monster appeared. "Now I tribute it, and Masjester Paladin!"

"Sacrificing an Xyz Monster?" Lulu asked in shock.

"By sacrificing a Dracoverlord, and Dracoslayer I can call this guy out!" Stacy grinned as the two vanished. "Come on to your act! Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"

Her ace monster appeared on the field with it's 2950 attack points.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _ _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck.__

* * *

"Is it enough?" Kite questioned.

"Master Peace attack Assembled Nightingale!" Stacy cried.

"Not quite, by using one of Assembly Nightingale's Overlay Units not only is she not destroyed but I don't take any damage from your attack!" Lulu countered.

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ORU: 5 - 1 = 4/ATK: 500 - 100 = 400)**_

"I activate Master Peace's ability! Once a turn when a card or effect is activated, I can negate, and destroy that card!" Stacy cried.

"Weren't you listening, I use another Overlay Unit!" Lulu declared.

 _Assembled Nightingale: **(ORU: 4 - 1 = 3/ATK: 400 - 100 = 300)**_

 _'It can still protect itself?'_ Stacy thought amazed.

 ** _'That's right.'_ **Terri nodded smiling sadly. ** _'That monster, is why I've never once beaten Lulu.'_**

 _'Well at least with less Overlay Units I still have a chance as it only can attack three times, and deal 900.'_ Stacy told her. "I end my turn with 1 card face-down."

Lulu 2nd Turn:

Lulu drew her card but didn't look at it. "Assembled Nightingale attack!"

The monster charged, and attacked Stacy. **(Stacy: 0600)**

"Now, I play the spell card Lyrilusc - Bird Song and this spell lets me summon a level one monster from my hand in defense position." Lulu stated.

* * *

 _Lyrilusc - Bird Song_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _When a "Lyrilusc" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand in Defense Position.__

* * *

"And I think this is the perfect monster, I summon Fusion Parasite in defense mode!"

Fusion Parasite appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _'Here it comes.'_ Stacy thought of knowing what's happening next.

"Since I special summoned Fusion Parasite I can use it and another monster I control to perform a Fusion Summon!" Lulu revealed. "I fuse my Parasite with Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

The two flew up fusing together.

"Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!" Lulu chanted.

Another bird woman this time purple appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Lyrilusu - Independent Nightingale_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" +_ _1 "Lyrilusc" monster_

 _This card's Level is increased by the number of Xyz Materials that the "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" used as Material for this card's Fusion Summon had. This card's ATK becomes the sum of this card's Level x 500 and this card's original ATK. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's Level x 500._

* * *

"Now Fusion Parasite is equipped onto Independent Nightingale, and then since Assembled Nightingale had three Overlay Units, Independent Nightingale's level increases by three." Lulu revealed.

 _Independent Nightingale: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Then she also gains 500 attack points times her level making her the strongest monster in play."

 _Independent Nightingale: **(ATK: 1000 + (4 * 500) = 3000)**_

 _'Whoa man.'_ Stacy thought amazed. _'This really doesn't suit her.'_

 ** _'No... it doesn't!'_** Terri said angrily. **_'That stupid Parasite is ruining everything!'_**

"It's over, once per turn Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale's special ability deals you 500 points of damage for each level she has which in this case means 2000 points of damage!" Lulu declared.

The monster attacked.

"I activate my face-down, Life Pie! So now I gain Life Points equal to half the damage!" Stacy cried as she glowed.

* * *

 _Life Pie_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When you would take effect damage: Negate that damage then gain Life Points equal to half of it.__

* * *

 **(Stacy: 1600)**

"Fine, I'll just attack your Master Peace." Lulu declared.

The monster charged as Master Peace braced itself before shattering. **(Stacy: 1550)**

"That takes care of your monster, so I'll end my turn." Lulu stated calmly.

* * *

 **Stacy: 1550**

 **Lulu: 4000**

* * *

Stacy breathed before saying, _'Terri... I'm really trying... But I can't seem to crack a slight dent!'_

 _ **'I don't know, there isn't any...'**_ Terri started before her eyes widened. ** _'Let me take over!'_**

 _'Alright!'_ Stacy nodded as a bright light enveloped her.

"Again?" Lulu asked shielding her eyes before the light faded revealing Terri.

"Terri?" Dennis asked surprised seeing this.

Terri 3rd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start with the spell Pot of Greed!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Pit of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _'And hope I draw the two cards I need to turn this duel around.'_ She drew twice.

Terri looked at the cards before smiling. "Ok, I start by Pendulum Summoning back Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord from my Extra Deck, and I'll add in Smile Magician from my hand!"

Thee three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

"Now, I activate the spell card Destiny Overlay!" Terri called.

* * *

 _Destiny Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of face-up monsters on both player's fields; immediately after this card resolves, you can Xyz Summon using those monsters._

* * *

"This lets me use monsters from both sides of the field to Xyz Summon, so I'll Overlay level four Smile Magician, Luster Pendulum, Vector Pendulum, and Independent Nightingale!"

"Wh-What!?" Lulu asked shocked as the four monsters flew up.

"She's using the card you gave her!" Kite cried amazed at Hart.

"Yeah, she is." Hart smiled. _'I know it would help her one day.'_

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!" Terri chanted.

Her ace monster appeared grinning in place.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"But she didn't use any Zoodiacs so it doesn't have any points!" Dennis called.

"You're right." Terri smiled. "But it's because it doesn't have any Zoodiac materials that I can play the spell card Zoodiac Xyz to treat all of Drident's materials as Zoodiac monsters!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Xyz_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control I "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster using non-"Zoodiac" monsters as Xyz Material you can activate this card. Treat all the Xyz Materials on that monster as "Zoodiac" monsters. If you control 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster that has at least 1 "Zoodiac" monster as Xyz Material: Destroy this card._

* * *

"Then that would mean..." Kite stopped in disbelief.

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 0 + 1850 + 1850 + 1000 + 2000 = 6700/DEF: 0 + 0 + 0 + 1200 + 0 = 1200)**_

"Please work, Zoodiac Drident attack Lulu directly and get rid of the Parasite in her head!" Terri cried.

The monster charged as Lulu cried, "That won't work! I play the card in my hand! Parasite Allure! This is allows me to discard it, and summon Fusion Parasite to my field, and you take the damage instead!"

Suddenly she stopped, and widen her eyes. "Ah! I can't move!"

In her vision a transparent version of Lulu is stopping her, as she cried **_"I won't let you!"_ **The parasite struggled before Drident struck her as she screamed as she heard a screech in her head before it shattered.

* * *

 **Terri: 1550**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

"Lulu!" Terri cried in terror running to her.

Kite, and Hart ran to her also.

"Please, wake up." Terri cried hugging Lulu.

Lulu slowly opened her eyes before seeing Terri, and hugged her. Terri started sobbing seeing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"That... what just..." the Doktor asked in shock. "That's impossible, impossible!"

"Well well. It seems like your so called 'powerful Parasite', has been outclassed once again." Jarrod smirked.

"Looks like it, which means they'll probably get the other girl, and those two back soon." Zane nodded. "I haven't been this excited in some time, these Lancers are proving themselves to be extremely skilled duelists."

The Professor only stared at the screen watching Terri, and Lulu's reunion.

 _'You'll be back soon Dawn, I just need to find a way to speak with her alone.'_ the Professor thought calmly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well that's good, Lulu is back to normal and with Terri.**

 **bopdog111: Though the Professor seems to have a plan.**

 **Ulrich362: True, that can't be good for anyone involved. Still, one tower down and one to go.**

 **bopdog111: And we will see if Yugo, and Alex has what it takes to free Rin from the Doktor's parasite.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but the question is who's guarding her?**

 **bopdog111: We will have to find out. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	75. Freeing Rin! Part 1!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: The Xyz team had success with bringing Lulu back to her senses, which means there's only one girl left in Duel Academy's control.**

 **bopdog111: Her name is Rin. Let's see if they can free her!**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Both Yugo, and Alex raced to the tower where Rin is held captive.

"This time, we're bringing her back for good Alex. We just need to beat whoever's keeping her there, and get rid of that Parasite in her head and Rin will be back with us." Yugo told her.

Alex nodded, "Yes daddy!"

"Alright, full speed ahead!" Yugo called.

Alex nodded as they speed up a little more. The two of them quickly arrived at the tower before Yugo took Alex's hand and they raced up the staircase. They ran up before they eventually found a door.

"Rin's in there!" Yugo cried as they ran towards the door.

"I advise you to back up unless you want to be burned." A voice told them.

They turned towards the voice. "Who are you?"

Who walked up was a tanned man that has brown hair, and has huge muscles. "Axel Brodie. The Professor's battle-hardened mercenary, and student."

"Then you're the one guarding Rin." Yugo noted. "So I'll take you down and we can bring her back."

"Let me tell you there is no way your getting your girl back." Axel told him. "With me in the way the only thing your getting is a Burning Bottom."

"I'll race past you and get Rin back in no time." Yugo declared activating his Duel Runner.

Axel only get his Duel Disk ready.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Axel called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Axel: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first." Yugo mentioned.

Axel 1st Turn:

Axel drew before saying, "First off I'll summon Volcanic Slicer!" A lizard made of fire appeared roaring with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Volcanic Slicer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Volcanic?" Yugo questioned.

"I've never heard of those before." Alex admitted.

"Once a turn this pyro of mine slices off 500 of your Life Points!" Axel cried as Volcanic Slicer fired a fireball at Yugo.

Yugo shielded himself from the blast before wincing.

 **(Yugo: 3500)**

"That actually burned!"

"I warned you what would happen. Now I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn." Axel ended.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets see." Yugo noted looking at his hand. "Alright, I'll start things off by summoning my Speedroid - Maliciousmagnet in attack mode. Which means I get to use his special ability!"

* * *

 _Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster your opponent controls; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only this card and that target. If this card is used as Synchro Material, the other Synchro Material(s) cannot be monsters you control._

* * *

"It's ability?" Axel asked.

"That's right, Speedroid - Maliciousmagnet can tune with one of your monsters!" Yugo revealed. "So I'll tune him with your Volcanic Slicer!"

The Magnet turned to 1 ring as Volcanic Slicer turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo chanted.

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card battles, during damage calculation: It gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"Now, Chanbara can attack twice and every time he attacks he gains 100 attack points." Yugo revealed. "Finish this duel Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

The monster charged.

"I activate the trap card, Firewall!" Axel cried.

* * *

 _Firewall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can negate that monster's attack by removing from play 1 Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard. Pay500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy this card.__

* * *

"Whenever you attack me directly I can banish a Pyro-Type monster in my graveyard play to negate the attack!"

He removed Volcanic Slicer as the first attack was nullified before he took the other attack. **(Axel: 1800)**

"I set two cards and end my move." Yugo stated.

* * *

 **Yugo: 3500**

 **Axel: 1800**

* * *

Axel 2nd Turn:

Axel drew before saying, "During my stand-by phase I give up 500 points to keep Firewall in play." **(Axel: 1300)** "And then I activate Blaze Accelerator."

A small cannon appeared.

* * *

 _Blaze Accelerator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster with 500 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do._

* * *

"What is that?" Yugo questioned.

"A card that can destroy your monster by sending 1 Pyro-Type monster from my hand to my graveyard with less then 500 attack points. The only catch is that I can't attack." Axel told him. "So I'll discard Volcanic Rat in order to destroy your Chanbara."

The cannon fired a blast at the monster. Yugo winced as his Synchro Monster shattered.

"And next up I'll summon Fire Trooper." A warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Fire Trooper_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _When this card is Summoned, you can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"And when this monster is summoned another 1000 of your Life Points to sliced off."

 **(Yugo: 2500)**

"Unfortunately I have to send him to the graveyard." Axel said discarding it, "Though that's okay because now I activate Fire Recovery."

* * *

 _Fire Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it._

* * *

"This allows me to send my Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to the graveyard to summon my Volcanic Rat in defense mode."

The monster appeared chittering,

* * *

 _Volcanic Rat_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This mutated mouse dwells in the core of active volcanoes. No amount of heat is too much for it to bear._

* * *

Yugo frowned seeing that.

"And when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the graveyard it slices off another 500 of your Life Points!" Axel called as the monster fired itself at Yugo being enveloped in fire as it struck him.

 **(Yugo: 2000)**

"Daddy!" Alex cried.

"I'm ok." Yugo told her with a smile.

"I set a card, and end my turn." Axel ended.

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"Since I don't have any monsters I can summon Speedroid Terrortop, and then since I have a Wind monster I can summon Speedroid Taketomborg to the field." Yugo stated.

The two appeared in place.

* * *

 _S_ _peedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice." Yugo stated as the dice appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"Now I'll tune my three monsters together."

The three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared in place roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring Red-Eyed Dice back." Yugo called.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.__

* * *

"Now, Clear Wing attack his Volcanic Rat!"

The dragon roared attacking, and destroying the rat.

"I play a trap! Volcanic Armor! If you destroy a Pyro-Type monster this trap card slices off another 500 of your Life Points!" Axel cried.

* * *

 _Volcanic Armor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a Pyro-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Yugo: 1500)**

"Well too bad for you this duel is over." Yugo grinned. "Go Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

 _Urgent Tuning_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"Urgent Tuning?" Axel asked seeing it.

"It lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so Red-Eyed Dice tunes with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo called.

The two flew up as Clear Wing roared.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his evolved dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now, end this duel!"

The dragon roared charging.

"You forgot my Firewall trap! So now by banishing Volcanic Scattershot your attack is negated!" Axel called as Crystal Wing was blocked.

Yugo frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yugo: 1500**

 **Axel: 1300**

* * *

Axel 3rd Turn:

Axel drew before saying, "I now send Blaze Accelerator to the grave to call on Tri-Blaze Accelerator." A three headed cannon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Tri-Blaze Accelerator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 face-up "Blaze Accelerator" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You can send 1 Pyro-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent, but you cannot declare an attack during this turn if you do._

* * *

"Wait a second, did you just tribute summon a spell card?" Yugo asked.

Axel only ignored him, "Now I send Volcanic Hammerer from my hand to my graveyard in order to inflict 500 points of damage to you, and destroy your dragon."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock as Crystal Wing shattered.

 **(Yugo: 1000)**

"And now I send Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard, to summon Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel cried as a huge monster resembling a volcano appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Volcanic Doomfire_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending a face-up "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this monster with any Attack Position monsters they control. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect._

* * *

Yugo just stared at the monster in shock.

"Now I play my face-down, Volcanic Blaze!" Axel cried.

* * *

 _Volcanic Blaze_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Any effect damage your opponent takes from a "Volcanic" Card becomes doubled. If you do not control a "Volcanic" monster destroy this card.__

* * *

"So now any damage you take from my Volcanic Cards becomes doubled. And I suggest you think carefully." Axel told him. "Volcanic Doomfire forces you to battle him during your battle phase, and when he destroys a monster all other monsters you have are destroyed, and you get 500 points of Burn for each one. And what's more if you destroy Doomfire both Volcanic Armor, and Volcanic Blaze will inflict 1000 points of damage."

Yugo stared at the field. "We've come this far, and we aren't leaving without Rin."

"Daddy..." Alex trailed off worried.

Yugo 3rd Turn:

Yugo closed his eyes as he put his hand on his deck to draw. _'There has to be a way out of this, no cards in play or in my hand so the entire duel depends on one draw.'_

He soon drew.

Yugo looked at the card. "I end my turn."

"Daddy?" Alex asked surprised.

* * *

 **Yugo: 1000**

 ** **Axel: 1300****

* * *

Axel 4th Turn:

"And you failed in the end. That's not surprising." Axel said drawing.

"The duel isn't over yet." Yugo pointed out.

"Volcanic Doomfire finish off this worm!" Axel cried as Dommfire fired a meteor at Yugo.

"I don't think so, I summon Speedroid Menko in defense mode and thanks to his ability your Doomfire switches to defense mode!" Yugo called.

* * *

 _Speedroid Menko_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.__

* * *

"Huh?" Axel asked as Doomfire switched mode. "Well what good will that do?"

"It bought me another turn didn't it?" Yugo pointed out.

"Indeed it did but it won't do you much." Axel said ending his turn.

Yugo 4th Turn:

Yugo drew his card before pausing. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring Crystal Wing back from the graveyard, and now I'll attack Volcanic Doomfire!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Huh?" Axel asked confused as Crystal Wing charged.

"When Crystal Wing attacks a level five or above monster, he gains that monster's attack points." Yugo revealed.

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 = 6000)**_

"You lose!"

Axel grunted, "Well Volcanic Armor, and-" Volcanic Blaze shattered as Axel paused, "Gr. If I don't control a Volcanic Monster, Volcanic Blaze is destroyed."

* * *

 **Yugo: 1000**

 **Axel: 0000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Alright, now to get Rin." Yugo mentioned turning to walk back to Alex with a smile.

Alex hugged Yugo tight. He hugged her back. "Let's get Rin."

Alex nodded as they ran to the door passing Axel.

"Rin!/Mommy!" Yugo and Alex called running into the room.

Someone sitting on the bed turned over hearing their cries. It was Rin. "Huh?"

"Mommy!" Alex cried running to her and hugging her with tears in her eyes.

"Alex?" Rin asked surprised hugging her back before turning to Yugo, "Yugo?"

"Sorry it took so long Rin, but we're finally back together. For real this time." Yugo smiled.

Rin looked at him before asking Alex, "Alex can you let mommy go for a minute please?"

Alex looked up before nodding and letting go. Rin slowly walked to Yugo before-

BAM!

She kneed him in the gut. Alex gasped in shock seeing that while Yugo clutched his stomach.

"Mommy? Why did you do that?" Alex asked her.

"Just giving Daddy some lesson." Rin told Alex before looking at Yugo before asking, "Yugo what took you, and Alex too long!? Don't you know how worried I was? That I might never see you, and Alex again? Scared out of my mind!"

As she said this she started to cry. Yugo held her. "I know, and I'm sorry Rin."

"You jerk!" Rin yelled hugging him back crying.

Yugo just held her close as Alex teared up seeing her parents together. Rin sees this, and said "Alex... Get in here."

She smiled hearing that as she hugged her parents. They both hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor, and his allies watched on as the Doktor held the Fusion Parasite as he smirked.

"During a reunion hug, really?" Zane questioned.

"Nothing is better then to traumatize that girl right?" The Doktor asked. "If she did defeated Jarrod then it's of high priority to take her out as quick as possible."

"And you wonder why so many of us hate you." Zane frowned. "Go ahead."

The Doktor telepathically ordered, _'Depose of them... And hit that girl where it hurts with words.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the three..._

Rin suddenly gasped and grabbed her head in pain.

"Mommy?" Alex asked fearfully.

"It has to be that Parasite." Yugo realized. "Rin, don't worry we'll get that thing out of your head."

Alex looked worried.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Yugo mentioned before activating his Duel Disc. "Ok, I'll just summon Speedroid Ohajikid and have him destroy the Parasite."

The monster charged only to be blocked by a white witch.

"Rin?" Yugo asked in shock recognizing the monster.

"Guys... The only way... To destroy it... Is by defeating me!" Rin yelled.

Yugo's eyes widened before he nodded. "Ok, then its time we save you Rin."

Alex told Yugo, "Daddy... Can I do it?"

Yugo looked shocked before smiling. "Yeah, of course you can Alex."

Alex nodded before telling, "Mommy... I'm gonna save you!"

"I know... you will... Alex..." Rin cried weakly. "I love... you both."

Suddenly she looked down and her eyes turned dull. She looked up as Alex got ready.

 _'Alex...'_ Yugo thought nervously watching the two of them.

"Okay Mommy... Are you ready?" Alex asked.

Rin didn't answer but just activated her duel disc.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Everybody's Fool (Nightcore) by Evanenscene)**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Rin/Fusion Parasite: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Hey you." A voice called at Yugo.

Yugo turned towards the voice. It was Axel who was motioning him to walk over to him.

"If you have something to say you can say it from there." Yugo told him. "I'm not abandoning Rin and Alex."

"Oh trust me if I talk to you from here the Parasite in her wouldn't be destroyed." Axel told him.

Yugo frowned before turning to Alex. "I'll be right back baby girl, I know you'll save Rin."

With that he gave her a quick hug before walking to Axel.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry more like... Psych!" Axel smirked pressing a button to where the door sealed him, and Yugo outside with locks bolting in.

Yugo's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

He immediately activated his Duel Disc. "Clear Wing, break down that door!"

The door stood still as he sees it was being protected by a barrier.

"Crystal Wing, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! One of them has to be able to break through!" Yugo cried desperately.

"Try as you might you can't. It's mildly protected, and sound-proof." Axel smirked. "Orginally I hate the Doktor but you gotta admit his plans are pretty smart."

Yugo fell to his knees in horror before turning to Axel with hatred in his eyes and a black aura around him. "Kill him!"

Yugo's four dragons simultaneously turned to Axel getting ready to attack.

"But there is a way to bring down the barrier so you can get in." Axel told him.

"Tell me or you die!" Yugo stated coldly.

"See that pathway down there?" Axel asked pointing down to where a long road leads. "At the end of it is the power generator. Fastest way there is going straight. But there are many obstacles, and things trying to prevent you from reaching it."

Yugo immediately got on his Duel Runner and raced off at full speed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the tower..._

Alex was desperately trying to open the door with tears in her eyes. "Daddy!"

"Forget him. He can't help you know." The Parasite smirked. "And now let's see how good you can do without him."

Alex ignored the Parasite as she kept trying to open the door. "Please, let daddy back inside. We just were together again!"

"Stop complaining, and let's get to work!" The Parasite yelled getting ready.

Alex turned. "I'm not dueling until daddy's back with us mommy."

"Well get this we are never your parents!" The Parasite yelled.

Alex froze hearing that. "What?"

"You heard me. I regret taking a little baby such as yourself in, and wished that your father was still alive to keep you with him!" The Parasite smirked.

That broke Alex as she just started to cry against the door.

The Parasite 1st Turn:

"Now then I would like to beat you down just so you can know how much I regretted it." The Parasite smirked taking the first turn.

Alex didn't respond but just curled up into a ball and continued crying.

"And I'll start by summoning Chime of the Wind." The Parasite stated.

* * *

 _Chime of the Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your hand; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck._

* * *

"With this I can reveal a level 4 or lower Windwitch from my hand, and summon another copy from my deck." The Parasite said before showing Windwitch - Ice Bell, and said, "And now come forth Windwitch - Ice Bell!"

A witch that has blue hair appeared with 1000 attack points.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Ice Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I surrender." Alex choked out miserably.

"Nice try little girl." The Parasite smirked. "You can't surrender here. Ice Bell's ability activates so now you take 500 points of damage."

As she said this the monster fired a blast at Alex. The attack hit Alex.

 **(Alex: 3500)**

As the attack hit her Alex moved to deactivat her duel disc. Before she can deactivate it she heard a voice cried, _"Alex!"_

Alex looked up with red eyes and tears running down her face hearing that.

It was Rin who told her, _"Alex don't listen to her! She's only trying to throw you off! I would never say things such as that! That is the Parasite not me!"_

Alex shook her head. "Riley didn't change... I knew you wouldn't love me, nobody ever will."

With those words Alex was just sitting and crying as she waited to be killed by the possessed Rin.

 _"Alex..."_ Rin said hugging her. _"Come on you can do it. I never would say that."_

"Hey! Don't try to talk to her you witch!" The Parasite yelled at the transparent Rin.

 _"Leave my daughter alone!"_ Rin yelled.

"Mo... Mrs. Rin, just make me a Card." Alex said quietly. "That's what you were going to do anyway."

"Oh no your not getting off that easily." The Parasite smirked.

 _"I said leave my daughter alone!"_ Rin yelled getting in front of Alex. _"You are not me!"_

"Please." Alex requested with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"You wanted to break her, I'd say you succeeded at that. That little girl will never recover from this." Jarrod told the Doktor.

"He's right." Zane agreed in disgust.

The Professor looked angered seeing this as the Doktor laughed, "Ah what's next? What's next? Ah Mir my daughter why not you decide what should be next to this?"

"Why not get started on Rocky and Julie like Jarrod suggested." she answered. "After all, he is right Roget doesn't know the first thing about your glorious Parasites."

Zane meanwhile noticed the Professor getting angrier.

"Professor?"

That was before only the Professor noticed Yugo made it to the power generator.

 _'Yugo... Safe your daughter, and Rin.'_ The Professor thought.

* * *

 _With Yugo..._

"Alright destroy that thing!" Yugo called as Clear Wing, Crystal Wing, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon all appeared.

They all attacked destroying the generator.

"Ok, now to get back to Alex." Yugo noted before turning and racing back as fast as he possibly could.

He made it as Axel watched on as he destroyed the door catching the transparent Rin, the Parasite, and Alex's attention. Seeing the door open Alex ran past Yugo as she was sobbing. Yugo hugged her tight.

"Hmup. You always know when to barge in your idiot?" The Parasite questioned.

"Let go... let go!" Alex cried trying to push away from him.

Yugo continued to hug her before saying to her, "It's okay Alex. It's okay."

What she said next utterly shocked him.

"You hate me."

"What? No I don't. What made you think that?" Yugo asked shocked.

"Because it's true." the Parasite told him. "I've hated her since the day you brought her back with you."

Yugo glared before asking, "What kind of nonsense have you been telling her Parasite?"

"The truth, the truth you've been afraid to tell her this whole time. We both wish Alex were out of our lives for good, she's caused us nothing but misery this whole time." the Parasite answered.

"That is so not true!" Yugo yelled. "I love her with all my heart just like Rin, and I would die to keep them safe!"

"Oh?" the Parasite asked. "Then why did you run away when the door closed? If you really cared you would have tried to open it but instead you raced off leaving her alone."

Alex's eyes widened in horror hearing that as she just kept sobbing.

Yugo yelled, "I did try to open it but it wouldn't budge! Staying protected from a barrier which I had to destroy first!"

"Oh really?" the Parasite inquired. "What lie will you come up with next? Do you see a Barrier or anything that even looks like one?"

"That is the truth." Axel told her from the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Parasite snapped.

"Doing what's right. I can no longer bear this." Axel told her. "Don't feed her anymore of your lies Parasite. It's over."

Yugo looked shocked hearing that.

"Fine, then consider this your punishment!" the Parasite glared before turning him into a card.

"Axel!" Yugo yelled before glaring at the Parasite. "Alright by the time we're done freeing Rin your gonna regret doing that!"

"I severely doubt that. Now then, the girl and I have unfinished business to deal with." the Parasite stated before pausing. "My bad, the mistake who shouldn't have been born."

Yugo turned to Alex on that, "Alright baby girl. It's up too you."

She still looked completely devastated and tears were racing down her face.

Yugo looked at her, "Alex look at me."

Alex just looked away while still crying.

"Alex come on. I would never ever hate you. Your my daughter no matter what, and I loved you ever since you came to me, and Rin's lives." Yugo told her. "I would rather die then lose you Alex. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and Rin. And nothing would change that."

"You're lying." Alex choked out turning to him as he saw nothing but sadness and heartbreak in her eyes.

Yugo hugged her tight before kissing her forehead. "I love you Alex. And I always will."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: And this is why I always have hated the Doktor.**

 **bopdog111: Your not the only one. He is just so sadistic, and cold.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, fortunately I have something in mind for how to... deal with him when the time comes.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter we will see if Alex can defeat the Parasite in Rin, and free her when Yugo manages to convince her.**

 **Ulrich362: That is, if he can convince her after what happened.**

 **bopdog111: With what the Doktor had what his Parasite to do to her, he better have a well going defeat.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh trust me, Bopdog. He'll get exactly what he deserves.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	76. Freeing Rin! Part 2!

**Ulrich362: Well, back to Alex's emotional turmoil.**

 **bopdog111: And hopefully Yugo will convince Alex so she can finish the duel, and free Rin. All that hurtful stuff the Parasite said sure will make it hard.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, it doesn't help that Alex had such a miserable time before meeting Yugo and Rin.**

 **bopdog111: You gotta hate people who would do that to their kids.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Unbreakable Chains by Kingdom Hearts BBS)**

 **Alex: 3500**

 **Rin/Fusion Parasite: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

The Parasite 1st Turn:

The Parasite only has Windwitch - Ice Bell.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Ice Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Why don't you give up? You can't lie to her anymore." The Parasite told Yugo.

Yugo looked at the Parasite coldly before turning to Alex with tears in his eyes. "You really think we hate you?"

Alex looked at him crying, "I... I..."

Yugo looked down sadly before pressing a button on his duel disc before...

"Mr. Yugo?" Leo's voice asked.

Alex continued crying.

"Huh, Alex?" Leo's voice asked. "Hey, Alex what's wrong?"

"Mommy... And daddy hate me..." Alex answered sobbing.

"What, Alex you know that isn't true." Leo's voice told her. "Mr. Yugo and Mrs. Rin are so happy they met you. Do you want me to come see you?"

"Oh stop lying to her." The Parasite rolled her eyes at Leo.

"Shut up, you have no right to say anything to her." Leo stated angrily. "Alex, whatever that thing said its lying. Don't you remember how Rin felt when she came to see your duel, and if Yugo really didn't care why would he tell Duel Academy about Pendulum Summoning just for the short time the three of you could spend fulfilling your dream? I know it hurts a lot, but they really do care about you. And so do I Alex, I love you. We all do."

"But... Leo..." Alex continued crying.

"No buts Alex, we all love you and that's all there is too it." Leo told her. "I don't know what happened to make you feel so hurt but I promise, no matter what your mommy and daddy love you with their entire hearts and nothing will ever change that... no matter how mad they get or what they say they'll always love you, I promise it's the truth."

Alex just stayed there thinking about the times she spent with Yugo, and Rin. She started tearing up as she remembered them.

"Oh why are you feeding her more of those lies? She is only-" The Parasite started only to be interrupted.

"They aren't lies." Alex said wiping her eyes. "Leo wouldn't lie to me."

Suddenly a crimson heart appeared around her shoulder.

"What the?" The Parasite asked surprised seeing it.

"Huh?" Yugo asked surprised seeing it. "Is that... Leo's Signer Mark?"

Alex wiped her eyes before activating her Duel Disc again. "Where were we, you stupid Parasite."

The Parasite grunted, "It's still my turn, and I was saying I'll summon my second Windwitch - Ice Bell!" The second copy appeared. "And when summoned you take another 500 points of damage."

Alex shuddered slightly from the cold but just glared at the Parasite controlled Rin.

 **(Alex: 3000)**

"Ah you grow a back-bone. That is the only think that delights me in you little baby." The Parasite smirked. "And I'll also summon Windwitch - Snow Bell since I control 2 other Windwitches."

A bell appeared in place.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Snow Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control 2 or more "Windwitch" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

Alex frowned seeing the monster.

"Now watch as I tune Snow Bell with my two Ice Bells!" The Parasite smirked as the three flew up.

"Don't you dare use Rin's card!" Yugo stated angrily.

The Parasite only ignored him.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7)**

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

A blue, and black monster appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Winder Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 "Windwitch" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Windwitch" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard; until the end of this turn_ _, this effect becomes 1 of that monster's effects_.

* * *

Alex stared at the monster angrily. "That isn't yours."

The Parasite only laughed manically before asking, "Oh no? I am the true Rin. The Rin you two know is gone. And now with I will ensure Duel Academy of it's success, and I'll start by burying you two. And with Winter Bell's ability, Ice Bell's effect goes to you again!"

Alex shuddered from the cold.

 **(Alex: 2500)**

"Now little baby I end my turn with a card set." The Parasite smirked.

Alex 1st Turn:

"I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card!" Alex declared.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

It was revealed to be Lost Wind.

"Now I send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon Crystron Sulfefnir in defense mode." The Griffon appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"But then Sulfefnir's effect destroys itself and lets me summon Crystron Rion in attack mode." Alex stated as her tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I summon Crystron Rosenix in attack mode."

The two appeared in place as Rosenix cawed.

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now level three Crystron Rion tunes with level four Crystron Rosenix!" Alex called as Rion became three green rings and Rosenix became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"I Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!"

Her machine Synchro appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"Now, I use the last two cards in my hand." Alex cried. "Shrink, and Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

The Parasite looked surprised seeing them.

 _Winter Bell: **(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

 _Dark Strike Fighter: **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

The monster charged a blast.

"Not so fast little baby I activate the spell card in my hand Wind Chime!"

* * *

 _Wind Chime_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can activate this card from your hand when you control 1 "Windwitch" monster who's ATK is 2000 lower then 1 monster your opponent controls. (This is a Quick Effect.) Excavate the top card of your deck: If that card is a monster Special Summon it. Otherwise add it to your hand._

* * *

"I can play this card from my hand if I control a Windwitch that is 2000 points weaker then one of your monsters." The Parasite said. "It allows me to excavate the top card of my deck. If it's a monster I can summon it!"

"Huh?" Alex asked in surprise before her eyes widened in horror.

The Parasite drew before smirking summoning the card which was Fusion Parasite screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

Alex's eyes widened in fear seeing the Parasite.

"And now that my lovely Parasite is summoned I can use it, and Winter Bell to create a whole new witch!" The Parasite smirked as the two monsters fused together.

 _'No.'_ Alex thought in horror.

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter. Become one with the inner voice, and give a more violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! Windwitch - Crystal Bell!"

A purple robed witch appeared 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Crystal Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Windwitch - Winter Bell" + 1 "Windwitch" monster_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; until the end of this turn, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Windwitch - Winter Bell" and 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them._

* * *

Alex just stared at the monster with tears in her eyes. "Dark Strike Fighter attack."

The monster charged as the Parasite cried, "That won't work! I can send Fusion Parasite to the graveyard it stop it's destruction!"

 **(Fusion Parasite/Rin: 1600)**

Alex's eyes widened in fear seeing that. "I... I banish Crystron Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token in defense mode. That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

As she ended her turn Alex's Dark Strike Fighter shattered.

* * *

 **Alex: 2500**

 **Rin/Fusion Parasite: 1600**

* * *

The Parasite 2nd Turn:

"Well you managed to protect yourself." The Parasite said drawing seeing it was Call of the Windwitch. "Well it won't be around to help. I play Crystal Bell's ability for it to use the effects of a monster in the graveyard!"

Alex shivered in fear hearing that.

"And I'll be picking the effect of the Dark Strike Fighter you used." The Parasite smirked. "And I'll be summoning Lucky Pied Piper."

A fairy holding a flute appeared.

* * *

 _Lucky Pied Piper_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Gemini_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
 _● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"It can use my monster's ability?" Alex asked in shock.

"Which I am using to sacrifice Lucky Pied Piper for his level of 800 to go to you as damage." The Parasite smirked as Crystal Bell fired a blast.

Alex cried out as the blast hit her.

 **(Alex: 1700)**

"Now Crystal Bell take out of her Token!" The Parasite smirked as the monster charged.

Alex's Token shattered easily leaving her with no cards on her field or in her hand.

"Well now things are not looking that good for you." The Parasite smirked. "Maybe now your seeing I regretted having you here."

"I'm not beat yet." Alex mentioned. "I'm the champion of the Synchro Dimension, I fulfilled our dream. And I'm saving mommy!"

"Hmup. Why do I need saving from a little baby? You got no cards on your field or your hand." The Parasite told her ending her turn.

Alex 2nd Turn:

"I know, but... I still won't lose." Alex said before drawing her card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

She drew twice.

Alex looked at the cards before her eyes widened and she smiled. "I win."

 _'This girl thinks she can win. Well little does she know my Crystal Bell has another ability.'_ The Parasite thought smirking. _'When destroyed I can summon Crystal Bell, and another level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard which would be Fusion Parasite in order to second a second Crystal Bell. With all that it takes two destructions to get rid of it, and I am close to winning.'_

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring Dark Strike Fighter back from my graveyard, and Star Changer increases him from level seven to level eight." Alex stated as her Synchro Monster reappeared on her field.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _ _● Reduce that target's Level by 1.__

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter: **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**_

"What is the point of that?" The Parasite smirked.

"Once per turn Dark Strike Fighter can sacrifice a monster I control and deal damage equal to its level times 200, just like you did to me." Alex answered. "Except, Dark Strike Fighter can sacrifice itself!"

"It can what?" The Parasite asked shocked.

 _'Alex... She did it!'_ Yugo thought excited.

"Dark Strike Fighter, use your special ability and save mommy!" Alex cried.

The Parasite watched on in horror stepping back as Dark Strike Fighter charged a blast before firing it at her who screamed before being enveloped as a screech was heard in her head before shattering.

* * *

 **Alex: 1700**

 **Rin/Fusion Parasite: 0000**

 **Alex wins the duel!**

* * *

Alex immediately ran to Rin with tears in her eyes as Leo's mark vanished from her shoulder.

"Alex you did it!" Yugo cheered as he ran to see if Rin is okay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"That... she... but..." the Doktor started in complete disbelief. "How? My Parasites are perfect!"

"That's impossible!" Mir protested in disbelief. "Just what kind of children are they!?"

"Stronger children than your Parasites." Jarrod mentioned. "Huh, maybe Roget wasn't a complete moron, maybe the Parasites just don't work. No, he was definitely a moron but your Parasites don't work either."

The Professor however looked relieved to have seen it.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Zane inquired. "Do you need me to deal with them?"

"No Zane. Not yet." The Professor answered shaking his head. "I am just now happy that the Parasite's sinister ways like that are over."

"Professor?" Mir asked in shock hearing that.

"I can't stand to see things like that." The Professor explained. "They made me think about unwanted memories."

"That makes sense, anything involving the Doktor is an unpleasant memory." Jarrod frowned.

* * *

 _Back with Alex, Yugo, and Rin..._

"Mommy... are you ok?" Alex asked nervously as Rin still wasn't waking up.

"Come on Rin." Yugo said.

Rin grunted softly slowly opening her eyes. Seeing that Alex started crying and hugging her.

"Alex... You done it baby..." Rin smiled tired hugging her. "You did it."

Alex just continued to cry as Yugo teared up too.

"Finally... after so long we're finally back together." Yugo choked out. "It's finally almost over."

"We are..." Rin smiled tired. "I knew you two would do it..."

Yugo suddenly frowned. "Except it isn't over yet."

Rin looked at him before asking, "Yugo... Why do you have someone in you?"

 ** _'Huh, she can see me?'_** Yuya asked in surprise.

"Rin, how do you..." Yugo started in confusion.

"I don't know." Rin answered. "Then again... It must be me being tired."

"No, um... you see Rin there is someone here. His name's Yuya and well..." Yugo started before explaining how he lost a duel against Yuto and somehow merged with Yuya.

Rin looked amazed before closing her eyes, "Can I talk to Yuya please?"

"Sure... no problem." Yugo mentioned before closing his eyes as a flash of light replaced him with Yuya.

"Nice to meet you, um... sorry to interrupt your reunion like this." Yuya said awkwardly.

SLAP!

She slapped Yuya's cheek. Yuya rubbed his cheek. "Um... I'm sorry?"

"Why didn't you do anything to help Yugo!?" Rin yelled. "You just stood there, and let him loss!?"

Yuya looked down hearing that. "You're right, I did."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Rin asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I..." Yuya started only for Yugo to take his place.

"I told him not to Rin." Yugo admitted. "I told him to stay out of it, I thought Yuto was the one who took you, and when his dragon got stronger he destroyed Clear Wing and beat me. It wasn't Yuya's fault."

Rin buried herself in Yugo's chest after that.

Yugo just held her gently.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Are you able to come meet up with the others?" Kite asked Lulu.

"Yeah. Just as long as I don't over worked myself." Lulu said slowly getting up.

Terri smiled. "If we work together, we can save Shay and Yuto too."

"Yeah. Where are they?" Lulu asked before seeing Dennis. "You!?"

"Whoa whoa calm down Lulu." Dennis told her. "I know you hate me I know. But please believe me I'm now a changed man."

"If by changed you mean completely destroyed in our duel then yes." Kite answered. "We don't trust you remember?"

"I know." Dennis told him. "But I don't mean that kind of changed."

"Right, we'll see if you prove that." Kite mentioned.

"Oh yeah, can I ask you something Lulu?" Hart requested.

"Yeah?" Lulu asked him. "What is it Hart?"

"Do you know anybody named Dawn?" Hart asked her.

"Dawn?" Lulu asked as Terri shuddered. "Why?"

"Because, I think whoever Dawn is has to be connected to Terri in some way. After all, when I first saw her and asked the Professor what to do that's when he mentioned her." Dennis answered.

"Well it does sound familiar but I don't remember meeting Dawn." Lulu answered.

"Well, maybe once you guys win you can make him reveal everything to you." Dennis shrugged. "So you're meeting the others then? You were warned about the three kings of Duel Academy right?"

"Yuri, Jaden, and this Kaiser right?" Kite asked. "In order to stop the Professor we have to go through them. Come on we better go."

"Are you insane? Look remember how I was sent to the Xyz Dimension for..." Dennis started before pausing. "Not so friendly reasons? Well just one of those three could single handedly wipe out everyone in a dimension easily, especially now that Yuri isn't distracted by whatever was bothering him. I'm telling you those three are unbeatable."

"Jaden is on our side now as a matter of fact, and we have someone who made a DRAW against the Kaiser." Kite revealed.

Dennis turned to Kite in disbelief. "Someone... and Jaden is..."

He looked down in thought hearing that.

"Dennis?" Terri asked.

"Hell Kaiser, the Supreme King, and the Venom Prince... well he doesn't call himself that but still... to think the three of them might all lose or betray Duel Academy, it's unimaginable." Dennis said quietly. "Um... I'm your prisoner right now so I'm guessing I need to go with you?"

"Your not our prisoner." Terri told him. "But Stacy told me that we should give you a second chance at being our friend. And that your deck is often used for entertainment."

"Entertainment..." Dennis repeated with a smile only for it to quickly vanish. "Considering how fast you got here if you hurry you might reach the front doors of Duel Academy at the same time as the others."

"Let's get going." Kite told them.

They nodded before running off towards Duel Academy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Come on... We should get to Duel Academy to meet the others." Yugo told Rin, and Alex.

"Right." Rin nodded. "Once this is all over, we can go home and see how the city's changed since you won Alex."

Alex nodded hugging Rin. "I missed you Mommy..."

"I missed you too baby." Rin smiled hugging her.

Alex smiled as she begin crying again. Yugo smiled before getting on his Duel Runner as Rin got on the back with him. "Come on, lets go see everybody else."

Alex got on her Duel Board as she looked at the Axel card in her hand before pocketing it, and raced off with her parents following.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A young man walked into the Professor's chamber.

"Looks like they're almost here, shall I enjoy myself Professor?" the young man asked with a smirk.

They turned to see who walked in. It was a young man just a bit older than Zane with dark red hair and eyes to match wearing a dark red version of the Duel Academy outfit.

"And you are?" Jarrod asked him.

"Samuel, master of Fusion Summoning, and user of the Invoked Deck." the man answered.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this character might be a hard guy to take down.**

 **Ulrich362: Probably, of course before that the Professor has something up his sleeve, something we should probably reveal in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys next chapter would be his trick, and then the chance for the Lancers to reach the Professor.**

 **Ulrich362: Though there's quite a few obstacles standing in their way, Rin and Lulu might be back to normal but between Shay and Yuto being brainwashed, all the duelists loyal to the Professor, the countless numbers of Obelisk Force, and who knows what else waiting for them, it won't be easy.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	77. Zane vs Sarah!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Before we get started me, and Ulrich have to tell you all something.**

 **Ulrich362: Well Bopdog does.**

 **bopdog111: You see tomorrow me, and my family will be going on a trip. A trip to Gatlinburgh to Ripley's Aquarium for a vacation. We had this planned ever since Christmas. So all my stories including this will be on a short hitaus after this chapter. Hope you all understand.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy your vacation.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys here's this chapter here.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The two groups met up with each other in at the gate.

"Alex." Leo smiled seeing her as he hugged her. "Are you feeling any better?"

Alex hugged him back softly crying.

"Alright, now that we're all here we can put an end to this once and for all." Shark noted calmly.

That was before he, and the rest of the them noticed Dennis.

"Dennis?" Yusho asked in shock before smiling.

"Yusho... Everyone." Dennis nodded to them.

Shark and Yuma glanced at Kite who just nodded.

"You're going to need to do a lot to regain our trust, but if they're willing to give you a chance then I guess we will too." Shark told him. "Don't make us regret that Dennis."

"Of course Shark." Dennis nodded.

"With that settled, it's finally time." Declan noted calmly before opening the doors to Duel Academy.

They walked inside looking around. Within moments dozens of Obelisk Force members surrounded them with their Duel Discs active. The Lancers prepared themselves for battle.

"I use Polymerization to fuse three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds into Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" stated one of the Obelisk Force members. "Then I'll set three cards facedown to end my turn."

Sylvio cried, "It's about time you guys are stopped for good!" Before drawing.

"Be on your guard." Declan told him.

"I start by using my Evil Heel, and Funky Comidian to set the Pendulum Scale!" Sylvio grinned seeing the scale. "Now come to the stage Superstar, Sassy Rookie, Leading Lady, and Wild Hope!" The four monsters appeared in place.

The three-headed hound growled at the monsters.

"I think it's finally time those hounds go the pound for good! Because it's time for you Obelisk Force to be defeated once, and for all!" Sylvio grinned.

"That won't happen, I play the trap card Pack Instinct. This lets anyone with a Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound bring it to the field and each of them gains 200 points for every Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in play." the Obelisk Force countered as more and more of the mechanical hound appeared around the Lancers.

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (X84): **(ATK: 1800 + (84 * 200) = 18600)**_

"You had to say that don't you?" Rin asked Sylvio annoyed.

"How was I supposed to expect that twist?" Sylvio complained.

"Well he only wasted it there." Stacy told her.

"What was that you brat?" the Obelisk Force questioned.

"I activate the card from my hand Trap Guard." Stacy said revealing the card. "This allows me to play a trap in my hand, and you can't play anything in response! And what's more it allows all of Sylvio's monsters to gain the effect of your Triple Hound for the rest of this turn!"

"Big deal, our Hunting Hounds are about to wipe you Lancers out in one calculated attack." another Obelisk Force smirked.

"Don't be to sure. Because with the trap card Power Gravity, Superstar gains the attack points the big guy gained, and it's attack powers goes all the way down to zero!" Stacy cried.

"And with her I'll play the trap in my hand Hope for Galaxy!" Lester cried. "Whenever a trap card is activated I can play this card. It reduces the attack points of your monsters to zero for this turn only, and allows Sylvio to draw a card for every monster on his field. But he has to send his hand to the graveyard during his end phase!"

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: **(ATK: 18600 - (84 * 200) = 1800)**_

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 + 16800 = 19300)**_

"I appreciate the help." Sylvio grinned drawing four new cards.

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (X83): **(ATK: 18600 - (84 * 200) - 1800 = 0)**_

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: **(ATK: 1800 - 1800 = 0)**_

"And now it shall be a quick turn. Superstar will take out three of those hounds first!" Sylvio grinned.

The monster attacked destroying three of the Hounds as three members of Obelisk Force were sent flying.

"And due to Leading Lady's ability three more of your hounds loses attack power equal to the damage those three just took!" Sylvio grinned. "But since their attack points are zero thanks to Lester's trap I'll have the rest of my Abyss Actors attack more of your hounds! Three attacks for each one that is!"

"Equaling up to 12." Jaden summarized.

Nine more hounds shattered.

 _ **(Obelisk Force (X3): 2500)**_

 _ **(Obelisk Force(X3): 2300)**_

 _ **(Obelisk Force(X3): 2400)**_

"And then finally the Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King! For every Abyss Actor on the stage more of your hounds are destroyed!" Sylvio called.

Four more hounds shattered.

"Now by placing 2 cards down that's all. And during this end phase Power Gravity destroys Superstar as it attacked while Lester's Hope for Galaxy wears off returning the attack power of your hounds to normal, and since Pact Instinct is destroyed their stuck on their original attack points." Sylvio grinned. "And finally during the end phase Hope for Galaxy forces me to send my hand to the graveyard."

He discarded his only card.

"Keep thinking that, I set two cards and then I'll summon out my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and use his effect to merge with Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" another member of Obelisk Force stated only for a small cloud to quietly approach Lilly.

The two fused together as the Lancers looked up.

"I Fusion Summon, Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and his effect cuts your life points in half!" the Obelisk Force stated.

The monster charged energy.

"Well I activate my face-down, Abyss Improv!" Sylvio cried. "So now for every damage we take Leading Lady gains that many attack points!"

The Obelisk Force member stated in shock seeing that as all the Lancers took 2000 points of damage.

Meanwhile the cloud moved closer to Lilly only to suddenly stop in confusion as it turned to move towards Stacy instead.

Stacy noticed, and asked "What the?"

The cloud was carrying a note with a single word written on it.

Lilly.

"Lilly this cloud got a note for you." Stacy told her.

She looked at it in surprise before opening it as her eyes widened and she sprinted off as fast as she could.

"Lilly! Where are you going!?" Celina cried to her daughter.

She didn't answer but just kept running as fast as she could.

"We got some Obelisk Force to take care of!" Jack reminded.

"Oh, lets see how you plan on doing that when my Hunting Hound wipes out the last of your life points!" the Obelisk Force stated as his Ultimate Hound charged towards Jack.

"Nice try during your attack I activate the effect of Kuriboh!" Atem cried playing the card. "With it's ability it allows itself to take the hit instead of Jack!"

Kuriboh appeared before it took the hit instead of Jack.

"Wait a second, that card!" one of the Obelisk Force members cried before they all started staring at Atem in shock.

"No way, that's impossible!" another member cried. "You're dead!"

"Not anymore I'm not." Atem told them. "If I were you I would stand down now."

"No way, we're not letting some ghost scare us." the Obelisk Force Members stated. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Which is my move now." Yuki said drawing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor was sitting in his chamber calmly. That was before someone barged in. The Professor looked towards the door calmly. It was Lilly who was breathing a bit from running.

"Lilly... Good to see you got the letter." The Professor said standing up.

"Yes. He will be free of his charges after all of this." The Professor answered.

Lilly stared at the Professor before closing her eyes. "And... you won't kill mommy either?"

"That also. Only on 1 condition." The Professor told her.

"What is it?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"You find, and defeat these three." The Professor answered showing projections of Stacy, Alex, and Kelly.

Lilly's eyes widened immediately recognizing them. "I just need to beat them in duels?"

"Yes. And do it at all costs." The Professor answered.

Lilly looked conflicted about it before closing her eyes and running out of the room. The Professor looked on before thinking, _'With that Dawn... Your revival is close. And soon you will be here to witness the revival of your parents as well.'_

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Now thanks to my Leo Dancer's ability all your special summoned monsters are destroyed." Celina revealed as all of the hounds exploded.

"Yeah we now got a chance!" Yuya cheered.

"Their turn again." Atem said turning to what's left of the Obelisk Force.

One of the remaining Obelisk Force members drew a card only to frown. _'Of all the times, three Polymerizations and not a single monster.'_

They stayed silent.

"I end my turn." the member frowned.

Atem drew before saying, "I'll activate the Ritual Spell, Black Luster Ritual! So now by sacrificing my Valkryion the Manga Warrior, I can summon my Black Luster Soldier!"

Black Luster Soldier appeared ready.

"Black Luster Soldier!" an Obelisk Force cried in terror.

"And you all have awoken this solider's wrath!" Atem called.

"Trap card open, Ritual Blessing!" Gale called. "I send a Ritual Monster in my hand to the graveyard and Black Luster Soldier can attack all of you, so I'll send Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier to the graveyard."

"Now Black Luster Soldier attack the Obelisk Force, and finish them off once and for all! Luster Slash!" Atem cried as the solider charged at the remaining Obelisk Force.

The last members of the Obelisk Force all cried out as their points dropped to zero.

"That's the last of them!" Yuya grinned.

"Not bad, this might be fun after all." Mir's voice suddenly echoed. "You Lancers are at least better than the Obelisk Force we sent to greet you."

"Huh?" They turned to see.

"Oh that's funny, how many of you have been in a school again?" Jarrod's voice inquired. "It's called a PA system, and it gets messages across the entire school."

"You want to stop Duel Academy, well that's simply not going to happen, but you're more than welcome to come and try, especially you two brats." Mir's voice stated coldly.

"Make no mistake we will stop Duel Academy, and my father you two." Declan declared. "So why don't you stop hiding, and face us by yourselves?"

"Alright, then which one of you is first?" asked a voice from in front of them.

They looked to see who was in front of them. It was a young man with dark blue hair. "I suppose I should do what these weakling didn't and welcome you Lancers to Duel Academy."

"The Kaiser!" Jaden grunted.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten me Jaden, so now I'll ask again. Which one of you is first?" Zane asked calmly.

"Alright I'll be-" Yuya was cut-off when Sarah stepped in front of them.

"Remember me?" Sarah asked Zane.

Zane's eyes widened seeing her before he smiled. "Oh I remember you. Though there's something you didn't see last time we dueled."

"What might that be?" Sarah asked him.

"Instead of talking about it why don't I show you?" Zane asked activating his Duel Disc.

Sarah got ready. "Declan, you, and your need Team needs to stop the Professor. Leave this guy to me. You all go on ahead."

Declan turned to her and nodded.

"Go right ahead, I'll be catching up with you once I'm done with her." Zane smirked.

They all ran passing Zane leaving him, and Sarah.

"Alright Zane. This match here will determine which one of us will win this time." Sarah told him.

"That's fine with me, after you." Zane replied calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Zanza by Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sarah 1st Turn:

"Well for one since I don't have monsters I can summon Mechon M37!" Sarah called as a turrent machine appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon M37_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage equal to it's ATK. While you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard: You can target 1 spell/trap your opponent controls: Destroy that card._

* * *

Zane smirked seeing the monster.

"Next I also summon Mechon M48." Sarah continued as a spider droid appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon M48_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. It gains 1200 ATK. When that monster would be destroyed by battle you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

Zane just watched calmly.

"Well now I'll be overlaying my two Mechons to build the Overlay Network!" Sarah cried as the two fly up.

"Xord." Zane recalled.

The two entered the Overlay Network as Sarah declared, "Rise to battle, Mechon Jade Face!"

A new machine that has on a jade mask appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon Jade Face_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 "Mechon" Monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned you can add 1 "Mechon" Union Monster from your Deck to your hand however you cannot equip "Mechon" Union monsters to this card for the rest of this turn. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card destroy 1 "Mechon" Union Monster equipped to this card, inflict it's level as damage to your opponent x 300. Then this card should be destroyed by an effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material instead._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That's new, so what does he do?" Zane inquired.

"When summoned I can add a Mechon Union to my hand." Sarah said adding a M35. "Now I set two cards, and that will be all for me."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start by setting two of my own cards, and now lets see how you handle something new." Zane smirked. "I use Polymerization to fuse three Cyber Dragons together."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The three roared before fusing together.

"Cyber End Dragon." Sarah recalled.

"Not this time, say hello to my Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!" Zane cried.

A new monster appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Rampage Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Wh-What is that?" Sarah asked surprised.

"This is my Chimeratech Rampage Dragon, and for every monster I used to summon it one of your cards is destroyed!" Zane answered. "So say goodbye to your two facedown cards."

Lightning shot to them.

"Sorry won't be doing any good! I activate my face-down card, Breakthrough Skill!" Sarah cried.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened seeing the trap.

"Not bad, I end my turn." Zane smiled.

* * *

 **Sarah: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

Sarah 2nd Turn:

Sarah drew before saying, "I'll summon Mechon M53X!" A new drone appeared.

* * *

 _Mechon M53X_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can equip this card to a "Mechon" Monster summoned from the Extra Deck. When it attacks your opponent cannot activate spell/traps until the end of the damage step._

* * *

"Alright." Zane nodded.

"Now I'll use the Mechon M37 in my hand to equip it to Jade Face!" Sarah cried as the turrent appeared locking on to Jade Face.

"That's fine with me." Zane told her.

"Well now if Jade Face destroys a monster you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Sarah revealed.

"Do I look concerned to you?" Zane asked her.

"Maybe not but now Jade Face attack Rampage Dragon!" Sarah cried as Jade Face fired guns from it's turrents.

Zane simply watched as his monster shattered.

 **(Zane: 3500)**

"Anything else?" Zane inquired.

 **(Zane: 1400)**

"I guess that's the end of our duel then isn't it?" Zane asked calmly.

"Well now I'm playing Jade Mask's ability!" Sarah cried.

"His ability?" Zane inquired.

"By sending his equipped monster to the graveyard you get hit for each of M37's level times 300! It's level is 4!" Sarah cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Zane nodded as the blow hit.

 **(Zane: 0200)**

"That ends my turn." Sarah ended.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card only to frown. "Already, that's disappointing."

"Bad draw?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, just the opposite. I play the spell card Cyber Hell Night, and this spell means you've lost the duel." Zane revealed before activating a card depicting a desolate wasteland with dozens of Cyber Dragons flying through the sky.

* * *

 _Cyber Hell Night_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate this card when you have a Fusion Monster that lists "Cyber Dragon" in your graveyard and have less than 500 Life Points, banish that Fusion Monster and all cards in your opponent's graveyard, then activate the following effects in sequence based on the number cards originally named "Cyber Dragon" in your graveyard:  
● 1. All monsters in the graveyard currently become whatever type you choose.  
● 2. Send all cards in your deck to the graveyard, if you would lose the duel you can instead add one card to your hand from your graveyard.  
● 3. Reveal one card to your Extra Deck to your opponent and send it to the graveyard, then all monsters you control gain the ATK of that monster until the end phase. (Including monsters summoned after this card was activated.). If you banish a "Chimeratech" Fusion Monster to activate this card your opponent cannot activate cards or effects for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"The card I'm going to use to defeat you, first it banishes Chimeratech Rampage Dragon and every card from your graveyard." Zane stated. "Then the fun begins."

Sarah watched as her two Mechons, and Breakthrough Skill were removed.

"Next, since I have three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard I can use my spell card's effects." Zane stated. "So first, every monster in the graveyard will now be a Dragon."

"Dragon? What for?" Sarah asked confused.

"I'll explain soon enough, but since I have a second Cyber Dragon in my graveyard my entire deck joins it." Zane revealed as he sent his deck to the graveyard.

"Huh?" Sarah asked confused.

"Finally, I reveal one card in my Extra Deck to you and send it to the graveyard as well." Zane finished before showing her his Cyber End Dragon.

"I totally don't get why you do that." Sarah told him. "With you out of cards your not gonna be able to draw another during your next turn."

"That's true, and with only one facedown card I'll have to beat you right now." Zane smirked. "Fortunately for me, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I reveal Cyberdark Impact!"

* * *

 _Cyberdark Impact!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" from your side of the field, hand, or Graveyard to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Cyberdark Impact?" Sarah asked.

"This spell returns Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Edge to my deck and then it allows me to Fusion Summon my most deadly monster." Zane answered. "Now, come forth Cyberdark Dragon!"

A new monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"It's only got 1000 attack points." Sarah said before widening her eyes. "Unless... Your graveyard give's it strength!"

"Exactly, first since I sent Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard all my monsters gain his 4000 attack points, then Cyberdark Dragon equips a dragon from my graveyard such as that same Cyber End Dragon and gains its points, finally for every monster in my graveyard Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 more points." Zane revealed.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 + 4000 + 4000 + (100 * 23) = 11300)**_

"Now, attack Mechon Jade Face and finish this duel. Full Darkness Burst!"

The dragon roared as Jade Face tensed before being hit as Sarah cried out.

* * *

 **Sarah: 0000**

 **Zane: 0200**

 **Zane wins the duel!**

* * *

"You should be honored, I don't use Cyberdark Dragon against people who haven't earned my respect." Zane told her before a purple flash of light enveloped Sarah before fading to reveal a card.

That was when he noticed a note was flying in the air.

"What the?" Zane questioned catching the note.

 _Declan._

 _By the time you read this note, I am already gone. I can't stand to see you, your sister, and everyone else lost in battle by Duel Academy. That is why I vow to take the risks to stop any duelist that you might not win against. I will fight with my full strength, and hopefully I can beat the duelists you might not beat. If I do lose..._

 _...I'm sorry. I love you Declan._

 _-Sarah Wilkins._

Zane's eyes widened seeing the note before taking Sarah's card and gently folding it into the note. "I'll give these to him, before wiping him out."

With that thought Zane turned to walk after the Lancers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Lancers..._

The Lancers continued running before Declan stopped suddenly.

"Declan?" Riley asked him.

"I... Felt a bit something out of place." Declan admitted holding a hand to his chest.

"What do you mean out of place?" Chazz asked him. "We're heading the right way to reach the Professor."

Declan soon shook his head before saying, "It might be nerves. Come on."

"If you're sure." Rin mentioned. "Just... let us know if something's wrong ok?"

Declan only nodded as they ran off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... Duel Academy wins the first battle.**

 **bopdog111: Sarah got struck down unfortunately.**

 **Ulrich362: And I have a strong feeling she won't be the last to fall to Hell Kaiser Zane Truesdale.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully he will be defeated soon enough.**

 **Ulrich362: I don't know... it won't be easy to take him down.**

 **bopdog111: It ain't but Sarah isn't the strongest member of the Lancers, and she managed to make a DRAW with him so it will be some duel for him to fight.**

 **Ulrich362: Point taken, so then all that's left to say is we hope you enjoy the chapter, we'll see you in the next one, and enjoy your vacation Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: See you all after the trip. Be sure to review!**


	78. Doom Chimera Duel!

**bopdog111: Guess who's back readers?**

 **Ulrich362: Glad to see you Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: My trip was great though the drive there, and the drive-way up the Smokey Mountains at Gatlinburg were terrible.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, the trip was great so that's a plus. Even if the drive could have been better.**

 **bopdog111: I'll tell you guys about it sometime later. Right now you guys must be waiting for a new chapter here.**

 **Ulrich362: I would think so, and with what's about to happen... well why tell them when we can show them?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The group continued running to find what's next until Alex tripped as she yelped.

"Alex!" Yugo cried turning to her.

"I've got you baby." Rin smiled helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, Mommy." Alex said taking her hand as she noticed a scrap on her arm.

Rin frowned seeing it. "Does that hurt?"

"Only a little..." Alex answered.

Stacy walked up as she examined Alex's arm before smiling, "Ah it ain't that bad. Just a small band-aid will get that better."

"Oh trust me, she'll need a lot more than a bandage by the time I'm done, but first things first. Isn't that right Rio Kastle, or should I say the Barian Marin?" questioned a male voice.

"What the?" They turned to see.

It was Yuto with a cold smirk. "I'm here to finish what Mir failed to do. Wipe out the Barians myself, and I'll be starting with you Marin."

"Yuto? What are you doing?" Kite asked.

"Is this where you, and Shay been ever since the invasion in the Synchro Dimension?" Yusei questioned.

Tate looked down. "He's brainwashed... because of me. I gave Mir the idea to control them."

"What?" They asked surprised.

Stacy told him, "It ain't your fault Tate. The Parasite have done the work not you. We just need to free Yuto from it."

At that exact moment Kelly noticed Lilly running towards them waving her over.

"Huh?" Kelly asked confused.

Lilly was waving her over urgently.

"Well Marin, are we going to duel or not? You'll be a card either way." Yuto smirked coldly before activating a Fusion Dimension Duel Disc.

Kelly grunted before looking over before running over not being noticed. Rio grunted before saying, "Okay Yuto. If I win you free him from your grasp Parasite."

"It was a message from daddy, the Professor knows about your home now and is going to attack it." Lilly told her while trying to catch her breath. "But there's something else, he's planning on brainwashing Pegasus to make Duel Academy unstoppable!"

"Alright, fine. You won't be winning so it doesn't matter." Yuto/the Parasite agreed. "You won't succe..."

Suddenly the sounds of metal bars echoed before revealing Lilly and Kelly had become trapped.

"What the!?" Yuki cried as he, and Gale ran to free them.

"Kelly!" The two cried trying to get them free.

"I... I recognize this, there is a way out." Lilly admitted. "Only one way, Kelly and I need to duel. We'll only get out when its over."

"But... I can't duel you. I don't have a reason to." Kelly protested.

"It's our only way out of here Kelly." Lilly told her. "If we don't duel we'll never be able to help the others, do you think I want to duel you? There's no other choice."

Kelly grunted hearing that. "Okay... Sorry about this." She got set.

Rio in turn said, "Alright Yuto game on!"

"DUEL!" Yuto and Rio said together.

"Let's duel!" Lilly and Kelly cried.

Yuto vs Rio:

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet)**

 **Rio: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rio 1st Turn:

"Alright Yuto, I'll start things off by summoning Blizzard Falcon in attack mode and playing two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Rio mentioned as a ice bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blizzard Falcon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card's ATK becomes higher than its original ATK: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between this card's original ATK and current ATK._

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"That's all you can do? Weak." Yuto smirked drawing before smirking, "I'll activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex!"

* * *

 _Lightning Vortex_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"What the, Yuto never had that before!" Hart cried as a bolt of lightning destroyed Rio's monster.

"It requires me to discard a card to activate it." Yuto smirked discarding it but mentioned, "But why should I play it? This is why! Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World rise!"

From the ground emerged a fiendish warrior with 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"That deck, this is bad." Alexis mentioned. "Dark World cards are incredibly dangerous."

"Dark World? I never heard of that before." Lulu mentioned confused.

"It's a deck that focuses on discarding your cards to activate powerful effects, and if he's using it that means Shay is probably using a different deck too." Jaden answered. "Taking it down won't be easy."

"And next up I summon to the field Zure, Knight of Dark World!" Yuto smirked as another fiendish warrior looking powerful then Beiige appeared.

* * *

 _Zure, Knight of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The name of this illustrious knight is known by all residents of Dark World. He never oppresses the commoners._

* * *

"Two monsters at once?" Rio asked in shock.

"Now Beiige, Zure attack Rio directly!" Yuto smirked as the two charged.

Rio cried out from the two attacks.

 **(Rio: 0600)**

"Now I use my two Fiends to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto smirked as Zure, and Beiige flew up.

"No, that can only mean one thing." Yugo said nervously.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness of Dark World, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its blackest fangs! Now, descend from the darkness! Xyz Summon! Glide to spread the Dark, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

His Dragon appeared roaring only something look wrong with it.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _ _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion!" Lulu cried seeing the dragon.

"My unstoppable dragon has never let me down!" Yuto smirked.

"Dark Rebellion isn't unstoppable Yuto." Rio told him as she got up weakly. "It can be destroyed just like any other monster! Go Barian Battlemorph!"

She glowed as everyone except Yuto covered their eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked shielding his eyes from the bright glow.

Then the light dimmed showing Rio is in her Barian Form.

"Huh? What the?" Atem asked amazed.

Rio 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Alright Yuto, time to bring you back to your senses."_** Rio stated before drawing her card in a flash of red light. **_"I activate Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One!"_**

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 ** _"This spell summons Number 103 Ragnazero and then I can use her to rebuild the Overlay Network, Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_**

* * *

 _Number C103:_ _Ragnazero_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be_ _destroyed by battle_ _except with "_ _Number_ _" monsters. When the_ _ATK_ _of a opponent's monster(s) becomes less than its_ _original ATK_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card;_ _destroy_ _1 of those opponent's monster(s), and if you do,_ _draw_ _1 card._

* * *

The monster flew up.

 ** _"Please appear, Chaos Numbers 103! The infinite power that can freeze even time now, revives. Ragnafinity!"_** Rio chanted as her ace monster appeared above her with 2800 points.

* * *

 _Number C103:_ _Ragnafinity_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 103: Ragnazero", it gains this effect.  
_ _● When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Number 103: Ragnazero" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 ** _"Next, Monster Reborn brings back my Blizzard Falcon in attack mode."_**

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

The Falcon appeared again in place.

 ** _"Now I'll reveal my facedown card Blizzard Jet, and this spell gives Blizzard Falcon 1500 more attack points."_** Rio stated.

* * *

 _Blizzard Jet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 WATER Winged Beast-Type monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Blizzard Falcon: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

 ** _"Now since Blizzard Falcon's attack points increased, you take damage equal to the difference between its attack points now and what they were when I first summoned him. In other words 1500 points of damage!"_**

The attack charged as Yuto took the blast as it was shown he calmly closed his eyes. **(Yuto: 2500)**

 ** _"I'm not done, I still have two set cards, Forced Release and Freezing Point."_** Rio continued.

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

 _Freezing Point_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster that has no Xyz Materials; its ATK becomes 0.__

* * *

 ** _"Forced Release gets rid of all of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Overlay Units, and when an Xyz Monster has no Overlay Units Freezing Point drops its attack points to zero."_**

Yuto looked amazed as Dark Rebellion roared losing it's points.

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0/ORU: 2 - 2 = 0)**_

"You remember what Ragnafinity does don't you Yuto?" Rio asked him.

"Don't think I'm out yet!" Yuto yelled. "Dark World is unstoppable no matter what you do!"

Rio looked at him sadly hearing that. **_"I use Ragnafinity's special ability. I use one Chaos Overlay Unit to deal damage equal to the attack points Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon lost. Since he lost 2500 attack points you lose 2500 life points."_ (ORU: 1 - 0)**

Yuto looked as her monster fired stream of water as he cried out taking the blast while Dark Rebellion was washed away before Yuto heard a screech in his head before shattering.

* * *

 **Rio: 0600**

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Rio wins the duel!**

* * *

 _ **"Did... it... work?"** _Rio asked weakly before passing out as she reverted to her human form.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuto had disabled the safety features while brainwashed so when Rio was hit by his Dark World monsters they did more damage than normal, that's another reason she took her Barian form.)**

"Rio!" Shark cried.

"Yuto!" Lulu, and Terri cried as they ran to them.

Yuto was holding his head and looked to be in intense pain while Rio looked up at Shark weakly. "I've been through worse, but I think I'll let you handle the next one brother."

"Yuto are you okay?" Terri asked worried.

"My head... it's..." Yuto stated before crying out in pain.

"Yuto!" Lulu, and Terri cried worried.

Yuto was clutching his head and screaming.

"We need to get him to medical attention!" Terri told them.

"How, the only Doktor is him." Celina pointed out.

"You forgot Nurse Fontaine." Jaden reminded.

"Jaden, she was fired remember?" Celina mentioned.

"That doesn't mean we can find her outside the Academy!" Jaden yelled.

"I'm... fine." Yuto said weakly. "I've been through a lot worse."

"Yuto, your not fine." Terri told him. "Grabbing your head, and screaming doesn't sound like your fine."

"Until we find Shay, and stop Duel Academy I'm staying with you guys." Yuto replied.

"Well alright but you need to be careful." Yusei said offering a hand to him.

Yuto nodded taking it before wincing. "Still, my head is pounding. It'll probably pass though."

"Whatever the case now that your here we need to find Shay, and stop father." Declan told him.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuto nodded.

Rocky sees something, and ran to it.

"Rocky?" Julie asked following him.

"Julie stay there!" Rocky told her continuing to go after what he saw.

Julie looked uncertain but nodded and stopped. Rocky was soon out of sight.

"So what's next to reach the Professor?" Riley asked.

 _'Rocky...'_ Julie thought nervously.

"You want to see the Professor, that won't be happening." stated a familiar male voice.

They turned to see who said that. It was Atticus only he looked angry and was holding a strange looking mask.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried seeing him.

"Don't talk to me you traitor!" Atticus growled at her. "You mean nothing to me, and if you even think for a second I'll spare you you're wrong. Now, as much as I want revenge for what four-eyes over there did I have specific orders from the Professor. Orders to turn Yuya Sakaki into a card."

"You aren't laying a hand on him!" Zuzu yelled.

Atticus turned to Zuzu before smirking coldly. "Oh, and why not? Are you going to stop me?"

"Atticus you need to snap out of it!" Jaden yelled. "We seen the Professor's goal involves things we don't want to happen!"

"You mean killing those five girls? Big deal, who cares?" Atticus questioned. "All that matters is fulfilling the Professor's goals, and besides..."

He stared at Lulu, Rin, Zuzu, Celina, and gale as he said that.

"They're only good for two things anyway, nobody will miss them."

"Your wrong!" Terri yelled.

Alex looked horrified hearing what Atticus was saying, and stood in front of Rin.

"Look little brats, I'll make this perfectly clear to you both." Atticus told them as he put the mask on his face. "Yuya Sakaki is going to be a card very soon, those five are going to serve their other purpose and then be killed for the Professor's goals, and nothing you say or do will change that so unless you want to suffer agonizing pain I suggest you step aside right now."

"I don't care what happens to me! You are not getting near Lulu, and everyone else!" Terri yelled.

Atticus stared at her before smirking. "Alright, then lets make a deal. If you somehow beat me I'll lead you straight to Shay Obsidian, the Xyz Duelist the Doktor has control over, sound fair?"

"That was my brother your friend took over!" Terri yelled.

"Then I take it you accept my terms for our duel?" Atticus asked. "I won't even card you if you lose."

"Your on then!" Terri yelled.

Atticus smirked. "Little girls first."

The two get ready, and set.

"DUEL!" Atticus and Terri cried together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Two Weeks by All That Remains)**

 **Terri: 4000**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

Terri drew before saying, "Okay I start by summoning Goblindbergh!" The Goblin on the plane appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

Atticus just stared at her calmly. "Summon whatever you want little girl."

"Well with Goblindbergh summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Such as Zoodiac Bunnyblast!" Terri called summoning the card.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Then I activate Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"So now I destroy Goblindbergh in order to summon Zoodiac Whiptail!"

The whip Zoodiac appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Keep them coming." Atticus told her. "There's nothing you can do to beat me."

"Well now I use Bunnyblast, and Whiptail to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried as the two flew up.

"Go right ahead." Atticus smirked.

"Mighty Bull Zoo animal charge through with your Broadaxe of strength, and reach out to all your power to bring desperation to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Broadbull!"

A man wielding an axe appeared with 2 Overlay Units.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Broadbull_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Broadbull" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster, that can be Normal Summoned/Set, from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Is he supposed to be impressive?" Atticus questioned.

"His ability will. He gains attack points, and defense points equal to the amount of Zoodiac Overlay Units he has!" Terri yelled.

 _Broadbull: **(ATK: ? + 1200 + 800 = 2000/DEF: ? + 800 + 400 = 1200)**_

"Alright, not bad. Then again he's not going to change anything." Atticus told her. "I'll be defeating you, carding Yuya, and that girl behind you will be coming with me."

"Except we don't know that!" Terri yelled. "I reconstruct the Overlay Network with Broadbull!"

Broadbull entered the Overlay Network.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"

Tigermortar appeared ready.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermortar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)**_

"You can keep this up all day, just remember the longer our duel takes the more likely Zane catches up to you Lancers." Atticus pointed out.

"Oh just be quiet, and let me do my work!" Terri yelled. "I'll set two cards, and that will be all."

Atticus 1st Turn:

"About time, I start with the spell card Red-Eyes Fusion!" Atticus called.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I can use this spell to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in order to Fusion Summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon in attack mode!"

A blazing black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Meteor Black Comet Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster_  
 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now since I summoned him I can send a Red-Eyes monster to my graveyard and you take half its attack points as damage and who better than my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning with 2500 points?" Atticus smirked.

The dragon roared firing a blast as Terri grunted. **(Terri: 2750)**

"Now, since I used Red-Eyes Fusion my Meteor Black Comet Dragon is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and that's bad news for you since it means my Inferno Fire Blast spell card deals 3500 points of damage." Atticus told her.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Looks like you lose little girl."

"Trap card open! Barrel Behind the Door!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Barrel Behind the Door_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card's effect that would inflict damage to you is activated. Your opponent takes the damage instead._

* * *

"What?" Atticus asked in shock.

"This deflects the damage to you!" Terri cried as the dragon fired a blast as it was formed to a blazing bullet as the gun fired it at Atticus.

 **(Atticus: 0500)**

"Brat, I set two cards and end my move." Atticus frowned.

* * *

 **Terri: 2750**

 **Atticus: 0500**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri drew looking over.

 ** _'Terri... something feels wrong, it has for a while now.'_ **Stacy admitted suddenly. **_'Ever since Kite beat Dennis.'_**

 _'What?'_ Terri asked her.

 ** _'I don't know, but... never mind it's nothing.'_** Stacy told her.

Terri nodded before saying, "Okay I activate Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

 _'Go right ahead, it'll be the last mistake of your life little girl.'_ Atticus thought coldly.

"And then with it I can summon Zoodiac Throughblade, and Zoodiac Ramram!" Terri cried as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Wrong, because I use my trap card Torrential Tribute to destroy every monster on the field!" Atticus countered.

* * *

 _Torrential Tribute_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.__

* * *

"Then since my Meteor Black Comet Dragon was destroyed I can revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon to take his place!"

The torrent charged, and destroyed all the monsters as Terri grunted as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"You should have given up before, now you'll experience what it means to really get me mad little girl." Atticus threatened.

"Let me ask you something: Do you know how it feels to lose your sister?" Terri asked him.

"I don't care, Alexis could die right here and now and I wouldn't be affected in the slightest." Atticus answered coldly. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to be the one to end her life."

"The Professor have drove you mad!" Terri yelled.

"If you're done complaining, I believe its my turn now?" Atticus asked her.

"Not yet. Before you activated Torrential Tribute I have activated Throughblade's ability to discard a Zoodiac card, and draw a new one." Terri said discarding a second Throughblade before drawing. "Next I activate the spell, Soul Charge!"

* * *

 _Soul Charge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn._

* * *

Atticus growled seeing that.

"Soul Charge? That's a very risky card!" Casey cried.

"Yeah, but what choice does she have now, she needs monsters." Vector pointed out.

"I bring back Throughblade, and Ramram!" Terri cried as the two appeared while she grunting glowing. "Though for each monster revived... I lose 1000 points!"

 **(Terri: 0750)**

"I know but it would be worth it!" Terri cried. "Now I use both Throughblade, and Ramram to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**_

Atticus just stared at the Xyz Monster. "How many of those worthless animals are you going to summon?"

"Hey! Never call them worthless!" Terri yelled offended. "There my buds till the very end, and they are what got me this far! To get Lulu back, stop Duel Academy, defeat the Professor, and save everyone from certain doom!"

"You want to know something Obsidian, I was there when the Xyz Dimension was invaded, and I'm the one who slaughtered those things who got in the way of our goals." Atticus told her. "My Red-Eyes dealt with them, just because I felt like blowing off a little steam when Jaden beat me."

"You were the one who murdered my animal friends!?" Terri asked very angry.

"If you want, I'll let you rejoin them very soon." Atticus told her.

"Do you know what you done!? There were more then friends!" Terri yelled. "Before I met Lulu, and everyone else they were my family, and been there for me every since I was very little! And you took them away!"

"Let me tell you something." Atticus told her. "I. Don't. Care."

"Alright that's it! Now you done it!" Terri yelled as her eyes glowed a bit. "For all of my friends you killed I will defeat you! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Chakanine!"

The Xyz flew up as it glowed bright.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared only instead of a smirk he looked angry.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)**_

"A dragon?" Atticus asked in surprise. "Well you still can't attack so it doesn't change anything."

"Who says I need to attack?" Terri glared at him. "I use his ability! By using an Overlay Unit your dragon is destroyed!" **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

Atticus stared in shock as Red-Eyes shattered.

"Now I activate my face-downs! Zoodiac Combo to attach another Whiptail, and Bunnyblast to Drident!" Terri cried as the two were attached.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Combo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2000 + 1200 + 800 = 4000/DEF: 2000 + 400 + 800 = 3200/ORU: 2 + 2 = 4)**_

"4000 attack points!" Atticus cried in disbelief.

"Okay I can't tell which is scarier." Dennis admitted. "A 4000 angry Drident, or a super angry Terri."

"Terri." Lulu, Yuto, and Hart all said together.

"Make your last move." Terri glared setting a card. "Your the second to make me this angry. The first was Dennis!"

Dennis flinched hearing that. "Um... does sorry help at all?"

Atticus 2nd Turn:

"My last move, well you're right about that. First Monster Reborn brings back my Red-Eyes." Atticus told her as his dragon reappeared roaring. "Though he won't be staying because I release him for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _T_ a _rget_ _ _1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.__

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"I activate Drident's ability!" Terri cried as Drident used an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 4 - 3) (ATK: 4000 - 800 = 3200/DEF: 3200 - 800 = 2400)** "Your Darkness Dragon is destroyed!"

"Wrong, I discard Red-Eyes Roar to negate his destruction at the cost of half my life points!" Atticus countered.

 **(Atticus: 0250)**

"Now, I activate the trap card Metal Plus and equip it to my Darkness Dragon!"

* * *

 _Metal Plus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to a monster you control. Negate the activations of Spell Cards that target the equipped monster, and destroy those cards._

* * *

The dragon was equipped with the armor.

"Now, I have two more cards and they're the key to defeating you. I release Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in order to summon my ultimate monster!" Atticus declared. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The dragon vanished only to reappear looking like metal roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" equipped with "Metal Plus". This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the effect of Spell Cards that target this card. You can discard 1 card to negate the activation and effect of any Spell Card your opponent controls and destroy it._

* * *

"For each dragon in the graveyard my new Red-Eyes gains 400 attack points." Atticus explained.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + (400 * 4) = 4400)**_

"Now then, the card to end this duel. I activate Dragon Heart!"

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

"Dragon Heart!?" Yuya cried knowing the effects of that card.

"I send Red-Eyes Baby Dragon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon all to my graveyard to give Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 1000 more points, and since they're all dragons well... you know what that means." Atticus smirked.

The dragon roared gaining more power. **(ATK: 4400 + (400 * 3) + 1000 = 6600)**

"Is that suppose to scare me, or impress me?" Terri glared at him.

"Don't try and be threatening now, Red-Eyes wipe out Drident and her life points!" Atticus called.

The dragon charged a blast to finish the duel.

"Reverse card open!" Terri cried suddenly.

"What?" Atticus questioned.

It flipped to show something the people from Xyz weren't expecting.

Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, then change the attack target to the the Summoned monster, and perform damage calculation. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"What the?" Kite asked in shock.

"Terri, what are you doing?" Hart asked her.

"Since you attacked I can use this card to rebuild the Overlay Network with Drident, and evolve him by one rank!" Terri cried as she, and Drident glowed as her ace jumped to the Overlay Network again.

"Hold on, Terri doesn't own a rank five monster." Lulu pointed out.

"Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri chanted.

A dragon with purple fur, and having bone armor along with red eyes appeared roaring in defense mode with the number 5 on it's back.

* * *

 _Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2+ Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Gains 1000 ATK for each material attached to it. While this card has material, it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 1 monster in your GY; attach it to this card as material._  
 _● Target 1 card in your opponent's GY; place it on top of their Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"That Number!" Vector cried in shock.

"Terri..." Hart whispered fearfully.

Terri glared at Atticus as her new dragon roared a challenge to Atticus' own dragon.

"Your dragon is still worthless, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroy her monster!" Atticus declared. "Darkness Metal Flare!"

The dragon roared attacking the Number. When the smoke cleared Doom Chimera Dragon survived the battle.

"What, your monster should have been destroyed!" Atticus argued.

"A Number can only be destroyed by another Number." Terri glared. "And since he battled at the end of this battle phase one of abilities activates!"

"Use whatever abilities you want, with my ultimate dragon at my side nothing you do will be enough to beat me." Atticus declared.

"I can attach 1 monster from my graveyard to him!" Terri said showing Bunnyblast before attaching it to Doom Chimera Dragon. **(ORU: 4 + 1 = 5)** "And like my other Xyz he gains attack points for each Overlay Unit! Except from the usual part he gets 1000 points stronger for each one!"

Doom Chimera Dragon roared as he gained attack power. **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 5) = 5000)**

"Fine, but even though Dragon Heart's effect wears off at the end of my turn my dragon still beats yours in attack points." Atticus pointed out ending his turn.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 6600 - 1000 = 5600)**_

* * *

 **Terri: 0750**

 **Atticus: 0250**

* * *

Terri 3rd Turn:

Terri drew before glaring, "You might need to rethink that."

"What are you talking about?" Atticus questioned.

Terri revealed the card she drew. Overlay Regen.

* * *

 _Overlay Regen_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

Atticus stared at the card in horror. "Wait, but that card..."

Another Overlay Unit appeared for Doom Chimera Dragon who roared. **(ATK: 5000 + 1000 = 6000/ORU: 5 + 1 = 6)**

Atticus just stared at the Number in disbelief as it grew stronger than his dragon.

"Now Doom Chimera Dragon destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Terri cried before yelling, "Doom Ray!"

The dragon charged a blast before firing it at Atticus' dragon. The attack struck Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon who roared in agony before exploding as Atticus went flying into a wall with a loud crack.

* * *

 **Terri: 0750**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

Terri glared at him before suddenly kneeling breathing a little. Hart immediately ran to Terri and hugged her. Jaden, and Alexis ran to Atticus as Jaden used a card called Rain of Mercy as Atticus glowed a little.

"Hart...? What happened?" Terri asked rubbing her head a bit dazed.

"Something really bad, Terri you need to get rid of that Number." Hart told her only for Atticus to suddenly cough up blood as Jaden and Alexis noticed the back of his head was bleeding from the impact.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried worried for her brother.

"Number? What Number?" Terri asked confused.

"Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon, an incredibly dangerous and corruptive Number that I used in the past." Vector answered before pausing. "You don't feel strange at all?"

"No. No I don't. I feel so angry at Atticus for killing my long time friends that I blacked out." Terri answered.

Suddenly Terri felt a burning pain inside her head.

"Ah!" Terri grunted rubbing her head.

 ** _'Kill Duel Academy, wipe them all out. Every last one of them.'_ **Stacy stated coldly as a blinding five appeared on her body. **_'I'll destroy every last one of them, and then everyone else!'_**

 _'Stacy? What's happening to you?'_ Terri asked shocked.

Stacy turned to her with blank eyes and a cold expression as the five became even brighter to the point it started hurting Terri's eyes. **_'I'm going to kill everyone from this place, and then all of the Xyz, Synchro, and Ritual Dimensions will burn.'_**

Terri soon sees the Number, and widen her eyes. She looked to see the Number is on her Duel Disk, and she took it off and throw it away as it landed somewhere.

Seeing that Stacy walked over and picked it up before smirking coldly before her eyes started to glow in unison with the five.

 ** _'Show yourself, Chaos Number 5! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Chaos Chimera Dragon!'_**

 _'Stacy stop!'_ Terri cried in horror hearing this.

Stacy turned to her coldly before activating her duel disc. ** _'I should just destroy you first.'_**

 _'Stacy...'_ Terri trailed off.

"Terri what's wrong?" Hart asked her.

She looked up at him sadly before closing her eyes and passing out.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... you use a Number and there may be consequences Terri.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah even one used by Vector.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, hopefully Terri can help Stacy. Then again with everything else that's going on the Lancers are in quite the bad situation.**

 **bopdog111: Very bad situation.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, considering everything else that's happened I can almost guarantee someone won't survive the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Though hopefully nobody dies.**

 **Ulrich362: The odds of that are slim Bopdog, but hopefully.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	79. Reaction to Light!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, back to hopefully see if things improve.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah if Terri can make the Number she has Harmless.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, then again Lilly and Kelly are in a fairly bad spot where only one of them will survive their match and on top of everything else Zane is heading their way.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what happens.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Terri was unconscious after that.

"Terri!" Hart cried in horror as he held her. "Terri, please wake up!"

Terri grunted before saying in her sleep, "Stacy... Under... Number 5's... Control..."

"What?" Yuma asked in horror.

 _"Terri, you must listen to me. The only chance to free her is for you to destroy Number 5 and defeat her in a duel, I will give you my Number to use against her."_ Astral stated calmly as a glowing card appeared and shuffled itself into her deck.

"Astral...?" Terri asked in her sleep hearing his voice.

 _"You're the only one who can save her Terri."_ Astral told her as Hart continued holding her.

* * *

 _In Terri's head..._

 _Terri looked around seeing this before seeing the card Astral is giving her._ _It was glowing before the glow faded revealing the card._

 _Number 39: Utopia._

 _"Utopia..." Terri trailed off before grabbing it._

 _"You, what are you doing here?" asked a cold unfamiliar voice._

 _Flinching she turned to see Stacy was there with the 5 on her._

 _"Stacy..." Terri trailed off seeing her._

 _"I take it you've come to die?" Stacy asked coldly. "Then I'll be more than happy to oblige."_

 _"Stacy I will free you from Doom Chimera Dragon." Terri said shuffling Utopia before getting ready._

 _"Very well, though when I win you disappear forever, along with any memories of your existence." Stacy smirked coldly._

 _Terri grunted before saying, "Yeah that's not gonna happen."_

 _Stacy smirked before activating her Duel Disc._

 _"Action Field, Crossover online." a robotic voice stated as floating platforms appeared around them._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _"DUEL!" The two announced._

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: My Addiction by Shallow Side)_**

 ** _Terri: 4000_**

 ** _Stacy/Number 5: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _Terri 1st Turn:_

 _Terri drew, and widen her eyes seeing what she has._

 _"Something wrong?" Stacy asked with a smirk. "Want to give up already?"_

 _Terri only called, "I set Scale 1 Zoodiac Dracoslayer, and Scale 1 Zoodiac Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!" The two appeared._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoslayer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1750_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control, and 1 Xyz Monster you control the second target's Rank becomes equal to the first target's level._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it._ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, you don't take any damage._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoverlord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. __Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it._ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

 _Stacy's eyes widened seeing them._

 _"You remember these Stacy? These are our powers mingled! And I will use them to free you from Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri cried._

 _"What good will two monsters with the same scale do for you?" Stacy questioned as the five started glowing. "You're pathetic."_

 _"I activate their Pendulum abilities!" Terri cried as the two glowed._

 _Dracoslayer: **(PS: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

 _Dracoverlord: **(PS: 1 + 4 = 5)**_

"Oh... right, that." Stacy frowned.

 _"Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Terri cried as the monster's appeared. "Zoodiac Whiptail, Zoodiac Throughblade, and Zoodiac Ramram!"_

 _ _The three appeared.__

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

 _Stacy frowned seeing them._

 _"Now I use them to build the Overlay Network!" The three flew up as she chanted. "Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"_

 _Chakanine appeared grinning._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 3)**_

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

 _"Great, a mutt." Stacy frowned._

 _"Well now I rebuild the Overlay Network with him!" Terri cried as he flew up. "Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"_

 _Drident appeared smirking._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 4)**_

 _Drident: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400)**_

 _Seeing Drident, Stacy grabbed her head for a few seconds before shaking it off and glaring at the Xyz monster._

 _"I place 1 card face-down. Your turn Stacy." Terri ended._

 _Stacy 1st Turn:_

 _"My turn, and I'll use scale 3 Friendship Magician and scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Stacy called._

 _Her two magician's appeared._

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 _ **Monster Effect:** A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

 _"Now then, I Pendulum Summon Master Pendulum the Dracoslayer, Luster Pendulum the Dracoslayer, Lector Pendulum the Dracoverlord, and Vector Pendulum the Dracoverlord." Stacy called._

 _The four monsters appeared in place._

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 _ **Monster Effect:** At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _"Now then, Lector and Luster tune together while Master and Vector fuse together!" Stacy called as the four flew up._

 _ **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

 _"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer! Mighty Dracoverlord of change fuse with the mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracoslayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"_

 _Both of her monsters appeared in place._

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

 _"Oh, but I'm not done yet, these two share an ability. Ignister Prominence summons my second Master Pendulum in defense mode while Dinoster Power summons the first from my graveyard." Stacy stated. "Now, since they're the same monster they obviously share a level so I'll Overlay both copies of Master Pendulum the Dracoslayer!"_

 _The two flew up to the Overlay Network._

 _"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!" Stacy chanted as her Xyz Monster flew up to join her Fusion and Synchro monsters._

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz all at once...' Terri trailed off._

 _"Now to finish you off, Ignister Prominence's special ability destroys Zoodiac Dracoslayer and then I also get to shuffle Drident back into your deck." Stacy smirked._

 _"I activate Drident's ability! By using an Overlay Unit it destroys Ignister Prominence!" Terri cried as Drident absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**_

 _"Not going to happen!" Stacy called as Majester Paladin threw her towards one of the floating platforms. "I use the Mirror Barrier Action Spell!"_

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Terri looked surprised._

 _"So now that he's safe Ignister Prominence can use his ability." Stacy smirked._

 _Drident grunted as he struggled to resist._

 _"Your monster is worthless, and once he's gone my three Dracoslayers will wipe out your life points in one unified attack." Stacy told her. "There's nothing you can do to save yourself."_

 _Terri grunted, "Reverse card open!"_

 _"A trap?" Stacy asked in surprise._

 _"Threatening Roar!" Terri cried._

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 _"Fine, I'll end my turn but don't forget that Majester Paladin's ability lets me add a second Luster Pendulum to my hand." Stacy stated._

* * *

 _ **Terri: 4000**_

 _ **Stacy/Number 5: 4000**_

* * *

 _Terri 2nd Turn:_

 _Terri grunted, 'Sorry I couldn't help you Drident...'_

 _She felt her monster's sadness and desire to help Stacy before the top card of Terri's deck began glowing._

 _'What the?' Terri thought surprised before drawing to see what it is._

* * *

 _Drident Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish one "Zoodiac Drident" from your Extra Deck and pay half your Life Points to activate this card. Special Summon monsters from either player's deck equal to the number of monsters on your opponent's field summoned from the Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions. When all monsters summoned by this effect are destroyed special summon "Zoodiac Drident" in attack position with two random Zoodiac monsters as Xyz Material._

* * *

'Huh? I never had this before...' _Terri thought._

 _"Well, what's the problem?" Stacy asked coldly._

 _Terri then called, "I activate Drident Heart!"_

 _"What the, I've never seen that before!" Stacy cried._

 _"It allows me to banish Zoodiac Drident, and then summon monsters from either decks ignoring conditions equal to the amount of monsters you have from the Extra Deck!" Terri answered._

 _ **(Terri: 2000)**_

 _"What, but since I have three that would mean..." Stacy started in shock._

 _"Co_ _ _me forth!" Terri cried as the two Master Peaces both Dracoslayer, and Dracoslaying King along with a second Ramram appeared in place.__

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Wyrm_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _To Tribute Summon this card face-up, you can Tribute Continuous Spell/Trap Card(s) you control, as well as monsters. Unaffected by the effects of cards with the same card type (Monster, Spell, and/or Trap) as the original card type of the cards Tributed for its Tribute Summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control this Tribute Summoned monster: You can banish 1 Continuous Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard, then target 1 other card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 _"Those... those are my..." Stacy started before grabbing her head again. "My head! It hurts!"_

 _"Stacy!" Terri cried._

 _"Terri I..." Stacy started before her eyes turned dull._

 _ **"So what if you have powerful monsters, it changes nothing."** Stacy said in a distorted growl._

 _"St-Stacy?" Terri asked surprised hearing the growl._

 _ **"The girl is no more."** Stacy stated coldly._

 _"No that isn't true! She's still alive, and wanting to be free! Free her Doom Chimera Dragon!" Terri yelled._

 _It ignored her completely while looking at the field._

 _"Alright then! Master Peace attack both Ignesiter Promience, and Dinoster Power!" Terri cried as both of Stacy's aces charged._

 _The two monsters shattered simultaneously._

 _ **(Stacy: 2850)**_

 _ **"You'll pay for that."** Doom Chimera Dragon stated coldly._

 _"Listen Doom Chimera I called you to battle in rage for Atticus murdering my friends. But now my eyes are cleared I think we can be great friends if you give me a chance to show you!" Terri declared._

 _ **"You'll be dead soon enough."** Doom Chimera Dragon told her. **"Now, are you finished yet?"**_

 _Terri grunted. "Yeah that's it."_

 _Doom Chimera Dragon 2nd Turn:_

 _ **"I'll draw, and I couldn't have asked for a better one."** Doom Chimera Dragon smirked. **"I play Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"**_

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _The monster flew up._

 ** _"Glory Dragon from Darkness comes here, and now to join his comrade's quest for revenge! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come here, and now Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon!"_** _Doom Chimera Dragon chanted before his counterpart appeared on the field._

* * *

 _Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2+ Level 5 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Gains 1000 ATK for each material attached to it. While this card has material, it can attack all your opponent's monsters, once each. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Target 1 monster in your GY; attach it to this card as material._  
 _● Target 1 card in your opponent's GY; place it on top of their Deck._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 3)**_

 _ **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

 ** _"Three Overlay Units isn't a huge amount, but 3000 points is enough to destroy Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!"_**

 _The Number roared attacking Master Peace who roared as he shattered. "Master Peace!" **(Terri: 1950)**_

 _"Oh, I'm not done yet little girl I can attack all of your monsters so why don't I destroy the other one too, attack Master Peace the True Dracoslaying King!" Doom Chimera Dragon smirked._

 _The monster charged before destroying it as Terri grunted. **(Terri: 1900)**_

 _ **"One tiny monster left, and now to destroy it."** Doom Chimera Dragon smirked. **"I attack Zoodiac Ramram!"**_

 _The monster destroyed the Ramram as Terri grunted before Drident appeared in place._

 _ **"What the?"** Doom Chimera Dragon questioned. **"Where did that thing come from?"**_

 _"When... When the monsters summoned by Drident Heart are destroyed Zoodiac Drident comes back!" Terri cried._

 _Suddenly two of Terri's cards started glowing before flying towards Drident becoming Overlay Units._

 _"Well, even with that monster it doesn't change anything. I use Doom Chimera Dragon's ability to attach Ignister Prominence as an Overlay Unit and end my turn." Doom Chimera Dragon stated._

 _Doom Chimera Dragon: **(ORU: 3 + 1 = 4/ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

* * *

 ** _Terri: 1900_**

 ** _Stacy/Number 5: 4000_**

* * *

 _Terri 3rd Turn:_

 _Terri drew._

 _ **'She can play whatever she wants, there's absolutely no way she can defeat me.'** Doom Chimera Dragon thought with a smirk._

 _"I activate Drident's ability! By using an Overlay Unit Doom Chimera Dragon is destroyed!" Terri cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1/ATK: 2800 - 1200 = 1600)**_

 _ **"Wait, what did you just say?"** Doom Chimera Dragon asked in shock._

 _"Yeah you forgot that one!" Terri cried._

 _ **"Well that still won't change the outcome, I have more than enough points to survive Drident's attack."** Doom Chimera Dragon pointed out._

 _Drident absorbed one of its two Overlay Units before destroying Doom Chimera Dragon._

 _ **"Weren't you listening, I still have plenty of life points."** Doom Chimera Dragon pointed out._

 _"I know..." Terri trailed off before saying, "Well I activate Pot of Greed!"_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _She drew her cards. She looked before smiling, "I activate Xyz Trade!"_

* * *

 _Xyz Trade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 Xyz Monster you control: Then Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Xyz Monster that is the same Rank as the tributed monster's._

* * *

 ** _"Xyz what?"_ **_Doom Chimera Dragon questioned._

 _"It allows me to trade Drident for another monster with the same rank!" Terri cried as Drident vanished._

 _ **"What's the point of that? With Drident gone so are his Overlay Units which means no matter what you summon it won't have any points."** Doom Chimera Dragon reminded her._

 _Utopia soon appeared in place._

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.__

* * *

 _ **"That... where did you get that card?"** Doom Chimera Dragon asked fearfully._

 _"Astral gave him to me for good luck." Terri told him. "Now Utopia, Rising Sun Slash!"_

 _Utopia struck Doom Chimera Dragon causing him to cry out in pain._

 ** _(Doom Chimera Dragon: 0450)_**

 _"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!" Terri cried setting a card._

 _Doom Chimera Dragon 3rd Turn:_

 _ **"This duel isn't over yet, I draw!"** Doom Chimera Dragon called before glancing at the card only to frown. **"I set a monster and end my turn."**_

* * *

 _ **Terri: 1900**_

 _ _ **Stacy/Number 5: 0450**__

* * *

 _Terri 4th Turn:_

 _Terri drew, and cried "Utopia go!" Utopia charged to attack._

 _The monster was revealed to be Lector Pendulum who shattered._

 _"Your turn." Terri ended._

 _Doom Chimera Dragon 4th Turn:_

 _ **"It's my..."** Doom Chimera Dragon started only to suddenly cry out in pain._

 _"Huh?" Terri asked surprised._

 _ **"Terri... sorry."** Stacy apologized. **"I play the spell card Reckless Charge, if you have a monster, I take damage equal to its attack points."**_

* * *

 _Reckless Charge_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target one monster on your opponent's field, take damage equal to its current ATK and if you do, Special Summon one monster from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning Conditions and give it the following effect: This card cannot be destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects._

* * *

 _ **Terri: 1900**_

 _ **Stacy: 0000**_

 _ **Terri wins the duel!**_

* * *

 _The five on Stacy's body slowly vanished before she passed out and just disappeared._

 _ **(A/N (Ulrich362): Stacy will be back later on in the arc, just not for a little while.)**_

 _ _"Stacy!" Terri cried before Doom Chimera Dragon's card appeared in her hand.__

* * *

 _Back outside..._

Terri snapped her eyes before her hand shot up in the air startling everyone as what was in her hand was a gold glowing Doom Chimera Dragon.

"Terri?" Hart asked nervously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first Kelly, I'll have us out of here in no time." Lilly smiled.

Kelly 1st Turn:

Kelly drew looking over.

"Be careful." Gale whispered.

Kelly looked before calling, "Okay I activate, Dawn of the Herald!"

* * *

 _Dawn of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 6. When "Herald of Perfection" is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of the monsters in your Graveyard that was Tributed for that Ritual Summon; return that target to your hand._

* * *

"Alright." Lilly nodded.

"This allows me to tribute Key Mace, Spirit of the Harp, and Dancing Elf!" Kelly smiled as her friends were covered in light. ""Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!"

Herald of Perfection appeared in place.

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"That's a lot of cards for one monster." Lilly mentioned.

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Kelly told her.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Ok, I summon Elemental HERO Wildheart!" Lilly called.

The indian HERO appeared in place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Trap effects._

* * *

"Now I use Mask Change to bring out Masked HERO Dian in attack mode!" Lilly continued.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)_

* * *

The hero grabbed the mask slapping it on his face before the hero appeared.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "HERO" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now I'll..." Lilly started before pausing. "I'll play Giant Trunade just to be safe."

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Kelly shows it to be Ceasefire.

"Ok, now Masked HERO Dian can attack Herald of Perfection!" Lilly called.

The monster charged at the Herald destroying it. **(Kelly: 3000)**

"Now I play Dian's ability, when he destroys a monster I can summon a new hero from my deck like Elemental Hero Sparkman." Lilly revealed as the gold spandex hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Attack Kelly directly!"

The monster appeared before firing lightning at Kelly who cried out. **(Kelly: 1400)**

Lilly frowned seeing that. "I'm sorry, we're almost free though, I use Mask Change II and discard Polymerization to summon Masked HERO Koga, and he's strong enough to end the duel and let us out."

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

Koga appeared in place.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Ok, now Koga atta..." Lilly started only to suddenly freeze up.

Kelly cried, "I play the card from my deck Herald's Reign!"

"Herald's Reign?" Lilly asked.

"I can summon a Herald from my deck by sending monsters from my deck to the graveyard!" Kelly cried sending Athena, and Thetsis as they were offered.

"Ultimate Herald come from the heavens, and us all in your light! Ritual Summon! Level 12, Herald of Ultimateness!" Kelly smiled.

The Herald appeared ready.

* * *

 _Herald of Ultimateness_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Oracle of the Herald". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s), OR activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

Lilly looked at the monster fearfully. When they see each other Koga raised one of his blades as he glowed purple while Ultimateness raise it's arm as it glowed blue. Seeing that Lilly's eyes widened in fear. "I end my turn."

Kelly 3rd Turn:

Kelly looked surprised hearing that before drawing. "All I can do is set 1 card down. Your turn."

Lilly just stared at the monsters not drawing her card. _'No... this, and what happened in the Standard Dimension...'_ "I killed Terri, and if I win I'll kill you too."

"No you didn't kill her." Kelly told her.

"Yes I did, somehow me beating Terri in our duel led to Stacy absorbing her. It's my fault, all of it..." Lilly started as she started tearing up. "I... I... I surrender."

"Lilly I'll be fine! I promise!" Kelly called.

Lilly looked really scared and was starting to cry in fear only to close her eyes. "Koga end it, I use your ability and banish Sparkman to lower Herald of Ultimateness' attack points by 1600."

As she said that Lilly openly started crying as her ace monster struck Kelly's.

With that Kelly grunted as she was pushed back.

* * *

 **Kelly: 0000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 ** **Lilly wins the duel!****

* * *

Kelly landed on her back with a cry as Ultimateness, and Oracle of the Herald flew by Lilly's feet. Lilly picked them up and ran to Kelly.

"Hey, are you ok? Please be ok." Lilly whispered holding out Kelly's cards.

Kelly looked up before saying, "Hey Lilly... I'm trying hard... But now I think... I think something's happening... But don't worry... I'm not dying."

"No... no." Lilly choked out.

"Hey it would be okay." Kelly smiled taking her hand. "I know why your doing it. I can see it in your eyes. You want to help Celina, and Yuri from their fate. That's why you are doing all of this. Well I entrust you with Ultimateness so you can do it. Just promise me something okay?"

"What?" Lilly asked sadly.

"Never forget what your fighting for." Kelly smiled before closing her eyes as she glowed before vanishing, and shifting inside Lilly.

The moment Kelly vanished Lilly collapsed to her hands and knees and started sobbing as the bars raised letting Gale and Yuki in.

"Kelly!?" Yuki asked as they looked around.

"Where did she go!?" Gale cried.

"I... killed her." Lilly choked out before sobbing again as she held Kelly's cards against her heart.

 _ **'No you didn't.'** _She heard Kelly's voice smiled.

Lilly just continued sobbing before Yuto suddenly vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Which one of you Lancers is named Declan?" asked a familiar voice.

They looked to see Zane.

"You!?" Julia asked shocked.

"I asked which one of you is named Declan." Zane repeated calmly.

"I'm him." Declan answered.

Zane nodded before walking over and taking out a folded piece of paper. "Then this belongs to you, I suggest you look at it before I defeat you."

Declan took the paper, and un-folded it. It was Sarah's note, and her card. Declan widen his eyes seeing the card before reading the note. Zane watched calmly as Declan read it before activating his duel disc. "You'll be joining her soon."

Zane watched calmly as Declan read it before activating his duel disc. "You'll be joining her soon."

"Sarah... She's..." Julie trailed off shocked.

"She fought well, that's why I gave her the honor of falling to my strongest beast. Now, lets see if you deserve the same respect." Zane told Declan.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: From bad to worse right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. Kaiser Zane is now in their tracks, and Kelly is the second of Dawn's incarnations to fall.**

 **bopdog111: It looks that way but we never know if the tables can turn.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, not to mention Yuto vanished and Rocky is on his own. I hate to say it but Duel Academy seems to be winning.**

 **Ulrich362: Point taken, though pulling it off won't be easy.**

 **bopdog111: We will find out next time.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	80. DDD, and CCC vs Scorpion, and Stone!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back with hopefully good things.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully being the key word there Bopdog, every since their arrival at Duel Academy things have been going badly for the Lancers.**

 **bopdog111: Well now things can change.**

 **Ulrich362: That's definitely true. Let's see if they do.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Declan stared at the card, and note as he thought _'Sarah... You sacrificed everything just so we can stop Duel Academy. It's not going to end in vain.'_

"Well, shall we get started?" Zane asked calmly.

Declan grunted before getting ready-

Suddenly Zane's duel disc started beeping as he looked at it before his eyes widened in shock. "That's unfortunate, something's come up that I need to deal with. Though I'll be looking forward to our match, keep that card close until then, I'll be taking it back once I win."

With those words Zane turned and walked off.

They watched as Zane walked off.

"Uh did that just happened?" Terri asked them.

"Yeah, I don't know what came up but we're really lucky." Jaden admitted. "Beating Zane... I don't think it's possible so the longer we can avoid dueling him the better."

"Yeah we need to continue moving forward." Declan nodded agreeing.

"Hey where's Kelly?" Mokuba asked noticing his girlfriend isn't with them.

That's when the Lancers heard crying. They turned to see Lilly was crying while holding Herald of Ultimateness, and Oracle of the Herald.

"What the, Yuki what happened?" Yugi asked him.

"I... I don't know... Ultimateness, and Koga were glowing like he has with Drident, and Master Peace, and when Kelly lost she somehow vanished." Yuki answered.

"Vanished, you mean she went home?" Sylvio asked. "But why did she leave her cards here?"

"I-I don't know." Yuki answered. "She wasn't wearing a Fusion Duel Disk."

 _'What's going on, first me and now Kelly. What's...'_ Terri thought before her eyes widened in shock as she barely whispered a single word. "Dawn."

"Huh? What did you say?" Hart asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Terri answered. _'Is that... but what could that even mean? All I know is that name makes me so scared I can barely breath but...'_ "We need to find Yuto and Rocky before something bad happens."

"And Shay too." Kite agreed.

"Right, the sooner we get rid of the Parasite the better." Lulu nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I had a feeling the Forced Return would work on your duel disc too." stated a male voice.

"Who!?" Yuto turned.

It was Yuri with his Duel Disc active. "You're a skilled duelist aren't you? Let's find out who's better."

"Huh?" Yuto asked surprised before remembering Yugo's face along with seeing the face of Lulu's kidnapper. Which would mean... "You! Your the one who kidnapped Lulu!"

"I am." Yuri answered before closing his eyes. "She was strong, but..."

He looked down momentarily before meeting Yuto's eye.

"That's in the past, right now this is simply a duel. Two duelists facing each other with their full skill and only the stronger duelist emerging the winner. A duel is where people use all their skill to decide who's better, just you against me."

"Alright then plant boy! Your going down!" Yuto cried getting ready.

Yuri nodded calmly.

"Action Duel: Crossover activated." The computer announced.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

Yuto drew before calling, "I'll summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" The gloves appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yuri nodded seeing the monster.

"And then I can summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Yuto cried as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Two level three monsters." Yuri noted.

"Which I'll use to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto cried as the two flew up.

Yuri nodded calmly.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Yuto chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"Not bad." Yuri admitted.

"I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!" Yuto ended.

 **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll set two cards and activate Double Polymerization, this costs 500 life points but I can perform two Fusion Summons." Yuri stated.

 **(Yuri: 3500)**

"Two Fusions?" Yuto asked surprised.

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

"That's right, so first Predaplant Flytrap fuses with Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in order to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia." Yuri said as the chimera plant appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Who I then fuse with Predaplant Cordyceps in order to summon Predaplant Dragostapelia In attack mode." Yuri stated.

A dragon like plant appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Predaplant Dragostapelia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Fusion Monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Negate the activated effects of any opponent's monster with a Predator Counter._

* * *

"Now Dragostapelia attacks your Phantom Knight." Yuri stated.

The dragon charged as the knight was destroyed. **(Yuto: 3300)**

"When Break Sword leaves the field, I can summon the Overlay Units as level 4 monsters!" Yuto cried as the two appeared.

"Well, Interesting." Yuri smirked. "I end my move."

* * *

 **Yuto: 3300**

 **Yuri: 3500**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

Yuto drew seeing it was The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch.

"I overlay my two knights!" Yuto cried as the two flew up.

"A rank four monster." Yuri whispered.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto chanted as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

"Your Dragon is too weak." Yuri smirked.

"Not when I activate it's Special ability!" Yuto cried. "By using an Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion steals half of your monster's attack powers to power itself up!"

Dark Rebellion absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Go Treason Discharge!"

Yuri's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

 _Dragostapelia: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + 1350 = 4850)**_

"And why stop there when I can do it again!?" Yuto cried. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _Dragostapelia: **(ATK: 1350/2 = 675)**_

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 4850 + 675 = 5525)**_

"Go Dark Rebellion! Rebellion Lighting of Disobey!" Yuto cried as his dragon charged at Yuri's plant.

"I play a trap, Ridiculing World!" Yuri called.

* * *

 _Ridiculing World_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack.__

* * *

"This might give your dragon 100 points but since it has more attack points than normal it can't attack."

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 5525 + 100 = 5325)**_

"I'll chain that with The Phantom Knight's Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" Yuto cried.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"What?" Yuri questioned.

"I can rebuild the Overlay Network with Dark Rebellion!" Yuto cried as his dragon flew.

Yuri watched in shock.

"From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

A much more stronger version of Dark Rebellion appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)** _  
_

"3000 attack points?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"And since your trap can't effect him he can attack!" Yuto cried. "Go!"

His stronger monster attacked Yuri's fusion. Yuri's monster shattered from the attack.

 **(Yuri: 1175)**

"You take Lulu, and everyone else I'll be there." Yuto promised ending his turn.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I promised my best and that's what I'll give you, this Duel isn't over yet and my Pot of Greed will change things." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

He drew his cards.

Yuri looked at them and smirked. "I reveal Predaplant Reborn to revive Dragostapelia."

* * *

 _Predaplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.__

* * *

His fusion appeared again roaring.

"Now, you're in the Fusion Dimension and this card represents our strength." Yuri declared. "I activate the spell card Polymerization and use it fuse Predaplant Dragostapelia with Predaplant Moray Nepenthes."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two roared fusing.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his evolved dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

Upon it appearing both Dark Requiem, and Greedy Venom roared in sync as Yuri, and Yuto begun to feel the same pain he, and Yuya had before.

Feeling it Yuri instantly collapsed to his hands and knees. _'This... it's worse than before.'_

 _'Wh-What the?'_ Yuto thought clutching his chest.

"Greedy Venom, do you feel it? This agonizing pain?" Yuri asked looking up at his evolved ace monster.

The dragon only roared.

Yuri closed his eyes before weakly getting up. "I play Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ability, I target one monster you control and reduce its attack points to zero and negate all its special abilities."

"What?" Yuto asked shocked at that ability.

"You heard me, show Dark Requiem what a true dragon is capable of!" Yuri cried as his dragon shot vines that wrapped around Dark Requiem before draining it of its strength.

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Now, attack and end this duel!"

The dragon roared attacking.

"Reverse cards open!" Yuto cried.

"What?" Yuri asked in shock.

"The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto cried.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"These traps summon themselves as monsters, and your dragon loses 600 attack points!"

Yuri's eyes widened as Greedy Venom became weaker.

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - 600 - 600 = 2100)**_

The dragon attacked destroying Dark Requiem. **(Yuto: 1200)**

"I end my turn." Yuri frowned.

* * *

 **Yuto: 1200**

 **Yuri: 1175**

* * *

Yuto 3rd Turn:

Yuto drew as he thought, _'My last move... I better make sure it gets him.'_

"I overlay my two traps!" Yuto cried as the two flew up.

"What?" Yuri asked in shock. _'Then it's over.'_

"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto chanted as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yuri just stared at the monster before closing his eyes. "The stronger duelist wins, that's how a duel should end."

"Well now I activate it's ability! One that uses an Overlay Unit, and negates the effects of Greedy Venom while dropping it's attack points to zero!" Yuto cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Greed Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 - 2100 = 0)**_

"Now finish it! Go!" Yuto cried as his Xyz attacked. _'If this doesn't land I'm finished!'_

 _'Only one chance!'_ Yuri thought as the attack flew towards him. "I banish Predaplant Chimerafflesia from my graveyard to activate the effect of Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra and lower your monster's attack points by 500!"

 _'What!?'_ Yuto thought shocked.

 _Cursed Javelin: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

The warrior destroyed the dragon. **(Yuri: 0075)**

"I'm not done, when Greedy Venom is destroyed so is every monster on the field." Yuri stated. "Which means, the entire duel comes down to what's on top of my deck."

Cursed Javelin shattered as Yuto watched on.

"Anything else?" Yuri asked.

"Your turn." Yuto told him.

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri drew his card slowly before looking at it and smiling. "I drew the Dragon's Mirror card."

"Dragon's Mirror..." Yuto said recalling it's effect.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

"I use it, to banish Predaplant Dragostapelia and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon from my graveyard in order to perform one final Fusion Summon!" Yuri called.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His main dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

The dragon roared attacking as Yuto watched as he closed his eyes as flashes of Terri, Lulu, Shay, and all of his friends appeared in his eyes. _'Terri, Lulu, Shay, Sayaka, Kite, Hart, Yuma, I'm so sorry... I wasn't strong enough...'_

The blast enveloped him as he cried out.

* * *

 **Yuto: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0075**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri slowly walked over to him. "You're strong, what's your name?"

"Yu-Yuto..." Yuto grunted softly as Dark Rebellion, and Dark Requiem fell from his graveyard beside him.

"Yuto... I know it means nothing to you, especially from me." Yuri started while picking up the cards. "But maybe when this is all over. When the Dimensions are one, things can start over from the beginning."

Yuto looked at him before closing his eyes as he vanished in a golden light. The moment Yuto vanished Yuri immediately grabbed his head as memories flooded his brain before he passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Unaware to Yuri, and Yuto the Professor have witnessed it from one of the cameras, and grunted _'Zarc is coming along much faster... Their must be someway to speed up Dawn's revival...'_

"Professor, you had an urgent task for me?" Zane asked walking in and kneeling.

"Yes. I need you to take these five back." The Professor said showing projections of Zuzu, Rin, Celina, Lulu, and Gale. "Their crucial to bring the Dimensions to a Utopia."

"Of course, I won't fail you Professor." Zane nodded calmly.

The Professor nodded at that. Zane nodded and turned to leave only for the entire building to begin shaking.

"Wh-What the?" Zane asked hanging on.

"An Earthquake!?" Jarrod asked trying to stay on his feet.

 _'This...'_ the Professor thought in confusion before his eyes widened in shock. _'Could it be?'_ "Status report on the Ritual Dimension immediately!"

The screen popped up. The Ritual Dimension was suffering several natural disasters all at once.

"What the hell?" Jarrod asked surprised seeing this. "This looks like Armageddon."

"... It is." the Professor stated. "The Ritual Dimension is on the verge of complete destruction, and when it goes the repercussions will affect all other dimensions, ours included."

"This can't be right!" Mir yelled. "There has to be someway to prevent this!"

 _'I doubt there is, especially if my theory is right.'_ the Professor thought anxiously.

Then the Disaster's stops.

"It looks like things are back to normal, it must have been some kind of random incident." Jarrod suggested.

"Perhaps." the Professor nodded. _'Though I fear it will be much worse than that. If he falls before Revival Zero can be initiated... the consequences will be catastrophic.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri, Lulu, and Kite felt some kind of thing which cause them to pause for a moment. Terri immediately clutched her heart and started gasping.

"What is this feeling?" Yuma asked surprised.

"My heart, it hurts so much." Terri whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You guys okay?" Leon asked them.

"No, something feels wrong." Lulu answered.

"Totally bad in fact." Shark agreed.

"Then we have to find Shay and quickly." Yusei mentioned.

They all nodded in agreement as they ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Rocky..._

Rocky soon arrived at an office where he finds what he has seeing. "There you are!" He ran, and stomped it revealing it was a Fusion Parasite.

 _"Impressive, very impressive."_ stated a voice. _"Too bad, it's too late."_

"What the?" Rocky looked over.

It was a holographic projection of the Doktor.

 _"I don't appreciate my pets being stepped on, but I think this will fix things."_ the Doktor stated before holding up a familiar card.

"Of all the people I have to see here I wanted you to be the least after all these years." Rocky remarked.

 _"Don't be so hard on yourself, after all you'll be helping us rather soon."_ the Doktor smirked before revealing a copy of Fusion Parasite as it entered Rocky's head.

"Gah!" Rocky cried grabbing his head.

 _"Don't fight it, the Parasite cannot be stopped."_ the Doktor smirked. _"Once you've realized that my daughter is expecting you, the two of you will eliminate the Lancers together."_

"Just you wait...!" Rocky grunted. "Pretty soon... You'll get... What you deserve!"

 _"On that we agree."_ the Doktor smirked.

That was before the Parasite took over.

* * *

 _In another room..._

"It's finished, he's completely under the Parasite's control." the Doktor stated calmly.

"Let's how good they, and my true lovely royal pet can handle them." Mir smirked holding up a card called Scorpion - Perish.

The Doktor raised an eyebrow seeing the card before nodding. "Their deaths will be swift then."

"Indeed they will father." Mir smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Guys we have a huge problem!" Jaden mentioned suddenly.

"What is it slacker?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"I can't find his pulse anymore." Jaden told him as he put Atticus down. "And I can't feel him breathing either."

"Didn't you use Rain of Mercy?" Alexis reminded.

"Yeah, I did." Jaden answered. "But... guys I think Atticus might die!"

"We need to get to this Nurse Fontaine, and fast!" Riley cried.

Casey remembered something, "No need. I can't believe I didn't figure this before. Might be because of all things happening so fast." He walked to them before getting on his knees, and closing his eyes placing his deck in font of him before stretching his hand to Atticus. "Be one with the deck..." Atticus started glowing.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?" Jaden asked angrily.

"Shh." Declan told him. "Casey is healing him. Casey is the healer of our group due to his powers to where he can heal even the most severe."

A few moments later Atticus coughed before weakly trying to sit up only to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Hey take it easy. You might've been healed but you can still feel some stiff limbs." Casey told him.

"What... why did you..." Atticus started only to wince again.

"Our goal is to stop Duel Academy, and killing people isn't the way how to do it." Casey answered.

Atticus closed his eyes. "Do you really think you can beat us?"

"We don't think. We know." Kite answered. "Zane dropped by a while ago, and was called away. But sooner or later we will face him, and we will succeed in our mission."

"You don't get it, you already have a traitor in your group. Someone who will destroy you from the inside." Atticus told them.

"A traitor?" Hart asked confused.

"I don't know when, but once Haou returns you Lancers are done for." Atticus answered before losing consciousness again.

"Haou? Who's Haou?" Yuki asked confused.

"I thought he was just a rumor." Celina answered carrying a sleeping Lilly. "But if he's real... we're all in grave danger."

"Who cares who he is. We need to stop the Professor as fast as we can." Declan told them.

"Look, remember what I told you about Zane?" Celina asked him. "Haou might be weaker but if what I've heard is true he doesn't card people he executes them. The Su..."

"Woo hoo! Welcome to your surprise party!" A familiar male voice cried.

"What the?" Jack questioned as they turned towards the voice.

They see it was both Rocky who was smirking along with Mir.

"You!" Terri cried in shock seeing Mir.

"Rocky... what are you doing with her?" Julie asked nervously.

"Wait look at his eyes." Atem told her.

She did before gasping. "No."

"Nothing gets by you fools." Mir told them as they walked in front of them.

"We don't have time for this." Jaden grunted.

Declan looked at Riley, "Riley?"

Riley turned to him before realizing what he's saying, and smiled "Right." They both stepped forward.

"Well, that takes care of that." Julia smiled. "Right Casey?"

"Yeah. Riley are you sure?" Casey asked his girlfriend.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Declan. Be careful okay?" Julie asked him who nodded.

"Enough!" Mir yelled as they all get ready.

"Action Field: Crossover activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Alright LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lost in Memories by Bridge to Grace)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mir 1st Turn:

"I'll be starting us off I draw!" Mir cried smirking, "And I'll start by summoning Scorpion - Hagon!" The Scorpion appeared in place.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Hagon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can place 1 Scorpion Counter on one monster your opponent controls._ _When this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target add 1 "Scorpion" Card to your hand from your deck._

* * *

"And next up I activate the spell card Parasite Discharge!" Mir cried.

* * *

 _Parasite Discharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Fusion Parasite" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"This is bad." Terri mentioned. "Her cards are dangerous."

"So now my lovely Fusion Parasite bursts free." Mir smirked as the insect appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Fusion Parasite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0  
_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card, then equip this card from the Graveyard to the Fusion Summoned monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _'That thing again.'_ Casey frowned. _'When this is over we have to destroy all of them.'_

"And now as my lovely Parasite is summoned I can use him, and my care for a Fusion Summon!" Mir smirked as the two flew up. "My lovely Parasite become one with my scorpion in order to create a venomous Scorpion laced with the poison to stun their enemies! Fusion Summon! Arise my level 6, Scorpion - Poison!"

Scorpion Poison appeared in place ready for battle.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Poison_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 "Scorpion" Monsters  
The ATK this card gains is doubled. This card gains 300 ATK for each Scorpion Counter on the field. __Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster._ _Once per turn: You can randomly add 1 "Scorpion" Card from your deck to your hand. If this card is used for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster transfer all equip cards from this card to that card as it's equip cards._

* * *

"I'm really starting to get sick of you and those Scorpions." Kite told her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mir smirked. "Now as you know my Parasite equips itself to my lovely."

The Parasite armed itself to Scorpion - Poison.

"Now I'll place 2 cards down, and that will be all for me." Mir smirked.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Which means it's my turn now! I draw!" Declan cried drawing. "And I'll start by activating Dark Contract with the Gate!"

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Gate_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Once a turn I can add a level 4 or lower D/D Monster to my hand." Declan said, as he shows D/D Swirl Slime before saying, "And I activate the effect of D/D Swirl Slime! I can use this card, and the D/D Nighthowl in my hand for a Fusion Summon!"

"It doesn't matter how strong those Parasites are, not against Declan." Julia smiled.

"Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

Genghis appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters  
If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And now Genghis strike down Scorpion - Poison!" Declan cried as the monster charged.

"Nice try four-eyes but I activate my trap cards. Needlebug Nest, and Scorpion's Sting!" Mir smirked as the cards appeared.

* * *

 _Needlebug Nest_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Scorpion's Sting_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target for each "Scorpion" Monster in your graveyard._

* * *

"That combo!" Casey cried in horror.

"So now I can send the top five cards of my Deck to the graveyard." Mir smirked showing it was two Scorpion - Breaks, and a new Scoprion while the others are Fusion Weapon, and another copy of Fusion Parasite. "And then Scorpion's Sting gives your Genghis a Scorpion Counter for each Scorpion in my graveyard. A total of 4 to be exact! And what's more the Scorpion I tossed known as Scorpion - Regret gives your Genghis 200 less attack points for each Scorpion Counter. And then with Scorpion - Poison's special ability she gets 300 points for each Scorpion Counter on the field! And then Poison gains double the points!"

"What was he thinking?" Vector questioned.

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 2000 - (200 * 4) = 1200)**_

 _Poison: **(ATK: 0 + (300 * 4 *) x 2 = 2400)**_

"I activate the effect of D/D Notural in my hand!" Declan cried. "By sending this card in my hand to the graveyard, Genghis can't be destroyed by battle! In fact it gains 1000 attack points instead!"

Genghis glowed as it defended itself. **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**

"And what's more I can also activate a Dark Contract from my hand. Dark Contract with the Implants!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Implants_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "D/D" monster you control that is lower then 1 monster your opponent controls: It gains 1000 ATK. Then you can target 1 spell/trap card your opponent controls, destroy that target._

* * *

"If Genghis' attack points are lower then yours Genghis gains another 1000, and then one spell, or trap card you have is destroyed!"

"That was really close." Zuzu said nervously.

"Yeah, but the duel is still far from over." Celina pointed out.

Fusion Parasite shattered.

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

"Impossible!" Mir watched on in shock as Genghis slashed Poison as it was destroyed. "You may have won that round, but I'll make you pay!" **(Mir: 3200)**

"Whoa... that's impressive." Alexis admitted.

"I'll place 2 cards face-down. And that ends my turn." Declan ended.

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 3200 - 1000 - 1000 = 1200)**_

Rocky 1st Turn:

"My turn! And I'll kick things off by activating Soul Absorption!" Rocky smirked. "This bad boy allows me to gain 500 Life points for each banished card!"

* * *

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a card(s) is banished: Gain 500 LP for each._

* * *

"Then I'll get things crazy by activating the spell card, Stone Fusion!" Rocky smirked.

* * *

 _Stone Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your field, graveyard, or hand._

* * *

"Rocky..." Julie whispered sadly.

"So now I fuse the two Stone Army of Obsidian's in my hand!" Rocky smirked as the two fused. "Warriors of Obsidian! Join forces, and create an unstoppable force of destruction, and become one of the most powerful statues! Fusion Summon! This is my ace! Level 10! Stone Army of Limestone!"

Limestone appeared in place standing tall, and proud.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Limestone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 "Stone Army" monsters with the same name  
Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished. During either player's turn: You can banish all "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. "Stone Army" monsters you control cannot be targeted for attacks or effects except this one._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2400 + (200 * 2) = 2800)**

 **(Rocky: 5000)**

"This is bad." Leo frowned.

"Now Limestone eliminate that Genghis!" Rocky smirked as the monster attacked.

Declan jumped up before crying, "I activate the Action Spell, Overpass! This exchanges our monster's attack points!"

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Wow... just wow." Celina whispered. "Just how strong is he?"

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 2800)**_

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 1200)**_

"Once a turn, Limestone can't be destroyed in battle!" Rocky cried as Genghis strike hard. **(Rocky: 3400)**

"Hopefully when they beat her this time that Scorpion loving witch stays down for good." Vector mentioned.

"I'll place a card down, and that's it." Rocky ended.

Riley 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Riley cried drawing.

 _'Riley...'_ Casey thought fearfully. _'Be careful.'_

"To start it off I summon C/C Critical Eye!" Riley cried summoning the monster.

* * *

 _C/C Critical Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Now that thing is really ugly." Mir sneered.

"It still's better than your Parasites." Leo mentioned.

"And next up I activate the spell Montage Fusion!" Riley cried.

* * *

 _Montage Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This takes a picture of your Limestone, and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye!" Riley cried.

"Uh I'm loss can someone please explain it more clearly?" Rocky asked.

"C/C Critical Eye can't fuse with Riley's cards, so instead she uses her spells to take pictures of your cards to fuse with instead. It's what makes Riley special, and strong." Casey answered with a smile.

"Ah that's what I thought!" Rocky yelled as the camera took a picture of Limestone as they fused.

"Rock Statue! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Level 8! C/C/C Rock Halberd of Battle!" Riley chanted as a Halberd appeared.

* * *

 _C/C/C Rock Halberd of Battle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Field/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher EARTH Monster  
_ _If this card attacks you can negate the effect of all EARTH monsters your opponent controls, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that monsters. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

* * *

"She's as skilled as ever." Luna mentioned.

"And now when he attacks your Limestone's effects are negated, and he gains attack points equal to Limestone's original!" Riley cried.

"Uh that's too much math. Mir?" Rocky asked her who sighed annoyed.

"Basically Limestone is helpless, and your getting cornered." Mir explained.

"Ah no that's bad!" Rocky yelled.

"That's not all, Rock Halberd can attack twice each turn and you don't have anything to protect your life points." Julia revealed.

"Actually Julia that's wrong. He doesn't have that effect." Riley told her. "If he does he would be a banned card."

"Oh." Julia admitted. "I thought they all did, still Rock Halberd is powerful."

"Go Rock Halberd attack!" Riley cried.

 _Rock Halberd: **(ATK: 3000 + 2400 = 5400)**_

 _Limestone: **(ATK: 2800 - 400 = 2400)**_

The Halberd slashed Limestone at a very fast pace which is hard for everyone to keep track off. "And 1 more!" The Halberd finished with a hard slash that destroyed Limestone.

"Limestone!" Rocky cried. "Did she hurt you?" **(Rocky: 0400)**

"How can a little dweebazoid like you do that to me!?" Rocky cried before crying, "How, how, how, how, how!?"

Mir sneered at this, _'For one of Father's Parasite's this one is a complete idiot!'_

"It's just the Parasite Casey, he isn't really insulting Ri." Casey told himself while clenching his fists.

"Now we're in the lead." Declan said as Riley ended with a set card.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Mir: 3200**

 **Rocky: 0400**

* * *

"Yeah, and they have a huge lead too." Rin smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor, and the Doktor are witnessing the duel.

"It seems your daughter will soon suffer her final defeat." the Professor noted.

"Bah don't think of that too soon." The Doktor told him. "What they done is merely a stepping stone for Mir's full potential."

"We'll have to wait and see." the Professor replied. "Though it's quite clear they aren't in a favorable position." _'Declan and Riley, the two of you are even stronger than I expected... perhaps the four of you together, if he truly is past the point of no return you can stop him.'_

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Mir 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn!" Mir cried drawing as she looked before smirking.

"I don't like the looks of that." Rio admitted.

"You can say that again." Girag agreed.

"I summon Fusion Scorpion!" Mir smirked as a new scorpion appeared.

* * *

 _Fusion Scorpion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can discard one Fusion card, until the end of this turn this card gains the effects of that card but if it uses the effect destroy it._

* * *

"What the, what is that thing?" Jack questioned looking at the new monster.

"Gross is what it is." Lulu answered.

"Well once a turn I can use it's ability to discard a card... Such as this." Mir smirked showing a card called Scorpion Fusion before discarding it. "Now Fusion Scorpion gains the ability of the card I just toss!"

"So it's a Fusion Card now, great." Vector frowned.

"Now I use it to fuse these three!" Mir smirked as three Scorpions popped up.

Scorpion - Poison.

Scorpion - Pleasure.

And Scoprion - Parasite.

"Huh, wait what?" Terri cried in shock.

"Fusing together those three?" Hart asked in disbelief.

They fused together.

"The lovely venom of Beauty! The benevolent feeling of Death! The mighty Scorpion of Potent! Join together, and from your venom of the stings may they be blessed upon this most beautiful of all Scorpions! Fusion Summon! Rise, Level 12 Scorpion - Princess!"

The Fusion Vortex started glowing before a young woman's head emerged resembling Mir only for it to be revealed that the lower half of Scorpion - Princess's body was a bright purple scorpion with three stingers of varying lengths all dripping with venom, razor sharp pincers, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as it appeared next to Mir.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Princess_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Insect/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Scorpion - Poison" + "Scorpion - Pleasure" + "Scorpion - Parasite"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this monster must be conducted using the above materials and cannot be conducted by other ways. When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned place Scorpion Counters on all opposing monsters equal to the Number of Scorpion monsters on the field or in the graveyard and for each counter this card gains 600 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. Once per turn: Discard 1 "Scorpion" Card then take control of one monster with a Scorpion Counter, if you control four monsters with Scorpion Counters on your side of the field through this effect you win the duel._

* * *

All of the Lancers stared at it shocked, and amazed.

 _'Maybe Stacy not being here is a good thing.'_ Terri thought.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Leo admitted.

Alex screamed before hiding behind Rin. "Mommy make it go away!"

"I wish I could baby." Rin mentioned hugging her.

"And now for it's Special Ability! Since I Fusion Summoned her your monsters gets a Scorpion Counter for each Scorpion on my field, or my graveyard!" Mir smirked. "And for each one Princess gains 600 attack points!"

"You're kidding!" Yugo cried in shock.

"I pick Graveyard! Now Scorpion roll call!" Mir smirked as the scorpions lined up.

Scorpion - Hagon.

The two Scorpion - Breaks.

And Scoprion - Regret.

"That's 2400 points instantly." Hart realized.

Princess charged as she stung Genghis, and Rock Halberd. **(ATK: 0 + (600 * 4) = 2400)**

"This is really bad." Yusei frowned.

"Oh it gets worse." Mir smirked showing Scorpion - Jal before saying, "Princess has one more ability."

"I'm guessing it isn't anything good." Akiza frowned.

"By discarding a Scorpion card I can take control of one monster with a Scorpion Counter!" Mir smirked. "Come to me Rock Halberd!"

"No!" Casey cried in horror.

Rock Halberd went to Mir's side under her control.

"And finally if I control 4 monsters with a Scorpion Counter this way I win!" Mir revealed smirking.

 _'No, what can they do now?'_ Zuzu thought nervously.

"An automatic win?" Yuki asked shocked.

"You cowards, that's a weakling's way to win!" Jack stated.

"Oh, and what do you say to Yugi once defeating Kaiba with Exodia?" Mir smirked. "Yugi was forced to use Exodia to win against Kaiba."

Jack started to object before just frowning.

"Besides on the contrary this is really useful. And this is what happens when people like those girls who defeated me in the Xyz Dimension enraged me to no end!" Mir yelled.

"You're blaming kids?" Akiza asked in disgust.

"Kids who are nothing but insects who should never have claimed the honor of defeating me!" Mir yelled.

"That's it?" Julie asked her. "Wow, I almost pity you Mir."

"Pity?" Mir asked Julie.

"You lost a duel, it happens to anyone. Jaden's lost and so has Yuri but they didn't react like you did, Jaden even smiled after losing and used it as a way to get stronger. It's just sad." Julie answered.

"If that's so how come you didn't stop your brother from being under this idiotic Parasite's control?" Mir smirked.

"That's..." Julie started before looking down.

"You're weak Mir, and do you know why?" Celina asked her suddenly. "You're using your father's Parasites to duel, you've never once tried to use your own deck or come up with your own strategies. You let him do all the work for you."

"Actually Celina this deck is my real deck." Mir smirked. "I threw away those pathetic decks that were worthless to me. The Scorpion's have served me well, and served me great! I created this deck myself, and use my father's Parasites to make it more devastating!"

"Just finish your turn already." Vector snapped.

"Gladly demonic scum! Now Princess take down Genghis!" Mir smirked as her Scorpion charged.

"Reverse card open! Dark Contract with the Witch!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Witch_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. All Fiend-Type monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during your opponent's turn only._

* * *

 ** _'That's good.'_** Yuya admitted.

 _'Yeah, it is.'_ Yugo agreed.

"This gives all my fiends 1000 attack points during your turn!" Declan cried as Genghis glowed. **(ATK: 1200 + 1000 = 2200)**

"Sorry four-eyes I got a trap card! Stone Magic of Sealing!" Rocky smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Stone Magic of Sealing_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 "Stone Army" monster in your hand: Then negate the activation of 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

"What?" Julia asked. "What kind of trap is that?"

"By banishing a Stone Army in my hand this trap negates your card, and destroys it!" Rocky smirked showing Sandstone pocketing it as Dark Contract with the Witch shattered.

 _Genghis: **(ATK: 2200 - 1000 = 1200)**_

 **(Rocky: 0900)**

"This is bad." Yugi mentioned.

Princess soon attacked Genghis hard. **(Declan: 2800)**

"No way... no way!" Sylvio shouted in disbelief.

"And now Halberd take out Declan!" Mir smirked as the monster charged.

"Declan! Face-down open!" Riley cried. "Shrink!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"What!?" Mir asked shocked.

 _Rock Halberd: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

"That was close." Gong mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, but what can they do? Riley's Critical Eye is still in the graveyard and who knows what Rocky will bring out on his next turn." Sylvio pointed out.

The Halberd struck Declan as he cried out. **(Declan: 1300)**

"Declan!" Riley cried running to her brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright, but we need to stay focused Riley." Declan answered.

"That's it! You have pissed me off for the last time!" Mir yelled.

"You're out of monsters, which means it's Declan's turn again." Zuzu pointed out.

"Well now that Mir's little rant is done it's time for my plan." Rocky smirked. "You see whenever I banish Sandstone he comes right back!"

Sandstone appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Sandstone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is banished you can Special Summon this card. If summoned by this method you can target 1 "Stone Army" monster that has been banished: Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon monsters except Rock-Type Monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"I remember that." Leo mentioned. "During our duel, remember Rocky?"

"He's not here anymore. And now I can summon Stone Army of Obsidian with him!" Rocky smirked as Obsidian appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Obsidian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this banished card is Special Summoned: You can banish this card, and 1 "Stone Army" monster you control to Special Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in attack position that has those cards as Fusion Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"This then triggers Obsidian's ability! When summoned from banishment it can immediately fuse itself with Sandstone!"

"Fusing during his partner's turn?" Dumon asked in shock. "Can they win this?"

The two fused as Rocky glowed per Soul Absorption's effect. **(Rocky: 1900)**

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Obsidian! Join forces to combine your power of tremendous proportions to a new indestructible force! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Stone Army of Granite!"

Granite appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Granite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Stone Army of Sandstone" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed. Once per turn: Banish 1 "Stone Army" monster on your field destroy 1 spell/trap your opponent controls. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

"Rocky please... stop this!" Julie pleaded with him.

"And now for every Stone Army banished, Granite gets 300 points stronger!" Rocky smirked.

 _Granite: **(ATK: 2100 + (300 * 3) = 3000)**_

"You know for a Parasite with a head full of rocks you can be pretty powerful." Mir smirked at Rocky.

"He needs a miracle to turn this around." Chazz mentioned.

"You're right, Celina if they lose I'm counting on you." Jaden told her.

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan slowly stood up drawing before Gate's effect hit him causing him damage as he knelled. **(Declan: 0300)**

Jaden glared seeing that as his eyes momentarily flashed gold.

"Hahaha! Boy are you stupid." Mir smirked.

"I'm... Still here!" Declan yelled. "And I activate Gate's effect to add D/D Cerberus to my hand!"

He added the monster to his hand.

"And now I activate Scale 2 D/D Brownie, and Scale 6 D/D Cerberus to set the Pendulum Scale!" Declan cried setting them.

* * *

 _D/D Brownie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Attack Position._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone; Tribute this card and 1 "D/D" monster, and if you do, Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"That's good, those should help him." Celina mentioned.

"Now I Pendulum Summon these two!" Declan cried. "D/D Proud Chevalier, and D/D Farnox!"

A warrior, and a furred like fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Proud Chevalier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK. Unless you have a "D/D" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 face-up DARK Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _D/D Farnox_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can destroy this card: Then Ritual Summon 1 "D/D/D" Ritual Monster from your hand by tributing monsters on your field._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Special Summoned you can add 1 "D/D/D" Ritual Monster to your hand._

* * *

"Wait, isn't that..." Gale started in shock.

"Now I activate D/D Farnox's ability! When summoned I can add a D/D Ritual Monster to my hand!" Declan cried showing the card.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Declan is using Ritual?" The Professor asked not expecting that.

"It won't change anything." the Doktor smirked.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Little do you know Doktor you are so wrong.)**

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"Now I activate D/D Cerberus' Pendulum Ability! I target D/D Farnox, and make it's level 4 while gaining 400 attack, and defense points!" Declan cried.

 _D/D Farnox: **(ATK: 1200 + 400 = 1600/DEF: 2000 + 400 = 2400/LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"What... what's going on?" Lilly asked as she started waking up.

"Now I activate my face-down! Dark Contract with the Awakening!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Awakening_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "D/D" Ritual Monster. You must also tribute monsters who's levels equal or above. When you Special Summon a "D/D" monster from the Extra Deck you can add this card to your hand from the graveyard._

* * *

"That might help." Leo mentioned.

"Now I tribute both Farnox, and Proud Chevalier!" Declan cried as the two were offered.

"The Chills of all dimensions all gather here to form the coldest kind of fiends! Ritual Summon! Be born! Level 6, D/D/D Chill King Markus!"

A blue fiend appeared wielding a twin-bladed sword made of pure ice.

* * *

 _D/D/D Chill King Markus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Contract of the Awakening". Once per turn: If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard, or face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control then target 1 monster your opponent controls halve it's ATK. This effect lasts until the end phase. If this card is sent to the field to the graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card to your hand._

* * *

Everyone stared at the monster in shock.

"Yuki sorta inspired me to create Markus, and add Ritual Summoning to my deck. It's time to see how powerful it can be in my hands." Declan told them. "Let me introduce the newest king! Markus of Ice!"

"Wow." Sylvio said looking at the monster.

"Now I activate Markus' ability! By destroying Gate I can halve the attack power of Scorpion - Princess!" Declan cried as Markus raise his blade as the contract shattered.

Ice surrounded the Scorpion. **(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**

"My Scorpion!" Mir cried.

"Good riddance." Yugo said staring at the scorpion.

"Now Markus strike down Scorpion - Princess with Chill Blade!" Declan cried.

His ritual charged, and slashed Scorpion - Princess who screeched in agony as Mir grunted. **(Mir: 2200)**

"Nice try but Scorpion - Princess can't be destroyed in battle!" Mir revealed.

"What?" Lulu asked in shock.

"And not only that it also can't be destroyed by effects!" Mir smirked. "Which means nothing will stop me from killing you two soon enough!"

Declan grunted before saying, "I place a card down, and that's it."

"Which means your Ritual Monster's effect wears off, and Princess' attack powers returns to full value." Rocky smirked as the ice melted.

 _Scorpion - Princess: **(ATK: 1200 x 2 = 2400)**_

"Then... it's over." Alexis whispered.

"Not yet. It's not over until the last move is made!" Casey cried. "I know Declan, and Riley can pull this off!"

Rocky 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Rocky smirked drawing. "And now I set a card, and now Granite take out that Ritual Monster!"

The monster attacked Declan's Ritual.

"I activate my face-down! Dark Contract with the Sacrifice!" Declan cried.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Sacrifice_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During your Stand-By Phase: Take 1000 Damage. When a attack is declared involving a "D/D" monster you can destroy 1 "D/D" monster in your Pendulum Zone to negate the attack. You can destroy this card to Special Summon the destroyed monsters from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"With this card I have to destroy D/D Cerberus in my Pendulum Zone, and then this attack is negated!"

The attack was stopped leaving Markus alive.

"And then after destroying Sacrifice I can summon D/D Cerberus from the Extra Deck!" Declan cried as Cerberus appeared. "And then Markus' other ability activates!"

"Other ability?" Sylvio inquired.

"Just like Alexander, and Genghis he can call on a D/D monster from my graveyard!" Declan cried. "Such as the Tuner Monster, D/D Nighthowl in defense mode!"

The mouth appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

"That's great, but it isn't enough." Alito mentioned. "One more Scorpion and that Princess will be strong enough to wipe out his life points."

"Agh fine your turn now." Rocky grunted.

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew before saying, "I activate the spell, Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 _'Thank god.'_ Mokuba thought letting out a sigh of relief hearing that.

 **(Riley: 3200)**

C/C Critical Eye appeared.

"Now I activate the spell, Critical Overlay!" Riley cried. "This takes a picture of your Granite, and overlays it with C/C Critical Eye!"

* * *

 _Critical Overlay_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn._  
 _● Level 1-4: Level 4._  
 _● Level 5-6: Level 6._  
 _● Level 7 or higher: Level 8._  
 _Then, until the End Phase, treat this card and 1 "C/C Critical Eye" you control as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using the "C/C Critical Eye" you control and this card only, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Hold on a second, how can she Overlay when that picture has a different level than her monster?" Vector questioned.

"Critical Overlay gets C/C Critical Eye to have the same level as the picture's." Julia answered. "In this case level 8."

"That's almost unfair." Mizar pointed out.

The two overlayed.

"Great Rock Giant! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! C/C/C Rock Helmet of Battle!" Riley chanted as a helmet appeared.

* * *

 _C/C/C Rock Helmet of Battle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to half the total DEF of all EARTH monsters currently on the field. If this card battles an EARTH monster, negate that monster's effects. If this card is Special Summoned you can activate this effect: This turn it cannot be destroyed by battle or by effects._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Riley is amazing.'_ Casey thought with a smile.

"Now I activate it's Special Ability! By using an overlay unit it gains attack points equal to half of all Earth Attribute monsters on the field!" Riley cried. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Rock Helmet: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 + 1500 = 6000)**_

Sylvio, Julie, Julia, and Casey all smiled seeing that.

"Now attack Scorpion - Princess!" Riley cried as the Helmet attacked the Scorpion.

"Don't think your in the clear! Trap card open! Rock Shield!" Rocky cried as Scorpion - Princess was protected.

* * *

 _Rock Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control while you control a "Stone Army" Fusion Monster: It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and no player takes any damage from battles involving it._

* * *

"Rocky!" Julie cried in shock seeing that.

"This costs me half my points but it protects Scorpion - Princess from getting destroyed, and casts aside all damage!" Rocky smirked. **(Rocky: 0950)**

"Great, now what?" Yugo questioned.

"As long as Rocky is still here he'll protect Mir." Gong grunted.

Unknown to the rest of the group Jaden's eyes had turned gold again and a faint black glow was appearing around his duel disc.

Riley grunted, "I set a card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Declan: 0300**

 **Riley: 3200**

 **Mir: 2200**

 **Rocky: 0950**

* * *

"This is bad, how are they going to beat them?" Chazz questioned.

Mir 3rd Turn:

"That's simple... They can't." Mir smirked drawing.

"The duel isn't over yet." Celina reminded her.

"Very soon it is. Like the spell, Scorpion Paradise! I remove two Scorpions from play to place Scorpion Counters on both your monsters!" Mir smirked.

* * *

 _Scorpion Paradise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 2 "Scorpion" monsters in your graveyard from play: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on 2 monsters your opponent controls. Then if you control "Scorpion - Princess" you can activate it's effect to take control monsters up to twice this turn. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This isn't happening." Sylvio whispered in fear.

Markus, and Helmet were stung.

"And then I can play Princess' ability twice but this card forbades me from entering my battle phase." Mir smirked discarding two cards as Markus, and Helmet shifted to her side. "When I get one more under my control Princess' final ability grants me an automatic win, and there ain't nothing you can do!"

"Shut up!" Yugo snapped suddenly as his eyes began to glow.

"Yugo?" Rin asked surprised, and Alex looked scared hearing him shout.

"I'll exterminate your disgusting scorpions myself if you keep talking." Yugo growled.

"Well you will die after these two soon enough." Mir smirked. "For now that's all I can do."

Declan 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Declan cried. "And now I tune with Nighthowl with D/D Cerberus!"

"A Synchro Summon, but is it enough?" Yusei questioned.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

Alexander appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"It's not enough to beat her." Shark frowned.

"Now I activate D/D Brownie's Pendulum Ability!" Declan cried. "When I summon a monster from the Extra Deck it's summoned to my field!"

The monster appeared grinning.

"Which is enough for me to tune him with Alexander!" Declan revealed.

"Interesting." Jack noted.

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!" Declan cried as a stronger version of Alexander appeared wielding a larger blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust High King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. While there are 2 or more "D/D" monsters on the field (other than this card), this card's ATK is doubled._

* * *

"I also forgot to say. When Brownie is summoned I brought Nighthowl back in defense mode." Declan said showing the monster.

"Well your monster isn't strong enough to defeat us." Mir smirked.

"Not for long!" Declan cried. "When there are at least 2 other D/D monsters on the field Gust High King Alexander's attack points double to 6000!"

Alexander gripped his sword humping. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

"6000?" Chazz cried. "That's insane!"

"What the!?" Mir cried shocked.

"That's totally bananas!" Rocky cried shocked.

"He can take out one of them at least." Yuma mentioned.

"Now attack Scorpion - Princess, Alexander!" Declan cried as Alexander charged.

Mir grunted, "Action Spell, Miracle!" The attack struck hard, and fast. **(Mir: 0400)**

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"An Action Spell now?" Zuzu asked in horror.

Mir breathed before yelling, "I will kill all of you, and make you all suffer a fate worse then death IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Yugo moved in front of Alex protectively while Lulu did the same for Terri.

"I end my turn." Declan grunted.

Rocky 3rd Turn:

"Well I'm seeing no protection." Rocky smirked looking at Riley who widen her eyes. "Now Granite attack that little witch directly!"

"Riley!" Declan cried as Rocky's fusion attacked Riley who screamed.

"Riley!" Casey cried in horror.

Riley knelled after the hard attack. **(Riley: 0200)**

"That's right knell down, and learn to be obedient." Rocky smirked before started to laugh madly.

"Riley..." Casey whispered miserably.

"That ends... my turn." Rocky smirked.

Riley 3rd Turn:

Riley slowly stand up before grunting falling backwards as Casey caught her. "C-Case..." Riley grunted as she got to her feet breathing.

Casey was holding her with tears in his eyes. "Riley... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be..." Riley said drawing before she smiled. "I drew... Our victory..."

"Riley?" Casey asked looking at the card before his eyes widened in shock.

Riley smiled, "I activate... Shutter Mingle! This... fuses with C/C Critical Eye, and D/D/D Gust King Alexander in the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Shutter Mingle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish the Fusion Materials on a Fusion Monster form your Extra Deck then Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in attack position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That monster gains 1000 ATK until the end phase._

* * *

"Fusing with a monster in the graveyard?" Alexis asked in surprise.

The two appeared before fusing.

"Noble King of Gusts! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth and knock everything at the speed of sound! Level 8 C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle!" Riley chanted as the halberd appeared.

* * *

 _C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"C/C Critical Eye" +_ _1 Level 7 or higher WIND monster_

 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, and if your opponent controls a WIND monster, it can also make a third. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

* * *

"It isn't enough, she can only beat one of them." Chazz reminded the group.

"Yeah but Shutter Mingle can give Sonic Halberd 1000 more attack points, and... It can attack twice!" Riley grinned.

 _Sonic Halberd: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Mir and Rocky stared at the monster in shock.

"Shall we finish this?" Declan asked as Alexander toss his sword aside, and grabbed Sonic Halberd spinning it like it's a new weapon.

Riley nodded with a smile.

"Go!" Declan, and Riley cried as Alexander swung the Halberd to both Granite, and Scorpion - Princess hitting them.

"What gives!? Why are we losing!?" Rocky asked as he started panicking.

"Stop whining." Mir scolded with closed eyes, and arms crossed.

Then the two exploded as Rocky cried out seeing this.

"And we're done here." Declan finished.

* * *

 **Declan: 0300**

 **Riley: 0200**

 **Mir: 0000**

 **Rocky: 0000**

 **Declan & Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

 **"You lost, and you've angered me for the last time Mir."** Jaden said suddenly and coldly. **"I call on Evil HERO Malicious Fiend, end her life!"**

Mir looked on shocked as a fiend appeared, and attacked her as she screamed closing her eyes. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Limestone is blocking the fiend's attack.

Jaden turned to him coldly. **"Stand aside, she dies here and now."**

"Like I'm gonna let you harm lady Mir!" Rocky yelled.

Mir sees this as a chance to run, "Fine stay here, and die if you want I'm going! Mark my words Lancers this won't be the last time we see each other!" With that she vanished in blue light.

"Igknight Champion, destroy the Parasite!" Julie cried quickly.

The monster charged as Rocky looked, and was hit before he heard a screech in his head before shattering. The moment he did Rocky lost consciousness. Julie ran to her brother as Riley asked, "What was that all about?" As Casey begins to heal her.

 **"Consider him lucky, it that Parasite wasn't controlling his actions I would have killed him too."** Jaden stated. **"Mir can't hide from me forever."**

"Jaden what are you saying?" Yugo asked.

 **"My name is Haou, and I am the Supreme King. Now I'll give all of you one warning."** Haou told them as his eyes turned gold. **"Get in my way, and I won't hesitate to end your lives."**

"Haou but..." Yusei trailed off before turning to Celina.

She looked completely horrified hearing that and was physically trembling.

"Haou is it?" Declan asked him. "I know you might not be interested but please hear me out."

 **"What could you possibly have to say to me?"** Haou questioned.

"If you don't help us everything will be gone even you would disappear." Declan answered.

 **"Prove you deserve my help."** Haou stated.

"And that's by defeating you to prove our worth?" Declan guessed.

 **"What other proof is there?"** Haou questioned. **"One chance, I'll give you one chance."**

Once Casey finished healing Riley he noticed Haou, and felt sinister, and evil energy in him while feeling like royalty.

 **"Well, which of you will dare challenge me?"** Haou questioned staring at the gathered Lancers as his deck glowed with the same sinister energy that Casey was feeling.

Casey stood up before saying, "I'm up for it your majesty."

 **"Very well."** Haou nodded. **"If you somehow defeat me I will aide you, if not I expect you to stay out of my way unless you want swift deaths."**

"Agreed." Casey said getting set.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this ain't good.**

 **Ulrich362: I don't know Bopdog, I mean Casey's a pretty good duelist and if he wins they get a powerful ally.**

 **bopdog111: Well we know Haou, and his powerful skills from GX. Besides even though he's a good duelist Casey has more loses then wins.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, then again that could mean he's due for a win and his PSY-Frame cards just might be able to hold Haou at bay.**

 **bopdog111: We will find out next time. Other then that things have finally changed for the better. Mir is defeated, and that sure is a good sign. But knowing her she'll get revenge.**

 **Ulrich362: I don't know Bopdog, that seemed pretty final to me. Well, at least in her matches with the Lancers anyway.**

 **bopdog111: We'll see next time. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, see you in the next chapter.**


	81. The Supreme King's Return!

**bopdog111: Hey guys hope your ready to see Haou dueling here.**

 **Ulrich362: The original Supreme King is ready to show just how powerful he is.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's hope Casey has what it takes to stop him.**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

 **bopdog111: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Both Casey, and Haou get ready as Casey asked "So your majesty who's first?"

 **"You can go."** Haou stated calmly.

"Agreed." Casey nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Flag in the Ground by Sonata Arctica)**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Casey 1st Turn:

Casey drew before saying, "Okay I'll start off by playing this. The PSY-Frame Circuit Field Spell!"

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Haou looked around at the field spell before nodding. **"Very well."**

"Then I'll place a face-down to end things there." Casey ended.

Haou 1st Turn:

 **"No monsters? That's your decision then."** Haou noted. **"I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode."**

A bubble hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framegear Alpha in my hand!" Casey cried.

 **"What?"** Haou questioned.

"When you summon a monster I can summon both this card, and PSY-Frame Driver out!" Casey called as the two monsters appeared. "But my field spell's effect now activates."

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"A powerful effect." Riley smiled.

"When PSY-Frame monsters are Special Summoned I can use them for a Synchro Summon afterwards!" Casey called. "So now I tune both Alpha, and Driver!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

Zeta appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

 **"Interesting, in that case I play my spell card Dark Fusion!"** Haou called.

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

 **"This card allows me to fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my hand in order to Summon Evil HERO Lightning Golem In attack mode."**

Sparkman, and Clayman appeared before being fused to create an evil version of a hero.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Lightning Golem_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental Hero Sparkman" +_ _"Elemental Hero Clayman"_

 _ _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field and destroy it.__

* * *

"Dark Fusion?" Yugo asked.

"It makes bad guys from two good guys?" Sylvio asked. "That can't be right!"

"Evil HEROs, Haou's signature cards." Celina explained. "They're supposedly the strongest HERO cards to exist."

 **"Once per turn Lightning Golem destroys one monster in play, such as Zeta."** Haou stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I activate Zeta's ability! Once every turn it can banish itself, and 1 monster in play until my next stand-by phase! Such as your Lightning Golem!" Casey cried pointing at the Fusion only for it to have no effect. "What?"

 **"Dark Fusion protects Lightning Golem from all effects this turn."** Haou revealed.

"Then Casey is defenseless!" Gong cried.

 **"Now my Lightning Golem attacks you directly."** Haou declared.

The golem charged for an assault.

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framgear Beta in my hand!" Casey quickly cried.

 **"A second one?"** Haou asked.

"When you attack me directly while I don't control any monsters I can summon both this, and Driver back to the field!" Casey cried summoning the two.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Beta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, destroy the attacking monster, then end the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Then afterwards your monster is destroyed but due to your Dark Fusion that can't happen! But it also ends the battle phase!"

Haou smirked. **"Then I end with a facedown Card."**

"During the end phase the monsters summoned by this effect are removed from play." Casey said as Beta, and Driver vanished.

"Casey..." Riley whispered nervously.

* * *

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Haou: 4000**

* * *

Casey 2nd Turn:

Casey drew looking before saying, "During this Stand-By Phase, PSY-Framelord Zeta returns!" His Synchro monster appeared back.

 **"Interesting."** Haou smirked.

"Then I activate Emergency Teleport!" Casey called.

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"This allows me to call on a level 3 or lower Psychic from my hand or deck but it has to be banished during the end phase! I pick Mental Seeker!"

One of his Psychics appeared.

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Then I summon Psychic Commander!" Casey called summoning the Psychic.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now I use both Mental Seeker, and Psychic Commander to build the Overlay Network!" The two flew up.

The two monsters flew into the Overlay Network.

"I Xyz Summon, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!" The blue monster appeared,

* * *

 _C_ _hronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **"Well, that's certainly impressive."** Haou smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Mir, do you have a few minutes?"

"What?" Mir snapped.

"I was hoping to ask for your help." Yuri mentioned. "A quick duel to help prepare."

"And why should I duel a failure such as yourself?" Mir asked. "You have a losing streak to remind."

"True, I do." Yuri nodded. "Which is why I'm requesting a match with you."

Mir growled, "Fine but I have enough of your incompetence." She got settled.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Yuri requested. "And if I lose, feel free to implant a Parasite in my brain."

"Fine." Mir growled. "After this I have to face father, and the Professor for my un-intended loss against those two."

"DUEL!" Mir and Yuri called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Vim and Vigor by Kingdom Hearts 2)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set three cards and that's all." Yuri stated.

Mir 1st Turn:

"Not a single monster?" Mir asked annoyed before drawing, "Fine then I'll summon Scorpion - Katahoost!" The scorpion appeared in place.

* * *

 _Scorpion - Katahoost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used for a Fusion Summon except by the effect of a Insect-Type monster. If this card is used as a Fusion Monster Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Scorpion" Monster you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Scorpion Counter on that target._

* * *

"One second Mir, I play Non-Fusion Area!" Yuri called.

* * *

 _Non-Fusion Area_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Neither player can Fusion Summon.__

* * *

"What?" Mir asked shocked hearing that card. _'But our power relies on Fusion! Why would he need that?'_

"Please continue." Yuri smirked.

Mir grunted, "Fine I'll set two cards, and that's it."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Mir: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and then since I control him I can call on my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Yuri stated as two warriors of Yuto's appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And I think I'll also use two copies of The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace."

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 _'What the? He never have cards like those!'_ Mir thought shocked seeing them.

"Now then, I Overlay my two Lost Vambrace and I also Overlay Ragged Gloves with Silent Boots." Yuri stated. _'Your cards are powerful, Yuto.'_

 ** _'Yeah, and since their dark attribute you can use them for Starving Venom.'_** Yuto who is now transparent remarked. **_'Though how are you gonna summon Greedy Venom since it doesn't have any Predaplants?'_**

 _'True, but whoever said that?'_ Yuri inquired. _'My plan is a bit different.'_

"Hey where did you get those!?" Mir yelled.

"That's my secret, Now then..." Yuri smirked. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin! And also, Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The two ghostly knights appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yuri continued drawing them before smirking.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

"Mir, allow me to show you my new power."

"Well before that I activate my face-down Royal Decree!" Mir cried.

* * *

 _Royal Decree_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate all other Trap effects on the field._

* * *

"This cancels out the effects of all traps so your Non-Fusion Area's effect gets canceled out!"

"Why thank you Mir." Yuri smirked. "Now then, I use Ultra Polymerization to pay 1000 life points and fuse my monsters together."

* * *

 _Ultra Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 2 Fusion Materials you control that are listed on a Fusion Monster; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using those 2 monsters you control as Fusion Materials, then Special Summon the targeted monsters in Attack Position, but change their ATK to 0, then you can apply 1 of these effects until the end of this turn._  
 _● The targeted monsters become Level 4._  
 _● Choose 1 of the targeted monsters, and it is treated as a Tuner._  
 _Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._  
 _Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn (and was not negated) and you did not use the monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect as Materials for a Synchro or Xyz Summon: Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to those monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(Yuri: 3000)**

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"What the!? Fusing Xyz Monsters!?" Mir cried shocked seeing this as Starving Venom appeared in the knights place roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"I'm not done, Ultra Polymerization brings the Fusion Matetials back as level four monsters." Yuri stated. "Which means my Xyz Monsters become level four monsters."

"What?" Mir asked surprised as Break Sword, and Cursed Javelin appeared.

 _Break Sword: **(LV: 0 + 4 = 4)**_

 _Cursed Javelin: **(LV: 0 + 4 = 4)**_

"Now I Overlay my two level four monsters!" Yuri declared as they entered the Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's dragon appeared in place roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Both Starving Venom, and Dark Rebellion roared in unison upon it's appearance glaring at Mir.

 _'And now the final touch, shall we Yuto?'_ Yuri inquired looking at the Phantom Knights' Possession in his hand.

 _ **'I say go on ahead.'**_ Yuto gave the okay. **_'This witch needs to be beaten bad for all the things she done.'_**

Yuri smirked. "I activate the spell Phantom Knights' Possession!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights Possession_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; it is treated as having a Level that is equal to the Level of 1 monster on the field.__

* * *

"And this grants an Xyz Monster the same level as another monster on my field. Specifically Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"The same level as your dragon!?" Mir asked shocked. "Then that would mean...!"

"It means I can Overlay my two Dragons!" Yuri smirked.

 _Dark Rebellion: **(LV: 0 + 8 = 8)**_

Both Starving Venom, and Dark Rebellion glowed black as they flew to the Overlay Network.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, feast on the souls of the fallen and lead the survivors to blood soaked Rebellion! Xyz Summon, Rank 8! Appear and destroy it all, Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as a dark purple dragon glowing with Venom in its body, three black glowing orbs appeared before two purple Overlay Units appeared roaring above him.

* * *

 _Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Wh-What the hell is that thing!?" Mir cried shocked.

"My new power, now when this dragon is summoned all your monsters lose all their special abilities and attack points, and then by using an Overlay Unit Ravenous Venom Rebellion gains all the attack points of a monster in your Extra Deck, such as Scorpion - Parasite." Yuri smirked. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _'And that's 1000!'_ Mir thought as her monster gave it's power to Yuri's new dragon.

 _Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300)**_

"Now then, you lose." Yuri smirked. "Attack!"

The dragon roared charging.

"Nice try but I play my tr-!" Mir tried to cry only to pause in horror. "I can't play Lethal Injection!"

"No you can't." Yuri smirked.

His dragon destroyed the defenseless Scorpion as Mir was pushed back screaming.

* * *

 **Yuri: 3000**

 **Mir: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri walked over to Mir. _'She hurt your friends, so you can Card her.'_

Mir slowly stood up as she looked at Yuri in horror before starting to run away. "Get away from me!"

 _'Yuto?'_ Yuri asked. _'It's your choice.'_

Yuto appeared in place as he glared at the running Mir before pushing the button as Mir vanished in purple light leaving a card.

 _ **'Take your time.'**_ Yuri whispered before vanishing.

Yuto walked over as he looked at the card he made which was Mir with a fearful face.

 _'For scaring Terri, and everyone else all this time.'_ Yuto glared at the card before pocketing it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor and the Doktor had been watching the duel. The Professor looked shocked at Yuri's new abilities, and Yuto's appearance.

 _'At this rate... Zarc will return before the others.'_ he thought in horror. _'There has to be someway to speed up Dawn's revival.'_

The Doktor meanwhile was staring at the screen in horror. He had just witnessed his daughter got carded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"So what does your new monster do?"** Haou asked curiously.

"His ability only works if you attack him." Casey answered. "But now Zeta will attack Lightning Golem!"

Haou's monster shattered.

 **(Haou: 3900)**

"And now Chromonaught attacks Bubbleman!" Casey cried.

 **"I don't think so, reveal Mirror Gate!"** Haou countered.

"Mirror Gate?" Casey asked never heard of that trap.

* * *

 _Mirror Gate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up"Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase._

* * *

 **"It switches our monsters during the battle."** Haou explained.

Bubbleman, and Chrononaunt switch sides in response.

 **"Now the attack continues."** Haou told him.

The attack struck as Casey grunted. **(Casey: 2700)**

 **"Anything else?"** Haou asked.

Casey grunted, "A face-down card your highness."

Haou 2nd Turn:

 **"I'll start with Graceful Charity."** Haou stated.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

He drew three, and discard 2 cards.

 **"Now I activate Dark Calling!"** Haou declared.

* * *

 _Dark Calling_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish, from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that can only be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)_

* * *

"Dark Calling?" Casey asked.

 **"It allows me to banish the Fusion Material monsters and Dark Fusion from my graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon, so I banish Dark Fusion, along with Evil HERO Lightning Golem and Evil HERO Malicious Edge in order to Fusion Summon Evil HERO Malicious Fiend in attack mode!"** Haou declared.

A new fiend with 3500 attack points appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Fiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + 1 Level 6 or higher Fiend-Type monster_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all monsters they control are changed to face-up Attack Position, and each monster they control must attack this card, if able._

* * *

 _'And I can't use Zeta's effect on him due to Dark Fusion...'_ Casey thought.

 **"I set one card and end my turn."** Haou stated calmly.

 _'He's not attacking?'_ Casey thought.

 **"Is something bothering you?"** Haou inquired.

* * *

 **Casey: 2700**

 **Haou: 3900**

* * *

Case 3rd Turn:

"N-No nothing at all." Casey answered drawing. "I'll activate Zeta's effect to remove itself, and Malicious Fiend from play as Dark Fusion can no longer protect it this turn!"

Haou frowned seeing that. Both of then vanished in place.

 **"So I'm defenseless now."** Haou noted.

 _'I don't like this... It's like he's waiting for me to attack.'_ Casey thought.

 **"Well?"** Haou inquired.

"Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt attack him!" Casey cried.

The attack struck Haou.

 **(Haou: 1800)**

 _'No defense?'_ Casey thought surprised.

Haou slammed into a wall before falling to one knee only to get back to his feet. **"Is that it? The extent of your strength?"**

"Grr that's all." Casey grunted.

Haou 3rd Turn:

 **"Then it's now my turn, and it's time I end this duel."** Haou stated.

"So you were holding back?" Casey asked.

 **"No, but you've earned the right to lose to my greatest card. First, I play the spell Life Offering."** Haou told him.

* * *

 _Life Offering_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 2 Banished Monsters: Special Summon them to their respective fields then you can target 1 of them chose what monster type it can be. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points.__

* * *

 **"First it returns Zeta and Malicious Fiend to the field and then you gain 1000 life points but in exchange your Zeta changes to whatever type I choose, and I choose Rock."** Haou stated.

The two appeared back. **(Casey: 3700)**

 _'He got his monster back! But why should he do that when Zeta's effect is a quick effect?'_ Casey thought.

 **"Now by discarding my last card I can activate my greatest card."** Haou stated. **"I play Super Polymerization!"**

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Super what?" Casey asked curious having never hearing of that card.

 **"Using this spell I fuse Evil HERO Malicious Fiend with your now Rock type PSY-Framelord Zeta!"** Haou revealed. **"And you can't play any cards or effects in response."**

 _'Then that means... Zeta's effect can't banish Malicious Fiend!'_ Casey thought as Zeta was pulled in with Malicious Fiend.

 **"You're skilled, but not nearly skilled enough."** Haou stated. **"I Fusion Summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia, and his attack points are the total attack points of his fusion materials."**

A rock fiendish hero appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Dark Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Fiend-Type monster + 1 Rock-Type monster_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. When this card declares an attack: You can change all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

 **(ATK: ? + 3500 + 2500 = 6000)**

The Lancers are really shocked about this.

"It's true... the Supreme King really is more powerful than anyone else." Celina said in awe. "He's awake, and nothing we do can stop him."

 **"Now to end this, Evil HERO Dark Gaia attack Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut. Dark Catastrophe!"** Haou declared.

The hero charged a fire meteor.

"Sorry Haou don't think so!" Casey cried. "I activate Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut's Special Ability! By using 1 Overlay Unit he isn't destroyed by battle! In fact YOU take the damage instead!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Haou's eyes widened in shock hearing that as the attack struck Casey's Xyz Monster. The monster survived before it charged at Haou to finish him off.

 ** _'So in thousands of years, I have been surpassed.'_** Haou thought with a small smile as the Xyz Monster struck him and he flew into a wall for the second time.

* * *

 **Casey: 3700**

 **Haou: 0000**

 ** **Casey wins the duel!****

* * *

Casey dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

"No way... there's... just no way!" Chazz cried in shock.

"Just how strong are you Lancers?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Casey started laughing as he continued breathing. Riley ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ri... Did ya see that...?" Casey chuckled.

"Yeah, I did." she smiled.

"Close call huh?" Casey chuckled.

 **"So... now we find Mir correct?"** Haou asked.

"We're stopping her on the way to my father." Declan answered.

 **"Then what's your next move?"** Haou asked calmly.

"We find him around here." Declan answered. "And along with him Shay as well."

"Wait a second, what about the Doktor, Zane, and Yuri?" Terri asked suddenly.

"We will deal with them also." Declan answered.

"So now what, we go after Mir and hope she leads us somewhere?" Leo asked.

"Our first priority is to find, and stop the Doktor." Declan answered. "If his Parasite's are down then Duel Academy will lose some of their power."

"I know where he is, the only thing is... he's almost guaranteed to have someone guarding him and I don't even know what kind of duelist he is." Alexis mentioned.

"We're gonna have to risk it." Declan told her.

"Declan, are you alright?" Rin asked him. "After what... what Zane did."

"...Sarah risked everything just so we can get through to reach the Academy's most reliable sources." Declan answered. "Her sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Oh, it very much is in vain young man. Whoever this Sarah is, all her sacrifice amounted to is leading you Lancers directly into our hands." stated a male voice.

"Who said that?" Zuzu asked as they turned to look.

It was Dr. Crowler holding a small remote. "You Lancers sealed your fate the moment you arrived here."

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"Dr. Crowler, an instructor here at Duel Academy, and you Lancers are about to get a crash course." he smirked before pressing a button on the remote as the Lancer's Duel Discs started to glow before they all vanished. "Now then, it's simply a matter of dealing with them little by little."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at another part of the Academy..._

"What the? What just happened?" Rin asked in shock. "Alex, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay." Alex answered rubbing her head. "Where are we? Wh-... Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting anything bad happen baby. I'm right here." Rin promised hugging her.

Alex hugged Rin tight.

"Come on baby, daddy's here somewhere so we need to find him." Rin mentioned taking Alex's hand.

Alex nodded taking her hand.

Rin smiled before turning as the two of them ran down the hall they were suddenly in. Alex looked around growing more, and more tense, and frightened seeing the hallway with just her, and her mother.

 _'Alex...'_ Rin thought before stopping. "Everything's going to be more ok, I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you remember what I promised when you beat Jack?"

Alex nodded before repeating what Rin told her, "W-We'll be-be able to stay-stay together."

"That's right, and I'm going to keep that promise." Rin smiled hugging her.

Alex smiled hugging her back.

"Oh, that's so sweet." said a cheerful voice.

Startled they turned over. It was a smiling blue haired boy. "Nice to meet you, my name's Jesse."

"Jesse? Have we met before?" Rin asked finding the name familiar.

"Don't know, but see we kind of have a problem. As much as I think you two having that touching mother-daughter moment was really sweet... I kind of have to card you guys for the Professor now. Sorry, no hard feelings." Jesse mentioned before activating a Duel Academy Duel Disc.

Rin grunted while Alex looked a bit fearful.

"So, who's first?" Jesse asked with a small smile. "We might as well have a fun match while we can right?"

"You always treat everything as a joke Anderson. Much like Jaden before he turned to what he is." A voice told him.

"Huh?" Jesse asked turning to the voice.

They turned to see it was a glasses wearing teen.

"Huh, why are you here?" Jesse asked. "I thought you were part of the Ritual Dimension invasion force."

"The Professor got me back here for an important task." The teen answered.

"Oh well..." Jesse sighed. "Sorry you two, I was hoping we could enjoy the duel but I guess not."

"This isn't games Anderson. Your carelessless always get you no-where." The teen scolded.

Jesse sighed. "Fine, which one do you want Adrian?"

"I'll get the girl that broke out." Adrian answered looking at Rin.

Jesse frowned. "Fine, I guess that leaves the other girl to me."

Alex looked scared hearing that.

Jesse noticed before smiling. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Al-Alex..." Alex stammered.

"Well why don't we let Adrian and your mommy Duel first. You want to say hi to my friend?" Jesse asked.

Alex gulped before asking, "Wh-What friend?"

Jesse smiled. "I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

A purple like animal appeared.

"Meet my pal Ruby." Jesse smiled.

Alex looked at it in awe. Ruby floated over to Alex and looked up at her curiously.

"He's so cute." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too." Jesse smiled. "Just... make it quick Adrian."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Adrian rolled his eyes.

Rin just stared at him before activating her Duel Disc. "You won't beat me, not now and not ever!"

"Even if against Exodia?" Adrian asked getting ready.

Rin gasped but nodded. "Even him."

"Let's see if that can be true." Adrian smirked.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Exodia. The oldest automatic winner in the entire history of the series.**

 **Ulrich362: A powerful card, but not without its weaknesses.**

 **bopdog111: Of course over time there are other methods for him to work.**

 **Ulrich362: Even so, Rin won't be easy to beat. Adrian isn't going to have an easy time in this match.**

 **bopdog111: With her Burn Style I would say so. But then again neither will Rin will have an easy time.**

 **Ulrich362: Who said anything about a Burn Style Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	82. Witch vs Exodia! Vampire Danger! BB's Hi

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're here.**

 **Ulrich362: We sure are Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well now we will see if Rin can defeat Adrian, and his Forbidden Ones.**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but it can be done.**

 **bopdog111: We will see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rin, and Adrian get ready.

"Ladies first." Rin told him. _'I just hope I can pull this one off.'_

"Fine then." Adrian smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hell or High Water by Bullet for My Valentine)**

 **Rin: 4000**

 **Adrian: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Rin 1st Turn:

"Ok, first things first I play the spell card Chime of the Wind." Rin stated.

* * *

 _Chime of the Wind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reveal 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your hand; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Deck._

* * *

"By showing you the Windwitch - Ice Bell in my hand I can summon another one from my deck."

The witch appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Ice Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

" Now since I summoned Ice Bell you take 500 points of damage." Rin declared. "And I'll summon my second one for double the damage."

The other witch appeared as Adrian took the blows grunting a little. **(Adrian: 3000)**

"Now since I have two Windwitches I can summon my WIndwitch - Snow Bell Tuner Monster." Rin stated as her tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Snow Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control 2 or more "Windwitch" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Level one Snow Bell tunes with both level three Ice Bells."

Snow Bell became a green ring as the two Ice Bells both turned into three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

The witch appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Windwitch - Winder Bell_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 "Windwitch" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Windwitch" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard; until the end of this turn_ _, this effect becomes 1 of that monster's effects_.

* * *

"Now my Winter Bell can copy the effects of my Ice Bell so that's 500 more points of damage." Rin stated as a third wave of cold air struck Adrian.

 **(Adrian: 2500)**

"I end my turn."

Adrian 1st Turn:

"Alright." Adrian drew looking over before saying, "First I'll place 1 card face-down, and then I activate Card Destruction."

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"Card Destruction?" Rin asked in confusion. _'What's he doing, he just said he was using Exodia.'_

Adrian shows he has three pieces of Exodia, and a spell called Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord before discarding them, and picking up four new cards.

Rin meanwhile drew her own cards. "What are you planning?"

Adrian smirked, "This." His graveyard gave out a glow startling Rin, and Alex.

"Huh, what's going on?" Rin asked in shock before her eyes widened. "Wait a second... wasn't there another form of Exodia that used the Graveyard? Exodia Necross!"

"Real close young lady. That's Contract of Exodia." Adrian smirked. "This is Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. You see I can activate it from the graveyard. Here's how it works. I send the pieces of Exodia from my Graveyard back to my deck then shuffle." He shuffled as he added "Next I send the rest of the pieces to the Graveyard, in order to call forth, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

What appeared was a dark skinned muscled version of Exodia with a serious look, as Rin, and Alex looked on in awe, as Adrian himself smirked.

* * *

 _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters controlled by your opponent. When this card attacks, send 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. If there are 5 different "Forbidden One" monster cards in your Graveyard, you win the Duel._

* * *

Rin suddenly smiled. "Well this Exodia is too weak. He only has 2000 attack points while my Winter Bell has 2400 attack points."

"Not for long. You see whenever he attacks I can send a Forbidden One monster from my deck or hand to the graveyard." Adrian smirked. "And for each piece Exodius gains 1000 attack points. And if all five of them are in the graveyard while Exodius is present, I win."

"What?" Rin asked in shock.

"Mommy!" Alex cried fearfully.

"And here's the kicker. He isn't affected to any of your cards, and can't be destroyed by battle." Adrian smirked. "Which means this turns into a race against the clock for you."

Rin just stared at Exodius in horror.

"Now you'll be going back to your cage soon." Adrian smirked before discarding an Exodia piece. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)** Exodius' muscles bulge a bit before Adrian cried, "Now Exodius attack that Winter Bell!"

Exodius charged at Winter Bell.

Rin watched as her Synchro Monster shattered.

 **(Rin: 3400)**

"Just two more pieces before your going back to your cage." Adrian smirked.

"You haven't beaten me yet." Rin told him. "You aren't taking me away from Alex!"

"I doubt that. Exodius can't be destroyed by battle or be affected to any of your cards so you should write your 'I'm sorry' speech to your daughter because your going back where you belong." Adrian smirked ending his turn.

* * *

 **Rin: 3400**

 **Adrian: 2500**

* * *

Rin 2nd Turn:

Rin drew her card only to close her eyes. _'I can't lose... I won't.'_ "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Adrian 2nd Turn:

"Wow how stupid, and selfish." Adrian smirked drawing before discarding another Exodia piece. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)** "Now Exodius attack again!" Exodius' muscles bulge as it charged.

"MOMMY!" Alex cried.

"Trap card open, Snow Flurries!" Rin called.

* * *

 _Snow Flurries_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Banish 1 "Windtwitch" monster in your graveyard: Reduce the damage from a direct attack by the ATK of the banished monster's.__

* * *

"It can't stop your attack or affect your monster, but I can banish Windwitch - Ice Bell to drop the damage by her attack points!"

The attack struck her. **(Rin: 0400)**

"Well I'll give you credit for lasting that one." Adrian smirked. "But it doesn't matter because on my next turn Exodius will reach his full potential, and then you're going back where you belong. A slave to the Professor, your cage, and are the key to his plans!"

Rin weakly got to her feet. "The two people I care about most in the world went through so much to get that bug out of my head so we could be together again. Exodia or not I won't let you beat me!"

As she said that Rin's Bracelet began glowing bright along with her entire Duel Disc.

"What the?" Jesse asked surprised as Adrian widen his eyes a little seeing it while ending his move.

* * *

 **Rin: 0400**

 **Adrian: 2500**

* * *

Rin 3rd Turn:

Rin placed her hand over her deck before closing her eyes. _'I can't lose... not now, but. Nothing I can play is enough, even if I used Windwitch Blizzard to double her points Winter Bell wouldn't be strong enough. My trap card can bring her back but what can I do?'_

"What's the matter? Losing that fire from-" Adrian started.

"MOMMY DON'T GIVE UP!" They heard Alex cried.

Rin turned to Alex before closing her eyes and smiling. "You're right baby, after everything you and daddy did I don't care what happens I'm not leaving you two ever ag..."

Suddenly Rin's eyes widened as her Duel Disc seemed to roar.

"What the hell?" Adrian asked surprised as he looked around.

'This feeling...' Rin thought before smiling. "Adrian right? You won't tear our family apart, not now and not ever! I draw and activate the trap card Pristine Snowfall, I can revive Winter Bell and Snow Bell from my graveyard in attack position, but in exchange for using this card I have to attack you this turn."

* * *

 _Pristine Snowfall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 2 "Windwitch" monsters in your graveyard: Special Summon them in attack position. You must attack this turn if able.__

* * *

The two appeared in place.

"None of them can come close to Exodius four thousand!" Adrian reminded.

 _Snow Bell: **(ATK: 100)**_

 _Winter Bell: **(ATK: 2400)**_

 _Exodius: **(ATK: 4000)**_

"That was a wasted move!"

"No it wasn't, because there are three people in this family. Not just two." Rin reminded him. "Level one Windwitch - Snow Bell tune with level seven Windwitch - Winter Bell!"

"What?" Adrian asked before the flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter, let your chimes soar across the sky on new wings and let the icy winter be reborn anew! Synchro Summon, level 8! Come forth, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Rin chanted as her Bracelet and Duel Disc continued glowing and Yugo's evolved dragon appeared above her in a flurry of snowflakes.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Hey where did you!?" Adrian cried shocked seeing it.

"Hey isn't that dragon's..." Jesse trailed off.

 _'Daddy...'_ Alex thought off shocked.

"Daddy is helping us Alex, even when he isn't here he won't let us be separated again." Rin smiled. "Now, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Exodius! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Each of the Bracelet's has a different power, Zuzu's could teleport Yuya and his counterparts away from each other but the presence of Dawn's aspects can counteract that. Celina's is capable of keeping Zarc or Dawn's aspects from merging if she's close enough. Lulu's is able to prevent Zarc or Dawn from completely taking control of their aspects. Gale's could separate Zarc's aspects if all five of Dawn's are together and Zarc hasn't come back completely. And finally Rin's can draw on the bond between Zarc, Ray, and Dawn by allowing their aspects to use each other's cards if needed.)**

The dragon roared charging.

"Even though your monster is stronger then your other ones it still has fewer attack power!" Adrian cried.

 _Exodius: **(ATK: 4000)**_

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000)**_

"You're wrong, this dragon... Yugo's dragon is strong enough." Rin smiled.

"When Crystal Wing battles a level five or higher monster it gains that monster's attack points." Alex revealed. "That's daddy's strongest card."

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 4000 = 7000)**_

"What!? And even though Exodius can't be destroyed the damage..." Adrian trailed off.

"The damage is enough to end the duel!" Rin called just as Crystal Wing struck Exodius.

Adrian was hit by the force enough for him to lower on one knee as Exodius vanished.

* * *

 **Rin: 0400**

 **Adrian: 0000**

 ** **Rin wins the duel!****

* * *

"MOMMY!" Alex cried with a big smile with tears running down running to her mother.

Rin smiled and hugged her close before the two of them looked up at Crystal Wing who roared one final time only for the dragon and card to disappear as Rin's Bracelet stopped glowing. Alex started crying.

"It's ok baby, daddy protected us." Rin said gently kissing her forehead. "It's ok."

Alex continued crying. Adrian growled before yelling, "Alright screw the rules! You two are getting carded!"

Hearing that Jesse turned to Adrian in shock. "Not happening pal, you lost the duel and that's all there is too it. That means it's my turn to take on the little girl so stay out of the way."

"You stay out of this Anderson! This is my business!" Adrian yelled before walking to Rin, and Alex and preparing to card them.

"Step aside Gecko." stated a male voice.

"What did you say!?" Adrian yelled turning to see who said that.

"I said step aside, or do you think you can challenge me?" Zane asked calmly.

"Z-Zane?" Adrian asked shocked.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer." Zane stated calmly.

Adrian grunted before stepping aside. Zane nodded before walking up to Rin and Alex. Alex whimpered seeing him getting closer.

"You need to come with me." Zane told Rin calmly.

"You can forget it." Rin glared.

"Even if it could save Yugo's life?" Zane asked her.

Rin gasped before yelling, "What are you doing to him!?"

"Nothing, I don't even know where he is right now." Zane told her. "All I do know is what the Professor told me, without your cooperation everyone in all the dimensions will die. I don't even know why you can stop it, but if you care about him at all you'll come with me."

Rin grunted as she shut her eyes tight.

"Mommy...?" Alex asked worried.

"Your life is in danger too little girl, along with everyone else you know. Somehow, your mother is capable of keeping everyone safe." Zane told her.

"She-She does... Why?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea, but now I'll say it again. She needs to come with me." Zane answered.

Rin grunted before glaring, "If I go with you, you won't do any tricks, or anything to harm Alex okay?"

"I won't touch her, in fact... Anderson, keep the girl safe and find a way to reunite her with the others. The Professor wants her unharmed." Zane revealed.

Jesse looked confused before nodding.

"Mommy...?" Alex asked scared, and worried.

Rin hugged her.

"There is one other detail, unlike last time there won't be any parasites involved." Zane revealed to them. "Your mother's mind will remain her own."

"There better be." Rin glared.

"Mommy... Your not going away?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's coming to keep you and everyone else safe. Along with the others." Zane told her. "Stay with Anderson, despite his behavior he's a competent duelist and should help you find the rest of the Lancers."

Alex looked at him with tears before Rin closed her eyes walking to Zane. As she did Zane turned and walked off with Rin while Jesse walked over to Alex. "Hey, don't worry. Your mom's strong and once everyone's safe and the Utopia is created you can live together for your whole lives along with all your friends."

"But... But me, and-and mommy with d-daddy spent our whole l-lives to return peace to my-my dimension..." Alex stammered.

"And you still will... sort of, except it won't be your dimension. It's going to be ours, where everyone is together. You made a whole bunch of friends trying to get here right?" Jesse asked her.

"Y-Yeah but... But..." Alex trailed off while Jesse gets she'll lose Rin.

"I know it's a scary thought, but your mommy's being super brave right now." Jesse reminded her before offering his hand. "Come on, I'm supposed to help you find the others and right now I'm thinking what a scared little girl needs is her daddy."

Alex nodded before hesitantly taking his hand. Adrian rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm out of here. Just be careful of the Battle Beast." He walked off.

"He better be careful of me." Jesse whispered before smiling. "Come on, I don't know who your daddy is so you have to tell me when we find him ok?"

Alex nodded slowly as they both walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at another part of the Academy..._

"What... where are we?" Lilly asked in confusion looking around and noticing she was with Gale, Vector, and Jack.

"Agh. Man I got bruises on my bruises." Vector groaned.

"Toughen up, we need to hurry and find the others." Jack told him.

"Speaking of where are we?" Gale asked looking around.

Lilly looked around before her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Not here... please not here."

"You know what this area is?" Vector asked her.

Lilly nodded nervously before pointing to a large glass chamber. "This... it's the Doktor's lab."

"Well at least we're at where we need to be. Now it's time to destroy those Parasites for good!" Gale cried.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Vector nodded.

With that Gale, Jack, and Vector ran in leaving Lilly out there.

"I summon Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier!" Gale cried as the soldier appeared. "Destroy those Parasites!"

The monster appeared only to freeze and suddenly explode.

"What the?" Gale asked.

"If you want to destroy these Parasites you will have to get through me first." stated a female voice. "Of course, that is simply impossible."

They turned to see who said that. It was a green-haired woman standing opposite them. "Ah, you must be one of the sacrifices."

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"My name is Camula, vampire user of Duel Academy and since I only require the girl alive the rest of you will soon perish to my vampires." she answered with a calm smirk.

"Suprenatural Deck... Typical." Gale grunted.

"Once I've dealt with you my bats will bring you to the Professor." Camula stated placing a hand on a choker around her neck. "So, which of you shall be the first to fall, or do you all wish to meet your end together?"

"In that case I'll take you down!" Vector cried.

As he said that Vector activated his Duel Disc.

"Very well." Camula smirked activating her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" Vector and Camula cried together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Tocatta Into Bloodsoak Darkness by Castlevania)**

 **Vector: 4000**

 **Camula: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can take the first turn." Vector told her. _'With those back in my possession, I can't lose.'_

Camula 1st Turn:

Camula smirked, "Very well." She drew before saying, "And I'll summon Vampire Sorcerer in attack mode!" A sorcerer that is cloaked in shadows appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card: You can add 1 DARK "Vampire" monster or 1 "Vampire" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; 1 DARK "Vampire" monster you Normal Summon this turn can be Summoned without Tributing._

* * *

"Vampire Sorcerer, I've never heard of that one." Vector frowned.

"And then I activate the continuous spell card, Vampire's Dormain!" Camula cried as a bat appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire's Dormain_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; during your Main Phase this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Vampire" monster, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) Each time your "Vampire" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain the same amont of LP._

* * *

"So now by paying 500 Life Points I can summon another Vampire from my hand in addition to my Normal Summon."

"Great." Vector frowned before sighing. "Oh well, carry on."

Camula glowed red. **(Camula: 3500)** "Like so come forth my Vampire Familiar!" A bat like phantom appeared.

* * *

 _Vampire Familiar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can pay 500 LP; add 1 "Vampire" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Vampire Familar". If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 "Vampire" card from your hand or face-up field to the GY; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Vampire Familiar" once per turn._

* * *

"Not the smartest move." Vector pointed out.

"Well now I place 1 card face-down, and then activate Foolish Burial to send Vampire Lord from my deck to the graveyard like so." Camula smirked discarding the card.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.__

* * *

"Your turn now."

Vector 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start things off by using the effect of my Umbral Horror Ghost." Vector stated. "With two in my hand I can summon them both to my field in defense mode."

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If you have this card and another "Umbral Horror Ghost" in your hand: You can Special Summon this card and 1 "Umbral Horror Ghost" from your hand._

* * *

"I activate the trap card, Vampire Takeover!" Camula cried.

* * *

 _Vampire Takeover_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have no card in your Field Zone and all face-up monsters you control (min. 1) are Zombie-Type: Activate 1 "Vampire Kingdom" directly from your Deck, then, you can Special Summon 1 DARK"Vampire" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Vampire Takeover" per turn._

* * *

"What the?" Vector questioned.

"So now as I control Vampires, and have no field spells in my field zone I can activate Vampire Kingdom from my deck, and summon Vampire Lord from my graveyard in defense mode!" Camula smirked playing the field spell, as a royal lord resembling Draclua appeared with 1500 defense points.

* * *

 _Vampire Kingdom_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _Zombie-Type monsters gain 500 ATK during damage calculation only. Once per turn, when a card(s) is sent from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard: Target 1 card on the field; send 1 DARK "Vampire" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, destroy that target.__

* * *

 _Vampire Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the GY. Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card in your possession was destroyed and sent to your GY by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the GY._

* * *

"Not bad, but not good enough. I summon Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp and his effect makes his level the same as my Umbral Horror Ghosts." Vector smirked as the fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level, except this card; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster._

* * *

 **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Now then, I overlay my three monsters!"

The three went to the overlay network.

"Show yourself, Number 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!" Vector cried as the Number appeared.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"But I'm not finished yet!" Vector smirked.

"Not finished?" Camula asked.

"No, because I also play the spell Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Vector cried.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This ranks up Dark Mist into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"

Dark Mist roared before jumping back to the Overlay Network.

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Vector cried. "I summon Chaos Number 96 Dark Storm!"

A hound version of the Number appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number C96: Dark Storm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _4 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, both player take battle damage from that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 96: Dark Mist", it gains this effect._  
 _ _Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains equal to the amount of ATK that changed.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

"Now Dark Storm attack Vampire Sorcerer!" Vector called.

"Your attacking me with 1000 attack points?" Camula asked confused.

"Not quite, by using one of his four Chaos Overlay Units Dark Storm steals all of your monster's attack points." Vector revealed. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

Dark Storm impaled the Sorcerer with stakes. **(ATK: 1500 - 1500 = 0)**

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 1000 + 1500 = 2500)**_

Camula looked shocked before crying, "It may not be enough but Vampire Kingdom gives my Sorcerer 500 more attack points during calculation!"

 _Vampire Sorcerer: **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

"That's still half your life points." Vector smirked.

The fiend destroyed the Vampire. **(Caluma: 1500)**

"When my Sorcerer is destroyed I can add a new Vampire to my hand such as Vampire Genesis!" Camula cried showing the card.

"I have to end my turn." Vector relented.

* * *

 **Vector: 4000**

 **Camula: 1500**

* * *

Camula 2nd Turn:

Camula drew, and smirked "I now remove my Vampire Lord from play in order to summon Vampire Genesis!"

The lord morphed into a demonic version of itself with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Vampire Genesis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Vampire Lord" you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Zombie-Type monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard with a Level less than the discarded Zombie-Type monster's; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Not bad." Vector nodded.

"And then it's gonna get uglier as I sacrifice my Familiar to summon Vampire Duke!" Camula smirked.

The familiar vanished only to reveal a new vampire looking like a duke.

* * *

 _Vampire Duke_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 DARK "Vampire" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Vampire Duke" once per turn. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

"A Duke?" Jack questioned.

"One that has the abilities of the undead." Camlua smirked. "For you see when Normal Summoned I can revive a Vampire from the graveyard. And I got one that I just sacrificed! The Vampire Familiar!"

The familiar appeared back in place.

"What's the point of that move?" Vector asked her.

"When this card is Special Summoned I can add a new Vampire to my hand." Camula smirked adding the card. "Which is my Vampire Fraulein for the job. And then by paying 500 points I can use my Dormain's effect to sacrifice my Familiar again to summon this card!"

 **(Camula: 1000)**

The Familiar vanished as a female Vampire appeared with 600 attack points.

* * *

 _Vampire Fraulein_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When a monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Vampire Fraulein" once per turn. Once per battle, if your Zombie monster battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation(Quick Effect): You can pay LP in multiples of 100 (max. 3000); your battling monster gains that much ATK/DEF during that damage calculation only. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed any monster(s) by battle: You can Special Summon them from the GYs to your field._

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Gale frowned. "What's her strategy?"

"And now... I'll be doing the same thing you did." Camula smirked.

Vampire Duke, and Vampire Fraulein both glowed purple before jumping to the Overlay Network!

"You can Xyz Summon!" Vector cried in disbelief.

"Followers of Darkness join here to taste the divine blood of this knight as his vampiric goals chow down upon the living! Xyz Summon! Emerge from your coffin Rank 5! Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!" Camula smirked as a black clad Vampire Knight appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Crismson Knight Vampire Bram_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Zombie/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 5 Zombie monsters_  
 _ _You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon that target to field, but only that monster can attack for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Crimson Knight Vampire Bram" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the next turn after this card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY: Special Summon this card in Defense Position.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Vector glared at the monster. "You have no right to use Xyz Monsters."

"You say that but I say that there are a few surprises you don't expect. And here's that. I activate the card, Card of Demise! This allows me to draw cards until I have 5!" Camula smirked drawing 5 cards.

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.__

* * *

"And then by banishing my Sorcerer I can summon a new Vampire from my hand without sacrificing." Camula smirked.

 _'Another one?'_ Vector thought. _'How many Vampires is she planning on summoning this turn?'_

"Which is Vampire Lady!" Camula smirked summoning the card.

* * *

 _Vampire Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1550_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); your opponent sends 1 card of that type from their Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And then I activate the spell card, Overpowering Eye. This allows my Vampire Lady to attack you directly!" Camula smirked.

* * *

 _Overpowering Eye_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Zombie-Type monster you control with 2000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

Vector's eyes widened in shock as the female vampire struck him.

 **(Vector: 2450)**

"And then my Lady's effect activates. Since she inflicted damage I can chose one type of card, and you send it to the graveyard." Camula smirked. "And I pick Monster."

"I'll send my Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp to my graveyard." Vector stated.

"Then Dormain's effect activates." Camula smirked. "Each time one of my Vampire's inflicts damage to you I regain that many Life Points!"

As she said that the bat charged before biting Vector at the neck.

"Aaargh!" Vector cried in pain.

Camula glowed green as she sighed. **(Camula: 2550)**

"And finally Kingdom's effect kicks in." Camula smirked. "Since a card was sent to your deck to your graveyard by discarding a Vampire from my hand, 1 card on the field is destroyed!"

"No way!" Vector cried in shock.

Camula discards Vampire Shadow before saying, "I think I'll destroy... Dark Storm!"

The kingdom glowed before a shadow of a Vampire charged at Dark Storm. Vector's only monster shattered.

"I'll finish with a face-down. And your all but finished as well." Camula smirked.

"No attacks? Are you mocking me?" Vector questioned.

"Huh. More like wanting to see your last pathetic move before I finish you." Camula smirked.

Vector glared at her before doing something shocking, he started to laugh.

"Vector?" Gale asked confused thinking Vector's going crazy.

"You made several foolish mistakes vampire girl, and not finishing me off was the first one!" Vector cried. "Go Barian Battlemorph!"

He transformed into his Barian Form.

"What the?" Camula asked surprised.

Vector 2nd Turn:

 **"It's over for you, I draw!"** Vector called as his card glowed bright red.

Camula covered her eyes by the brightness.

 **"I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One!"** Vector called.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 **"This spell allows me to summon an Over Hundred Number to the field and I choose Number 104 Masquerade!"**

The Number appeared.

* * *

 _Number 104: Masquerade_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard, then shuffle their Deck. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

 **"Now I can rank up Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster!"** Vector stated. **"Appear, Chaos Numbers 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Umbral Horror Masquerade!"**

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Spellcaster/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 104: Masquerade", it gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"A jester?" Camula asked.

 **"** **A magician, and this spell is going to be the key to my victory!"** Vector stated. **"I activate Masquerade's Illusion, this grants Umbral Horror Masquerade Dark Storm's effects!"**

"But he doesn't have anymore Overlay Units! So you can't use them!" Camula remind.

 **"Take a closer look, Umbral Horror Masquerade does have a Chaos Overlay Unit."** Vector stated.

Camula blinked before looking at his new Xyz.

 _Umbral Horror Masquerade: **(ORU: 1)**_

Camula's eyes widen in horror.

 **"Now, Umbral Horror Masquerade attack Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"** Vector cried. **"This duel is over!" (ORU: 1 - 0)**

 _'It is... Tutan Mask can't stop monster effects!'_ Camula thought.

 _Crimson Knight Vampire Bram: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Umbral Horror Masquerade: **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)**_

The attack struck as Vector's Xyz Monster destroyed Camula's.

* * *

 **Vector: 2450**

 **Camula: 0000**

 **Vector wins the duel!**

* * *

Camula cried out as she was launched, and hit the wall falling down unconscious. Vector watched before turning back to his human form. "Now then, where were we?"

"Black Luster Solider - Super Solider destroy those Parasites!" Gale cried.

The monster appeared again and this time it swung its sword destroying the Parasites.

"Yeah! The Parasites are out of commission!" Gale smirked. "That way the Doktor, and his daughter can't use them anymore!"

"There's still one more though." Lilly mentioned.

"One more?" Jack asked.

"The one in Shay's head." she explained.

"We better find it, and destroy it!" Gale cried.

"Actually you won't be doing anything of the kind." stated a male voice.

"What now?" Gale asked annoyed as they turned over.

It was Zane and Rin. "You need to come with me, to save everyone's life."

"The Kaiser? What are you plotting here?" Jack asked suspicious.

"I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I do know that if these five aren't brought to the Professor everyone is going to die." Zane answered.

"So your... Not here to stop us, and trying to avenge your comrade?" Vector asked pointing at the unconscious Camula.

"Only if you want to duel me, I'm here for her." Zane stated pointing at Gale. "I already have an opponent in mind for my next duel."

Gale grunted annoyed.

"So there's nobody you want to keep safe? Is that what you're implying?" Zane questioned.

"There is... But their is something fishy going on here." Gale answered walking over. "Don't you dare harm Yuki, or Kelly during this."

"I won't touch either of them, I can't speak for the rest of Duel Academy." Zane told her calmly.

Gale grunted before she, Rin, and Zane walked off.

"What now?" Jack questioned.

"We should look around." Vector answered.

"Yeah..." Lilly nodded before looking down. _'Kelly... what if she dies?'_

 ** _'She won't. If I know Gale she's a tough gal!'_** Kelly cried smiling.

 _'... Kelly, can I ask you something?'_ Lilly asked her while following Jack and Vector.

 ** _'What is it?'_** Kelly smiled.

 _'It's... my heart hurts so much for what I did to you and Terri but...'_ Lilly started before swallowing nervously. _'Do you feel... like a big part of you is missing?'_

 ** _'Well now that you mention it yeah I do... Like I'm a bit hallow or something.'_** Kelly answered.

 _'I don't know why, but it scares me.'_ Lilly admitted fearfully. _'A lot.'_

 ** _'Hey don't worry. Take this word of advise.'_** Kelly smiled. **_'When you feel scared think of something funny.'_**

 _'Kelly... you know what my life was like, there isn't anything funny to think of.'_ Lilly told her quietly. _'... You take over.'_

With that a flash of light enveloped Lilly before revealing Kelly. Kelly blinked looking around as she stared at her hands. _'Poor Lilly...'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in yet another part of Duel Academy..._

"Ugh what?" Casey grunted seeing he, Riley, Tate, Hart, Lulu, and Kite were alone.

"It was a trap, we were separated from the others." Kite frowned.

"Where are we?" Hart asked looking around seeing they are in some sort of jungle.

"I don't know, but we need to stay together." Lulu answered.

"A jungle in a school?" Tate asked looking around.

"Do you think the others are ok?" Riley asked nervously.

"Don't worry Riley. We'll find them. We just have to get pass this jungle." Casey answered squeezing her hand assuringly.

She smiled at that before looking around.

"Ok, well which way is the exit?" Tate asked.

"Looks like their are multiple paths. Easy to get lost." Hart grunted.

"Yeah, you're right." Lulu nodded.

"Hey what's this say?" Tate asked noticing a sign.

"Huh?" Kite asked as the others walked over to the sign.

 _WARNING: You are in the middle of the area where the Battle Beast lurks._

"The... Battle Beast?" Hart read. "What?"

"That sure doesn't sound good." Casey admitted. "We should stay out of sight so we don't get catch by him."

"That's probably a good idea." Tate admitted.

"Riley stay behind me okay?" Casey asked her.

She nodded only for someone to suddenly grab her and drag her into the forest.

"Riley!" Casey cried.

The moment he said that three monsters appeared surrounding the group.

"What the?" Kite asked noticing his group his surrounded.

"Are these... Animal Gladiators?" Tate asked noticing this.

"What's going on?" Hart asked only for one of them to strike him sending him crashing into a tree.

"Hart!" Kite cried before glaring, "I call Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Strike them down!"

"Wait, you might hit Riley!" Casey cried.

"You see her?" Kite asked.

"Casey go get Riley! We'll handle these guys!" Lulu cried to Casey who nodded.

"Digital Bug Butterglitchtopia attack!" Tate cried as Casey ran off.

Tate's ace attacked the animal Gladiators as Casey ran from the trees before seeing Riley in the trees before held by someone who is jumping from tree to tree.

"Hang on Riley! I'm coming!" Casey cried.

Hearing his voice the person stopped before turning to him revealing a Duel Academy Duel Disc with three cards in it. Casey grunted, "Who are you?"

"Casey..." Riley said fearfully.

"Don't worry Riley. I'll save you from this guy." Casey smiled to her before telling the person, "Are you who that sign called, 'Battle Beast'?"

"Correct, he is my greatest achievement and you two will be his next victims." stated a male voice. "BB, let her go. We will deal with them now."

Casey, and Riley turned to see a man who looks strict, and is holding a riding crockett.

"I don't know how you two got here but it was the last mistake you'll ever make." the man stated. "BB, we will destroy them in a Tag Duel, am I clear?"

The person merely jumped down revealing the Battle Beast a teen with long brown hair, and having on ragged purple clothing with purple markings under his eyes, with buldging muscles as he set Riley down. She immediately ran to Casey and hugged him.

"Hey it's okay. We're okay." Casey smiled hugging her back.

She nodded before shuddering. "What if we lose?"

"I... I don't know. We're gonna have to do our best against these two." Casey answered. "And this is the first time we're teaming up."

"Then it'll be the first and the last." the man stated as he activated his Duel Disc.

"Should we get your name sir?" Casey asked him.

"Sanders." he answered swiftly just as the others reached them.

"Okay. Riley you set, and ready?" Casey asked her.

She nodded before activating her Duel Disc.

Casey got his ready.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Battle Beast is introduced.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, he is.**

 **bopdog111: With Casey, and Riley teaming up can they overcome this Beast, and manage to get pass this part of the Academy?**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy, then again if they can realize BB's weakness... well this duel won't be easy.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	83. Meklord Duel! Abyss Actor vs Snakes!

**bopdog111: Hey guys originally this was the chapter that Casey, and Riley would duel Battle Beast, and Sanders.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately that chapter will have to be delayed. Not being a Gladiator Beast duelist and only having one real canon duel to base things off of that's going to take a bit longer than I thought to work on.**

 **bopdog111: So sorry about that guys but Battle Beast is a new thing to us.**

 **Ulrich362: To make it up to you guys I'll say this, we aren't sure when but at some point there will be a sequel to this story that will include Link Summoning, a few more OC's, and new custom archetypes. Though that won't be posted for a while, you can look forward to knowing it'll come eventually.**

 **bopdog111: We'll let see what this chapter can do.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _In the Professor's chamber..._

"So far things are going well, they're going with Zane without any argument." the Professor noted. _'Along with the destruction of those Parasites.'_

"Well Professor it seems like their going about with your plan." Jarrod remarked.

"Indeed, though our time is running out." the Professor frowned. "Still, if that happens then our efforts will all be in vain. Both for uniting the dimensions, and for even surviving."

"Why not you let me handle these fools?" Jarrod smirked seeing Yusei, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Terri, and Yugo were alone. "I'll take care of them no problem."

"Very well, one final chance Jarrod. Am I clear?" the Professor questioned.

"You can count on me. Those three back at Synchro only have luck that made them survive." Jarrod answered walking off.

The Professor watched him walk off before closing his eyes. "Ray... Dawn. Soon you will be here again, and perhaps this time things will end differently."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Synchro Lancers with Terri..._

"Where are we?" Terri asked looking around.

"Nowhere good." Akiza mentioned.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Leo asked fearfully.

"She's not here?" Luna asked looking around.

"No, this is really bad we have to find her you guys." Leo mentioned only to pause and activate his Duel Disc. "Alex, Alex can you hear me?"

There was silence for a few seconds before a familiar voice asked, _"L-L-Leo...?"_

"Alex, where are you?" Leo asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

 _"Y-Y-Yeah I'm f-f-fine..."_ Alex answered going over her stammering. _"T-T-This nice guy J-J-Jesse is guiding me to the o-o-others wh-wh-wherever they are..."_

Leo let out a sigh of relief hearing that. "Ok, well almost everyone from back home is here. Including Yugo, do you want us to come meet you somewhere?"

 _"Y-Y-Yeah... M-Mommy was with me but then Z-Z-Z-Zane came, and told her we could be in danger unless she comes with h-h-him..."_ Alex mentioned.

"What?" Yugo asked in disbelief. "It's a trap, they'll put another bug in her head!"

 _"Whoa now don't jump to conclusions uh Fusion was it?"_ Jesse's voice chuckled. _"Don't worry there won't be any involvement with the Parasites."_

"It's Yugo, not Fusion and how do I..." Yugo started before his eyes widened. "Alex, do not come here no matter what am I clear?"

 _"W-W-Why?"_ Alex asked concerned, and scared.

"Our old friend Jarrod is coming this way, and it's about time I pay him back for everything he's done." Yugo answered.

 _"J-J-Jarrod!?"_ Alex cried hearing that name.

"Yeah, don't worry. This is the last time he'll be able to hurt any of us." Yugo told her. "I think it's finally time the Meklords are destroyed for good."

Alex told him, _"B-B-Be very careful D-D-D-Daddy... He's really really tough..."_

"I know, but I won't lose." Yugo said. "I promise baby, so you just stay safe. I'll see you soon."

With that he took a step forward and glared at Jarrod before activating his Duel Disc. Jarrod smirked, "Well well. We meet again. And I am looking forward to getting my revenge on you two, and that girl for defeating me at the Synchro Dimension!" He pointed at Luna, and Leo as he said that.

"Sorry, revenge will have to wait. Unless you're afraid of dueling me." Yugo told him. "Then again, what can a single Synchro Duelist do against you?"

"Multiple things is what I learned. They will pay dearly!" Jarrod yelled as he activated a white Fusion Duel Disk.

"Go right ahead, you go first." Yugo stated.

"Gladly No-Go!" Jarrod yelled getting ready.

Yugo just frowned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jarrod 1st Turn:

"Alright I'll hereby summon, Meklord Army of Wisel!" Jarrod cried as the monster appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Meklord" monster on the field, except this card. Once per turn, when another "Meklord" monster you control declares an attack on a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: You can activate this effect; during that battle, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Yugo nodded seeing the monster.

"And then I activate the spell, Lightning Rod!" Jarrod cried.

* * *

 _Lightning Rod_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster you control, and destroy it._

* * *

"With this card I can target my Wisel, and destroy him!"

The Army Wisel shattered.

"Since a monster I have was destroyed due to an effect I can summon this monster! Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Jarrod cried as the emperor version of Wisel appeared for battle.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"I was starting to think you didn't consider me good enough for those." Yugo mentioned. "Glad to know I mean so much to you Jarrod."

"Please your nothing to me!" Jarrod yelled. "The only think I care about is destroying those kids who humiliated me back in the Synchro Dimension! I'll make them pay for daring to defeat me!"

"They beat you because they're better duelists... no, better people than you could ever dream of being Jarrod." Yugo told him. "But if I'm nothing you should have no trouble beating me."

"And that will happen now! I place 3 cards face-down, and end my turn!" Jarrod yelled.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, since I have no monsters I'll bring out my Speedroid Terrortop." Yugo stated as his monster appeared. "Then since I have a Wind monster I can bring out Speedroid Taketomborg, and just for good measure the Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Tuner monster."

The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

"Now I tune my three monsters together." Yugo grinned as Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring, and Taketomborg and Terrortop became a total of six stars. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring with it's power.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Another wretched monster of Synchro!" Jarrod yelled.

"Synchro Monsters aren't wretched, and these three facedown cards will prove it. I end my turn." Yugo stated.

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Jarrod: 4000**

* * *

Jarrod 2nd Turn:

Jarrod drew before calling, "Wisel absorb this Synchro!"

Wisel shot wires to Clear Wing.

"Sorry, that won't happen." Yugo smirked.

"Yes it will!" Jarrod yelled with an insane look in his eyes.

"Wrong, I use Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's special ability. Since your Meklord is targeting a level five or above monster, Clear Wing negates that ability, destroys Wisel, and gains his attack points!" Yugo revealed. "Your Meklord Emperors can't do a thing against my dragon!"

Clear Wing shot a light to Wisel. **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**

"Since Wisel was destroyed by an effect I can summon this! Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II!" Jarrod cried as Wisel's evolved form appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel MK-II_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When a face-up "Meklord Emperor Wisel" you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or deck). Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Each time an opponent's monster battles this card and is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 100 damage equal to the number of Machine-Type monsters you control at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can target on Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it._

* * *

"I knew you'd try that." Yugo mentioned. "That's why I set a few counters, starting with Dicetadium of Fate!"

* * *

 _Dicetadium of Fate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and apply the result._  
 _● 1, 3 or 5: Destroy that target._  
 _ _● 2, 4 or 6: This turn, that target gains 1000 ATK, during damage calculation only.__

* * *

As Yugo said that a die appeared.

"Just like in Rin's duel with Jack lets see what the die says."

The dice rolled.

The Emperor shattered.

"I play the spell, Meklord Recycle!" Jarrod cried playing the spell.

* * *

 _Meklord Recycle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 cards with "Meklord" in the text from your deck to the graveyard: Draw 1 card. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"By sending three cards with 'Meklord' in the text I am allowed to draw 1 card however I am not allowed to go to my battle phase this turn!" Jarrod explained showing three cards.

Grand Core.

Wise Core.

And Sky Core.

Yugo nodded calmly. _'So far so good, and with what I have planned this duel is as good as over.'_

Jarrod drew, then immediatly cried "Trap card open! Meklord Emperor Creation!"

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Creation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Wise Core", "Grand Core", and "Sky Core" from your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Then, equip this card to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Wisel", "Granel", or "Skiel" monster from your Graveyard, instead._

* * *

"I had a feeling that was coming." Yugo admitted.

"Appear MEKLORD ASTRO MEKANIKLE!" Jarrod cried as the huge Meklord appeared standing tall, and proud behind Jarrod.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Mekanikle_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Meklord" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can send 1 of these equipped monsters you control to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"I play my facedown card Synchro Barrier, you can't attack or use effects on my Synchro Monsters this turn!" Yugo called.

* * *

 _Synchro Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All Synchro Monsters you control can't be targeted for an attack or for effects this turn._

* * *

"Who says I need to use that?" Jarrod smirked. "Spell Activate! Matrix Fusion!"

* * *

 _Matrix Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send from your deck and your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material monsters listed on a "Meklord Avatar" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Spells, Traps, and card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"That's the spell you used against us." Luna mentioned recognizing it.

"Mekanikle form with Asterisk!" Jarrod cried as the two mingled in data. "High King of the Meklords! Astro Dragon of the Ancient Meks! Join together, and bring forth despair to your enemies! Fusion Summon! Come forth, level 12! Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666!"

Despair King appeared ready looking down at Clear Wing.

* * *

 _Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Meklord Astro Mekanikle" + "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk"_

 _This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of "Matrix Fusion" using the cards listed as Fusion Material. This card cannot attack during the turn it's summoned. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or card effect) you can send one Machine-Type monster from your deck to the Graveyard to negate its destruction. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to your current life points. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster from your opponent's side of the field or Graveyard; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Once per turn: You can send 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard to inflict damage equal to the sent monster's ATK. At the same time, increase your life points by the ATK of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect. The card cannot attack during the turn you use this effect._

* * *

"His attack points are equal to my Life Points!" Jarrod cried.

 _Despair King: **(ATK: 4000)**_

"Even if that's true, he can't attack or use his abilities this turn thanks to my trap card." Yugo pointed out.

"Shut up! You don't have to remind me every time!" Jarrod snapped.

"What's wrong, are you losing your cool?" Yugo asked with a grin. "Well, go ahead and end your move."

"Yeah keep grinning because soon I'll blast it off you!" Jarrod yelled ending his turn.

 ** _'Whoa this guy needs to lose some steam.'_ **Yuya remarked.

Yugo 2nd Turn:

 _'Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost prefer Roget.'_ Yugo mentioned. "Alright, I play my third set card Synchro Resiliance. Now if I take damage from a Synchro Monster battling, I can double it to protect that Synchro Monster. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack his Despair King!"

* * *

 _Synchro Resiliance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When you take damage involving a Synchro Monster you can double the damage from that battle to prevent_ _that monster from being destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Are you stupid!? Despair King has more attack points!" Jarrod yelled.

"I know." Yugo mentioned as Despair King struck Clear Wing but the dragon survived.

 **(Yugo: 1000)**

"But that's just what I wanted because now that I took some damage I can summon Speedroid Gum Prize and tune him with Clear Wing right away!"

* * *

 _Speedroid Gum Prize_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by its own effect. If you take battle or effect damage during the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material: You can draw 1 card, reveal it, and send it to the Graveyard, then if it was a "Speedroid" monster, the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains ATK equal to that "Speedroid" monster's ATK._

* * *

The two flew up in place.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his evolved dragon appeared. "Now the fun part."

"What in hell are you talking about?" Jarrod asked not interested.

"Since I used Speedroid Gum Prize to Synchro Summon I draw a card, and I draw a Speedroid Crystal Wing gains its attack points." Yugo explained before drawing. "Nice, Speedroid Ohajikid with 1000 points!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Don't think that can save you! Despair King's attack points are now equal! So if you attack only Despair King will survive!" Jarrod yelled.

"He can send a Machine from his deck to the graveyard to stop Despair King's destruction." Leo told the group.

"Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Meklord Avatar-Despair King 666!' Yugo called. "Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Jarrod yelled. "Now you'll pay the price! I activate Despair King's ability! By sending Meklord Army of Skiel from my deck to the graveyard Despair King survives! On the other hand your dragon won't!"

"Your monster isn't the only one with a special ability Jarrod, when Crystal Wing battles a level five or higher monster he gains that monster's attack points during the battle." Yugo stated. "Which means Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon gains Despair King's 4000 attack points!"

 _Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 4000 + 4000 = 8000)**_

Shocked Jarrod watched as Despair King was hit but wasn't destroyed but he still took damage as he went to his knees. "No..."

* * *

 **Yugo: 1000**

 **Jarrod: 0000**

 **Yugo wins the duel!**

* * *

"I can't believe it... Even after all that I still failed..." Jarrod trailed off as he begin tearing up.

"Huh, Jarrod?" Leo asked walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Jarrod glared wiping his eyes. "Have you come to gloat now?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I came to ask if you're ok."

"It's quite obvious I am not." Jarrod glared.

"Is there anything we can do?" Luna asked him.

"What I want you to do is get rid of your Synchros. They are the reason the future was destroyed." Jarrod glared. "The Meklords can't destroy them no matter how much they try."

"That won't happen, we're making sure of it." Yusei mentioned. "Z-ONE and the others might have failed to destroy New Domino City, but they warned us of what could happen and we're making sure it never does."

"You're all careless." Jarrod glared. "You are all the reason my-" He grunted as he turned away.

"Wait what's he talking about?" Terri asked confused.

"Jarrod, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Their was a good reason why this place is my home otherside from your garbage of a Dimension, and why I use Meklords." Jarrod answered.

"What reason?" Luna asked.

"...Aporia is my cousin." Jarrod revealed.

"Wait what?" Yusei asked in shock.

"Yes that's right you all heard it! Aporia is my cousin! Who you all killed!" Jarrod yelled.

"That's..." Akiza started in shock.

"Do you remember how that happened!? He was all I have left until you all took him from me! I saw you all done it! After I traveled back through time I witnessed you took him, and Mekanikle down at the World Racing Grand Prix, and after Z-ONE's defeat I searched to see if he survived only to find his body broken, destroyed, limb... Dead! You all ruined my Life on that day! And I have been using his deck just so I can restore the future back to where it is!" Jarrod yelled. "To where I discovered the Fusion Dimension, and employed myself to where I can become one of them in exchange for your deaths! The defeat those three handed further shattered me! It was my first time using the true power of Fusion to the Meklords, and you all overpowered it! ME! And ever since then nobody has been treating me like I am one of their own! It is like when the future was destroyed when Aporia, and I were really young! I vowed to get revenge on you all for not only taking away my respect, my work, my hope, and my cousin!"

"We didn't defeat him Jarrod, Z-ONE did." Yusei told him.

"Yeah, and you do have a home. The Synchro Dimension with us." Luna added.

"Don't you dare deny the truth!" Jarrod yelled. "I seen you took him down with Shooting Star Dragon, Yusei! What better proof is there?"

"I did beat Aporia, and so did Jack, Leo, and Luna." Yusei told him. "But Aporia also dueled Z-ONE, to try and restore his hope. You have the card don't you, Afterglow?"

"Yeah I did! I don't know why he has it but I soon realized that it can be a useful last resort so I kept it!" Jarrod yelled.

"He tried to use it against Z-ONE." Yusei said before explaining what happened on the Arc Cradle.

While they were listening Terri looked shocked hearing all of that before turning to Leo, and Luna with sympathy in her eyes.

They looked down as if reliving incredibly painful memories.

"Tch. You really expect me to believe all of that?" Jarrod growled. "While I do believe Z-ONE, and Antinomy's defeat but not Aporia's! You all took him down! And I haven't seen him at all until I found his body!"

"It isn't a lie!" Leo shouted. "Aporia fought against us with all his strength to try and help Z-ONE, because he hoped the future could be saved and when we reminded him of that he tried to restore Z-ONE's hope too."

"Why should I listen to your lies little brat? And I still haven't forgotten the defeat you, your sister, and your girlfriend handed me!" Jarrod yelled.

"It isn't a lie Jarrod." a male voice said through Luna's Duel Disc.

"Who said...?" Jarrod asked as they turned to her Duel Disk.

"It's me... Lester." the voice answered. "Everything they're saying is true Jarrod."

"Lester...? Wait that voice sounds like... Aporia when he was younger." Jarrod realized.

"That's right, you brought me back yourself but you didn't realize it. Aporia... he went though three despairs in his life, the loss of his parents, the woman he loved, and the world." Lester said quietly. "I was originally born from the first despair, Primo was born from the second, and Jakob the third. You brought me back as my own person, a human... but I still remember all of it. I was Aporia, Jarrod."

Jarrod looked shocked hearing all of that as he looked at his hands.

"It isn't too late to start over." Leo smiled offering his hand. "I get why you're upset, and you deserve to be, but can we try to help?"

"I..." Jarrod trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Take your time, just know if you need friends you have some." Leo reminded him.

"The same goes for Rin, Alex, and me." Yugo agreed.

"How can you all be so forgiving?" Jarrod asked them.

"You're in pain, you lost someone close to you. We've all gone through that." Akiza answered. "We understand, and want to help."

Jarrod stood before closing his eyes, "Give me some time." With that he walked off. "After this failure I wouldn't dare show myself to the Professor. And by the way don't worry about Mir. She's been carded."

"What?" Yugo asked in shock.

 ** _'Carded, by who?'_** Yuya asked in shock.

Jarrod walked out of sight after that. Yugo blinked in shock before activating his duel disc and sending a quick message to Alex telling her it was ok now.

 _"J-J-Jarrod is stopped...?"_ Alex's voice asked him a few seconds later.

"Yeah, it's... well..." Yugo started before explaining everything Jarrod said and also mentioning Mir being Carded by someone.

 _"J-Jarrod is Mr. A-A-Aporia's cousin...?"_ Alex asked shocked.

"Yeah, he is." Yugo answered.

 _"Is he o-o-o-okay?"_ Alex asked them.

"He needs time to think, but he should be." Yugo answered. "Especially if the two of us, mommy, and our friends help him."

Alex said, _"Okay..."_

"I'll see you super soon baby girl, I love you." Yugo smiled.

 _"L-Love you too D-D-Daddy."_ Alex smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another part of Duel Academy..._

"Agh man I do want to call on a stuntman." Sylvio groaned as he, Leon, Zuzu, Yugi, Chazz, and Haou were alone.

"I have a really bad feeling you guys." Yugi admitted.

"Now what part are we in?" Leon asked looking around.

Chazz and Haou looked around.

"This... it's where we keep prisoners." Chazz mentioned.

"Prisoners?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"Not everyone ends up carded, this was where those two girls were before they went to the Towers to try and defeat you guys. Though that obviously didn't go well." Haou mentioned.

"Well this is place empty?" Sylvio asked him.

"No idea." Chazz mentioned.

"We should be careful around here." Leon told the group.

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded.

They all walked to fins an exit, and hopefully get back to everyone. Suddenly they heard laughter from all around them.

"Who's there!? The Great Sylvio is not afraid!" Sylvio cried.

"The Great Sylvio, is that a joke?" asked a voice from all around them. "Well, then shall we put that to the test?"

"Where are you!?" Leon asked as they looked around.

Suddenly the sounds of hissing snakes echoed throughout the room.

"Snakes?" Zuzu asked looking around.

"That can only mean one thing." Haou stated. "Where are you Viper?"

"Viper?" Sylvio asked.

"Thelonius Viper. A former Military Solider, and a hard instructor here at the Academy though I have to admit he is better then the Battle Beast's instructor." Chazz answered.

"I'm glad you remember me Princeton, but your betrayal won't go unpunished." stated a figure in the shadows before he walked up to the group. "Now then, how should I deal with you?"

"Military Solider might be the right word." Zuzu said in disbelief seeing him.

"Ha he may look big but you know what they say the bigger they are..." Sylvio grinned.

"The harder they fall?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes that's it, that's it King of Games." Sylvio grinned.

"King of..." Viper started before his eyes widened. "Well, this is quite the opportunity for me. A chance to defeat the famous Yugi Muto himself."

secs ago"Sorry but if you want him you'll have to pass us." Sylvio grinned getting ready.

"You?" Viper questioned. "Fine, this won't take any time at all."

"Be careful. His deck relies on dropping your monster's attack power." Chazz told Sylvio.

"Dropping attack points?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

"It'll be better if you see for yourself." Chazz answered.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hunting High and Low by S** **tratovarius** **)**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Viper: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Viper 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll start with two facedown cards and the field spell Venom Swamp!" Viper declared as a swamp appeared.

* * *

 _Venom Swamp_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During each player's End Phase: Place 1 Venom Counter on each face-up monster, except "Venom" monsters. Monsters lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter on them. Destroy a monster if its ATK becomes 0 by this effect._

* * *

"I end my turn by summoning Venom Snake in attack mode."

A snake with brown, and yellow scales appeared.

* * *

 _Venom Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn._

* * *

"Well that snake is fitting around this habitat." Sylvio remarked.

"That ends my turn." Viper stated.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Okay it's time to kick the stage! My turn!" Sylvio grinned. "And I set the Pendulum Scale between Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Scale 8 - Funky Comedian!"

They two monsters appeared as they rose.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Pendulum?" Viper asked. "Oh yes, I remember now. The power that Synchro Duelist showed us."

"Well he showed it in the hopes of his girlfriend seeing their daughter dueling for a chance to fulfill their dream! And speaking of our dream of stopping the Fusion Dimension is close, and this is one of the steps!" Sylvio grinned. "I Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage!"

The portal spew 3 monsters.

"Abyss Actors - Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady!" The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

Viper just nodded calmly.

"And now with Superstar's ability I can add an Abyss Script to my hand." Sylvio grinned before asking, "And who better then Fire Dragon's Lair?"

"What kind of card is that?" Viper questioned.

"One I am activating." Sylvio grinned as a script appeared as Superstar read it before shifting to a dragon costume.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Fire Dragon's Lair_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, banish 3 cards from your opponent's Extra Deck._

* * *

"So now when Superstar destroys a monster 3 cards from your Extra Deck go adios! Banished!"

"A clever strategy, but there's one small problem with that move." Viper smirked. "I don't have an Extra Deck."

"What? Your a Fusion resident yet you don't use Fusion?" Sylvio asked surprised.

"I have no need for Fusion Summoning." Viper smirked. "Which makes your spell completely worthless."

"Not exactly for you see it will show how much Superstar's fire is." Sylvio grinned. "Alright Superstar strike down that snake!"

Superstar charged at Venom Snake.

Venom Snake was destroyed.

 **(Viper: 2700)**

"I reveal my trap cards, Snake Whistle and Damage = Reptile to call two more Venom Snakes to my field in defense mode." Viper stated.

* * *

 _Snake Whistle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a Reptile-Type monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _Damage = Reptile_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, when you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a Reptile-Type monster, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the Battle Damage you took._

* * *

Two more copies of them appeared.

"Well too bad their kicked out also! Leading Lady, Wild Hope take it to them!" Sylvio grinned as the two charged.

"I activate a trap from my hand, Snake Pit." Viper smirked.

* * *

 _Snake Pit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _You can activate this card from your hand if you control 2 or more "Venom" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls gains 1 Venom Counter for every "Venom" monster you control, or in your graveyard. Then draw 1 card.__

* * *

"For every Venom monster on my field or in my graveyard your monsters gain one Venom Counter, and then I can draw a new card."

Three snakes looking like purple goo appeared as they wrapped around the Abyss Actors, and bit them.

"Huh? What are these for?" Sylvio asked staring at the Venom Counters.

"For each Venom Counter my Venom Swamp lowers you monsters attack points by 500 points and if they happen to hit zero, like what just happened to your Leading Lady, your monster is destroyed!" Viper declared.

The spots where the Venom Counters bit at glowed purple as they grunted feeling weaker.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 1000)**_

 _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 100)**_

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 0)**_

Leading Lady shattered as Sylvio grunted, "Well... Nothing beats good performance then a good plot twist!"

"What are you talking about?" Viper questioned.

Wild Hope attacked but was bounced off. **(Sylvio: 3500)**

"The way you pulled off that trap was a great twist. If you were a Dueltainer like me I would give you a passing score." Sylvio grinned.

"A what?" Viper questioned. "That's enough foolishness, are you finished?"

"Whoa no need to get grumpy. Now the curtains lower this act." Sylvio grinned playing a set card.

Two more Venom Counter bit Superstar, and Wild Hope.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

 _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 100 - 500 = 0)**_

Wild Hope shattered as Sylvio grunted.

* * *

 **Sylvio: 3500**

 **Viper: 2700**

* * *

Viper 2nd Turn:

"Now my monsters also gain counters but Venom Monsters are immune to Venom Swamp." Viper stated. "As for my move, I use the spell Snake Rain to discard Venom Boa and send two more copies along with two copies of Venom Serpent to my graveyard, and next I'll have one of my snakes place a final Venom Counter on your Superstar."

* * *

 _Snake Rain_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Select 4 Reptile-Type monsters from your Deck and send them to the Graveyard._

* * *

The Snake bit Superstar. **(ATK: 500 - 500 = 0)**

"Looks like someones not a fan of Actors." Sylvio grinned.

Viper ignored him as Superstar shattered. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Venom Snakes in order to summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes in attack mode and for each reptile in my graveyard he gains 500 attack points."

The Swamp enveloped the two snakes as what appeared from the two was a man wrapped in snakes, wearing gold snake royalty armor, and a smirk.

* * *

 _Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Huh a snake king? Nothing more then a decent antagonist of this play." Sylvio grinned.

"Wait how many snakes is that?" Leon asked trying to remember.

"First Sylvio destroyed Venom Snake, and Viper sent four to the graveyard from Snake Rain, and then he just sacrificed those two Venom Snakes to summon Vennominon." Zuzu answered.

"So is that like 6?" Leon asked as Zuzu sweat-dropped.

 **"It's seven which means Vennominon has 3500 attack points."** Haou answered.

 _Vennominon: **(ATK: 0 + (7 * 500) = 3500)**_

"Attack this fool directly." Viper stated.

The snake king attacks

"Sorry but I'll have to say no to that. I activate the face-down, Pendulum Reborn!" Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Pendulum Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, or 1 Pendulum Monster from your GY._

* * *

"What?" Viper questioned.

"So now I get to revive a Pendulum Monster to the stage. So appear again Abyss Actor - Leading Lady!" Sylvio grinned as his Pendulum appeared in defense mode.

Viper frowned seeing the monster. "Vennominon attack his Leading Lady."

The monster attacked destroying the Pendulum.

"I end my turn, and just like all my other monsters Vennominon is immune to Venom Swamp." Viper told him.

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio grinned before drawing, "Okay, and now my Abyss Actors come on back!" Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady reappeared.

"Careful, his monster is still stronger than yours." Leon pointed out.

"Oh you don't need to worry. Even the great Actors have surprises." Sylvio grinned. "Like for example is my Pendulum Scale! First with Evil Heel's by tributing my Wild Hope, the King of Snakes loses attack points equal to Wild Hope's attack points."

Wild Hope vanished.

 _Vennominon: **(ATK: 3500 - 1600 = 1900)**_

"And then Funky Comidian's!" Sylvio grinned. "By tributing my Leading Lady, Superstar gains her attack points!"

Leading Lady vanished as Superster glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)**

Viper's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Whoa he just turned Viper's strategy against him!" Chazz cried amazed.

"And now Superstar show Vennominon why your the protagonist of this play!" Sylvio grinned.

Superstar charged at Vennominon.

Viper just watched as his monster shattered.

 **(Viper: 0600)**

"I remove one Venom Snake to bring Vennominon back to the field." Viper stated.

Vennominon appeared again. **(ATK: 3000)**

"Aw well I'll end with a face-down." Sylvio grinned as Funky Comdian's ability wears off, and Venom Swamp's effect kicks in. **(ATK: 4000 - 1500 - 500 = 2000)**

* * *

 **Sylvio: 3500**

 **Viper: 0600**

* * *

Viper 3rd Turn:

Viper drew his card only to frown. "I set this and switch Vennominon into defense mode to end my turn."

As he said that Venom Swamp triggered again.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

Sylvio grinned.

"Welcome back to the stage Leading Lady, and Wild Hope!" The two appeared again. "And now Leading Lady attack Vennominon!"

The Lady charged in. The monster shattered.

"Thank you." Viper smirked.

"Thank you? For what?" Sylvio asked.

"For allowing me to activate my trap card Rise of the Sacred Deity!" Viper called revealing the trap.

* * *

 _Rise of the Sacred Deity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a face-up "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Rise of the Sacred Deity?" Sylvio asked surprised before grinning, "Oh I get it your Snake King is only a secondary villain, and that trap summons the real main villain of this play is that it?"

Viper ignored him. "Now, witness my ultimate monster. I summon forth, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

What appeared was a woman who's face is covered by a veil, with purple snakes as arms, and green snake tail as her lower body.

* * *

 _Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Rise of the Sacred Deity". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard, and cannot be targeted or affected by the effects of other monsters, Spells, and Traps. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. You automatically win the Duel three turns after this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

Sylvio looked surprised, and shuddered "She looks like Medusa."

"Oh man that thing is his ace?" Leon asked surprised.

"It is, and unlike Vennominon before her Vennominaga is immune to any of your effects." Viper stated.

"Which means she can't get powered down." Sylvio realized.

"Exactly, while my Swamp will weaken your monsters." Viper stated.

At Sylvio's end phase the Venom Counter but his monsters.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

 _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

Viper 4th Turn:

"My move, and it will be your last." Viper stated. "I use the spell Venom Shot to send my final Venom Serpent to the grave and place two more counters on your Wild Hope."

* * *

 _Venom Shot_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Venom" monster, "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", or "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Send 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and place 2 Venom Counters on 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

The two counters bit Wild Hope. **(ATK: 1100 - 500 - 500 = 100)**

"In addition, with another reptile in the grave Vennominaga gains points." Viper stated.

 _Vennominaga: **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**_

"Now this duel is over! Vennominaga attack his Wild Hope and end this duel!"

The monster attacked with a snake arm at Wild Hope.

"Sorry Viper but there is always a plot twist!" Sylvio cried. "I activate the trap Emergency Script!"

* * *

 _Emergency Script_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 "Abyss Script" card from your hand. You must control at least 1 "Abyss Actor" monster to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"This allows me to activate an Abyss Script from my hand! Such as Opening Ceremony!" Sylvio cried playing the card.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster you control._

* * *

"So now I gain 500 Life Points for each Abyss Actor in play!"

 **(Sylvio: 5000)**

The attack then destroyed Wild Hope. **(Sylvio: 1100)**

"Whew that was a close- Huh?" Sylvio noticed.

He noticed one of Vennominaga's arms right behind him, and without any time to avoid the arm went right through him quite painfully thought thankly no blood was shed.

"GACK!" He grunted in pain as he knelled.

"Hey what happened!?" Zuzu cried shocked.

"He may have avoided losing his life points, but thanks to Vennominaga's effect he loses in three turns from her venom." Viper stated. "I end my turn."

"3 Turns?" Leon asked shocked. "So that means Sylvio has to destroy Vennominaga or he'll lose."

"Yeah, but it has 4000 points." Zuzu mentioned. "Sylvio can barely pull that off."

"Then it sounds like time is of the essence for him." stated a familiar voice.

They turned to see Zane with Gale, and Rin.

"Your friend seems to be in quite a bit of trouble. Unless he can finish off Viper soon this duel is over." Zane mentioned before turning to Zuzu. "Unfortunately, you don't get to see how it ends."

"What do you mean?" Zuzu asked confused.

"Apparently we're the only ones who can save all of our worlds from some kind of massive disaster." Rin answered.

"Something that's threatening Yuya, Stacy, and everyone else you care about." Gale added.

Zuzu widen her eyes hearing that.

"Before you ask, no I don't know what this disaster is but I do know three things." Zane told her. "The Professor does and that's why he needs your help, you won't have to worry about any Parasites infecting your brains, and once you're all together he'll explain everything to you five and you five alone."

Zuzu grunted before telling her group, "Good luck guys."

They looked nervous but nodded. Zuzu walked off with them.

 ** _'Something feels wrong.'_ **Atem mentioned. _ **'Stay on your guard Yugi.'**_

 _'Okay Other Me. Let's just hope Sylvio can defeat Viper so we can keep going.'_ Yugi told him.

 ** _'Agreed.'_** Atem thought.

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

Sylvio slowly got up drawing looking. "Well I'll set this, and Pendulum Summon back Wild Hope in defense mode to end my turn."

 _Superstar: **(ATK: 500 - 500 = 0)**_

 _Leading Lady: **(ATK: 500 - 500 = 0)**_

 _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

Superstar, and Leading Lady shattered.

* * *

 **Sylvio: 1100**

 **Viper: 0700**

* * *

Viper 4th Turn:

"I don't have to play anything, you lose on your next turn." Viper smirked.

 _ _Wild Hope: **(ATK: 1100 - 500 = 600)**__

Sylvio 4th Turn:

 _ _'__ _He's right... What if I can't defeat him? Is this how the Great Sylvio's retirement is planned?'_ Slyvio thought now doubting himself.

Viper only smirked seeing that.

 _'If this is how then...'_ Sylvio closed his eyes before remembering something Yuya told him.

 _'Sylvio even though your down just face it with a smile! And sure enough their is a passage waiting for possibilities!'_

 _'Yuya is right! I can't give up now!'_ Sylvio thought. _'I been through this far! All I need is the right card! Here goes!'_

"I draw!" Sylvio cried drawing.

"Nothing you draw changes anything." Viper smirked.

Sylvio looked befor smiling, "Yuya told me to face hard times with a smile, and I will do that! And it looks like a new cast member is joining! Come center stage back! Superstar, and Leading Lady!"

The two appeared.

"And now let's introduce our new cast member!" Sylvio smiled before summoning the card. "The Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie!"

Sassy Rookie appeared ready.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster your opponent controls; destroy that opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** The first time this card would be destroyed each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

"What good does he do you?" Viper questioned.

"Well for Funky Comidien's Pendulum Ability!" Sylvio smiled. "By tributing Sassy Rookie, Superstar gains his attack points!"

The Rookie vanished as Superstar glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 1700 = 4200)**

"Even if you destroy Vennominaga I can simply revive her by banishing one of my reptiles in the graveyard." Viper revealed.

Sylvio doesn't look that worried, "Go Superstar let's say farewell to this Medusa Copycat!"

Superstar charged at Vennominaga. Vennominaga shattered from the attack only to reappear.

 **(Viper: 0400)**

 _Vennominaga: **(ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**_

"And now I activate the face-down, Abyss Bowing!" Sylvio smiled.

* * *

 _Abyss Bowing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when a "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Pay 1000 Life Points that monster can attack again this turn. Your opponent must control a monster to activate, and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

"Since Superstar destroyed your monster by dropping my Life Points by 1000 it can attack one more time!" Sylvio smiled. **(Sylvio: 0100)**

"What?" Viper asked in shock.

"So that means this is Curtains bowing time! Superstar send our antagonist a farewell!" Sylvio smiled as his ace attacked Vennominaga once again.

Viper cried out as his monster shattered.

* * *

 **Sylvio: 0100**

 **Viper: 0000**

 **Sylvio wins the duel!**

* * *

"And that is the end of this wondering dueltaining!" Sylvio cheered as his Abyss Actors all bowed before vanishing.

"Alright, not bad I guess." Chazz mentioned.

"Wow Sylvio that has to be your best performance yet." Leon smiled.

 **"Unfortunately, your friend left."** Haou mentioned.

"We can still stop the Professor though right?" Sylvio pointed out. "Now we just need to get of this prison, and find the group."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded in agreement.

With that they ran out.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Sylvio took Viper down.**

 **Ulrich362: True, it was an impressive victory for him.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter is to see if Riley, and Casey can take down Battle Beast, and Sanders.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they can pull it off.**

 **bopdog111: And hopefully me, and Ulrich can do it this time as I practiced a little on the Gladiator Beasts on YGOPRO.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point, well see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	84. Gladiator Beast Rampage!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Indeed we are.**

 **bopdog111: Well now me, and Ulrich have dueled each other a couple of times with me using a Gladiator Beast Deck so now we know what exactly were working with here.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly Bopdog is more familiar with the deck than I am but that's more than enough.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's try our best.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Casey, and Riley got set as Casey smiled to Riley, "Okay Riley. Let's give this our best work."

Riley turned to him with a smile. "Right."

With that they ready themselves.

"Action Field, Crossover open." His Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Strangely Battle Beast didn't called with them.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lifeline by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Battle Beast: 4000**

 **Sanders: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sanders 1st Turn

"I'll take the first turn, and I'll start with the spell Test Fusion to fuse Test Ape with Test Tiger!" Sanders stated as the two monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Test Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Captive ape, invite your master to whip the fierce tiger! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor!"

A reindeer wearing red armor, and holding a staff appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 5 or higher "Gladiator Beast" monsters_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can choose 1 "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster in any player's Extra Deck and Special Summon it to its controller's field in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Once per turn, if 2 or more "Gladiator Beast" monsters are on the field: The controller of those monsters can destroy 1 monster on the field, and if they do, inflict damage to its controller equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. If this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack. At the end of the Battle Phase, if a "Gladiator Beast" monster battled: You can shuffle 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster you control into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now I'll use Tamer Editor's ability to summon a Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster from BB's deck to his field, and I pick his Gladiator Beast Andabata." Sanders stated.

They watched as a lizard man wielding a sword with 1000 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Andabata_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Gladiator Beast Augustus" +_ _2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Andabatae", ignoring its Summoning conditions, but if it battles, shuffle it into the Extra Deck at the end of the Damage Step. If a "Gladiator Beast" monster you control is shuffled into the Deck or Extra Deck: You can make this card gain ATK equal to that monster's. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can return it to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck._

* * *

"1000 attack points?" Casey asked confused.

"Correct." Sanders mentioned.

"When Andabata is summoned me can play Gladiator Beast Fusion Monster from deck." Battle Beast explained. "Me summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus."

A bird like warrior appeared in place cawing.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Gyzarus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Gladiator Beast Bestiari" +_ _1 "Gladiator Beast" monster_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; destroy those targets. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can return it to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari"._

* * *

"I end my turn." Sanders finished.

Casey 1st Turn:

"Okay my go." Casey said drawing.

 _'Casey...'_ Riley thought.

"Okay I'll start by activating PSY-Frame Circuit MK-II!" Casey called playing his spell.

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Circuit MK II_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points during your Stand-By Phase or destroy this card. If a "PSY-Frame" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "PSY-Frame" monsters you control. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "PSY-Frame" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 "PSY-Frame" monster; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Play whatever you want." Sanders smirked.

"Well now I'll place 2 cards down, and that's all for me." Casey ended.

Battle Beast 1st Turn:

"Me turn." Battle Beast said before drawing. "Me summons Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode."

A bird warrior looking opposite then Gyzarus appeared.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Bestiari_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Bestiari"._

* * *

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framegear Alpha in my hand!" Casey cried.

"What?" Sanders questioned while Riley smiled.

"When one of you summons a monster I can summon both this card, and PSY-Frame Driver to the field." Casey said as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Alpha_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) while you control no monsters (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "PSY-Frame" card from your Deck to your hand, except "PSY-Framegear Alpha". During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _PSY-Frame Driver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame"._

* * *

"And then afterwards I can add a PSY-Frame card to my hand. I pick PSY-Framegear Beta. And now my spells effect kicks in."

Riley smiled seeing that.

"So now as PSY-Frame cards are special summoned I can use monsters I have to Synchro Summon!" Casey called as the two fly up.

 **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"One of the lords of the Psychic Frames emerge here, and now for intellegence! Synchro Summon! Level 7, PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Casey chanted as a Zeta appeared in place.

* * *

 _PSY-Framelord Zeta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Psychic/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Summoning that thing was a mistake, show him why BB." Sanders stated.

"Me use Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor effect." Battle Beast stated. "Since I control Gladiator Beast, Tamer Editor destroy one monster and deal damage equal to attack points. Me destroy Zeta."

"I activate Zeta's ability! During either player's turn I can banish 1 monster, and Zeta itself until my next stand-by phase!" Casey called. "I pick Tamer Editor!"

"What?" Sanders questioned in shock.

Zeta spewed sonic waves as Tamer Editor roared before they both vanished.

"Great idea Casey." Riley smiled.

Casey smiled.

"Me sets three cards. Turn over." Battle Beast ended.

Riley 1st Turn:

As Riley drew Zeta and Tamer Editor reappeared.

"Okay Riley. Do your best." Casey smiled.

She nodded before looking at her hand and gasping. "I play the spell Shutter Layer 1, it takes a picture of Gladiator Beast Andabata and summons it to my field."

* * *

 _Shutter Layer 1_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.__

* * *

A picture was taken of Gladiator Beast before being summoned to her field.

 _'Ok, now if I understand what he tried to do then...'_ Riley thought. "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor's special ability destroys Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

"What!?" Sanders, and Battle Beast cried as the Gyzarus roared to the whips before shattering as Battle Beast grunted. **(Battle Beast: 1600)**

"Ok, then I'll set two cards and attack Gladiator Beast Andabata with my picture to destroy both of them." Riley continued as the two monsters charged.

"Me play trap card, Gladiator Beast's Medallion!" Battle Beast called.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast's Medallion_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _"Gladiator Beast" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take becomes doubled._

* * *

"Gladiator Beast monsters me controls aren't destroyed by battle but me takes double damage!"

"Huh, but that means..." Riley started nervously as only her monster shattered. "I summon Film Magician and end my turn, sorry Casey."

A magician appeared.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"No don't be sorry! You managed to get us a lead!" Casey smiled.

* * *

 **Riley: 4000**

 **Casey: 4000**

 **Battle Beast: 1600**

 **Sanders: 4000**

* * *

Sanders 2nd Turn:

"A lead that won't last much longer, I draw and activate a second copy of Test Fusion, fusing Gladiator Beast Bestari with another copy of Test Tiger and Test Ape in order to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos in attack mode!" Sanders called as a fire warrior appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Herakilios_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters_  
 _ _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Cardis activated: You can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroyit. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

"Sorry but no Tamer Editor for you!" Casey cried as Zeta fired sonic waves at Tamer Editor.

"That maybe the case boy, but in case you haven't noticed your field is nearly empty and this Mystical Space Typhoon spell card will get rid of your spell too." Sanders declared.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Casey cried, "Don't be too sure! By discarding PSY-Frame Multi-Threader from my hand I can protect my spell!"

Sanders glared at him. "Fine, I attack you directly with my Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"

The monster attacked.

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framegear Beta in my hand!" Casey cried.

"Another one of those things?" Sanders asked in shock.

"When you attack me directly while I don't control any monsters I can summon both this, and Driver back to the field!" Casey cried summoning the two.

* * *

 _PSY-Framegear Beta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and 1 "PSY-Frame Driver" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, destroy the attacking monster, then end the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"Then afterwards your monster is destroyed, and it also ends the battle phase!"

"What?" Sanders asked in disbelief as his monster shattered. "I end my turn."

"Me play face-down, Thumbs Down." Battle Beast called.

* * *

 _Thumbs Down_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster. If a card(s) is destroyed by battle or card effect, its controller takes 500 damage for each destroyed card._

* * *

"When card is destroyed we take 500 points damage for each one."

"500 points for each destroyed card?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Well during the end phase the monsters summoned by Beta's effect is removed from play." Casey said as the two vanished.

"Which means you have no monsters in play during BB's turn." Sanders pointed out.

Casey 2nd Turn:

As Casey drew Tamer Editor, and Zeta appeared while he payed points for PSY-Frame Circuit MK II.

"That sometimes be true sometimes no." Casey said to him. "And I'll summon Psychic Commander from my hand."

The Commander appeared.

* * *

 _Psychic Commander_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing the familiar monster.

"And now Psychic Commander attacks Andabata!" Casey called as the Commander attacks. "So now by paying Life Points from a max of 500 your Andabata loses attack powers equal to the amount of points I sacrifice. So I'll pay 300."

 **(Casey: 3200)**

 _Andabata: **(ATK: 1000 - 300 = 700)**_

"And while your beast is safe you still take double the damage from Medallion." Casey said as the blast struck.

 **(Battle Beast: 0200)**

"BB, you are letting these children walk all over you! Start shaping up or I will personally see to it that you spend the rest of your miserable life inside of a Card!" Sanders yelled at him.

Battle Beast looked scared turning to Sanders while Riley, and Casey looked shocked hearing this.

"I know." Casey nodded. "Okay I end-"

"Me activate effect of Andabata!" Battle Beast called suddenly.

"Huh?" Riley asked as Casey turned to him in confusion.

"When Andabata battles goes back to Deck, and summons two Gladiator Beasts." Battle Beast revealed as he shuffled Andabata, and summons a fish like warrior, and a second copy of Bestiari appeared.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Murmillo_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fish_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 face-up monster; destroy that target. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Murmillo"._

* * *

"That means he has three monsters for his turn." Riley realized. "Which means he can Fusion Summon!"

"And now effects activate when summoned by Gladiator Beast." Battle Beast continues. "Murmillo destroys monster while, Bestiari destroys spell, trap."

Riley and Casey's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Murmillo destroys Zeta while Bestiari destroys continuous spell!" Battle Beast declared.

 _'If I remove Bestiari from play with Zeta it will protect my spell, and Murmillo's effect cannot destroy Zeta.'_ Casey thought. "Okay I play-" He was off-guard by the look Battle Beast is throwing him.

 _'H-His eyes... Their telling me to help him by not removing Zeta... But how...?'_ Casey thought before deciding, "I call off the activation!"

Sanders smirked seeing that while Riley nodded.

 _'You're right Casey.'_ she thought.

"So now effects go through!" Battle Beast cried as the effects destroyed Zeta, and PSY-Frame Circuit.

"Why did he let him do that!?" Kite asked shocked. "That limited Casey's moves now, and now Tamer Editor's effect can now be used again!"

"There has to be a reason." Hart pointed out.

"Now Thumbs Down effects inflicts 500 points damage for each destroyed card." Battle Beast said as lightning struck Casey as he screamed. **(Casey: 2200)**

Riley ran to Casey and tried to help him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I hope I know what I'm doing." Casey answered.

Battle Beast 2nd Turn:

"Me turn." Battle Beast picked up a card before saying, "Me plays Action Spell, Great Power."

* * *

 _Great Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field: That target gains ATK equal to the half the owner of that monster's Life Points as long as it's on the field. If that monster is destroyed you gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of that monster._

* * *

"Gives Tamer Editor attack points equal to half of owner's current Life Points as long as it's on field!"

Tamer Editor cracked its whip as it gained strength.

 _Tamer Editor: **(ATK: 2400 + (4000/2) = 4400)**_

"Finally a decent move." Sanders mentioned.

"Now activate Tamer Editor's ability!" Battle Beast cried. "Two Gladiator Beasts on field destroys 1 monster, and owner takes damage equal to it's attack power!"

"Hold on, what's the point of that move?" Tate asked. "Casey doesn't have any monsters in play and Riley's Film Magician doesn't have any attack points."

"Casey has Psychic Commader." Kite reminded as Casey tensed.

Battle Beast called, "Me destroys... Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor itself!"

"What!?" Everyone cried in shock.

"So now Instructor Sanders takes 4400 points damage as Tamer Editor is destroyed!" Battle Beast cried as Tamer Editor cracks it's whip striking the ground below him for his demise.

"BB!" Sanders cried just before Tamer Editor was destroyed blowing away all his life points at once.

 **(Sanders: 0000)**

Battle Beast then turned to Casey, and Riley, "Then Great Power gives me Life Points equal to original attack power of Tamer Editor as it was destroyed." He glowed. **(Battle Beast: 2600)**

"One down, but something tells me the real battle is about to begin." Kite noted.

"Man clever." Casey remarked. "He powered up Tamer Editor so he can sacrifice it, and wipe out Sanders, and gain a lot of Life Points afterwards."

"Yeah, he's a strong duelist." Riley agreed.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Psychosocial by Slipknot)**

"Okay Riley. We need to be careful since we're dealing with BB alone." Casey told her. "Who knows what tricks he has."

"Right." Riley nodded.

"Me sends back the two Besitaris, and Murmillo!" Battle Beast called shuffling the three to his deck which was strange for them.

"What the?" Tate asked in shock.

"I've never seen that before." Kite agreed.

"Me now performs Contact Fusion with these Gladiator Beasts!" Battle Beast declared.

"Great Winds of the air, form together with the Gladiator from Water and create unimaginable power! Contact Fusion! Gladiator Beast Nerokius!"

A bat like warrior wearing purple armor appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Nerokius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _3 "Gladiator Beast" monsters_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck._

* * *

Riley and Casey both stared at the monster in shock.

"Hey does anyone know what this Contact Fusion thing is about?" Hart asked confused.

"No idea." Kite answered.

"Contact Fusion is a rare Fusion Method only several people here at the Academy can do." Casey grunted. "Instead of playing a Fusion Card, and sending monsters to the graveyard or banishing them you use the monsters themselves to summon a Fusion Monster by shuffling the needed monsters to your deck."

"That's amazing." Riley admitted.

"Now Gladiator Beast Nerokius attacks boy directly!" Battle Beast cried as the monster charged at Casey.

"I play Evasion!" Riley called grabbing the Action Spell.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.__

* * *

"Don't try!" Battle Beast cried. "When Nerokius attacks cards, and effects can't be played!"

Riley's eyes widened in shock as she turned to Casey.

Casey watched as Psychic Commander shattered as he grunted. **(Casey: 0800)**

"Now Thumbs Down inflicts 500 more points damage as monster is destroyed." Battle Beast reminded as lightning struck Casey as he cried out before going to his knees. **(Casey: 0300)**

Casey breathed heavily. "I get his playing style. His Deck involves using his monsters to destroy cards, and inflict huge bouts of effect, and battle damage with Thumbs Down while his Gladiator Beasts can't be destroyed easily so he doesn't take much effect damage."

"Then... what do we do?" Riley asked nervously.

"We're gonna have to put off all the stops, and do our true talents against this guy." Casey answered.

"At end of Battle Phase, Nerokius returns to Extra Deck as it battles." Battle Beast stated as his Fusion vanished. "Then me can summon 2 more Gladiator Beast monsters from deck."

"Two more monsters." Kite frowned.

"Emerge Gladiator Beast Bestiari, and Gladiator Beast Augustus!" Battle Beast cried as the bird warrior, and a purple bird warrior with a sword appeared with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Augustus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your hand in Defense Position. Shuffle it into the Deck during the End Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Augustus"._

* * *

The card was revealed to be a trap called Instant Shutter.

"Now girl takes 500 points damage from Thumbs Down!" Battle Beast cried.

The lightning struck Riley as she cried out in pain.

 **(Riley: 3500)**

"Riley!" Casey cried.

"I'm... ok." She replied weakly.

"Now effect of Augustus activates!" Battle Beast called. "When summoned from Gladiator Beast me can summon 1 Gladiator Beast from hand!"

"Another one?" Hart asked in shock.

"Me summons Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" Battle Beast declared as the fish solider appeared. "When summoned from Gladiator Beast 1 monster destroyed! Me targets Film Magician!"

Riley could only watch as her monster shattered and another bolt of lightning struck her as she screamed in pain.

 **(Riley: 3000)**

"RILEY!" Casey cried.

"Whoa. This must be Battle Beast's true power." Tate grunted. "We should do something!"

"I'm starting to agree with you." Kite mentioned.

"Now me returns Augustus, Murmillo, and Besitiari to perform Contact Fusion!" Battle Beast called as he shuffled the three as they rose up.

"Again?" Hart asked in disbelief.

"Roaming spirits of ancients gladiators! Gather under the name of the emperor and offer your power! Contact Fusion! Come! Gladiator Beast Andabata!"

Andabata appeared again.

"It's that Gladiator Beast, Sanders summoned from the start!" Lulu cried.

"Now as Andabata is summoned me can summon 1 Gladiator Beast Fusion from Extra Deck!" Battle Beast called. "Me summons Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!"

A bird general appeared ready with a hammer with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dinosaur/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Gladiator Beast Spartacus" + 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster_  
 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can return it to the Extra Deck to Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Spartacus"._

* * *

"Your friends won't last much longer, once his cycle starts the Battle Beast won't be taken down." stated a male voice.

They turned to see Zane with Gale, Zuzu, and Rin.

"Cycle?" Hart asked confused.

"The cycle of Contact Fusion. Once he summons the first one he can infinitely recycle his monsters and thanks to his Medallion trap preventing their destruction he can cycle through his monsters however he wants." Zane answered. "In other words, he's won the duel."

"Not yet. Casey, and Riley can turn things around." Hart told him. "I seen them duel. Casey managed to take down this guy named Haou a while ago."

"Haou?" Zane asked in shock. "Interesting, if I had the opportunity I would duel him myself but unfortunately I just came to pick up the girl."

"You mean me I'm guessing? Why do you need me?" Lulu asked him.

"He doesn't know, but apparently we're the only ones who can keep everybody else safe." Zuzu answered. "Yuya, dad, Yusho, Stacy..."

"Yugo, Alex, Leo, Luna..." Rin added.

"Joey, Serenity, Yuki..." Gale mentioned.

"And Shay, Yuto, and Terri too." Zuzu finished.

Lulu grunted before telling her group, "Be careful guys." Before walking with Zane, and the girls.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kite frowned. "They need to end this duel and we need to find the others fast."

"Me sets a card, and ends turn." Battle Beast ended.

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley weakly drew her card only to look at it before her eyes widened. "I set one card and that's it."

* * *

 **Riley: 3000**

 **Casey: 0300**

 **Battle Beast: 2600**

 **Sanders: 0000**

 **Saanders loses the duel.**

* * *

Casey 3rd Turn:

"Since Sanders was beaten... It's my turn now." Casey grunted standing up before drawing.

 _'Casey...'_ Riley thought fearfully.

Casey looks before saying, "Okay... This should by us some time. I activate the spell Soul Emprisonment!"

* * *

 _Soul Emprisonment_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Declare 2 Card Names. If any of those cards are in your opponent's Deck remove them play. Gain 500 Life Points for each correct card banished by this effect. When this card is removed from play shuffle the banished cards into the opponent's deck.__

* * *

"I call the names of 2 cards, and if they are in your Deck you have banish them until this card itself is banished! And I gain 500 Life Points for each correct one!"

"What?" Battle Beast asked shocked.

"The ones I declare... Are Gladiator Beast Bestiari, and Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" Casey declared.

Battle Beast watched in shock as his two destructive Gladiator Beasts vanished without a trace.

 **(Casey: 1300)**

Riley let out a sigh of relief seeing Casey's points were restored before frowning. _'But he doesn't have a monster in play to defend himself.'_

Casey soon said, "Next I'll play Emergency Teleport in order to summon Mental Seeker from my deck!" The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Emergency Teleport_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Mental Seeker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Psychic/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this removed from play card is Special Summoned, reveal the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck. Choose 1 of those cards and remove it from play. Then, shuffle the others into the Deck._

* * *

"Then I summon a second copy of Mental Seeker!" Casey cried as the second monster appeared.

"That can only mean one thing." Hart smiled.

"Now I use these two to build the Overlay Network!" Casey cried as the two were overlayed.

"I Xyz Summon, Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!" The blue monster appeared,

* * *

 _C_ _hronomaly Crystal Chrononaunt_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Psychic/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_

 _Once per turn, when this card is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, also your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Good, that'll definitely help." Tate mentioned.

"That ends my turn." Casey smiled before holding his shoulder wincing slightly.

Seeing that Riley moved to try and help support him.

"I at least gave us a lead. Without his destructive Gladiator Beasts he can't take us out faster." Casey assured her.

"I know but..." Riley started before shaking her head and turning to Battle Beast.

Battle Beast 3rd Turn:

Battle Beast drew before saying, "Me activates my face-down, Gladiator Beast's Valor!"

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast's Valor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack, except to attack "Gladiator Beast" monsters._

* * *

"What does that do?" Riley asked him.

"Forces all monster you have to attack Gladiator Beasts!" Battle Beast declared.

"Wait, but his monster is the strongest one on the field!" Hart cried.

"Now Gaiodiaz attacks Xyz Monster!" Battle Beast cried as the monster charged.

"I activate Chrononaut's special ability!" Casey cried.

"Casey don't!" Riley cried before turning to him with a sad smile. "I play my facedown cards, The One to be Protected and Matching Photos!"

* * *

 _The One to be Protected_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks another monster. Send 1 monster from your Deck with an ATK higher than the attacking monster's to the Graveyard. During damage calculation, the attack target cannot be destroyed by battle, and its controller takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster you sent to the Graveyard with this card's effect.__

* * *

 _Matching Photos_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If a spell or trap effect that inflicts damage to your life points is activated inflict the same damage to your opponent. You can only activate one "Matching Photos" per duel.__

* * *

"Riley?" Casey asked.

"By sending my C/C/C Cursed Photographer to the graveyard Casey doesn't take any damage and his monster survives." Riley explained before a fiendish looking man with a camera appeared only to instantly vanish.

The Xyz survived.

"But Riley, Chrononaut's special ability would protect him, and force Battle Beast to take the damage instead! Why would you play that!?" Casey cried shocked.

"To end it, and because... I don't want you getting hurt anymore." Riley answered with a small smile. "The One to be Protected has one more effect, I take damage equal to my monster's attack points, but Matching Photos deals the same damage to BB."

"Then that means the duel is over!" Kite cried.

"And Casey will-!" Hart smiled only to find out Battle Beast is jumping up. "What's he doing?"

Battle Beast grabbed a card before crying, "Me plays Action Spell, Acceleration! Me now no takes effect damage!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

Riley watched in shock as only she took the damage before screaming in pain and collapsing.

 **(Riley: 0000)**

"RILEY!" Casey cried.

"Riley!" Hart, Tate, and Kite ran to her to help her.

She looked to be in pain and was crying.

Casey ran to her before saying, "Riley... I need to hurry, and finish this!"

"Andabata attacks Xyz Monster!" Battle Beast declared.

"Huh why? His Xyz has more attack points." Tate asked confused.

"And due to Medallion he'll take double damage which is 2200!" Hart cried.

"Something's wrong here." Kite frowned.

The monster attacked as the Xyz countered attacked as Battle Beast grunted. **(Battle Beast: 0400)**

"Me activates continuous trap card, Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort!" Battle Beast cried.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card when you take battle damage from an attack involving a "Gladiator Beast" monster. Destroy all cards you control, except "Gladiator Beast" cards. All other face-up "Gladiator Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Zone become Continuous Spell Cards named "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort" with the effect listed below. (The original effects of those cards are negated.) Then, choose a number of "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck equal to the number of other "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort" you control and place 1 of them underneath each other "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort". If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many cards you control as possible, and if you do, activate 1 "Gladiator Beast Great Fortress" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 _ **Effect of the Continuous Spell Card "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort"**_  
 _Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 card underneath this card into the Deck; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if this card has no cards underneath it: You can place 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck underneath this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster you control, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● If the targeted monster battles: It cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._  
 _● If the targeted monster is targeted by a card effect: It cannot be destroyed by that effect._

* * *

"That sounds really bad." Hart mentioned nervously.

"When me takes damage involving a Gladiator Beast I destroy all Non-Gladiator Beast cards." Battle Beast started as Thumbs Down shattered. "Then me negates effects of Medallion, and Valor replace their effects with the effects of continuous spell, Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort!"

Medallion, and Valor glowed as a huge fort rose up with two horse statues as Battle Beast jumped inside it.

Everyone just stared at the Fort in shock.

"Now me can place Gladiator Beasts to Assault Fort when it has no Gladiator Beasts! Me sets Augustus, and Laquari!" Battle Beast declared as the beasts appeared only to be absorbed by the horses. "Then me can shuffle 1 Gladiator Beast on this spell, and inflict 1000 points damage!"

"1000!" Hart cried turning to Casey.

"Then me can target 1 Gladiator Beast me controls, and take no battle damage, and give it immunity to battle!" Battle Beast declared before finishing, "Or me can make them immune to effect destruction!"

"Then its over." Tate realized in shock.

"Not yet it's not. We've come to far to lose now!" Casey cried. "Bring it on Battle Beast!"

"Me returns Augustus to inflict 1000 points damage to Casey!" Battle Beast declared as Augustus was shuffled as the fort fired a blast.

Casey ran before Chrononaut grabbed him to his back, and Chrononaut flew to an Action Card which Casey was able to grab. "I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration to reduce that damage to zero!"

The fort missed.

"Me activates effect of other fort!" Battle Beast declared. "Me returns Laquari to inflict 1000 points damage to Casey!"

The fort fired a blast as Casey grunted as he looked around. "Come on I need an Action Card!"

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

"Action Spell, Acceleration activate!" The fort missed.

"What the?" Hart asked in shock.

They turned to see who played the spell which was...

"Declan?" Kite asked shocked.

Declan came as the penalty struck him. **(Declan: 2000)**

"Declan, how did you find us?" Casey asked in shock.

"I heard loud noises from where I was at, and ran my way here I heard Riley's scream so I know something must've happened." Declan answered before telling Casey, "Right now let's take care of business."

Casey nodded smiling.

Battle Beast in his fort cursed, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Sanders weakened said, "BB... Even with his trump card... He still couldn't finish them..."

"Declan, the Professor has everyone but Celina!" Hart told him.

"What? How?" Declan asked him.

"Zane he... he just walked up and Lulu went with him." Tate answered.

Declan narrowed his eye before adjusting his glasses, "In that case we need to hurry, and stop him. For now let's take care of business Casey."

Casey nodded.

Battle Beast growled before crying, "Me activates effects of Assault Fort! Places Gladiator Beasts from deck under them! Me places Aguestus, and Lequari!" The two appeard only to be absorbed by the fort.

"Me ends turn!" Battle Beast ended his turn.

 **(New Dueling Theme: My Songs Knows What You Do In The Dark by Fall Out Boy)**

"Be careful Declan. His deck relies on large amounts of effect, and battle damage, and his Gladiator Beasts needed to be fought to activate their effects!" Casey warned Declan.

Declan 1st Turn:

"I see, in that case the solution is simple." Declan stated calmly. "I start by using scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale."

The two were set as they rose up.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Galilei_

 _Dark Tyoe_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Increase this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (max. 10), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Galilei" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Newton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to Pendulum Summon monsters from level two through nine all at once." Declan stated. "I Pendulum Summon, two copies of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon."

The two kings appeared each with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

"Now I'll Overlay both of them." Declan stated as the two monsters flew into the Overlay Network. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

* * *

 _D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 "D/D" monsters_

 _This card's effects cannot be negated. If this card is Special Summoned: Negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards activated this turn, until the end of this turn. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. If a card(s) was destroyed by this effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; return all Spell and Trap Cards that were destroyed on your side of the field to the same position they were in when they were destroyed. If Set, those Set cards can be activated during this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

The fiendish king appeared set, and ready.

"Yeah that's perfect!" Casey smiled remembering it's effects. "It negates all effects on the field when summoned which means Assault Fort can't protect his monsters!"

"Exactly, and by using one Overlay Unit all spell and trap cards in play are destroyed." Declan stated. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

With that his Pendulum Scale shattered as Battle Beast cried out as Assault Fort shattered.

"Now with that they can-Huh?" Kite asked amazed as a stronger fort appeared in place with a horse statue towering over with a cannon.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast's Great Fortress_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If this card is activated: You can place all "Gladiator Beast" monsters in your Graveyard underneath this card, and if you do, negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from underneath this card, but its effects are negated, then change the attack target to it and conduct damage calculation. Its ATK becomes 1000 plus the number of monsters underneath this card x 1000, during that damage calculation only. If a monster(s) is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its owner takes 500 damage for each monster destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase: Place all "Gladiator Beast" monsters you control that were Special Summoned by this card's effect underneath this card._

* * *

"What?" Declan questioned.

"When Assault Fort is destroyed we can activate Gladiator Beast's Great Fortress from deck, graveyard, or hand! While me activated Quick-Play, Gladiator Shield to discard 1 Gladiator Beast to protect cards from being negated!" Battle Beast declared.

* * *

 _Gladiator Shield_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster in your hand to prevent all "Gladiator Beast" cards you control from having their effects negated. This card can't be negated if you control 1 "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort", or 1 "Gladiator Beast's Great Fortress". You banish this card form your graveyard the turn is activated: Tribute 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster you control then you can place 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster underneath 1__ _ _"Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort", or 1 "Gladiator Beast's Great Fortress".__

* * *

"When activated me can place all Gladiator Beasts from graveyard to it!"

Augustus, Luquari, and Gyzarus appeared before being absorbed in the Fortress.

"With it's effect all face-up monsters on the field have their effects negated!" Battle Beast declared as Andamata, Gaiodiaz, and Chrononaut glowed but Kali-Yuga wasn't effected.

"Kali-Yuga's effects can't be negated!" Casey cried.

"So from one Fortress to another." Declan noted calmly. "Interesting, I attack Andamata with Kali-Yuga."

The monster charged.

"Me activates effect of Great Fortress! When opponent attacks me can summon 1 Gladiator Beast with it holding 1000 attack power, and force Kali-Yuga to attack it!" Battle Beast declared as the cannon fired a blast which was Gyzarus. "At this moment for each Gladiator Beast in Great Fortress, Gyzarus gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Gyzarus: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 2) = 3000)**_

"And when monsters are destroyed, and go to graveyard it inflicts 500 points damage for each monster!" Battle Beast revealed.

"Hold on, Kali-Yuga still has more attack points though." Hart pointed out.

"Me activates final effect of Gladiator Shield!" Battle Beast cried. "By banishing Shield, and tributing Gaiodiaz, Andamata is placed in Great Fortress!"

Gaiodiaz vanished as Andamata vanished while Gyzarus grew stronger. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

Declan nodded calmly seeing that as Kali-Yuga was struck by Gyzarus and shattered.

 **(Declan: 1500)**

"I end my move with two facedown cards."

"Great Fortress effect activates!" Battle Beast cried. "As monster was destroyed, and go to graveyard you take 500 points damage!"

 **(Declan: 1000)**

"And at end of battle phase all Gladiator Beasts summoned by Great Fortress returns to Fortress!" Battle Beast cried as Gyzarus was absorbed back to the fortress.

"Impressive." Declan noted calmly.

"That is such a powerful card." Tate stated in disbelief.

"Yeah." Hart agreed nervously.

* * *

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Casey: 1300**

 **Declan: 1000**

 **Battle Beast: 0400**

 **Sanders: 0000**

 ** **Riley loses the duel.****

* * *

Casey 4th Turn:

 _'Okay... I only got 1 shot. If I fail this could be the end.'_ Casey thought closing his eyes drawing.

Everyone watched to see what would happen.

Casey drew seeing it was a card before widening his eyes before smiling, "Yuya told us their are always possibilities with a smile. And he's right! Because I activate my final card! Psychic Mainframe!"

* * *

 _Psychic Mainframe_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon as many Psychic-Type Monsters from your graveyard, or banished from strongest to weakest. Their effects are negated, and they can attack directly. During the battle phase you can banish this card to switch control of all monsters on the field with your opponent, and if you do you can destroy all monsters on the field. You don't take any effect damage the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Declan smiled hearing that.

"Psychic Mainframe?" Kite inquired.

Declan smiled hearing that.

"Psychic Mainframe?" Kite inquired.

"This costs me 1000 Life Points in order to summon as many Psychic-Types from strongest to weakest with their effects negated, and they can attack directly!" Casey smiled. "And I don't take any effect damage until the end of this turn!"

"What?" Sanders questioned in disbelief.

"Now come forth!" Casey smiled as the four appeared with Chrononaut.

"PSY-Framelord Zeta!" The Synchro appeared.

"Psychic Commander!" he commander appeared.

"PSY-Framegear Beta!" The tuner appeared.

"And PSY-Framegear Alpha!" The other tuner appeared as they all stood guard ready to finish the battle.

"Then it's finally over." Kite noted.

"And now Battle Beast hope your ready because here we come!" Casey smiled. "Chrononaut attacks directly!"

His Xyz charged.

"Me activates effect of Great Fortress!" Battle Beast cried.

"Hold on, but that would mean..." Tate started nervously.

"Me summons 1 Gladiator Beast, and force it to battle Chrononaut! Me summons Andamata!" Battle Beast cried as the lizard appeared. "It's attack power is 1000, and for each Gladiator Beast in my fortress it gains 1000 more attack points!"

 _Andamata: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 3) = 4000)**_

"Well now I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Frame Protection!" Casey smiled.

* * *

 _Frame Protection_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only if 1 Psychic-Type Monster you control battles an opponent's monster. You take no battle damage from that battles involving Psychic-Type monsters on the field, and they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.__

* * *

"I don't take any damage from battles involving Psychics this turn, and they aren't destroyed!"

With that Chrononaut, and Andamata high-fived each other instead of fighting.

"Then what's the point of that?" Kite questioned.

Casey smiled, "Now Zeta attack him directly!"

Zeta charged.

"Me activates effect of Great Fortress!" Battle Beast cried as the cannon fired Gyzarus. "Me summons Gyzarus! It's attack power increases by 1000 for each Gladiator in Great Fortress!"

 _Gyzarus: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 2) = 3000)**_

"But due to Frame Protection, Zeta isn't destroyed, and I take no damage!" Casey smiled as Zeta, and Gyzarus high-fived, and pump their fists.

"Um... ok." Hart said in confusion.

Casey smiled, "Now Psychic Commander attack him directly!"

The commander charged.

"Me activates effect of Great Fortress!" Battle Beast cried as the cannon fired Augustus. "Me summons Agustus! It's attack power increases by 1000 for each Gladiator in Great Fortress!"

 _Augustus: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 1) = 2000)**_

"With Frame Protection, Psychic Commander isn't destroyed, and I take no damage!" Casey smiled as Psychic Commander, and Augustus high-fived, and crossed their arms with smirks.

"What are you doing?" Sanders questioned.

Casey smiled, "Next off Beta attack him directly!"

The framegear charged.

"Me activates effect of Great Fortress!" Battle Beast cried as the cannon fired Luqauri. "Me summons Lequari! It's attack power increases by 1000 for each Gladiator in Great Fortress!"

But he soon sees Leguari was the last one, and widen his eyes.

 _Lequari: **(ATK: 1000 + 0 = 1000)**_

"And of course Frame Protection protects Beta, and I take no damage!" Casey smiled as Beta, and Lequari flew around having fun.

"No!" Sanders cried as the realization hit him.

"And let's finish this duel! Alpha attack him directly!" Casey smiled as the second framegear charged.

Battle Beast quickly cried, "Me activated effect of Gladiator Beast Noxious in hand! Me summons Noxious when attacked directly, and becomes new attack target!"

A tiger warrior appeared yowling with 1000 defense points.

* * *

 _Gladiator Beast Noxious_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card and conduct damage calculation.__

* * *

"And with Frame Protection I take no damage!" Casey smiled as Alpha, and Noxious had fun not looking all that worried.

"So close!" Tate mentioned.

"And now the fun will start." Casey smiled.

Battle Beast looked around where he's at, and asked "Me monsters should return. Where are they!?" He lifted the lid from where he's hiding, and asked "What's going on out here!?"

He soon widen his eyes when he sees his Gladiator Beasts playing around with Casey's monsters.

As that was happening Riley winced before slowing opening her eyes.

"You see BB by banishing Psychic Mainframe at the end of the Battle Phase I can play it's final effect!" Casey smiled. "With that control of my monsters have been switched with yours!"

"What!?" Battle Beast asked shocked before Zeta, and Chrononaut grabbed it, and carried him out of his hiding spot of as he yelled, "Hey! What doing!? Hey unhand me! You take that back-"

They dropped him as he landed on his stomach with a thud.

"Ah! Me no like pain." Battle Beast groaned as he raise up as he sees Casey's monsters were giggling. "No laughing! Pain no funny!"

"Their not laughing at you." Casey told him. "Their just having fun, and making mistakes are one part of it."

He looked confused hearing that.

"You see BB dueling is not meant to be harm to anyone." Casey smiled walking over to him. "It meant to spread joy, and fun to anyone. So can you. I can feel deep pain in you for what Sanders was doing to you. And I know the only way to free you from this pain is you having fun. I sure did have fun on this turn of the duel. And if I did I know you did too. You just don't realize it yet."

"You're always like that." Riley smiled.

"And great things always come with a finale." Casey smiled. "When monsters were switched all monsters that have been switched are destroyed!"

With that the five Gladiator Beasts, and Casey's Psychic Monsters all shot up creating streak lines of light awing everyone as they vanished in sparkling light.

"Wait, but Casey!" Hart cried in shock.

"And due to Psychic Mainframe I don't take any effect damage for the rest of this turn." Casey told everyone smiled.

"I see, and due to BB's fortress that means..." Tate started before smiling.

"Even the best of shows must end." Casey smiled to BB. "So BB?"

Battle Beast with tears brimming declared, "Me know... Due to Great Fortress' effect me now take 500 points damage for each monster that was destroyed, and go to graveyard! Me lose!"

As he declared this a hard light struck Battle Beast finally ending the battle.

* * *

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Casey: 0300**

 **Declan: 1000**

 **Battle Beast: 0000**

 **Sanders: 0000**

 **Casey, Riley, and Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

Riley ran to Casey and hugged him.

"Riley... Are you okay?" Casey asked her worried.

"I'll be ok." she nodded.

Casey smiled nodding before they turned to Battle Beast.

"Casey... Me sorry... Sorry for all pain me cause." Battle Beast apologized.

"I know you are BB." Casey smiled as Battle Beast raise his head to him. "You can show the world your true nature."

"My true... nature?" Battle Beast asked confused.

"Yeah by helping people you need in life." Casey smiled. "And not turning them into cards. There's still hope in everyone."

Battle Beast hearing this covered his face, and cried "I'm sorry! It was the beast in me!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Even BB falls." the Professor noted.

"At this rate we can't prevent them from reaching you." The Doktor told him.

"True however Zane nearly has all of them." the Professor noted.

"Indeed." The Doktor agreed nodding.

* * *

 _Back with them..._

"Curse you Casey!" They turned to see Sanders was there looking angry as he was being restrained by students that are wearing blue blazers. "You tamed my beast, and turned my students into a bunch of star wanting turncoats! You, and your friends will soon meet your ends soon enough, and you cannot defeat the Kaiser if he duels you all!"

"No, we'll defeat him." Casey replied.

"Just you wait! The Professor's next assassin will destroy you all!" Sanders cried as he was dragged away by the students.

They watched him get dragged off.

"That's it for them." Kite mentioned. "We should go, and find the Professor."

They nodded as Casey smiled to Battle Beast, "This is goodbye for now BB. We will meet again after Duel Academy is stopped. Friends?" He offered his hand to Battle Beast.

He looked at it hesitantly before taking it. They shook hands as Casey smiled waving bye before he, and his friends ran out to continue their mission.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at another part of the Academy..._

"So they're coming, Interesting." A figure noted.

Who were walking were Yusho with Celina, Mokuba, Julia, Julie, and Rocky.

"Something feels bad." Celina frowned.

"Your not the only one." Mokuba agreed.

"This place feels... strange." Julia admitted.

"Where are we anyway?" Rocky asked as they looked around.

"I don't know." Julie frowned.

"We should find everyone, and stop Leo from his plans." Yusho mentioned.

"Agreed." Celina nodded.

They walked around as they get cautious. The group continued searching the area.

"I don't like this. I feel like someone's gonna come confront us." Mokuba mentioned.

"Let them come." Celina mentioned.

"Your gonna take them?" Rocky asked her.

"Of course, this whole thing is because the Professor wants me but I'm not going down without a fight." She answered.

They only nodded.

"Ok, where are you?" Celina questioned.

They looked around for whoever might show up.

"So you're some of these Lancers I've heard so much about." stated a voice from in front of them before Samuel walked up to the group. "I have to admit, you aren't quite what I expected."

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked.

"My name's Samuel, and you are?" Samuel inquired calmly.

"Mokuba Kaiba from Ritual." Mokuba answered.

"Ah, I see. Well then you're going to be a card soon so I'll make sure to write that down on it." Samuel noted.

"Your not up against me." Mokuba told him.

Samuel's eyes widened in surprise before...

"Not quite Celina, you're coming with me." said a familiar voice.

They looked to see Zane with Gale, Zuzu, Lulu, and Rin.

"Zane?" Julie asked shocked.

"You won't be dueling him, because you're coming with me to see the Professor." Zane told her. "Apparently the five of you are the key to saving the lives of everyone here, including Yuri and Lilly."

"My daughter, and Yuri are the key to save everyone?" Celina asked shocked.

"Celina I think it's wise to not go with him." Mokuba told her. "This could be a trick."

"Celina is the key to saving everyone little boy." Zane mentioned. "Including you."

"Look I don't care if it is or not all I care is making sure my little girl, and Yuri are unharmed." Celina said seriously walking to Zane.

Zane nodded. "According to the Professor they will be, and you five are the only ones he'll tell how to protect them."

The five girls all nodded understanding.

"Gale come on you can't believe him." Mokuba told her.

"I don't care if it's a trick." Gale told him. "All I care is seeing Yuki, and Kelly unharmed."

"The same goes for the rest of us." Rin agreed.

"Terri is my little sister while Yuto..." Lulu blushed before shaking her head, "I want to keep them safe."

"I want to what I can to keep everyone safe." Zuzu mentioned.

With that all six of them walked off.

"Hey Zane something has been bugging me for a while." Lulu told him.

"What?" Zane asked her.

"How did you managed to find us in separate locations here?" Lulu asked him.

"Simple, I knew where you were ending up, Dr. Crowler's remote sent you to specific parts of Duel Academy." Zane answered.

At that they walked out of sight leaving them with Samuel.

"Well then, I suppose there's no point in us dueling anymore." Samuel mentioned.

"Oh yeah there is!" Rocky cried getting ready before wincing slightly.

"Oh, you want to duel me?" Samuel questioned.

"I know your reputation Samuel... Invoked is often known as the best Fusion Archetype there is, and only Yuri have managed to take you down." Rocky answered. "I can't let you continue any further!"

"You praise me too much." Samuel stated.

Rocky winced again.

"You're clearly in no shape to duel me." Samuel noted. "However, if you insist on fighting in your current condition I won't stop you."

"Rocky... Your not taking him alone!" Julie cried getting ready herself.

"Two on one? Hardly a fair match." Samuel pointed out.

"Well I'm not letting my brother face you alone." Julie said as she took her deck out, and replaced it with a new one. "I haven't used this deck in a long time but since I'm in my home Dimension I should use it here."

Samuel's eyes widened seeing that.

"Well Samuel. Can you take us on at once? Or are you scared of us?" Julie asked him.

Samuel just took activated his duel disc. "We'll have to see won't we?"

Rocky, and Julie got ready.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Zane has all five girls with him.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, which means next chapter along with the two other things happening the Professor will finally reveal the truth to them.**

 **bopdog111: And along with we can see what Julie's true deck is next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Looking forward to that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	85. The Truth! Mokey Mokey! Invoked Duel!

**bopdog111: Well guys the Professor has the girls now.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but the question is why. A question that will be answered very soon.**

 **bopdog111: Well now we will see what exactly is going on.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly Bopdog.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Zane walked the five girls to the Professor's office.

They reached a large door before Zane turned to them. "He's in there."

The five girls walked in the office. The Professor was sitting in a chair before getting up seeing them. "Zuzu Boyle, Gale Wheeler, Lulu Obsidian, Celina, and Rin. I appreciate your willingness to come here."

"Zane told us that we are the key to save everyone?" Gale asked him.

"You are." the Professor answered. "You've seen what has happened to Yuya Sakaki and Yugo, Yuri and Yuto, Stacy Sakaki and Terri Obsidian, and Lilly and Kelly correct?"

"Yes. There has to be a reason why they have to be acting really strange, and the girl's monsters are glowing." Lulu answered.

"There is." the Professor explained. "The truth is, the fifteen of you are not truly the people you believe you are."

"Huh?" They looked confused.

"The four dimensions were originally one." the Professor answered.

"Five." Gale corrected.

"Four Dimensions, the Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard Dimensions were originally one before being split apart on that fateful day." the Professor explained. "The Ritual Dimension is something else entirely. You see the reason for what has been happening to your loved ones is because they themselves were originally one being."

"One... Being?" Zuzu asked surprised. "And then..."

"Your saying we are also one being?" Rin asked him getting it.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." the Professor nodded. "Yuya Sakaki, Yugo, Yuki Muto, Yuto, and Yuri were originally a duelist named Zarc. The duelist turned monster that nearly destroyed the world, and is rapidly returning."

"Rapidly returning?" Lulu asked.

"You mean like how their dragons were roaring, and they suddenly look like their in pain?" Gale asked him.

"Yes, and how they are merging together." the Professor answered. "As for the five of you..."

He looked down as he said that before closing his eyes sadly.

"What?" Zuzu asked him.

"... You were originally my daughter Ray."

"What!?" Gale asked shocked as they held stunned looks.

"It's true." the Professor told them. "The five of you were originally my daughter Ray Akaba, but there's more."

"More? What could this more be?" Lulu asked him.

"Before he became a monster Zarc and Ray were... they were inseparable, the closest of friends and while they never did marry..." the Professor started before closing his eyes and smiling as if recalling a pleasant memory. "They had a daughter together, Dawn Akaba. My granddaughter."

"What?" Celina asked shocked.

"You have a granddaughter?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"I do... or rather I did, before she like her parents and our home was split apart. I trust you understand what that means." the Professor stated.

That was before they realized who were Dawn's aspects.

Stacy Sakaki.

Terri Obsidian.

Alex.

Lilly.

And Kelly.

"Then... Does that means those girls are our..." Rin trailed off.

"It does, and just like Zarc is attempting to reunite them in order to return it seems Dawn is beginning to do the same." the Professor answered. "However, if Zarc returns it is incredibly likely that he will attempt to finish what he started and destroy all four Dimensions. The Ritual Dimension however, it exists because of your existence Gale Wheeler."

"It... What?" Gale asked surprised hearing this. "How could my existence make my Dimension exist?"

"Everyone living there died in our past, each of the other four dimensions remembers it clearly because the Ritual Dimension itself was created from the memories of Zarc, Ray, and Dawn." the Professor answered. "When Lilly defeated Kelly in a duel and they merged the Ritual Dimension suffered catastrophic repercussions. In short, once you and Yuki Muto are reunited with your counterparts the Ritual Dimension will cease to exist. When that happens, it is highly likely that it will result in the destruction of all of the remaining Dimensions."

"That... Then you are a liar!" Gale yelled at him. "You said that we are the key to saving everyone, and yet you mean to tell me that it will destroy my home, my friends, and everyone else there!?"

"You are, but time is of the essence." the Professor told her. "Lilly and Kelly have already merged but Yuki Muto hasn't. Merging the five of you back into Ray is the only option of stopping Zarc from returning, and saving the lives of everyone in all five dimensions including the Ritual Dimension. If Zarc returns Ray and Dawn are the only ones capable of opposing him and so reuniting the five of you will be the only option. However if you can be merged before he is absorbed by Yuya Sakaki or Yuri then there is a chance to prevent that disaster before it occurs."

Gale grunted looking down hearing this.

"You understand don't you? If Zarc returns everyone you love and care about will die." the Professor told them. "That's why you were all brought here. To reunite you into Ray, and restore the Dimensions back to the one original dimension that was split apart."

"Isn't there some way we can get Zarc back to normal?" Rin asked the obvious. "I mean if there is a way to change him back to where he is before that all started then the Dimensions won't be in danger."

"I won't lie to you, I feel there may be a slim chance of doing that. Though the only ones who might be capable of it are Ray and Dawn, which would result in the fifteen of you ceasing to exist and the destruction of the Ritual Dimension as all three of the people holding it together will be gone." the Professor answered. "And if it were to be impossible, eliminating Zarc would become our only option."

"But... We can't kill Yuya, and the others!" Zuzu protested.

"If the five of them merge there would be no Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuki, or Yuri any longer." the Professor told her. "There would only be the demon duelist Zarc."

The five girls looked at each other unsure what to do. The Professor noticed before walking past them and stopping at the door. "I understand this is quite a lot of information to take in, I'll allow you to talk it over amongst yourselves. Though... if the point of no return is reached I will take your decision into my own hands."

With that he left the room leaving them alone.

"Girls?" Zuzu asked wondering what they think.

"Can it really be true?" Lulu asked.

"I think he isn't lying." Rin told them. "Ray, and Dawn are the only people that can change Zarc back."

"I... I think you're right, but we all have people we'd be abandoning forever." Lulu argued. "Shay, Kite, Terri would never be able to abandon Hart, she loves him."

"Well I am so not doing it!" Gale yelled. "If it destroys my home I'll not do it! I don't care what he does to me all I care is my home. If he dares lays on finger on it he will regret it! I will not let my home be destroyed by this cause!"

"What about Yuki and Kelly though?" Celina asked her. "It might be the only way to save them."

"Well yeah but..." Gale trailed off before closing her eyes looking heartbroken by this decision. Either merging, and the result would destroy her home. Or she don't, and Yuki, and Kelly would pay the price.

Celina took her hands. "It isn't easy for any of us, and if there were another way... I don't know who Zarc, Ray, or Dawn were. I don't even feel I know you four that well but I do know that when he met Lilly... Yuri changed and so did I. I want to protect them, and maybe the five of us can come up with a way to keep everyone safe."

"So your saying you want to destroy your home for this?" Gale asked with tears in her eyes glaring at Celina.

"Of course not, I don't want to lose anything I care about." Celina answered immediately before looking down. "But it's like I said, what do we really know about each other? Are any of us willing to essentially die for a chance, not a guarantee but a chance that Ray and Dawn, two people we don't even know, can save our homes?"

Gale took her hands back, and backed away before started to sob as she thinks about memories.

 _'Hey Gale let's go to the park!'_ Yuki.

 _'Gale can you help me find a perfect card for Moki?'_ Kelly.

 _'Ah Gale you always get me in line, and I'm your brother!'_ Joey.

 _'Wheeler needs someone like you to keep him in check but don't think this means I'll give you some respect.'_ Kaiba.

 _'You know Gale, Kelly is such a great girl it feels like your her mother.'_ Mokuba.

 _'Gale I'm glad we took you in.'_ Serenity.

 _'Hey Gale I'm glad to have met you, and Yuki.'_ Yugi.

 _'I'm proud to have met you Gale. You seem to be a great person here.'_ Atem.

 _'Man cut Joey some slack Gale.'_ Tristan.

 _'Gale I think everything will be possible.'_ Tea.

 _'You helped me with new things for Dungeon Dice Monsters, Gale. So it's fair if I repay you with testing it.'_ Duke Devlin.

 _'We love you Gale.'_ All of the said together.

Gale started crying as she remembers all of them. Zuzu walked up and gently hugged her. Gale hugged her back crying in her arms. Celina, Lulu, and Rin all moved to try and comfort her too.

"I... I don't know... I don't know what to do!" Gale cried.

"I don't think any of us do." Rin admitted sadly.

"This truly is a hard decision for us." Lulu added sadly. "If only there is someway to get Zarc back to normal without this to happen."

The five of them just looked down sadly after that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Vector, Kelly, and Jack were walking around.

"Man we're walking around a few hours, and still nothing!" Vector complained.

"There has to be something aro..." Jack started when they heard snoring.

Confused they turned to see a young boy around Kelly's age but a little bit older, and having on a ragged Obelisk Blue blazer with a gray shirt that looked ragged, along with short smooth blue hair, having on black ragged pants, and then is barefooted was snoring.

"... Ok." Vector mentioned. "First person we find, and he's fast asleep."

"Should we wake him up?" Kelly asked.

"If you think it'll help." Jack answered.

Kelly walked to the boy, and gently shook him.

 _'I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.'_ Vector thought as the boy slowly woke up.

"Uh? What..." The boy asked before he stretched yawning before rubbing his eyes.

"Pardon us for interrupting your nap, but we were hoping you could point us in the direction of the Professor." Jack mentioned.

The boy looked over before smiling tiredly, "So you guys must be the Lancers, Doc C told me about huh?"

"Doc C?" Vector asked.

"I think he means Dr. Crowler that same guy that split us apart in separate locations." Jack told him.

"Yeah that's the one." The boy smiled. "He said I can do what the others can't. By getting you all."

"You? A little boy is going to beat all of us?" Vector asked in shock. "And how exactly do you plan on pulling off that little miracle?"

"Oh trust me man I am one of Doc C's favorite students." The boy smiled. "He told me I am a self elite."

 ** _'One of Dr. Crowler's elites? That has to mean he's one of the strongest duelists here.'_ **Lilly mentioned.

 _'He doesn't look that strong to me.'_ Kelly told her. _'He looks like like an ordinary kid.'_

"So which of you all is first?" The boy smiled.

"We don't have time for this, why don't you just point us to the Professor and go back to sleep little boy." Jack told him.

"Sorry man but Doc C told me it's urgent for me to take you all down." The boy smiled refusing.

"If we didn't wake you up you wouldn't have even noticed us." Vector pointed out. "Ok fine if you're that eager to lose than you pick. This shouldn't take much time anyway."

"Alright man whatever." The boy smiled before looking over thinking about which one before smiling at Kelly, "Ah if you don't mind your first."

Jack and Vector exchanged a glance before stepping back.

"Okay should we get your name?" Kelly asked him.

"Ah sorry man I forgot!" The boy smiled. "I am Belowski."

 _'Belowski? I've heard that name before, but... I can't remember where.'_ Lilly frowned.

"Alright to warn you man I have once dueled Jaden in the past. You know one of the three Kings of the Academy, and nearly defeated him too." Belowski smiled to Kelly.

That froze Kelly, Jack, and Vector.

"You, you've got to be kidding me!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"Sorry man but I'm not joking brah." Belowski smiled with his eyes closed. "I really came in close but not good enough."

 _'If he's that strong then...'_ Vector thought. "Duel all three of us at once!"

"Sorry man but you told me to pick my opponent, and I did." Belowski reminded. "If you all want to duel you should've said so in the first place."

"Well even with that I can still duel you!" Kelly said getting set. "Alright Belowski let's do it!"

"DUEL!"

"This is bad." Jack frowned.

"I know what you mean." Vector agreed.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Belowski: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Belowski 1st Turn:

"Yeah man whatever." Belowski smiled before drawing starting. "Alright first I'm gonna summon Mokey Mokey in defense modey modey!"

A small white fairy looking like a square appeared with a red question mark on his head as he has slits for eyes with 100 defense points. **_"Mokey Mokey..."_**

* * *

 _Mokey Mokey_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _An outcast angel. Nobody knows what he is thinking at all. Sometimes he gets mad and that is dreadful._

* * *

"What is that?" Vector asked.

"This is one of my favorites." Belowski smiled. "Alright, and I'll just toss down a couple, and chill now."

Kelly 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn! Draw!" Kelly cried drawing. "And I'll summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" A angel with golden wings appeared ready.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"At least one of them summons a real monster." Vector noted.

"And then I play the spell card, Advanced Ritual Art!" Kelly cried.

* * *

 _Advanced Ritual Art_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

"So by sacrificing my Key Mace, my Dancing Elf, and my Spirit of the Harp I can summon a new Monster!"

The three were offered before they glowed.

"Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!"

Herald of Perfection appeared ready.

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Not bad." Vector smiled. "That will help."

"Well Belowski you still want to duel me?" Kelly grinned only to be caught off-guard when Belowski started laughing clapping his hands.

"Totally man those monsters look totally righteous!" Belowski smiled when he finished clapping.

"Are you right in the head?" Jack asked.

"Well an attack might do that!" Kelly cried. "Shining Angel go!"

The Angel charged.

"Your attack will not stand man. I got a trap card." Belowski smiled as he revealed one of his face-downs.

"A trap?" Vector cried in shock.

* * *

 _Human-Wave Tactics_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the End Phase of each turn, select a number of Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters from your Deck equal to the number of your Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters destroyed as a result of battle during that turn, and Special Summon them to your side of the field. The Deck is then shuffled._

* * *

"It's called Human-Wave Tactics. Wrap your minds around this." Belowski smiled. "At the end of each turn I can summon a monster that's the same level as the monster that was been destroyed. They have to be level 2 or below but it's about the balance man the yin, and the yang!"

"Ok..." Jack started before yawning. "Wait, what's wrong with me?"

"Whatever that means! What it means is that Angel's attack is still happening!" Kelly cried as the angel destroyed Mokey Mokey, "And now with Mokey Mokey out of the way Perfection will attack you directly!"

The herald charged at Belowski who hit him as he softly let out a cry. **(Belowski: 2200)**

"And that will call it a turn Belowski!" Kelly cried.

"Which means his trap triggers." Vector mentioned before Jack yawned again. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Jack yawned. "I just feel so tired."

"Ah that was very un-chill man." Belowski smiled before saying, "But now I can summon Happy Lover thanks to Human-Wave Tactics."

A fairy that has a heart on it's forehead appeared.

* * *

 _Happy Lover_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Enemies become overjoyed when struck by the Heart Ray emitted from the forehead of this tiny cherub._

* * *

 **Kelly: 4000**

 **Belowski: 2200**

* * *

Belowski 2nd Turn:

"And since Happy Lover likes to share the love I'll bring back his pal Mokey Mokey in attack modey modey." Belowski smiled as a second Mokey Mokey appeared with 300 attack points.

 ** _"Mokey Mokey..."_** It said.

"What is he doing?" Vector questioned.

"Next I play Mokey Mokey Smackdown." Belowski smiled as a spell showing of a red angry like Mokey Mokey appeared beside him.

* * *

 _Mokey Mokey Smackdown_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _While a face-up "Mokey Mokey" is on your side of the field, if a Fairy-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed, the ATK of all "Mokey Mokey" on your side of the field becomes 3000 until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 ** _'Wait a second... Kelly stop that spell!'_ **Lilly cried.

 _'Why? I don't the harm in it.'_ Kelly told her.

 ** _'It boosts Mokey Mokey's points to 3000!'_ **Lilly said quickly.

 _'Huh? What?'_ Kelly asked shocked looking at her hand not seeing a Fairy in her hand. _'I should've kept Shining Angel in my hand!'_

"Then I think I'll attack your Shining Angel with my Happy Lover!'" Belowski smiled.

"What's the point of that move?" Vector questioned as Jack collapsed against a wall while trying to stay awake.

The fairy attacked as Shining Angel reflected it back destroying Happy Lover.

 **(Belowski: 1600)**

Then they see Mokey Mokey looking shocked seeing his friend was destroyed before suddenly he turned red, and angry like the same one that is on Belowski's spell card.

"Ok... mind explaining?" Vector asked.

"Since Kelly's Shining Angel just destroyed a Fairy-Type Monster my Mokey Mokey Smackdown spell card activates!" Belowski smiled. "And that raises Mokey Mokey's attack points of 3000! Far-out huh? Power to the Mokey Mokey!"

"3000 points?" Jack asked in shock.

An aura surrounded Mokey Mokey as he cried, "Mokey...!" **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)**

"Oh yeah I was about to have Mokey Mokey attack your Herald Perfection!" Belowski smiled as Kelly looked frightened. "Don't worry the Mokey Mokey waves is full of good vibrations."

As he said this Mokey Mokey's wings create huge vibrations.

"...But not good for your Perfection." Belowski added.

That was before Perfection shattered as Kelly grunted. **(Kelly: 2800)**

"No way, her monster was destroyed easily." Vector said in shock.

"There's more where that came from too." Belowski smiled as he played a spell.

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

"I am playing Mystik Wok. And just like a sizzling plate of kung-po tofu Mystik Wok refills my energy! But balance man, I only get Life Points equal to the monster's attack points I sacrificed. So I'll sacrifice Mokey Mokey."

The monster vanished with one last, **_"Mokey!"_**

"So that's three grand of points!" Belowski smiled as he glowed. **(Belowski: 4600)** "And cause Happy Lover's gone, Human-Wave Tactics restores balance to my universe! I just gotta chose which balance. And I'm thinking... Haniwa is just my type of zing."

As he said this a small rock monster appeared with 500 defense points.

* * *

 _Haniwa_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _An earthen figure that protects the tomb of an ancient ruler._

* * *

 ** _'This... there's no way you can win now.'_** Lilly mentioned.

 ** _'Don't worry Lilly. Like Jaden said to you from your memories a Duel's not over until the last card is played!'_** Kelly told her.

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly drew, and smiled seeing it was a monster.

"I summon Honest in attack mode!" The fairy appeared ready.

* * *

 _Honest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _'I know, but... wait a second!'_** Lilly cried before her presence seemed to vanish as if she were thinking.

 _'Huh?'_ Kelly thought confused.

"Hey man is something wrong?" Belowski asked noticing this.

"What are you waiting for? Attack." Vector told her.

Kelly decided it be best to continue on.

"Okay Honest attack Haniwa!" Kelly called.

The fairy destroyed the monster.

"Next up Shining Angel light up his world!" Kelly cried as Shining Angel attacked as Belowski cried out. **(Belowski: 3200)**

"Good, this is going well." Vector noted.

"And now I place 1 card face-down, and that's it!" Kelly ended.

"Man... You know your a real party pooper man." Belowski frowned. "Good thing I got Human-Wave Tactics so I can summon a new Happy Lover!"

A second Happy Lover appeared.

"Great... now he can use that combo again." Jack yawned.

* * *

 **Kelly: 2800**

 **Belowski: 3200**

* * *

Belowski 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn." Belowski drew before saying, "And I activate Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Far out! I got Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Belowski smiled as his graveyard ejected the two Mokey Mokeys.

* * *

 _Dark Factory of Mass Production_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"It may sound so totalitarian but it lets me bring back two monsters to my hand."

Then he activated Polymerization as the three Mokey Mokeys appeared fusing.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"And I pick 2 Mokey Mokies since I'm already carrying a third that way I can fuse them all together to summon this little friend!" Belowski smiled.

Then behind him appeared a GIANT Mokey Mokey.

* * *

 _Mokey Mokey King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _"Mokey Mokey" +_ _"Mokey Mokey" +_ _"Mokey Mokey"_

 _When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon as many "Mokey Mokey" as possible from your Graveyard._

* * *

They stared at it in shock.

"You know it! He's Mokey Mokey King!" Belowski smiled. "And check out his King waves!"

The monster said, **_"Mokey Mokey Mokey..."_**

He started some waves as Kelly cried, "Honest take that monster out!"

Honest charged as he attacked Mokey Mokey King who opened his eyes before shattering.

 ** _'Kelly wait!'_** Lilly cried a few seconds too late.

Then three Mokey Mokey pop out from the smoke.

 **(Belowski: 2400)**

"That so was totally awesome man! But the circle of life must go on." Belowski smiled. "From one comes many dude, and the King's Special Ability brings back all three Mokies!"

"Wait, but that would mean..." Vector started in disbelief.

"Kelly loses." Jack finished before closing his eyes.

"Now Happy Lover attack Honest!" Belowski smiled as Happy Lover attacked which Honest deflected as it shattered.

 **(Belowski: 2100)**

The three Mokey Mokies looked shocked before they each turned red, and looked mad.

"Ah man look what you did to my three Mokey Mokies!" Belowski smiled. "Good thing my Smackdown card is still in effect cause now they each get 3000 attack points!"

 _Mokey Mokey x3: **(ATK: 300 + 2700 = 3000)**_

Vector and Kelly just stared at the powered up Mokey Mokeys.

"Now Mokey Mokey 1 attack that Honest." Belowski started. "Mokey Mokey dos your on the Shining Angel."

The two fired waves as Honest shattered. **(Kelly: 0800)**

"That's enough! Trap card open! Fairy Power-Up!" Kelly cried playing a face-down as Shining Angel glowed.

* * *

 _Fairy Power-Up_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your Life Points are below 1000 all Fairy-Type monsters you control gains 1000 ATK until the end phase. Then you can negate 1 attack from your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1400 + 1000 = 2400)**

"So now since my Life Points are less then 1000 I can power up Shining Angel by a thousand, and your attack is negated!" Kelly cried.

"Nice move man, but I got one more Mokey!" Belowski smiled as Kelly grunted.

The last Mokey Mokey fired waves as Shining Angel shattered as Kelly cried out. **(Kelly: 0200)**

 _ **'Kelly!'**_ Lilly cried in horror. **_'... Use my card!'_**

 _'Y-Your card...?'_ Kelly asked her.

 ** _'Koga, if you use Mask Change II any light monster can work, and his special ability means he can overpower Mokey Mokey even when Belowski boosts its strength.'_** Lilly answered.

Kelly nodded at that.

"And now cause of Human-Wave Tactics I am allows to bring Happy Lover to a whole new around!" Belowski started as a three Happy Lover appeared. "Plus I'll play this way cool trap card, it's called Gift of the Mystical Elf of course it's not rap. Still it's full of good karma. I gain 300 Life Points for each monster out."

* * *

 _Gift of the Mystical Elf_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field._

* * *

 **(Belowski: 3300)**

Kelly grunted looking down as Belowski noticing asked, "Your not looking too hot. You wanna take a burrito break of something?"

Kelly 3rd Turn:

"Maybe later." Kelly started as Belowski widen his eyes a little.

"For now it's my turn!" Kelly cried drawing before crying, "And I activate my own Pot of Greed!"

 _'This isn't looking good, if she doesn't turn things around I'm stepping in.'_ Vector thought.

Drawing twice she smiled, "And I'm summon a second Key Mace!" A new fairy appeared in place.

* * *

 _Key Mace_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Enemies' hearts will melt at the sight of this small fairy's cuteness._

* * *

"Whoa man I gotta say I'm impressed. How to you keep dueling after all we put you through?" Belowski asked as he, Happy Lover, and the three Mokey Mokies tilted their heads.

"So you are doing something, what kind of trick is this?" Vector questioned angrily.

Ignoring his question Kelly smiled, "Cause I don't give up! Especially in a duel this much fun! And one that brings this! Mask Change II!"

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

"Mask Change what?" Belowski asked surprised.

"Wait what?" Vector questioned.

"This allows me to sacrifice my Key Mace to bring forth something stronger!" Kelly smiled as Key Mace grabbed a face before placing it on as he morphed. "Come to the field! Masked HERO Koga!"

Koga appeared from the light readying his blades.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 4) = 4500)**_

"Whoa huh?" Belowski asked surprised seeing the huge power up.

Vector stared at the monster in disbelief.

"Koga gains 500 more attack points for every monster out!" Kelly smiled. "And now Koga attack Mokey Mokey!"

Koga charged at Mokey Mokey. "Golden Blinding Guillotine!"

"This is a... A bummer man." Belowski gave a smile as Mokey Mokey was destroyed as he was pushed back grunting as he looked seeing the dust as he laid down.

* * *

 **Kelly: 0200**

 **Belowski: 0000**

 **Kelly wins the duel!**

* * *

As Belowski lost Jack blinked before stretching. "What happened?"

"You were asleep?" Kelly asked in disbelief.

"Your opponent had some kind of power that put him to sleep. I don't know why you weren't affected but I wasn't because I'm a Barian." Vector explained.

"Ah that's because she loves dueling far too much man." Belowski smiled as he sighed, "Well now that I lost you all can go on ahead... I'm gonna stick around... and..."

With those words he fell back asleep snoring. They just stared at him before shrugging and running past.

"What a crazy duel." Kelly remarked.

"Yeah, but you won so that's the key." Jack reminded her.

Kelly smiled nodding. With that the three of them continued running down the halls of Duel Academy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Julie, Rocky, and Samuel got set.

"So how are we going to do this you two?" Samuel inquired calmly.

"You have 8000 Life Points, and then can make the first turn." Julie answered.

"Alright, that works for me. Though may I add one final request?" Samuel asked.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Let's not include that Crossover spell and fight as true Fusion Duelists, agreed?" Samuel requested.

"Agreed!" Julie agreed.

Samuel nodded calmly. "Well then, let's begin."

They all nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Light by Disturbed)**

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Samuel: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Samuel 1st Turn:

"I believe I'll start with two facedown cards." Samuel stated. "Now then, I summon to the field Aleister the Invoker and thanks to him I can add the Invocation spell to my hand."

A spellcaster that is white, and holding a tome appeared before Samuel added the spell.

* * *

 _Aleister the Invoker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ _During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn. If this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can add 1 "Invocation" from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

"Invocation?" Yusho asked confused.

"It's my deck. Though I feel you'll understand soon enough, I end my turn by playing the field spell Magical Meltdown and when I do I can add another Aleister the Invoker to my hand. That's all for now." Samuel stated calmly.

* * *

 _Magical Meltdown_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Aleister the Invoker" from your Deck to your hand. The activation of your cards and effects that include an effect that Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster cannot be negated, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot activate when a monster is Fusion Summoned this way. You can only activate 1 "Magical Meltdown" per turn._

* * *

Julie 1st Turn:

"Okay here we go!" Julie cried drawing as she looked surprised at what she drew. _'What the... I don't remember these being Pendulum Monsters...!'_

"Something wrong Julie?" Samuel inquired.

Julie grunted before calling, "I use Scale 1 Metalfoes Goldrider, and Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen in set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set them both as two riders that are looking red, and fire like appeared.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Goldrider_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** That gleaming, golden buggy breaks bad guys good. What wonderful wheels! (With a bumbling buffoon...)_

* * *

 _Metalfoes Steelen_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Cool iron bodies meet burning metal machines and man/machine combine. Burn up the soul - Metalfoes Fusion!_

* * *

"Wait a second what?" Samuel questioned.

"Those weren't Pendulum Cards!" Rocky cried in shock.

"I don't know how it happened but it's not like I'm complaining!" Julie told them. "And they are just like my Igknights! Fired up, and ready to burn down anything that trespasses!"

"Point taken." Rocky nodded.

"And now I Pendulum Summon a duo of Riders!" Julie cried as the portal exited two riders. "Metalfoes Volflame, and Metalfoes Silverd!"

* * *

 _Metalfoes Silverd_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** __Sizzling soldier on a silver sublight speedjet. Can't track her, can't see her, can't escape that lightspeed laser._

* * *

 _Metalfoes Volflame_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Roasting red rockets boost its blazing, bright-blast burners to liquified lava levels. Vanquisher of the Vanisher!_

* * *

"Interesting." Samuel noted calmly.

"Next I summon Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" Julie said as a new rider appeared.

* * *

 _Raremetalfoes Bismugear_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Psychic/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set 1 "Metalfoes" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Metalfoes" monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Raremetalfoes Bismugear" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters, you're certainly not holding back." Samuel noted. "I'm in a rather bad position with only Aleister on my field."

"Well now I'll play Goldrider's Pendulum Ability!" Julie cried. "By destroying Bismugear I am allowed to set a Metalfoes Spell or Trap directly from my deck!"

"Impressive." Yusho noted watching the duel.

Julie set the card before adding, "Next I play the spell in my hand, Metalfoes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Metalfoes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Metalfoes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle it into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Metalfoes Fusion" once per turn._

* * *

"Your Fusion card." Samuel noted.

"Well now I fuse both Volflame, Slivered!" Julie cried as the two flew up fusing.

"Riders of Flames combine your fires, and join together to burn down anything in your path! Fusion Summon! Bring the heat level 8! Metalfoes Orichalc!"

A monster that has a engine on his back, and holding two glowing flaming blades appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Orichalc_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _2 "Metalfoes" monsters_  
 _If a "Metalfoes" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Interesting, do you mind if I follow in your footsteps then?" Samuel inquired.

"Huh?" Julie asked confused.

"By discarding my second Aleister the Invoker, I'm allowed to activate Super Polymerization and use it to merge my first Aleister with your Metalfoes Orichalc." Samuel stated revealing the card.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials.__

* * *

"What!?" Julie asked as a fusion vortex appeared.

"So your the other person Jaden mentioned!" Julia cried. "When he dueled Kit, and Dipper he mentioned there were two people who uses Super Polymerization but he has more use for it!"

"Actually, he was referring to Yuri. I only very recently began using this spell, but it comes in handy with my deck." Samuel mentioned as the two monsters were sucked into the Fusion Vortex. "Now, I Fusion Summon Invoked Purgatrio!"

Three gray-purple like fiends appeared in place with purple flames with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Inkoked Purgatrio_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 FIRE monster_  
 _This card gains 200 ATK for each card your opponent controls. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now for every card you control Purgatrio gains 200 attack points, so Julie I thank you for making it so simple to bring one of my Fusion Monsters to the field." Samuel smiled.

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 2300 + (200 * 3) = 2900)**_

Julie grunted before saying, "Well while it's in the graveyard I can shuffle Metalfoes Fusion back to my deck to draw a card!"

Shuffling her Fusion Card she drew before saying, "I place this down, and that's all."

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 2900 + 200 = 3100)**_

"Which means it's your turn Rocky." Samuel mentioned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Rocky 1st Turn:

"If I were you I would not!" Rocky cried drawing before wincing. _'My injuries from dueling Declan, and Riley are getting to me!'_

 _'Rocky...'_ Julie thought nervously.

Shaking it off he called, "I play Stone Fusion!"

* * *

 _Stone Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Stone Army" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the Fusion Materials from your field, graveyard, or hand._

* * *

 _'Another Fusion card.'_ Samuel thought. _'In that case, I'll have to bring that out earlier than expected. Oh well hardly the worse thing that could happen.'_

"So now by banishing both Stone Army of Sandstone, and Stone Army of Peridotite in my hand I can summon a fusion monster!" Rokcy cried pocketing the cards.

Samuel frowned. _'That's right I forgot about that part.'_

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Peridotite! Join forces to combine your power of tremendous proportions to a new indestructible force! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Stone Army of Granite!"

Stone Army of Granite appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Granite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _"Stone Army of Sandstone" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed. Once per turn: Banish 1 "Stone Army" monster on your field destroy 1 spell/trap your opponent controls. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

"Now they come back right?" Samuel asked. "That's what makes you powerful."

"Well first off is Sandstone!" Rocky told him. "Whenever he's banished I can summon him back!"

Sandstone appeared.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Sandstone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is banished you can Special Summon this card. If summoned by this method you can target 1 "Stone Army" monster that has been banished: Special Summon that target. You cannot Special Summon monsters except Rock-Type Monsters for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"And due to his Special Ability he can summon another Stone Army from banishment!" Rocky added as Peridotite appeared in place.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Peridotite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _You can banish this card from your graveyard: Target 1 "Stone Army" monster you control, banish that target. (This is a Quick Effect) When this banished card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls switch it's battle position._

* * *

"I play Torrential Tribute!" Samuel called.

* * *

 _Torrential Tribute_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.__

* * *

"Huh? But that will destroy your monster too!" Rocky pointed out.

"It's the price I have to pay." Samuel replied.

The waves struck the 4 monsters shattering them.

 _'Ah man if there in the graveyard then that's bad news.'_ Rocky grunted.

"Anything else?" Samuel inquired.

"Two set cards. Your turn." Rocky ended.

"Samuel stripped the two of their monsters on their turns!" Mokuba cried amazed.

* * *

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Samuel: 8000**

* * *

Samuel 2nd Turn:

"I should really be thanking you for forcing me to destroy my own monster Rocky." Samuel noted calmly.

"Beg pardon?" Rocky asked.

"What I mean is that I can now use the Invocation spell card and since I'm fusing an Invoked monster with it I can banish materials from either graveyard as an alternate way of calling it to the field. In other words I can banish Invoked Purgatrio and your sister's Metalfoes Orichalc in order to Fusion Summon my strongest monster Invoked Elysium in attack mode!" Samuel revealed.

* * *

 _Invocation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Aleister the Invoker"; shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, add that card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Invocation" once per turn._

* * *

They watched shocked as his Fusion, and Julie's own fusion vanished.

"So like I said, thank you." Samuel smirked as Invoked Elysium appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Invoked Elysium_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3200_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _1 "Invoked" monster + 1 monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND-Attribute. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "Invoked" monster you control or in your Graveyard; banish it and all monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as that monster._

* * *

"3200 attack points?" Julia asked amazed.

"That's right, and I can still summon my last Aleister with 1000 of his own attack points." Samuel stated as the second magician appeared. "So in addition to getting a second copy of Invocation, I have 4200 attack points to strike either one of you. The only question is, who do I take down first?"

"Answer is me!" Rocky cried. "Face-down card open! Fusion Miracle!"

* * *

 _Fusion Miracle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster in your graveyard: Special Summon that monster to your opponent's field in defense position._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a Fusion Monster from the graveyard to Julie's field in defense mode!"

Granite appeared on her field.

"And here's my other face-down! Ceasefire!" Rocky called. "This inflicts 500 points of damage to you for each effect monster out!"

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

Samuel's eyes widened as the trap struck him.

 **(Samuel: 6500)**

"Julie that's all I can do now. With Sandstone in the graveyard my deck is useless." Rocky told her closing his eyes.

"Is that so, well in that case... Elysium attacks Granite and Aleister attacks Julie directly!" Samuel stated.

The the monster attacked as Granite stood tall taking the attack surviving.

"You should've finished me off! The first time Granite should be destroyed he isn't!" Rocky yelled. "And with him having 2200 defense points your Aleister can't break him down!"

Samuel frowned. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Why didn't he finish Rocky off?" Julia asked confused. "He had all he need to take him down."

"Your brother just told me his deck is worthless now, why waste time attacking him when I can focus on you first?" Samuel asked her.

Julie 2nd Turn:

"Your an idiot now Rocky can have a comeback if he can." Julie told him drawing.

"Trust me, he won't be pulling off anything." Samuel stated.

"Well I think he just did. His Fusion Monster in-fact." Julie told him.

Samuel stared at the monster. "Let me make you a promise, one of you will lose on my next turn."

"Which should've happened during your last one. He gave me his Fusion Monster to guard me! And now I Pendulum summon back Volflame, and Sliverd!" Julie cried as the two reappeared. "And I also play my face-down, Fullmetalfoes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fullmetalfoes Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Metalfoes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Fullmetalfoes Fusion?" Yusho inquired.

"This is like Super Polymerization yet it uses monsters on my field!" Julie cried as both Volflame, and Sliverd fused. "That way I can summon, Metalfoes Adamante!"

The monster appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Adamante_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Metalfoes" monster + 1 monster with 2500 or less ATK_

* * *

"What's the point of that, Elysium is stronger." Samuel pointed out.

"Not for long. What is Adamate's level?" Julie asked him.

Samuel looked at the monster before his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"I equip him with Fusion Weapon!" Julie cried as the monster was equipped with the hook. **(ATK: 2500 + 1500 = 4000/DEF: 2500 + 1500 = 4000)**

"No choice, I use Invoked Elysium's special ability to banish one Invoked monster on my field or in my graveyard and then every monster you control with the same attribute is also banished!" Samuel cried. "I banish Elysium itself!"

"So your banishing it to get rid of all LIGHT attributes in my deck?" Julie asked confused.

"No, all monsters on you and your brother's field that shares an attribute with Elysium." Samuel answered before his eyes widened.

Both Granite, and Adamate vanished.

"That's the second Fusion Monster he got rid of easily after I summoned it." Julie stated in disbelief.

"I take it that's the end of your turn?" Samuel inquired.

Julie closed her eyes after hearing that.

"Julie..." Mokuba trailed off worried. "Each Fusion she summons instantly got rid of."

Rocky 2nd Turn:

Rocky winced drawing. Samuel just watched calmly. Rocky looked before saying, "Okay I activate the spell, Stone Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Stone Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish Fusion Materials from your hand or graveyard that lists a "Stone Army" Fusion Monster in Extra Deck then Special Summon that Fusion Monster to your opponent's field in defense position. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This allows me to banish from the graveyard, or hand to summon a Fusion!"

Samuel's eyes widened in shock.

"So I toss Sandstone in my graveyard, and Marble in my hand to summon!" Rocky cried.

"Warrior of Sandstone! Warrior of Marble! Fuse your might of the indestructible force, and bring forth the might! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Stone Army of Basalt!"

Stone Army of Basalt appeared in place... On Julie's field.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Basalt_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Stone Army of Marble" + 1 "Stone Army" Monster  
_ _Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed with effects. Once per turn while you control this face-up card if you have no "Stone Army" monsters in your graveyard: You can inflict half this card's ATK to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Stone Army" monster banished._

* * *

"It's summoned to Julie's field when I use the spell. But I still got defense with Sanstone, and Marble!" Rocky cried summoning the two Stone Armies in defense mode.

* * *

 _Stone Army of Marble_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card while this card is in your graveyard target 1 monster you control: Banish both this card, and the target, and if you do negate the activation, and destroy that card. When this banished card is Special Summoned: Target 1 face-up spell or trap card your opponent controls destroy that target._

* * *

"And Marble's ability destroys a face-up spell or trap you control Samuel. Like your Magical Meltdown Spell!"

Samuel's eyes widened in horror as his field spell shattered.

"That's all I can do. Your turn." Rocky ended.

"Hold it, before your turn ends I play the trap Omega Summon to bring Invoked Elysium and Invoked Purgatrio back in defense mode!" Samuel called.

* * *

 _Omega Summon_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target any number of your banished "Invoked" monsters with different names; Special Summon them in Defense Position.__

* * *

The monsters begin to appear.

"Sorry Samuel but this trap is what I meant earlier!" Julie cried playing a trap called Paradox Fusion which resembles Five-Headed Dragon starting to vanished.

* * *

 _Paradox Fusion_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2nd End Phase, return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"What?" Samuel questioned.

"When you would Special Summon a monster or play a spell or trap card this trap card Paradox Fusion allows me to banish a Fusion Monster I control!" Julie cried as Stone Army of Basalt vanished. "So now the trap you just tried to activate had been negated, and destroyed!"

Samuel's eyes widened in disbelief. The trap shattered as the two Fusions he tried to summon vanished from sight.

* * *

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Samuel: 6500**

* * *

Samuel 3rd Turn:

Samuel just stared at the field in disbelief. "I... I set one monster in defense mode and that's it."

Julie 3rd Turn:

Julie drew looking over.

 _'What did she draw?'_ Yusho thought curiously.

Julie closed her eyes, "I pass."

"What?" Samuel questioned in shock.

"I can't risk summoning another Fusion Monster if your just gonna get rid of it after it's summoned." Julie explained. "You already gotten rid of two of my strongest Fusions after their summoned, and removed them from play. I'm not going to do it again."

Rocky 3rd Turn:

Rocky drew wincing before knelling.

"Rocky!" Julie cried.

"I'm... I'm okay. This... This pain is nothing." Rocky grunted slowly getting up. "If it's one thing I learned from the Ritual Dimension... Is make sure to get through tough obstacles... And make the impossible, possible!"

 _'Rocky...'_ Mokuba thought hearing that.

Rocky looked at the card he drew, and said "Okay I activate the spell card, Stone Exhibit!"

* * *

 _Stone Exhibit_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Banish the top three cards of your Deck. If any of them are "Stone Army" monsters inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each one. Your opponent draws 3 cards.__

* * *

"In exchange for you drawing 3 cards I am allowed to remove from play the top 3 cards from my deck! And if any of them are Stone Armies you take 500 points of damage for each!"

Samuel drew his three cards. Rocky revealed the top three cards.

Stone Army of Obsidian.

Stone Magic of Sealing.

Stone Army of Obsidian.

Samuel flinched as the spell dealt him 1000 points of damage.

 **(Samuel: 5500)**

"Well that outta be all I can do." Rocky told him.

* * *

 **Julie: 4000**

 **Rocky: 4000**

 **Samuel: 5500**

* * *

Samuel 4th Turn:

"I draw." Samuel stated. "I play another copy of Magical Meltdown!"

The field appeared again.

"Now I flip my facedown monster, Homunculus the Alchemic Being!" Samuel continued.

* * *

 _Homunculus the Alchemic Being_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _Once per turn: You can change the Attribute of this card.__

* * *

"His ability lets me change his attribute once per turn, so I'll turn him into a Fire monster and then play Invocation!"

"Not this again!" Rocky grunted.

"I fuse Aleister the Invoker with my fire attribute Homunculus in order to summon another copy of Invoked Purgatrio in attack mode!" Samuel called. "Now, for every card the two of you control he gains 200 attack points."

Stone Armies of Basalt, Sandstone, Marble, and Julie's Pendulum Scale gave it power.

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 2300 + (200 * 5) = 3300)**_

"Now, Purgatrio can attack all of your monsters once each and he deals piercing damage. Attack!"

The monster attacked the monster Rocky gave Julie. **(Julie: 3200)**

Then it destroyed Sandstone, and Marble. **(Rocky: 0300)**

"I end my turn." Samuel stated.

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 3300 - (200 * 3) = 2700)**_

"That would've... Gotten Better..." Rocky grunted before went to his knees.

"You two betrayed Duel Academy, so I'll be defeating you both right here." Samuel stated.

"The whole reason why was because Rocky had vanished a few years ago." Julie told him. "Me, and him dedicated our lives to join the ranks of Duel Academy, and the day where we were finally imployed he vanished!"

"Don't you think I know that? That earthquake was catastrophic, and man made." Samuel revealed.

"Well how do you expect a portal that suddenly appeared that sucked him away!" Julie yelled.

"Because Roget created it." Samuel answered.

"He what?" Julie asked surprised.

"He was attempting to flee to another Dimension, and in the process caused that earthquake that took Rocky from you. Roget is the one responsible." Samuel revealed.

"Wait who's Roget?" Mokuba asked having to not seen him.

"A traitor to Duel Academy who died." Samuel answered.

"Roget was an enemy of ours who resided in the Synchro Dimension." Julia told Mokuba. "We were able to confront him but he was sent to the Void Between Dimensions using the same portal that split us to both Ritual, and Xyz."

"He deserves that fate." Samuel noted. "Though, you two won't defeat me in this duel."

"All this time we thought something had gotten wrong... I knew Roget was a creep but..." Julie trailed off.

"He's gone now, and you two are reunited... for now at least." Samuel mentioned.

Julie 4th Turn:

Julie drew before saying, "I Pendulum Summon forth Volflame, and Sliverd!" The two appeared. "And then I activate Metalfoes Fusion!"

Samuel nodded watching.

"So now I fuse these two again!" Julie cried as the two. "That way I can summon Metalfoes Mithrilium!"

A white armored woman with purple hair, and holding two fire pistols appeared.

* * *

 _Metalfoes Mithrilium_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Metalfoes" monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _You can target 2 "Metalfoes" cards in your Graveyard and 1 card on the field; shuffle the targets from your Graveyard into the Deck, and if you do, return the target on the field to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Metalfoes Mithrilium" once per turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Metalfoes" Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 2700 + 200= 2900)**_

"And now I activate the spell, Salamandra!" Julie cried.

* * *

 _Salamandra_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK._

* * *

"Salamadra, but that would mean..." Samuel started in shock.

The fire pistols were coated in fire. **(ATK: 2600 + 700 = 3300)**

 _Purgatrio: **(ATK: 2900 + 200 = 3100)**_

Samuel just stared at field in shock.

"Now Mithrilium attack Purgatrio! With Flame Bullet!" Julia cried.

The Fusion fired a flaming bullet.

Samuel's Fusion monster shattered.

 **(Samuel: 5300)**

"That will things there." Julia ended.

 _'Impressive.'_ Yusho thought watching the duel.

Rocky 4th Turn:

Rocky slowly drew as he started breathing heavily.

"Rocky, stop. I'll handle it." Julie told him.

"S-Sis... I can't let you... Duel this guy... By yourself..." Rocky pointed out. "This...This pain is... Nothing..."

"You need to stop, you're in no shape to keep dueling." she argued.

"J-Julie... I can keep..." Rocky grunted before grabbing his shoulder.

"Rocky please... don't push yourself." Julie told him.

He turned to her.

"You're hurt, please just... stop before it gets worse." she requested.

Rocky only stayed before standing down dropping out.

* * *

 **Julie: 3200**

 **Rocky: 0300 (Surrendered)**

 **Samuel: 5300**

* * *

Samuel 5th Turn:

"I... I have to pass." Samuel frowned.

Julie 5th Turn:

Julie drew before saying, "Mithrilium attack him directly!"

 **(Samuel: 2000)**

"Alright one more, and he's going down!" Julia grinned.

"I don't know. Something tells me he has something planned." Mokuba told her.

"Your turn." Julie ended.

Samuel 6th Turn:

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Samuel declared drawing.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Alright, if this doesn't work the duel is over. I activate the spell Red Medicine to regain 500 life points."

 **(Samuel: 2500)**

* * *

 _Red Medicine_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 500 points._

* * *

"What's he up too?" Mokuba asked.

"You're not good enough to beat me, I activate Dimension Fusion so now I pay 2000 life points and we both can bring back as many removed from play monsters as possible." Samuel explained.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible.__

* * *

 **(Samuel: 0500)**

"I revive Invoked Purgatrio and Invoked Elysium, both in attack mode."

The two appeared again.

They all looked shocked seeing this.

"I knew... I shouldn't stand down!" Rocky grunted trying to rejoin.

Samuel turned to him before closing his eyes... and surrendering. They all looked shocked at this.

* * *

 **Julie: 3200**

 **Rocky: 0300 (Surrendered)**

 **Samuel: 0500 (Surrendered)**

 **Julie, and Rocky wins the duel!**

* * *

"Hey... Why did you?" Julie asked shocked.

"If I won, I would have Carded you. And I decided I couldn't do that." Samuel answered.

"But... Wasn't that what you guys are suppose to do?" Mokuba asked confused.

"It is, but what kind of heartless monster tears apart siblings like that?" Samuel asked. "We all knew how that duel would have ended, but that's in the past now."

"So... What are you gonna do now?" Julie asked.

"What is there to do, except accept my punishment for betraying the Professor." Samuel answered before reversing his Duel Disc and turning himself into a card.

They looked shocked seeing Samuel carded himself.

"That..." Mokuba started before just staring in disbelief at the card.

Julie walked before slowly picking the card up seeing Samuel. _'Sam...'_ She closed her eyes.

"We have to find Leo and put an end to all of this." Yusho mentioned.

"Yeah big time." Mokuba nodded.

With the they continued heading farther into Duel Academy.

* * *

 _With Vector, Jack, and Kelly..._

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Vector mentioned to them.

"Mind sharing that with us?" Jack asked him.

"I can't explain it, it's just... this sense that things are going to get much worse very quickly." Vector answered. "And trust me, I know when things are getting bad."

Kelly only listened before taking out a card looking at it.

The Sora Card.

 _'Lilly... I can't imagine what would happen if my Little Moki was turned to something like this...'_ Kelly thought sadly as a tear dropped, and landed on the card.

Kelly felt Lilly tearing up.

 ** _'You won't have to, we'll stop Duel Academy and... you can go home with your friends and the people who care about you.'_ **she mentioned sadly.

Kelly nodded before the card started to glow.

"What the?" Jack questioned staring at the card.

Kelly gently place the card down as they stepped away before it started to glow brightly blinding the three.

 ** _'Sora!'_** Lilly cried in horror.

Then the light faded to reveal someone laying on the floor looking out cold.

...Sora.

"What the?" Vector questioned. "Who's the kid?"

Kelly looked amazed before smiling before letting Lilly take over. Lilly just stared in complete disbelief. "So... Sora? How?"

Sora's hand twitched before he slowly started to open his eyes, "Ngh... Wh-What?" He slowly sat up as he recognized where he is, and asked "Was that... All a dream?"

He was immediately tackled by a sobbing Lilly.

"ACK!" He yelped surprised. "Wh-What on earth?"

"I get the distinct impression she's glad to see you." Jack mentioned. "You missed quite a bit from inside that card."

"Huh? I'm not complaining but... How-How did I get freed?" Sora asked surprised hearing that.

"No idea, but I don't think Lilly or Kelly would be complaining right now." Jack told him as Lilly continued sobbing while holding him.

"Lilly..." Sora trailed off before holding her to him.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... quite a bit happened here, and there's still so much left.**

 **bopdog111: Well we debuted here one of favorite characters from GX. Oh yeah I'm a Belowski fan!**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, admittedly he wasn't my favorite character but he's ok.**

 **bopdog111: Well other then that the girls learned the truth from the Professor, and Sora is freed from his card.**

 **Ulrich362: What are they going to do with that information now though? It's quite a lot to take in for anyone and with the potential consequences... what is the right option anymore?**

 **bopdog111: A very tough decision indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, that difficult choice for the girls aside there's still a few more powerful duelists waiting for the Lancers inside Duel Academy.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah the rest of them better watch out wherever they are.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, oh and before I forget since I mentioned it before. When the sequel eventually does start, admittedly there are some other things between this and that Bopdog and I will be working on, one new Archetype will be the Soul Swords archetype for anyone who knows where that comes from.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys see ya next time. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	86. Origins of Dawn!

**bopdog111: Well guys I think this might be time for us to show several scenes of Dawn's life before all of this happened.**

 **Ulrich362: After the Professor revealed everything to Zuzu, Rin, Lulu, Gale, and Celina it only makes sense to learn what things were like before that fateful day.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what Dawn is like before all of this.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Professor was walking down the halls of Duel Academy before pausing and looking out of a window. _'Ray, Dawn... I want nothing more than to see you both again. Even you Zarc... I truly hope that there is a way to return to how things were, those few years were some of the greatest I can remember, and our family will finally be whole again.'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A younger Leo Akaba was working until he sees his daughter walking in looking a bit sick._

 _"Ray? Are you okay?" Leo asked surprised._

 _"I'm not feeling that good dad." Ray admitted weakly._

 _Leo walked over, and press a hand to her forehead. She was warm._

 _"Your feeling a bit warm Ray. You go back to bed. I'll get a thermometer." Leo told her._

 _She nodded before going to lie down. Leo walked over to the medicine cabinet, and looked around before finding the thermometer, and grabbed it before walking to Ray's room. She was lying down in bad looking miserable._

 _"It will be fine Ray. We just need to find out if it's serious." Leo told her walking over to apply the thermometer._

 _She nodded. He applied the thermometer in her mouth as they waited. At that moment the front door opened. "Mr. Akaba? Ray?"_

 _They turned to see Zarc was at the door._

 _"Huh, is Ray alright? Is there anything I can do?" Zarc asked._

 _"We're just waiting for the thermometer's results." Leo told him._

 _As if on cue the thermometer beeped as he said that. Leo took it out of Ray's mouth, and checked it._

 _102.8_

 _"102.8... That's quite a fever." Leo answered. "I'm gonna have to pick up some medication. Zarc would you stay with Ray while I'm out?"_

 _"Of course." Zarc nodded walking over to Ray and gently holding her hand._

 _Leo walked out to get some medication._

 _"Sorry you're sick Ray, hopefully the medicine helps." Zarc mentioned._

 _"I hope..." Ray stated before starting to get up as she held a hand to her mouth._

 _Zarc's eyes widened before moving to help Ray get to the bathroom. As Ray puked in the toilet as told Zarc breathing a bit she said, "S-Sorry about this Zarc..."_

 _"Don't be, I'm sorry you're not feeling good." Zarc replied. "Do you want some water?"_

 _"Y-Yes." Ray nodded._

 _Zarc nodded going down before filling a glass with cold water._ _A few minutes later Leo came in the room holding a small bottle._

 _"Do you think it'll help?" Zarc asked._

 _"Yeah. They told me this was the best they have." Leo answered bringing a pill out as he gave it to Ray._

 _Ray weakly took the pill before taking it with the water Zarc got for her._

 _"Alright now you should rest Ray. It should take effect sometime." Leo told her._

 _She nodded before closing her eyes. Leo, and Zarc walked out to let her rest._

 _"Do you think she'll be ok Mr. Akaba?" Zarc asked nervously._

 _"I hope so. I really hate seeing Ray like this." Leo answered._

 _"So do I." Zarc frowned before his eyes widened. "Um... excuse me I need to go."_

 _"Alright. I'll give you a call if there is any progress." Leo nodded._

 _Zarc nodded before quickly leaving the house. As he did Leo went back to work to try, and relax. A few hours later he heard Ray back in the bathroom._ _He ran up alarmed, and got there. "Ray!?"_

 _She was puking and looked even worse._

 _"Oh my god..." Leo trailed off shocked as he ran to help his daughter._

 _"Dad..." Ray started weakly._

 _"I don't get it. How come the medicine didn't help?" Leo asked worried._

 _"I don't know." Ray whispered._

 _"Well it doesn't look like it will help." Leo told her. "Come on Ray we're setting a doctor's appointment."_

 _"Alright." Ray nodded weakly._

 _At that Leo begin calling to set up an appointment as he helped Ray get ready. After setting it he called Zarc's cell to let him know._

 _"Hello, Mr. Akaba?" Zarc answered._

 _"The medicine didn't seem to work. I'm taking her to the doctor." Leo told him._

 _Zarc was silent for a few seconds. "Should I meet you there?"_

 _"Yes you should." Leo answered. "I'll be expecting you soon."_

 _With that he hanged up after he told Zarc the address as he helped Ray in his car before driving to the hospital._

* * *

 _Later at the hospital..._

 _Leo was waiting at the lobby worried for his daughter as the doctor are trying to find out what's wrong._

 _"Mr. Akaba, Ray's going to be alright... isn't she?" Zarc asked nervously._

 _"I hope." Leo answered also nervously._

 _The two of them just looked down nervously waiting for any news about Ray. That was before a doctor exited the room Ray's in._

 _"How is she?" Leo asked._

 _"She's stable for one. I have a hunch over what it is but we need to double check over it before we're certain." The doctor answered._

 _"That's good." Zarc mentioned. "She'll be alright."_

 _The doctor nodded before walking off. Zarc smiled hearing that. "She's going to be ok, thank goodness."_

 _"But what kind of fever is this?" Leo asked him._

 _"I don't know, but she'll be ok and that's the important part right?" Zarc asked._

 _A few minutes earlier the doctor from before walked in Ray's room to tell her what they know._

 _She looked towards the doctor._

 _"Well Ms. Akaba the results have came in." The doctor told her._

 _"Then you know what's wrong with me?" Ray asked._

 _"Yes. We double checked, and now we're certain." The doctor answered._

 _"Certain about what?" Ray asked._

 _The doctor then smiled, "Congratulations Ms. Akaba."_

 _"Congratulations?" she asked._

 _He handed her the results. Ray looked at them before her eyes widened in shock and she started blushing heavily. "This... I mean does this really say...?"_

 _"Yes it is. Congratulations Ms. Akaba your pregnant." The doctor smiled._

 _"I'm..." Ray started before just staring at the paper in shock._

 _"How do you feel?" The doctor asked her with a smile._

 _"... Scared, and confused." Ray admitted._

 _"It will wear off with some time." The doctor told her before asking, "Should I let your father, and husband in?"_

 _"Oh um..." Ray started nervously. "Zarc and I aren't actually married."_

 _"You aren't... Oh that will be a problem." The doctor admitted. "Our policy states that until married your baby should stay with your parents."_

 _Ray looked shocked hearing that before starting to tear up._

 _"Oh hey hey I'm so sorry I didn't know that..." The doctor trailed off now feeling terrible._

 _"Can... can they come in?" Ray asked sadly._

 _"O-Okay." The doctor nodded before opening the door, and telling the two males, "You can come in."_

 _Zarc immediately walked over and took Ray's hand while Leo turned to the doctor._

 _"Are you ok?" Zarc asked._

 _"I... I don't know." Ray answered._

 _"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Leo inquired._

 _"Well we're certain over what it is." The doctor answered. "She's pregnant."_

 _Zarc froze hearing that as Leo turned to him. "Ray is what?"_

 _"She's pregnant. We double checked to see if it was something else but it's been confirmed." The doctor answered._

 _"I see." Leo noted._

 _"I swear I didn't mean to, it was... I'll do whatever I can to help take care of Ray." Zarc mentioned fearfully._

 _"Oh, and Mr. Akaba there seems to be a problem." The doctor told Ray's father._

 _"A problem?" Leo asked fearfully. "They'll be ok won't they?"_

 _The doctor closed the door leaving them outside before saying, "No no they're fine. It's just our policy."_

 _Leo nodded calmly._

 _"You see your daughter told me she, and Zarc aren't married." The doctor told him. "Our policy states until they are their baby is gonna have to live with you, and your wife."_

 _"I see, then the solution is for Zarc to move in with me and Ray." Leo noted. "We have quite a bit to talk about."_

 _The doctor nodded, "I'll give you, and them sometime alone." He walked off._

 _Leo nodded before turning to Zarc only to smile as he saw him gently holding Ray's hand and staying by her side._

 _"Zarc... I'm scared..." Ray trailed off._

 _"So am I, but I'll stay with you no matter what." Zarc promised._

 _Ray turned to him, and smiled. Zarc smiled gently. Leo walked over to them. Zarc smiled._

 _"Zarc we have a lot to talk about. But what I want you to do is take care of Ray as it takes." Leo told him._

 _"Of course, Ray means the world to me." Zarc answered._

 _Ray smiled before guiding his hand to his belly to where it would swell with time. Zarc smiled before kissing her cheek._

 _Ray smiled at him._

* * *

 _3 months later..._

 _She, and Zarc were watching a movie while Leo was out until she gasped._

 _"Ray!" Zarc cried fearfully._

 _Ray stay for a second before smiling, "Zarc it kicked!"_

 _"It... really?" Zarc asked._

 _Ray nodded smiling as she grabbed his hand, and placed it to where she felt it. A few seconds passed before Zarc's eyes widened. "That... Ray this is really happening."_

 _Ray smiled nodding, "I can't wait."_

 _Zarc smiled before looking down. "Are you... mad?"_

 _"Mad? No why would I be?" Ray asked him._

 _"I mean... aren't you suffering a lot?" Zarc asked._

 _"Oh don't worry about me Zarc." Ray smiled. "I'll be okay. And soon our little baby will be here in our arms."_

 _"I know, but I don't want you to be hurt." Zarc reminded her._

 _"Oh I know that, and it will but it will be worth all of that in the end. Don't worry about me I'll be okay." Ray told him._

 _Zarc smiled. "I guess, you are the stronger one between us after all."_

 _Ray chuckled a little hearing that._

* * *

 _3 months later..._

 _Ray was getting bigger, and soon it was today for Ray's ultrasound to see what gender their child will be._

 _"Alright Ms. Akaba are you ready?" the doctor asked._

 _"Yes." Ray nodded as she got up from her seat as she grunted putting effort due to the baby's weight in her._

 _Zarc moved to help her. They walked in the room as Ray laid down as the doctor lifted her shirt, and applied the gel. Ray shivered by how cold it felt. Zarc took her hand supportively. "I'm right here."_

 _Ray smiled to him as the doctor placed the machine over the gel as he checked over before smiling, "Ah here we go." He turned it for them to see._

 _They looked at the screen. It was shown as a baby in the screen. Zarc gasped seeing it. Ray looked amazed at this. "Zarc... That's our..."_

 _"I know... our baby." Zarc agreed before wiping away tears. "I've never been happier."_

 _"Well you'll be eager to know it's gender." The doctor smiled._

 _They turned to the doctor._

 _"It's a girl." The doctor smiled._

 _"A girl... a baby girl." Zarc whispered turning to Ray._

 _Ray had tears as she asked, "You hear that Zarc? A baby girl... A daughter."_

 _"Yeah." Zarc answered tearing up. "Our daughter."_

 _"Congratulations you two." The doctor smiled._

 _"Thank you... thank you." Zarc said while holding Ray._

 _"Okay Ms. Akaba thank you for your time." The doctor smiled. "The baby is healthy."_

 _Ray smiled hearing that before Zarc helped her to her feet._

 _"I'll be seeing you two in a few months." The doctor smiled as he waved bye to them._

 _The two of them nodded and walked off._

 _"Zarc... I just can't wait." Ray smiled with tears in her eyes._

 _Zarc looked down. "Ray... I've been thinking, a lot actually."_

 _Ray turned to him._

 _"I've never had a family... well I have them but, am I really the right person to raise a baby girl?" Zarc asked. "I love you and our daughter, but she deserves a good life and people who can raise her well."_

 _"Oh Zarc. Don't worry about it. I know you will be a excellent father." Ray smiled kissing him._

 _Zarc kissed her back but she could tell he was still worried._

 _"Zarc... It will be fine. I know you will do your best." Ray smiled._

 _"I just don't want anything to go wrong." Zarc admitted._

 _"And they will not." Ray smiled before flinching a bit, "Well kicks are stinging a little but nothing serious."_

 _She guided his hand to her belly where he felt a kick._

 _"Young lady, stop kicking your mother." Zarc scolded._

 _Ray giggled a little before saying, "It's fine Zarc. But see? Like that your acting like a caring father already."_

 _Zarc blushed. "I guess."_

 _Ray chuckled as they walked off._

* * *

 _3 months later..._

 _She was in her ninth month, and things are getting cramped for her. She grunted as she again felt a hard kick. "Baby I love you but I would appreciate it if you would stop kicking me like that."_

 _"Young lady, do we need to have another talk?" Zarc asked. "Your mommy is asking you to stop so you need to stop."_

 _Leo chuckled a little hearing this but is as concerned as them. Zarc smiled before looking down. "Mr. Akaba... can I ask you something?"_

 _"Yes?" Leo asked him._

 _"I... can you please take care of Ray and our daughter for me?" Zarc asked sadly._

 _"Zarc." Ray told him knowing where this is going._

 _"Don't try to talk me out of it Ray, you two mean the world to me but I'm the last person who should be trying to take care of a family." Zarc told her. "I've never had one, and I know I would screw up."_

 _"Your acting like a father even when it isn't born yet." Leo pointed out._

 _"She." Zarc corrected._

 _"I know, I know." Leo told him. "But the point still stands."_

 _Zarc looked down in thought. "I just don't want to hurt them."_

 _"You won't Zarc. Your are just worried." Ray assured with a smile. "That's a good thing it shows you cared about us both."_

 _"Of course I do, but Ray..." Zarc started before shaking his head._

 _Ray smiled before getting up while putting effort, and said "I'm heading to the bathroom."_

 _Zarc immediately walked over to her and helped her._

* * *

 _A few days later at the hospital..._

 _Leo was waiting outside as Ray birthed her, and Zarc's daughter in the room as he would hear her pained screams as he closed his eyes to remind himself she'll be okay. He turned to see Zarc who was crying into his hands because of the pain Ray was in. Leo patted his back as he said, "She'll be fine."_

 _"How can she be?" Zarc choked out. "She's been suffering for almost an entire year and it's all my fault. What if something happens?"_

 _"I was at your position when Ray was born." Leo told him. "I felt like I let my wife down, and think something terrible will happen."_

 _"It isn't the same!" Zarc yelled before starting to cry again. "It isn't."_

 _Leo looked surprised at his yelling before they became suddenly alarmed with silence._

 _...Only for it be interrupted with a new cry. One so shrill, and so young._

 _Zarc's eyes immediately widened and he ran into the room._

 _"Zarc!" Leo yelled._

 _When he entered he sees the doctor a newborn baby who was crying her heart out in his hands._ _Ray herself breathed heavily with sweat running down her forehead from the hard labor, and started tearing up hearing her daughter crying._

 _"Ray!" Zarc cried running to her and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry, I should have been here with you."_

 _Ray turned to him, and smiled tiredly, "It's... It's okay Zarc... Do you hear that? Our daughter... She's crying..."_

 _Zarc looked concerned before turning to the doctor. "She's ok right? There's nothing wrong with her?"_

 _"She's exhausted. But she'll be okay." The doctor smiled._

 _Zarc let out a sigh of relief hearing that before turning to Ray and gently kissing her cheek again._ _Ray smiled as she breathed in to relax herself._

 _"Zarc? You like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked him._

 _"Huh? Sorry, the what?" Zarc asked._

 _"The umbilical cord." The doctor said directing to the pink tube that is attached to the baby's belly button to Ray._

 _Zarc looked at it before nodding. A nurse handed him a pair of scissors as the doctor directed Zarc where it cut it. Zarc nodded before making the cut as the doctor told him._

 _"Good job." The doctor smiled._

 _"We'll just get her cleaned up." A nurse told him as the doctor placed the baby in a blanket in her arms as they took her away to clean her up._

 _Zarc watched fearfully as they left before turning to Ray._

 _"Zarc... Did you see her?" Ray asked with a tired smile. "Did you see our daughter?"_

 _"Yeah, I did." Zarc answered._

 _"How does she look?" Ray asked with a smile._

 _"Perfect, just perfect." Zarc smiled._

 _Ray smiled tired. A few minutes later the doctor walked in with their baby with a smile as he handed it to Ray, "And here she is Ms. Akaba."_

 _Ray took her daughter before looking at her with a smile._

 **(AN: (bopdog111): Alright guys for the rest of this scene go to chapter one of this story since it shows of Zarc, and Ray naming Dawn.)**

* * *

 _A few months later..._

 _Leo was sitting at the table with Ray and Zarc who had moved in with them ever since Dawn's birth when all of a sudden the three of them heard crying._

 _"Dawn?" Ray asked as they ran to see what happened._

 _Zarc and Leo ran after her before three of them saw Dawn crying in her crib._ _Ray walked over, and picked Dawn up rocking her. Dawn continued crying._

 _"Hey, it's ok baby girl." Zarc smiled standing next to Ray. "Mama and Dada are right here, nothing bad will happen."_

 _"Dada's right Dawn. Nothing bad will happen." Ray smiled to their daughter._

 _Dawn just kept crying._

 _"That must have been a terrible nightmare." Leo admitted. "The poor thing."_

 _Ray frowned before gently kissing Dawn's forehead as her eyes slowly blinked open. Dawn looked up with tears in her eyes. Zarc moved closer and gently rubbed her head only for her to immediately cling to him as tightly as she could while tears kept running down her face._

 _"Zarc... I think she dreamt of you leaving forever." Ray mentioned noticing this._

 _Zarc's eyes widened in shock as he pulled Dawn away only to immediately place her near his face so she could see him before kissing her cheek. "I promise you Dawn, no matter what bad things happen... even if they're scary, sad, or anything else I won't ever go away. You and mommy mean the entire world to me, and no matter what happens even if everything is super bad. When a family really loves each other, they stay together and eventually things get better. I love you baby girl, and nothing in the entire world will ever change that."_

 _Dawn hearing that smiled as tears creep up. "Dada."_

 _Zarc just held his daughter close. "I'm right here Dawn, and I always will be. For you, and Ray."_

 _ _Watching that Leo wiped away a tear from his eye as he smiled seeing his daughter, granddaughter, and maybe one day... his son-in-law staying together before quietly leaving the room.__ 'I should never have worried, they'll be fine.'

 _Dawn hugged her father tight. While Zarc hugged Dawn back Ray walked over and picked up a small pop-up picture book. "Dawn, do you want me and daddy to read you a story to help you go to sleep?"_

 _Dawn looked at the book before smiling clapping. Ray smiled as the three of them sat down on the floor with Dawn in between her parents before opening the book._

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

 _"Dawn, do you know where daddy went?" Ray asked her._

 _"No mommy." Dawn answered._

 _"That's strange, he said he would be here." Ray mentioned._

 _"He did, Zarc isn't the time to not keep his word like that." Leo frowned. "Do you think som..."_

 _Leo never finished his sentence as something outside the house roared._

 _"Ah!" Dawn screamed startled hearing that._

 _A few seconds later Zarc walked in before seeing Dawn. "Oh, did I scare you Dawn?"_

 _"D-Daddy w-w-w-what was t-t-that?" Dawn asked going over some stammering._

 _Zarc walked over and hugged her. "It's ok, Clear Wing's just excited. You've been super helpful the past few days so I thought maybe we could fly around together for a little while."_

 _"F-Fly?" Dawn asked confused._

 _"Yeah, do you want to ride on Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, or Starving Venom?" Zarc asked her. "Odd-Eyes can't fly unfortunately."_

 _Dawn gave it some thought wondering what. That was before she cried, "Clear Wing...!"_

 _"Then Clear Wing it is, what about you Ray?" Zarc asked her._

 _"Ah I'll be taking Dark Rebellion." Ray answered._

 _Zarc chuckled. "What, neither of you think you can keep Starving Venom under control?"_

 _"Well hey while he maybe nice he sometimes gets to... Destructive." Ray told him recalling that Starving Venom once scared Dawn._

 _"Ok, ok. I know." Zarc mentioned. "It's a beautiful day out, there's hardly a cloud in the sky so we can stay up for as long as you two want."_

 _He knelt down to Dawn as he said that before smiling._

 _"Sound like fun?"_

 _"Yeah!" Dawn cheered._

 _Zarc chuckled picking up his daughter. "Then come on, they're waiting outside."_

 _They walked where they see the dragons waiting. Zarc picked up Dawn and helped her get onto Clear Wing before walking over to help Ray get on Dark Rebellion's back. Leo stood Odd-Eyes as they watched on. The three dragons flew up into the sky before roaring together as the family soared through the sky._

 _"Ah... Days like these are enjoyable won't you agree?" Leo smiled as he, and Odd-Eyes watched them having fun._

 _The dragon roared in agreement looking up at the others only to growl in annoyance._

 _"I know you want to but you don't have any wings." Leo told him._

 _Odd-Eyes looked up at the other three dragons as Leo saw one by one each of them reflected in its eyes._

'Huh?' _Leo thought surprised._

 _"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dawn cheered._

 _Zarc and Ray smiled seeing that before Dawn lost her grip on Clear Wing and started falling._

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dawn started screaming._

 _Odd-Eyes hearing that looked over and roared running over, and jumped catching Dawn on his back as he landed. Just before Dawn landed Starving Venom's vines wrapped around her catching her inches from Odd-Eyes back before gently putting her back on Clear Wing before the Fusion Dragon turned to the future Pendulum Dragon and roared triumphantly. Odd-Eyes roared at Staving Venom as saying no fair. Zarc only chuckled at that. "Honestly you two, they never change do they Dawn?"_

 _Dawn shook her head no before requesting, "Clear Wing can please put me down?"_

 _The dragon roared in response before slowly circling their house before landing on the ground as Leo helped her down._

 _"Did you have fun?" he asked with a smile._

 _Dawn nodded with a smile. "Yeah I did!" Right before she walked to Odd-Eyes and hugged his leg. Odd-Eyes looked down at her before roaring happily as Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom landed and Ray ran up to her._

 _"Are you ok baby?" Ray asked while picking her up._

 _"Yeah I'm okay! Mr. Odd-Eyes managed to catch me before Mr. Starving Venom took me." Dawn answered._

 _Starving Venom roared in annoyance before glaring at Odd-Eyes only for the four dragons to vanish._

 _"Those dragons act like kids." Leo smiled._

 _"You can say that again." Zarc smiled. "Then again, there's nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry... as long as it stays friendly."_

 _"Yeah Starving Venom, and his rivalry with Odd-Eyes for who can take better care of Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _"Then I guess that makes them her older brothers?" Leo asked with a chuckle._

 _Dawn only chuckled._

 _"Well Dawn, do you like having four big brothers?" Zarc asked._

 _"The best!" Dawn answered._

 _Zarc, Ray, and Leo all smiled hearing that before Zarc looked down sadly. Dawn noticing asked, "Daddy...?"_

 _Zarc didn't say anything but just took out his deck before taking two cards and handing them to Ray. Confused she looked at them. They were a Ritual Spell, and a fifth dragon Zarc hadn't ever summoned._

 _"Zarc... When did...?" Ray trailed off seeing them._

 _"With the others... it's, the one I never mastered, and I've been neglecting him this whole time." Zarc answered sadly._

 _Ray read the name. Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon._

 _Dawn hugged her father to make him feel better. He knelt down and hugged her back._

 _"Did... Did I make you cry Daddy?" Dawn asked sadly._

 _"Of course not baby girl, nothing you do would ever make me... well not because I'm sad at least." Zarc reassured her._

 _Dawn hugged him tight. Zarc hugged her back with a warm smile._

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

 _"Dawn... oh Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _Dawn slowly stirred hearing that. She woke up to see Ray smiling. "Did you have good dreams Dawn?"_

 _"Good morning Mommy..." Dawn smiled as she sat up, and rubbed her left eye to get the sleep out._

 _Ray chuckled at that before opening the window. "Do you know what today is?"_

 _"Uh... Tuesday?" Dawn asked._

 _Zarc chuckled walking in. "Well yes, it is Tuesday but today's a special day because you and mommy are going to spend the day together meeting all the cute animals in the park while grandpa and I spend some time together. Be good for mommy ok?"_

 _"Ok Daddy." Dawn smiled._

 _"Come on baby girl, lets go see the animals." Ray smiled as the two of them walked off._

 _Dawn hold her mother's hand as they walked to where the animals were. On the way a pair of bunny rabbits hopped up to them._

 _"Aw. Their so cute." Dawn gushed._

 _"Yeah they are." Ray smiled._

 _Dawn softly pet one of them on it's head. Ray smiled before opening a small bag. "Dawn, hold out your hand for me."_

 _Dawn looked curious holding her hand out. Ray smiled before putting a few small carrots in her hand. Dawn looked curious before seeing the bunnies were staring at the carrots. Getting this she carefully offered them the carrots. The two of them gently starting eating the carrots from her hands._

 _"Ahahaha it tickles." Dawn giggled._

 _Ray smiled seeing that._ _After they finished up Dawn gently petted their heads. They looked up at her before turning and running off._

 _"They were so cute." Dawn smiled._

 _"They sure were, and there are so many more we can meet today." Ray told her._

 _Dawn took her mother's hand as they continued walking. The two of them walked to a small park where a few birds were singing and some people had brought their dogs and cats to play. Dawn looked around in awe seeing how much animals are there._

 _"You can say hi to them, just remember to be nice to everybody ok Dawn?" Ray asked._

 _Dawn nodded smiling. Ray sat down with a smile before watching her daughter go play with the animals. Dawn walked over to one of the dogs, and smiled "Hi."_

 _It looked at her and sniffed her hand before barking and running in circles around her. Dawn giggled seeing this. The dog turned to her wagging its tail before barking happily as a young man walked up._

 _"I think Max likes you little girl." the man chuckled._

 _"I know." Dawn giggled._

 _The dog suddenly jumped and knocked Dawn over._ _Dawn yelped surprised. Max started licking her face while wagging his tail. Dawn started laughing at this. As she was laughing a few more dogs and cats walked up to her before lying around her. Dawn continued laughing as Max licked her as she cried, "S-S-Stop! I-I-It tickles!"_

 _Ray just laughed walking over. "Need saving baby girl?"_

 _"M-Mommy!" Dawn continued laughing._

 _Ray gently picked her up. "Mommy to the rescue."_

 _Dawn's laughing soon died down as she chuckled, "That was fun!"_

 _"I'm glad you're having fun." Ray mentioned before laughing. "Say bye bye to your new friends, we're going to see the fish and then we can go home for today alright?"_

 _"Okay." Dawn smiled. "Bye!"_

 _The dogs and cats barked and meowed at her before Ray carried Dawn away. Dawn was still giggling remembering what Max was doing. Ray looked at that before smiling._

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _Dawn was watching a duel happening on TV showing two people were dueling before someone used a Arcana Knight Joker to slash down a Junk Warrior ending it._

 _"Dawn, what are you watching?" Leo asked walking into the room._

 _"Duel!" Dawn cheered._

 _He chuckled. "It looks like fun doesn't it?"_

 _Dawn nodded before looking down as if sad by something._

 _"Dawn, is something bothering you?" Leo asked. "Your mom and dad will be home soon."_

 _"G-Grandpa... Why can't I duel?" Dawn asked sadden._

 _"I don't see any reason you couldn't." Leo smiled._

 _"But..." Dawn trailed off recalling she doesn't have a deck or knows all the rules._

 _"Maybe your daddy can teach you." Leo suggested._

 _"He can?" Dawn asked looking up at him._

 _"I'm sure he can." Leo answered. "We can ask him together ok?"_

 _"Ok." Dawn smiled._

 _Minutes later Zarc and Ray walked in laughing._

 _"What's so funny you two?" Leo asked._

 _"We were just talking about our date. You two should come to the resteraunt with us next time dad." Ray answered._

 _"I'll try. I'll check my schedule." Leo smiled._

 _Zarc smiled. "How about you baby girl?"_

 _"Yeah." Dawn smiled before looking down shyly, "Uh daddy...?"_

 _"Yes?" he asked._

 _"Uh... Can you..." Dawn trailed off shyly. "Teach me to..."_

 _Zarc knelt down and hugged her._

 _"To... Duel?" Dawn asked shyly._

 _Zarc looked surprised before smiling. "Of course I can."_

 _Dawn smiled big hearing that._

 _"It's not that late, do you want to look for some cards?" Ray asked her._

 _"Yeah!" Dawn cheered._

 _Ray smiled. "We'll be back in a bit dad."_

 _"Okay. Take your time." Leo nodded._

 _They nodded before walking outside. When they arrived at the card shack Dawn looked around amazed by how many cards there are. From Common weaker cards to Powerful Rarer ones._

 _"See anything you like?" Zarc asked._

 _Dawn looked around unable to figure it out unless she sees something as she walked over to it. A blue border monster called Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss._

 _"Hey... What monster is this?" Dawn asked her parents confused having never seeing a monster like this._

 _Seeing it Zarc looked down while Ray smiled._

 _"It's a Ritual Monster, Do you want to try using them?" Ray asked._

 _"What's a Ritual Monster?" Dawn asked her._

 _"It's a special kind of monster, you need a special spell to summon it and you need enough stars on your other monster." Ray answered._

 _Dawn looked at Malacoda's level, and sees it's a level 6._

 _"Excuse me, do you have a Burning Abyss Deck?" Zarc asked._

 _"Hm?" The owner asked before widening his eyes, "Oh Zarc! It's great to see you here! What do you need a Burning Abyss Deck for?"_

 _"My daughter Dawn wants to learn how to duel and I think one of the Burning Abyss cards caught her eye." Zarc answered._

 _"Your daughter?" The owner asked shocked before turning to see Dawn, and Ray were talking as Dawn stares at the Malacoda card. "Oh I see now! Yes I think I do. Please excuse me for just a minute."_

 _He walked off. Zarc walked over to them._

 _"Are Ritual Monsters like Fusion Monsters?" Dawn asked since it is understandable that Fusion sometimes needs spell cards to be summoned, and Ritual Monsters are the same._

 _"Not exactly, Fusion Monsters require certain special monsters but Ritual Monsters can use any monster you want as long as you have enough levels." Ray answered._

 _Dawn nodded before Malacoda was lifted up._

 _"You want to use those Dawn?" Zarc asked her._

 _Dawn nodded with a smile. Zarc smiled. "Well, when you get your cards Ray and I can teach you how to play."_

 _"Yay!" Dawn cheered._

 _Ray and Zarc smiled. "We just need to wait for your cards."_

 _Dawn nodded understanding. Zarc turned to see if the owner was back. The owner walked back as he placed Malacoda in a deck before smiling handing it to Zarc. "Here you go. 1 Burning Abyss Deck for your little girl."_

 _"Thank you." Zarc smiled turning to Dawn. "I guess you're going to be a duelist now?"_

 _"Uh... Need learning." Dawn admitted._

 _"That's what mommy and I are here for Dawn." Zarc smiled only to look down again before paying for Dawn's new cards. "Come on, there's a lot to learn about the game."_

 _"Daddy?" Dawn asked._

 _"What is it Dawn?" Zarc asked her._

 _"Are you okay?" Dawn asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm looking forward to teaching you how to duel." Zarc smiled._

 _"You were looking a bit sad." Dawn said concerned._

 _"I won't lie Dawn, I am a little sad." Zarc told her._

 _Dawn hugged him. He hugged her back. "Thank you Dawn."_

 _"Your welcome Daddy. I love you." Dawn smiled._

 _"I love you too baby." Zarc smiled._

 _With that they walked out for Dawn to practice._

* * *

 _A month later..._

 _"Dawn?" Zarc asked walking into her room. "Dawn can you wake up for daddy?"_

 _Dawn stirred his eyes open yawning._

 _Zarc, Ray, and Leo were all smiling._

 _"Happy birthday Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _Dawn smiled sitting up as she stretched yawning._

 _"Do you want to do anything special today baby girl?" Zarc asked._

 _"I don't know." Dawn admitted._

 _Her family nodded. "Well if there's anything just ask ok?"_

 _Dawn nodded smiling._

 _"Want to help make a cake?" Ray asked._

 _"Yeah!" Dawn smiled._

 _Ray smiled before walking down with her as Zarc turned to Leo._

 _"Ray and I really are lucky aren't we? The greatest girl in the entire world, and she's our daughter."_

 _"Yes. And Dawn's really is lucky to have you, and Ray as her parents." Leo smiled._

 _Zarc smiled before nodding in agreement. They both walked down as they see Dawn, and Ray getting the ingredients to the cake._

 _"Ok Dawn, can you get the sugar please?" Ray asked._

 _"Okay." Dawn answered as she reached but couldn't reached it until she got to her tippy toes, and grabbed it._

 _Zarc smiled seeing that. "Duelist and mommy's little helper Dawn? You're such a good girl."_

 _Dawn giggled hearing that._ _Ray laughed with her._ _Dawn handed Ray the sugar._

 _"Thank you." Ray smiled._

 _"Your welcome Mommy." Dawn smiled._

 _Ray smiled picking Dawn up. "You are so sweet helping me like that."_

 _Dawn giggled as she hugged her mother. "I love you mommy."_

 _"I love you too Dawn." Ray smiled before sitting her on a tall chair. "I'm trusting you to not be messy, so can you help mommy mix the batter together?"_

 _Dawn nodded. Ray smiled giving her the bowl. "Ok."_

 _Dawn sees the batter as she smiled getting to work._ _Zarc, Ray, and Leo smiled seeing that._

 _"Grandpa and I will be back ok Dawn?" Zarc asked._

 _"Where are you, and grandpa going Daddy?" Dawn asked him curiously,_

 _"We have to get some stuff." Zarc answered. "We'll be back soon baby."_

 _Dawn nodded as she continued working on the batter as Zarc, and Leo walked off._

 _Soon Dawn started grunting, and said "Mommy... It's getting hard..."_

 _"Let me help baby." Ray smiled taking the spoon._

 _Dawn watched as her mother worked in the batter._

 _"I think its almost ready to bake Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _Dawn smiled hearing that. Ray put the cake into a pan before moving to bake it._

 _"What does the cake do in there?" Dawn asked curious._

 _"It bakes, and becomes super tasty." Ray answered._

 _Dawn drooled a little hearing that before licking her lips as she hummed, "Mmmm!"_

 _Ray laughed at that before smiling._

 _"How long do we wait for it to become super tasty mommy?" Dawn smiled._

 _"It'll be ready after dinner." Ray answered._

 _Dawn nodded hearing that. An hour later Zarc and Leo returned with bags._

 _"Need any help you two?" Ray smiled._

 _"No, but is anybody else coming Ray?" Zarc asked._

 _"I just finished calling Nico, and Yusho." Ray answered._

 _Leo nodded._ _Dawn asked, "Daddy can I talk to the dragons please?"_

 _Zarc blinked. "Ok."_

 _Dawn smiled. He handed her the cards._ _Dawn smiled to them, "Hi guys!"_

 _They roared happily seeing her._

 _"You all are wishing me happy birthday?" Dawn asked them as they she walked to the living room holding them._

 _The dragons roared together._

 _"I knew you all will." Dawn smiled._

 _Zarc watched her with a smile before turning to Ray and Leo. "She's so sweet."_

 _"Yeah she is." Ray smiled._ _"I don't know what we do to have her with us."_

 _"Well, you three are perfect together." Leo smiled._

 _Ray smiled hearing that. Leo smiled before the doorbell rang._ _Ray walked, and opened the door. It was a younger Nico and Yusho holding two boxes._

 _"Yusho, Nico you two are here." Ray smiled._

 _"Well you called us didn't you?" Yusho chuckled._

 _"Where is the little one?" Nico inquired._

 _"In the living room." Ray smiled._

They nodded before Yusho walked in. "There's the birthday girl."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yusho and Nico never regained their memories while Leo did.)**

 _Dawn turned over, and smiled "Uncle Yusho!" She ran to him._

 _He knelt down and hugged her. "It's been too long."_

 _"That's what you said last time." Dawn smiled._

 _"Well it's true." Yusho chuckled. "Come on, you have presents to open."_

 _Dawn nodded excited. The two of them walked back into the living room where Zarc and Nico were putting the presents together._

 _"That's a lot." Dawn said amazed. Ray and Zarc smiled hearing that._

 _"Which one do you want to open first?"_

 _Dawn looked over them wondering which out before starting off small._

 _"That's from me." Ray smiled._

 _Dawn opened it to see what it is. It was a stuffed puppy dog. Dawn smiled as she hugged it._

 _"Happy birthday Dawn." Ray smiled._

 _"Thanks Mommy." Dawn smiled. "I love it."_

 _Ray smiled hearing that. "I'm glad."_

 _"I think I'll call him Tom." Dawn smiled to her stuffed dog._

 _"He's adorable." Zarc smiled._

 _Dawn giggled._

 _"Which one do you want to open next?" Leo asked her._

 _Dawn looked over to see before pointing at what with a green wrapping._

 _"That would be from me." Yusho chuckled. "I hope you like it."_

 _Dawn opened it. It was a green dress._

 _"Wow!" Dawn said amazed pulling it out._

 _Yusho smiled._

 _"It looks pretty!" Dawn smiled._

 _"I'm glad you think so." Yusho smiled._

* * *

 _After the presents..._

 _"Thanks everyone!" Dawn told them._

 _"You're welcome baby girl." Zarc smiled before Ray walked away._

 _"Mommy?" Dawn asked noticing._

 _"She's finishing up your birthday dinner." Zarc explained._

 _Dawn smiled nodding._

 _"Ah all of this is enough to bring a tear to this old announcer's eye." Nico remarked wiping a lone tear._

 _Leo chuckled. "Are you having a good day baby girl?"_

 _"Yeah Grandpa!" Dawn smiled._

 _He smiled hugging her. "Come on, lets see if mommy needs any help."_

 _Dawn nodded as they walked to the kitchen. As they did they saw Ray suddenly grab her hand._

 _"Ah!" Dawn cried startled._

 _Ray turned to them showing she'd accidentally cut her hand._

 _"Mommy!" Dawn cried worried._

 _"Ray!" Leo cried._

 _"I'm ok." she reassured them._

 _"Let me at least get it treated." Leo told her going to the medicine cabinet while Dawn grabbed a paper towel for Ray's hand._

 _Ray smiled. "Thank you."_

 _"Does it hurt?" Dawn asked worried._

 _"A little, but I'm ok." Ray answered._

 _Leo walked back with some roll up bandages._

 _"Thank you dad." Ray smiled._

* * *

 _A half hour later..._

 _They finished up dinner as Dawn smiled saying, "It was great Mommy."_

 _"I'm glad you liked it Dawn, and there's still one more thing to do today." Ray reminded her._

 _Dawn nodded._

 _"Oh yeah, the super yummy cake you helped mommy make." Zarc smiled. "I'm sure it'll be really tasty."_

 _"Oh yeah it will!" Dawn smiled._

 _Leo walked in with the cake. "Well it certainly smells delicious."_

 _"I must say you, and your mommy did an incredible job well done Dawn." Yusho smiled._

 _"Thank you Uncle Yusho!" Dawn smiled._

 _Everyone smiled at that as they enjoyed their time together before eventually Nico and Yusho had to leave._

 _"Bye bye Dawn, come visit ok?" Yusho asked her._

 _"Okay Uncle Yusho." Dawn smiled. "Bye Mr. Nico."_

 _They smiled and waved goodbye before leaving._

 _"This has been a blast!" Dawn smiled before looking down, "I wish it can last forever..."_

 _"We can see them again Dawn, and it's been a long day." Ray mentioned hugging her._

 _Dawn smiled hugging her._

* * *

 _While later..._

 _"Please give him back!"_

 _"Oh he's right there! Oh he's right here!"_

 _A couple of older boys were throwing Tom around as Dawn kept on trying to get it back, and was thrown to another kid when she was about to reach it._

 _"What's going on here?" Zarc asked walking up._

 _They looked over as Dawn cried, "Daddy they took Tom!" She ran to him._

 _Zarc's eyes narrowed as he walked up to them. "Why did you take my daughter's dog?"_

 _"Why else? Ha it would be funny to see how she would react." One of the boys smirked the one who's holding Tom._

 _Zarc glared at him. "Dawn, you're going to get Tom back."_

 _"I'm trying... But they always throw him to another of their friends." Dawn told him with tears in her eyes._

 _Zarc shook his head. "Not by catching him."_

 _With that he took off his duel disc and handed it to her. "You're going to save Tom."_

 _Dawn looked surprised seeing her father giving her his Duel Disk. He had a smile on his face. "I believe in you."_

 _Dawn looked before carefully grabbing the Duel Disk as she placed it on her arm._

 _"Ha... Little baby a duelist?" The boy smirked as he latched Tom on his backpack before saying, "Ah very well then we shall duel so you can get your stuffed animal back."_

 _Zarc smiled at Dawn calmly._ _Dawn shuffled her deck. The boy did the same. "This won't take any time at all."_

 _"Oh should I please get your name?" Dawn asked him._

 _"Shane." The boy smirked._

 _"DUEL!" Shane and Dawn called together._

* * *

 _ **(Dueling Theme: Phenomenon by TFK)**_

 _ **Dawn: 4000**_

 _ **Shane: 4000**_

 _ **Let the duel begin!**_

* * *

 _Dawn 1st Turn:_

 _Dawn drew as she looked at her hand. Shane was smirking and Zarc was watching supportively. Seeing what she has she needed._

 _"Okay... Since I don't control any spells or traps I can summon, Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my hand." Dawn said as a demon wielding a wrecking ball appeared on the field._

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

 _"What the?" Shane asked in shock seeing the monster._

 _"Hey isn't that the Burning Abyss archetype that came in recently?" One of his cronies asked seeing it._

 _"Big deal, so the kid has some nice cards she still can't win." Shane pointed out._

 _"Well I have the same conditions to summon Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Dawn said as a purple demon appeared that has a staff appeared._

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

'She's doing great.' _Zarc thought._

 _"And now with the same conditions again I can summon Canga, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the lizard demon appeared._

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Three monsters at once?" Another of Shane's cronies asked in shock._

 _"Now I tune my level 3 Rubic with my level 3 Barbar!" Dawn called as the two flew up as Rubic turned to 3 rings while Barbar turns to 3 stars._

 ** _(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)_**

 _"A Synchro Summon?" Shane questioned in shock._ 'Just who is this kid?'

 _"Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"_

 _At that a white humanoid with a guitar appeared streaming with 2500 attack points._

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _"2500!" Shane cried in shock._

 _"Now the effect of Barbar activates!" Dawn called. "As he was sent to the graveyard I can banish up to three Burning Abyss cards in my graveyard from the game, and you take 300 points of damage for each one."_

 _She pocketed Rubic, and Barbar while Barbar itself attacked Shane. Shane shielded himself from the attack._

 _ **(Shane: 3400)**_

 _"Now I place 2 cards down. That's it." Dawn ended._

 _Shane 1st Turn:_

'Damn brat, I wasn't expecting her to Synchro Summon already but it doesn't change a thing.' _Shane thought. "I summon Wightprincess in attack mode."_

 _ _A skeleton like princess appeared knelling.__

* * *

 _Wightprincess_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Wightprince" from your Deck to the Graveyard. During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard; all monsters currently on the field lose ATK and DEF equal to their own Level/Rank x 300, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _"Now when she's summoned I can send Wightprince to my graveyard with her effect, and his effect sends Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight from my deck to the graveyard to join him." Shane smirked._

 _He shows a normal monster card, a prince like skeleton, and a skeleton woman with a web before sending them to his graveyard._

 _"That's it." Shane mentioned._ 'And on my next turn this little girl will see what a real monster is capable of.'

* * *

 _ **Dawn: 4000**_

 _ **Shane: 3400**_

* * *

 _Dawn 2nd Turn:_

 _Dawn drew carefully._

 _"Well, I'm waiting." Shane told her._

 _"Don't rush me please." Dawn told him. "Alright I'll Normal Summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss."_

 _Then a winged demon with a white blindfold around his eyes appeared._

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Shane frowned._

 _"Then I use both Alich, and Cagna to build the Overlay Network!" Dawn cried as the two fiends flew up._

 _"An Xyz Summon too!" Shane cried in shock._

 _Dawn chanted, "Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Dante appeared in place._

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _"Only 1000 attack points, that's pathetic." Shane smirked._

 _"Well I'll equip him with my face-down." Dawn told him. "The spell, Shield Attack!"_

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

 _"Shield... but that would mean your monster has 2500 attack points!" Shane cried._

 _Dante glowed as he smirked._

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500) (DEF: 1000)**_

'No choice, it'll hurt but it's my only option.' _Shane thought. "I activate the special ability of my Wightprincess, by sending her to the graveyard until the end phase all your monsters lose 300 attack points times their level or rank!"_

 _The two grunted at this._

 _Dante: **(ATK: 2500 - (300 * 3) = 1600)**_

 _Virgil: **(ATK: 2500 - (300 * 6) = 700)**_

 _Shane smirked. "Your monsters are worthless now."_

 _"I activate Dante's ability." Dawn told him._

 _Shane's eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "Go ahead, it won't help you."_

 _"Well by using an Overlay Unit, I can send up to the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and Dante gets 500 attack points for each one." Dawn revealed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

 _"Wait, but if that little girl sends three cards..." one of Shane's cronies started._

 _"That monster would have 3100 points!" the other cried in shock._

 _Dawn selects to send only 1 card, and she shows it was a trap called, Needlebug Nest before discarding it._

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**_

'What the?' _Shane thought before shrugging. "Alright, fine with me."_

 _"Then I activate Virgil's ability!" Dawn added before showing the card in her hand Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss. "By discarding a Burning Abyss card I can target a card in either your field, or your graveyard, and shuffle it back to your deck."_

 _Shane glared at her. "Fine, pick one."_

 _"Your Wightprince." Dawn picked._

 _Shane took the card and returned it to his deck._

 _"Now Dante, Virgil attack him directly!" Dawn cried._

 _The two struck Shane together as Dante switched modes._

 _ **(Shane: 0600)**_

 _"Your turn." Dawn finished._

 _Dante: **(ATK: 1600 + 900 = 2500)**_

 _Virgil: **(ATK: 700 + 1800 = 2500)**_

 _Shane 2nd Turn:_

 _ _"Alright, now I'm mad so I'll play Double Summon to give you twice the monsters to worry about." Shane told her.__

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.__

* * *

 _ _"I summon two copies of my King of the Skull Servants, and for each one in my graveyard they gain 1000 points each."__

* * *

 _King of the Skull Servants_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _The original ATK of this card is the combined number of "King of the Skull Servants" and "Skull Servant" in your Graveyard x 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "King of the Skull Servants" or 1 "Skull Servant" from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card.__

* * *

 _"But... You only have 1 Skull Servant." Dawn pointed out._

 _"Wightprincess and The Lady in Wight count as Skull Servants in my graveyard which means both my monsters have 3000 attack points!" Shane smirked._

 _King of the Skull Servants (X2): **(ATK: 0 + (3 * 1000) = 3000)**_

 _Dawn widen her eyes in horror by this._

 _"Now then, destroy her monsters!" Shane called._

 _The two kings attacked as Dante, and Virgil shattered as Dawn grunted. **(Dawn: 3500)**_

 _"Well... When their destroyed their final abilities activates." Dawn told Shane._

 _"What?" Shane questioned in shock._

 _"When Virgil is destroyed, and gone to the graveyard, I can draw a card." Dawn said drawing which was Malacoda. "And if Dante is sent to the graveyard I can add a Burning Abyss card to my hand."_

 _She shows she added Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss._

 _"Fine, your monsters can't beat my Kings. I end my move." Shane smirked._

* * *

 _ **Dawn: 3500**_

 _ **Shane: 0600**_

* * *

 _Dawn 3rd Turn:_

 _Dawn grunted as she drew, "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards."_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _She drew twice as she smiled._

 _Zarc smiled seeing that._

 _"I activate, Good_ _&_ _Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called._

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _"Hold on, a Ritual Spell?" Shane asked in shock._

'Dawn, that's...' _Zarc thought in surprise._

 _"So now I tribute both Cagna, and a second Alich in my hand!" Dawn cried sending the two cards as two two were offered. "Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"_

 _A fiend with pitched black wings, wearing black, and blue armor having a large demon blue blade, while having a long black tail like a dragon, and having curved horns appeared with 2700 attack points._

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Shane stared at the monster before smirking. "Too little too late, my monsters are stronger."_

 _"Well normally I would discard a Burning Abyss monster to play his ability but I don't need to now even with my hand empty." Dawn smiled to him._

 _"What do you mean you don't need to?" Shane questioned._

 _"Alich's ability is how! Whenever he is sent to the graveyard the effects of one of your Kings are negated!" Dawn answered._

 _Shane's eyes widened in horror hearing that._

 _King of the Skull Servants: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

 _"Now Malacoda attack the zero point King of the Skull Servants, and end this duel!" Dawn cried as Malacoda attacked the weaken king. Her Ritual Monster destroyed the King wiping out Shane's life points._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 3500_**

 ** _Shane: 0000_**

 ** _Dawn wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _Dawn stared on before smiling at her victory. Shane glared at her before throwing Tom at her and walking off. Dawn hurriedly caught Tom, and she hugged him tight. Zarc walked up to her. "That was amazing Dawn, I knew you could do it."_

 _Dawn looked up at him, and smiled._

 _"Come on, we can tell mommy and grandpa all about how you saved Tom." Zarc smiled._

 _Dawn nodded excited as they walked back._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

 _'I truly hope things can go back to that. Ray, Dawn... you two just might save him.'_ Leo thought.

He gazed out the window to see visions Dawn, Ray, and Zarc were there having a good time.

The Professor smiled at the thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Riley and Casey's group..._

"Man without a map we are sure to get lost." Casey remarked.

"You want to find the others?" Asked a voice.

They turned to see it was Zane.

"You again?" Kite asked tensed. "What do you want now?"

"My task for the Professor is complete, so I've come to duel Declan." Zane answered. "So shall we?"

"Ah I see. You came to me to seek a challenge." Declan realized.

"Exactly, Sarah Wilkins was a great duelist. I want to see if you're any good." Zane answered.

Declan got ready himself.

"I'm looking forward to this." Zane noted. "Beat me, and I'll guide you through Duel Academy."

"Don't expect me to hold back. You are one of the three Kings of the Academy maybe even the Strongest." Declan told him.

"Coming from the leader of the Lancers I consider that a compliment." Zane smirked.

"DUEL!" Zane and Declan called together.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Things are getting intense here, and about.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well now we all know how exactly Dawn was born, and what her life was like before Zarc became Supreme King Z-ARC.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully things work out for everyone.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter we will see if Declan can handle Zane.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to find out.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	87. DDD vs Cyber! Dawn's Fusion, and Synchro

**bopdog111: Well guys here it is. Too see if Declan can handle the Kaiser.**

 **Ulrich362: Given their current track records... I would say Zane has the edge.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's find out what will happen.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"After you." Zane said calmly.

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew as he caught what the card was. "I'll set Scale 2 D/D Brownie, and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton to set the Pendulum Scale!" The two appeared in place. "So now I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 9 all at the same time!"

* * *

 _D/D Brownie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If a monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone in Attack Position._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck this turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone; Tribute this card and 1 "D/D" monster, and if you do, Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Newton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

Zane nodded. "Impressive."

"I now Pendulum Summon three horrors from the different dimensions!" Declan declared. "D/D Nighthowl, D/D Cerberus, and D/D Notural!"

His tuner along with the Cerberus, and a wizard like fiend appeared wielding a blade.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _D/D Notural_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Whenever you Pendulum Summon a "D/D" monster you can add 1 "Dark Contract" card to your hand, and 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster to your hand. You can destroy 1 "Dark Contract" card you control to Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your hand by using this card as the tribute. You can only activate this effect during either player's turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card from your hand to target 1 "D/D" monster on your field: That target gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle until the end phase. If this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon you can Ritual Summon 1 "D/D" Ritual Monster from your deck, by using monsters from your deck but banish that Ritual Monster when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Nice, that's a strong start." Kite noted.

"Now I tune D/D Nighthowl with D/D Cerberus!" Declan cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

Alexander appeared ready, and set.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"Synchro Summoning before my first turn, impressive." Zane noted calmly.

"And now it is time. I now sacrifice Alexander to summon this ultimate being!" Declan cried as Alexander vanished as the card he's summoning glowed bright.

"Huh?" Tate asked.

"I call on the mighty being!" Declan cried placing the card on. "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!"

Then a fiend appeared that shakes like a minotaur's skull instead it looks like it has a skeleton embedded on it while it has short arms.

* * *

 _D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can add 1 face-up "D/D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand, except "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace". You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "D/D/D" monster. Before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; this card's ATK becomes double that opponent's monster's original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"Incredible." Zane praised.

"That's the end of this turn." Declan ended.

Zane 1st Turn:

"In that case it's mine so I'll start things off by summoning my Cyber Dragon directly to the field." Zane stated.

The downgraded form of Cyber End, and Chimeriatech appeared in place letting out a metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Next I think I'll summon Cyber Dragon Drei to join him." Zane continued as a second mechanical monster appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Drei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can make all "Cyber Dragon" you currently control become Level 5. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Machine monsters. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY.__

* * *

"Now then, Drei can make all my Cyber Dragon monsters level five when summoned."

Drei glowed. **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

"Now, you used Synchro so its only right I match it with something else. I Overlay my Cyber Dragon with Cyber Dragon Drei!" Zane called.

"No way he can Xyz Summon!?" Casey asked shocked as both Cyber Dragons flew to the Overlay Network.

"That's right, so say hello to Cyber Dragon Nova!" Zane called as his Xyz Monster appeared above him.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"But don't get too attached because he isn't sticking around, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Nova in order to summon something better!"

"A Rank-Up Xyz Evolution without a Rank-Up-Magic Card!" Kite cried amazed as Nova flew back to the Overlay Network.

"Come forth, Cyber Dragon Infinity!" Zane declared as his Xyz ace appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 6 LIGHT Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity" by using "Cyber Dragon Nova" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"For each Overlay Unit Infinity gains 200 attack points."

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity: **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 3) = 2700)**_

"2700..." Riley said amazed. "So this is how he managed to beat Sarah."

"Not quite, once per turn Cyber Dragon Infinity can take any attack position monster and turn it into an Overlay Unit. So I think I'll be taking that Destiny King Zero Laplace of yours." Zane smirked.

Declan watched as the monster he just summoned was taken. **(ORU: 3 - 4)**

 _Infinity: **(ATK: 2700 + 200 = 2900)**_

 _'So much for Laplace...'_ Declan thought.

"Now, Cyber Dragon Infinity attack his last monster!" Zane called.

The monster attacked Notural who bit the dust as Declan grunted. **(Declan: 3100)**

"I set two cards and that's it." Zane noted.

* * *

 **Declan: 3200**

 **Zane: 4000**

* * *

"Declan." Riley said worried for her brother.

"It will be fine Riley. Declan can beat him." Casey told her. _'I hope.'_

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan drew before saying, "First I'll be activating my Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden. During my Stand-By Phase I will take 1000 points of damage but now I can now summon D/D Monster from my deck!"

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Summon Maiden_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from your Deck. During your opponent's battle phase you can target 1 monster you control: Your opponent must attack that monster this turn. Then destroy this card after it resolves._

* * *

"Fair enough." Zane nodded.

"I'll be selecting D/D Ghost!" Declan cried as a yellow crystal appeared with something black in it.

* * *

 _D/D Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; send 1 card with the same name from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Zane watched calmly.

"And now I Pendulum Summon back D/D Cerberus, and D/D Notural!" Declan cried as the two appeared again.

"Interesting." Zane smiled.

"And now I tune level 2 D/D Ghost with my level 6 D/D Notural!" Declan cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"

A sliver armored knight wielding a two handed blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; that target has its effects negated, until the next Standby Phase. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP for each "Dark Contract" card you control._

* * *

Zane nodded seeing the monster.

"And D/D Ghost's ability activates." Declan told him. "I can target a D/D or Dark Contract card in my graveyard, and send another copy of it to my graveyard. I'll be sending a second copy of Nighthowl."

He discarded the card.

"And now D/D Notural's Special Ability activates!" Declan cried.

"Alright, what does he do?" Zane inquired.

"When he was used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon I can send monsters to my graveyard in order to Ritual Summon from my Deck!" Declan revealed.

Zane's eyes widened in surprise.

"So I send D/D Vice Typhoon to the graveyard to do that!" Declan called as he discarded the card.

"The tremble might of earth crumbles under the vice of the world serpent, and carries the knowledge of all ancients! Ritual Summon! Level 7! D/D/D Earthquake King Farroth!"

A new fiend appeared wielding a double hammer that looks hard to carry as he swung it with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _D/D/D Earthquake King Farroth_

 _Eart Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dark Contract of the Awakening". While you control this face-up card your opponent cannot target "D/D" monsters you control for effects except this one. Once per turn: If a "D/D" is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck you can gain 1000 Life Points. If this card is destroyed by battle all "D/D" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent cannot activate effects in response to the activation of a "D/D" monster's effect until the end phase. You banish this card from your graveyard, and pay half your Life Points: You don't take any battle damage involving a Fiend-Type monster this turn._

* * *

"3000?" Zane questioned in surprise.

"Now Farroth attack Cyber Dragon Infinity! Earthquake Hammer!" Declan cried.

Zane smirked. "Reveal facedown card, Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"What?" Declan asked shocked.

 _Infinity: **(ATK: 2900 x 2 = 5800)**_

"Declan!" Riley cried as Infinity attacked Farroth destroying it. **(Declan: 0400)**

"Declan..." Riley trailed off.

"Not yet I'm not!" Declan cried. "I activate D/D Vice Typhon's ability from my graveyard!"

"I activate Cyber Dragon Infinity's ability, by using one Overlay Unit your effect is negated." Zane countered. **(ORU: 4 - 3) (ATK: 5800 - 200 = 5600)**

Declan revealed, "Sorry but since Farroth was destroyed your effects can't do anything for the rest of this turn!"

"By banishing both itself, and one of my Nighthowls I can then Fusion Summon!" Declan called.

"Impressive." Zane smirked.

"Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

Genghis appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters  
If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And then D/D Brownie's Pendulum Ability activates! Since a monster was summoned from the Extra Deck it joins my field!" Declan called as D/D Brownie appeared. "Which allows me to activate Genghis' Special Ability!"

"Quite the impressive strategy." Zane noted.

"So now I can summon my second Nighthowl from the graveyard!" Declan cried as the Tuner appeared. "Which allows me to use both Nighthowl, and Brownie to build the Overlay Network!"

"Wow." Hart mentioned in awe.

"Impregnable invincible king. Now, surpass eternity, and descend! Xyz Summon! Be born, Rank 3, D/D/D Stone King Darius!"

Stone King Darius appeared again this time in defense mode.

* * *

 _D/D/D Stone King Darius_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, also destroy the opponent's monster it battled, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Dark Contract" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"You've mastered the summoning mechanics even more effectively than I thought possible." Zane noted. "Consider me impressed, not with your dueling skills mind you, but mastering all the mechanics is impressive."

"Summoning these monsters is only the start. It's what I do with them that really counts!" Declan cried.

D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried, D/D/D Flame King Genghis, D/D/D Stone King Darius, and D/D Cerberus are all there facing against Zane's Cyber Dragon infinity.

"Well, at your end phase Infinity is destroyed." Zane mentioned. "You have quite the powerful field."

"And can you believe that Declan performed all five of the summons in one single turn!" Casey said amazed.

"What do you mean?" Tate asked confused.

"What I mean is that first he Pendulum Summoned back his monster, and he used Summon Maiden to summon Ghost so he can use it, and Notural to Synchro Summon Siegfried which triggered Notural's ability to Ritual Summon Farroth after sending D/D Vice Typhon to the graveyard, and then after Farroth is destroyed he used Vice Typhon, and one of his Nighthowl's to Fusion Summon Genghis thanks to D/D Ghost's ability to discard the other Nighthowl, and then after he summoned Genghis he used Brownie's Pendulum Ability to summon itself, and with Genghis' ability he summoned his other Nighthowl, and then use both Brownie, and Nighthowl to Xyz Summon Darius." Casey explained.

"Yeah, but Declan only has 400 life points." Hart pointed out.

"That's gotta be some kind of record." Casey told himself seeming to not hear what Hart said.

"Anything else?" Zane inquired curiously.

"That's all. And during my end phase Limiter Removal destroys your monster!" Declan cried.

Infinity roared before shattering.

"And since Zane stole Destiny King Zero Laplace it went to Declan's graveyard." Kite told them.

"That's right." Hart recalled.

"So do you think Declan could have a chance to get it back to the field?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kite nodded.

Declan waited for Zane's go.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card before smiling. "When I first dueled Sarah I summoned this monster against her, so I'll summon it against you now as a sign of respect." Zane stated. "First things first, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Dragon."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Next up I'll bring out my Cyber Kirin in attack mode." Zane continued as a mechanical dog appeared. "And now to put an end to our duel."

* * *

 _Cyber Kirin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

"How's he gonna do that?" Hart asked confused. "His monsters don't come close to any of Declan's."

"Jaden wields Super Polymerization and Dark Fusion, Yuri holds the Ultra Polymerization spell card and also uses Super Polymerization." Zane stated. "As for me, I use Overload Fusion and this spell. I activate Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond!?" Casey asked shocked knowing the effects of that spell. "Declan be careful that's the ultimate Fusion spell card for Machine-Types!"

"That's right, and I use it to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the two in my hand in order to summon my Cyber End Dragon!" Zane called.

At that the three fused to his three-headed mechanical dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"Hey how did his points double like that!?" Tate cried shocked.

"That's Power Bond's doing." Casey told him. "The monster summoned by it's effect has his attack points doubled. Though the only downside is during the end phase he takes damage equal to Cyber End's original value."

The dragon roared preparing to attack.

"I activate the effect of Dark Contact with the Summon Maiden!" Declan cried.

"By destroying this face-up card you have to attack Darius instead!" Declan cried as Cyber End turned it's heads to Stone King Darius.

"Declan that won't work! Cyber End has the ability to deal piercing battle damage!" Casey told him.

"I know but luckily Farroth has one more special ability." Declan revealed.

"An ability to negate damage am I right?" Zane asked.

"You are correct! By banishing it, and paying half my Life Points I don't take damage from your Cyber End's attack!" Declan cried as Cyber End attacked. **(Declan: 0200)** "And I'll play Darius' Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit it isn't destroyed by the battle! In fact it is Cyber End that will be destroyed instead, and you take 500 points of damage!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Zane's eyes widened in shock as his dragon shattered.

 **(Zane: 3500)**

Zane's eyes widened in shock as his dragon shattered.

 **(Zane: 3500)**

"No way..." Casey trailed off amazed.

"Sarah risked everything so we can finish our mission." Declan told Zane. "Her sacrifice will not be in vain."

"I set one card, and then I sacrifice Cyber Kirin in order to nullify Power Bond's damage." Zane stated. "You're up."

"I knew he had something for Power Bond." Casey said nervous.

"He's Duel Academy's best duelist, I would have been surprised if he didn't have something planned." Kite admitted.

"Declan only has 200 Life Points. He needs to be careful." Hart mentioned.

* * *

 **Declan: 0200**

 **Zane: 3500**

* * *

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew as he looked at the card. Zane waited patiently.

"Siegfried attack Zane directly!" Declan cried.

"I play Power Wall! By sending twenty-eight cards to my graveyard I don't take any damage!" Zane called sending his cards to the grave.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one.__

* * *

"Huh?" Declan asked surprised as Zane toss away more then half his deck.

"Something wrong?" Zane asked.

 _'Genghis, and Cerberus are next to attack. Which would make into 3800 points of damage.'_ Declan thought. "Genghis your next!"

"Normally a good move, but I have Negate Attack." Zane revealed. "Not only does it stop your attack, it ends your battle phase."

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Genghis was stopped as he was pushed back as Declan grunted looking at the card he drew. _'Sarah... You gave me this card before I went to the Synchro Dimension... Time to see if it can help.'_

"I place 1 card face-down. And that's all." Declan ended.

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew his card and smirked. "Well, looks like this duel is over."

"No he didn't drew a showstopper." Casey said nervously.

"I did, the spell Overload Fusion!" Zane stated revealing the card.

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY.__

* * *

"Overload Fusion... Declan's doomed." Casey said closing his eyes.

"Using this spell, I banish the 25 Machine monsters in my graveyard in order to perform one more Fusion Summon!" Zane declared.

Declan armed himself.

"Come forth, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Zane cried.

A dark sliver like dragon appeared with multiple heads resembling a Hydra.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"For each monster I used to summon him, Chimeratech Overdragon gains 800 attack points, and one more attack on your monsters." Zane revealed. "Giving him 25 attacks with 20000 attack points."

 _Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 0 + (800 * 25) = 20000)**_

"No way... How can Declan defeat something like this?" Hart asked shocked.

"He can't, but I still have one final card just to be safe." Zane stated. "A little spell called Forced Release."

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

"But that card...!" Kite cried shocked as Darius' final Overlay Unit was detached. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"I use Xyz Summoning, you can't be surprised I own this card." Zane stated. "Now, Chimeratech Overdragon attack all of his monsters. Evolution Result Burst!"

The dragon roared attacking.

"Here goes! Trap card open! Zanza's Wish!" Declan cried playing a trap which shows of a blonde hair man wearing a yellow robe, and looks like a god was with a woman that looks like a robot.

* * *

 _Zanza's Wish_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent declares an attack with a Fusion, Xyz, or Synchro Monster, and if you control 1 monster with the same type as the one that is attacking. Send all monsters you control to the graveyard: Then inflict damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of those monsters._

* * *

"What?" Zane questioned.

"With this card if an opponent's monster attacks by sending all monsters on my field to the graveyard we both take damage equal to the combined attack points!" Declan cried.

 _'_ _Another card with that effect!'_ Zane thought in shock.

"Sarah gave me this card before we left! She told me it will come in handy, and now it's the perfect time to use it!" Declan cried as Genghis, Cerberus, Siegfried, and Darius all vanished before it shot light beams to both Declan, and Zane.

 **(Damage: 2000 + 2800 + 1900 + 1800 = 8500)**

The beams struck both of them.

* * *

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"That makes three, three duels I was moments from winning only for a trap to force it to end in a DRAW each time." Zane noted.

"Declan!" Casey cried as they ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Declan nodded.

"Well... A DRAW didn't exactly beat Zane. But we should leave while we can." Kite told them.

"Hold it." Zane mentioned.

They turned to him. Zane pressed a button on his Duel Disc before Declan's beeped.

"Huh?" Declan asked looking at it.

"What did you do?" Hart asked.

"You didn't win so I won't guide you. That map will have to do." Zane answered before turning and walking off.

Declan examined the map. It was a completely detailed map of Duel Academy.

"Hmm. Once I messaged this map on all of the Lancers Duel Disks then we can meet up in one location." Declan told them. "Come on."

"Right." Kite nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another part of Duel Academy..._

Gong, Katie, and the rest of the Lancers are in somewhere. Curious they looked to see. It was a map of Duel Academy.

"Well this is helpful." Katie remarked.

"Yeah, but where did we get it?" Gong asked.

"Might be from Declan." Aster mentioned. "Come on we better head on."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _With Jesse, and Alex..._

Alex's Duel Disc started beeping. Alex looked to see what's up. It was a map of Duel Academy.

"Who sent me this...?" Alex asked surprised.

"No idea, but whoever did is helping you out." Jesse pointed out.

Alex nodded taking that in.

"Come on, lets go." Jesse mentioned. "Your daddy is waiting for you and I promised Zane I'd get you to him safely."

She nodded as she walked with him.

"Oh yeah, where should we meet him? Assuming he has a map." Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered.

Jesse frowned hearing that before pausing when they heard voices. They looked to see Sora, Lilly, Jack, and Vector.

"Jack!" Alex cried smiling running to him.

"Alex?" Jack asked in surprise before hugging her. "You're safe."

"I'm so glad your safe too!" Alex smiled.

 _'Kelly... what do I do?'_ Lilly thought fearfully. _'Alex... I can't duel her.'_

 ** _'I don't know what to tell you...'_** Kelly answered sadly.

Alex sees Sora, and gasped "S-Sora? Is-Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I don't know how... but it is." he answered.

"Your free!" Alex smiled.

"Alex..." Lilly started hesitantly.

Alex turned to her. "Yes?"

"I... there's a way to make sure daddy is safe." she mentioned nervously.

"T-There is? Do you want my help?" Alex asked her.

"That's just it... I need to duel you but, when I dueled Kelly I absorbed her. If I win, you'll never see your parents again." Lilly explained miserably.

Alex looked shocked hearing that. Lilly looked down. "I can't."

Alex walked over before hugging her. Lilly's eyes widened in shock before hugging Alex back.

"Lilly... It will be alright... I can see Kelly in you." Alex told her softly. "You let her took control a while ago didn't you?"

Lilly nodded weakly. "That's right."

"Well... if that's so then I will see my parents again like that." Alex smiled to her staring into Lilly's eyes. "It will be okay... Daddy, and Mommy always told me 'Don't be afraid. Just follow where your heart takes you'."

Lilly looked at Alex in shock. "Then... ok."

Alex smiled to her before stepping back to get ready. Lilly looked unsure but activated her own Duel Disc. Jesse, Vector, Jack, and Sora stepped back to give them some space.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hashire Mirai Glay)**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Alex: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alex 1st Turn:

"Okay... Well start by discarding Crystron Rosenix! That way I can summon Crystron Sulfefnir!" Alex called as the griffon like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"And then since he was summoned I must destroy a card." Alex smiled. "Which is himself."

Sulfenir shattered as she added, "And whenever he is destroyed I can summon a new Crystron from my deck. I pick Crystron Smiger!"

The tiger appeared yowling.

* * *

 _Crystron Smiger_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Crystron Smiger" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ah that looks like my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger." Jesse smiled seeing it.

Lilly blinked before nodding. "Yeah, it does."

"Well now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring Sulfenir back." Alex smiled as the griffon appeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Lilly nodded.

"Then I activate Smiger's Special Ability I destroy a card I control, and summon a Crystron Tuner!" Alex cried as Sulfenir shattered only to be replaced with Rion.

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

"And then with Sulfenir's departure Thystvern appeared with him!" Alex smiled as Thystvern appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Thystvern_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Crystron Thystvern". You can only use 1 "Crystron Thystvern" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _'Three monsters.'_ Lilly thought.

"And now I banish Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token!" Alex smiled as the token appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Lilly asked.

"Now level 3 Rion tune with level 1 Crystron Token, and level 3 Crystron Smiger!" Alex cried as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 + 3 = 7)**

 _'Only two.'_ Lilly thought.

"I Synchro Summon, Dark Strike Fighter!" Alex called as her machine appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Level on the field x 200. You can only use this effect of "Dark Strike Fighter" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Lilly nodded.

"Now I activate his ability! By tributing my Thystvern you lose 200 Life Points for each level he has! Level 3!" Alex smiled as Thystvern shattered as Dark Strike Fighter fired a cannon at Lilly.

Lilly instinctively dodged the blast.

 **(Lilly: 3400)**

"Then by banishing Thystvern I can add Smiger back to my hand." Alex smiled showing the monster. "I'll play two cards face-down, and end my turn."

Lilly 1st Turn:

Lilly looked at her hand and gasped.

 ** _'What?'_** Kelly asked her looking at her hand.

 _'_ _Clayman, Mask Change, and Giant Trunade. Kelly, I can OTK her.'_ Lilly answered.

 ** _'What's up with you getting OTKing hands everytime?'_ **Kelly chuckled.

 _'Something Jaden told me, when Masked HEROES work they're quick and deadly. When they don't... I end up without a card to play and have to hope I can survive long enough to try and fight back.'_ Lilly answered. _'I once dueled Jaden and drew all my Change cards but no monsters.'_

 ** _'Well Alex won't be taken down easily. From what your memories told me she's the champion of the Synchro Dimension.'_ **Kelly told her.

 _'She is... but I didn't duel her then and Stacy let Terri have control.'_ Lilly explained. "Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex looked confused.

"I start with Giant Trunade to return all spell and trap cards to your hand." Lilly stated.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Alex only smiled before playing her face-downs. The Gift of Greed, and Return from the Different Dimension.

* * *

 _Return from the Different Dimension_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

 _The Gift of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

"Huh?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"The Gift of Greed allows you to draw 2 cards while Return From the Different Dimension allows me to summon all if my Banished Monsters as possible by paying half my Life Points!" Alex smiled as Thystvern, and Rosenix appeared in place. **(Alex: 2000)**

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Wait but... why did you do that?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Well since a monster was Special Summoned I can summon Steam Synchron!" Alex smiled as the synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Steam Synchron_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned, except "Steam Synchron", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"And he allows me to Synchro Summon during your turn!" Alex smiled.

"During my turn?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Level 3 Steam Synchron tune with level 3 Thystvern!" Alex cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Coral Dragon." Lilly said quietly staring at the monster. "Any other surprises for me?"

"Nope." Alex answered. "Well at least for now."

Lilly nodded. "Ok, in that case I'll summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman appeared ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And then I'll use the spell card Mask Change to sacrifice him and summon my ace monster, rise to battle Masked HERO Koga!"

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

Sparkman grabbed the mask as he slapped it on him before it morphed to Koga.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Coral Dragon started to roar to the heavens like how the boys dragons were doing as his talons glowed as Koga raised his blade up as he glowed purple while Coral Dragon glowed green.

"Whoa..." Alex said off-guard.

"I knew it... our monsters are linked somehow." Lilly noted. "Koga gains 500 attack points for every monster on your field."

Koga glowed in place. **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 3) = 4000)**

"Now, I discard Elemental HERO Honest Neos. Until the end phase, Koga gains 2500 more attack points." Lilly continued.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 4000 + 2500 = 6500)**_

Alex looked amazed at that many attack points.

"Alex, Koga has another special ability. I can banish one monster from my graveyard to reduce the attack points of one of your monsters by the banished monster's attack points." Lilly told her. "I banish Honest Neos, to reduce Coral Dragon's attack points by 2500."

Coral Dragon roared as his points were taken. **(ATK: 2400 - 2500 = 0)**

"Masked HERO Koga attack Coral Dragon!" Lilly called. "Golden Blinding Guillotine!"

Koga charged with his blades glowing in golden blades as he crossed them while Coral Dragon feeling his strength drained turned over as Alex looked over in her hand to try to defend her friend with anything. Only to find nothing.

Smiling she watched as Koga slashed Coral Dragon which exploded.

* * *

 **Lilly: 3400**

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Lilly wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the duel ended Lilly looked down with tears in her eyes. Alex stood still with a smile as she walked to Lilly the more steps she took the more heavy she felt her body was getting, and when she reached Lilly she hugged her. Lilly hugged her back. "I'm sorry Alex... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be..." Alex smiled to her.

"Stacy's the only one left, and then daddy will be safe." Lilly whispered before Alex vanished leaving just Coral Dragon.

"Uh... Does anyone want to explain what just happened?" Jesse asked surprised.

At Alex's disappearance Rin, Yugo, and Leo felt a pain in their hearts. The three of them held their hearts feeling that.

"Alex and I... are the same now." Lilly answered.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Dawn's revival is getting close.**

 **Ulrich362: Just one more duel and she'll be back. Though this last match will be the hardest of all.**

 **bopdog111: Stacy/Terri vs Lilly/Kelly/Alex. Which one of them has the edge?**

 **Ulrich362: Lilly has the number advantage, but she hasn't summoned anything to match Dracoscepter. Then again, there's also Ray's aspects who haven't made a decision, and Zarc's remaining three.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully the girl's will get this decision soon because the Professor ain't waiting long.**

 **Ulrich362: No he won't. Well hopefully the Lancers can reunite before then.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	88. Fossil Duel! Yuki vs Yuri!

**bopdog111: Well guys it's showing signs Dawn will soon return.**

 **Ulrich362: She's practically here already.**

 **bopdog111: In two forms at least.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course there's more going on than just Dawn's resurrection.**

 **bopdog111: Well now let's find out what's going to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

With Gong, and Katie's group there are following the map.

"Looks like we go left up ahead." Gong mentioned.

"Well who knows what kind of things will happen." Dennis told the group.

"We find the others." Katie mentioned.

"Yeah we already know that." Yuma told her.

"Still, something's been bothering me." Mizar admitted. "Why leave such a large group together?"

"They must be underestimating our abilities." Rio answered.

"I hope that's the reason, but we need to find the others fast." Girag mentioned.

"We will find them." Shark told him.

"Honestly you're all forgetting the big picture." Aster pointed out.

 _"Big picture?"_ Astral asked him.

"Take a look at who's missing." Aster mentioned.

Their missing most of their friends.

"Oh! Finally out of that wretched prison!"

They turned to see Sylvio, Haou, Chazz, Leon, and Yugi exited a door as Sylvio was the one that called that out. "The dark is what I don't mind but it's the way how it looks I am bothered with!"

"So none of them are with you either?" Aster asked Chazz.

"No we're not. We ran into Viper, and the Kaiser earlier but your Abyss Actor Joke managed to beat him, and Zane left with one of the five girls." Chazz answered.

"Wait one of them was with you?" Aster asked in surprise. "If Zane has her the Professor definitely will soon. What about those boys that look like Yuri, or the little girls?"

"We don't know." Leon answered.

"That's bad." Aster frowned.

"We need to meet up with the others." Gong mentioned. "Let's keep moving."

"Yes let's do that." Sylvio nodded agreeing dusting himself off.

The group nodded before continuing to follow the map.

"Oy mates." Someone stopped in front of them.

"That voice." Chazz whispered.

They turned to it was a southern young man with a crocodile on his back.

 **"James, step aside."** Haou told him.

"Oy it's Jim Crook, your majesty." The man corrected.

 **"Regardless, step aside."** Haou stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jim told him as the croc on his back growled. "Me, and Sherly were given orders to stop you."

 **"Then choose your opponent."** Haou said. **"I suggest you choose wisely."**

"Listen Jay you shouldn't be talking like that." Yuma told him. "You sound totally creepy."

 **"My name is Haou, now then Jim. Who are you going to duel?"** Haou questioned.

"He doesn't have to choose." Katie told him stepping up. "I'll take this one."

"Agreed mate." Jim said getting ready himself.

"I heard you use Fusioning from the graveyard. Let's see if they can help you here against my Anti-Cure." Katie told Jim.

The others stepped back to let them duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Katie: 4000**

 **Jim: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jim 1st Turn:

"Alright young lady, I'll start things off by setting two cards facedown and summoning out my Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo in attack mode to end my turn." Jim started as a small bone dyno appeared.

* * *

 _Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Then, it gains DEF equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster until the End Phase of your opponent's turn._

* * *

Katie 1st Turn:

Katie drew before saying, "I'll summon Darklord Nurse Reficule in attack mode!" Reficule appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Nurse Reficule_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead._

* * *

"Reficule, I get it now. So that's what you meant by Anti-Cure." Jim nodded.

"Well I'll start off with Rain of Mercy." Katie said. "This allows us both to gain 1000 Life Points."

* * *

 _Rain of Mercy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increases the Life Points of both players by 1000 points._

* * *

 **(Jim: 3000)**

 **(Katie: 5000)**

"Now Reficule attack Pachycephalo!" Katie cried.

"I play my trap, Sakuretsu Armor." Jim called.

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target.__

* * *

"What?" Katie asked shocked.

"You heard me mate, so now your Nurse goes straight to the graveyard." Jim mentioned.

The fairy shattered.

"Looks like your little plan failed." Jim told her.

Katie said, "I place 3 cards face-down. Your turn."

* * *

 **Katie: 5000**

 **Jim: 3000**

* * *

Jim 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll use the spell Specimen Inspection." Jim told her.

* * *

 _Speciman Infection_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to declare 1 Type and Level. Your opponent must send 1 monster with the declared Type and Level from their hand or Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By sending a Rock Monster in my hand to the graveyard I can make you send a monster to your graveyard, Specifically, send a level four fairy." Jim told her.

"Which is another Reficule." Katie told him discarding the monster.

"I thought so, now I play Fossil Fusion." Jim stated. "I fuse monsters from our graveyards together."

* * *

 _Fossil Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Fossil" Fusion Monster Card from your Graveyard and your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

"Now that is one Fusion Card remarkable." Sylvio remarked.

"I think I'll fuse Sample Fossil with Reficule to fusion summon Fossil Sprite Skull Pixie!" Jim called.

* * *

 _Fossil Sprite Skull Pixie_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1_ _Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard_ \+ _1 Level 4 or lower Fairy-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard_

 _ _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion".__

* * *

A rock like Pixie appeared.

"Next, I play the spell Time Stream." Jim smirked. "I pay half my life points to evolve Skull Pixie into something stronger."

* * *

 _Time Stream_

 _Normal Cell Card_

 _Pay half of your Life Points. Target 1 "Cenozoic" or "Mesozoic" Fusion Monster you control, that used the Type from your monster and the targeted monster from your opponent's Graveyard for its fusion. Return that monster to the Fusion Deck, and Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with the same Type as that target, ignoring the Summoning conditions. You select and Special Summon a "Mesozoic" if you targeted a "Cenozoic", or a "Paleozoic" if you targeted a "Mesozoic". (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 **(Jim: 1500)**

Skull Pixie slowly started to transform.

"Say hello to Fossil Sprite Skull Fairy." Jim smirked.

* * *

 _Fossil Sprite Skull Fairy_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1_ _Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard_ \+ _1 Level 5 or 6 lower Fairy-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard_

 _ _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion".__ _ _When this card attacks you can destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's field.__

* * *

"Did he just evolve his monster?" Yuma asked shocked.

 **"He did, and this duel is over."** Haou frowned.

"Not yet it isn't! Katie has 5000 Life Points, and his fairy's attack points aren't strong enough to take her out!" Sylvio cried.

"I haven't normal summoned mate, and I have Weathering Soldier. Which means all my monsters add up to 5100 points." Jim pointed out.

* * *

 _Weathering Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Decrease the ATK of this card by 600 points during each of your End Phases._

* * *

"I believe you meant 3900. Your soldier's attack points are 2000." Sylvio told him.

"Did you forget my Pachycephalo with 1200?" Jim asked.

Sylvio looked.

"Well that won't help ya." Katie told him.

"Is that a fact mate?" Jim asked. "Well lets find out, my monsters attack you directly!"

The monsters charged only for a Kuribon to appear blocking them.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"What?" Jim questioned.

"When you attack me directly Kuribon appears to guard me, and the damage turns to zero." Katie told him. "Though I did it against your Weathering Soldier."

"So you just take 3100 points of damage." Jim mentioned.

"Not really." Katie told him. "It's now a replay so your two monsters must attack Kuribon or don't attack at all."

"Fine, I attack with Pachycephalo." Jim mentioned.

The monster charged as Katie thought, _'I could add Kuribon to my hand but that would increase his Life Points.'_

The monster shattered.

 **(Katie: 4100)**

"Now Skull Fairy attack her directly!" Jim called.

The fairy attacked as Katie braced herself.

 **(Katie: 2200)**

"I end my turn, which unfortunately means Weathering Soldier loses 600 points." Jim mentioned.

 _Weathering Soldier: **(ATK: 2000 - 600 = 1400)**_

One of Katie's face-down's shattered.

* * *

 **Katie: 2200**

 **Jim: 1500**

* * *

Katie 2nd Turn:

Katie drew looking. "Well your not the only one with a card that pays points. I play the face-down, Dimension Fusion!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"Dimension Fusion?" Jim asked in shock.

"By paying 2000 points the two of us can summon as many banished monsters as possible." Katie said glowing. **(Katie: 0200)** "You have Sample Fossil. I have Reficule."

The two appeared.

* * *

 _Sample Fossil_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster in your opponent's Graveyard, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. It cannot attack or be Tributed. This card's ATK is equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"What's the point of that?" Jim questioned.

Katie said, "For this. The trap, Gift Card!"

* * *

 _Gift Card_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points._

* * *

Jim's eyes widened in shock seeing the card.

"Normally you would gain 3000 Life Points thanks to it." Katie told him. "However thanks to Reficule it reverts to damage instead."

"Which means she wins." Aster noted.

The trap fired a blast.

Jim could only watch as the blast struck him.

* * *

 **Kaite: 0200**

 **Jim: 0000**

 **Katie wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa man." Yuma said amazed.

"Couldn't even stop one of you." Jim frowned. "So that's how weak a duelist I really am?"

"You defeated Hassleberry before." Chazz reminded.

"He wasn't exactly himself back then mate." Jim pointed out. "Besides, I might not be that strong but I am a duelist which means I'll be improving."

"Well we better get going." Yuma told the group.

"Right." Shark nodded in agreement.

With that they ran ahead from Jim.

* * *

 _With Terri's group..._

Terri, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugo, and Akiza were walking around.

 _'Stacy? Are you here?'_ Terri had been trying for the past few minutes to get in touch with Stacy ever since what happened.

"Still nothing?" Akiza asked noticing Terri looked deep in thought.

Terri waited until she shook her head. "No..." She started crying softy.

Leo noticed and hugged her. "Hey, it'll be ok. I promise."

"How is it...?" Terri sobbed. "You didn't t-t-think that I've... Ki... Ki... Killed..."

"No, you didn't." Leo promised. "She's just resting."

"But... But she'd..." Terri tried to say.

"It's ok, don't worry." Luna smiled.

Terri looked down.

"Come on, the others are waiting and we need to find Yuto and your sister." Akiza smiled.

Terri nodded as they continued walking. _'Stacy... I'm so sorry...'_

 _'Terri...'_ Leo thought sadly before holding his heart.

"Leo? You've been holding your heart for a few minutes what;s wrong?" Luna asked him.

"I had a really bad feeling a little while ago." Leo admitted. "My heart hurts Luna, and I'm scared because I think I know why."

Luna listened.

"I... I think something happened to Alex." Leo told her.

"What?" Yusei asked surprised hearing that.

Leo looked down after that and started tearing up. Terri seeing this hugged him. Leo hugged her back.

"Guess... It's my turn to tell you I promise it will be okay." Terri said softly still tearing up.

"I guess." Leo nodded. "It's funny though, you look exactly like Alex though. You and Stacy."

"Yeah... And that's the part that scares me." Terri admitted.

Suddenly Terri's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Terri?" Luna asked hearing that.

"Is it... are we fused together because..." Terri started before taking out Drident and Master Peace. "Are we... Dawn?"

"Terri what are you talking about?" Yusei asked. "Who's Dawn?"

The name was caught in Yugo, and Yuya's heads.

"When we went to save my big sister Lulu, Dennis told us that before he told Duel Academy where she is he called the Professor and heard that name. Dawn." Terri answered before looking down. "Five dimensions, we all look the same, and when one of us loses to another one we fuse together? Maybe... maybe we aren't real."

"Don't be like that. Maybe it's only a coincidence." Leo told her.

"What else could explain it though? People don't just merge together after a duel Leo!" Terri snapped before starting to tremble. "It's the only thing that makes sense, we're not real. We never were."

Luna hugged her, "It will be okay. Maybe the Professor will tell us when we get to him."

"Maybe... but there's something else you guys." Terri admitted. "If... if we're Dawn... what about Yuto and the others?"

"We'll have to find that out when we reach the Professor." Yusei answered. "He's the one with the answers we need."

Terri nodded. "I hope."

With that the group continued following their map.

"Terri!"

She froze hearing that. They turned to see Hart, Kite, Tate, Casey, Riley, and Declan were walking over as Hart ran to her girlfriend.

Seeing him Terri broke down into sobs as she looked away. Hart hugged her as they made it to them.

"Is Terri alright?" Kite asked the Signers surprised seeing her like that.

"No, well you see..." Akiza started before telling them what Terri had said.

"Dennis did mention Dawn." Kite told them. "He thought me, Terri, Hart, and Lulu knows who that is."

"But you don't." Luna guessed.

Kite nodded.

"Our best move would be to reunite with the others, deal with Yuri and Zane, rescue Zuzu and the others, and confront the Professor." Declan noted calmly.

They all nodded as they walked.

"It will be okay Terri." Hart told her.

"What if it isn't though?" Terri asked him with tear filled eyes. "I'm scared."

"It will be alright." Hart gave her a assuring smile.

She looked at him before just hugging him close. Hart hugged her close as well as they walked around trying to regroup.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Rin still had a hand over her heart and was crying.

"Rin?" Zuzu asked shocked seeing her crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's my baby girl, something happened to Alex I just know it." Rin answered.

Zuzu hugged her. Rin hugged her back. "Why did it have to happen to such an innocent little girl?"

Gale looked down hearing that.

"Gale?" Lulu asked.

"..." Gale stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked her.

"...Thinking... About Kelly... And Yuki... And my home..." Gale answered.

Lulu nodded in understanding hugging her. "I understand.

Gale leaned her head on her. "...Everything I cared for... Will be gone on two choices... Done differently..."

"There is one other option Gale." Celina mentioned. "If what the Professor said is true, Zarc and Ray were split once. Which means we can split them again."

Gale looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Maybe... something split Ray, Dawn, Zarc, and the entire world apart right?" Celina asked before swallowing nervously. "Which means one of us should be able to do it again... I should be able to do it again."

"What did split them?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know." Celina answered. "But we know who does."

And they all thought of the person who knows.

The Professor.

"Should we even bother asking, or should we try and figure it out ourselves?" Rin asked uncertainly.

"I don't know." Gale answered as tears creep up in her eyes.

Zuzu hugged her again.

Gale hugged her. "My... My Yuki, and... My Kelly... They'll..."

"Everything will be ok, I promise." Zuzu whispered.

Gale stayed in her embrace as she begun crying again. Lulu, Zuzu, and Celina all moved to comfort Rin and Gale after that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jack, Vector, Lilly, Sora, and Jesse were walking as Sora hugged Lilly to comfort her after for her victory against Alex, and obtaining Coral Dragon.

"What's happening to me? To us?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Sora answered.

"Sora... I'm scared." Lilly told him.

Sora hugged her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sora..." Lilly started before looking down.

That was before Sylvio's group sees them.

"Sora, Jesse?" Dennis asked seeing them.

"Dennis?" Sora asked in shock before smiling. "It's been way too long teach."

"Teach?" Lilly asked him confused.

"After you beat me, I decided to try something new. Dennis is the one who taught me how to Xyz Summon." Sora revealed.

Lilly looked surprised hearing that. Sora nodded before pausing. "Actually, remember Tate?"

"Yeah..." Lilly answered. "The first person out of his Dimension, I seen Xyz Summoning."

"I taught him Xyz Summoning." Sora said.

Lilly looked shocked hearing that.

"So let me get this straight, Dennis taught you how to Xyz Summon, and then you taught Tate who beat Mir, which led to her kidnapping and brainwashing him to where he nearly killed Terri and Stacy?" Kite questioned.

"Wait what?" Sora asked shocked hearing that.

"While he was brainwashed Tate dueled Terri and Stacy as a Duel Academy soldier and was one attack from winning the duel. If he hadn't snapped out of it they would be a card right now." Kite told him.

"I... I swear I didn't..." Sora trailed off. "I taught him so he can have a great duel against Stacy."

"It's alright now, and if anyone's to blame it isn't you it's Mir." Dennis pointed out.

Sora nodded hearing that.

"Well come on. We better find the others." Jack pointed out.

"Wait where's Yuki?" Yuma noticed.

That's when they noticed he wasn't with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuki was walking by himself walking around as he scolded to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wished I should've paid attention to stick with them! Separated from Gale kept me distracted!"

Images of Gale and Kelly entered his mind as he said that.

"Ah! Even when alone I will still find them!" Yuki cried determined. "As what Joey always says... Uh what did he say again? 'Alright pow them through'. No that ain't it. 'Give your opponents what they deserve'. No that ain't right either. Oh now I remember! 'Always remember to look for your peeps wherever they are!'."

"Are you sure that's what he says?"

"Who said that?" Yuki asked turning.

It was Yuri looking at him. "I was hoping to find Yuya, not you."

"Alright purple hair you better tell me what you meant." Yuki told him. "And give back Gale wherever you take her!"

"You shouldn't duel me, it'll only lead to you losing and never seeing her again. As for Gale, I didn't touch her." Yuri told him.

"Alright you, and me right now!" Yuki yelled getting ready.

"You did hear me right? You can't possibly win this duel." Yuri told him. "Now I'm giving you the chance to walk away, I suggest you take it."

"Ah be quiet! I dueled people worse then you!" Yuki yelled.

Yuri just sighed before activating his duel disc. "You understand you just challenged one of Duel Academy's strongest duelists right?"

"Ah don't start bragging! You maybe strong but even you have limits!" Yuki grinned.

"It isn't bragging, and I know full well I have my limits." Yuri told him. "You've heard of the three Kings of Duel Academy?"

"I heard that your called the Venom Prince!" Yuki answered.

Yuri frowned. "Yes well, I'll be the first to admit that of the three I'm the youngest and the weakest. Even so I'm out of your league."

"Ah don't give me that! Let's throw down already!" Yuki yelled.

Yuri just nodded calmly.

"Okay here we go!" Yuki grinned.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): And this is why Gale keeps Yuki in line.)**

"DUEL!" Yuri and Yuki called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stars by Skillet)**

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"I'll be nice, I won't summon Starving Venom." Yuri told him. "Oh, and you can go first by the way."

Yuki 1st Turn:

"Hey don't you dare hold back on me!" Yuki yelled drawing.

Unaware to them the Professor is witnessing through a camera.

"I don't need Starving Venom." Yuri answered. "Not to beat you anyway."

"Are you scared because I'm the King of Games' brother?" Yuki grinned.

"I'm saying I don't need my ace card to beat you and you claim I'm scared." Yuri pointed out. "Just go."

"Alright then I'll make sure you get serious!" Yuki cried. "And I'll start that off by playing Nekroz Kaleidoscope!"

* * *

 _Nekroz Kaleidoscope_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters. Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or send 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, also, after that, Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" monsters whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This Ritual Spell allows me to sacrifice a monster from my Extra Deck, and then summon any number of Ritual Monsters from my hand as long as their levels are the same as what's left!"

"A decent start." Yuri noted calmly.

"So I'll be sending the level 10 Fusion A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon to Ritual Summon two level 5 monsters at once!" Yuki grinned as he shows the monsters. "The level 5 Nekroz of Catastors!"

"Dragons of the Ice! Break through the blizzards of cold, and shape your tridents from the Coldest Ice! Ritual Summon! Level 5! Nekroz of Catastor!"

Two blue scale fish like dragons armed with hand tridents appeared with 2200 attack points.

The two monsters appeared as Yuri looked at them calmly.

* * *

 _Nekroz of Catastor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using "Nekroz of Catastor", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz of Catastor" once per turn. At the start of the Damage Step, if a "Nekroz" monster you control battles an opponent's face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Destroy that monster._

* * *

"... Anything else?" Yuri asked lazily.

"Alright your getting on my nerves right now!" Yuki yelled with a tick mark. "If you don't get serious I'll have no problem taking you down!"

He placed two cards face-down.

 _'And pretty soon Frozen Heart will make you serious.'_ Yuki promised in his mind.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuri told him.

* * *

 **Yuki: 4000**

 **Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Yuki 2nd Turn:

 _'He's really mocking me right now!'_ Yuki thought outraged drawing, _'Perhaps this will make him serious.'_

"I activate the spell card, Cosmic Cyclone!" Yuki grinned showing the spell.

* * *

 _Cylone Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"What?" Yuri asked in surprise.

"By paying 1000 points your little face-down is banished!" Yuki smirked as it wrapped around Yuri's face-down. **(Yuki: 3000)**

"Well before it's destroyed I'll activate Ridiculing World, it may give your Catastors 100 points but it also prevents them from attacking me." Yuri revealed.

The two glowed. **(ATK: 2200 + 100 = 2300)** x2

"Well now you can't get it back since Cosmic Cyclone banishes it!" Yuki smirked.

Yuri nodded pocketing the card.

"Well you got around that but not for long." Yuki smirked playing a card down ending his turn.

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Do you really want me to take this duel seriously?" Yuri asked.

"Oh yeah very seriously!" Yuki yelled.

Yuri closed his eyes. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. I activate the spell Ivy Bind Castle."

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

A castle of vines appeared as they wrapped around the two Catastors trapping them.

"Huh what the?" Yuki asked surprised.

"As long as this spell is in play, all your face-up cards have their effects negated, monsters you control aren't allowed to attack, and during your standby phase you take 800 points of damage for every monster on your field." Yuri explained. "Now I'll set one more card and summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode to end my turn."

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

 **Yuki: 3000**

 ** **Yuri: 4000****

* * *

Yuki 3rd Turn:

 _'Tch! He thinks this castle can hold me... It won't soon!'_ Yuki grinned drawing before being electrocuted. **(Yuki: 1400)**

Yuri just watched calmly.

Yuki grinned, "Alright I'll get this done by activating my face-down Storm!"

* * *

 _Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy as many Spell/Trap Cards you control as possible, then destroy as many Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls as possible, up to the number of cards destroyed by this effect._

* * *

"Storm?" Yuri asked.

"By destroying all spells, and traps I control an equal number of your spells, or traps are destroyed also!" Yuki grinned. "With my two face-downs gone your face-down, and Ivy Bind Castle are also destroyed!"

Yuri's cards shattered revealing he had set Super Polymerization.

"Agh! Your not going serious! Well fine this will teach ya! I activate the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rites!" Yuki yelled as he added Freezing Heart, and Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon.

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"And I'll activate Freezing Heart! So by tributing Ariel in my hand, and one of my Catastors I can summon my dragon!" Yuki cried as the two flew up while being enveloped in ice.

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The ice broke apart as it shows Frozen Heart roaring in place.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Ritual/Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"... Fine, on my next turn I'll show you my full strength." Yuri relented.

"That's the way I like it! Well now as I used a monster on my field my monster's ability won't play but it's the only resource I have! Well now Catastor, Frozen Heart attack Cephalotusnail!" Yuki grinned.

"When he's in attack mode Cephalotusnail isn't destroyed and I only take half the damage." Yuri revealed.

Frozen Heart attacked the monster. **(Yuri: 3400)**

Then Catastor attacked. **(Yuri: 2950)**

"I'm still standing." Yuri stated.

"Yeah you are. Well I'll be placing this down, and that should be it." Yuki ended. "Now don't you dare hold back!"

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri stared at Yuki before sighing. "I start with Pot of Greed."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys that set card, and any chance you had of winning." Yuri stated playing the spell.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

It was shown to be Dimension Wall.

Yuri nodded at that. "Next, I'll summon Predaplant Flytrap in attack mode and then I'll use the first of two spells that will end this duel, Ultra Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _Ultra Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 2 Fusion Materials you control that are listed on a Fusion Monster; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using those 2 monsters you control as Fusion Materials, then Special Summon the targeted monsters in Attack Position, but change their ATK to 0, then you can apply 1 of these effects until the end of this turn._  
 _● The targeted monsters become Level 4._  
 _● Choose 1 of the targeted monsters, and it is treated as a Tuner._  
 _Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation.  
_ _Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn (and was not negated) and you did not use the monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect as Materials for a Synchro or Xyz Summon: Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to those monster's ATK._

* * *

The two were fused.

 _'Finally!'_ Yuki smirked. _'I can't wait to beat any beast he brings out! Catastor destroys any monster summoned from the Extra Deck when a Nekroz monster battles it! And that's himself included!'_

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his ace monster appeared and his eyes widened as the two dragons started roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Instantly Yuki, and Yuri begin feeling the same pain.

 _'Hey? What the?'_ Yuki thought shocked feeling it. _'What is this?'_

Yuri however winced but shook it off. "Now Ultra Polymerization revives my two Predaplants as level four monsters."

 **(Yuri: 1950)**

The two appeared.

 _Flytrap: **(LV: 2 + 2 = 4)**_

 _Cephalotusnail: **(LV: 4 + 0 = 4)**_

"Now I'll Overlay them both!" Yuri called as the two monsters entered the Overlay Network. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yuto's dragon appeared roaring as it roared with them.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Well I see the layout.'_ Yuki thought grunting in pain. _'He'll use Starving Venom to attack Frozen Heart which would destroy him but with Dark Rebellion attack Catastor it will automatically destroy him, and then when that happens I'll have another turn, and finish him off!'_

"Next, I play the spell The Phantom Knights' Possession to give Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a level equal to Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights Possession_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; it is treated as having a Level that is equal to the Level of 1 monster on the field._

* * *

 _'Huh?'_ Yuki thought confused.

 _Dark Rebellion: **(LV: 0 + 8 = 8)**_

"Now I'll Overlay my two level eight dragons." Yuri stated as Starving Venom and Dark Rebellion entered the Overlay Network. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, feast on the souls of the fallen and lead the survivors to blood soaked Rebellion! Xyz Summon, Rank 8! Appear and destroy it all, Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon!"

* * *

 _Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _2 Level 8 DARK Dragon-Type Monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned you can reduce the ATK of all monsters you controls to 0, and negate their effects. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card target 1 monster in your opponent's Extra Deck, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the target._

* * *

 **(ORC: 2)** _  
_

 _'Whoa... It still can't beat me though.'_ Yuki thought.

"When this monster is summoned all your monsters lose their special abilities and attack points." Yuri told him. "I told you that you were out of your league in this duel."

Yuki looked shocked as Frozen Heart, and Catastor were trapped.

 _Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Catastor: **(ATK: 2200 - 2200 = 0)**_

"Me, and my big mouth!" Yuki yelled. "This is why Gale keeps me in line!"

"Well unfortunately, she won't be doing that any more. You challenged me, so you deal with the consequences." Yuri told him. "Ravenous Venom Rebellion Dragon attack Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The forms of Yuto, and Yuri's Dragon charged as Frozen Heart was struck roaring as it shattered as Yuki cried out.

* * *

 **Yuki: 0000**

 **Yuri: 1950**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

 _'No!'_ The Professor thought in horror seeing that. _'Zarc is coming faster!'_

Yuri walked over to Yuki. "And you make two."

Yuki looked up at him as he said, "I may have... Failed but Yuya won't!"

Yuri looked at Yuki. "You don't get it, whatever's going on... Yuya can't stop."

With that Yuki disappeared leaving only his dragons and the Ritual Spells as Yuri picked them up moments before the entire Fusion Dimension started violently shaking.

 ** _'W-What the!?'_ **Yuto thought shocked.

 _'This is bad, if this happens again and Duel Academy collapses... none of us will survive.'_ Yuri thought nervously.

* * *

 _With the girls..._

They stumbled as the dimension is shaking just as Gale gasped feeling a pain in her heart. Rin immediately pulled her into a hug recognizing that. The dimension stopped shaking soon later.

"...What was that?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know." Celina answered before they hear crying to see Gale crying.

"Yuki..." Gale choked out before just collapsing into tears.

The others gasped hearing that.

"Yuki? He's gone?" Lulu asked in horror.

"Then..." Zuzu trailed off.

"My Yuki!" Gale sobbed. "He's gone!"

Rin hugged her close and let her cry while Celina looked down.

"Then... we're too late."

Gale growled before yelling with tears, "No! I will not stand by, and let him combine us! I will match right up, and challenge him so he can regret doing this!"

"And what then?" Celina questioned staring at her. "Lets assume for a minute you beat the Professor and he doesn't combine us together. Where does that leave you? Kelly and Yuki are both gone and refusing to reunite into this Ray won't bring them back."

"I'll make him tell me what split them apart, and then I'll get them back!" Gale yelled.

Celina closed her eyes... before smacking Gale across the face. Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu widen their eyes at this while a stunned Gale held her smacked cheek.

"Don't be an idiot, the Professor told us that whatever happened didn't just split apart Zarc and Dawn, Ray and the entire world was split apart too. If you try and save them you'll be gone forever." Celina pointed out. "Only one of us should suffer that fate."

Gale looked down at this as she started crying again, "Why must be do this? Why didn't he leave us alone in peace!?"

"I don't know, but we're the ones who started it... so I'll end it." Celina told her.

"Celina..." Zuzu trailed off shocked.

"None of this would have happened if not for Duel Academy, if any of us need to die to fix it I'm the only one who should." Celina told them.

"No you won't." The Professor said walking in.

They turned to him in shock.

"Yuki's defeat is the last string that Zarc is dangerously close to being revived. There are only two ways to stop him. You all merging to Ray, and Dawn being revived to make him change or the other is not doing it, and stop Zarc by yourselves." The Professor explained. "But it's impossible for the second one to work."

"They've suffered enough Professor, Zarc was split once before which means I can do it again." Celina told him. "I won't let you or anyone else hurt them anymore."

"If you do this all of this work I am doing will be for nothing." The Professor told her. "I'm not risking it. Obelisk Force!"

Suddenly Zuzu, Rin, Lulu, and Gale all activated their Duel Discs before Celina jumped back and did the same.

"Ah don't call them Professor. I'll make them obedient." The Doktor told him stepping in with a hypnotized Shay.

"Shay!" Lulu cried in horror.

"If you want him free your gonna have to listen to the Professor young lady." The Doktor smirked before saying, "If you don't I will personally see to it your brother, your sister, and your friends spend the rest of their lives as cards!"

Rin turned to the Professor. "Before we go, do you mind if I do something?"

"What?" The Professor asked.

"This." Rin answered before kneeing the Doktor as hard as she possibly could.

The Doktor wheezed for breath as Shay grabbed Rin with anger in his eyes.

"L-Let her go." The Doktor wheezed as Shay let her go.

"If he even thinks of touching anyone else, I'll aim lower." Rin threatened.

"Just step in the machine." The Professor directed as five glass tubes opened behind them.

The five of them exchanged an uncertain glance before one by one they all entered the tubes but just before entering it Zuzu sent a brief message to Yuya and Declan telling them what was happening.

The Doktor smirked, and when they were locked tight he directed to Shay, "Find the Lancers... And eliminate them."

Lulu's eyes widened. "Shay don't, please!"

Shay turned to her as the Doktor yelled, "What are you doing? I just gave you an order!"

"Please Shay... don't do it." Lulu begged with tears in her eyes.

Shay continued looking at her on this before the Professor asked "Doktor you also programmed the Parasites to follow my commands?"

"Yes, I did." the Doktor answered.

"Good." The Professor nodded before ordering...

"Eliminate the Doktor."

Shay nodded. "Consider it done."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... things have gone from worse to terrible.**

 **bopdog111: The girls are about to be merged, and Yuki had been absorbed. And then the Professor has betrayed the Doktor but we pretty much understand why.**

 **Ulrich362: Eh, he deserves it. I'm not complaining that we're eliminating him. As for the girls being merged and Yuki being absorbed... well, the family is almost reunited.**

 **bopdog111: Though not in a good way.**

 **Ulrich362: No, definitely not in a good way.**

 **bopdog111: Well we will see if things can improve (Hopefully) in the next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, though considering Shay will deal with the Doktor that's one improvement at the very least.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	89. Not Playing with a Full Deck!

**bopdog111: Well guys things have gone from bad to worse.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: But now hopefully things will improve. The Doktor's downfall is one.**

 **Ulrich362: Very True.**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out what will happen.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Shay turned to the Doktor ready to carry out the Professor's orders.

The five girls stared in shock at what the Professor just said.

"Ah! Professor what are doing?" The Doktor asked stepping back in fear as the hypnotized Duelist stepped to him.

"You served your purpose." The Professor answered. "I had enough of your Parasites, and nothing enrages me more then you use them to transform the aspects of my daughter into mindless, cold, and heartless people that breaks the hearts of my granddaughter's aspects."

Shay activated his Duel Disc. "I'm waiting."

The Doktor stepped back fearful.

"Just card him, and be done with it. He's not a duelist." The Professor instructed.

"Get away!" The Doktor tried to ran.

Shay simply nodded at the Professor's instruction before carding the Doktor. The card of the Doktor fell to the ground. Seconds later Shay blinked before grabbing his head.

"Wh-What happened to me?" Shay asked before sounds of card tearing caught their attention.

The girls and Shay turned towards the sound. It was a member of Obelisk Force that tore the Doktor card in half. "Never did like that guy."

"That..." Lulu started in horror.

"He killed him." Rin whispered.

"The Doktor was greatly disliked, and he is plain evil incarnate." The Obelisk Force member told them. "He deserves this kind of thing."

"Lulu!" Shay cried suddenly before turning to the Professor. "Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She's the only way to stop Zarc." The Professor told him.

"Zarc? What are you talking about?" Shay questioned angrily. "Release Lulu right now."

"This world will be destroyed unless Lulu, and the girls do this." The Professor said.

"What are you talking about?" Shay questioned before holding up a card. "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, free them."

The raptor charged in before a huge machine like creature popped in front of it blocking it.

"What?" Shay questioned in shock.

"Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler." The Professor answered. "What I am talking about that Zarc will be revived soon, and he will destroy everything unless the girls do this."

"Pendulum Ruler..." Zuzu whispered in shock.

"You expect me to sit and watch as my other sister vanishes because of you?" Shay questioned angrily. "Not happening, if Rise Falcon isn't enough I'll bring out something stronger, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

The falcon charged as the Professor called, "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor stop him!"

Another machine appeared as it blocked Revolution Falcon. Shay looked at him hatefully before holding up a third card.

"Falcon of my very soul! With your heart of unwavering conviction and deep affection, become my sturdy last defense and descend! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 12! Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun chanted as his strongest monster appeared.

The falcon charged as the Professor cried, "Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God block him!"

A new machine larger then Pendulum Ruler, and Pendulum Governor appeared blocking Shay's strongest monster. Shay just stared at the monsters in shock before punching the wall hard enough to cause his hand to bleed. "Damn it, not even he was enough."

"You should stop fighting now." The Professor told him. "It isn't worth it for you to try to save your so-called sister."

"Lulu is my sister!" Shay cried. "I'll never stop trying to protect her from you!"

"She is never even real." The Professor told him.

Shay froze. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

The Professor only stared at him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri's group were walking around until someone called, "Terri!"

Terri turned to the voice. They turned to see Lilly's group was there running over.

"Lilly?" Terri asked in shock. "Wait, Sora?"

"Yeah I'm as shocked as you are." Sora admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Well, the important thing is that we're together which means once we find the others we can reach the Professor and put an end to all of this." Jack pointed out.

That was before Leo, and Yugo notices that Alex isn't with them.

"Wait, where's Alex?" Yugo asked nervously.

Lilly looked guilty. Yugo looked at her before gasping in shock. "Then... do you mean...?"

Lilly started crying, "I'm... I'm so sorry."

Yugo stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, I don't blame you."

Lilly looked shocked before breaking down as she embraced him back. Yugo just held her and let her cry. "It's ok... it's ok."

Luna turned to her brother worried. Leo was holding his heart and looked to be trying not to just break out into tears. Luna hugged him.

"Luna..." Leo choked out weakly before hugging her.

Casey looked angered taking deep breathes. _'Calm down Casey... Deep breath...'_

Jesse noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I about had it with the Professor. We're going to where he is, and then take him down." Casey answered.

"Tiny problem with that plan, um... yeah Zane's still around and he won't let anyone touch the Professor." Jesse pointed out. "Plus, now that I've done what he asked and brought the girl Alex to her dad... kind of... I guess. Anyway, that means I can get back to my real job of fighting you Lancers."

"Wait so you were not joining us?" Jack questioned.

"Of course not, Zane requested I take the girl to her dad and now that I have. I'm a Duel Academy soldier." Jesse told him.

"Well then you should be careful around us." Declan told him adjusting his glasses. "I have got Zane to a DRAW not long ago."

Jesse's eyes widened in shock just before Declan's Duel Disc started beeping rapidly. Declan looked as he told them, "Zuzu just messaged."

 ** _'Zuzu!?'_** Yuya cried shocked.

 _'_ _What do you think...'_ Yugo started only for his Duel Disc to beep with a message from Zuzu.

They looked at what the message was. It was everything that the Professor had told the girls including what was about to happen. Yugo widen his eyes as he ran ahead.

"Yugo!" Yusei cried.

"It's Rin and the others!" Yugo called as he continued running.

"Well it seems like your gonna have to take a rain check." Declan told Jesse.

Terri was about to follow until Lilly grabbed her leaving her, and Lilly alone.

"Lilly?" Terri asked.

"Sorry Terri..." Lilly looked like crying.

"About what?" Terri asked.

Lilly didn't say anything but just activated her Duel Disc as she blinked away tears. Terri looked shocked at this.

 _'Oh no... She's gonna duel me...'_ Terri thought getting what's happening before she thought with tears, _'Stacy please! Can you hear me!? I really need your help right now! Please!'_

 ** _'... Ok.'_** Stacy told her.

 _'Stacy? Your alive!'_ Terri smiled hearing her voice.

 ** _'I think so... I remember this agonizing pain, and then we were dueling but everything else is a blank.'_ **Stacy admitted. **_'What's going on?'_**

 _'Stacy... I am so sorry for allowing Doom Chimera Dragon to take control of you!'_ Terri told her as tears ran down her face. _'When I defeated it I thought you were dead!'_

 ** _'It's ok, you were just doing what you had to Terri.'_ **Stacy smiled. ** _'You must have saved me, not killed me.'_**

Terri smiled with tears before saying, _'But Stacy, Lilly is challenging us to a duel. And she absorbed Alex, and Kelly...'_

 ** _'Wait, but that means...'_ **Stacy started in shock.

 _'She's not going to stop either. We have to accept.'_ Terri told her.

"I know Stacy is there." Lilly mentioned. "She's the only one I haven't beaten yet."

They looked as Terri told Stacy, "Alright Stacy. Are you ready?"

She nodded. With that Terri glowed as she allowed Stacy to gain control while the Pendulum girl got ready.

"Okay Lilly. You want a duel you got one!" Stacy declared.

"Stacy... once I beat you, mom and dad will be safe. I have to do this." Lilly told her.

 _ **'Well Lilly this is a risk but we'll help ya through.'**_ Kelly smiled to her.

Alex smiled to her, ** _'Your taking my advice. 'Don't be afraid. Just follow where your heart takes you'. Everything will work out.'_**

Lilly nodded. _'Thank you, thank you both for everything.'_

Kelly, and Alex smiled as the two got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Declan, and the others continued running not noticing Lilly, and Stacy were left behind. They reached a huge door as Declan looked at the map. "Where here. The Professor is behind this door."

"One moment please." stated a male voice. "You want to enter, you'll need to beat me."

They turned to see a lawyer like person with glasses was there.

"Who are you?" Sylvio asked him.

"Howard X Miller, S-Y atterny of law, but you may call me X." The man answered smirking.

"Great, of course he'd be the one blocking us." Aster frowned.

"Now then which one of you Lancers shall be first?" X asked smirking. "It doesn't matter. You all have been founded guilty of the following reasons: Trespassing, Assaulting, Hacking, and worst of all destroying the Parasites."

"Those Parasites were disgusting creatures!" Tate snapped.

"He's right, you guys leave him to me." Aster told them. "I've been wanting to knock him down a peg for a long time."

"Very well Aster Phoenix." X smirked getting ready. "Now let's begin the opening statements!"

"DUEL!" Aster and X called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: nothing Remains by Evalyn Awake)**

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 40/40)**

 **X: 4000 (Deck: 40/40)**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 **(X's Deck: 35/35)**

 **(Aster's Deck: 35/40)**

X 1st Turn:

"Representative is first." X smirked drawing before playing the card he drawn. **(X's Deck: 34/35)** "The proceeding's will start with this! Card Destruction! Let the court room be cleaned! With discarding our hands, and picking up, a new hand!"

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

The two of them discarded their hands and drew new ones.

 **(X's Deck: 29/35)**

 **(Aster's Deck: 30/40)**

X then said "Now I activate Elegant Light LV4!" A lantern appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Elegant Light LV4_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck._

* * *

"But I will dismiss exhibit A, in order to call into question exhibit B. My Trap Sluzer!" A Machine like spider appeared by the lantern. **(X's Deck: 28/35)**

* * *

 _Trap Sluzer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you are unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards._

* * *

"I remember him." Aster noted.

"What's his deal?" Yugo questioned.

"Next I throw these two face-down, and then rest my case." X ended his turn.

Aster 1st Turn:

 **(Aster's Deck: 29/40)**

"He mills his opponent's deck, which is why the best strategy for beating him is to do something like this. I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse Destiny HERO Dogma with Destiny HERO Disc Commander in order to perform a Fusion Summon!" Aster called.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.__

* * *

The two fused together.

"Come out Destiny HERO Dystopia!" Aster called as his ace appeared.

A blue spandex monster appeared with a red D on his face with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _ _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it.__

* * *

"Card overule! Your out of order!" X called on.

"Huh?" Riley asked confused.

X explained "And this is why, I give up 1000 points in order to play my Trap. Monster Register!" A cash register appeared as X's points lowered. ****(X: 3000)****

* * *

 _Monster Register_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Each time a monster(s) is Summoned, the controller of the Summoned monster must send cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level(s) of the Summoned monster(s)._

* * *

"Big mistake, you forgot Dystopia's ability didn't you?" Aster questioned.

"No I didn't Mr. Phoenix." X smirked revealing he played a trap.

 **(Aster's Deck: 21/40)**

"What?" Aster questioned.

"Hey how come Aster's top 8 cards are gone?" Yuma asked.

"Dystopia is level eight, so his trap sends ten cards to my graveyard." Aster answered. "But Dystopia's ability should deal 3400 points of damage."

"Except my face-down had plans." X smirked. "Emergency Get Away."

* * *

 _Emergency Get Away_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate on'y when a monster's effect activates that would inflict damage. Negate that damage, and then you don't take anymore effect or battle damage for the rest of this turn also all monsters you control with less then 1000 ATK can't be destroyed this turn._

* * *

"It prevents your monster from dealing both effect or battle damage to me, and Trap Sluzer can't be destroyed this turn."

Aster's eyes widened. "I set two cards and end my turn."

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 21/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 28/40)**

* * *

X 2nd Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 27/35)**

X drew as he looked at the card. "I start with this face-down!"

A monster was shown face-down, as X then said "Then I introduced two more to the field, your witness council!"

Aster 2nd Turn:

 **(Aster's Deck: 20/40)**

"I set a monster facedown and that's all." Aster frowned.

"That's it? Why didn't he attack Trap Sluzer with Dystopia?" Yugi asked confused.

 _'I didn't attack because I need to wait, that card is my key to taking him down.'_ Aster thought. "Well X? It's your turn."

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 20/40)**

 ** **X: 3000 (Deck: 27/40)****

* * *

X 3rd Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 26/40)**

X drew before saying, "I flip my face-down." It was shown to be a rock like creature that seems to be a pod.

* * *

 _Level Pod_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ _FLIP: Return all monsters on the field to the Decks. Then, each player must draw cards equal to the combined Levels of their returned monsters, and reveal those cards. If a player doesn't draw 1 of their returned monsters, they must discard all cards they drew.__

* * *

"What is that?" Aster questioned.

"Level Pod. And with his flip effects all monster must return to the deck." X explained.

Aster watched in horror as Dystopia returned to his Extra Deck and his set monster returned to his deck.

 **(X's Deck: 28/40)**

 **(Aster's Deck: 21/40)**

Trap Sluzer, and Level Pod itself vanished as they shuffled.

"Then count how many stars are on your monsters, and draw that same amount. And if you didn't drew one of the monster's sent back their sentence to the Graveyard." X told him as he drew 6 cards.

 **(X's Deck: 22/35)**

Aster drew 12.

 **(Aster's Deck: 9/40)**

"I managed to draw Drilldark."

"And mine... Goes to the grave." X told him discarding the six cards he drew.

"That's good, Aster has a huge advantage now." Alito noted.

X chuckled "Please, did you really think I would let him go scott-free Xyz Duelist?"

"Another trap?" Aster guessed.

"Indeed. One called Purse with a Hole." X smirked showing the trap.

* * *

 _P_ _urse with a Hole_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while your opponent has 6 or more cards in their hand. Send random cards from their hand to the Graveyard until they have 5 cards in their hand. For the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot play cards from their hand._

* * *

"I can use it if you have more than 6 cards in your hand, then it randomly sees your cards, and discards them until your holding 5!"

Aster frowned as his cards were discarded one by one until he was left with just five.

"Hey this isn't fair!" Sora yelled.

"Oh right my trap has another effect, you can't play any other cards from your hand." X explained.

"Except its your turn." Aster pointed out.

"Oh I know which is why I am activating Soul Connection." X smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Soul Connection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Which allows me to add a monster. Guess who?"

"No thanks." Riley refused nervously.

"It's my Key Witness of course. Give it up the Trap Sluzer!" X revealed the card to them. **(X's Deck: 21/40)**

"Great, that thing again." Vector frowned.

"Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed." X said playing the spell.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

 **(X's Deck: 19/40)**

"This lets me draw 2 cards. And then I will summon out Trap Sluzer!" The machine appeared, as Monster Register send the top 4 cards of X's deck to the Graveyard. **(X's Deck: 15/40)**

"So now, like before I am immune to all Continuous Trap Cards, next I lay three face-downs, and end my turn." X said ending his Turn.

Aster 3rd Turn:

 **(Aster's Deck: 8/40)**

Aster looked at his hand before smirking. "I'll summon D-Cubed!"

A machine dog appeared.

 **(Aster's Deck: 7/40)**

* * *

 _D-Cubed_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: It is also treated as a "Destiny HERO" monster while face-up on the field. You can only use each of the following effects of "D Cubed" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard up to 2 cards; Special Summon "D Cubed" from your hand, Deck, and/or Graveyard, equal to the number discarded, also for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters, except "Destiny HERO" monsters._  
 _● If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"And I activate Gachi Battle!" X suddenly called.

* * *

 _Gachi Battle_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each player's Main Phase 1, that player must Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from their Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Aster asked in confusion.

"With this during the turn we both must summon a monster from our deck." X explained.

"Fine, I'll bring out another D-Cubed." Aster stated.

 **(Aster's Deck: 5/40)**

"Aster be careful. You only got 5 cards left, and who knows what X's other face-downs can be." Sora warned him.

Aster only smirked. "I discard a card from my hand to summon a third D-Cubed from my deck."

 **(Aster's Deck: 3/40)**

"Now I'll sacrifice them all to summon out Destiny HERO - Plasma!" Aster called.

A Destiny HERO with 1900 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Plasma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck, this card is unaffected by the effect(s) of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards, and the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls are negated._

* * *

"A level 8 monster?" Julie asked shocked.

"Why did he do that? He'll take all of Aster's cards!" Rocky cried as Monster Register took the cards.

 **(Aster's Deck: 0/40)**

X started laughing seeing this, "It looks like I win!"

"Really?" Aster questioned. "I would disagree with that X."

"Why not?" X asked annoyed.

"He's right. If your not able to a draw a card from your deck you lose." Declan explained. "But that isn't what happened. His cards were gone due to a Special Effect."

"But how can Aster play without any cards?" Riley asked fearfully.

"By activating a very powerful spell card known as D-Force!" Aster answered. "When I play this spell it goes face-up on top of my deck."

* * *

 _D-Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot draw a card(s) during your Draw Phase._

* * *

 **(Aster's Deck: 1/40)**

"Now, Plasma can absorb one monster you control and equip it to himself so I'll equip Trap Sluzer and then Plasma gains half its attack points." Aster revealed.

Plasma spread his wings as it directed to Sluzer.

"Not so fast! I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this card I can pick a monster, and order it right back to your hand!" X smirked.

* * *

 _Compulsory Evacuation Device_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Wrong, as long as D-Force is on top of my deck your spell and trap cards don't work on Plasma!" Aster countered.

"What?" X asked shocked as his trap shattered while Sluzer was absorbed in Plasma's wings.

 **(ATK: 1900 + 400 = 2300)**

"That was a close one. Aster would not have won with that." Kite admitted.

Plasma attacked.

"So close yet so far! I activate Recycle Barrier!" X cried.

* * *

 _Recycle Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you would take Battle Damage. You take no Battle Damage this turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can discard 1 Trap Card to the Graveyard to add this card to your hand._

* * *

"With this all battle damage has been nullified for me! And what's more during my stand-by phase I can add it back by discarding a trap. So now you might say I am indestructible! And now once you draw D-Force back you'll be out of cards. It's only a matter of time."

"Actually as long as D-Force is there I am not allowed to draw any cards." Aster smirked.

"What?" X asked shocked.

"Not allowed to draw? Then..." Riley trailed off before smiling, "That means if X does survive some turns Aster won't get decked out!"

"Exactly, X's entire strategy involves defending himself until I run out of cards, but as long as I have D-Force on top of my deck I can't draw which means it's just a matter of waiting until he runs out of cards. Damage or no damage, I win." Aster revealed.

"So what my victory is still assured I just got getting something to take care of that D-Force." X smirked.

"You're welcome to try." Aster told him. "I set one card and that's it."

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 15/40)**

* * *

X 4th Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 14/40)**

X drew as he grunted before Gachi Battle's effect activates. "I'll summon Level Pod in defense mode." The pod appeared as the register activated. **(X's Deck: 12/40)**

Aster nodded calmly.

"And I'll end with that." X ended.

Aster 4th Turn:

"I can't draw, and I pass." Aster smirked.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 12/40)**

* * *

X 5th Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 11/40)**

X drew as a second Level Pod appeared. **(X's Deck: 8/40)**

"Ready to surrender?" Aster asked.

"As if!" X yelled ending.

Aster 5th Turn:

"I pass again." Aster stated.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 8/40)**

* * *

X 6th Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 7/40)**

X drew before a third Level Pod appeared. **(X's Deck: 4/40)**

"Just face it X, you can't beat me." Aster told him.

"Oh don't give me that!" X yelled ending.

Aster 4th Turn:

Aster just nodded indicating he was passing again.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 4/40)**

* * *

X 7th Turn:

 **(X's Deck: 3/40)**

X drew before a small zombie like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Nubian Guard_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can return 1 Continuous Spell Card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck._

* * *

 **(X's Deck: 0/40)** Though he doesn't notice this.

"X..." Aster started. "Surrender, its for your own good."

"I will not my next turn I will get something!" X yelled ending.

"Open your eyes X!" Aster shouted. "Look at your deck!"

"What about it I still-" X tried to say but once he looked he widen his eyes in horror seeing not a single card remains.

"Now do you get it? You've lost." Aster told him.

X growled before yelling, "Not until you end your turn!"

Aster 7th Turn:

"I pass." Aster said quietly.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 0/40)**

* * *

X 8th Turn:

"No cards remaining. Duelist eliminated." The Duel Disk announced.

* * *

 **Aster: 4000 (Deck: 1/40)**

 **X: 3000 (Deck: 0/40)**

 **Aster wins the duel!**

* * *

Aster just stared at X before turning to the Lancers. "The Professor is in there... wait aren't some of you missing?"

They looked around as they soon realized it.

Terri, and Lilly are not with them.

 **"Do we look for them, or go in?"** Haou inquired looking at Declan.

"We go in. Father might know where they are. Going back will only make worse then it is." Declan answered.

Haou nodded calmly. With that they ran past X, and opened the door. Shay, and the Professor looked over at who opened the door seeing it was the Lancers.

"Declan?" The Professor asked surprised.

"Yugo!" Rin cried.

"Rin!" Yugo cried.

 ** _'Zuzu!'_ **Yuya cried.

"What's going on here?" Rio questioned. "Let them go now!"

"I can't do that. They are not only the key to unite all the dimensions, but they are also the key to stop a demon." The Professor told them.

"A demon?" Riley asked in confusion.

The Professor sees Yusho, and said "Yusho... It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Too long, but you've gone too far Leo. Please stop while there's still time." Yusho requested.

"If I stop then all my hard work will be for nothing." The Professor told him. "And nothing will stop him from his evil ways."

"Him? What are you talking about?" Shark asked.

The Professor points at Yugo at that.

"Huh, me what are you talking about?" Yugo questioned. "I'm not a demon."

"You do not know the truth. Haven't you always find it weird that you, Yuya Sakaki, Yuki Muto, Yuto, and Yuri have the same face as yourself?" The Professor questioned.

"That's..." Yugo started before pausing.

"So you're saying that all five of them are demons?" Declan inquired. "That's a rather broad statement of people you barely know."

"In fact Declan I do know them. Their original self at least." The Professor revealed.

"Original... What are you talking about?" Leo asked him.

"The demon duelist that I am trying to stop have been stopped by someone I cared about along with her daughter." The Professor told them. "And like a Fusion Monster that demon was split to five!"

"Split into..." Tate started before gasping. "Wait then do you mean those five are Yuya and the others?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying! Yuya Sakaki, Yuki Muto, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri! They are counterparts of the Demon Duelist, Zarc!" The Professor declared.

The moment the Professor said that Yugo grabbed his head and started crying out just before a scientist walked up to the Professor and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Are you serious?" The Professor asked.

"Yes Professor, he's heading to their location as we speak." the scientist answered.

"Good. We need to speed Dawn's Revival as fast as we can before Zarc can be revived." The Professor nodded.

"Dawn?" Hart asked. "What are you talking about? All you're doing is attacking our homes and turning innocent people into cards or... or worse."

"The cards were a major part of this. To power up the ARC-V Generator." The Professor answered.

"ARC-V Generator?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes. Let me tell you everything." The Professor told them. "It all started back then when we seen a duelist of great skill winning each duel bringing smiles to everyone's face with four Special Dragons. He had a fifth but he had neglected it. That duelist was named Zarc."

"He had because it was Ritual. And Ritual was not as famous as it once was back then." The Professor answered. "We seen him perform great skill, and I was in awe by his skills even by my technology. But it was before she met him."

"Who?" Julia asked.

"...My daughter. Ray." The Professor answered.

"What?" Declan asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Long before you were born Declan the Dimensions were originally one, and I have a daughter that stays, and helps out with my research." The Professor answered. "Your older half-sister Ray."

"An older sister..." Riley whispered in shock.

"And like Zarc she was split to five." The Professor said before revealing, "And these girls are her counterparts!"

"Wait, you said Zarc was stopped by someone you cared about and her daughter." Dumon recalled.

"Indeed. My granddaughter Dawn!" The Professor revealed.

"No!" Tate cried. "You're lying!"

"I am not." The Professor told them. "Sometime after they met both Zarc, and Ray were dating. And sometime soon we founded out that Ray was pregnant with Dawn. When she was born she was a girl unlike any other I met. Always loyal, caring for nature, greatly honest, silly, and sometimes mischievous."

"No, That's not true!" Tate cried. "It's a lie. It has to be!"

"You think I would lie about this?" The Professor asked angered. "Yusho met Dawn, and Ray before."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yusho asked while Tate held his head.

"No, not Stacy. I know her, I love her." Tate said. "She isn't anyone else, I know it."

"I didn't expect you to remember." The Professor told Yusho. "Our memories went blank when the Dimensions were split. You, and Nico never regained them but I did. You, and him met Dawn before, and she always calls you 'Uncle Yusho'."

"Stop lying!" Tate screamed angrily. "You don't know anything about Stacy!"

"She's not even real. Merely a counterpart of my Granddaughter." The Professor told him. "In fact she is close to be revived. The two final counterparts of Dawn are dueling right now as we speak. It doesn't matter what the outcome is Dawn will come back."

"What?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Lilly the Fusion Counterpart, and Stacy the Pendulum Counterpart are the only ones left." The Professor told them. "Kelly the Ritual Counterpart, Alex the Synchro Counterpart, and Terri the Xyz Counterpart were already merged. With their duels end Dawn will be revived."

"Not if we stop them first." Gong mentioned before he, Sylvio, and Tate ran out of the room.

The door closed as it clicked.

"I can't let you do that." The Professor told them.

"Why, you're talking about killing them!" Tate cried. "Hart, Sora one of you say something!"

"Even if it's worth a few sacrifices." The Professor said. "Soon I will get my daughter, and granddaughter back, and you can't stop me from accomplishing that!"

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well they founded out the truth.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah... well at least Yuri isn't in the room so his duel with Yuya won't be immediate. Then again, Dawn and Ray are almost back so he can't be that far behind them.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter will be the final duel of Dawn's Counterparts.**

 **Ulrich362: It's finally time for Stacy's match with Lilly, and it will be the hardest duel either of them have ever fought.**

 **bopdog111: Terri, Kelly, and Alex will be helping them out on that battle.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, Stacy will have help anyway.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	90. Return of the Daughter of Zarc and Ray!

**bopdog111: Well guys before we start me, and Ulrich have an announcement.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **bopdog111: Recently we discovered this story is now over the 40,000 view mark!**

 **Ulrich362: I didn't expect this many views, so thank you all for looking at the story.**

 **bopdog111: I honestly didn't expect the story to be this popular.**

 **Ulrich362: Thank you all again.**

 **bopdog111: Well now with that out of the way we can now see if Stacy, and Terri have what it takes to handle against Lilly, Alex, and Kelly.**

 **Ulrich362: It'll be an intense duel.**

 **bopdog111: What are we doing talking around for? Let's find out!**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Lilly and Stacy stood opposite each other with their Duel Discs active.

"Once I beat you, daddy will be safe. I'm not holding back Stacy!" Lilly told her.

"Good! I'm not holding back either! I'm coming at you full force Lilly!" Stacy cried.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Last One Standing by Simple Plan)**

 **Stacy: 4000**

 **Lilly: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Stacy 1st Turn:

Stacy drew before calling, "First I set Scale 3 Friendship Magician, and Scale 5 Smile Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

The two appeared in pillars of light.

"With this I can summon monsters that are level four at the same time!" Stacy cried. "I Pendulum Summon! Luster Pendulum, Lector Pendulum, Vector Pendulum, and Master Pendulum!"

The four monsters each Dracoverlord, and Dracoslayer appeared in place.

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

 _'Four monsters at once.'_ Lilly thought.

"Now I tune both Lector, and Luster!" The two flew up. "And then I fuse Vector, and Master together!"

 _'Fusion and Synchro together. Shouldn't we be doing that?'_ Lilly asked with a smile.

 ** _'Ah we could.'_ **Alex smiled.

"Mighty Dragonslayer, let the flames of battle reignite your soul and burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!"

"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"

The two monsters appeared standing opposite to each other.

* * *

 _Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pendulum Monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field or 1 card in the Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, but it cannot be used as a Synchro Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

"Strong start, but is it strong enough?" Lilly inquired.

"Not yet but I can activate Smile Magician's Pendulum ability to add a spell to my hand." Stacy said before saying, "And the card I add was Pot of Greed which I will activate!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Alright." Lilly nodded.

Stacy drew before smiling, "And I activate Dinoster's Ability! He allows me to summon a Dracoslayer from my hand or graveyard but it can't be used for Fusion! Luster Pendulum number two!"

The monster appeared.

"And then Ignister Prominence allows me top summon a Dracoslayer from my deck but it can't be used for Synchro! Master Pendulum number two!" Stacy smiled as the other monster appeared.

Lilly stared at them before her eyes widened.

"Now I overlay both Master, and Luster!" Stacy smiled as the two flew up.

"The Draco Warriors of stand-off joins here to bring peace to all! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!"

Her Xyz appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters_  
 _When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 face-up "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz all on your first turn?" Lilly asked in shock.

"I told ya I am charging full-force." Stacy giggled.

"I can see that." Lilly nodded before closing her eyes. "But it won't be enough to beat me."

"I place 1 card face-down, and that's all." Stacy ended. "During the end phase since Majester Paladin was summoned I can add a Pendulum Monster to my hand from my deck."

She shows it was a second Vector Pendulum.

Lilly 1st Turn:

 _'Whoa, ok lets see.'_ Lilly thought looking at her hand. "Alright, it isn't much but I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode and using my signature spell Mask Change!"

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

The winged warrior appeared as it grabbed the mask, and slapped it on him.

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

"I summon Masked HERO Blast, and when he's summoned he cuts Ignister Prominence's attack points in half." Lilly revealed.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Blast_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

Winds overide Ignister Prominence. **(ATK: 2850 / 2 = 1425)**

"Next I'll pay 500 life points to return your set card to your hand." Lilly continued.

 **(Lilly: 3500)**

Stacy grunted as she returned it to her hand.

"Now that your facedown is gone Masked HERO Blast attacks your weakened Ignister Prominence!" Lilly called.

The Masked HERO attacked the monster which destroyed it as Stacy grunted. **(Stacy: 3225)**

"I set three cards and end my turn." Lilly declared. "Swarming isn't effective against me Stacy."

 _'Aw man... She got such a strong monster out.'_ Stacy thought.

 ** _'It isn't over yet.'_ **Terri reassured her.

Stacy nodded before smiling, _'Why not you take this next turn Terri?'_

 _ **'**_ _ **Huh?'**_ Terri asked in surprise. **_'Are you sure, she beat me easily last time.'_**

 _'You weren't yourself last time. But now with me, you grown stronger.'_ Stacy smiled to her.

Terri smiled back before nodding as a flash of light enveloped Stacy before fading to reveal Terri.

"Huh?" Lilly asked in surprise before looking down.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 3225**

 ** **Lilly: 3500****

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

"My turn now!" Terri drew.

"We both know how this duel would end Terri, the same way it ended last time." Lilly told her quietly.

"Lilly I wasn't myself back then. I was so bent on revenge I let my anger cloud me. But with Stacy that has changed." Terri pointed out.

"I guess..." Lilly said before smiling. _'Alex, Kelly? You two want to duel with us?'_

The two looked surprised hearing that. Lilly smiled before a flash of light enveloped her only to reveal Kelly.

"Kelly?" Terri asked surprised.

"I guess so." Kelly smiled. "It's your turn right?"

Terri nodded before calling, "I'll be playing Card of Sanctity! This allows the two of us to draw until we each hold six!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards.

"And now I use Stacy's Pendulum Scale, and Pendulum Summon!" Terri called. "I call on Zoodiac Dracoslayer, Zoodiac Dracoverlord, and Vector Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!"

The three monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoslayer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast/Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1750_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control, and 1 Xyz Monster you control the second target's Rank becomes equal to the first target's level._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it._ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, you don't take any damage._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Dracoverlord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Beast/Warrior/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can change this card's Pendulum Scale from 1 to 8 until end of turn. __Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; this turn, you can use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon using its Rank as if it were a Level._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you can attack this card from your hand to it._ _An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

Kelly nodded seeing the monsters.

"And I play Smile Magician's Pendulum Ability to add a spell to my hand." Terri said as she added the card, "The spell known as Zoodiac Barrage which I will activate!"

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 ** _'That has to be coming.'_ **Lilly thought.

 _'Drident.'_ Kelly agreed.

"So I'll destroy Vector in order to invite Zoodiac Ramram to join us!" Terri cried as the defensive Zoodiac appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"And now I use Dracoslayer, Dracoverlord, and Ramram to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried as they flew up.

The three entered the Overlay Network.

 ** _'Wait a second, she can't be playing Drident!'_ **Alex realized.

"Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"

Chakanine appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Wow, not bad Terri." Kelly smiled.

"Well Chakanine's attack points go up by the attack points of the Zoodiac Monsters used to summon her." Terri mentioned.

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 4400/DEF: 2000)**_

"4400!" Kelly cried in shock.

"Now Chakanine attack Masked HERO Blast!" Terri cried as her Xyz charged at Lilly's Fusion.

"I play Negate Attack!" Kelly called.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack was stopped.

"Well I play Majester Paladin's Special Ability." Terri said as an Overlay Unit was detached. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using an Overlay Unit I can summon a Dracoslayer Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck."

Kelly nodded at that.

"I'll pick this one. Master Pendulum in defense mode!" Terri called as the monster appeared knelling. "I place two cards, and that's all."

Kelly 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with the spell Hymn of Light and send Herald of Perfection to the graveyard." Kelly stated.

* * *

 _Hymn of Light_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _ _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyedby battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead.__

* * *

"Huh?" Terri asked.

"I Ritual Summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons in attack mode!" Kelly called.

A female blue feathered dragon humanoid with a golden crown appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
 _● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
 _● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand.  
You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Whoa... She's beautiful." Terri admitted.

"Thanks," Kelly smiled. "Saffira attack Dinoster Power!"

The humanoid dragon attacked Stacy's Fusion destroying it. **(Terri: 2725)**

"I end my turn." Kelly smiled.

"So now which effect will you use?" Terri asked her.

Kelly answered by showing Herald of Perfection and adding it back to her hand.

 ** _'Clever so it wasn't a total loss.'_ **Stacy admitted as she, and Terri switched again.

"Hi there." Kelly smiled.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: What I've Done (Nightcore) by Lickin Park)**

 **Stacy/Terri: 2725**

 **Lilly/Kelly: 3500**

* * *

Stacy 3rd Turn:

Stacy smiled, "Hey Kelly." She drew before saying, "I'll use Smile Magician to add a Spell to my hand such as one called Foolish Burial."

Kelly nodded seeing that.

"I'll be activating it to send Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer to my graveyard." Stacy smiled as she sends her ace.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Stacy then said, "Though he won't be staying long because I activate Awakening From Beyond!"

* * *

 _Awakening from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"A useful combo, but is it worth the risk?" Kelly asked.

"Well you drawing cards might be it but it will be worth the effort." Stacy smiled as she added Master Peace to her hand.

Kelly nodded drawing her cards.

"Next I'll Pendulum Summon back Lector to the playing field!" Stacy smiled as the monster appeared. "And I'll sacrifice both Lector, and the Master Pendulum that Terri revived in order to bring center stage Master Peace!"

Her ace appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 ** _'Stacy's ace.'_ **Alex thought.

"Now go Master Peace attack Saffria!" Stacy cried as the monster readied it's sword charging.

"I use Honest!" Kelly countered.

 _Saffira, Queen of Dragons: **(ATK: 2500 + 2950 = 5450)**_

"Huh?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Take down Master Peace!" Kelly called.

The dragon charged at Master Peace before Stacy cried, "Trap card open!"

"A trap?" Kelly asked.

"Half Unbreak! This protects Master Peace, and cuts the damage in half!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved.__

* * *

Kelly nodded. "Ok."

Master Peace was saved as Stacy grunted. **(Stacy: 1475)**

 _'Whoa man... These three are tough.'_ Stacy thought.

 ** _'Yeah, but are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ **Terri asked.

 _'Zoodiac Master?'_ Stacy grinned.

 ** _'Exactly.'_ **Terri smiled.

Stacy nodded before looking at her hand. "I now use Chakanine to rebuild the Overlay Network!"

The monster flew up.

 _'You ready Alex?'_ Kelly asked.

 ** _'Yeah.'_** Alex nodded.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!" Stacy chanted.

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK: 4400/DEF: 2000)**_

Upon his appearance Master Peace, and Drident raise their weapons as they glowed a rainbow color, and black respectfully.

"Beautiful." Kelly smiled.

"Well I activate the spell, Draco Meteor!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Draco Meteor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control, and another monster you control. Make the second target's level equal to the first target's._

* * *

"This allows me to target 2 monsters, and make them the same level as the first! I pick Master Peace, and Drident!" Stacy cried.

"Huh?" Kelly asked.

 ** _'What is she doing?'_** Lilly questioned.

 ** _'I have no idea.'_** Alex admitted.

 _Drident: **(LV: 0 + 8 = 8)**_

"Now I use Master Peace, and Drident himself to build the Overlay Network!" Stacy cried.

Kelly stared in shock.

"Dracoslayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!/ ** _Dracoslayer of truth, and Zoodiac of might may they join their powers for the peace we strive to become! Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 8! Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!_** " Stacy and Terri called together as their 3500 point Xyz monster appeared above them.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 Monsters  
If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Zoodiac" Xyz monster as Xyz Material it gains the following effects: Negate cards your opponent activates up equal to the number of Xyz Materials this card has and if you do you can Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your deck. Once per duel, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card and banish up to five "Zoodiac", "Dracoslayer", or "Dracoverlord" monsters from your Deck and Extra Deck and if you do this card gains the effects of those monsters until the end phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"No way!" Kelly cried in shock. _'Um... good luck Alex.'_

 _ **'Thanks.'** _Alex nodded.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Stacy grinned.

"See you later." Kelly smiled before being replaced with Alex.

"Hi Alex." Stacy smiled.

"Hi." Alex smiled.

"Well Alex show us what you can do." Stacy smiled. "Show us the power of the champion of Synchro!"

Alex 3rd Turn:

"Ok, but first things first I reveal Lilly's facedown cards Mask Change and Form Change." Alex said. "This trades Blast for Masked HERO Divine Wind, and then for Koga."

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

The two flew up as Blast slapped the mask on making Divine Wind before slapping the other mask creating Koga.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Divine Wind_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

At Koga's appearance he raised his arm as Zoodiac Master raise his weapon up as Koga glowed purple, and Zoodiac Master glowed a mixture of black, and rainbow.

"Next up is Advanced Ritual Art." Alex continued.

* * *

 _Advanced Ritual Art_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Stacy asked surprised.

"I send monsters who equal level 12 from my deck to the graveyard to summon Herald of Ultimateness." Alex stated.

She discarded them as Kelly's ace appeared.

* * *

 _Herald of Ultimateness_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Oracle of the Herald". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s), OR activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

With Ultimateness' appearance it raised it's arm like how Koga, and Zoodiac Master are doing as it glowed blue.

"Now I play Card of Sanctity." Alex continued.

Stacy, and Alex all drew their cards.

"Ok, now I'll use Star Changer to lower Saffira to level five." Alex continued.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)**

"Then I summon Crystron Quan."

The level 1 Tuner of her's appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn._

* * *

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex cried as her Dragon Tuner appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Coral Dragon sees the commotion, and roared to the heavens as it glowed green. Upon this happening the girls flew some kind of voice calling, ** _'Daddy... Mommy...'_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor looked startled as he just sensed something.

"Leo?" Yusho asked.

The Professor said, "I felt..." Now serious he went to his computer, and typed in some buttons before a screen projection popped showing what's happening.

 **(Stacy: 1475)**

 **(Alex: 3500)**

Coral Dragon, Masked HERO Koga, Herald of Ultimateness, and Zoodiac Master, Dracospecter were all glowing, and raising themselves to the sky.

"Alex!" Leo cried seeing the Duel.

"She can't hear you." The Professor told him. "What's happening is that all of their best monsters are signalling the call of Dawn's revival. With all five together it's only a matter of time before she comes back."

"They're stronger than that! They won't just disappear!" Sora argued.

"Try to deny as much as you want. It's inevitable." The Professor said. "Very soon Dawn will be revived, and I will bring my Granddaughter back!"

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 _'Huh? Terri did you hear that?'_ Stacy asked her off-guard by the voice they just heard.

 ** _'Yeah, I did.'_ **Terri nodded.

"I set one card and that's it." Alex said uncertainly.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 1475**

 **Lilly/Kelly/Alex: 3500**

* * *

 _'Be careful Terri.'_ Stacy told her as she nodded before they switched.

Alex shuddered slightly seeing Terri.

Terri 4th Turn:

"Hey it's okay. I won't be mean to you." Terri assured.

"I know, it's just... what was that? Should we stop?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But we should not worry about it. Might be our imagination." Terri told her.

"Hopefully..." Alex nodded.

Terri drew before calling, "Okay I activate the equip spell, Xyz Regain!"

* * *

 _Xyz Regen_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to an Xyz Monster you control. If the equipped monster is destroyed: Special Summon it's Xyz Materials if their in the graveyard, or attached to the equipped monster ignoring summoning conditions but negate the effects until end of turn._

* * *

Zoodiac Master was wrapped before she cried, "Now attack Herald of Ultimateness!"

The monster created from Drident, and Master Peace charged.

The Ritual Monster shattered.

 **(Alex: 2000)**

"Well that's one down." Terri admitted. "Okay I'll end with a set card."

Alex nodded before a flash of light replaced her with Lilly. Terri nodded her greetings to Lilly.

Lilly 4th Turn:

"Ok, I use Monster Reincarnation discarding Wildheart to add Herald of Ultimateness to my hand." Lilly started.

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand.__

* * *

She added the Ritual Monster.

"Ok, now... I activate Polymerization!" Lilly cried.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Polymerization?" Terri asked surprised.

"My one and only copy, and I'll use it to fuse Koga, Coral Dragon, and Herald of Ultimateness!" Lilly declared.

Koga, Coral Dragon, and Herald of Ultimateness flew up.

 ** _'No way!'_ **Stacy cried shocked.

"Champion of the heavens descend to guide me to victory! Spread your divine wings and envelop all in your brilliance! Fusion Summon, Level 12! Be born, Masked Deity, Holy Dragon!/ ** _Champion of the heavens descend to guide me to victory! Spread your divine wings and envelop all in your brilliance! Fusion Summon, Level 12! Be born, Masked Deity, Holy Dragon!/Champion of the heavens descend to guide me to victory! Spread your divine wings and envelop all in your brilliance! Fusion Summon, Level 12! Be born, Masked Deity, Holy Dragon!"_** Lilly, Alex, and Kelly chanted together as a golden dragon with an elegant white mask descended to appear opposite Zoodiac Master.

* * *

 _Masked Deity, Holy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Masked HERO Koga" + "Herald of Ultimateness" + "Coral Dragon"  
This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Banish 1 monster from your graveyard and if you do, activate one of the following effects:  
_● _Draw one card for every monster on the field.  
_ ● _Reduce the attack points of one monster on the field to zero.  
_ ● _You can negate one card activated this turn and if you do banish it.  
_ _You cannot activate the effect of this card the turn it is Fusion Summoned._

* * *

"I don't like the looks of this." Terri admitted.

"You two gave me the idea." Lilly smiled only to suddenly gasp and grab her chest.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Terri asked surprised.

"Something... I heard something." Lilly answered.

"What is it?" Terri asked her.

"I don't know, it was my voice but... it wasn't." Lilly answered. "It said, 'Daddy please come back to normal.'"

"Weird... Whatever it might be your mind playing tricks." Terri told her.

"Maybe... but I have the advantage." Lilly smiled. "Masked Deity, Holy Dragon attack Zoodiac Master, Dracoscepter!"

The monster charged the attack.

"Reveal face-down card! Spirit Barrier!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Lilly nodded seeing the trap. The monster attacked which destroyed Zoodiac Master as Terri grunted, and thanks to Spirit Barrier she didn't took any damage. "And now Xyz Regen's effect activates!"

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

"Which allows me to summon the monsters that Zoodiac Master has ignoring conditions, and their effects are negated!" Terri cried summoning Master Peace, and Drident in place as they glowed Rainbow, and Black while Masked Deity, Holy Dragon glowed Purple, Green, and Blue.

Lilly nodded. "I think we win."

 _'Well... There might one card that can give us a chance but... I can't risk it...'_ Terri grunted.

 ** _'Terri?'_ **Stacy thought.

 _'There might only be one card that can end this... Chaos Number 5...'_ Terri answered. _'But... It might take over you again...'_

 ** _'I trust you Terri.'_ **Stacy told her.

Terri stood still before nodding, and said _'Follow my instructions...'_

With that Terri switched with Stacy. Lilly smiled seeing Stacy before frowning. "I wish we could all be dueling together instead of like this. I set one card and end my move."

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

 **Stacy/Terri: 1475**

 **Lilly/Kelly/Alex: 2000**

* * *

Stacy 5th Turn:

"Well I think the ending will be here." Stacy said drawing.

 ** _'Okay Stacy play the card you drew.'_ **Terri told her.

"I activate Xyz Shift!" Stacy called.

* * *

 _Xyz Shift_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Send 1 Xyz Monster you control to the graveyard, and if you increase it's Rank, and the other Xyz Monsters in either player's graveyards with the same rank as the sent Xyz Monster by 1._

* * *

"I pay 1000 Life Points, and send Drident to the graveyard to increase the rank of all Xyz Monsters in our graveyards by one! Chakanine, Drident, and Majester Paladin are now Rank 5!"

 **(Stacy: 0475)**

 ** _'Huh?'_ **Kelly thought.

 ** _'What is she planning?'_ **Alex asked curiously.

 _'We're about to find out.'_ Lilly replied.

"And now I play the spell..." Stacy cried showing a Rank-Up-Magic card. One Vector, and Shark recognized. "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands!"

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 or more Xyz Monsters in each Graveyard, all of the same Rank; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster that is 1 Rank higher than those monsters, and attach those monsters to it as Xyz Materials. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands" per turn._

* * *

"Admiration of the Thousands!" Vector cried in horror. "That card shouldn't exist!"

"So now I take Majester Paladin, Drident, and Chakanine from the graveyard each Rank 5 to summon a Chaos Number!" Stacy cried as the three flown up. "Show yourself! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world, and let your souls become one! Rank-Up-Xyz Change! Chaos Number 5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!"

The evolved form of Doom Chimera Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _3 or more Level 6 monsters_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row. At the end of the Battle Phase: You can pay half your Life Points, then target 2 cards in any Graveyard(s); place 1 of them on top of the Deck, and if you do, attach the other to this card as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

Lilly stared at the new monster in shock. Terri waited for Chaos Chimera Dragon to try, and take Stacy. The dragon roared but didn't try anything.

 ** _'It... It isn't doing anything.'_** Terri said amazed.

 _'Might be because you tamed it by defeating me.'_ Stacy smiled.

 ** _'Maybe...'_ **Terri thought.

"Well now I play my face-down, Overlay Regenerate! This costs me my hand but I can attach them to Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Stacy cried.

* * *

 _Overlay Regenerate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Attach all cards in your hand to 1 Xyz Monster you control. During the end phase take 400 damage for each card attached by this card's effect._

* * *

 _Chaos Chimera Dragon: **(ORU: 3 + 2 = 5)**_

"And for each Overlay Unit he gains 1000 attack points!" Stacy added as the number roared.

 _Chaos Chimera Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 5) = 5000)**_

"That's 5000 points!" Lilly cried in disbelief.

"And on the other hand during the end phase I take 400 points of damage for each card attached to Chaos Chimera Dragon." Stacy added.

 _'Except there won't be an end phase.'_ Lilly thought. _'It's over.'_

"Now Chaos Chimera Dragon attack Masked Deity, Holy Dragon!" Stacy cried.

Lilly, Kelly, and Alex's fusion monster shattered from the attack.

 **(Lilly: 1000)**

"Lilly, Alex, Kelly you three were great, and powerful pals. Hopefully things will be great the next time we met." Stacy smiled before calling, "Master Peace attack Lilly directly!"

Her ace charged at Lilly.

 _'Mom... dad, I'm sorry.'_ Lilly thought with a tear as the blow struck her.

* * *

 **Stacy/Terri: 0475**

 **Lilly/Kelly/Alex: 0000**

 **Stacy/Terri wins the duel!**

* * *

At that the win screen appeared as Stacy smiled. _'Well that went off well...'_

Lilly looked up weakly. "Stacy... take these."

As she said that Lilly held up Coral Dragon, Masked HERO Koga, Herald of Ultimateness, and Oracle of the Herald. Stacy looked surprised, "Koga, Ultimateness, and Coral Dragon? But... Aren't those your's?"

"Not anymore... you won, and we both know what that means." Lilly said before closing her eyes and dropping the cards as she vanished.

Stacy grabbed the cards as she sees Lilly vanished. _'Whoa... Man now I feel terrible...'_

The Professor announced, "It is time... Witness the revival of my Granddaughter!"

As he declared this Stacy started to glow as she was risen up amazed before she feels to be transforming.

"No!" Sora, Tate, Hart, Mokuba, and Leo all cried together in horror.

They watched on as Stacy glowed as her clothes transformed to a long white blouse with blue shorts as her eyes turned from blue to green as her hair grew a bit longer before it changed to a gray color, and to finish it a birthmark shaping of a dragon in a puzzle appeared on her shoulder as she was lowered before laying on the floor.

The five of them just collapsed to the ground in disbelief seeing that.

"Leo, what have you done?" Yusho asked in horror.

"I brought back one of things I lost. I finally have my Granddaughter back!" The Professor declared. "Declan, Riley take a look at your niece!"

Riley looked ready to break into tears and Declan looked horrified.

"What kind of monster are you?" Declan questioned.

They watch as the new girl now Dawn rose up as she looked around.

"W-What happened?" Dawn groaned as she rubbed her head before noticing where she is, and looked around fear evident in her eyes, "Wh-Where am I? Th-This isn't home... Mommy? Daddy? Grandpa?"

"What, who are you?" questioned a male voice.

Flinching she turned to see Zane was there.

"D-D-Dawn... A-Akaba..." Dawn stammered in fear. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?"

 _'Akaba?'_ Zane thought in confusion. _'The Professor never mentioned a daughter.'_ "The person who's going to send you to hell."

With that he activated his Duel Disc.

Dawn looked fearful seeing this.

 ** _'Ah no worries my lady. We can take this chump.'_** She turned to see a spirit of Malacoda. ** _'It had been a while since we have battled ain't it? Well I think now might be the time to come back.'_**

 _'M-Malacoda... He's scary...'_ Dawn told him fearfully.

 _'What is she doing?'_ Zane questioned. "Well, I'm waiting."

Dawn grunted before Malacoda told her, **_'Come on my lady we can do this.'_**

Dawn looked at him before nodding, _'O-Okay...'_

With that she gets ready to start.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well here she is. The true main protagonist has came back.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, though at a huge cost. Not to mention Zane found her.**

 **bopdog111: Her first opponent went she came back. The Kaiser himself. This does not look good even since everything is now new to her.**

 **Ulrich362: It'll take a miracle for her to pull this one off, and lets not forget Ray's aspects are in a position to be reunited. The question is, where is Yuri?**

 **bopdog111: Obviously still out there. With Dark Rebellion, and Frozen Heart at his disposal.**

 **Ulrich362: Needless to say, things are not looking good.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	91. The Burning Abyss Girl vs the Kaiser!

**bopdog111: Well guys Dawn is at quite a pickle here.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well she just came back, and she was immediately challenged to a duel by the Kaiser himself.**

 **Ulrich362: I'm pretty sure the Professor wasn't planning on that one.**

 **bopdog111: Well of course he wasn't. He never mentioned Dawn to anyone else.**

 **Ulrich362: Well its been years, time to see if Dawn's skills are up to the challenge.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _In the Professor's office..._

They are seeing Dawn was just revived after Lilly was defeated by Stacy, and they now see she was immediately challenged by the Kaiser, Zane Truesdale of Duel Academy.

"This isn't real, it's a nightmare it has to be." Rin shuddered. "It can't be real."

"What? Zane what is he doing?" The Professor asked shocked seeing Zane was there with his recently revived Granddaughter.

"He's challenging her to a duel, one that if he wins he'll turn her into a card father." Declan answered.

"I gotta stop him!" The Professor grunted trying to get in touch with Zane.

The signal couldn't get to him.

"The signal... It's... Not reaching him?" The Professor asked shocked.

"Then for your sake I sincerely hope she wins." Declan stated.

"Why are you saying that about your own niece Declan!? Aren't you happy to find out your an uncle!?" The Professor asked him angered.

"Happy? You murdered five innocent little girls." Declan told him. "Do I understand wanting your daughter and granddaughter back? Yes, I can but the price was far too high."

"They never even existed!" The Professor snapped.

"Yes they did!" Leo shouted. "Alex was real, and so were Stacy, Lilly, Kelly, and Terri!"

As he said that his mark started glowing intensely.

"Keep saying that. They were merely pieces of Dawn." The Professor told him. "When I regained my memories I have dedicated my life to bring her, and Ray back ever since Zarc's conquest for destruction had began. Even by leaving behind Henrietta, Declan, and Riley. I felt they were not ready to know."

"I hope she loses." Hart said coldly. "You don't deserve to have her back."

"By saying that you are helping Zarc with his conquest for destruction." The Professor said coldly at Hart.

"And you dragging everyone into this war isn't?" Declan asked him. "Even if everything you've said is true, keeping the dimensions separated from each other would have prevented him from returning."

"They will eventually return either way. They are also the only people that can change Zarc back to what he was." The Professor stated. "A proud, and fun duelist with benevolent intentions before he injured his opponent by mistake. But the crowd didn't care cheering for more, and he got corrupted. It was before he, and his dragons merged to form the ultimate union between man, and monster. Supreme King Z-ARC."

"Well unfortunately that won't happen. Not if he defeats her here and now." Declan stated.

With that they turned to the screen.

* * *

 _With Dawn..._

Dawn fearfully got ready to duel him.

"You can go first." Zane told her calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Kill Us by No Resolve)**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dawn 1st Turn:

Dawn fearfully drew looking over.

 ** _'Ah no need to be afraid my lady. I'll help ya out.'_** Malacoda smiled as she examined before widening her eyes.

"Well first... I activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Dawn cried.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"A Ritual Spell?" Zane asked in surprise.

"I tribute the Ritual Raven in my hand!" Dawn cried as the card was tributed.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

The raven vanished as what appeared was Malacoda ready to rumble.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Interesting." Zane nodded.

"I place three cards face-down." Dawn said. "Your turn mister."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Alright, first things first I activate Power Bond!" Zane called.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond?" Dawn asked confused.

"It's a spell that lets me summon a Machine-type Fusion Monster with double the normal attack points, so by fusing three Cyber Dragons together I can summon my Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!" Zane answered.

The monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Rampage Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2+ "Cyber Dragon" monsters_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target Spells/Traps on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. Once per turn: You can send up to 2 LIGHT Machine monsters from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, for each monster sent to the GY, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

Dawn widen her eyes seeing this.

"Oh, and since I used three monsters to summon Rampage Dragon three of your spell or trap cards are destroyed!" Zane smirked.

The monster fired a blast.

"Reverse cards open!" Dawn cried opening the two which were Needlebug Nest, and Grisaille Prison before they shattered along with a down Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Grisaille Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up monster that was Tribute, Ritual, or Fusion Summoned: Until the end of your opponent's next turn, neither player can Synchro or Xyz Summon, Synchro and Xyz Monsters cannot attack, also their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Needlebug Nest_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Zane frowned seeing the traps.

Dawn picked up the top five showing what was discarded a spell called Terminus of the Burning Abyss, Double Summon, Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Draghig, Malabranche of the Burning Abyss, and Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss. "My deck sorta relies on cards sent to the graveyard for their powerful abilities."

"Then what abilities did you get?" Zane asked her.

"Three. The first is when Farfa is sent to the graveyard one monster you control is removed from play!" Dawn answered.

"Though that's only until the end phase." Dawn mentioned. "When Graf is sent to the graveyard I can summon a Burning Abyss monster from my deck. I pick Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

The card appeared.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And when Draghig is sent to the graveyard I can place a Burning Abyss Card from my deck to the top." Dawn finished as she set a card on top of her deck.

"In that case I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Zane replied.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Now I'll summon Cyber Kirin and then I play Polymerization to Fusion Summon my Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Kirin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Cyber End Dragon?" Dawn asked before asking, "Uh... Isn't it the Fusion form of three Cyber Dragons?"

"It is, but I don't need them." Zane answered. "Not when I have the spell Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

* * *

 _Cybernetic Fusion Support_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn.__

* * *

He glowed. **(Zane: 2000)**

"Now, come forth Cyber End Dragon!" Zane called as his ace monster appeared. "Now, attack Malacoda with Evolutionary Strident Blast!"

The fusion attacked Malacoda as it was destroyed.

"MALACODA!" Dawn screamed in horror seeing her ace destroyed. **(Dawn: 2700)**

"Now I end my turn by sacrificing my Cyber Kirin which means I don't take damage from Power Bond's effect and it also means my Rampage Dragon is back." Zane smirked.

The other fusion appeared again roaring.

"Your turn." Zane told her.

* * *

 **Dawn: 2700**

 **Zane: 2000**

* * *

Dawn 2nd Turn:

 _'Malacoda...'_ Dawn thought as she drew seeing the card she placed on top. _'Malacoda... I can't...'_

 ** _'Do it my lady. It may sacrifice me but you can at least get rid of a card in his Extra Deck, and draw 2 new cards!'_** Malacoda called.

Dawn looked at him with tears before nodding, "I activate! Cards of the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

 _Cards of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from 1 "Burning Abyss" monster that is Level 6 or below, and 1 card in your opponent's Extra Deck from play. Draw 2 Cards. During the end phase if you did not play the drawn cards your opponent Special Summons the banished monster from their Extra Deck._

* * *

"Cards of the Burning Abyss?" Zane asked.

"I remove Malacoda from play, and I can remove a card from your Extra Deck from play!" Dawn called with tears.

Zane's eyes widened in shock.

The cards were shown before Dawn pointed at one which was Cyber Dragon Infinity. Zane frowned pocketing the monster.

"Then I can draw 2 cards." Dawn said drawing twice. "During the end phase if I don't play the drawn cards you get to summon your Xyz Monster."

Zane nodded.

She looked before saying, "Okay I play the spell Shrink! This halves the attack points of Rampage Dragon!"

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: **(ATK: 2100/2 = 1050)**_

"And I remove Terminus in my graveyard from play! This allows Alich to gain 800 more attack, and defense points until your next end phase!" Dawn called.

 _Alich: **(ATK: 1200 + 800 = 2000/DEF: 0 + 800 = 800)**_

"Now Alich attack Rampage Dragon!" Dawn called.

Zane watched as his Fusion Monster shattered.

 **(Zane: 1050)**

"And then I activate the spell, Damage Off-Zone." Dawn said.

* * *

 _Damage Off Zone_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Halve all Battle Damage inflicted to either player's Life Points. During either player's turn, you can pay half of your Life Points and send this face-up card to the Graveyard to have all Battle Damage inflicted to you this turn become 0.__

* * *

"With this the battle damage we both take is halved. Since I played the two cards you don't get to summon your Xyz. Your move Mister."

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card before nodding. "I set this and Cyber End Dragon attacks Alich!"

Cyber End attacked as Alich shattered as Dawn grunted. **(Dawn: 1700)**

Your turn." Zane stated.

* * *

 **Dawn: 1700**

 **Zane: 1050**

* * *

Dawn 3rd Turn:

 _'Still a close one... Please get something!'_ Dawn thought drawing as she smiled, "Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now you can draw until you have five cards." Zane noted.

Dawn drew five cards as she looked over smiling. "I activate Twin Twisters!"

* * *

 _Twin Twisters_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy them.__

* * *

Zane's eyes widened. "Before it goes I play Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.__

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

Dawn grunted as she showed a second Graff before discarding it as a Farfa appeared on the field per Graff's ability.

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

Zane nodded calmly.

"Then I summon a second Alich!" Dawn said as the monster appeared. "Then I place 2 cards face-down. Your turn."

"Cyber End Dragon is destroyed." Zane stated as his dragon shattered.

Dawn grunted nodding.

Zane 3rd Turn:

"I set one card and that's it." Zane told her.

 _'That's it?'_ Dawn thought surprised.

Zane just watched her with a smirk.

* * *

 **Dawn: 1700**

 ** **Zane: 1050****

* * *

Dawn 4th Turn:

 _'Something is fishy.'_ Dawn thought drawing.

"Well, I'm waiting." Zane told her.

Dawn looked before asking, "Hey mister sorry for asking but... But do you know where my Grandpa is?"

"Your grandpa?" Zane asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yes... His name is Leo Akaba."

"Leo... the Professor?" Zane asked in shock.

"The Professor? He doesn't go by that." Dawn told him confused by the name.

Zane stared at her in disbelief. "Take your turn."

 _'Guess that means a no.'_ Dawn thought before saying, "Okay Alich attack him directly!"

"I play Power Wall, sending 12 cards to the graveyard to protect my life points." Zane stated throwing his cards in front of Alich.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one.__

* * *

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"For every card I send to the graveyard Power Wall lowers the damage by 100 points." Zane explained.

"Okay... Farfa attack him directly!" The 1000 attack point fiend charged.

Zane braced himself as the attack struck.

 **(Zane: 0050)**

 _'Okay... One more good blow will get him... I just need to be careful, or I will get more then what I REALLY bargain for...'_ Dawn thought staring at the card she has in her hand which was Seven Tools of the Bandit. "I place 1 card down. Your turn."

Zane 4th Turn:

"You're out of luck, I activate Overload Fusion!" Zane called. "I can use this spell to banish twelve Machine Monsters from my graveyard including Cyber Dragon in order to summon my Chimeratech Overdragon!"

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY.__

* * *

"Your what?" Dawn asked as a huge dragon with 12 heads appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"My Chimeratech Overdragon, and for each monster I used to summon him he gains 800 attack points and he can attack your monsters that many times." Zane revealed.

 _Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 0 + (800 * 12) = 9600)**_

"End this duel by destroying both her monsters, Evolution Result Burst!"

The dragon roared attacking.

"I play Damage Off Zone's final ability!" Dawn quickly cried.

"So you're giving up half your points to avoid the damage from my attacks." Zane noted.

 **(Dawn: 0850)**

 _'Which restricts me from using Seven Tools...'_ Dawn thought. "Well even with that I can activate Farfa's ability! When he goes to the graveyard a monster on your field is banished until this turn's end phase!"

Zane's eyes widened in shock as Chimeratech Overdragon vanished. _'Then... was she telling the truth? That isn't possible is it?'_

"And during your end phase Chimeratech will be left with no attack or defense points." Dawn told him.

"That's true, but you don't have any monsters on the field." Zane reminded her ending his turn as his dragon appeared.

"That is until I play my face-down, The Traveler and the Burning Abyss!" Dawn cried.

* * *

 _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

"What?" Zane asked in shock.

"This card allows me to summon all Burning Abyss monsters that were destroyed this turn!" Dawn called as Farfa, and Alich appeared again in defense mode.

Zane just stared in shock at the two monsters.

* * *

 **Dawn: 0850**

 **Zane: 0050**

* * *

Dawn 4th Turn:

Dawn breathed heavily as she remarked, "Still... Very close calls..."

 _'Then... is it true?'_ Zane thought.

Dawn drew before switching Farfa to attack mode. "Farfa attack Chimeratech Overdragon, and end this duel!"

Zane could only watch as his dragon was destroyed.

* * *

 **Dawn: 0850**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Dawn wins the duel!**

* * *

"You said your grandfather was Leo Akaba?" Zane asked her.

"Yes! Do you know where he is!?" Dawn asked him.

"I do, and since you beat me I'll take you to him." Zane told her.

Dawn nodded as she begin to follow him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They just witnessed Dawn's victory.

"Oh thank merciful god." The Professor sighed in relief.

"I'm sure she'll be interested in learning what you've been doing." Yusei mentioned. "All about how you considered Alex and the others not to be real people and how many lives you sacrificed to bring her back."

"Unlike you all she will understand." The Professor told them. "Out of all the people in her life she trusts me, her father, and her mother the most."

"We'll find out soon enough." Shark stated. "Seeing the betrayal on her face will be your first punishment."

"Your too paranoid. In the meantime I should get Revival Zero initiative so Ray can be back before Zarc can have a chance to revive before her." The Professor told them as he walked to his computer.

Suddenly a chain attached itself to his Duel Disc.

"What the?" The Professor asked surprised as he looked to see who done that.

It was Yusei. "You want to activate that, you'll have to beat me in a duel first."

"Yusei what are you doing?" Jack asked surprised. "You should let Declan handle this."

Yusei turned towards Jack. "We need to let her arrive and see Rin and the others with her own eyes Jack."

"I told you before. She trusts me, Ray, and Zarc the most. Nothing you do will make her change her mind." The Professor told him.

"You're committing murder to bring them back!" Yusei stated activating his Duel Disc. "You want your daughter, then you have to beat me in a duel."

The Professor stared at him before saying, "Very we-"

"No you won't Yusei." The anchor snapped before a new one replaced it. "Because I'll be the one taking him."

They turned to see who was talking. Who walked in was... Jarrod. Yusei's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Jarrod?" Leo asked.

Jarrod stepped in front of the Lancers before turning the Synchro part, "Team 5Ds you have taught me a very important lesson. And that's never judging a book by it's cover. While you all did took down Aporia he wasn't killed by you all. I wish to atone by taking down the Professor."

Turning to him he yelled, "You hear that Professor!? I challenge you!"

The Professor stared at him before activating his Duel Disc. Jarrod in turn played his. At that moment Yusho heard footsteps outside the room. "Leo, are you honestly going to tell me that killing these five girls is worth reviving your daughter?"

"They are not even real Yusho." The Professor told him. "They are only puppets."

"Grandpa?" asked a voice. "What do you mean?"

Hearing that they turned to see Dawn accompanied with Zane was at the door.

"What the? Alex?" Jarrod asked surprised seeing her. "Why do you look different?"

"Alex?" Dawn asked before shaking her head. "Grandpa what do you mean they aren't real?"

"Dawn." The Professor spoke her name before knelling with a smile. "Come over here. You must've been pretty scared."

She looked at him before turning to see Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, Gale, and Celina. "Who are they, why do they look like mommy?"

"I'll explain everything soon I promise." The Professor told her with a assuring smile.

Suddenly Dawn gasped. "Grandpa... are they mommy?"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _With the completion of the cards Leo Akaba turned to his daughter and granddaughter. "You two have done enough, leave the rest to me."_

 _"What are you saying dad?" Ray asked him worried._

 _"I'm going to use these cards to split Zarc and his dragons apart, though in doing so... the same thing is going to happen to me." he answered._

 _"Dad.../Grandpa..." Ray, and Dawn looked on hearing them in horror._

 _"It's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means you two will be safe." he smiled. "I promise I won't let either of you be hurt."_

 _Dawn looked like she's ready to burst to tears before Ray looked serious, "No!"_

 _She ran up, and snatched the four cards, and ran off._

 _"Mommy don't!" Dawn cried._

 _"Ray what are you thinking?" Leo Akaba questioned in shock before picking up Dawn and running after her._

 _Leo holding Dawn continued to chase Ray who was running to get close to Supreme King Z-ARC to the four cards._

 _Before she continued she turned to them, "Dad I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for this! Zarc is my boyfriend, and I aim to help him!"_

 _"Mommy, I don't want you to go away!" Dawn sobbed. "Please stay with me!"_

 _"Give me the cards Ray, think about your daughter!" Leo Akaba told her._

 _"I am along with you dad..." Ray told him. "And I am not going to lose either of you!"_

 _As she said this she activated a card which pushed debris to block their path._

 _The debris blocked Leo, but Dawn managed to squeeze through and run to Ray clinging to her. "Don't, mommy please!"_

 _Ray seeing this grunted before turning to Supreme King Z-ARC who continued to terrorized the city before turning back to her daughter and picking her up, "Come on Dawn! We're gonna save daddy!"_

 _Dawn nodded quietly. "Family stays together, that's what daddy taught me."_

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

The Professor frowned before answering, "Yes they are."

Dawn looked shocked before looking at them. "Who are they?"

"They are different versions of her from each summoning method." The Professor answered. "Celina of Fusion, Gale of Ritual, Rin of Synchro, Lulu of Xyz, and Zuzu of Standard."

Dawn suddenly looked at the Professor. "Grandpa... was I split apart too?"

"Dawn... Yes you were." The Professor nodded.

"Were... were they happy?" Dawn asked before looking around. "Were they happy with mommy's versions and daddy's versions?"

The Professor answered, "From the way I saw yes... Some of them are treated as brothers, and sisters."

Hearing that Dawn started to cry.

"Don't cry Dawn." The Professor said walking to her, "That's in the past now." He knelled in front of her, and embraced her.

"And pretty soon your mommy will come back, and join us." The Professor smiled.

"Why?" Dawn asked with tears. "I just wanted mommy, daddy, and me to be happy and together. We were happy, why did you mess it up grandpa? Why?"

"Dawn they were only copies that didn't exist." The Professor told her. "And what's more daddy is coming back faster to continue his bad ways."

Dawn looked incredibly upset hearing that and started crying even more but started trying to push him away.

"Dawn?" The Professor asked surprised.

She pushed away and ran to Zuzu and the others with her eyes full of tears. "Mommy... I'm sorry. Things were supposed to be good, not bad."

The five incarnations of Ray looked at her sadness in their eyes.

"And what's more... My dimension is gonna be destroyed..." Gale mentioned sadness.

Hearing that Dawn broke down into sobs.

"You really are a madman." Sylvio glared at the Professor.

"You knew my dimension will be destroyed, and you still gone through with it!?" Yugi yelled.

"A father, and a Grandfather wants nothing more to keep their kids, and grandkids safe." The Professor answered.

"Father, you've gone too far." Declan told him. "I sympathize with what you wanted to do but you've taken it too far. You're destroying countless lives in the Xyz Dimension and the fifteen people who could have lived together happily are being forced back together not because they want to but because you made that choice for them."

"Sometimes in life you need to make the most hardest of decisions." The Professor told him. "I know you have your fair share of it Declan."

"Grandpa, I want to be split up again!" Dawn told him.

"What?" The Professor asked shocked.

"Mommy and I tried to stop daddy so things would be better. If they were then I want to do that instead." Dawn explained before looking at Ray's aspects sadly. "I just want to be happy with them... even if it isn't me."

"Absolutely not Dawn." The Professor told her, "All the time you, and your mommy were gone mad me sad, and put into depression before I knew I have to get you two back."

"So other people have to be sad?" Dawn asked. "Why can't everybody be happy?"

"They will soon." The Professor told her. "All the people will be back to normal, and soon mommy, and daddy will be back happy as well."

"What about them?" Dawn asked looking at Zuzu and the others. "And the people daddy became, or the ones that I used to be?"

"Dawn they were never real." The Professor told her.

Having enough Yuya called to Yugo, **_'Yugo I had enough! Let's take him down!'_**

 _'I was waiting for you to say that.'_ Yugo agreed.

"Yes they are!" Dawn shouted before activating her duel disc. "You aren't grandpa, you can't be!"

"Dawn? What are you doing?" The Professor asked shocked seeing his granddaughter activated her Duel Disk on him.

"Making you be nice again." Dawn answered. _'Malacoda, we can save everybody right?'_

 ** _'Why yes my lady we just need to give your gramps here a good bop on the noggin.'_ **Malacoda answered.

Dawn nodded. "Grandpa, I challenge you to a duel!"

The Professor looked amazed hearing that.

"And you said she would understand." Sylvio grinned. "Well guess what Professor she didn't."

"Sylvio I would appreciate if you stop talking." Yuya told him walking over. "I want in on this too!"

Dawn turned to him before gasping. "Daddy?"

"Wrong. I'm his Standard Self. Yuya Sakaki." Yuya told her. "And Yusho's son."

"Uncle Yusho?" Dawn asked before shaking her head. "I'm sorry grandpa was so mean."

"It's fine. Let's get him to learn his lesson together okay?" Yuya smiled to her.

She nodded. "Ok."

"If you don't mind I like to get father to change also with you two." Declan told the two stepping in.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked him.

"Declan Akaba." Declan answered. "Your mother's younger brother."

Dawn's eyes widened in shock before turning to the Professor. "We'll make you go back to normal grandpa."

The Professor closed his eyes, "If I can't make you, and Declan understand Dawn... Then I suppose I have to do it the old fashioned way!" With that he got situated.

"DUEL!" the four of them called together.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Family trouble is what I'll say.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, that sums it up nicely.**

 **bopdog111: Well now next chapter we get to see the Professor dueling this time. With him being the leader of the Fusion Dimension he shall be the most difficult opponent the Lancers will have to face here.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: Does Dawn, Yuya, and Declan have it takes to get the Professor to change his ways? Or will the Professor complete his plan?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows, the Professor is a powerful duelist and with his cards winning won't be easy. Dawn won't be able to do much of anything once that shows up.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	92. The Battle of the Professor!

**bopdog111: Well guys the battle against the Professor is here.**

 **Ulrich362: The leader of Duel Academy is about to reveal just how powerful he is. Yuya, Declan, and Dawn are in for a very tough duel.**

 **bopdog111: On top he is Declan's father, and Dawn's grandfather.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately while Declan and Yuya know what might be coming, Dawn is in for the surprise of her life.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **The Professor: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll start by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendukum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"The what?" Dawn asked confused before witnessing the two Magicians rose in Pillars of light. "Wh-What is that?"

"This is Pendulum Summoning, the mechanic Yuya created." Declan answered.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Yuya chanted. "I Pendulum Summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

What appeared was the Pendulum dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Seeing him Dawn smiled, "Hi Odd-Eyes! Look how you've grown!"

The dragon turned to her before roaring in joy.

"I know I missed ya too." Dawn smiled.

"Wait she met Odd-Eyes before?" Sylvio asked surprised.

"Of course she did, Odd-Eyes was originally her father's dragon as I've been telling you." the Professor repeated.

"Even if that's true, there had to be a way to bring them back without sacrificing Stacy and the others!" Yuya argued. "I end my turn."

"Dawn, why don't you go now?' Declan suggested.

Dawn 1st Turn:

"Oh okay." Dawn nodded drawing as she sees Malacoda. Smiling she said, "First off I'll be summoning Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Her tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"I can summon him if I don't have any spells or traps." Dawn explained.

 _ **"My lady I'll help..."**_ Rubic started before pausing. **_"Odd-Eyes?"_**

"It's a long story Rubic but I'll explain it soon." Dawn explained. "Next I'll use my Normal Summon for Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

A wolf like monster resembling Declan's D/D Cerberus appeared howling.

* * *

 _Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroythis card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Deck, except "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"._

* * *

"Nice start." Yuya smiled.

"Now I tune my level 3 Rubic with my level 3 Graff!" Dawn cried as the two fiends flew up as Rubic turned to 3 rings as Graff turned to 3 stars.

"Alex..." Leo whispered.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"

Virgil appeared strumming his guitar in place.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"A strong start." Declan noted calmly.

"Since Graff was sent to the graveyard it's ability activates allowing me to summon a new Burning Abyss. Like Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the lizard demon appeared.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _'Whoa.'_** Yugo thought watching that.

 _'Yeah, I know what you mean.'_ Yuya agreed.

"And then with the same conditions from Rubic I summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called summoning the ball fiend.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

"Now I use both Barbar, and Cagna to build the Overlay Network!"

The two fiends flew to the Overlay Network.

"Synchro and Xyz on her first turn?" Jack asked in shock.

"She's definitely a skilled duelist." Dumon noted.

Dawn chanted, "Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Dante appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Dante and Virgil both turned to Dawn with smiles.

 ** _'I say my lady you are doing great as usual.'_** Malacoda smiled as she smiled back.

"I equip Shield Attack to Dante. This switches his attack, and defense points!" Dawn added.

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000)**_

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Dawn ended with one card left in her hand. "Which means it's Uncle Declan's turn."

Declan 1st Turn:

"That's true, and I'll start with scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and scale 6 D/D Cerberus to set my own Pendulum Scale." Declan stated.

He set them as the scales appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Copernicus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Spell effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Copernicus". You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Copernicus" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Cerberus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; its Level becomes 4, and if it does, it gains 400 ATK and DEF._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand while you control a "D/D" monster, except "D/D Cerberus": You can target 1 Continuous Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Declan chanted. "D/D Berfomet, and D/D Ghost!"

The two fiends ranging from level 4 fiend, and level 2 Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; send 1 card with the same name from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _D/D Berfomet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"Next I'll summon D/D Necro Slime." A minotaur skull with purple slime appeared.

* * *

 _D/D Necro Slime_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your Graveyard, including this card. You can only use this effect of "D/D Necro Slime" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I'll tune my level 2 D/D Ghost with level 1 D/D Necro Slime and level four D/D Berfomet." Declan stated as Ghost became two green rings and Berfomet and Necro Slime became five stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 1 + 2 = 7)**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

Alexander appeared readying his blade.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa. You use fiends, and Synchro Summon as well?" Dawn asked surprised by her Uncle's Skills.

"I do, now then next since D/D Ghost was sent to the graveyard I can send another D/D monster from my deck to join it as long as the monster I send is the same as one already sleeping in my graveyard." Declan stated. "So I'll send a second D/D Berfomet, and now I'll use D/D Necro Slime's ability and fuse it with the D/D Ghost in my graveyard in order to perform a Fusion Summon."

The two vanished as they fused together.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the grotesque God, and now become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Declan stated as his Fusion Monster appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters  
If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"A-Amazing." Dawn said amazed. _  
_

"Next since a D/D Monster was summoned while I control Alexander I can revive the D/D Berfomet in my graveyard." Declan continued. "Then Genghis activates the same effect summoning my second Berfomet."

The two copies appeared as Dawn noticed their level 4.

"Xyz now?" Dawn asked surprised.

"That's right, I overlay my two D/D Berfomets." Declan answered as the two monsters entered the Overlay Network. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

Caesar appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's_ _turn_ _: You can_ _detach_ _1_ _Xyz Material_ _from this card; at the end of the_ _Battle Phase_ _,_ _Special Summon_ _from your_ _Graveyard_ _as many monsters_ _destroyed_ _this turn as possible, but during the next_ _Standby Phase_ _, take 1000_ _damage_ _for each monster Special Summoned by this_ _effect_ _. If this card is_ _sent_ _from the_ _field_ _to the Graveyard: You can_ _add_ _1 "_ _Dark Contract_ _" card from your_ _Deck_ _to your_ _hand_ _. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar"_ _once per turn_ _._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 _'Amazing... Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion on his first turn... How strong have people became since I was gone?'_ Dawn thought in awe.

 ** _'By how it looks quite a bit my lady.'_ **Malacoda answered.

 ** _'Well, he is your uncle... kind of... sort of. Well he's your family.'_** Virgil pointed out.

 _'If I wasn't aware you knew Pendulum Summoning I would have included that card, but this works even better given Dawn's inclusion in this duel.'_ Declan thought. "I set one card and end my turn."

The Professor 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn." The Professor said drawing before saying, "And I place 2 Scale 1 Spirit Reactors to set the Pendulum Scale!"

He set two copies of the same monsters as they rose up.

* * *

 _Spirit Reactor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __If this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 Pendulum Card on the field; this card's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as that target's. If there is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster on the field, the first time each monster you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This card gains 500 ATK for each EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND monster on the field._

* * *

"Hold on, if they have the same scale he can't Pendulum Summon." Celina pointed out.

"Normally but the left Reactor is otherwise." The Professor smirked. "It allows me to target Yuya's Timegazer, and make it's Pendulum Scale the same as it's!"

"Timegazer Magician has a scale of 8, which means that Spirit Reactor's scale becomes 8." Declan noted.

 _Spirit Reactor: **(PS: 1 + 7 = 8)**_

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 2 through 7 all at once!" The Professor called.

"Not good." Sylvio mentioned nervously.

 ** _'This... it's my fault.'_ **Yugo thought miserably.

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now!" The Professor chanted. "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor, and Spirit Gem - Salamander Core!"

A machine with a statue appeared along with a small gem with a picture of a Salamander on it appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Spirit Gem" monster from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Monsters your opponent controls, except Pendulum Monsters, cannot target this card for attacks. While you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, monsters your opponent controls with a Level between (exclusive) the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and whose monster effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effects up to twice._

* * *

 _Spirit Gem - Salamander Core_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; return it to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position from the hand this turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller. If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can return it to the hand._

* * *

Shay glared at the monsters. "That's what he used to block me before."

"That Governor?" Leon asked him.

"Yeah, and he has two others in his deck." Shay answered.

"The Rulers of Pendulum is what you meant." The Professor told him. "Ever since Zarc's Synchro Self showed me this weapon I have worked hard in order to create the most powerful cards in existence that rules over Pendulum."

 ** _'I knew it... all of this, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been such a stupid selfish idiot then maybe...'_ **Yugo started before just stopping and retreating into Yuya's mind.

"Rules over Pendulum?" Declan inquired.

"Witness the power of Pendulum Governor! By tributing Salamander Core with it's effect not activated this turn, and Pendulum Summoned from my hand, and used it's effect up to twice per turn!" The Professor called as Salamander Core shattered. "By doing this I can destroy a monster on the field, and deal 800 points of damage to it's owner!"

"What?" Yuya asked in shock.

"The ones I destroy are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" The Professor called.

Dawn watched in shock as Odd-Eyes and Declan's Fusion Monster were both destroyed.

 **(Yuya: 3200)**

 **(Declan: 3200)**

"And also all monsters on the field besides Pendulum Monsters can't attack!" The Professor called as Dante, Virgil, Caesar, and Alexander felt some pressure preventing them from moving.

"Huh, but that means..." Dawn started in shock.

"It means Dawn can't ever attack him." Yusei finished.

"And finally all Pendulum Monsters who's levels are between my Pendulum Scale can't attack!" The Professor finished.

"Wait a second, but that means none of them can attack with anything." Leo realized.

"That has to be cheating." Tate agreed.

"Well lucky for you three that only happens to monsters who attacks Pendulum Governor not my other ones." The Professor told them. "But with it the only card on my field you'll have a tough time getting past it."

Setting a card he ends, "That ends my turn."

 _'I don't know how we can get through this thing.'_ Dawn thought.

 ** _'Ah it's not a problem my lady.'_ **Malacoda assured. **_'We just need Farfa, or Alich to do their magic against it.'_**

Suddenly Yuya grabbed his head and started to scream.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked startled.

He continued to scream as if in pain.

"Yuya!?" Dawn cried shocked.

"Hey what's going on!?" Casey cried suddenly feeling a sinister, and evil energy in Yuya.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Same Old War by Our Last Night)**

 **Dawn: 4000**

 **Yuya: 3200**

 **Declan: 3200**

 **The Professor: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so first I'll Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck, and Performapal U Go Golem from my hand!" Yuya declared coldly.

His dragon along with a rock monster with two Us for it's body appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal U Go Golem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you Fusion Summoned a monster this turn: You can target 1 Fusion Material in your Graveyard that was used for a Fusion Summon; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Next since U Go Golem was Pendulum Summoned I can fuse it with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declared. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the giant born from earth, and revive as a new race! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Performapal Gatlinghoul!"

A fiend with a top hat armed with a... mini-gun appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Gatlinghoul_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 900_

 _1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster +_ _1 "Performapal" monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card on the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Monster as Material this turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field._

* * *

"That sure is one freaky performer." Sylvio admitted in shock seeing it.

"Yeah that isn't Yuya's style!" Gong realized.

"When Gatlinghoul is Fusion Summoned I can deal 200 points of damage for every card on the field, and I think you should take the damage!" Yuya declared pointing at the Professor.

"You dare!" The Professor yelled.

"200 for every card?" Declan asked counting. "There are 15 cards!"

"Which means 3000 in a instant!" Yusei cried shocked.

At that Gatlinghoul fired his mini-gun hitting the Professor quite painfully as the Professor screamed out. **(The Professor: 1000)**

"Grandpa!" Dawn cried worried.

"I'm not done, since I used a Pendulum Monster to Fusion Summon Gatlinghoul I can destroy a monster and deal damage equal to its attack points, I destroy Pendulum Governor!" Yuya called coldly as a black aura appeared around him and his eyes began to glow red.

That was before Riley sees Casey went down at all fours breathing heavily with sweat running down his forehead.

"Casey!" Riley cried before running to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Th... This... power of negative emotion... and desire of destruction... Is too strong..." Casey answered breathing. "Stronger then anything else I ever felt... And it's all coming from Yuya..."

"From Yuya?" Riley asked in surprise turning to him before gasping.

"This is the end Leo Akaba!" Yuya growled. "Gatlinghoul destroy Pendulum Governor!"

The monster fired bullets.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Spirit Reactor!" The Professor called. "As long as their are EARTH, WIND, FIRE, or WATER monster on the field none of my monsters can be destroyed once every turn!"

The bullets were blocked before hitting Pendulum Governor.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Yuya stated. "You got lucky once, it won't happen again."

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn looked a bit un-eased seeing Yuya like this as she drew seeing it was Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss.

 ** _'Alright my lady let's hope we get Farfa, or Alich to take down that Pendulum Governor!'_ **Malacoda told her.

Nodding she called, "I activate Dante's Special Ability!"

"Anyone know what she's planning?" Sylvio asked.

"By using an Overlay Unit I can send up to the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard to increase Dante's attack points by 500 for each card!" Dawn told them. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Except that won't help if she can't attack with Dante." Sora pointed out. "It isn't a Pendulum Monster."

"Well you see there are two cards that can fix that." Dawn told him. "Two Burning Abyss cards called Alich, and Farfa. When Alich is sent it negates the abilities of a monster, or if it's Farfa it removes a monster from play until the end phase!"

"I see, so if she gets either of those she can get past Pendulum Governor and win the duel." Akiza realized.

Dawn called, "I call three!"

She pick up the top three as she, and Malacoda examined.

Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss.

Needlebug Nest.

And Seven Tools of the Bandits.

 _'Darn it!'_ Dawn thought with a scowl.

 ** _'It's alright my lady.'_** Malacoda reassured her.

Dawn nodded before sending the cards while Dante glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 3) = 4000)**

"I didn't get Alich or Farfa but I do got Barbar!" Dawn told the Professor. "Whenever he is sent to the graveyard I can remove up to three Burning Abyss cards from play, and you take 300 points of damage for each!"

The Professor looked shocked hearing that.

"I remove Rubic, Graff, and Cagna from the game!" Dawn told him. "And then Cagna's own ability activates. When he is sent I can send a Burning Abyss spell or trap to the graveyard from my deck! I pick The Terminus of the Burning Abyss!"

She discarded the spell as Barbar attacked the Professor. He winced from the attack.

 **(The Professor: 0100)**

"I now activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"A Ritual Spell!" Mokuba cried.

"Virgil? Are you ready?" Dawn asked her Synchro Monster.

Virgil nodded calmly.

"I offer Virgil!" Dawn called as Virgil was offered.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Her ace monster appeared with his blade shining as he smirked readying himself.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yuya turned to stare at the monster before the black aura started to fade. As that happens Casey started to control his breathing.

"Casey?" Riley asked nervously.

"It's... The emotion's fading..." Casey answered.

"Huh, are you sure?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah." Casey nodded.

Suddenly a projection screen appeared beside the Professor as it shows of a scientist who told him, **"Professor! The ARC-V reactor has been activated as requested, and is currently at 20%!"**

"Not enough! Speed it up! We need Ray revived at all costs!" The Professor ordered.

 **"At once sir!"** The scientist nodded as the projection vanished as the girls in their tubes started moving.

"Grandpa stop, please!" Dawn cried out.

"Trust me Dawn! I know what I'm doing!" The Professor told her.

The girls looked around as the panel below them started glowing. Seeing that Yuya glared at the Professor as the aura reappeared even more intensely than before. At that Casey gasped as he started breathing more heaving as beads of sweat have appeared much faster. Riley immediately pulled him into a hug to try and comfort him.

"I... I end my turn." Dawn closed her eyes turning away.

Declan 2nd Turn:

"I sacrifice Caesar and Alexander in order to summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon in attack mode." Declan stated as the Pendulum King appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

"Then since D/D/D Wave King Caesar left the field I can add a Dark Contract to my hand and I choose Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity."

"Now I'll activate my trap card, Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness!" Declan called.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Enternal Darkness_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _A player that does not control "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards that target a monster(s), also they cannot Tribute monsters on the field for a Tribute Summon or use them as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Materials for a Summon. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Eternal Darkness?" Luna asked.

"That's one of Declan's most powerful cards." Riley answered still helping Casey.

"Thanks to this card, any player who doesn't control Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness isn't allowed to use monsters on the field to Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon and they also aren't allowed to activate a spell or trap card that targets a monster on the field." Declan revealed.

The contract then shattered.

"What?" Declan asked in shock.

The Professor told him, "Nice try Declan but I had played the card from my Deck, Spirit Trap."

* * *

 _Spirit Trap_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _You can activate this card from your Deck if you control 1 "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor", 1 "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler", or 1 "Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God" in attack position. Target 1 Trap card in any graveyard(s), and treat this card's effect as it's own. You do not have to pay Life Points to activate it.__

* * *

"It allows me to use a trap from any graveyard without paying Life Points. I have picked Dawn's Seven Tools of the Bandit to prevent your Eternal Darkness Contract from activating, and taking effect." The Professor explained.

Dawn looked down sadly hearing that. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'll use Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity." Declan activated.

* * *

 _Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deit_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase, that monster you control gains 1000 ATK, also that monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage.__

* * *

"And now thanks to this when Doom King Armageddon attacks your Pendulum Governor my monster gains 1000 attack points while yours loses 1000 points." Declan stated. "Doom King Armageddon attack Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor!"

 _Doom King Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

 _Pendulum Governor: **(ATK: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

The monster attacked.

"I activate the trap card, Dis-Swing Fusion!" The Professor called as Doom King Armageddon gone to his side.

* * *

 _Dis-Swing Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Pendulum Monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, and if you do, take control of it, then you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring any 1 of the Fusion Materials and using monsters from your hand or field as the remaining ones. The monster you took control by this card's effect cannot be destroyed by card effects, also its original controller takes any battle damage you would have taken from attacks involving that monster._

* * *

"What?" Declan asked in shock.

"When a Pendulum Monster attacks I can negate it, and then take control of it, and it also can't be destroyed with effects!" The Professor called. "And then I can use Pendulum Governor itself for a Fusion Summon!"

Declan watched in shock as his monster moved to the Professor's field and Pendulum Governor entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell. Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler!"

A larger version of Pendulum Governor appeared with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can return this card to the Extra Deck._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _"Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" +_ _1 "Spirit" monster_

 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Monsters your opponent controls with a Level lower than or equal to this card's, and monsters your opponent controls other than Pendulum Monsters, cannot attack, also their effects are negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and whose monster effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effects up to twice. Double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. Once per turn: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Trap card open, Performapal Party!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Performapal Party_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Add "Performapal" monsters to your hand from your deck equal to the amount of monsters on your opponent's field._

* * *

"This card lets me add Performapal's from my deck to my hand equal to the number of monsters you control. I pick Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Performapal Drummerilla."

He added the two monsters.

"That can only mean one thing." Gong realized.

"Well now Declan this should now be your end phase." The Professor told his son.

"I end my turn." Declan nodded reluctantly.

The Professor 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" The Professor drew before calling, "First off I'll be playing the spell, Spirit Blessing!"

* * *

 _Spirit Blessing_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Spirit" Fusion Monster. Draw 1 card equal to the amount of monsters on the field._

* * *

"With this card for every monster on the field I can draw 1 card!"

"Wait, but that's five cards!" Sylvio cried.

The Professor drew that many before calling, "Now come forth! Pendulum Governor, Salamander Core, Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core, and Spirit Gem - Dragon Core!"

The downgrade of Pendulum Ruler along with Salamander Core, and two more cores appeared.

* * *

 _Spirit Gem - Dragon Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; return it to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position from the hand this turn: You can target 1 monster, or one card in the Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller._

* * *

 _Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Machine/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; return it to the hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position from the hand this turn: You can target 1 card in the Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller._

* * *

"When Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, Salamander Core returns to my hand." The Professor told them adding the monster.

"That means you can use its ability a second time." Declan noted.

"Indeed. But I'll Normal Summon Salamander Core!" The Professor called using his Normal Summon for Salamander Core.

"What is he up to?" Vector questioned.

"And now it's time! I tribute Pendulum Ruler, Pendulum Governor, Salamander Core, and Silpheed Core!" The Professor called as the four flew up before entering the Fusion Vortex.

"What?" Declan asked in shock.

"Governor of Pendulum, Ruler of Pendulum, and Mechanical Soldiers! Reach out to cleanse this world of all deadly sins of this plane! Fusion Summon! Come Forth level 13! Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God!"

At that a machine larger then Pendulum Ruler appeared armed with a golden statue of a angel appeared with 4500 attack points at the helm.

* * *

 _Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Machine/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler", or 1 "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" from your Extra Deck, or graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Master Spirit Tech Force" + 3 "Spirit" Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned by using the above Fusion Materials, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other methods. This card is unaffected by the effects of cards your opponent controls. Monsters your opponent controls besides Pendulum monsters cannot attack also their effects are negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand, or Extra Deck and whose monster effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effects up to three times. Double any effect damage inflicted by this effect._

* * *

"Level 13!" Jack cried in shock.

"Behold the ultimate Ruler of Pendulum!" The Professor called.

"Grandpa..." Dawn started fearfully staring at the monster.

"And now witness it's might! All monsters except Pendulum Monsters can't attack, and lose their Special Abilities!" The Professor called.

"No!" Dawn cried as Malacoda shuddered from the ability.

Dante also shuddered as Gatlinghoul growled feeling it.

"This is bad." Sylvio mentioned fearfully.

"And next I tribute Dragon Core to play it's ability up to three times this turn!" The Professor called as the core shattered.

"Three times?" Declan asked in shock.

"A spell or trap card, or a monster is destroyed, and it's controller takes 800 points of damage!" The Professor answered. "And due to Pendulum God's own ability it now gives you twice that amount!"

That's 1600 points of damage three times!" Kite stated in shock.

"First off I'll destroy Dawn's, Dante!" The Professor called.

The Pendulum God attacked destroying the Xyz as Dawn cried out. **(Dawn: 2400)**

"Next up Declan's Deceitful Dark Contract with the War Deity!" The Professor continued.

The spell shattered.

 **(Declan: 1600)**

"Wait, does Dante's ability in the graveyard activate?" Dawn asked.

"Yes it does." The Professor answered.

"Well I can add Barbar to my hand." Dawn told him showing him the card.

"That is if it can be played!" The Professor called. "I use the final part to destroy Malacoda!"

Dawn's eyes widened in horror hearing that. The God attacked as Malacoda shattered as she screamed being pushed back to where Riley, and Casey where. **(Dawn: 0800)**

With Malacoda's destruction the aura around Yuya became even more intense to the point Casey started gasping for air.

Dawn grunting called, "Trap card open! The Traveler and the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

 _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

"This summons all Burning Abyss monsters that were destroyed this turn!"

Dante, and Malacoda reappeared knelling in defense mode.

"Leo Akaba!" Yuya growled furiously.

Everyone flinched as they turned to him. His eyes were glowing red and the aura around him was starting to cause the room to tremble.

"Wh-What's going on?" Yuma asked struggling to stay on his feet.

"I'll tell you what! Zarc is emerging from Yuya!" The Professor revealed.

"I'll destroy you!" Yuya growled coldly.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried worried.

"Yugo if your in there help him! Help Yuya!" Rin begged the spirit in Yuya.

That's when she briefly saw Yugo only his eyes were glowing green and he looked to be just as furious as Yuya.

"Yugo." Rin said speechless.

Dawn taking in what the Professor said called to Yuya, "Daddy calm down!"

"He's going to pay... for hurting you." Yuya said. "Now end your turn so I can end your life!"

The projection of the scientist appeared before telling the Professor, **"Professor great news! The ARC-V reactor is now at 50%, and steadily increasing as we speak!"**

"Is that so? Then hurry we need Ray revived as soon as possible!" The Professor ordered.

 **"At once!"** The scientist nodded before the projection cut off as the girls begun glowing as Gale caught her hand is starting to vanish.

"Gale!" Yugi cried in horror.

"Yugi... Atem! Please! You gotta stop the Professor! If me, and the girls fuse the Ritual Dimension will be destroyed!" Gale called to him.

"End. Your. Turn." Yuya stated coldly.

"Here I come you demon! Pendulum God attack Gatlinghoul!" The Professor called as the God attacks Yuya's Fusion.

Yuya's monster was destroyed.

 **(Yuya: 1600)**

"Now Doom King Armageddon finish Yuya!" The Professor declared as Declan's monster attacks Yuya.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried fearfully.

Dawn sees a card before picking it up.

* * *

 _Lost Value_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 attacking monster: Halve that target's ATK._

* * *

 _'Wh-What's this?'_ Dawn thought as Riley sees it.

"Play it!" Riley called quickly.

Dawn looked at her before playing the card.

 _Doom King Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

The blast hit Yuya. **(Yuya: 0100)**

"Are you through?" Yuya asked coldly.

The Professor grunted before saying, "I activate the spell card, Spirit Heal!"

* * *

 _Spirit Heal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase 2: Gain 300 Life Points for every monster on the field._

* * *

"During my main phase 2 I gain 300 Life Points for each monster out."

He glowed. **(The Professor: 1300)**

"Your turn now demon." The Professor glared.

* * *

 **Dawn: 0800**

 **Yuya: 0100**

 **Declan: 1600**

 **The Professor: 1300**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"I play the spell Destructive Synchro, if I Synchro Summon this turn I can turn a monster on my field into a level one tuner." Yuya stated.

* * *

 _Destructive Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Effects will be revealed.__

* * *

"Now I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Drummerilla, and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

The three monsters appeared in place.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I tune Odd-Eyes Synchron with Drummerilla!" Yuya called.

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

Dawn gasped seeing him before calling, "Clear Wing!"

The dragon turned to her only to roar in pain.

"Now I turn Clear Wing into a level one tuner." Yuya continued as the dragon glowed. **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)** "Level one Clear Wing Synchro Dragon tune with level seven Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"What?" Dawn asked shocked.

The two tuned.

 **(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Descend from the chaotic skies. With the winds of destruction, blow away all life and leave only death! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! The vengeful dragon called by hatred! Odd-Eyes Hurricane Dragon!" Yuya chanted as a green dragon with pure red wings glowing with black smoke appeared above him.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Hurricane Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** (Will be revealed.)_

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" + 1 Non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned select one monster on the field. This card gains that monster's attack points and negate that monster's effect(s). If this card destroys a monster by battle destroy all cards the controller of that monster had on the field and for each one inflict 1000 damage._

* * *

"That's one scary dragon!" Sylvio mentioned fearfully seeing it.

"Yuya..." Yusho trailed off amazed before pulling out a card looking at it.

"When this monster is summoned I can select a monster and negate it's abilities and steal its attack points. I choose Pendulum God!" Yuya cried out.

"Pendulum God is unaffected to your effects!" The Professor called.

Yuya stared at the Professor hatefully before grabbing an Action Card. "Action Spell, Wrath of Hatred!"

* * *

 _Wrath of Hatred_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target one monster you control it's ATK increase to ∞._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Hurricane Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + ∞ = ∞)**_

"What kind of idiot improves an Action Card like that!?" Sylvio cried shocked.

"That... that card shouldn't exist!" Yusho answered in shock.

"For hurting Dawn, I won't ever forgive you!" Yuya cried furiously. "Odd-Eyes Hurricane Dragon destroy Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God, and kill Leo Akaba!"

The monster fired a blast as The Professor stared on in horror.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

"What?" Declan asked in shock.

It was Yusho. **(Yusho: 2000)**

"I activate the trap from my hand! Restraining Sword of Impact!" Yusho called.

* * *

 _Restraining Sword of Impact_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase: Activate this card from your hand by sending all other cards from your hand to the Graveyard; end the Battle Phase. Monsters cannot attack, also any effect damage becomes 0. Destroy this card during your opponent's Nth End Phase after this card's activation (N = number of cards sent to the Graveyard when this card was activated). If this card leaves the field, skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

"Sorry Yuya but I have to do this! I can play this card by sending all cards in my hand to the graveyard!"

At that it shot out red swords that caught Yuya binding him to the wall in a tight grip.

"Invalid Card detected. Duel Terminated." The computer called.

Yuya was struggling against the swords.

"What's going on, why are those swords not disappearing?" Gong asked.

"What's an Invalid Card?" Tate asked.

"It means illegal." Yusho answered as the cards vanished.

* * *

 **Dawn: 0800**

 **Yuya: 0100**

 **Declan: 1600**

 **Yusho: 2000**

 **The Professor: 1300**

 **Duel Cancelled.**

* * *

"Daddy!" Dawn cried fearfully seeing Yuya struggle against the swords.

Breathing heavily the Professor told Yusho, "Yusho... You used the card I gave you."

"Leo, you have to stop this." Yusho told him.

"I am too close. I can't stop at this point!" The Professor told him. "Not even since Yuri is coming!"

"Yuri? Who's Yuri?" Dawn asked him.

"Your Daddy's Fusion part." Sora answered.

The projection of the scientist appeared telling the Professor, **"Professor we need you here stat! The ARC-V reactor is at 55%, and won't increase until you get here!"**

"I'm on my way!" The Professor told him before telling the Lancers, "I'll take care of you all later."

With that he walked off getting out of sight. Jack grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere."

The Professor forced him out before telling him, "If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't stop me. You seen Zarc is starting to emerge. It's immediate that Ray must be revived, and only she, and Dawn can stop him."

With that he pressed a button causing him to vanish. Dawn broke down into tears at that just before the door exploded. Jumping they all turned to see Yuri in a similar aura that Yuya was in.

"Sora, where is the Professor?" Yuri asked simply.

"I-I-I..." Sora stammered in fear.

Suddenly Yuri noticed Yuya. "Starving Venom, get him down."

The dragon approached Yuya as Dawn called, "Starving Venom!? Is that you!?"

The dragon turned to Dawn before roaring in a mixture of joy and frustration only to turn back to Yuya and shatter the blades keeping him trapped. Yuya dropped down on all fours.

"Dawn right?" Yuri asked turning to her.

Flinching she turned to Yuri before answering, "Y-Y-Yes sir... W-W-W-Who are you?"

"My name is Yuri, though you probably have realized by now I'm part of your father." Yuri answered before turning to Yuya. "It's time we became one again." _'And hopefully our three dragons were right.'_

As he said this the girls noticed their turning transparent slowly fading.

"We need to stop this!" Vector cried only for Yuri to glare at him.

"You want everyone back, let them merge together." Yuri told him. "It's the only way to save their lives."

"How can it!?" Yuma demanded. "Well purple hair how can it!?"

"Because Zarc needs to be formed correctly unlike last time." Yuri answered. "He needs to merge with all five dragons in order for all eighteen of us to exist, without Frozen Heart the same thing will happen again."

That's when Dawn recalled that Zarc didn't merge with Frozen Heart because he never Ritual Summoned it.

"So... Frozen Heart needs to be summoned for this fight?" Yugi asked getting that.

"More than that, Zarc needs to merge with all five dragons. If that happens Starving Venom, Dark Rebellion, and Frozen Heart at least think it should be possible for all 18 of us to come back and the Ritual Dimension will be stabilized." Yuri answered. "Of course they could be wrong and it could lead to the destruction of every dimension."

The Lancers looked at each other.

"Well I just say he's pulling our leg!" Sylvio yelled obviously not believing it. "I say we go ahead, and deal with him, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Gale shouted at Sylvio with tears in her eyes causing him to flinch.

"Gale?" Yugi asked.

"If what he says is true..." Gale started with tears running down. "It might be the only way for the Ritual Dimension to escape destruction! Please let him duel Yuya! Frozen Heart needs to be summoned, and they must be back to Zarc!"

"But that would risk..." Declan trailed off.

"I know! But it's the only way for the Ritual Dimension to stay alive! And for all the dimensions to stay safe because if the Ritual Dimension perishes so does every one of the others!" Gale told him.

"She's right." Yuri nodded. "It's you take this small chance at saving everyone with the huge risk of reviving an even more powerful Zarc who could destroy everything, or let them all die anyway with the destruction of the Ritual Dimension. Your choice."

They all grunted looking at each other.

"What can we do?" Julia asked Declan.

Declan gave hard in thought before asking, "How much time would be left should the duel begin?"

"Enough." Yuri answered simply. "Barely, but enough assuming you all are strong enough."

Declan hearing that gave it thought before telling the Lancers, "Keep your distance, and do not interfere. This is Yuya's battle."

They all looked uncertain but backed up.

"Yuya, it's time. Our final duel!" Yuri told him. "Come at me with everything you have."

Yuya rose up with a red glow in his eyes.

Dawn stepped back in fear, and shock seeing this to where her aspect's boyfriends were standing. The five of them moved around her protectively.

"Don't worry, things will be ok." Tate told her.

Dawn turned to him as she asked, "Uh who are you?"

"Stacy's boyfriend Tate... oh, she was your Standard counterpart." Tate answered.

"I'm Sora, your Fusion counterpart Lilly's boyfriend." Sora mentioned.

"The name's Mokuba, your Ritual Aspect Kelly's boyfriend." Mokuba added.

"I'm Hart, your Xyz counterpart Terri's boyfriend." Hart explained.

"And that leaves me, your Synchro counterpart Alex's boyfriend Leo." Leo finished.

Dawn looked over them before looking down sadly.

"Hey, it's ok." Hart smiled.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I wasn't able to do anything so you five can still be with them..." Dawn started crying.

Sora hugged her. "It's ok, we don't blame you at all."

Dawn only cried in his embrace. The others all just moved to comfort her.

"Why... Why do you all forgive me?" Dawn asked the five.

"It was never your fault." Tate told her.

"But... But they..." Dawn looked down.

"Losing them hurt, but we shouldn't blame you and if things work out they'll be back soon." Mokuba mentioned. "You can become friends."

Dawn looked at him shocked. They were all smiling warmly. She only started crying again, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Leo smiled.

With that Dawn smiled before saying, "I know I'm not them but..." With that she kissed each of their cheeks. "If I'm their true self that should be their gift to you five."

They all smiled. With that they turned to see Yuya, and Yuri dueling.

* * *

 **bopdog111: From one comes many.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well next time will be the final duel of Zarc's incarnations with the fate of the Ritual Dimension on the line.**

 **Ulrich362: Hard to believe, but Yuri is the one trying to save it this time.**

 **bopdog111: Must have been Lilly, and Celina have taught him that or something else.**

 **Ulrich362: Probably.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	93. Resurrection of Supreme King Z-ARC!

**Ulrich362: It's finally time, Zarc's return is upon us.**

 **bopdog111: Of course in order to do that Yuri, and Yuya have to be engaged in one final duel with the fate of the Ritual Dimension on the line.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so lets not waste any more time. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hikari Digimon Savers)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Why don't you take the first turn Yuya?" Yuri offered.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Yuya called drawing. "And I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 9 Yang Magician to the Set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters appeared ready.

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

 _Yang Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 9_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Target 1 Tuner Monster you control, and 1 non-Tuner Monster you control. Tribute both targets to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster in your graveyard who's level equals the total levels of the tribited monsters but negate it's effects. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) Once per turn: You can tribute 1 monster you control, then target 1 monster that monster's level is reduced by the tributed monster's level._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Face-up Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _'One and nine, that means levels two through eight.'_ Yuri thought calmly.

"I now Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called. "Come forth!"

What appeared was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a dragon in a green suit, and a gold coin on his head, and Performapal Kaleidoscorp.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

 _Performapal Coin Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a Dragon-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes." Dawn whispered seeing the dragon as Tate gently squeezed her hand.

"It'll be ok." he reassured her.

"An impressive start Yuya." Yuri complimented.

"I'll place 1 card face-down. Your move Yuri." Yuya ended.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start things off by setting two cards facedown and then I'll place one monster facedown for later. That's all for now." Yuri stated.

"That's it?" Chazz asked surprised.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew before he called, "Odd-Eyes attack Yuri's face-down!"

Yuri's monster was revealed to be Predaplant Cordyceps that easily shattered.

"Now Performapal Coin Dragon! Your turn!" Yuya called as the mimi dragon attacked with his coin.

"Honestly Yuya, do you think I wouldn't have something planned?" Yuri inquired. "Trap card open, Predaplant Garden. I can summon one Predaplant from my deck directly to the field in defense mode and I think I'll go with Predaplant Stapeliaworm."

* * *

 _Predaplant Garden_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" Monster from your deck.__

* * *

A worm like plant appeared with 2000 defense points.

* * *

 _Predaplant Stapeliaworm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"It's a replay so I'll hold it!" Yuya called. "Your turn."

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I'll start this turn by summoning my Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode, now then just as you joined forces with Yugo I did something similar Yuya." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

Yuya doesn't like the sound of that.

"I overlay Moray Nepenthes with Stapeliaworm." Yuri called as they entered the Overlay Network. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion!" The people from the Xyz Dimension cried shocked seeing it as Lulu had tears in her eyes.

"Dark Rebellion?" Dawn asked seeing him. "Is that really you?"

Dark Rebellion turned to Dawn only to roar sadly as it looked down.

"Hey it's okay." Dawn assured it looking like she wants to hug it.

"He remembers scaring you Dawn." Yuri answered. "Though right now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Yuya's Coin Dragon."

The dragon charged at the Pendulum Dragon destroying it as Yuya grunted. **(Yuya: 3200)**

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"Now I'll set one more card and end my turn." Yuri stated.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yuya: 3200**

* * *

Yuya 4th Turn:

Yuya drew before calling, "Okay I Pendulum Summon back Coin Dragon, and along with him Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" The two appeared set.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _'Here comes the third.'_ Yuri thought.

"And now I tune Odd-Eyes Synchron with my level 5 Stargazer Magician in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya called as the two tuned.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's dragon appeared from the tuning roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

At that Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Odd-Eyes each roared in sync as Yuya, Yuri, Yuki, Yugo, and Yuto felt the pain again this time stronger then ever. Yuya and Yuri collapsed from the intense pain as the three dragons roared.

"Wh-What's happening?" Dawn asked startled while Casey knelled breathing heavily.

"It's... happened before..." Yuri answered her. "It'll hurt, and it'll get a lot worse but if it works six families will be reunited."

Yuya grunted standing up.

 _Coin Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

 _Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Clear Wing attack Dark Rebellion!" Yuya called.

"Trap card open, Dark Seed Planter!" Yuri called.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

Clear Wing felt darkness as it roared flying back.

"Looks like your monsters won't be attacking me this turn Yuya." Yuri told him before frowning. "You have a stronger one don't you?"

"Well first up I activate Scale 2 Ying Magician!" Yuya called setting his other Synchro Magician.

* * *

 _Ying Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn increase, or decrease this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 until the end phase. Once per turn: If you control no Tuner Monsters treat 1 Monster on your field as a Tuner Monster until end of turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If you Syncho Summoned a Synchro Monster using this card it can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Yuri nodded.

"Now I activate Yang Magician's Pendulum ability! By tributing Kaleidoscorp Odd-Eyes' level is reduced by Kaleidoscorp's!" Yuya called as his dragon glowed.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)**_

"And then with Ying Magician's own Pendulum ability since I don't have any Tuners it lets me treat Odd-Eyes itself as a Tuner!" Yuya called as the dragon glowed.

"Huh?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Just watch." Leo told her. "This is something new."

"Level 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon tune with level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya called as the two flew up as Odd-Eyes turned to one ring while Clear Wing turned to 7 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _1 Tuner +_ _"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster had on the field, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field. If an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone_ _instead._

* * *

"There it is, the combination of Yuya's dragons." Gong noted.

"And here's something you should know Yuri! It's special ability!" Yuya called. "By targeting Dark Rebellion all monsters on your field are destroyed, and Odd-Eyes Wing gains it's attack points!"

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon fired a light from his wing. Yuri could only watch as his monster shattered.

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon **: (ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)**_

"I already attacked so I'll end there." Yuya told him as Odd-Eyes Wing powered down. **(ATK: 5500 - 2500 = 3000)**

Yuri 2nd Turn:

 _'I don't have the cards I need, but I can at least do that.'_ Yuri thought. "I use Predaplant Cordyceps special ability to bring Stapeliaworm and Moray Nepenthes back from my graveyard, and by using Polymerization I can combine them together in order to summon the fourth one."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two fused.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

When he appeared Starving Venom, and Odd-Eyes Wing both roared loudly. Yuri winced in pain as the aura around Yuya reappeared. "I end with the spell card Fusion Legacy."

* * *

 _Fusion Legacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster you control: Send it to the graveyard, and if you do Special Summon up to two Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck with ATK lower then the target's in defense position ignoring summoning conditions. If those monsters are destroyed take the target's ATK as damage. Banish this card from your graveyard: You don't take any battle damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"I send Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to my graveyard to summon two Fusion Monsters with less attack points to my field in defense mode ignoring summoning conditions, but if they're destroyed I take Starving Venom's attack points as damage."

As Yuri said that Starving Venom roared before fading in a purple light.

"I summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia, and Predaplant Dragostapelia to end my turn."

The two fusions appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Predaplant Dragostapelia  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Fusion Monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Negate the activated effects of any opponent's monster with a Predator Counter._

* * *

"Well Yuya, you have the strongest monster so what are you going to do now?" Yuri challenged.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Yuya: 3200**

* * *

Yuya 4th Turn:

"I activate Odd-Eyes Wing's ability! Target Dragostapelia!" Yuya called as the wing dragon fired light.

Yuri watched in shock as his two monsters shattered only for a ghostly image of Starving Venom to appear and strike him.

 **(Yuri: 1200)**

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 2700 = 5700)**_

"I use the second effect of Fusion Legacy, I banish it to negate all damage for the rest of this turn." Yuri revealed.

Yuya growled as Casey passed out.

"Casey!" Riley cried in horror.

Dawn turned as she gasped, "What's wrong with him!?"

"He can sense negative and positive emotions." Akiza explained.

Casey breathed heavily.

"Fine you spared yourself your turn." Yuya glared as Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon grown weaker. **(ATK: 5200 - 2700 = 3500)**

Yuri 4th Turn:

"One turn might be all I need." Yuri pointed out before looking at his hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.__

* * *

They both drew.

"Ok, now I'll send Predaplant Flytrap, and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra to the graveyard." Yuri stated. "And if you're asking why, it's because I need them as sacrifices for the Freezing Heart Ritual Spell."

* * *

 _Freezing Heart_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon". You must also tribute monsters who's levels are added up to 7 or more._

* * *

Gale, Yugi, and Mokuba widen their eyes.

"Yuki's most treasured card!" Yugi cried in horror seeing his brother was also absorbed.

"Created from the arts of ice, and its heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!" Yuri chanted as Yuki's dragon appeared above him.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

Dawn looked at it amazed. "D-Daddy never mentioned having that one!"

Frozen Heart, and Odd-Eyes Wing begun to roar as the incarnations of Zarc felt like their being torn apart from the inside out. Yuya roared in anger as Yuri collapsed to his knees and looked to be in agonizing pain. Casey then started to scream.

"Casey!" Riley cried hugging him and trying to think of how much she loved him to try and help.

"I..." Yuri started incredibly weakly. "I use Frozen Heart's ability, since I only used monsters from my hand Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's points are cut in half!"

Frozen Heart spread ice as they wrapped around Odd-Eyes Wing. **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**

"My dragon!" Yuya cried before glaring at Yuri.

"I'm not done, when Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon attacks a level five or higher monster you can't use any monster, spell, or trap effects and when he destroys a level five or higher monster half of that monster's original points are dealt to you as damage." Yuri stated before gasping for breath and clutching his chest. _'Not now... I haven't even unleashed that yet.'_ "Attack!"

Frozen Heart roared attacking destroying Odd-Eyes Wing. **(Yuya: 2200)**

Then a transparent version of Odd-Eyes Wing attacked Yuya. **(Yuya: 0700)**

"I set this and... end my turn." Yuri said weakly before collapsing.

* * *

 **Yuri: 1200**

 **Yuya: 0700**

* * *

"I set this and... end my turn." Yuri said weakly before collapsing.

"He needs help! I gotta do something!" Dawn cried trying to step in.

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped Yuri before revealing Yuto who got to his feet but looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Huh?" Dawn asked startled.

"Yuto!?" The Xyz Dimension residents cried shocked.

"It's a long story, Yuri's been trying to deal with this agony so Yuki and I wouldn't have to, but even he had his limits." Yuto explained. "Still, it's your move Yuya so take your turn."

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew before calling, "I activate Ying Magician's Pendulum Ability! I can reduce, or increase his scale by 1! I pick reduce!"

 _Ying Magician: **(PS: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

Yuto nodded seeing that.

"Then I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya cried.

Odd-Eyes Synchron appeared again along with Stargazer, the regular Odd-Eyes, Kaleidoscorp, and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon appeared appeared.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

* * *

Odd-Eyes, Odd-Eyes Arc, and Frozen Heart all roared.

"The five dragons have evolved." Declan explained to Dawn as Yuto looked to be in intense pain but he also had a look on his face indicating things would be getting worse soon.

"Now I use Yang Magician's Pendulum ability to tribute Stargazer, and Odd-Eyes Synchron to revive Clear Wing from the graveyard but negate it's abilities!" Yuya cried as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Rise once more! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing burst from the graveyard joining the roars the other three dragons are making.

Yuto's eyes widened in shock before he cried out in agony.

"Now by using Ying Magician, and Yang Magician Pendulum abilities Odd-Eyes is once again a level 1 Tuner monster!" Yuya cried coldly as Kaleidoscorp vanished while his dragon glowed.

 _Odd-Eyes: **(LV: 7 - 6 = 1)**_

"Level 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon tune with level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya declared coldly,

'Almost... I just need to survive one more turn.' Yuto thought weakly. 'Terri... Shay... Lulu... I promise I'll keep you all safe.'

The two tuned.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"He's summoning...!" Jack trailed off knowing who's coming.

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Crystal Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Yuto stared at the dragon in shock. _'No, I can't survive that attack.'_

 ** _'Don't think too quickly man.'_ **He heard Yuki grinned despite the pain. **_'Ah don't worry. Remember this is an Action Duel. You all didn't noticed Crossover was active.'_**

 _'Even so, Yuri and I aren't in any condition to get to an Action Card.'_ Yuto reminded him. _'He isn't even conscious anymore Yuki.'_

 ** _'Let me worry about that. When he attacks let me take over.'_** Yuki grinned.

Yuto looked uncertain but nodded. _'Dragon's Mirror is in our hand, and all three are waiting.'_

"Crystal Wing strike down Frozen Heart!" Yuya cried coldly as the evolved dragon roared charging.

 ** _'Yuto NOW!'_** Yuki cried.

Yuto nodded as a flash of light enveloped him.

"I activate Damage Banish!" Yuki called before suddenly gasping in pain.

* * *

 _Damage Banish_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0.__

* * *

Frozen Heart was destroyed in place at that as Yuya looked outraged.

"Alright, it's time for Zarc to..." Yuki started only for Zuzu to cry out moments before completely vanishing.

"Zuzu!" Gong cried.

"Hurry up! The reactor is nearly done!" Gale cried. "Come on Yuki you silly goofball! Do it!"

"It's still... still Yuya's turn Gale, I can't yet." Yuki answered as Lulu cried out before vanishing herself.

"Lulu!" Shay cried in horror.

"Now Odd-Eyes Arc incinerate him, and win this duel!" Yuya cried as Odd-Eyes evolved form attacked.

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Yuki called only for Rin to cry out as she vanished just like Zuzu and Lulu.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack.__

* * *

"Hurry!" Gale cried panicking.

"I end my turn!" Yuya yelled.

Yuki 5th Turn:

"It's time, I activate the Fusion Card Dragon's Mirror!" Yuki called as Celina disappeared.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

"Using this card, I can banish the Fusion Materials from my graveyard or field to summon a Fusion Monster. I fuse Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

Yuri, Yuto, and Yuki's dragons all appeared before fusing.

"I Fusion Summon, Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon!" Yuki called as a dragon made of pure clear ice with shadows dancing across its body and veins of purple liquid lining it like veins.

* * *

 _Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" + "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" + "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon"_  
 _This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon, this condition cannot be negated. Other effects to be revealed._

* * *

"What the?" Yugi asked amazed seeing it.

The moment the dragon appeared Yuki cried out in agony and started violently coughing.

"YUKI!" Yugi, Mokuba, and Gale cried seeing this.

Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon roared loudly as a part of Frozen Heart, Starving Venom, and Dark Rebellion while Crystal Wing, and Odd-Eyes Arc roared also.

The moment they did Casey screamed louder then before, and looked like in total pain clutching his chest. Riley looked horrified seeing that before Yuki gasped and started to look like he couldn't breath and his hands were stained with blood.

"Yuki!" Yugi cried horrified as Mokuba stood frozen.

"Yuki..." Gale said shocked before starting to cry.

"R-Riley..." Casey grunted as he cried out. "The power... Too much... It's too much!"

 _'It's too much... we failed.'_ Yuki thought before collapsing forward unconscious.

"YUKI!" Gale cried.

Yuya cried, "Time to become one!"

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped Yuki one final time. They looked to see it was Yuri.

"You're partially right Yuya, I activate... one of Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon's special ability." Yuri stated weakly before glancing at Dawn as his blurred vision showed her as Lilly. "At the cost of half my life points, and 500 attack points he copies the ability of one monster in the graveyard."

 _Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500)**_

 **(Yuri: 0600)**

The dragon roared.

"I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri declared.

The dragon roared absorbing the ability.

"So now when that dragon attacks a level 5 or higher..." Gong trailed off.

"The damage in battle is doubled!" Declan finished,

"Exactly, so now a dragon born by combining Fusion, Xyz, and Ritual... using the power of Pendulum... will attack Synchro." Yuri stated. "Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon, attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and end this duel!"

The dragon roared.

"Crystal Wing's ability activates!" Yuya called. "As your dragon is level 5 or higher Crystal Wing gains it's attack points!"

"Wrong... I can pay 500 life points to negate the effects of the monster's Supreme King Death Dragon - Glacial Toxin Revolt Dragon battles and this effect can't be negated if it battles a monster from the Extra Deck." Yuri countered.

 **(Yuri: 0100)**

The dragons went to combat at Crystal Wing took the blow shattering as Yuya screamed out being pushed back.

* * *

 **Yuri: 0100**

 **Yuya: 0000**

 **Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Yuri won Gale screamed as she started vanishing.

"... I hope you Lancers... are strong enough." Yuri said weakly before collapsing to the ground as the dragons continued to roar.

Before completing vanishing she smiled as tears ran down her eyes, "Lancers... Thank you..."

Suddenly Yuri vanished leaving only Yuya.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuri won the duel, but Yuya and Yugo have been consumed by Zarc's influence and so Yuya's body is the one he's using for his return.)**

Yuya slowly rose up as he kept his head down.

"Yuya?" Sora asked nervously.

 ** _"...Yuya Sakaki is not here!"_** Yuya yelled in a different voice turning with a smirk.

 _'That voice!'_ Dawn thought in shock. "Daddy!"

 ** _"Now that I have returned I can finish what you all wanted! Destruction all around!"_** Yuya declared as the five dragons cards flown around him as a violent purple aura coated him shaking the whole place. ** _"Astrograph Sorcerer, master of time and space, I call on you to use your mystical powers to reshape us into a single, unstoppable force!"_**

As he declared this a magician resembling Stargazer appeared which is completely blue, and holding a glowing blue staff appeared above him as he rose his staff as Yuya's pendent fell, and landed by Chazz's feet.

Chazz knelt down and picked it up.

"Daddy I..." Dawn started before closing her eyes as she started to cry. _'This time things have to work. They have to.'_

"Come on we better go! This place isn't gonna hold!" Declan cried to the Lancers.

They all turned to him with varying expressions of pain and anger but all nodded reluctantly.

With that they ran out right before they were transported.

* * *

 _In the Standard Dimension..._

The sky started to break apart.

"What's going on?" Yoko asked in shock.

"This is something you don't see everyday." Nico remarked shocked.

In the Leo Institute a butler informed, "Madame Chairwoman this seems to be problematic. What should we do?"

"Gather every remaining duelist, I don't want to believe it but there's a chance Declan and the others have failed." she answered.

* * *

 _In the Synchro Dimension..._

The sky started to break catching Crow, and Sherry's attention.

"No way, what's going on?" Crow asked nervously.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Sherry asked shocked.

"I don't think so." Crow answered looking at his arm. "Something bad is going on... something really bad."

* * *

 _In the Ritual Dimension..._

The sky started to break.

"Huh?" Joey looked up before starting to panic. "Ah guys! The sky is breaking apart!"

"I can see that Wheeler." Kaiba told him.

"You don't think something happened to Yuki, and the others?" Tea asked surprised.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba answered.

* * *

 _In the Xyz Dimension..._

The sky started to break.

"What the?" Quattro questioned.

"It seems something is happening to our home." Quinton noted.

"What's going on?" Sayaka asked shocked.

"Hopefully Kite, and the others can handle it." Allen told her.

* * *

 _In the Fusion Dimension..._

The sky started to break as the Lancers all appeared to where they see mirages of all of the other dimensions, and ruins all around.

"Daddy... what are you doing?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"What's going on?" Aster asked surprised.

"Nothing good." Declan answered as a thick cloud formed in front of them crackling with electricity.

Soon the clouds cleared as they come face-to-face with something.

The monster that nearly destroyed the world. The monster that was formed from Zarc, and his five dragons. The monster that is the ultimate foe. And the monster that will be the most difficult opponent for the Lancers to have ever faced.

...Supreme King Z-ARC.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Dun dun dun! Zarc has been revived!**

 **Ulrich362: He's back, and stronger than ever before. There may be a small army ready to oppose him but even that might not be enough.**

 **bopdog111: The Ritual Dimension might be safe from destruction but that made Zarc even more stronger then before now that Frozen Heart became with him too.**

 **Ulrich362: Ironically, Zarc himself is the only thing keeping it from destruction at this point.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter (or chapters in this case) we will see if the Lancers are strong enough to combat this story's main antagonist, and win or will Zarc achieve victory, and destroy everything.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	94. Clash between Supreme Kings!

**bopdog111: Alright guys here we are... One of my most favorite events of the entire franchise!**

 **Ulrich362: You like it that much huh?**

 **bopdog111: Very much!**

 **Ulrich362: Huh, well I'll be honest I feel it could have been done better. Read a lot better honestly.**

 **bopdog111: Ah I don't care what you say it is still one of the greatest events I ever seen!**

 **Ulrich362: You're entitled to your opinion Bopdog, and so is everyone reading this fic.**

 **bopdog111: Well everyone hope your ready! Here's our version of the battle with the story's main antagonist!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Supreme King Z-ARC is being seen in all five dimensions in a tear of the fabric of dimensions to where all the residents are seeing it.

"That's... daddy." Dawn said fearfully before shaking her head. "We need mommy to save him."

"That huge dragon is Zarc?" Yuma asked shocked.

That was before they heard Zarc declared, **_"Hahahahahahahaha! I'm back! Finally free! And this time fully formed with my fifth dragon!"_**

"Daddy!" Dawn cried. "Please, it's ok now. I want things to be back to normal!"

The dragon only ignored her as it turned to where it sees the students of Duel Academy who were looking at it with fear. **_"Why the long faces? It is I, Zarc! Didn't you wish for my return?"_**

A Obelisk Blue answered fearfully, "I didn't wished for nothing!"

"The only thing I wished for is to still be in bed dreaming!" A Slifer Red answered fearfully.

 ** _"SILENCE!"_** All of the students flinched before Zarc declared, **_"I'm back to give you what you want! A duel! The brutal duel like no other!"_**

That was before Supreme King Z-ARC opened it's mouth attacking the academy.

 **"Zarc!"** called a voice. **"You want a duel, then I'll duel you. One-on-one, and we'll see if you can match the Supreme King in a duel."**

That was when they turned to see Haou was there.

"Haou! What so you think your doing!?" Declan cried.

 ** _"Oh? Someone has come to duel me at last?"_** Supreme King Z-ARC then disappeared to smoke before what emerged was a gray scaled version of Yuya with his shirt, and coat off, and black dragonic wings.

 **"Simple, I realized during my last match that you all have far surpassed me and in fact my spirit is slowly fading. Though defeating a lizard such as him should be an easy task. Then Jaden will return as the inheritor of my strength.** " Haou answered. **"So Zarc, are you prepared to face someone more powerful than even you?"**

Zarc only smirked, **_"You think you are a match for the Galactic Ruler of the Entire Universe!? Then I'll give you the most painful, and most brutalist Duel you will ever experience!"_**

 **"It takes more than words to frighten me."** Haou stated activating his Duel Disc as his eyes began glowing gold. **"I promise you, a duel you will never forget!"**

Zarc only got ready himself as the Lancers watched on.

 **"DUEL!/ _DUEL!_ "**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"If things get bad we need to jump in, the longer we can oppose Zarc the better." Declan noted.

Zarc 1st Turn:

 ** _"Since you challenge me I'll be going first! Now you will see, why I hold the honor, as the most powerful Duelist in the entire universe!"_** Zarc declared drawing.

 **"Times have changed Zarc, we've both been surpassed."** Haou replied.

 ** _We shall see! I shall summon my Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!"_** Zarc smirked as the Darkwurm appeared hissing with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

 ** _"Then I place 1 card face-down, and that will be all!"_**

Haou 1st Turn:

 **"A weak start, I shall begin with my spell card Dark Fusion!"** Haou declared.

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

 **"And use it to combine Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO** **Burstinatrix** **in order to Fusion Summon Evil HERO Inferno Wing in attack mode."** Haou declared as a evil woman like demon appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Inferno Wing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 **"Then I'll set two cards and have Inferno Wing attack Darkwurm!"**

The monster attacked, and destroyed the Darkwurm as Zarc smirked. **(Zarc: 3700)**

 ** _"Not bad for an amateur."_ **Zarc smirked.

 **"Well I'm not finished, when Inferno Wing destroys a monster she deals damage equal to the attack or defense points of that monster whichever happens to be higher."** Haou revealed as Inferno Wing get's ready to blasted Zarc a second time.

 ** _"Question does that only work if the monster goes to the graveyard?"_** Zarc smirked with closed eyes.

 **"Yes, let me guess that was a Pendulum Monster?"** Haou inquired.

 ** _"Indeed. And since Darkwurm wasn't sent to the graveyard your Inferno Wing's ability doesn't work."_** Zarc smirked as Inferno Wing stood down.

"I don't remember Darkwurm being a Pendulum Monster!" Dawn cried.

"Well it's something we know for when we face Zarc." Declan mentioned before Riley turned to her.

"Don't worry, we'll save your daddy and everybody else." Riley smiled.

 **"Do you think I'm an amateur duelist?"** Haou inquired to Zarc.

Dawn turned to her asking, "Sorry... I never got your name."

"Riley... um, aunt Riley." she answered before pausing. "Um... well basically anyway."

Dawn looked confused before they turned back.

 ** _"Indeed. You haven't impressed me at all."_ **Zarc smirked.

 **"I see, then I shall simply end my turn with one additional facedown card."** Haou told him.

* * *

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Zarc: 3700**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Very well my turn."_ **Zarc smirked drawing as he smirked seeing what the card is. ** _"I'll activate the card most dear to me. Polymerization!"_**

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"A Fusion Summon." Haou noted calmly.

 _ **"And I'll fuse together the Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm with the Supreme King Dragon Akatosh that are in my hand!"** _Zarc smirked as the two fused. ** _"Obedient dragon with gleaming fangs! Royal dragon of the supreme ruler! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your fangs, give birth to a new terror worthy to bring power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_**

Starving Venom appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 **"Reveal facedown card, De-Fusion and I use it to split apart my own Fusion Monster!"** Haou declared as Inferno Wing vanished only to be replaced with Avian ant Burstinatrix both kneeling in defense mode.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"Wait why would be do that?" Leo asked confused.

"I think I know." Alexis answered. "Just watch."

Zarc smirked, _**"Not only are you an amateur but your also quite dumb! You could've used that for Starving Venom, and I would not have any monsters! But since you wasted it for yours you doomed yourself! Starving Venom destroy his Avian!"**_

Starving Venom attacked the WIND HERO.

 **"Activate Hero Barrier!"** Haou declared.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect.__

* * *

 **"This only works if I control an Elemental HERO, so I had to separate Inferno Wing to use it. A small price to pay in order to block your attack."** Haou stated.

Zarc smirked, ** ** _"Do I looked the least bit worried? Counter Trap open! Supreme Judgement!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _During the battle phase if your opponent activated a Trap Card: You can negate the effect of that card, and if you do banish it.__

* * *

 ** _"This negates your trap, and removes it from play!"_**

Haou's eyes widened in surprise before he smirked. **"Clever move."**

The dragon continued the attack without the trap's interference. Avian shattered.

"Ah! Haou was set up!" Leo cried.

"So he split Inferno Wing for nothing!" Shark grunted.

 ** _"Your not giving me much of what I desire."_** Zarc smirked laying a face-down ending his turn. ** _"I don't need to go all out to destroy you."_**

Haou 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Is that so, I activate two spell cards, Pot of Greed and Servant's Draw."_** Haou stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

 _Servant's Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Banish 1 monster in your graveyard, and if you do draw 1 Card equal to it's level.__

* * *

 ** _"Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards while Servant's Draw banishes a monster in my graveyard and I draw cards equal to its level giving me a total of five cards I can draw once I banish Avian."_**

Avian vanished as Haou drew.

 **"Now I use Cosmic Cyclone, paying 1000 life points to banish that facedown card you just played."** Haou declared.

* * *

 _Cylone Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

 **(Haou: 3000)**

Zarc only smirked before saying, **_"Why thank you."_**

 **"** **What?"** Haou questioned.

 ** _"The trap Supreme Release!"_** Zarc smirked as the card shows itself. ** _"Whenever it is removed from the field face-down, I get to summon my two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms from my Extra Deck in defense mode!"_**

The two lesser dragons appeared knelling in defense mode.

"Haou can't beat him alone! Daddy's too strong!" Dawn cried.

"He knows, but this is something Haou needs to do." Zane said walking up to them.

 **"I activate the spell Fake Hero to call Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode."** Haou stated as the clay warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Fake Hero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _ _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase.___

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental HERO with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental HERO colleagues at any cost._

* * *

" **Now then, those dragons are your most loyal allies correct Zarc?"**

 ** _"Yes they are."_ **Zarc smirked before asking back, **_"And those puny warriors are your loyal allies?"_**

 **"Yes, but Zarc I think it's time I show you my greatest ally. My closest friend in this and all worlds, I sacrifice Burstinatrix and Clayman in order to call forth, Yubel!"** Haou cried.

The two vanished only to what appeared was the fiend in place.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

Zarc looked a bit curious about her. **_"Hm?"_**

 **"Yubel is my most trusted ally, but first things first I have one final card to activate."** Haou stated showing a spell.

* * *

 _Dark Calling_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish, from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that can only be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)_

* * *

 **"Dark Calling banishes Dark Fusion from my graveyard as well as Burstinatrix and Clayman in order to Fusion Summon Evil HERO Infernal Sniper in defense mode."**

The two appeared only to fuse into a fiendish sniper for defending.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Infernal Sniper_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental Hero Clayman" +_ _"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Defense Position, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect(s) of Spell Cards._

* * *

"Once per turn while in defense mode Infernal Sniper deals you 1000 points of damage." Haou declared as she fired a blast at Zarc.

The blast hit as the villain only smirked not fazed. **(Zarc: 2700)**

Haou smirked. **"Zarc, I've faced Starving Venom Fusion Dragon countless times and each time it has failed to defeat me. Now come, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Yubel!"**

The fiend's eyes glowed as Starving Venom's eyes glowed before it telepathically called to Zarc, _'Your majesty! She has the ability to revert the damage from battle to you!'_

Zarc hearing that smirked, **_"Your gonna have to try harder! By removing Akatosh from play it forces your monster to attack another monster besides Starving Venom!"_**

 **"Fine, I'll attack one of your Darkwurms instead."** Haou stated.

The fiend tried to hypnotized.

 ** _"Darkwurm's effect activates!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"While I control another Supreme King I can negate your attack!"_**

The hypnotizing failed.

 **"I end my turn, which means I have to destroy Infernal Sniper to keep Yubel in play."** Haou noted before Yubel turned to him. **"It's fine, he has no idea what's waiting for him."**

* * *

 **Haou: 3000**

 **Zarc: 2700**

* * *

Zarc 3rd Turn:

 ** _"Draw!"_ **Zarc smirked drawing. ** _"I use my two Darkwurm's to build the Overlay Network!"_**

The two flew up to the Overlay Network.

"An Xyz Summon?" Kite called in shock.

"Zarc's mastered them all, and thanks to Yuki he can Ritual Summon too." Mokuba realized.

 ** _"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend on the might of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_**

Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Shay clenched his fists seeing the dragon.

 **"You do know that's pointless, Yubel will not fall to mere beasts such as those."** Haou stated.

Zarc smirked, **_"I think you do want to rethink that! Starving Venom activate your Special Ability, and steal all of Yubel's!"_**

The dragon roared using it's power. Haou's eyes widened in horror seeing that. The vines wrapped around Yubel as they stole her power. ** _"Wh-What is this!?"_**

 ** _"Can't you tell? Starving Venom just stolen all of your abilities so your hereby powerless."_ **Zarc smirked before saying, **_"Relax it will all be over in a minute."_**

Haou immediately moved in front of Yubel and stood between Zarc and her.

 ** _"Giving up on your life for your monster?"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"Starving Venom incinerate Yubel!"_**

The fusion dragon attacked.

Haou stayed in front of Yubel as the attack struck and he cried out in pain.

 **(Haou: 0200)**

 **"You stole Yubel's power on the field, but not her ability when sent to the graveyard."** Haou stated weakly. **"When removed from the field, Yubel evolves into Yubel - Terror Incarnate!"**

Then a two headed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, destroy all monsters you control, except this card, then destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of your own monsters you destroyed. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Hehe. Oh! So you that means your monster can also evolve like how my dragons, and myself did!"_** Zarc smirked.

 **"Perhaps, but underneath this new form is still the same Yubel I trust and would gladly risk my life to protect."** Haou stated. **"I may only have 200 life points, but that's more than enough to end this once and for all!"**

 ** _"Well your gonna have to say goodbye."_** Zarc smirked laying a face-down. **_"During this end phase the effect Yubel activates for Starving Venom. I either sacrifice a monster, or let him be destroyed... I think I'll pick him being destroyed!"_**

The dragon shattered.

 ** _"And whenever Starving Venom is destroyed all monsters you have are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their attack points!"_ **Zarc cried smirking as Terror Incarnate shattered.

 **"Interesting idea, but Yubel - Terror Incarnate has no attack points and in fact when removed from the field she only returns again in her greatest form. I call on Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!"** Haou declared.

At that a giant ape-dragon form appeared in place.

* * *

 _Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 ** _"Hm?"_** Zarc looked a bit interested.

 **"This is Yubel's strongest form, and the one that will end this duel in my victory."** Haou declared. _'Or at the very least, reveal enough of your cards that they can defeat you once we fall.'_

Zarc only started laughing manically.

 **"What's so funny?"** Haou questioned.

 ** _How cute you actually thought you have this in the bag!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Well you didn't! I don't need to reveal all of my best skills. In fact you are only against 10% of my strength!"_**

Haou closed his eyes. **"I never once thought I was facing you at your best, though it doesn't change the fact that this duel is over."**

Haou 3rd Turn:

 ** **"I draw, and equip Dark Rebellion with the Vicious Claw to grant it 300 more attack points."****

* * *

 _Vicious Claw_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, return this card to its owner's hand instead. Then, destroy 1 monster, except the one that battled the equipped monster, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. After that, Special Summon 1 "Evil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) on your opponent's side of the field. During the turn this card is returned to your hand, you cannot use "Vicious Claw" from your hand._

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

 **"Now, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare strike Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"** Haou stated.

The dragon roared attacking with flame breathes.

 ** _"As pathetic as it was before!"_ **Zarc smirked. ****_"Reveal Quick-Play! Mystical Space Typhoon!"_****

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 **"So you destroy Vicious Claw."** Haou noted. **"That's still 2500 points of damage to your life points, leaving us both at a mere 200."**

The dragon attacked as the flames attacked Zarc to where they cleared to where he had his head bowed. **(Zarc: 0200)** While Dark Rebellion shattered.

 **"I know that barely phased you, truth be told I never expected to win."** Haou told him.

Zarc only started laughing. ** _"If you know that why would you dare to challenge me?"_**

 **"You wanted an opponent did you not?"** Haou inquired. **"I merely provided one for you. The first of many that will oppose you."**

 ** _"Ridiculous. Well let me tell you the truth. My true strength does not rely on the dragons you just saw!"_** Zarc smirked.

 **"Huh?"** Haou asked in shock.

"But... those are daddy's dragons." Dawn argued. "He loves them."

 ** _"Normally but now with me evolved I don't need their petty strength as they are now!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"In fact I have gotten them even better by how they do for their master! The dragons you seen were only my sign as saying I am not playing seriously! And I was lying before! It is more like 4%!"_**

 **"Then prove that, show me your true strength Zarc."** Haou challenged. **"Or do Yubel and I scare you?"**

 ** _"I don't need to use my true strength to destroy you, and I'll prove it."_** Zarc smirked.

Haou frowned hearing that.

* * *

 **Haou: 0200**

 **Zarc: 0200**

* * *

Zarc 4th Turn:

 ** _"Enough talk my turn draw!"_** Zarc smirked drawing. ****_"And I'll start by playing the spell card, Supreme Lightning!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Lightning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field: Destroy that target. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

 ** _"So now I can destroy your precious Yubel!"_**

Haou's eyes widened in horror hearing that as the lightning struck Yubel destroying her.

 **"No... no this isn't happening. Not..."** Haou started staring at where Yubel had once stood before just collapsing to his knees. **"Yubel... it can't be."**

 ** _"Don't despair it's not only her that goes."_** Zarc smirked. **_"It's your Life Points next. You now take 500 Points of damage!"_**

Suddenly Haou turned to Zarc with anger in his eyes as a wave of darkness blocked the lightning completely despite wiping out his life points.

 **"Zarc, I promise you. Should they fail to return you to the man you once were, the full force of my power will ensure you perish here and now."** Haou threatened as the power of the Gentle Darkness forced even Zarc to his knees.

* * *

 **Haou: 0000**

 **Zarc: 0200**

 ** **Zarc wins the duel!****

* * *

Zarc grunted before smirking. ** _"Don't bother it won't work."_**

The force of his power forced the Gentle Darkness out.

 ** _"As long as I live no one will be safe from my tyranny. For that I will defeat my opposers, and then carry out what everyone wants!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Destruction all over! And no-one not even you will stop me!"_**

"Daddy stop, please you..." Dawn started only for Chazz to move in front of her.

"Words won't work, we need to fight and beat him to get our point across and right now you're our best hope of taking him down. So for now let us take him on." Chazz told her before stepping forward. "Not bad you overgrown iguana, lets see you do it again."

"Hold on Chazz your not taking this guy alone." Aster told him. "Not after what we just witnessed."

"Aster..." Chazz started in shock. "Alright, lets take him down."

"Right." Aster nodded. "Ok, Zarc this time we're your opponents."

Zarc smirked turning to them. ** _"Very well hope you two can be better then this amateur."_**

Casey then suddenly woke up with a gasp.

"Casey!" Riley cried hugging him.

"Stay back, Zarc is right here and we don't want him hurting you." Declan warned.

"Riley... We..." Casey grunted. "We need to find the Professor!"

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion. "Why?"

 _'He considers Haou an amateur, well lets see how confident he is when I get through with my first turn.'_ Chazz smirked. "I'll go first if you don't mind, then you, then Aster."

"I feel... A presence... Just as powerful as Zarc but... Like the exact opposite..." Casey answered. "Like it is pure life, and positive emotions..."

"Mommy!" Dawn cried hearing that. "It has to be mommy!"

"We need to head to the Professor, and see if he succeeded! She has to hear about this, and needs to stop Zarc!" Casey told them.

"Alright, in that case the three of us will go with you." Declan nodded before turning to the Lancers. "Be careful, there's no telling what Zarc might try."

"Got it." Yusei nodded as Declan, Riley, Casey, and Dawn ran off.

"Well Zarc, are you ready to lose?" Chazz questioned.

 ** _"I should be asking you that."_** Zarc smirked getting ready.

"DUEL!" the three of them called.

* * *

 **(Fusion Dueling Theme: Days Like These by All Faces Down)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright Zarc, I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Chazz stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

He drew twice. Chazz looked as his hand and smirked. "Well, this will be even easier than I thought, I play two copies of the spell Polymerization."

The two spells appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"First Ojama Red and Ojama Blue fuse into Ojama Knight in defense mode, and then Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black fuse into the all powerful Ojama King in defense mode." Chazz smirked as a knight, and king appeared.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"_  
 _ _ _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used.___

* * *

 _Ojama Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster_  
 _Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"They might look weak but my Knight seals up two of your monster zones and my king seals up the other three. In other words you can't summon a single monster to your field, I think that's enough for now."

The five were stamped.

Zarc 1st Turn:

Zarc only smirked, **_"You think those little shrimps can stop me?"_**

"Oh I don't think they can, I can see it clear as day. You aren't allowed to summon any monsters to your field which means your life points are as good as gone." Chazz smirked.

Zarc drew before smirking, ** ** _"I'm afraid your mistaken. Activate spell card, Supreme Law! So I can name up to two monsters, and those monsters are not allowed to use any of their special abilities!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Law_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Declare up to two Monster Card names: If those monsters are summoned, or are on the field negate their effects. If those monsters are on the field draw 1 card.__

* * *

"What?" Chazz asked in shock.

"He has a card to block any effect we try!" Aster realized in disbelief. _'Those two are the only ones with any chance of beating him.'_

 ** _"And the ones I declare are Ojama King, and Ojama Knight!"_ **Zarc smirked as the two stood down. **_"Much means I can summon monsters again. And since the two monsters I declare are on the field I can draw 1 card."_**

He drew before smirking, **_"I'll admit nice try but you gotta do more then that if you want to beat the Galactic Ruler of the Universe!"_**

"Wow, not to sound rude or anything but you can't be serious." Aster mentioned. "You can't expect anyone to take you seriously if you call yourself that."

 ** _"I'll prove to you why I am called that."_** Zarc smirked before revealing two cards. **_"It starts with Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!"_**

He sets them as two fiends appeared in place.

 ** _"So now I can summon monsters whenever I want between levels 1 through 12!"_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Great." Aster frowned.

"Levels 1 through 12?" Tate asked shocked.

"That means he can summon any monster." Sora told him.

 ** _"Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!"_ **Zarc chanted as two familiar monsters burst out. ** _"Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!"_**

The two dragons appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 ** _"With that I will end my turn."_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What... where am I?" asked a female voice. "Yuya, Yugo, Yuki, Yuri, Yuto? What's happening?"

She looked around. She was in an unfamiliar location with nobody she knew or recognized near her and the only things she had being a pair of clothes, five bracelets, and her Duel Disc and deck.

"Something's wrong but... why is my memory so empty?" the young woman questioned. "Someone, please help me."

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

The Professor was working outside the reactor as he called, "Come on come on! Why isn't Ray coming back!?"

He soon realized. "No I... I didn't filled the Reactor with enough energy! She's gone... Ray is gone... With her gone Dawn can't stop Zarc alone... But I know how to improvise... I must gather the Natural Energy Cards to finish this!"

With that he ran off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... Zarc defeated Haou and even though it looked like a close match, Zarc was barely even trying. Not even Super Polymerization could have changed the outcome there.**

 **bopdog111: And what's more he's dueling Chazz, and Aster which Zarc is displaying new skills. Even worse Ray isn't being revived with not enough energy in the reactor.**

 **Ulrich362: Not exactly Bopdog, Ray was revived. Just not where anyone expected and due to the way she was brought back her memory and the memories of her aspects are all distorted and so she's unable to fully understand what's going on. The Professor wrongly assumed she failed to return.**

 **bopdog111: But can Dawn, Casey, Riley, and Declan jog her memory for her to remember?**

 **Ulrich362: Well, it's possible. Though while they're trying to help Ray the rest of the Lancers and their allies are opposing Zarc who's just called the most powerful Scale imaginable with only very few monsters existing outside it. Hopefully things improve but given how strong Zarc is I don't see that happening anytime soon.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's find out next time. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	95. The Poison Supreme Dragon!

**bopdog111: Well guys here is the continuation of the battle!**

 **Ulrich362: Time for Zarc to reveal how powerful he really is.**

 **bopdog111: First off was his Pendulum Scale. Let's find out how strong he goes from there.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Fusion Dueling Theme: Days Like These by All Faces Down)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things have turned the table on Chazz, and Aster's favor. Chazz's move was quickly countered, and Zarc unleashed a scale of 0 and 13.

Chazz currently has Ojama King, and Ojama Knight both in defense mode.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"_  
 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

 _Ojama Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster_  
 _Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

Zarc has Supreme King Gate Zero, and Supreme King Gate Infinity in his Pendulum Zones, and two of his Darkwurms in attack mode.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Now it's Aster's turn.

Aster 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets see how you deal with this move. I play the spell Polymerization and use it to fuse Destiny HERO - Drilldark and Destiny HERO - Decider." Aster stated as the two of them entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!"

Dystopia appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Since I summoned Dystopia, you take damage equal to one of the monsters I used to summon him, in this case Drilldark!" Aster declared. "Let him have it Dystopia!"

The HERO fired a blast.

 _ **"It's charming how you think that would work against me!"**_ Zarc smirked as Gate glowed absorbing it. **_"When I have a Supreme King on my field the Pendulum Ability of Gate Zero protects me from damage!"_**

"Great." Chazz frowned. "As if this duel wasn't tough enough."

 ** _"Oh but that's the least of your troubles."_** Zarc smirked as Infinity glowed. **_"Next due to the Pendulum Ability of Gate Infinity I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would've taken!"_**

 **(Zarc: 5600)**

"I see, well you called him an amateur but I did learn one thing from your last duel Zarc." Aster smirked. "Something that will help us take you down."

 ** _"Hm?"_** Zarc looked curious.

"I play the spell card D - Soul Burst, so by cutting Dystopia's points in half we all take damage equal to the points he lost." Aster stated.

* * *

 _D - Soul Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, each player takes damage equal to that lost ATK.__

* * *

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800/2 = 1400)**_

 _ **"Stupid did you forget?"** _Zarc smirked as Gate Zero absorbed the blast. _**"As long as I have a Supreme King on my field I don't take damage but instead gain Life Points due to Gate Zero, and Gate Infinity!"**_

 **(Zarc: 7000)**

Aster winced as the blast struck him and Chazz.

 **(Aster: 2600)**

 **(Chazz: 2600)**

"Maybe, but when Dystopia's points change I can pick a card on the field and destroy it. If I hadn't seen that last match I might pick one of your Darkwurms but instead I'll destroy Supreme King Gate Zero!" Aster declared.

The HERO attempts to suck the Gate but only stops.

"What?" Aster questioned.

"Why didn't Dystopia's ability..." Chazz started before his eyes widened. "It's another trap from his deck!"

 _ **"Indeed! Supreme Endurance!"**_ Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Supreme Endurence_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card from your Deck only if your targets, or affects 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero", or 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your Pendulum Zones with effects that will destroy them you can negate that effect. Then for the rest of the duel those cards cannot be destroyed unless you control no monsters.__

* * *

 ** _"So now for the rest of this duel if you two want to harm my Scale you gonna have to get past my Darkwurms first!"_**

"Ok, going to be completely honest that's kind of difficult at the moment." Aster admitted. "I'll just set two cards and that'll be the end of my turn."

* * *

 **Chazz: 2400**

 **Aster: 2400**

 **Zarc: 7000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my move again." Chazz stated drawing his card only to frown. "I pass."

Zarc 2nd Turn:

 ** _"My turn draw!"_ **Zarc drew.

"This is bad." Sora mentioned.

"You can say that again." Tate agreed.

Chazz told Zarc, "Hey Yuya... You forgot something." He held out Yuya's Pendulum surprising everyone.

"Did you grab it?" Aster asked surprised.

 ** _"I'm sorry, am I supposed to care about that hunk of junk?"_ **Zarc questioned.

"You should. This is your's." Chazz answered.

 ** _"Don't mistake me for that fool."_** Zarc said coldly. **_"Yuya Sakaki is long gone, and there is only I! Zarc!"_**

"Your daughter has a better attitude than you do." Aster told him.

 ** _"That is because she is a lot like her mother."_** Zarc glared before smirking, ** _"And she is the only one to have given me a good duel in a long time. That amateur earlier didn't have the skills she had."_**

"Well given what I've seen, beating you won't be tough at all Yuri. Especially after your losing streak." Chazz smirked. "Or do you think you can prove me wrong?"

 ** _"You talk a lot of trash. And so far your moves are trash themselves Chazz."_ **Zarc smirked. **_"Even by how much Jaden defeated you at that School Duel if I remember correctly. The one where you use Armed Dragon correct?"_**

"That was a long time ago. I was weak back then... I still am a weak duelist but I'm stronger than I was then and losing to Jaden only helped me grow. You want a challenge Zarc then I'll give you one on my next turn." Chazz declared confidently.

 _ **"Then try to survive it if you can."**_ Zarc smirked. **_"I'll start that by playing the spell, Supreme Retreat!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Retreat_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 2 "Supreme King" monsters you control: Return them to the hand. Then target 1 monster on the field: It's ATK becomes equal to it's original ATK but it cannot activate it's effect(s) this turn. At the end of the battle phase inflict 500 damage to all players who took damage. YOu can banish this card from your graveyard to negate the activation of a trap card, and inflict 500 damage to the controller of that trap._

* * *

"Supreme Retreat?" Aster questioned. "You're giving up on your monsters?"

 ** _"I send my Darkwurms back to my hand, and in exchange Aster your Dystopia's attack points are restored!"_ **Zarc smirked as his Darkwurms vanished.

"Hold on, but without your Darkwurms that Supreme Endurance card doesn't work and Dystopia can destroy Gate Zero." Aster reminded him.

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 1400 + 1400 = 2800)**_

 ** _"No it can't. Supreme Retreat also prevents Dystopia's ability from being activated this turn."_ **Zarc smirked. **_"Now Pendulum Summon! Emerge back Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms!"_**

His Darkwurms reappeared in place.

"Trap open End of Destiny!" Aster called.

* * *

 _End of Destiny_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only if your opponent Special Summons a monster: Destroy 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control, and if you do destroy all cards on the field. You can banish two "Destiny HERO" monsters form your graveyard to prevent your opponent from negating this effect.__

* * *

"I destroy Dystopia and every card on the field goes with him. Plus if I banish Drilldark and Decider you can't stop this effect."

The two Ojamas shattered while the Gates, and Darkwurms shattered with him.

"Alright! With that done they can damage him again!" Leo grinned.

"I don't know Leo. Something doesn't feel right." Luna told him uneased.

"She's right." Yusei agreed.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well then. It appears you have me mistaken Aster. You are far better then that amateur from earlier. Not that much better. But better. But that move have taught me a lesson."_**

"What do you mean?" Aster questioned nervously. "You know I'm nowhere near Haou's skill Yuri. You two and Zane are in a completely different league."

Zarc in-coated in a aura smirked, **_"That I better get serious because as you destroyed my cards you allowed me to call on this monster!"_**

Holding up a card he chanted, **_"Read time, read the stars, omniscent magician manipulating spacetime! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Sorcerer!"_**

At that a magician that looks familiar appeared above him with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a card(s) you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can target the destroyed card(s); Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: You can place the card(s) targeted by this effect to the same Zone it was on when it was destroyed. You can Tribute this card; banish 1 "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", 1 "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", 1 "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", 1 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and 1 "Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon" from your Deck, Extra Deck, field, and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"Hey we seen that monster before!" Hart cried remembering seeing it when Yuya transformed to Zarc.

"Yeah, we have." Tate agreed. _'Stacy... no, Dawn please be careful.'_

 ** _"And now your hard work had gone to waste Aster because now all of my cards that were destroyed by your trap comes right back!"_ **Zarc smirked as Astrograph Sorcerer meditated before Zarc's Supreme King Gates, and Darkwurms reappeared.

Aster and Chazz just stared in disbelief.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points." stated a robotic voice.

They turned to see Zane, Atticus, and Alexis had intruded.

 **(Zane: 2000)**

 **(Aster: 2000)**

 **(Alexis: 2000)**

"It's Zane, Atticus, and Alexis!" Aster cried.

 ** _"Well well more offerings. In that case Darkwurms, and Astrograph Sorcerer eliminate those pests!"_ **Zarc smirked as the sorcerer fired a blast at Aster while the two Darkwurms fired attacks at Chazz.

 **(Aster: 0100)**

 **(Chazz: 0000)**

 ** _"And also Supreme Retreat gives all players who took damage this turn 500 more points of damage!"_** Zarc smirked as the blast hit Aster.

 **(Aster: 0000)**

Aster and Chazz went flying as Yubel suddenly appeared and caught them.

Zarc smirked turning to his three new opponents. **_"So you three are next. I like to get serious before one of you goes first so if you don't mind Astrograph Sorcerer has some work for me to do!"_**

As he said this Astrograph Sorcerer started to meditate before shattering.

"What the?" Alexis questioned.

 ** _"By tributing him, and banishing the five Dragons from my Deck, Extra Deck, field or graveyard I can summon this very monster! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon! Become our foundation!"_** Zarc smirked as the five dragon cards as they see each previous wielder of the dragons before they vanished, and a huge red cloud started to envelop Zarc as red lightning starts to kick.

"This might be bad." Atticus admitted.

"Now might be a good time to get some distance!" Shay called to the Lancers.

They all looked towards the duel before moving back.

 ** _"The ultimate dragon that reigns supreme in the five dimensions and governs the five Heavenly Dragons! Now you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Appear, Supreme King Z-ARC!"_**

At that the clouds were flapped away by Supreme King Z-ARC from the clouds this time as a monster they have to face with over 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

"Atticus, I would say this definitely is bad." Zane told him.

They soon see Zarc at the base of the dragon's neck.

 ** _"The ultimate union of man, and monster! Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, Ritual! All these powers are mine! With the mightist power of the five Dimensions combined into one!"_** Zarc declared as the dragon roared. **_"Together we are Supreme King Z-ARC!"_**

"Is that all you're doing for now?" Alexis asked.

 ** _"I already conducted my battle phase, and you three don't have monsters so your safe from my effect."_** Zarc smirked. ** _"It's your move now but be warned now that my monster self is out you three will get more then you bargained for."_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Casey, and the other three were walking until Casey stopped knelling breathing heavily.

"Casey?" Riley asked nervously.

"This... This power of negative emotion shouldn't exist... It feels unreal..." Casey breathed.

Hearing that Dawn started tearing up. "Is it really impossible to help daddy?"

That was before Casey attempts to stand up as he looked out a window as he gasped, "Whoa... Looks like this will be even more harder..."

They looked out seeing the newly summoned Supreme King Z-ARC.

"Zarc... just what are you?" Declan questioned as Riley trembled and Dawn just stared at Supreme King Z-ARC sadly.

Casey grunted before saying, "We better hurry, and find the Professor! Who knows how much longer they can handle him!"

"The Professor? Excuse me, what's going on?" asked a nervous female voice.

They turned to see who was there. It was a young woman who looked nervous and lost. "Who... who are you people? Why is everyone running? What's happening?"

"Zuzu?" Declan asked surprised before realizing, "Wait your not Zuzu. Who are you?"

"Guys... She's the source." Casey said amazed. "She's the source of the positive emotion I'm feeling."

"Zuzu?" the woman asked looking at her hands before grabbing her head in pain. "I can't... my memory is... it's wrong."

That's when they noticed the five bracelets on her arm were all glowing at random.

"Are you... Ray?" Declan asked her.

"Ray?" the woman asked. "I don't... I don't know."

"Wh-Whoa..." Casey said startled by what he's feeling.

"Please... help." the woman requested fearfully. "My head... it hurts."

"Guys her memory is mixed up." Casey said startled walking to help her. "I see all the memories of all five of the girls even her's. I think the Professor might know something about this."

"Then our next step is finding him." Declan noted. "Come with us, we can help you."

She nodded before turning to Dawn. "You... you're always there, with me. Helping me, thank you."

Dawn couldn't help it, and ran to hug her. "Mommy!"

"Mommy...?" the woman repeated uncertainly before just kneeling down and hugging Dawn close.

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme 2: Saviors of the World by Skillet)**

 **Zane: 2000**

 **Atticus: 2000**

 **Alexis: 2000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

* * *

 ** _"Now let's get started over what you three can do!"_ **Zarc smirked.

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Oh, I can do quite a bit and I think I'll start with the spell card Polymerization!" Alexis declared. "This handy spell fuses Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater in order to Fusion Summon my Cyber Blader!"

A woman appeared in place.

* * *

 _Cyber Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

 _ **"More Fusion Users. Interesting!"**_ Zarc cried before crying, **_"Now my two Darkwurms... FUSE!"_**

His two Darkwurms suddenly enter the Fusion Vortex.

"Huh, you can Fusion Summon on my turn?" Alexis asked in shock.

"It shouldn't even be possible!" Atticus cried shocked.

 ** _"That's because your best strategies are far inferior to even my worst technique. So while you pick a prattle away in your simple duel, I worked tirelessly to take dueling to a new level!"_ **Zarc cried as the vortex intensifies. **_"Since you Fusion Summoned a monster I'm allowed to Fusion Summon a special monster of my own!"_**

 ** _"Two obedient dragons with gleaming fangs, now become one and give rebirth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

A green, and purple version of Starving Venom appeared roaring with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. During either player's turn, during your Main Phase or the Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"It's Starving Venom!" Sora cried shocked.

"You way our strategies are inferior, well why don't you try saying that after I play my Shallow Grave card." Alexis told him.

* * *

 _The Shallow Grave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player selects 1 monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"What this does Zarc, is let both of us bring back a monster from our graveyard in defense mode and I'll pick Blade Skater."

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blade Skater_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _An image of beauty on the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylish Accel Slicer attack._

* * *

 ** _"Well too bad for me it doesn't work as I don't have any monsters in the graveyard."_ **Zarc smirked.

Alexis stared at the field in disbelief. "I... end my turn."

"Hold on Alexis don't end yet!" Atticus told her. "Remember Zarc has 2 monsters which means Cyber Blader's attack points double!"

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 x 2 = 4200)**_

"Even if that's true I can't deal any damage and I would only increase his points." Alexis pointed out. "It's your turn Atticus."

Atticus 1st Turn:

"If your not gonna destroy his dragons for us to get a chance then I will!" Atticus declared drawing. "And I'll start by activating the spell card, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as Material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to fuse monsters from my deck or hand to summon a new monster! So I'll be fusing both Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Meteor Dragon to summon Meteor Black Dragon!"

A new dragon appeared with 3500 attack points.

* * *

 _Meteor B. Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Meteor Dragon"_

* * *

 _'Atticus you idiot, it isn't his dragons we need to worry about.'_ Alexis thought in annoyance.

"And now I'll equip him with Black Metal Dragon!" Atticus called.

* * *

 _Black Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _You can target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. It gains 600 ATK. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This allows him to gain 600 more attack points!"

 _Meteor Black Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + 600 = 4100)**_

"4100 attack points! That's enough to destroy Supreme King Z-ARC!" Kite smiled seeing him.

"Hold on, this is too easy." Zane mentioned. "There's something else going on here."

"Now Meteor Black Dragon destroy Supreme King Z-ARC!" Atticus declared as the dragon charged at the dragon. "Now Zarc you should get ready! Because your dragon is gonna be beaten down!"

 ** _"You fool! The only one who is going to be beaten down is you!"_ **Zarc cried. **_"As long as Starving Venom is on my field your not allowed to attack any other Fusion Monsters including Supreme King Z-ARC!"_**

Starving Venom made a barrier protecting Z-ARC from the attack.

"I knew it." Zane frowned.

"You can't just attack recklessly Atticus." Alexis pointed out. "Why do you think I didn't attack him?"

"Why didn't you attack his clone of Yuri's?" Atticus asked back before calling, "If I can't take care of Z-ARC I should at least destroy his freakish clone of Starving Venom!"

The dragon charged to attack.

 ** _"When will you learn nothing you do could work against me!?"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"During the battle phase Starving Venom can use the abilities of a monster on the field or in the graveyard! And the card I pick is Cyber Blader's!"_**

"Wait what?" Alexis asked in shock.

 ** _"So now as you have 2 monsters on the field Starving Venom's attack points double!"_ **Zarc smirked as Starving Venom roared. **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600) _"Attack now Starving Venom! Rebel, and destroy Meteor Black Dragon!"_**

The dragon roared charging.

"Hold on Zarc don't think this is over yet! I activate the quick play Dragon Protection!"

* * *

 _Dragon Protection_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Dragon-Type Monster you control: That target can't be destroyed by battle, and you take half the battle damage this turn.__

* * *

"Meteor Black Dragon isn't destroyed by this battle, and I take half the damage!" Atticus quickly called.

The attack hit as Atticus grunted. **(Atticus: 1250)**

 ** _"Hahaha that was fun! What a rush!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"You always were impatient Atticus." Zane mentioned. "Though Zarc just revealed his key weakness to us."

"Yeah be careful Zane." Atticus said laying a face-down ending his turn. "I wasn't able to do much but luckily you can do the opposite."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Before I start I want to ask you something Zarc, have you ever lost a duel before?" Zane inquired. "Has there ever been an opponent who matched and surpassed you?"

 ** _"What kind of question of that? The answer is of course no! No-one never has, and no-one ever will!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"I see, and yet earlier you mentioned how your own daughter gave you a decent challenge and just like you she's improved her own skills. The child overcoming their parent is something that you have to accept." Zane told him. "That is if you can even defeat me, I start by summoning my Cyber Dragon using its own effect, and next I'll call Cyber Dragon Drei who's ability lets me turn all my Cyber Dragons into level five monsters."

The two appeared as they increased their levels.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Drei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can make all "Cyber Dragon" you currently control become Level 5. You cannot Special Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this effect, except Machine monsters. If this card is banished: You can target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

 ** _"Oh I see your an Xyz Summoner."_** Zarc smirked.

"Fusion and Xyz actually, I understand limiting my deck only weakens it." Zane stated. "Now come forth Cyber Dragon Nova!"

The Xyz appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Nova_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _2 Level 5 Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card gains 2100 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Next up I'll use Nova as the material to summon Cyber Dragon Infinity." Zane stated.

The dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon Infinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 6 LIGHT Machine monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Cyber Dragon Infinity" by using "Cyber Dragon Nova" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 3) = 2700)**

"Alright. With him out maybe we have a chance." Atticus said. "I hope Yuri, and others are fighting hard as us. In order to get a chance we need to destroy his dragon."

"That's easier said then done." Alexis told him. "As long as he has Starving Venom we're not allowed to attack Supreme King Z-ARC."

"Whoever said I wanted to attack?" Zane inquired. "Cyber Dragon Infinity, turn Starving Venom into an Overlay Unit!"

The dragon worked his magic.

Zarc then smirked, **_"Your so naive! With my supreme powers I can shut down all your Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters Special Abilities!"_**

Starving Venom resisted the magic.

"What!?" Atticus cried shocked.

"You gotta be kidding." Shay said in disbelief.

"He's countering everything!" Kite cried, "They can't attack or use their monster's special abilities against his dragon!"

"Was that an effect Zarc?" Zane asked.

 ** _"Indeed my own effect. So now all of my monsters can't be effected to any of your Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual monsters as long as I am out!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"Let me rephrase the question, did you just activate that ability?" Zane clarified.

 ** _"It is always activated."_ **Zarc smirked.

"Zane I don't think your dragon's other ability is gonna make a difference." Atticus told him.

"No, it won't." Zane nodded. "Still, the more information we get about Zarc's deck the better our chances of finding its weakness. I set three cards and now... I'll attack Starving Venom."

"Zane your dragon's weaker!" Atticus cried as the Xyz charged at Starving Venom.

"I know." Zane told him.

 ** _"So your daring to destroy yourself?"_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"Alright Starving Venom destroy Cyber Dragon Infinity!"_**

The dragon roared attacking. Zane's dragon was destroyed easily.

 **(Zane: 1900)**

"That's all." Zane said calmly.

* * *

 **Alexis: 2000**

 **Atticus: 1250**

 **Zane: 1900**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

* * *

"Zane I don't know what your trying to pull but that isn't helping!" Atticus yelled.

"Atticus, just watch and learn." Zane told him.

Zarc 3rd Turn:

 ** _"My turn! Draw!"_** Zarc drew smirking. ** _"Alright Starving Venom use your Special Ability, and reach out for Cyber Blader's!"_**

The dragon roared reaching the take the abilities.

"Not quite Zarc, I reveal the trap Cyber Barricade. This protects Cyber monster's from all special abilities." Zane smirked.

* * *

 _Cyber Barricade_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _"Cyber" monsters you control cannot be targeted to the effects of your opponent's monsters. Banish 1 "Cyber" monster in your graveyard, and pay half your Life Points to negate any effect that would negate this card. During the battle phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Cyber" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions.__

* * *

"Cyber Blader is a Cyber monster."

 ** _"How cute. You actually thought that can help?"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"Too bad! By banishing Supreme Retreat I can put a stop to that card!"_**

"By banishing Infinity I can negate that effect at the cost of half my life points." Zane countered.

 **(Zane: 0950)**

 _'Not to mention the other benefit of my trap.'_

Starving Venom's effect doesn't have any effect.

 ** _"The effect might not have gone through but Supreme Retreat also inflicts 500 points of damage to the trap's controller."_ **Zarc smirked.

 **(Zane: 0450)**

"Zane!" Atticus, and Alexis cried.

"I'm fine." Zane told them. "Well Zarc, what now? I just completely stopped your effect."

 ** _"Quite simple! I activate Starving Venom's Special Ability!"_** Zarc cried. **_"By returning it to my Extra Deck I can summon my two Darkwurms!"_**

Starving Venom split to the Darkwurms.

 ** _"And by doing so all Fusion Monsters you all control loses all of their attack points!"_ **Zarc smirked.

Alexis and Atticus stared in shock.

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _Meteor Black Dragon: **(ATK: 0)**_

"What?" Kite asked shocked.

"You gotta be effin kidding me." Shay said in disbelief.

Z-ARC glared at the opponents as Zarc smirked, **_"Now this duel is over! Darkwurms destroy Zane Truesdale, and Meteor Black Dragon while I destroy Cyber Blader!"_**

"Wrong, I play the final effect of Cyber Barricade." Zane smirked. "I can summon a Cyber Fusion Monster to the field to block your attack, and I choose my Cyber End Dragon!"

Cyber End Dragon appeared roaring in place with 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

 ** _"No no no! Don't try to make a liar out of me I said the duel is over!"_** Zarc smirked. ****_"And it is before with the Quick-Play, Lost Fusion your Cyber End loses his attack points, and all your spells, and traps are destroyed!"_****

* * *

 _Lost Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Fusion Monster on the field: Reduce it's ATK to zero, then destroy all spell/trap cards on the field._

* * *

 _Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 4000 = 0)**_

Their spells, and traps shattered.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

They turned to see Shay, and Kite have joined.

 **(Shay: 2000)**

 **(Kite: 2000)**

"Action Field: Crossover activate." The computer announced as Crossover became active.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 ** _"Well well... More trash to take down."_** Zarc smirked before calling, **_"But let me deal with these three first! Destroy them!"_**

The Darkwurms attacked Meteor Black Dragon, and Zane while Z-ARC attacks Cyber Blader.

The three Fusion residents braced themselves before the attacks struck.

 **(Zane: 0000)**

 **(Alexis: 0000)**

 **(Atticus: 0000)**

At that moment...

 ** _"Those voices... I know those voices."_ **whispered a faint voice from within Zarc.

 ** _"_** ** _And now you two are up next to challenge the Galactic Ruler of the Universe!"_** Zarc smirked at Shay, and Kite.

"Shay!"

Shay turned to who called him. It was Chazz who said, "Here you might need this!" He threw something to Shay.

Shay caught it before nodding. "Alright Kite, time to bring our friends back."

"Right." Kite nodded in agreement. "You hear that Yuya, Yuto? Just wait a little longer and everything will be fine. Just leave the hard work to us."

Zarc smirked at them as they get ready.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The Professor was typing over some control as he looked focused. That's when he heard footsteps approaching his office. He turned over to see who it was. The door opened revealing Declan. "I thought you'd be here father."

"Declan shouldn't you, and your Lancers try to stop Zarc?" The Professor asked him.

"The others are, but right now there's something you have to do." Declan told him before walking in with Riley, Casey, Dawn, and the nervous young woman.

The Professor gasped seeing the woman, "Ray? But... The ARC-V reactor it wasn't... And you were... How are you back?"

"Ray? Is that... who? Who are you?" the woman asked. "They said you could help me."

"What?" The Professor asked surprised.

"Her memory is mixed up with the other girls." Casey explained. "We think you might find out."

"I don't know! Something might've went wrong when the ARC-V reactor fused them!" The Professor told him.

"Fix mommy!" Dawn said angrily.

"I don't know if I can!" The Professor told her. "With her like this I think she can't help Zarc! But I know how to improvise!"

He typed in before what exited the machine were five spell cards. Suddenly he paused as his took the cards. "Wait, there may be one way but it would take far too long."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked him.

"Something Zarc said before all of this, duelists can connect through their cards. Perhaps, six duels using the cards of each of Ray and Dawn's aspects would allow her to sort out the memories. Though that's only in theory and we can't afford to waste time waiting for them to finish those matches."

They looked at each other on this.

Casey then started gasping for air.

"Casey!" Riley cried fearfully.

"What's wrong with him?" The Professor asked surprised.

"He can sense negative and positive emotions. Zarc's negative emotions which we need to help him overcome, and Ray's positive." Declan answered. "Zarc's emotions are growing stronger however."

"Y-Yeah... And I just felt... Yuri's power in that emotion just now..." Casey told them. "He might've... summoned a negative version of Starving Venom..."

Dawn's eyes widened in horror hearing that as one of Ray's bracelets started to glow even brighter.

"Alright, Dawn you help your mommy get better while we go keep our eyes on the duel." Declan mentioned. "I trust you can help her and everybody else too."

Dawn nodded as she hugged Ray. Ray smiled hugging her back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then, Fusion is down for the count but at least there may be a way to help Ray... assuming Zarc hasn't destroyed everything by then.**

 **bopdog111: At least Atticus, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Aster left them some great guidance by how Zarc duels.**

 **Ulrich362: True, now it's up to Shay, Kite, and the Barians to put that information to good use.**

 **bopdog111: On the otherhand it doesn't look good for Casey.**

 **Ulrich362: No it doesn't.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	96. The Pitch Black Supreme Dragon!

**bopdog111: Well guys. Fusion might be down but Xyz might try to settle this fight.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly while my specialty is Fusion and my favorite series was 5ds I'm less of a fan of Zexal. That said though, hopefully they do a decent job and manage to at least scratch Zarc's life points.**

 **bopdog111: And try to prevail against Supreme King Z-ARC.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, no sense waiting around. Enjoy the chapter, and let the battle with Zarc continue.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Xyz Dueling Theme: Fight Back by Adakain)**

 **Shay: 2000**

 **Kite: 2000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things were not going well for the Lancers and their allies, Zarc had already beaten Chazz, Aster, Alexis, Atticus, and Zane. He had Supreme King Z-ARC in play along with two Darkwurms, his Pendulum Scale, and 7000 life points while Shay and Kite had just entered the duel through the Intrusion Penalty dropping them both to a mere 2000 life points and the Crossover field was now active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Okay by what we seen he plays highly defensive, and uses beat-down tactics." Kite told Shay.

"Exactly, and if he had a corrupted form of Yuri's dragon he probably has the others too." Shay agreed.

Kite nodded before saying, "Your Yuto's best friend Shay. You start us off."

Shay nodded.

Shay 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by summoning Raidraptor - King Lanius in attack mode." Shay stated as a bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - King Lanius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand.__

* * *

"Now, I know you're in there Yuto so its time we take away Zarc's power."

Zarc only waited for Shay's move.

"Recognize this spell Yuto?" Shay questioned before revealing a Destiny Overlay card.

* * *

 _Destiny Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target any number of face-up monsters on both player's fields; immediately after this card resolves, you can Xyz Summon using those monsters._

* * *

Zarc looked a bit curious before he smirked, **_"Now I recognized it. That card is used to take monsters with the same level, and summons a Xyz Monster with them."_**

"That's right, so I'll be taking your two Darkwurms and using them to build my Overlay Network!" Shay called.

The two glowed before it died off instead two cards in Shay's hand, and King Lanius flew up.

"What?" Shay questioned.

 ** _"Nice try but by discarding Supreme Advisior in my hand I can rewrite your spell's effect for something new!"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"And here's what I write!"_**

The spell shows a new effect.

 _'Target 1 Monster you control then Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster who's Rank is equal to the target's, and if you do attach both the target, and monsters in your hand with the same level as the target to that monster as Xyz Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon.)'_

Shay frowned. "Fine, then I'll summon Raidraptor - Force Strix in defense mode!"

A own appeared crossing his wings.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast-Type monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 ** _"Now my Darkwurms overlay!"_ **Zarc cried as the two Darkwurms flew to the overlay network.

 _'I knew it.'_ Shay thought.

 _ **"The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**_ What appeared was a green, and black version of Dark Rebellion roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion..." Hart trailed off shocked by how tainted it looks.

"These corrupt dragons are a pale imitation of their true forms." Kite stated. "Enjoy them while you can because when this is all over the real dragons will return to Yuto and the others Zarc."

 ** _"Ahahaha. You really think you can do that Kite?"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"You all haven't touched me at all!"_**

"True, we haven't yet." Kite told him. "Then again, there's one thing you haven't thought of yet."

 ** _"Oh? And what would that be?"_** Zarc smirked.

"I end my turn with two face-downs." Shay stated.

Kite 1st Turn:

"Which makes it my move, so I'll summon Cipher Wing and then I'll also summon two more Cipher Wings." Kite stated.

* * *

 _Cipher Wing_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control "Cipher Wing", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all "Cipher" monsters you currently control by 4._

* * *

"Then by sacrificing one of them the other two increase to level 8."

The two glowed. **(LV: 4 x 2 = 8)**

"Now I'll Overlay my monsters." Kite stated.

The two flew up in place.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters  
_

 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; take control of it until the End Phase. While you control that monster by this effect, its name becomes "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", its ATK becomes the same as this card's, it cannot attack directly, and its effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Now then, the fun part is the Forced Release spell card." Kite stated. "It removes all of the Overlay Units from your corrupted dragon."

* * *

 _Forced Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

The Overlay Units were detached. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

"Now, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon destroy Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Kite declared.

The dragon attacked.

 ** _"You honestly didn't think I'm prepared!?"_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"I activate Supreme Advisior's ability from my graveyard! It attaches itself to Dark Rebellion as an Overlay Unit!"_**

The wizard attached the Dark Rebellion. **(ORU: 0 - 1)**

"Are you serious!?" Leo yelled.

 ** _"Now Dark Rebellion activate your special ability!"_** Zarc smirked as Dark Rebellion absorbed the Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0) _"Steal all of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points!"_**

The lighting charged at Galaxy-Eyes.

 _Galaxy-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**_

"I play a facedown card, Xyz Burden!" Shay called. "Xyz Monsters without Overlay Units are destroyed!"

* * *

 _Xyz Burden_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _All Xyz Monsters without Xyz Materials are destroyed until end of turn.__

* * *

 ** _"Don't bother! Supreme Advisior protects Dark Rebellion from effects!"_ **Zarc smirked.

Shay and Kite could only watch in horror as the corrupted form of Dark Rebellion destroyed Galaxy-Eyes and sent Kite flying.

 **(Kite: 0000)**

"Kite!" Shay cried as Gong hurried, and caught him.

"Kite are you okay!?" Hart asked his brother.

"No, Zarc is prepared to counter anything we try. All we can do is hope there's enough of us to keep him dueling until they get back." Kite answered.

 ** _"You are only wasting my time! And you will pay the price!"_ **Zarc yelled at Shay.

Shay flinched hearing that. "Yuto snap out of it! Think about Lulu and Terri!"

 ** _"Don't mistake me for that weakling."_ **Zarc glared coldly.

"Yuto is stronger than you." Shay told him. "It's your turn so do your worse Zarc."

Zarc 4th Turn:

 ** _"Very well!"_** Zarc drew. **_"And I'll activate the spell, Supreme Power!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control "Supreme King Z-ARC"; Draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 ** _"So now while I have my monster self out I can draw not one but two cards!"_** He drew twice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is this helping mommy?" Dawn asked as Panther Dancer destroyed Divine Wind.

"I... I don't know." Ray answered helding her head.

"Does the name Celina mean anything to you?" Declan asked her.

"Celina? I... I think it's familiar but... I don't know." Ray answered.

Declan nodded as Dawn walked up and hugged her. "It's ok, I promise I'll help mommy."

Ray hugged her back. Casey then gasped knelling. Riley turned to Casey and tried to comfort him.

"I... I feel Yuto's power this time..." Casey told her.

"Casey, can you focus on just this room?" Declan asked him.

"I... I don't know if I can." Casey admitted. "I never tried that before, and always feel things that are far."

Riley just hugged him close.

"Don't worry mommy, things will be ok." Dawn smiled before going back. "You and me and daddy will be together and happy, and so will everybody else and..."

Suddenly she blinked. "Um, mommy? Can we do something?"

"What's that?" Ray asked her.

"Maybe... taking off the bracelets will help?" Dawn suggested uncertainly. "Miss Celina only wears one so maybe that will help."

Ray looked at the five bracelets before taking off four of them. The moment she did memories of a young girl aspiring to become a soldier at Duel Academy, fighting hard for the Professor, and eventually meeting Lilly and joining the Lancers filled her mind. Memories, of Celina... the resident of the Fusion Dimension.

Ray grabbed her head as she dropped the bracelets. Dawn ran to her. "Mommy?"

"I... I remember memories of... Celina." Ray answered.

Dawn's eyes widened before smiling. "It's working."

"It would appear so." Declan nodded.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

 ** _"Now I'll activate the spell card, Supreme Assault!"_ **Zarc called.

* * *

 _Supreme Assault_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change it's battle position. Your opponent can't activate any spells, traps, or monster effects in response to monsters you control attacking._

* * *

 _ **"With this card I can force your monster to attack mode, and you can't stop my monster's attacks!"**_

Shay's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

It was Alito, Mizar, and Vector.

 **(Alito: 2000)**

 **(Mizar: 2000)**

 **(Vector: 2000)**

"You're not done yet you have a lot more people waiting to take you down." Vector smirked.

Smirking Zarc said, **_"Ah. If it isn't the Barian Emperors. Come to sign a treaty with the Galactic Ruler of the Universe?"_**

"Please, you realize you sound like a four year old playing pretend when you say that right?" Mizar asked. "Honestly its completely embarrassing."

Zarc growled, **_"Your just jealous because you don't hold this power. I'll take care of you three after I deal with this pest! Dark Rebellion attack Force Strix!"_**

Shay's monster shattered.

 **(Shay: 0100)**

 ** _"And now I separate Dark Rebellion!"_** Zarc smirked summoning his Darkwurms. _**"Finish off where Dark Rebellion left off my Darkwurms!"**_

The two fired blasts at Shay.

"I may be going down, but not without my last facedown card, Raidraptor's Shadow." Shay called.

* * *

 _Raidraptor's Shadow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot Xyz Summon until the next end phase._

* * *

"Thanks to this, you can't Xyz Summon until the next end phase."

The trap shattered. **(Shay: 0000)**

 ** _"Nothing will stop me from achieving my victory!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"Oh come on." Girag said in annoyance. "You're not dueling you're hiding. All these cards to stop us from making a move and reducing our attack points to zero. When you fought that Haou guy you were impressive but this is an embarrassment. Yuto was easily a better duelist than you."

"He has a point, now snap out of it Yuto, everyone's waiting for you." Vector agreed.

 ** _"Don't mistake me for that idiot! Yuto is long gone, and there is only I!"_ **Zarc declared. **_"Zarc!"_**

 ** _"_** Right, Zarc the weakling and the coward." Mizar nodded.

 _ **"Quiet!"** _Zarc yelled. **_"You only say that because your no winner!"_**

"What's wrong with losing really?" Vector asked. "Answer that Zarc, why is it so horrible to lose a duel?"

 ** _"Winning is everything!"_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"Don't you get it!? Winning is all you need to care about! I was a fool back then because I didn't realized it sooner! The more I destroy the more the crowd roared, the more I win the more they scream my name! Zarc!"_**

"ZARC! ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!" The echoes of the crowd cried in his mind.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Painkiller by Three Days Grace)**

 **Mizar: 2000**

 **Vector: 2000**

 **Alito: 2000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

* * *

Mizar 1st Turn:

"Then perhaps its time someone taught you a lesson in humility and my spell Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One will be the first step in doing that." Mizar stated.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"Oh, and don't try Xyz Summoning, Shay's trap prevents you from doing that." Vector reminded him.

 ** _"Actually that doesn't happen."_** Zarc smirked. **_"My spell prevents him from playing anything in response when I attack so his trap doesn't stop me!"_**

"He didn't play it in response to your attack, he played it when his life points hit zero." Alito told him. "Learn to pay more attention to your opponents Zarc."

"Correct, so now with that done I can summon Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and use it as the material to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Mizar declared.

* * *

 _Number C107:_ _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, during the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, and if you do, their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF. Then, for each card that resolved an effect during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If you do any of these during your turn, this card can attack again in a row._

* * *

"Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Number 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number C107:_ _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 9_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _3 Level 9 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack; this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Zarc only smirked, ** _"Even if he didn't played it when I attacked I still negated it with Supreme Advisor in the graveyard!"_**

"Oh for..." Girag started in annoyance. "You know what you're just a coward who's afraid of letting anyone duel you. If you don't have every turn planned out exactly the way you want you change our cards however you want to fix that. You're no duelist, you're better off playing Solitaire."

 ** _"Quiet! Just for that when I get to you you'll experience not only a lost but DEATH!"_ **Zarc shouted as his Darkwurms flew to the Overlay Network.

 ** _"Return once more! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"_ **Zarc cried as Dark Rebellion appeared who looked just as enraged as Zarc. **(ORU: 2)**

"I activate a spell, Barian's Eternal Force." Mizar stated.

* * *

 _Barian's Eternal Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _This card can't be negated if you control 1 "Number" Monster or 1 "Number C" monster between "X101" and "X107". Remove three cards from play until the end of this turn. Then take 1000 damage. Negate the effects of your opponent's Xyz Monsters lower then 1 "Number" monster you control however your opponent can't take any damage. When it successfully declares an attack declare uo to three cards, and if your opponent has them in their deck remove those cards from play until your 2nd End Phase.__

* * *

"This card can't be negated by any means as long as I control a Number or Chaos Number between 101 and 107, and thanks to this card I can banish up to three cards until the end phase each turn, though I take 1000 points of damage in exchange but it's a small price to remove your Scale and Zarc himself."

 ** _"Do I look the least bit worried?"_** Zarc smirked as his scale was removed but not Z-ARC himself.

"What?" Mizar questioned. "No wait, let me guess. Zarc can't leave the field, be destroyed, be affected by any cards, and as long as its in play you can't lose even if your life points hit zero."

"Don't forget as long as he has it he can't lose by running out of cards since he can just put his graveyard back into his deck whenever he wants, he can choose to deal damage equal to our life points at any point, and just in case all of that isn't enough he has two more copies he can summon whenever he wants." Vector added.

 ** _"All wrong."_ **Zarc smirked as images of the monsters coated Z-ARC. **_"As long as their are Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual monsters in the graveyard or banished I cannot leave the field!"_**

"Only that?" Mizar questioned. "Wow, that's actually beatable are you sure its enough? Oh well, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack Supreme King Z-ARC with Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction."

The monster charged.

 ** _"You fool! As long as Dark Rebellion is on my field your not allowed to attack any other Xyz Monsters! Including myself!"_ **Zarc smirked as Dark Rebellion created a barrier.

"You're the one overestimating his strength now Zarc." Mizar smirked as Neo Tachyon's attack shattered the barrier and struck Zarc.

 ** _"Nani?"_ **Zarc asked shocked.

 **(Zarc: 7000)**

"The other effect of Barian's Eternal Force, the effects of all monsters with a Rank lower than my Neo Tachyon are negated until the end phase. Though in exchange I can't deal any battle damage." Mizar explained. "Though there is one benefit to my attack, I'm allowed to name three cards and if you happen to have any of them in your deck all three are removed from play until Vector's end phase. I name Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing, and Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart!"

Zarc watched in shock as his Fusion Dragon, Ritual Dragon, and Synchro Dragon were removed. **_"Well my monster form still survives as my rank far exceeds that for your Neo Tachyon!"_**

"I'm well aware of that, but it looks to me like I managed to overcome your defenses and strike at you directly Zarc. I think that's enough for now so now I'll pass things to Vector." Mizar stated calmly.

Vector 1st Turn:

"Right. Leave things to me because I know the perfect plan to get pass his fake of our friend's dragon." Vector smirked before drawing.

"Sounds good to me." Girag grinned.

"Alright Zarc hope your ready cause a dark mist is gonna rain down." Vector smirked. "Cause since I'm holding two copies of Umbral Horror Ghost I can summon them from my hand!"

The two fiend's appeared.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Ghost_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If you have this card and another "Umbral Horror Ghost" in your hand: You can Special Summon this card and 1 "Umbral Horror Ghost" from your hand._

* * *

"And then for my Normal I'll go with Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp!" Vector smirked as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level, except this card; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster._

* * *

"And his Special Ability makes him to same level as my two Ghosts."

 **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Now I overlay my two Ghosts, and Will o' the Wisp to build the Overlay Network!" Vector grinned as the three flew up.

"Lets see how Zarc handles this one." Rio mentioned with a smile.

"Show yourself, Number 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Dark Mist!"

Dark Mist appeared in place with 100 attack points.

* * *

 _Number 96: Dark Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _3 Level 2 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do, this card gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 ** _"You dare challenge me with that thing?"_ **Zarc smirked.

"I am, and he's gonna be quite a help because now I'll activate the Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!" Vector grinned playing.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Until the end of the turn, negate the effects of any currently face-up cards on the field other than this card. Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Xyz Monster that was Xyz Summoned by this effect negates any "cannot be destroyed by battle" effects._

* * *

"With this I can evolve Dark Mist into a Chaos Number!"

Dark Mist flew up.

"Appear, Chaos Number 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Dark Storm!"

Dark Storm appeared in place roaring.

* * *

 _Number C96: Dark Storm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _4 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card would be destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, both player take battle damage from that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 96: Dark Mist", it gains this effect._  
 _Once per battle, during either player's turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, and if it does, this card gains equal to the amount of ATK that changed._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _"Vector using Numeron Force, I can't say I anticipated that move."_ Astral noted. _"Though I am glad to see it."_

"Now Dark Storm go after Dark Rebellion!" Vector grinned as the Chaos Number attacked.

 ** _"Dark Rebellion use your Special Ability, and steal all of Dark Storm's attack points!"_ **Zarc called only for Dark Rebellion to not do anything. **_"What?"_**

"Sorry Zarcy but Numeron Force forces that effect to go to retirement as I meant won't work." Vector smirked. "And your not the only one who can steal attack points! Dark Storm use your ability, and steal all of Dark Rebellion's attack points!"

Dark Storm absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**

 ** _"With my Supreme Powers I can stop that effect!"_ **Zarc smirked.

Vector only grinned, "Not happening!" At Zarc's confused look he explained, "Numeron Force not only negates Dark Rebellion's ability but it also stops all face-up card effects this turn! That means your monster self can't stop this, and your Gates won't protect you this time!"

 ** _"WHAT!?"_** Zarc cried shocked.

Red needles pierce through Dark Rebellion. **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)** While Dark Storm glowed. **(ATK: 1000 + 2500 = 3500)**

"Now finish off that fake!" Vector smirked as Dark Storm attacked Dark Rebellion successfully destroying him as a electrical current runs through Zarc causing him to howl in agony. **(Zarc: 3500)**

"Yes!" Yuma cheered.

"They got him." Shark noted.

Zarc glared at Vector ** _, "You will regret that! You will now see what it means to anger me! After the battle the ability of Advisior activates! As one of my Xyz Monsters was destroyed in battle it can return to my Extra Deck while I can summon my two Darkwurms in defense mode!"_**

Dark Rebellion returned before vanishing as his two Darkwurms appeared knelling.

"Ah man I nearly got us a lead!" Vector groaned, "Back at square one!"

"You did plenty Vector, until your turn none of us dealt any damage." Mizar mentioned.

Alito 1st Turn:

"That's true, you knocked him down and now I'll handle the KO." Alito stated.

"Okay but be careful Alito." Vector told him. "Because at my end phase Numeron Force's effect ends so his monster form, and Gates regained their abilities."

"You know after seeing that... Maybe Xyz Users aren't as weak as I thought they were." Sora remarked before telling Tate, and Hart, "Ah no offense."

"Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, Ritual, Pendulum, none of that matters. It's the duelist not the cards." Hart stated.

"Even with his abilities this is over." Alito stated. "I use my Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One card."

 ** _"Another?"_ **Zarc asked seeing it.

"Yes, so first I summon Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus." Alito started as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus_

 _Fire Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card attacks an opponent's monster with higher ATK than this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the attack of this battle cannot be negated, also this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, and your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle instead.__

* * *

"Then I'll use him to rebuild the Overlay Network."

The monster flew up.

"O chaos that swallows the darkness, you will pierce through the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Number 105! Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Alito chanted.

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number C105:_ _Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus_

 _Fire Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up"Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus", it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

Zarc smirked, ** _"Since you Xyz Summoned I'm allowed to do so!"_**

The two Darkwurms flew up.

 _ **"Return once again! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"** _Dark Rebellion appeared again for the third time. **(ORU: 2)**

"I'm not done, I activate the spell cards Overlay Regen and Overlay Flash." Alito smirked.

* * *

 _Overlay Regen_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Overlay Flash_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Material, then detach 1 Xyz Material from it; negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls. When that Xyz Monster leaves the field, this effect is no longer applied.__

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_ **Zarc asked confused.

"Overlay Regen adds an Overlay Unit to Comet Cestus and Overlay Flash removes that unit to negate Zarc's abilities as long as Comet Cestus is in play." Alito stated.

Zarc watched in shock as his monster form roared stripped of his abilities.

"Vector thanks to your turn you un-covered many of Zarc's weakpoints." Mizar smirked to his comrade. "You should really give yourself a pat on the back."

"Oh, it's even better." Alito grinned. "Thanks to Vector uncovering Zarc's weaknesses I can do this. I play Comet Cestus' special ability. By using one Overlay Unit I can destroy a monster and deal damage equal to its attack points, and even if you gain points you're about to lose your best card. Take down Supreme King Z-ARC!"

Zarc watched as the monster fired a blast at his monster form triggering a large smoke explosion.

"He done it!" Sylvio grinned.

Hart looked shocked however, "Not quite look."

"What?" Alito questioned. "How?"

The smoke cleared showing Z-ARC survived as he laughed, ** _"That was a real nice try but I'm afraid you seem to have put down a wrong card in your plan. I was ready in case someone negates my abilities, and tries to destroy me."_**

"Hold on, that still doesn't explain how you survived!" Alito told him. "Your protection effect was gone so that should have worked!"

 ** _"Simple words trap card."_ **Zarc smirked showing the card, **_"You see with Advisior banished I can only activate a trap card from my deck once every duel. And this is the one I activated."_**

* * *

 _Enemy Resetter_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Xyz monster activates an effect that would destroy a card(s) you negate the activation, and if you do destroy that monster, and if you do gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK. Your opponent selects 1 Monster in their graveyard, and Special Summons it._

* * *

Alito's eyes widened in shock as Comet Cestus shattered.

 **(Zarc: 4900)**

"I summon Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus in defense mode, and end my turn." Alito said. "Damn it."

"Hey don't despair we still have a chance." Vector smirked. "His monster still has Overlay Units so he can't de-fuse them, and he can't take us out in one turn."

"Unfortunately Vector, I have a very bad feeling he not only can defeat us in one turn but is about to do exactly that." Mizar admitted.

* * *

 **Mizar: 2000**

 **Vector: 2000**

 **Alito: 2000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 4900**

* * *

Zarc 5th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_ **Zarc cried drawing, ****_"And I activate the spell, Overlay Treasure!"_****

* * *

 _Overlay Treasure_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: Detach all it's Xyz Materials. Then you can draw 1 card for each Xyz Material detached by this effect. All monsters you control can inflict piercing battle damage, and gains 300 ATK.__

* * *

 ** _"By getting rid of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units I can draw 1 card for each one!"_**

 _'Not good.'_ Alito thought nervously.

Suddenly a second voice echoed inside of Zarc.

 _ **"What am I... doing?"**_

"Huh?" Alito asked confused.

 ** _"Now Dark Rebellion defused, and drain your opponent's monsters!"_ **Zarc cried as the Darkwurms appeared as lightning struck the three Xyz Monsters.

 _Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _Dark Storm: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus: **(ATK: 0)**_

 ** _"And also Overlay Treasure allows all my monsters to gain 300 more attack points, and deal piercing battle damage!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"This is the end!"_**

Vector sees the cards as he told Mizar, "Mizar grab an Action Card!" He jumped to get one.

Mizar didn't move. "I don't need it Vector."

Vector grunted before grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard!"

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

 ** _"No you don't!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"My special ability destroys any card you add outside your draw phase!"_**

Red lightning struck the Action Card shattering it.

"I knew it, nothing can stop him." Mizar frowned before closing his eyes. "Zarc, a coward won this match."

 ** _"Quiet!"_ **Zarc yelled as the attacks charged at them.

"Oh no we better do something!" Gong cried.

"Get back." said a familiar voice.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

Everyone turned to see who joined the duel.

 **(Yusei: 2000)**

 **(Jack: 2000)**

 **(Crow: 2000)**

 **(Kalin: 2000)**

The attacks struck as Dark Storm's ability gone off.

 **(Zarc: 7100)**

 **(Mizar: 0000)**

 **(Vector: 0000)**

 **(Alito: 0000)**

"Crow, Kalin? When did you two get here?" Luna asked surprised.

"Things are changing, we saw this guy and came running." Crow answered.

"Zarc huh, lets see how you handle a duel against the Enforcers." Kalin smirked. "Taking us down, isn't something that'll ever happen."

"You gotta at least have some suppose from good old Gong." Gong told them joining.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." **(Gong: 2000)**

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Alright, glad to have your help."

 ** _"Ah more petty duelists."_** Zarc smirked. **_"The Enforcers huh? As I recall from Yugo's memory their the most strongest Duel Gang in the Satellite."_**

Yusei 1st Turn:

"It's more than that, we're a family. The four of us grew up together and trust each other completely, something you once had too Zarc." Yusei told him. "It's my turn so I'll start things off with the spell card Tuning. This adds Junk Synchron to my hand and then I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard."

* * *

 _Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand, then send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard.__

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Casey was sitting down trying to clear his head as he gasped a little this time a bit softer. Riley gently took his hand.

"Drident's special ability activates destroying Assembled Nightingale mommy." Dawn mentioned as Ray was wearing Lulu's bracelet. "Now, I attack directly."

The monster charged striking Ray.

Ray: 0000

Winner Dawn.

The moment she won Dawn ran over to Ray and hugged her again.

"Riley... I'm Feeling Kalin's energy... And Yugo's energy right now..." Casey told her. "Synchro is next."

"Synchro... we're starting to run out of time." Declan frowned.

"But during the Xyz... I felt a large part of Zarc's energy drop." Casey told him. "I think... They dealt a critical hit against him before they lost."

"I see, but at the rate things are going Dawn and Ray won't be ready to face Zarc..." Declan started before closing his eyes. "Riley, Casey... the three of us will have to oppose Zarc once the others fall. A duel we have no hope of winning."

"Right." Riley nodded at that.

"As long as the energy doesn't get to me." Casey agreed.

"It won't." Declan promised as he turned to Ray and Dawn. "They're the only ones who can get through to Zarc, so we need to give them as much time as we can. There's only three mechanics left before we need to challenge him."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Xyz has fallen to Zarc as well and despite damaging him he came back stronger than before with even more life points.**

 **bopdog111: At the very least they managed to un-cover several weakpoints which they be sure to target for them to have a chance at.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though with three dragons still waiting in his deck Zarc is far from beaten.**

 **bopdog111: Clear Wing, Odd-Eyes, and Frozen Heart.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, it'll take a miracle to beat him. Though considering said miracles are still trying to help recover her memories things are not looking good.**

 **bopdog111: Synchro has more things then just the Enforcers. You'll find out next chapter. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	97. The Tainted Wing Supreme Dragon!

**bopdog111: Well guys Synchro is next.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right... time for Zarc to go down. Well... hopefully.**

 **bopdog111: The Enforcers, and Gong are working together so hopefully things will change.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Synchro Dueling Theme: March Out of Line by Cold Driven)**

 **Yusei: 2000**

 **Kalin: 2000**

 **Crow: 2000**

 **Jack: 2000**

 **Gong: 2000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 7100**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things are now wild on their end. Zarc had just defeated Shay, Kite, Mizar, Vector, and Alito, and his his Supreme King Gates Zero, and Infinity along with his two Darkwurms, and monster self. Not only that Crossover was also active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

His opponents which were the Enforcers, and Gong joined which Yusei made the first move playing Tuning.

Yusei added his iconic tuner to his hand before smiling seeing the Level Eater he sent to his graveyard.

 ** _"Too bad Yusei Fudo!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"With my Special Ability I can destroy the Tuner you just added!"_**

"I know." Yusei nodded. "I set one card and end my turn."

Crow 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn now!" Crow cried drawing.

 _ **"Very well let's see what you got Black Feather Boy."** _Zarc smirked.

"Crow, Synchro Summon." Yusei told him.

Crow nodded before calling, "Okay and I'll start by summoning Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"

The Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And since flock of a feathers are out I can summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!" The winged-beast tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"Alright Yusei you ready?" Crow asked him.

Yusei nodded.

"Well first with Gale's ability it permentatly halves your Supreme King Z-ARC's attack, and defense power." Crow grinned. "And it doesn't count as a Synchro Monster's effect so your effect can't do anything!"

Gale gave sonic waves as Z-ARC was weakened. **(ATK: 4000/ 2 = 2000/DEF: 4000 / 2000 = 2000)**

"Now level 3 Gale tune with level 4 Bora!" Crow called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"

His Synchro appeared.

* * *

 _Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster as Material, it is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control; destroy them._

* * *

 _'Here it comes.'_ Yusei thought.

 ** _"Well now since you Synchro Summoned I can do one of my own!"_** Zarc smirked as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Without a Tuner?" Leo asked shocked.

"Trap card open, Tuner's Scheme!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Tuner's Scheme_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. Take control of that Synchro Monster. Remove it from play when it is destroyed. Destroy this card when that monster is removed from the field.__

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_ **Zarc looked confused.

"It activates when you Synchro Summon and I take control of the monster." Yusei revealed.

 ** _"What!?"_** Zarc asked shocked.

 _ **"Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"**_ What appeared was a black, and green version of Clear Wing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that target, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 ** _"Well before he goes to your side all monsters you have are automatically destroyed!"_** Zarc yelled.

"Crow?" Yusei asked.

Raikiri shattered as Crow answered, "Yeah I know! I activate the Quick-Play, Black Feather Illusion! I have to negate Raikiri's abilities but it comes back!"

* * *

 _Black Feather Illusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _If a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster(s) you control is destroyed: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. During the Battle Step or Damage Step, when a "Blackwing" monster you control attacks: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; until the end of the Damage Step, all Spell Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated, also they cannot activate Spell Cards.__

* * *

Raikiri reappeared in place.

"With Clear Wing on my Field you can't summon any new dragons." Yusei mentioned. "In other words we have the advantage."

Zarc growled.

"And now that your weakened we can strike ya." Crow grinned. "Raikiri attack Supreme King Z-ARC!"

 ** _"That voice... Crow?"_** Yugo's voice asked quietly from within Zarc.

Crow then called, "And now by discarding Blackwing - Kulut the Moon Shadow, Raikiri gets 1400 more points stronger!"

 _Raikiri: **(ATK: 2600 + 1400 = 4000)**_

"That would just heal Zarc!" Sylvio cried.

"He has to have a plan." Leo pointed out. "Crow's more creative than you guys know."

Raikiri slashed Z-ARC who roared in agony.

"And before you say it don't!" Crow smirked. "By banishing Black Feather Illusion from the graveyard it stops gate Zero's effect so your still taking 2000 points of damage!"

Zarc screamed in agony as such. **(Zarc: 5100)**

"Told you." Leo grinned.

"And the attack loss is permanent so your stuck at 2000!" Crow grinned.

"Nice." Jack smirked. "I'll pick up from here alright Crow?"

"Right Jack." Crow grinned. "Your up next."

Jack 1st Turn:

"Zarc, you have Yugo's memories don't you?" Jack asked him.

 ** _"Grr. Yeah I had that stubborn idiot's memories in me."_** Zarc answered.

"Then you recognize this spell, Triad of the Rulers!" Jack called activating it.

* * *

 _Triad of the Rulers_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard your entire hand, then summon from your deck or graveyard the monsters listed on a Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck and if you do immediately Special Summon that monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) This effect can be used up to three times. Negate one effect of the first monster summoned using this effect._

* * *

 ** _"That card that you used against Dawn's Synchro Ego!"_** Zarc cried.

"You recognize it then." Jack smirked. "So I'll use it and the same monsters I used in that last duel to call my three dragons to the field and just like before Majestic Red Dragon won't be going back to my Extra Deck."

Red Nova Dragon, Majestic Red Dragon, and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Red Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" +_ _"Red Dragon Archfiend" +_ _1 non-Tuner monster_

 _Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field. When this card declares an attack, if a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then this card gains 500 ATK (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

 _Red Nova Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Tuners + "Red Dragon Archfiend"  
_

 _This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. If you do, you can negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card that was removed by this effect to the field._

* * *

"Though how did Red Dragon Archfiend get in the graveyard?" Crow asked. "I remember it listing you summon the materials needed for the monster."

"Normally you'd be right Crow, but one of the cards I discarded was my Anti-Synchro Archfiend and when it goes the the graveyard I can send three Synchro Monsters to my graveyard to join him." Jack explained. "So with that done, any last words Zarc?"

 ** _"None of your attacks will work!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"His Black Feather Illusion wore off so Zero is still effective! And then I can't be harmed!"_**

"Wrong, Majestic Red Dragon negates Zarc's abilities and steals his attack points." Jack pointed out.

 ** _"Wait nani!?"_ **Zarc asked shocked.

"You heard me. Now Majestic Red Dragon attack Supreme King Z-ARC!" Jack called.

The monster charged spelling impending doom.

"If this hits Zarc's gonna shed his dragon skin!" Aster grinned.

"Wait... What's Zarc doing?" Sora asked surprised as they looked to see Zarc is struggling before he yelled... Separating himself from Z-ARC.

"What the?" Jack asked in shock.

Zarc flew up jumping up before grabbing an Action Card, ** ** _"Action Spell, Blinding Blizzard go!"_****

* * *

 _Blinding Blizzard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack struck but Z-ARC survived as Zarc grunted falling down as he landed on his feet getting to one knee breathing. ** _"It wasn't bad enough to resort to this silly tactics..."_** He stood on his two feet glaring at his opponents.

"An Action Card!" Jack cried before smirking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Ray suddenly grabbed her head.

"Mommy?" Dawn asked surprised.

"My head... it hurts." Ray told her weakly before her eyes snapped open. "Dawn?"

"Mommy?" Dawn asked her.

Suddenly Ray cried out in agony before her body exploded into a blinding flash of light.

"What the!?" Declan asked as they covered their eyes.

When the light faded where Ray had been standing were instead six young women lying on the ground unconscious... each only wearing a bracelet before Dawn and Riley immediately shoved Casey and Declan out of the room.

"H-Hey what are you...?" Declan asked startled before the door was closed.

"...What was that about?" Casey asked sweat-dropping.

"I'm not sure." Declan answered.

* * *

 _Back inside the room.._

Riley was bright red. "Um... uniforms."

Dawn blushed back at this, "H-How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Riley answered.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

An extremely bright red Riley and Dawn opened the door.

"What happened?" Declan asked them.

Dawn blushed and hid her face while Riley blushed heavily before whispering in Declan's ear only to immediately turn even brighter red and hide her own face. Declan looked shocked hearing that before telling them, "Tell us that next time before you go shove us out."

"No time." Riley said quickly as Casey noticed the six girls were all wearing Duel Academy Uniforms.

"Zuzu? Rin? Celina? Lulu? Gale? Ray?" Casey asked shocked. "How did they de-fuse?"

"I don't know, but if mommy did maybe daddy and I can too?" Dawn asked hopefully. "They were all super nice, I want them to be happy too."

"Are they okay?" Declan asked them.

"They haven't woken up, but I think so." Riley answered.

Dawn walked over to her mother, and softly helped her to sit against the wall before kissing her forehead. "Mommy..."

* * *

 _Back at the Duel..._

"Looks like we're starting to intimidate you Zarc, so I'll end my turn and pass things to our new friend." Jack said nodding at Gong.

 ** _"Don't mistake it Jack."_ **Zarc glared. **_"I only used it because it was my only option! For now I'm only using Action Cards to defend myself! No more protection effects from my own cards! I'm done with them!"_**

"Good to know." Crow grinned before turning to Gong. "Alright, show him what you can do."

Gong 1st Turn:

"Gong knows." Gong nodded drawing. "First Gong summons the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Battleball!"

A little machine holding a flag appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Battleball_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When using this card you control as a Synchro Material, you can use 1 Machine-Type monster your opponent controls as a Synchro Material._

* * *

"And then this little fella can summon another Superheavy Samurai from Gong's hand." Gong said placing a monster, "Gong summons Superheavy Samurai Hexagon!"

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Hexagon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If you control a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position._

* * *

Another samurai appeared.

"I like where this is going." Kalin smirked.

"Now Gong tunes level 2 Superheavy Samurai Battleball with level 6 Superheavy Samurai Hexagon!" Gong called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"With the might of the heavy of Blacksmith! With the battlefield it will provide best armor! Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith!"

A blue machine appeared with crossed legs, and 2400 defense points.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monsters as possible from your hand._

* * *

"Good idea, in case something goes wrong he has defense." Kalin noted.

"And now Gong can call on a frontline because since he has summoned Swordsmith, Gong can also summon as many Superheavy Monsters in his hand!" Gong called. "Such as Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei, and Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

The two appeared ready.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"And now Gong tunes level 2 Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter with level 8 Big Benkei!" Gong called as the two flew up.

"Two Synchro Summons, not bad." Crow complimented.

The two tuned.

 **(LV: 8 + 2 = 10)**

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us, Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Gong chanted as his monster appeared in defense mode.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Superheavy Samurai" card.)_  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card is in Defense Position and you have no Spell Cards in your Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; activate it on your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"3800 defense points, that's definitely helpful." Jack noted.

"Yuya! Yuki! Do you two remember these Synchros!?" Gong called to them from Zarc. "You two battled Gong way back! During the duels for the Battle Royale, Yuya, and when you met Gong, Yuki! You best as well remember!"

 ** _"What exactly are you talking about?"_** Zarc asked annoyed.

 ** _"Gong..."_ **Yuya's voice whispered.

"We just have to keep fighting." Yusei mentioned.

"Jack was there by any chance Monster Reborn was one of the cards you've discarded?" Gong asked him.

"Yeah, it was." Jack nodded.

"Well now Gong can use Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo's special ability!" Gong called. "By Gong paying 500 Life Points Gong can activate Monster Reborn from Jack's graveyard however it must be banished after it resolves but it's worth the price because now Gong can revive Big Benkei from his graveyard!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Big Benkei reappeared in defense mode.

 **(Gong: 1500)**

"That's the end of Gong's turn." Gong said before turning to Kalin, "Your turn."

"You know. You think Gong would be a great addition to the Enforcers?" Crow whispered to Yusei grinning.

"Maybe, but Kalin makes that call Crow." Yusei whispered back with his own smile.

Kalin 1st Turn:

"I set a monster and four cards facedown to end my turn." Kalin stated calmly.

Zarc 6th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_ **Zarc cried drawing before saying, ** _"And I'll be kicking things off by summoning Supreme King Dragon Akatosh!"_**

A small dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Akatosh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _While this card is in your graveyard, and when your opponent declares an attack against a monster you control while you control at least 1 "Supreme King" monster you banish this card from your graveyard: You can change the attack of the target to that "Supreme King" monster. You don't take any damage from battles involving this card. If this card is destroyed you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Take control of it. End the battle phase when you use that effect._

* * *

"Trap card open, Full Salvo." Kalin interrupted. "I send this last card to the graveyard to deal 200 points of damage."

* * *

 _Full Salvo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card resolves, send your entire hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

Zarc smirked, **_"Thanks for the assist because now I regain Life Points."_**

"Only 200, a small price for freeing my deck." Kalin pointed out.

 **(Zarc: 5300)**

Zarc then smirked, ** _"Now Akatosh attack Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

"He's trying to regain his life points!" Dumon realized.

 ** _"Not exactly."_** Zarc smirked as Clear Wing shot light. **_"Clear Wing's ability negates the attack, and destroys Akatosh. But I don't take any damage when Akatosh battles so my Gates won't recover my points."_**

"Then what was the point of that move?" Crow questioned.

 ** _"Whenever Akatosh is destroyed I get to a pick a monster, and place it under my control!"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"So I'll be taking Clear Wing back!"_**

The dragon roared before flying to Zarc's side.

"No, that leave Yusei completely defenseless!" Jack cried in disbelief.

 ** _"Though lucky for you Yusei since Akatosh used that ability my battle phase automatically comes to a close."_ **Zarc smirked. **_"A price to pay for getting my dragon back."_**

"A heavy price." Yusei mentioned.

 ** _"Well now I'll equip Supreme Presence onto my Clear Wing."_** Zarc smirked playing the equip spell.

* * *

 _Supreme Presence_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Supreme King" monster. Any effect of the equipped monster that targets exactly 1 monster on its controller's opponent's field (and no other cards) becomes an effect that affects all monsters currently on its controller's opponent's field, instead._

* * *

 ** _"So now I watch what your doing when you attack."_**

"We'll see, is that all?" Jack questioned.

 ** _"I'll be placing three cards face-down. Your turn."_ **Zarc smirked setting three cards.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Same Old War by Our Last Night)**

 **Yusei: 2000**

 **Kalin: 2000**

 **Crow: 2000**

 **Jack: 2000**

 **Gong: 1500**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 5300**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"I'll match you with four set cards." Yusei mentioned.

Crow 2nd Turn:

"Okay we have no idea what that card can do. Alright guys this will be tough but I'm gonna have to destroy Clear Wing." Crow told his friends.

"Hold on a second Crow, don't be reckless." Yusei mentioned.

"I'll be careful." Crow told him drawing.

Yusei looked uncertain but nodded.

Crow looked at the card he drew.

"Alright I'll play the spell Cascade Black Feather!" Crow called.

* * *

 _Cascade Black Feather_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All non-"Blackwing" Synchro Monsters can't be destroyed by card effects this turn._

* * *

"With this all non Blackwing Synchro Monsters can't be destroyed by effects!"

"Nice." Jack grinned. "Great move Crow."

"Well now Raikiri attacks Clear Wing!" Crow called as the monster charged.

 ** _"Clear Wing's ability activates!"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"Your Raikiri is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points! But there's more!"_**

"More?" Jack questioned.

" _ **Yes! Due to Supreme Presence's effect ALL of your monsters take the hit!"**_ Zarc smirked.

"What? All of them!?" Gong asked shocked.

"Hold on, Crow's spell protects our monsters." Jack pointed out.

"Not all of them." Crow told him. "Big Benkei, Kalin's face-down monster, and Raikiri will take the hit."

"No they won't, thanks to the Starlight Road trap which not only negates Clear Wing's ability and destroys it but it also summons Stardust Dragon to my field." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Starlight Road_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards you control: Negate the effect, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck._

* * *

Clear Wing's effect cancelled out as it roared shattering as Stardust Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

Zarc growled at this.

"Good, but not good enough." Kalin mentioned with a smirk. "So, are you planning on surrendering yet?"

 _ **"No! I am the Galactic Ruler of the Universe, and I will not be made fun of!"** _Zarc cried before crying, ****_"My face-down Supreme Battle should do that! With this Raikiri has to attack again! Only this time with half it's points!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Battle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase target 1 monster your opponent controls that declared an attack this turn it must attack again only this time with half it's current ATK._

* * *

"Trap card open, Scrubbed Raid." Yusei called.

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"I can send a facedown card to the graveyard to end the battle phase!"

Raikiri charged only to stop mere inches.

"Phew!" Crow sighed before grinning to Yusei, "Thank ya Yus!"

"No problem pal." Yusei smiled.

"That will have to end there." Crow told them. "Hopefully Jack you can get him."

"Oh trust me, I plan on it." Jack mentioned.

Jack 2nd Turn:

"First things first is to have Majestic Red Dragon take Z-ARC's power again."

 ** _"Action Spell, Battle Lock!"_ **Zarc suddenly cried as Jack's dragons were wrapped in chains.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Jack just shrugged. "Alright, but I think I'll clear the field. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend destroys every other card in play."

The dragon roared.

 ** _"I'll activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier to protect myself!"_** Zarc called as his ace survived as his face-downs, and scale survived.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 ** _"And my scale can't be harmed either. I don't know if you five remember but it a trap I had activated when I dueled Aster, and Chazz."_**

The card showed itself.

 ** _"Supreme Endurance! And now as long as I control a monster my scale cannot be harmed!"_** Zarc smirked.

"You might want to take a closer look at the field." Kalin mentioned revealing his monster survived the blast.

 ** _"What the?"_** Zarc asked surprised.

"My hand's empty, you should know exactly what this card is Yugo." Kalin told him.

 ** _"Don't mistake for that stubborn idiot."_** Zarc said coldly.

Suddenly Luna gasped and placed a hand over her heart.

"Luna what's wrong?" Leo asked startled.

"They're in pain Leo... Clear Wing and the others, they're hurting." Luna told him.

"Zarc is... Tormenting them?" Leo asked shocked.

"No, it isn't that Leo." Luna said as she started tearing up. "They... they can't help him anymore, and those corrupted dragons are starting to change them. They're scared."

Leo yelled at Zarc, "You fiend! Why are you changing your friends like this!?"

 ** _"Friends?"_** Zarc asked before he started to laugh.

"You don't even care about your dragons do you? You'd throw them aside like garbage!" Jack realized in disgust.

 ** _"In duels the only thing you need to care about is winning!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"You may have a lot of spirit but it doesn't take spirit to win duels! It takes skills, cards, and power!"_**

"All you need to care about is winning, is that what you think?" Kalin asked coldly.

 _ **"Way back when I hurt that man by mistake the crowd only roared wanting more destruction! I gave them what they desire! They more I destroy the more they roared my name!"**_ Zarc smirked. **_"And now I will fulfill what they want!"_**

"You're a disgrace who doesn't deserve to be called a Duelist." Jack said coldly. "I activate a rare spell card known as Blessing of the King, it returns every monster that's been banished to its owners deck and then I can cut your life points in half and since this isn't damage you can't negate it!"

* * *

 _Blessing of the King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Return every banished monster to their owner's decks: Then halve your opponent's Life Points. Then pay 2000 Life Points: Your opponent cannot banish monsters.__

* * *

Zarc widen his eyes as his dragons returned back to his deck. **(Zarc: 2650)**

"Then that means..." Sylvio trailed off shocked.

"I'm not done, I can give up the rest of my life points to activate this effect, from now on you can't banish any of your monsters from the game." Jack stated. "Yugo and the others were better duelists than you are, and now you can't take away their souls."

 **(Jack: 0000)**

 _ **"You won't get away with this!"**_ Zarc yelled.

"I just did, my points are at zero so you can't attack me. Though know this Zarc you aren't worth dueling." Jack stated before turning to Gong and nodding.

Gong 2nd Turn:

"It's Gong's move again!" Gong drew. "And now Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei attacks Z-ARC!"

"Attacking with a monster in defense mode?" Mokuba asked shocked as Benkei charged.

 ** _"Not so fast I play the Action Spell, Miracle!"_** Zarc called.

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"I use Over Sword." Crow called grabbing the card.

* * *

 _Over Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated.__

* * *

 _ **"No you don't!"** _Zarc called. ** _"Due to my Special Ability I can destroy that card you just added!"_**

The card shattered.

"Come on, just a little more. You can take him down." Leo stated only for Zarc to suddenly start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gong asked.

 **(Zarc: 3550)**

 ** _"What's so funny is that you fools think you've changed things when in reality you've only made it worse for yourselves."_** Zarc smirked as a card appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme Oracle_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Effects will be revealed.__

* * *

 ** _"I activate the trap from my deck Supreme Oracle, so now not only can I banish my cards again but every card banished or in my graveyard is shuffled into my deck and then my five dragons and Astrograph Sorcerer get banished while I gain life points equal to their total attack points. Plus Supreme King Z-ARC's attack points return to normal and the only catch is I can't attack the turn I play this card."_**

 **(Zarc: 18850)**

 **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000/DEF: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**

"What!?" They all asked shocked.

"What a crazy amount of Life Points!" Leo cried.

 ** _"Though I feel I'm forgetting something... what was it?"_ **Zarc asked mockingly before smirking. ** _"Oh that's right, I deal damage equal to the life points I just gained."_**

The Synchro users widen their eyes hearing that.

"Not so fast Zarc!" A familiar female voice cried.

"You have to get pass us next." A male voice told him.

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points." It was shown to be Kaiba, and Aura. **(Kaiba: 2000) (Aura: 2000)**

 ** _"Fine, come at me as many as you want, I can't be defeated."_ **Zarc declared with a smirk as bolts of lightning struck the Synchro Duelists.

 **(Yusei: 0000)**

 **(Crow: 0000)**

 **(Gong: 0000)**

 **(Kalin: 0000)**

At that exact moment, inside Duel Academy the six girls slowly started to stir.

* * *

"Girls?" Declan asked seeing this.

"That voice... Declan?" Zuzu asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... I can't tell if things are going well or not anymore can you Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: I can't either. Zarc just gained a hunk load of Life Points, and just defeated the Synchro Duelists. But we will find out if the oldest mechanic in the series Ritual can use it's power to bring that much Life Points does.**

 **Ulrich362: On top of that Ray and her aspects are nearly back and knowing them... well five of them, they'll be more than willing to join the duel. Though with all his defensive cards back in his possession Zarc will be nearly impossible to take down.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully the girls at that point will be able to snap Zarc out of it.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, well see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	98. The Ice, and Odd Supreme Dragons!

**bopdog111: Well guys me, and Ulrich barely got passed Synchro.**

 **Ulrich362: Admittedly unlike Bopdog I was never hugely fond of Zarc... though that being said some future events both during and after the battle will be interesting. Including... (Spoilers for the ending and the sequel removed.)**

 **bopdog111: Well now let's find out just how powerful his Ritual Skills can be.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Ritual Dueling Theme: Saviors of the World by Skillet)**

 **Kaiba: 2000**

 **Aura: 2000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 18850**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things have change agressively. Zarc now has 18850 Life Points with Z-ARC, and his Supreme King Gates while Aura, and Kaiba who just joned took the Intrusion Penalty with Crossover active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Alright, this could be going better." Kaiba frowned.

 ** _"Ahaha. Well well Seto Kaiba. Wielder of the Three Blue-Eyes."_** Zarc smirked. ** _"I almost can't believe your standing there right now. But then again that's the Ritual Dimension for you."_**

"Yuki I know you can hear me." Kaiba told him. "I seen you done some stupid things but this by far is top of the list. I'll make sure me, and this girl get you out of that freak's body!"

 ** _"Then please, show me what you can do."_** Zarc challenged.

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"Oh, I plan on doing exactly that and more." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Tell me Zarc, do you happen to know the other card I'm capable of using?"

 ** _"Ah if I have the guess I would say about Fusion considering that XYZ stuff you did against Yugi in the Battle City."_ **Zarc smirked.

"On second thought, why don't I just show you and I'll start with Polymerization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together into my. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declared as the three-headed dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Then again, why use one when I can separate my dragon back into three Blue-Eyes?"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

The three were de-fused.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Nice one Seto!" Mokuba grinned. "You say Zarc what your made of!"

"Oh I plan on it Mokuba." Kaiba smirked before holding up a card. "You claim to be a god Zarc, well lets see if you can back up those words. I sacrifice three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

The three vanished as a cloud enveloped the area. Kaiba just started to laugh as the cloud appeared. "Now then Zarc, allow me to be the first to formally introduce you to a real god. I summon the Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Then the clouds stirred as they looked as the mighty Obelisk itself descended the clouds getting on the floor, and roaring.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"Obelisk the Tormentor in my very own eyes." Sylvio said in disbelief.

"Take a good luck Zarc, this is what a God looks like." Kaiba smirked.

Zarc stared at Obelisk smirked, **_"Hehe oh! Looks like your packing the big guns! Facing monsters like Obelisk are meant to be what dueling is about facing opponents that are far above your limits!"_**

"If Obelisk is beyond you this won't take any time at all." Kaiba smirked. "That ends my turn."

Aura 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn." Aura told Zarc drawing. "And I'll start by placing 1 monster face-down, and set 2 cards face-down. Let's see what you can do."

"Alright, time for Zarc's Turn." Atem noted.

Zarc 7th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_** Zarc smirked drawing as he looked at the card he drew. **_"Your looking a bit limited on resources Kaiba. So I'm I. Why not I fix that?"_**

He played the card he drew which was Card of Sanctity.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Kaiba drew his cards. "Don't expect a thank you, but I will show you what goes beyond even a god's power."

Aura drew 3 while Zarc drew five.

 ** _"Of course I don't expect any respect from you."_ **Zarc smirked. _ **"But I can give you this. An attack to that girl's face-down!"**_

Z-ARC turned as he fired a blast which was Petalelf.

"Well since Petalelf was flipped all monsters have to be switched to defense mode, and cannot change modes until the end of this turn!" Aura called as Z-ARC, and Obelisk switched.

 ** _"Well now as I destroyed your monster I can summon my two Darkwurms in defense mode."_ **Zarc smirked summoning the lesser dragons.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 ** _"As I recall Kaiba the term 'Battle of the Dragons' is your specialty. And if that's so don't you dare hold back on me!"_**

"I take it that means your turn is over?" Kaiba asked.

 ** _"Three face-downs is your answer."_ **Zarc smirked placing three cards down.

* * *

 **Kaiba: 2000**

 **Aura: 2000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 18850**

* * *

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"Well looks like we're both in luck Zarc because I drew my most powerful Ritual Spell." Kaiba smirked. "Gathering of the White Dragon Souls!"

* * *

 _Gathering of the White Dragon Souls_

 _ _Ritual Spell Card__

 _ _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Blue-Eyes White God Dragon". You must also offer monsters who levels equal to 12 or more from you hand or deck.__

* * *

Yugi widen his eyes before calling, "No Kaiba wait!"

"Save it Yugi, I know what I'm doing. So now by sending Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Master with Eyes of Blue, and Sage with Eyes of Blue from my deck to the graveyard I'm allowed to perform a Ritual Summon and call forth something special." Kaiba smirked as the three appeared before each of them began glowing in a white light. "Holders of the great dragon here and now come together and unleash the full might of the beast who stands above even the gods! I Ritual Summon the level 12 Blue-Eyes White God Dragon!"

As Kaiba said that a massive pure white Blue-Eyes appeared above him roaring and causing the clouds to scatter.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White God Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card must be summoned by "Gathering of the White Dragon Souls" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the highest ATK and DEF on the field plus 3000. This card's name is also treated as "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". If this card is sent to the graveyard, 1 monster you control gains the following effect: This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by any card effects, also increase its ATK by 500 for each dragon in the graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Zarc started laughing.

"Laugh it up, I know exactly what's coming so just bring him out already." Kaiba told Zarc.

 ** _"Sounds like your ready. Let's hope you are."_** Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms flew up before cold ice enveloped them.

 ** _"Kin with a cold ice heart envelope all in your lifeless embrace, and freeze the world with your power! Ritual Summon! Advent, Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart!"_**

With that the ice shattered revealing a green, and blue version of Frozen Heart roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supreme Ritual". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card battles an opponent's monster activate one of these effects until the end phase:  
_ _● Destroy all face-up spells, and traps your opponent controls, and you do lower the ATK of all monster's your opponent controls by 400 for each one, and if you do this card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect.  
_ _● While this card has ATK lower then the ATK of the opponent's monster you make them exchange 1000 ATK.  
_ _● You can negate the abilities of the monster this card is battling against, and if you do reduce it's ATK by this card's ATK.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"I'm more than ready, now watch as I sacrifice my god!" Kaiba called as Blue-Eyes White God Dragon started cracking.

"Frozen Heart..." Mokuba trailed off shocked.

"Even it's tainted?" Yugi asked shocked. "Zarc you snake! What have you done with it!?"

Zarc smirked, **_"I've simply gave it the power it lost long ago."_**

"A monster's Power comes from its connection to the duelist. I learned that the hard way." Kaiba stated. "Now then. My shining dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through my ultimate monster! Appear before me! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Ritual monster shattered before what appeared was a machine like blue dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in your GY. When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect._

* * *

"Behold, the monster that exists beyond the gods!" Kaiba declared.

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (300 * 4) + (500 * 4) = 6200)**_

"Wait shouldn't it only gain 300 attack points for every dragon in Kaiba's graveyard?" Julia asked surprised.

"You're normally right, but thanks to Blue-Eyes White God Dragon being the sacrifice not only does it get an extra 500 points for each dragon but none of their cards can target or destroy the Shining Dragon now." Mokuba answered. "Zarc's good but Seto's better."

"He better be careful. Who knows what Zarc's version of Frozen Heart can do." Yugi told them.

"Well then why don't we find out?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. "Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart with Fist of Fury!"

The god roared reaching to attack.

 ** _"Frozen Heart's ability activates!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"You see whenever Frozen Heart gets in battle I activate one of his three Special Abilities!"_**

"Alright, so what kind of ability does your cheap imitation dragon have?" Kaiba questioned.

 ** _"I'll go with his second ability! As Frozen Heart's attack points are lower both him, and Obelisk exchange 1000 attack points!"_** Zarc smirked as Frozen Heart spew ice from his chest at Obelisk.

 _Obelisk: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Nice try, but I have my spell card Shrink." Kaiba revealed.

* * *

 _Shrink_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart: **(ATK: 3500 - (2500/2) = 2250)**_

"Whoa Kaiba quickly countered!" Yugi cried as Obelisk struck Frozen Heart with a huge punch shattering it.

 ** _"Not bad Kaiba but that was a failed attempt!"_ **Zarc smirked.

"Oh, you mean because you gain life points?" Kaiba asked. "My only goal was getting that dragon off the field."

 **(Zarc: 20100)**

 ** _"Which won't be a problem for long! I activate my face-down, Supreme Face-off!"_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Supreme Face-off_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target must attack this turn, if able. If it has already attacked this turn, it must attack again, if able. Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a "Supreme King" card(s) you control: That "Supreme King" card(s) cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; all monsters your opponent controls that did not attack this turn must attack, if able. If they do, this card's controller chooses the attack targets for those attacks._

* * *

 ** _"With this Obelisk has to attack me!"_**

"What? Obelisk is weaker!" Aster cried.

Kaiba frowned as Obelisk punched Zarc only to recoil as the dragon destroyed him.

 **(Kaiba: 1000)**

 ** _"And since I have destroyed Obelisk I'm allowed to bring back my Darkwurms."_ **Zarc smirked summoning the Darkwurms.

"You're right, but I think I'll set two cards and end my move." Kaiba stated calmly.

Aura 2nd Turn:

"Well you at least manged to defeat Zarc's Ritual Dragon, Kaiba. You just let me do the rest." Aura told him before drawing. "Yuya! You gotta remember me! Right when we met, and your sister Stacy spectated our match!"

"He has to remember." Sora mentioned.

Zarc only looked at her.

"I don't think it's working." Tate said nervously.

"Zarc..." Hart whispered angrily. "He's wrong."

"Fine Yuya be stubborn as you want. I'll get you out." Aura said.

"Well Aura you best be ready." Gong told her throwing something as Aura caught it.

"Alright Yuya time to use this!" Aura called. "I use Scale 2 Prediction Princess Fabia, and Scale 7 Prediction Princess Serena to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set them as the two Princesses flew up.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Fabia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _When you Ritual Summon 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual monster you can target 1 card on the field destroy that target. You can banish 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual Spell card in your graveyard to activate it's effect._

 _ **Monster Effect:** FLIP: When this card is flipped summoned you can add 1 "Prediction Princess" Pendulum Monster to your hand._

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Serena_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can use this card as the Tribute for the Ritual Summon of a "Prediction Princess" Monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** FLIP: All "Prediction Princess" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Nice, those will definitely help." Rio noted.

"Pendulum Summon!" Aura called.

"Prediction Princess Sellon, Prediction Princess Crystaldine, and Prediction Princess Zanet!" The three princesses appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Crystaldine_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Sellon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _FLIP: Half all damage you take this turn. Then if it is your opponent's turn you can end your opponent's battle phase._

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Zenat_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can add 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _You can tribute 1 "_ _Prediction Princess" monster you control to add 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual Spell card to your hand._

* * *

"Take a close Yuya as I-"

 ** _"Before that!"_ **Zarc interrupted with a smirk. ** _"Why don't I introduce a monster of my own? A Pendulum Monster in fact!"_**

"What?" Aura asked shocked.

"No he can't seriously mean..." Tate trailed off shocked.

"You're surprised, he's had all the others." Kaiba mentioned.

Zarc smirked as his Darkwurms vanished mentioning, **_"When a Pendulum Monster is Pendulum Summoned I can summon this monster!"_**

Placing the card he chanted, ** _"Kin with Dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_** This time a green, and black version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summonthis card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Yuya..." Tate trailed off in horror seeing even Yuya's ace is tainted.

"We'll bring them all back." Hart reassured him.

Aura stared at Odd-Eyes before yelling, "That thing is an insult to the real Odd-Eyes!"

 ** _"Insult? He merely got back the power he had long ago."_ **Zarc smirked.

"Power or not it won't help him." Aura told him. "I activate Prediction Princess Zeant's ability! By tributing Crystaldine I get to add Prediction Ritual to my hand!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"My head... what happened?" Zuzu asked weakly.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked her worried.

"I think so?" Zuzu answered. "Wait, where's Yuya?"

Dawn looked down before Casey told her, "He, and Yuri merged. Zarc is back, and is now dueling the Lancers."

"So it happened then?" Rin asked. "Alright fine."

"He took down Xyz, Fusion, and now Synchro." Casey told them. "I am sensing Yuki's power now which means he summoned a negative version of Frozen Heart, and just now Pendulum."

"You just leave him to us." Rin mentioned before kneeling down in front of Dawn. "Your daddy is being a little mean so we're going to yell at him but everything will be ok soon, I promise."

With that she turned to her counterparts except for Ray.

"Are you four ready?"

The girls all nodded.

"Yeah we have to stop him." Gale nodded. "My Yuki is still the goofball as I remember but we will teach him right from wrong."

"Ok, they'll be back to normal before you know it." Lulu smiled as the five of them ran out of the room towards Zarc.

"Let's hope they manage to keep him busy." Casey told them before asking, "Hey wait a second..."

"What is it?" Riley asked curiously.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Casey asked.

"Missing someone?" Declan asked.

They looked around before they realized who was missing.

The Professor.

"Grandpa?" Dawn asked before looking down. "He isn't going to hurt daddy is he?"

"Riley come on we have to make sure he'll be fine." Declan told his sister.

She nodded before the two of them ran out of the room leaving Ray who was still unconscious, Dawn, and Casey. Dawn walked to her mother as she knelled to her, "Mommy..." She leaned on Ray closing her eyes as Casey stared on before looking down.

In her sleep Ray moved to wrap her arms around Dawn to try and comfort her.

* * *

 _At the duel..._

 ** _"No you don't! With my powers I will destroy that card!"_** Zarc smirked as Prediction Ritual shattered.

"I know I wanted you to set it there." Aura revealed.

 ** _"What?"_ **Zarc questioned.

"So I can activate Prediction Princess Fabia's Pendulum ability I am allowed to banish Prediction Ritual from the graveyard to play it's ability!" Aura called.

"Activating a Ritual Spell from the graveyard?" Leo asked in surprise.

"That's a useful effect." Shark noted.

"So I must tribute monsters who equals level 9 to summon my monster." Aura said before adding, "But by using Prediction Princess Serena's Pendulum ability to treat herself as the Tribute that would also work."

"Not bad." Kaiba smirked.

"Wait a second, could that work?" Tate asked in surprise.

"So now using Serena's Pendulum ability I offer her to Prediction Ritual!" Aura called as the Pendulum Monster was offered. "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

Tarotrei appeared ready, and set flying beside Aura.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn: You can change all Flip monsters you control to face-down Defense Position. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can change all face-down Defense Position monsters you control to Attack Position (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"That monster is useless to you." Zarc smirked.

 ** _"Well now I activate Fabia's Pendulum Ability! Since I Ritual Summoned, a Prediction Princess Ritual Monster 1 card on the field is destroyed!"_ **Aura revealed.

 _"She's quite skilled."_ Astral noted.

"And the card I pick is Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Aura called as the monster fired a blast.

 ** _"Odd-Eyes' effect activates!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"Once every turn the first Pendulum Cards that should be destroyed are protected!"_**

The blast was blocked.

Aura sighed, "Seriously aren't you getting tired of those protection effects? From the way I see it you are more like a coward then a duelist."

Zarc yelled, **_"Quiet! You only say that because your jealous I'm the Galactic Ruler!"_**

"Galactic Ruler is that what you think?" Kaiba asked bluntly, "What I am seeing is a embarrassment of a duelist."

"Duelists like you are not worthy of having that title." Aura said. "People who can have that title are not people like you."

Zarc growled.

"I'll activate Tarotrei's ability flip my monsters face-down!" Aura called as Tarotrei flipped them. "Tarotrei can't attack when it's used so I'm done with this turn."

 _'Great, Aura's at her best when her cards are facedown.'_ Tate thought.

Zarc 8th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_ **Zarc cried drawing. ** _"And I'll start off by playing the spell card, Supreme Clear!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Clear_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 "Supreme King" Spell/Trap card you control: Destroy 1 set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls._

* * *

 ** _"With this card I destroy Face-off to destroy 1 spell or trap card! I'll be picking your face-down!"_**

Face-off shattered as Aura's face-down shattered.

"He's stubborn." Yuma frowned.

 ** _"And next the face-down, Ceasefire!"_** Zarc called.

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"Ceasefire!" Aura cried in horror.

 ** _"With this all face-down monsters are flipped, and they can't activate their Flip Effects."_** Zarc smirked. **_"And what's more you take 500 points of damage for each Effect monster on the field!"_**

"With both of Zarc's dragons, my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and her ritual monsters that's more than enough to wipe her out." Kaiba noted.

The lightning struck Aura as she screamed. **(Aura: 0000)**

She fell down.

"Aura!" Gong cried catching her.

 ** _"Well now Kaiba it's just us."_ **Zarc smirked turning to the Blue-Eyes user.

"That's true, but in case you've forgotten Zarc my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon outmatches all of your monsters." Kaiba stated.

 ** _"Well now I activate Odd-Eyes ability!"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"I return him to my Extra Deck to summon my Darkwurms! And in exchange your Shining Dragon loses all it's attack points!"_**

"Wrong, I play my dragon's Shining Diffusion!" Kaiba countered.

 ** _"Does that only work if it targets?"_ **Zarc smirked.

"Even if it does did you forget my Ritual Dragon renders my Shining Dragon immune to all effects?" Kaiba smirked back.

 _ **"Only to those that target. And this effect isn't targeting!"**_ Zarc smirked.

Kaiba glared at Zarc as the Shining Dragon roared.

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 0)**_

"You'll pay for that." Kaiba stated coldly.

 ** _"Well now I'll attack Shining Dragon!"_ **Zarc smirked as Z-ARC fired a blast.

"We gotta do something!" Sylvio cried running in.

"Stay back, I play my facedown card Command Silencer!" Kaiba stated. "This negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Command Silencer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then draw 1 card._

* * *

The attack vanished as Z-ARC stood down.

"Then I also get to draw a new card." Kaiba stated.

 ** _"Which you won't get to keep! My special ability destroys that card!"_** Zarc smirked playing the effect.

Kaiba only smirked as he placed the card in his graveyard.

"Mokuba how come your brother is so calm in this situation?" Sylvio asked him.

"Seto's been in worse spots, Zarc has no idea what he's up against." Mokuba answered with a grin.

 ** _"I'll place 1 card face-down, and that'll do for now."_** Zarc smirked.

* * *

 **Kaiba: 1000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 20100**

* * *

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

"Alright Zarc, I think it's about time I finish you off." Kaiba said calmly.

 ** _"Please what can you hope to do in this situation? I got my Darkwurms to summon either Starving Venom, or Frozen Heart when you Fusion, or Ritual Summon, and I have 20100 Life Points so it will be tough for you to reduce."_ **Zarc smirked.

"Who said anything about reducing your life points?" Kaiba questioned. "I start with the spell Roar of the Blue-Eyes to restore my Shining Dragon's attack points to 6200 at the cost of half my life points."

* * *

 _Roar of the Blue-Eyes_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay half your Life Points. Restore the ATK of 1 "Blue-Eyes" Monster you control. During your end phase inflict 3000 damage to yourself.__

* * *

 **(Kaiba: 0500)**

 _Blue-Eyes Shining: **(ATK: 0 + 6200 = 6200)**_

"Now, reveal trap card Last Turn!" Kaiba called.

* * *

 _Last Turn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _This card can only be activated when your Life Points are 1000 or less. Select 1 monster on your side of the field and send all other cards on the field and in their respective owner's hands to their respective Graveyards. After that, your opponent selects and Special Summons 1 monster from their Deck in face-up Attack Position and attacks your selected monster. (Any Battle Damage from this battle is treated as 0.) The player whose monster remains alone on the field at the End Phase of this turn wins the Duel. Any other case results in a DRAW._

* * *

With that they were suddenly wrapped around in a vortex.

"With this card, I pick a monster on my field and you pick one on yours. Every other card is destroyed and whichever monster is left standing wins the duel." Kaiba stated. "I choose my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The dragon roared before the vortex vanished as Last Turn shattered.

"What the?" Kaiba questioned in shock.

 ** _"Your gonna have to try better then that Kaiba."_ **Zarc smirked showing his activated face-down.

* * *

 _Judgement of the Supreme Ruler_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent activates a Trap Card that destroys a card you can negate the activation, and if you do destroy it. The effects of your Pendulum Scale are negated until the end phase.__

* * *

 ** _"Judgement of the Supreme Ruler! With this Counter trap in exchange for negating the effects of my Pendulum Scale this turn your trap is destroyed."_**

"Fine, well if your scale won't heal you I can still attack. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack Supreme King Z-ARC with Shining Neutron Blast!" Kaiba declared.

The dragon roared attacking Z-ARC who blocked with his arm but Zarc still grunts in that case. **(Zarc: 17900)**

"Well at least he took damage." Sylvio mentioned. "Though something tells me we should do something, and fast."

"Agreed." Dumon noted. "The only question is..."

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

They turned to see who joined startled. It was Yusho tipping his hat. **(Yusho: 2000)**

"Yusho?" Gong asked shocked.

"That's my son Zarc is right now." Yusho explained. "I'm getting him back."

"Well if the great Dueltainer yourself wants to try then the great Sylvio should join ya!" Sylvio grinned standing beside Yusho getting ready.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." **(Sylvio: 2000)**

Kaiba turned to them. "Don't mess this one up."

 **(Kaiba: 0000)**

"Roar of the Blue-Eyes deals 3000 points of damage during my end phase."

Zarc smirked turning to his new opponents.

"Yusho and Sylvio, awesome!" Tate smiled.

"Hopefully they can take Zarc down." Shark mentioned.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Zarc wins again... I'm sensing a pattern, attack Zarc, he defends himself and stops you and then he wins.**

 **bopdog111: Kaiba, and Aura have fallen before Zarc's Ritual combined Pendulum might.**

 **Ulrich362: So now its up to Yusho and Sylvio to try and take him down. Then again, the Professor is missing and Ray's aspects are getting ready to duel Zarc in a five on one match. What happens when we run out of duelists though Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Zarc would win the battle. Their are still duelists left to fight.**

 **Ulrich362: True, well we'll have to see what happens,**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	99. Supreme Beat-Down!

**bopdog111: Well guys the Dueltaining is about to begin.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly.**

 **bopdog111: Can Yusho, and Sylvio's Dueltaining reach Yuya from inside Zarc?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Take Care by the Atlantic)**

 **Yusho: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 17900**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Zarc is against Yusho, and Sylvio with Supreme King Z-ARC, his two Darkwurms, his Supreme King Gates, and several face-downs, and Crossover active.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Zarc, we've met before haven't we?" Yusho asked him.

 _ **"Ah yes I remember you Yusho Sakaki."** _Zarc smirked. ** _"You were one of the two main inspirations of Dawn I can still remember that dress you gave her for her 3rd Birthday."_**

"Then you know that what you're doing is upsetting her. It's perfectly fine to want to win a duel but making people enjoy your duels is even more important. You don't have to continue this, you can stop and we can work together so all of us can become stronger instead. What do you say?" Yusho asked offering his hand.

Zarc growled before telling him, ** _"Let me tell you something Yusho. Pretty sooner or later you will harm someone by accident but instead of worrying about it the crowd will cheer for it, and if you realize that's what people want what would you do? Be a coward, and back down or simply give them what they desire?"_**

"If that happens I would stop dueling and help whoever was injured." Yusho answered without hesitating.

Zarc smirked, ** _"And that's why you won't be like myself. Your too concerned about your opponents then getting everyone to smile. I simply give them what they desire."_**

"You causing destruction is not something we desire!" Sylvio yelled.

Yusho 1st Turn:

"If words won't get through to you then perhaps this will." Yusho said drawing his card. "I summon Performapal Revue Dancer and then I sacrifice Revue Dancer in order to summon Performapal Sky Magician in attack mode."

* * *

 _Performapal Revue Dancer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Performapal" monster.__

* * *

A dancer holding a whip, and having bunny ears appeared before vanishing to reveal a white, and blue magician with golden rings, and 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Performapal Sky Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you activate a Continuous Spell Card: You can make this card gain 300 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a Spell/Trap Card would be activated: You can target 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, activate 1 other Continuous Spell Card from your hand. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can target 1 face-up Spell Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn." Yusho said before smiling.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Which means it's the great Sylvio's turn!" Sylvio grinned drawing, "It's show time! And I use Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Evil Heel, and Scale 8 - Funky Comedian to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Actors appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

"Wait, if he uses those Zarc will just summon Odd-Eyes again!" Leo warned.

"Now Pendulum Summon!" Sylvio cried. "Take center Stage!"

The portal spew three Actors.

"Abyss Actors - Superstar, Wild Hope, and Leading Lady!" The three appeared in place.

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"He should not have Pendulum Summoned." Tate said nervously.

Zarc smirked as his Darkwurms vanished mentioning, ** _"When a Pendulum Monster is Pendulum Summoned I can summon this monster from the Extra Deck!"_**

Placing the card he chanted, ** _"Kin with Dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_**

The tainted Odd-Eyes reappeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summonthis card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes..." Yusho whispered sadly.

"Don't you feel how much pain they're in?" Luna asked Zarc. "They're hurting."

 ** _"Oh don't mistake me little girl I know that. But that just means their willing to do anything for their Supreme Master. Even if it means putting themselves in danger."_ **Zarc smirked.

"They're begging you to stop!" Luna told him. "Crying out for the real Zarc, for their friend."

 ** _"I'm the real Zarc! The only person they wish to serve!"_** Zarc declared smirking as Z-ARC, and Odd-Eyes roared in sync.

Luna looked down as she placed a hand over her mark.

"Well now Zarc I am afraid this turn would upset you." Sylvio smirked. "And it starts by activating the spell card, Abyss Actor Backstage!"

* * *

 _Abyss Actor Backstage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _All non"Abyss Actor" Pendulum Scales are negated this turn._

* * *

He played the spell as he explained, "All non-Abyss Actor Pendulum Scales can't activate their abilities this turn which means your Gate won't protect you this turn."

"Impressive." Yusho smiled.

"And next up Funky Comiedan's Pendulum Ability!" Sylvio grinned. "By tributing my Wild Hope, Superstar gains his attack points!"

The cowboy vanished. **(ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)**

"And then with Evil Heel's Pendulum Ability by tributing Leading Lady, Odd-Eyes loses attack points equal to her's!" Sylvio grinned as Leading Lady vanished as Odd-Eyes roared in agony. **(ATK: 2500 - 1500 = 1000)** "I believe you must remember this Yuya. When the two of us battled in the Battle Royal!"

 ** _"There is no Yuya."_** Zarc growled.

"Ah don't be such a gump. Maybe this outta snap you out of this." Sylvio grinned. "Superstar attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

His ace charged at the tainted dragon.

 ** _"Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed."_** Zarc reminded him.

"But you take damage." Sylvio reminded with a grin.

Odd-Eyes roared as the Superstar struck him. Zarc grunted at the hard blow. **(Zarc: 14800)**

"I bet that outta get you snapped to action Yuya. Because me, and your pappy knows you, Yugo, Yuri, Yuki, and Yuto have a front row seat in seeing this." Sylvio grinned.

"That was a wonderful start Sylvio." Yusho complimented.

"Ah praised by your father is like an honor Yuya. After all every Dueltainer wants that kind of thing." Sylvio grinned. "That will bring down the curtains so Zarc it's your turn now."

"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Yuma admitted.

"I agree Yuma, things are going to get even more dangerous." Astral added.

Zarc 9th Turn:

 ** _"As I said before... THERE IS NO YUYA!"_** Zarc yelled drawing.

"You're wrong Zarc, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuri, and Yuki are all just as real as you are." Yusho told him.

 ** _"They are nothing! They never existed in the first place! They were me reincarnate! And they are only alter-egos!"_** Zarc declared.

"Then how do you explain the Pendulum Cards you've been using? It was Yuya who created them in the first place." Sylvio pointed out. "Obviously he's real, and if he's real so are the others."

Zarc only laughed, _**"For you see there has been a big misunderstanding."**_

"A misunderstanding?" Yusho inquired.

 ** _"It must've been a blast to hear that Yuya Sakaki have discovered Pendulum. But that isn't true."_ **Zarc smirked.

"Isn't true?" Sylvio asked confused.

 _ **"Yuya Sakaki discovered nothing!"** _Zarc smirked before declaring, **_"For your information it was I who gave birth to Pendulum Summoning!"_**

"What?" Tate asked in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvio questioned.

 ** _"When Ray defeated me I knew I need to discover a more powerful technique in order to win our rematch."_** Zarc smirked as he declared, ** _"AND DISCOVERED IT I DID!"_**

"Then... you're saying the only reason Pendulum Summoning exists is so you can defeat Ray and Dawn?" Leo asked in shock.

 ** _"Pendulum was born out of my revenge!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"For you see with Pendulum the cards she used to split me, herself, our daughter, and this world to five will be useless as they don't go to the graveyard when destroyed!"_**

"I see, a useful strategy." Yusho noted. "One worthy of a champion duelist. Though do you truly feel nothing towards them, your daughter and the woman I can only assume you loved at one time?"

 ** _"The only thing I care about is my revenge which I will have be defeating anyone who stands in my way!"_ **Zarc yelled, **_"And it begins with this! The spell known as Dark Hole!"_**

* * *

 _Dark Hole_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

"I use the trap Performapal Sky Ring." Yusho countered.

* * *

 _Performapal Sky Ring_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) you control while you control a Spellcaster-Type "Performapal" monster: Negate that effect._

* * *

"Yeah! That stops Dark Hole in it's tracks!" Tate smiled as Dark Hole vanished.

"Anything else Zarc?" Yusho inquired.

 ** _"Well next up is Odd-Eyes' Special Ability!"_** Zarc called, **_"Returning itself to my Extra Deck so your monsters attack points are nothing!"_**

Odd-Eyes roared beginning to separate.

"This is bad, if their monsters lose their attack points Zarc will be able to beat them both." Rio mentioned nervously.

Tate looked down before telling Sora, "Sora?"

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"We might have to face Zarc at one point." Tate told him. "And I want us to be ready so I managed to make these."

He handed Sora three cards. Sora took the cards and looked at them.

Fluffal Angel, Frightfur Meister, and Edge Imp Cotton Eater.

All three of them are Pendulum Monsters.

"Tate when did... how did you?" Sora asked in shock looking at them.

"Don't ask." Tate answered.

Sora looked at him curiously before nodding and shuffling the cards into his deck.

 ** _"Now return once more my Darkwurms!"_ **Zarc smirked as the lesser dragons appeared as red lightning coat Sky Magician, and Superstar.

 _Sky Magician: **(ATK: 0)**_

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar: **(ATK: 0)**_

 ** _"And now it is time for-"_ **Zarc smirked.

"ZARC! Stop right there!"

Everyone turned to see who was talking. Who walked in was the Professor stepping in.

"Leo!" Yusho cried in shock.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points." **(The Professor: 2000)**

"Zarc I know you remember me." The Professor told him.

 ** _"Of course, I remember you well Leo Akaba."_** Zarc smirked.

"My ARC Technology is the ultimate reason why this is happening." The Professor told him. "If anyone has to blame someone for you turning evil it best as well be me. Because you are what I created unintentionally."

 ** _"So you've come to correct your mistake then?"_** Zarc taunted.

"Yes. Ray was revived but apparently her memory has been mixed up." The Professor answered. "With her in that condition she, and Dawn can't stop you. I decided that I should be the one to do so. By using the same cards Ray used to end your brutally evil ways."

"Those... wait but if you use those cards..." Sylvio started in shock.

"It's a price I'm willing to make." The Professor told him.

Zarc smirked, ** _"Well I should not get anyone else involved. All duelists who were in the duel were split. So it's best not anyone else should be part of that! My Darkwurms attack Superstar while I attack Sky Magician!"_**

"Trap card open, Miraculous Hats." Yusho called.

* * *

 _Miraculous Hats_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Choose 1 monster and 1 Spell/Trap Card in your hand. Special Summon them as Normal Monsters (Spellcaster-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Attack Position, without revealing them. This turn, your opponent can attack with only 1 monster. The cards Special Summoned from the hand by this effect are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, and cannot remain on the field except during this Battle Phase. When a card Special Summoned by this effect is attacked, during damage calculation, reveal it and apply 1 of these effects._  
 _● If it is a monster: Any battle damage a player takes from this battle becomes doubled._  
 _● If it is a Spell/Trap Card: Neither player takes any battle damage from this battle._

* * *

Sky Magician was enveloped in hats.

 ** _"What the?"_** Zarc asked.

"Yusho you should've left the attack continue. That way you wouldn't be split!" The Professor told him.

"You should save those for an emergency Leo, this duel isn't over yet." Yusho smiled. "Now then Zarc, inside one of these Hats is a spell card and beneath the other is a monster. Guess correctly and you win, but guess wrong and I take no damage. You only get one shot."

Zarc growled, **_"Always with these silly games! Yuya Sakaki sure is your son with your style."_**

"He's a wonderful son." Yusho smiled. "Now then Zarc, please feel free to make your choice."

Zarc growled, **_"At least the Abyss Actor doesn't have that protection!"_**

The two Darkwurms attacked Superstar.

Sylvio cried out as Superstar shattered.

 **(Sylvio: 0200)**

"That was your one attack Zarc." Yusho told him.

 ** _"Yeah yeah I know! I'll attack the one at the right!"_ **Zarc cried.

Z-ARC didn't move.

 ** _"What the?"_** Zarc asked surprised.

"You're only allowed to attack with one monster Zarc, you chose to attack Sylvio which means all three of us survived your attacks." Yusho explained.

Zarc growled as the hats vanished.

"Anything else?" Sylvio asked.

Zarc growed before placing a card down, **_"Your turn now."_**

Everyone turned to the Professor.

The Professor 1st Turn:

"My move now." The Professor said drawing. "And I'll begin by activating Spirit Collapse!"

* * *

 _Spirit Collapse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can send my Fusion Monster, Emperor Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum God from my Extra Deck to the graveyard." He sent the monster. **(The Professor: 1000)**

"Sending his strongest card to the graveyard?' Sylvio asked in shock.

'And now with the conditions met I can activate them.' The Professor thought. "Let's go Zarc I activate-"

 ** _"Stop right there! Trap Card open! Supreme Disdain!"_** Zarc smirked playing a trap.

* * *

 _Supreme Disdain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a "Supreme King" monster: Look at your opponent's hand, also send cards from their hand to the Graveyard, up to the number of other "Supreme King" cards you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"What?" the Professor asked in shock.

 ** _"For every Supreme King card I control meaning five I can destroy that many cards in your hand, and deal 300 points of damage for each one."_ **Zarc smirked.

The cards were revealed to everyone.

En Flowers.

En Birds.

En Winds.

En Moon.

And En Magic.

 ** _"Huh? That must be one for Ritual."_** Zarc mentioned before smirking, **_"Ah whatever be gone!"_**

The cards shattered as the Professor was hit crying out. **(The Professor: 0000)**

"Leo!" Yusho cried in shock.

Suddenly pairs of hands grabbed the Professor lifting him up to the platform.

"What?" the Professor asked in shock.

He looked to see it was the girls.

"You?" the Professor asked in shock.

"We've got you." Lulu told him as they pulled him up.

Zarc looked startled seeing them before smirking, **_"Well well. Ray's alter-egos how nice of you five to join us."_**

"Zuzu? But how did you, and them survive?" Sylvio asked shocked.

"We were separated somehow, but that's not important." Celina answered.

"She's right, what is important is bringing Yugo and the others back." Rin added.

 ** _"They never existed."_** Zarc smirked. **_"And neither does you five, and Dawn's aspects."_**

"We don't exist, then how can all six of us be here at the same time?" Gale challenged. "Including Ray!"

 ** _"You all are in reality puppets!"_** Zarc yelled.

"No we live because we are real living people!" Zuzu yelled. "We are our own person nothing else!"

"She's right, and its about time someone showed you exactly what that means." Celina stated.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

 **(Zuzu: 2000)**

 **(Rin: 2000)**

 **(Lulu: 2000)**

 **(Gale: 2000)**

 **(Celina: 2000)**

Zarc growled before smirking, ** _"So you all wished to gang up? Very well then you all will taste real hell! It shall wait though. So you five will have a chance to have your turns first."_**

 **(New Dueling Theme: Addicted by Sliver End)**

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Alright Zarc, first I'll play Polymerization!" Zuzu called. "I fuse Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Solo the Melodious Songstress in order to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.__

* * *

Her Fusion monster appeared.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster +_ _1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Zuzu!" Sora cried in horror.

"She shouldn't have Fusion Summoned." Atticus grunted.

Zarc smirked, **_"Why thanks for the assist. Since you Fusion Summoned I can conduct a Fusion Summon of my own, and during your turn!"_**

"I know." Zuzu smiled.

The two flew up.

"If you knew then why did you still do it!?" Aster asked her.

"Trust me." Zuzu mentioned.

The Darkwurms entered the Fusion Vortex.

 ** _"Two obedient dragons with gleaming fangs, now become one and give rebirth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

The tainted Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. During either player's turn, during your Main Phase or the Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Thank you." Zuzu smiled.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Zarc asked confused.

"I play the spell Melodious Harmony." Zuzu told him.

* * *

 _Melodious Harmony_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a monster: Target 1 Banished monster with less ATK then that monster then Special Summon that monster to your field ignoring summoning conditions. If that monster gets destroyed banish it. When the monster summoned by this effect battles you can negate cards up to the amount of "Melodious" monsters your control or in your graveyard._

* * *

"This summons a banished monster with less attack points then the monster you just summoned." Zuzu revealed. "Though if its destroyed it gets banished again."

"Summons a banished monster?" Sylvio asked.

"That's right." Zuzu smiled. "Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes' true form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 ** _"How dare you take my dragon!"_ **Zarc yelled.

"This is Yuya's dragon." Zuzu told him. "Now, I play Pianissimo and equip Supreme King Z-ARC with it."

* * *

 _Pianissmo_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_** Zarc asked confused. **_"Why is she using her spell for me instead of one of her own?"_**

"Pianissimo reduces your monster's attack points to 100, oh and before I forget if the monster summoned by Melodious Harmony battles I can negate the effects of cards you control up to the number of Melodious monsters on my field and in my graveyard which means Starving Venom and your scale." Zuzu revealed. "Odd-Eyes attack Supreme King Z-ARC with Spiral Flame Strike!"

 _Z-ARC: **(ATK: 4000 - 3900 = 100)**_

The dragon roared attacking Z-ARC which landed a direct attack.

"But that isn't all!" Sylvio grinned. "Since your dragon is level 5 or higher the damage in battle is doubled!"

"He's right." Celina noted. "So that's 4800 points of damage."

Z-ARC roared in agony as Zarc was pushed back only a little as he grunted, **(Zarc: 10000)**

"That ends my turn." Zuzu stated. "So Z-ARC's points go back to normal."

 _Z-ARC: **(ATK: 100 + 3900 = 4000)**_

Rin 1st Turn:

"Which means it's my move so I'll activate the spell card Frozen Synchro." Rin declared.

* * *

 _Frozen Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls, and half the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls but they cannot be destroyed this turn then Special Summon 1 banished Synchro Monster. If that monster is destroyed banish it.__

* * *

 ** _"Frozen what?"_ **Zarc asked.

"Frozen Synchro, it summons a banished Synchro Monster, negates the effects of all your cards and cuts the attack points of all your monsters in half this turn, but in exchange I can't destroy them." Rin answered before smiling. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Hey!"_** Zarc yelled angry.

"She got Clear Wing back!" Leo cheered.

"Temporarily, if it goes its banished again but with only half its attack points I can do this." Rin stated. "Clear Wing attack Supreme King Z-ARC with Spinstorm Sky Strike!"

Clear Wing charged at Z-ARC hitting him as Z-ARC roared as Zarc knelled. **(Zarc: 9500)**

"That's all for now, so your monsters get their points back." Rin stated.

They regained their strength.

Lulu 1st Turn:

"I activate the spell card Xyz Bird Formation, and I think you can guess what it does." Lulu smiled.

* * *

 _Xyz Bird Formation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls, and monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed this turn then Special Summon 1 banished Xyz Monster then attach two Xyz Materials to it. If that monster is destroyed banish it._

* * *

Zarc glowed as Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Lulu declared.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Yuto..." Shay trailed off seeing his best friend's dragon.

"Your cards don't lose any attack points, but I do give Dark Rebellion two Overlay Units and I'll use them both on Supreme King Z-ARC!" Lulu called. "Treason Discharge!"

The dragon roared firing lighting as Z-ARC roared in agony. **(ATK: 4000 / 2 / 2 = 1000)**

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 + 1000 = 5500/ORU: 2 - 1 - 1 = 0)**_

 ** _"Stop that! Do as your master commands!"_ **Zarc yelled at Dark Rebellion.

"You aren't his master, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Supreme King Z-ARC!" Lulu called. "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

Dark Rebellion charged effectively hitting Z-ARC as Zarc was pushed back crying out. **(Zarc: 5000)**

"Hey their doing it!" Vector grinned.

"That ends my move." Lulu stated as Dark Rebellion and Z-ARC regained their original strength.

Gale 1st Turn:

"Which means its my move so I'll start things off with the Frozen Sword Ritual Spell!" Gale called.

* * *

 _Frozen Sword_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to summon any banished Ritual Monster. You must also tribute monsters who's levels equal or above the monster your trying to summon. That Ritual Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters offered. Negate the effects of cards on your opponent cards but they cannot be destroyed until the end phase. If the monster gets destroyed banish it._

* * *

 ** _"So your summoning that fool's dragon... He is a total idiot!"_** Zarc yelled.

"Maybe, but he's my idiot and by sending Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier to the graveyard as the sacrifice not only are your cards negated but Frozen Heart gains Super Soldier's attack points until the end phase." Gale revealed as Frozen Heart appeared. "Created from the arts of ice, and its heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!"

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

"A small price for them not being able to be destroyed this turn. Attack Supreme King Z-ARC!"

 **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**

"And due to Frozen Heart's ability you can't play anything in response when he attacks!" Yugi cried.

Frozen Heart struck Z-ARC as Zarc stumbled back. **(Zarc: 3500)**

"That ends my turn." Gale smirked. "Looks like your not so unbeatable after all."

Celina 1st Turn:

"She's right, and my spell Lunar Brilliance not only negates your cards and summons the last dragon to my field, but it also lets Starving Venom gain the attack points of a Fusion Monster with the lowest level you control." Celina stated.

* * *

 _Lunar Brillaince_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 banished Fusion Monster, and have it gain the ATK of 1 Fusion Monster your opponent controls with the lowest level. Negate the effects of cards on your opponent cards but they cannot be destroyed until the end phase. If the monster gets destroyed banish it._

* * *

"Which means he gains 2800 points!"

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2800 + 2800 = 5600)**

With all five dragons out they roared in sync.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Supreme King Z-ARC!" Celina called.

The dragon attacked with his ray hitting Z-ARC as he roared as Zarc knelled down breathing. **(Zarc: 1700)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Celina stated. "Those attacks were from Yuri and the others."

 ** _"You five girls... Are really... PISSING ME OFF!"_** Zarc shouted.

Rin, Zuzu, and Lulu flinched while Gale and Celina glared at him.

 ** ** _"And it begins your doom with this! The face-down card, Supreme Life!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If your Life Points are lower then your opponent's you gain Life Points equal to the ATK of all "Supreme King" monsters your opponent controls.__

* * *

 ** _"I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of every Supreme King on my field!"_ **Zarc yelled.

 **(Zarc: 8500)**

"You may have healed your life points but we'll just wipe them out next turn." Gale stated confidently.

 ** _"There won't be a next turn!"_ **Zarc promised.

"Well me, and Yusho still have our turns to get passed!" Sylvio told him.

"He's right." Zuzu smiled.

 ** _"Fine! It's your turn Yusho!"_ **Zarc yelled.

* * *

 **Yusho: 2000**

 **Sylvio: 0200**

 **Gale: 2000**

 **Zuzu: 2000**

 **Lulu: 2000**

 **Rin: 2000**

 **Celina: 2000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 8500**

* * *

Yusho 2nd Turn:

"I switch Sky Magician in defense mode and then I set one card to end my turn." Yusho stated. "I can't deal any damage this turn."

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio drew before saying, "The only thing I can do is summon my Abyss Actors in defense mode to end there."

"It's no big deal, we can finish this up on our next turns." Gale reassured them.

Zarc 10th Turn:

Zarc drew as he smirked, **_"That is only if you 7 can get pass this!"_**

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

 _ **"Say hello to one of my devastation cards! Astrograph Storm!"**_ Zarc smirked showing the card.

* * *

 _Astrograph Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points, and negate the effects of 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" you control: Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart", and 1 "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom" from your Deck/Extra Deck, or/and Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions. Monsters already on your field when this card is activated no longer take up a monster zone and cannot be targeted or destroyed until all monsters summoned by this effect are removed from the field. Monsters summoned by this effect deal double battle damage this turn and can attack directly. You don't gain any Life Points the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"What is that?" Rin asked nervously.

 _ **"This card costs half my Life Points but it brings out my FOUR OTHER DRAGONS!"**_ Zarc declared starting to laugh manically. **(Zarc: 4250)**

"Wait what?" Lulu asked in horror as the corrupted forms of Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, Dark Rebellion, and Frozen Heart appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supreme Ritual". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card battles an opponent's monster activate one of these effects until the end phase:  
_ _● Destroy all face-up spells, and traps your opponent controls, and you do lower the ATK of all monster's your opponent controls by 400 for each one, and if you do this card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect.  
_ _● While this card has ATK lower then the ATK of the opponent's monster you make them exchange 1000 ATK.  
_ _● You can negate the abilities of the monster this card is battling against, and if you do reduce it's ATK by this card's ATK.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that target, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 ** _"And what's more the monsters that were on the field before this spell is played can no longer take a monster zone, or be destroyed, and targeted until the monsters summoned by this effect are removed from the field!"_** Zarc smirked.

"That's completely unfair!" Gale cried in shock.

 ** _"And finally monsters summoned by this effect can attack directly, and can deal twice the damage!"_ **Zarc finished smirking.

"Wait, but with four monsters that means four of us are about to lose the duel." Zuzu realized in shock.

Zarc smirked, **_"This is what happens when you force my hand! And now Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing will attack that Synchro Girl!"_**

The original Clear Wing shielded Rin from the attack before roaring as the effects of the spell banished it from the field.

 **(Rin: 0000)**

 ** _"And I'm just getting started! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion attack that Xyz Girl!"_** Zarc smirked.

The original Dark Rebellion intercepted the attack before roaring sadly as it vanished.

 **(Lulu: 0000)**

 ** _"And now Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes attack that Pendulum Girl!"_ **Zarc smirked.

The original Odd-Eyes intercepted the blast before roaring at Zarc as it vanished.

 **(Zuzu: 0000)**

 ** _"Then Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart attack that Ritual Girl!"_** Zarc smirked.

Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon intercepted the attack just as his fellow dragons had.

 **(Gale: 0000)**

 ** _"And now Starving Venom use your Special Ability! Use Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing's Special Abilities!"_** Zarc smirked as Starving Venom grabbed his comrade.

"Why would you do that?" Celina questioned.

Zarc smirked, ** _"And now Starving Venom attack that dragon!"_**

The dragon charged to his original counterpart.

 ** _"And now Clear Wing's ability to him activates!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"That dragon is automatically destroyed, and you take damage equal to his attack points!"_**

Celina's eyes widened in shock as Starving Venom flew as far from Celina as possible before colliding with his corrupted counterpart and exploding.

 **(Celina: 0000)**

"No, all that and it wasn't enough." Gale said angrily. "We failed them."

The four dragons shattered.

"At least Starving Venom's final ability got rid of those four." Celina grunted.

"That's right!" Sora recalled. "Plus thanks to Starving Venom's ability Zarc takes... No!"

 ** _"Though the price of that spell is that I have to negate my abilities, and I don't regain any Life Points."_ **Zarc smirked. **_"So you all are lucky I can't gain Life Points!"_**

Sora let out a huge sigh of relief. "If he gained 10000 life points he would be nearly as strong as he was before they joined the duel."

 ** _"Since the monsters summoned by Astrograph Storm left the field me, and Starving Venom returned to our monster zones!"_ **Zarc smirked placing them back, **_"Then I attack Sky Magician!"_**

Yusho could only watch as the blast struck his ace monster.

 ** _"And don't think your safe because your monster's in defense."_** Zarc smirked. **_"Starving Venom allows me to deal PIERCING damage!"_**

"Piercing Damage, but that means..." Sylvio started in horror as the blast sent Yusho flying back only for Girag to catch him.

"Got you." Girag mentioned before looking up. "This is not good."

 **(Yusho: 0000)**

Zarc turned to Sylvio. **_"Your the only one left."_** Setting a card he told Sylvio. ** ** _"You should be considered lucky because I'm all out of attacks."_****

* * *

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0200**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 4250**

* * *

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

Sylvio just stared at Zarc with fear in his eyes. _'Oh man, what am I supposed to do against a monster like him?'_ "I...

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: ... Zarc is a little overpowered.**

 **bopdog111: At the very least Starving Venom got rid of the monsters summoned by that spell so that's good news. We're down to two more duelists who can hopefully still stall Zarc for Ray, and Dawn to be ready.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they can buy the two of them enough time.**

 **bopdog111: The girls did their best but it isn't enough. Is Zarc still not fighting seriously or is this his full power?**

 **Ulrich362: If I had to guess somewhere between 70% and 80% unfortunately. Though as interesting as this match is we'll be taking a step back from it next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	100. The Battle of the Girls!

**bopdog111: Well guys things turned out more worse for the duel.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it mildly Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Well at this chapter won't be focusing on the match this time.**

 **Ulrich362: Instead another character... or should I say characters will be the main focus.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Dawn was still with Ray leaning on her with her eyes closed, and tears in her eyes.

"Dawn?" Ray asked looking down at her.

Dawn gasped hearing before looking up as Casey looked over.

"Ray! Thank the gods your awake!" Casey smiled.

"What... what happened? Where are the others? I heard voices." Ray mentioned.

"Ray here's the thing! Zarc is back, and he is dueling the Lancers a team Declan made." Casey explained. "He defeated many of them, and now Declan, and Riley are out to hurry up, and join them as we noticed the Professor left also."

Ray's eyes widened. "Go help them."

"It's alright Ray. With you now awake we can now finally stop Zarc as you, and Dawn are the only ones who can do it." Casey assured.

"We can't yet." Ray told him. "The three of you need to stall Zarc, so they can come back."

"What?" Casey asked confused. "Alright I'll hurry up, and join them but you, and Dawn need to be ready for your chances." 

With that he ran out. Ray watched him walk off before turning to Dawn. "Dawn, can you do something for mommy?"

"Mommy..." Dawn hugged her tight.

Ray hugged her before looking at Dawn. "Do you remember the other girls? The ones that look like you?"

Dawn slowly looked up before nodding, "Stacy, Alex, Kelly, Terri, and Lilly... I remember their boyfriends telling me their names..."

Ray nodded before taking off her bracelet. "I'm not as sure as dad, but if the cards made a bracelet for the girls that look like me then maybe there's a reason I have one too. Maybe... it's the way to let them come back."

That was before Ray noticed the birthmark on Dawn's exposed shoulder. Ray smiled seeing it. _'Dawn, you're the greatest thing to come into our lives. I promise everything will be ok.'_ "Can you put this on for mommy?"

Ray held her bracelet out to Dawn as she said that. Dawn looked surprised seeing this before slowly putting the bracelet on. The moment she did it began to glow as Dawn collapsed unconscious into a shocked Ray's arms.

"Dawn? Dawn can you hear me?" Ray asked fearfully.

Dawn didn't woke up as her birthmark started to glow. Ray just watched her daughter nervously as she held her close trying to keep her safe.

* * *

 _In Dawn's mind..._

 _Dawn slowly opened her eyes seeing she is in a peaceful grass landscape looking around, "Huh? Where I'm I?"_

 _"Somewhere beautiful." said a friendly voice._

 _"Huh?" Dawn turned to see who said that._

 _It was Alex who was smiling. "You're Dawn, right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah." Dawn nodded startled seeing her. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name's Alex, my mommy is Rin and my daddy is Yugo." Alex answered with a smile before looking around. "I feel happy here."_

 _Dawn looked shocked before she looked down._

 _"Hey, are you ok?" asked another female voice._

 _Now surprised she looked over. It was Stacy who looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Ah... Are you Terri?" Dawn asked her._

 _"Stacy actually." Stacy mentioned with a smile._

 _Dawn looked down, "No... I'm not."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" asked a third voice. "Oh, I'm Terri by the way."_

 _Dawn looked over to see Terri was there with a rabbit in her arms, and several birds on her shoulders._

 _"I'm... I'm the reason you three with Kelly, and Lilly are dead." Dawn looked down._

 _"Dead, is that what you think?" asked a voice. "Well I'm not dead yet."_

 _She looked. It was Lilly. "My mommy and daddy are still waiting for me. If mommy could come back then so can we. All of us."_

 _"B-But... You five vanished when I was..." Dawn trailed off as tears gather in her eyes._

 _"If you feel bad there's an easy way to make it up to us." said a fifth voice._

 _Dawn looked to see Kelly was there. "I... I don't think there's even..."_

 _"Duel us." Lilly said. "You, against the five of us. You have 20000 life points and we each have 4000."_

 _"Dueling is supposed to make people smile, and it helps you get to know people." Stacy added. "We don't know you that well, and you don't know us but if we duel we can fix that."_

 _Dawn looked at them surprised._

 _"I think it makes sense, I mean Dueling is super fun and when else will we get this chance?" Terri asked. "Besides, Drident wants to duel you."_

 _"So does Coral Dragon." Alex added._

 _"Along with Master Peace." Stacy nodded in agreement._

 _"The same goes for Koga." Lilly smiled._

 _"And Herald of Ultimateness." Kelly said with a smile._

 _As they said that their aces appeared behind them._ _Dawn looked surprised seeing them before Malacoda appeared behind her in place._

 _"What do you say Dawn?" Stacy asked offering her hand._

 _Dawn looked at her hand before looking at Malacoda._

 **'It's your choice my lady.'** _Malacoda smiled._

 _Dawn looked at him before turning back to the hand before slowly taking it._

 _Stacy smiled. "Maybe when this is all over, the six of us will become best friends."_

 _Dawn nodded before saying, "Just as soon as we can get Daddy back to normal."_

 _"Yeah." Terri nodded in agreement._

 _"Still... I'm so sorry... About not doing anything when..." Dawn trailed off._

 _"You couldn't have done anything, we don't blame you." Alex reassured her. "You're a nice person, we can tell."_

 _Dawn looked at her._

 _"She's right." Kelly smiled before the five of them stepped back and activated their duel discs._

 _"Let's have fun, I'm looking forward to it." Stacy admitted with a smile._

 _Dawn looked at them before activating her Duel Disk ready._

 _"You can go first Dawn." Terri offered with her own smile._

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 _ **(Dueling Theme: Throne by Bring Me to the Horizon)**  
_

 ** _Dawn: 20000_**

 ** _Stacy: 4000_**

 ** _Terri: 4000_**

 ** _Lilly: 4000_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _Dawn 1st Turn:_

 _Dawn drew as she looked at her hand._ _As she did a younger Ray and Zarc carrying a baby Dawn appeared sitting under a tree together._

 _"Hey look." Kelly noticed._

 _Dawn turned before smiling. "Mommy told me about that, it was a few weeks after I was born. Mommy and daddy were so happy."_

 _The two looked at their daughter with smiles on their faces. Dawn's aspects all smiled seeing that._

 _"I don't know how, but all six of us will get to go back to something like that." Stacy promised._

 _Dawn looked before nodding as she said, "I'll start by activating the spell, The Terminus of the Burning Abyss."_

* * *

 _The Terminus of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

 _"Ok." Kelly nodded._

 _As she said that Koga started glowing._

 _"Koga?" Lilly asked looking at her ace monster only to smile. "Yeah, I feel the same way."_

 _"By sending monsters in my hand or field to the graveyard I get to Fusion Summon!" Dawn called._

 _"Alright." Terri smiled._

 _Dawn threw cards to the air as they formed to the monsters._

 _Graff, Draghig, and Rubic_

 _They fused as Dawn called, "Demon Wolf, Demon Dragon, and Demon fiend join together as one in the Burning Abyss, and create magic to spread peace! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!"_

 _A purple fairy garbed in a robe with a staff appeared._

* * *

 _Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3_ _"_ _Burning Abyss" monsters with different names_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _As Dante appeared a younger looking Dawn and Zarc appeared with him teaching her how to Fusion Summon. They turned to see. Zarc was looking at Dawn's cards with her and smiling while the younger Dawn was giggling and nodding before taking the cards and trying to Fusion Summon before Dante appeared above her with a smile._ _Dawn smiled, "I remember this. It was when I first summoned Dante."_

 _"Your daddy really loved you didn't he?" Alex asked._

 _Dawn nodded before frowning, "Until he became what he is now."_

 _"We can make him go back to normal." Stacy smiled._

 _Dawn nodded before saying, "Now the abilities of the monsters I sent activates. When Graff is sent I can summon a Burning Abyss monster in defense mode. Such as Alich!"_

 _ _Alich appeared in defense mode.__

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Her counterparts all nodded._

 _"Then as Draghig was sent I get to place a Burning Abyss card to the top of my deck." Dawn continued as she shuffled before adding the card to her deck, "I place 2 cards face-down, and that ends my turn."_

 _Lilly 1st Turn:_

 _ _"Ok, then if you started with Fusion I'll go now and I'll start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in attack mode." Lilly stated as the female hero appeared.__

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.__

* * *

 _ _"Then Mask Change transforms her into Masked HERO Goka." Lilly added.__

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

 _A mask appeared as Burstinatrix slapped it on before it morphed to a yellow, and flaming Masked HERO._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Goka_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

 _Suddenly the area shifted to a room where a nervous looking Lilly was being watched by the Professor and several of Duel Academy's best as she looked at her hand nervously in a duel with an Obelisk Force._

 _"This is... that was a week after Jaden started teaching me, mommy and daddy were there watching." Lilly said in awe._

 _They watched on in awe. The nervous looking Lilly moved to try and use her new cards only to mess up as she was defeated._

 _"Well it was a bet new so it shouldn't be that bad." Dawn told Lilly._

 _"Yeah, you're right." Lilly smiled. "Ok, Goka attacks Alich."_

 _The monster attacked Alich destroying it._

 _"When Alich is sent it negates the effects of one monster on the field." Dawn told her as Goka's flames died down._

 _"Goka's ability gives him 100 points for every HERO in my graveyard so he just loses his boost." Lilly mentioned. "Your turn again Dawn."_

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 20000_**

 ** _Stacy: 4000_**

 ** _Terri: 4000_**

 ** _Lilly: 4000_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

* * *

 _Dawn 2nd Turn:_

 _Dawn drew before revealing the card she drew which was Farfa saying, "I activate Dante's special ability!"_

 _"Huh?" Terri asked. "Why did you show us your card?"_

 _"Dante's ability gets me to discard a Burning Abyss card to draw 1 card." Dawn explained discarding Farfa as she drew, "And when Farfa is sent 1 monster is banished until the end of this turn!"_

 _"Wait, but that means..." Lilly started as Goka vanished._

 _"Then I activate my face-down, Burial From a Different Dimension." Dawn continued._

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Dawn explained, "With this I can target up to three banished monsters, and place them in the graveyard."_

 _"That means Goka can't come back." Terri realized._

 _"Wow, you're really strong Dawn." Alex smiled. "I think this is going to be really fun."_

 _Dawn blushed hearing that. Stacy giggled. "She's right though, it will be a lot of fun."_

 _Dawn told them, "Well now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _ _She drew twice before adding, "Then I activate the face-down Monster Reincarnation."__

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _"So now she can get a monster back by discarding a card." Kelly mentioned._

 _"Which means a Burning Abyss card gets to activate." Lilly added._

 _She discarded a second Graff adding Farfa back to her hand._

 _"With Graff's effect I can summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called summoning the monster._

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_ _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

 _"And then as I don't control spells or traps I can summon Farfa from my hand."_

 _Farfa appeared on her field._

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

 _"Two monsters with the same level." Terri noted._

 _"That can only mean one thing." Kelly agreed._

 _"Now I use Farfa, and Barbar to build the Overlay Network!" Dawn called as the two flew up overlaying._

 _"Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Dante appeared in place._

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attac_ _ks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _"Xyz, then I guess I'm up next." Terri noted calmly._

 _"Now I activate Dante's ability. By using an Overlay Unit I can send up to the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard to gain 500 attack points for each card sent!" Dawn called._

 _"That's 1500 more points!" Kelly cried in shock._

 ** _(ORU: 2 - 1)_**

 _Dawn showed the top three which were Shrink, Twin Twisters, and Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss._

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500)**_

 _"When Cagna is sent I can send a Burning Abyss spell or trap to the graveyard." Dawn told her opponents as she shows a second Terminus of the Burning Abyss. "Then I'll attack Lilly with Pilgrim Dante!"_

 _The fusion attacked her Fusion Counterpart._ The attack struck Lilly as she grunted before smiling. "Not bad."

 ** _(Lilly: 1200)_**

 _As her points dropped an image of a younger Lilly trying to follow Barrett appeared before they arrived at Celina's room. They looked over seeing this. Lilly's eyes widened. "That's... the day we decided to invade Standard to prove ourselves. It's why we were there when you had that tournament."_

 _Stacy looked at her at that._

 _"You invaded?" Dawn asked shocked._

 _"The Fusion Dimension was trying to combine the dimensions, its why daddy was going after Alex's mommy, and why we attacked your home Terri." Lilly explained. "Mommy and I thought when they were all together things would be better with everybody living together but the Professor wouldn't let us help so we decided to go in secret."_

 _Terri looked shocked thought nodded, "Well everything will work out at the end."_

 _Lilly nodded in agreement. "I'm not beat yet I use Call of the Haunted to revive Goka."_

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Goka reappeared._

 _"Well I'll use Traveler Dante to attack Terri!" Dawn called._

 _Terri's eyes widened as the attack struck only for Lilly to vanish and be replaced with a younger Terri giggling as she hid Shay's jacket under a blanket._

 _"What?" Stacy asked confused._

 _Terri smiled as the younger Terri giggled and ran off before hiding. "I remember that, I wanted to play with him so I decided on hide and seek."_

 _"What did you hid his jacket for?" Alex asked._

 _"So he'd play." Terri answered. "I was kind of silly before... never mind."_

 ** _(Terri: 1500)_**

 _"I place 1 card face-down, and that's the end here." Dawn ended. "At the end of the battle phase Traveler Dante switches to defense mode!"_

 _Her Xyz switched._

 _Terri 1st Turn:_

 _"Then it's my turn so I'll start things off by activating the continuous spell card Zoodiac Barrage, and then I'll summon Zoodiac Thoroughblade in attack mode." Terri mentioned as her monster appeared._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _"Then thanks to Thoroughblade's ability I can send Zoodiac Bunnyblast to the graveyard to draw a new card."_

 _"Whoa they look like my animal friends." Dawn smiled._

 _Terri smiled. "I had animal friends too."_

 _Dawn smiled hearing that._

 _"Ok, now I'll set two cards and end my turn." Terri mentioned._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 20000_**

 ** _Stacy: 4000_**

 ** _Terri: 1500_**

 ** _Lilly: 1200_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

* * *

 _Dawn 3rd Turn:_

 _Dawn drew before calling, "I rebuild the Overlay Network with Traveler Dante!"_

"Rank-Up?" Terri asked in shock before smiling. "I should have known you could do that."

"Lady of the Burning Abyss come forth, and bring peace! Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal!" Dawn chanted as a white robe woman appeared in place with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _ _2 Level 6 monsters / You can also Xyz Summon this card by sending 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then using 1 "Dante" monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If Summoned this way, the following effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.__

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _"Wow..." Terri said in awe. "That's amazing."_

 _As she said that an image of Dawn watching Dark Rebellion fly around while she clapped appeared._

 _They looked surprised at this._

 _"That was when daddy showed me what Xyz Summoning looked like." Dawn smiled._

 _"Dark Rebellion looks so happy." Terri smiled._

 _"He was." Dawn said happily. "He... all of them, were my big brothers."_

 _"Huh?" They all asked surprised._

 _"Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starving Venom, and Odd-Eyes. They all helped take care of me, and wanted to keep me safe and happy." Dawn explained. "Odd-Eyes and Starving Venom even fought over who did a better job."_

 _As she said this the area faded to show of Odd-Eyes trying to save Dawn from her fall only for Starving Venom to grabbed her, and place her back at Clear Wing which made Odd-Eyes angry. Dawn giggled seeing that before looking down sadly. "Frozen Heart must have been sad, daddy never used him and he never got to spend time with me."_

 _"Well maybe now after we help your daddy Frozen Heart can now do that." Kelly assured. "I know Frozen Heart."_

 _Dawn nodded with a smile. "I want us all to be ok."_

 _They all nodded as Dawn continued her turn, "Since I summoned Beatrice like that I can't use her abilities this turn. But now I can activate the face-down, Monster Reborn to revive Rubic."_

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Her tuner appeared._

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _"A tuner, guess I'm next." Alex said thoughtfully._

 _Rubic then shattered as Dawn blinked before widening her eyes, "Ah man I forgot."_

 _"Huh?" Alex asked._

 _"If I control a monster that isn't a Burning Abyss then monsters like Rubic get destroyed." Dawn explained._

 _"Huh, aren't all your monsters Burning Abyss?" Kelly asked._

 _"Beatrice isn't one." Dawn answered._

 _"Oh." Kelly said. "Ok."_

 _"Though I can activate the Burning Abyss I sent's effect." Dawn told them as the monster appeared._

 _"Not good." Stacy mentioned nervously._

 _"Haja, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss. With his effect I can target 2 Burning Abyss Monsters in the graveyard, and summon them." Dawn told them. "But then I have to negate their Special Abilities."_

 _"Ok, who are you bringing back?" Alex asked curiously._

 _"Rubic, and Farfa." She answered as the two appeared knelling._

 _"Now she'll Synchro Summon." Alex noted._

 _"Now I tune my level 3 Rubic with my level 3 Farfa!" Dawn cried as the two fiends flew up as Rubic turned to 3 rings as Farfa turned to 3 stars._

 _Seeing that Alex took a half step forward._

 _ **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**_

 _"Rock Star of the Abyss strum your notes of peace to bring harmony to all those who listen! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!"_

 _Virgil appeared strumming his guitar in place._

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _"This could be going better." Kelly admitted._

 _"Now Virgil attacks Alex, and Beatrice attacks Zoodiac Throughblade!" Dawn called._

 _"I play the trap card Threatening Roar!" Terri countered._

 _The two monsters froze in place at that as they backed up._

 _"Are you ok Alex?" Terri asked._

 _"Yeah, thanks." Alex smiled as the area shifted again, this time to a younger Alex with Yugo and Rin at a beach before she ran over to start building a sand castle._

 _"Sand castles..." Dawn smiled seeing what Alex was doing._

 _Alex however looked down sadly._

 _"Alex what's wrong?" Stacy asked concerned they heard some laughing, and looked seeing a younger Sly was stomping it down with a younger Leo a few feet away turning over, and widening his eyes running over which Sly ran as Yugo, and Rin ran over upon hearing Alex crying._

 _"That jerk." Kelly frowned as the image showed the rest of what had happened that day before Alex blushed as her younger self kissed Leo before it turned back to the peaceful field._

 _"I'm so glad you kicked his butt at the Friendship Cup." Stacy smiled to Alex._

 _Alex couldn't help smile at the memory. "Yeah, and I met Leo so that was good at least."_

 _Dawn nodded smiling before looking down, "You all have special someones... But I don't."_

 _"I'm sure there's someone, you'll find him." Lilly smiled._

 _"Maybe the reason we found people like that is because you were going to one day before you were split." Terri suggested. "We know you'll find somebody special."_

 _Dawn nodded before saying, "That ends my turn."_

 _Alex 1st Turn:_

 _"Ok, then it's my move and actually I think I'll start with Pot of Greed." Alex mentioned._

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _Alex drew twice._

 _ _"Ok, now I'll discard Crystron Rosenix to summon Crystron Sulfefnir in defense mode, but his effect destroys himself." Alex started as her monster appeared only to explode.__

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

 _"Then since Sulfefnir was destroyed I can summon Crystron Rion, and then I banish Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token."_

 _ _The two monsters appeared.__

* * *

 _Crystron Rion_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 of your banished non-Tuner monsters; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Rion" once per turn._

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

 _"Now level three Rion tunes with my level one token to Synchro Summon Old Entity Hastorr in attack mode." Alex stated._

 _The two tuned._

 _ **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

 _ _One of her Synchros appeared.__

* * *

 _Old Entity Hastorr_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card from your Graveyard to that monster. That monster cannot attack, also its effects are negated. If this card leaves the field while equipped to an opponent's monster by this effect: Take control of the monster this card was equipped to._

* * *

 _ _"Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Sulfefnir, and Star Changer to lower him to level four, and then I'll normal summon Crystron Quan." Alex explained as her monster appeared.__

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Crystron Quan_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 non-Tuner monster from your hand, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). You can only use this effect of "Crystron Quan" once per turn.__

* * *

 _"Now Quan tunes with Sulfefnir in order to Synchro Summon Accel Synchron."_

 _The two flew up._

 _ **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**_

 _The first Synchro Tuner she summoned appeared._

* * *

 _Accel Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner/Synchro_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Synchron" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _● Reduce this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster._  
 _During your opponent's Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect). You can only Synchro Summon "Accel Synchron(s)" once per turn._

* * *

 _ _"Ok, now level five Accel Synchron tunes with level four Old Entity Hastorr!" Alex called as Accel Synchron became five green rings and Hastorr became four stars.__

 ** _(LV: 5 + 4 = 9)_**

 _"Crystron of Rose quartz join now in battle to rid the enemies' resources with the title-waves of energy! Accel Synchro! Level 9! Crystron Phoenix!"_

 _ _The crimson Crystron appeared.__

* * *

 _Crystron Phoenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can banish all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and in their Graveyard. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 other monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _"Accel Synchro?" Dawn asked shocked._

 _"Huh, is this the first time you're seeing it?" Kelly asked._

 _Dawn nodded._

 _"Oh." Alex smiled. "Well it's really special."_

 _Dawn nodded hearing that._

 _"Oh yeah, when I summon Crystron Phoenix all your spell and traps on the field and in the graveyard are banished." Alex mentioned._

 _Dawn widen her eyes as every spell, and trap she played vanished in her eyes._

 _"Ok, now Crystron Phoenix attack Virgil." Alex declared._

 _Phoenix fired a water wave as Virgil tensed as he took the blow shattering. **(Dawn: 19700)**_

 _"Well since Virgil was destroyed I can draw 1 card from my deck." Dawn said drawing._

 _"Ok, I end my turn with two facedown cards." Alex smiled._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 19700_**

 ** _Stacy: 4000_**

 ** _Terri: 1500_**

 ** _Lilly: 1200_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

* * *

 _Dawn 4th Turn:_

 _Dawn drew before she smiled, "I activate the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rites."_

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

 _Kelly smiled at that. "Looks like I'm up next."_

 _She shows Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss before activating it, "And the sacrifice I'm making with it is Ritual Raven."_

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _The raven appeared before being sacrificed as the six of them suddenly were inside a card shop as a younger Dawn was looking at Malacoda. Dawn looked before smiling, "I remember this... It was when I got my first card when I want to learn how to duel."_

 _"Your first monster was a Ritual monster?" Stacy asked in surprise._

 _"Malacoda is more then my first card." Dawn smirked. "He's my friend, and always has my back."_

 _That was before Malacoda was taken being placed in a deck before the owner handed the deck to Zarc._

 _"He looks sad." Terri pointed out._

 _Dawn frowned, "I didn't know what it was back then..."_

 _"You do now though, don't you?" Alex asked._

 _Dawn nodded. The five of them nodded in understanding._ _Getting back to business she called, "Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"_

 _Malacoda behind her grinned before he jumped in front of her shining his blade._

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Hi Malacoda, its nice to meet you." Stacy smiled._

 **"Ah nice to meet ya too Lady Stacy."** _Malacoda smiled bowing to her._ **"I vow to always serve Lady Dawn in anyway I can."**

 _"Well getting past the five of us won't be easy." Lilly said. "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"_

 **"Ah I'm always up for a challenge."** _Malacoda grinned._

 _"Malacoda get Kelly! Beatrice attack Zoodiac Throughblade!" Dawn called as the two charged._

 _"Zero Gravity!" Alex called._

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.__

* * *

 _The monsters switched modes._

 _"I activate Beatrice's ability. By using an Overlay Unit I can send a card from my deck to the graveyard." Dawn told her opponents. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**_

 _"Ok." Terri nodded._

 _She sent a second Farfa._

 _"Wait, so who gets banished?" Alex asked._

 _"Crystron Phoenix." Dawn answered._

 _Alex watched as her Accel Synchro Monster vanished._

 _"I'll end it there." Dawn ended._

 _Crystron Phoenix reappeared on Alex's field with the end of Dawn's turn._

 _"Your turn Kelly." Dawn told her._

 _Kelly 1st Turn:_

 _Kelly drew looking over her hand before the are transformed to where Kelly was getting attacked by the bully._

 _"Huh?" Terri asked in shock._

 _"Kelly..." Alex whispered sadly._

 _"That's awful, I'm so sorry." Stacy told her._

 _That was before Mokuba came in, and defended her with his monsters before saying the authorization code to shut down the Duel Disk._

 _"He saved you." Dawn smiled._

 _"Yeah... That was the first time me, and my little Moki met, and he defended me." Kelly smiled as they see the bully getting angry before he got down by Kaiba who came in as he told Mokuba to get Kelly a new Duel Disk as she stood stunned by seeing the Kaiba Brothers helping her. "I didn't get why Kaiba, and Moki want to help me in the first place."_

 _"Love at first sight?" Lilly guessed._

 _Kelly blushed at that. Her counterparts all smiled._ _Kelly then got started, "I activate Dawn of the Herald sending Athena to the graveyard to Ritual Summon!"_

* * *

 _Dawn of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 6. When "Herald of Perfection" is Ritual Summoned by this card's effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 of the monsters in your Graveyard that was Tributed for that Ritual Summon; return that target to your hand._

* * *

 _Athena appeared briefly only to vanish in a glowing light._

 _"Herald of the Light enjoy these offerings I bestow on you, and come forth to disrupt magic to it's knees! Ritual Summon! Level 6! Herald of Perfection!"_

 _Herald of Perfection appeared in place._

* * *

 _Herald of Perfection_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 _"Your old ace monster." Alex recalled._

 _"Yeah. And when Rocky got me Herald of Ultimateness I became stronger." Kelly smiled._

 _"Yeah, you did." Alex smiled._

 _"Herald of Perfection isn't strong enough so I have to end it here with a face-down." Kelly ended._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 19700_**

 ** _Stacy: 4000_**

 ** _Terri: 1500_**

 ** _Lilly: 1200_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

* * *

 _"Which means its Dawn's turn again." Terri noted._

 _Dawn 5th Turn:_

 _Dawn drew as the area appeared to where Dawn's 3rd birthday is in. Stacy immediately gasped. "Daddy?"_

 _They turned to see a younger Yusho hugging a younger Dawn with the dress he gave her in her hand._

 _"That's daddy." Stacy smiled before her eyes widened. "Ok, I've made up my mind."_

 _"Stacy?" Dawn asked her._

 _"We're all going to come back, and..." Stacy started before smiling. "We should all be sisters."_

 _"Sisters?" The five asked surprised hearing that._

 _"Yeah." Stacy smiled._

 _Alex thought as she smiled, "I like that idea."_

 _"So do I." Lilly agreed._

 _"More siblings?" Terri smiled. "That sounds great."_

 _"I feel the same way." Kelly smiled._

 _Suddenly the five begun to hear some crying._

 _"Dawn?" Alex asked turning to her._

 _"Are you ok?" Terri asked._

 _Dawn was crying but she was smiling, "I... I never have any sisters... Or anyone like that."_

 _"Well you have six sisters, and two brothers now." Terri smiled._

 _"Seven brothers." Dawn reminded._

 _"Oh... but Yugo is Alex's daddy and Yuri is Lilly's daddy so how do they count?" Kelly asked._

 **"My lady she meant the dragons."** _Malacoda chuckled._

 _"Oh..." Kelly blushed in embarrassment. "That makes more sense."_

 _Dawn looked at the card before saying, "I activate Card of Sanctity!"_

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 _The six of them drew their cards._

 _Dawn looked over before smiling, "Okay I'll then set 3 cards, and now I'll attack Stacy with Dante!"_

 _Stacy flinched as the attack hit her._

 ** _(Stacy: 1200)_**

 _"Your turn Stacy." Dawn smiled._

 _Stacy 1st Turn:_

 _She drew as the area transformed to a park as a younger Stacy was with her mother on a park bench._

 _"Stacy... who's that?" Alex asked._

 _"That's... My real mom." Stacy answered as the Younger Stacy was having fun before she sees the Butterfly, and giggled running over before she fell in a hole as they suddenly were in a black place where Stacy shuddered as they see the younger Stacy was in the Scorpion Hole._

 _Knowing what was about to happen Terri walked over and hugged her._

 _The Younger Stacy looked around terrified as the Scorpions started snapping their pincers, and waving their tails around before one pinched her hand causing her scream, and pass out while several of them stung Stacy several times before she was rescued. Alex, Lilly, Kelly, and Dawn all gasped in horror seeing that._

 _"Whoa man... Brutal..." Kelly remarked horrified._

 _Alex walked over and hugged Stacy. "Are you ok?"_

 _Stacy only hugged her back not saying anything. Lilly, Kelly, and Dawn all moved to try and comfort her too._

 _"It was the most terrifying thing I ever experienced." Stacy told them. "It's why I am afraid of Scorpions."_

 _"It's ok, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Kelly promised._

 _Stacy nodded hearing that._ _Her counterparts all smiled before stepping back._

 _"Now show Dawn the new mechanic your big brother made." Terri smiled._

 _Stacy nodded drawing before saying, "Okay I use Scale 3 Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, and Scale 5 Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord to set the Pendulum Scale!"_

 _She set them as they appeared._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?_

* * *

 _Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __Negate the effects of face-up Pendulum Monsters while your opponent controls them._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Pendulum Monster: Destroy both that monster and this card._

* * *

 _"I like where this is going." Alex smiled._

 _"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" Stacy cried. "Luster Pendulum, and Vector Pendulum!"_

 _ _The two appeared reading.__

* * *

 _Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters._

* * *

 _Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Negate all card effects in your opponent's Pendulum Zones._

 _ **Monster Effect:** This Overlord overran an entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using his Dragon Alchemy to convert all life into his terrible minions. The source of this power is unidentified, and probably extra-dimensional._

* * *

'Which one?' _Lilly thought seeing the monsters._

 _"And now I'll perform a Synchro Summon!" Stacy grinned._

 _"Sorry Stacy but that won't be happening." Dawn said playing her face-down which was Grisaille Prison._

* * *

 _Grisaille Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up monster that was Tribute, Ritual, or Fusion Summoned: Until the end of your opponent's next turn, neither player can Synchro or Xyz Summon, Synchro and Xyz Monsters cannot attack, also their effects are negated._

* * *

 _"Grisaille Prison?" Alex asked. "I don't know that card."_

 _"When I control a Fusion, Tribute Summoned, or Ritual monster I can use this to prevent all of us from Synchro, or Xyz Summoning until the end of Stacy's turn. All Synchro, and Xyz Monsters on the field lose their abilities, and can't attack when it's played." Dawn answered._

 _Alex and Terri looked shocked but Lilly just smiled._

 _"She can't Synchro or Xyz Summon, no big deal right Stacy." Lilly grinned._

 _Alex and Terri looked shocked but Lilly just smiled._

 _"She can't Synchro or Xyz Summon, no big deal right Stacy." Lilly grinned._

 _"Not bad Dawn but I can still Fusion Summon!" Stacy grinned as her two monsters flew to the Fusion Vortex._

 _"Stacy's pretty strong Dawn." Alex smiled._

 _"Mighty Dracoverlord of Change fuse with the Mighty Dracoslayer of power! Become the might of power that all Dracolayers will see the might of power! Fusion Summon! Arise level 8! Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!"_

 _Her Fusion Monster appeared._

* * *

 _Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Terri smiled seeing the familiar monster._

 _"Whoa..." Dawn said amazed._

 _"Stacy can use every mechanic except... " Terri started before her eyes widened._

 _"Except Ritual." Lilly finished._

 _"Well Ritual was not as famous as it once was." Stacy explained._

 _"It will be again." Kelly smiled._

 _"Now I'll end with a face-down." Stacy smiled._

 _"Which means it's your turn again Dawn." Terri mentioned._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 19700_**

 ** _Stacy: 1200_**

 ** _Terri: 1500_**

 ** _Lilly: 1200_**

 ** _Alex: 4000_**

 ** _Kelly: 4000_**

* * *

 _Dawn 6th Turn:_

 _"Okay... Girls I'm thinking I should have kept 4000 instead of 20000." Dawn told them drawing._

 _"It's ok." Alex smiled._

 _"Alright. I'll use Malacoda's ability!" Dawn called. "By discarding a Burning Abyss from my hand Crystron Phoenix has his attack points lowered equal to it's!"_

 _"Huh?" Alex asked in shock._

 _"I'll be picking the 1700 point Barbar!" Dawn called._

 _Alex gasped in shock._

 _Crystron Phoenix: **(ATK: 2800 - 1700 = 1100)**_

 _"And then Barbar's ability activates! By banishing Alich, Farfa, and Graff from the graveyard I can deal 300 points of damage for each one!" Dawn added. "I pick for Kelly to take the hit!"_

 _Kelly braced herself as the attacks hit._

 _ **(Kelly: 3100)**_

 _"Now Beatrice attack Zoodiac Throughblade, Malacoda attack Herald of Perfection, and Dante attack Crystron Phoenix!" Dawn called as her three monsters got ready attacking._

 _The three monsters all shattered._

 _ **(Terri: 0600)**_

 _ **(Kelly: 2200)**_

 _ **(Alex: 2300)**_

 _"Wow Dawn's really strong." Stacy smiled._

 _"Yeah, a strong and super nice big sister." Alex smiled._

 _"B-Big sister?" Dawn asked with a surprised blush._

 _"Oh, um... I just thought..." Alex started uncertainly. "Since you're the one who came first you're kind of... already our... big sister?"_

 _"Well... I think we're the same age." Dawn explained._

 _"Oh... you're right." Alex admitted._

 _"But I wouldn't mind you guys calling me big sister." Dawn smiled._

 _"Ok, big sis Dawn." Terri smiled._

 _"I'll with that. It's your turn again Lilly." Dawn told her Fusion counterpart._

 _Lilly 2nd Turn:_

 _Lilly drew her card only to gasp and start tearing up._

 _"Lilly?" Dawn asked worried._

 _"These cards... they're..." Lilly started as the scene shifted to Lilly and Sora surrounded by Obelisk Force before she challenged Yuri to a duel._

 _"Lilly? What's going on?" Stacy asked surprised._

 _"This... this is what happened when we left the Lancers." Lilly answered with tears in her eyes. "I fought daddy, because I didn't want to lose my only home."_

 _As she said that they watched Lilly's match with Yuri where he narrowly avoided defeat before beating her and walking up to card her._

 _That was before they noticed he was hesitating right before she hugged her which caught everyone watching off-guard, and even more when Yuri slowly hugged her back._

 _"I'm sorry... it's just..." Lilly started before wiping her eyes. "My hand, it's the same."_

 _"Well go ahead Lilly their is no need to hesitate." Dawn smiled. "It's okay to be afraid."_

 _"It isn't that it's..." Lilly started before shaking her head. "Ok, I summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, and activate Mask Change to swap him out for Masked HERO Dark Law, and Mask Change II costs me a card but it brings out Masked HERO Anki in attack mode."_

 _Shadow Mist appeared only to change for Dark Law before quickly changing to Anki._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Dark Law_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Any card sent to your opponent's Graveyard is banished instead. Once per turn, if your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can banish 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

 _Masked Change II_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster you control that has a Level; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute, but a higher Level than, the Attribute/Level the monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute/Level, if face-down. This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change"). You can only activate 1 "Mask Change II" per turn._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

 _She has both Goka, and Anki on the field._

 _"Ok, now I'll attack and Anki can bypass your monsters to attack directly with half his strength!" Lilly called._

 _The monster charged. **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**_

 _It then struck Dawn. **(Dawn: 18500)**_

 _"Next up, is Form Change which means Anki makes way for my ace card." Lilly smiled before a golden mask appeared in front of Anki._

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

 _"I summon Masked HERO Koga in attack mode!"_

 _Anki took the mask, and slap it on before Koga behind Lilly jumped, and passed through the glowing mess landing on the field ready._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Upon him entering the field Lilly's leg glowed as Dawn's birthmark glowed._

 _"Huh? What's going on?" Lilly asked as Koga increased in strength._

 _Masked HERO Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 3) = 4000)**_

 _Dawn look surprised seeing her should glowing, "I... I don't remember having this."_

 _"Well, whatever it is we can figure it out later. Right now I'm dealing some damage and I use Elemental HERO Honest Neos' special ability to give Koga an extra 2500 points until the end phase." Lilly stated. "Then by banishing Honest Neos, Koga lowers Beatrice's attack points by 2500."_

 _Looking amazed Dawn looked at her Xyz._

 _Beatrice: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Koga: **(ATK: 4000 + 2500 = 6500)**_

 _"Masked HERO Koga attack Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal!" Lilly called. "Golden Blinding Guillotine!"_

 _Koga charged forward as he slashed Beatrice that she shattered as Dawn grunted. **(Dawn: 12000)**_

 _"That ends my turn, which means Koga's points drop." Lilly mentioned ending her turn._

 _Masked HERO Koga: **(ATK: 6500 - 2500 - 500 = 3500)**_

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: I Will Show You by Ashes to New)_**

 ** _Dawn: 12000_**

 ** _Stacy: 1200_**

 ** _Terri: 0600_**

 ** _Lilly: 1200_**

 ** _Alex: 2300_**

 ** _Kelly: 2200_**

* * *

 _Dawn 7th Turn:_

 _"Whoa Lilly... Your really strong." Dawn smiled._

 _"Well, now I know where I get it from." Lilly smiled. "But I'm not the only one."_

 _Dawn drew as they now appeared to where Dawn was getting bullied._

 _"You too?" Kelly asked sadly. "I'm sorry."_

 _Dawn looked on before Zarc convinced her to duel the bully, and Dawn easily defeated him to where he gave Tom back. Dawn suddenly heard clapping. Surprised she turned. Her aspects were smiling and clapping._

 _"You saved him, you're a hero big sis." Alex smiled._

 _Dawn blushed rubbing her head._

 _"It's true, you are." Stacy smiled._

 _Dawn smiled as she looked at her hand._

 _"Okay I activate the face-downs The Traveler and the Burning Abyss, and Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss!'" Dawn called._

* * *

 _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

 _Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 2 face-up "Burning Abyss" monsters you control to the Graveyard, then target up to 3 cards on the field, destroy those targets._

* * *

 _"Two traps?" Kelly asked in shock._

 _"Fire Lake allows me to send 2 Burning Abyss monsters I control to the graveyard, and then destroy 3 cards." Dawn answered. "And The Traveler and the Burning Abyss allows me to bring them back!"_

 _"Destroy three cards?" Stacy asked in shock._

 _"The ones I target are Lilly's set cards, and Koga!" Dawn called._

 _"Trap card open, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Alex called._

* * *

 _Interdimensional Matter Transport_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase._

* * *

 _"This banishes Koga until the end phase, protecting him from your trap card!"_

 _Koga vanished as the fire lake destroyed Lilly's set cards._

 _"But she's still open." Dawn said as Malacoda, and Pilgrim Dante appeared again. "As Pilgrim Dante was sent I can get discard 1 random card in your hand Terri."_

 _"Which one?" Terri asked._

 _"Your third." Dawn answered._

 _Terri nodded discarding the card._

 _"And then as Malacoda was sent I get to send a card to the graveyard." Dawn revealed._

 _"Another Burning Abyss Monster." Kelly mentioned._

 _"Actually one on the field." Dawn clarified with a smile._

 _"You mean Goka, don't you?" Lilly asked._

 _"Yeah." Dawn nodded as Malacoda cast his spell on Lilly's final monster._

 _Lilly's monster shattered as she closed her eyes. "Then that's it, I landed a hit but I'm finished."_

 _"Now Pilgrim Dante attack Lilly directly!" Dawn called as her Fusion Monster charged at Lilly._

 _Lilly closed her eyes as the attack struck._

 ** _(Lilly: 0000)_**

 _"You did amazing Lilly." Dawn smiled to her._

 _"Thanks... big sis." Lilly smiled._

 _Dawn blushed before saying, "Okay I end with a set card."_

 _Terri 2nd Turn:_

 _ _"Ok, then it's my move so I'll summon Zoodiac Ramram, but I'll destroy him with Zoodiac Barrage in order to summon Zoodiac Whiptail from my deck." Terri stated.__

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

 _"Then Ramram's ability brings back Thoroughblade from my graveyard."_

 _ _The second monster appeared.__

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _"Ok, now I'll Overlay Zoodiac Whiptail and Zoodiac Thoroughblade in order to Xyz Summon Zoodiac Chakanine." Terri called. "Loyal Dog Zoo animal come forth with your Chakram of justice, and give all your foes the desperation of their lives! With the force of your power may all opponents fear you! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Chakanine!"_

 _Chakanine appeared grinning._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chakanine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?  
_

 _DEF: ?_

 _2 or more Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Chakanine" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as an Xyz Material for a Summon._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _Chakanine: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

 _"But I'm not done, I can use Chakanine to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Terri called. "Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"_

 _Tigermortar appeared ready._

* * *

 _Zoodiac Tigermortar_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 _Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

 _"Ok, and now I use Tigermortar to Xyz Summon." Terri declared. "Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"_

 _ _Drident smirked jumping up as he passed the Overlay Network on the field.__

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 _Drident: **(ATK: 2800/DEF: 400)**_

 _With his appearance Dawn's mark, and Terri's shoulder glowed._

 _"Again?" Terri asked looking at her shoulder._

 _"Just like with me." Lilly noted._

 _Dawn looked at her mark surprised._

 _"Ok, well I use one of Drident's Overlay Units to destroy Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" Terri called. **(ORU: 4 - 3)**_

 _Surprised Dawn watched as her Fusion monster shattered._

 _"Well as Dante was sent another of your cards is sent to the graveyard!" Dawn reminded._

 _"I know, so which one?" Terri asked her._

 _"Second." Dawn answered._

 _Terri nodded discarding the card before smiling. "It might not be as much damage as Lilly, but I can clear your field. Drident attack Malacoda!"_

 _"Trap card open! Soul Shield!" Dawn cried as a shield protected Malacoda._

* * *

 _Soul Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. Negate the destruction of a monster by battle, and end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _"Huh?" Kelly asked._

 _"Soul Shield? Is that one of the cards that were made a very long time ago?" Stacy asked recognizing it._

 _"Wait a second..." Kelly started before her eyes widened. "Now I remember that one! It costs half her life points but Dawn protects Malacoda and ends the battle phase."_

 _The attack hit as Dawn winced feeling the cost. **(Dawn: 6000)** Before the damage got her. **(Dawn: 5900)**_

 _"Question, Soul Shield prevents your monster from being destroyed right?" Terri asked._

 _"By battle." Dawn answered._

 _Terri suddenly grinned. "Well since Zoodiac Whiptail is an Overlay Unit, after Drident battles the opposing monster is banished."_

 _"Banished!?" Dawn cried shocked as she watched in horror seeing her ace vanished._

 _"Hey, are you alright?" Alex asked her._

 _"Malacoda..." Dawn trailed off staring at where her ace was a while ago._

 _"It's ok, he's always with you." Lilly reassured her._

 _"I... I didn't protect him..." Dawn looked down._

 _"Hey, it's ok." Stacy smiled. "I'm sure Malacoda isn't upset and just wants you to be happy. Sometimes you lose a duel, but that's ok."_

 _As Stacy said that an image of a younger Dawn dueling with Zarc appeared as he destroyed Malacoda before smiling and reminding her that even if he's destroyed he's still there keeping her safe and happy._

 _Dawn watched on at the image. Zarc walked up to Dawn after saying that and pulled her into a hug. "Losing your monsters is sad, but they'll always be with you, just like my dragons are with me. You're a kind girl Dawn, that's why you're sad but you're with people who care about you... me and Ray, and grandpa and we won't let anything bad happen."_

 _Dawn looked on as she placed a hand on her chest._

 _"He loves you, and once this is over we'll bring your daddy back." Stacy promised._

 _"We'll bring all of them back." Kelly agreed._

 _Dawn looked at them before smiling nodding._

 _"I end my turn." Terri smiled._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 5900_**

 ** _Stacy: 1200_**

 ** _Terri: 0600_**

 ** _Lilly: 0000_**

 ** _Alex: 2300_**

 ** _Kelly: 2200_**

* * *

 _Dawn 8th Turn:_

 _Dawn drew, and said "I activate Tremendous Fire!"_

* * *

 _Tremendous Fire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

 _Terri nodded. "Ok."_

 _"You'll take the damage Terri." Dawn smiled to her._

 _"I thought so." Terri nodded._

 _ **(Dawn: 5400)**_

 _ **(Terri: 0000)**_

 _Dawn smiled to her nodding, "You did great Terri."_

 _"Thanks, it was a lot of fun." Terri smiled._

 _Dawn smiled nodding._

 _"Anything else?" Alex asked._

 _"Well now I activate Shuffle Reborn." Dawn added._

* * *

 _Shuffle Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Target 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated, also banish it during the End Phase. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 card you control; shuffle it into the Deck, then draw 1 card, also during the End Phase of this turn, banish 1 card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Shuffle Reborn" once per turn._

* * *

 _"With this when I don't control a monster I can summon one from the graveyard but it loses it's abilities."_

 _"Ok." Stacy smiled._

 _"So I'll summon back Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn called as the monster reappeared._

 _"Your strongest monster." Kelly frowned._

 _"Well now I'll sacrifice him." Dawn smiled as Dante waved before being tributed._

 _"Wait huh?" Lilly asked in shock._

 _"In order to summon Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch!" Dawn called as a fiendish monster appeared._

* * *

 _Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can banish 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; add 1 card with the same name as the banished Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _"What the?" Stacy asked in shock._

 _"When this card is tribute summoned I can banish a spell in my graveyard to add a copy of it from my deck." Dawn explained as she pocketed Tremendous Fire before adding a second copy._

 _"Not good." Alex said nervously._

 _"Next I'll activate Tremendous Fire this time at Alex!" Dawn called taking the damage. **(Dawn: 4900)**_

 _ **(Alex: 1200)**_

 _"Then by banishing Shuffle Reborn I can shuffle a card I have on the field, and draw a new one." Dawn continued. "I'll send my set card back, and draw."_

 _She shuffled her set card before drawing. "I'll set it, and end my turn."_

 _Alex 2nd Turn:_

 _"OK, then it's my move so I'll start with Magical Stone Excavation." Alex mentioned. "I can send two cards to the graveyard and in exchange I get back Monster Reborn."_

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _She added back the spell._

 _"Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Zoodiac Whiptail back from the graveyard." Alex continued._

 _Terri's monster appeared._

 _ _"Next I'll summon Crystron Citree and tune level two Citree with level four Whiptail." Alex called.__

* * *

 _Crystron Citree_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _During your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 non-Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card (this is a Quick Effect). These Synchro Materials are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Crystron Citree" once per turn._

* * *

 _The two flew up._

 ** _(LV: 4 + 2 = 6)_**

 _ _"Dragon of the Coral Reef come forth from the abyss, and show your presence to spread peace! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Coral Dragon!" Alex chanted as her ace monster appeared roaring above her.__

* * *

 _Coral Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. If this Synchro Summoned card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Coral Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

 _With it's appearance Alex's shoulder glowed, as Dawn's mark glowed._

 _Suddenly the sounds of car horns echoed and Alex froze in terror._

 _"What was that?" Stacy asked startled._

 _That's when they noticed a younger Alex in the back of a car before someone ran up demanding money._

 _A man wearing a business suit, and having short brown hair in there was yelling at the mysterious man telling him to go before he calls the authorities because he is high priority. Alex started trembling as they heard a gunshot before the mysterious man yelled and the younger Alex ran away in terror. The girls all stared at what happened in horror._

 _"That..." Terri started in disbelief._

 _"Alex... What happened?" Kelly asked her Synchro self shocked._

 _She turned to Kelly before explaining what had happened before she met Yugo._

 _"That's..." Stacy trailed off stunned._

 _Dawn walked over, and hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back. "Big sis..."_

 _"You must've been so scared." Dawn told her._

 _Alex just nodded before closing her eyes. "But I have mommy, daddy, and a lot of brothers and sisters now."_

 _Dawn nodded smiling._ _Alex smiled. "Ok, now I'll send one card to the graveyard to destroy your facedown card."_

 _Shown to be Mirror Force._

 _"Ok, Coral Dragon attack Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch!" Alex declared._

 _"But they have the same attack points." Dawn pointed out confused._

 _"I know." Alex nodded._

 _The two attacked each other._

 _"That's it, I end my turn." Alex finished._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 4900_**

 ** _Stacy: 1200_**

 ** _Terri: 0000_**

 ** _Lilly: 0000_**

 ** _Alex: 1300_**

 ** _Kelly: 2200_**

* * *

 _Dawn 9th Turn:_

 _Dawn drew as she looked._

 _"This is probably it for me, good luck you guys." Alex smiled._

 _"Well I'll activate, Re-Fusion." Dawn called._

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 _ **(Dawn: 4100)**_

 _"That brings Dante back." Lilly remembered._

 _Dawn then called, "Now Dante attack Alex!"_

 ** _(Alex: 0000)_**

 _"Great job Alex." Dawn smiled._

 _"Thanks." Alex smiled._

 _"Okay that'll end it there." Dawn smiled._

 _"Kelly and Stacy are the only ones left." Terri noted._

 _"Yeah, but they're strong." Lilly mentioned calmly._

 _Kelly 2nd Turn:_

 _Kelly drew as she smiled, "Stacy can I borrow Dinoster Power?"_

 _"No problem." Stacy smiled._

 _Kelly smiled before saying, "Now I play Oracle of the Herald!"_

* * *

 _Oracle of the Herald_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Herald of Ultimateness". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 12 or more. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

 _"Her strongest ritual." Alex smiled._

 _"I'll tribute Dinoster Power, Herald of Perfection, and Shining Angel!" Kelly smiled as the three were offered. "Ultimate Herald come from the heavens, and us all in your light! Ritual Summon! Level 12, Herald of Ultimateness!"_

 _Her ace appeared on the field ready._

* * *

 _Herald of Ultimateness_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Oracle of the Herald". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s), OR activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

 _Kelly's arm glowed while Dawn's birthmark glowed._

 _"That makes four." Alex smiled._

 _"And I'll give it a whirl by activating Offerings to the Doomed." Kelly smiled._

* * *

 _Offerings to the Doomed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

 _"Offerings to the Doomed, nice." Terri grinned._

 _Dante shattered as Dawn watched on._

 _"And now Herald attack her directly!" Kelly cried as Ultimateness charged before attacking Dawn. **(Dawn: 2100)**_

 _"Almost, just a little more." Lilly smiled._

 _"Your turn Dawn." Kelly smiled._

* * *

 ** _Dawn: 2100_**

 ** _Stacy: 1200_**

 ** _Terri: 0000_**

 ** _Lilly: 0000_**

 ** _Alex: 0000_**

 ** _Kelly: 2200_**

* * *

 _Dawn 10th Turn:_

 _Dawn drew as she looked over._

 _"Something good?" Alex guessed._

 _"Well it's something here. The spell D.D.R Different Dimension Reincarnation!" Dawn called._

* * *

 _D.D.R Different Dimension Reincarnation_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 _"I think I've heard of that one." Alex mentioned._

 _"By discarding a card I get to summon a banished monster. Such as Malacoda!" Dawn called as her ace appeared again ready._

 _"We're reaching the end." Alex admitted._

 _"Now I equip Malacoda with Ritual Weapon!" Dawn called._

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _"Not good." Kelly mentioned nervously._

 _Malacoda: **(ATK: 2700 + 1500 = 4300/DEF: 2200 + 1500 = 3700)**_

 _"Now Malacoda attack Herald of Ultimateness!" Dawn called as the Ritual Monster slashed the Herald in half._

 _Kelly winced as her ace shattered._

 _ **(Kelly: 0000)**_

 _"Great job Kelly." Dawn smiled._

 _"Thanks." Kelly said happily._

 _"Okay that'll be the end of that." Dawn smiled._

 _"Then this is it, Stacy vs Dawn." Terri mentioned._

 _"Whoever wins this was a super fun duel... except remembering what happened." Alex admitted._

 _"Master Peace." Lilly smiled._

 _"Come to the stage Master Peace!" Stacy smiled as Msster Peace appeared readying his blade._

* * *

 _Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2950_

 _DEF: 2950_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Dracoslayer" monster and 1 "Dracoverlord" monster from your Deck._

* * *

 _With Master Peace's appearance all six girls began glowing._ _They looked amazed looking at each other._

 _"Um... ok?" Alex asked._

 _"Whatever the case I activate the spell, Dracoslaying Asunder!" Stacy grinned playing the spell._

* * *

 _Dracoslaying Asunder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. All "Dracoslayer" monsters you control can attack directly as long as their ATK is lower then your opponent's monsters._

* * *

 _"By paying half my Life Points all Dracoslayers I have can attack directly as long as their attack points are lower then your monsters."_

 _"Then she wins." Kelly smiled._

 _ **(Stacy: 0600)**_

 _"Alright Master Peace get her!" Stacy grinned as Master Peace charged._

 _Seeing this Dawn closed her eyes as the attack hit._

* * *

 _ **Dawn: 0000**_

 _ **Stacy: 0600**_

 _ **Terri:** **0000**_

 _ **Lilly: 0000**_

 _ **Alex: 0000**_

 _ **Kelly: 0000**_

 _ **Stacy wins the duel!**_

* * *

 _With the end of the duel a blinding flash of light enveloped them._

 _"Agh!" They all cried covering their eyes._

* * *

 _At Duel Academy..._

Ray shielded her eyes from a sudden flash of light before it faded revealing Dawn, Stacy, Terri, Alex, Lilly, and Kelly were all on the ground unconscious.

Ray gasped seeing the six. As they appeared a deafening roar echoed throughout the Academy.

"Zarc!" Ray cried before looking at the six unconscious girls. _'I promise I'll protect you all.'_

With that she ran from the room.

* * *

 **bopdog111: This was surprising.**

 **Ulrich362: You can say that again.**

 **bopdog111: Okay. 'This was surprising.'**

 **Ulrich362: So Dawn and her aspects are back.**

 **bopdog111: This time as their own person.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, only one left.**

 **bopdog111: Well next chapter the battle with Zarc will continue.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, its time for the two strongest LID students to challenge him.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	101. Natural Energy Cards vs Supreme King!

**bopdog111: Well guys the battle with Zarc continues.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, he's had a winning streak so far but hopefully this time things go more in favor of the Lancers.**

 **bopdog111: Let's hope these two duelists who just joined Sylvio will help him out.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Broken by Fivefold)**

 **?: 2000**

 **?: 2000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0200**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 4250**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Things were just getting worse for the people opposing Zarc, the Natural Energy Cards were destroyed, and even after dealing massive amounts of damage using the five dragons Ray's aspects were taken out along with Yusho.

Zarc has 2 set cards, Supreme King Z-ARC, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom, and his two Gates while his opponent Sylvio has 200 Life Points with Abyss Actor - Superstar, Leading Lady, and Wild Hope with his Pendulum Scale of Funky Comedian, and Evil Heel while the duelist that just joined don't have anything taking the intrusion Penalty.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. During either player's turn, during your Main Phase or the Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Astrograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can destroy that card(s)._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _If this card is_ _Normal or Special Summoned: You can make this card gain 300 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can target 1 other "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's current ATK, until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" once per turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Superstar_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster you control to your Extra Deck, face-up, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can add 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Wild Hope_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4  
_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is destroyed: You can add 1 "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that destroyed 1 "Abyss Actor" monster under your control by battle; that target loses ATK equal to the battle damage you took from that battle(this is a Quick Effect)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target loses original ATK equal to that battle damage inflicted during this Battle Phase._

* * *

They looked to see who did joined.

"We'll be your next opponents Zarc." Declan stated calmly.

 **(Declan: 2000)**

 **(Riley: 2000)**

"Declan? Riley?" The Professor asked shocked.

Zarc smirked, **_"Well well. More duelists to trash."_**

"We'll handle things from here father, but when its over you need to make amends for what you've done." Declan stated calmly.

 ** _"Father? Does that mean you two must be relatives of mine?"_ **Zarc smirked.

"Not directly, Ray is our half sister." Riley explained.

 ** _"Half sister, full-blooded sister, whatever."_** Zarc smirked before turning to Sylvio saying, ** _"But first let me take care of this pest."_**

"Hold on, we get our turns first." Sylvio reminded him. "It's still my turn."

 _ **"Oh I know that."**_ Zarc smirked. _ **"But you know as well as I do you can't do anything."**_

"You're wrong Zarc, I can do quite a bit and thanks to Abyss Actor - Superstar's special ability I can add the Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King to my hand." Sylvio declared.

 ** _"Except with my Special Ability I destroy that Script!"_** Zarc smirked.

Sylvio's card shattered.

"True, then again I also have the Abyss Script - Abysstainment which I can use by sacrificing Abyss Actor Leading Lady to set Rise of the Abyss King from my graveyard." Sylvio declared. "Since it never went to my hand you can't destroy it."

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Abysstainment_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target in your Spell & Trap Zone.__

* * *

Zarc growled at that.

"Now I can activate my Abyss Script to destroy Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom and one of those set cards of yours." Sylvio grinned.

* * *

 _Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position"Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

Zarc smirked before calling, ****_"Trap Card open! Supreme Punishment!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Punishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Is this set card is destroyed you opponent chose one of these effects:  
● They destroy every card on their field.  
● They take 1000 damage.  
● Supreme King Z-ARC attacks 1 monster they control.  
You can banish this card from your graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in defense position.__

* * *

"Supreme Punishment?" Sylvio asked nervously.

 ** _"When this set card is destroyed you get to make three choices."_ **Zarc smirked raising 3 fingers as Starving Venom, and the trap shattered.

"What kind of choices?" Sylvio asked nervously.

 ** _"Choice number 1 Destroy every card on your field. Choice Number 2 take 1000 points of damage. Or Choice Number 3 I will attack Superstar."_** Zarc smirked.

"I..." Sylvio started before glancing at Riley and Declan. "I'll take the damage."

 ** _"Then take the punishment!"_** Zarc smirked as lighting struck Sylvio.

Sylvio cried out in pain from the blow before collapsing.

 **(Sylvio: 0000)**

"Sylvio!" Gong cried catching him.

Casey soon arrived hiding behind a wall as he looked seeing Declan, and Riley are facing Zarc.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Sylvio's defeat means it's my turn now." Declan stated calmly. "I start by using scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger and scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac to set my Pendulum Scale."

A new Pendulum Scale appeared in place.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Schrödinger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Dirac_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Now with my new scale I'll Pendulum Summon D/D Nighthowl, D/D Vice Typhon, and two copies of D/D Savant Nikola." Declan stated as his four monsters appeared in attack mode.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters, also Special Summon that target, but its ATK and DEF become 0. If that monster is destroyed, take 1000 damage._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Nikola_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zone, but their Pendulum Effects cannot be activated this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Vice Typhon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your Graveyard, including this card._

* * *

 ** _"And just please what are you gonna do with those?"_** Zarc smirked.

"Simple, first I'll Overlay my two copies of D/D Savant Nikola in order to Xyz Summon D/D/D Wave High King Caesar." Declan stated.

A more stronger version of Caesar appeared ready with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave High King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 Level 6 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _ _During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would Special Summon a monster(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster whose Special Summon was negated until the end of this turn. If this card gains ATK this way: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains the same amount of ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Next level 3 D/D Nighthowl tunes with level seven D/D Vice Typhon in order to Synchro Summon D/D/D Gust High King Alexander." Declan continued.

 **(LV: 7 + 3 = 10)**

Alexander's stronger form appeared ready.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust High King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. While there are 2 or more "D/D" monsters on the field (other than this card), this card's ATK is doubled._

* * *

"Finally, since D/D Vice Typhon was sent to the graveyard I can banish both it and D/D Nighthowl in order to Fusion Summon D/D/D Flame High King Genghis." Declan stated calmly.

A stronger form of Genghis appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _ _Once per turn, if another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can target face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, up to the number of other "D/D" monsters you control; they have their effects negated until your next Standby Phase.__

* * *

 ** _"So you mastered four of the five summoning methods how impressive."_** Zarc smirked. ** _"Not that you two will win. But still impressive."_**

"Summoning these monsters are only the start. It's what Declan does with them that really counts!" Riley told Zarc.

"That's true, and since there are two other D/D monsters in play Alexander's attack points are doubled." Declan stated.

 _D/D/D Gust High King Alexander: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

"Next I activate D/D/D Flame High King Genghis' special ability to negate your spell and traps up to the number of other D/D monsters I control until the next standby phase. I'll negate Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity."

Genghis wrapped rings around Infinity, and Zero.

"That means Zarc won't gain Life Points anymore!" Tate grinned.

Zarc smirked, ** _"Oh you got me in a bit of a pickle now haven't you? I better banish Supreme Punishment so I can have my two Darkwurms."_**

Two orbs started to appear.

"Oh no!" Everyone cried.

"Not quite, I use one of D/D/D Wave High King Caesar's Overlay Units to not only negate that effect but he also gains the attack points of the monster you were trying to summon Zarc." Declan revealed.

 _D/D/D Wave High King Caesar: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600/ORU: 2 - 1)**_

"Then by using his other Overlay Unit Caesar gives that same attack boost to D/D/D Flame High King Genghis."

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600)**_

 _D/D/D Wave High King Caesar: **(ORU: 1 - 0)**_

"All three of his kings are stronger." Leo told them.

"And even though Z-ARC can't be destroyed damage is still damage!" Sora grinned.

"Now then, Genghis attack Supreme King Z-ARC." Declan declared.

Genghis charged as Z-ARC protected himself with his arm as Genghis struck it.

 **(Zarc: 3650)**

"Zarc's Life Points are getting close to nothing!" Celina grinned.

"Don't stop Declan!" Rocky cried.

"Stop the clock-hold until the taters are fried!" Gong cried.

"Next D/D/D Wave High King Caesar attacks." Declan stated.

Caesar charged as Z-ARC attempted to punch only for Caesar to slash it's fist causing Z-ARC to roar in pain. **(Zarc: 3050)**

"Oh yeah!" Lulu grinned.

"Keep going Declan!" Hart cried.

"You got him now!" Yuma grinned.

"Finally D/D/D Gust High King Alexander will attack." Declan stated.

Alexander charged as Z-ARC a blast which Alexander prevailed through as he slashed at Z-ARC. **(Zarc: 1050)**

"That will end my turn." Declan stated calmly.

Zarc then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shark questioned.

Zarc smirked, ** _"Incredible. I haven't felt power that strong ever since Ray, and Dawn fought me when she managed to damage me. You really are Ray's brother Declan, and for that you have my respect though I can tell you don't need it."_**

"Is that so, then this duel is over." Declan stated calmly. "Riley is stronger than I am, she already surpassed me."

 ** _"Well just so I can be ready I got a little surprise for her."_** Zarc smirked before playing, ****_"The Trap, Supreme Rage!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the End Phase, if you took 2000 or more battle damage this turn and you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart", and 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" from your Extra Deck, Hand, and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summoning conditions, then you can attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material, then move "Supreme King Z-ARC" to the Spell/Trap card zone. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Supreme Rage?" Riley asked nervously.

 ** _"Since your brother dealt me more then 2000 points of damage this trap card resurrects my FIVE MIGHTY DRAGONS!"_** Zarc declared as he started laughing manically as lightning kicked up.

"Wait, but you only have room for four of them... unless!" Rio started in shock.

 ** _"Unless I can move my monster form to the Spell/Trap Card zone!"_** Zarc smirked playing his monster form to the zone. ** _"Now return once more!"_**

The five lighting started faded revealing each dragon one-by one.

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"_**

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

 ** _"And Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart!"_**

The five dragons appeared roaring guarding their overlord.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summonthis card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supreme Ritual". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card battles an opponent's monster activate one of these effects until the end phase:  
_ _● Destroy all face-up spells, and traps your opponent controls, and you do lower the ATK of all monster's your opponent controls by 400 for each one, and if you do this card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect.  
_ _● While this card has ATK lower then the ATK of the opponent's monster you make them exchange 1000 ATK.  
_ _● You can negate the abilities of the monster this card is battling against, and if you do reduce it's ATK by this card's ATK.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that target, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 ** _"This is THE END!"_** Zarc smirked insanely.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card before closing her eyes and smiling. "You're right Zarc, it is."

 ** _"Your going to realize it's hopeless to stop me, and surrender?"_ **Zarc asked smirking.

"No, I start with the spell Misprinted Photo." Riley said.

* * *

 _Misprinted Photo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 2 face-up Spell/Trap Cards on the field: Negate their effects until the end phase.__

* * *

"It negates two spell or trap cards until the end phase and I pick your Pendulum Scale."

Zero, and Infinity are negated once more.

Casey trailed off, "Riley..."

"Next I play the spell Shutter Layer 1, this takes a photo of Supreme King Z-ARC and summons a copy of it with everything except its abilities being the same." Riley continued.

* * *

 _Shutter Layer 1_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"It's over Zarc, my photo of Supreme King Z-ARC attacks Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!" Riley declared.

The clone Z-ARC attacked the Fusion Dragon.

Zarc smirked, **_"No you don't!"_** He threw a card in the air.

"What?" Riley asked in confusion.

 ** _"I activate the effect of Supreme King Dragon Faust in my hand!"_** Zarc smirked. ** _"I now gain Life Points instead of taking damage while also gaining another 200!"_**

The Fusion Dragon shattered as Zarc smirked glowing. **(Zarc: 2450)**

"No." Casey grunted.

"Casey get back to the girls." Casey turned to see Ray.

"Ray? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna finish this." Ray told him.

 ** _"Looks like you weren't able to do it!"_** Zarc smirked at Riley.

"My turn isn't over Zarc." Riley told him. "I activate the continuous spell Cherished Picture, and what this spell does is two things, first it revives the monster I just destroyed, but in exchange I can pick a monster and have it attack and I pick Declan's Gust High King Alexander!"

* * *

 _Cherished Picture_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 of your opponent's monsters that was destroyed this turn: Then target 1 monster on the field, have it attack.__

* * *

Starving Venom reappeared as Alexander got set.

 ** _"Oh you should really be careful what you wish for."_** Zarc smirked.

"D/D/D Gust High King Alexander attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Riley declared.

The monster charged.

 ** _"I believe you didn't hear me so I'll tell ya!"_** Zarc smirked throwing the last card in his hand to the air.

"Another one?" Riley asked in shock.

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Enforcer!"_** Zarc smirked. **_"So now I take no damage from the battle with Odd-Eyes but I have to send him to the graveyard after this fight then I can draw 1 card."_**

Alexander attacked as it backed up as Zarc sent the tainted Odd-Eyes to the graveyard before drawing a card smirking at what he drew.

Riley just stared at the field. "Ok, I end my turn by summoning Film Magician and using the equip spell Photo Development to protect him from card effects."

The little spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Film Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

 _Photo Development_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster can't be affected with Card effects. While equipped to "Film Magician" or a "C/C" monster this card can't be destroyed._

* * *

 **Declan: 2000**

 **Riley: 2000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 2450**

* * *

Zarc 11th Turn:

 ** _"My turn!"_** Zarc cried drawing as he smirked, ** _"And now Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing will attack High King Alexander! And upon doing that his ability activates! Which in turn destroys your Alexander, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_**

"Not exactly, your attack may destroy Alexander but I can negate that damage by summoning D/D Savant Dirac from my Pendulum Zone in defense mode." Declan stated.

 ** _"I'm just getting started."_** Zarc smirked. **_"Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion attack High Wave King Caesar!"_**

"He's attacking non-stop!" Julia cried.

 ** _"By using one of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, Dark Rebellion steals all of Caesar's attack points!"_** Zarc smirked as Dark Rebellion stole the power.

 _Dark Rebellion:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 2800 = 5300/ORU: 2 - 1)_**

 _Caesar:_ ** _(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)_**

"I'll activate D/D Savant Schrödinger's Pendulum ability, I can negate the battle damage by summoning him in defense mode." Declan countered.

 ** _"Your running out of options!"_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"Starving Venom use your Special Ability, and steal Alexander's abilities!"_**

Declan frowned seeing that.

 ** _"And since their are two D/D Monsters on the field Starving Venom's attack points double!"_** Zarc smirked as Starving Venom roared. **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600) _"Starving Venom incinerate Genghis!"_**

The dragon fired a blast.

"Genghis may be destroyed, but I can use Schrödinger's ability to reduce the damage to zero." Declan stated simply.

 ** _"Well now I activate the quick-play spell, Supreme Tailsman!"_ **Zarc smirked. ** ** _"Since I destroyed three monsters this turn guess who comes back!?"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Tailsman_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you destroyed 3 or more monsters this turn, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your graveyard. It is destroyed during the end phase. If the Special Summoned monster destroyed a monster this turn target 1 spell/trap card on the field destroy that target. If a "Supreme King Dragon" monster would be destroyed the turn you activate this card it is not destroyed._

* * *

The tainted Odd-Eyes reappeared roaring.

 ** _"Although during this end phase he is destroyed! And now Odd-Eyes attack Dirac!"_ **Zarc smirked. **_"And due to Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom's abilities you take double piercing damage!"_**

The attack struck destroying Declan's monster.

 **(Declan: 0200)**

 ** _"And now Supreme King Frozen Heart attack Film Magician!"_ **Zarc smirked as his Ritual Dragon charged. **_"And don't think of using your monster's abilities! Frozen Heart's 3rd ability allows him to negate the effects of the monster he's battling!"_**

"Except my spell protects him from your effects." Riley reminded Zarc. "Which means Film Magician can use his special abilities."

 _Film Magician: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500)**_

 ** _"Looks like you need some understanding to do."_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"Your spell is destroyed due to Supreme Tailsman if Odd-Eyes destroys a monster!"_**

Riley only smiled revealing her spell was still in play.

 ** _"Huh?"_ **Zarc looked surprised.

"When equipped to Film Magician or a C/C Monster, Photo Development can't be destroyed." Riley explained.

The Magician fought back against the Ritual Dragon as they attacked before Film Magician fought back, and struck Frozen Heart.

 ** _"Supreme Tailsman protects Frozen Heart this turn!"_** Zarc yelled. **_"To bad your brother doesn't have that protection! I destroy Schrödinger, and you off once, and for all Declan!"_**

Z-ARC attacked the last of Declan's defenses.

Declan just braced himself for the attack.

 **(Declan: 0000)**

"Riley... She's all..." Casey grunted before telling Ray, "Be careful Ray. Your gonna need it!"

With that he ran off to keep an eye on Dawn, and the girls.

"We're stuck Zarc." Riley told him. "Neither of us can win."

 ** _"You seem to be pulling my leg little girl. This will be MY victory!"_** Zarc smirked.

"You can't destroy Film Magician." Riley reminded him.

 ** _"I do have more things to finish you off."_ **Zarc promised.

Riley stared at him without fear.

 ** _"Fearless huh? Well let's see if you can deal with me."_** Zarc smirked.

"Not alone she won't." They looked seeing Ray joining taking the Intrusion Penalty. **(Ray: 2000)**

 _ **"Ray!?"**_ Zarc asked shocked.

"Sorry to crash this party but I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." Ray told him. "Zarc, both me, and our daughter wants to have you back. The man we loved."

 ** _"The fool who didn't realized winning was everything back then."_** Zarc growled ending his turn. **_"During this turn's end phase Supreme Tailsman sends Odd-Eyes back to the graveyard."_**

The Pendulum Dragon shattered.

Ray 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move." Ray drew looking over, "First I'll activate Life Transformation!"

* * *

 _Life Transformation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send your entire hand to the Graveyard (min. 4), then target 4 Spell Cards in any Graveyard(s); Set those targets in your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"By discarding all the cards in my hand I get En Flowers, En Winds, En Birds, and En Moon from the graveyard, and set them." Ray said setting the cards. "And then the effect of Natural Offering activates. Since it was discarded I get to set a spell from the graveyard."

She set En Magic.

"Those were the five special cards I created to defeat Zarc!" The Professor cried.

 ** _"No not again!"_** Zarc cried fearful.

"Zarc please I know your still in there." Ray told him with tears in her eyes. "You have to stop."

 ** _"Never! Victory is everything!"_** Zarc yelled.

Ray with tears called, "Then I activate En Flowers!"

* * *

 _En Flowers_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control "En Moon", "En Winds", "En Birds", and "En Magic" in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can make as many monsters on the field as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, then inflict 600 damage to the controllers of the destroyed monsters for each of their monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

At the spell's activation it spews flowers everywhere as everyone was in awe.

"Wow!" Tate cried in awe.

"Since I have three Xyz Monsters in my graveyard I can then play En Birds!" Ray called playing the second card.

* * *

 _En Birds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Xyz Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Flowers" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Xyz Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

"So now all Xyz Monsters are turned to Normal Monsters, and their abilities are sealed!" Ray called as birds wrapped around Supreme King Z-ARC who roared as Dark Rebellion, and Z-ARC lost their Xyz diagrams.

"That's bad news for Zarc." Kite grinned.

"But great news for us." Shay agreed.

"And to continue since I have 3 Synchro Monsters En Birds lets me activate En Winds!" Ray called.

* * *

 _En Winds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Synchro Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

"So now these winds makes Synchro Monsters into Normal Monsters, and their abilities are negated!" Ray cried as winds wrapped around Supreme King Z-ARC while it, and Clear Wing lost their Synchro diagrams.

"Ray's turning those dragons into lizards!" Crow grinned.

"Way to show some fight!" Jack cried.

"And then since I have 3 Fusion Monsters in the graveyard, En Birds, and En Winds lets me play En Moon!" Ray called.

* * *

 _En Moon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Fusion Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Winds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Fusion Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

"So now Fusion Monsters aren't special too!" Ray cried as Supreme King Z-ARC roared feeling the moon's energy burning him as he, and Starving Venom lose their Fusion diagrams.

"Zarc's about to shed his dragon skin once, and for all!" Aster grinned.

"About time!" Chazz agreed.

"And lastly but not moments least since I have 3 Ritual Monsters in the graveyard, En Birds, En Winds, and En moon lets me play the last, En Magic!" Ray cried.

* * *

 _En Magic_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Ritual Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Moon" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Ritual Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

"And like all the others Ritual isn't better!" Ray called as Supreme King Z-ARC roared feeling painful magic as it, and Frozen Heart lost their Ritual diagrams.

"That'll teach that shot-off respect." Kaiba smirked.

"Think this is finally where we win!" Aura smiled.

Zarc yelled, **_"How dare you!"_**

"Zarc there must be two ways where the Pendulum should swing." Ray told him confusing everyone.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Now Zarc is confused.

"It can't swing to only one way." Ray explained. "Wherever their's evil, and darkness there must be good, and light. And if there is Zarc there must be me Ray."

Getting where she's going Zarc protested, **_"No that shouldn't be possible! You shouldn't be a creator of Pendulum!"_**

Ray cried, "Pendulum was also from me, and Dawn wanting you to return to normal! And this is the first step! With En Flowers' effect all monsters you have are destroyed, and you take 600 points of damage for each one that goes to the graveyard!"

Supreme King Z-ARC roared in agony as he, and his comrades are feeling the cards tearing them apart as they girls watched as their bracelets glowed. Then Frozen Heart, Starving Venom, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing shattered.

 _ **"NNNNNOOOOO!"**_ Zarc screamed as Supreme King Z-ARC was also destroyed as Zarc knelled now weakened. **(Zarc: 0050)**

"Zarc!" Ray cried worried for her boyfriend.

 ** _"This is... nothing..."_** Zarc yelled weakly standing up before yelling, **_"More then a minor... set-back!"_**

"Then I guess Zarc you don't know the meaning of the word minor!" Declan cried to him.

"Zarc please! You gotta snap out of it!" Ray pleaded to him. "I love you."

Zarc growled as he stared in Ray's eyes. **_"You... Your a fool! I would never ever want to be with you again ever since your betrayal!"_**

Ray looked on as she called, "Please Zarc!"

Zarc growled at this.

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew looking over. _'Nothing... Hopefully we can finish this...'_ "I end my turn."

Zarc 11th Turn:

 ** _"Then it's my-"_**

"Zarc please you gotta be back to what me, and Dawn loved you to be!" Ray cried making Zarc stare at her. "A proud father, a great boyfriend, and excellent duelist... And best of all... A great man..."

Those words made Zarc froze for a moment thinking over looking at his deck.

"You heard the lady!" Declan cried throwing something to Zarc.

Zarc looked over seeing it was Yuya's pendant flying over as he widen his eyes. He stared as it slowly flew over to him. Everything he had experience flashed over him ranging from where he started his dueling career with his dragons, meeting Ray, having their daughter Dawn, and finally having a great family time together.

That was when he decided.

 ** _"Yes... I heard the lady..."_** Zarc told them as he reached his hand to catch the pendant as everyone looked on hopefully things will now be right.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _SMACK!_

Zarc used his hand to smack the pendant away shocking everyone.

 ** _"Yes I did heard her..."_** Zarc growled as a purple aura encased him before he yelled, **_"And it will be the last time she will fool me! My turn!"_**

He drew as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked nervously.

 ** _"Ray I should give you, and your sister some thanks before you two shall be done."_** Zarc smirked. **_"For having more spells, and traps then me, and with me having no monsters I can summon this monster from my hand!"_**

Raising the card he chanted, **_"Graphical magician reach forward, and read the stars with the space of time, and deliver that knowledge onto me! Appear! Chronograph Sorcerer!"_**

At that a black, and brown sorcerer appeared with a sword looking like Astrograph Sorcerer's staff appeared in place.

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you control no monsters, and your opponent has more face-up spell/trap cards you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Summoned this way banish all face-up spell/trap cards your opponent controls, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each one. You can Tribute this card; banish 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", 1 "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", 1 "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", 1 "Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon", and 1 "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" from your Deck, Extra Deck, field, and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "True Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. You can only activate this effect if "Supreme King Z-ARC" is not on your field._

* * *

"Now what is this?" Aster asked shocked.

"Nothing good." Sora answered nervously.

Zarc started laughing, **_"This is my second most trusted servant, and he will provide me with my victory! For example when summoned by that method all face-up spells, and traps you both have are banished, and then you two take 500 points of damage for each one!"_**

"What!?" Ray cried shocked as the five Natural Energy cards, and Riley's Photo Development glowed as Chronograph Sorcerer glowed with his blade shining bright before slashing causing all six cards to vanish as Ray was pushed back crying out.

"Ray!" Riley cried. **(Riley: 1500)**

 **(Ray: 0000)**

The Professor caught his daughter, "Ray no!"

 _ **"Ahahahahahaha! Now that Ray is gone there is only one more thing to do, and that's win!"**_ Zarc smirked. **_"First is you Riley Akaba so you better be ready!"_**

Zarc's laughter continued as Riley grunted staring on.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Unbelievable! Zarc has shown a secret weapon! He was prepared not once but twice against the Natural Energy cards. What is this sorcerer, and what are his intentions, and what exactly is Zarc planning now? Be sure to review!**


	102. Demonic Terror! The evolved Supreme King

**Ulrich362: Well... the Lancers are finished.**

 **bopdog111: It looked like Zarc is about to show off his true power.**

 **Ulrich362: There only weapon failed, and Zarc has something even stronger than what he's been showing so far. All I can say is that I do not see them winning.**

 **bopdog111: Well even if that's so there are still duelists fighting to stop him.**

 **Ulrich362: Right... trying and failing is more like it Bopdog. Well they still have one chance but if he loses then its all over.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what they can do now.**

 **Dislciamer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Relic's Song)**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 1500**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Zarc: 0050**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _ _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.__

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you control no monsters, and your opponent has more face-up spell/trap cards you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Summoned this way banish all face-up spell/trap cards your opponent controls, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each one. You can Tribute this card; banish 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", 1 "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", 1 "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", 1 "Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon", and 1 "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" from your Deck, Extra Deck, field, and/or Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "True Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. You can only activate this effect if "Supreme King Z-ARC" is not on your field._

* * *

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

"Zarc, your reign of terror ends here and now!" declared a male voice.

 ** _"Hahahaha huh?"_** Zarc, and Riley turned over to see who said that.

It was Atem only the Millennium Puzzle was glowing and a glowing golden eye was on his forehead.

 **(Atem: 2000)**

"Yugi?" Mokuba asked shocked.

Zarc looked before smirking, **_"The nameless Pharaoh himself. You wish to become another of the dolts I beat?"_**

Atem just stared at Zarc. "For Yuki's sake I will simply defeat you in this duel."

 ** _"Fighting for someone who doesn't exist."_** Zarc smirked. ** _"Lame. But very well. Both of you can duel me if you like."_**

"It's your last turn Zarc, I suggest you make it count." Atem stated coldly as his deck began to glow.

 ** _"Very well since I can't harm Riley due to her Magician I can do this!"_ **Zarc cried as he called, **_"Chronograph Sorcerer unleash the full potential of my power!"_**

Chronograph Sorcerer meditated as Zarc cried, ** _"Come forth! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon! Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Become our foundation!"_**

The evolved forms of the dragons appeared only to be enveloped of an aura as Zarc was enveloped in a huge smoke cloud before lifted up.

"Wait, those are..." Celina started in horror.

 ** _"Might of the evolved dragons! Before the dawn of time the very dragon of this universe exists worthy of the title of Galactic Ruler! Now join as one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Level 13! True Supreme King Z-ARC!"_** Zarc chanted before the smoke cleared up showing a long bodied dragon one that has a crimson mane, and green eyes spotting with small musclular arms, and is big roaring with 5000 attack points.

* * *

 _True Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Dragon_ _/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can tribute all "Supreme King" Monsters you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone ignoring summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "_ _Chronograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name is treated as "Supreme King Z-ARC". If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) banished by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the banished monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed with card effects is unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can banish that card(s) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed in battle you can banish 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, or graveyard instead._

* * *

Riley stepped back in horror seeing the monster.

"That dragon is pure evil." Atem stated.

 ** _"Behold my effect!"_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"When summoned all monsters on the field are banished!"_**

Riley's eyes widened in fear as Film Magician vanished.

 ** _"I cannot attack when that effect is used."_ **Zarc smirked. ** _"And you all are in luck. Because unlike my previous form this one can be destroyed in battle."_**

"Then your turn is over?" Atem questioned.

 ** _"Very well. Your now."_** Zarc smirked.

Atem 1st Turn:

Atem drew his card. "Zarc, I'll give you one chance. Surrender this duel."

 ** _"I wouldn't call myself a Champion if I surrender here. WINNING IS EVERYTHING!"_** Zarc declared. **_"All you need to do is win no matter what the cost!"_**

Atem just stared at him before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Ray, he's too far gone."

"Atem no... Don't kill him!" Ray begged him.

"I begin with the spell card known as Memories Restored." Atem declared before activating a spell depicting a figure obscured by shadow sitting in a throne with six royal looking figures in front of him.

* * *

 _Memories Restored_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate this card only if you draw it and have no other cards on your field. Special Summon 1 "Obelisk the Tormentor", 1 "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" ignoring summoning conditions and effects preventing special summoning._

* * *

 _ **"Huh?"**_ Zarc asked confused.

"This spell calls my three most powerful monsters to my field." Atem called. "First, I call on Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The God that Zarc previously destroyed appeared in place.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

"Next I can call the second Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem declared as storm clouds gathered and red lightning struck before a massive red dragon descended to wait next to Obelisk.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

"Two Egyptian Gods... What I wouldn't do to at least take a picture of them." Sylvio remarked amazed.

"And finally..." Atem started before closing his eyes. **"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"**

In the mist of the orb the Winged Dragon of Ra emerged roaring.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. This card's original ATK, and DEF becomes equal to the three tributed monsters. This card gains ATK equal to amount of monsters tributed. During the End Phase: If this card was Special Summoned destroy it. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can pay LP so that you only have 1 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

"All three Egyptian Gods at the same place." Zuzu said in disbelief.

"Will they be enough to stop Zarc?" Rin asked.

"Not yet, but this next card is." Atem stated. "I sacrifice my three Egyptian Gods!"

Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk flew up as Zarc looked up.

"Come forth, Holactie the Creator of Light!" Atem declared.

At that a woman in golden armor appeared as Zarc covered himself, **_"Argh! The light!"_** They didn't noticed he pulled a card from his graveyard, and pocketed it.

* * *

 _Holactie the Creator of Light_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Creator God_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?  
_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel._

* * *

"When Holactie is summoned I automatically win the duel." Atem stated. "Now Zarc, begone!"

Holactie spread her magic as Zarc covered himself as he screamed as True Supreme King Z-ARC attempts to defend himself with his wings. That was before everyone notices something is happening to Zarc.

"What the?" Celina questioned.

"What's going on?" Ray asked.

They noticed his wings, and skin is shedding, and his hair is getting a bit more darker.

"Was Zarc a demon the entire time?" the Professor questioned.

When Holactie stopped her magic Zarc uncovered himself to reveal a new appearance.

Bat demon wings, sharp sliver glows, sliver fangs, glowing blood red eyes, pitch-black hair, hard armor on his chest, and finally had some fur growing on him.

Ray gasped and started tearing up seeing him.

"Wh-What the?" Zuzu asked shocked.

Zarc looked over himself before he started laughing in a demonic voice, **_"Well well... Holactie has uncovered my disguise. I was hoping it would last until I kill you all but it didn't see like that now."_**

"What are you?" Atem questioned. "You've lost so its time you answer that."

 ** _"You might need to recheck... If I did lost True Z-ARC should be vanishing by now?"_** The demon Zarc smirked.

"What?" Atem questioned before seeing the dragon was indeed still in play. "That's impossible!"

 ** _"Supreme King Dragon Faust has one more ability..."_** The demon Zarc smirked. **_"By banishing it when a monster is summoned I am allowed to negate it's abilities, and keep them negated but have it have 3000 attack points!"_**

"Holactie's summoning can't be negated but as for its victory condition." Atem started before staring at the demonic Zarc. "Just who or what are you?"

The demonic Zarc smirked as he jumped down as his wings flew down, **_"I am Zarc... But yet I am not..."_**

"We can see that, the question is what..." Atem started before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait!"

"You figured it out?" Riley asked him.

"I may have, the only question is how. Zorc was destroyed long ago so how can Zarc have a dark side?" Atem asked.

 ** _"This card is how."_ **The demonic Zarc answered showing them Chronograph Sorcerer. ** _"I believe it is what was called a 'Card of Darkness' perhaps."_**

The moment the demonic Zarc said that Chronograph Sorcerer appeared behind him before revealing a frozen image of Zarc, with an expression of shock and horror on his face. A face Ray recognized as the one he had just before the crowd started to cheer.

"Zarc? Zarc!" Ray cried.

He didn't react or even move as Chronograph Sorcerer smirked coldly before vanishing along with Zarc.

 ** _"Your petty boyfriend has been trapped in time."_ **The demonic Zarc smirked. **_"The time he let the darkness to harm someone was the time I allowed myself to take his place."_**

"I end my turn." Atem stated reluctantly.

Riley 3rd Turn:

"I... I set three cards and end my turn." Riley said uncertainly.

* * *

 **Atem: 2000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 1500**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 0050**

* * *

Yami Zarc 12th Turn:

 ** _"Well I suppose story time is over." _**The demonic Zarc smirked drawing. **_"And now True Z-ARC destroy Holactie, and wipe out the Pharaoh!"_**

The monster attacked.

Holactie shattered as Kuriboh defended him.

"I can survive one turn thanks to my Kuriboh!" Atem declared.

 ** _"Well now as True Z-ARC destroyed Holactie I am allowed to call forth not so fond friends."_** The demonic Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Maybe, but I activate the trap card Misidentify!" Riley called.

* * *

 _Misidentify_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Banish 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your deck then inflict 1400 damage to yourself. Monsters with the same name have their effects negated.__

* * *

"By banishing C/C Critical Eye from my deck and taking 1400 points of damage monsters with the same name on the field have their effects negated!"

The two Darkwurms screeched at that.

Suddenly C/C Critical Eye appeared in front of Riley only to fly through her causing her to fall to her hands and knees in pain.

 **(Riley: 0100)**

"Riley!" Declan cried.

 ** _"Well now it is time you say farewell."_** The demonic Zarc smirked. **_"I'll be placing one card face-down. And that'll be it."_**

Julia sees Yuya's pendant, and ran picking it up. "Yuya..."

Atem 2nd Turn:

"If Holactie couldn't defeat you the least I can do is free you from that monstrosity." Atem stated. "I call Palladium Oracle Mahad!"

A new version of Dark Magician appeared in place.

* * *

 _Palladium Oracle Mahad_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When you draw this card: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card battles a DARK monster, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now Mahad, attack True Supreme King Z-ARC!" Atem called.

"Atem! True Z-ARC is stronger then Mahad!" Sora cried shocked as the new version of Dark Magician charged.

"When Mahad battles a dark monster his points double." Atem revealed.

 _Palladium Oracle Mahad: **(ATK: 2500 * 2 = 5000)**_

"And since you told us True Z-ARC can be destroyed in battle this attack will finish him!" Crow grinned at the demonic Zarc.

"Is it over?" Ray asked.

The demonic Zarc smirked, **_"Not quite..."_**

True Z-ARC using it's long body avoided the attack flying all around the battlefield before it charged at Mahad, and ate him whole.

"What?" Atem questioned.

 ** _"I did say it can be destroyed but I didn't tell you that whenever he should be destroyed I am allowed to banish a Supreme King Dragon from my Graveyard, or Extra Deck..."_** The demonic Zarc smirked as the Supreme King Dragon Enforcer in his graveyard vanished.

Suddenly True Supreme King Z-ARC roared in pain.

"Hey what's going on with him?" Jack asked surprised.

"What's going on is Zarc should be careful about what he eats." Atem smiled before a purple robed Magician emerged from its mouth.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Typer_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.__

* * *

"The Dark Magician..." Sylvio recognized.

"Based on the books that card is Yugi's ace." Rocky told them amazed.

"My Dark Magician has never failed me, and he won't start now." Atem stated setting three cards. "I end my turn."

Julia looked at Yuya's Pendant, and she clenched it tightly. "There are still more of us. If he, and Riley fails... I will step in!"

"Then I'll join you, Zarc still has one weakness." Shark mentioned.

"Shark." Julia told him.

"No I don't you should let us Fusion Users handle it." A familiar voice told them as they turned to see Jaden.

"Jaden?" Julia asked surprised.

 ** _"And now little girl it's your move now."_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

Riley didn't move and just stared at Zarc in fear.

 ** _"I'll take it as a pass if you don't do something."_** The demonic Zarc threatened.

Riley was just trembling.

 ** _"Very well you made your choice!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked moving to draw.

He drew his card.

* * *

 **Atem: 2000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0100**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 0050**

* * *

Yami Zarc 12th Turn:

He looked before smirking, ** _"Now my Darkwurms destroy her!"_**

The Darkwurms attacked Riley.

"Activate Mirror Force!" Atem called.

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.__

* * *

The two Darkwurms screeched as they, and True Z-ARC was hit.

"With this your monsters are destroyed." Atem stated.

The demonic Zarc smirked, **_"Not all of them."_**

True Z-ARC was the only one that survived.

"So effects can't destroy him." Atem noted.

 ** _"And now True Z-ARC attack the Dark Magician!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked as the monster attempt to strike.

"I activate Magical Hats!" Atem countered.

* * *

 _Magicial Hats_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 3 Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck and 1 monster in your Main Monster Zone. Special Summon them as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Defense Position, Set the chosen monster if it is face-up, and shuffle them on the field. The 2 cards chosen from your Deck are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, and cannot remain on the field except during this Battle Phase.__

* * *

Dark Magician vanished in 4 hats.

"My Dark Magician is under one of these hats, but there's also a special surprise waiting for you." Atem smirked. "Now, which hat will you attack?"

The demonic Zarc smirked, ** _"True Z-ARC destroy the second one on the right!"_**

The monster fired a blast at the selected hat.

"Too bad." Atem stated with a smirk. "You triggered my trap card Spellbinding Circle!"

* * *

 _Spellbinding Circle_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position, and loses 700 ATK. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.__

* * *

True Z-ARC roared being trapped in a circle.

"Nice! With that True Z-ARC can't attack or change battle mode!" Crow grinned.

"He also loses 700 points." Kaiba added.

 _True Z-ARC: **(ATK: 5000 - 700 = 4300)**_

"Anything else?" Atem inquired.

 _ **"Yes a little thing called Trap Card!"** _The demonic Zarc smirked playing his face-down, **_"Demonic Storm!"_**

* * *

 _Demonic Storm_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card during your battle phase. Your opponent draws 1 card. Special Summon 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and treat them as Fiend-Type monsters. These monsters can attack directly. If these monsters are destroyed you can shuffle your hand, and graveyard into your deck, and if you do draw 3 cards.__

* * *

"Demonic Storm?" Riley asked fearfully.

 ** _"So now I can summon the two Darkwurms to the field but their types change from Dragon to Fiend!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked summoning the Darkwurms as they changed to fiend like dragons.

"Why would you do that?" Atem asked.

 ** _"So now they can wage direct attacks."_** The demonic Zarc smirked. **_"But before that you both can draw 1 card."_**

They drew their cards.

 ** _"And now True Z-ARC's ability activates!" _**The demonic Zarc smirked. **_"Since you added cards to your hand outside your draw phase their banished, and you take 200 points of damage for each one!"_**

The cards vanished instantly.

 **(Atem: 1800)**

Riley cried out being pushed back. **(Riley: 0000)**

Declan caught her. "Riley!"

 ** _"And now Pharaoh this is where you say goodbye." _**The demonic Zarc smirked.

"Oh?" Atem asked.

 ** _"But I'm running low of resources so I should fuel myself up."_** The Demonic Zarc smirked. **_"The Darkwurms will attack Dark Magician!"_**

The Dark Magician destroyed the Darkwurns.

 _ **"Due to the effect of Gate Zero, and Gate Infinity I gain Life Points instead of taking damage."**_ The demonic Zarc smirked as he glowed. **(Yami Zarc: 1450)** _ ** "And the last effect of Demonic Storm activates."**_

"Last effect?" Atem questioned.

 ** _"I can shuffle my hand, and graveyard into my deck, and if that's so I can draw 3 cards."_** The demonic Zarc revealed.

"Great." Vector said. "He has his defense back."

He shuffled them before adding, **_"I'll place a card down, and that'll be it."_**

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 1250**

* * *

Atem 3rd Turn:

"My move, and I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Atem called before ending his turn.

* * *

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 ** _"How desperate. What good would a three turn delay do for you?"_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

"We'll have to find out." Atem answered.

Yami Zarc 13th Turn:

The demonic Zarc drew before shrugging. **_"Pass."_**

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 1/3)**

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 1250**

* * *

Atem 4th Turn:

"I'll pass as well." Atem stated.

Yami Zarc 14th Turn:

 ** _"Pass."_** The demonic Zarc smirked after drawing.

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 2/3)**

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 1250**

* * *

Atem 5th Turn:

"I set this and end my turn." Atem stated.

Yami Zarc 15th Turn:

The demonic Zarc drew before shrugging. ** _"Pass."_**

 **(Swords of Revealing Light: 3/3)**

The swords vanished.

* * *

 **Atem: 1800**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 ** **Yami Zarc: 1250****

* * *

Atem 6th Turn:

"I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student. Since I control Dark Magician this spell Summons Dark Magician Girl to my Field."

* * *

 _Bond Between Teacher and Student_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _If you control a face-up "Dark Magician": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

Dark Magician Girl appeared with a grin appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

"Now I reveal my Trap card Magician's Seal! By paying half my life points your Extra Deck is sealed this Turn." Atem stated.

* * *

 _Magician's Seal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Pay half your Life Points: Your opponent can't Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck this turn. During the end phase take 200 damage for every Spellcaster-Type monster you control.__

* * *

The demonic Zarc's Extra Deck was sealed. **(Atem: 0900)**

 ** _"You wasted it because I don't have the Darkwurms on the field."_** The demonic Zarc reminded with a smirk.

"Actually I didn't. Thanks to this card, Dark Magic Twin Burst!" Atem declared.

* * *

 _Dark Magic Twin Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Dark Magician" and 1 "Dark Magician Girl" you control; the first target gains ATK equal to the ATK of the second target, until the End Phase._

* * *

"That increases Dark Magician's attack points by the attack points of Dark Magician Girl's!" Yusei cried remembering that spell.

 _Dark Magician: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"With no monsters in your graveyard and no access to your Extra Deck True Supreme King Z-ARC is vulnerable. Go my magicians, Double Dark Magic Attack!"

"He's got him now!" Leo grinned.

Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl attacked.

 ** _"Yeah don't think so." _**The demonic Zarc smirked. **_"Reveal face-down card! Full Salvo!"_**

* * *

 _Full Salvo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card resolves, send your entire hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"That's Kalin's trap!" Leo cried.

 ** _"So now I send the four cards in my hand to the graveyard, and you take 200 points of damage for each one."_** The demonic Zarc smirked discarding his hand.

 **(Atem: 0100)**

 ** _"And now by removing Akatosh from play True Z-ARC is protected!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

Atem frowned seeing that. "I end my turn."

 **(Yami Zarc: 1450)**

"Could things get any worse?" Zuzu asked in horror.

"They have." Atem told her as his points dropped to zero. "I take 200 points of damage for every non-spellcaster in play during the end phase."

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

 **(Atem: 0000)**

 ** _"Again?"_ **the Demonic Zarc questioned. ** _"Now what?"_**

Julia, and Jaden joined just in time.

 **(Julia: 2000)**

 **(Jaden: 2000)**

 ** _"Hey didn't I took you out?"_** The demonic Zarc asked Jaden.

"Not exactly." Jaden answered. "It's complicated but we've never dueled."

 ** _"Whatever."_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Mokuba asked running over to Atem.

"No, that creature is dangerous and growing stronger by the moment." Atem revealed.

"Jaden we got one shot. Let's do this." Julia told him.

"Right behind you." Jaden nodded.

They stood ready.

 ** _"Well for one since his Spellbinding Circle is no longer in play True Z-ARC regains his power!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

 _True Z-ARC: **(ATK: 4300 + 700 = 5000)**_

 ** _"And then during the end phase since Supreme King Dragon Priest was sent to the graveyard I can summon the two Darkwurms."_ **The demonic Zarc smirked summoning the two.

"Show him what Fusion can really do." Jaden smiled to Julia.

* * *

 **Julia: 2000**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 1450**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"Right." Julia nodded getting ready drawing.

 _'Without me using Action Cards I have to make sure I'll be careful what I'm doing...'_ Julia thought looking over her hand. "Okay first off I'll summon Crystal Rose in defense mode!"

The rose appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"And then I activate the spell, Brilliant Fusion!" Julia called.

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Nice." Jaden grinned.

"This lets me fusion summon using monsters in my deck, so I'll fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

The three fused.

"Gem with facets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her ace appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the field as a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

"Which means its his turn." Jaden noted.

 ** _"Indeed. Since you Fusion Summoned I can Fusion Summon!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms flew up. ** _"Two obedient dragons with gleaming fangs, now become one and give rebirth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

Starving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. During either player's turn, during your Main Phase or the Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 _'Got you.'_ Jaden thought with a grin.

"Since I used Brilliant Fusion to summon Lady Diamond her attack points are zero." Julia mentioned. **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)** "Now, I treat Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline and now Brilliant Diamond's effect activates. I can perform a Fusion Summon using only one monster. I fuse Crystal Rose treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!"

Her other Fusion knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

"Nice." Jaden complimented. "Very impressive."

"For the guy who carded my friends Dipper, and Kit you sure are carefree." Julia smiled to him.

"Why stress about things? And they were strong... just not strong enough." Jaden admitted. "I'm always up for a rematch once we're done with this though."

Julia nodded before saying, "I'll place 2 cards face-down. It's Jaden's turn now."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with the spell Descent of Neo Space!" Jaden stated.

* * *

 _Descent of Neo Space_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Neo-Spacian" monsters from your Deck._

* * *

"This little spell summons two Neo Spacians from my deck and I'll go with Glow Moss and Aqua Dolphin."

A blue glowing person, and a dolphin like man appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Glow Moss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card. Reveal it, and based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

"Next up I activate another spell, Hero of Neospace to special summon Elemental HERO Neos in defense mode and set one card facedown on my field." Jaden continued.

* * *

 _Hero of Neospace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your Deck in defense position._

* * *

Neos appeared ready knelling.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Now I'll use that set card, Polymerization in order to Fusion Summon my strongest card." Jaden grinned.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I fuse Neos, Glow Moss, and Aqua Dolphin on my field along with the Air Hummingbird, Grand Mole, Dark Panther, and Flare Scarab in my hand in order to bring out something strong enough to turn the tables in this duel."

The 7 monsters flew up fusing.

"7 monsters?" Julia asked shocked.

"Yup. So now for everyone unfamiliar please welcome, Elemental HERO Divine Neos!" Jaden called.

A huge golden warrior appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Divine Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" you control and 6 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names from your side of the field or Graveyard to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can remove from play 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck to have this card gain its effect(s) during this turn. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Neo-Spacian" monster removed from play this way._

* * *

"Now by returning a Neo Spacian to my Deck Divine Neos gains its abilities and 500 attack points." Jaden revealed. "I return all six Neo Spacians."

"Six?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Jaden nodded returning the cards.

 _Divine Neos: **(ATK: 3000 + (500 * 6) = 6000)**_

"6000... As strong as Alexander!" Declan cried.

"Actually, thanks to Flare Scarab he gains 400 more points for every Spell and Trap that thing has on the field." Jaden added.

Gate Zero, Gate Infinity, and the face-down gave it power.

 **(ATK: 6000 + (400 * 3) = 7200)**

"Ok, and next up I think I'll use Air Hummingbird to gain 500 life points for every card in your hand." Jaden continued.

 ** _"You wasted it. I don't have any cards in my hand."_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

"Oh well, I end my turn." Jaden shrugged.

Yami Zarc 16th Turn:

 ** _"My move!"_** The demonic Zarc drew smirking, ** _"And now Starving Venom destroy Lady Brilliant Diamond!"_**

The monster charged at Julia's ace.

"Face-down card open! Spirit Barrier!" Julia cried. "As long as I control a monster I don't take any battle damage!"

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Good idea." Jaden nodded.

Her ace shattered as Julia cried, "Reveal face-down card! Fragment Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"A fusion trap?" Rio asked in surprise.

"So by banishing Lady Brilliant Diamond, Gem-Knight Emerald, and Gem-Knight Alexandrite to summon a new monster!" Julia cried as the three fused.

"So you think your the only with Fusion Skills you demon? Well now it looks like the LID Fusion Representative is about to show you just how strong this card is! I Fusion Summon! Gem-Lady Ultimate Lady Diamond!"

A newer stronger version of Brilliant Lady Diamond appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Lady Ultimate Lady Diamond_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" + 2 "Gem-Knight" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned using the above Fusion Materials, and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card's effects cannot be negated. This card can't be destroyed by card effects. When this card is marked as an attack target: Send this card to the graveyard, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to all players then end the battle phase. During your stand-by phase when you activate this effect: You can discard 1 spell card to Special Summon this card ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Ultimate Diamond?" Zuzu asked.

"This is my true ultimate monster." Julia answered. "It can't be destroyed by effects, it's effects can't be negated, and has over 4200 attack points. That means Starving Venom, and True Z-ARC can't harm me as long as it's out!"

The demonic Zarc started laughing, **_"You really think that new monster is gonna make a difference? The moment you summoned that thing with a Fusion Monster is the moment your doom is near."_**

"What?" Jaden questioned.

 ** _"Since she summoned a Fusion Monster using a Fusion Monster itself I can do this!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked as he threw a card from his Deck to the air as Starving Venom flew up before they both entered the Fusion Vortex.

"No way!" Jaden cried in shock.

 ** _"Poisonious Loyal Dragon become one with the tricky Supreme Dragon, and from your talons endugde in what pleases you! Fusion Summon! Join me level 10! Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom!"_**

Greedy Venom now purple, and green appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Monster + "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom"_

 _If a_ _Fusion Monster_ _is_ _Fusion Summoned_ _to your opponent's_ _field_ _using a Fusion Monster as a Fusion Material_ _while you_ _control_ _"_ _Supreme King Z-ARC_ _", you can_ _Special Summon_ _this card (from your_ _Extra Deck or Graveyard_ _) by_ _Tributing_ _1 "_ _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_ _", and send 1 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _monster from your Deck to the graveyard_ _. (This Special Summon is treated as a_ _Fusion Summon_ _.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot_ _target_ _Fusion Monsters for_ _attacks_ _, except this one._ _Once per turn_ _, during your_ _Main Phase_ _or_ _Battle Phase_ _: You can_ _target_ _1_ _face-up_ _monster on the_ _field_ _or in any_ _Graveyard_ _; until the end of this_ _turn_ _, that target has its_ _effects_ _negated_ _, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if the target is on the field reduce it's ATK to zero. If a monster you control_ _attacks_ _a_ _Defense Position_ _monster, inflict_ _piercing_ _battle damage_ _to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can_ _return_ _this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _Pendulum Monsters_ _from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the_ _ATK_ _of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

When it appeared Celina gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"No... Even Greedy Venom?" Dennis asked in horror.

"He's gone." Celina choked out. "Yuri's gone."

"Not yet. He's still in there somewhere along with Zarc." Julia grunted. "We just have to defeat this freak."

"You don't know anything!" Celina snapped.

"Celina calm down." Zuzu told her. "It will be okay... We just gotta have faith."

"You don't get it Zuzu, when that dragon appeared I felt a pain in my heart. I know he's gone." Celina told her.

 _ **"And soon everyone else too."**_ The demonic Zarc smirked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Julia called.

"It's hopeless." The Professor frowned.

 ** _"And now Greedy Venom use your ability, and reach out for Cyber End Dragon's!"_** The demonic Zarc smirked as Greedy Venom pulled Zane's Fusion from the graveyard to him.

"No." Zane frowned.

 ** _"And while Greedy Venom already has the ability to deal piercing damage it's the attack points of Cyber End that Greedy Venom is after!"_ **The demonic Zarc smirked as Greedy Venom roared.

"7300 points?" Jaden asked in shock.

 _Greedy Venom: **(ATK: 3300 + 4000 = 7300)**_

"It has Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion's ability like that?" Shay asked shocked.

 ** _"And now Greedy Venom destroy Gem-Lady Ultimate Lady Diamond!"_ **The demonic Zarc cried as Greedy Venom attacked Julia's monster.

 _'It has one more ability but I don't know if Jaden is willing to take the risk...'_ Julia grunted.

Jaden turned and nodded.

Julia looked, and nodded "I play it's final ability!"

"Final ability?" Chazz asked.

"Whenever she's an attack target I can send her to the graveyard!" Julia called as her monster vanished. "And by doing that all players takes 1000 points of damage, and the battle phase is done!"

"That's good." Yusei admitted.

She created a barrier which hold off Greedy Venom as the damage struck.

 **(Julia: 1000)**

 **(Jaden: 1000)**

 **(Yami Zarc: 2450)**

"I really hate it when I use that ability on people like him even in teams." Julia grunted.

"We didn't have a choice." Jaden pointed out.

The demonic Zarc started laughing, **_"Well! You two seem to be proved more trouble then your worth! In that case your lucky here. Your move now. At this moment Greedy Venom's effect wears off so his attack points return to normal."_**

 _Greedy Venom: **(ATK: 7300 - 4000 = 3300)**_

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this is bad.**

 **Ulrich362: Understatement of the year Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: It turns out some kind of demon is possessing Zarc, and unleashed a more stronger power.**

U **lrich362: Well it makes sense, Zarc changed so drastically something had to have happened.**

 **bopdog111: With him now here even I see that the Lancers don't have a chance but you know that fate can surprise you.**

 **Ulrich362: True, I mean there's always that Monster she can summon. Either way, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	103. The Battle of the Supreme Xyz Dragon!

**bopdog111:...**

 **Ulrich362: You ok?**

 **bopdog111: Just speechless.**

 **Ulrich362: Ah, understandable.**

 **bopdog111: Well we seen that Zarc's evil side has taken over him ever since that faithful day, and now he evolved Zarc's powers.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah... Jaden and Julia are pretty much done for so... well I see two options left for them, neither one being particularly good.**

 **bopdog111: Well we better see if they can held him off longer.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Take It Out On Me by TFK)**

 **Julia: 1000**

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 2450**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

To say things were going in the demonic Zarc's favor would be an understatement with his Pendulum Scale, Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom, and True Supreme King Z-ARC in play.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While you_ _control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. While you control a "Supreme King" monster, you take no damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the_ _Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Infinity" from your Deck to your hand_ _._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unless you have "Supreme King Gate Zero" in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If you took no damage because you used the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero": You can gain LP equal to the original damage you would have taken._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate Zero" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _True Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Dragon_ _/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can tribute all "Supreme King" Monsters you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone ignoring summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "_ _Chronograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name is treated as "Supreme King Z-ARC". If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) banished by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the banished monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed with card effects is unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can banish that card(s) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed in battle you can banish 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, or graveyard instead._

* * *

While Julia has Gem-Knight Zirconia, and Jaden has Elemental HERO Divine Neos on his field.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900  
_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Gem-Knight" monster +_ _1 Rock-Type monster_

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Divine Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" you control and 6 "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names from your side of the field or Graveyard to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can remove from play 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck to have this card gain its effect(s) during this turn. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Neo-Spacian" monster removed from play this way._

* * *

"Alright, anything else?" Jaden inquired.

 ** _"That was the end of my turn."_** The demonic Zarc smirked.

Julia 2nd Turn:

Julia drew before saying, "During this stand-by phase by sending a spell from my hand to the graveyard I can summon back Ultimate Diamond."

"Nice." Jaden smiled.

Discarding her spell the Fusion she summoned appeared back.

* * *

 _Gem-Lady Ultimate Lady Diamond_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4200_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" + 2 "Gem-Knight" Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned using the above Fusion Materials, and cannot be summoned by other methods. This card's effects cannot be negated. This card can't be destroyed by card effects. When this card is marked as an attack target: Send this card to the graveyard, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to all players then end the battle phase. During your stand-by phase when you activate this effect: You can discard 1 spell card to Special Summon this card ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Ultimate Diamond... she's stronger than I could ever hope to be." Zuzu whispered.

"Now Ultimate Diamond attack Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom!" Julia cried as her monster charged at the evolved dragon who roared at the challenge.

 _'Something's wrong.'_ Jaden frowned. "Quick stop the attack!"

Julia looked confused but nodded, "Ultimate Diamond hold it!"

The monster stopped inches from Greedy Venom.

"Destroying that monster is way too easy, there has to be a catch." Jaden told her.

Julia nodded at that, "In that case I'll end my turn."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

 _'Something's going on and I don't like it.'_ Jaden thought. "I'll set one card and end my move."

Yami Zarc 17th Turn:

Yami Zarc before calling, **_"Alright Greedy Venom! Use your ability but this time reach out for Ultimate Diamond's!"_**

"Trap card open, HERO's Will!" Jaden called.

* * *

 _HERO's Will_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control an "Elemental HERO" monster negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls until the end phase._

* * *

"I negate Greedy Venom's special abilities because I have an Elemental HERO in play."

Greedy Venom's vines stopped short.

 ** _"Then take punishment!" _**Yami Zarc cried.

"What?" Jaden asked in shock.

 ** _"Now Greedy Venom destroy Divine Neos!"_** Yami Zarc cried as the dragon charged.

Jaden's god shattered.

 **(Jaden: 0700)**

 ** _"And now True Z-ARC attack Gem-Knight Zriconia!"_** Yami Zarc smirked as this blow will be enough to defeat Julia.

Julia's Fusion shattered.

Julia cried out before being sent flying.

 **(Julia: 0000)**

"Julia!" Zuzu cried running over as she caught her rival in her arms.

"Zu...Zu." Julia whispered before collapsing.

"Darn it! Shark we're gonna have to be next! Hope your ready!" Yuma told him.

"I am." Shark nodded. "This brings back memories."

"Well you two can't take him alone. Even since I'm free." A voice said as they turned to see.

"Think you can keep up?" Shark asked.

"I can do more then keep up." The voice replied.

 ** _"Looks like your the last."_ **Yami Zarc smirked at Jaden.

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet." Jaden stated.

 _ **"It is so over."** _Yami Zarc smirked. _ **"Your turn."**_

* * *

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0700**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 2450**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew his card only to smile. "You aren't Yuri, but you are insulting his dragon. Something he would never allow."

 ** _"Yuri is gone. And Celina knows that."_** Yami Zarc smirked.

"True, but I have a spell card. HERO's Rule Zero!"

* * *

 _HERO's Rule Zero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Effects will be revealed.__

* * *

 ** _"Hm?"_** Yami Zarc asked.

"HERO's Rule Zero removes monsters that are banished from the game and the automatically special summons them to the field whenever I want." Jaden revealed. "The only catch is their abilities are negated."

"Monsters from banishment?" Gale asked shocked.

"Exactly, I'm the only one who knows when but at some future point Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon will return to the duel." Jaden stated.

"The five evolved dragons?" Rin asked shocked.

Jaden just nodded. "That ends my turn."

Yami Zarc 18th Turn:

 ** _"Which means now is the end of this duel!"_ **Yami Zarc smirked drawing.

"Not yet it ain't!"

"You want to win beat us next!"

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

Jaden turned with a smile.

It was Shark, Yuma, and Dipper.

 **(Shark: 2000)**

 **(Yuma: 2000)**

 **(Dipper: 2000)**

"Oh, hey sorry about you know... carding you before." Jaden apologized. "No hard feelings?"

"We'll talk about that later." Dipper told him.

"Dipper?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"I'm not complaining but how did Dipper got out of his card?" Sora asked shocked.

"Probably Zarc's influence... or that thing's influence." Declan answered.

 ** _"Well to get ready I split Greedy Venom to the Darkwurms!"_** Yami Zarc smirked summoning the Darkwurms.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 ** _"And now my Darkwurms attack Jaden!"_**

Jaden jumped back dodging the blasts before his points hit zero.

 **(Jaden: 0000)**

"Alright, then its our turn." Shark stated. "Go Barian Battlemorph!"

He transformed to his Barian Form.

"You ready Astral?" Yuma asked with a grin.

 _"I'm always ready Yuma! Let's get Yuto, and our friends back!"_ Astral declared.

With that Yuma turned into a red light as Astral became a blue one before they flew into the sky.

"When two souls become one the power of ZEXAL reveals itself! ZEXAL MORPH!" Then Yuma, and Astral became one with ZEXAL.

 ** _"Alright, you can start us off."_** Shark told Dipper.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Light by Disturbed)**

 **Dipper: 2000**

 **Shark: 2000**

 **Yuma: 2000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 2450**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

"Right. Draw!" Dipper called drawing.

 _'This is it.'_ Shark thought.

"I'll start things off by summoning Constellar Algiedi." Dipper started as Algiedi appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Algiedi_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then with his Special Ability, Constellar Kaus joins him!"

The centaur appeared.

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Nice, an Xyz Summon." Yuma grinned.

"Not yet." Dipper told him confusing Yuma. "Well at least not with their current levels! With Kaus' Special Ability both him, and Algiedi gains 1 level!"

Kaus fired an arrow as he, and Algiedi were blessed.

 _Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 _Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

 ** _"Not a bad start."_** Shark noted.

"Now I overlay Kaus, and Algiedi!" Dipper called as the two entered the Overlay Network. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"

His ace monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Constellar Pleiades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That'll help." Zuzu smiled.

Yami Zarc smirked, _ **"You should not have done that. When you Xyz Summoned I can use my two Darkwurms to Xyz Summon during your turn!"**_

The two Darkwurms flew up entering the Overlay Network.

 _ **"The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"**_

Dark Rebellion's evil form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"You're right, but there has to be a reason he took that risk." Yuma pointed out.

"Indeed there is!" Dipper called. "Pleiades' Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can pick a card, and return it to the hand!"

Pleiades absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Yami Zarc smirked, **_"That won't work with True Z-ARC's special ability Pleiades can't send it, or Dark Rebellion!"_**

Dipper grinned, "Who says I am returning a monster?"

At Yami Zarc's confused look Dipper explained, "I never said anything about returning a monster. I can return ANY card not just a monster."

 ** _"Any card?"_** Shark asked in surprise.

"And the card I pick." Dipper grinned before pointing at the card, "Is Supreme King Gate Zero!"

Shocked Yami Zarc watched as Dipper's ace shined light at the Pendulum Card returning it to Yami Zarc's hand. Growling he said, **_"Without Gate Zero, Gate Infinity destroys itself..."_**

Supreme King Gate Infinity shattered.

"His scale..." Jack started in shock.

"It's gone." Aura finished in disbelief.

"Supreme Endurance only works on effects that destroys your scale." Dipper grinned before pointing at Yami Zarc, "Since Pleiades' effect doesn't count as destroying it Gate Zero was helpless! And Supreme Endurance can't defend your scale from effects by you! So with that your scale was done in!"

 ** _"Consider me impressed."_** Shark stated.

"That means this freak can't gain Life Points anymore!" Vector grinned.

"No he can't." Yuma nodded.

Yami Zarc growled, **_"So what!? Even without my scale I will still crush you all! You very much know about Dark Rebellion!"_**

Dipper nodded in agreement, "Yeah I do, and it would be a stupid move to attack him without being prepared so I'll end with a set card."

Shark 1st Turn:

 ** _"My move, and I'll start with Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One!"_** Shark called.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

 _ **"So I'll summon Silent Honor Ark!"**_

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number 101:_ _Silent Honor ARK_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Aqua/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; attach 1 monster your opponent controls to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

* * *

 ** _"Now go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"_ **Shark declared. **_"Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honor DARK!"_**

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Number C101: Silent Honor DARK_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Aqua/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect._  
 _● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

 ** _"Hahaha! Your the best at Rank-Up aren't you? Too bad your not the only one!"_ **Yami Zarc smirked as Dark Rebellion flew to the Overlay Network.

 ** _"Dark Requiem."_** Shark frowned.

"Without a Rank-Up-Magic card?" Tate asked shocked.

 ** _"From the depths of purgatory lives the pitch-black dragon's supreme darkness! Now give in, and obey only to me! Rank-Up-Xyz Change!"_** Yami Zarc cried. **_"Take flight, Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem!"_**

Dark Requiem now green, and black appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 DARK monsters_

 _If a Xyz Monster is summoned from the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by attaching 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" you control as Xyz Material to this card. (Xyz Materials attached to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" also become Xyz Materials on this card) (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon)._ _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one.  
_ _If this card has "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.  
_ _● During either player's turn when this card battles: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK, and if you do it's effects are negated.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

 ** _"I knew you'd play that, which is why my next card is the Barian Emblem Equip Spell and thanks to this my Number can use its power on your monsters."_** Shark stated as the Barian Emblem appeared on Silent Honor DARK.

* * *

 _Barian's Emblem_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster can ignore the effects of opposing monsters. If this card is destroyed cut your life points in half._

* * *

 ** _"Except it won't work!"_** Yami Zarc smirked. ** ** _"Reveal face-down card, Magic Jammer!"_****

* * *

 _Magic Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.__

* * *

 ** _"By discarding Gate Zero in my hand I can put a stop to your spell."_**

The Emblem shattered.

 ** _"So close but not enough."_ **Shark stated. **_"I activate my second copy."_**

 **(Shark: 1000)**

"Hey Shark what happened? Magic Jammer didn't inflict damage did it?" Yuma asked surprised.

 ** _"My Spell costs half my life points."_** Shark explained. **_"But now that your monsters are vulnerable I'll use Silent Honor Dark to turn True Supreme King Z-ARC into a Chaos Overlay Unit!"_**

The monster attempts to do so only for the second emblem to shatter.

"What?" Shark questioned.

 **(Shark: 0500)**

 ** _"Did you really think I let that go through without being prepared?"_** Yami Zarc smirked. **_"I played the trap in my deck, Supreme Exile!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Exile_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster effect is activated that targets a monster you control: Remove from play 1 spell they control destroy it, and if you do that remove that card from play. Y_ our opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name for the rest of this Duel. You can banish this card from your graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field reduce it's ATK to normal but your opponent can't take battle damage this turn. You can use this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

 ** _"So now when a monster effect targets a card I can remove that spell, and you can't play cards with the same name for the remainder of the duel."_**

 ** _"I still have cards to play, my Xyz Trade spell allows me to summon a new Xyz Monster with the same rank by using Silent Honor DARK as the Overlay Unit."_** Shark stated.

* * *

 _Xyz Trade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Rank as 1 Xyz Monster you control then attach that Xyz Monster to the Special Summoned monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to the Xyz Monster becomes Xyz Material to the summoned monster.)__

* * *

Silent Honor DARK flew up.

 _ **"I Xyz Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash!"**_ Shark called.

A new monster wielding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Number 73: Abyss Splash_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _ _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Next, I have two more spells to play."_ **Shark stated. **_"Xyz Seal, and Overlay Regen. Oh and in case you were wondering Xyz Seal locks away all opposing Xyz Effects this Turn."_**

* * *

 _Xyz Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all opposing Xyz Monsters this turn. At the end of the battle phase inflict 500 damage to yourself._

* * *

 _Overlay Regen_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.__

* * *

Dark Requiem glowed.

Abyss Splash gain another Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 3 - 4)**

 ** _"Well your lucky. Because Dark Requiem would not only steal all of Abyss Splash's attack points but it will also lock away it's special abilities."_** Yami Zarc shrugged.

 ** _"I know, but this duel is over."_** Shark stated. _ **"By using an Overlay Unit Abyss Splash's attack points double, And I have two."**_

Abyss Splash absorbed them both. **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1)**

 _Abyss Splash: **(ATK: 2400 * 2 * 2 = 9600)**_

 ** _"Abyss Splash attack True Supreme King Z-ARC!"_** Shark declared.

The monster charged as Yami Zarc smirked.

"It's over." Shark stated.

 ** _"Not yet."_** Yami Zarc smirked. **_"I banish Supreme Exile from the graveyard. By doing that in exchange for you not taking damage it's attack points return to normal."_**

 ** _"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos!"_** Shark called as Abyss Splash flew to the Overlay Network.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)__

* * *

 _ **"Appear, Chaos Numbers 73! Pierce through the whirlpool of Chaos, and now, surface from the depths to this land! Abyss Supra Splash!"**_

The Chaos Number appeared.

* * *

 _Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Level 6 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per battle, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Now Abyss Supra Splash attack True Supreme King Z-ARC!"_ **Shark declared. **_"By using one Chaos Overlay Unit Abyss Supra Splash gains your monster's attack points and I still have two."_**

The Chaos Number absorbed the Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Abyss Supra Slash: **(ATK: 3000 + 5000 = 8000)**_

 ** _"Supreme Exile's effect works up to twice this turn!"_** Yami Zarc revealed with a smirk.

 ** _"I use Abyss Supra Splash's last Overlay Unit."_** Shark stated.

"Shark that only works once per battle!" Yuma reminded him. "At the least your Number won't be destroyed, and you won't take any damage!"

Shark frowned as Abyss Supra Splash shattered.

 **(Shark: 0000)**

 _ **"Xyz Seal, deals 500 points of damage at the end of the battle phase."**_ Shark revealed.

"You did your best Shark. But with me he won't see what's coming. You ready Astral?" Yuma asked.

Astral didn't answer.

"Astral?" Yuma asked.

 _"Yuma... we cannot succeed."_ Astral said quietly. _"Winning this duel, is simply impossible."_

Yuma told him, "Astral we been through worse then this. We can do this!"

 _"You misunderstand Yuma, everyone currently here is incapable of winning."_ Astral told him. _"However there may be a way for victory to be obtained. If she enters the duel, and utilizes his monsters."_

"Your talking about Dawn right?" Yuma asked him.

 _"Yes, the fact is none of us... no perhaps the five who were born from her sacrifice in the past could do the same, but our victory is simply impossible."_ Astral answered.

"She still isn't ready! We need to buy her some more time!" Yuma told him.

 _"I know, but for once Yuma I'm at a complete loss as to how we can do that."_ Astral admitted. _"Anything I consider he has a counter waiting to stop us."_

"We gotta provide good defense! If he can't destroy the numbers by battle, and we have cards for his effects then it won't be easy taking us out!" Yuma told him.

 _"Then go ahead Yuma, its your turn."_ Astral smiled.

Yuma 1st Turn:

"Right Astral." Yuma grinned drawing. "Alright first up I'll be summoning Gogogo Golem in attack mode!"

A golem appeared in place.

* * *

 _Gogogo Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"And since I have summoned a level 4 monster I can summon out Kagetokage!" Yuma called summoning the lizard.

* * *

 _Kagetokage_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Here it comes." Vector smirked. "Yuma's signature card."

"Now I use both of them to build the Overlay Network!" Yuma called as the two flew up, "Here comes Number 39: Utopia!"

Utopia appeared ready.

* * *

 _Number 39: Utopia_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Utopia, that'll help."_ **Shark noted.

"But why is it in defense mode?" Rio asked suddenly.

"He must have a plan." Dumon mentioned.

Yami Zarc smirked, **_"You realize you got no hope, and decide to cower?"_**

Yuma only grinned, _'Astral take a look at my hand.'_

Astral glanced at the cards.

Half Unbreak, Impenetrable Attack, Number Wall, and an equip spell known as Shining Utopic Sword.

 _"Good, those cards will buy us the time we need Yuma."_ Astral stated before chuckling. _"It's ironic, but when I think of a card that would come in handy right now this is the one that comes to mind."_

Yuma nodded before saying, "I equip Utopia with Shining Utopic Sword!"

Utopia gained a sword still in defense mode.

* * *

 _Shining Utopic Sword_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _This card can't be destroyed when equipped to a "Utopia" monster. You take no battle damage from battle involving the equipped monster._

* * *

"Then I set three cards, and that's all to it!" Yuma called.

"Which means its your turn again." Dipper noted looking at the demonic Zarc.

Yami Zarc 19th turn:

Yami Zarc drew smirking, **_"I play the spell card, Stop Defense!"_**

* * *

 _Stop Defense_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Attack Position._

* * *

"That switches Utopia into attack mode!" Rio cried nervously.

Utopia changed mode.

 ** _"And now Dark Requiem attack him!"_** Yami Zarc smirked as Dark Requiem charged, **_"And I activate his ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Dark Requiem not only steals all of Utopia's attack points but it also locks away it's special abilities!"_**

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500/ORU: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"No sweat Rio! Trap card open! Half Unbreak!" Yuma called.

* * *

 _Half Unbreak_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved._

* * *

"Yuma, even with the damage cut in half you'll still lose!" Vector cried.

 ** _"Taste defeat!"_ **Yami Zarc smirked as Dark Requiem struck Utopia as he started laughing manically.

"YUMA!" The Xyz Dimension cried.

"What?" That caught their attention looking to see. It was Yuma with a grin. **(Yuma: 2000)**

"You're still as persistent as a cockroach aren't you Yuma?" Shark chuckled.

Yuma pouted at Shark for that comment.

"What, you know its true." Shark smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yuma said annoyed.

"Yuma how did you...?" Rio trailed off shocked.

"You gotta thank Shining Utopic Sword." Yuma grinned. "With it's effect I don't take any damage from battles involving Utopia."

"I get it, and since since Half Unbreak protected Utopia, Yuma didn't take any damage." Kite noted.

"So you gotta do better then that to take me down!" Yuma grinned at Yami Zarc.

Yami Zarc looked annoyed only to smirk, _**"Well too bad your partner doesn't have the same protection! Destroy Pleiades, True Z-ARC!"**_

The monster attacked Dipper's ace. Dipper just stared in fear as the attack struck.

 **(Dipper: 0000)**

Dipper was pushed back crying out.

"Dipper!" Riley cried.

Dipper's arm was suddenly grabbed when he passed a building. He turned to see who caught him. It was Kit with a grin, "Hey pal. What's with you falling down all the time isn't it your opponent's doing that?"

"Think you can do better?" Dipper asked with a grin.

"Kit?" Gong asked shocked.

Kit pulled Dipper up as he smirked, "Hey Gong! Been a while huh?"

"Yeah... too long." Gong answered.

"Yeah sorry for leaving I was a bit... Two Dimensional." Kit told him glaring at Jaden.

"Look if you want a rematch when this is over fine. Right now we have a bigger problem." Jaden told him.

"Yeah I know that." Kit rolled his eyes.

 _'Astral I still have more defense but I don't think it can last too long.'_ Yuma told Astral telepathically. _'The rest of the Barian Emperors needs to take their places soon.'_

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

"And they heard me didn't they?" Yuma asked Astral turning.

Rio, and Dumon had joined the duel.

 **(Rio: 2000)**

 **(Dumon: 2000)**

"Girag will be back-up?" Yuma asked them.

"No." Dumon answered. "He went with Ray to check on the girls."

Yuma nodded at that.

* * *

 _With Caesy..._

He stayed with the girls still seeing their unconscious as he heard running, and turned. It was an injured looking Ray and a muscular man with the Barian Emblem on his chest.

"Ray? Are you okay? Is Zarc stopped?" Casey asked alarmed.

"No, but it isn't Zarc." Ray said before explaining what they'd learned and what was still going on.

"A demon?" Casey asked shocked. "I thought they were only legends."

"Apparently not." Ray admitted before tearing up. "But... I'm so glad."

"Well Ray even if that's so the girls are still unconscious." Casey answered.

Ray walked over to Dawn and gently held her. "I know, but it means the man I loved. Dawn's daddy never changed, Zarc is still the person I remember, and his baby girl can save him."

She looked down at Dawn as she said that.

"Just like you saved Tom all those years ago baby girl."

They looked on as Casey looked at Stacy, and walked over to her helding her hand. "Stacy risked so much every time ever since this journey have begun. Her fear of Scorpions was also conquered."

"All six of them have grown so much." Ray smiled. "I love them all."

Casey smiled hearing that.

"Don't worry, daddy will be ok soon." Ray whispered kissing Dawn's forehead. "They'll all be ok."

Dawn smiled in her sleep as she cuddled herself closer to her mother. Ray just smiled before moving to where she could hold all six girls gently. Casey giggled a little seeing this.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Girag asked him.

"Is she okay?" Casey asked worried.

"I think so, but she needs your support. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them for you." Girag offered.

Casey nodded as he ran out.

 _'Alright you two, hopefully without his scale your combo can do some damage.'_ Girag thought.

Alex's hand then twitched.

"Alex?" Ray asked taking her hand gently.

Alex's eyes slowly opened as she took a few seconds focusing her vision.

"Alex? Are you ok?" Ray asked quietly.

"M-Mommy...?" Alex asked gently rubbing her head.

"Not exactly, she's still out there trying to save your daddy." Ray explained.

Alex looked to see the girls, "Are they, and Big sis Dawn okay?"

 _'Big sis Dawn...'_ Ray thought before smiling as she started tearing up. "Everyone's going to be ok, once we save Zarc."

Alex nodded before she lifted her arm, and called on her Duel Disk, "Leo? Mommy?"

"Alex?" Leo responded instantly. "You're ok?"

"I... Just woke up." Alex answered.

"Are you ok baby?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah... I'm okay. Along with the girls, and big sis Dawn." Alex answered.

"Big sis?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well... It was Stacy's idea for us to be sisters, and I think Dawn's the oldest since she's the first here." Alex explained.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, and once daddy is back he'll think the same thing." Rin smiled.

Alex smiled before asking worried, "Are you guys doing okay?"

"Well... the monster that took over Zarc is winning, but we still have a few people left." Rin answered.

Alex's eyes widen before she ran out.

"Hold on there little girl." Girag said moving in front of her. "Your mommy wants you to be safe, and your new sisters wouldn't want you to be hurt either."

"But I gotta..." Alex trailed off.

"You'll have your chance, you'll fight with your sisters and protect everybody." Girag smiled. "After all, they say you're a champion right?"

"N-Not to brag." Alex answered.

"You don't have to, just stay with your sisters and then you can all come together." Girag told her before smiling. "Unless we happen to win and bring your daddy back before that... though considering even Yugi Muto lost it might not be that easy."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Casey arrived as he gaped, "Wh-Whoa!"

"Casey?" Riley asked seeing him before hugging him as he sensed intense fear.

"Riley? What's going on?" Casey asked her.

Riley quickly explained the situation and how many people the demonic Zarc had defeated.

"Insane..." Casey trailed off shocked.

* * *

 **Dumon: 2000**

 **Rio: 2000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 2000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 2450**

* * *

Dumon 1st Turn:

"Well that losing streak is over. I activate the continuous spell Xyz Allegiance."

* * *

 _Xyz Allegiance_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All Xyz Monsters can only be effected by Xyz Monsters with the same rank._

* * *

"Now Xyz monsters are only affected by monsters of equal rank, and next I play Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One in order to call number 102 Star Seraph Sentry and use it Xyz Summon Chaos Number 102 Archfiend Seraph!" Dumon declared.

* * *

 _Number C102: Archfiend Seraph_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _4 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry", it gains these effects._  
 _● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, also its ATK becomes 0. ● When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, also inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Now then I use Archfiend Seraph's ability to use one Chaos Overlay Unit to drop that inferior Dark Requiem's attack points to zero." Dumon declared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 ** _"Your so naive! With True Z-ARC's power your Number cannot affect Dark Requiem!"_ **Yami Zarc smirked.

"Under normal conditions, but since True Supreme King Z-ARC is a rank 13 his effects no longer apply to monsters of a different rank." Dumon revealed. "Or had you forgotten my spell?"

"Dumon if you got a plan now would be the time. We just need to stall him long enough for Dawn, and the girls to be ready." Yuma told him.

"Yuma, you remember what my Number does don't you?" Rio asked him.

"Raganfinity?" Yuma asked.

"Exactly." Rio smiled.

Yuma nodded hearing that.

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"That ends my turn." Dumon stated.

Rio 1st Turn:

"Which starts mine, and I'll use my Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One to call on Number 103 Ragnazero and then use her to rebuild the Overlay Network, go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Rio called as her Number appeared only to immediately enter the Overlay Network. "Please appear, Chaos Numbers 103! The infinite power that can freeze even time now, revives. Ragnafinity!"

Her chaos Number appeared ready.

* * *

 _Number C103:_ _Ragnafinity_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _3 Level 5 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 103: Ragnazero", it gains this effect._  
 _● When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Number 103: Ragnazero" from your Graveyard._

* * *

 **(ORU: 1)**

"Now I'll use a Chaos Overlay Unit so Ragnafinity deals damage equal to the points Dark Requiem lost." Rio revealed.

The monster raised her spear.

Yami Zarc smirked, **_"Thanks for the points."_**

"Your Scale's gone!" Yuma pointed out.

 ** _"I didn't mean them."_** Yami Zarc smirked throwing a card in the air.

They stared at the card nervously.

 ** _"Supreme Life. So instead of taking damage I gain Life Points for the rest of this turn."_** Yami Zarc smirked.

Rio could only watch in horror as Ragnafinity's effect activated. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

 **(Yami Zarc: 5450)**

 ** _"Like earlier thanks for the points."_** Yami Zarc smirked.

"I set one card and end my turn." Rio frowned.

Yuma 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Yuma called drawing. "I'll be passing here."

Yami Zarc 20th Turn:

Yami Zarc drew smirking.

"I don't like this." Rio frowned.

 ** _"Most certainly with this spell. Suffer under the wrath of... Heavy Storm!"_** Yami Zarc smirked.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Trap card open, Blessings of Chaos!" Rio called.

* * *

 _Blessings of Chaos_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the ATK of all "Number C" monsters in play.__

* * *

"Yuma gains life points equal to the total attack points of every Chaos Number in play!"

Yuma glowed. **(Yuma: 7700)**

"That's all I can do Yuma." Rio admitted.

Yuma nodded.

"Which means the rest is up to you." Dumon stated.

 ** _"Now Dark Requiem attack Ragafinity!"_** Yami Zarc smirked as he absorbed an Overlay Unit.

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 0 + 2800 = 2800/ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _Ragnafinity: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

Rio's number tried to resist the attack but shattered as Rio went flying.

 **(Rio: 0000)**

 ** _"And True Z-ARC attack Archfiend Seraph!"_** Yami Zarc smirked.

Dumon just watched as his own Number shattered.

 **(Dumon: 0000)**

 _ **"Nothing will stop me from ruling the Universe!"**_ Yami Zarc declared.

"I hope Dawn will be ready." Leo grunted.

"We need to buy them time." Leo said suddenly before turning to Tate, Hart, Mokuba, and Sora. "We've never worked together, but we don't have an option right now."

"Yeah we still need to stall this freak." Mokuba answered.

Ok, Yuma can last another turn but after that we need to step in." Hart mentioned.

"Got it, and any damage we can do is just a bonus." Sora agreed.

"Sounds like you guys are ready." Akiza told them.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll win but we'll do as much damage as we can to that creep. The six of them need our help after all." Leo answered.

"And that your girlfriend was the first one awake." Tate smiled to him.

"Yeah, but the others will be up soon too." Leo smiled before turning back to the duel.

"Guys..." Yuma trailed off as he grunted.

"It isn't over yet Yuma." Shark told him.

"I know it isn't." Yuma told him.

 ** _"That will be the end of that turn here!"_ **Yami Zarc smirked.

 _"Yuma, our only option is to build up our defenses in order to ensure we survive an additional turn."_ Astral mentioned.

"Right Astral. Dark Requiem still has one more Overlay Unit, and with Shining Utopic Sword still on Utopia I can't take damage." Yuma agreed. "Though without our resources to protect Utopia from battle as Dark Requiem negates it's abilities will be bad."

 _"True, and with the threat of his Darkwurms our situation is even more dire."_ Astral pointed out.

* * *

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 7700**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 5450**

* * *

Yuma 3rd Turn:

"Well now we better stay focused!" Yuma called drawing.

"Agreed." Astral nodded.

Yuma looked at the card, and closed his eyes "I place one card face-down. And end my turn."

Yami Zarc 21st Turn:

 ** _"Hahaha what a joke. Your buddies depended on you to turn things around, and the only thing you did is set a card face-down. It wouldn't matter. My turn!"_** Yami Zarc smirked drawing. _**"And now Dark Requiem eliminate Utopia once, and for all!"**_

Dark Requiem charged as it absorbed it's last Overlay Unit.

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500/ORU: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _"Now Yuma!"_ Astral called.

"Reveal face-down card! Hope for the Galaxy!" Yuma called playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Hope of the Galaxy_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

 ** _"What?"_** Yami Zarc questioned.

"With this card all Utopia monsters this card aren't destroyed but like Jaden's HERO's Will I can pick up to five banished monsters, and summon them whenever I want!" Yuma called.

"Not bad." Jaden smiled.

"And who better then Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Yuma grinned.

 _"Perfect choices Yuma."_ Astral smiled.

"Though it's the rest of what we can do Astral. I hope the girls will be able to break that freak's hold over Zarc." Yuma told him.

 _"I agree Yuma."_ Astral nodded.

"Fine it helped you against it but not for long." Yami Zarc smirked setting a face-down.

 _Dark Requiem: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _ _Utopia: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 = 2500)**__

* * *

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 7700**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 5450**

* * *

Yuma 4th Turn:

Yuma drew ready before looking at the card. "Alright Astral we best as well go down fighting. Utopia attack Dark Requiem with Rising Sun Slash!"

"Yuma, what are you doing?" Kite cried.

"Dark Requiem is out of Overlay Units. But it's other ability..." Hart trailed off.

"And before you do anything I activate Utopia's ability to use an Overlay Unit to put a stop to that attack!" Yuma called as Utopia absorbed an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 ** _"Wait why would he negate an attack he just ordered?"_** Yami Zarc asked confused.

"I get it." Shark smiled.

"And now I activate the spell Double or Nothing!" Yuma grinned.

* * *

 _Double or Nothing!_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.__

* * *

"Since Utopia's attack was stopped this doubles the points, and he gets to attack you again!"

Utopia gripped two swords. **(ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000)**

"Perfect." Shark grinned.

"Get him Utopia!" Yuma called as Utopia charged at the corrupted dragon.

Yami Zarc started laughing, **_"You dolt! I activate Dark Requiem's ability!"_**

"This is really bad." Leo mentioned nervously.

 ** _"So now by returning Dark Requiem, and Dark Rebellion to my Extra Deck I can summon my two Darkwurms, and by doing that the attack points of your Utopia are zero, and his special abilities are negated!"_** Yami Zarc smirked as the two corrupted dragons appeared back in his Extra Deck as the two Darkwurms appeared, and red lightning coated Utopia.

 _Utopia: **(ATK: 5000 - 5000 = 0)**_

"And it's too late to call off Utopia's attack!" Hart cried.

"Actually I can call it off. Since the target of the attack changed it's a replay." Yuma told him as Utopia stood down.

"That was way too close." Tate admitted.

"Yeah, it was." Sora agreed.

"Boys I hope your ready." Yuma told the five.

They nodded.

"That'll end this turn here." Yuma told Yami Zarc.

 _'This is it.'_ Tate thought.

Yami Zarc 22nd Turn:

 ** _"I draw, and I'll activate the spell Supreme Devasation!"_** Yami Zarc smirked,

* * *

 _Supreme Devastation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every "Supreme King" card on your field._

* * *

 _ **"So now you take 500 points of damage for every Supreme King on my field!"**_

Yuma flinched from the Spell's effect.

 **(Yuma: 6200)**

 ** _"And now Darkwurm 1 eliminate Utopia!"_** Yami Zarc called as the monster attacked destroying the Number as the equip spell protected Yuma one last time. **_"And your finished!"_**

"Not yet." Sora told the others.

"Intrusion Penalty 2000 Life Points."

The boys have joined.

 **(Tate: 2000)**

 **(Sora: 2000)**

 **(Hart: 2000)**

 **(Mokuba: 2000)**

 **(Leo: 2000)**

Yami Zarc smirked, **_"Let me take care of him first. Darkwurm, True Z-ARC finish him off!"_**

Yuma and Astral split just before the blast hit.

 ** **(Yuma: 0000)****

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Terri, Lilly, Stacy, and Kelly were starting to wake up.

"Ugh... Wh-What happened to us?" Terri asked groaning.

"And... Where are we?" Kelly asked looking around.

"It's complicated to say the least but basically..." Ray started before explaining what was going on.

"Zarc was... possessed?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded before gasping. "Leo?"

They looked.

Alex had a hand over her heart. "Leo's fighting."

"Our boyfriends are standing up against him..." Stacy said placing a hand over her own heart.

"Hart won't fail." Terri smiled.

"My little Moki is so brave." Kelly smiled.

"Why are we standing around? We should be there for them." Lilly pointed out.

"Yeah we need to cheer them on!" Stacy agreed smiling.

With that the five of them ran towards the duel.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: The end approaches.**

 **bopdog111: Now it's the boyfriend's chances to stop him.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they do some damage.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you next chapter.**


	104. Resolve of the boys against Yami Zarc!

**bopdog111: It's time for the boy's resolve.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they can do something to this demonic Zarc.**

 **bopdog111: This might be their first time teaming up but it's better then nothing.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, and even despite that the five of them are all strong duelists.**

 **bopdog111: We only showed one duel from Mokuba, and Sora also.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so its time for them to get another duel. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: I Want To Live by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Mokuba: 2000**

 **Tate: 2000**

 **Sora: 2000**

 **Hart: 2000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Yami Zarc: 5450**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Now it is the boys' turn to battle Yami Zarc who has True Supreme King Z-ARC, and his Darkwurms out. Due to Dipper's earlier stunt his Supreme King Gates are no longer protecting him.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _True Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Dragon_ _/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can tribute all "Supreme King" Monsters you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone ignoring summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "_ _Chronograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name is treated as "Supreme King Z-ARC". If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) banished by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the banished monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed with card effects is unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can banish that card(s) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed in battle you can banish 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, or graveyard instead._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is __targeted for an attack while you control another "Supreme King" monster: You can negate the attack_

* * *

"Alright, you guys mind if I take the first shot?" Leo requested.

The four nodded.

"Just be careful." Sora told him.

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo nodded before drawing his card. "Ok, lets see how strong you are when I use my Morphtronic Accelerator card. This shuffles Morphtronic Datatron back into my deck, then it destroys a Darkwurm, and then I get to draw a new card."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

The Darkwurm screeched as it shattered.

"Ok, now next up I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon and I'll play his special ability." Leo smiled as the phone robot appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck.  
_ _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"I roll a die and then I pick up that many cards from my deck and if I get a level four or lower Morphtronic I can special summon it."

The monsters constantly beeped before stopping at a 4.

Leo drew his cards before grinning.

"Nice, Morphtronic Boarden." Leo smiled.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.  
_ _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"I'll summon him in attack mode, and now Boarden lets my Morphtronics attack you directly. Boarden, Celfon, let him have it!"

The two charged as they struck Yami Zarc. **(Yami Zarc: 4850)**

"It isn't a lot, but damage is damage so I'll set three cards and that's all." Leo finished.

Hart 1st Turn:

"Which begins mine." Hart said drawing.

At that moment the girls arrived.

"Hart!" Terri called.

"Terri?" Hart asked shocked as they turned to see them.

"Are you guys ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we're okay." Leo grinned. "I managed to get rid of one of his Darkwurms."

"I knew you could do it Leo." Alex smiled.

"Little sis is right, now take that jerk down and save big sis Dawn's dad." Terri grinned.

"Little sis?" All asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, we've all decided to be sisters." Stacy explained. "it was kind of my idea."

"Gotcha." Hart said beginning, "First up I'll be summoning Photon Slasher! Since you control an Xyz Monster I can summon this card from my hand in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Photon Slasher_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If a face-up Xyz Monster is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

The monster appeared next to Hart.

"And then next up I'll be summoning Overlay Booster!" Hart called as a red monster appeared.

* * *

 _Overlay Booster_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Overlay Booster" once per turn this way. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Material; it gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it._

* * *

"And now you creep get ready to face a true dragon!"

The two shattered as the red key appeared as Hart threw it to the air.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Hart's ace appeared roaring above him.

* * *

 _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both the opponent's monster and this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, return any monsters banished by this effect to the field, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material it had when it was banished._

* * *

"Nice." Leo smiled.

"And then I'll set a card, and end my move there." Hart ended.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move next so I think I'll start things off by summoning Fluffal Mouse and his effect brings out two more Fluffal Mice." Sora mentioned as the three stuffed animals appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffial Mouse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon up to 2 copies of "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

"Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse my three Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The four flew up to the air.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" Sora chanted as his Fusion Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion  
_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" +_ _1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200)**_

"Now I'll set three cards and end my turn."

Mokuba 1st Turn:

Mokuba said, "My move now." He drew.

 _'Moki...'_ Kelly thought watching him.

 ** _"Very well. Let's see what you got little brother of Kaiba."_** Yami Zarc smirked interested.

"I can do plenty." Mokuba said. "First is the Ritual Spell, Advanced Ritual Art."

* * *

 _Advanced Ritual Art_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

"Nice, that's a great start." Tate smiled.

"By sending normal monster from my deck to the graveyard I can summon a Ritual Monster as long as it's levels are equal to the monster I am summoning." Mokuba explained. "So I'll send the level 7 Garnecia Elephantus, and the level 1 Key Mace!"

"A level eight Ritual Monster." Sora smiled. "Not bad."

"Leviathan of the Forbidden arts! Become physical, and collide your tides to your opponents! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Evigishki Levianima!"

His Ritual appeared in place ready.

* * *

 _Evigishki Levianima_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Aqua/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card. When this card declares an attack: Draw 1 card, and if you do, reveal it, then if it was a "Gishki" monster, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Whoa, that's a strong looking monster." Sora admitted.

"I place 2 cards face-down. That will end things there." Mokuba ended.

Tate 1st Turn:

"So it's my move now. I'll start by summoning Digital Bug Websolder and then his effect switches himself to defense mode in order to bring out Digital Bug Cocoondenser." Tate declared.

The two bugs appeared.

Alex shuddered a little seeing them.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Websolder_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster from your hand in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: The DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent controls become 0, also change them to Defense Position._

* * *

 _Digital Bug Cocoondenser_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 Level 3 Insect-Type monster in your Graveyard; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon that monster in Defense Position. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Hey, it's ok." Stacy smiled. "Your big sister won't let anything happen to you."

"Now I'll set three cards, and Overlay my two Digital Bugs." Tate called. "Glitch Scarab join in unison with power through the circuit of trickery! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Digital Bug Scaradiator!"

The Xyz Monster appeared in defense mode as Tate ended his turn.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Scaradiator_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _2 or more Level 3 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position, and if you do, it has its effects negated until the end of this turn. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can attach that destroyed monster to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yami Zarc 23rd Turn:

 _ **"Then this is the end!"**_ Yami Zarc smirked drawing.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"This is far from over." Sora pointed out.

 _ **"I wouldn't say that is I were you. I activate the spell, Supreme Power."**_ Yami Zarc smirked. **_"While Supreme King Z-ARC is on the field I can draw not one but two cards."_**

* * *

 _Supreme Power_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control "Supreme King Z-ARC"; Draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

The five of them flinched seeing that.

He drew twice before smirking, **_"And I'll think I'll kick things up by playing this. The Supreme King Dragon Hevnoraak Tuner Monster!"_**

A new dragon appeared roaring with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Hevnoraak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned using this card as Synchro Material: It is unaffected to card effects this turn._

* * *

"A tuner!" Leo cried in shock.

 _ **"And now Hevnoraak feed on with Darkwurm!"**_ Yami Zarc smirked as Hevnoraak turned to 4 rings as the Darkwurm turned to four stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

 ** _"Kin with wings of Light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

Clear Wing's corrupted form appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that target, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Clear Wing...!" Alex stopped in shock seeing the tainted version of her father's dragon.

"Don't worry, the real Clear Wing is with us." Akiza reassured her.

 _ **"And now with Clear Wing summoned all of your monsters are automatically destroyed!"**_ Yami Zarc smirked as Clear Wing shot light from his wings.

"Sorry don't think so! Reveal face-down, Gishki Sanctuary!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

 _Gishki S_ _anctuary_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control a "Gishki" monster: Monsters on the field cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

"With this no monster can be destroyed this turn!"

"Quick thinking Moki, you're the best!" Kelly cheered.

Mokuba blushed at this.

 _ **"Clever move well I'll separate my dragon!"**_ Yami Zarc smirked as Clear Wing split to the two Darkwurms. **_"And then I'll be placing 1 card face-down. Let's see what your resolve is now!"_**

"Hold on a second, I use the trap Morphtronic Impact Return to return that set card to your hand and all I have to do in exchange is return Morphtronic Remoten to my deck." Leo declared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Impact Return_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls. Return the selected card(s) to the hand, and return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck._

* * *

His set card returned to his hand.

* * *

 **Leo: 2000**

 **Mokuba: 2000**

 **Tate: 2000**

 **Sora: 2000**

 **Hart: 2000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 ** **Yami Zarc: 4850****

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Ok, now that its my turn again I'll use Celfon's special ability." Leo stated.

The number rang until it got a 2.

Leo looked at the cards and grinned. "Nice, Morphtronic Radion in attack mode and with him in play all my Morphtronics gain 800 attack points."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 500 + 800 = 1300)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)**_

"Great move Leo!" Alex cheered.

Leo smiled hearing that. _'I don't have any other Morphtronics yet, but that doesn't change the fact that we have a huge advantage.'_ "My three Morphtronics attack you directly!"

The three charged bypassing the Darkwurms.

 ** _"Once is enough thank you."_** Yami Zarc smirked discarding a card.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

 _ **"By discarding a card I can play the trap you forced back Supreme Valor!"**_ He smirked as the card appeared. **_"So now as long as this cards on the field you must attack a Supreme King!"_**

* * *

 _Supreme Valor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can discard 1 card to activate this card from the hand. As long as this card is on the field your opponent can only attack "Supreme King" monsters on your field. You can destroy this card to end the battle phase. You can banish this card to shuffle your hand, and graveyard into your deck, and draw cards until you hold four. If you do this you gain Life Points x 500 for every monster out, and don't take anymore damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"No he doesn't, go Trap Jammer!" Tate countered. "During the battle phase I can use this to negate a trap card."

* * *

 _Trap Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _ _When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.__

* * *

 ** _"I can use it's additional effect."_** Yami Zarc smirked. ** _"By destroying it I can then end the battle phase!"_**

"So you're safe, is that what you think?" Leo asked.

"You not done yet Leo?" Alex asked him.

"Not even close, I have the spell Morphtronic Short Circuit!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Short Cricuit_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Reduce the ATK of all "Morphtronic" monsters you control to zero then inflict damage equal to the lost ATK of those monsters._

* * *

"I can drop the attack points of all my Morphtronic monsters to zero and then I deal that freak that hurt Yugo damage equal to the total attack points they lost."

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 1300 - 1300 = 0)**_

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 800 - 800 = 0)**_

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - 1800 = 0)**_

 **(Yami Zarc: 0850)**

"Ok, now I'll end my move by equipping Morphtronic Radion with the Morphtronic Rusty Engine spell." Leo stated.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Rust Enguine_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Morphtronic" monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage to each player equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Which means if he's destroyed we all take 1000 points of damage. Your name's Tate right?"

"Yeah." Tate nodded.

"Your monster has 1800 points which means if you attack Radion they'll both be destroyed and we'll end this duel." Leo told him.

"Gotcha." Tate nodded.

"They got him." Stacy smiled.

Hart 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Hart said drawing.

Terri smiled seeing that.

Hart looked over before saying, "Okay I'll start off by playing Galaxy Expedition!"

* * *

 _Galaxy Expedition_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": Special Summon 1 "Galaxy Knight" from your Deck._

* * *

He explained, "Since I control Photon Dragon I can summon, Galaxy Knight!"

Galaxy Knight appeared in place.

* * *

 _Galaxy Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _If you control a face-up "Galaxy Knight", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another card with the same name, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"I like where this is going." Yuma smiled.

"Now I overlay both Photon Dragon, and Galaxy Knight!" Hart cried as the sword appeared while the two flew to the Overlay Network. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Number 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

The Number he used against Kite appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 8_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _2 Level 8 monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)_

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Whoa, 4000?" Sora asked in shock.

 _ **"Your monster's attack points don't matter! Since you Xyz Summoned I can conduct one of my own!"**_ Yami Zarc smirked as the two Darkwurms flew to the Overlay Network.

"Dark Rebellion." Shark frowned.

 ** _"The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"_**

Dark Rebellion's corrupted form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK monsters_

 _If an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Xyz Summon this card. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target the opponent's battling monster; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion!" Terri cried in horror seeing it.

"It's ok Terri." Hart reassured her.

"Because I'll be finishing this." Hart said hopping on his dragon. "I activate Prime Photon Dragon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit all Xyz Monsters on the field gain a rank!"

"Hart?" Tate asked in confusion.

"Though True Z-ARC keeps your monsters unaffected it doesn't keep mine from being effected!" Hart called.

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(Rank: 8 + 1 = 9/ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _Scaradiator: **(Rank: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"And now Prime Photon Dragon get that fake of Yuto's dragon!" Hart cried as Prime Photon Dragon roared attacking Dark Rebellion who roared.

"Hart, he can steal your attack points!" Kite cried.

Yami Zarc smirked, **_"Dark Rebellion activate your special ability!"_**

Dark Rebellion absorbed an Overlay Unit as lightning struck. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + (200 * 4 * 4 * 9 * 13) - 10000 = 0)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 10000 = 12500)**_

Hart suddenly grinned, "Secret weapon time! Reveal face-down, Numbers Unite!"

* * *

 _Numbers Unite_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Numbers Unite?" Mizar questioned.

"This costs me half my Life Points but it has a sweet effect." Hart grinned. **(Hart: 1000)** "For every Number Card in the graveyard Prime Photon Dragon gains 500 attack points while Dark Rebellion loses 1000 for each!"

"Hold on, how many Numbers are in the graveyard?" Alexis asked.

"I have Dark Mist, and Dark Storm." Vector answered checking over.

"I have Neo Tachyon, and Tachyon Dragon." Mizar answered.

"Let's see I have Star Cestus, and Comet Cestus." Alito answered.

"I have Silent Honor ARK, Silent Honar DARK, Abyss Splash, and Abyss Surpa Splash." Shark answered.

"With me I only have Utopia." Yuma answered.

"I got Star Seraph Sentry, and Archfiend Seraph." Dumon answered.

"And for me I have Ragnazero, and Ragnafinity." Rio finished.

"That's 15 Numbers." Kite noted. "Which means Dark Rebellion loses 15000 points and Prime Photon gains 7500."

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (500 * 15) = 7500)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 12500 - (1000 * 15) = 0)**_

"Wow..." Terri whispered in awe.

"Sweet! Hart's got him now!" Jaden grinned.

"Though the downside of this trap is that I can't inflict damage." Hart mentioned. "But it will be okay because he won't be able to summon his Darkwurms anymore!"

As he said this Prime Photon Dragon attacked destroying Dark Rebellion.

"Plus even if you can't inflict damage the moment Tate attacks my Radion the duel's over and with only True Supreme King Z-ARC in play he can't stop us." Leo grinned.

Hart grinned at the Xyz Dimension giving a thumbs up. They were all smiling. Hart grinned, "That'll be the end there. Which means Numbers Unite's effect, and Dark Rebellion's wears off so Prime Photon Dragon's attack points revert back to normal."

 _Prime Photon Dragon: **(ATK: 7500 - 7500 + 4000 = 4000)**_

Sora 2nd Turn:

"I kind of feel a little useless right now but I'll just go ahead and pass." Sora admitted.

Mokuba 2nd Turn:

"Me too." Mokuba added.

Tate 2nd Turn:

"Then the duel's over. I switch Digital Bug Scaradiator into attack mode and attack Leo's Morphtronic Radion!" Tate declared.

The monster charged on for the attack.

 ** _"I activate the effect of Supreme Valor in my graveyard!"_** Yami Zarc smirked.

"What?" Leo asked in shock.

 _ **"By banishing it I can shuffle my hand, and graveyard into my Deck, and draw four cards!"**_ Yami Zarc cried as he shuffled before drawing 4 cards. ** _"And then I gain 500 Life Points for each monster out, and I don't take anymore damage!"_**

"Trap card open, Zero Gravity!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

"Damn it, nothing works on this guy." Sora frowned. "What's the point? This is a waste of time."

 ** _"The hell it is. Don't you all get it? Nothing will stop me no matter what you all do."_** Yami Zarc smirked.

"That ain't true!" Hart yelled.

"Don't be an idiot, this freak blocks everything!" Sora snapped. "I want to see him lose just as much as you but face it unless we draw Exodia he'll block us and I doubt even that would work. The fact is we're dueling a perfect unbeatable opponent and at this point why bother?"

Sora looked down after he said that.

"I mean... lets be honest here out of all of us I'm the only one who was trained that losing is the same as dying, that if you lose a duel you're as good as dead and I don't see anything that can get through his defenses. Yeah it's the most boring pathetic duel I've ever been in but that doesn't change the fact that we can't win it. He's won and that's all there is too it."

"Sora..." Lilly trailed off worried.

"You guys see it too don't you? I don't know anything about who Zarc is or what kind of person he may have been, but I do know Yuya and Yuri and those two might be as different as night and day they had one thing in common... when you weren't dueling against them, watching them was incredible." Sora mentioned. "This... how many strategies has he just stopped, and how many more of us have to lose before it ends?"

Lilly walked over to him, and embraced him, "Sora..."

Sora hugged her back. "I'm sorry Lilly, it's hopeless."

Saying that he gently kissed her.

"I love you, I wish things didn't go this way."

"Sora... I love you too..." Lilly softly shed tears.

He just held her gently. Seeing this Celina clenched her fists as she yelled at Yami Zarc, "Hey you!? Why!? Why did you take over Zarc in the first place!?"

"She's right, why did you hurt such an innocent family and tear them apart like that?" Rin questioned.

Yami Zarc smirked before answering, **_"Hmup. Just to spark some sort of amusement."_**

"Amusement, then their lives were a game to you?" Atem asked in shock. "Just who or what are you?"

"It's about time you give us a straight answer!" Jaden added angrily.

 ** _"Hahaha. I am simply someone who was banished by him."_** Yami Zarc smirked pointing to the sky.

"By the sky? You mean by Ra?" Atem questioned.

 _ **"Hmehehehehe. Don't mistake that weakling for the one that banished me."**_ Yami Zarc smirked.

"Then what are you talking about?" Yusei questioned.

 _ **"I am taking about the most superior God."**_ Yami Zarc smirked. **_"The one who shrouds worlds in eternal darkness. The one who leads an all-out assault on any light, and the one who revives the dead as his army of vengeance. I am Sardon, the Fist of Crota!"_**

"... Who?" Yuma asked.

 _ **"It's obvious you don't know. No-one pays respect for him anyway."**_ Sardon shrugged with a smirk. _**"Not even me. I rebel against him when his son got himself killed but he banished me to this pathetic wasteland to I figure to just forget getting revenge on the old fool, and make myself into Chronograph Sorcerer where that kid name Zarc founded me. It was then I realize by using him I could get the entertainment I need."**_

Everyone just stared in horror hearing that before Sora frowned. "It's your turn."

Lilly looked upset before she walked to the girls as she said, "We can't let him win. We have to fight, and defeat him."

"You're wrong big sister." Alex whispered.

"Alex we can't let this freak do this." Lilly told her. "He needs to be beaten."

"Yeah this guy seriously needs to be stopped." Terri agreed.

"I know, but we can't do it. The two of them have to." Alex argued.

"Two of them?" Stacy asked her.

Alex nodded. "Big sis Dawn, and Mr. Zarc."

"How can we break Sardon's hold over Zarc?" Kelly asked the obvious question.

"By using his dragons, the monsters he loved." Alex answered.

"Yuma, and Jaden... They used cards so they can summon them whenever they want..." Lilly remembered.

Alex nodded. "I think, if we can show Zarc his dragons maybe he can help big sis Dawn and then... daddy and the others can come back like we did."

"We just need... To see if Dawn is ready." Stacy told them.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dawn slowly started to wake up.

"Baby girl?" Ray asked.

"Ngh..." Dawn groaned a little placing a hand on her head, "M-Mommy?"

"I'm right here Dawn." Ray smiled.

Dawn looked around seeing she, Ray, and Girag were in the room.

"Wh-Where's Lilly... And everyone else?" Dawn asked.

"Beating up the monster that took over your daddy." Girag answered.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

Ray gently held Dawn and explained what was going on.

Dawn looked shocked as she crying, "I knew it... I knew Daddy wouldn't do any of those things..."

"Except he's still possessed and trying to kill everybody." Girag pointed out. "He's dueling Hart and the others right now and if it could hurt you I don't doubt he'll try to make it a duel to the death."

"There must be a way!" Dawn cried.

Suddenly Terri's voice was heard on Girag's duel disk, "Girag? Are you there?"

"Huh, yeah what's going on Terri?" Girag asked.

"We just found out more about this guy. He is named Sardon the First of Crota. And the reason why he possessed Zarc is for his own amusement." Terri answered.

Hearing that Dawn started to tear up.

"Sardon? Never heard of him, but at least now we know who we need to beat." Girag answered.

"Me, and my sisters have managed to figure out how we can stop him." Terri told him. "Is big sis Dawn ready because this might be the only thing we can do to stop Sardon."

"She is now." Ray answered. "What do you need to do?"

"We need her to join in before Sora, and the others are beaten. Yuma, and Jaden used cards that can summon the dragons both pre-evolved, and evolved whenever they want." Terri answered. "We are sure that if he sees Dawn with the dragons it would help Zarc break free from Sardon's hold, and then they can finish him off."

"I'm coming!" Dawn cried before running out of the room.

Ray, and Girag quickly ran to follow.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Sardon 24th Turn:

 ** _"This is THE END!"_** Sardon declared drawing.

Sardon smirked, _**"The Hive have no reason to fear petty insects such as you five children. And it starts by True Z-ARC attacking Frightfur Tiger!"**_

True Supreme King Z-ARC fired a flame breath at Sora's fusion.

"Trap card open!" Leo called. "Morphtronic Bind!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a face-up "Morphtronic" monster, all Level 4 or higher monsters your opponent controls cannot attack or change their battle positions._

* * *

The bind trapped True Z-ARC stopping him in his tracks.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked him angered, "Nothing can stop him, and you know it."

"Because Sora, even if you're right I'm not letting him hurt you guys." Leo answered. "If we're going out we're going out on our own terms."

"I would do the same too. There is no way he's harming any of us." Mokuba agreed.

 ** _"Well I'm just getting started."_** Sardon smirked. **_"I should play this. The spell known as Hive Magic!"_**

* * *

 _Hive Magic_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Hive Magic?" Leo asked.

 ** _"It allows me to bring a monster to the field, and I can tribute it to summon another in it's place after it attacks."_** Sardon smirked. **_"First from Fusion is Greedy Venom!"_**

The Supreme King Greedy Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Monster + "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom"_

 _If a_ _Fusion Monster_ _is_ _Fusion Summoned_ _to your opponent's_ _field_ _using a Fusion Monster as a Fusion Material_ _while you_ _control_ _"_ _Supreme King Z-ARC_ _", you can_ _Special Summon_ _this card (from your_ _Extra Deck or Graveyard_ _) by_ _Tributing_ _1 "_ _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_ _", and send 1 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _monster from your Deck to the graveyard_ _. (This Special Summon is treated as a_ _Fusion Summon_ _.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot_ _target_ _Fusion Monsters for_ _attacks_ _, except this one._ _Once per turn_ _, during your_ _Main Phase_ _or_ _Battle Phase_ _: You can_ _target_ _1_ _face-up_ _monster on the_ _field_ _or in any_ _Graveyard_ _; until the end of this_ _turn_ _, that target has its_ _effects_ _negated_ _, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if the target is on the field reduce it's ATK to zero. If a monster you control_ _attacks_ _a_ _Defense Position_ _monster, inflict_ _piercing_ _battle damage_ _to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can_ _return_ _this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _Pendulum Monsters_ _from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the_ _ATK_ _of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

"It can't attack thanks to Morphtronic Bind." Leo pointed.

 _ **"It is unaffected to traps this turn."**_ Sardon revealed.

"Huh?" Sora asked in shock.

 _ **"And now Greedy Venom use your ability, and take Cyber End Dragon's attack points!"**_ Sardon smirked as Greedy Venom absorbed Cyber End again. **(ATK: 3300 + 4000 = 7300)** _**"Now Greedy Venom pick up where True Z-ARC left off!"**_

Greedy Venom attacks Frightfur Tiger.

"I play my trap Breakthrough Skill on True Supreme King Z-ARC!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

 ** _"Why would you do something like that?"_** Sardon smirked. **_"It's not True Z-ARC you should be worrying about. It's Greedy Venom!"_**

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. "Reveal Fusion Fright Waltz!"

* * *

 _Fusion Fright Waltz_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster you control and 1 Fusion Monster your opponent controls; destroy as many other Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the combined current ATK of the targeted monster(s) on the field._

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_** Sardon asked confused.

"I use it to target two Fusion Monsters in play and add their attack points together, then any special summoned monster with less points than the total is destroyed and their controller takes damage equal to the attack points of their destroyed monsters. You might have almost 5000 life points but this trap will wipe them all out!" Sora declared. "I target Frightfur Tiger, and Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom!"

Tiger, and Greedy Venom glowed.

 ** _"So close yet so far!"_** Sardon smirked. _**"Nice try but during the turn Hive Magic is played trap, and spell cards that destroy a card can't be played!"**_

Sora's eyes widened as Greedy Venom destroyed Frightfur Tiger.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he was sent flying.

"Sora!" They all called as Lilly caught him. **(Sora: 0000)**

"Sora!" Lilly cried.

"I knew it... I couldn't do a thing." Sora said weakly. "Sorry... Li...lly."

With that he lost consciousness.

"SORA!" Lilly cried.

 ** _"And I'm just getting started! With Hive Magic's effect I can tribute Greedy Venom to summon another monster! How bout we go with Xyz! Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem!"_**

The corrupted dragon appeared with an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1)**

Hart stared at the monster before closing his eyes. "Sorry Terri, it's over."

 _ **"Now Dark Requiem attack Prime Photon Dragon, and use your ability to steal it's attack points!"**_ Sardon smirked as Dark Requiem charged.

"HART GET OUTTA THERE!" Terri screamed.

Hart turned to Terri with a smile as the corrupted dragon struck his Number shattering it and sending him flying before he landed right next to her unconscious.

 **(Hart: 0000)**

"HART!" Terri screamed.

 ** _"And now there's the last of you!"_** Sardon smirked. **_"And now with Hive Magic's effect I tribute Dark Requiem to summon a new monster! How bout Ritual! Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart!"_**

A green, and blue version of Chilling Heart appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supremacy Dominance". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field using a Ritual Monster as one of the monsters tributed while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster in your deck to the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles you can activate one of these effects until the end phase:_ _  
_ _● While you control another Ritual Monster except this card it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the other Ritual Monster you control until the end phase, however that monster can declare an attack the turn you used this effect with other Ritual Monsters. You must control another Ritual Monster to activate, and to resolve this effect. You can only use this effect once per turn._ _  
_ _● While this card_ _battles a monster with higher ATK you can discard 1 card: Reduce that monster's ATK by 1000, and then gain Life Points equal to the A_ _TK that monster has lost, and if you do this card gains 1000 ATK, and if it does if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect once per turn, and only use it if your opponent controls a Ritual Monster.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0_ _, and their effects are negated._

* * *

"You don't scare me!" Mokuba declared.

 ** _"Oh? This move outta make you regret that choice!"_** Sardon smirked. **_"Now Chilling Heart attack Evigishki Levaninama! And when he battles he gains half the attack points of a Ritual Monster I control!"_**

 _Chilling Heart: **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)**_

"MOKI!" Kelly cried.

The blast struck sending Mokuba flying as he crashed to the ground only to look up weakly. "Kelly... sorry for mess...ing... up."

He passed out with those words.

 **(Mokuba: 0000)**

"MOKI!" Kelly cried.

 _ **"And now with Hive Magic, Chilling Heart joins his comrades, and next up is Pendulum! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc!"**_

A green, and gray version of Odd-Eyes Arc appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes". Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. While this card is face-up on the field negate the effects of your opponents Pendulum Scales, and if you do they cannot Pendulum Summon. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

Tate stared at the monster before looking down. "I play Bug Signal!"

* * *

 _Bug Signal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Insect-Type monster that is 2 Ranks higher or lower than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate 1 "Bug Signal" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Bug what?"_** Sardon asked a bit surprised.

"A spell that lets me use Scaradiator to summon a monster two ranks higher." Tate answered. "Glitch Moth take rise sky high through the circuits of power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Digital Bug Corebadge!"

Corebadge appeared.

* * *

 _Digital Bug Corebadge_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Insect/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _2 or more Level 5 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters_  
 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by detaching 2 Xyz Materials from a Rank 3 or 4 Insect-Type Xyz Monster you control, then using that Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if the battle position of a monster(s) on the field is changed (except during the Damage Step): You can attach 1 Insect-Type monster from your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

Sardon smirked, _**"Oh so you use an archetype that is like my race!"**_

"Wait what?" Tate asked in shock.

 _ **"The Hive is actually a insect alien race! But more on that a bit never! Odd-Eyes Arc attack Corebadge!"**_ Sardon smirked as the corrupted dragon attacks. _**"And Odd-Eyes Arc's own ability doubles the damage you take!"**_

Tate flinched as his monster shattered.

 **(Tate: 0400)**

 ** _"It doesn't matter that you survive! Now Hive Magic take Odd-Eyes Arc, and summon the Dragon of Synchro!"_** Sardon smirked. **_"Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing!"_**

A green, and white version of Crystal Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Tuner + "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing"_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned using a Synchro Monster as a Synchro Material to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Tuner Monster from Deck to the graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, and if you do banish the destroyed monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can destroy all monsters your opponent control, and if you do negate their effects, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

Leo just stared at the monster before closing his eyes.

 ** _"And now Crystal Wing destroy Morphtronic Radion!"_** Sardon smirked.

"LEO RUN!" Alex cried.

"No way, I'm not running away." Leo told her.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

"Who's?" They turned.

The five girls had joined.

"Alex what are you...?" Leo trailed off before the attack hit.

 **(Leo: 0000)**

"LEO!" Alex cried.

Suddenly Radion appeared before exploding dealing everyone 1000 points of damage.

 **(Sardon: 3850)**

 **(Tate: 0000)**

 **(Stacy: 1000)**

 **(Alex: 1000)**

 **(Lilly: 1000)**

 **(Kelly: 1000)**

 **(Terri: 1000)**

"Tatey!" Stacy cried.

Sardon now angered, _**"I would've won the duel had you five not interfered!"**_ He then smirked, _**"Oh well that lame boy's Morphtronic Rust Engine did soften you five up."**_

"Shut up!" Lilly shouted.

 ** _"Hm?"_** Sardon smirked interested in hearing Lilly's shouting.

"You hurt my mom, my dad, Sora... " Lilly started as she began trembling. "I'll murder you!"

Sardon started laughing, **_"Their is nothing more I like best then listening to every threat you can muster, and then destroy you in the end."_**

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well... Now we know why this Sardon is doing these things in the first place.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and he's angered the wrong girls.**

 **bopdog111: Can we safely assume that this alien has picked up a bad time?**

 **Ulrich362: That would be a fair assumption.**

 **bopdog111: Just to say this alien is actually a part of the sequel that is to come soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Well... we have other things to work on beforehand but the sequel will come eventually.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	105. Girls against the Supreme Dragon!

**bopdog111: Time to see if the girls can beat Sardon.**

 **Ulrich362: Well if Alex's plan works they'll free Zarc at least.**

 **bopdog111: To where he, and Dawn will face Sardon in one last clash of the titans.**

 **Ulrich362: The End is in sight, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Me Out by Skillet** **)**

 **Lilly: 1000**

 **Alex: 1000**

 **Kelly: 1000**

 **Stacy: 1000**

 **Terri: 1000**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sardon: 3850**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

It is still Sardon's turn, and he has True Z-ARC, and with Hive Magic's effect he has summoned Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing with Crossover active.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _True Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Dragon_ _/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can tribute all "Supreme King" Monsters you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone ignoring summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "_ _Chronograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name is treated as "Supreme King Z-ARC". If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) banished by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the banished monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed with card effects is unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can banish that card(s) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed in battle you can banish 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, or graveyard instead._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Tuner + "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing"_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned using a Synchro Monster as a Synchro Material to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Tuner Monster from Deck to the graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, and if you do banish the destroyed monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can destroy all monsters your opponent control, and if you do negate their effects, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Lilly chanted as her leg began glowing intensely. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_** Sardon asked surprised.

The two dragons appeared roaring.

"This is my daddy's strength, and I'll use it to beat you!" Lilly declared.

"I feel the same way." Terri nodded as her shoulder and arm began glowing. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

The Xyz Dragons appeared roaring opposing Sardon, and the corrupted dragons.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

Alex stepped forward as her shoulder started glowing. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The Synchro Dragons appeared roaring as the corrupted Crystal Wing roared at his counterparts.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters, including at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster  
_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate that monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Kelly stepped forward next.

"Created from the arts of ice, and it's heart made from the ice of the coldest arctics it shall carry out the wrath of ice! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wrap the world in ice, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon!" Kelly cried as her arm glowed. "The dragon forged from the ancient ice now crosses through the greatest Supreme Blizzard! With the advance arts of ice under it's command it can call forth a Ice Storm! Ritual Summon! Emerge from the ice level 8! Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon!"

The Ritual Dragons appeared roaring in unison.

* * *

 _Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Freezing Heart". When this card is Ritual Summoned using monsters from the hand you can halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. While this card battles against a level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls your opponent cannot activate spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's original ATK._

* * *

 _Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Ritual/Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Heart of Chill". Must be Ritual Summoned. If this card is Ritual Summoned by using 1 level 5 or higher Ritual Monster you can have this card gain this effect.  
_ _● Once per turn: The first time this card should be destroyed it is not destroyed.  
_ _While this card battles a level 5 or higher monster your gain Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK, and if you do halve that monster's ATK. Your opponent cannot activate spells, traps, or monster effects in response until the end of the damage step._ _If this card destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, and then banished that monster._

* * *

Finally Stacy moved forward.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Stacy cried as her arm glowed. "Appear! Strong determined, and graceful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

The Pendulum Dragons appeared roaring as their last batch.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

* * *

With the appearance of all ten Dragons Jaden and Yuma's cards appeared before shattering as they roared in unison.

They roared as Sardon stared on.

Zarc inside his mind asked holding his head, _"G-Guys?"_

The roars of his dragons continued echoing in his head as the cheers of the crowd slowly started getting drowned out and replaced.

 _"Wh-What's going on?"_ Zarc asked.

Sardon grabbed his head, and he yelled, **_"No! NO! You stay there! You are not interfering at this moment Zarc! Continue giving people what they desire!"_**

Sardon's voice was muffled by the roars of the dragons before Zarc closed his eyes and a tear fell. _"Please, I want to see them again. Ray, Dawn... I love you both."_

 ** _"NO!"_** Sardon yelled grabbing his head. **_"With Hive Magic's effect I sacrifice Crystal Wing to summon Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_**

The corrupted form of Straving Venom appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _If a Fusion Monster is Fusion Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Fusion Monsters for attacks, except this one. During either player's turn, during your Main Phase or the Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field or in any Graveyard; until the end of this turn, that target has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

Suddenly a pained scream echoed before someone flew from Sardon's body and crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Who did?" They looked to see who that was.

It was a young man slightly older than Ray.

"Z-Zarc..." The Professor trailed off shocked.

"That's Zarc?" Declan asked shocked.

Sardon yelled at the girls, **_"No! What have you done!?"_**

"The first step." Lilly answered. "Do you guys care if Stacy goes first?"

 _ **"My turn isn't over yet, and you five really struck a nerve!"**_ Sardon yelled. **_"Starving Venom activate your Special Ability, and reach out for Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing's!"_**

The corrupt Fusion dragon roared.

Crystal Wing's effect was absorbed.

 ** _"This will set you five straight, and set the right march for pissing me off!"_** Sardon yelled. **_"Now when Starving Venom attacks it will be negated but all your monsters will be destroyed, and you will take damage equal to half their attack points!"_**

"Not if I stop you!" Alex countered.

 ** _"Don't bother! True Z-ARC forbids those foolish dragons from doing anything!"_** Sardon yelled.

"Not if I use Tatey's Breakthrough Skill from the graveyard!" Stacy cried.

True Supreme King Z-ARC roared as its effects were sealed.

"So now Clear Wing, and Crystal Wing can stop that fake of daddy's dragon from using the effect!" Lilly cried.

"Face it, against all five of us you can't win." Terri declared.

 ** _"Oh really? I play Hive Magic's final effect! By tributing the monster summoned by it's effect all of us take 100 points of damage equal to how many monsters I summoned with it's effect!"_** Sardon cried as the corrupted Fusion Dragon vanished.

"What?" Kelly cried in horror.

 ** _"The monsters I summoned with it are Greedy Venom, Dark Requiem, Chilling Heart, Odd-Eyes Arc, Crystal Wing, and Starving Venom!"_** Sardon yelled. **_"That's 600 points of damage!"_**

 **(Lilly: 0400)**

 **(Stacy: 0400)**

 **(Alex: 0400)**

 **(Terri: 0400)**

 **(Kelly: 0400)**

 **(Sardon: 3250)**

 ** _"And I can draw 1 card for each one however I cannot play any of them but I can set!"_** Sardon yelled drawing. **_"I set a card, and end my turn so now I must fulfill the hand-size limit!"_**

He discards a card after showing them it was Supreme Rage.

"Go for it sis." Lilly smiled.

"Wish me luck." Stacy smiled.

"Good luck big sister Stacy." Alex smiled.

Stacy 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm first!" Stacy drew before saying, "I set Scale 3 Smile Magician, and Scale 5 Friendship Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Friendship Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _While this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone you can target monster on the field it gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field until end of turn. You can only use this effect once per duel. When an effect that destroys a card(s) is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed instead. You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone if you control no cards but banish it when it leaves the field._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _A magician that strives to spread feelings of friendship, and harmony around wherever she goes._

* * *

 _Smile Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can add 1 Spell Card to your hand._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When this card is Normal Summoned while you have a face-up Pendulum Monster on your field: You can add 1 Monster Card from your graveyard, or deck to your hand. If this card is the only Pendulum Monster face-up: You can tribute this card add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, or Deck to your hand. During the turn that spell card is played: When an opponent's monster has higher ATK when one monster you control battles if that monster's ATK changes your monster gains double the change._

* * *

The two magicians appeared in pillars of light.

"Now I activate Friendship Magician's Pendulum Ability! I increase the attack points of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon by 1000 for every monster on the field only once per duel!" Stacy cried.

"That's 11000 points." Luna realized.

Odd-Eyes roared at the huge boost. **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 11) = 13500)**

"And that's not the fun part! The fun part is Odd-Eyes' ability! Since True Z-ARC is level 5 or above Odd-Eyes will give you double the damage!" Stacy cried.

"That's enough to end the duel." Akiza said in awe.

"Now Odd-Eyes attack True Z-ARC! Red Spiral Flame!" Stacy cried as Yuya's ace attacks. "And double the damage! Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes' gems glowed as he attacked.

'Is it over?' Alex thought nervously watching the blast.

 ** _"I activate the effect of Grand Rubble! By sending this card in my hand to the garveyard I can change True Z-ARC's battle position!"_ **Sardon cried as True Z-ARC switched as he roared being hit by the blast but Sardon doesn't take any damage. **_"And now I must banish a Supreme King Dragon from the Extra Deck or Graveyard to keep him on the field! I have no use for this pathetic lizard!"_**

He removed... Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom.

"Get rid of him if you want, the real Starving Venom is by my side." Lilly declared confidently while looking up at Yuri's dragons and smiling.

 ** _"I merely gave that worthless dragon the power it deserved but now it's useless to me. "_** Sardon smirked.

"What was that?" Lilly questioned angrily as the two Fusion Dragons roared angrily.

 ** _"You heard me little girl those dragons are worthless to me now! True Z-ARC, and their evolved might is what I need to deal with pests such as yourself!"_** Sardon cried with a smirk.

"Starving Venom and Greedy Venom are more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Lilly declared. "All of these dragons are!"

 _ **"The powerful always judge the weak! I'm the powerful, and their the weak and I judge their worthless!"**_ Sardon smirked.

"You're powerful, then why are you cowering in defense mode?" Terri questioned. "Without these dragons you couldn't do anything and now they're not under your control anymore."

 ** _"At the start of my turn will be your doom! Grand Rubble will deal you damage equal to True-Z-ARC's defense points during my stand-by phase!"_** Sardon revealed.

"Assuming you have a stand-by phase." Kelly stated.

 ** _"More like totally."_** Sardon smirked. **_"You shouldn't doubt a Hive General by the way he fights!"_**

"We'll see." Stacy told him. "I done all I can this turn. You think you can do what I couldn't do Alex?"

Alex 1st Turn:

"I'll do my best big sister." Alex nodded drawing her card. "Ok, I start by discarding Crystron Rosenix in order to summon Crystron Sulfefnir and then since I have to destroy a card I'll destroy Sulfefnir itself. This lets me summon a new Crystron and I pick a second Sulfefnir."

A second griffin appeared in place.

* * *

 _Crystron Sulfefnir_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard 1 "Crystron" card, except "Crystron Sulfefnir"; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, then destroy 1 card you control. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Crystron Sulfefnir" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and banish Rosenix to summon a Crystron Token in defense mode." Alex continued as the token appeared.

* * *

 _Crystron Token_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can be used as a "Crystron Token"._

 _ _*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF.__

* * *

"I end my turn with one set card."

Kelly 1st Turn:

"Which means it's my turn!" Kelly called drawing.

"Go for it sis." Terri grinned.

Kelly called, "And I'll start by activating Hymn of Light!"

* * *

 _Hymn of Light_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyedby battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

"A powerful start." Atem noted.

"By sacrificing Herald of Perfection I can summon Saffria, Queen of Dragons!" Kelly cried as the humanoid dragon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
 _● Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._  
 _● Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand.  
You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Her sisters smiled seeing the familiar Ritual Monster.

"That'll end things there, and since I Ritual Summoned her I can force you to discard 1 card in your hand!" Kelly cried as Sardon discard a card.

"Terri?" Stacy asked. "You want to go next?"

"Lilly why you take this next turn?" Terri asked her.

Lilly 1st Turn:

"Alright." Lilly nodded drawing her card. "Ok, I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, and Mask Change swaps him for Masked HERO Anki. Now, use your ability and attack Sardon directly with half your strength!"

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shadow Mist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist". You can only use 1 "Elemental HERO Shadow Mist" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 _Masked HERO Anki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800  
_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked HERO Anki" once per turn._

* * *

 _Mask Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute that the sent monster had when it was on the field (its original Attribute, if face-down)._

* * *

The monster charged.

 ** _"No you don't! I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage!"_** Sardon smirked.

Lilly frowned. "Fine, I set two cards and that's it."

Terri 1st Turn:

"Which means I go now!" Terri cried drawing.

"Terri..." Lulu whispered.

"Alex if I know you got something to get rid of his dragon's defense points?" Terri asked her.

Alex nodded.

"Well I need you to activate it." Terri told her.

"Right big sis, I play Crystron Impact!" Alex called.

* * *

 _Crystron Impact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 of your banished "Crystron" monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, if your opponent controls any face-up monsters, change their DEF to 0. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Crystron" monster you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that effect._

* * *

"It brings back my banished Rosenix and then all your face-up monsters lose all their defense points Sardon."

* * *

 _Crystron Rosenix_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Machine-Type Synchro Monsters, also, destroy that card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from your Deck. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Crystron Token" (Machine-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but it cannot be Tributed. You can only use 1 "Crystron Rosenix" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

 ** _"What!?"_** Sardon cried as True Z-ARC loss it's defensive power. **(DEF: 5000 - 5000 = 0)**

 _"Without any defense points Grand Rubble won't deal any damage."_ Astral noted.

"5000 defense points all the way down the drain just like that." Yuma said in disbelief.

Alex and Terri exchanged a smile at that.

"Well now I'll summon Goblinbergh!" Terri called as the Goblin appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"And with his summon I can call on another level 4 or lower monster from my hand!"

"Huh?" Stacy asked in confusion. "That's not a Zoodiac monster."

"It may not but he does help out so I can summon from my hand Zoodiac Ramram!" Terri called summoning the monster,

* * *

 _Zoodiac Ramram_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect.  
_ _● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"Next I'll activate Zoodiac Barrage to destroy Goblindbergh, and summon another Zoodiac from my deck!" Terri continued.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Barrage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"You're awesome sis." Kelly grinned.

Terri smiled before calling, "Join the field Zoodiac Whiptail!"

Whiptail appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Whiptail_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your hand or field to it as material. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
 _● If this card battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Banish that opponent's monster._

* * *

"And next up I activate the spell, Zoodiac Chance!" Terri called.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Chance_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 monster you control until the end phase. Excavate the top card of your deck: If that card is a "Zoodiac" monster you can Special Summon it._

* * *

"By removing Dark Rebellion from play, I can draw a card, and if it's a Zoodiac Monster I can summon it!" She drew as Dark Rebellion vanished before saying, "Which is Zoodiac Thoughblade who I'll summon!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Throughblade_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.  
_ _● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And he allows me to discard a card, and draw another!" Terri continued drawing.

 ** _"Except True Z-ARC's ability banishes that card, and inflicts damage!"_** Sardon reminded as the card was removed as Terri winced. **(Terri: 0200)**

"Terri!" Stacy cried nervously.

Terri grunted, "No sweat. I activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Ramram!"

* * *

 _Offerings to the Doomed_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase._

* * *

Her monster shattered.

"And when he's destroyed I can summon a Zoodiac in the graveyard! So join the field Bunnyblast!" Bunnyblast appeared.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"And finally I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Ramram!" Terri cried.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.__

* * *

The defensive monster appeared.

"She's taking a huge risk." Leo frowned.

"And now I overlay Whiptail, Throughblade, Ramram, and Bunnyblast to build the Overlay Network!" Terri cried as they flew up.

"Here it comes." Kelly smiled.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

 _Zoodiac Drident_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _4 Level 4 monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

 ** _"No attack points?"_** Sardon asked confused.

"Just wait." Stacy smiled.

"For every Zoodiac monster on Drident as an Overlay Unit he gains there attack, and defense points!" Terri grinned.

 _Zoodiac Drident: **(ATK:**_ ** _800 + 400 + 1200 + 1600 = 4000/DEF: 0 + 400 + 800 + 2000 = 3200)_**

"4000 points?" Crow asked in shock. "That's insane."

"And there's more. Thanks to Throughblade being on Drident as an Overlay Unit he can inflict piercing damage!" Terri grinned.

"Guys!" Dawn cried running up.

"Dawn?" They asked turning to her.

Dawn turned to Sardon and gasped. "Is he the monster?"

 ** _"Well well the girl who's ruining everything!"_** Sardon yelled. **_"Because of you, and your aspects your father had broken free costing me the entertainment I worked hard to re-achieved!"_**

"Wait, Zarc's free?" Ray asked running up with Girag.

"Ray!" They turned to see the Professor waving his hand to show where he is as Declan lifted Zarc.

"Zarc he's free!" Declan called.

"Zarc... Zarc!" Ray cried running to him.

"Daddy!" Dawn called running after Ray.

"The girls had used his dragons to snap him out of it!" Declan explained.

"He always loved them." Ray smiled as Dawn hugged Zarc as she started to cry.

"Well now that you guys are here your gonna see this guy once step closer to defeat!" Terri grinned before calling, "Drident attack True Supreme King Z-ARC!"

Drident smirked before charging.

He struck the dragon causing him to roar in agony as Sardon grunted. **_"I activate Supreme King Priest Halldor's effect in my hand! By sending it to the graveyard Drident's the damage is reduced by 1000! And to protect True Z-ARC I banish Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"_**

Sardon then grunted at the hard blow. **(Sardon: 0250)**

"So close." Terri frowned.

"It's alright we at least cleared a good way for Zarc, and Dawn to finish up things." Stacy smiled.

"Hold on, who said it's over?" Lilly asked. "Grand Rubble doesn't do any damage."

Sardon then started to laugh manically.

"What's so funny?" Stacy questioned.

Sardon smirked, **_"You all! You all thought you have this in the bag! Well guess what there is a surprise here. Grand Rubble doesn't deal damage at all yes but the way you brought me damage sealed your fate!"_**

"What?" Lilly questioned in shock.

Terri ended a bit confused.

 ** _"And it's this!"_** Sardon smirked showing his face-down. ****_"The trap, Advanced Supreme Rage!"_****

* * *

 _Advanced Supreme Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During the End Phase, if you took 3000 or more battle damage this turn, while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", and have 1 "Supreme Rage" in your graveyard: Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem", 1 "Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart", and 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summoning conditions, then you can attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm", and 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" from your Extra Deck and/or Graveyard to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem" as Xyz Material, and move "Supreme King Z-ARC" to the Spell/Trap Card Zone. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect have their effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

As the trap activated Zarc grunted before opening his eyes. "Ray? What... where am I?"

 ** _"Since you dealt me 3000 points of damage along with Supreme Rage in the graveyard it revives my FIVE DRAGONS IN THEIR EVOLVED STATES!"_** Sardon declared as he laugh manically.

The five of them stared in horror as the trap triggered.

 ** _"RETURN ONE FINAL TIME, SUPREME KING DRAGON ODD-EYES ARC!"_**

 ** _"SUPREME KING DRAGON CRYSTAL WING!"_**

 ** _"SUPREME KING DRAGON DARK REQUIEM!"_**

 ** _"SUPREME KING DRAGON GREEDY VENOM!"_**

 ** _"AND SUPREME KING DRAGON CHILLING HEART!"_**

The five evolved forms of the corrupted dragons appeared roaring guarding their overload.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Monster + "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom"_

 _If a_ _Fusion Monster_ _is_ _Fusion Summoned_ _to your opponent's_ _field_ _using a Fusion Monster as a Fusion Material_ _while you_ _control_ _"_ _Supreme King Z-ARC_ _", you can_ _Special Summon_ _this card (from your_ _Extra Deck or Graveyard_ _) by_ _Tributing_ _1 "_ _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_ _", and send 1 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _monster from your Deck to the graveyard_ _. (This Special Summon is treated as a_ _Fusion Summon_ _.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot_ _target_ _Fusion Monsters for_ _attacks_ _, except this one._ _Once per turn_ _, during your_ _Main Phase_ _or_ _Battle Phase_ _: You can_ _target_ _1_ _face-up_ _monster on the_ _field_ _or in any_ _Graveyard_ _; until the end of this_ _turn_ _, that target has its_ _effects_ _negated_ _, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if the target is on the field reduce it's ATK to zero. If a monster you control_ _attacks_ _a_ _Defense Position_ _monster, inflict_ _piercing_ _battle damage_ _to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can_ _return_ _this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _Pendulum Monsters_ _from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the_ _ATK_ _of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supremacy Dominance". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field using a Ritual Monster as one of the monsters tributed while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster in your deck to the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles you can activate one of these effects until the end phase:_ _  
_ _● While you control another Ritual Monster except this card it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the other Ritual Monster you control until the end phase, however that monster can declare an attack the turn you used this effect with other Ritual Monsters. You must control another Ritual Monster to activate, and to resolve this effect. You can only use this effect once per turn._ _  
_ _● While this card_ _battles a monster with higher ATK you can discard 1 card: Reduce that monster's ATK by 1000, and then gain Life Points equal to the A_ _TK that monster has lost, and if you do this card gains 1000 ATK, and if it does if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect once per turn, and only use it if your opponent controls a Ritual Monster.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0_ _, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes". Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. While this card is face-up on the field negate the effects of your opponents Pendulum Scales, and if you do they cannot Pendulum Summon. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 DARK monsters_

 _If a Xyz Monster is summoned from the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by attaching 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" you control as Xyz Material to this card. (Xyz Materials attached to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" also become Xyz Materials on this card) (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon)._ _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one.  
_ _If this card has "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.  
_ _● During either player's turn when this card battles: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK, and if you do it's effects are negated.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"I play my facedown Form Change, so say goodbye to Anki and hello to Masked HERO Koga!" Lilly called.

* * *

 _Form Change_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster you control; return it to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level as that monster's original Level, but with a different name. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Mask Change".)_

* * *

The hero slapped the mask as Koga appeared ready.

* * *

 _Masked HERO Koga_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "HERO" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Koga gains 500 points for every opposing monster, you have six, Terri has three, Stacy has two, Alex has five, and Kelly has three for a total of nineteen!" Lilly called.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 + (19 * 500) = 12000)**_

"Zarc you okay?" The Professor asked him.

"My head, the last thing I... Volcannon!" Zarc cried before looking around. "Where is he? Someone has to help him!"

"Zarc that's in the past." The Professor told him. "You were locked in time for years, and by that time someone named Sardon took possession of you."

Zarc looked down sadly hearing that. "How long... how much did I miss?"

"If I have to say about nearly 19." The Professor answered. "And right now we're facing Sardon."

He pointed at Sardon, and the dragons.

Zarc turned and gasped. "That... Mr. Akaba can I ask you something? How... how many people did I hurt, or worse?"

"Zarc that wasn't you. It was Sardon." The Professor told him.

"Please... just tell me." Zarc requested sadly.

Sardon smirked, **_"Looks like your finally awake Champion Wimp. I'll gladly tell you. A whole city's worth, about 20 duelists during your career, and just now these chumps including your girlfriend, and her father!"_**

Zarc's eyes widened before he slowly nodded. "I see, then to make up for it... I'll destroy us both."

"Daddy!" Dawn cried in horror hearing that.

"I hurt so many people baby, your daddy is a bad person." Zarc told her sadly. "I can win, but you have to be brave and promise you'll keep mommy safe ok?"

"He hasn't beaten us yet, Koga is stronger than all your monsters and I have another facedown card." Lilly called. "The trap card HERO's Promise!"

* * *

 _HERO's Promise_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Effects will be revealed.__

* * *

 ** _"Huh?"_** Sardon asked.

"Thanks to this trap, you aren't allowed to attack anything other than Masked HERO Koga this turn and if he's destroyed the Battle Phase ends. But... the damage I take is multiplied by the number of monsters in play." Lilly revealed. "I'm not letting you touch my sisters!"

"LILLY!" They cried.

 ** _"Really how cute."_ **Sardon smirked. _**"But before I start..."**_

He used two fingers to shot a beam at Zarc's deck hitting it, and causing it, and it's Extra Deck to glow.

"What?" Zarc questioned looking at his cards.

He looked at one card.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

"What is this? What did you do to my monster?" Zarc questioned.

 ** _"Not just your monster. It's all of your cards."_** Sardon smirked. **_"Since your next after these girls I figure to give your cards weaker effects so you would be lesser powerful then myself, and not to give you the same amount of protection your real Deck I am using has."_**

Zarc looked at the card. "It isn't the cards that are important, it's the person using them. These cards, for the longest time they were my family... especially my dragons. Change their effects all you want, it doesn't change that."

 _ **"And that's why your pathetic. You got spirit but it doesn't take spirit to win duels."**_ Sardon smirked. **_"It takes skill, power, and cards to do it! And those cards are on my field right now! Your dragons are worthless to me but their evolved forms serves me well!_** "

"No, my dragons are with those five girls fighting against you. What you have on yours are nothing more than mindless beasts." Zarc answered. "You've taken away what makes them alive."

 ** _"No I taken away their power!"_** Sardon smirked. **_"And it's that power that will finish this duel!"_**

Sardon 25th Turn:

 ** _"Enough talk! My turn draw!"_** Sardon cried drawing. **_"And now Greedy Venom use your ability, and steal Masked HERO Koga's!"_**

Lilly's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 12000 - (19 * 500) = 2500)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom: **(ATK: 3300 + (16 * 500) = 11300)**_

 ** _"And there's more! Greedy Venom takes your monster's points!"_** Sardon smirked.

 _Koga: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom: **(ATK: 11300 + 2500 = 13800)**_

 _ **"You should not try to keep your friends safe little girl. Sacrifices are noble but also very foolish!"**_ Sardon smirked.

"I told you, you aren't touching my sisters." Lilly told him.

 _ **"And that costs you everything!"**_ Sardon smirked. _**"Greedy Venom incinerate Koga, and wipe her out!"**_

The corrupt dragon struck causing Koga to explode and send Lilly flying as she screamed.

 **(Lilly: 0000)**

"LILLY!" They cried as Celina caught her daughter.

With Lilly's loss Starving Venom and Greedy Venom roared sadly before disappearing.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Sardon laughed eviliy, and manically.

"Your turn's over." Stacy said coldly. "Lilly's trap ends your battle phase."

"Stacy?" Tate asked surprised by how cold her voice sounds.

"She's right, and I swear you won't get another turn." Terri agreed in an equally cold tone.

 _ **"You both sound very disappointing."**_ Sardon smirked setting three cards ending his turn.

* * *

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Alex: 0400**

 **Kelly: 0400**

 **Stacy: 0400**

 **Terri: 0200**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sardon: 0250**

* * *

Stacy 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll summon Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer in attack mode and then I'll activate Dracoslaying Asunder!" Stacy called.

* * *

 _Dracoslaying Asunder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points. All "Dracoslayer" monsters you control can attack directly as long as their ATK is lower then your opponent's monsters._

* * *

 _Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1950_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone; destroy it._

 _ _ **Monster Effect:** "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" continues his journey to uncover the secrets of Dragon Alchemy, believing it is the key to dispelling his curse and restoring his memory. His power continues to grow... perhaps the same power used by the Dracofiends?__

* * *

"I pay half my life points, and if your monsters are stronger than mine my Dracoslayers can attack you directly. Master Pendulum wipe him out!" **(Stacy: 0200)**

The monster charged.

 ** _"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!"_** Sardon smirked.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I set one card and end my turn." Stacy said angrily.

Alex 2nd Turn:

Alex drew looking over.

"Just 250, we need to wipe out those points." Terri stated. "Do you have any burn cards at all little sis?"

Alex shook her head no ending her turn.

"Can you do any damage Kelly?" Stacy asked her.

Kelly 2nd Turn:

Kelly drew, and frowned shaking her head.

"What about stopping Dark Requiem's abilities?" Terri inquired hopefully.

"Sorry Terri." Kelly answered.

 ** _"I am getting a bit bored."_** Sardon said pretending to yawn.

Terri 2nd Turn:

"Kelly might not, but I have Breakthrough Skill to negate Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem's abilities this turn!" Stacy called quickly.

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Thanks Stace." Terri smiled.

"No problem, that's what sisters are for." Stacy smiled.

"Ok, now that he can't use his abilities this is over. Zoodiac Drident attack Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem!" Terri called. "End this duel!"

Drident charged.

 _ **"Yeah not so much."**_ Sardon smirked activating Damage Diet.

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"It isn't enough, my monster is 1000 points stronger." Terri reminded him.

"Even cut in half the damage is still 500 points, double what you have." Kelly added.

 _ **"Oh I wasn't going for it. I was going for Supreme King Priest Halldor's other ability! By negating the effect of my trap, Dark Requiem switches to defense mode, and isn't destroyed!"**_ Sardon smirked as his dragon switched taking the blow, and ****_"And now I activate the trap Supreme Face-off!"_****

* * *

 _Supreme Face-off_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a "Supreme King" monster: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target must attack this turn, if able. If it has already attacked this turn, it must attack again, if able. Once per turn, if a "Supreme King" monster you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a "Supreme King" card(s) you control: That "Supreme King" card(s) cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; all monsters your opponent controls that did not attack this turn must attack, if able. If they do, this card's controller chooses the attack targets for those attacks._

* * *

"Even if he isn't destroyed Zoodiac Whiptail banishes him!" Terri declared.

 _ **"My priest prevents that."**_ Sardon revealed smirking. **_"And with Face-off's effect Drident has to attack True Z-ARC!"_**

"Fine he's in defense mode and Drident deals piercing damage." Terri stated.

"You never switched him back into attack mode and thanks to Alex he has no defense points." Kelly reminded him.

 _ **"Take a closer look."**_ Sardon smirked.

Terri looked and her eyes widened in horror.

"TERRI!" Stacy, Kelly, and Alex all cried in horror as Drident charged towards True Supreme King Z-ARC only to shatter on impact sending Terri flying back.

 **(Terri: 0000)**

Lulu quickly grabbed her, "Terri!"

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Sardon laughed. **_"How cute your attempts to defeat me are only bringing the end closer. And now that your Fusion Friend isn't there to defend you three your toast!"_**

With Terri's defeat Dark Rebellion and Dark Requiem roared as they disappeared.

"No... mommy." Alex whispered fearfully.

Sardon 26th Turn:

 ** _"This is the end!"_** Sardon smirked drawing, **_"And which one of you three are next?"_**

Stacy closed her eyes knowing it was over, Kelly clenched her fists angrily, and Alex started to tremble in fear.

 ** _"Aw. I'll be a generous guy, and not take you all out at once."_** Sardon smirked. **_"Now Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc attack Master Pendulum!"_**

Stacy just watched as the blast struck her monster sending her flying.

 **(Stacy: 0000)**

Zuzu caught her.

 ** _"And now Chilling Heart destroy Saffria!"_** Sardon smirked. _**"And with Chilling Heart's ability it gains half the attack points of a Ritual Monster I control!"**_

 _Chilling Heart: **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)**_

Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes Arc roared angrily as they disappeared seconds before Saffira was destroyed sending Kelly flying.

 **(Kelly: 0000)**

Seeing that Alex had started crying in fear and was violently trembling.

Gale quickly caught her, "Kelly!"

Frozen Heart, and Chilling Heart roared as they disappeared.

"Mommy... daddy..." Alex cried out. "Help me."

 ** _"And your all that's left."_** Sardon smirked seeing this.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Rin warned.

Clear Wing, and Crystal Wing moved to defend Alex.

"This is my fault, its time I end it."

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points."

Now startled they turned to see it was Zarc who joined. **(Zarc: 2000)**

 ** _"Can't you see I'm busy here?"_** Sardon asked annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm the last person you'll have to duel. Because I'm going to be the one to defeat you." Zarc told him.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

"What?" Zarc asked in shock turning to see who else was entering the duel.

It was Dawn. **(Dawn: 2000)**

"Big sis?" Alex asked in surprise.

"I want to finish this." Dawn told her. "And I'm not losing Daddy again!"

Zarc turned to Dawn before walking over and hugging her with tears in his eyes. "I missed so much, you've grown into an amazing girl Dawn and I missed it all."

Dawn hugged him back with her own tears.

Sardon growled, **_"I don't have time for this! Crystal Wing attack Clear Wing!"_**

Alex screamed in terror at that as the dragons collided wiping out the last of her life points and sending her flying backwards.

 **(Alex: 0000)**

"ALEX!" Rin cried catching her daughter as she hugged her tight.

Zarc and Dawn hugged each other again before the two of them turned to Sardon as they prepared to finish him off for good.

Sardon smirked turning to them as he flew down right where he is in front of them in some distance. **_"What could you possibly try to do Champion Wimp? I made all of your cards weaker then they were before, and you have not remembered their new effects so it would be pointless for you to try to stop me."_**

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to use the cards I have to try and take you down." Zarc answered.

Sardon smirked, **_"Fine but let me make one thing clear."_**

"What?" Dawn questioned.

 ** _"You two will be the final opponents I faced."_** Sardon answered seriously. **_"This duel has gone on long enough for nearly two hours, and it's high time it will come to close. No more people intruding."_**

"That's fine, this was going to be the end anyway." Zarc nodded.

Sardon smirked, **_"Then what are we waiting for?"_**

Zarc simply answered by drawing his card to start his turn.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well it looks the duel is finally coming to an end.**

 **Ulrich362: One way or another, Sardon is about to take on his final opponents.**

 **bopdog111: Can both father, and daughter defeat the powerful Hive Alien or will Sardon win against Zarc, and Dawn?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter. Oh, and for the curious despite being the same age the sisters are from oldest to youngest; Dawn, Stacy, Lilly, Terri, Kelly, Alex.**


	106. The Might of the true Supreme King User!

**bopdog111: Well guys here it is. The finale of the duel.**

 **Ulrich362: Either Dawn and Zarc defeat Sardon, or all five dimensions pay the price.**

 **bopdog111: And to show some good fairness playing Zarc as you guessed will be playing the TCG version of his archetype courtesy of Sardon making it weaker.**

 **Ulrich362: If you can call it weaker.**

 **bopdog111: Well hopefully he, and Dawn can break through against the evolved corrupted dragons summoned by Advanced Supreme Rage, and True Supreme King Z-ARC, and prevail.**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Apocalypsis Aquarius)**

 **Dawn: 2000**

 **Zarc: 2000**

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Kelly: 0000**

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sardon: 0250**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

It was the final match, Sardon had True Supreme King Z-ARC along with Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc, Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem, Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom, and Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart with 250 life points while Zarc and Dawn had both entered the duel with 2000 life points each thanks to the Intrusion Penalty with Crossover active.

* * *

 _Crossover_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

 _True Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 13_

 _Pendulum Scale: 12_

 _Dragon_ _/Pendulum/Fusion/Xyz/Synchro/Ritual_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can tribute all "Supreme King" Monsters you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone ignoring summoning conditions._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "_ _Chronograph Sorcerer", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name is treated as "Supreme King Z-ARC". If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) banished by this effect takes damage equal to the total ATK the banished monsters had on the field. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. While there are Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters banished and/or in any Graveyard(s), this card cannot be destroyed with card effects is unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Xyz Monsters. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. If your opponent adds a card(s) to their hand (except during the Draw Phase): You can banish that card(s) then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each one. If this card should be destroyed in battle you can banish 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Extra Deck, or graveyard instead._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Tuner + "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing"_

 _If a Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned using a Synchro Monster as a Synchro Material to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Tuner Monster from Deck to the graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can make as many face-up monsters your opponent currently controls as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, and if you do banish the destroyed monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Synchro Monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can destroy all monsters your opponent control, and if you do negate their effects, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field. During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Synchro Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Greedy Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 DARK Monster + "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom"_

 _If a_ _Fusion Monster_ _is_ _Fusion Summoned_ _to your opponent's_ _field_ _using a Fusion Monster as a Fusion Material_ _while you_ _control_ _"_ _Supreme King Z-ARC_ _", you can_ _Special Summon_ _this card (from your_ _Extra Deck or Graveyard_ _) by_ _Tributing_ _1 "_ _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_ _", and send 1 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _monster from your Deck to the graveyard_ _. (This Special Summon is treated as a_ _Fusion Summon_ _.) Monsters your opponent controls cannot_ _target_ _Fusion Monsters for_ _attacks_ _, except this one._ _Once per turn_ _, during your_ _Main Phase_ _or_ _Battle Phase_ _: You can_ _target_ _1_ _face-up_ _monster on the_ _field_ _or in any_ _Graveyard_ _; until the end of this_ _turn_ _, that target has its_ _effects_ _negated_ _, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if the target is on the field reduce it's ATK to zero. If a monster you control_ _attacks_ _a_ _Defense Position_ _monster, inflict_ _piercing_ _battle damage_ _to your opponent. During either player's turn: You can_ _return_ _this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon"_ _Pendulum Monsters_ _from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the_ _ATK_ _of all Fusion Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supremacy Dominance". If a Ritual Monster is Ritual Summoned to your opponent's field using a Ritual Monster as one of the monsters tributed while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart", and sending 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster in your deck to the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned: You can half the ATK of all Ritual monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Ritual Monsters for attacks, except this one. If this card battles you can activate one of these effects until the end phase:_ _  
_ _● While you control another Ritual Monster except this card it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the other Ritual Monster you control until the end phase, however that monster can declare an attack the turn you used this effect with other Ritual Monsters. You must control another Ritual Monster to activate, and to resolve this effect. You can only use this effect once per turn._ _  
_ _● While this card_ _battles a monster with higher ATK you can discard 1 card: Reduce that monster's ATK by 1000, and then gain Life Points equal to the A_ _TK that monster has lost, and if you do this card gains 1000 ATK, and if it does if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect once per turn, and only use it if your opponent controls a Ritual Monster.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Hand; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all Ritual Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0_ _, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes". Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. While this card is face-up on the field negate the effects of your opponents Pendulum Scales, and if you do they cannot Pendulum Summon. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 DARK monsters_

 _If a Xyz Monster is summoned from the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC" you can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck or Graveyard) by attaching 1 "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" you control as Xyz Material to this card. (Xyz Materials attached to "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" also become Xyz Materials on this card) (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon)._ _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Xyz Monsters for attacks, except this one.  
_ _If this card has "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects.  
_ _● During either player's turn when this card battles: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK, and if you do it's effects are negated.  
_ _During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard, and if you do, the ATK of all Xyz Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0, and their effects are negated._

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

Suddenly Dawn started tearing up.

"Dawn?" Zarc asked.

She was crying but had a huge smile on her face. "Daddy, we finally get to duel together."

That's when Zarc's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _It was the morning that would change their lives forever and the Akaba family was preparing to head to the stadium when suddenly Dawn tugged on Zarc's pants causing him to look down._

 _"Is something wrong Dawn?" Zarc asked only for her to shake her head._

 _"Um... Daddy, after you win can we duel together against mommy and grandpa?" Dawn asked hopefully._

 _Zarc couldn't help but smile. "Of course baby girl, once the duel is over we can come home and you and I will be the unstoppable daddy Dawn team."_

 _Dawn smiled happily hearing that before the four of them walked out towards the duel._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

"I... I forgot that." Zarc admitted.

Dawn frowned slightly before smiling. "It's ok daddy, we can duel together now."

Zarc nodded. Dawn smiled before the two of them turned back so Zarc could take his turn.

"Okay draw!" Zarc cried drawing as everyone can see Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuki, and Yuya drawing instead of him.

"What the?" Lulu asked in shock.

"Yugo?" Rin whispered.

"First off I'll be setting the Pendulum Scale of Scale 1 Astrograph Sorcerer, and Scale 8 Chronograph Sorcerer!" Zarc called setting a scale as both Astrograph, and Chronograph appeared this time as a new Pendulum Scale.

* * *

 _Astrograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Stargazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", __"Ritual Dragon",_ _and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

 _Chronograph Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 5 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", "Ritual Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Astrograph and Chronograph as a Pendulum Scale?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"And now I'll be playing both of their Pendulum abilities! By destroying them I can either summon, or place two familiar magicians as a new Pendulum Scale! I'll go with Placing!" Zarc called as the two magicians shattered. "Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"

"Those cards!" Sora cried in shock.

Zarc placed them as they rose up making scale 1 through 7.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" Zarc cried. "Supreme King Gate Zero, Supreme King Gate Infinity, Astrograph Sorcerer, and Chronograph Sorcerer!"

Gate Zero, Gate Infinity, and the two Sorcerers appeared on his field ready to take down some bad-guys.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Ok, is anybody else really confused?" Jack asked.

"Now I activate Gate Zero's ability! By destroying itself, and a face-up card on my field I can summon a Fusion or Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck but it's effects are negated, and it's attack points are zero!" Zarc called. "I pick Stargazer Magician, and summon Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!"

Zero, and Stargazer shattered as a new version of Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing appeared roaring in defense mode.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Wait, why are you using the bad dragon daddy?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry Dawn this one is a good dragon." Zarc smiled. "And there's more since Gate Zero was destroyed due to an effect it becomes Stargazer's substitute!"

Gate Zero appeared in Stargazer's place.

Dawn looked at the dragon nervously but nodded.

"And now I activate Gate Infinity's ability! Just like Gate Zero it destroys itself, and a face-up card but this time to summon a Pendulum, or Xyz Dragon from my Extra Deck but loses it's abilities, and doesn't have it's attack, and defense power!" Zarc called. "And I pick Timegazer so here comes Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

A new version of the dragon appeared roaring in defense mode.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that opponent's monster. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"What's the point of that move, those dragons won't protect him from Sardon's versions." Vector pointed out. "He can deal piercing battle damage."

"This is the point! I activate Astrograph Sorcerer's ability!" Zarc cried. "Like the regular it banishes five dragons from my hand, field, or graveyard to summon a new beast but this time it isn't like it's regular counterpart!"

"Hold on, don't tell me you're about to do what I think you are!" the Professor cried in shock.

"Zarc don't!" Ray pleaded.

"Ray it will be fine." Zarc smiled. "I promise it won't be like last time."

"But daddy, you don't have a Fusion Dragon." Dawn mentioned.

"It's in the graveyard." Zarc smiled. "My friends are always when I needed them."

Dawn smiled hearing that.

"And now Starving Venom, Frozen Heart, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing my friends join once more but this time as a peaceful force, and fight for good!" Zarc called to his dragons.

As if in response to Zarc's words the five dragons appeared above him roaring. Astrograph smiled as he raised his staff triggering something as he vanished as the five dragons entered the Fusion Vortex.

"A Fusion Summon?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"My Dragon friends! From wherever you are join together as one, and recreate a powerful beast that brings forth virtue, and peace! Fusion Summon!" Zarc cried as the Vortex started exited out something. "Supreme King Z-ARC!"

What appeared from the vortex was Supreme King Z-ARC but in a new version roaring in place.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, 1 Ritual, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Everyone stared at the monster in shock.

 ** _"Wh-What is this!? I gave your cards weaker effects!"_** Sardon protested seeing this.

"No, you gave them different effects." Zarc corrected. "And one of them is that when Z-ARC is summoned every single card on your field is destroyed!"

 ** _"Their all what!?"_** Sardon asked shocked.

"True Z-ARC makes Sardon's monsters immune to the effects of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual Monsters." Luna said. "But it said nothing for spells, traps, and Pendulum Zones!"

"That's right." Yusei nodded.

All of Sardon's spells, and traps are destroyed.

"And next up I play Gate Infinity's Pendulum Ability." Zarc grinned. "Since I have Z-ARC on the field I can pick a monster on your field, and gain Life Points equal to it's attack points!"

"Wow, daddy is super strong." Dawn cheered.

Zarc smiled as Gate Infinity targets True Z-ARC as he closed his eyes taking the energy. **(Zarc: 7000)**

"Whoa those effects are way better then what that freak is using." Sylvio remarked.

"Yeah, no joke." Rio agreed.

"And next up Gate Zero does protect me but only if Z-ARC is out." Zarc revealed. "So in order to damage me you gotta take Z-ARC out first!"

"Wait, but he has True Supreme King Z-ARC!" Lulu cried.

"That won't be a problem." Zarc told her. "I'll be equipping him with Mist Body. This spell card makes Z-ARC indestructible to battle!"

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Mist fogged around Z-ARC before vanishing.

"Oh, and one more thing... Z-ARC can't be destroyed or targeted by effects." Zarc revealed with a grin.

"I don't believe it." the Professor whispered in awe. "He's even stronger now than he was before."

"And I'll be playing the last card in my hand. Supreme Return."

* * *

 _Supreme Return_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 2 "Supreme King" monsters on your field: Shuffle them both into your Deck. Then you can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control: Add it to your Extra Deck face-up, and if you do set 1 card from your Deck.__

* * *

"This returns Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion from my field to my Extra Deck while Chronograph Sorcerer joins them face-up." Zarc said placing the three in his Extra Deck, "And it allows me to set a card from my deck."

He sets it.

"And now Z-ARC attack Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing!" Zarc called as Z-ARC attacks the corrupted dragon.

"Wow..." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"Crystal Wing's effect!"_** Sardon called. **_"This battle is negated, and your monsters are destroyed while you take damage equal to half their attack points!"_**

Crystal Wing fired light from his wings only for Z-ARC to block them.

"Well shoot. That's all I can do." Zarc ended his turn.

"Wow... am I good enough to help you daddy?" Dawn asked in awe.

"Yeah Dawn. This is just a new power this freak got me to use, and as you can see I adapted to it well." Zarc grinned with a thumbs-up.

Dawn smiled.

Dawn 1st Turn:

"My turn." Dawn said drawing as she looked surprised seeing the card she drew.

"Dawn?" Zarc asked her.

Dawn then called, "I activate the spell card, Pendulum Creation!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Creation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effect will be revealed._

* * *

"Pendulum Creation?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"It allows me to use two Pendulum Monsters that has been played in this duel as a new Pendulum Scale, and make new effects with their regular Pendulum Abilities!" Dawn called as she gave a look to Declan.

He nodded with a smile.

Dawn smiled before calling, "And I'll be using Uncle Declan's Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger, and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac to set the Pendulum Scale!"

She set Declan's scale as they appeared on her side.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Schrödinger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 2_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, if a monster battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make the battle damage you take from this battle 0._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Dirac_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** During either player's Battle Phase, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Riley smiled.

"And Schrödinger's new Pendulum Ability is that no cards in the hand can be destroyed or banished!" Dawn called.

"That stops True Supreme King Z-ARC's ability." Celina realized.

"And for Dirac is that it negates effects that would defend your monsters from other monster's effects controlled by your opponent!" Dawn added.

"Great move Dawn." Zarc praised.

"Nicely done!" Declan smiled.

"And now Pendulum Summon!" Dawn called. "Come before me!"

"Incredible." Ray smiled.

The four monsters appeared.

"Cagna, Calcab, Alich, and Farfa!" Dawn called as her four Burning Abyss friends appeared in place.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 _Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase._

* * *

 ** _"My lady, it's nice to..."_** Calcab started only for his eyes to widen seeing Sardon. **_"What is that thing?"_**

 ** _"Does it matter? We won't let it hurt lady Dawn."_** Farfa declared.

"And now I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites. This allows me to add 1 Ritual Spell Card, and 1 Ritual Monster that's name is on the spell from my Deck!" Dawn called.

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

Dawn added the cards.

"And thanks to Pendulum Creation, and Schrödinger's new ability you can't activate True Z-ARC's ability!" Crow reminded Sardon.

 ** _"I'm well aware of that."_** Sardon said angrily.

"Now I activate Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss, and sacrifice Farfa, and Alich!" Dawn called as the two were offered.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 ** _"That wretched monster."_** Sardon stated coldly.

Alich, and Farfa were offered as they vanished.

"Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Malacoda appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"It's been... too long Malacoda, thank you for keeping my daughter safe." Zarc mentioned quietly.

Malacoda turned, and smiled **_"Ah majesty Zarc glad to see you not crazy, and insane no offense to you of course."_**

"No, I understand completely." Zarc told him.

Malacoda nodded with a smile before turning to Sardon with a glare.

 ** _"Anything else?"_** Sardon questioned.

"Farfa's ability! Since he's sent one monster on your field is removed until the end phase! I pick Supreme King Dragon Crystal Wing!" Dawn called as Farfa did his magic making the corrupt dragon vanish.

 ** _"You brat!"_** Sardon roared.

Dawn flinched at that.

Zarc, his monsters, and Dawn's Burning Abyss friends all moved to protect her.

Dawn then added, "T-Then Alich's ability negates the abilities of Dark Requiem!"

Sardon's corrupt Xyz Dragon roared angrily as its effects were sealed away.

 _'But... There isn't anything else I can do this turn.'_ Dawn thought.

"You're doing great Dawn." Zarc smiled.

Dawn looked toward her father. He was smiling proudly.

Dawn smiled, and have tears brimming seeing that as she called, "Turn end!"

At that Crystal Wing roared appearing again as Dark Requiem regains it's abilities.

"Now it's his turn again." Crow mentioned nervously.

"Yeah, and he has more than enough power to take them both out." Akiza added.

Sardon 27th Turn:

 ** _"It's time to finish this duel once, and for all!"_** Sardon yelled drawing.

"You won't win." Zarc declared.

 _ **"I see things differently!"**_ Sardon yelled. **_"And now Supreme King Dragon Dark Requiem will attack Malacoda!"_**

Dark Requiem charged at Dawn's Ritual.

"Quick grab an Action Card!" Riley cried to Zarc, and Dawn.

"A what?" Zarc asked as Dawn grabbed one.

"I activate Evasion!" Dawn called.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed Malacoda.

"That was close." Gong remarked.

 ** _"I'm just getting started! Supreme King Dragon Chilling Heart attack Malacoda!"_** Sardon cried as the corrupted Ritual Dragon charged. **_"And with his Special Ability he gains half the attack points of a Ritual Monster I possess!"_**

 _Chilling Heart: **(ATK: 3000 + 2500 = 5500)**_

 _'So that's what those cards are, in that case...'_ Zarc thought before grabbing one. "I play Overpass!"

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Chilling Heart: **(ATK: 2700)**_

 _Malacoda: **(ATK: 5500)**_

 _ **"I play Supreme King Priest Halldor's effect from the graveyard! By banishing it I don't take damage!"**_ Sardon countered as a shield protected him. **_"And now Greedy Venom attack Cagna!"_**

Greedy Venom attacks Cagna.

Dawn and Arc both jumped to Action Cards and activated them together.

"Extreme Sword!"

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Cagna: **(ATK: 1500 + 1000 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Cagna fought back destroying the Fusion Dragon. **(Sardon: 0050)**

 ** _"ENOUGH! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Arc attack Calcab!"_** Sardon yelled as Odd-Eyes attacks.

"I play Quick Guard to switch Dawn's Calcab into defense mode and without Greedy Venom you can't deal her any damage!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Quick Guard_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

The monster was destroyed.

 _ **"CRYSTAL WING ATTACK!"**_ Crystal Wing charged as his Special Ability activates. _**"Now with his abilities all of your monsters are destroyed, and you take damage equal to half their attack points!"**_

"No they aren't!" Dawn countered. "I activate the Action Spell Mirror Barrier on Malacoda!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects.__

* * *

 ** _"The rest of your monsters aren't so lucky!"_ **Sardon reminded as her other monsters were destroyed.

"I activate D/D Savant Dirac's Pendulum Ability!" Dawn cried. "I can summon it to my field in defense mode to protect me from the damage!"

Dirac appeared in defense mode defending Dawn.

Declan smiled seeing that.

 ** _"True Z-ARC destroy Dirac!"_** Sardon cried as True Z-ARC fired a blast at Declan's monster hitting it, and pushing Dawn back with a loud cry.

"Dawn!" Zarc cried fearfully.

Dawn hit the ground with a hard thud though luckily Dirac protected her from the damage.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked nervously.

Dawn slowly got up nodding.

Suddenly Henrietta's voice called on Declan's Duel Disk, "Declan can you hear me?"

"Mother?" Declan asked in surprise.

"I'm glad to see your still there." Henrietta said in relief. "Hopefully you, and your Lancers are trying to stop this thing! And what's more some guy, and a girl I don't recognized appeared out of nowhere fighting him!"

"That guy and girl are Zarc and his daughter. My niece Dawn." Declan answered. "They're the only ones left, the Lancers were defeated."

"What?" Henrietta asked shocked. "Your father never told me he had a son before you!"

"He didn't, he had a daughter. We'll explain everything when this is over." Declan assured her.

 ** _"You two are very lucky to survive this turn. Your only left with one monster each! And what's more since True Z-ARC destroyed your monster I can summon a Supreme King from my Extra Deck!"_** Sardon cried. _**"Rise once more Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"**_

The regular corrupted version of Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King" monster; add this card to your Extra Deck face-up._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you can Special Summonthis card (from your hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck) by Tributing 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one. Each turn, the first Pendulum Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by battle or card effect, is not destroyed. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Pendulum Monsters you control is doubled. During either player's turn: You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon 2 other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, and if you do, the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls become 0._

* * *

"Maybe, but one monster is all we need." Zarc told him drawing his card.

* * *

 **Dawn: 2000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Kelly: 0000**

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sardon: 0050**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

"And I'll play my face-down! My own Supreme Rage!" Zarc called.

* * *

 _Supreme Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": Destroy as many monsters you control as possible, except "Supreme King Z-ARC", and if you do, Special Summon up to 5 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck, and/or GY, ignoring their Summoning conditions then move "Supreme King Z-ARC" to the Spell/Trap Card Zone. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Supreme King Dragon" Xyz Monster you control; attach 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters to it as materials, from your GY and/or face-up from your Extra Deck._

* * *

Dawn smiled hearing that.

"Now come on!" Zarc called as the good versions of the Supreme King Dragons appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supreme Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can half the ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. When this card battles an opponent's monster activate one of these effects until the end phase:  
_ _● Destroy all face-up spells, and traps your opponent controls, and you do lower the ATK of all monster's your opponent controls by 400 for each one, and if you do this card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect.  
_ _● While this card has ATK lower then the ATK of the opponent's monster you make them exchange 1000 ATK.  
_ _● You can negate the abilities of the monster this card is battling against, and if you do reduce it's ATK by this card's ATK._

* * *

"Never thought I'd be glad to see them." Gong admitted.

"And now this is where we end things." Zarc told them. "Dirac maybe gone but we can still provide a fight! I activate the spell, Love for Daughter, and Family!"

* * *

 _Love for Daughter, and Family_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Effect will be revealed._

* * *

"Daddy..." Dawn started happily.

"With this I can put a stop to the effects of all monsters on the field!" Zarc cried as all of the monsters glowed losing their abilities.

 ** _"What?"_** Sardon questioned.

Zarc then jumped to an Action Card.

"What are you doing Zarc?" Ray asked quietly.

Zarc grabbed the card before crying, "Z-ARC attack True Supreme King Z-ARC!"

Z-ARC roared charging.

"Daddy?" Dawn asked in confusion.

 ** _"So your gonna have your monster battle a monster he can't win against?"_** Sardon asked.

"Alone he may not have." Zarc answered before declaring, "But together he can!"

 ** _"Together?"_** Sardon questioned. **_"Together with what?"_**

"Dawn I need to borrow Malacoda!" Zarc called.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Ok."

"I activate the other effect of Love for Daughter, and Family!" Zarc cried. "By discarding one card I can pick a monster on the field, and add it's attack points to Z-ARC!"

"With Malacoda's 2700 points, that increases Supreme King Z-ARC's attack points to 6700." Declan noted.

"And here's one other thing: You can't play spells, traps, or monster effects when he attacks!" Zarc revealed.

"Then it's over, they won." Lulu realized.

 ** _"What!?"_** Sardon cried shocked. **_"This can't be happening!"_**

"Oh it is! Z-ARC destroy True Supreme King Z-ARC, and END THIS DUEL!" Zarc declared.

Zarc's dragon roared before firing a massive blast that destroyed Sardon's causing him to scream as his life points dropped down to zero.

* * *

 **Dawn: 2000**

 **Zarc: 7000**

 **Lilly: 0000**

 **Alex: 0000**

 **Kelly: 0000**

 **Stacy: 0000**

 **Terri: 0000**

 **Leo: 0000**

 **Mokuba: 0000**

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **Hart: 0000**

 **Dumon: 0000**

 **Rio: 0000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 **Shark: 0000**

 **Yuma: 0000**

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Atem: 0000**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Riley: 0000**

 **Ray: 0000**

 **Yusho: 0000**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Gale: 0000**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Lulu: 0000**

 **Rin: 0000**

 **Celina: 0000**

 **The Professor: 0000**

 **Kaiba: 0000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0000**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Mizar: 0000**

 **Vector: 0000**

 **Alito: 0000**

 **Shay: 0000**

 **Kite: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Atticus: 0000**

 **Zane: 0000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Sardon: 0000**

 **Dawn, and Zarc wins the duel!**

* * *

It's finally over. The Hive Alien General has been defeated, and the Dimensions are saved. Suddenly Sardon's deck began to glow as the five Supreme King Dragons appeared in the sky.

 ** _"Wh-What's happening?"_** Sardon asked weakly.

The five dragons all roared before starting to glow moments before Zarc collapsed.

"Daddy!" Dawn cried running to him.

As Zarc lay on the ground the five dragons continued roaring in unison.

"What's going on with them?" Gale asked surprised.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Celina answered.

"Declan can you please tell me what is going on?" Henrietta asked also watching the five dragons like that.

"I... don't know." Declan answered.

Sardon slowly got up as he yelled at the dragons, **_"Hey! What in hell are you five doing!?"_**

They simply ignored him as the continued roaring as each of them began glowing even brighter.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... um, that's probably bad.**

 **bopdog111: Sardon may be stopped but it looked like things are not yet over.**

 **Ulrich362: No they aren't, something is happening the only question is, what is it?**

 **bopdog111: We will find out next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	107. Duel of the Guys! The Magician's Show!

**bopdog111: What is going on?**

 **Ulrich362: No clue Bopdog, no clue.**

 **bopdog111: Well now hopefully we can find out here.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. Enjoy the chapter.**

 ** **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!****

* * *

"Daddy, daddy!" Dawn cried as she tried to wake up Zarc but to no avail as the five dragons continued roaring above everyone.

"Zarc!" Ray ran to her boyfriend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"So you're Zarc huh?" asked a voice. "You don't look that special."_

 _"Huh? Where?" Zarc turned over to who said that._

 _It was Yugo. "Honestly I could probably take you out without much trouble."_

 _"Who are you?" Zarc asked confused._

 _"His name's Yugo." said a second voice. "And I'm Yuya Sakaki."_

 _They turned to see Yuya._

 _"And Yugo I would probably watch what your saying." A third voice said as they turned to see Yuki as he told Yugo, "Trust me your big mouth can get you in trouble. I know mine has."_

 _"Would that be referring to the time I defeated you?" another voice inquired as they turned to see Yuri with a smirk. "Or are you talking about something else?"_

 _"That, and other things Yuri." Yuki answered to him annoyed. "Gale always keeps me in line."_

 _"You're lucky to have her." said a fifth voice._

 _They turned to see Yuto._

 _Zarc blinked before asking, "Okay okay back up back up. I'm I seeing five clones of myself?"_

 _"We're not clones." Yuki answered._

 _"We're you, when Ray and Dawn split you apart." Yuya explained. "In a way, we're you Zarc."_

 _"Your me?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"That's right, maybe this can prove it." Yuto mentioned before revealing Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon._

 _"D-Dark Rebellion?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"It isn't just him." Yuya added before revealing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Yuki revealed Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, Yugo revealed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Yuri revealed Starving Venom Fusion Dragon._

 _Zarc looked around before he sees Frozen Heart, and lowers his head._

 _"Hey, it's alright." Yuya smiled._

 _"I... neglected Frozen Heart the entire time I had it." Zarc admitted sadly._

 _"Well once we beat you you can make amends." Yuri stated simply. "Or at the very least apologize to him during our duel."_

 _"You five... Are challenging me?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"That's right, us five against you." Yuto nodded. "Though since you're at a disadvantage you can decide the rules."_

 _Zarc thought before saying, "We each share 4000 Life Points, and when my turns are over one of you can go, and then when your turn is over it goes back to me."_

 _"Fair enough." Yuki nodded. "Any specific turn order?"_

 _"From the newest to oldest summoning mechanic." Zarc answered._

 _"Fair enough." Yuya nodded before pausing. "Um... wait is Fusion or Ritual older? They both showed up at around the same time didn't they?"_

 _"Ritual was not as popular as it once was so it's older then Fusion." Zarc answered._

 _"Alright." Yuki nodded before the five of them activated their duel discs._

 _Zarc got his ready to help him get started._

 _"DUEL!" the six of them declared together._

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: In the End by Linkin Park)_**

 _ **Zarc: 4000**_

 _ **Yuya: 4000**_

 _ **Yuto: 4000**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 4000**_

 _ **Yuki: 4000**_

 _ **Let the duel begin!**_

* * *

 _Zarc 1st Turn:_

 _Zarc drew before saying, "Okay. I'll start by playing Dragon Shrine!"_

* * *

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn._

* * *

 _"Well I can send a dragon from my deck to the graveyard." Zarc said showing Darkwurm before discarding it._

 _"Alright." Yugo nodded._

 _ _"And now as it's in the graveyard while I don't control any monsters I can summon Darkwurm!" Zarc called as the lesser dragon appeared in place.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

 _"Taking advantage of his abilities. Not a bad start at all." Yuto smiled._

 _"Well now as he's summoned I can add a Supreme King Gate to my hand." Zarc said adding Supreme King Gate Zero. "And then I'll summon a second Darkwurm."_

 _An identical copy of the Darkwurm appeared._

 _"Unfortunately I can only use Darkwurm's ability to add a Supreme King Gate to my hand only once every turn." Zarc told them._

 _"Interesting." Yuri smirked._

 _"And now I set Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc called setting the scale as they appeared._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _"That might complicate things." Yugo admitted._

 _"Infinity restricts me from Pendulum Summoning while I control a monster but it's worth it because I can sacrifice my Darkwurms!" Zarc as his Darkwurms vanished. "In order to summon this guy! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_

 _ _Odd-Eyes' Supreme King form appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You can Tribute 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster; destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card from your hand. If your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes"._

* * *

 _"Odd-Eyes." Yuya whispered seeing the dragon._

 _"Now I place 2 cards face-down. That's the end of my turn." Zarc ended._

 _Yuya 1st Turn:_

 _"Then its the start of mine, and I think I'll start by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set my Pendulum Scale." Yuya grinned._

 _ _The two Magicians appeared.__

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

 _"Wait those Magician's are yours?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"Yup." Yuya nodded with a smile. "Now then, swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters! I Pendulum Summon, Performapal Silver Claw, Performapal Whip Snake, and last but not least. Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

 _ _The wolf, the Snake, and lastly the regular form of Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Performapal Whip Snake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Performapal Silver Claw_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _"Odd-Eyes." Zarc whispered seeing it._

 _"Now I'll use Whip Snake's special ability, it switches your Odd-Eyes attack and defense points." Yuya explained._

 _"Huh?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)**_

 _"Now I'll attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared._

 _The dragon attempts to attack._

 _"I activate Odd-Eyes' ability!" Zarc called as the Supreme King Dragon vanished._

 _"Huh?" Yuya asked in confusion._

 _"During the Battle Phase I can tribute him in order to summon up to two Supreme King Gates, or Supreme King Dragon Pendulum monsters from my Extra Deck." Zarc explained summoning the Darkwurms back in place in defense mode._

 _"Ok, then Odd-Eyes attacks one of the Darkwurms." Yuya declared._

 _Odd-Eyes attacked destroying the Darkwurm._

"Now Silver Claw attacks the second Darkwurm and when he attacks all my Performapal monsters gain 300 attack points until the end of the battle phase." Yuya explained.

 _Silver Claw: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**_

 _Whip Snake: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000)**_

 _Sliver Claw attacked destroying the Darkwurm as Zarc grunted._

 _ _"Face-down open!" Zarc called. "Pendulum Reborn!"__

* * *

 _Pendulum Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, or 1 Pendulum Monster from your GY.__

* * *

 _The Darkwurm appeared again in defense mode._

 _Yuya just smiled. "Whip Snake, its your turn. Attack Darkwurm."_

 _Whip Snake attacked the Darkwurm effectively destroying it._

 _"I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Yuya smiled._

 _"Think your wrong Yugo? This guy protected both himself, and his dragon from Yuya's assault." Yuki grinned._

 _"Ok, I mean it isn't like I haven't been wrong before." Yugo relented before pausing. "And he has no monsters with that Pendulum Scale and its his turn."_

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 4000**_

 _ **Yuya: 4000**_

 _ **Yuto: 4000**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 4000**_

 _ **Yuki: 4000**_

* * *

 _Zarc 2nd Turn:_

 _Zarc drew before calling, "Now I Pendulum Summon back my Darkwurms!"_

 _The Darkwurms appeared again hissing._

 _"And now I use them to build the Overlay Network!" Zarc called as the two Darkwurms flew up._

'He didn't revive Odd-Eyes with them?' _Yuto thought curiously._

 _"Created from the negative will of the Pitch-Black Dragon may this dragon find way to peace! Xyz Summon!" Zarc chanted. "Join us, Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"_

 _ _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 material from this card; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of that face-up opponent's monster to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that opponent's monster. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can return this card to the Extra Deck; Special Summon up to 2 face-up "Supreme King Dragon" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _Odd-Eyes roared a challenge to Dark Rebellion._

 _Dark Rebellion roared back that challenge._

 _"Alright Dark Rebellion! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc cried as Dark Rebellion charged. "And when he battles by using an Overlay Unit he takes Odd-Eyes' attack points!"_

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000/ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _"Get him Dark Rebellion!" Zarc cried._

 _"I play the trap card Cross Damage!" Yuya called. "Now any damage I take is inflicted to you too."_

* * *

 _Cross Damage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Any battle damage you take from that attack is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

 _"Wait what?" Zarc asked shocked. "I activate the trap card Rainbow Life!"_

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

 _"Wait, but that means..." Yuya started in shock._

 _"By discarding one card I gain Life Points instead of taking damage." Zarc said discarding the card which was Mist Body._

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion struck Odd-Eyes destroying it._

 _ **(Yuya: 0000)**_

 _"He took Yuya out that easily?" Yuki asked in shock._

 _ **(Zarc: 9000)**_

 _"No hard feelings?" Zarc asked Yuya hopefully._

 _Yuya shook his head. "No, but I have a lot to learn apparently."_

 _Zarc only chuckled sheepishly rubbing his head._

 _"You beat Yuya, but the duel is far from over." Yuto mentioned._

 _Zarc nodded, "That'll end the turn."_

 _Yuto 1st Turn:_

 _"Then its my move, and I think I'll start things off by setting five cards facedown." Yuto stated. "That's it."_

 _"Huh? Five face-downs?" Zarc asked confused._

 _"That's right." Yuto nodded. "It's your turn Zarc."_

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 9000**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 4000**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 4000**_

 _ **Yuki: 4000**_

* * *

 _Zarc 3rd Turn:_

 _Zarc drew before smiling, "I activate the spell Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw cards from my Deck."_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _He drew twice._

 _He looked, and smiled "Now Dark Rebellion attack!"_

 _Dark Rebellion charges at Yuto._

 _ _"I activate my trap cards, The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called revealing two copies of the trap.__

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)__

* * *

 _"Each of these is summoned as a level two monster with 600 points, they each drop Dark Rebellion's points by 600, and none of my Phantom Knights can be destroyed this turn."_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2500 - 600 - 600 = 1300)**_

 _"I play Dark Rebellion's ability!" Zarc called._

 _Yuto nodded._

 _Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 1300 + 600 = 1900/ORU: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

 _Lost Vambrace: **(ATK: 600 - 600 = 0)**_

 ** _(Yuto: 2100)_**

 _"That'll end this turn here." Zarc ended._

 _Yugo 1st Turn:_

 _"Nice, that means its my move so I'll start off by summoning Speedroid Terrortop since I don't have any monsters, and then since I have a wind monster I can play Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo declared._

 _ _The two monsters appeared.__

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters._

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _"Next up, the Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tuner monster, and then I'll tune the three of them together!" Yugo declared._

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other Level 1 monster you control and declare a Level from 2 to 6; it becomes that Level._

* * *

 ** _(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)_**

 _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

 _Clear Wing appeared roaring._

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _"Clear Wing..." Zarc trailed off._

 _ _"Ok, then I'll play the spell card Synchro Burst, I destroy a Synchro Monster I control to destroy a monster on your field!" Yugo revealed.__

* * *

 _Synchro Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Synchro Monster you control, and one monster your opponent controls: Destroy both targets.__

* * *

 _"So Clear Wing's sacrifice means the destruction of your Dark Rebellion!"_

 _Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion shattered._

 _"Ok, time for something new." Yugo grinned. "I activate Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate!"_

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), also that "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is treated as a Level 1 Tuner, then immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Synchro Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. If the monster Synchro Summoned by this card with the above effect is destroyed: You can send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _"Odd-Eyes what?" Zarc asked confused._

 _"It's a handy spell, see my life points might be at zero but since the duel isn't over Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon went to my Extra Deck." Yuya explained with a grin._

 _"And this spell brings Odd-Eyes back from the Extra Deck and revives Clear Wing from my graveyard plus it turns Odd-Eyes into a level one tuner monster." Yugo explained. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon tune with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

 _The two flew up tuning._

 ** _(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)_**

'Wh-When did this happen?' _Zarc thought shocked._

 _ _"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! The shining dragon with breakthrough's keen insight! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yugo chanted as the hybrid dragon appeared on his field.__

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _1 Tuner +_ _"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster had on the field, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field. If an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone_ _instead._

* * *

 _"Now attack Zarc directly!"_

 _The dragon charged hitting Zarc. **(Zarc: 6000)**_

 _"That ends my move." Yugo grinned._

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 6000**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 4000**_

 _ **Yuki: 4000**_

* * *

 _Zarc 4th Turn:_

 _"Huh nice one." Zane grinned. "I now Pendulum Summon back Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!"_

 _The dragon appeared roaring._

 _"And now I play Gate Zero's Pendulum Ability! By destroying it, and Infinity I can add a Fusion Card to my hand!" Zarc called._

 _"A Fusion Card, interesting." Yuri smirked._

 _The two shattered as Zarc shows Miracle Synchro Fusion. Yuya's eyes widened seeing the spell._

 _"And then Odd-Eyes attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Zarc called as the monster attacked._

 _"Big mistake, my dragon is stronger." Yugo grinned. "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon counterattack!"_

 _Zarc grinned, "Odd-Eyes!"_

 _The dragon vanished._

 _"What the?" Yugo questioned as his dragon flew back to his side._

 _"Odd-Eyes' effect to summon new monsters is a Quick Effect." Zarc explained summoning the Supreme King Gates._

 _"Oh, alright." Yugo nodded._

 _"And I activate Gate Zero's ability!" Zarc called. "By destroying itself, and another face-up card on the field I can summon a new Fusion, or Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck but it's abilities, attack, and defense points are lost! I pick Gate Infinity!"_

 _"Interesting, I'm guessing Starving Venom this time?" Yuri inquired._

 _ _"Not exactly." Zarc answered summoning Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing who roared.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 2 "Supreme King Dragon" monsters; Special Summon this card._

* * *

 _"Alright, anything else?" Yuto asked._

 _"Since my Gates were destroyed by an effect they are placed in my Pendulum Zones!" Zarc called as his Gates reappeared in his Pendulum Zones._

 _"Your move now." Zarc ended._

 _Yuki 1st Turn:_

 _"Alright, then I think I'll start things off by activating Nekroz Kaleidoscope and sending my A-to-Z-Dragon Buster Cannon to the graveyard in order to bring out Nekroz Ritual Monsters in my hand who's level equals the level of my Fusion Monster." Yuki declared._

* * *

 _Nekroz Kaleidoscope_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters. Tribute 1 monster from your hand or field, or send 1 monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, also, after that, Ritual Summon any number of "Nekroz" monsters whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Kaleidoscope" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _"From the Extra Deck?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"Yup." Yuki grinned. "So I'll bring out two copies of Nekroz of Clausolas and one Nekroz of Unicore."_

 _ _Shurit's evolved forms along with the wizard appeared in place.__

* * *

 _Nekroz of Unicore_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" card in your Graveyard, except "Nekroz of Unicore"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz of Unicore" once per turn. Negate the effects of face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck._

* * *

 _Nekroz of Clausolas_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1200  
_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Clausolas" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, that target's ATK becomes 0, also that target's effects are negated._

* * *

 _"I'll set this facedown, and now Unicore attacks Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Yuki declared._

 _The wizard attacked destroying the dragon._

 _"Now my two Clausolas twins attack Zarc directly!" Yuki declared._

 _The two charged effectively hitting Zarc at his mark. **(Zarc: 3600)**_

 _"That's it." Yuki grinned._

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 4000**_

 _ **Yuki: 4000**_

* * *

 _Zarc 5th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew as he looked over, "Okay now I take my Scale, and Pendulum Summon!"_

 _What appeared back was Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes, and the two Darkwurms._

 _"Unicore negates the abilities of monsters from the Extra Deck." Yuki revealed._

 _The three roared._

 _"Well it won't matter. Because I can activate Supreme Ritual!" Zarc called._

* * *

 _Supreme Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. The Ritual Monster summoned by this effect cannot be effected to card effects this turn._

* * *

 _"Huh?" Yuki asked in shock._

 _"So I exchange Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes for someone!" Zarc called as Odd-Eyes was in-cased in ice. "Created from the frozen ices, and corrupted from the terror of it's sins may it rise once more, and bless it's ice on hope! Ritual Summon! Level 8 Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart!"_

 _ _The Supreme King version of Frozen Heart appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Supreme Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can half the ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls as possible. When this card battles an opponent's monster activate one of these effects until the end phase:  
_ _● Destroy all face-up spells, and traps your opponent controls, and you do lower the ATK of all monster's your opponent controls by 400 for each one, and if you do this card gains 400 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect.  
_ _● While this card has ATK lower then the ATK of the opponent's monster you make them exchange 1000 ATK.  
_ _● You can negate the abilities of the monster this card is battling against, and if you do reduce it's ATK by this card's ATK._

* * *

 _"Frozen Heart..." Yuki whispered._

 _"And now I tribute my Darkwurms to summon the last!" Zarc cried as the Darkwurms flew to the Fusion Vortex._

 _"Here it is at last." Yuri smirked._

 _"Two dragons with gleaming fangs! Conjure up to the poisonous dragon corrupted from the sins of it's past! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"_

 _ _Starving Venom's Supreme King form appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _"All five so easily." Yuya whispered in awe._

 _"And now Frozen Heart attack Unicore!" Zarc called._

 _Unicore shattered._

 _ **(Yuki: 2650)**_

 _"Thank you." Yuri stated calmly._

 _"For what?" Zarc asked._

 _"Well first off is Starving Venom attacking one of his Clausolas!" Zarc called._

 _Yuki flinched as the monster shattered._

 ** _(Yuki: 1050)_**

 _"Anything else?" Yugo asked._

 _"That will be all." Zarc said laying a face-down._

 _Yuri 1st Turn:_

 _"I think I'll start with Double Fusion." Yuri smirked. "At the cost of 500 life points I can perform two Fusion Summons this turn."_

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

 _ **(Yuri: 3500)**_

 _"Two Fusions?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"That's right, so first Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra merge together." Yuri stated. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

 _Starving Venom appeared roaring._

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 _"Starving Venom..." Zarc whispered seeing it._

 _"Next, Starving Venom fuses with Predaplant Flytrap." Yuri stated. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

 _ _Starving Venom's evolved form appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster +_ _1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect._  
 _● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn._

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

 _"But why stop at two?" Yuri inquired. "I think I'll follow in Fusion-kun's footsteps this time."_

 _"It's Yugo!" Yugo yelled annoyed._

 _ _"Yes yes, we all know Fusion-kun." Yuri smirked. "Now then, I activate Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate!"__

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), then Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Fusion Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Fusion Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. If the monster Fusion Summoned by this card with the above effect is destroyed: You can send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card.__

* * *

 _"Another Gate?" Zarc asked. "Let me guess this one combines Starving Venom, and Odd-Eyes?"_

 _"It does indeed." Yuri smirked as the two dragons appeared before entering yet another Fusion Vortex. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! The shining dragon with empathy of compassion! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!"_

 _ _A purple, and somewhat white dragon appeared roaring with 3300 attack points.__

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Each turn, the first time you would take battle damage, you do not._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" +_ _"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon"_

 _If this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 _"When summoned using monsters only on my field Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon gains the attack points of every monster you control." Yuri revealed._

 _Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 + 2500 + 2800 = 8600)**_

 _"Holy that's massive!" Zarc cried shocked._

 _"Now, Greedy Venom can negate the effects of one of your monsters and reduce its attack points to zero and who better than Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom?" Yuri inquired._

 _Starving Venom roared losing it's abilities. **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

 _"Next, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon not only negates Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart's abilities but takes them for himself." Yuri revealed._

 _Frozen Heart roared as the dragon took the abilities._

 _ _"Now, I still have this last card in my hand. Cosmic Cyclone." Yuri stated.__

* * *

 _Cylone Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

 _"I think I'll get rid of that facedown card of yours Zarc."_

 ** _(Yuri: 2500)_**

 _"Well I'll play it!" Zarc called showing it was Threatening Roar._

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 _"Well that's disappointing." Yuri frowned. "If I can't attack I'll just end my turn."_

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 2500**_

 _ **Yuki: 1050**_

* * *

 _Zarc 6th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew as he smiled._

 _"I do not like that." Yuto frowned._

 _"I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion." Zarc told them._

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

 _"And we lose." Yugo sighed. "Great."_

 _The Supreme King forms of the dragons appeared before fusing._

 _ _"Sin forms of the five dragons! From wherever you are join together as one, and recreate a powerful beast that brings forth virtue, and peace! Fusion Summon!" Zarc chanted as the new version of the dragon appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, 1 Ritual, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _"That's really bad." Yuki admitted._

 _"When summoned every single card on your fields are destroyed!" Zarc cried._

 _"Are you sure that's a smart move? You know what happens when Greedy Venom is destroyed don't you?" Yuri asked as the monsters shattered._

 _"Oh I know but Z-ARC can't be destroyed by effects." Zarc answered._

 _"Wait, but the only one of us with enough life points to survive that effect is Yugo." Yuki realized._

 _"Actually Z-ARC's effect hit first before Greedy Venom's can." Zarc mentioned. "That means Greedy Venom's effect doesn't harm any of us."_

 _"Yeah, Z-ARC's effect is what I meant." Yuki explained. "Doesn't Z-ARC deal damage equal to the attack points of our monsters?"_

 _"No he doesn't." Zarc answered. "Like my other cards Sardon gave Z-ARC a different effect. He doesn't deal damage with his destruction effect when summoned. But he can attack now."_

 _"Then which one of us loses?" Yugo asked._

 _"Yuri takes the hit." Zarc answered._

 _"Of course I do." Yuri frowned. "Oh well, that takes care of that."_

 _ **(Yuri: 0000)**_

 _"Oh, by the way there was one other tiny detail. According to the dragons if we lose this duel we vanish forever."_

 _Zarc looked shocked. "I thought this was a friendly duel."_

 _"It is, all duels have winners and losers and this one is no different." Yuto told him. "If you win, we simply cease to be and all memory of our existence goes with it, including your memories of this duel."_

 _Zarc looked horrified before shaking his head, "No this isn't right. You five deserve to live on alongside everyone else."_

 _"Then I guess we'll have to find a way to beat Z-ARC." Yuto smiled. "Fortunately, that just might be doable."_

 _"Well that'll end things there." Zarc told him._

 _Yuto 2nd Turn:_

 _"I set another card and that's all." Yuto frowned._

* * *

 _ **(Dueling Theme: Rebirthing by Skillet)**_

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 4000**_

 _ **Yuri: 0000**_

 _ **Yuki: 1050**_

* * *

 _Zarc 7th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew._

 _"This could be going better." Yugo admitted. "Don't get me wrong, it's fun but I'd prefer not to feel like I'm on the verge of losing."_

 _"Alright Z-ARC attack Yuto!" Zarc called._

 _"I activate the effects of three spells in my graveyard, The Phantom Knights' of Shadow Veil." Yuto called. "I can revive them all in defense mode as level four monsters."_

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Spell Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _"Huh?" Zarc asked surprised._

 _"When you attack me directly I can summon these spells as monsters in defense mode with the only condition being they're banished if destroyed." Yuto explained. "So, are you attacking one of my monsters?"_

 _"Z-ARC attack the middle!" Zarc cried._

 _The monster took the hit before vanishing._

 _"Since he destroyed a monster I can summon a Supreme King from my Extra Deck." Zarc told them._

 _"Which one are you summoning?" Yugo asked nervously._

 _"All five of them are banished so it's only a Darkwurm." Zarc answered summoning it._

 _"Ok." Yugo nodded._

 _"Darkwurm attack Yugo!" Zarc cried._

 _Yugo grunted as the dragon struck him._

 ** _(Yugo: 2200)_**

 _"Anything else?" Yuki asked nervously._

 _"That sums it up." Zarc answered laying a card down._

 _Yugo 2nd Turn:_

 _Yugo drew only for his eyes to widen._ 'No. Of all the cards to draw...' _ _"I pass."__

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 2200**_

 _ **Yuri: 0000**_

 _ **Yuki: 1050**_

* * *

 _Zarc 8th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew looking over. "Z-ARC attack Yugo!"_

 _ **(Yugo: 0000)**_

 _"Now Darkwurm attack the other Shadow Veil!" Zarc called._

 _The second of Yuto's monsters vanished._

 _"That'll end things there." Zarc told them._

 _Yuki 2nd Turn:_

 _ _"Ok, I play Card of Sanctity so we all draw until we're holding six cards." Yuki stated.__

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.__

* * *

 _They all drew their cards._

 _Yuki stared at his hand before his eyes widened in shock._ 'These are...' _"I set two cards and end my turn."_

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 2100**_

 _ **Yugo: 0000**_

 _ **Yuri: 0000**_

 _ **Yuki: 1050**_

* * *

 _Zarc 9th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew looking over his hand._

 _Yuto frowned seeing that._

 _Zarc called, "Z-ARC attack the last Shadow Veil!"_

 _Yuto's last monster vanished._

 _"Now Darkwurm attack Yuto!" Zarc cried._

 _ **(Yuto: 0300)**_

 _"Your move now." Zarc ended._

 _Yuto 3rd Turn:_

 _"I activate the spell card Phantom Overlay, I use monsters in the graveyard to Xyz Summon at the cost of my Battle Phase, I Overlay Silver Claw and Whip Snake." Yuto declared._

* * *

 _Phantom Overlay_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 Monsters with the same level in the graveyard: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck who's Rank is the same as the level of the targeted monsters. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

 _ _The monster appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

 _"Now I'll reveal my facedown card, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch!" Yuto called._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

 _"Huh?" Zarc asked._

 _"I can use it to rank up Dark Rebellion into a monster one rank higher." Yuto explained. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"_

 _The evolved Xyz Dragon appeared roaring._

* * *

 _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_

 _If this card has a "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster's ATK becomes 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to its original ATK._  
 _● During either player's turn, if a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, negate its effect._

* * *

 _ **(ORU: 2)**_

'Ok, thanks to Dark Requiem's ability if he attacks me I'm still set.' _Yuto thought. "I end my turn."_

* * *

 _ **Zarc: 3600**_

 _ **Yuya: 0000**_

 _ **Yuto: 0300**_

 _ **Yugo: 0000**_

 _ **Yuri: 0000**_

 _ _ **Yuki: 1050**__

* * *

 _Zarc 10th Turn:_

 _Zarc drew as he called, "Z-ARC attack Dark Requiem!"_

 _"I use Dark Requiem's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit Dark Requiem steals all of Z-ARC's attack points!" Yuto declared. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**_

 _"Does that target?" Zarc asked._

 _"Yeah, why?" Yuto asked._

 _"Z-ARC can't be targeted to effects." Zarc answered._

 _Yuto's eyes widened in shock as Z-ARC destroyed his monster._

 _ **(Yuto: 0000)**_

 _"No choice, I play my set cards. Waboku and Nekroz Ritual Burst!" Yuki called._

* * *

 _Waboku_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

 _Nekroz Ritual Burst_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

 _"Waboku protects my monsters and my life points this turn, and then since I activated a trap card Nekroz Ritual Burst banishes all Ritual Monsters in my graveyard and then I can summon new Ritual Monsters from my deck but their levels are made the same as the monsters I banished. So by banishing Unicore and my two copies of Clausolas I can summon Nekroz of Decisive Armor at level four, Nekroz of Brionac at level three, and Nekroz of Valkyrus at level three!"_

 _The three monsters appeared in place._

* * *

 _Nekroz of Decisive Armor_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using any Level 10 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Decisive Armor" once per turn._  
 _● During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Nekroz" monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._  
 _● You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

 _Nekroz of_ _Brionac_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using "Nekroz of Brionac", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Brionac" once per turn._  
 _● You can discard this card; add 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Nekroz of Brionac"._  
 _● You can target up to 2 face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; shuffle them into the Deck._

* * *

 _Nekroz of Valkyrus_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned without using any Level 8 monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Nekroz of Valkyrus" once per turn._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish 1 "Nekroz" card from your Graveyard and discard this card; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._  
 _● During your Main Phase: You can Tribute up to 2 monsters from your hand and/or your side of the field, and if you do, draw the same number of cards you Tributed._

* * *

 _"Thanks to Waboku you can't destroy them Zarc." Yuki declared._

 _"I know." Zarc said. "Your turn."_

 _Yuki 3rd Turn:_

 _Yuki drew his card and smiled. "Zarc, we won't be going anywhere."_

 _Zarc smiled hearing that._

 _ _"I start with the Star Changer spell card to boost Nekroz of Decisive Armor to level five." Yuki stated.__

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _"Now, time to summon my strongest monster to the field!"_

 _"Frozen Heart's evolved form?" Zarc guessed._

 _"Not exactly, I have a dragon, a spellcaster, and a warrior who's total level is eleven." Yuki stated._ _ _"Which means by playing Nekroz Mirror and sacrificing all three of them, I can call Nekroz of Sophia to the field in attack mode!"__

* * *

 _Nekroz Mirror_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Nekroz" monsters from your Graveyard, then Ritual Summon 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Mirror" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Nekroz" monster from your Graveyard; add 1 "Nekroz" Spell Cardfrom your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _ _A woman that looks like can control the elements appeared with 3600 attack points.__

* * *

 _Nekroz of Sophia_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _ _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Nekroz" Ritual Spell Card. Must be Ritual Summoned from your hand by using 3 monsters you control with different Types, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's Main Phase 1: You can discard this card and 1 "Nekroz" Spell Card; your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck during this phase. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can banish all other cards on the field and in the Graveyards. You cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect.__

* * *

 _"The ultimate monster of the Nekroz is that thing?" Yugo asked amazed._

 _"That's right, because when Sophia is summoned all other cards on the field and in our graveyards are banished." Yuki grinned. "Oh, and it doesn't target."_

 _Zarc looked shocked as all the cards besides Sophia vanished._

 _"Sophia has 3600 attack points, and you have 3600 life points." Yuki stated. "Nekroz of Sophia attack Zarc directly!"_

 _The magician attacked Zarc who closed his eyes seeing this._

* * *

 ** _Zarc: 0000_**

 ** _Yuya: 0000_**

 ** _Yuto: 0300_**

 ** _Yugo: 0000_**

 ** _Yuri: 0000_**

 ** _Yuki: 1050_**

 ** _Yuki wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _With Yuki's victory a deafening roar echoed throughout the area._

 _"Wh-What was that?" Yuki asked looking around._

 _Suddenly they all began glowing before a flash of light enveloped them._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sardon's dragons were continuing to roar as they grew brighter and brighter before Zarc's eyes suddenly shot open and he cried out as his body flashed.

"DADDY!" Dawn cried.

When the light faded it revealed Zarc, Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuri, and Yuki but they all looked incredibly weak and exhausted.

 ** _"I said what are you five doing!? Destroy them!"_** Sardon yelled.

Suddenly the five dragons began changing shape before one by one taking human forms though they were still glowing.

"Huh?" They all asked shocked seeing this.

 ** _"You are not our master you creature."_** stated one of of the figures.

 ** _"We have been under your influence long enough, that ends now."_** a second figure stated before the light faded revealing five magicians that landed around Zarc.

Zarc slowly opened his eyes to see five different magicians 3 male, and 2 female, and they each look like...

"M-My friends?" Zarc asked surprised they looked like his dragons.

 ** _"I'm Double Iris Magician, formerly Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes."_** the first male smiled.

 ** _"You can call me Black Fang Magician, though I used to be Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion."_** said the second male.

 _ **"Purple Poison Magician, I was Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom."**_ the last male added.

 ** _"My name's Blue Frost Magician, and I used to be Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart."_** the first female smiled.

 ** _"That leaves me, White Wing Magician and you probably can guess I was once Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing."_** the second female smiled before turning to Dawn. _**"Hi little sis."**_

Dawn looked amazed seeing them.

 ** _"Wh-What is this!?"_** Sardon asked shocked.

"Zarc's dragons turned human?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"What is going on here!?" Sylvio cried totally lost, and confused.

 ** _"When Zarc, Ray, Dawn, and the world were split apart the five of us were split too."_** Black Fang Magician answered.

 ** _"One fragment of our power remained with Zarc's aspects, the dragons you know as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuki, and Yuri's. They still have those cards and a piece of our being is inside them."_** Double Iris Magician added.

 _ **"A second, the Supreme King Dragons were restored by this creature when he modified Zarc's deck and he still has those cards."**_ Purple Poison Magician mentioned.

 _ **"Which left us, the ones corrupted by him and that card but when True Supreme King Z-ARC was destroyed we broke free from his influence but well... I guess this is the side effect, we're not dragons anymore but we still want to help Zarc."**_ White Wing Magician finished.

 ** _"What can you five do against me!?"_** Sardon yelled. **_"You are now just a bunch of weak low-minded humans!"_**

He fired a blast at them. The five Magicians turned and stopped his blast with their magic before reflecting it back towards him.

Sardon widen his eyes before jumping out of the way, **_"Impossible!"_**

 ** _"Leave, and don't return."_** Black Fang Magician stated calmly.

 _ **"Your gonna have to make me!"**_ Sardon yelled as he rose True Supreme King Z-ARC's card. **_"True Z-ARC destroy-"_**

Suddenly a multicolored pentagram appeared below him before he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whoa? What just happened to him?" Sora asked surprised.

 ** _"We sent him as far away as we possibly could. Unfortunately, he could come back but I don't see it happening for a long time."_** Blue Frost Magician answered as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuki, and Yuri woke up.

"Ugh my head what's going on?" Yugo groaned running his head.

"Hey can someone get me an aspirin? I need an aspirin here!" Yuki called also rubbing his head.

"DADDY!" Alex cried jumping and hugging him.

"Yuki...?" Gale asked hesitantly.

"Ugh!" Yugo cried.

Yuki turned over hearing Gale's voice, "Eh?"

Gale and Kelly both looked ready to cry seeing him.

"Daddy..." Alex choked out while crying and hugging him.

"Alex? Is that you?" Yugo asked now getting what's going on.

"My head does it feel like it's been smacked on?" Yuto asked grunting.

"No it's just some sort of headache." Yuri grunted rubbing his head.

"Don't go away again." Alex pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Probably because you're back, and alive." Lulu smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh you've been through worse Yuri." Celina smiled before offering a hand to help him to his feet.

Yuya groaned sitting up rubbing his head. "Ah dear god. What happened last night?"

"A lot Yuya, but its all over now." Yusho smiled.

Yuya smiled before noticing something. "My pendant! Where is it!?" He looked around trying to find him.

"I have it big brother." Stacy smiled before pausing. "Um... big sis Dawn? If miss White Wing and miss Blue Frost are girls does that mean they're our big sisters instead of big brothers?"

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. "I thought they were all big brothers."

 ** _"Looks can be deceiving."_** Purple Poison Magician smirked.

White Wing Magician glared at him before sighing. **_"I guess its hard to tell with dragons, but yeah me and Blue Frost are your big sisters Dawn. You aren't upset about that are you? I mean, I can try and turn back into a dragon if it makes your feel better."_**

"No. I like this." Dawn smiled hugging White Wing Magician's waist.

She hugged Dawn back.

 ** _"Come on, we should all head back. That includes you from the Fusion Dimension, it's time this war ends for good."_** Purple Poison Magician told them.

"Agreed." Declan nodded.

Casey smiled taking Riley's hand, "We did it Riley."

"Yeah, we really did..." Riley started before tearing up only to kiss him.

Casey kissed her back closing his eyes.

* * *

 _A few hours later at LID..._

"It's good to see you all are alright." Henrietta greeted before seeing the Professor, and looked stern.

"You must be Declan's mother, it's very nice to meet you." Ray smiled stepping between them.

Henrietta turned to her as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Ray Akaba." Ray answered.

"Akaba?" Henrietta asked shocked. "Then you might be Leo's daughter that Declan mentioned during the final part of the battle."

"That's right." Ray nodded. "It's very nice to meet you."

Henrietta only stared before saying, "I am Henrietta Akaba young lady. Leo we are gonna talk about this later."

"I understand that but actually there's something else." the Professor mentioned. "Our family is apparently becoming quite a bit larger."

Dawn walked over to the Professor, and asked "Grandpa is something wrong?"

"Right now, but it'll be better." he told her. "How are your... seven sisters and five brothers doing?"

"There doing okay." Dawn nodded before turning to see Henrietta.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Henrietta Akaba." She answered. "Your grandmother."

Dawn's eyes widened before she smiled happily. Dawn walked over, and hugged her. "Hi Grandma."

"Um... hello Mrs. Akaba." Zarc started awkwardly.

Henrietta turned to him, "You must be Zarc. That duelist that dueled that dragon with Dawn."

"Yes and no." Zarc admitted. "I was that dragon."

"What?" Henrietta asked confused.

"I can explain everything mother, but first there's something we need to prepare." Declan stated.

"Yeah." Yuya agreed nodding.

"I'm glad you agree Yuya, six weddings at once will be quite the event." Declan stated.

Alex started having tears of joy in her eyes hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, happy times for all involved coming up.**

 **bopdog111: It's all over. The Dimensions have been saved, the Fusion Dimension has been stopped, and everything is now back in peace.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, there isn't much left to do.**

 **bopdog111: Sadly all good times must go to an end. It had been a total blast working on this fic ever since we first started. We had a few hardships here, and there but it's about to all pay off.**

 **Ulrich362: The fic might be nearly over but that doesn't mean we'll stop cowriting and there's still a little bit more to work on.**

 **bopdog111: And for any of you lucky duelists want to face me, or Ulrich or both just PM us that you want to duel one of us or both of us with a friend on Yu-Gi-Oh! PRO.**

 **Ulrich362: Huh? First I'm hearing of this but ok if anyone wants a match feel free to challenge us through a PM I guess.**

 **bopdog111: It's a treat they earned since this story is now at 50,000 views!**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah I would say they earned it, thank you all for reading and if I had to guess... there are only two more chapters after this one. One being the six weddings and the celebration and the other... well being the final chapter of the story.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	108. The Wedding of Zarc, and Ray!

**bopdog111: Well guys this is one of the final two chapters.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, the wedding between Zarc and Ray.**

 **bopdog111: Dawn sure is excited.**

 **Ulrich362: With good reason, it's only been what close to nineteen years since she was born?**

 **bopdog111: Sounds like it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, there's a lot to tell here so without any more delay, enjoy the second to last chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few months ever since the defeat of Sardon, and now peace have returned to all five Dimensions. In that time Ray, Zarc, and Dawn had been getting used to life in the Pendulum Dimension as it had been renamed. They have been living there ever since the battle now having a place of their own to live at while they have been planning for the wedding. Dawn is so excited to see her parents finally being wed, and can't wait for it to happen.

She wasn't the only one either. Stacy, Lilly, Alex, Terri, Kelly, Zuzu, Celina, Rin, Lulu, Gale, Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuki were all looking forward to the celebration themselves... albeit some more patiently than others. We now find Dawn herself was working on a painting. She loves to create art, and is now trying to make one by herself.

"Knock Knock." said a friendly voice. "Can I come in?"

Dawn giggled before answering, "Yeah!"

"Thanks." Sarah smiled walking into the room. "What are you painting?"

Dawn carefully shifts the stand for Sarah to see.

It was a incomplete painting of Zarc, Ray, Dawn, and the magicians in a picture as big words were shown at the bottom.

 _'MY FAIMILY'_

Sarah smiled seeing it. "I think it'll be perfect, but isn't your family bigger?"

"Yeah. It's not finished yet." She answered.

"Oh, ok. Will it be ready for the wedding?" Sarah asked. "Your mommy and daddy are really excited."

"I hope so." Dawn smiled also excited... before she accidentally dabbed the brush on Sarah's arm. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, I don't mind." Sarah reassured her. "Oh, but one tiny thing. You spelled Family wrong, there's no I there."

As she said that Sarah pointed to the painting showing Dawn her mistake.

Dawn looked over seeing it as she made a sad look. "Ah man..."

"It's ok." Sarah smiled. "The painting is still really good and I know your family will love it."

Dawn smiled hearing that.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Declan, bye bye Dawn." Sarah smiled.

"Bye bye Sarah!" Dawn smiled waving.

Sarah smiled before walking to the door only to pause and look around before picking up a small tissue to wipe her arm off.

"Don't want to ruin the surprise."

Dawn giggled hearing that. With that Sarah walked out of the room leaving Dawn to her painting. Dawn continued painting making sure to stay careful, and stay concentrated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"It's hard to believe." Zarc admitted before turning to look at Ray. "I mean, both that we're going through with it, and the fact we never did even after spending four amazing years with Dawn before everything happened."

"I feel like I am a whole new person." Ray smiled.

"Well you kind of are." Zarc laughed before closing his eyes. "Our family just keeps growing."

As he said that Zarc started tearing up.

Ray smiled kissing him. Zarc gently kissed her back before embracing her. "You know, I don't think I could be any happier. I have you, Dawn, and everyone else in the perfect family."

"Me too. I don't know how much more happier we can be." Ray smiled.

"Well, being able to actually call you my wife might help." Zarc chuckled.

Ray started laughing too.

RING RING RING!

Zarc just chuckled before picking up the phone. "Hello, Akaba residence this is Zarc speaking."

"Yes this is Doctor Tsukino from Paradise City Hospital. Is there a Miss Ray Akaba in the house?" A female voice asked.

Zarc frowned. "Yes, one second. Ray it's the hospital, is everything ok?"

He handed her the phone while asking that.

Ray took the phone as she told Zarc, "Just making sure of something. Hello?"

"Miss Ray Akaba how are you feeling on this day? " Doctor Tsukino asked her.

"I'm feeling fine." Ray answered as Zarc just looked on curiously.

"That's great news. Well Miss Akaba we have checked over from your appointment, and we have the results." Doctor Tsukino told her.

"You do?" Ray asked curiously.

That was before she heard the answer.

"Congratulations Miss Akaba your pregnant."

Ray nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Um... are you sure there wasn't a mistake?"

"Well that's what the results were. We're double checking right now as we-What's that?" Doctor Tsukino asked as she started talking to someone before she told Ray, "Yep it's been confirmed."

"That's... thank you so much." Ray said.

"Your very welcome Miss Akaba. Have a nice day." Doctor Tsukino smiled before hanging up.

Ray just stared at the phone before putting it down and putting her head in her hands.

"Ray what's wrong?" Zarc asked worried.

"I'm pregnant again." Ray answered sadly.

"W-What?" Zarc asked shocked.

Ray started to cry as she said that.

Zarc hugged her as she cried.

Dawn hearing her mother crying stopped painting as she placed the covering on the art as she walked to where they are.

"Mommy?" Dawn asked worried.

Ray turned to Dawn and smiled sadly. "Baby... I don't know if daddy and I can get married."

"W-Why?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Grandma and grandpa are going to be really mad at daddy." Ray explained sadly.

Dawn looked at her father for an explanation.

"Um... well..." Zarc started before closing his eyes. "Um... Alex is going to be a big sister."

"Huh?" Dawn asked shocked. "Yugo, and Rin are having a..."

Ray shook her head. "Not them, us. She is your little sister right?"

Dawn nodded.

"Mommy is going to have another baby Dawn, but we don't think Grandpa will let me marry her anymore." Zarc explained.

Dawn looked shocked before asking, "Why? Aren't babies coming suppose to be exciting news?"

"Yes, but this is the second one and we aren't married." Ray explained.

Dawn hugged her mother as she told her, "Mommy... To me it doesn't matter if you aren't married. Another baby coming is great news. You weren't married when I came along but that never stopped you, Daddy, and Grandpa."

"No, but Grandpa was really mad at daddy." Ray told her.

"But did Grandpa forgive Daddy?" Dawn asked.

"Well yes, but he might not this time." Zarc admitted.

"Daddy... I can tell Grandpa can forgive you again." Dawn smiled. "I know he will."

Zarc and Ray looked at her before picking up Dawn. "You're right, it was just scary."

"It's okay to be scared. It means you cared about each other." Dawn smiled.

"How did you get so smart?" Ray asked.

Dawn giggled at that.

"Well, we can't hide it so should we tell everyone?" Zarc asked Ray.

Ray only nodded.

"I can't wait. First Mommy, and Daddy are getting married, and I'm gonna have a little brother or sister." Dawn smiled.

"Well, lets get the family together." Zarc smiled.

Dawn nodded excited.

"Ok." Ray smiled before picking up the phone again and calling the others.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"We're just waiting for Yuki, Gale, and Kelly right?" Zarc asked.

"Right." Ray answered.

"Big sis Dawn, why are we all here?" Alex asked curiously.

"Daddy, and Mommy have great news." Dawn smiled.

"Really?" Stacy asked with a smile. "What is it?"

"Daddy can I tell them?" Dawn asked Zarc.

"Not yet, but when Kelly, Gale, and Yuki get here yes." Zarc nodded.

Dawn nodded at that.

"Oh yeah, you guys didn't hear the really shocking news." Celina mentioned suddenly.

"What shocking news?" Yuya asked.

"It's nothing." Yuri said quickly with an embarrassed blush.

That was before the Ritual fraction arrived.

"Besides, now that everyone's here what's the big news Dawn?" Yuri asked her.

Dawn smiled saying, "Mommy's having a baby!"

The entire room stayed silent for a few seconds before everyone started asking questions all at the same time though Dawn noticed the Professor looked shocked and angry hearing that.

"Please guys guys not so many." Ray told them.

"How did that happen?" Rin asked in shock before pausing. "Actually, just... no on second thought how did it happen?"

"Well something after we settled down here." Ray answered blushing.

Rin nodded in understanding.

"I had a feeling there was something going on." Casey admitted.

"What?" Zarc asked confused.

"I can sense life energy, and recently I've been sensing two inside of Ray. Except it was different than when I sensed two inside of Riley." Casey explained before his eyes widened and he blushed. "I mean when the parasite was in her head."

"Okay." Zarc nodded a bit.

"We should've mentioned that before." Declan told him.

"Probably a good idea." Casey nodded.

"Wow, I get to be a big sister." Alex whispered before frowning. "But I don't know how."

"That's okay Alex. We'll help ya." Kelly smiled to her.

Alex smiled hearing that before Yuri's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Yuri answered before frowning. "Are you serious? Yes I know he's... I know I said I would... can it wait for... I'll be right there."

"Yuri?" Yuki asked catching that. "Is everything alright my man?"

Yuri just sighed. "You guys know the Professor isn't allowed to teach at Duel Academy anymore after everything that happened which is why he moved back here right?"

"Yeah." Yugo nodded.

"And that nearly all the staff of Duel Academy is currently imprisoned." Yuri continued.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

"Well with Zane off searching on how to get even stronger after his quote 'Realization dueling the Lancers', and Jaden moving to the Ritual Dimension to duel the greats like Yugi Muto, guess who that leaves to run Duel Academy?" Yuri asked.

They sooner realized what.

"Your teaching an entire Academy?" Yuto asked surprised.

"For the time being anyway, I suggested Jarrod but he's in the Synchro Dimension since its where he feels he should be and that leaves me as the only option. So yes, I'm in change of Duel Academy and that was an emergency I need to deal with. Congratulations to you three though." Yuri mentioned before walking off in annoyance.

"Poor Yuri." Dawn said feeling bad for him.

"It's tough but actually you'd be surprised. He's a really great teacher and is always willing to help the students." Celina smiled. "Honestly, I think meeting Lilly had a huge impact on him."

"Yeah, you guys all changed us for the better." Yugo smiled picking up Alex.

Alex smiled hugging her father.

"You know, it kind of makes me wonder." Lulu admitted kneeling down to hug Terri. "I wouldn't change our lives for anything but... what would have happened if Dawn was never born? Zarc would have still been possessed but we'd all be such different people. Do you think it would still end up ok?"

They soon have it some thought. That was before Yuki said, "No I don't think so."

"I don't think so either." Zuzu agreed. "But we don't have to worry because Dawn was born. Stacy, Lilly, Alex, Kelly, and Terri did come into our lives, and everything is so great. Zarc, Ray, and Dawn are back and soon we'll all be a super amazing family."

Stacy smiled hugging Zuzu.

"Well, we can't know yet but there's a really important question Zarc and I need to ask you six." Ray mentioned looking at Dawn and the others.

They turned to her curious.

"Baby brother, or baby sister?" Ray asked with a smile.

They looked at each other as they huddled together talking to each other.

Ray, Lulu, Rin, Celina, Gale, and Zuzu all smiled seeing that before...

CLICK

Hearing that they turned to see.

Yusho had taken a picture of the girls discussing.

Soon the girls stopped and Dawn smiled, "Me, and they agreed on the answer: We don't really care what it is. What we do care for is welcome it, and take great care of it."

Lulu smiled. "I'm sure you'll all be great big sisters."

They all smiled at this.

"Zarc, a minute." the Professor requested simply.

Zarc gulped as Dawn took his hand smiling, "It will be okay Daddy."

He looked down and smiled before kissing her forehead. "Thanks baby girl."

Dawn giggled smiling back.

With that Zarc and the Professor walked into another room while Ray picked up Dawn.

"Ok, you know why I'm disappointed don't you?" the Professor asked simply.

Zarc only looked nervous.

"How did this happen twice?" the Professor questioned.

"I-I don't know." Zarc answered.

The Professor sighed before rubbing his head. "Yes you do, and that's what's frustrating me. I thought we went over this when Dawn was born, I understand you and Ray are in love but this is excessive."

"I'm sorry Mr. Akaba... I didn't know what came over me." Zarc admitted.

"I understand, after everything all of went through these past several years..." the Professor started before closing his eyes. "Just promise you'll help take care of all of them."

Zarc nodded getting that.

With that the two of them walked back only to notice Dawn was missing.

"Where's Dawn?" Zarc asked seeing this.

"Upstairs working on that special surprise again." Ray answered. "I asked but she still won't tell me what it is."

"I wonder what it is she is working on." Zarc mentioned looking up.

"No idea." Ray shrugged.

"Aunt Ray, can I ask you something?" Terri asked.

"Yes Terri?" Ray asked her.

"Do you think Dawn will find somebody like Hart?" Terri asked her.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Ray answered.

Terri looked down sadly hearing that.

"Hey it will be fine. It doesn't mean it's impossible." Ray assured.

"Big sis should be happy like us." Terri explained.

"I think she will be soon." Zarc assured with a smile.

"Zarc, can I ask you something?" Yuya mentioned suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah Yuya?" Zarc asked.

Yuya looked at Zarc for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Never mind, it's nothing. You, Ray, and Dawn must be super happy."

"Is everything okay?" Zarc asked.

Yuya smiled and nodded before turning to walk over to Stacy as Zuzu walked up.

"He's worried about using Sardon's method, if what he said is true Sardon and Ray were the ones who created Pendulum Summoning so he's worried about ending up like him." Zuzu explained.

That was when they remembered when Sardon fought Yusho, and Sylvio, and remembered him using the exact words:

 ** _"Yuya Sakaki discovered nothing! For your information it was I who gave birth to Pendulum Summoning!"_**

"He's been stressing over it ever since." Zuzu told them.

Zarc looked worried turning over to Yuya.

He was smiling and talking to a smiling Stacy before Kelly and Alex ran over and the three girls ran off giggling.

"Yuya..." Zarc trailed off worried.

Ray just took Zarc's hand gently before Lulu and Rin walked up.

"Oh yeah, have you guys gotten the preparations for the wedding worked out?" Lulu asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did." Zarc nodded.

Rin smiled hearing that. "That's good, and maybe the rest of us will catch up soon so we can all be one huge family."

"That sounds like a dream come true." Ray smiled.

Alex suddenly ran up with tears in her eyes.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Rin asked startled.

"We have to leave." Alex said sadly.

"Why?" Zarc asked.

"Mr. Pace challenged me." Alex answered. "I don't wanna leave."

"Mr. Pace?" Ray asked confused.

"Hunter Pace. A Duelist from the Synchro Dimension that used to be a Champion until Jack defeated him long before any of this happened." Rin answered.

"I'm the champion so everybody wants to duel me, but I want to stay with my big sisters." Alex said sadly.

"So why don't you gently decline, and tell them you'll be available only if your done with things like this reunion?" Zarc suggested.

"I did for mommy's birthday, I can't now." Alex explained while tearing up.

Rin hugged her daughter. Alex hugged her back before starting to cry. Zarc looked worried as Ray said sadly, "Poor Alex."

"We're all just trying to adjust to how different everything is." Lulu admitted.

They nodded agreeing.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Dawn continued painting to work on her surprise, and made some progress smiling.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked.

 _ **"Purple."**_ said a male voice. **_"Are you busy?"_**

Dawn placed the covering before she said, "You can come in!"

Purple Poison Magician walked in before smiling. **_"I'm supposed to pick you up for dinner. Well technically Zarc is but he thought you'd want one of your big brothers or sisters to do it instead."_**

"Okay." Dawn smiled hearing that.

 ** _"_** ** _How are you going to keep track of so many brothers and sisters?"_** Purple Poison Magician asked her as they walked downstairs.

"I wrote it down." Dawn smiled.

 ** _"Of course you did, because you're a super smart girl."_** White Wing Magician smiled.

Dawn hugged White Wing Magician with a smile.

"Can you tell mommy what you've been doing in your room?" Ray asked while putting food on the table with Zarc.

"Working on the surprise." Dawn smiled.

"Yes, but what is the surprise?" Zarc asked her.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you." Dawn smiled.

"I guess, but you've been hiding in your room so much. Daddy misses you." Zarc told her with a hug.

Dawn hugged her back, "Sorry Daddy."

"It's ok." Zarc smiled.

That was when she asked something he, and Ray weren't prepared to answer.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Huh?" Zarc asked in shock.

"Where did that come from?" Ray asked nervously.

"I want to know." Dawn answered.

"Well it... Uh..." Zarc trailed off wondering how to answer.

 ** _"A stork comes, and brings it here."_** Purple Poison Magician told her.

 ** _"Don't lie to her."_** Double Iris Magician scolded before turning to Dawn. **_"Well Dawn I can tell you if you want."_**

Dawn nodded walking over.

 ** _"Well, the first and most important step for where babies come from is that mommy and daddy need to love each other a whole lot."_** Double Iris Magician smiled. **_"Then if they really love each other there's a little bit of magic and then mommy has a baby in her tummy and it grows into a little boy or girl."_**

"Magic? What kind of magic?" Dawn asked confused.

 ** _"Sorry, its a rule that until you're older you aren't allowed to know about the magic."_** Double Iris Magician smiled. **_"Just know that when you're older you'll get to learn all about the magic."_**

Dawn nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Stacy, did you have fun today with big sister Dawn and everybody?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah I did." Stacy smiled.

"That's good." Yuya smiled back before closing his eyes. "It's been a long day."

"Yuya..." Stacy trailed off worried knowing what's wrong.

He turned to her with a small smile.

"It's okay. Your not gonna be Sardon." Stacy told him.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "Stacy how did..."

"I heard Zuzu say it." Stacy answered worried. "Your worried that you'll be like Sardon if you Pendulum Summon."

"It isn't just that Stacy... he already took over once." Yuya admitted sadly. "I can't risk it happening again."

"It won't happen again." Stacy told him.

Yuya nodded before smiling. "How can you make all the bad things in the world go away?"

Stacy only hugged him. He hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Big sister look." Terri smiled walking up holding a bunny. "She was outside our house."

"Whoa she looks cute." Lulu smiled.

Terri giggled. "I think she has a home in our yard."

"Then shouldn't she go back home?" Shay inquired.

"That should be the bunny's decision Shay." Lulu smiled.

"Well put it down so it can decide ok Terri?" Shay asked her.

Terri looked sad but nodded placing the bunny down. The bunny turned to her before hopping towards her and looking up. Terri smiled softly petting it's head scratching behind it's ears softly.

"I guess the bunny likes you Terri." Lulu smiled.

Terri giggled.

"Do we have any carrots?" Lulu asked.

"Let me check." Shay answered walking to the kitchen.

Lulu and Terri smiled looking at the bunny.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Alex yawned before lying her head down on the table.

Yugo walked in, and stiffled a laugh.

Hearing that Alex looked up at him before frowning. "Daddy I don't want to be champion anymore."

"Too tired baby?" Yugo asked walking over.

She nodded. "I want to stay with you and mommy, and my big sisters."

Yugo hugged her. She hugged him back. Rin walked in, and smiled "You two look great."

"Alex isn't great Rin." Yugo admitted.

"Huh?" Rin asked confused before noticing how tired Alex looks.

"She doesn't want to be champion, it's too tiring for her." Yugo explained.

"I just want to stay home with you and daddy, and see everybody else." Alex said before putting her head down again.

"Should we pay a visit to Jack?" Rin suggested.

"I don't want to make him mad." Alex admitted.

"Oh I'm sure he'll understand." Rin smiled.

Alex nodded hesitantly before Yugo picked her up as the three of them walked out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

Gale and Kelly were working on a puzzle together while Yuki was helping out at the game shop.

"Grandpa where did you say you want this at?" Yuki asked holding a board of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Next to the new Duel Discs Kaiba gave me to sell." he answered.

"Okay." Yuki nodded placing it there.

"And... done." Kelly grinned putting the last piece into the puzzle before she looked down thoughtfully.

Gale smiled as Yuki turned as he walked over.

"Um... can I..." Kelly started uncertainly. "Can I call you, mommy and daddy?"

"What kind of question is that?" Gale smiled. "Of course you can Kelly."

"Ok, mommy." Kelly smiled hugging her.

"So I guess that makes me your old dad huh?" Yuki grinned.

Kelly giggled. "Yeah."

"Well come here!" Yuki grinned grabbing her before starting to tickle her.

"Eek, daddy stop I'm ticklish." Kelly cried out before laughing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lilly was lonely.

"Lilly?" Celina asked walking up to her. "Are you ok?"

She turned to as she smiled, "I just can't believe it's all over. And that we're now a peaceful family at last. But Daddy isn't here to celebrate it with us due to work."

"He'll be home soon, maybe we can visit some of the others tomorrow." Celina suggested. "Would you like that?"

Lilly smiled nodding hearing that.

A few minutes later Yuri walked up looking annoyed.

"Hey honey. How was work today?" Celina asked with a smile.

Yuri looked between the two girls before frowning. "I'm shutting down Duel Academy."

"Huh?" The two asked surprised.

"You two heard me, it closes in four weeks." Yuri sighed. "There aren't enough people there to keep it open."

Lilly looked down hearing that.

"Believe me, I don't want to close it. Honestly..." Yuri started before smiling. "It's where the three of us met and after a little while I've gotten used to being in charge. There's just no way to keep it from shutting down. Once this next class graduates well... three students just aren't enough."

Lilly smiled before hugging him. He hugged her back before closing his eyes. "You two, thank you both so much."

"That's what families are for." Celina smiled patting his back.

Yuri smiled gently.

* * *

 _The next day at the Akaba household..._

Dawn was sleeping peacefully before she started to wake up seeing the sunlight.

She smiled as she got up yawing stretching her body walking downstairs.

When she got there nobody else was downstairs.

She looked at the clock seeing it was a little early.

She walked over to White Wing Magician's room.

She reached the room only to hear muffled crying.

Alarmed she entered the room.

White Wing Magician was crying in her sleep.

Dawn walked over to her head, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

 ** _"Mm... huh?"_** White Wing Magician asked before slowly opening her eyes.

She sees Dawn who pulled back seeing she's awake. Seeing her White Wing Magician just started to cry before hugging Dawn. Dawn hugged her back, "What's wrong?"

 ** _"I'm so sorry Dawn... I'm so sorry."_** she choked out while crying.

Dawn only hugged her before she wiped White Wing Magician's eyes.

 ** _"You had the same nightmare?"_** Black Fang Magician asked from the door.

Dawn looked over, "What nightmare?"

 ** _"It's happened a lot ever since we took these forms, nightmares about when we... when Sardon merged us and we hurt so many people including the three of you."_** Black Fang answered while White Wing started crying again. **_"Double Iris and White Wing have the worst ones, but all five of us have nights that are too much."_**

Dawn looked to White Wing worried before kissing her cheek.

 ** _"You're an angel Dawn, Ray and Zarc are so lucky."_** White Wing smiled. **_"Come on, I'll make you some pancakes."_**

Dawn nodded as she, and White Wing left the room.

A few minutes later Ray and Riley walked down to the kitchen giggling.

"Good morning." Dawn greeted.

"Hi Dawn." Riley smiled happily before looking around. "Did Declan leave already?"

 ** _"We don't know that."_** Blue Frost Magician answered.

"He went on a date with Sarah." Ray answered.

 ** _"Hahaha Lucky Devil."_** Purple Poison chuckled with a smirk.

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

Ray answered it.

It was Alex, Kelly, Stacy, and Terri.

"Hi girls. What are you doing here?" Ray greeted with a smile.

"We wanted to come over." Terri smiled.

"Where's Lilly?" Ray asked.

"She'll be here soon. She, Yuri, and Celina had been caught up by something." Stacy answered.

Ray them inside as they see Dawn, "Hi big sis Dawn."

Dawn looked over seeing them as she smiled, "Hi guys."

"We wanted to see what you have been up too." Alex smiled.

"I've been doing good." Dawn smiled as White Wing set the plate of pancakes to her.

 ** _"There you go Dawn."_** White Wing smiled to her.

"Thanks White Wing." Dawn smiled as she begin eating before she asked the girls, "Alex? How do you feel about being a big sister?"

"Nervous to be honest." Alex answered. "I am honestly scared of my mind. What if I take bad care of it like when my old daddy..."

"It's okay Dawn. We'll help you raise it right." Ray smiled to her to which Alex smiled at.

"If you not nervous we would've been worried." Riley smiled before saying, "Well I better see if Casey's awake. See you girls."

"Bye Riley!/Bye Auntie Riley!" The girls smiled waving to her which Riley smiled waving back before walking off.

"Ah kids grow up so fast." Zarc smiled walking downstairs hearing the exchange.

"Zarc I love you but please don't say that sentence." Ray told him making him turn to her confused, "I want to be with my baby girl for as long as I want to. I don't want her to leave or grow up too fast."

Zarc hugged her as she hugged her back.

 ** _"Okay you two lovebirds stop that or you'll get me sappy."_** Purple Poison rolled his eyes making Blue Frost hit him on his arm, **_"What? What did I say?"_**

Blue Frost only glared before saying to the girls, and couple with a smile, _**"Come on let's just enjoy breakfast."**_

They all nodded agreeing as they walked to the table getting breakfast.

* * *

 _3 Months later..._

It was only 6 more days till the wedding, and they had been helping Ray, and the others for not only the wedding but also for Ray's second pregnancy. Dawn, and Zarc helped her out on it which she was glad for them but like for them not to overwork themselves as Dawn continued to paint the surprise for them.

Dawn was getting her mother a drink who was starting to show her pregnancy before she gasped.

"Mommy!?" Dawn asked running over being careful of the drink to her. "Are you okay!?"

Ray looked stunned for a minute before she placed a hand on her belly smiling, "It's fine Dawn. Your little brother or sister just kicked."

"It... It did?" Dawn asked shocked.

Ray nodded with a smile grabbing Dawn's hand where she placed it on her belly to where Dawn felt a soft kick.

"It..." Dawn trailed off shocked before starting to tear up, "It's a great feeling."

Ray hugged her daughter with a smile, "I know. It feels wonderful right?"

Dawn nodded softly crying in her mother's arms. Zarc came in, and sees Dawn is crying, "Dawn? Are you okay?"

Dawn turned before tearfully saying with a joyful smile, "It kicked!"

"It... Really?" Zarc asked shocked as Ray nodded with a tearful smile.

Dawn smiled seeing this as she asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Ray smiled.

"What are we gonna name it?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Oh now that's a good question." Zarc mentioned cupping his chin in thought. "We came up with your name when you were born as you are the dawn of our new lives."

"We have time to think up about it." Ray smiled. "It will be fine we got plenty of time to think of a name."

"Ah yeah your right Ray." Zarc smiled at her walking over, and kissing her.

Dawn looked at this as she smiled feeling totally great having lucky parents like Zarc, and Ray just as they are feeling great with having a lucky daughter like Dawn, and their now coming baby.

* * *

 _3 Days later..._

Dawn have wiped the sweat on her forehead, and smiled at her masterpiece. It has every single family member on the painting along with a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms as she was between her parents at the center.

"It's done." Dawn smiled seeing it. "I did it."

She placed on the covering before moving it to the coolest part of her room for the paint to dry. She walked down the stairs to see Ray was alone on the couch. Zarc might've gone to the store with his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Mommy?" Ray with a smile turned to see her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great sweetie thanks for asking." Ray smiled. "Your little brother or sister is kicking every few hours."

"Does it hurt?" Dawn asked her.

"No it feels great." Ray answered smiling before smiling down, "Well he or she is doing it again."

Dawn walked over as Ra lifted her shirt to expose her 3 month belly as Dawn placed a hand on it, and felt a soft kick. Dawn smiled before she leaned forward, and kissed her mother's pregnant belly where she felt the kick which is above her belly button as Ray made a surprised gasp feeling Dawn kissing her belly.

She smiled before hugging Dawn, "You really love him or her do you?"

Dawn nodded with a huge smile. Ray smiled before saying, "I think the baby love you too. It might've felt the kiss because he or she is kicking again."

Dawn smiled as Ray lifted her shirt again to where they can see the baby kicking softly. Dawn smiled pacing her hand on her mother's belly feeling it kicked before Dawn closed her eyes placing her head again Ray's exposed belly.

Ray smiled seeing this as the door opened showing Zarc who begin to say he's back only for Ray to shush him pointing to where he sees Dawn placed her head against Ray's pregnant belly with a smile, and closed eyes.

Smiling at this Zarc quietly took out his phone, and snapped a picture to where Dawn opens her eyes hearing the click as she sees her father as she blushed pulling away.

"You looked so cute Dawn." Zarc smiled making her blush deeper.

"Daddy please stop. It's embarrassing." Dawn told him with her face bright red.

Zarc only chuckled as Ray smiled patting Dawn's head, "It's okay Dawn."

Dawn smiled hearing that before kissing Ray's belly again as they all smiled at this.

* * *

 _3 Days Later..._

It's finally time. The wedding is now on.

Dawn was given her choice as the flower girl as she wore her dress smiling. She brought the painting in a cover where she placed it beside the altar for everyone to see. Just then she begin to hear the wedding march, and smiled running over before she started her job as the flower girl placing flower pedals on the rug as she walked on to where her father was with the priest.

Zarc actually lost his breath seeing Ray in her wedding dress with her father's arm linked with her's.

"She's beautiful." Yuya smiled to him who's one of the best mans as Zarc nodded agreeing.

Ray soon arrived as Zarc smiled taking her hand as the priest smiled starting "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of Zarc, and Ray Akaba in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ray and Zarc glanced back and looked at the gathered crowd of people and smiled as they saw nobody was saying anything or even moving to object.

"It doesn't look like there any objections to me." Zarc mentioned.

"Me either." Ray agreed.

"I see, then do you Zarc take Ray Akaba as your lawfully wedded wife?" the man in the white robe asked calmly.

Zarc just closed his eyes and smiled. "I do, there was never any other answer I would dream of giving."

Ray smiled hearing that as she gently took Zarc's hand.

"I see." the man in the white robe replied. "And do you Ray take Zarc to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ray turned to Zarc and met his eyes before turning back to the man and nodding. "I do, I love Zarc and would always want to be his wife."

The priest smiled before saying, "May the groom present the ring please?"

Zarc held in his breath as he placed the ring on Ray's finger who smiled before she presented her own ring placing it on Zarc's finger who smiled looking at it.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Zarc, and Ray smiled turning to each other as Zarc lifted the veil of her dress back to show her face as they leaned, and kissed as everyone clapped at this.

"This is beautiful." Riley smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is." Casey smiled talking her hand before kissing her himself as his girlfriend smiled kissing back.

At that Dawn tapped the priest's arm as he looked before Dawn whispered something to him as he smiled nodding, "Everyone. The bride, and groom's daughter would like to present something for her parents."

Hearing that they turned to Dawn who stood in front of the covered painting as she cleared her throat before she smiled, "Mommy, Daddy. You two had been some of the best people that I had ever been with in my whole life. Even in five different dimensions we stay close together, and we always stick together to the very end. I wanted to thank you two, and this will show how much. I hope you all will love it."

With that she pulled the cover off revealing her painting to everyone at the wedding.

The entire room gasped in shock as the painting was revealed.

"Dawn... is that?" Zarc started in awe as Ray started tearing up with a huge smile on her face.

"I worked on this ever since we got back together." Dawn smiled. "This is my every heart, and soul to thank you two for welcoming me into the world, and always stick together with me."

Zarc picked her up with a huge smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Dawn." Ray told her before her parents hugged her close.

"Your mother's right, we love it." Zarc smiled.

Dawn smiled as tears of joy running down her face hugging her parents back. "I love you mommy, daddy."

"We love you too Dawn." Ray smiled.

Dawn smiled before the baby kicked might be saying it loves it too.

Ray smiled taking Dawn's hand to her stomach as she felt the gentle kick.

Dawn smiled before she laid her head on Ray's belly.

Zarc smiled seeing that.

"Aw." Everyone said finding this cute.

Dawn smiled as she said, "This is the greatest day ever."

"You're right, it really is." Ray smiled.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well this sure is one way to end a wedding chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys the ending to this story is next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, it's been a fun ride but it's nearly over.**

 **bopdog111: It's been fun while it lasted.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll see you for the final chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	109. Dragon vs Spellcaster! Sequel Coming!

**bopdog111: Well guys... This is the final chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: It's been a long time coming but we're finally at the end.**

 **bopdog111: Even the best of fics must come to an end. It had been a long, and fun ride.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true.**

 **bopdog111: And what's more Ulrich had said something once to me is that this will reach 50,000 views when we reach to end. He couldn't be more right in fact it's at 52,706 right now.**

 **Ulrich362: Thank you all for looking at this story and we hope that you enjoy our other collaborations too.**

 **bopdog111: And for all people that don't like the original Zarc battle because of his use of defense despair no further. I made a way to fix that.**

 **Ulrich362: Cool, yeah I would be counted among those people.**

 **bopdog111: Check out my latest fic 'Zarc Battle (My version)' to see it.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, unless Bopdog has anything else to say I guess it's time for the beginning of the end.**

 **Disclaimer: For the final time we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been three months since the wedding. Ever since then Dawn, Ray, and Zarc have been together ever-day while getting ready to greet their newest family member into the world. Today was the day for Ray's Ultrasound.

"This feels familiar." Zarc admitted.

"Hm?" Dawn asked confused.

"We had to do this before you were born." Ray smiled.

Dawn nodded before a nurse called, "Miss Ray Akaba. Dr. Tsukino will see you now."

Ray nodded. "Alright."

With that the three of them walked into the room as Zarc helped Ray onto the bed.

"Good evening Miss Akaba. How are you feeling today?" A female blonde hair doctor smiled looking over.

"I'm ok." Ray answered before pausing. "A little tired but other than that I'm fine."

"Well let's see what we have here." Dr. Tsukino smiled lifting Ray's shift before applying the gel.

Dawn confused seeing it asked, "What's that for?"

"That's... actually I don't know, but it lets us see the baby growing inside mommy." Zarc answered pointing to the screen. "It'll show up there Dawn."

Dawn looked over before Dr. Tsukino placed the device running it over Ray's belly before smiling, "Ah here we are." She turned it over for them to see.

Zarc smiled. "See that Dawn, that's going to be your little sibling soon."

Dawn gasped seeing it on the screen.

Ray smiled seeing the baby.

"Would you like to know it's gender?" Dr. Tsukino asked with a smile making Dawn blinked.

"Ginger?" Dawn asked making them chuckle.

"No gender not ginger." Dr. Tsukino chuckled explaining, "It means if it's a boy or a girl."

"Oh, ok." Dawn smiled. "How can you tell?"

"That will be something you'll learn sooner or later." Dr. Tsukino smiled before turning to Ray, "Do you want to know it's gender Miss Akaba?"

"Yes." Ray answered.

Dr. Tsukino checked before smiling, "Looks like your having a healthy baby boy."

"A boy, you hear that Dawn?" Zarc smiled. "You're getting a baby brother."

Dawn looked in awe hearing that before saying without thinking, "Ace."

"Ace?" Ray asked her.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"Do you want to name the baby Ace?" Zarc asked.

"Uh did I say that without thinking?" Dawn asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's ok Dawn." Ray smiled reassuringly.

Dawn smiled.

"Okay well I guess she had came up with a great name." Dr. Tsukino smiled. "How lucky Ace is to have you as his big sister Dawn."

Dawn blushed slightly but nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright Miss Akaba see you next time. And have a good day." Dr. Tsukino smiled to her.

Ray smiled. "Thank you."

They walked out of the hospital to head home, and tell everyone what they learned.

"So, a baby brother named Ace. He'll be here super soon Dawn." Zarc smiled.

"How much soon?" Dawn asked.

"Three more months." Zarc smiled before Ray flinched a little.

"Mommy?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I'm fine. Ace is just giving me a little kick that sting a little." Ray assured.

"Ace, don't hurt mommy." Dawn told him. "Bad boy."

Ray chuckled before saying, "It's okay Dawn. You know your daddy acted like that before."

"Really?" Dawn asked before smiling. "I'm like daddy."

"And your a caring sister." Ray smiled ruffling her head.

Dawn smiled happily hearing that.

They walked back as they entered the house.

"I'm going to lie down for a little while ok you two?" Ray asked.

"Okay Ray. Enjoy your rest." Zarc smiled.

She nodded and walked upstairs.

 ** _"How it go?_ _"_** Blue Frost asked them.

"It's a boy." Dawn answered excitedly.

 ** _"A baby boy?"_** White Wing asked with a smile.

"That's right." Zarc smiled.

 ** _"Hmup. I wonder what the little tyke will be about."_** Purple Poison smirked.

 ** _"We'll have to find out."_** Double Iris grinned before the phone started ringing.

Zarc answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Zarc?" asked a male voice. "My name is Nico Smiley."

"Nico?" Zarc asked surprised. "You don't remember me?"

"Unfortunately no, Yusho Sakaki explained the situation though and I might have a proposition for you." Nico answered. "An exhibition event where you can duel challengers from all five dimensions. It can be a way to establish a connection between them, and it'll help get you back into entertaining crowds when you duel. What do you think?"

"Well I really don't know if I can... I'm worried that I might hurt someone again." Zarc said nervously.

"I understand, well if you change your mind just let me know." Nico mentioned. "It's been nice talking to you."

"Bye." Zarc said hanging up.

"Daddy?" Dawn asked before shaking her head. "What are babies like?"

"Now that's a good question." Zarc answered. "Let's say for now their little bundles of joy that certainly makes you better after having a bad day."

Dawn smiled before closing her eyes. "I want to teach him everything."

"Let's wait for that to happen. Mommy needs some help for three more months before we welcome Ace." Zarc smiled.

Dawn blushed a bit. "He doesn't have to be Ace."

 ** _"Why? Ace sounds like a great name."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

 ** _"Ah don't worry about it Dawn."_** White Wing smiled hugging her.

Dawn hugged her back.

 ** _"Zarc who was that on the phone?"_ **Black Fang asked him.

"It was Nico." Zarc answered.

"Really?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yeah. He offered me a position to duel all challengers from Different Dimensions to show a connection between all five of them, and get me back to my professional dueling but I think I'm gonna hurt someone again if I do." Zarc answered.

"You won't." Dawn promised.

"Dawn..." Zarc trailed off.

"You're nice daddy and Sardon isn't here anymore." Dawn told him.

"I'm just afraid that..." Zarc tried to tell her.

Dawn just hugged him.

Zarc looked at her as he thought about ut before smiling, "Alright Dawn you win."

Dawn looked up with a smile before her stomach growled and she blushed again.

Zarc chuckled at that, "Looks like your hungry little girl."

"Little bit." Dawn admitted.

"White Wing?" Zarc smiled.

She nodded. "I've been wanting to try making pasta."

Zarc nodded as Dawn, and White Wing walked to the kitchen while Zarc gave a call to Nico. As he was dialing the number his phone started to ring. Zarc startled answer, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Akaba? This is Doctor Smith, Dawn's physician." mentioned a male voice.

"Yeah. What is it?" Zarc asked.

"Could you bring her in? She missed one of her vaccinations during her last physical and with your wife expecting we don't want to risk her getting sick." he explained.

"Okay I'll bring her." Zarc nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." he answered before hanging up.

Zarc hanged up before recalling Nico's Number.

"Hello?" Nico inquired.

"It's Zarc." Zarc smiled. "I'm in."

"Glad to hear it, and I assure you the safety features will be more than adequate." Nico assured him. "Nobody will be injured, though the excitement of Action Duels won't be lessened in the slightest."

"I'm glad to hear that." Zarc smiled.

"Do you think four months from now would work?" Nico inquired.

"Sounds good. It will be when my son is born." Zarc answered.

"Your son? Well congratulations to you and your wife." Nico smiled.

"Thanks Nico." Zarc smiled.

"You're very welcome, see you around Zarc." Nico said before hanging up.

Zarc hanged up before walking to the kitchen.

Dawn, White Wing, and Blue Frost were laughing and making lunch.

"Dawn?" Zarc asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We need to go to Doctor Smith." Zarc answered.

"Huh, why?" Dawn asked him.

"He told me you missed one of your vaccinations during your last physical." Zarc answered.

"Oh, ok." Dawn nodded. "I don't get to be sick, I need to teach my brother how to be a big gi... big boy."

Zarc nodded before telling White Wing, "White Wing me, and Dawn will be back in a few minutes."

 ** _"Ok, keep my precious little sister safe."_** White Wing mentioned.

Zarc nodded as he, and Dawn walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 ** _"Are you doing alright?"_** Black Fang asked Ray.

"Ace's kicks are stinging but I'm fine." Ray smiled.

 ** _"He's just excited to see you. You know we're all still sorry about everything we put you through."_** Black Fang admitted.

"It's okay Black Fang." Ray smiled.

 ** _"You say that but... you should get some rest, I'll let the others know."_** Black Fang offered. _**"Oh, and Ray. Thank you for doing what we couldn't, and saving him."**_

"No problem." Ray smiled before flinching a bit.

Black Fang frowned seeing that before leaving the room to let Ray rest.

"I know your excited but let mommy rest Ace." Ray told her unborn son laying down.

She felt one more small kick before they stopped. Ray smiled before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Ray? Ray can you hear me?"

"Hm?" Ray slowly opened her eyes.

It was Zarc. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling fine." Ray smiled.

"That's good." Dawn smiled happily.

Ray smiled before looking down feeling a soft kick. Suddenly Dawn started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ray smiled.

"I'm happy." Dawn answered before continuing to giggle as she hugged Ray. "Really happy."

Ray smiled hugging her back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Zarc mentioned before telling her what Nico said.

"Zarc." Ray said shocked before smiling, "Go ahead. You earned it."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Zarc mentioned. "Do you think, just in case... you can bring those?"

"The Natural Energy cards?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to risk someone getting hurt so if... it starts to look like I'm acting mean again I want you to be able to keep Dawn and our son safe." Zarc told her. "Hopefully you won't have to but, I just want to be sure you can if you need to."

Ray looked worried before telling him. "It will be okay Zarc. Your worried about us, and everyone but we promise you it won't be like before."

"I want to believe that Ray, but... just promise you'll at least have them for an emergency?" Zarc requested.

"Zarc... Okay." Ray nodded at that.

"Thank you." Zarc smiled sadly. "That aside, there is some interesting news Dawn and I heard on the way home from the doctor."

"The doctor? Is something wrong?" Ray asked worried.

"Just a shot she didn't get. Dawn's fine, perfectly healthy but the doctor didn't want her to get sick so close to Ace being born." Zarc explained. "Actually on the way back well... I think Dawn should get to tell you."

Ray turned to her.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak before blushing.

Ray waited. Dawn blushed before saying a single word. "Cute."

Ray then smiled, "Had a crush?"

Dawn blushed even brighter.

"We were on the way home and she bumped into someone walking with... I'm guessing their big brother and well. Dawn's in love." Zarc smiled.

Ray giggled.

"Mommy..." Dawn started tearing up. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry." Ray smiled hugging her.

Dawn hugged her back.

"I already am." Dawn giggled.

"Your getting to be a big sister soon." Ray smiled.

"I meant for Ace." Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah." Dawn laughed.

Ray chuckled at this.

"You want help going downstairs?" Zarc asked.

Ray nodded slowly getting up putting effort. Zarc helped her up with a smile.

* * *

 _3 months later..._

Dawn was in the lobby with her family waiting for Ray, and Zarc were in the delivery room.

"Is he born yet?" Alex asked.

"Not yet Alex." Yugo answered.

"But it's been forever." Alex pouted.

"Things like these usually take time." Rin told her.

"Ok." Alex frowned.

"I'm really worried about Miss Ray." Kelly frowned.

"She's ok." Yuki promised.

Kelly nodded before the Dr. Tsukino walked out of the room.

"Is mommy ok?" Dawn asked.

Dr. Tsukino turned to her before she smiled, "Ace has been born, and your mother is tired but okay."

"Can we see him?" Terri asked.

"We're just getting him wrapped up first." Dr. Tsukino answered.

"Ok." Terri nodded.

Dr. Tsukino nodded before walking back to the room.

That's when they noticed Dawn blushing.

"Dawn? Is everything okay?" Stacy asked.

Dawn just blushed as the other girls noticed a young boy standing on the corner as if waiting for someone. Grinning a little slyly Terri asked, "You like him don't ya?"

Dawn instantly covered her face and turned bright red.

"Terri." Lilly scolded her sister before telling Dawn, "Dawn you should go talk to him."

Dawn shook her head shyly. "I can't."

"It's fine. I think he likes you back." Lilly smiled.

"How do..." Dawn started to ask before they heard crying.

"Ace?" Rin asked as they turned their attention.

Dawn was already running to Ray's room where Ace was crying loudly.

Unaware to her the boy had just seen her, and looked away with a little blush.

Dawn sees Ace was being handed to a tired Ray who had tears in her eyes taking her son in her arms as Zarc stared on with a relieved smile. Ace however just continued crying loudly even while Ray held him.

"Ace?" Dawn asked worried as she slowly walked over.

He just continued crying.

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Zarc asked Dr. Tsukino.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Tsukino answered honestly before Dawn gently picked up Ace and he almost instantly stopped crying.

They turned to her amazed.

Ace had stopped crying and was lying against her peacefully.

Dawn looked surprised before seeing he has Ray's hair, and having chocolate brown eyes.

Ray and Zarc were both watching with smiles on their faces.

"He has your hair mommy." Dawn said amazed.

"Yeah, he does." Ray smiled.

Dawn smiled down at her little brother before giving a soft kiss on his forehead.

When she did he started making sounds and trying to move closer to her.

Dawn placed him close to her while being careful over his head.

"I think he knows Dawn is his big sister and it looks like they love each other already." Dr. Tsukino smiled.

Dawn smiled before asking her parents, "Mommy, Daddy can I please show him to everyone?"

Dawn nodded with a smile before walking out holding Ace to her.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Yeah. He just wanted to meet me." Dawn smiled.

Her counterparts all ran up to see the baby while he moved closer to Dawn and started shaking slightly. Dawn soothed to him, "Ace it's okay. It's okay."

He smiled moving closer to her.

 _ **'Lady Dawn, I think he might be a bit shy around new people. Well, except his big sister.'**_ Malacoda mentioned to her quietly.

"He's just shy." Dawn told her counterparts.

Alex nodded in understanding. "He's so cute."

The boy from earlier looked over seeing it as he smiled.

Dawn smiled seeing her counterparts liking Ace.

Seeing that Yuya, Zuzu, and the others walked over with their own smiles.

"Ace... This is our family. They want to say hi." Dawn smiled to her little brother.

He looked up at her before looking at her counterparts only to turn back to her and put his head down again.

Dawn held him. "I think he's confused on why we looked alike."

"Maybe, or maybe he just knows you're his real sister." Kelly mentioned.

"What do you mean? You six are twins right?" The boy asked from his spot.

Dawn turned bright red hearing his voice.

"It's a lot more complicated." Lilly answered. "A lot more."

"Alright." He nodded before turning away continuing to wait.

Ace looked up at Dawn in confusion before patting her where her heart would be.

Dawn blushed brighter.

"Dawn why not you go talk to him?" Stacy smiled to her. "Ace now figures out your heart is beating faster."

"I can't." Dawn answered with a huge blush. "What if I say something stupid or..."

"Dawn it will be okay." Alex told her with a smile. "I was the same when I met Leo but it turned out alright."

Dawn blushed. "It's scarier than Sardon."

Terri patted her back assuringly. Dawn blushed. "Ok, well... wish me luck."

With that she slowly walked over to the boy still holding Ace.

Noticing this the boy turned his head to look at her showing he has blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Um... hi." Dawn said shyly.

"Hi there." The boy smiled as he looked at Ace, "You want to introduce your brother to me?"

Dawn smiled looking at him. "This is Ace Akaba, my baby brother."

"He looks cute." The boy smiled.

"He is." Dawn smiled. "Oh, I'm his big sister Dawn."

"I'm Haru." The boy smiled before saying blushing a bit, "Your cute too."

Dawn's eyes widened and she instantly blushed. "Um... thanks. I..."

"Haru, come on. It's time to go." said a male voice.

"Be right there!" Haru called before smiling at Dawn, "It's nice meeting you congrats."

He then pecked her cheek before running off. Dawn turned even brighter red as Ace looked up at her before patting her heart again. Terri started laughing at that as she chuckled "I can't believe he just done that!"

Dawn just nodded before looking at Ace and trying to calm down a little.

* * *

 _One month later..._

It was the day Zarc begins his dueling career again after what happened.

"Are you ready Zarc?" Ray asked him. "The most important thing is that you have fun."

"I know... I'm really worried I'm gonna hurt someone again." Zarc told her.

"You won't, this time you have three smiles to protect." Ray reminded him.

"Mommy's right daddy." Dawn smiled holding Ace.

Zarc looked over as he smiled.

"Is this Zarc coming or not?" asked a voice Dawn recognized.

They turned over.

A young man was in the stadium with his arms crossed waiting for Zarc.

Zarc walked to the field ready to start.

"You're Zarc, I've heard a lot about you. Time to see if the rumors are true." the young man stated activating his Duel Disc.

"W-What rumors?" Zarc asked confused.

"That you're one of the strongest duelists of all." the young man stated. "I want to see that for myself."

Zarc nodded getting ready. "Alright Nico start the Action Field."

"Alright, lets have a fitting field for this match with the Action Field Colosseum of Dragons." Nico stated as the area transformed into a colosseum with stone dragon statues throughout it.

* * *

 _Colosseum of Dragons_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Zarc looked around before asking the man, "Is this good for you?"

"It's fine. I'll take the first move." the man mentioned.

"Okay. Uh should I get your name first?" Zarc asked him.

"Tom." he answered.

Zarc nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: Into the Unknown by Starset)**

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Tom: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Tom 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off with the spell Ancient Rules to call out my Dark Magician." Tom stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.__

* * *

Dark Magician appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

"Now I'll set three cards and my turn." Tom finished.

Zarc 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Zarc called drawing. "First off I activate the spell card, Dragon Shrine."

* * *

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to send a Dragon from my Deck to my graveyard! I send the Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm there!"

"Why would you do that?" Tom questioned.

"When he's in the graveyard he can be summoned!" Zarc called as the lesser dragon appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can place 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Supreme King Gate" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each monster effect of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn._

* * *

Tom smirked. "Interesting."

"And when he's summoned I can add a Supreme King Gate to my hand." Zarc said showing Supreme King Gate Infinity.

"Not bad, but my Dark Magician is still more powerful." Tom pointed out.

"Well I'll set Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero, and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc called setting his scale as they appeared.

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 0_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control "Supreme King Z-ARC", you take no damage. Once per turn, if you have "Supreme King Gate Infinity" in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Supreme King Gate Infinity_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 13_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If you control a monster, you cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control "Supreme King Z-ARC": You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; gain LP equal to its ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy both it and this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Xyz or Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Material for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Tom's eyes widened.

"I'm definitely glad that one is on our side." Leo admitted.

"Now I summon Purple Poison Magician." Zarc said as the magician appeared in place.

* * *

 _Purple Poison Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2100_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if your DARK Spellcaster-Type monster battles, before damage calculation: You can activate this effect; that monster gains 1200 ATK (until the end of the Damage Step), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Fusion Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"What the, I've never even heard of that monster." Tom frowned.

"Now I tribute both Purple Poison, and Darkwurm to Fusion Summon!" Zarc called as the two flew up to the Fusion Vortex.

Tom's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Dragon with gleaming fangs! Magician formed from the Sins! Conjure up to the poisonous dragon corrupted from the sins of it's past! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!"

Starving Venom's Supreme King form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK Pendulum Monsters_  
 _Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster on the field or in the GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also for the rest of this turn, if your monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Tom frowned. "That's quite the dragon."

"And now he'll attack Dark Magician!" Zarc called,

"No he won't, not once I play Magical Hats!" Tom countered.

The magician was enveloped in four hats.

* * *

 _Magical Hates_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 2 Spell/Trap Cards from your Deck and 1 monster in your Main Monster Zone. Special Summon them as Normal Monsters (ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-down Defense Position, Set the chosen monster if it is face-up, and shuffle them on the field. The 2 cards chosen from your Deck are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, and cannot remain on the field except during this Battle Phase._

* * *

"You want my magician, you'll have to find him first." Tom smirked.

"Starving Venom attack the one on the right!" Zarc called.

Tom smirked. "Sorry, no Dark Magician there."

The hat was destroyed.

"I place 1 card down. Your move." Zarc ended.

* * *

 **Zarc: 4000**

 **Tom: 4000**

* * *

Tom 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with the spell card Double Cyclone, and this spell destroys one of my set cards along with the one you just played." Tom revealed as his facedown was shown to be Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Double Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them.__

* * *

The card shattered.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion's effect activates! Whenever it's destroyed face-down I can draw 1 card from my deck!" Zarc called drawing.

"Draw whatever you want, as a Dragon-User you've already lost this duel." Tom declared. "Now observe as I use Polymerization to combine Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand in order to call Dark Paladin to the field in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

At that a armored version of Dark Magician appeared in place.

* * *

 _Dark Paladin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _"Dark Magician" + "Buster Blader"_  
 _ _Must be Fusion Summoned. When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Gains 500 ATK for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GY.__

* * *

"Dark Paladin!?" Dawn cried shocked.

"Thanks to Dark Paladin's special ability he gains 500 more attack points for each dragon on the field or in either of our graveyards." Tom revealed.

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 2900 + 500 = 3400)**_

"Now, Dark Paladin attack."

The magician charged as it destroyed Starving Venom as Zarc grunted. **(Zarc: 3400)**

"I end my turn, but this duel is as good as over." Tom stated. "You're hardly impressive."

Zarc 2nd Turn:

Zarc drew as he said, "I now take my Scale, and Pendulum Summon!"

"Summon whatever you want, it doesn't make a difference thanks to this card.' Tom smirked looking at his hand.

"White Wing Magician, Purple Poison Magician, Blue Frost Magician, Double-Iris Magician, and Black Fang Magician!"

One by one the five magicians appeared in place.

* * *

 _Black Fang Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK (until the end of this turn), then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as an "Xyz Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _White Wing Magician_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, when an activated card or effect resolves that targets a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control, negate that effect, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Synchro Dragon" card.)_

 _If this Pendulum Summoned card is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it._

* * *

 _Double Iris Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control; apply this effect to it, then destroy this card. Once applied, double any battle damage that monster inflicts to your opponent this turn if it battles an opponent's monster._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Pendulum Dragon" card.)_

 _ _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Pendulumgraph" card from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

 _Blue Frost Magician_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Sepllcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control; when it attacks your opponent cannot activate Spells/Trap Cards until the end of the battle phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** (This card is always treated as a "Ritual Dragon" card.)_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 Ritual Spell card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

" Wow, they look incredible." said a voice sitting next to Dawn.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused looking beside her.

It was Haru, the boy from the hospital.

Dawn blushed seeing him.

"Oh for..." Lilly frowned before tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me, my big sister wants to talk to you."

"Huh?" Haru asked confused.

"Yeah, big sis Dawn wanted to talk to you." Alex agreed.

"Go ahead big sis." Terri smiled.

Dawn blushed as Haru turned, and asked "Hey... Aren't you Dawn Akaba from the hospital?"

"Yeah." Dawn answered shyly.

"So you came to see my cousin's match against Zarc?" Haru smiled.

Dawn's eyes widened. "He's your cousin?"

"Yeah. Sorry about his behavior." Haru told her.

"It's ok, but daddy's going to win." Dawn smiled.

Zarc called, "I activate Gate Zero's ability! By destroying both it, and Infinity I can add a Fusion Card, or Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!"

"A Fusion Summon using..." Tom started before his eyes widened. "No!"

The two were destroyed as Zarc added the card, "Now I activate Dragonoid Fusion! With this I can treat all monsters on my field as Dragons, and then I can use them to Fusion Summon!"

* * *

 _Dragonoid Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated make all monsters you control as Dragon-Types. When using them for a Fusion Summon you can treat them as a Ritual, Fusion, Xyz, Pendulum, and Synchro monster but remove the monster summoned by this effect from play during the end phase._

* * *

The five magicians transformed to dragons before they flew up fusing.

The five magicians fused as Zarc chanted, "Magician forms of the Five Dragons! From wherever you are join together as one, and recreate a powerful beast that brings forth virtue, and peace! Fusion Summon!"

"Trap card open, Dark Renewal!" Tom called.

* * *

 _Dark Renewal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s): Target 1 of those monsters and 1 Spellcaster monster you control; send both monsters to the GY, then you can Special Summon 1 DARK Spellcaster monster from your Deck or GY._

* * *

"Whatever it is you're summoning won't make a difference when its sacrificed along with my Dark Paladin to call my Dark Magician from the graveyard!"

"Sorry but it can't be targeted by your cards!" Zarc revealed.

The new version of the dragon appeared roaring.

"What?" Tom asked in shock. _'Damn it calm down, my Dark Paladin might be destroyed but as long as I have that card in my deck I can still turn things around.'_

"Supreme King Z-ARC!" Zarc called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Supreme King Z-ARC_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Xyz Monsters your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Once per turn, when your opponent adds a card(s) from their Deck to their hand (except during the Draw Phase or the Damage Step): You can destroy that card(s)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** 5 Dragon-Type monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, 1 Xyz, 1 Ritual, and 1 Pendulum)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Dragon" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"4000 attack points!" Tom cried in shock as Dark Paladin grew stronger.

 _Dark Paladin: **(ATK: 3400 + 500 = 3900)**_

"And when summoned every card on your field is destroyed!" Zarc called.

Dark Paladin cried out as it shattered.

"No way... there's no way!" Tom cried in shock.

"Wow." Haru said awe-struck.

"That's daddy's best monster." Dawn smiled.

"It's really cool, almost as cool as Tom's." Haru said with a grin.

"Now Z-ARC attack Tom directly!" Zarc called as his dragon fired a blast.

Tom just stared at the dragon angrily before it blasted him sending him flying.

* * *

 **Zarc: 3400**

 **Tom: 0000**

 **Zarc wins the duel!**

* * *

"Oh, and what a hit! And from that it gave rise to Zarc!" Nico announced.

Zarc ran to Tom afraid he hurt him.

"Your dragon is pathetic." Tom stated coldly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Zarc asked him ignoring what Tom said.

Tom just turned and walked off.

"Not again." Haru frowned.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked him.

"He'll be ok, the thing is three years ago he was in this big dueling tournament and made it all the way to the finals only to be taken out by dragons. He's kind of angry about losing to them now, and if he played his best card he'd definitely have won the duel." Haru answered. "But that was a really cool looking dragon."

"So he has a grudge against Dragons?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, I don't mind them though." Haru answered before looking down with a blush.

Dawn blushed before saying, "Oh forget it." She kissed him on his cheek.

Haru turned bright red. "Um... six really cute girls. Not... comfortable."

 **(A/N Ulrich362: Dawn and her counterparts all look alike and he's sitting near all of them. Haru's a bit flustered because of that since he finds Dawn and by extension all of them cute.)**

"Oh don't worry. Only big sis is single." Stacy smiled. "I'm Stacy."

"I'm Terri." Terri smiled.

"I'm-I'm Alex." Alex smiled.

"Name's Lilly." Lilly smiled.

"And I'm Kelly." Kelly smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Haru mentioned before he blushed. "Um... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

Haru swallowed nervously. "Do you like Ice Cream?"

"It's my favorite dessert." Dawn smiled at this.

"Do... you want to get some?" Haru asked nervously. _'Do I want her to say yes, or no?'_

Dawn stayed silent before she leaned on Haru smiling, "I love too."

He blushed before smiling. "Ok."

Her sisters smiled seeing this.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Dawn, and Haru have gotten some Ice Cream, and started to sit on a bench looking out to the sun.

"I'm glad things worked out, your dad's really nice." Haru admitted. "Plus we get to spend more time together."

Dawn giggled before frowning, "I wish Tom would get over his grudge."

"Are we talking about the same thing? They had a rematch yesterday and your mom figured it out, they're friends now remember?" Haru asked her.

"Sorry." Dawn blushed with a sheepish smile.

"It's ok." Haru smiled before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Haru?" Dawn asked seeing it.

Suddenly he stuck some of his Ice Cream on her nose.

"AH!" She yelped at how cold it felt.

Haru giggled seeing that. "Couldn't resist."

Dawn made an evil smile before she dabbed some of her ice cream on his nose.

"Ack!" Haru cried out. "Ok, even now?"

"Yep." Dawn giggled.

Haru smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: And with that, this fic comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: It had been a great ride but it comes to an end.**

 **Ulrich362: That being said though there will be a sequel, as for when neither of us are entirely sure but at some point look forward to it.**

 **bopdog111: And it will be involved in the newest installment of the franchise VRAINS.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **bopdog111: Well everyone thanks for being on this story. See ya next time!**

 **Ulrich362: See you later.**


	110. Announcement!

**bopdog111: Hey everyone I got great news! Me, and Ulrich have finished the first chapter of the sequel! Come see it which is a crossover of VRAINS, and Arc-V it is called "The Sixth Dimension!" See ya there!**


End file.
